Oneshots
by Acumichi
Summary: A couple of oneshots that come into my head at times. All about my favorite shinobi, Hinata Hyuga. Rated 'M' for foul language and suggested themes.
1. Happy Ending

**Hey everyone! I've had a lot of One Shot ideas and I decided just to make this just a fan fiction full of one shots! Hurray.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Naruto™, just the plot of this fanfics.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**(Line Break)**

It was a warm summer night, and a small midnight blue Bunny hopped through the brush; her pale lavender eyes searching helplessly for her one inspiration, an orange Fox. It was common for her to just watch him get stronger every day, taking on the world and any animal that got in his way. She hated to admit it, but the fox had stolen her heart. And there he was, but what she saw broke her heart and caused her to duck back into the brush and hide her pain as best as she could.

The orange fox was trying to impress the Cat. This cat was beautiful and unique, her pink coat was silky and smooth and her bright green eyes were an attention grabber. No way could the Bunny compete, she thought to her self, but it made her angry that the Cat would just ignore the Fox, who was trying his all to prove him self. The Bunny wanted to show the Fox she was impressed and that she would give up the world just to be with the Fox but, she blushed at the thought of doing that; she didn't have the nerve.

The Cat just stuck her nose in the air and turned away, leaving the Fox alone and sad. The Bunny wanted to ask the Cat, what her problem was. Why couldn't she see it? The Bunny followed the Cat, with swift and silent movements, but she what worried her is that the Cat was going into dangerous grounds, they could be killed. It was dangerous for her to be here and alone. All the Bunny had to protect her self was her quick speed and some claws on her feet but that was it. The Bunny also feared a bit for the Cat because she didn't look much like a fighter.

The Cat was very well kept and not to mention in the best of shape a cat could be in. A bright red bow was around her neck that her owner had probably changed everyday, since it was perfect everyday. The Cat was walking with a bit of a bounce in her step, almost excited to be in such a bad place. This place was full of predators that brought a chill to the Bunny's spine and forced her to run in the bushes beside the trail, where the Cat openly walked.

The Bunny watched cautiously, also checking her surrounds in the event that an animal of prey finds her, she hopped along and found that the Cat was headed to the lake side, where the Wolf sat drinking the clear water. The Bunny coiled back as the Cat rubbed against the Wolf and sat next to him, also taking a small drink of water. Now she knew why the Cat ignored her beloved Fox, she was interested in the Wolf.

He was big, scary, and over all very mean. The Bunny had seen this same Wolf before, hunting and just walking through the forest. He had black fur and dark red eyes. He had small bits of white on his underbelly and chest, not to mention the tip of his tail. He was a loner and traveled alone, or as far as she knew. The Bunny stayed a ways away from the Wolf; he would kill her in a heart beat, and then eat her for lunch.

The Cat was very calm and walked seductively around the Wolf, in hopes of grabbing his attention. But it never worked. The Wolf openly ignored her and growled out when she got too close into his personal space. She knew her boundaries now, this has been only one in a thousand of visits she did, just to see _her_ precious Wolf. He hated seeing this pampered house cat walk around the forest like she owned it. He had to admit, the first time they had met, she had caught his attention, but it was because of her odd coloring and the bright red ribbon was hard to miss in a forest of green. The Wolf made it obvious at first that the Cat was bothering him and should fear him, but she was as stubborn as he was and refused to leave him be. Soon it became clear that she would visit him once or twice through out the day. Today, she had been late- not that he really cared- but he had thought too soon. The Cat was persistent and once had hissed at another animal, a small Boar that had tried to approach the Wolf. He had once almost barked happily when she had given the Fox a good paw to the face, but he refused to show anything around the Cat.

The Bunny had watched in complete silence as the two interacted, even though the Wolf did not make any attempt to show that he even noticed the Cat. She was a bit confused at why the Cat kept trying, wasn't she embarrassed that he paid no attention to her, like she was just a plant. Or even sad that he would growl when she was too close to him. She remembered once that the Fox had growled at her, he had mistaken her for someone that wanted to fight him. She had coward back in fear and quickly ran away, hurt that he would growl at her like that, like she was the threat. She looked back to see that the Cat had been roughly pushed to the side as the Wolf passed her and began to walk away, but the Cat followed with a few meows here and there. If the Bunny had been any braver, she would have stood up for the Cat; she wasn't though, just a plain old bunny. She hoped out to the water and decided that spying on the Cat and Wolf would be pointless and that her thirst was more important. As she bent down to drink, she had noted that the Wolf had left a clear paw print in the mud; she starred at it for a moment. The Bunny placed her own front paw that looked insignificant against the Wolf's paw and not to mention it created a small dent.

The Bunny did what instinct told her to, she sniffed it. It was something you were just born doing, she did it when she tried to find her hole, or when she wanted to find a certain food; you smell it once and it will always be stored away in the back of your mind until you need that knowledge again. Once she got past the smell of the dirt and water, she found a distinct smell of blood. She expected it since he ate meat, but it wasn't as strong as she thought it would be. Maybe it was from his washing it off as he walked through the water and times. Not only that but she caught the smell of pine needles and wood, she liked that smell. The last distinct scent she caught was the one you would expect from the Cat, it was a smoky, like he had been close to a fire once. She sat up and was slightly confused. What was with the smoke? She would have noticed if there was a fire near or in the forest, but there had been none. The Bunny just let it slip into the back of her mind and went on quenching her thirst.

Suddenly, the Bunny heard a sudden crack; she stood strait and looked around for the threat. This was the perfect timing to be hunted; the Bunny was well disguised by the dark, thanks to her dark coloring. This was the only time she was happy to be so dark colored, she blended in well in the dark, any other time it made her stand out and gave her unwanted attention. Though, she hoped that it would get the attention of the Fox, but it never did; the Fox only liked bright colors, she guessed. The Bunny listened close, trying to find out where the sound was coming from, but it was deathly silent.

_Deathly _

Not the right choice of words she had used. The Bunny took another drink of water and washed her face. Just because she was an animal, didn't mean she didn't like being clean, she then went on her way back home. The Bunny decided to follow the trail that the Humans had made through the forest, since it was cleared of brush and weeds. It was also uncommon for any animal to walk the trail except for the cat and any animal big enough not to see the Humans as a threat. The Bunny liked to take this route only at night, since she hid well, but it also went right by her home in the fields. She loved the smell of flowers, or any plant really, that's why she lived in the field; she was surrounded by flowers and tall grasses, not to mention her hole was hidden well in the fields. The Bunny hopped off the trail and went strait to her little hole, but a small blur of orange flew by her, causing her to flinch back.

The Fox had been after the Wolf for a long time, he hated just because the Wolf was bigger then he was, that he somehow had the right to ignore him and brush him off like he was nothing but a bug. He wanted to show the Wolf that he was better, faster, and stronger then him; not to mention he wanted the attention of the Cat. She was so pretty to him, an unknown beauty to the world that was hard to come by. He knew that if he could prove that he was stronger, she would love and adore him like she does with the Wolf. Right now, he was trying to catch a firefly, he picked the fastest thing he could find and chase it. If he was fast, he'd catch it, and if not, he would try and get faster until he could catch a firefly. As he ran by, he saw a small little blue blob and had to stop to see it a bit closer. He knew he would not catch the firefly, so he would need to be running all day and night, tomorrow. The Fox became aware that it was the oddly colored Bunny that had once tried to fight him, but right now, she looked scared out of her wits. The Fox smiled a bit, rabbits were fast, right? Sure she wasn't grown up yet, but he guessed she'd be pretty close to fast. He jumped around playfully and smiled brightly at her.

The Bunny couldn't help but have the glee show in her eyes and tried to not jump around. She was ecstatic that the Fox wanted to be with her, to play with her. She got down in a pouncing position and took off running in the field. The Fox made a bark-like sound and ran after her; she was greatly impressed at his speed he was gaining up on her pretty quick. Now the Bunny was upset, she wasn't even a challenge for him. She wanted to be a challenge, to help get stronger and able to achieve his goal of being the best fox ever.

She picked up as much as she could but, he had pounced on her and they tumbled to the ground. The Fox was on top of her and panting lightly with a smile, he quickly got off of her and waited for her to get to his feet. He loved chasing the Bunny, she was hard to see in the tall grass and that whole time we relaying on smell and sound, he barley ever did that. She was making him better and soon he would be able to beat that Wolf and win the heart of the Cat. Once she got to her feet he ran on ahead; he looked back to see that she wasn't following him. The Fox ran back and looked at her and then motioned with his head for her to follow. The Bunny got it and nodded, once the Fox took off, she was right after him.

The Bunny my not be fast, but the one thing she had was great hearing and smell, but all she could relay on was her hearing. She could hear his four paws hit the ground and compared to every other animal, he was very loud. She wasn't able to keep up with him and tried a new approach; she knew he was headed toward the lake. She went to a short cut and a faster route to get to there. She worried that the Fox might think she was cheating and maybe that would be the last time he would ever ran with her, but she had to take that chance now.

The Bunny smiled as she ran into the open area, not really looking where she was looking, and ran into something very hard, and kind of soft. She tumbled back and once she got back on her feet, she shook her head and opened here eyes; she really shouldn't have done that. Her eyes went wide as she starred into those of the Wolf. She cowered back and trembled under his look. As she got a good look at him, she could see that his eyes were cold and fierce; nothing like the Fox's or evens the Cat for that matter. The Bunny was ready to run away if the Fox hadn't of showed up and began to growl in a low tone; it didn't help her. She was even more scared then before and didn't want to see the two begin to fight, in fear to see the Fox hurt. The Bunny didn't need to care about the worry about the Wolf, in her book he was the second biggest threat to her, any wolves were. The Bunny just didn't want to leave the Fox there alone, but what could she do? She didn't know how to fight, only to run.

The Wolf wasn't worried about the Fox, just a bump in the road that always found a way to being in his way. What did intrigue him thought was the small blue Bunny. She was young, like him but at least he had size on her, but for she was tall for other bunnies. She still retained baby fat on her body, but –dare he even think it- it made her…cute. He mentally smacked him self for even think it and glared at her, like it was her fault that she was too cute….but, it kind of was. Couldn't she roll around in mud just to ruin her appearance, though, he only thought it would be even cuter. The Wolf glanced over to the Fox that was about to pounce on him until that Cat come back. It was night, the moon was in the sky, and he would have sworn that the Cat would be locked inside her house at this time. He rolled his eyes and walked past them, but the Cat and Fox were persistent. They followed him where ever he went, but the Bunny didn't, she kind of looked upset. The Wolf groaned, great, he thought, and another little fan to bother him. But to his surprise, she was starring at the Fox. The Wolf did a double take and had the look of shock on his face. How could a quiet, smart –he could only assume- and quite pretty bunny want…_that? _

The Bunny looked away quickly before the Wolf did his double take, and began to hop back to her hole, not taking the trail. She couldn't believe that the Wolf and Cat could ruin her one moment with the Fox. All the odds were in her favor, the Cat was suppose to be at home and by now even that Wolf should be in his home sleeping, or at least out hunting for a meal. The Bunny only needed one night to get him to notice her, but his attention turned to the Cat in a heart beat. She tried to shake it off as she hopped through the field of grass and flowers; it was able to bring a smile to her eyes, knowing she lived in such a beautiful place. She slowly hopped into her little hole and nestled into the burrow she had dug a few years back. Her burrow was fairly big, but not anywhere near the size of the one her family once had; but she moved a long time ago. It wasn't right, she felt that she was really dependant of her family and thought that living on her own would be better for everyone. She did it sooner then everyone in her family, in reality she was only a child. The Bunny nestled into a comfortable position and slowly fell asleep, sad that she was so very alone.

**(Next Morning)**

The Wolf was greatly annoyed; this Cat had been here since the morning. He couldn't go hunting with her trailing behind him meowing and scaring away his meal. He was this close to eating her, but feared she'd taste awful. He was about ready to bash his head into a rock until he heard some idiot animal going down the path; he smirked to him self, and only one thing was on his mind: food. The Wolf got low in a pouncing position, ready to grab and kill but, yet again, the Cat meowed and purred loud enough to cause the animal to stop. He growled loudly at her, causing her to take hesitant steps back in fear. He turned his head back to the path and slowly began to move forward. He was happy to see this time, the Cat didn't follow. The Wolf went on and sniffed the air, finding that a scent was different then the nature around them, so he followed it. He walked with soft steps, trying hard not to make a sound and not to scare his meal away, but the closer he got, he suddenly realized what was to become his meal.

It was the Bunny.

He was surprised she hadn't heard him approaching, or that she would openly walk a path made by the humans. She was currently at a berry bush, picking off berries to eat. He was about to take a step foreword, but a twig snapped under him and the Bunny took off into the bushes.

The Bunny was terrified, she heard the Wolf. She knew it was the Wolf because she caught his distinct smell. She could never forget it now. She hid in the bushes hopping that the threat would just pass by. The Bunny shouldn't really think _threat_, but it was instinct for her to fear the Wolf; instinct trumped being nice. She watched as the Wolf got closer and sniffed the air and had the look in his eyes like he had just won. The Bunny felt a chill go down her spine and her body tensed up greatly; she slowly tried to back away, but the Wolf was too fast. As the Bunny took one step back, the Wolf was right there behind her. She went wide eyed and starred up at the smirking Wolf, not knowing whether to run or pray for a painless death. She just waited for him to make his move, his red eyes sparked with interest as he bent his neck down. The Wolf didn't know why, but he wasn't hungry anymore.

Now, it was instinct to smell the animal you know nothing about, but it made the Bunny very uncomfortable. The Wolf had slowly sniffed her, and was invading her personal space. She fell back as he just buried his muzzle a bit deeper into her chest; her eyes were slightly open, but his were just closed, taking in the scent. The Wolf thought the smell to be odd for the Bunny to have, and he had smelled a lot of odd things in his life time. Something about her smell calmed him down; he forgot about the Cat that annoyed him daily and the Fox that fought with him constantly. He was very relaxed. The Wolf lied down and rested on the ground; he watched the Bunny get back to her feet and kind of just stare at him with confusion. He just had a child-like look in his eyes, like he wanted to play with her. The Bunny didn't think someone like the Wolf would want to _play. _ The Bunny did have one thing in mind though: run. Her muscles tensed up and she got on all fours, but the Wolf followed suit, only he was still on the ground. She saw it in his eyes, he was playful but he was ready for the thrill of the chase. She shouldn't have…..but…..

The Bunny took off.

The Wolf smirked and ran after her with great speed. He now knows that all his training has paid off and that the Bunny is a lot more of a challenge then she lets on. He would know since he had spent his time training with that Bird. He was paled eyed and had white feathers, but there was no emotions in his eyes and would gladly race against the Wolf anytime, any place. The Bird also kept a close eye on the Bunny, but never led on that he _cared_ for the Bunny.

The Bunny ran as fast as her legs could take her and didn't dare look back. The Bunny ran into the thick bushes, to stop and catch her breath, and hid there hopping that, if the Wolf was still following her, he would just pass her by. The Bunny slowed her breathing and looked around her; she was in a very thick bush. The Bunny looked down at herself and smelled that the Wolf had left a scent on her, so she slowly began to clean herself and try to get ride of the scent. The Bunny was ready to role in the dirt to get ride of the scent but her ears twitched as she heard four paws hitting the ground softly. She stood still as possible and watched as the Wolf slowed to a walk and tried to find the trail; the Bunny smiled to herself, he had lost her trail and she couldn't have been happier.

The Wolf lifted his nose into the air and sniffed. His eyes slowly closed and he just stood there for a moment, in complete silence. The Bunny didn't know why, but she was happy to see him so relaxed. He stood there unmoving and, as she listened to the Forest, everything was quiet. The Bunny could hear animals walking about the Forest and the wind blowing through the trees; she felt calmed and relaxed. She looked back at him to see that the Wolf…. was gone. She ran out into the opening without her even realizing her mistake until it was too late. The second she turned around the Wolf had her pinned to the ground under his paw; it wasn't enough pressure to crush her, but enough to cause her to squirm under his hold. The Bunny began to scratch at his legs with her feet, trying to get free but nothing seemed to work and she was trapped.

The Wolf just rolled his eyes. He thought it was foolish for her to even think to try to escape his hold. It was obvious that he was stronger and that fear would soon cause her to stop being such a bother. He wouldn't admit it but those scratches hurt a bit. He put a bit more pressure on her chest, causing the Bunny to give out a slight whimper and stare up at the Wolf with a fearful look in her eyes. The Wolf had a sudden feel of guilt; he was upset that the Bunny was _this_ scared of him, knowing that she really feared him; sure he could understand it, but that didn't mean he had to like it. The Wolf took his paw off her chest and lied down with his head on her chest.

The Bunny was offended, he just attacked her and nearly crushed her and then he just lays his head on her stomach like they were the best of friends. But…..isn't that what she's always wanted, a friend? The Bunny did want a friend, but she never thought that it would be the Wolf. But, he didn't eat her, so that could be an upside to this. The Bunny moved a bit to get the Wolf's attention, which worked. He slowly lifted his head and watched as the Bunny got on all fours and stepped to the side. He was ready in a blink of an eye, and was in a pouncing position. The Bunny smiled at his, surprising, playfulness and ran a bit to the other side.

The Wolf got it now, she wanted to play catch. It was odd that _he_ would even consider _playing_ with anyone, but he had to make an acceptation when it came to his new little playmate. He got low and with his eyes, watched her carefully as she began to turn around. The Bunny was ready to run off and see if he could catch her this time, but she doubted that idea, he had lost her scent once and he would lose it again.

That was the most fun she'd had in a long time. The Wolf wouldn't show it, but he was having a great time too.

**(Line Break)**

The Bunny slowly hopped out of her home and rubbed her eyes cutely. She looked to see that the sun had just come over the horizon; the Bunny groaned loudly. She had always been getting up too early for her liking. She didn't know why, but it was a habit she could not shake off. The Bunny slowly began to run toward the edge of the field were she would be able to find a small creek to wash her face in and drink from without having to go to the lake. This little creek was so nice, she could wade through it and not get taken by the current, and nobody knew that it was there. A lot of the animals didn't like going to the creek cause it was so close to this little house that was on the outskirts of the village. She didn't mind it really, the last time she saw anyone living there was…never.

The Bunny sat in the creek, close to the shore, and cleaned her self gingerly. She loved the feeling of the cool water on her skin and the ray of the sun warm and dries her fur. She hopped back to the shore and shook herself dry, but stopped when she heard footsteps coming her way. The Bunny dashed into the bushes, getting dirt and leaves in her fur. She waited for whatever came her way to do what they need and then leave but, to her amazement, it was a human. This male looked young, with dark hair and very pale skin. He wore plain blue jean, a white t-shirt, but he had left his home without shoes. He looked very cruel as the Bunny watched him sit against a rock and pull out a sketch pad, and taking a bite of the apple he had been holding in his mouth. She found it quite odd that a male human would be out this far away from the village; yet again, the Bunny had just been giving something to do during the day.

A test, she thought. The bunny would see if this male meant any harm, by running out and re-cleaning her self. She had saw many other animals do this before, if the human comes your way, you either run or be ready to attack. Sometimes they approach slowly and speak in a soft voice, trying to coax you in closer; it's either a trap or its being nice. The Bunny wanted to know which one it was, so she put a lot of distance between the male, who was drawing in his sketch book, and her self. The Bunny hopped out like she hadn't seen the male and proceeded on like she did before he arrived. The Bunny got back in the water and cleaned her self off, again she might add, and glanced up to see the male hadn't even noticed her yet, or so she thought.

The male had noticed the Bunny all right, but only took small glances. He didn't want to scare her off and he thought she would be the best model for his art piece. The bunny was an odd blue color, which was almost as amazing as the pink cat he calls: Ugly. He smiled to him self and, as quietly as he could, sketched the Bunny. She had water dripping off her fur and her lavender eyes shined in the red and orange sun-light. The Bunny was about to shake the water off of her body, but she looked up and caught site of him looking at her. Everything just kind of froze up and the two just starred at one another. He thought for sure she was going to run, and she thought that he was going to try and catch her. On the other hand, the world was kind of peaceful, it seemed like nothing could go wrong in the forest.

The Bunny stood strait and kept her eyes on the male. She didn't know why, but he smiled lightly to him self and went back to drawing in his book. She was confused; he didn't do anything. The male just sat there drawing in his book and taking small glances at her. The Bunny sniffed the air and caught the smell of the apple, and it reminded her that she hasn't eaten yet and was very hungry. Her stomach gnawed in hunger and she eyed at the apple in his mouth while he kept drawing. She couldn't help but slowly hop over to him; she hopped through the creek very hesitantly. The Bunny watched as she approached closer and was even more hesitant. She caught the smell of paints, inks, and the wood of a pencil. She stopped before him when he looked back to where the spot she once was and looked upset.

The male was greatly upset that his little model had gone missing. He had gotten the basic sketch down but he wanted to get the color just right. He was slightly surprised to find her very close to his feet, so surprised that he jumped a bit causing her jumps back as well. He smiled lightly at the Bunny, but the Bunny saw it as very fake.

"Hello there Bunny-chan," the male said. He turned the sketch around and smiled as he showed her the picture. "What do you think Bunny-chan? It was hard to get the shadowing just right." The Bunny just starred at the picture with amazement. It was another 'her' captured on the page, water was dripping off her body and the sun was almost right behind her. She was facing side ways and her eyes were slightly closed; not only that, but she had to admit, it was life-like. The male smiled, "I'm glad you like it." He wrote his name in the corner. It spelled out 'Sai'. This male, was called Sai; she looked up at him with a happy look in her eyes. She liked the name.

"You're about the second animal I've drawn," he picked up the book and flipped to a previous picture. It was the Cat, the drawing was perfect and it was even colored great. No detail was left out; he even got it right down to the dirt on her paws. The Cat must have seen this picture too; the Bunny saw a scratch mark through the corner of the page. Why didn't she like it? Sai saw her starring at the scratch mark and groaned, "I showed Ugly, but she was so mad. Her owner said that I had left out her lover the Wolf. What idiot cat falls for a wolf that is probably ready to eat her?"

Well, she never thought anyone would see it the same way she did. The Bunny didn't think the Cat was idiotic for loving the Wolf, but he showed no interest in her. Like the way the Bunny loved the Fox, she didn't show it because he would reject her. Sai, though, openly ridiculed the cat and the Bunny didn't find it very nice. She thumbed the back of her foot angrily, to show him he was angry. Sai ignored her and she decided that it was no use; the Bunny began to shake the water off until Sai yelled for her to stop. She did, but was still wet and the sun was now warming her too much.

"You're getting my book all wet Bunny-chan," Sai said trying to protect his book, but she had gotten little droplet's of water on the book. The Bunny looked down in shame and tried to hide her sadness. "Oh don't get like that Bunny-chan," he said putting the book down and throwing the apple core into the bushes. "Let's get you dried up without ruining my drawings." He gave that fake smile and removed his white shirt, showing off his flat stomach. He wrapped his shirt around the Bunny's body and dried her off. The Bunny felt odd but she liked this method much better then just shaking it all off. When he finished, her fur was fluffed lightly, but Sai smoothed it out nicely, while petting her. She leaned into his touch, it was nice. "Why don't you come with me Bunny-chan?" Sai smiled and picked his book back up and stood, "My dad's garden full of food that I bet you'd like." He slowly walked foreword and waited for the Bunny to follow him, but she stood in her place. "Come on Bunny-chan, don't be so shy."

The Bunny didn't really want to follow him, in fear that it was all a trap; but….as he walked away she slowly hopped after him. She didn't want to be left alone, not to mention that she always wanted to see where the human lives. She wondered what his family would be like, she was actually happy that she didn't live her family. She knew that her father would be giving her a mouth full since she was following a human and the day before she was spending the day with a Wolf that could kill her with a swipe of his paw. The Bunny smiled as she began to smell a wonderland of foods, even some she had never seen growing in the forest. She watched as Sai opened up the gate and held it open for her. She hopped through and went strait for the garden.

Sai chuckled, "My dad does have a knack at being great at everything," he crouched down and pulled a carrot out of the ground. "I'll just clean this up for you," he walked over to a small well, pumping a bucket of water. He washed off the carrot and handed it to the Bunny. "I read in a book that rabbits like carrots and they use to eat them all the time back where we used to live-"

"Sai," a grey haired man opened the back door and looked to him. "Why are you not wearing a shirt?" Sai shrugged and hung the shirt over the line of drying clothes. "You know your mother hates it when you run around here like nothing can hurt you. I'm going to guess you aren't even wearing shoes." He shook his head and then caught site of the Bunny, eating his carrots. "Woah!" He ran over and the Bunny dropped the carrot and ran for the fence, but couldn't get away," I told you to close the gate-"

"Calm down dad," Sai walked over to the Bunny and carefully picked her up. He frowned as he felt her shake in fear, "You nearly scared Bunny-chan to death."

"Bunny-chan?" He questioned him, with a look that said: 'do-I-need-to-put-you-in-a-mental-house'

"Yes," he slowly put her back down by the carrot, "and I let her in and gave her the carrot. It's not like she'll come and steal them."

"Just wait Sai," he pointed, "there will e a hole under our fence and this garden will be gone-"

"What are you two arguing about?" The two boys turned around and saw a smirking black haired woman with red eyes. "Kakashi," she put down her bag full of things from the market, "why do you always have to fight with him? And why are you barely dressed?" She ran over to him and held his face in her hands. "You're going to get sick or if you're attacked by some animal or got your foot stuck in a trap-"

"I'm fine mom," Sai blushed lightly and pulled himself from her grip.

"Don't baby him Kurenai," Kakashi said and pointed at the Bunny. "Look what he brought back to the garden, this rabbit is going to end up stealing out food-" he sweat dropped as Kurenai smiled brightly and kneeled down before the fearing Bunny. "Don't tell me you accept this behavior."

"She's so cute Kashi-kun," Kurenai squealed and smiled at the Bunny. She picked up the carrot the Bunny had dropped and held it out to her, "Come here…"

"Her name is Bunny-chan," Sai smiled and kneeled down next to her. He pulled out his sketch book and showed her the page, "she was my little model this morning." The Bunny was slightly confused, but was really hungry and approached Kurenai with caution and began to eat at the carrot while it was in Kurenai's hands. The Bunny was glad that she set it down and continued to eat as the other humans talked among themselves. "Look at her odd coloring, this is the first time I've ever seen a blue rabbit."

"I'm the only one that is afraid that this rabbit will eat everything in out garden and that it will lead all the others rabbits here?" Kakashi was completely ignored as the two cooed over the Bunny who had finished eating. The Bunny hopped over to the gate door and waited patiently. Kakashi was a bit confused and opened the gate door; the Bunny looked back at Sai and then ran off into the forest. "Well that was kind of unexpected."

"That's life Kakashi," Kurenai smiled and stood up, "now both of you inside. Sai, you go put some clothes on and Kakashi you can help me with breakfast."

**(Line Break)**

The Bunny hopped through the forest with a full stomach and just feeling better then she would have felt any other day. It was beginning to get brighter and the forest came to life quickly. She was in a good mood was just taking a walk through the forest to clear her head. All was fine until she heard to animals growling at one another and the familiar meow that could only come from one animal. She raced over to the nose and felt more like groaning; the Fox and Wolf were at it again. She hopped out and just stood there to watch how it would end. She silently hopped that the Fox would get to show its strength, but he wasn't doing very good at all. The Bunny went over to the Cat that was standing between the two, and with her head tried to nudge her out of the way. She would get hurt; the Bunny knew that for sure, so when the Cat just looked at her she tried one more time.

The Cat didn't think it was the Bunny opinion whether she should be there or not. She was greatly annoyed as the Bunny began to push her out of the way of her lover and the annoying Fox. It also began to bother her that the meek little Bunny was able to push her that far without much effort on her part. She quickly turned around a smacked that cat upside the face. She smirked as the rabbit fell to her side and she staggered a bit to get up. There was an obvious scratch on her jaw, which turned her fur a light purple color. The Cat was about to do it again, but the Fox had approached the Bunny and sniffed the mark on her jaw. The Bunny backed away from them, looking at the Cat with horror. The Cat hissed loudly and with that the Bunny took off. The Cat was about to go back to her Wolf, but he growled at her loudly and walked off in the direction the Bunny ran off in. She was shocked beyond belief, but walked back to her home, happy that the Fox followed her around like a lost puppy; the Fox would make the Wolf jealous sooner or later.

The Wolf was greatly upset that the stupid Cat would just hit his playmate. He was ready to knock her against the tree, but that would cause her owner to hunt him down and kill him. He searched for his frightened friend in hope to help her before she bled out. The Wolf knew he was getting close when the faint scent of blood was close by, but it began to worry him when the scent began to get very strong. He quickly followed the scent, in hope it wasn't from the Bunny.

She was such an idiot. The Bunny cursed herself as she tried to get out of the thorn bush. It cut at her as she hopped through and with one last jump she broke through, but it caught her side cutting it severely. She lied there on the ground and panted loudly; she felt the blood run down the cuts on her side and heard that animals began to approach the injured animal. She tried to drag herself to the safety of the bushes, but it hurt too much to move herself. The Bunny just waited for what ever was to come. But she was surprised to find the Wolf approach the Bunny and sniffed her softly and stood over her as other animals approached for a free meal. He bent down and picked her up in his mouth. She surprised to know that he had a gentle touch, and that he didn't snap her neck with his jaws.

The Wolf didn't know why he was doing this, but he sure didn't want to see her get eaten by other animals. He took her back to his home, no animal ever goes there and it's been a long time since anyone but him. The Bunny caught the Wolf's scent, but in the air. The pine trees that surrounded his home, and there it was the smell of smoke. It lingered in these woods, and it hit her, there was a fire around these parts of the woods. She was so young though that she might have been in her family's burrow and caught the faint of scent from in there. And the scent of wood was all around them, she still really liked the smell. She was relieved to be placed back on the ground, and she noticed that she was on some soft grasses. The Bunny slowly began to close her eyes, feeling very tired.

The Wolf bent down and sniffed her again as she slept; he had caught the smell of something that concerned him. He sniffed and his worries were confirmed; the Bunny had been very, very comes to the humans. It's not that he cared, but with them close by, it won't be long till they come further into the forest. The Wolf looked back down at her and regretted doing what came to his mind; he slowly began to clean her cuts. He's never done this since he was a small pup, and that was helping his brother with the wounds he had obtained while fighting a dog. His brother had showed him the right way to do it, making sure the cuts wouldn't get infected. Since the lost of his family, the Wolf only had to clean himself and didn't have to worry about anyone, until now. She wouldn't and couldn't do it by herself and when she got to it, and then the cuts would be infected. The Bunny pretended to be asleep and not notice that the Wolf was clearly stepping outside his comfort zone. As he finished the Bunny had really fallen asleep and hoped she was safe.

The Wolf lied down next to her and just watched as her side moved up and down. The Bunny looked at peace, and didn't like frightened anymore. He couldn't help but think how cute she looked and since no one was there to see it; the Wolf cuddled close to the Bunny and fell into the same peaceful sleep.

**(Line Break)**

The Bunny woke to the sound of crickets chirping, which only meant that it was late in the afternoon. She flushed in embarrassment as she came to realize that she had slept through most of the day. The Bunny stretched her soar muscles and was happy to see that her cuts had healed nicely; she was about to stand up until the faint sound of someone breathing caught her attention. She looked over to see that the Wolf had been sleeping beside her this whole time, and she blushed. It was odd to see him sleep, or even not look angry all the time, but she got over it and just sat there. The Bunny fixed her self up and hopped around the small den in fascination. She looked over to the mouth of the den and decided that she would take her leave and let the Wolf sleep in peace. She tried to get over the ledge, but it was much too big for her to get over.

The Bunny huffed in annoyance and what seemed like a lifetime of trying, gave up and just stood by the mouth of the den. She tried to think of a plan to get over, and thought a running start would work, but before she could set the plan into action the Wolf was standing behind her with a smirk. The Bunny looked away and thought of another way to get over. She crouched low and once again tried to jump over, but fell back on her bottom. The Wolf shook his head and simply pushed her up and over the ledge with one swift motion. The Bunny tumbled to her feet and looked back at the Wolf who was just walking out like nothing had happened.

The Bunny shook the dirt out of her fur and began to hop away, ignoring the Wolf, who followed beside her. He just rolled his eyes and with one quick pivot was in front of her blocking her way. She looked up at him with a stoic face and just turned away from him, but he only did it again with a playful smirk on his face. The Bunny refused to fall into his little game and tried, once again, to ignore him.

Nothing worked.

The Wolf refused to not be the center of attention at the moment. He grew more devious the more she tried to not play his game; he found it amusing that she kept trying. He could see it that she would soon break in and take off running, inducing him to chase after her and then the game would start again. The Wolf was sure that he was right and as he stopped her, again, he got close to her face and let out a small snarl.

The Bunny had enough, if he wanted to play, fine. He wins. The Bunny ran through his legs and took off at great speed, and looked back to see the Wolf was right behind her. The Bunny made a quick left turn and caught the familiar scent of paint and oils, she, unfortunately, forgot about her game and ran toward her newest discovery, Sai. The Bunny looked back to see that the Wolf was no where to be found, but she just assumed that he had found something more interesting to do then chase after her. She continued on and smiled when she spotted Sai sitting just outside his fence, an easel in front of him and he was painting the fields. The Bunny hopped up to him and sat beside him looking up at his painting, she thumped the ground to catch his attention and she ran around his feet in a playful manner.

Sai looked down and smiled, "Hello Bunny-chan," he bent down and patted the Bunny on the head. "What brings you back here?" He chuckled as the Bunny just lied at his feet, almost like a dog would, but then bounced up and twisted in the air. "I read that's what rabbit do when they are very happy." The Bunny did it once more, but before she could do it a third time, she stopped and lifted her nose into the air, and she took in the smell. "Holy crap!" Sai cursed dropping his paints and brushes as he spotted the Wolf coming through the bushes.

The Wolf was pissed, he had taken his eye off her for one minute and she goes missing. The only reason he had stopped was to see that the Fox had fallen asleep with the Cat. He smirked, hoping that, that would get the Cat off of his back. He had continued on, but had lost track of the Bunny completely. The Wolf had only been lead this way was because he caught the scent of the grass in the fields. He had just assumed that the Bunny would have gone here to be in a comfort zone. He was greatly displeased to find that _his _Bunny was hanging around that…_human. _The Wolf began to growl low under his breath and slowly approached them. Sai panicked and did the one thing he shouldn't have.

He picked up the Bunny and jumped over his fence, into the _safety _of his yard.

The Bunny tried to get out of Sai's grip, not knowing why he was freaking out all of a sudden. She gave up when she heard the Wolf bark in anger and growl at them as he jumped over the fence. The Bunny had to admit, he looked fierce. The Wolf's ears were pulled back and his fur on his back almost stood on end. He was slowly approaching the two, and the Bunny could see the rage in his eyes. She was slightly afraid, and knew that it was her duty to make sure Sai wasn't hurt; the Bunny gave one last leap and fell from his arms to the ground. The Bunny shook herself and began to approach the Wolf. Sai was about to call her back, but his family came out.

"Sai! Get in now!" Kakashi yelled pulling him the house.

"Bunny-chan," Sai yelled trying to push his dad back, but Kakashi was surprisingly strong. Kurenai just stood there in horror as her husband and son fought and the little Bunny walked strait towards the Wolf.

"Kakashi!" She yelled pointing to the two animals, "get the Bunny!"

Kakashi rolled his eyes and pushed his son to the ground and slowly got up and tried to approach the Wolf and Bunny. The Wolf began to glare at Kakashi, daring him to get any closer. The Bunny just stopped and looked back at Kakashi try and save her. She rolled her eyes and stood before the Wolf; she thumped her foot against the ground. Once she got his attention, she lied down on her back, exposing her belly. The Wolf looked down at her, then back up at the family. It looked like he just smirked at them. He had won and the Bunny was back on his side; the Wolf lied down next to the Bunny laid his head on her belly.

The family was greatly surprised, and Kurenai began to laugh. "The two *snort* they're friends?"

"My day can't get any weirder," Kakashi slumped down to the ground and lied next to Sai who was starring at the two. Sai just smiled and walked over to the two; he ignored the Wolf's growls and lied down next to them. He sighed loudly and closed his eyes. The Bunny looked over at him and got out from under the Wolf.

She climbed up onto Sai's chest and lied down. The Bunny had to admit, he was very warm; she also liked how his chest moved up and down as he took in deep breaths. The Wolf was a little jealous that Sai was getting the entire Bunny's attention and just glared at him with all his might. Sai ignored him for the most part and couldn't help but let by a small smirk settle on his lips. Kurenai came out and lied down next to Kakashi. It they just stayed like that, not knowing why or really caring.

**(Line Break)**

Weeks passed by and the Bunny had been able to learn a lot form the Wolf, her speed has increased and for some reason, she let the Wolf teach her how to hunt. The Bunny would never need it, but she would not deny the Wolf's happiness to teach her. She learned that hunting wasn't as easy at it looked, and she had coasted the Wolf a lot of meals do to her not being able to creep up quietly. The Wolf also learned where all his prey would be, since the Bunny showed him where she would run to safety and where she ate. The Wolf was not able to stand when the Bunny would make a trip to where the humans lived; she did it every day and it bugged him. He hated going and didn't really like Sai, or his fake smile. But he managed to put up with it, for the Bunny's sake.

Today was different though; the Bunny has been out all morning and was not able to find the Wolf. She checked everywhere, even asking the Fox and Cat if they had seen him. The Cat was mad to find that the Bunny was looking for the Wolf, but the Bunny ran away fast enough to not get hit again. The Bunny began to worry, it wasn't like him to not come find her, or at least be somewhere she can find him. The Bunny was so worried that she went to his den, maybe he would be there. The Bunny tried her best not to go to his den; he didn't like to be bothered. Also, he's been a bit moody and would get aggravated very easily. She thought she would only take a peek and if he was there she would leave him.

She hopped through the pine trees, fear running up her spine with every hope. It always scared her when she came through here, with the Wolf or by her self; today was a good reason to be fearful; she had caught the scent of three new animals. The Bunny hid behind a tree and looked out to see that the Wolf was talking to a few others. She began to feel sad, he had found a pack to travel with; not that she wanted to stay alone forever, but she would miss him. The Bunny watched as the Wolf spoke with a clear voice, which was harsh and cold and then lead the group deeper into the forest that was known for its predators. The Bunny wanted to run out and stop him, but that would be stupid, she wouldn't be able to bring him back, so she just turned around and went back to the forest.

News traveled fast, and the Cat and the Fox had stocked off somewhere. It was awful, not only had the Bunny lost her friend, but she also lost her love to the Cat, forever. She knows the two would band together and try and bring him back. She knew that they had forgotten about anything else that wasn't related to the Wolf.

The Bunny hated the Wolf.

He had left her, and made the Cat take away her one love. From then on, she grew bold and stood up to anyone. The Bunny had continued her training; she got stronger and faster. Sometimes she would encounter the Fox or the Cat, or, if she was_ lucky_, both. They would just stare at one another, then go one wit their business. Sai and his family began to worry when the Bunny stopped coming; even Kakashi began to miss the Bunny. It was three long years until Sai had found the Bunny again. He had spotted her at the creek, but she had changed into a full gown Rabbit. She had lost all her baby fat and when she stood, she was a good foot and six inches tall. Her body had matured and almost retained a curvy like figure. The Rabbit spotted Sai, and she looked very happy to see him. He had grown up, a lot. He looked around seventeen now and she ran over to him.

"Ne," he crouched down, "Haven't you grown up Bunny-chan." The Rabbit shook her head, "Oh right," he chuckled lightly, "I mean you look great Rabbit-chan." The Rabbit stood tall and put her paws on his knees and laid her head down. "I heard about what happened, the Wolf leaving." The Rabbit's ears perked up a bit. It's been so long since she even thought about the Wolf. Earlier that year the Cat and Fox took off after the Wolf, ready to bring him back. She looked back up at him, "He's caused a lot of trouble around the town, nearly killing a person trying to run off." He sighed and picked her up, "Why don't you come with me, get you something to eat."

The Rabbit was amazed to see that nothing had really changed around the house, it was all still the same. She was set down by the garden and was happy to see that Kurenai was out tending to the plants. Kurenai smiled at the Rabbit and left her a carrot, and then went inside. Everything was back to normal, except for-

"The Wolf," Sai said starring out at the field. There stood the Wolf, looking very scary and staring back at the two. The Rabbit turned away form her food and looked back at the Wolf. She didn't feel, anything….which was odd. She expected to be very emotional and maybe even cry, but, now, really seeing him, she wanted him to leave again. The Rabbit didn't want to see him, not now, maybe not ever again. Sai looked down at her, "Be safe Rabbit-chan, remember" he stood up, "you're better then him." He went back inside and left the two there. He knew the Rabbit was stronger and didn't need his protection, but he watched from inside, hoping he was right.

The Rabbit hopped out the opened gate and kept an eye on the Wolf. He just followed her with his eyes not even moving a muscle. The Rabbit slowly hopped towards the forest and once the fear began to eat at her, she ran for her life. The Wolf smirked and ran after her with all his might, and this was also a way to get away from the Fox and Cat that were on his trail. He had been running from those two all day and was lucky that he had stumbled upon his little bunny, which was now a Rabbit. He was hoping she would run. It would give him a chance to see if he really did get any stronger over the three years he had left.

**(Line Break)**

The Rabbit did not need to deal with this now. She stood as still as possible as she tried to get around the snake in her path. It was one thing to get past a snake, but it was another thing to get rid of the snake forever. She hated snakes; ever since she was little she's had a terrible fear of snakes. The Rabbit stood her ground as the snake had tried to approach her, maybe looking for a quick snack, but the Rabbit smirked at the thought. She would kill that _thing_ before it even got near her.

The Rabbit was wrong, she had let it out of her sight for one second and it had gotten behind her and nearly bit her leg. She bounded ahead and swiped the snake away a few feet. The Rabbit was greatly impressed that she was holding it off, but she wanted it dead, so it couldn't hurt anyone else. The Rabbit was then distracted that scent, she knew it well and not only that, but the Fox and Cat were close on the Wolf's trail. The Rabbit glared at snake, and went for a killing strike of her paw.

But he got to her first.

Pain shot through her leg and she felt the poison travel through her veins, making her suffer. She slumped to the ground and waited for death to take its toll, but she new one thing. The Rabbit had died fighting, she had defied what everyone though a regular rabbit to do. She congratulated herself; at least she did something worth wild. It was odd, she would have thought the snake would finish her off, but she slowly moved her head to see that the Wolf had killed it. He slowly looked over at her and approached with quietness. The Rabbit got to her feet and tried to run off, but her body was being eaten alive. The Wolf sat in front of her, waiting for her to run. He then knew, from the way she looked at him.

She was dieing.

He saddens and lied down, pulling her in close to his side. She didn't stop him; she just wanted it to end. The Fox and Cat watched, the Cat was in shock and hissed loudly at the Rabbit. The Rabbit just ignored her, she didn't need this. The Fox walked up to her and the Rabbit smiled lightly and stood up, or tried. But when she got to her feet, the Fox backed away from her. The Rabbit looked at him oddly and tried to approach him again, but he backed away and stood by the Cat's side; the Fox was now concerned with the Cat's well being.

The Rabbit made small whimpers, trying to tell the Fox what he meant to her, but he refused to listen and the Cat just smirked at the Rabbit's feeble attempts. The Rabbit just slump to the ground beside the Wolf, since it was he was the only one to care for her. The Wolf stood up and carefully put the Rabbit on his back and carried her away to a place of peace. The Wolf gave one last glare to the two animals, which just watched him walk away, with shock on their faces. He took her to a quiet spot in the field where she lived, she smiled at him and was happy that he had came back, even though she had hated him for the past three years he was gone. But in the end he had tried to save her and was no comforting her in her last moments.

The Rabbit felt a burning sensation and her lids began to lower and her chest stopped moving. The Wolf looked away, not wanting to see another one of his loved ones die before him. The Wolf was surprised that she had died with no regrets, and not only that, she was smiling. He would get back at the Fox for, once again, hurting her. That Fox had hurt her for the last time, and this time the Wolf was going to show him what he did wrong. The Wolf dug a small grave, so animal couldn't dig her up; he then thought about the humans. He would lead them to her later, once he took care of the Fox.

**(Line Break)**

Over the years, the Wolf came back every day and just lies down next to the Rabbit's grave. Though, a patch of lilies had grown over her, which he knew it would make her happy. The Fox came once in a while, when he could and the Wolf was no where in site. He apologized every time he came, knowing that it was no use. They didn't know it, but the Rabbit had forgiven them all. She would run around the fields at night and would smile as the Wolf passed by, she was only slightly upset he couldn't see her, but she didn't want to hold him back. She was happy that everyone moved on, that their lives were not full of sorrow; even Sai, Kakashi, and Kurenai would stop and place flowers, and Sai had framed his picture of her and brought it with him as he just sat by her small grave and drew what ever he felt like drawing that day.

The Rabbit was happy. She had a happy ending.

**(End)**

**I hope you have enjoyed this one shot that came to me while napping on my basement floor. Sorry if the ending seems rushed but I was running out of ideas. I'll be doing a few more of these and I hope you leave a nice review.**


	2. Untitled

**Hey, it's time for my next one shot idea, please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™ just the plot of this one shot. Takes place after Tsunade is announced Hokage.**

**Oh, and if you have a request, just tell me; sorry, but it has to have Hinata and just tell me if you want a couple, which couple and the basic idea of your request. Thank you and I can't wait to see those ideas.**

**- (Line Break) –**

Hinata had to admit it that she loved all living beings. She always since the first day she was outside and saw a man walking happily walking with his dog. She wanted to be that happy like the man and vowed to find a loving animal to be by her side. Hinata couldn't explain why she was so into animals, and a lot of her friends would try to guess her favorite; but the problem was that she couldn't pick one she liked more then the other. Sakura loved cats, Ino was a fan of cuddly wild animals, and TenTen just loved animals that could fly, but couldn't stand doves. Temari refused to admit she had a favorite animal and Ino would joke that Temari had a thing for deer. Temari then would death threaten Ino and Hinata would have to break up the fight.

Hinata liked cats; she liked cuddly creatures, and even hostile ones. She tried to pick one she liked more, but it was hard. Sakura and Ino would tease that she liked foxes and dogs, which Hinata did, but then again she also liked whatever animal Shukaku was suppose to be. Hinata had walked up to ask Gaara once what animal Shukaku was, but for some reason he walked off before she could get near him and his cheeks were a dark red. Temari told her that her brother had been thinking about her since the chunin exams; Hinata then fainted right after hearing Temari say that.

Sure Hinata wouldn't brag, but she had a bit more curve to her then most girls her age. Sakura and Ino were shocked at the site of the shy Hyuga when she was bought a more fitting beige jacket. It hugged her in all the right places, but it looked exactly like the old one. Even TenTen was a bit upset that the young girl was bigger then her, and Temari just laughed at their stunned faces. Hinata hated showing it off, but her father was the one to get her the jacket; since her old one was ruined in training. Hinata looked at it as a sigh of kindness; he went out of his way to get her a jacket, when she could have gotten it herself. Though, when Hiashi saw his daughter walking out of the compound he did a double take and was greatly surprised. That's when he gave Neji the responsibility of watching over Hinata.

Ever since his lost to Naruto in the Chunin exams, Neji had become a whole lot nicer especially when it came to Hinata. He suddenly felt bad for being the one to always look down on his younger cousin, the same cousin who still looked up to him and use to play with him all the time when they were younger. She wasn't even mad at him for what he done and it only made him feel worse. And when she had come out of the hospital, she went up to him and apologized for not being a better cousin and for being the one who got his father killed. After Neji heard the story about his own father's death, he told Hinata the truth about what happened; he didn't want her to blame herself anymore. He began to train Hinata and would accompany her on trips to the market. Hinata enjoyed spending time with him and was glad that he had forgiven her.

Her team on the other hand liked it better when Neji wouldn't hang around so much. Neji was always their, watching as they trained and would even stop them in the middle to tell them what they were doing wrong. Kurenai liked the fact that the Hyuga took time out of his training to help them, until his own team began to train with them and then Gai would not leave the dark haired sensei alone. Kiba hated it and wished they all leave them alone. Not only was Neji always a jerk to Kiba but Shino would willingly mess up so that Neji would stop and show him how to 'do it right' which lead to the dog lover to getting beat up.

Hinata loved how everything turned out after the failed attempt of the chunin exams but she was still hung up about the whole Sasuke Uchiha business going on. He was more distant then ever and team seven wasn't the same since then. Hinata thought they were a great team, and had been able to compare them to animals. She saw their sensei as almost an older dog, and dogs were also Kakashi's summons. Sakura was like a cunning feline; she wasn't the strongest of her team but she did have the brains and swiftness that neither of her teammates did. Naruto, of course, was a fox. No one could argue with her on that, and he was just as playful as one, but, we he needed to, he could be serious as well. And then there was Sasuke, he was the lone wolf that would not accept being in a pack again.

She then thought about team ten, they were a nice team with a great sensei. Hinata saw Asuma as a Hawk, wise and all knowing. She was sure that Ino did not remind her of a boar, Hinata saw Ino as a sneaky coyote that could easily deceive people into doing their bidding. Shikamaru was obviously a deer; he was smart and had a habit of always calculating a plan first, and then going into action. Sometimes he could take action first and that's what made deer so deadly; you never knew what was coming until it was too late to react. Choji was like a deadly bear, but had a soft spot for things; sure, bears could easily kill with a swing of their paw, but yet they could very caring and lovable.

Then, when it came to her cousin's team, she was sure that Gai and Lee were turtles. Sure they didn't seem like slow moving beings but what they did have in common was that they both were able to hang on to their youth for so long. TenTen was a fierce tiger that always was on the offence and had her prey fearing for their lives. When it came to Neji, she had to think; it would be easy to say that he was bird, which was true, but Hinata saw him as more of an eagle. He was always watching us and could see all that happened around him.

The Suna team was a bit more complicated then Hinata thought, it took her a whole night to figure this one out. The first was Kankuro, which was about the hardest thing she had to guess, but she had come to the conclusion that Kankuro was, like Sakura, a cat; but more of a cunning street cat that had been able to control others with just a few words. Hinata wasn't sure if she got it right, but figured it would have to wait. Temari was another hard one, but Hinata came to the decision that Temari was a phoenix, a great fire bird that controls the skies and was reborn in its own ashes; the bird would never die and like Temari, give up in a fight. Gaara wasn't as hard as Hinata thought it would be, but he was a raccoon. He was sneaky and a thing not to be taken lightly, they could be very mean.

Then there was her own team, Kurenai was a loving Cheetah; she was quick and every move was for the kill, but then she could be a loving mother that took care of their young. Kiba was like Sasuke, a wolf, but instead he was part of the pack and loyal to it. He looked after everyone and did what was good for his teammates not just himself. Hinata didn't want to think of Shino as some kind of insect, but more of a spider. In her defense, spiders weren't insects, so she thought it better that he was a spider, a trap maker. She didn't think of an animal for herself, she wanted to concentrate on the others first before herself.

Hinata took it upon herself to put others before herself and tried to make others happy first. She didn't see why it was so bad to make everyone happy; but the others always told her to be careful around other people. She knew that some people were bad, but it didn't mean that they didn't have any good in them. Hinata believed that no one was born to be a bad person, but she did believe that people could be influenced and brought into evil. They could be easily brought back to good as well. Hinata wanted to find all the good in people; for them to trust in her, and she could do that, with the help of an animal.

**- (Line Break) –**

Hinata knew that Sasuke Uchiha barley even knew who she was let alone feel like talking to her. Hinata had to though, all she wanted was to let him though that he wasn't alone in the world; there were others like him and she had to show him. She walked the forest path looking back at her guest as he walked by her side; she didn't know how she did it but she was able to get him to follow her. She slowly approached team seven's regular training ground and smiled when she saw the four members sitting around eating a quick lunch and engaging in small talk. She cautiously walked out into the clearing, motioning for her guest to stay back.

"H-hello T-Team S-seven," she walked out with a smile and waved lightly.

"Miss Hyuga," Kakashi smiled from behind his mask and looked at her from his spot under the shade. "What brings you to our training area?"

"Ah-," she was about to explain herself until Sakura pointed and screamed at the wolf that came out and walked over to the group. Naruto began to freak out and tried to protect Sakura, who had climbed up a tree, but Sasuke had pulled out a kunai and was ready to attack the wolf. "N-No U-Uchiha-s-san, "Hinata stood before him with a light smile, "d-don't h-hurt O-Ookami-kun (_wolf)._" He stood strait and looked at her as if she was crazy. Hinata smiled and motioned for the wolf to come forward, "I- I br-brought him t-to meet y-you Uchiha-s-san."

"What," he asked and starred at the wolf. The wolf was all black and had white on his belly and chest, at the tip of his tail, and on his paws. He stood with an air of power and had dark eyes that would scare anyone else out of their wits, but not _the_ Sasuke Uchiha.

"W-well he r-reminded m-me…..o-of you," she blushed and looked away kneeling down next to the wolf that still stood tall before Sasuke. She smiled lightly and looked back at the wolf. "O-Ookami-k-kun is a lone w-wolf that r-refuses t-to be p-part o-of a pack. H-he use t-too; b-but i-I guess i-it didn't wo-work out." She began to pet his fur, but the wolf only glanced at her in a slight shock. "I-I found h-him a-a while b-back and h-he n-nearly attacked m-me. I-I was a-able to g-gain h-his trust, b-but o-only slightly," she smiled as the wolf sat down and let her pet him, and stroke his fur. "I-I thought o-of you. Y-you c-can be c-cold, a-and me-mean to others, b-but I-I know th-that I-I could g-gain y-your t-trust." Hinata looked back up at him and stood up, standing before him with a new confidence. "I-It takes l-long to g-gain th-that tr-trust, b-but I-I will," she slowly reached out, but Sasuke quickly avoided her attempt to touch him. Hinata just giggled and moved her arm back to her side, "I-I h-hope th-that one day U-Uchiha-san, y-you and I-I c-could b-be fri-friends." Hinata was about to turned around, but the wolf just smirked and tripped her; she lightly fell back on her bottom with a slightly shocked face.

Sasuke just looked at the Hyuga with slight curiosity; he never knew that she would be so…bold. Over the years, he had known that everyone tried to get through to him. His fans wanted to heal him and to change him to be a better person; the elders of the village looked at him with pity and tried to make him feel better. Sasuke hated it though, he didn't want pity and he surely didn't want people thinking they could change him to be a better person, but what Hinata did, was…..refreshing. She had no intention of pitting him and wanting to change his character and trying to make him 'a better person.' All she wanted was his trust, and it made him happy. Hinata knew what had happened to him and didn't try to tell him she understood what it was like, since no one did, no one could understand the pain he went through, but what she did offer was a chance for him to befriend her, not the other way around. He was so use of everyone trying to make him their friend, but she was willing to wait for him to trust her. Sasuke couldn't help but let his lips curve slightly upward.

Kakashi was happy for his cold and stoic student and he was glad that there was someone out there like Hinata, not pushing and demanding like others. He was surprised at her boldness, he had heard from everyone that the Hyuga heiress was shy, quiet, and kept to herself. He smirked when he saw Sasuke smile at Hinata as she scolded the wolf for tripping her. Sakura and Naruto gapped at the sight, seeing Hinata talking so much and to Sasuke, the most distant person the two had ever met. Sakura couldn't help but feel a bit jealous, but Hinata was able to bring out that smile that she always knew Sasuke had, and Naruto was going to hound Sasuke about this for the rest of his life.

"Ookami-kun," Hinata pouted at the wolf that had sat there with an innocent look on his face, "th-that wa-was m-mean a-and u-uncalled f-for-," she stopped as the wolf licked her face, just to shut her up. Sasuke couldn't help but blush at the cuteness of it all, and couldn't help but get a tad jealous of the wolf. Hinata just giggled and tried to push the wolf away, "st-stop i-it *giggle*" The wolf only rolled his eyes and was about to back down, until he saw that the Uchiha was glaring at him. He decided to push the boy's buttons a bit more. The wolf nuzzled into her neck and lied on top on her in a possessive way and looked back at Sasuke with a gleam in his eyes. "W-what are y-you doing O-Ookami-kun?" Hinata propped herself up on her forearms and looked at him. He just looked back at her and just licked her face again.

"I think he's trying to get Sasuke jealous," Kakashi mused with a smirk. "I flower like yourself is hard to find," Hinata blushed and looked away, "and it seems that Ookami doesn't want to share." Sasuke just glared at his sensei and then looked back at the wolf. The wolf gave hi ma look that was just daring Sasuke to try and take her. So he did just that, with a swift movement he kicked the wolf on and pulled Hinata to her feet; but he didn't take into consideration that she was so light. Hinata slammed into his chest and Sasuke blushed at the feeling of her chest against his own. Hinata looked up at him, as he still held her hand and a light blush and wide eyes; Sasuke just looked away a blush on his own cheeks.

Hinata then looked over to her dear wolf friend, "O-Ookami-kun!" she forgot about the Uchiha and ran over to the wolf that lied on his side, whimpering slightly. "A-ah, are y-you alright?" she began to check his side, feeling for broken ribs; the wolf just whimpered more then smirked at Sasuke. He had won, obviously. Sasuke nearly fell back in shock and glared at the wolf. Sakura and Naruto couldn't' help but snicker at his lost to the animal. He glared back at them but they kept on laughing at him, and even Kakashi got a chuckle out of it. He didn't know why he had made a fool of him self, but he refused to lose to a wolf that was supposed to remind Hinata of him. Hinata smiled as she finished wrapping the wolfs side and stood up along with him, "Th-than ky-you for l-listening U-Uchiha-s-san." She waved as she walked away with the wolf, "h-have a-a nice t-time with th-the rest o-of y-your tr-training."

"Way to look like an idiot Sasuke," Naruto nudged his side and smiled brightly. Sasuke just roughly pushed him aside and demanded they get back to training. Through out practice he couldn't help but think back to what Hinata had said to him and get distracted by the thought of her. Sasuke couldn't help but admit that she was horribly cute and much too innocent and naïve for a shinobi to be. And he couldn't stop thinking about the shy Hyuga; even as he left the village.

**- (Line Break) –**

Hinata felt awful, as she sat beside Neji's side and waited for him to wake. She had arrived at the hospital as soon as she could and went strait to visit Kiba, who was the only one, beside Shikamaru, who was not in critical care. Hinata smiled when she saw that he was alive and well and left something for him and Akamaru to use to heal their cuts and bruises. She left a flower for Naruto and gave Ino a flower to set beside Choji's bed and told Shikamaru that he did the best that he could. Hinata even thanked the sand siblings for all their help, without them, her friends might have not made it. She was happy to see that they were okay and then went strait to Neji's room.

She believed there was good in everyone, and she knew that it was there in Sasuke Uchiha, but she just had trouble seeing it. Hinata didn't want to believe that he was bad, but the thought of what he did to them, to her friends made her question her beliefs. She wanted him to trust in her but he had run off too quickly for her to even try again. Hinata had seen him that morning and walked with him through the village, he would usually object to such a thing and ignore her, but had acknowledged her presences and they made very small talk; the rest of the time was spent in a comforting silence. Right before he was going to depart to his home, the Uchiha compound Hinata had grabbed his shirt. He flinched, and it was very noticeable and when she noticed Hinata quickly let go and apologized. He didn't say anything and just continued walking. Hinata smiled lightly, he didn't trust her still, but it was an improvement from not letting her touch him at all.

Hinata sat quietly, listening to the deeps of the machines that surrounded Neji. Shizune said he was alright and stable, but they wanted to be extra sure. She looked down at her side and saw that the wolf was at her feet sleeping. Ever since she had brought the wolf to see Sasuke, the wolf refused to leave her side and she began to train with him, like how Kiba trained with Akamaru. Hinata had named the wolf, Mizu, for the fact that he loved to be in the water. She was also able to concentrate enough chakra to her feet that she could hold herself and Mizu up on the water. He caught on quick to the use of chakra and through a few tests, became an official shinobi pet that could be put with Hinata on missions. She had put a seal on his collar that allowed her to summon him to her side no matter where he was.

"Hinata," she looked up to see Hiashi standing in the door way, "we must be getting home. You have no need for being here; once he wakes you can visit again." He stood strait and motioned for her to follow, "you have training to get to anyway." Hinata nodded and decided to leave Mizu there; once he woke he would know how to find her. She quietly walked behind her father, not looking up at anything. Hiashi glanced down at her, "Keep your head up," he said looking back ahead, "a Hyuga walks with their heads high." Hinata looked up ahead and glanced up at him for approval; she smiled lightly when he gave a curt nod and they walked home.

Hinata didn't know if she could sleep, Sasuke had left without a word and it had only been a day or two ago that she was able to touch him. She looked out her bedroom window and smiled up at the moon. "It w-will take long, "she said to herself, "b-but w-we mi-might s-still be a-able to b-be fr-friends Uchiha-san."

**- (Line Break) –**

_Three years later_

Hinata walked down the road a smile on her lips and a basket in hand. She had finished with her training for the day and decided to have a small picnic at the top of a small hill that she loved so much. She had grown, a lot over the years; her hair had reached her lower back and she had changed the way she looked. She wore a light lavender jacket and blue pants with summer style sandals to match. He head band was still around her neck and by her side was Mizu. He had grown and came up to Hinata's hips in size. He had beaten up a lot when it came to missions and he had a scar over his left eye, luckily he wasn't blinded. He happily got along with Akamaru, since Akamaru could easily take down the small wolf. Hinata watched as the others grew up as well and was happy to see that Naruto had come back form training, stronger then ever.

She smiled as she reached the top of the hill and sat down, setting the basket down at her side and she removed her jacket. She lied back on the grass, in her fishnet shirt and smiled as the sun hit her pale skinned body. Hinata loved being outside and Mizu lied next to her content with the relaxation. Hinata looked up at the sky and watched as clouds floated and blocked out the light of the sun; Hinata knew that her lazy companion would be watching the clouds right now as well. She was happy; until she heard Mizu let out a low growl and get up on all fours.

Hinata sat up and looked to where Mizu was glaring at, but she didn't see anything nor did she hear anything. But Mizu never would get worked up unless there was danger. Hinata slowly stood to her feet and reached to her kunai holster, but a kunai flew by and scratched her hand. Her head jolted up and she went wide eyed at the man before her, the one that had left without a word; the one she strived to find the good in.

Sasuke Uchiha.

He had gotten taller and looked much more built then she last remembered. Hinata gasped at the sight of him the Akatsuki garb, he had been brought to the wrong side of the fight and she began to doubt herself even more then the day she was sitting beside her broken down cousin in the hospital. Hinata slowly moved her hand away form the holster and slowly stood to her feet. She still couldn't believe he had come back, and it seemed that no one had noticed yet. She looked down at Mizu, who, like her, was shocked to see the boy. "G-go warn th-the others," she said softly looking back at Sasuke, who had disappeared form her site. She spun around looking for him, and when she heard a yelp from Mizu, she turned and stood face to face with him; Mizu was lying on his side, whimpering in pain. "M-Mizu-" but she couldn't go to him, he blocked her path and Hinata got a better look at him. His Sharigan was active and Hinata quickly looked down at his chest; she couldn't get caught in an illusion.

"You still have that stupid wolf," Hinata heard his voice and couldn't help but blush. It was smooth and deep, a voice that could make any girl melt on the spot. But, he had hurt Mizu, she had to keep focus. "Look at me Hyuga," Hinata didn't dare look up, until his hand grabbed her chin and made her look up. White eyes met black ones. His eyes were cold and they scared her. Hinata shrunk back and without a second thought she swung her leg and tried to kick his side, but he blocked it and pushed her back. She lost her balance and fell back on her bottom, "You haven't even changed, not one bit." Hinata got back to her feet and watched as he was about to walk away; unknown to Hinata, she reached her arm out, and grabbed his shirt.

He didn't flinch.

Hinata couldn't help but smile, after all these years after hearing about that he was a traitor and had left everything behind in Konoha, he had not forgotten about her pact. Hinata felt the fabric of the Akatsuki cloak and grabbed it with both and hands, and moved slightly closer to his chest. Sasuke didn't move an inch and just let her get close to him, and grab his clothes. Any one else and he would have caught off their hand, but Hinata wasn't like everyone else. She had proven to be different, and had wanted nothing but his trust and friendship; even in the time he had left the village and trained with Orochimaru he had thought back to what she had said. He had thought about it each day, and that is way, now, he wanted to see her again. He wanted to know if the promise she made was still true, was she still trying, or had she given up after he was declared a traitor.

Hinata was so close to him, that she could kill him if she wanted to; Hinata could hit his vital spot and make his body limp and useless, then drag him back to the village and be claimed a hero for capturing the traitor. Hinata didn't know what to do, Naruto and Sakura have been dieing to see him and drag him back; but why did he come to see her, she meant less then nothing to him, and she barley thought about him anymore. She didn't forget, but she knew it would be awhile until she could start back on her 'gain-Sasuke's-trust-and-friendship' mission. She just looked at his chest and did the only thing that came to her mind; she wrapped her arms around his middle.

Hinata Hyuga, heiress to the Hyuga clan, hugged Sasuke Uchiha, traitor to Konoha and nation wide s-class criminal.

They just stayed like that; Hinata held him tight and had her head against his chest. She smiled and blushed, she could hear his heart beat, reminding her that he was good, it was in there; it was just in there very deep and it would be very hard to bring back out. Hinata had done it, he had trusted her enough to let her touch him, and hold him none the less. He didn't know why he let her hold him; she could have killed him just as easy…well maybe not that easy, since he would not have gone down without a fight. But now, could she trust him? Sasuke could kill her at the moment and she wouldn't be able to move quick enough to stop him….but he didn't. He didn't know what force in his body made him do it, but he slowly wrapped his arms around her small frame and just held her as tight as he could without crushing her.

"I-I did it U-Uchiha-san," she smiled.

"Hm," he smirked lightly, "I guess so, but," he said with his smirk disappearing, "I can't stay, I have to leave."

"I-I know," she said softly loosening her grip and smiling at him, "a-and I'll b-be sure t-to vi-visit you i-in the ho-hospital wh-when N-Naruto-k-kun brings y-you b-back." She let go of him. She blushed at his smirk and he got very close to her face; she could fell his hot breath on her lips.

"We'll see about that."

**- (End) –**

**Okay I know this was a weird story, but I had one idea for it and then it changed to another so that's why the chapter is called 'Untitled'. But I still hope you enjoyed the little story and if you have a request go ahead and leave it in the review or you can PM me, either way I'll try to get them all, and I apologize in advance if anyone has to wait for their request. **

**This came to me when I was re-reading my first one-short. **

**Have a great day and leave me a nice review.**


	3. Hospital Romance

**Hello everyone, this story is for the anonymous reviewer **_**Lexi **_**who wanted a Gaahina story. This one is for you and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™, but I do own the plot of this little one-shot.**

**- (Line Break) –**

Hinata stood before Suna's entrance and shielded her eyes from the rays of the sun; she was sent to Suna by her Hokage, but she was given little information. Hinata followed her jonin escort into the village. Hinata wasn't made to be in this kind of environment, with her pale skin and dark hair; she soon wondered why her name meant _Sunny_. She was baking under the sun and unzipped her chunin vest and whipped her brow. Hinata had recently been promoted to chunin and saw it fit to wear the proper uniform. She was happy that the vest had acted like her coat, she was very self cautious about her body. She tucked her bang behind her ear and watched the villagers go about their day; she was intrigued with their customs and smiled as she saw the kids playing with one another. Hinata was pulled from her daze when she accidentally dumped into the back of her escort; she looked up at her with an apologetic smile and blush, "S-So-Sorry."

The jonin rolled her eyes and nodded, "Just forget about it," she held upon the door and motioned for her to go in. "Just follow the hall and go up the staircase to the top." Hinata nodded and walked in, the jonin closing the door behind her; she blushed as she walked through the Kazekage's tower. Hinata looked up at the photos of the last four men who held the title of Kazekage and looked at all the expensive works of art and artifacts. She walks with soft steps, in fear of dropping something and didn't even breathe too hard. Hinata sighed in relief when she came up to the stairs and was happy to make it without causing property damage. She walked up the steps then realized that there were a lot of stairs to the top.

'_Not one of my best days,' _she thought to her self and sighed.

**- (Line Break) -**

"I swear that I saw her in the village," Kankuro said to his two siblings. He was sitting across from the two as they sat in their booth, waiting for their food to be delivered. Temari just rolled her eyes and scoffed, Gaara didn't even respond to his babbling. Kankuro had been in the village, buying some parts for his puppets and had been stopped in his tracks when he saw the blue haired shinobi walking through the village. He quickly paid and ran to the restaurant where Temari and Gaara waited for him, and was now trying to convince the two that he wasn't crazy, "How can you not believe me?"

"She has no reason to be here and we would have gotten word of it," Temari said as she took a sip of her water. The three had also been promoted to chunin and wore the vest over their regular attire. "I mean if I she was here, I would know, we are like the best of friends!"

"In your little dream world you are," Kankuro grumbled under his breath, but Temari heard and smacked the side of his head. "OW; That kind of hurt Temari!" He glared at her as she just smirked and looked as innocent as possible. "Everyone is so mean to me, all the abuse I take from you."

"Next time," she glared at him with that smirk, "keep your mouth shut and your stupid comments to your self. And to your information, Hinata and I are great friends, so cram it!" She leaned back in her seat and then smiled as the waitress set down their food. "Thanks," she said not looking at the waiter and then looked over at Gaara with a smirk, "Have you seen Hinata around, because I'm sure that out of any of us you'd know that she's here," she said with a teasing voice and Kankuro couldn't help but chuckle. Gaara's cheeks grew a light pink and he looked away, glaring at whatever was in his line of sight.

"Don't be shy, that's Hinata's thing. I'm sure you would know that," Kankuro teased further. Temari started laughing at Gaara's darkening face and Kankuro didn't help by joining in her laughter. Every since the death of their father and the failed attempt to attack Konoha, the siblings had began to get along. While Gaara's time in the hospital, he had thought about what Naruto had preached to him, and really took the words to heart. Once healed, he tried to communicate with his siblings; at first they were scared he was out to kill them, but then they came to discover he wanted to "better their relationship" so over a few weeks they became closer. He would talk with Temari as she cooked meal and trained with Kankuro. His killing lust had gone down dramatically and Shukaku had begun to leave him alone; sometimes. Other times he was as talkative as ever and brought back memories that Gaara tried to keep back.

Like all his killings and her match. Shukaku would get into a moment when he brought it up; and he would even tease him about it like Kankuro and Temari. It was really his fault that they found out that Gaara still thought about the blue haired Hyuga. During his match all he thought about was the blood she coughed up, he had to admit that it had a sweet smell for blood; but then it became the about how she spoke, her words were soft and smooth, or the way she looked, she had pale eyes that reminded him of his own. They were both pale skinned and didn't look like they belonged, she was weak, and he was a killer. Of course he couldn't help but remember when her sensei pulled off her coat and they all caught a glimpse of her _matured_ body.

One day, like any other day, Shukaku felt like pissing off the demon holder and began to go on and on about Hinata. This was a little after when the three were sent out to help get back Sasuke Uchiha, but anyway, Gaara was getting really mad and annoyed and walked around with a glare on his face. By then, Temari and Kankuro knew to keep their distance from him and hope for the best; the two were in the kitchen while Gaara was sitting on the sofa in the living room. He soon got so angry that he just started yelling.

"Look, why don't you just shut up!" Kankuro and Temari looked to see that Gaara was just standing in the middle of the living room, arguing with his demon. "I'm tired of you bringing her up every day when I have important things to be doing! I need to get things done and you keep distracting me by bringing up the Hyuga girl!" Then Gaara suddenly stopped when he heard a snort, and turned around quickly to see Temari's hand clamped over Kankuro's mouth. She looked up and smiled nervously and slowly began to exit the room, dragging Kankuro along. Gaara stopped them with his sand and his face was darkened, but Temari could see a faint blush on his cheeks. His voice was dark, "What…did….you…..hear?"

Temari slowly took her hand off Kankuro's mouth, he took in a deep breath and just pointed at Gaara…..and just laughed at him. Gaara couldn't believe it, Temari couldn't believe, hell, I couldn't believe it, but it was true. Gaara had never been laughed at, no one even dare talk about him and snicker at him, let alone laugh in his face. The good thing was, Gaara didn't want to kill him, literally, but more in the sibling 'I'll-kill-you' kind of way, where you beat each other up until one taps out, starts crying, or when furniture is broken. Kankuro began to speak between breathing and laughing, "Y-you *laugh* l-like the Hyuga girl?" He fell back and just laughed harder, until he was crying.

Before Gaara could inflict major damage on Kankuro's face, Temari stepped in, "G-Gaara," she smiled holding him back, "why didn't you tell us you had a *snort* a crush," Temari couldn't help it either. Just seeing Gaara get all flustered and embarrassed was a sight to see and enjoy for everything its worth. "I-I could introduce you two. I see her every time I go to Konoha."

Gaara just walked away, and the whole room was silent, even Kankuro stopped laughing once he heard the red head stomp off. Once they heard a door slam, the two older siblings look at one another and then broke down laughing. Gaara sat in his room, his face red and Shukaku teasing him in his siblings place. Gaara wished he was dead right now, cause being laughed at and embarrassed was not a great combination.

Now, back to that wonderful lunch in present time, Gaara glared at his siblings as they just ate. "Why," the two looked up at him, "why do you make my life hell?"

"That's what siblings are for," they both said and then went back to eating, Gaara rolled his eyes and took a bite of his food, enjoying the silence.

While it lasted anyway

**- (Line Break) –**

Hinata stood before the elders, nodding as they explained to her what was her purpose in Suna, but it was about information as Tsunade had given her. Hinata's legs still hurt from going up all the steps, and now, being forced to stand before the elders. The village was without a Kazekage for awhile, for reasons known so the elders took the job of leading until the next person of interest to be the Kazekage was able to be 'trained'. Hinata really wanted to meat the next Kazekage, since it reminded her of Naruto and his dream of being Hokage. Maybe this person has dreamed of this day forever, and maybe this was their goal, purpose in life. She wished she could meet them, but she had business first. She was soon dismissed and before leaving she gave a final bow; then departed down the steps.

Hinata had once again, gotten the basics of her mission, to spend a few days in Suna, get to know the people and culture, and to also to meet up with the old Kazekage's children. She was already friends with Temari, that's what she thought; Hinata was Temari's guide while she came as an ambassador to Konoha. Hinata knew she wasn't an ambassador, that was Shikamaru and sometimes Sakura, but she had never been on that kind of mission. She was also sure that she wasn't sent here to create a friendship between the villages, even though she was part of the main branch of the Hyuga clan, her father would have came, or better yet her father would be with her at the moment. Hinata was, out of the blue, asked to go to Suna, alone, and spend a few days there. She didn't know why and she got very limited information on the matter.

'_Maybe I should write back to Lady Hokage about this-'_ Hinata was pulled from her thoughts as she tripped on the last step. She didn't hit the ground hard, but was able to land on her hands and knees. She stood up and dusted the sand from her pants and jacket, but when she looked up, she blushed a light pink and bowed, "Sabaku-sans' p-please t-to s-se-see y-you."

The three just stood there, starring at the small shinobi as she just stayed in that bowed position. Kankuro and Temari looked at each other, Kankuro then mouthed 'told you so,' Temari rolled her eyes and then caught the look on Gaara's face. It was that emotionless mask that he wore on missions or when standing before the elders. Kankuro smirked and she could tell that a plan was coming to him. "Hinata-san," Hinata stood strait and he smiled brightly at her, "no need to call us like that, just Kankuro, Temari and Gaara would do."

"O-Oh," she looked away with an embarrassed face and blush, "I-I d-don't th-think th-that's b-be r-right o-of m-me-"

"Hina-chan," Temari looked at her with a smile, "You better call me Temari-chan or just Temari, or I'll be offended." Hinata nodded furiously; Temari smiled a laughed lightly, "Now, what are you doing here? Lord Stupid here said he saw you earlier, but I didn't believe him."

"Who are you calling 'Lord Stupid' you ugly-" Temari quickly brought her fist down on his head. Hinata cringed as his face hit the ground, hard.

"Finish that and end up in the hospital," she glared at him as he rubbed his head and soar face. She then looked back to Hinata, "Go on,"

"O-oh right," Hinata pulled out her mission scroll and showed them, "I-I was s-sent here t-to observe and t-to meet u-up with y-you th-three for t-th-the next f-few d-days," she put the scroll away and smiled lightly, "Th-that's r-really a-all I-I kn-know," she rubbed the back of her head and wore an embarrassed smile. Now, Gaara's mask was falling and a blush appeared on his cheeks, Temari took notice, and decided that playing match maker would be fun.

"Then why don't you stay at our house during your stay," Hinata's face went up in flames and so did Gaara's.

"I-I couldn't…" she trailed off looking down at the ground and twiddling her fingers.

"Of course you could," Kankuro was suddenly behind her and had his hands on her shoulders, pushing her along. Temari led them over to their side of the building, were the family lived. "You'll love it here, and maybe you can teach Temari how to cook, since she isn't all that good," he whispered the last part in her ear and Hinata couldn't help but laugh a little. She blushed at the thought of living with the Sabaku family, in their house, for the next few days; she would have to do some work around the house for her keep and to keep her form feeling like a free loader. Hinata was amazed at the home, which was still in the Kazekage building, and it still was of great size. She smiled at the photos she saw of the family; Kankuro put his arm over her shoulder, "I do take a good picture don't I?"

"Please," the two over to see Temari on Hinata's other side, "he was whining about taking that picture and then Gaara finally shut him up by stuffing sand in his mouth." Hinata giggled as Kankuro walked away grumbling under his breath. "Now you're room is right over there," she motioned to a door that was at the end of the hall way. "When you go to your room, you'll pass a bathroom and we'll be upstairs if you need us." Temari looked over to the clock, "I'd give you the grand tour, but I need to be somewhere."

"I-I'll see y-you later th-then," she smiled lightly and kept looking over the pictures. Temari gave her one last hug and ran out the door, "Y-You a-are so l-lucky," she said softly, and glanced over at Gaara and Kankuro, "I-I wish m-my sister a-and I-I had th-this k-kind o-of r-relationship." Hinata turned around to face them, "B-but what a-am I-I saying," She said with a smile, "th-that doesn't c-con-concern you." Hinata looked over tot the kitchen, "w-why don't I-I m-make some-something to e-eat?"

"We are fine," Gaara said looking out the window, "but thank you anyway Hinata-san." Hinata blushed and looked away mumbling out a 'you're welcome.' Without a word Gaara went upstairs and went to his room, closing the door softly.

"Come on Hinata," Kankuro said standing up and stretching his arms, "I'll give you a tour of the village," he smiled. Hinata nodded and followed after the puppet user, "then we'll have to spar together; I want to see if you have gotten any better since our last encounter." Hinata blushed and looked away, dreading the last part.

**- (Line Break) –**

"**Well, well, well," **Shukaku said, **"looks who come to live with you for a few days. Now it's not my fault that you get all distracted." **

"_Why can't you just leave me the hell alone," _Gaara glared at the demon dog, _"Not just one day without your bull crap?"_

"**Hey, I'm not the one to seal my self inside of you. So while we're stuck together, I'll make my living a little less boring," **he then smirked evilly and looked at him with a gleam in his eyes. **"And I'll start by getting you some." **

Gaara's face went a dark red as Shukaku chuckled loudly, he then glared at him; _"You sick teme! How dare you think like that, and beside we are much too young for that kind of thing." _He took in a deep breath, _"Now leave me be, I need to meditate." _

"**You little kill joy, why can't I have some fun," **Shukaku pouted and just watched as the red head meditate on the floor of his room. **"You know what," **he smirked, **"Forget you; I'll get that little girl to fall for you with or without your help."**

**- (Line Break) –**

Hinata panted loudly as she tried to stand against the puppet user; she had one major problem and was stuck on defense. Hinata quickly found out that Kankuro was a long rage fighter with both defense and offense, while Hinata could only work close range. She did have her weapons and a few times she was able to get it pretty close to hit a pressure point, but he was quick on his feet. She had to hold against the puppets more then the puppeteer, but she had one last trick up her sleeve, and this was for desperate measures. Hinata was complemented on a lot of things, and one of them was her great chakra control; even her father had agreed that Hinata may not have strength, but her control was impressive.

Kankuro watched as the blue haired Hyuga activated her Byakugan once again and this time got down in her stance, but this time he saw that her feet and hands lit up with chakra. He quickly sent out his puppet crow, but she was gone. His eyes darted around in search of her, but then a hand came down and cut the strings that attached to his puppets. Crow fell to the ground and Kankuro jumped back as Hinata's hand hit the ground and made a large dent. She removed the chakra from her feet and looked at him. Her hands were engulfed with chakra, she was scaring looking and Kankuro was about ready to run away in fright. He couldn't get to his puppet since Hinata blocked his path, and one hit with her hand could paralyze him. He wasn't very good at plans and getting past the Hyuga would be harder then he planned on. Kankuro just needed the puppet and he'd be back on the offense.

Hinata wasted no time and charged at him, pulling her hand back and ready to hit his vital points. Once in range she lung her arm foreword but Kankuro was able to dodge it, it seemed every punch she threw; he was barley able to dodge it; until she hit him in the jaw and sent him skidding back. Hinata let through a smile, but her chakra was getting low and all the chakra she was pouring through her body was putting too much pressure on it. Hinata staggered to the side a bit but kept her stance and once again went for Kankuro. By the time she reached him, her body gave out on itself; the chakra in her hands disappeared and her Byakugan un-activated itself. Hinata's eyes closed and she passed out right into Kankuro's arms.

Kankuro caught her, but then he began to panic, "No, no, no, no, no, no. Temari's going to kill me if she sees me come home with a dead looking Hinata." He quickly picked her up and put her over his shoulder. "Stay calm Kankuro, you can get through this. You are the man….yeah," he smiles and runs for the hospital "No one will find out and I'll just have to bribe Hinata into staying quiet." He picked up crow with his other hand and sweat dropped when everyone as he ran for the hospital: _'Temari and Gaara are gonna find out and then skin me alive.' _

In the Hospital

Kankuro waited beside Hinata as she lied in the hospital bed. The nurse had said Hinata had passed out due to her body being so over whelmed with chakra she released at once, that it shut itself down. The nurse had also said that all the chakra in her hands had slightly burned them and her arms had slight burns as well. She was surprised that the small Hyuga could apply all that chakra and not ruin her own chakra system. Kankuro had told her that Hinata had held that chakra for a good ten minutes, and the nurse said it was a miracle that she held it that long; with enough training, Hinata could be a great ninja.

Kankuro was told he could leave, but he said that his family couldn't kill him if he were in the hospital. Temari was alerted of Kankuro bringing in a young girl, and he could feel that room get cold. Now, he just watched the young girl sleep and looked at her wrapped hands and arms. Just as he was about to get up and get something to eat, Temari kicked open the door and was glaring daggers at him. Kankuro glanced to the opened window as was about to jump, but Temari got to him first.

"What did you do?" she held his collar tight and shook him back and forth, "I leave you guys alone and you get her in the hospital! How dose that even happen!"

"We were sparring and she passed out," he shielded his face," Don't kill me, I have so much to live for!" Temari just let him go and turned to look at Hinata.

"Once Gaara finds out, he'll kill you," she said not looking back at him.

Kankuro rolled his eyes, "It's not like I did this on purpose, and he would understand." He then pointed to his bruised jaw, "and look what she did to me! I should be lucky she didn't shatter it." Temari smirked and sat down by the girl's side, "The nurse said she'll be fine, all she needs is rest." He began to tell her what the nurse had told him about Hinata and how it was a miracle that she was able to hold her attack so long. Temari was a bit shocked at the girl's strength. When he finished his explanation he became serious, "Now Temari," he pointed at her with a glare, "no telling Gaara."

"It's not like he won't find out," Temari said as she smirked back at her younger brother. "You better just go home and tell him we're here."

"What if he kills me?" Kankuro asked with worry, "I'm too young to die! You go tell him, he won't kill you," he smiled and began to form a plan, "yeah, and then I'll make a run for it and try to get as far away as possible. I'll run to Konoha, he'll never find me there-"

Temari put her hand over his mouth and sighed, "Stop. Talking, I can see why Gaara just never listens to you; you just babble on to yourself like some kind of nut." She pushed him back and gave a light smile. "Look, we'll tell him that she was in the hospital when we bring her back home once she's discharged-" Just as she said that the nurse walked in with her chart and a doctor at her side. "Great," Temari smiled, "can we take her when she wakes up?"

"I'm sorry," the doctor said as he fixed the glasses on his nose, "but do to her current problems; we want to make sure that her chakra coils aren't destroyed form all the pressure. Not to mention that we don't know if her body is fully recovered," he sighed and smiled at their confused faces. "You see, she my get up and say she feels fine, but then her legs could give out to her body will shut down again."

Kankuro waved his hands in front of him, "Wait, wait, wait," he looked at the doctor, "what do you mean her current problems? She just passed out from exerting too much chakra-"

"She has some heart problems," he said looking over Hinata's charts, "and we want to be extra sure that, that wasn't the cause of her fainting." He smiled at their worried faces, "There is no need to worry, it's not like she's in critical condition, but we just want to be sure that she is stable enough to go walking around and continue her training." Please get home and rest, we assume she'll be up by morning or probably late tonight."

"I can't go home without her." Kankuro said grabbing the doctor's jacket,"My little brother will kill me if I don't bring her back," Temari pulled him away and dragged him away as he cried for mercy. A lot of the patients looked to see the Kazekage's daughter drag out his eldest son down the hall as he anime cried about not wanting to die.

"That kind of scared me," the doctor chuckled fixing his coat and turning back to the young blue haired shinobi. "Get her vitals and then just check on her every so often," he walks out as the nurse quickly gets to work.

**- (Line Break) –**

Gaara sat on the sofa, killing zombies as he heard the door open and close and then the sound of only _two_ sets of footsteps walking into the kitchen. Gaara should be suspicious, but not wanting to look up form his game, he assumed that Hinata was tired and Kankuro offered to carry her home. She would have denied it but in the end she was being carried home. He smiled to himself, satisfied that he solved that mystery. He continued on with his game, ready to face the boss, until Shukaku began to talk.

"**You should be helping your injured lover, not playing video games," **he said with a tone in his voice that made him sound like a father.

"_Leave me be," _Gaara said still focused on his game. _"I'll only make a fool of myself if I get anywhere near her-" _

"**HA! You admit that she is your**_** lover**_**," **Shukaku smirked as Gaara hung his head low finally realizing what had just happened. **"Now go in their and sweep her off her feet!" **Suddenly his demon reminded Gaara about his green clad friend back in Konoha probably running around the village to prove his youth is greater then anyone. He laughed to himself and pushed pause on his game to go apologize to Hinata for anything his brother might have done, but as he entered the kitchen he only saw Temari and Kankuro at the table. **"Okay, something seems off here. I knew the little Hyuga was known for being invisible, but I didn't take it literally." **

"Where is Hinata-san," Gaara asked softly as both his older siblings jumped in fright. They both looked over at him and looked like they suffered small heart attacks.

"Jeez Gaara," Kankuro held his pounding chest, "are trying to kill me at such a young age?"

"You need to make your presence known before you talk Gaara," Temari smiled at him, "that's all really." She stood up and clapped her hands, "What do you want for dinner guys? I could make something for you guys and I'll even make some cookies-"

"You're avoiding my question," then Gaara thought about what she had just said, "and I want chocolate chip. Now," he looked her in the eyes, "where is Hinata-san?" he watched as both his siblings looked at one another, then Kankuro glanced to the door. Gaara sighed and before they could make their daring escape, they ran face first with the sand wall. "You really think I'm that slow," he smirked and glanced back at them, "now answer the damn question."

"Please don't kill me little brother," Kankuro begged for his life and Gaara just watched him, his left eye twitching. Temari covered his mouth and Gaara thanked her for it.

"She's in the hospital right now Gaara," Temari said softly looking right above his head.

Silence

Complete and utter silence

Guess what….yeah just more silence

Suddenly Gaara ran out the door and the wind blew Temari's hair back and blew Kankuro's hat off. They looked at each other and then ran over to the door and saw Gaara jumping the roof tops as the sun went down. "He took it better then I expected," she said as Kankuro nodded. "Well," she smiled and walked into the kitchen, "what do you want to eat?"

"Something you didn't cook," he said to him self and took a seat on the couch and began to play Gaara's game. Temari decided to ignore his comment and sat with him and watched as he played, telling him what to do every so often. The two ended up fighting each other in the end, until they broke a lamp and ran off to their rooms.

**- (Line Break) –**

Gaara stood outside the small flower and decided if he should go in and probably make a fool of himself, or just walk into the hospital with nothing. Gaara sucked in a deep breath and walked into the flower shop, which was surprisingly just full of people as he opened the door. He didn't know what was worse, that he was looking at flowers, or that everyone else was looking at him as he looked for flowers.

Ever since Gaara became good, he began to notice that no many people were afraid of him, and some girls had started to approach the red head, usually with hearts in their eyes. Temari had told him he had a fan club, and then Kankuro told him that he better watch out or he'll get mobbed by girls that might just rip off his clothes. Gaara took head to those words and traveled the village with great caution and tried not to go out alone.

All those girls seem to be in the flower shop right now.

They began to whisper and giggle as he tried to finds some nice flowers and he began to get annoyed that he couldn't even think of something that Hinata would like. He thought that she wouldn't really care what flower it was, but more of that she got one; she was never really one to judge about that kind of thing. Then a small potted cactus caught his eye, not like he's never seen one, but that it had began to bud and Hinata probably never get to see them. He picked up the small potted plant and went up to the counter and paid for it.

"I wonder who the lucky girl it's for?"

"Gaara doesn't like anyone, I would know because I am the president of his fan club-"

"Like hell you are!"

"Cram it! I was voted far square so get over it!"

Gaara quickly ran out of the flower shop, clutching the potted plant and looking up at the darkening sky, he was in there a lot longer then he thought. He walked off to the hospital, hoping that she was still sleeping, cause if not he would faint if he had to give it to her in person.

**- (Line Break) –**

Hinata sat up in her hospital bed, a blush on her cheeks and a sad look on her face. She had tried to check herself out, but her nurse said that she had to be kept over night to make sure body would fully recover and probably the next day too. Now she couldn't sleep and the moon was shining bright, but she couldn't see it. Her nurse advised her to just stay in bed, but Hinata really loved to look at the moon. Hinata smiled and slowly moved her legs over the side of the bed and looked to make sure that her nurse wouldn't suddenly come in. Hinata felt fine and felt a lot better then she did before; she was only in a hospital gown –that didn't have an opening in the back- and the floor was very cold. It was a small price to pay to see the moon; she smiled as she walked over to the window and leaned against the window sill and was breath taken by the site of Suna at night.

The village was illuminated in the light form the moon; it was even prettier then Konoha at night. She sighed softly and smiled to herself as she hummed a lullaby that her mother used to sing to her at night. Hinata was in her happy place, until her legs felt numb and gave out from under her. Hinata was on her bottom with her legs tucked to the side of her and her eyes were wide form slight surprise. She finally got over it and grabbed the window sill with her hands and tried to pull herself up, but she could not feel her legs and they refused to work

"O-Oh no," she said softly trying to get feeling back into her leg and trying to pull herself up, but it was all useless. "H-how em-embarrassing," she buried her head in her hands. Now they were going to come in, in the morning and find her on the ground, helpless and unable to move; her day could not get any worse.

*Knock, Knock*

Her head shot up and her face began to pale as she tried to get back to her bed. Hinata's legs had become like ton weights and refused to let her move. "Hinata-san," she blushed at the sound of that voice, "Are you awake?" Hinata just kept quiet in hope that Gaara would leave, but instead she blanched as he opened the door and quietly stepped in shutting the door; he probably thought she was sleeping. As he turned around, he just starred at the fallen Hinata. Hinata blushed at the site of Gaara holding a potted cactus.

"U-uh s-so-sorry…..m-my l-legs gave o-out a-and…" she trailed off as she looked down at the ground. Gaara coughed lightly in hopes to hide his blush; Hinata looked up at the cactus and smiled. "Is…..i-is th-that for m-me?"

"Uh," he looked down at the plant, "y-yes. I though you'd like it to take back to Konoha." He set down the plant on the night stand and walked over to her. "Would you like some help?" Hinata looked away and blushed cutely; Gaara couldn't help but smirk and picked her up bridal style. Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck in fear of falling and her face was a dark shade of red as she noticed their faces were very close. She then looked away and tried to hold up the hem of her gown, since it was falling down her leg. Gaara blushed and looked out the window, "I-I'll put you back in bed." He gently set her down on the bed, his face going red as he felt his hand brush against the skin of her legs as he removed them form under her.

Hinata sat up and blushed, "Th-thank you G-Gaara-san," she looked down at her lap and twiddled her fingers, "i-it's a good th-thing you c-came, huh?" Hinata couldn't look up at him, in fear that she'll faint. And Hinata hate to admit it, that she was jealous of Gaara's dark red hair; sure she did have midnight blue hair, but it didn't stick out. She didn't want bright pink hair like Sakura, since that was too much but Gaara's red hair was subtle and yet out there. She glanced over at him to see that he was kind of just starring at her as he sat at her side. "Y-you know," she looked up at him, "y-you d-don't h-have t-to stay h-here."

Gaara looked at her and couldn't help but let a small slip through. Hinata was just too cute as she looked at her fingers and twiddled them and had a blush on her cheeks. He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. "I rather stay here then go back home and deal with the other two," he smirked as she just muttered an 'oh' and they both sat in a silence. "Are you feeling any better?"

"M-my legs a-are a l-little so-soar, b-but other th-then that," she smiled at him brightly, "I'm gr-great!" She laughed lightly and Gaara chuckled along at her cuteness. Hinata couldn't help at blush at how gorgeous Gaara was in the moonlight and she nearly melted at the sound of his deep chuckle. Hinata never thought of herself as the type to fawn over a guy, but she was pretty close to when it came to Gaara; ever since she finally came to terms that Naruto will never see her as anything more then a friend, she began to drift away and not faint around the loud mouth blonde. Hinata began to hang around Temari, and warmed up to the confident Suna delegate; who in turn began to tell her more and more about her family, especially Gaara. Hinata didn't know why she began to blush at the thought of the red head, and luckily Temari never caught on. She tried to push out the thoughts of Gaara and then she was brought back by the thought of his voice.

"How….." he looked away with a blush, "how is life back in Konoha?" Gaara wasn't all the interested about everyone in Konoha but he kind of wanted to know if she was….going out with anyone while he was trapped her in Suna. Gaara feared that while he was here, some other man could be trying to court the young Hyuga and knew that she wouldn't say no. He's been trying to get Temari's job as an ambassador, but the council wanted to get him ready to take on the role of Kazekage and he had a lot of classes to take in politics and economics. Not that Gaara would be jealous…okay maybe a little but he knew that was a common feeling to have when it came to a matter like this.

"O-oh everything is f-fine i-in Konoha," she smiled lightly as she pulled the sheets over her lap. "n-nothing h-has changed r-really." Hinata just shrugged and twiddled her fingers. "H-how about y-you Gaara-s-san," she looked up at him and smiled, "wh-what i-is life like h-here?" Gaara couldn't but smile at her and talked about how his life was going and more about the missions he's been taking then his life at home. Hinata listened intently and just absorbed everything he told her; Hinata was almost fascinated with his missions and Gaara couldn't help but enjoy the little ego boost she gave him. As he finished Hinata couldn't help but blush, "W-wow G-Gaara-san, y-you're amazing."

Gaara blushed and looked away, "Hinata-san," he glanced back at her and swallowed the lump in his throat, "you are quiet the card your self. I envy the man that asks for your hand in marriage." Hinata's face was the same color as his hair at the moment and Gaara had to rule with this little confidence boost he was having. "Of course," he smirked, "I plan on being that man."

"G-G-G-Gaara-san," Hinata soon buried her face in her hands and shook her head. She slowly looked back at him and her cheeks were still a dark red, "A-are you….s-ser-serious?"

"If I am Hinata," he glanced at her with a smirk, "what are you going to do about it?" Hinata couldn't help but smile lightly and look down at her lap. "How about once out of the hospital," he cleared his throat and looked away, "we can…..spar together?" Gaara suddenly felt like a fool; he wasn't supposed to ask it more like suggest it. He was about to groan until she spoke.

"Th-that sounds….nice," she smiled at him' and Gaara couldn't help but smile back at her.

**- (Line Break) –**

Hinata stood at the village gates, a smile on her face as she stood beside the three siblings; the cactus plant in her hands. She had spent the rest of her stay in Suna with Gaara, much to Temari's dislike –she wanted to spend time with the young Hyuga- and Hinata couldn't help but blush at the thought of him now. From all the time she spent with him, Hinata couldn't help but fall for him at the same time; and now, as she stood at the gates, she couldn't help but feel sad at the thought of leaving him. Even during her week here, she never found out her real reason for being in the village, but she was glad she came anyway. Hinata looked back at the three and bowed in their direction.

"Th-thank you f-for letting m-me st-stay in y-your home," she smiled at them and was soon being help in a tight embrace by Temari and Kankuro.

"I'm going to miss you Hinata," Kankuro sobbed as he held her tight, "you have such great cooking that I wasn't afraid to eat dinner!"

"I promise," Temari said ignoring her brother, "that the minuet I get to Konoha, you and I are going shopping and getting ice cream." Hinata smiled and nodded trying to pull from their strong holds and finally broke through and stood before the red haired shinobi. She blushed lightly and squeaked when he put his arm around her shoulders and held her close.

"Come back soon," he said with a soft voice that nearly made Hinata melt. She nodded slowly and was able to pull back from him, and with a quick adrenalin rush, she gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

Hinata quickly ran off with one last wave, "G-goodbye!"

Gaara just stood there as Temari and Kankuro began to poke his stiff body. His face slowly began to turn a dark shade of red and he could feel his eyes rolling into the back of his head. "Holy crap," Kankuro and Temari looked down, "she got him to faint." He looked up at his sister and smirked at her evil smirk. "Black mail?"

"Black mail," they quickly took a picture of the event and then took Gaara home to sleep it off. Even Shukaku couldn't help but just let the boy live in the moment, even though this was his chance to break free, but decided he'll wait for a better time.

**- (Line Break) –**

"I believe it was a success,"

"Indeed it was; I couldn't believe it worked."

"Lady Tsunade did say she had a good idea who would be the best for him,"

"Like you believed her," the council man smirked as his counter part just shrugged.

"Well, at least we learned he could find someone to love."

"Yes and the Hyuga would make the perfect bride-"

"If they both don't faint the minute we tell them that they are arranged to marry," the group broke out into chuckles, looking down at the photo they bought off the two siblings. "I'm going to frame this and put it on the wall next to his picture when he's the Kazekage."

**(End)**

**Well, was that good? I hope so Lexi. Please leave me a nice review and I don't know if I said this before, but I will do crossover request if you have any. But they'll probably be AU or everyone will be slightly OOC. Sorry if you don't like it, I'll try to get better and keeping people in character. **


	4. Team 8 History

**Hello again, this next little one shot is about Team Eight. It was requested by **_**Hikaristar007**_**. I hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™.**

**- (Line Break) –**

"I saw we flip a coin."

"That's a stupid idea! We should just send you in to do it, you never have to do anything like this-"

"W-we'll flip a-a coin," a frail voice said pulling a coin out of her green vest, "C-call it Kiba-kun."

"Tails!" the three watched as she flipped the coin and as it landed on the ground with a soft _click_. She bent down and picked it up.

"I-It's h-heads, sorry Kiba-kun," she said in a soft voice as she put the coin away. Hinata Hyuga, heiress to the Hyuga clan and most soft spoken shinobi you could meet. She had midnight blue hair that stopped under her shoulders with bangs to frame her heart shaped face. Her skin was a porcelain pale color and her eyes were light lavender with thick black lashes to match. She wore dark blue pants and her green chunin vest over a long sleeved light lavender shirt, and her sandals were a different style the regular kind her own team wore. She was painfully shy, but could be one of the best shinobi in their generation.

"That blows!" he yelled and glared at his dark haired teammate, "best two out of three." Kiba Inuzuka, son to the great vet Tsume Inuzuka and the most temper mental shinobi that also had a dog, Akamaru, at his side. He had dark spiky hair and two red triangles on his cheeks. His eyes were black and animal like and his skin was tanned; he wore a green chunin vest over his grey coat, only the coat was a bit thinner then it usually was. Akamaru was white haired and stood to a height where he reached Kiba's knees. Kiba could get angry, pretty quick and was always in a competition, but when it came to a tag team style of fighting, he and Akamaru were the best.

"Just get it over with," the dark haired male said fixing his black sun glasses. Shino Aburame, son to Shibi Aburame a bug expert, and the most reserved shinobi that didn't show any emotion at all; not one. He had pale skin and dark fro like hair; but he wasn't pale like Hinata and due to his glasses the colors of his eyes were unknown. He wore a green chunin vest over is long light grey coat that had a color that covered the bottom of his face; that also hid away the kikaichu that crawled on his face. His body was also known for being a living and walking hive, that hid away a small army of the kikaichu; the bugs were always ready to come to his defense and to aid him in battle.

Right now, the chunin had to go back and do their least liked mission, like how as genin they had to help capture that cat. The three were assigned to aid other older chunin in taking care of the students and right now, it was chosen by the coin that Kiba would be the one to lead them out into the court yard for training. It was simple, really, but no one knew these kids like Team 8 did, and even Hinata had to agree that these students were some kind of evil. It was always between Shino and Kiba because Hinata had to go and set up, and ever since the last time…..they didn't want to relive that again.

"I-I'll see y-you down there," Hinata nodded and then turned on her heels and headed down the hallway. She hated leaving the two behind to do that, but ever since the last time, she still had nightmares about it. Let me elaborate, the first time they had this mission, Hinata was excited to go and help the academy students and she offered to be the one to lead them out into the courtyard. She was left with the class and she was happy to see that they were all very young and cute, or so she thought. Hinata was about ready to lead them out into the courtyard, until they began to ask weird questions.

"Are you blind?" Hinata blushed and quickly explained who she was and that her eye color was normal in her family. "If your not blind, why won't you look at us," Hinata then tried to stutter out an apology but one little boy cut her off.

"Why does your chest stick out like that? Sakura's chest doesn't do that," Hinata paled at the comment and tried to cover her self up. So what if puberty hit Hinata a little harder then it should have. But that didn't give people the right to point it out; not even the younger ones.

"There called 'boobs' stupid," a little girl said with a matter-of-fact type voice. "My mom says all girls get them when they get older," and soon the class broke out into conversations about growing up, and Hinata was the example. "Hinata is big and curvy, that's how my older brother would describe it." Hinata soon couldn't take it anymore and blacked out.

"We killed her!" The class quickly crowded her and poked at her sides and feared about going to prison. Luckily, Iruka came back to grab a few things he left and was able to get Hinata to the infirmary and Kiba and Shino were forced to watch the class until he got back.

That was the last and only time Hinata get to get the class, since no matter what age, people quickly took notice of the young women's body.

Kiba entered the room and sighed as he watched the six year olds shush one another as he stood before them, "Alright kids, I'm here to take you-"

"You look like a dog," one of them yelled and the class broke out into laughter.

Kiba tried to keep back his rage and clenched his fist tightly, "Yes, I resemble that of a canine-"

"_Woof," _

That pissed him off. Kiba was getting barked at by this little class of demons he tried to keep his cool. He really didn't hate kids, but he was starting to dislike them, _a lot_. The more they barked at him, the bigger the vein got in his head. Akamaru whimpered as he sensed his master begin to just radiate a killer intent and soon ran for cover. Kiba growled loudly, "Alright you little brat," he glared at the boy that started the barking, "You better stop-"

"Or what dog-man," the six-year-old challenged with a smirk, "you gonna pee on me?"

"That's it!" Kiba was about to lounge at the little boy, but Shino held him back by the collar of his vest; which only caused the class to laugh harder. Shino always stood close by when Kiba was sent in to get a class and it always ended in either two ways: 1) Kiba would get horrible mad and was about ready to kill someone or 2) Kiba was tied up and on the verge of being thrown out a window.

Shino just rolled his eyes and held out his hand, "Quickly," he spoke in a clam voice, "run to the court yard; first one there gets to learn how to fight off the dog-man." The students smiled at one another and quickly ran out of the room; Akamaru followed them out and herded them in the right direction. He let go of Kiba's collar and sighed as he fell to the floor, "You'll need to learn to control that temper."

"Cram it Shino," Kiba sighed as he got to his feet, "let's just go to the courtyard before those little monsters destroy Hinata."

**- (Line Break) –**

As always, Shino divided up the class into three groups to be trained by each of the young chunin. Shino taught basic weapon usage with wooden kunais and shurikins; since he had the best aim and accuracy and during his teaching, he would try to test them on shinobi knowledge. Not that he was a strict teacher; he kept everything basic and simple. Shino was the unclaimed leader of Team 8 and Hinata didn't mind at all and Kiba finally began to come to terms with it. Not only that, but Shino could a patient and kind man.

At Hinata's little station, she taught the basic controls of chakra usage, genjutsu, and ninjutsu. Out of the three she had the best chakra control and was very precise with it as well. Hinata also loved children and hoped to be able to be an example to the kids, like how Naruto is her example. Hinata did have a knack for making the kids calm down; she had a way with them to make them feel relaxed and safe.

Kiba was left with taijutsu training, since he the most energy to do it for three different groups that only included one break for lunch. Kiba also enjoyed it more then another kind of training or learning; he hated learning and Kiba bragged that he didn't need weapons to fight in battles. Hinata was also considered for this position, but Shino feared that if Hinata brought in her Hyuga training, Hiashi would be upset that non-Hyuga children were being taught that style of fighting. So Hinata was out and Kiba got the job, though, do to his temper, Kiba was always being closely watched by Shino or Hinata.

This mission was an easy one that was meant for when there were no real missions available, but out of all the teams that Tsunade assigned it to, she noticed that Team

8 was the most requested to do it and the best. It seemed the kids really liked the team, they liked picking on Kiba, the quiet Shino that was a bit playful at times, and Hinata was just so kind and caring. Tsunade decided not to tell the team that they were being requested and chose just to keep that a secret; she did tell them though they proved to be the best at dealing with kids. Tsunade also believed since the team was known for being the best trackers, it would be very hard for them to lose one of the little rascals in the case of emergency. Team 8 didn't complain about being the ones forced to train with the academy students since they did, kind of, sort of, did enjoy it. Kiba did get a kick out of teasing the academy students, and even Shino enjoyed the fact that the kids looked up to him.

Hinata smiled at the kids, "I will d-divide you into th-three groups." This was another thing, Hinata seem to lose her stutter the more time she spent with the kids. Since lets face it, little kids are probably the hardest group of people to talk to, right next to your own peers. She slowly lost the stutter, but it sometimes came back when she was really nervous. "A-and each group wi-will go with either Kiba-k-kun, Sh-Shino-kun, o-or myself," she looked down at her list and began to call off names to the kids in each group, and there were a few groans on who got stuck with who.

Usually all the boys would want to go to Kiba's 'station' first, since it was all fighting and the girls rather be with Hinata, well…..because she was a girl too. The Chunin that did teach the students divided them up before hand, knowing who would be best with the others around them. And of course all the groups were co-ed since the teachers wanted to 'give them experience with the opposite gender', which was really saying, no one gets to be with just the people they wanted to be with. Kiba used this to his advantage to get the kids to give it their all, since pitting one against the other did determine them to out do the other.

They stood with their respected groups and each chunin taught them what they would need to know.

**- (Line Break) –**

"Th-that w-was enjoyable," Hinata smiled as she and her two teammates walked along the streets of the village, after just finishing their mission with the Academy. "A-and th-they re-really l-like y-you Ki-Kiba-kun," she tried to reassure the brunette that was holding an ice pack to the top of his head. "

"That's why they all beat me up," he said as Akamaru just barked, his own leg slightly injured. "That clears _everything _up."

"You did tell them to come at you," Shino informed as he fixed his glasses and holding out his own little black book. "Not to mention," he said not even looking away from his book. "They have all improved on their taijutsu since you began to teach them. Be happy that your doing something to help the next generation." He put his book back and looked ahead. "We'll repot to Lady Hokage and then go out to eat."

Hinata smiled softly, "M-My t-turn to b-buy."

Kiba smiled brightly, "Thank goodness, those little brats didn't even let me eat my lunch. I'm beyond starving," he looked over to the right and did a double take and stopped. "Uh, guys," they both looked over at him, "do you see what I see?" Hinata and Shino stood beside him and even Shino gapped at the sight before him. Hinata couldn't believe what she saw and she had seen a lot of thing in her life. Before them, their own parents were walking away from, almost like they had been…friends before. Hiashi had a smug look on his face as he walked beside Tsume. She on the other hand was smirking at the long haired Hyuga and playfully punched his arm, and all he did was ruffle her hair like it was nothing. Shibi just stood on Tsume's other side with no real emotion on his face, but it was hard to tell with his own high collar and sunglasses. "Someone pinch me so I can wake up."

"F-Fa-Father-san?" Hinata looked on in bewilderment and tried to make sense of what was going on. She had never seen her father act so….playful, only when she was small had he acted that way around her or anyone really. Then a small smile began to form on her lips as she watched her father have so much fun with the other two adults; he did deserve to be happy.

"This is quite odd," Shino said calmly but on the inside he was pulling out his hair and yelling at the sky. Shino had never heard or bothered to ask his father about his old genin team, but it did make sense of what happened when he first told his father who his teammates were. Shibi had left right after Shino had told him, but his mother just lightly laughed as she went on with her day and it had bothered Shino all day and night. What he didn't know that Shibi had gone to the Inuzuka compound and collected his winnings form a very pissed Tsume. Hana had stood there in confusion as she watched her mother curse at the stoic man and threw a bag full of coins at him; she decided that forgetting about it was the best thing to do.

Kiba also found out why his mother was so mad that day she told him about his new team, he had hide away as she stormed around the office. Kiba almost forgot that before she had, had him and her sister that she was once a genin on a team with others; he always saw her as his Tokubetsu Jonin mother. Kiba also couldn't believe that she was friends with them…..or was it more? "Oh my Kami…." Kiba gasped as he looked over at the two, "they were all on a team together." Shino and Hinata were just as stunned as he was and the three decided that it was time to follow that once genin team. The three took to the trees, Hinata specifically stayed back and stood in her father's blind spot, Kiba stood farthest from his mother and covered his own scent along with Akamaru's since Kuromaru was following his master. Shino had to be extra careful of his father since his father's own kikaichu would be flying about and would tell Shibi of the presence of his son. They activated the headsets they would usually wear on a mission and kept it on a low frequency.

"_They'll notice us sooner or later," _Kiba said softly and jumped softly through the trees. _"We should keep on someone other then our own parent-" _

"_They would expect that," _Shino said as he walked the forest floor and kept an eye on the Hyuga that could activate his Byakugan at any second if he gets suspicious. _"We follow our own and hope that they think we would be easy to find, so they would look for the other." _

"_F-Father i-is ac-activating h-his Byakugan," _Hinata said standing still in his blind spot and pulling her chakra to so low that it would look like a small child was standing on the road. Shino and Kiba both stood still and pulled their own chakra down, but only enough to not be the first noticed. They waited for a moment until they were given the 'clear' by Hinata that they could continue, _"H-He wa-was l-looking more t-to you tw-two m-more then m-me."_

"_Hinata," _Kiba said harshly, _"Kuromaru is coming your way."_ Hinata quickly stopped in her tracks and waited for the dog to come around the corner. _"My mother gave a slight flick of the wrist; it means he's looking for anything that may be suspicious. Don't henge; he'll notice right off the bat." _Hinata thanked him and just waited for the dog. What they didn't know that while once waiting for Kiba, Hana had taught her a trick to clam a dog into a state of peace. Hinata watched as the Kuromaru walked around the corner and with a quick strike Hinata hit the side of his neck and Kuromaru went limp and flopped to the ground with a happy bark. He looked unbelievably calm and Hinata began to pet the dog until she hit a spot to where his own leg began to shake. She giggled lightly and helped the dog up and pointed him back in the direction of the Inuzuka.

"_Careful Kiba," _Shino said, _"My Father has sent out a few kikaichu your way." _Kiba jumped down and stood his ground, letting his chakra dwindle away and Akamaru hid away in a thickly flowered bush. Kiba stood still as the small bugs flew around him and landed right on his jacket. As long as he didn't show a strong chakra signature the bugs would go back with nothing. He was of no threat and if he didn't swat at the bugs, they wouldn't attack either. Soon the kikaichu retreated and went back to their master without anything to give. Kiba slowly let out a sigh and motioned for Akamaru to follow again.

"_S-something s-seems o-of-off," _Hinata said softly. _"Th-they s-seem too r-re-relaxed," _she watched as they only made small talk instead of the joking around they were doing earlier. Hinata was good at telling when the emotions, attitude, over even body positioning had been changed by a counter-part and it was very hard to play poker with the young Hyuga, not to mention her amazing poker face; which was just her regular smiling face with a small blush. So when Hinata thought something was up with the target, Kiba and Shino listened. Hinata snuck up closer then she should have and closed her eyes, concentrating on what they were saying.

"Take down the puppy"

"Go for the beetle"

"Capture the bunny"

Hinata gasped, _"Ge-Get out- hmph."_

"_Hinata- ahh!" _

"_What's going on-" _Shino was cut off as a sharp pain hit him in the back of his neck and he fell foreword, his body limp. He knew that kind of strike, it could only come from a certain clan. "Hyuga, Hiashi," Shino said softly as the shadow of the man loomed over him, "Any harder of a hit and I would be dead at the moment."

"You aren't the first spy, or last for that matter, that I must catch and bring back for interrogation," Hiashi picked up the Aburame by his high collar and brought him over to where his father stood before him with Kiba and Tsume had hold of Hinata, who was being lied on by her large dog, Kuromaru. "You three think that you could spy on us? Pity at what this generation has come too."

"Oh hush Hiashi," Tsume smiled at the three, "You guys would have done pretty well, if you hadn't of messed up so badly." She shrugged with a smug face, "I mean, I thought I taught you better Kiba?"

"Shut up mom," he groaned with a blush on his cheeks. "OW," he yelled as Tsume dug her knuckles into the sides of his head, "quite it!"

"Then learn to talk respectfully to your own mother Kiba!" She glared at him with a smirk as she pulled away, "now would you like to know what you did wrong?"

"P-Please Tsume-san," Hinata smiled lightly, "A-and if y-you wouldn't m-mind ge-getting Kuromaru o-off please?" The dog whined softly and nuzzled closer to the blue haired Hyuga and lightly licked her face; Hinata giggled and petted the dogs head.

"Get that thing off my daughter Inuzuka," Hiashi said roughly glaring at the dog. "Can't you keep that thing on a leash?"

Tsume glared at Hiashi, "The stick just keeps getting farther up your ass huh?" Hinata gapped at the vulgarity of Tsume, and awed that someone would talk to her own farther like that, not even the Hokage dare talk to Hiashi in that way. "Come on Kuromaru," she patted her leg and the dog reluctantly got up and went to his master's side. Hinata slowly got to her feet and brushed herself off and bowed to Tsume. "Now," she clapped her hands together and looked to Hinata, "I guess since I caught you, I'll tell you what you did wrong."

Hinata nodded softly, "A-Alright Tsume-san."

"You make me feel old Hinata," she smiled.

"You did have two kids," Kiba muttered but quickly shut up when his mother sent him a death glare.

"Anyway," she knelt down and kept eye contact with Hinata. "You were very hard to find Hinata, your steps were soft and not to mention you hide your chakra signature well." Hinata smiled and blushed at the compliments, "you even found a way to keep my mutt quiet." Tsume then stood up and smirked, "But you forgot the most important thing about an Inuzuka," she tapped her nose twice, "we have a great sense of smell, and you happened to touch my dog and left a good sample on it. So I was able to find you easily after that." She ruffled Hinata's hair, which was weird to Hinata, since no one ever really did that to her, "but other then that you might have gotten one of these others goofballs," she pointed back at the other four boys. "See Hinata," Tsume smirked, "they always underestimate the female member, but that is the one that ends up being the assassin."

"Are you finished," Shibi asked quietly, still holding Kiba's collar, "it's time for your son to be told what they did wrong."

"Go ahead, since you're so antsy," she mocked him not really caring for his feelings.

Shibi fixed his glasses and hid his anger well. "Kiba," said brunette looked up at the dark haired jonin, "you hid well, and even your mutt was untraceable, but you seem to jump the gun when it comes to coming out of hiding. If you look closely," Shibi pointed down at Kiba's jacket, "you'll see that the few bugs I kept back found you and stuck to you." Kiba looked down and saw that three kikaichu had stuck to his jacket, "you need to check to see if your enemy is really gone." Shibi soon took hold of the three kikaichu and set them free. Kiba was freaked out, since he really hated when Shino sent out his own bugs on him, and he thinks he's become phobic to them touching him; once Shibi let him go, Kiba quickly got away form him and stood by Hinata. "What a scardy-cat," Shibi smirked behind his high collar, "what kind of shinobi fears bugs?"

"I don't like those things touching me is all!" Kiba yelled back in his own defense, "It feels weird," Hinata couldn't help but giggle at her dog like teammate, since he was acting like a small child. "It's not funny Hinata, and you know it!"

"S-sorry Ki-Kiba-kun," she stopped laughing and smiled at him, "I-I didn't m-mean t-to la-laugh."

"Anyway," Hiashi said with his eyes closed, "I believe," he opened his eyes and looked down at the Aburame in his hands, "I must tell you what you did wrong." He let go of Shino and folded his hands in front of him, so they were hidden in his sleeves. "You didn't hide the chakra signature of the kikaichu in your body, they were spotted easily." Hiashi kept strait to the point and hopped that was enough, but the way that Shibi and Tsume looked at him, they seemed to want more. "My Byakugan can see everything and anything that gives off a chakra signature and you are very good at hiding your own, but you have to give out a signal for your kikaichu to hide their own as well."

"See," Tsume smiled, "simple steps to getting better at your stealth skills."

"Those same mistakes are the same ways I use to find your mother/father." The three adults blinked –well you couldn't tell with Shibi- and then looked at each other.

Tsume just smiled, "Are you kidding me Shibi," she crossed her arms over her chest, "You could barley control those little pest let alone plant them on me."

"Pardon me Inuzuka," Hiashi said with a smirk, "your not one to talk at all. That mutt had a mind of its own and you had to find it first before you could even begin to track myself."

"Lord Hyuga," Shibi said, "but that Byakugan of yours was not at its strongest when we were genin; and I happen to recall you had a hard time turning it off." They all just glared at each other as the young genin team kind of gapped at them.

"How come I didn't know that you were on a team with them since right now?" Kiba yelled at his mother and waved his hands in the air.

"I-I though y-you said you tr-trained to b-be the he-head an-and didn't go t-to the ac-academy fa-father," Hinata asked as she looked up at her father with big watering eyes, that not even the cold hearted Hyuga leader could resist. Shibi and Shino just starred at each other and it seemed like they were having their own little conversation; the others just waited for their reaction.

Shibi suddenly just hung his head, "I'm very sorry Shino, but you never asked." The others just sweat dropped.

"I lied Hinata," Hiashi said truthfully, "and it seemed to be no benefit to you to tell you about my once genin team-"

"Oh shut up Hiashi," Tsume punched his shoulder with a smile, "you loved us. We were the best and you know it." She smiled softly," you were even upset when your father told you to step down from, your anbu status so you could take the title."

"Only slightly Inuzuka," he defended," only slightly."

"You haven't even changed," Shibi said suddenly, "you never called us by our first name, even when we all agreed to be friends."

*enter dramatic gasp*

"What?"

"We were kids once," Tsume defended herself and the two other adults, "and we were great friends, like you three." She sighed, "But as you know, we got older and right before we became jonin we all made a pact. We would stay good friends, no matter what. After we found out you three were put on a team, we got back together on our free time and just began to hang out while you guys went out on missions."

"H-How nice," Hinata smiled brightly at the three adults; they all starred at her in a slight shock. "I-It's so nice t-to kn-know th-that ev-even after all th-these years, a-a friendship c-can live on." Her smile soften and a light blush adorned her cheeks, "I-I hope th-that my teams fr-friendship c-can li-live on like that." Hinata looked up at Hiashi, "W-would y-you like us t-to le-leave you and y-your fr-friends father?"

Hiashi felt his lips slightly curve upward and put his large hand on her small shoulder, "Why don't you join us, you may learn a few things while listening to Inuzuka go on about our younger days."

"I could tell you about the time Hiashi was trying to impress-" Tsume was caught off when Hiashi slapped a hand over her mouth and glared at her. She prayed his hand away and glared at her, "What the hell!"

Hiashi whipped his hand on his leg, "We agreed to never speak like that again you little bi-"

"Ahhh," Hinata covered her ears before she could hear her father curse. Hinata was always against foul language and tried to drown it out whenever she could. Hiashi stopped himself and cleared his throat, bringing back his blank mask.

"We agreed to never speak of that Inuzuka," he re-said with a harsh glare and turned away, "so anyway-"

"When he tried to impress Kushina Uzamaki"

"Aburame!"

Hinata, Kiba and Shino just stood there and were in a silent shock and you could hear Shino's glasses crack a bit. Until Kiba burst out laughing and saying something that sounded like, 'they both fell for an Uzamaki,' and then Hinata went red and began to hit him and said something that sounded like, 'I'm over it, I'm over it,' over and over as Kiba continued to laugh. Hiashi was seething and his Byakugan was active and he glared at his two teammates with a slight blush on his cheeks.

Tsume smiled, "Oh and about that one time we caught Shibi and his now wife practically doing it in an alley way." All you could hear was Shino's glasses break and then he fell back in shock. No child wants to hear about their parents at a young age and being 'active'….ever! Hinata and Kiba went to his side and tried to wake him, but Kiba couldn't help but laugh and get a photo of this moment.

Shibi was silent, but a blush could be seen slight past his collar, "OR that one time Tsume got so mad she broke the wall down at a hot spring and practically flashed the Hokage." Tsume then exploded and pounced on the Aburame, and Kiba just laughed harder at his own mother. The walked was postponed since some of them were sent to the hospital for their injuries and after a few more stories were revealed in anger, some had to see a therapist.

Hyuga, Aburame, and Inuzuka have always been known as the best tracking team and whenever possible, they were placed on a team. This team seemed to be the oddest of any of them, since they were all so different and had very odd quirks. The Hyuga's were cold, distant, and kept to themselves, but held a deep devotion to the mission and team. The Inuzuka were ill-tempered and had a short fuse, they were also the most impatient of the team, but they held a great loyalty to the team and never left a man behind, or dog. When it came to the Aburame, there was little that could be seen; the family was always silent and tended to not question anything unless needed, but the Aburame were about the most powerful because they contained a small army in them and were the best at a silent ambush. This collection of shinobi had been one of the last to be written down and always suggested when it came to placing the new genin into teams. This team would then also be suggested to be the first to try out to become Anbu Black Ops, since this was the most qualified; they had stealth, the ability to ambush easy, tracking the best, and a higher defense then any other team. It does vary each generation, but, none the less, this team was about the closet then any other team.

Even if they did have their bad days.

"I'll kill you Shibi, once I break through these bed straps"

"…"

"I know you're there bug-boy"

"Dear Kami Inuzuka, stop yelling"

"Come and make me Hiashi, you stupid stuck up bastard"

"Don't even start-"

"What are you going to do, glare at me?"

"Shut up, both of you."

Hinata sighed as she closed the door, "They're s-still arguing."

"Good," Kiba smirked and began to walk away with Akamaru at his side and his hands behind his head, "keep them out of our hair for a while," he smiled back at them, "lets go get something to eat."

"I'm in," Shino said, "anything to get away from those three."

"I-It's not s-so bad," Hinata smiled, "w-we won't b-be like th-that." She took both there hands and pulled them to the little tea shop they always went to, "b-but w-we will be good f-friends."

"No matter what Hinata-chan," Kiba smiled. Shino just nodded softly, but you could see his slight smile form under his collar.

"Are you really over Naruto?"

"Sh-shut up Kiba-kun!"

**- (Line Break) – **

**Well, what do you think? Sorry it took so long, but school has been weighing me down like a load of rock. Leave me a nice review ^_^ Ja ne **


	5. Competition

**I like to thank a special someone who let me use an idea but I've altered it greatly, since I don't need some lawyers knocking on my door. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™ **

**- (Line Break) –**

It t'was another glorious day in the village of Konoha, where our dearest blue haired kunoichi walked through the town, making her way to the big announcement that Lady Hokage had to make for the chunin of Konoha. She was the softest spoken of any dear kunoichi you may ever meet and the kindest shinobi of our time. She was the heiress to the Hyuga clan and one of the top contenders for the promotion of anbu; of course she made no big deal of it and kept it on the down low.

She was Hinata Hyuga.

Hinata walked with a small smile on her face, with her long midnight blue locks were let down while her bang and two strands framed her heart shaped face. Her skin was the palest color and retained a health soft look to it; she was also seen with a light pink blush dusted over her cheeks and her nose. Hinata had a….healthy figure that became a bit overbearing in certain clothing she had to wear and usually kept it hidden behind a big lavender and white jacket and lose blue pants that stopped above her ankles; she finished it with flat summer style sandals. The eldest Hyuga daughter looked poorly upon herself, not knowing her true beauty, inner and outer.

She hurried along as the tower came near and the sights of the others were in full view. Hinata between her teammates and apologized fore her lateness, but they waved it off telling her not to worry. She looked around and took her own silent roll call of who had attended this little meeting. She spotted Team Asuma; they stood in the exact order of Ino, Shika, Cho with Asuma taking the lead. Team Kakashi was standing before the Hokage, but looked a bit unfinished with Sai in Sasuke's place, but Hinata did like Sai's presence much better then Sasuke's, since Sai didn't always have a scowl, but in it's place a fake smile. Hinata stood beside her team and looked back at Kurenai with a smile. She looked to her sensei as a mother and older sister; she had been her care taker once, but that was long in the past. Even Team Gai had taken its place in the group; she smiled at the sight of her dear cousin, standing with his air of power. Hinata then spotted the Suna delegates standing beside and slightly behind Lady Hokage, while the Kazekage stood further back bored with the whole thing.

"As you know," Lady Tsunade began with a smile on her face, "things have been tense lately and with everything that's been going on, you all seem to forget something." She looked at them all with a smirk, "You're all sixteen; and lately you've been acting way too much like adults. I think to ease things up a bit, I say we have a little competition-"

"Sorry Obaachan," Naruto said crossing his arms and closing his eyes, "I have too much training to get down and I have to bring that teme back to the village!"

"Yes Lady Tsunade," Sakura said with a small smile, "Naruto-kun has a point; we can't waste time with this." Hinata was a bit taken back at the name the name Sakura had started calling him, and knew that she would lose the blonde haired shinobi to the pink haired kunoichi. Hinata sighed softly and just kept to herself, not wanting to cause trouble.

"Well that too bad," Tsunade said, "Because the winner got a specific mission that related to the return of our own little Uchiha." They all perked up a bit and gave her all their attention, "We need someone to be able to pull off a great disguise, as one of their sensei's relatives. Since where you are going only the jonin are known and we can't just go sending them into danger. Anyone who can pull off there sensei's look the best will go to this town and gather information about Sasuke Uchiha and his colleges, but you will do this without a jonin for help."

"Why is that," Shikamaru asked not looking up at the blonde, "why should we look like our sensei, but they can't go themselves?"

"The Jonin of Konoha are well known to many of our rival nations and sending in their family member will be a way for alerting others that a member of the jonin's family is here in their town, but it isn't them. Information can't be given unless you have the power to back it up. You have to be well known, or know someone well known." She motioned back to the Suna villagers, "they will be judging this little competition and choosing our winner."

"Does the gender have to be right," Ino asked with an excited look on her face, "and can more then one team member try out?"

Tsunade smirked, "Anyone can try out, you just have to resemble your sensei that best." Team Gai groaned to them selves as Gai made his good guy pose and Lee was beaming in the background. "And no jutsu can be used in this disguise, not even chakra; so…if your hair color is too different, then you'll have to go get some hair die."

"WHAT!" Ino and Sakura yelled as they touched their own hair softly, "I can't work with grey hair, I'll look old!" Sakura yelled then looked at Kakashi with a nervous smile, "but you work it well Kakashi-sensei." He just looked away with a slight sad look in his eye, but he hid it well. Hinata also felt a chill go down her spine when she felt someone looking at her intently. She slowly turned around and saw that Kurenai had a mischievous smile and was starring right at Hinata.

'_This can't end well for me,' _Hinata thought as she gulped loudly.

"You must be back here before the sun sets and we will judge your disguise then." She waved her hand off, "Dismissed." The shinobi took off, with Kurenai leaving a dust trail as she dragged Hinata back to her apartment, with Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino trying to keep up.

**- (Line Break) –**

Kurenai was searching deep into her closet, drawers, and even a wooden chest, looking as if her own room just threw up all these clothes. Shino, Kiba, and Hinata stood at the door –Akamaru slept in the living room- of the room watching their crazy sensei dig around. "Alight, I have decided that Hinata will be modeling my great look and you two will sit in the crowd like good little boys," she said throwing a large roll of bandages on her bed and smirking at the two boys.

"But the Hokage said that anyone could take part-" Kiba was cut off by Kurenai standing up and looking back at him as if he was crazy.

"You really want to wear what I wear," she asked motioning to her wardrobe. Kiba quickly shook his head and she smirked in victory, "that's what I thought, now," she motioned for Hinata to enter, "you come here and you two go wait in the living room." The two boys went off as Hinata closed to door behind her and stood a bit awkwardly in the middle of the mess. "Oh Hinata," Kurenai sighed dreamily, "How I have waited for this day; when I get to dress you up like my own little doll." She pulled out a few articles of clothing made of fishnet and a one sleeved shirt. "This is just going to be great, I don't even care if we win; I'll get pictures of this moment either way." Hinata couldn't help but feel very afraid of what was going to happen.

_W/ Team Gai_

TenTen stood in her green spandex outfit and didn't know if she should cry or just jump off the closest bridge. She looked over at a stoic Hyuga, who had the biggest anger vein popping out of his head ever seen by the brown haired girl. The two had been forced into the awful attire as a way to guess who looks best in it. TenTen and Neji had voted that Lee go up there since everyone usually confuses the two for being father and son, but Gai wanted to give everyone a fair chance to take part in this competition.

"Just let Lee represent our team," TenTen groaned out and glared at the bowl haired duo. "I don't have the same hair color and Neji's eyes and hair will be a dead giveaway that he is a Hyuga!"

"I came prepared of that my dear flower of a student," Gai smiled pulling out two boxes of hair die and contacts. "Who shall go first?"

"I dare you," Neji spoke deathly quiet with his own Byakugan active, "to even try and color my hair."

"I will take on your challenge my rival!" Lee said getting into his good guy pose, "and if not, may I run fifty laps around the village as punishment!" Neji smirked and as Lee came at them, they had a full out brawl that ended clearing part of the forest. TenTen stood back and slowly inched away from her sensei, who was cheering on his favorite student, also trying to cheer on the other.

'_I am out of here!' _TenTen took off into the village and strait to her house, and hid away her sensei's uniform

_W/ Team Kakashi_

"It's just hair Sakura-chan," Naruto tried to comfort her as she silently cried over her –now- grey/silver hair. The three had figured of putting Sakura and Naruto into the competition, because Naruto wanted to do it, and everyone always helps out the pretty lady. Sai had sat back and captured this moment on paper, thinking it would be a great story to tell when he and his 'friends' got older. Kakashi had gone back home and gotten them some of his spare clothing, Sakura having to go get them tailored to her size and they fit Naruto pretty good.

Sakura had been a representation of Kakashi's would-be niece. She had died her hair his color and had gotten coal black contacts that hid her dark green eyes away. She worked the look well, but her girlish figure was hidden greatly behind her sensei's clothing. To finish off the look, she had put on a mask and even she had to admit, it was hard to breathe.

Naruto, on the other hand, look like a mini Kakashi, but with blonde hair. He even brushed his hair like Kakashi had, and his sensei began to think if that is what his hair really looked like, because it looked ridiculous on the loud blonde. Naruto had covered up one eye, but refused to wear the mask; he was then forced into makeup to hide the whiskers on his face.

"I so know we are going to win! Believe it!" Naruto yelled with a big 'thumbs up' and smile on his face.

"Oh shut up Naruto-baka," Sakura groaned but it was muffled by her mask. "How can you talk right with this thing on?"

"Practice," Kakashi said plainly and went back to reading his little orange book.

"You guys are going to lose and you look ridiculous," Sai smiled at them, finishing his drawing of the two. "We better get back to the Tower, or they will start with out dickless and ugly." He calmly walked away as the two growled at him and was held back by the real Kakashi.

"It's going to be a long competition," he muttered under his breath.

_W/ Team Asuma_

Shikamaru groaned as Ino fixed him up to look like his sensei, and all they really had to do was give him a bandana that Asuma wore around his waist. Asuma looked over his lazy student with a cigarette in his mouth and a smirk. "This might actually work," he patted Shikamaru's shoulder, "you could practically be my son."

"All I need to so is smoke and fall in love with Kurenai," Shikamaru smirked as he laid his hand on top of his head, "This is a waste, we should be sent out on the mission. We are the children of the Ino-Shika-Cho team; it is obvious to send us."

"But you are also the heir to that clan," Asuma said with seriousness, "you would be a target for others, but if you're just the children of plain shinobi that risk is lowered by at least 80% and no one would suspect a thing." He handed him a senbon, "Just chew on this and win this so you can go on that mission-"

"What do you think!" Ino said as she was dressed like a girl version of Asuma. She had put her hair into a long braid and it had been colored dark to slightly match that of her senseis. "You have to admit, I work this look well," she winked at the three guys, as Asuma's eye twitched.

"Who are you suppose to be?" Choji asked, "You look more like Shikamaru's mother."

"Ugh," she frowned, "you don't get it. What kind of man doesn't want to help the pretty girl get information?" She smirked, "It's a fool proof plan and I look too good to not help."

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered as Ino fought with Choji and Asuma about being in the competition.

**- (Line Break) –**

Tsunade sighed as she sat beside the judges table, "I didn't think it would take them all this long to do it," she looked over to the sand siblings as they waited patiently and almost looked unreal- Tsunade sighed, "These are just clones, aren't they," after she said that Kankuro and Temari 'poofed' away and Gaara let out a sigh along with Tsunade, "this better at least give me a good laugh."

"I don't see why you are putting all of them through this just to get information on the Uchiha," Gaara said softly as he tipped his hat down and lied back in his seat. "It's like your just doing this for your own fun."

"Be that as it may," she started softly, "you seem to forget that you're only a kid as well." Tsunade looked at the young Kage, "When was the last time you got to go out on a mission? Or been able to go train without an anbu guard on your tail or even go out and have fun with your friends?"

"I've made a commitment to serve me country before myself," Gaara answered. "But," he glanced over at her, "I do see the point you're making though you need to remember one thing. They all chose to take the path of the ninja, and to them, being a child id done."

"Ah Kazekage-sama," Tsunade smiled and leaned back in her seat, "you just don't get it like you should. Once you're my age, you'll understand what I truly mean. You'll miss that youth and wish you could have done so many other things." She looked into the distance and smiled when she saw the teams coming into view; she clapped her hands together, "Perfect. Get your siblings and we'll start." Gaara nodded and disappeared in a whirl of sand as Tsunade stepped down and stood before the group. She smiled, "Alright the competitors in the back and the others take a seat."

"What's with all the chairs," TenTen asked as she took a seat in the front with all the other shinobi.

"I may have made some money off of this," Tsunade said innocently as some other chunin began to usher other villagers into the empty seats. They all looked at the blonde Hokage, "What? This is going strait back into the village to help rebuild-"

"Stop," Neji said sitting down, "I just want to win this mission and get this over with."

"Where's Kurenai," Asuma asked sitting beside Choji.

"Haven't seen her since she ran off with her team," Kakashi said not looking up from his book, "They probably figured that they had better things to do then take part in the competition." He scratched his nose and looked over at him, "Do you think if we just leave, they'll notice we left?"

"Don't even bother," TenTen said, "Gai is guarding the exit until we get announced the winners; I can't even get out of here." She looked back and nearly screamed, "What's with all the people?"

"We came to cheer on Kakashi's team," a group of young women said all in Kakashi memorabilia.

"Sorry but I'm sure that Gai will win, he and Lee are practically father and son," and so the wars began.

"I say we just leave," Kankuro whispered to the two other sand ninja, "before a riot breaks out."

"I kind of want to see Shikamaru," Temari smiled with a camera, "I just want to get pictures to use as black mail when needed." She laughed evilly and sat down between her slightly freaked out brothers. "And I wonder who will win; I can't wait to see who had to dress up like Kakashi."

"Why couldn't we take part," Kankuro said as he slumped back in his seat, "I could use a good mission."

"Uchiha, Sasuke is not Suna's problem," Gaara answered diplomatically, "but just in case, we'll be ready to lend out a hand if things get….complex."

"You just want to beat the guy up," Temari said with a smirk, "since truth be told, you didn't win the match against him or Naruto in the chunin exams."

"Point taken," Gaara smirked, "and not to mention that you would have lost to the lazy Nara if he hadn't of been tired." Temari just pouted and looked away from the witty Kazekage and looked forward. Gaara looked back into the crowds and thought he saw two people sneak in through the back, but only a thought. He didn't sense anything wrong put he kept his guard up and the cap to his gourd was taken off.

"Yo," Kiba smiled and took a seat as Shino just quietly sat behind the loud brunette. "Did I miss anyone making a fool of them selves?"

"You're right on time Kiba," TenTen smirked as she held out her camera.

Tsunade walked onto the stage and announced in a big voice, "May the competition begin!" The crowd burst into cheers and it seems that the villagers had divided into fan groups and a lot of bets were being made down on which team would win. Even Tsunade had to run off stage to place her own bets down before they started. Kakashi walked on stage and his own fan club just went insane, and a few of the kunoichi fans had to be restrained from jumping the stage.

"And representing Team Kakashi, is my "son" and "niece"," he thought he should clarify who they were supposed to be. Naruto and Sakura walked on stage and a lot of people clapped because they could have been Kakashi's family, until some unlucky soul yelled this out.

"Where's his niece?"

"WHAT?" Sakura yelled with fire in her eyes. "I'm his niece you idiot!" She suddenly ripped off her mask, "And I cannot even breathe in this thing!"

"Judges," Tsunade said holding a bottle of sake in her hands.

"We actually have to "judge" them?" Kankuro asked with shock, "I thought we'd make a silent vote at the end-"

"Just judge!" Sakura yelled.

"Calm down," Kankuro grumbled, "Well, the blondie did pretty well, except I can see that stupid grin through that mask."

"Watch it, or I'll come back there. Believe it!"

"See you can't be doing that either," Temari said boldly, "Hatake-san isn't' loud at all and you are ruining the disguise. You couldn't even tell she was girl, so that's not going to work either."

"I hate it," Gaara said bluntly, "you make awful Hatake's." Naruto and Sakura gapped and some people in the crowd booed him, but Gaara gave them his killer glare and they all shut up. "Next." Kakashi got off with his students and was slightly upset. Not that he lost, but that he had wasted his time not reading his book. This time Gai bounded on stage and made a long and youthful speech and announced his student after Anko threatened to rip off his eyebrows. Lee bounded on stage and everyone thought they would win for sure.

"I'm so happy that I, Rock Lee, get the chance to represent Team Gai in the competition." Lee smiled with tears in his eyes, "And if I lose, I will run around this village fifty times on my hands. And if I can't do that, I will do a hundred push-ups and again if I am futile-"

"Shut up!" The crowd just yelled.

"Don't let them get you down my youthful student!" Gai said, "let your youth shine brighter then any flame, and show them the true power of it."

"Gai-sensei"

"Lee"

"Gai-sensei"

"Lee"

"Gai-sensei"

"Lee"

The two ran into a sun-set that wasn't there and the others just watched slightly annoyed and yet in awe of the beauty….of that sunset. I mean that is the most beautiful back drop I have seen and- wait back to the story. Tsunade just looked back at the Suna shinobi and waited for them to get out of there own shock. "Anything to add?"

"I don't think it would have worked," Gaara answered. "Rock Lee is known for being Might-san student that they would have seen through it in a matter of seconds."

"Dude that was about the best ever," Kankuro argued, "they could be related for all we know, have you ever seen Lee's family photo book, no so don't think that couldn't work."

"I'll have to side with Gaara-"

"You always side with Gaara, "Kankuro yelled at Temari like a small child. "Gaara is wrong for once, and yet you still take his side." He burst out into tears and ran off, "why doesn't anyone love me?"

Gaara sneered under his breath, "I told you he would do this, out in the public just to embarrass us." He looked back at Tsunade, "Give me a minute," he walked down calmly in the same direction that Kankuro had gone and they all waited in silence that you could the cogs turning in Shikamaru's brain as he slept.

"I so got you guys huh?" Kankuro

"I'll show you who got who" Gaara

"Alright Gaara, that's funny…okay let's calm down-Is that a real kunai put it down. I mean it Gaara this isn't cool- AHHHH Stop it man!" Kankuro

They came back out with Kankuro looking oh so beat up and Gaara had his usual stoic face. They took their seats and Gaara gave a soft nod, "Continue."

"Right," Asuma stood on stage with a lit cigarette in his mouth. "I don't think this is really a competition but if I must also take part, my "son" and "daughter"." Shikamaru stepped out in his hair was in a low ponytail and then senbon was still in his mouth, while Ino just smiled brightly at the crowd.

"Is that Yoshino's sister?"

"I didn't know she had a sister, and one so young."

"Where's Yamanaka's kid, she should be helping."

"Probably too busy in the restroom putting on make-up."

"That's not very nice Sakura-chan-"

"I'm right here!" Ino yelled at the crowd, "I do not look like his mom," she pointed angrily at Shikamaru, "and cram it Sakura, like your one to talk!"

"Before this gets out of hand," Temari cut in standing up. "That lazy bum looks nothing like Asuma and she can't even keep shut for two seconds. You both fail."

"Troublesome," Shikamaru mumbled out as he undid his ponytail and just scratched his head. Everyone was greatly surprised that the Nara had such soft looking hair.

"I think it's the best one we've seen so far," Kankuro sighed and leaned back in his chair, "how many do we have left, like one right? So I think we save ourselves the five minutes and get on with our lives-"

"Let's just see the last one," Gaara said, "lets not get ahead of ourselves. This last one my be the best-"

"So let's get on with it," Kankuro groaned out and waved Team Asuma off, "last one please." Ino just muttered out curse words as she stomped off stage and Shikamaru lazily followed along not wanting to get stuck alone on stage. Asuma was a bit frightened to see that Kurenai had come from back stage and was smiling evilly with a camera in hand. She was awfully chipper and even the crowd began to get a bit confused when Kurenai seemed more obsessed with getting her camera ready then even announcing her student.

"Kurenai," Kiba yelled, "just hurry up already!"

"Alright, alright," she waved him off and looked up at the crowd with too big of a smile. "I like to present my beautiful daughter, and if you have a camera please take a picture cause I might be out of film." She looked back to the stage and it was silent when no one came out. "We talked about this, come out now."

"I-I d-don't wa-want too-"

"Don't make me come back there!" Kurenai yelled, "I've waited to long for you to not come out." She tipped toed over to the curtain that was hiding the shy contestant and just ripped it off and everyone gasped at the sight before them. Hinata Hyuga stood in the very tight curve hugging uniform that Kurenai where's everyday. The one seeable sleeve was a dark blue and with the bandages that wrapped around her body with a black line going down the middle of the bandages. She wore revealing fishnet shorts and Hinata's cheeks were the darkest of reds because everyone was starring. And the crowd let out a bigger gasp when Hinata finally looked up and her eyes were a blood red.

"Thank you," Kankuro said to Gaara, "I almost wanted to miss this-"

"That's it!" Neji jumped and stage and stood on top of the stage and glared at the crowd with his Byakugan active, "all you perverts better stop looking before I gauge your damn eyes out!" Hinata tired to ease her cousin but he made sure she was protectively behind him while he glared at Kankuro. "And I mean you Sabaku Kankuro, no matter how far you run I will find you."

"Get off the stage Neji," Kiba yelled, "We were just about to win-"

"Like you would win," Ino yelled, "I have got the competition in the bag mutt-"

"Like you look anything like Asuma-sensei Ino-pig," Sakura yelled with a smirk, "I'm wining this mission and I'll bring Sasuke-kun back-"

A really big fight broke out between the shinobi and the sensei's tried to break it up while Kurenai was just taking pictures of Hinata and Neji was holding onto the stage for dear life as TenTen tried to pull him away saying that Hinata would be fine.

"Team Kurenai wins"

Silence

"WHAT!"

"You heard me," Gaara said, "they have the best disguise, but I would have to recommend that they stop by Suna sometime, since we have our own bandit trouble-"

"Liar," Temari yelled pointing at him with a smirk, "I can see the blush on your face Gaara; you just want to get close to Hinata Hyuga." Gaara had steam coming out of his ears and his face practically matched the color of his hair. Hinata face also went a light pink and she bowed to the judges and thanked them.

So we have out winners and you would think this is where this little adventure ends, but you're all wrong; we still have to see how the mission went.

**- (One Week Later) –**

"I don't believe it," Tsunade and the rest of the teams and their sensei's starred stared as Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino came back with the notorious Team Taka in toe. The once missing Uchiha was tied up and gagged as he sat atop Akamaru and his three teammates were hand cuffed tied together on a long line and forced to walk as Kiba pulled them along. Everyone was in a complete shock and not to mention Hinata was still in her disguise. "H-How….How did you do it?" Hinata's face went a light pink and she looked at the ground, while the other two just looked at each other but didn't speak a word. "Well?"

"It was thanks to Ami Yuuhi that we were able to capture the team," Shino spoke calmly as he fixed his glasses and looked up at the blonde. "The Uchiha had decided that he would try to sneak up on Ami, since he had spotted her asking about him in a nearby bar; it was all futile and we had ambushed him and his team, though it was some trouble-"

"Oh enough," Suigestu said, "we all really know what happened. Just tell them that our "daring" and "oh so wise" leader just wanted to get in her pants-" He was shut up with a hit to the head by Kiba and Hinata's face was turning a knew kind of red that even Gaara was surprised. Karin, Sakura, and Ino were in complete shell shock and Neji was being held back by his whole team and sensei from killing the Uchiha.

"I'm very sorry to tell you Uchiha Sasuke," Tsunade smirked, "but this isn't Ami Yuuhi," she nodded to Hinata who just nodded and turned around and removed her contacts. And when she turned back around Team Taka all gapped at the new light lavender eyes that smiled back at them. "Your captor and love interest is Hyuga Hinata."

"Hot damn," Suigestu smirked but was once again hit by Kiba and glared at.

"V-Very s-sorry for th-the mi-mix up U-Uchiha-san," she bowed and then smiled back at him. "Bu-but a lot o-of people wa-wanted you b-back." Hinata was too cute to be mad at and even Sasuke couldn't glare at her and just looked away with almost a pout and blush. She then looked back at her own sensei and smiled, "I-I d-do love th-the l-look Kurenai-se-sensei."

"I knew you would Hinata-chan," she smiled and motioned for Kiba to hand over Sasuke, "now we'll get them to a cell and we'll all celebrate!" Sasuke began to make muffled sounds and Kurenai sighed and took the gag out of his mouth, "What is it?"

"I want to talk to Hiashi Hyuga," he said with a serious face and then smirked, "and I hope that I get to see you more often Hinata Hyuga." Hinata blushed and looked away.

"I'm so sorry then Uchiha-san," Gaara said standing beside Hinata, "but it seems that Team Kurenai will be in Suna helping us with a small issue," he then put his arm around Hinata's waist and smirked at the seething avenger. "Have fun in Konoha's prison." The two had a lightning bolt moment and Neji had to be knocked out and dragged to a hospital.

"Actually," Shikamaru said with a sigh, "It'll be just me and Hinata since Kiba and Shino have other obligations to the village," he looked up at Gaara and glanced at Sasuke with a glint in his eyes. Like he said before when dressing up like Asuma, all he needed was to fall in love with Kurenai and smoke. Smoking was out, so all he had left was Kurenai, and who better then her "daughter." The three could be having a silent battle with one another but Hinata had secretly snuck away and she and her team enjoyed a little time together to celebrate the completed mission and then Shino and Kiba would find a way to make sure that Hinata wouldn't come back pregnant, dating someone, or be forced to come back to find a marriage proposal in front of her.

The great life of a shinobi and competition winner; couldn't it get any better?

**- (The End) –**

**I hope you have enjoyed this little oneshot. Please Read and Review ^_^ Ja Ne**


	6. Unfair

**Okay this wasn't a request but something triggered me to write this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™ **

**- (Line Break) –**

It was a wreck, the village had been on the brink of destruction and everyone was either trying to help rebuild the village, in the hospital recovering, or out in the field trying to stop the notorious Uchiha Traitor from killing Naruto Uzamaki. The teams had been dispatched around the surrounding area where Naruto was being held and healed for his wounds from his earlier fight with the Uchiha; and at the top of the Hokage Mountain Hinata stood with her Byakugan active and her headband actually around her head.

Ever since her near death experience with Pein, Hinata had changed a lot, but yet it was kept hidden away from the others around her. She had been seen in the forest training so hard that she would come home bruised and unable to move for a while. Hinata was able to control her Byakugan to it's fullest and had about the farthest seeing distance then anyone in the clan, ten kilometers all the way around and could see the finest details. But instead of bragging about it, she kept her talents on the down low; not even her team knew of her great achievements. Hinata was also discovered that she didn't only get her looks and soft nature from her mother, but also that she inherited a large amount of chakra. With the help of Neji, she was able to control all that chakra and was able to learn a few more tricks.

Hinata just watched the surrounding area and when she saw the sudden spike of chakra in the distance, she alerted the others. She lightly touched her head piece, "I've spotted someone in the distance, proceed with caution." She turned it off and kept her eye on the figure and only became alarmed when she saw people being struck down; with no mercy. She panicked and turned on her head piece again, "I repeat do not approach the figure! I repeat, get out of there or brace your self for the Uchiha!" Hinata jumped down and began to take off towards the figure, and surprisingly, there was a glare on her face.

**- (Line Break) –**

Sasuke scoffed as he easily tore through the 'so-called' great army of Konoha. He had wished that at least one of them had been able to dodge his blade once, just so he could have a fight. He had tossed his Akatsuki garb away and wore his normal clothing that he wore along with his 'team'; which he had left behind long ago. He kept cutting through the people, to get to the last and only person that stood in his way of him getting his revenge.

Sasuke knew that once Naruto was out of the way, he could avenge his fallen family and wrongly accused brother. It had come down to him, the last surviving Uchiha to show the world that they were wrong to even try and take out the Uchiha clan. A glare came to his face as the images came back to him and he began to pass people so he could get to Naruto even faster. Everything was going perfect until he saw someone jump down before him; he instantly jumped back and before him stood another Konoha shinobi. He only glared as the female stood strait and bent down into a Hyuga style fighting style.

'_Hyuga,' _he seethed as she just stood there with what looked like a determined look on her face. Sasuke hated the clan; he couldn't believe that they had been the powerful clan of Konoha and leaving the Uchiha clan to be hidden in their large shadow. It had been rumored that the Uchiha's Sharigan had been made from the Hyuga's Byakugan, but it was only rumored. He had read the reports, and if the Hyuga's weren't such deceiving cowards, their clan would have been whipped out along with the Uchiha.

Sasuke just glared harder as her white orbs starred into his black ones, but it seemed to come back to him. The blue hair, pale skin, and pupil-less lavender tinted eyes began to look more and more familiar. And then it hit him; he was face to face with Hinata Hyuga, eldest daughter of Hiashi Hyuga. She was the heir to the clan. Something Sasuke should have been entitled to. He felt his Sharigan spin as anger and hate filled his body as he starred at her; Sasuke should have been the heir to his clan, he should have a family that honored him and was still alive.

But no. Hinata Hyuga had all that he should have; he was stronger then her, smarter, better, but yet everything was taken from him. She still had a family and was going to be the heiress to the Hyuga clan and she didn't even have to work as hard as he had too. Sasuke held out his katana and could only smirk when she flinched back a bit. He was glad that she was the last person that he had to kill to get to his final goal, but then pitied the fact that he wouldn't be able to make her suffer like he had. Sasuke slightly hoped that Sakura would have been the one out here, just so she could see for the final time that he would never be the same or ever feel for her like she felt for him.

Hinata had seen the hate in his eyes, but yet she couldn't work up the nerve to glare back with the same kind of deep loathing. She saw that she was the last one person that stood in his way when it came to getting Naruto, but she couldn't think of a way to lead him away. If she ran, he'd only forget about her and go strait for Naruto, but maybe provoking the egotistically and prideful Uchiha could buy her some precious time. Hinata thought as quick as she could, but any longer and he would slice through her faster then she could blink. A sudden thought hit her when she remember she had grabbed something in her room before leaving and slide her hand into her back pouch and pulled out something and held it out as it was hidden in her fist. Sasuke gave a small recognition that he indeed saw what was in her hands, but was taken back when she revealed the object.

It was Itachi's infamous necklace.

"Where," he said through clenched teeth and glared at her, "Did. You. Get. That?"

Hinata swallowed lightly and then took off without any hesitation. The minute she took off the Uchiha was on her tail; Hinata activated her Byakugan again and went strait for a large hole that was made in the ground. She saw that he was catching up to her fast, so she added more chakra to her feet and took off at a faster speed, but only enough to stay out of reach. Hinata liked the idea of teasing the Uchiha, she even turned around while still jumping and jingled the necklace a bit before turning back around and going at a faster pace. Hinata finally jumped down and ran for the massive hole and jumped down into it and turned around fast enough to stop the katana coming down at her with a kunai.

The two jumped back and just starred at one another. Hinata put the necklace back into her pouch and turned on her head piece, "I've confronted the Uchiha; stay back."

"You think you can fight me your self," Sasuke asked with mock, "you're nothing but the sniveling spoiled brat of the Hyuga clan." Hinata didn't react like he wanted, she should have glared at him or tried to defend herself; but if she said nothing it meant that she agreed with what he had said. He gripped the katana tighter, "I see you lost stutter-"

"Before you continue," she said and pulled the necklace back out again, "this is what you wanted right?" Hinata threw it in the air and caught it in a teasing matter, "Why?"

"It rightfully belongs to me-" Sasuke started but she had cut him off.

"But you killed him," it was almost like she was asking him a question, "and now you want it back;" she said that more like a statement. Hinata didn't know why she was doing this to him, she _should_ feel bad for him, she _should_ want to help him like everyone else wanted to, and she _should _have just given him the necklace. But it seemed that, _that_ Hinata was no longer with them at the moment. Hinata did know why she felt a sudden deep pit of hate in her gut and it seemed wrong of her. Hinata put the necklace back in her pouch, "Sorry for wasting your breath, but I just wanted to know but," she looked back at him, "that can wait."

"Just give me that necklace and I will spare your life for now," he said menacingly and held out his hand. "Do not think you can play me Hyuga, it will not end well for you."

"And what could you do to me," she asked softly staring strait at him.

"You'll suffer like I had to," he smirked evilly, "like you should have." He was suddenly filled with pure rage when she looked at him with a confused face, and he balled his fists so tight that his nails dug into his palms and drew blood. "You should be suffering, Hinata Hyuga!" He glared at her with his Mangekyo Sharigan, "Why did you get to live such a life that I had rightfully worked for and deserved? You were given a family and an easy life, while I was left with nothing!" He charged at her with full intent to kill just as the other shinobi came to the source of the strong chakra presence.

"Hinata!" Kiba yelled loudly as Shino held him back from jumping. All of the chunin stood there, even Naruto had jumped out of bed to come face the Uchiha. "Run Hinata," Kiba yelled again, but she just stood there. As Sasuke got closer Hinata just pulled back her hand and with one slight motion she stopped the katana from coming down on her; holding the blade in her bare hand.

Her eyes were darkened and she looked up and the two were eye to eye, kekki genki to kekki genki. Hinata just held the blade there and spoke in a soft voice, "You really think I had that? Me? The weak sniveling Hyuga? Well I'm sorry Uchiha-san, but you seem to be mistaken-" she was cut off when the katana came down and cut her jacket as she jumped back to get away.

Sasuke sneered, "Don't tell me that bull crap. I know you're the heiress and it is unfair that you have everything that I should-"

"And how do you know that Uchiha-san!" Hinata yelled and surprised all the shinobi above, "How would you know anything about me? You were the cold, distant, prodigy and I was the weak, quiet, failure! Don't even pretend that you have any idea of how I was raised." Hinata's Byakugan raged that Neji stood up there in shock of all the chakra that was building up inside of her. "What's unfair Uchiha-san? That I have a family that would throw me to the wolves if they had chance, or the fact that I **was** the heir to the clan?" Hinata pulled off her head band and threw it to the ground and held up her bangs to show to him, to everyone, the brand on her forehead. "The Heir to the Hyuga clan is Hanabi Hyuga, the pride and joy of Hiashi Hyuga.

"You want to know what I find unfair Uchiha-san," she let go of her hair and balled her fist tight, "that you still get to be selfish. After everything you've done to your own village, friends, team, and brother, it still seems to be about you!" Hinata's fists were engulfed with chakra and the veins in her eyes were bulging, "You had everything in Konoha, everyone here loved you and treated you like family and looked out for you. You were the pride of this village; everyone believed that you would revive the Uchiha name, but no! You never could be happy for what you had and still have! You're the reason our village is like this, but yet Naruto-kun and everyone still want to bring you back. I confessed to that…._baka_ that I loved him, but yet it was still about you!" Naruto was taken back by that, but then frowned because it was all true, even Sakura was upset since she had been so worried about Sasuke, she got Naruto to focus on getting him back for her. "My family hated me, the only reason I enrolled in the academy was because they didn't want to teach the failure anymore. The only reason I'm here right now because I'm not worth protecting from the Uchiha traitor!"

Hinata felt it all boil over and with a sudden and quick step she had punched the Uchiha and had thrown him back. Sasuke flew in the air and then flipped so he landed on his feet and glared at her, until he coughed up blood. Hinata once again charged at him, but he was ready this time and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Hinata hit the side of the hole, making a large creator and then fell to the ground. She slowly stood back up and saw that Shikamaru was about to jump down to her aid. "I meant it when I said stay back!" Shikamaru stopped in his tracks and watched as she wobbled to keep balance and she looked back up at Sasuke; "I'm done doing this for you Naruto-san!" She held out her arm and they gasped when she was holding Sasuke's katana, "I don't care that he's your friend, I don't care if you love him Sakura-san!" Hinata snapped the katana in half, "I'm going to end you right here and right now Uchiha-san! If it is the last thing that I do!"

"I will enjoy this Hyuga," he smirked as his Sharigan spun, "I hope you've enjoyed your pitiful life" Hinata came at him and with the well-known Hyuga style she kept trying and trying to hit him, but it was futile and he easily dodged it all. Until Hinata got right in his face and whispered lightly.

"I wish you weren't such a fool," she jumped away from his strike and kept talking to him. "It hurt me too you know. You weren't the only affected by the massacre," She glared at him, "I suffered like you do Uchiha-san, but instead it wasn't one night, it was every day of my life." That one caught Sasuke off guard enough that she kicked his side and knocked him to the ground. Hinata jumped back as Sasuke got to his feet and made the signature hand signs of a fireball jutsu. But Hinata began hers and a mouthful of fire came into contact with a wave of water. Steam filled the hole and the Uchiha was left blinded as Hinata got the better of him a few times. As it cleared, the Konoha shinobi were in fear as Sasuke held a shattered piece of his katana and it was strait into Hinata's abdomen. She coughed up blood and looked back at him, "D-don't th-think yo-you won U-U-Uchiha-"

"I thought you got ride of that annoying stutter," he said with a voice void of emotion as he pushed the katana piece further into Hinata who grunted in deep pain and bit her tongue to keep from screaming. "You were better then I expected Hyuga, but now," he smirked, "I see why you aren't the heir-"

"Itachi-san would have been nicer to me," Hinata said between coughs. "Like a true fighter, he wouldn't stand over his fallen enemy and gloat like some egotistically pig." She glared at him, "And I'm not even dead yet Uchiha-san," she grabbed his collar by surprise and took hold off a kunai and shoved it into his own abdomen. He glared at her and out his hands around her throat, but she still spoke. "Uchiha-san, you don't even get it. Itachi-san left you to live only to kill him, not to kill us all. *cough, cough* I-Itachi-san believed in you not to follow his footsteps….a-and now," she shoved it in further as he took one hand off her neck and dug the katana piece in further as well. "*cough*" More blood came out of her mouth, "and n-now you will die along with me," she smiled at him, "s-so I guess we both win-"

"I won't die until the Uzamaki is dead-"

"And then what? You'll destroy the village, and then run off to live your days alone and forever on the run. You can't rebuild a clan now, it's too late," her eyes began to droop; "This is when the Uchiha clan finally dies off, leaving nothing but you as their last memory. The Uchiha Traitor. He destroyed our village and left us to be taken over by other nations. Those damn Uchiha's, not only did they die, but they had to take us with," she seethed out every word as she and Sasuke drove the metal deeper into the other, but Hinata didn't falter. She took tight hold of the kunai in her hand and pulled it out and held it close to his head, "I….I never got to say something to you." She pushed foreword until she straddled his waist; she hit one of his arms, forcing him to let go of the katana piece and she pulled it out of her own abdomen, "Uchiha-san, y-you're th-the reason I…I am the w-way I a-am." Hinata began to breath heavily and Sasuke just starred into her slightly lidded eyes, "Y-you a-are the r-reason I train, y-you're th-the last thing standing i-in my way." She dropped her kunai and clutched her bleeding middle, "t-to prove my self, and everyone, that I'm not a failure."

Sasuke watched as she looked him in the eyes, and was taken back that of all times, she began to cry; but then she smiled at him. He could have easily pushed her off and gone after Naruto, but the more he listened to her, the more he began to…feel something. Sasuke always assumed that he had the worst childhood, and no one could claim other wise, until right now. He thought back to what Hinata had said: her title had been taken away from her, she is publicly ridiculed by her own family, and she had no say in whatever happened to her. She chose to come and take him on, knowing that he could and would kill her once he got the chance to. Sasuke then realized that she was still smiling, at the brink of death she was smiling at him.

"Th-thank you Uchiha-san," she sobbed softly, "I-I didn't run a-away or waited to be saved a-and y-you gave m-me the ch-chance to prove my-my self." Hinata slowly began to lean to one side and was about to black out, but she put her index and middle finger on his forehead, "I-I'm sorry Uchiha-s-san," his eyes went wide but then a small bolt of chakra went through her fingers into his head and he passed out, "b-but y-you c-can't d-destroy m-my home." Hinata then slowly stood up and after a few steps she fell to the ground, out cold.

"She….she…." Sakura gapped as the group just stood there in shock, "got him."

"A-are they," Ino asked softly not knowing if she should finish her question. Shikamaru wasted no more time and jumped down and ran over to Hinata's side and quickly checked for a pulse, then to Sasuke's side. He turned back and motioned them all to come down. They all jumped down and as the others went to Sasuke's side, Kiba, Shino, and Akamaru went strait to Hinata.

"Get her to the hospital," Shino said looking at Kiba, "we have a chance." Kiba nodded and picked her up and took off to the nearest hospital. Shino went over to the others and saw that Sai and Choji were lifting up Sasuke and the two jumped off. "What happens now?"

"I could guess that Tsunade will heal the two and then question the Uchiha and put him on trail," Shikamaru said but rubbed the back of his head, "but we have a bigger problem." They looked at him, "Sasuke and Hinata seem to have a grudge against the other and there are only so many rooms in the hospital."

"They'll have to share a room," Naruto asked, "but…they'll kill the other!"

"Then we'll stay stationed in the rooms," he said turning towards were the others took Sasuke and Hinata. "They can't kill each other if we're in there."

**- (Line Break) –**

Hinata lied on her bed as she starred into the bright fluoresce lights that emitted a soft buzzing sound that distracted her from the sound of her monitors that had been hooked up to her body. She glanced over to the Uchiha that was strapped down to his bed and was being guarded by Team 7, but yet she still was out of it and went back to see what had happened to the ceiling when she wasn't looking. The hospital had been so busy and was just cluttered with the injured and sick, the head doctor had to put the two of them in the same room and wasn't told of their little scuffle until Shikamaru had came in and set guards of shinobi around the hospital to insure neither clan child would get out. Hinata did not understand, but it seemed that her own peers had deemed her a threat and lethal to be left alone; what she didn't know was that Neji had made the decision to recommend Hinata as an anbu, but that was a whole other story.

Naruto looked over to Hinata as she starred at the ceiling, almost lost in her own little world, and suddenly felt a wave of guilt wash over his body. He had ignored one of his friends to the point she wanted to prove them all wrong and nearly put her life on the line just to show them all she wasn't a failure. He smiled softly, "Uh…Hinata?" She looked over at him with the same dull unemotional face that had been there since she had woken up. Kiba and Shino even looked at him, only making the blonde shinobi more nervous. "I…I wanted to say I'm sorry for ignoring you," he looked down at his feet, "I've been a little preoccupied and I shouldn't have brushed you off like that-"

"It's alright Naruto-san," Hinata said cutting him off with a no emotion. "What I said," she looked at him with her dull eyes, "was out of line. I know that you are to busy and was worried about your friends." Hinata laid her head back down, "I hope that you can forgive me for my outburst."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Naruto answered softly, but she had already fallen back asleep.

"When is the Uchiha going to wake up," Kiba asked glaring at the dark haired male, "Because I'm going to beat him back to sleep-"

"Just leave him alone Kiba," Sakura glared at him, "Sasuke has been through enough and when he does wake up he'll be questioned and put on trial. We don't have to put more stress on him." Sakura may be the only person who still felt the same that way about the Uchiha since when she was a young genin to now. She glanced down at the sleeping man and moved his hair out of his face, only to have his eyes snap open and look at her with dark onyx eyes. Sakura had flinched back but then just gave him a soft smile, "Glad to see that you're up."

He was very silent and looked around the room he was in. He had assumed the Hyuga had killed him and he would be dead, but the sound of the hospital filled his ears and he wished he had died instead. He glanced back up to the pink haired chunin and spoke. "Why am I in a hospital?"

"Cause Hinata nearly blew your brains out of your head," Kiba said glaring at the black haired traitor. "You're glad that you have your own guards or you'd be in the morgue right now you dirty piece of-"

"Enough," Shino said not looking up at Kiba. "You need to calm down or leave. I'll get someone else to help." That's when Sasuke noticed that the Hyuga was in the same room as he was. He lifted his head a bit to see that Hinata's bed was in the upright position and she was starring out the window. Her hands hand been bandaged up and he could see that so was her middle section. What took him by surprise was that even the Hyuga had been strapped to her bed and she was almost being guarded by her own teammates. He found it hard to believe that the women before him had nearly killed him but did leave him in the hospital with injuries that could indeed slow him down. She looked to fragile and innocent to be the one to take him down and she had even swiped his katana and broke it. Sasuke did hate the Hyuga clan, but he held a lot of respect for the women before him.

"Don't get any ideas teme," Naruto glared at the black haired traitor, "I won't let you hurt anyone anymore." Sasuke just looked at his blonde haired enemy and didn't feel anything, so it met that he didn't feel any hate either like he did before. The Uchiha just lied his head back down and began to get lost in his thoughts that flooded his mind. Naruto just sat back in his chair and sighed loudly, "This isn't as fun as I thought it would be."

"Keep patient Dickless," Sai said with a smile as he kept sketching in his book, "the traitor and bunny will wake up soon-"

"Really," Sakura glared at him angrily, "Ino is beautiful, Hinata is bunny, and I get ugly?"

"I-It's alright Sakura-san," Hinata said with a soft smile as she looked out the window and then back at her, finally feeling some kind of emotion, "not many people can see y-your true be-beauty." Sakura smiled softly as Hinata tried to move forward and then saw she was strapped down to her bed. "Wh-what the…" Hinata looked over at Kiba and Shino, "w-why am I being h-held down?" Shino and Kiba looked to one another and then looked back at team seven. She looked up and saw that the Uchiha was up and that he really was across from her. She had been so out of it, she didn't put it past at her that she had once been staring right at him and not even knowing it was him. She let out a glare and once again tried to pull out of her straps but then Shino had pushed her back against the bed. Hinata did not know why she let him push her back, but she didn't know why she had such a strong feeling of hate towards the Uchiha. It wasn't like her to be angry at anybody really. There was something about him that made her mad; he was strong and loved while she was weak and rejected by her own family. He may have lost his but it's not like Hinata could know what it was like, you can't lose something that you never had. Hinata looked over at Shino, "H-How long had he been in this room?"

"The whole time," he spoke in a soft yet strong voice, "we were sent here to make sure that your little battle did not continue in the hospital." He fixed his glasses, "that is another reason why you both had been strapped down." Hinata gave her straps another tug, and concluded that Tsuande must have put these on herself since they were tight and even when shooting chakra in it did not break them. Thinking back to her chakra and that she was in the hospital she looked into the window to see that her head band was still vacant from her head. Shino spoke up again after seeing her face, "We retrieved your headband, but it was not in the best of shape."

"Th-thank you Shino-kun," Hinata said softly but kept her eyes on the Uchiha that was so close to her, but yet too far away to touch. "I-Is everyone e-else okay?" she asked with a soft voice glancing around at everybody in the room. She wanted to activate her Byakugan, but she was getting low on chakra. Hinata saw that Kiba had nodded and she couldn't sense anyone else in the hospital with a familiar chakra signature.

"Why didn't you kill me," the silence was broken as Sasuke spoke in a low voice, still lying down and staring at the ceiling.

"I….I thought I did," she said truthfully and stunned almost everyone in the room. "I thought I had, but I was hoping that I didn't because I knew I would make a lot of people upset." She looked out the window and then glanced back at him. "Why am I still alive? I could have been easily killed."

"Don't remind me," he said with a smirk, "but you're as stubborn as any Hyuga I know and refused to die." He lifted his up and looked at her, "You never answered my question Hyuga," he felt his glare come back when she looked him in the eye. Just seeing those cold silver eyes brought a chill to his spin and just wanted to slice them up, "where…" he regained his composure, "where did you get that necklace?"

"I didn't steal it off your dead brother, if that is what you are thinking," Hinata said calmly looking down at her lap. "I actually got it from him when we were young." A ghost of a smile came to her lips, "you've forgotten that I came to the Uchiha compound every day and I happened upon Itachi-san after getting back from a mission. He said that he had lost his old one and that Mikoto had gotten him a new one to where; but he found it in the Hokage's office. He then handed the one I showed you," she looked back up at him with a small smile. "I never told you cause," she gave a small blush; "I thought you would have taken it away from me."

Sasuke gave a smirk and lied back down, "You know…..I probably would have." Hinata couldn't help but give a small smile but stayed looking down at her lap. "But this little battle between us is not over Hyuga," he looked back at her with a smirk.

Hinata felt the smirk tug at her lips and she looked up at him, "I agree Uchiha-san, for it seems that a winner had not been decided yet."

"NO more battles to the death though," Naruto said with a smile, "Or I'll bring you both back to the hospital." The two gave a nod and then looked back at each other.

_I don't plan on letting you win Uchiha/Hyuga_

**(End)**

**Hope you all have enjoyed and have a Happy Holiday ^_^**


	7. The Mage: Getting to know you

**Alright I am on a roll with these Oneshots, but sad to say that this is one is not a gender bended one. I know I know, but have no fear; it is that of ****The Mage****. This is to KorenGal5 and she wanted that of Itachi and Hinata.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto™**

**(Line Break)**

It was a beautiful day in the village and the sun was shining and the birds were singing, and almost everyone was in a good mood and had a smile on their face, but wait….what is that? A dark cloud with rain and lightning hovered over the head of the sweetest and dearest mage, Hinata Hatake. She trudged through the village's streets as she dragged her feet behind her and the villagers looking at her in surprise. Hinata was in her newest blue cloak with the little sun and moon clasp on it and her hood pulled up over her head. The cloak came open a bit to reveal a tight dark blue shirt that was sleeveless and had a slightly high collar. She was also in a pair of black shorts with high knee length shinobi sandals and her arms were completely wrapped in white bandages. Her dark blue hair unseen in her cloak but they all knew it had gotten long. It was unknown why the Hatake was in the village and so gloomy, unless you asked her what was up.

Hinata had no sleep, so took a walk through the castle's grounds in hopes to tire her self out, but the night had something else in store for her. Wolf, her notorious stalker, had followed her that night and used this time to connect and she ignored him as usual. He had been very persistent and would float beside her as a way to impress her. Wolf had become much sweeter to her and would ease her into things; he had gotten to the point where he could kiss her cheek without her pushing him away. Hinata saw nothing of it, so she let him kiss her; that didn't mean she'd love him; it just meant that she couldn't stop him fast enough. Wolf knew that he was getting somewhere, with this being nice thing, but then became angry when the Hatake brought up the Mizukage and blushed. He was still a very jealous demon and didn't like the fact that **his** little mate was falling for the Mizukage and was beginning to get a lot of male suitors. The thought of her being in the arms of another made his blood boil and since Hinata liked to make him mad he grabbed her collar and blew a soft little powder in her face. That little powder had kept her from sleeping and then he took off. Hinata tried to get back home, but she was so tired now that she couldn't fine her way back and her mind went a bit and she just kept on walking. The powder made her very sleepy but did not allow her to sleep.

Now, in the morning as she tried to find her way back to the castle, Hinata was about to pass out. She looked up and let out a crooked smile as she walked through the gates of the castle and slowly made her way back home; the powder was warring off and her eyelids began to close. She was glad that Kakashi was given the job to watch over the meeting of the Kages and Lords today, since she would have missed it anyway. To Hinata it was like Tsunade always had a meeting with the Kages and Lords, especially when Hinata didn't want to work. Not to mention, the Akatsuki had been creeping around behind their Kages and scaring Hinata because she would notice their presence and had to keep from attacking them. Not to mention that Suigestu had been hanging around her more and more often. He and Kisame were seen, but she had yet to see the third Akatsuki that was well hidden.

"I…*yawn* need sleep," she said as she walked through the village and had become so disoriented to the point that she ran into someone hard enough that they both fall to the ground. Hinata had noticed that the body was very warm and it was for sure a male. Hinata just smiled and let her eyes close, until the man said her name and she looked up to see that she had fallen on Itachi Uchiha. They just starred at each other until Hinata just yawned, "T-too tired," and then just quickly fell asleep right on his chest. Itachi looked at her and then noticed that she was emitting soft snores and was sleeping on him. He looked around for help, or to see if someone was trying to mess with him. Itachi slowly sat up with the girl know in his arms and then stood up and held her bridal style.

He was cool and collected on the outside, but in the inside he was in panic mode and very confused. He didn't want to know what the village would think if they saw him, the Uchiha, carrying around the Mage and once Hyuga heiress as they had been informed at her ceremony; he could see the gossip spreading. To his disadvantage, he hadn't much research –stalking- on her like his brother had, and did not know where she lived. His brother was busy on his little mission of following the Hokage with Tobi, and could not be bothered. Itachi did the next best thing, take her home. She could rest in the guest room and then he'd show her the way out; no big deal just a shinobi helping another. He began walking home and couldn't help but stiffen as she cuddled into his chest.

**(Line Break)**

Hinata smiled softly as she slowly opened her eyes and shielded her face from the light that was streaming in from her window- wait….Hinata did not remember ever getting home. She was also aware that her room was all white with a large canopy over her bed and an Uchiha fan on the night stand. Then she jumped out of the bed and starred at the Uchiha fan then looked around half confused half dizzy from standing so fast. Hinata looked around and then jumped back and got into a fighting position when the door opened behind her; she then relaxed a bit –from shock- to see that Itachi was standing there. He had taken off his cloak and held a tray with tea. Hinata just looked at him and he just smirked and set the tray down on the nightstand.

"You passed out when you feel on me and I didn't plan on lying there and waiting for you to get up," he said as Hinata blushed and took a seat on the bed. "Care to explain why Hatake-san?"

"I couldn't sleep last night so I just went out for a walk," she said with a shrug and thanked him as he handed her a glass of tea. "Why aren't you with Lady Hokage? She's in a meeting now right?"

"Sasuke and Tobi have decided to take this one," he said holding his own tea. "I've let Sasuke take my place for the moment since he needs to learn to stand on his own." He looked over at Hinata who was rubbing her eyes and had already finished the tea. "If you are well, I can show you the door and you can be on your way."

"I have nowhere to go," she said putting the glass down and looked at him as she pulled down her hood, "Would you like to spend the day with me Uchiha-san?" it was a very innocent question in all truth, to the average person though. Itachi was smarter than that and looked deeper into the question and thought it over. A day with a mage would be a way to gather information on her, but in turn she could do the same. She didn't seem as devious as other people took her for, but maybe they had a right to be wary of her. She walked with an air of power like any other shinobi, but it was well hidden by the way she talked and acted. Her true demeanor was that of a sweet little girl that only wanted to protect her village, while the power she possesses was that of a true assassin that would not hesitate to take an enemy with no mercy. Hinata was a bit offended that the Uchiha was taking her question so far, like she was planning on murdering him. Hinata huffed and stood up and looked at him, "I'm not going to trick you," he looked at her with his cold unfeeling eyes, "I'm bored; I have nothing to do at the moment. You want to hang out?"

"Alright," he said walking out and she had to jog to keep up with his long strides and they both walked out of the manor as Itachi swiftly grabbed his cloak and put it on in one quick motion. Hinata just scoffed and Itachi couldn't help but smirk in amusement and look at her. "Yes Hatake-san?"

"You are just _so cool_ when putting on your cloak," she chuckled as he raised an eyebrow. "Every Uchiha is so graceful that it's pretty to see." She smiled as the Uchiha just looked at her and she shook her head. "Tell me Uchiha-san, why is that you chose to be and Akatsuki? Why not a regular shinobi?"

"I was born a prodigy and my parents wanted me to be one," he said not looking at her. "What about you Hatake-san?"

"My mother was a mage and I want to be just like her," she smiled softly to herself with a blush. "Not to mention that I could never be a shinobi for some reason, it was…..odd." Hinata then saw something flash by in the corner of her eye but Itachi reacted faster and had a kunai out and stood before the Hyuga. "My hero," Hinata said in a monotone voice, "did you see who it was?"

"No," he slowly put his kunai down and looked back at her, "is there a reason that you are so slow?"

Hinata pouted, "I'm usually not spotted by others even when they are standing next to me. I was taught to evaluate my situation and not jump ahead of myself." She looked at him with a smirk, "you should too."

"I was taught to always be on guard and protect the ones around me," he said calmly and looked back at her. "Maybe you should work on that as well." Hinata just rolled her eyes and they continued to walk on as Hinata felt her arms burn, which was not a good sign. Itachi was again quick to catch on, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," she said crossing her arms over her chest, "I got some bruising on my training that hasn't gone away yet." She had to lie since telling him the truth would be bad for her and get her killed or stoned to death. She knew that Wolf was close and she could guess that he was mad too. It' like she couldn't be around any male without him being made. "I think you and I will be great friends Uchiha-san," she said stressing the friend part for Wolf to hear. Itachi just looked at her oddly at her outburst.

"Of course Hatake-san, we do share a common goal to keep out nation safe." Hinata nodded and smiled as the burning went away, but was replaced when Hinata collided with a large man. She groaned and rubbed her head as she looked up to see that it was Kisame. "Kisame," Itachi bowed his head to him, "is the meeting over?"

"Nah," he smiled big showing off his pointy teeth, "I got the two squirts to cover for me while I get some air. I am surprised to see that you," Hinata was surprised to see that Kisame easily put his arm around the Uchiha's shoulders and ruffling his hair. It was weird, like when you see cat cuddling with mice. Like that. "And the little Mage are getting together." Kisame smiled as Itachi just kept a straight face and fixed his hair, "And I thought she was the only girl that didn't have the hots for you."

"I don't," Hinata said with a glare and a blush, "we were taking a walk."

"You could join us if you don't believe us," Itachi said as he shrugged his arm off of his shoulders, "since I don't need you causing chaos if left alone."

"I will," Kisame said as he walked with the two and then caught Hinata staring at him, "what's up with you?"

"I don't see how you can be so friendly with Uchiha-san," Hinata said still looking up at him, "you're very exuberant and he's…" she looked at Itachi and then back at Kisame, "yeah."

"We met while I was a trainee," Itachi answered and the two looked at him. "I was able to tag along with the Akatsuki before Tobi and myself and got to go to the Mist village. I met Kisame as he was also a trainee-"

"And we've been best friends ever since then," Kisame cut in with a big smile. "Itachi may not look it, but he is a major softy."

"Stop spreading your lies again Kisame," Itachi said dryly and glared at him. Kisame just waved him off and the three began to converse about politics and what not for most of the walk. Itachi was very opinionated about the whole thing and easily got into a "polite argument" with wither blue haired shinobi. Hinata was a bit more laid back and watched as the two Akatsuki into mini wars with one another about things. Hinata could help but laugh at the two at points, since they would argue like small children and it was kind of cute to see the two pout when she pointed it out.

Hinata sighed as the two once again went on about trade policies between the villages and was cut short when the two stopped and looked back at Hinata. She was looking into the small little area of the garden where she and Haku once sat together and bonded. A smile graced her lips as she recalled the little ice figure that was placed out on her dresser and when caught in the right light, become like a prism and a small rainbow could be seen. The two looked at one another until Kisame smirked slightly, finally understanding what the Hatake was going through.

"So what I saw wasn't a lie," Hinata looked back at Kisame with a dark blush, "you and the boy were having a moment."

"H-how did you…." She knew the two were alone and was sure the Akatsuki wasn't following.

"You think the Mizukage as going to let his son go un accompanied as he went off with the little mage?" He smirked at her red face.

"The present Mizukage was your one time romance," Itachi couldn't help but smirk as steam practically shot out of her ears and begin to push her two forefingers together. "I should have guessed."

"I was surprised," Kisame said nudging him, "I always thought Lord Haku was gay." Hinata's face just burnt red as she followed the two as they quickly dropped the subject about her love life and making guesses at who was in the closet. She couldn't believe that Kisame was there- wait. Had he also been there and was able to spot Wolf there. She knew it had been him to shatter the first ice sculpture, but he had not brought it up. Hinata shook her head and joined in the conversation, finding that it took her mind off her other problems.

**(Line Break)**

It had been getting dark, and it was once again Itachi and Hinata walking through the village together since Kisame decided to go back before it got dark. The two were just in a comfortable silence as they walked the village streets and had even stopped to grab something to eat. Hinata was surprised to see that the Uchiha had a sweet tooth and loved dangos; Hinata on had gotten a cinnamon bun and was still eating it. Itachi had long ago finished his dangos and it still bothered Hinata that Itachi liked sweets and Sasuke liked to eat tomatoes. The villagers were all very surprised to see the mage and the Akatsuki together having fun and laughing together, well Itachi would just smirk, Hinata laughed. The two had become very good friends and even learned a lot about one another. Hinata was the first one to begin talking about all her training and her life with Kakashi Hatake, and then Itachi opened up to her about his life. Hinata favorite part about his whole story was the fact that Itachi was the nicer of the two siblings and he had admitted to once trying to attack Kakashi. He had admitted to failure and Hinata couldn't help but laugh at him and mock him for it.

Hinata looked up to the sky and sighed, "I better be getting back home before Kakashi-sensei begins to worry." she was suddenly lifted up and let out an 'eep' when Itachi was holding her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking you home," he made a hand sign and the two were teleported back onto castle grounds. Hinata had never traveled like this; she usually used an element to get her back. It was a fancy shinobi trick indeed and he just smiled softly as he walked on. "Where do you live?"

"I can walk, you know." She said again but made no struggle to get out of his arms; Hinata liked being carried around, less work for her to do. She pointed out the direction and soon enough he was in front of her house and had set her down on the front steps of her home. "Thanks Itachi-san," she smiled as he just nodded. "I would go if I were you," she said softly and pointed in the direction of Kakashi, who was sitting in his thinking tree and spying on the two. "He hits his head against the wood that I think it's causing him brain damage." She giggled as Itachi smirked and then planted a quick kiss on her cheek and vanished in thin air. Her face went a light pink and she touched her cheek. Kakashi was hitting his head against the tree and wondering if he should follow Hinata around from now on. He jumped down and pushed her inside, "I-I told him-"

"How about we just get in and we'll talk about this." He closed the door behind them, locked it, and then placed a seal on it to be extra safe.

"Are we going to have "the talk"," Hinata asked in slight fear as she sat at the table.

"Yep," he said sitting across from her, "we're going to talk about the birds and the bees."

Hinata slumped foreword and her head hit the table very hard, _'You are so dead to me Itachi!' _

**(End)**

**Okay KorenGal5, I hope that you liked it and I'm sorry that it isn't as long as the other ones are, but I didn't want to give any spoilers to the real story. If you don't like you can let me now and I'll fix it. ^_^ enjoy.**


	8. Snake Heiress: Day Off

**Alright KoreanGal5, this is your last request and I hope that you enjoy it. ^_^ **

**This is some Yoru and Hinata love since people really like that this couple got together, even though Yoru is only the average Oc. *shrugs* Well I hope you all enjoy and the next One shot will be that of the Gender Bended Chronicles, so get excited!**

**Disclaimer: I saw this every chapter, I don't own Naruto™ and I'll keep saying it.**

**(Line Break)**

The elite shinobi of the Sound had been on one of their off days; no missions and Hinata's training with Orochimaru had been canceled for he was busy on other business. The group was left to wonder the hideout and the land it was on for the day. Usually the group would part for the day, Hikari would be in the medical ward covering for a lack of Kabuto being there, Takeo would go to one of the many training grounds and just train until dinner, Yoru would sleep until noon and then the other three didn't know what he did after that. Hinata was that of a wonderer, the three would see her walking through the halls and sometimes she would sit before Ame's cell and listen to Ame talk on and on about whatever she wanted to talk about. Then the four would sit together at dinner with Hikari doing most of the talking and Takeo and Yoru trying not to kill the other.

Today was a lot different since Ame had been taking by Fuyu for a mission since Orochimaru recently began to let the women do more; one of those things is keeping an eye on Hinata. Hinata knew that Orochimaru would be suspicious of her and who she housed inside her, but Hinata pushed it aside and pretended to be the obedient student who wanted nothing but to prove herself to everyone that she was stronger and better than before. She was glad that she had slightly befriended the woman, since she knew Ame bored easily and after an hour of stalking, Ame would leave the girl alone to go find something better. But back to the matter at hand, Fuyu was on a mission with Ame, Orochimaru was out on business and had taken Kabuto with him like always; the team was left with nothing to do and Hikari was not needed in the medical ward for there were more medical shinobi and doctors there. Takeo had been unable to use a training area for they were all filled or housed another clan that had come to trust Orochimaru to join him.

The four sat at their usual table in a silence and the other sound shinobi around them ignored the team. Hikari was petting Tora who was purring loudly, Takeo sat with a bored look on his face, Yoru was reading another book, and Hinata sat as she tried to patch up her ripped shorts. Hinata's training with Orochimaru and Wolf had begun to take its toll on her clothes, and she only had so many. Due to their missions, she never had a chance to go out and get more and when she did have a day; Orochimaru had guards about refusing to let her leave. Right now, she was in a pair of shorts she borrowed from Yoru and she wore a black shirt that clung to her body since it had been one that Ame had outgrown.

Hikari looked over at Hinata and groaned, "Really Hinata-chan?" she took the shorts from her and Hinata nearly ran the needle through her finger. "You're an elite shinobi of the Sound, not a kid on the streets." Hikari looked at her, "and wearing Yoru's shorts makes you look too skinny since you have to hold them up when you walk!" Hinata's face turned a dark red as Yoru just smirked and kept reading.

"Go get a room," Takeo sneered at the two dark haired teens. "It's bad enough having you on my team, but you two getting frisky is too much for my stomach."

"We are not getting frisky," Hinata yelled at him with a glare and blush.

"We do have very long nights though," Yoru said glancing up at her with a smirk, "don't we Hinata-chan? You do always complain how soar you are in the morning." Hikari's face turned a dark red and even Takeo had red cheeks.

Hinata gapped at him, "Y-Yoru-kun!" she looked back at the two and shook her head, "W-we train together at night! That's it, nothing other than training!"

"Well of course we do," Yoru said with a serious face, "what did you think I was talking about?" all three teens kept silent as Yoru just shook his head, "perverts."

"Oh right," Takeo glared at him, "coming from the guy seen reading the Toad sanin's book?" Yoru glared at him with a light blush, "yeah, I found your little spot in the forest. Don't worry though; I already burnt the books for you." Hinata and Hikari looked at Yoru, who just buried his face deeper into his book and avoided I contact with any of them. But Takeo just smirked, satisfied with his victory.

"H-Hey," Hikari said trying to change the subject, "why don't we go to the village and get some clothes." The group groaned softly, "We all need clothes and Hinata needs them the most. Do you have anything better to do?" The three looked at her and shrugged, "Great," she smiled and stood up and looked at Tora, "you stay here Tora-kun and take a nice nap and rest up." She stood up and the three stood up with her as Tora ran off down a hall and disappeared, but Hinata had stood up and then held up the shorts. Hikari shook her head, "Hinata-chan and I will meet you outside," Takeo and Yoru nodded and walked to the exit as Hikari dragged Hinata to her room. Hinata stood at the door as Hikari rummaged through her dressed and then threw at her a black skirt. "Put this on and no," she smirked, "I don't have anything to go under the skirt." Hinata sighed and put the skirt on, that stopped right above her knees.

The two walked to the exit and Hikari talked about all the clothes she was going to get and Hinata just checked to make sure that she had all her money to buy clothes. She wasn't much of a shopper like her green haired companion, or like the two that she used to know. Hinata let herself get lost in the thoughts of her former life, as the group and herself walked to the little village. It had felt like an eternity since Hinata had last seen the Lead Shinobi or that of the Sand; she could call them _'friends' _like she wanted to, for then she would become attached to them and cry to herself at night at the way they had all gotten hurt because of her. Hinata looked over to the other three, who reminded her of the Leaf Shinobi, but yet they were also very different.

Hikari was like Ino, being so bubbly and smart, but then there was a part of her that was like Kiba when it came to her pet tiger. Hinata couldn't put it together and then Hikari would show a side of her that was like Hanabi, cold and hard like a stone almost unbreakable. When she looked at Takeo, she saw the cold Uchiha and the cynical thinking of Neji; Takeo was unreadable and stood alone and no help from any of them. Yoru, she thought of Shino and Shikamaru, but Yoru had a side of him that was like Kankuro and looked to tease and poke fun at everyone, especially Hinata. She sighed softly and pulled at the edge of her skirt lightly.

"Hinata-chan," Yoru smiled at her, leaning forward since Takeo was between the two, "you look adorable in a skirt, you have such long legs." Hinata just blushed and tried to ignore his comments to the best of her abilities. Yoru was not satisfied with the reaction that he had gotten and frowned a bit. Takeo only rolled his eyes and pushed the black haired boy back. "What?"

"Just leave her alone already it's getting sad," he glanced over at him with a slight glare. "Get over yourself; you already watch her sleep, isn't that enough for you?"

"Why are you suddenly sticking up for Hinata-chan," Hikari eyed him with suspicion, "you're the one that almost got her killed on missions." Hinata's ears twitched at the question –and the fact that Yoru just might watch her as she slept- why was Takeo defending her when Yoru teased her? He was usually the reason why Hinata nearly dies on her missions and he had once left her behind. The three looked at him and awaited his answer; Takeo just looked at them and then crossed his arms over his chest.

"She has blue hair."

…..

….

…

"What," all three said looking at him oddly.

"You heard me," he glared at them, "she has blue hair." He closed his eyes but a glare set on his face as he still felt their eyes on him. "How many people do you know that have blue hair?"

"Kisame Hoshigaki," Hinata said in a mater-of-fact voice, "….and you Takeo-san."

"That's right," Takeo said, "being born with blue hair is a genetic disorder in the heredity system. And once you got one child with blue hair, they have a one percent chance of having their own child with blue hair." He opened his eyes again, "The blue hair gene is a receive one, and can easily be trumpet out by other genes, so that is why it is so rare to see it. And it's never the same shade of blue between the types. For mine is like the color of ice, and hers is that of a dark midnight blue." They all just stared at him and wondered if he was really being serious or trying to make some kind of joke. Takeo continued, which threw them all off, "Even if Hinata and I were to conceive a child –which will never happen- the child would get a completely different color of blue hair or have a small chance of matching one of the parents blue. Children of blue hair are special and one of a kind, in some way I guess, or plain lucky."

"Where did you learn all of this," Hikari looked at him with a 'you-must-be-off-your-rocker' look.

"I just know these things," the subject was then dropped and the four walked in a silence that made the air heavy and tense. Then a smile came to Hinata's face as she thought back on what Takeo had said and then looked up at him with said smile. He caught her smile and sneered at her, "What?"

"You think I'm special Takeo-san?"

"I SAID NO SUCH THING!"

"You so did!" Hinata smirked back at him and hugged his arm tight, "You said blue hair made people special and that was to me!" Hikari started laughing and Yoru smirked since the Hinata was right and he indeed said the words. Takeo roughly pushed her away but Hinata just smiled brightly.

"I don't think you're special," he glared at her.

"Yes you do Takeo-kun-"

"Don't call me that," he said walking a bit faster ahead of her.

"Don't hide it! Takeo-kun thinks I'm special!"

"Shut up!"

**(Line Break)**

Hinata looked down at the rack of clothes that had been on sale and looked the most durable than the others. The other three had wondered about the store and Hikari was the only one that was visible to Hinata at the moment and was holding an arm full of clothes. Hinata just glanced at the few pair of shorts that were in her hands, and about when lavender t-shirt, but after that she was a bit lost. She sighed and was about to walk over to the counter, but Hikari ended up in front of her and dropped all the clothes in her hands. Hinata fell back under the weight of the clothes and glared at the green haired girl. "You don't think I'm going to buy all these right?"

"Just go try them on at least," Hikari said helping her up and pushing her towards the dressing room. "I just want to see how they look and we'll get the ones that fit best." She looked over at the dressing room and as she got pushed into a stall, she heard Hikari talking to Yoru. "Oh Yoru, I know you would be honest with how Hinata-chan looks. Tell her how she looks at each outfit and I'll be back because I got clothes to get." Hinata nearly jumped out to ask her not to leave but Yoru leaned against her door to keep her in.

"Oh Hinata-chan," Yoru said with sadness, "why won't you let me see you try on clothes? I won't make fun of you, honest." Hinata was about to retort but she felt something slither up her leg and squeaked as the snake slid up her bare legs. "I wish I was that snake right now," Hinata blushed as Yoru chuckled as the snake slithered back down and out the room stall. He sighed softly and official loved signing the snake summoning scroll that Hinata had let him in her place. Hinata and Hikari didn't need it and Takeo said animals would get in his way. So Yoru was the only one left and signed the scroll had become quite attached to the little reptiles.

"Fine," Hinata said as she began to change into the first little outfit Hikari had put together. "But if you peek on me or one of those snakes dose we won't be friends anymore." Hinata said and slipped on the clothes. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled a bit; she was in a long sleeved fishnet top with a black tank-top over it and then a pair of black pants and her black sandals went well with it. Hinata knocked on the door, "you need to move so I can walk out."

"Alright, but if you run I won't hesitate to send another snake on you," Yoru said stepping away from the door. Hinata braced herself for the comments that would come from the boy's mouth. She stepped out of the stall and stood before him with a big smile. He looked her over and Hinata began to get nervous since he was actually going to judge her on her looks.

"Don't you like it?"

"I don't know," he walked up to her touched the fishnet on her shoulder. "This material isn't very sturdy and it looks as if it easily rips," he then smirked, "but then again I do get to take in more of you then in your old clothes." She blushed red and crossed her arms over her chest and looked away, "It's not very affiant for training, but to get me to stare at you more, it's perfect." Hinata slammed the door to the stall in his face.

"I'm not going to buy it now," she said through the door.

"Yes you are, you love how it looks," Yoru said leaning back against the door. "And one day you'll wear it without remembering we had this conversation." Hinata groaned and glared at the door, because it was entirely true and she put on her next outfit. She know wore a dark red top tied around her neck and left her shoulders and top half of her back bare, then a beige skirt that stopped around her knees and had a large slit going up the side. It was okay since she was wearing black leggings under the skirt. Hinata stepped out again and this time had her arms crossed over her chest and just looked at him. Yoru smirked, "What, no smile now? I thought you were so happy to try on clothes?"

"You have a way of ruining my time," she said still upset about his last comment, since he was so good at reading her. Yoru sighed softly and gave her a sad pout, "Don't be mad at me Hinata-chan. I'm sorry," he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, and lied his head on hers, since puberty began for Takeo and Yoru and the two girls were quick to notice. Hinata blushed again but didn't react in any other way. He opened his eyes, "You're still mad?" Hinata nodded and Yoru sighed, "Well, I can tell you this, I don't like it. Your shirt takes away from the color of my eyes."

"So I can't where red," she said only getting madder.

"You can't wear maple red, but if the shirt comes in a blood red, I think it'll look great on you," he said softly and then lifted his head off of hers and looked down at her. "And I can easily see down your shirt." Hinata turned bright red and slammed the stall door in his face again and there was a soft click of the lock being used. Yoru rubbed the back of his head, "Was that too much?"

"I-I want Hikari-chan back now!" Hinata felt her knees buckle as it was true; people could easily see down her shirt if they were taller than her. She quickly took off the outfit and stood in her underpants and wrapped torso; she caught herself in the mirror and hoped that no one else saw her like this. "I can't do this anymore with you Yoru-kun. C-can you get her?" She listened as he walked away for a moment, but only to have them come back.

"She isn't in here," he said through the door. "Hinata-chan I'm sorry, I only said it because it was true and I don't anyone else to get that kind of view." He heard her shuffle around, "Am I making it any better." He clearly heard a 'no' and ran his hand through his hair. "I can be a very jealous man Hinata-chan and I don't want to lose you to anyone." He leaned his forehead against the door and closed his eyes, "One more chance, please."

"Yoru-kun," he backed away as the door opened and she stepped out in another outfit and smiled at him, "no matter how many chances I give you, you'll still find a way to need another." Hinata just looked at him and gave a softer smile, "You won't "lose" me to anyone okay?" He smiled brightly and then looked over what she had on. She was in a long sleeved shirt that was a light blue color with dark purple skirt that came to her mid-thigh and tight black shorts under. Then there was what could be described as a black obi right under her bust and made a large bow in the back, and some fishnet gloves covered her small hands. Yoru opened his mouth to say something but then closed it again and kept silent. Hinata just shook her head and looked at him, "Go ahead and say it, I'll hear it sooner or later anyway."

Yoru smirked, "The bow makes me want to un-wrap you Hinata-chan." Hinata blushed but then still let out a small smile, since even though she didn't like it; Yoru was being his own person, the side that people would never get from him by his appearance. Hinata looked at herself and decided that it was the one that she was going to get for sure. "So," he stood by her as she looked at herself, "do I get to see you model more clothes, or are we calling it quits?"

"Just a few more and then we're done," she smiled and walked back in as Yoru pulled up a chair and sat down for the rest of his "show".

**(Line Break)**

The four walked through the village's streets, both boys holding bags of clothes as Hinata and Hikari walked ahead of and talked. Don't ask me how they Takeo to carry the bags, it's still a mystery to me too. Anyway, Hikari was going on and on until Hinata spotted something in the corner of her eye and stopped abruptly, nearly causing Takeo to walk into her. She walked over to the store window and stared in awe at was before her. It was a little plush bunny with a lavender bow around its neck and bright blue eyes. Hinata wasn't really interested in stuffed animals anymore, but this one was different, since she clearly remembers owning one just like that one when she was a child; it was a present to her on her first birthday from her mother and even Hiashi was happy to see her hold the bunny like it was life itself. She felt a smile pull at her lips and her eyes lit up like a child.

"Are you done," Takeo said partly annoyed, "I want and need to get on with my own life a bit sooner if it's no trouble?" Hinata just looked back at the bunny one last time and then walked back to them and they continued their walk to a nearby weapon shop where Takeo and Yoru took more interest in. "Why don't you two," he handed them the bags back, "go back and make sure that Lord Orochimaru hasn't come back to see us gone. If he did, inform him where we are," Hikari and Hinata nodded as they took their things bags and walked back to the hide out.

"Be safe," Yoru said softly to Hinata as he walked into the shop but kept a keen eye on Hinata and Hikari not wanting either to be stopped by a bandit. The two girls were soon out of his sight and he hesitantly walked further into the shop and began to browse.

"Oh you're going to look so cute Hinata-chan," Hikari gushed as they walked through the forest.

"Not as cute as you do," Hinata smiled at her. "I wish I had long hair like yours."

"Oh," she looked at her with an uplifting smile, "you will Hinata-chan. Your hair just needs time to grow, trust me," she said with a smile, "this hair grows so fast that if I don't cut it every few months it gets a mind of its own." The two laughed lightly and continued on talking about normal girl things. Hinata was amazed that the life as a Sound elite was no different than being a normal person. Sure, they got more and riskier missions then the average shinobi, but other than that there was nothing different. Hinata actually liked this better then she would have imagined; for the longest time she thought being in the Sound was like being in a prison, but this is what family was like. Looking out for one another and making bonds with the people close to you. Hinata would never forget her old family, but this one was one she would cherish more than the other. Hikari looked back at Hinata, "So, Hinata-chan," she said with a smirk, "you and Yoru-kun are getting pretty close. You want to tell me something?"

"You shouldn't gossip," Hinata said sticking her tongue out at her with a playful smirk. "Come on Hikari-chan, we're only friends and it'll always be that way."

"That's what you say now," Hikari said, "but sooner or later you're going to notice that more your with that man the less you'll want to ever leave his side." She gave a soft smile, "I'm just so happy that you found love."

"Well," Hinata said with her soft voice, "when that day comes, I'll be sure to thank you Hikari-chan." Hinata looked at her, "And I know you'll find your true love too, just keep those eyes peeled." They walked into the hide out and as they walked out of Hinata's room after putting her things in there, they were face to face with Orochimaru. "Orochimaru-sama," Hinata said recognizing his presence and the two bowed.

"Where are Takeo and Yoru?" he asked in an angry voice and Hinata knew that was not good. Whenever he was in a bad mood, no one was safe from him.

Hinata took a deep breath, "Out re-supplying themselves with weapons-" Hinata was cut off with a hard slap in the face from the snake sanin. She held her cheek that throbbed with pain and then chocked back a sob….or glare, she couldn't decide.

"You four should be training, not out and about in the village," he glared at the two and Hikari kept eye contact and Hinata stared at the ground. "Go out and get them back now and tomorrow we will get back on schedule." He walked past the two without another word and the two just stood there in a heavy silence. Hinata took in a sharp intake of breath and let her hand fall to her side and before Hikari could look at her cheek she walked ahead and Hikari caught up with her. They didn't speak since Hinata didn't want to, and Hikari knew that Hinata had very strong emotions and didn't want to be seen crying. As they stepped outside the guard tried to stop them, but Hinata pushed him aside with a flick of her wrist and continued on without slowing her strides.

Hinata finally stopped as they were practically in the middle of the forest and let out a held in sob and held her cheek once again. Hikari was at her side and had a hand on her shoulder and patiently waited for the blue haired girl to stop. Hinata wiped her eyes and regained a steady breath and then looked to Hikari, "I-Is it bruised?" she saw the look on Hikari's face and nodded, getting the picture. There must have been a pretty big mark on her cheek and it was already bruising; she softly touched it and then winced. "Do you have anything for this?"

"Not right now, and I won't until tomorrow morning," she said as they continued to walk on, "we can buy some." Hinata shook her head and it was decided that she would just wait until tomorrow. Once again the two were in silence, but this one was a lot more comforting then the last one. As they came up to the village and the shop they saw that the two males were exiting the shop and Hikari waved them down, Hinata quickly hid her face in hope that neither boy saw. "Come on, we need to get back fast," Hikari said with a serious face, "Orochimaru came back and is not in a good mood."

"Well I expect a very long say tomorrow," Takeo said as he began to lead the group back and Hikari was at his side. The two usually led since they usual discussed things while on missions and the two would get into very heated debates about one thing or another. Hinata walked behind them and by her side was Yoru.

He smiled at her and quickly put his arm over his shoulder and kept it there as they walked, "I hope you didn't miss me while we were apart." Hinata shook her head and refused to look up at him, knowing that he would make a big deal at the mark on her face. He frowned a bit at her reaction and then pulled a bit closer, "Hey," he spoke in a soft voice, "are you okay? You're quieter than usual." He waited for an answer, but she kept silent and kept her eyes forward; Yoru began to get worried, "Did something happen Hinata-chan," he asked with worry in his voice, "are you hurt?" Hinata once again shook her head but Yoru stepped in front of her and stopped her in her tracks. "Look at me Hinata-chan," he held her shoulder, but Hinata kept her head down. He lightly put his hand under her chin and slowly lifted her head, much to her protest and got a good look at the bruise on her cheek. "What happened Hinata-chan? Who did this?" Yoru got very mad that someone had laid a hand on his little blue haired shinobi and then looked at her with a glare, "Tell me Hinata-chan."

"O-Orochimaru-sama," Hinata said looking into his hard maple red eyes and then away. Yoru gripped her shoulders tighter and pulled her close to him and just held her in an embrace.

"It's because we were gone," he said more as a statement. "I'm sorry I let you get hurt," Hinata tried to protest, but Yoru ignored it and took full blame for what had happened. He grabbed her hand and they began to walk back to the hideout and eat dinner with the other two. Yoru had kept holding Hinata's hand as they went to the room they shared and put his bags on his bed and then before they walked out, he once again grabbed her hand and this time Hinata blushed and gave his hand a light squeeze, which made him smile. Even as they passed Orochimaru kept her head low, Yoru practically kept her hidden behind his frame and sent the sanin a hard look which he ignored.

"You two finally made it," Takeo said as he picked at his dinner. "What happened to you?" he said noticing the bruise.

"Nothing," Hinata said softly as she sat beside Hikari. Takeo just rolled his eyes but didn't push the subject on, not for the sake of Hinata, but due to the reason that he didn't really care. Hinata just poked at her dinner and pushed it aside after losing her appetite. She sipped her tea and smiled since it was still hot, "Did you guys get everything you needed?" Takeo and Yoru nodded and left Hinata in more silence, a silence that she was trying to break. Hikari smiled lightly and gave her a light nudge, "Yeah?"

"Have you ever noticed that men buy weapons and women buy clothes," she smiled lightly and Hinata giggled lightly. Hinata nodded and looked over at the two, "You know what else, they took longer than we did to buy clothes." The two giggled again and this time the boys gave them weird looks. Hikari smirked at them, "What? The truth is hard to hear?" Takeo just rolled his eyes and ate his dinner, and Yoru did the same, but made no reaction. "It's getting too quiet in here and you two are no fun," she picked up Tora, who had ran back out from her room and sat at her side, and placed him on the table. "My little Tora, can you bring some fun into the day?" Tora just yawned and lied down on the table and slept, Hikari sweat dropped and Hinata just giggled.

"I guess this is fun to him," Hinata said softly with a smile. "I think I should be getting to bed too." She stood up and looked back at the three, "I'll see you in the morning." As she began to walk away she heard another set of feet and the next thing she knew Yoru was beside her and she looked up at him. "You don't have to come with me," he shook his head and put his arm round her shoulder and she began to walk with him. Hinata blushed as she heard Hikari giggle and she knew Takeo must have rolled his eyes and sneered. Hinata did like the feeling that Yoru gave her, his arm around her shoulder, like he really did care about her. Hinata gave a content sigh and leaned into him and laid her head on his shoulder. He only smiled and held her closer.

She looked up at him as he pushed open the door and led her in, "Yoru-kun," she said softly as she walked over to her bed and sat down, "you don't have to protect me like I'm a little girl." She smiled softly as he just smiled and went over to his bags and grabbed a smaller one and brought it over to her. "A cool new weapon you want to show me?" She smiled happily as he sat beside her and held the bag on his lap. "Is it some kind of scroll or metal weapon," Hinata was getting very giddy it was to see this new weapon, but her eyes went wide as Yoru pulled out the plush bunny that was in the store window.

He smiled softly as she looked up at him with big eyes and held it out to her, "I knew that you wanted it, so here you go." Hinata took the bunny in her hands and pet it gently. He put the bag on the ground and looked at her. "You should have just said something and I would have gotten it for you sooner," he was about to go on, but then stopped as Hinata cuddled into his chest while holding the bunny tightly in her arms. He gave a light blush and wrapped his arms around her, "I'm glad that you like it Hinata-chan," he looked down at her and smirked as she looked up at him. "Don't worry about it and you don't have to repay me-" He was cut off as Hinata planted a soft kiss on his lips, which he then responded to and pulled her in closer.

Hinata pulled back and smiled at him, "Thank you Yoru-kun, I love it." She giggled as he just smiled at her with a small pout, "what's wrong?"

"Did you really have to end it so soon," he said with a smirk, "I mean that was pretty nice." He leaned back and smirked as Hinata let out a squeak as she was now lying on top of him with the bunny crushed between the two. "How about we start over?" Hinata just blushed and just laid her head on his chest, which made Yoru sigh, "Was that a no?" Hinata nodded and just curled up and closed her eyes. "You're just so cute Hinata-chan."

"Thank you," she said looking up at him and then back down and closed her eyes again, "You're nice and warm Yoru-kun."

He smiled and loosed his grip around her and closed his own eyes, "I know. I have to be to keep my little snake comfortable." He laughed as he knew she wrinkled her nose, "that's what you are Hinata-chan, my little snake. I love you so much." Hinata blushed as he said those words.

She gave a small smile, "I love you too." Then the two fell into a peaceful sleep.

**(End)**

**I hope you all have enjoyed ^_^ Leave me a nice review Ja Ne. **


	9. A Life Unknown: Play Time

**Okay this is the next installment of the one-shots and this is actually a ShikaHina one that takes place in the story of ****A Life Unknown****. Next up is a HakuHina and then a JacobxHinata crossover, first crossover X3 nice!**

**Disclaimer: The plot of ****A Life Unknown**** is mine, but the characters in it are not nor or any songs used in the fanfiction. I do not own Naruto™ **

**(Line Break)**

Hinata sat in her dorm room as she worked on a paper that was due on Monday and she was sure that if she left to Sunday she would surely end up getting a bad grade on it. Hinata found that she was left plan-less that Saturday and she was sure that everyone else that was her age made plans for the weekend; Hinata only felt more out of the loop and a bit of a nerd as she spent a perfectly good Saturday doing….homework. Hinata sighed as she closed her laptop and leaned back in her desk chair and pushed off the desk and rolled over to the piano in the room and softly began to play while feeling so alone and bored. She was never good at the piano like Neji was, who liked to make sure she knew that –and Hinata reminded him that she was a better singer-, but she was average when it came to piano playing. She focused hard on the white keys and tried to stay ahead of her fingers so that she didn't trip up again. This was the only time that Hinata ever got to practice and took it upon herself to get better and also due to the fact that she was bored.

She was about ready to go to her guitar, but there was a sudden knock at her door and it made her fall off her chair and hit the ground very hard. She held her head tight and rolled on to her side as her head throbbed and the person on the other side of her door was knocking and asking: 'are you okay?' and 'what happened?' Hinata yelled that the door was open –since she left it unlocked for a reason unknown to her- and walked in was Shikamaru Nara holding a clip board and looked at her with his passive face. Hinata sat up and looked at him and smiled sheepishly with a blush. He smirked at her as he walked up and held out his hand. "Th-thanks," she said softly while gladly taking his hand. Shikamaru nodded and got her back on her feet. "S-so," she smiled while dusting off her clothes, "what d-do you need Shikamaru-k-kun?"

"This is troublesome but" he held out his clipboard, "Tsunade-sensei left me in charge of the play and I was hoping if you'd like to help?" He rubbed the back of his head and yawned, "I'm no good with getting people to join, so I'll need your aid in that." Hinata nodded and he motioned for her to follow, "Come on, I've got some people to take part in the play, but I'll need more people." Hinata and him walked out of her room, after she locked it and pocketed her keys, and they walked with talk of the play. Shikamaru explained that this year the play was open for all students and even those in the college close by since this year sing-up sheets ten people signed up and three of them showed up. Tsunade didn't want the play dropped, so she opened it to more students and forced the job upon Shikamaru to rally them up and now Hinata was in on it too. Shikamaru said that the Hyuga should also take part in the play, but she excused herself of being too shy and never much of an actress. He sighed and they walked into the school and went to the theater where Sai, Haku, and Neji stood/ lied on stage waiting for anything to happen. "I'm back with a recruit," he gave a lazy wave and smile.

"Hinata-chan," Sai smiled at the blue haired Hyuga and waved, "will you be taking the part of lead female role?"

Hinata blushed and rubbed the back of her head, "O-Oh no, I'm going t-to just help o-out." She walked up the steps and joined the other three. Shikamaru just took a seat in one of the audience seats and sighed loudly. "H-hello Haku-kun, Neji-nii," she waved at the two. She took a seat at the edge and Neji sat beside her quickly before the other two boys could and glared at them.

"Okay," Shikamaru looked at his clip board, "we have a lot of work to do and since only Neji-senpai wants to be in the play, Sai will lead in set-up since you're 'artsy'," he quoted, "Haku-senpai, you will lead in custom design cause you are the only man I know that isn't scared of Orochimaru-sensei." The other boys gave a soft shiver at the name while Haku was very proud of his nerves of steel. Shikamaru went back to the board, "And Hinata will be on publicity," he smirked, "and make sure the word gets out or Tsunade will be on all of us." He sat up straight and placed the pen behind his ear, "So Neji-senpai, what part did you want?"

Neji thought for a moment and looked over the play in his hands, "I'll take the lead male role," he said dully as Hinata looked over his shoulder at the play and a bright smile came to her face as she saw all the parts.

"Th-this is the Phantom of the Opera!" She jumped up and looked to Shikamaru, "you didn't tell m-me it was an m-musical." Shikamaru shrugged and she pouted like a child. "I want the part of Christine," Hinata stomped her foot on the ground, "w-when can I try o-out for it?"

Shikamaru smiled, "They start today at five o'clock after we set up those flyers," he motioned over to the big box on the ground and they all groaned. "I'll just put you down on the auditions that will be left by the theater's doors." He got up and looked back at them, "You four can start on the flyers."

"What about you," Haku said as Hinata picked up the box.

"I have to go get my orders of the scripts from the post office," he said with a groan, "I'll see you guys later-"

"Can I come," Hinata asked giving the box to Neji. Neji's eyes went wide as his eyes darted between Shikamaru and Hinata and his brotherly instincts were about to explode. Hinata looked at a confused Shikamaru with wide eyes and a light blush. "I want t-to get o-out of this school." She looked at him with big pleading eyes, "P-please?"

Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head, "S-sure why not?" Hinata smiled as she followed him out, but Neji just gawked at the two.

"You know," Sai said looking at the flyers, "if you and Hinata are the leads, it would be awkward for you both huh?" Neji glared at him and the pale boy ignored it, "I have a very good point though."

"I'm more concerned that my sister is now alone with that lazy bum!" He glared out the door that they had gone through. He grabbed some flyers, "Let's get these out."

**(Line Break)**

Hinata walked along-side the lazy boy, who was taking his sweet time. They were walking in a comforting silence that the two were okay with but it made the Hyuga fumble with her hands and mess with the end of her shirt. Shikamaru caught her constant movements and it was getting a bit annoying to him as he was getting distracted by her little hands and how she bit her lip lightly every few minutes. He sighed softly and then glanced at her, "Can you stop that?" Hinata looked up at him, "you're distracting me with the twiddling." Hinata nodded with a light blush and then muttered a soft 'sorry' to him. He felt kind of bad, but it did get her to stop the twiddling. Shikamaru was surprised that she wanted to come with so badly with him, but then again, it was to get out of the school; that's really the reason Shikamaru went, just to get away from the school and the blonde director of the play. He would have gone alone or with company, but having the Hyuga beside him was like being by himself –almost-. She didn't talk to him or even try to anyway and she walked with such soft steps that he would forget she was there. It was a great trait that he wished that he had possessed; the male would have been able to slip past the blonde this morning and would be in bed right now sleeping the morning away and most of the afternoon –if he had it his way-. The Nara smirked at the thought of it, in his nice warm bed sleeping….

"Shikamaru-k-kun," Hinata looked back at him as the pineapple haired male had suddenly halted and was staring at the sky with a lazy look in his eyes and a smirk. She looked around nervously as others began to stare at him and then at her asking with their eyes if she knew who that was. Hinata bit her lip and slowly walked back over to him and tugged on his sleeve. She jumped as he gave a small jolt and then just looked at her. Hinata gulped lightly, "P-people a-are staring…" she trailed off Shikamaru looked around to see that what she spoke was true. He sighed out a 'troublesome', grabbed Hinata's hand, and pulled her along. Hinata's cheeks burned as she was being dragged away, but once they were a bit closer to the post office he let go off her hand.

"What a drag," he rubbed the back of his neck and then yawned loudly. He looked back at her, "can't a man look up at the sky and not be questioned?" Hinata smiled a bit and made the Nara smile. He motioned for her to follow once more, "the sooner we got those scripts we can get a cast and then this thing will be closer to over." Shikamaru was for once in a hurry with this play, they had about a month or two of practice, but with the plan he was formulating they could get it down in a matter of weeks and it luckily involved a lot of work on everyone else's time and not his. He glanced back at the girl, who was just staring ahead at the post office and decided that if she was to take part, that the story could be all the more better. She seemed to have a subtle 'Hyuga power' that would bring a crowd, since Neji always took part it was expected of him now. The Hyuga clan could make a great donation in the aid of the play and it would only make it easier for him to get this play going. Shikamaru stopped before the post office and looked at Hinata, "You can come in with me, but it looks like that this will take a while." He looked back in and saw that the line was already seven people long. "Or you could wait out here and," he looked around, "shop or something?" Hinata looked back to see that there was a little strip mall; Hinata nodded and made her way towards the building. He gave a smile and walked into the post office and got in line.

Hinata on the other hand went straight into a book store and searched through the shelves with interest in her eyes to see what was new in the world of literature. She was more than content in the library; it was like a safe haven to her and she would live in a library if she could. Hinata's eyes quickly darted down the aisles between all the books that were there to choose from, but it seemed that nothing was catching her eyes. This was strange since Hinata liked a wide variety of books and could easily find something to spark an interest in her, but it seemed that today was not the case. Hinata slowed down her pace and took a closer look at the books to see if she had missed anything. Hinata stopped as she found a little book of poetry, but the odd thing about it was the person on the cover looked very familiar. It was a man on the back cover, who was dressed nicely in a dress shirt and tie, but his hair was completely covered with a wool hat, but she could have sworn that she saw a little piece of blue hair sticking out. She looked at the front cover and the title of the book was called, My Little World, she gave a soft smile and gave the first poem a quick read and decided that this could be an enjoyable book. She held the book to her chest and continued her search for other books to read. Hinata looked out the window of the store in hopes of seeing how long the line was and where Shikamaru stood in it. She gave an apologetic smile as she saw that the pineapple haired male was still behind three people and the old lady upfront was arguing with the person on the counter. Hinata just turned away and went back to her book shopping.

Hinata was once again looking through the shelves in search of another book to obtain and later read on a quiet afternoon. Shikamaru on the other wanted to bash his head into the counter top in hopes that the old lady will be scared off and the line would move along. He felt his eyelids closing as he waited in line and just wanted to sleep the day away. Shikamaru knew that this old woman had important things to do, but she better hurry up before he picked her up and moved her along for her. He was about ready to just walk away but finally the elderly lady got her package all sorted out and exited the postal office. He was sure that everyone wanted to cheer in joy but kept themselves composed and went on with the line. He was happy that the two before him were quick with their things and once he was in line he was ready to get on with his day. He gave the woman behind the counter a nod and handed her his slip for his package. She took a look at it and said the words that he didn't want to hear:

"Oh this can't be right..."

Shikamaru let his head hit the counter and others behind him gave a groan; Shikamaru was glad that he did plan ahead but this was going to take a while.

**(Line Break)**

Hinata didn't know how long she had been in the library but she was getting tired and wanted to go home now. She had been through the whole place twice and thought that she could now name every book on the shelves. Hinata was sitting at one of the available tables and just read through some of the new books she had gotten and put them to use. Hinata had decided to read her novel first and save the poem book for classes and decided to do some research on the author while she was at it, his poems looked to be very deep and she wanted to know the hidden meanings behind them. She took out her ipod and put her ear buds in and listened to music and reading her novel. Just as she was getting to the good parts, Shikamaru entered the library with a box in his hands and the most exhausted look on his face. Hinata looked up at him as he took a seat across from her and gave a light laugh as he lied his head on the table and gave out a loud yawn, that set off a chain reactions of yawns throughout the book store. She turned off her ipod and tucked it away and then sat and waited for him to get his rest. Hinata had to admit that the lazy male was good-looking with his broad shoulders and lean build, but she was greatly fascinated at how his hair so magically defied the laws of gravity and stuck up in a way that made his head look like a pineapple. Hinata reached out with her small pale hands, her fingers a centimeter away from being able to touch his hair.

"I don't think so," Hinata jumped as his hand grabbed her wrist that kept her from touching his hair. He looked up at her with a lazy smirk and she felt her face go red since she was caught in the act. He wasn't holding her tight enough to hurt her but he slowly released her and she pulled back and looked down at her lap. He gave a chuckle, "For the next time we have a play, you can pick up the scripts and I'll get a book." Hinata smiled lightly and nodded. Shikamaru rolled his neck and shoulders and then got to his feet, "Come on, the sooner we get back the sooner we can get this over with." He got up and Hinata followed suit and they both walked out of the store and then back to the school. Hinata held her books close to her chest as she walked beside the male and wondered back on how the other three were doing on the flyers.

Neji growled as Sai was conversing on and on about the photo he had entered into his class competition and that had gotten him first place and he was forced to listen as he held the box of flyers. The word had gotten around fast and a few kids asked for a copy of the flyers, but Neji was peeved that the College kids got to take part since this was supposed to be his year of fame. The Akatsuki weren't very interested in being in it, but more of coming to see it. Neji encouraged them to do so but Sai didn't want them anywhere near the high school, but they ignored him and they went on after taking two flyers.

"That's the last one right?" Sai looked at the long haired Hyuga as he finished taping the last flyer on a random locker. Neji nodded and Sai gave him a fake smile, "Good, now off to the stage room since Shikamaru and Hinata-chan should be back soon." Neji rolled his eyes but followed the male back to the stage, and on the way the met up with Haku, who had a little sketch book in his hands and wide eyes as he looked through it. Sai looked at the brown haired male, "What is the matter Haku-san?"

"I just asked Orochimaru-sensei if he could draw up some designs for the play, and once I told him the name of it…" Haku trailed off as he just showed them the sketchbook and almost every page was full of sketches of customs designs and they all looked very amazed. Orochimaru was a genius when it came to the clothes and it showed since a lot of these were a bit over the top. They looked with wide eyes, and Haku gave a nod, "This whole thing is closed to being filled too." Haku flipped to one of the last pages and then motioned to the picture below, "I mentioned that Hinata might be trying out, so this was made just for her." They awed a bit at the dress that was pure white and almost looked like a wedding dress, "He said with that right measurement that he could make it in a matter of one week."

"What a creep," Neji said with a light glare and shoved the book back to Haku, "Let's get back to the stage and take a look at these scripts." The other two nodded and they walked into the auditorium and Neji smiled as he saw Hinata sitting on the stage with her hair dangling over the edge as she lied on the stage and read one of the scripts over. Shikamaru was sitting beside her and with a calculator in hand he was punching in numbers and then jotting down notes on his clipboard. The three walked up to them which made the two look up and Hinata gave a smile to her brother. "Hello Imouto," Hinata waved to him as he walked up to her, "how was it? Nothing bad happened," Neji said glaring at Shikamaru then turned back and smiled at Hinata, "right?"

"O-Of course n-not," Hinata said sitting up and spun around so she could face her brother, "I got a-a few b-books while I w-waited for Shikamaru-kun." Hinata said showing them the three books she had bought for herself, "H-How was p-putting up th-the flyers?"

"Painful," Sai said sitting in one of the seats before the stage, "I hope I never have to do something like that ever again."

"Orochimaru-sensei gave me some custom sketches for the play," Haku handed Hinata the sketch book and she had the look of 'awe' on her face as she went through every page. "All we need to do is the auditions," Haku leaned against the stage and looked to Shikamaru, "would you like to go get set up?" Shikamaru sighed lightly and nodded since her might as well get it over with now before he missed his afternoon nap. "I wonder how many people are going to show up."

"Not that many," Neji said as they walked together, "we had to force some people into joining last year."

"Uh guys," Sai said as he opened the doors to the outside courtyard, "I don't think we need to worry about that." they all looked out the door and then gapped and were wide eyed at the site before them. A large crowd was outside the second auditorium and they could see a few familiar faces as the. Shikamaru pulled out his cell phone and gave the theater teacher a call about what was about to go down. Hinata began to get nervous as she saw the crowd of people that were going to be there watching. She gulped lightly and looked back at Neji who sweat dropped.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru said closing his cell phone, "I guess we need to set up and then wait for the blonde master mind behind my pain."

**(Line Break)**

Shikamaru sat on the stage behind his desk with the desk lamp on, a list of everyone that had signed up and for what part. He only had pulled out another notebook out and was ready to take notes on everyone so that he was sure that he got the best. Shikamaru may have been lazy, but he was a prideful man and would not let this play crash and burn, unless there was actual fire involved. Not to mention that Tsuande would be very pissed at him if he half-assed this. He even had on his glasses that he hated wearing so much, but the low light was making it even harder to read; luckily Hinata had decided to sit beside him and do the talking while he took notes on everyone. Since it was a musical, Hinata had been able to convince the band to help accompany people as they sang for the audition. Shikamaru promised her that once everyone was threw that she could audition for her part since the crowd would most likely be gone by then. Hinata had called out the first few people and made them read certain lines and then each one got to sing out a song. Hinata complemented everyone since the crowds in the audience seem to be giving their friends a hard time. Shikamaru only told them when to leave and asked them about their schedules to see who would dedicate the most time for certain parts. Hinata blushed lightly as Sasuke, Gaara, Chojuro, and a bunch of other boys that they had not known came up to the stage with scripts in their hands and Gaara and Sasuke seemed to be glaring at the other. Chojuro just had a blush on his cheeks and would shuffle on his feet.

Shikamaru sighed as he looked between the two brooding males and then looked at their sheet to see that they had both signed up to play the Phantom or Raul; Chojuro and the other males had the same thing, but they also added being extras when needed. He knew that someone was going to end up very mad at him, other than Sakura when she doesn't get the lead as Christine –he was for sure on that one since she could not be very sweet or innocent-. He looked over at Hinata who began to ask them to recite a few scenes with one another and they were happy to obey since this was Hinata Hyuga, the sweetest girl with the cousin that would kick their asses back to the Stone Age.

"A-alright," Hinata smiled lightly as the last of the males recited their lines and looked to Shikamaru who gave her the nod that she could go on. Hinata smiled and nodded back, "N-now you all must r-recite a-a song; i-it could b-be from th-this pl-play or not. W-we'll start with the l-last person w-who went." And with that said some juniors, senior, and sophomores males that Hinata had no idea who they were since she didn't get around very much and she listened to their singing, some good, and some great. The audience had their own thought of the singing and shared them openly with claps and boos. Shikamaru just told them when the parts would be posted as he took notes on each person, almost to the end of his notebook and then shooed them off the stage for the next one to go. She was soon up to the Chojuro and Hinata smiled once seeing the light blue haired male as he took a step forward and gave her a light smile and blush. "W-what will you be singing Chojuro-k-kun?"

"Um," He pulled lightly at his collar as he looked into the audience, "I-I'll be singing 'Th-Think of m-me.'"

"You do know that is a female song," Shikamaru said looking up at him with a questioning look. Chojuro gave a blush and then nodded; the lazy male just sighed and motioned for him to continue on with his song, and Hinata gave her good friend her full attention. Chojuro gave the band the thumbs that he was ready to start. **(Think of Me Sung by: David Archuleta)**

_Think of me,  
__Think of me fondly,  
__When we've said goodbye.  
__Remember me once in a while  
__Please promise me you'll try._

_When you find that, once again,  
__You long to take your heart  
__Back and be free -  
__If you ever find a moment,  
__Spare a thought for me..._

_Think of all the things  
__We've shared and seen -  
__Don't think about the things  
__Which might have been..._

_Think of me,  
__Think of me waking, silent and resigned.  
__Imagine me, trying too hard  
__To put you from my mind._

_Recall those days,  
__Look back on all those times,  
__Think of the things we'll never do -  
__There will never be a day,  
__When I won´t think of you... _

Hinata clapped happily along with most of the audience since it was always a nice surprise to see that the shyest kid can sing like no other. He gave a light blush as he rubbed the back of his neck and then looked to Hinata for any input. "I think that was great Ch-Chojuro-kun," she smiled brightly with her own cheeks pink, "it was so invented to sing a song th-that is usually meant f-for w-women; I-I admire y-you're confidence." He thanked her and then looked to Shikamaru who just gave him a nod as a sign of 'good job' and then motioned him to leave. Hinata waited for a moment as Shikamaru got ready for Gaara and once with the heads up she went on. "A-And what will you be singing G-Gaara-kun?"

"Music of the Night," he said in his monotone voice with his arms crossed over his chest. Shikamaru gave him the heads up and then the band got ready to play along with him. **(Music of the Night Sung by: David Cook)**

_Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation  
__Darkness stirs and wakes imagination  
__Silently the senses abandon their defenses_

_Softly gently night unfurls its splendor  
__Grasp it sense it tremulous and tender  
__Turn your face away from the garish light of day  
__Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light  
__And listen to the music of the night _

_Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world  
__Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before  
__Let your soul take you where you long to be  
__Only then can you belong to me_

_Floating falling sweet intoxication  
__Touch me trust me savor each sensation  
__Let the dream begin  
__Let your darker side give in  
__To the power of the music that I write  
__The power of the music of the night_

_Of the night_

_You alone can make my soul take flight  
__Help me make the music of the night_

Without failure the fan-girls cheered as loud as they could for their favorite red head and Hinata just gave a light clap and warm smile. Gaara paid no attention to the girls and kept his attention on his favorite girl in the whole wide world –and he was so glad that he remembered to think all of this- and waited for her to comment. Hinata, being a girl of simple things just gave a light sigh and smiled, "I-I like y-your voice Gaara-kun." He held back his need to do 'I'm-the-champion' dance and yell 'In your face Uchiha~!' He just nodded and thanked the two before walking off on his own accord and not waiting for Shikamaru to dismiss them. She then gave the Uchiha a smile, "A-and last b-but not l-least," she looked him in the eyes, "S-Sasuke-san."

He gave a nod, "I want to sing Love is War," Hinata couldn't help but blink in confusion and even Shikamaru lifted his head away from his notepad and looked at Sasuke like he was crazy. There a few 'what the hell's' from the audience, but the Uchiha ignored them since he just wanted to impress Hinata, and this was the song to do it.

"Um…o-okay," Hinata said with a smile. "W-whenever you are r-ready…" she trailed off since she was very confused at his song choice. **(Love is War Sung by: Kaito)**

_yukiba no nai shousou kono ai no kajuusa _

_AHHHH!_

_ai iro no sora biryuushi no koukaku_

_hizashi wa shizumi yami jyaku ni hibiku kikaion _

_aa , sekai ga susande sore demo suki de ireruka nante _

_wakari kitta kono angou wo kimi ni _

_dousureba tsutawaru ka _

_baka da na ... ore wa _

_kimi wo mamoru yo kore wa sensou _

_kizutsuiteku kimi wo miru nante _

_oboreru ai kore wa tsumi _

_omoi shirase ore no aijyaku wo _

_saken de mita kono koe wa hinjaku dakedo _

_dore hodo koe wo agete mo kimi ni todoki wa shinai darou _

_aa, itsuno mani ka yo ga akeru jikan yo tomare _

_kimochi ga tsutaerare nakute _

_doushitara dousureba _

_te mo todoka nai kimi ga mieru yo _

_dakara _

_kimi wo mamoru yo kore wa sensou _

_shudan nante erabu hima wa nai _

_kono ai no sa wo mise tsukeru tame _

_kimi wo mamori nuite miseru no sa _

_shugeki youi _

_senkyou wa imada owari ga nai _

_ai wa sensou _

_kono uta ga kimi ni todoku made wa_

Hinata was greatly impressed with the man's work with this song that he had sung and she wasn't the only one who ate it up. Fan-girls went crazy and nearly mobbed the stage if Sasuke hadn't of given them all a 'back-off' glares to keep them in their seats. He looked to the two with that usual cocky smirk on his face and Shikamaru couldn't help but be impressed and he hated it so much. Shikamaru looked over and nearly gawked at the look on Hinata's face; she looked like a star struck fan-girl and Hinata also looked to be in a daze as her eyes gazed upon the Uchiha. Shikamaru glared at the Uchiha in utter jealousy for getting the girls attention like this and the Uchiha just ate it up and smirked back at the Nara. Onyx eyes starred into onyx eyes, each daring the other to make a move or comment.

Hinata just drifted in her own little world as the song that Sasuke had just sang for them as her background music. She closed her eyes and the beautiful Japanese words played it melody in her head that she began to sing them, recalling each word of the song. Hinata was so impressed with Sasuke that it actually made him very attractive at the moment; her cheeks were dusted with a pink blush at the thought but she couldn't kid her-self. Hinata let out a dreamy sigh and just looked at the Uchiha once more, "L-Lovely Sasuke-kun," she smiled, "I-I hope to hear more o-of your singing." He gave her a light nod, smirked at Shikamaru, and then made his way off stage where his fan-girls a waited for him. Hinata looked over at Shikamaru, "I-I thought it was v-very good."

"Too much," Shikamaru shook his head and wrote down a few more notes, "that song was too much that it was bad." Hinata just pouted but kept her thought to herself as Shikamaru ushered in more people.

**(Line Break)**

This was the part that Hinata would be dreading since the start, she was about to be up to go since they were on their last group of people. Hinata had any idea of what to sing, but she was too busy shaking to get the idea out. Shikamaru nodded the last girl off and then looked to her and motioned her to the stage. She gave a nod and took center stage and looked out into the crowd with shaky legs. The area was still full of people and they all just watched her like they were waiting for her to crash and burn on the spot. Hinata just took in a deep breath and Shikamaru instructed her to read a part for him and Hinata did it to the best of her abilities since she was beyond nervous.

"Okay that was good," he said lightly and adjusted his glasses and looked at her. "Now you need to sing a song for me and then we're done." Shikamaru gave her a small encouraging smile and Hinata felt her face get hot. She lightly walked over to him and whispered in his ear something. The crowd began to whisper to one other, not know what the Hyuga was up to, but all was clear when Shikamaru got up and went over to the band, then back to her with a light blush on his cheeks. Hinata only had a light smile and took in a deep breath, and once the band began to start, everyone knew what had happened. **(The Phantom of the Opera by: Andrew Lloyd Weber)**

Hinata_: In sleep he sang to me  
__In dreams he came  
__That voice which calls to me and speaks my name  
__And do I dream again for now I find  
__The Phantom of the Opera is there  
__Inside my mind_

Shikamaru_: Sing once again with me  
__Our strange duet  
__My power over you grows stronger yet  
__And though you turn from me to glance behind  
__The Phantom of the Opera is there  
__Inside your mind_

Hinata_: Those who have seen your face  
__Draw back in fear  
__I am the mask you wear_

Shikamaru_: It's me they hear..._

Both_: Your/My spirit and my/your voice in one combined  
__The Phantom of the Opera is there  
__Inside my/your mind_

Background_: He's there, the phantom of the opera!_

Hinata_: He's there, the phantom of the opera_

Shikamaru_: In all your fantasies, you always knew  
__that man and mystery . . ._

_Hinata: . . . were both in you . . ._

Both_: And in this labyrinth,  
__where night is blind,  
__the Phantom of the Opera  
__is there/here inside your/my mind . . ._

Shikamaru_: Sing, my Angel of Music!_

Hinata_: He's there,  
__the Phantom of the Opera . . .  
__(vocalizing)_

Shikamaru_: Sing, Sing  
__Sing for me  
__Sing, my Angel of music  
__Sing for me!_

Hinata finished and took in a breath since she was sure that she was nearly going to pass out from the lack of oxygen. She was panting and Shikamaru gave a few huffs as they looked at one another. Hinata put on her best smile as she stood up straight and then blushed when Shikamaru smiled back. Hinata was so entranced by the male's smile that she paid no attention to the applause she was getting and Shikamaru looked to be ignoring them too. Hinata had to admit that the male had strong vocals and when he needed to, he was a great singer. She felt her cheeks grow hotter as the male seemed to be leaning into her and she was leaning towards him. The world seemed to fade away from the two as their lids lowered and their lips were about to close the gap.

The world then came back when a large text book hit the Nara in the head and he was sprawled on the ground and Hinata nearly fell forward. She caught herself and looked to see that a large book had given Shikamaru a large bump to the head and he just lied on the ground not wanting to get up and deal with what he had almost done. Before Hinata could ask the male if he was okay, Neji came up and grabbed his book and then picked up Hinata and carried her off. Hinata's face was red as everyone broke down laughing at what had just happened and at the thought that she had almost kissed Shikamaru.

He lifted his head up and watched as Hinata got carried off and couldn't help but smile at her red face.

"She's so cute."

**(Line Break)**

**Well, what do you think? Leave me a review and I can't wait to get started on the next chapter. **


	10. Things Happen

**Okay this is going to be the couple of Haku x Hinata and I have been dying to write one of these. So, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™ **

**(Line Break)**

It was getting late in Kirigakure and the sun was slowly setting, emitting an orange, yellow, red, and purple light over the country that was surrounded by nothing but water. A young man in his Kirigakure High school uniform exited the train station and shifted his bag on his shoulder as he walked down the sidewalk trying to weave past the people walking in the other direction. His hair was long and brown that was held back at the end with a ponytail. Two bangs framed his feminine like face that showed his pale skin and big brown eyes. He quickly turned down an empty alley way as to get home faster. He was about to jump a fence like he usually did, but in the corner of his eye he caught sight of a doorway with a neon sign over the top. He figured that he should just keep going on like he had not seen anything, but as the buzz of the neon sign went on he just had to see what was in there. He jumped down from his spot on a dumpster and walked up to the door looking up at the sign. It read: 'Madame Miku'.

He thought to himself about this; this place looked shady, he was in a dark alley, and no one could hear him scream. He was about to knock on the door, but it opened up and he nearly stumbled into the room. He instantly caught the scents of burning herbs and scented candles; he peeked into the building and saw all the low lights, mythical figures, god-like painting on the wall, and what looked like alters. He walked into the building and then jumped as the door closed behind him. He looked back and came upon an old woman dressed gypsy like sitting at a circle table with a crystal ball placed right in the middle of the table. She had very long grey and white hair pulled back in a braid and she held a long pipe in her shaky hands; she looked up and the two made eye contact; "Come in Haku Momochi, I've been expecting you."

"H-how do you know my name," he had not moved and inch and just stood stalk still. The old woman just rolled her eyes and with a light wave of her hand, Haku felt that someone was pulling at him towards the table. Haku tried to fight against it as much as he could, but he pushed into a chair and pulled into the table; he was about ready to cry bloody murder if his throat hadn't of tightened up and gotten very dry. His eyes darted every which way in search of an escape and tried to wriggle out of his seat.

Madame Miku just shook her head and blew out smoke, "You are jumpier than I thought Haku but you are in no danger here and I suggest you calm down." Haku instantly just sat still and just starred at the old woman with light fear in his eyes and his hand gave a nervous twitch. Madame Miku just gave a light smirk and pulled the pipe out of her mouth, "I know you have many questions and I can't really give you a reasonable answers to them," she blew out more smoke and then set down her pipe and held out a large but burnt down white candle. She handed him a box of matches, "I want you to light the flame please." Haku rubbed the back of his neck and then hesitantly reached for matches and lit the candle and then blew out the match before it blew it out before it burnt his finger. The woman just let the candle burn for a bit and then looked back at Haku, "'what do you smell?"

Haku was still a bit over-come by fear but just took a few deep breaths and figured he should play along for the time being. He took in a deep breath through the nose and just let the scent or now, scents that filled his body and mind. He looked at her and tried to speak with a clam voice, "I smell…lavender and vanilla." She gave a nod and just pulled the crystal ball closer to her and just began to look into it. Haku just wanted to know if he guessed the right scent, "Um, Madame Miku? What are you doing?"

"I've been having visions Haku," she closed her eyes and moved her hands about the ball, "and it seems that you are in them." The ball looked to be fogging up with something and he was sure that he saw flashes of pictures and he could have sworn that he saw himself. Madame Miku just took in a deep breath, "You are to meet a girl, of lavender; you will help her through a time of need….and…." she trailed off for a bit and then opened her eyes, "I see fur…." Haku just looked at her funny and it made her laugh a bit. "Oh I know it sounds odd," she smiled lightly, "but Madame Miku is never wrong."

"Um, yeah," Haku slowly got up from his chair and then walked away. "Well I must be on my way Mad-AME!" Haku had not turned her back on her so he tripped over a little statue of Hecate, and fell back on the ground. Before he could get up, a bottle full of what looked like purple powder had tipped over and spilled right on his head. He quickly stood up and tried to dust himself off.

"Everything happens for a reason Haku," she smoked her pipe again and watched as he ran out the door. She shook her head, "That boy should listen to Madame Miku, for she is never wrong."

Haku quickly slammed the house door closed behind him and tried to catch his breath. He was beyond freaked and he was sure he was still covered in powder; he dropped his school bag on the ground as his older brother Zabuza Momochi walked in and looked at him funny. Haku tried to get the rest of the powder off of him and Zabuza just watched, mildly amused at his brother actions. He leaned against the door way and looked at him, "You're cover in purple powder, you're very late, and you look scared out of your wits." He smirked, "Did you just come back from a rave?" Haku looked at him like he was crazy and shook his head. Zabuza chuckled lightly and stood straight up, "I left out some miso soup, rice, and grilled fish; eat what you like and put it away when you're down." Haku nodded and watched as his brother walked back to his room and he went into the kitchen to eat.

Haku couldn't help back to what had happed in that alleyway and it had freaked him out to no end. This crazy old lady knew his name, first and last, and she had visions of him. Haku regretted not listening to the rational side of his brain that told him to not go into that room. _'A girl of lavender…that doesn't make any sense at all; she was probably just some senile old woman.' _He gave a nod and just went on with eating his late dinner and then would be able to get to sleep as soon as he could. He finished dinner later then he thought, put any left overs away, and then cleaned the dishes. All he wanted to do know was forget about what had just happened; he went to his room and just lied down on his bed and immediately fell into a deep sleep.

**(Line Break)**

Zabuza was up at the break of dawn, like always, and made his way into the kitchen after changing into his police uniform. He made himself coffee and just stood in his kitchen with a tired look on his face. He hated getting up early, he hated going to work, and he really didn't like anyone he worked with. But this was all part of life and he was going to either deal with it or end up living on the streets and he knew Haku could not go back to living on the streets again. He looked over at the note pad that was pinned to the wall beside the phone and ripped of yesterday's sheet that was full of Haku's little notes, numbers, and doodles and wrote down that he had left early again and that he would not be back to very late. He put on his shoes, grabbed his keys, and headed out to his car and drove off to the station where he knew there was paper work waiting for him.

Haku did not wake up until his alarm clock went off at six-thirty and the sun was already in the sky. He gave a light grown and hit the off button as hard as he could. He got up to see that he had slept in his uniform and his other spare was yet to be washed since he had gotten home late. Haku just tried to straighten out his clothes the best he could and walked out to the living room and sat back on the couch and turned on the T.V to watch the news like he did every morning as he did his daily routine. After he got his shoes on and some story about a pet shop going out of business, he checked his bag to be sure that there was nothing that he was forgetting for school. Haku was at the top of his class and did everything in his power to stay that way since it made him proud. And since Haku was the only kid in the house, he usually got to do whatever he wanted, unless when Zabuza brought a lady friend home, then Haku booked it out of there and stayed out at bar/grills, arcades, and movie theaters.

Once ready he turned off the T.V and walked out of the house with the bag over his shoulder; after locking the door behind him Haku made his way to the train station and again to his detour through the alley. Haku looked to his left and expected to see that neon sigh still over the door, but to his surprise, the place was gone. Out of pure shock, Haku ran over and opened the door only to see that the place was cleared out of anything that he remembered being there last night. Before he let shock set in and keep him frozen in place, he closed the door and continued on to his destination, he was going to be late if he didn't pick up the pace. As he walked out of the alley and about to pass another, a light grey cat walked out before his path and sat before him with piercing green eyes. Haku was not the superstitious type but he rather not take the chance with the events he just went through. He tried to 'shoo' the cat out of his way and he was sure that this cat was just mocking him now when it looked like it was smirking. The more that he stared at the cat he felt his ear twitch a bit, and he got the twitch in his hand too. Before he could blink he felt his ears morph and when he touched them, they were furry and pointy. Haku dropped his bag and covered his ears the best he could; he looked around to see if anyone saw him and then ran into the alley way and hid behind a dumpster.

His whole body began to shake and the cat followed him and just watched as the boy went through his own panic attack. Haku slowly felt his body shift and change and with a sudden 'poof' of smoke. Haku was somehow covered in clothes and found his way out. He looked over to see that it was his shirt and pants that had littered the ground and his eyes went wide when he looked up and saw that everything around him got bigger. He felt his new body shake and he fainted at the sight that he was covered in brown fur, he was standing on all fours, and he was sure that he felt something swaying back and forth by his back end. Haku turned around and saw a long tail swaying back and forth and he let out a screechy meow.

"_What a foolish boy you are Haku," _the cat before him spoke through her mind and just smirked as Haku gapped at her. _"I said everything happens for a reason. I didn't decide to set up my shop in that alley by impulse, but I knew you were coming through there." _She turned away and jumped up onto the garbage cans and dumpsters and gave him a wink. _"Madame Miku is never wrong!~" _She sang out as she ran off and had a smile on her cat face, "_Find the girl of Lavender~"_

"_What the hell is going on!" _Haku was just hoping that he was going to wake up any second now. He was going to hear the beeping of his alarm clock and he rather be late to school then go on with what was happening at the moment. Hell, Haku rather be on the receiving end of Zabuza's punishment then where he was now. He looked around and saw that he was almost alone in this alley way if it wasn't for the loading truck behind him. Haku shook his head and thought of a plan to get out of the little mess he was in, like find the cat and or old lady and make her fix him. As Haku was ready to test out his four legs two big hands picked him up and put him in a cage. He began to growl and hiss at what was going on, but only a booming voice answered his reply.

"Don't worry poor little guy," he said as he loaded him onto the truck that seemed to be full of other animals, "this place may have gone out of business," he gave an encouraging smile. "But I heard that some shop in Konohagakure is going to take in all these animals and you'll get a great home." And with that he closed and locked the back door and there was no way Haku was going to get out of here.

"_Holy Fricken Crap!" _Haku began to move about his cage and knocked against it to try and force open the door.

"_Shut up idiot," _a dog thought at Haku and glared a bit. _"I'm not going to have you driving all of us crazy." _

"_I'm not a cat! I'm a human turned into a cat," _Haku cried out at the dog and all the animals just stared at him.

"_You poor crazy thing," _One rabbit said with sad eyes.

"_No it's real," _a bird said as it gave a nervous twitch, _"I was in the war when some crazed nation caught me and did their crazy experiments on me! I shouldn't be here." _He gave a crazed laugh and his twitch became worse. Haku gave the bird a confused look and just slowly turned his head away from them.

"_Don't mind Sgt. Dodo," _the dog rolled his eyes and lied down in their cage. _"Just sleep until we get to the new shop and start hoping for a good home." _Haku just sighed as everyone began to sleep or they ignored him; he was left with nothing to do but sleep. He lied on his side and tried to make it comfortable, but it seemed that he was just so drained from the whole experience that he quickly fell into a deep sleep.

**(Line Break)**

As school let out, one small girl weaved her way out of the large crowd of students and found her way to a safe place to stand and gather her bearings. She quickly closed her jacket tighter to her body as the cool air hit her and her uniform required her to where a skirt. Her long midnight blue hair blew in the wind and her pale lavender squinted as she pulled out her bus pass. Pale legs carried her to the nearest bus stop and there she waited with other students to get back home. As she looked through her bag for her cell phone she caught in the corner of her eye that an elderly woman came up and stood beside her. The woman was cloaked and seemed to be hunched over, but silver hair lightly fell a bit through the cloak; the old woman had never been here before, but no one would question it either. The pale eyed girl just stood patiently and waited for her bus; this girl was none other than the once Hyuga heir Hinata Hyuga, and by the words 'once' is because that she was stripped of her title and it was handed over to her younger sister Hanabi Hyuga. With the new freedom of not having to lead the clan she had gotten permission to move into an apart not too far from school and it allowed her to study what she pleased.

But as all good things go, karma has a way of evening out with bad things. Hinata was having a complete melt down, she lost even more confidence in herself since it seemed that all her class mates see her as nothing but a failure and she has been forced into solitude. She had spent many nights alone without the company of anyone and just did work; if there was no school work to be done, she would go out and find placed that needed volunteers. This was a sad life indeed and Hinata was getting no practice on dealing with other human beings and she was sure that this was going to end up kicking her in the butt sooner or later. Soon enough the bus came to its stop and they all piled to get in and go home, Hinata waited as the other formed a line before her and it seemed she and the elderly lady were the last to get on.

"I'm sorry," the bus driver said to the elderly lady as Hinata began to go up the steps, "but we have reached our capacity. You'll have to wait for the next one." Hinata stopped in her tracks as she looked back as the old woman looked at the bus driver and tried to plead her case to the driver. Hinata had caught the look on the old woman's face and it nearly broke her heart.

"I-It's alright," Hinata said lightly as she looked at the driver, "I-I'll wait for the next b-bus." She stepped aside and let the woman on.

"Oh thank you Hinata Hyuga," the woman looked at her with a smirk at her lips and Hinata couldn't help but jump a bit. But she got off the bus and watched as it took off without her on it. Now Hinata would have to walk home or she'd be home after dark. It did freak her out that the woman knew her name, but Hinata was part of the Hyuga clan; there must be something somewhere that had the names of every member in the Hyuga clan. She pushed it aside and began her walk back to her apartment complex. This would be a good time for her to reconnect with nature and see what she was missing from being cooped up all the time. It wasn't that bad of a day, sure it was a bit chilly out but it was only a slight breeze and the sun would peer from behind the many clouds that crossed the sky.

As she crossed another crosswalk Hinata stumbled upon her favorite place to volunteer: Konoha Pet Shop. She stopped at the large window that showed a few of the selection of pets that they had for all to see. Hinata smiled as puppies ran about and played with toys and one another, as some birds sat in their cages and sang to one another, and then finally there was a small sign on the window that read that the shop just got a bunch of new animals. Hinata couldn't resist the thought of seeing new animals and entered the pet shop that was nearly empty. Pure bliss filled her body as the noise of animals that noticed her presence and she was all smiles at all the animals, even the reptiles and arachnids. The store owner gave the girl a warm welcome to his shop since he was so used to seeing her around and helping out with animals. Everyone that worked there new and loved the girl to no end and she was like part of the family. But as Hinata went to another section of the shop, she was shocked to see that the elderly woman from before was there looking at a crazed looking bird.

"Oh," the elderly woman glanced at Hinata, "what a surprise to see you here?" Hinata just stood there in shock, the bus did not make a stop near this part of town. "You should take a look at that lovely dog over there, just what a girl need when walking home alone." She patted Hinata's head lightly, "Madame Miku is never wrong." And with that she walked off with the bird cage in hand, but she just walked out the door without paying. Hinata turned to the woman at the counter, but it seemed that the woman at the counter had not seen or even noticed the elderly woman. Hinata just walked over to where she had motioned the dog was, but instead her eyes caught the site of an odd looking cat. She stopped and just watched as it walked about its cage like it was thinking of a plan of escape. What she did take notice is that the cat had brown eyes to match its brown fur, which was very odd in a cat. Hinata soon just starred at the cat like it was painting made up of nothing but lines, and the purpose of the painting was unknown to everyone that wasn't the painter. She was sure that the more that she looked at it the more it became clear to her that something was very off about this cat.

"He is a special one isn't he," the owner walked up behind her while he held his broom. "This cat came from Kirigakure and it's been doing this ever since it got here." He sighed sadly, but it almost looked like he was acting, "If only some kind child would take him in and show him how to live normally." He looked to Hinata and gave a pleading smile with very big eyes.

"O-Oh no," Hinata blushed sheepishly and forced a smile, "I have n-no money f-for him-"

"Hinata please," he rolled his eyes and smirked, "Like I would make you pay for a life companion. This guy is all yours and I'll throw in some cat food and a full litter box to get you started." He grabbed the cat's cage, scaring half to death as he walked her over to the counter and then went to grab some other things. The woman there, who was also the owner's wife, just gave Hinata an apologetic smile as he came with bag that held a small litter box, cat food, and some litter. "Oh you'll just love having a cat to come home to," he smiled at her again, "trust me Hinata you'll thank me for this later. You noticed this cat more than the others for a reason dear Hinata," he gave her, her new things and caged cat, "everything happens for a reason." After that he shooed Hinata off before she could deny the gift and told her to get home safe.

Hinata just stood there outside the shop with the cat's cage in one hand and his things in the other. _'W-what just happened?' _Hinata just came to window shop, and now she has her own cat, an odd cat at that. "W-well," she looked down at the cage and gave a light smile, "I-I guess you'll just have t-to come home with me. She continued her path to her apartment complex but the cat was too busy having a panic attack to hear her.

"_Oh no…this can't end well for me." _Haku watched as his scenery changed once more and he was being carried off to who knows where. _"I'm going to be some little girls pet. Be brushed and bathed by some stranger, and I'll never get out of this cat body!" _If cats cried, Haku would be crying right now but he did hit his head against the side of his cage a few times.

Hinata looked down as the cat injured itself as she walked up the steps to her apartment, "No wonder w-why I got t-this cat for f-free." She shook her head and then opened the door to her apartment and set the cat down on the ground as she closed her door behind her and locked up for the night. Hinata went to set up the cat box in a back room. She placed her bag in her room and then placed the bag that only had cat food in it now on the kitchen table and then went to the cat and kneeled before him. "C-come on o-out Cat-s-san." Hinata opened up the cage and waited for the cat to come out of its cage. She saddened a bit when she saw that he was not coming out and seemed to be hiding in the back of the cage. She rubbed her thumb against her forefinger and middle to try and coax him out of the cage. Haku only rolled his cat eyes and the stupid trick. "Please c-come out Cat-san," he nearly cringed at the sound of her voice that had a bit of a waver to it, like she was about to cry. "I-I know that y-you rather n-not b-be here, but we c-can get along, right?" Hinata cursed herself for being such a child about this, but she really wanted someone she could come home to that would never hate her, or be disappointed in her.

Haku felt guilt rise in his chest and he slowly walked out of his cage, knowing that he was going to regret it. He looked up at Hinata and couldn't help by be taken back by the girl's beauty. Big innocent, perfect pale skin, and not to mention plum lips; he was sure that if he was in his male body, he'd blush at the site of her. He had caught the name 'Hinata' being thrown around a lot, so he just assumed that that was her first name and stuck with it. Haku just watched as the tears that were going to fall had subsided and she looked down at him with a bright smile and a pink hue to her cheeks. He nearly let out a squeak as Hinata picked him up and nearly suffocated him against her ample chest area. He was sure that he was going to faint but he felt soft strokes going from the top of his head and then running down his back and it made him close his eyes and he actually also began to purr loudly. He tried to stop it but he had never felt so warm and at peace; he actually found himself moving into her touch.

Hinata giggled lightly and anything that had to do with sadness and sorrow was pushed right out of her mind and now she was nothing but happy. She slowly got to her feet while holding her new companion, "Oh Cat-san, y-you d-don't even kn-know I happy I am." She went over to her sofa and placed Haku down on the sofa and curled up on the other side of the sofa. She decided that she didn't want to smother her cat in her love so she just gave him his space to roam about his new home while she sat back and watched T.V. Hinata lied back and watched the news and Haku just sat there and watched too, since it looked that his name was on the screen.

"News reports that Haku Momochi has still not been found and is being considered as a run-away child." The news reported said looking into the camera with dead seriousness, "He was last seen at Kirigakure pet shop that had just gone out of business. If you have any information on the where-about of this male, please call this number."

Hinata shook her head and lightly touched her chest, "I h-hope that the boy i-is okay." Haku on the other hand jumped onto the table with his new cat-like reflexes and abilities and tried to point at the name and then at himself. He looked back at Hinata and meowed to get her attention and once he did and tried to motion to the picture of him on the screen that he had also been his best school photo. Hinata just watched as he pawed at the screen, "Y-yes," she smiled lightly and sat up straight, "that i-is the boy." Haku rolled his cat eyes and then meowed loudly and pawed at the screen again. "I-I have to s-say Cat-san," Hinata smiled lightly as she looked at the screen and a blush came to her cheeks, "h-he is very c-cute." Haku's eye twitched as he hated fate right now; a cute girl thought he was cute and he was her cat at the moment. Haku looked back at the screen and sighed as they went onto another topic that was too much into politics for him to care about at the moment. He jumped off the table and decided that he was going to wonder the home for the time being and get a new feel for his temporary home. Hinata just lied back down on the sofa and turned on a movie.

Haku on the other hand was exploring the new environment and now with his size he had to adjust a bit more to the new life. He was quick to find out that she lived in a small place; one main bathroom and bedroom, kitchen, living room, and a hall way closet. There was another room but she had turned it into a study. Haku jumped onto the chair and then the desk and peered at the laptop's screen, he pushed down on the space bar and then came up the wall paper and Haku was surprised to see that it was a young Hinata standing beside a woman who looked just like her and Hiashi Hyuga. He could only assume that she was his daughter, but she did not live with him anymore. And that got him thinking at what was up with this girl and answered why she needed a cat; Hinata must be downright lonely. He left the study and went to her room in order to snoop and look at all of her things without it being considered creepy. As he entered the room, the smell of something nice nearly smacked him in the face and made him cough a bit; it was very powerful for the one room. He slowly re-entered the room and he took in all the sites there was to see. The room looked to be almost for a child, but yet it was full of drawing, paintings, and books. Hinata had a love of art, music, and writing since everything was based around those subjects. He jumped onto a wooden chest that held a knitted blanket on it and he sat on the blanket while looking at the bed; it had lavender pillows and a comforter and a stuffed white bunny was propped up against all the pillows and just laid lifelessly on the bed.

"_She still has stuff animals." _He said but without moving his mouth and just watched the thing. He was never one to state the obvious, nor was he the one to talk about one at any time, but he had to admit that she looked only two years younger than him and he was seventeen; she shouldn't still have things like this. He jumped onto the bed and got a closer look at the stuffed animal. It looked very nice up close, great quality of work on it and with a hesitant sniff, it even smelled of vanilla. He liked it a lot so Haku picked up the bunny in his mouth and carried it over to the blanket on the wooden chest and then lied partly on top of it and sleeps there for the night. As he was trying to fall asleep, his ear twitched and he looked up to see a drowsy looking Hinata walk in as she rubbed her eye in a cute manor.

"I s-see that y-you have met O-Oji-kun," she said with a drowsy voice and then walked over to her dresser and pulled out a night shirt and some shorts. "Okaa-san, g-gave him t-to me when I-I w-was l-li-little." Haku quickly averted his eyes as she began to undress and put on her night clothes; he did not need the guilt of peeping on this girl, even if he was a cat. "H-he's m-my prized possession," Hinata looked back at the cat as she had finished changing and climbed into the bed and got under the covers. She sat up against the headboard and turned off the light in her room and turned on the lamp on her nightstand beside her bed. Haku watched as she pulled out a book out of the little drawer from the nightstand and then she opened it up and began to read; he looked at the bed once more and it began to look a lot more comfortable then the blanket and bunny he was laying on. But he dare not move since she looked at peace as she read and he didn't want to interrupt her. He just stared out the window as the stars twinkled in the sky and thought about how Zabuza was doing. He was betting that his brother was beyond worried about where Haku was at the moment and he just hoped that the man didn't lose sleep over it. He didn't how long that he had been lost in his thoughts but without warning Hinata had put away her book and shut off the lamp light. "G-good night C-Cat-san," she lied down on her back and brought the blanket under her arms and gave a light sigh. Haku looked at her and then at the blanket that he was on. He got on all fours and took the bunny back in his mouth and walked onto the bed with no grace. He may have been embarrassed, but he set the bunny back down and curled up beside Hinata. Hinata smile a bit as she felt the cat lied next to her, and petted him once more as she drifted into sleep.

"_Mm," _he said as sleep began to take over, _"She smells like lavender…"_

**(Line Break)**

Haku's eyes were hit with a bright ray of light from the sun and he rolled away from the source and stretched. He had the best night of sleep and he wished that it hadn't of ended. He got to all fours and did the stereotypical cat stretches and the looked around to once again be alone in Hinata's room. He looked over to the alarm clock to see that it was nearly noon; this is the first time in a long time that Haku had slept in so late, but it was very enjoyable without much thought he jumped off the bed and then, by following his nose he found his so called 'bathroom'. He looked at the bin that was filled with what looked to be grey sand and this was the sole reason that Haku hated cats; he would rather have a nice goldfish in a bowl. He just sat before the box and debated whether to use it or not; it's not like he had to go, but sooner or later he would.

After the horrible deed was done, he wondered into the kitchen and found a bowl full of food for him. Haku groaned at the site of it; cat food didn't smell or look good. He was sure starting to hate Madame Miku for cursing him to the life of cat-hood….it was her wasn't it? He didn't remember her reciting a spell or enchantment. In all honesty, Haku had been the one to trip over that statue and was then covered in purple dust…so was this all his fault. But if she hadn't of called him in there- oh wait…Haku went in there on his own accord. He cursed himself, so it was his entire fault that he was in this mess and not to mention that he was now going to bring Hinata into his problem. Before he could attempt to try his new food he heard the door open. He knew it couldn't be Hinata, since she was at school, but she lived alone, so that meant that someone was breaking in. Haku carefully walked to the kitchen's opening and looked to see a male. He had long brown hair and wore a male version of a school uniform, which confused Haku on why he was here. His pale eyes inspected the room until they fell upon Haku.

"Oh great," the male sneered, "she took in a vermin from the street." Haku wasn't sure if he should be offended or not, but he sure wasn't happy. "Guess I'll just leave this here," he walked over to the kitchen table and placed down a manila folder on the table and then glared at Haku. "Stay away you stupid cat," and with that Haku watched as the male left the apartment and re-locked the door.

"_That was weird," _Haku said as he walked over to the kitchen table and jumped to chair and then table to get a better look at the folder. He also just wanted to go against what the male had said. He looked to see that it looked very business-like and written on the folder was: 'Hinata Hyuga'. He tried to open up the folder but his paws were useless at the moment. Haku looked around for any sign that what this could be, but at the top of the folder in small print, it read: 'Hyuga Corp.'. So she could have something to do with the business? Maybe she was getting a part of it, but then why lives alone, Haku just shook his head and sighed. _"I just might be dragged into her issues too." _He said while sitting on the table and looked at the clock once more, _"Only forty-five minutes have passed," _he groaned and jumped down and walked into the kitchen; he was going to need to find something to do while his only companion was gone. He lied on the sofa and hit the power button on the remote. With the site and sounds of cartoons he just lied there and watched, smiling since this did bring back fund memories of his childhood.

Haku didn't know how long he had been on that sofa, but the next time that he opened his eyes, Hinata was turning off the T.V. and had changed into some comfy sweat pants and a loose t-shirt. He yawned and then sat up and watched as she went into the kitchen and looked to be cooking something. He slowly went to her side at the smells of something delicious and instantly wanted it. He meowed to get her attention and then jumped up onto the counter to see what she was cooking. He nearly started to drool as meat cooked and Hinata giggled.

"I guess c-cat food i-is not y-your thing, hm?" Hinata said as she began to cut up vegetables and then placed them in another pan. Haku just watched as the stake cooked. Hinata tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear, "I-I hope that N-Neji-nii-san didn't g-give you a scare," he looked up at her and Hinata just had a sad smile on her face. "H-He just had to drop o-off some…f-family papers." Haku looked back at the table to see that the folder was gone, so she must have seen it. "H-He doesn't r-really like animals."

"_I could tell," _Haku said as his tail swished back and forth as he watched. _"I can see why you rather live here than at home with him around." _Haku followed Hinata to the table as she served herself meat and cooked vegetables and set them down on the table. Haku was about to dive into her food, since he was starving and he refused to eat the cat food, but Hinata picked him up and carried him around as she got herself a glass of water, a small plate, and a fork.

Hinata smiled as Haku looked at her and was confused on way he was being carried around, "S-sorry Cat-s-san," she smiled. "B-but I can't have y-you eating m-my food." Hinata set him back down on the table and with her fork she scrapped some of her meat onto the small plate and pushed it over to Haku. "E-eat up Cat-san," she smiled as she stuck a piece of carrot into her mouth. Haku happily dived into eating the meat which was delicious, but it was awkward to eat since all he had was pointy teeth. Hinata just giggled as she eat her own dinner, "I-I'm glad y-you like it." She gave a light sigh, "I-I usually don't get t-to cook f-for others," she poked at her plate. Haku looked up at her as she gave a light hiccup, "Oh w-wow this is s-sad," and she laughed at herself as she wiped her eyes, "I-I'm crying…w-with my cat here to watch." Haku saddened a bit and moved over to sit closer to her. Hinata just took a deep breath and looked at Haku, "At least," she began to pet him and scratch under his neck, "I-I'm not alone anymore." She smiled lightly as Haku closed his eyes and purred while leaning into her touch.

"_Not anymore Hinata-chan," _Haku said happy that he wasn't alone either.

**~Ten Days Later~**

Haku lied on the window sill as the sun shined on him. After about three days he was able to adjust to his life as a cat and he surprisingly enjoyed it a lot more than he had expected. In a matter of a week, his –human- face was all over the news and there were a lot of people out looking for him. He had once been watching the news with Hinata and saw that even Zabuza was on the news talking about him and begging for him to be returned; a reward was set for any information on Haku's whereabouts and Hinata was only more worried about it. Not only was Haku learning about his own situation but he had learned about Hinata's as well. He learned that she was the once heir of the Hyuga clan, but due to some complication that he could not find out, she stepped down from her position and then moved out.

Life as her cat was great, other than seeing his face on the news, and Hinata was the sweetest girl he had ever met. Haku wasn't even punished for scratching up her sofa when his claws got too long and began to hurt him. Or when he pounced on her feet once night since she shifted a lot in her sleep and primal instinct took over. Haku was sure he got bite her finger off and she wouldn't be mad at him. And just last night, Haku was able to come to terms with that he really liked Hinata; maybe even loved her. But even as he tried to tell her as a cat, she never got the message.

He finally understood part of Madame Miku's prediction, that Hinata was the lavender girl. She smelled like that every second of every day. He actually began to really like it that he would lie on the sofas back right about where she sat and take in her sent. It was so calming and relaxing, not to mention she would tease him by wiggling her fingers at him and he liked to swat at them. He began to come to terms with 'everything happens for a reason' and that someone might come along and push you in the right direction.

Hinata also came to learn that with her cat, she began to open up to a few of the girls that she ate lunch with. The conversation was brought up when Hinata saw that her uniform was covered in brown cat hair and Sakura and Ino had helped her get it all off with a lot of tape. Hinata was able to start conversation with them and it was instant friends. Sakura had love of cats and Ino just loved to mess with Hinata's hair and offered to dress her up. She was happy to sometimes have them over and they'd all eat dinner together even with Haku since the cat would never eat the cat food. Sakura and Ino both loved to cuddle with Haku and he had to run every time they came by.

And as he heard the door open, Haku made a dash for Hinata's room and hid under her bed. And sure enough he heard the giggles of the three girls and bags being dropped on the ground. He sighed as he heard them in the kitchen and Hinata trying to tell them that she had too much homework and they needed to go home so they could work on theirs too. Haku would have gone out to snag some treats, but ever since this morning he had been feeling funny and he was sure that the fish he had yesterday was the cause of it. He crawled out from under Hinata's bed and stretched a bit, but as he looked up, he found that same grey cat sitting in a tree outside Hinata's window, and just staring at him with a smirk. Haku knew that this could only lead to something very, very, very bad. And before he could register what was going to happen there was a poof and Haku was on his hands and knees. He blinked a few times and kneeled back and saw that he was in a pair of gloves that looked like cat paws, he looked in the mirror and saw that he had fake cat ears on. What was bad was that he was in a pair of brown cargo pants with a cat tail attached to the back and he was barefoot.

"This can't be good," he muttered to himself.

"Don't worry about it Hina-chan," Sakura said as she and Ino walked down the hall to Hinata's room with the blue haired girl trailing them, "we'll be in and out, right after a nice dinner." Ino smiled and nodded since the two were not going to miss out on a good meal.

"Now," Ino said, "Cat-kun is in your room right?" Hinata nodded as Sakura opened up the door, but once looking in… "Holy Crap!" They all starred wide-eyed as Haku stared back with the same fear. But Ino smirked and looked at Hinata, "No wonder you wanted us out of here," Hinata's face burned a dark red.

"Is that Haku Momochi," Sakura asked looking at Haku closely, "from the news?"

"Oh my kami," Ino smiled brightly and looked between the red faced duo, "He snuck out of his county to come and see you Hinata? This whole time you have been in a complex love with a man from so far away." Sakura and Ino got all romantic, "We promise not to sell you guys out and we will protect your love." Ino declared and then grabbed Sakura's hand, "We'll leave you two alone," and with that the two were out of her house giggling the whole time.

Hinata slowly turned back to face Haku, who had become stock still, "C-Cat-k-kun…."

Haku gave a nervous smile, "Yeah…" quickly took off the fake ears and paws and placed them on the dresser. "Um….this is awkward…" he looked around the room for a moment and hoped that she wouldn't call the cops on him.

"How…." Hinata started but then trailed off not wanting to say anything.

Haku did understand the question though, "Madame Miku is behind this," and Hinata completely understood and decided that it was better that she not question this anymore than it needed to be.

"I-I better c-call in to t-tell th-them you're all right," she said with a blush on her cheeks and a light smile.

"Actually," he stopped her as she began to turn away, "I-I don't have to g-go home right now," he blushed a bit and rubbed the back of his neck, "I would really like f-for you to get to know the real me." He smiled at her and Hinata couldn't help but smile a bit brighter and blushed darker.

"B-but your b-brother really misses y-you," she said pulling at the ends of her skirt.

"I'll call him up and telling me what is going on," he said and pointed to her closet, "mind if I call him and borrow a shirt," Hinata nodded and went into the closet and handed him a black t-shirt. He nodded and she led him into the kitchen. "You want to go out for a walk after this." He asked as he dialed his brother's cell phone.

"I'd like that."

**(End)**

**^^ Hope you enjoyed. Next up is a Jacob x Hinata crossover and then a special treat thanks to the help of KabeHinata-lover (I think that is the name ^^" sorry if I got it wrong) my very first oneshot will be brought back as a Sai x Hinata oneshot with animals friends to help them on the way.**


	11. Something I Never Had

**Now let's all give a big warm welcome for my first crossover one shot that will star **_**Twilight's**_ **own Jacob Black and the Wolf Pack and **_**Naruto's **_**Hinata Hyuga.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line, which is probably not all that creative. **

**(Line Break)**

All was at a silence, nothing but the sound of raindrops hitting against the window echoed in the room as the class watched a movie. The room was already dark and the sounds of the rain were enough to put the whole class asleep and it did put some of the students asleep. One female in the back was trying her best to take notes on the movie and then watch it at the same time; no one else was taking notes, but she remembered the teacher saying that what was in this movie my appear on a test later on and she couldn't take the of not being prepared. She moved long blue hair out of the way as it again was falling over her shoulder and then fixed her glasses once more. She was new to the way of this schooling and thought it was not as hard at her old schooling, but she wasn't going to slack off; she had to bring back good high school and college grades back to her father and clan.

Hinata Hyuga was the newest student and citizen in Forks, Washington. She lived with her uncle Kyo, who was well known in the city as an E.R doctor. But the one thing that Hinata didn't like about this city was that everyone knew everyone. So even before she had opened her mouth to introduce herself, everyone knew that she was his niece from Japan and was attending the school to finish out her High School education. She was sure that everyone thought that she was blinded since they would offer to walk her to class, but she had explained many times that her eyes were naturally that color. It was also a long day when the school has asked Hinata to die her hair back its original color since the blue was 'too distracting'. Her uncle had to come in and explain that Hinata was born with that color; she was still sure that no one believed it. With her pale skin Hinata was glad that it was so dark and rainy, since if not she would have been burnt in the sun countless number of times. Hinata hated the fact that she had to move to another country for her education and leave all her friends and family behind. They made her learn a new language and Hinata was not allowed to drive a car since she didn't have an American license. Not only was her life an utter bore here, but something was really up around these parts.

Hinata got up as the bell rang and began to put her things away to go to lunch. She again declined offers to be escorted to lunch by some male students and sighed lightly as she was the last to exit the class. She quickly weaved her way through the crowds of students and tried to get to her locker and grab the bento that she had been able to make after going to a lot of stores and looking for the right things. As she walked to the cafeteria Hinata passed some students who whispered as she passed. Hinata blushed since she caught something about her being 'unique' and 'beautiful' but she was sure that maybe she had misheard. Hinata took a seat at the far end of the cafeteria, alone at a table that she had been sitting in for about the month she was there. The first time she had sat there, people whispered about the 'Cullen's table' and that she must be sitting there for that reason. Hinata had no idea who these people were until about two weeks ago and she had to admit that they were a suspicious family.

She had first really met a member of the family when Kyo had taken her over to meet one of his cop buddies, Charlie Swan, and that is where Hinata had met Isabella Swan. Charlie had told Hinata that Bella and her were a lot alike in a way, they both moved here when they were starting their third year of high school, came to live with family they didn't see, and they were pale skinned. Sure Hinata's pale was like that of a porcelain doll, but she didn't make a comment about it. Kyo and Charlie and then a man in a wheel chair that Hinata did not know went inside to catch the game while Hinata and Bella were left outside. Bella said that she was going somewhere with her boyfriend and sorry that she had to ditch Hinata here, but Hinata rather sit alone on the steps then try to make friends with the girl that was two years older than her. As they waited and made small talk, a silver car pulled up to the house and then exited a male model for all Hinata knew. Bella introduced him and that was Hinata met him, Edward Cullen. She gave him a bow since she always forgot that people shook hands here and then waved as they drove off.

Hinata didn't want to be mean, but something was off about the Cullen male and with further research around the school, she had learned that Cullen family was like royalty there. Hinata learned that every member of the family was adopted by doctor Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme Cullen and that they were also couples as well. She heard that Jasper and Alice were together and Rosaline and Emmett were together. Hinata was told that they had only graduated last year and were still living in the vicinity of Forks and they went hiking in the forest while it was sunny out; she was told that you never just run into a Cullen but Hinata didn't plan on it. Once getting their physical description, Hinata was suspicious it was one thing to be unbelievable gorgeous, but it's another thing to have a family of the unbelievable gorgeous. She was not going to jump to any conclusions but she was sure that there was something very wrong with that family. Not to mention that Hinata couldn't sleep at night since she was sure there was someone running around in the forest or maybe multiple people running around. She locked her windows tight every night and wore her lucky necklace that had her village's symbol, a leaf.

But now, she just sat in the cafeteria alone and picked at her bento with her chopsticks and propped her head up with her fist as her arm was on the table. Lately she had been having nightly terror attacks with every sound that came from outside that it was starting to get to her. She was jumpier than ever and Kyo said the only way for her to get over it is to face her fears. Hinata thought he implied not locking her windows every night, but he only laughed and said that she either faced it head on, or stay in fear. Hinata popped a sushi roll into her mouth and just stared out the window as the rain fell a bit harder against the window and she was going to have a long walk home. Once she had eaten her fill, she closed up the bento to save the food for later and then tossed away the empty juice bottle and used napkins. She spent the rest of lunch in silence as she listened to her music and finished up some homework for her next class. And with the sound of the bell, Hinata was off to her next classes that had dragged on too long.

**(Line Break)**

Finally though the last bell rang and Hinata walked out of the school parking lot and then along the roadside in the rain to get home before the rain began to fall any harder. She wanted to get home and yet she also wanted to go somewhere else. She was going to spend another weekend alone with her uncle, unless he brought her to watch another game at Swan's house. But she rather sit at home alone then awkwardly watch the adult males became teenaged again as they fought over the game and every play. Maybe while he was gone Hinata would try to face her fear of the forest by taking a short walk, but she would do it in the middle of the day, when the sun should be out. Maybe she could walk into town and see if there was anything to buy or maybe find a place where she could get some internet. Hinata ran across the intersection and waved thanks to the cars that had decided to wait for her to pass. Hinata was then happily at her house and went inside before her shoes could get any wetter. Hinata quickly took off her dripping rain coat and hung it up so that all the water could slide off. She quickly discarded her wet shoes and then threw her wet socks in the dirty laundry. She went into the kitchen and put away her uneaten bento and then searched through the cabinets for something to eat. Hinata found that everything was too American for her and she finally had to settle with some instant soup.

As she was boiling up some water Hinata spotted a note on the fridge. She quickly grabbed it and read it softly to herself, "Hinata, eat whatever you like and make sure not to fall asleep with the TV on again. Won't be home until early tomorrow morning, so eat something good for dinner," Hinata giggled a bit at that one since she was known to eat nothing but sweets if given the chance. She gave a sad smile and put the note back on the fridge and then went to her water and poured it into the cup of noodles. Before she could go back into the living room to turn on the TV, she heard running. She peeked out the front windows but no one was passing by, so Hinata hesitantly went to the back door and looked out and went wide eyed as she distinctly saw about four figures standing out in the forest that started where the back yard ended. Hinata grabbed the flashlight Kyo kept by the door and opened up to door and stood under the small canopy and pointed the light from the flashlight into the forest, "H-hello," she called. But as the word left her lips the group looked in her direction and then scattered in the blink of an eye literally, Hinata just blinked at they were gone. She looked around and then went inside from the cold and the light fear again. She could have imagined it; since there is no way someone could clear out that fast, or be out in the rain like that. Hinata just shook her head and locked the back door; she grabbed her finished soup and then took a seat on the sofa and turned on the TV. Hinata was very intrigued by the cop shows that she was happy that there was a marathon playing tonight and settled in for a long night of trying to solve the crimes faster than the detectives could.

The next time Hinata saw the TV the clock read twelve-thirty in the morning and she heard the door being locked. Hinata sat up and rubbed her eyes so that it looked like she had been up this whole time. She looked over as Kyo walked into the living room and then smiled at her. Kyo had short dark hair and dark purple eyes that stood out against his pale skin and hair. Hinata was glad that Kyo was also a bit odd, so that she wasn't the only one. He just tossed his briefcase on the living room table and took his seat beside her as the cop show was still playing, "I told you not to fall asleep with the TV on," he said with a smirk as he sat back.

Hinata gave a pout, "I did not fall asleep," she crossed her arms over her chest and frowned as he just chuckled. "I'm being honest Uncle Kyo," she said desperately so that he would believe her but he only laughed a bit and put his arm around her shoulders.

"You have bed head and not to mention that your clothes are all wrinkled," he smirked as she looked away knowing that she had been caught. "Hey Hinata-chan, you know that I deal with liars in the E.R all the time, so don't even try." He kissed her forehead, "Get on to bed, we both need the sleep." Hinata nodded and walked up to her room and Kyo turned off the TV and went to his room that was on the first floor. Hinata went into her room and quickly changed into a large t-shirt and some tight shorts. She happily cuddled under her blankets and glanced out her window and watched as the wind made the branches sway and it seemed that the rain had come to a stop for the moment. Hinata looked over to her large bookshelf that also held little shaman trinkets that Kyo make.

Kyo may have been a doctor and knew the science behind the human body, but he grew up in a clan that believed in natural remedies. Kyo would make his own medicines for cuts, bruises, and burns and he also put together certain herbs to make teas for illnesses. And with his wheel chair friends coming from a Native American tribe, Kyo liked to ask them some of their home. Hinata had dream catchers hung up in her room and little dolls that were meant to protect, bring good luck, and so etc. Hinata also made her own medicines while in her home village and brought them here to show him how she was doing; but he always did a bit better than her. Hinata did love to drink the tea, even when she wasn't sick and Kyo would scold her for doing so; Hinata remember once she had purposely stayed out in the rain to get sick and was able to drink all the tea she wanted. But now she let out a sigh and then closed her eyes and then tried to sleep.

**(Line Break)**

Hinata had woken the minute the sunlight lit her room with a soft orange and yellow glow. She quickly kicked off the covers and then just lied on her bed as the cool air hit her skin. She sighed and sat up while rubbing her eyes. Hinata got up from her bed and went to her closet and grabbed a black long sleeved shirt that fit her nicely and then a pair of faded jeans; she also grabbed some undergarments and then went into the bathroom that was right across from her room and took a quick shower. And once finished she ran down the steps while brushing her hair and slid into the kitchen just in time as Kyo was setting down two plates with pancakes, bacon, and scrambled eggs. She smiled and took a seat at the table and waited for Kyo so that she could eat.

"You always wake up with the sun don't you," he said while fixing his tie and sitting at the table. "You need to learn how to sleep in."

"I just can't miss your breakfast," Hinata smiled lightly as she poured syrup on her pancakes and then cut into them and happily ate. Kyo only smiled at thanked her, "So Uncle Kyo, how long will you be gone for today?"

"I would have to say for the whole day, I might be able to come back for dinner," he said while stuffing his face with food since he put away a lot of it. "Unless I get a major case, you'll be home alone. Oh, and Carlisle wants me to help in the clinic too," Kyo said not all that happy, "I hate the clinic…"

"But you get to help the everyday people," Hinata said while eating some bacon.

"Yeah but there is no fun in that," he said with a small smirk, "nothing to figure out. I walk in the room, look at the chart, and I know what is wrong with them." He took a drink of his coffee and then looked at her, "What do you plan on doing while I'm gone for the day?"

"Oh," she waved her hand lazily, "I was going to face my fears of the forest by taking a walk." She stood up and took her finished plate to the sink and then took her seat again to finish her tea. "And then by the time I get back I could go into town and go to the library and waste some time there." Kyo nodded and just drank more of his coffee. "But until the sun comes out I'm going to enjoy some more American TV. " Hinata smiled and put her glass away and took Kyo's dishes as well. "So just give me a call on my cell if you need me," she watched as he gave a nod and then walked over to the door and put on his coat. "Save lives," she smiled as he grabbed his coat and briefcase. Kyo just smiled and promised that he would and with that he was out the door. Hinata went over to the window and sat on the ledge as she watched him pull out of the drive way drove off. She gave a light sigh as she was alone in the little house. Hinata just went over to the sofa and watched TV to pass time. She was forced to watch about three hours of old cartoons and then spent another three hours with the TV on as she read _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. _She didn't know why she loved the serious so, but she needed to out and get the rest since this was the second time she was reading through it.

Once she saw that the sun was out and the streets were alive with cars and kids playing outside, Hinata thought it safe to take her walk in the forest. She went up to her room and grabbed her cellphone off the nightstand and then put on a pair of clean socks. She then grabbed her purple hoody and put it on as she went down the steps. Hinata slipped on black running shoes since her white ones were still a bit wet and she hated the feeling of wet socks against her feet. Hinata went to the back door and decided that it would be best if she didn't get into an awkward conversation with some of the neighbors. After locking the door behind her she carefully walked through the yard and then took hesitant steps into the forest like a rabbit. Hinata stayed close to the trees just in case she needed to hide behind them. Sure she wasn't the bravest girl in the world, but even she thought she was being a bit too afraid. She looked back to see that the house was still in view and with a boost of confidence, Hinata turned her head away and walked further into the forest with her head high and her strides long.

Hinata was glad that she had no homework since the forest was calm and relaxing for the most part. She glanced up at the trees and nearly gasped at how big they were and the sunlight appears through the holes in the tree tops. Hinata, feeling like a little girl again, began to daintily jump over sticks, logs, and plants and held her arm out to keep her balance. Hinata went between to bushes and then saw something she didn't intend on seeing. Before her was Edward Cullen, and Hinata gapped as the male was staring at a red haired woman that was talking to him with a smirk on her face. But what made her brain nearly fry itself was that as the sun hit the two, they sparkled, like diamonds were under their skin. Hinata watched as Edward threatened her not to come near his family and the woman –who went by the name Victoria- only laughed and promised him that Bella would be dead soon enough. Hinata first thought was to warn the girl, but as she thought about it. Bella mentioned that they had dated for a year or two now, so there was no way she could not know that her boyfriend had an enemy and they both sparkled. Hinata knew something was up with the family, and she got her answer when the two before her disappeared and all Hinata saw was a blur of movement here and there.

'_They must be fighting,' _she thought and then something sparked in her head. Edward and his family were 'beautiful', they had to avoid the sunlight, and he was very fast. Hinata felt a sudden breeze and quickly turned around to see that Edward had been thrown into a tree and knocked it over. Hinata quickly shielded herself from any debris that came her way and then looked up to see that the woman was staring right at her. Hinata gulped loudly and her eyes were wide with fear as Victoria just smirked at her and began to move towards her. So, Hinata being like the rabbit she was, she turned around and took off running. Hinata wasn't the most graceful runner, but she managed to avoid tripping over tree roots that stuck up and jumped over rotting tree trunks that had fallen over. But as Hinata stopped to take a breather, she felt a chill run down her spine.

"Like that made a difference," Hinata looked up to see that Victoria was standing in front of her with a smirk on her face and her eyes were a pitch black. "Now be a good little girl and don't make this harder than it needs to be." Hinata quickly backed away from her but was brought to a stop. She looked up to see that Edward was standing behind her and as she looked back Victoria stopped approaching the two and just sneered and showed Hinata sharp fangs. "You have another girl on the side? I knew that Bella was a bother, but at least dump her properly-"

"I-Isabella is a gr-great girl," Hinata defended much to her surprise. She quickly covered her mouth and pushed her back against Edward's chest more. Victoria glared at her and before she could pounce at the two Edward had moved Hinata that she was on his back and said something that sounded like 'hold on'. Hinata was glad that she did since in the next second she was in the middle of a grassy field and she lost her grip and fell onto her bottom. Hinata was freezing cold and she suddenly felt her sick to her stomach. Hinata got on her hands and knees and felt that her stomach was about to empty itself. She then felt a cold hand touch her back.

"I'm sorry," Edward said softly and Hinata turned her head to look at him, "but it was the only thing I could think of." Hinata just nodded and with his help she got to her feet and as Hinata looked at him and then she gasped at the site before her. The Cullen boy was sparkling in the light of the sun, Hinata nearly thought that she was still dreaming if she hadn't been holding his arm and feeling the coldness on her hand. Hinata looked at his arm and then back up and him and then after about another second, Hinata let go of him and then jumped away about a foot. Edward put his hands up as to show that he meant her no harm, but Hinata's brain was just now trying to calm down. He slowly put his hands down, "You must be confused-"

"C-confused?" Hinata nearly squeaked out and pointed at him accusingly, "Y-you…a-and your fa-family….are….are…" Hinata felt her breath hitch in her throat and she choked out her last words, "v-vampires…?" Hinata just watched for his reaction and nearly gasped as he just nodded and looked down at his own hand. Hinata felt her heart nearly stop beating, "I-I'm not confused…I-I'm terrified!" She then was suddenly struck with a thought, "D-dose…"

"Bella knows," he answered, "and it seems that you know now too." He closed his eyes and thought for the moment, "You can't go telling people about this…not that many would believe you anyway." He slightly turned away from her, "I need to take you back home, to explain this to them and you-"

"N-No," Hinata said backing away from him, "I-I don't w-want to be s-surrounded b-by v-va-va-vampires," she said in a whisper.

"Bella will be there too," he said trying to keep calm so that he wouldn't scare her anymore, "I want to give you the answer you want."

"I'm fine," Hinata said quickly, "Th-the less I kn-know, th-the better," Hinata ran her hands through her hair. "Y-you're f-family's s-secret is safe w-with me," she looking at him and then looked up to see that the rain was about to come to Forks. "I-I promise n-not to tell…" Hinata turned away and as she was about to walk away, Edward was before her and she let out a squeak.

"You can't go through the forest," he said and Hinata could see the dead seriousness in his eyes. "The woman you just met, is the leader of a group that is full of newborn vampires that will now put you on her list of people to find and kill." Hinata began to lightly shake with fear as she covered her mouth lightly to keep from letting out whimpers. "You have to come with me-" but Hinata was already running away from him and in the opposite direction of where her house was. If Hinata was going to go to a house full of vampires she would have to be knocked out and dragged there. She didn't know if the male was following her but she didn't look back to see if he was. Hinata just kept running away from him and Victoria and soon enough Hinata was so deep in the forest she was getting dizzy from all the trees. Hinata stopped to catch her breath and just looked around to see if she could find anything that would lead her back to society, but as she stood there Hinata began to feel a stinging sensation on her neck and lightly touched it. She felt a warm liquid hit her fingers and as she pulled her hand back to look at she saw that her neck was bleeding. Hinata put her hand back over the cut that she must have gotten when running and she feared that some vampires might be attracted to her by the smell. She took deep breaths as she began to become a bit faint and walk towards where Hinata thought that she saw something in the corner of her eye. Already in a vampire freak out Hinata whipped around but the thing she thought she saw was gone and she felt her heart beat faster and the blood flow more.

"H-hello," she said as she looked around and her knees began to go weak. She fell onto her knees and then tried to keep awake a bit longer. Hinata looked around some more and then saw a large dark grey figure pass through the trees and she was unsure what to make of it. She finally let the blood loss get to her and she fell forward. Hinata lied on the forest floor, slightly curled up into a fetal-like position with her eyes closed and her breaths shallow.

The dark grey figure that she had spotted had stood behind the bushes and looked over to see the blue haired girl. Said figure was covered in dark grey fur and stood on all fours; a wolf that was larger than the average wolf sniffed the air. He got the scent of blood, human, and then something that made him growl and glare at the passed out figure. The figure took a closer step and then stopped their glare once confirming that the blue haired girl was indeed human.

_Guys, I think I found someone._

_You near a blood-sucker Paul? - _This voice was also male. _I can't smell them._

_Not a Leech. It's actually a human girl and she's bleeding- _Paul

_Take her to Emily's home Paul, she'll take care of her-_ This voice was powerful and commanding, most likely the leader of the group. _Be quick, since this is still your shift. _

Paul just sighed and while behind that bush he slowly began to transform and a human male stood where the wolf once was. He had dark colored skin with short dark hair and brown eyes to match. He walked out only in jean shorts and running shoes on; he approached Hinata and bent down beside her. Paul reaches into his pocket and pulled out some clothe and ripped it into shreds and tied it around Hinata's neck as to keep her cut from bleeding out. He carefully picked her up, but the smell of vampire came into his nose and it made him shake in anger; she had been near them, and he could only assume that they were the reason she was hurt. He was glad that he was so close to the reserve and walked up the dirt road to Emily's house and walked right in since she always kept the door open.

"You guys are early," Emily said as she worked in the kitchen and put something in the oven. She turned around and only frowned as Paul just stood there with the girl in his arms. "Oh dear," she motioned for him to follow her up the stairs and into a guest room. "Lie her down and then I'll get her taken care of," Paul nodded and did as he was told. Emily soon shooed him out and then went to Hinata. She removed her hoody and then got some proper bandages and medicines. She carefully cleaned the cut that she had gotten and then applied the medicine to clean it. Hinata let out a groan in her sleep as Emily continued to wrap her neck and hung up the hoody on the bed's back post and took her things. Emily closed the door behind her and let Hinata sleep it off.

"You got anything on her," Emily looked down the stairs and smiled at the male. He only smiled back.

"No Sam," she walked down the steps and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "All I know about her is that she had a bad cut on her neck, but it was no bite mark."

Sam nodded, "Alright, if anything happens you come and get us," he walked to the door, "Paul said she smelled like the leeches and I just want to be sure." Emily just nodded and then Sam was out the door and back into the forest. She just tucked some hair behind her ear and then went back to making a feast for the others.

**(Line Break)**

Hinata groaned once more but this time she opened her eyes to see that she was in a room that had wood walls and had a rustic feeling to it. She sat up and put her hands down and noticed that she was now on a bed, a nice one at that. Hinata looked over to the bed post and then grabbed her cell phone out of her pocket and looked at the time. It was about two in the afternoon and she had a message from Kyo that told her that he would be home before dinner. Hinata was just worried if she was going to be home before dinner. She put her phone in her pocket and then lightly touched her neck and felt the bandages that she did not remember putting on. Hinata got to her feet and went to the door, but before she could open it another woman did. Hinata jumped back as Emily was coming in with some clothes in a hamper; Emily looked up at her and only smiled sweetly and went on with her business. Hinata just looked at her and noticed that woman before her was beautiful, but she had scars on one half of her face while the other half was perfectly fine. Hinata was about to ask a question, but Emily beat her to it with the answers.

"I'm Emily Call," she looked at Hinata and put the hamper on the ground, "You are on the La Push Reserve." She walked to the door and motioned for Hinata to follow her. Hinata did so since she had nothing better to do at the moment, nor did she have a reason not to. Emily led her down the steps and into the living room, "A friend of my fiancé brought you in, you were badly hurt and I wrapped up your neck." Emily went into the kitchen and began to set up a table with loads of food that Hinata made a confused face. Emily only laughed, "My fiancés friends like to eat," Hinata just gave a nod not wanting to seem rude to question someone's eating habits. "Would you like something to drink?" She asked and Hinata just nodded, "How about some orange juice, good for all that blood loss you went through." Hinata just gave a sheepish smile and a blush adorned her cheeks. "I welcome you to grab anything you'd like to eat since when they get back there won't be much left," she gave a slight smile and then grabbed her own cup of coffee. Hinata just sipped her glass of juice and grabbed a blueberry muffin that was abnormally big. "Let's talk," Emily took Hinata over into the living room and Hinata sat on the sofa while she took a seat in rocking chair, "Can I get a little information about you?"

Hinata gave a light nod, "I-I'm Hinata Hyuga," she said and took another sip from the glass. "This is my natural hair color," Emily looked a bit surprised but nodded none the less. "I'm not blind; I know my eyes are oddly colored." Hinata blushed more and then thought for a moment, "I'm living with my uncle Kyo Hiroshi and I'm in high school." She finished and then put her glass on the living room table and then bit into the muffin. "Th-these are good," she said but it was a bit muffled since she had so much in her mouth. Emily just thanked her.

"So, Hinata," she said lightly, "what were you doing in the forest?"

"Oh," Hinata said and looked about the room not really sure how to answer. "Well, I was there to face my fears of the forest," she looked at the woman and just gave a smile. "Soon I overcame my fear and then just took a walk." Hinata knew that it wasn't the whole truth, but it wasn't a lie either.

"How'd you get the cut," she asked but seemed to be a lot more serious this time.

Hinata picked at a piece of muffin and stuffed it in her mouth as an excuse not to talk. Hinata made a promise not to tell and she couldn't lie to the people that took her in, gave her place to rest, and food. Hinata would just have to be…vague on what happened. She swallowed the muffin in her mouth, "Well…I heard some rustling in the bushes and me being all paranoid," she gave a nervous laugh that Emily had caught but didn't point out, "I started running." She took another big bite of muffin and just waited to see if the woman next to her would call her bluff. But Emily just nodded and asked her other questions and pointed out that she had heard of Kyo a few times from Bill Black, an older man that was known for his wheel chair.

Hinata was about to mention that she had met the man before and was glad that she finally knew his name, but the two heard the sounds of what sounded like a group of males walking up to the house. Hinata looked out the window and saw that it was indeed a male group, but there was also one female who seemed to be not having any fun as the other males gave playful punches and looked to be joking with one another. Hinata took notice that they all looked the same, dark skin, short hair for the males, all well-built, jean shorts and running shoes –other than the female since she wore a shirt-, and she could guess that they had dark eyes to match. But as they got closer Hinata saw that the group also had similar tattoos. Emily got up and greeted them at the door and the second she mention there was food, the group quickly ran in and began to eat. Hinata couldn't help but find it funny as they nearly dived in for food, she was glad that Emily had warned her and got her muffin when she did. She looked over to see that Emily became busy with being with whom Hinata guessed was her fiancé, but she noticed with the way they acted, it was like they had not seen each other in years. She looked away with a blush, wishing that she had someone that would miss her like that.

"Hinata," Emily went over to her and pulled her up to her feet, "Let me introduce you to the group," she smiled as she stood beside the blue haired girl. Emily went around the table, "My fiancé Sam Uley, then Quil Ateara, Embry, Paul who was also the man that found you and brought you here, Jared," this male had given Hinata a smile and a wave, "then my cousin Leah," the only girl of the group who had glared at Hinata and then went back to eating. "And then we have Seth and then Jacob Black, son to Billy." Hinata smiled and waved to the group and some waved back, but she caught that Jacob was staring at her. Hinata made eye contact with the male and she felt a sudden shift, but then it was gone. She tore away from his gaze and looked at her feet with a blush. Emily only pushed her closer to the table and set down Hinata's glass of juice and muffin on the table so that she could eat with them, "Join the fun."

"Oh…okay," she said in a small voice and just picked at her muffin. Hinata looked over at Paul, "Um," she shifted on her feet and then smiled at the male, "thank you for bringing me here." She gave a bigger smile to Paul and her cheeks were dusted with pink, "I don't know how I could ever repay you." Paul just shook her head and ruffled her hair which made the girl giggle a bit but Paul looked to Jacob and saw that male glared at Paul and emitted a low frequency growl in his throat. Paul looked to Sam, who only nodded. Hinata fixed her blue hair a bit, "M-My name is Hinata, Hinata Hyuga by the way."

"I think my dad has mention you," Jacob said looking at her and giving a soft smile, "you're Kyo Hiroshi's niece, right?" Hinata nodded and Jacob could only smile at her and just stare.

Jared nudged Jacob in the side and smirked, "You're scaring her with the staring Jake," Jacob's cheeks turned red as he glared at Jared. "Whoa man, lighten up. I was only being truthful."

"Idiots got a point," Leah said then took a long drink of water, "and I thought you had the puppy love for another-"

"Cram it Leah," Jacob said angrily that Hinata thought he was shaking. He glanced over and Hinata and saw that she had a frightened look on her face and he suddenly became guilty and looked down at the table, "Sorry that you had to see that," he looked up at her but then back down at the table, like a shameful puppy. Hinata knew that she had given him the looks and quietly muttered an apology. Jacob looked up at her and gave a smile, "No don't apologize," she looked back at him, "It's my fault."

"Oh," Seth smirked, "you finally do something wrong." He punched Jacob in the arm, "How about when I got food poisoning, that wasn't my fault."

"You did eat berries out of the woods," Quil said finishing a muffin, "so it was your fault."

"But Jacob was the one to tell him that the berries were okay to eat," Jared said with a smile and he and Jacob hi-fived one another. Hinata couldn't help but let out a giggle as the males began to get into their own argument and she continued to eat her muffin until her throat began to sting again. She lightly touched the sensitive spot on her neck and winced a bit when she only touched it. Jacob instantly heard her and then was at her side so fast that Hinata nearly jumped.

"What happened?" He asked while looking at the bandages at her neck.

Hinata only blushed at his closeness and how unbelievable it was that he seemed to radiate heat. She looked at him and forced a smile, "Scratched against something while running," she said moving her hand away from her neck and pulled at the ends of her shirt. But when she looked back at him he had a frown on his face like he knew it was a lie. Hinata gave a nervous laugh, "Honest Black-s-san," she said lightly.

"Okay," he said not wanting to upset her anymore, "but please," he smiled," Call me Jacob, or Jake." Hinata nodded and then pulled out her phone and then tucked it away after giving it a glance. Jacob looked a bit worried, "What is it?"

"I really better get home," she said and then looked to the others, "Thank you all for everything," she was about to go up the steps and but something grabbed her and held her wrist. She looked back and blushed red as Jacob had been the one to grab her.

He looked down at his hand that held her and then back up at her; he blushed lightly and let her go, "S-sorry," he gave a glare to the group that snickered a bit at the scene. He looked back at Hinata and smiled, "Can't you stay a bit longer? It's not even dark out yet." He gave a sheepish smile and Hinata couldn't help but be taken back a bit at the statement; no one ever talked to her like this, or looked at her like this male did. She just met him and yet he acts like they have known each other for years.

Hinata gave a light smile, "O-Okay," she blushed, "I'm just going to grab my sweater since I'm freezing."

Jacob nodded and as she went up the steps Emily touched his arm lightly, "You remind me of how Sam acted when he imprinted," she looked back at Sam who just looked away almost embarrassed and the others of the group laughed a bit at him. "You should tell her-"

"Tell her what," Leah said with a sneer, "Oh girl I just met, you're my soul mate and I will forever love you no matter what you say. Oh yeah, it's called imprinting since I'm can turn into a wolf" She shook her head and glared at them, "We can't tell her anything and you won't," she said to Jacob. "She smells like them and she looks like them, so get her the hell out of here-"

"I-I smell?" They all looked up to see that Hinata stood on the stairs looking at them very confused and very sad. She had only come in on the last of their conversation and she got the message that Leah hated her. Jacob glared and growled at Leah, who only looked away and ate more food. Everyone was silent and felt either panicked or uneasy.

"Leah's just being a bitch," Paul said not looking at Hinata. He took another bite of apple, "She never likes company."

Hinata just gave a light nod and stood at the bottom of the steps with her hands in her pockets. Hinata shifted on her feet and glanced at Leah for only a second and then looked back at her feet, "I-I think I've over stayed my welcome," Hinata gave a light smile and then went to the door, "Thanks for everything, hope to see you around." Hinata quickly walked out since she felt a sob about to escape her throat. She walked down the steps of the house and then followed the dirt road to where ever it took. Hinata wiped her eyes, "W-wow," she gave a light smile, "I-I don't think I've e-ever been treated like that…" sure Hinata knew how to take a beating, but that was the worse she had ever gotten from anyone. Hinata just shook her head and tried to clear her thoughts, but she heard her name being called and turned around to see that Jacob was running towards her. Hinata stopped and smiled with a blush on her face, she didn't know what it was, but she felt so happy to see that he came after her.

"Hinata," he said as he finally caught up to her, "I'm sorry about what Leah said." Jacob just gave her a loving smile and then she couldn't help but blush redder. "How about I walk you home, since it must be a long way and I don't want you getting hurt anymore." He smiled at her and Hinata just laughed a bit and then the two walked side by side. Jacob was able to keep all the conversation going with all the stories he told of the reserve and his Native American decent and Hinata asked him about all the trinkets she had back home and how they were made. Hinata couldn't put her finger on it, but it felt so right to be with Jacob. She admitted that he was a good looking man and could probably have any girl that he wanted, but for some reason he was so nice to her and Hinata thought that he was kind of flirting with her. Hinata looked up at him as he walked beside her with his hands behind his head and continued to talk while looking ahead; she then realized that she was short and only came up to his shoulders. He took a glance at her and then they were both looked each other in they were starring eye to eye and then they both stopped and stood there. Hinata felt a smile come to her lips and she brought her fist before mouth as she blushed and looked away. He only smiled, "You are so unique," Jacob spoke in a very soft voice and Hinata felt her heart flutter a bit at the compliment.

"W-Why thank y-you J-Jacob," she said lightly and tried to not giggle like a school girl. She looked down the road and saw that it soon connected to a highway. "W-we shouldn't walk on the s-side of the road." She turned into the forest and then looked back at him, "It'll be safer th-through here," she smiled lightly and Jacob had no choice but to follow her into the forest. Hinata forgot all that happened in the forest earlier and then jumped onto a fallen tree and walked a top of it with her arms out to keep her balance. She smiled lightly and then she stopped and stood on one foot and tried to regain her balance she felt two hands grab her arms and rebalanced her again. She looked back and then smiled at Jacob as he just smiled at her. Hinata thanked him and then she stood still and put her arms down and then turned to him. Hinata tilted her head, "I don't mean to sound…odd, but," she blushed lightly and bite her bottom lip as Jacob looked her confused, "why are you so open to me?" She looked up at him and then he became a bit tense and then looked about the forest like the answer was pinned up on the wall.

"To be honest," he looked down at her and smile, "I don't know why, I just like to be open with you." Hinata face turned a light red and she then turned away from him and walked on along the tree trunk. Jacob followed her like a puppy would and if he could his tail would be wagging and he would be panting like a dog in heat. He couldn't help but be stunned by her odd beauty; her long midnight blue hair, porcelain pale skin, and big pupil less lavender eyes. He couldn't believe that he had imprinted on her, someone he just met and didn't even talk to yet. But once he did get to know her he was sure that he made the right choice. She was so kind and gentle, by the way she talked and moved and not to forget how she would blush a pretty pink and would give a stutter. He just fell more in love with everything she was; but the only down side to all of this was that he couldn't tell her how much she meant to him without sounding crazy. She didn't look judgmental and he could prove that he could turn into a wolf, but then she had a choice to want to be with him. And Jacob was rejected once already and he couldn't have his imprint reject him too.

"H-Hey Jacob," he looked up and noticed that he had stopped right in the middle of the field of grass. Hinata was a few feet ahead of him and she had a light smile on her face, "are you alright?" He gave a nod and Hinata took the chance to just enjoy the sun shine and tilted her head up to have it wash over her face. She gave a light sigh, "I really like it here," she zipped up her sweater and hugged herself as cool breeze blew past them. She looked back at him, "H-How are you not cold?" Jacob shrugged and just walked up to her; Hinata let it go and looked back out at the field, "Y-you're so lucky to live here," she looked up at him as he stood behind her, "I-I wish I could."

"Are you leaving anytime soon," he asked not knowing if he'd like the answer he was going to get.

Hinata shrugged, "I don't r-really know," she smiled lightly and looked down at the ground, "I-I hope not soon," she coyly tucked her hair behind her ear and glanced up at him. "I-I want to get to know y-you a b-bit better." Her cheeks were again a light pink and even Jacob felt his cheeks heat up a bit. Hinata slowly leaned back against him but then jumped away and looked at him with wide eyes, "Y-you're hot." Jacob could only smirk at her comment since he knew what she meant but he just liked the sound of it in a difference sense. Hinata turned red, "I-I m-me-mean that y-you have a-a high temperature!" she quickly put a hand to his chest and looked fascinated, "Oh wow…" she looked up at him and blushed, "y-you're like heater."

"Have to be to live in Forks," he smiled and opened up his arms to her, "and since you look to be freezing…" he trailed off hoping that the love of his life would happily be in his arms. Hinata blushed lightly, but something in her told her that she could trust Jacob with her life, and will be safe in his arms. Hinata wrapped her arms around his middle and then laid her head against his toned chest. Jacob felt his stomach do a flip and his heart was about ready to explode with pure happiness. He quickly wrapped his arms around her tiny frame and held her tight enough for his liking but not enough to crush her. Hinata was so happy to be in someone's arms and she was so glad that he was so warm too; and as her heart beat quickened as she held a bit tighter to the male like he was going to disappear. Jacob though put his head atop of hers and caught the scent of vanilla and he really liked it, a lot. He pulled back a bit and looked down at her and Hinata looked back up at him and again he was just staring at her. Big and innocent lavender eyes looked up at him and plump lips began to pucker as she leaned in and got to her toes to kiss him. Jacob was too shocked to emotionally react, but his body leaned down to her and both their eyes slowly closed the closer they got. Not knowing what compelled them but there was no turning back. As the gap between them closed Jacob pulled her in closer and Hinata out her arms around his neck.

Jacob was sure that his heart just exploded but he didn't really care at the moment. His imprinted was kissing him and he could die happy at the moment. But of course as karma would have it with all the good comes the bad and the bad walked into the same field they were at. As Hinata pulled back and took in a needed breath Jacob looked up and saw that Bella was standing there with the man that Jacob came to hate with a great passion.

"Jake," Bella asked as she saw the male with the blue haired Hyuga in his arms.

Hinata turned around and saw the two, but fear took over as she saw the man that was the cause of it, "E-Edward," she whispered but Jacob and the Cullen heard.

"Hinata," Edward looked at her and Bella looked up at him and didn't know that her boyfriend had bothered to remember her name. But he then looked at Jacob, "You're not supposed to be on these lands Jacob."

"I-Isabella," Hinata looked at the girl as she stared at the two; Hinata looked back at him, "D-Do you know th-them?"

"Y-Yeah," Jacob said as he tried to keep from shaking as he looked to the Cullen. But he couldn't, he felt anger boil over as Hinata knew the Cullen and looked to be fearing him, and just having him near him. And unknown to him and to Hinata surprised he growled loudly and the next thing Hinata knew she was face down on the ground and something big stood over her. She lifted her head up and gapped as she watches a large wolf walk in front of her and get low and growled at the two.

Hinata looked around as she got to her feet, "J-Jacob…" she then looked back at the wolf and she covered her mouth in pure shock as she put two and two together. _'He turned into the wolf. He is a wolf and he can't be the only one- Oh my…the group of best friends that all look the same, all have the same tattoo, eat a whole lot, and unnaturally warm.' _Hinata turned her back to them and wondered why this was happening. She no knew that Jacob could turn into a giant wolf and Edward was a vampire- "O-Oh no," she turned around, "J-Jacob watch out!" She didn't care if she promised not to tell but Jacob needed to know.

"Hinata get away from him, you're in danger," Bella yelled but Edward held her back from running towards the blue haired girl.

Jacob just heard the name Hinata, and sudden shock and horror filled him as he turned around to see that Hinata was standing there with her hand over her mouth. He slowly turned to her and forgot about the vampire that was behind him; his imprint was scared and it was his fault. He couldn't change back with Edward still there and he slowly approached her. He expected her to step away from him, but she did not, she slowly approached him with soft steps. He knew that he had chosen right, she wasn't afraid of him and actually approached him; He got low to the ground and stayed there as to hope to not frighten her away.

Hinata looked up at the two, "Isabella, Edward," she spoke lightly, "m-maybe y-you should l-le-leave."

"Yeah," Bella said grabbing Edward's arm. "If you want an explanation," she said, "come by my house and I'll give you one."

Hinata shook her head, "I-I can hear it f-from Jacob," she kneeled down beside the large wolf that was Jacob. Jacob couldn't help but wag at the tail at what she had said. Hinata watched as the two left the area and she looked to the large wolf. "I-I can s-see that you are very unique too," she laughed a bit as the wolf only lied his head on her lap. "W-when c-can I get m-my Jacob b-back?" Hinata blushed lightly at her statement but she did really want to talk to the human male. The wolf got to his feet and then walked out to behind some trees; Hinata got back to her feet and waited for the male to come back. She smiled when she saw Jacob walk back out and her face went red as she saw that he was zipping up his shorts.

"Sorry about that," he gave a goofy smile as he approached her again, "I do owe you an explanation." Hinata nodded and then took a seat in the grass and motioned for him to do the same. He sat down and rubbed the back of his head, "So…what would you like to know?"

"L-Let me s-see what I know," she said looking at him, "and you fill in the blanks, okay?" He nodded and Hinata looked down at the grass and began to pick at it, "The Cullen family are v-vampires," she said still slightly frightened. "Isabella knows of this and you know her, I-I want to say on a friendly level," Jacob was glad that she was busying herself with grass since then she would have saw the guilty look on his face. "Y-you and the others o-of your group t-turn into wolves," she then thought back to what Edward had said to her early that day, "y-you must be against th-that Victoria woman…l-like Edward is, right?"

He nodded as she looked up at him, "You have the basics down." He smiled as Hinata did, "a-and it seems that I need to fill you in on something else." He felt his face get hotter and hotter, "My people, who can shift between human and wolf have banned to keep the vampires back and off our land. We made a pact to stay out away from the Cullen family as long as they stayed off our land La Push." He then smiled a bit, "which is a rule I am breaking at the moment," Hinata worried a bit but he waved it off. "I had a reason to break the rules a bit," he smiled at her lovingly and Hinata could only blush. "A-as one of these people, we have come to learn something that we do, without choice or thought of it," he gulped lightly, "it's called imprinting." He looked at her and she saw his red cheeks, "it is when we find someone that is out soul mate, we can't stand to be away from them, can read them easily, and we love them no matter what. Even if they don't love us back," he grabbed her hand and held it in his, "a-and I imprinted on you Hinata."

Hinata felt hot and her heart was pounding against her rib cage, "Y-you d-did?" He nodded and she felt a big smile come to her face and she was soon on top of Jacob with her arms around her neck. She laughed a bit, "I-I'm happy you told me this," she looked at him, "th-thank you."

Jacob just smiled warmly and kissed her forehead, "I actually want to thank you, for showing up in my life."

Hinata blushed, "You should th-thank Paul, he was the one that found me."

Jacob rolled his eyes, "I don't want to give him that glory over me," Hinata laughed lightly and just lied down on him. "Shouldn't we get you home?"

"I don't have to be home u-until d-dinner," she said lightly, "a-and you're so warm." Hinata smiled again and just lied on him, and Jacob wasn't a man to complain about that kind of thing. If she was happy then so was he.

**(End)**

**Alright on to the next one ^^**

**Edit: Now that I read this over more, I kind of don't like, but tell me what you think (hint: sign out and you can review for this chapter again ^^)**


	12. Happy Epilogue

**Okay this is the one that is a continuance of the very first one shot that I had wrote and I hope that you enjoy it ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™**

**(Line Break)**

It was a happy night, the night before the well-known holiday of Easter when the kids were allowed to look around the village and fields in search of the ever elusive eggs that hide candy and coins. This was also a day were everyone that saw a rabbit went for it as to play with them and enjoy the holiday a bit more. Though in the village one family was a bit sadden at the thought of rabbits and eggs, since their favorite rabbit was no longer with them or her animal companion.

And as the moon was high in the sky, reflecting its soft light onto the forest, a figure walked through the field that was well hidden in the forest. The grass was tall and swayed in the light breeze of the night and it bent back as the figure walked through the grass and then bounded back to its original position. The figure pulled down their hood and revealed a young looking woman with long blonde hair pulled back in two pigtails that lied flat against her back. Under her cloak she looked to be wearing an elegant gown that was as green as the grass she walked through, and her cloak was a pure white that shined in the moonlight. Her heeled feet stopped before a spot in the field, the only spot that had lavender Lilly flowers growing in its spot with a rock used as what looked like a head stone. She bent kneeled down before the spot and read the words that had been written on the rock with a calligraphy pen in soft delicate strokes 'Rabbit-chan'. She ran her hands over the petals and then she let her hand fall to the dirt under it and felt that the young spirit of an animal had been buried there. She was no angle but even she knew that Kami wouldn't want such a young spirit to be forced not to live anymore. A dainty hand reached back into the cloak and pulled out an average egg; she smiled lightly and pulled out a paint brush and a bottle of ink. With long strokes the egg was written with the kenji of 'reborn' and then she placed it right behind the rock/ head stone and then got back to her feet.

"Happy Easter Rabbit-chan," she spoke lightly and then continued to walk through the tall grass. She then disappeared into the forest.

The Forest was silenced once more.

**(Line Break)**

As the sun rose over the horizon, a black wolf was walking out of his den and stretching out from a long night of sleep. He shook his head and his ears pulled back as the morning's sounds flooded around him and forced him to wake up. He slowly walked into the forest in search of a quick meal and then would be on his way to his favorite spot in the forest since it was the only place that had his friend. Not only that, but it was also the only place that the Cat and the Fox avoided and that was just a plus for him; he almost smirked at the thought of not having to deal with the two, but it was also sad to see that they had moved on and he was almost still stuck in the past. He did not want to forget the only thing that made him open up, but he had a life to get on with and he couldn't do that sitting at her grave. The Wolf just pushed the thoughts out of his head and then went on to hunt and kill something so that he could take out some anger on it.

After a nutritious meal of about two raccoons the Wolf made his way to the field with his head high and a calm look on his features. But as he approached his spot in the field he was very surprised to something that even made him stop in his tracks and blink a bit. The Wolf's sharp eyes came upon a very large egg, and he meant large. This egg left a shadow over the graved site of his friend and it was brightly decorated like it was meant for the holiday. The Wolf was well aware of the holiday the humans call Easter and it was annoying to him; they came into this field and left behind fake eggs filled with who knows what and then the children humans came and looked for these eggs that weren't even that well hidden. The large egg before him was that of a midnight blue color with a lavender colored design that it reminded him of his lost friend and he approached the egg a bit more. He was no coward, so he gave the egg a sniff but then he did jump back as whatever was inside the egg moved. He looked around and was very glad that no one was there to see that since it was not his greatest moment. He was sure that something big was in that egg and it was either a foe….no it was just a foe since he had only one friend and she had passed. The egg began to shake and move about until something finally began to crack the egg and open it up. The Wolf just sat there and watched with a tilted head since he wanted to know what was in there.

The top of the egg came off and a blotch of midnight blue hair poked out from the top. As about another minute passed, the egg broke apart and what tumbled out was not what the Wolf had expected. There lied something with long pale legs and thin arms. Long midnight blue hair covered what would have been an exposed body and as the image registered to the Wolf, it was a human that lied on the ground. Said human got up, only to wobble with uncertainty and then fall back on their bottom like an elephant. The Wolf spotted a very feminine face with very familiar large lavender eyes that blinked. Her nose gave a twitch and end they lifted their arms up as wide eyes starred at hands; she looked unbelievable surprised at what she had seen and then she began to touch her face but when she touched her ears, she let out a loud squeak. The Wolf gave a low growl and got the female's attention but as he saw the look on her face, he was surprised to see the smile that came to her face. She tried to reach out to touch him, but he stepped back and growled louder. The female was taken back and then she looked at her new legs and did something that made the Wolf go wide eyed.

She slammed her foot against the ground in a rhythmic pattern.

Then it suddenly hit the Wolf; the midnight blue hair, the big lavender eyes, and the smile at him. This was his Bunny, the bunny that he had lost. Unknown to him he began to wag his tail; he had never been so happy and he had never thought that he would be happy again for a matter of fact. The Wolf walked over to her and lied over her new legs and just took her calming scent that he had missed so much. She smiled and leaned down and licked the top of his head, but then sat up straight and cleaned her tongue while she made a face of distaste. She touched her tongue again and noticed that it was wetter than before and a lot thicker. Not only that, but her body was very smooth except for the top of her head, so she was cold as the wind blew by. She gave her human body a look over and also noticed that there were to large things on her chest that she had seen on other humans but they put a lot of weight on her and made her lean forward a bit; she put her arms went around her body since she was freezing. She looked at the Wolf who was keeping the top of her legs warm but she couldn't sit there forever.

The Wolf felt her stare and then looked up at her to see that her teeth were chattering and she was shivering in her seat. He got up and looked over into the distance and then back at her. He gave a couple of low barks and then once Bunny nodded and then he took off into the distance. She was left there holding her new body and then a thought hit her. Most humans wore layers of cloth that covered them up, but there she was in almost nothing. It was like being a shaved animal, and they were naked. So…that meant at the moment that she was naked and she was pretty sure humans didn't walk around without a layer of clothes. She swore that she had seen some with no shirts on but they never had these large things on their chest. Her body shook with coldness once more and she pulled her legs up to her so that her knees were to his chest. She hoped that the Wolf came back soon since she missed him so much and she was very vulnerable at the moment.

The Wolf only knew of one human family that lived nearby and he had easily jumped their fence once again. He didn't know why they still bothered to put up the fence since it didn't hold anyone back. But that was beside the point right now, his Bunny was cold and in need of something to cover herself. He walked over to the clothes line and ripped off a large white bed sheet with his jaws and then tossed it over the fence. As he was about to jump over the fence, his least favorite human caught him in the act and began to yell something that he didn't care about at the moment. Sai quickly went for the blanket as the Wolf jumped the fence, "Why are you stealing my bed sheets! You're an animal," before he got hold of the blanket, the Wolf took it in his jaws again and ran off into the felid. Sai groaned, "I'll be back ma! That Wolf got some of the laundry!"

"Just leave him Sai," Kurenai stuck her head out one of the windows but Sai had already jumped over the fence and was running after the Wolf. She rolled her eyes, "Kakashi your son is chasing that wolf.

"Oh, now he's my son. Whenever he brings trouble he suddenly becomes my son."

Now as the Wolf ran through the fields with the sheet in his mouth until he came up to the newest human. He looked back and smirked at Sai who was nowhere in sight and he tossed the sheet over the new human. She smiled at him and scratched behind his ears. The Wolf leaned into her touch until he was on his side and she began to rub his belly and chest. She giggled as he began to move his foot as she scratched his chest. She was so busy petting him that she didn't see the dark haired male run up to them

"Whoa!" Sai's face turned dark red at the sight of a naked girl and he covered his eyes, "I did not see that coming." The female looked at him and felt a smile pull at her lips and she put the sheet around her body and tucked it in so that she didn't have to hold it up. She sat back and stomped her foot against the ground as hard as she could, but her new feet weren't as big or strong as her last ones. Sai looked back over at the slightly familiar sound and gave her a questioning look. "Did you just hit your foot against the ground?" She didn't know how to answer so she just did it again. "You act just like a rabbit," she smiled brightly and then looked over to her once grave site and pointed at the rock that marked who she was and pointed at it. He followed her gesture and almost began to laugh. "No," he then actually began to laugh, "th-there is no way that my rabbit was reborn as…a-as a human!" He nearly fell back laughing so hard that she began to sadden. What she did next was even a scare to her, she began to cry. She had never done it before and water rolled out of her eyes and down her cheeks as she made a noise she couldn't describe. It got hard to breath and even as she wiped the water away it kept coming. The Wolf rubbed against her and growled at Sai, who was taken back. Then Sai really thought about it; the girl had midnight blue hair and lavender eyes, check one. The Wolf stole something for her and is being friendly to her, check two. He was very suspicious on believing that the rabbit he knew was the same girl before him but he had to admit that it was convincing.

The Wolf rolled his eyes and gave the girl a bark and other dog-like noises at her and Sai was surprised to see that she understood. She nodded and then with help from the Wolf she slowly got to her feet with her arms out as trying to keep herself balanced on two small feet. She then gave Sai a goofy smile as she was able to stand on her feet without any help. The Wolf walked over to him and pushed him towards her since there was one thing the Wolf hated to admit, his human Bunny could not live in the forest and Sai was the only human they both know. Sai looked down at him like he was crazy but it seemed that the Wolf just pushed him closer and the once Bunny felt her cheeks get hot again and she looked down at her new feet not wanting to look at the male. Soon enough Sai was right in front of her and felt his face get hot at the site of the girl.

"H-how did this happen," he asked lightly. She thought for a moment and then stumbled over and picked up an egg shell that had littered the grass. "This day just gets weirder," Sai said to himself as he ran his hand through his hair and then sighed. "Okay, my mom might believe me and then dad will just have to roll with it." He looked to the girl and held out his hand, "Come on Rabbit-chan," he smiled lightly, "let's get you to my house and get you some real clothes." She nodded but as Sai noticed that walking with her was like walking with a child and there was no way they would make it to his house before noon. He sighed as he stopped again and waited for her to again get use to walking, "This is getting us nowhere," and with one swift movement Sai held the girl bridal style. She let out a squeak and put her arms around his neck and clutched to him like she was fifty feet in the air. Sai felt his cheeks get hot, "Don't give me that face." The Wolf only shook his head and followed behind them.

The female titled her head as she looked up at the dark haired male since she had no idea what was coming out of his mouth; she understand some human words like: carrot, drawing, animal, and her favorite cute. As a rabbit she had heard these words plenty of times and she loved them. Carrots were her favorite food and they were an orange color with green tops. Sai, the man holding her, did all the drawings and she hoped that she could again see the picture of herself as a small bunny. She could not believe that she was again feeling things around her, smelling the forest air, and hearing and seeing things again. At the thought of touching, she touched her hands again and felt the long fingers and then moved her hand and traced his chin with a light touch. She found it odd that the two looked so different but she then remembered that humans came in two forms and she was that other type of human. Her hair was longer than his, and her face seemed chubbier than his too. Not to mention that he had a flat chest….or did he? It's been so long since she lost saw him so maybe he was covering them up. So she –not knowing any better I might add- put her hand on his chest and squeezed. The male jumped and the Wolf couldn't help but smirk at the awkwardness of it all. He knew that his Bunny was so naïve about the world around her, but this was just too funny.

Sai's face burn red when the girl stroked his face but now she had just groped him. He nearly dropped her on the ground as she squeezed his pectorals. If he wasn't feeling so violated by this girl, he would have to admit that she had a soft touch and he had to admit…it turned him on. Sure he just met the girl, but he was only a seventeen year old that had some raging hormones at the moment. So it was not his fault, it was more kind of her fault. Sai did know that she was a curious girl since after she groped him she grabbed his shoulders, touched his neck, and ran her hands through his hair. She even pulled at his hair a bit and he scolded her to stop, then he apologized since she whimpered and looked about ready to cry again. But she got all happy again when she saw the house that had not even changed since she last saw it. As he walked into the garden and the Wolf jumped it to be a show off, she wriggled out of his grip and then stumbled over to the garden that had gotten fuller than she last remember. She kneeled down and nearly drooled at the site of the carrots and with the site of food she then felt the pain of hunger eat at her. But she would not go and defile someone's garden so she waited to be given one. The Wolf just took seat beside her and she petted him; he smirked back at Sai who only rolled his eyes at the site.

"You want something to eat?" Sai asked as he stood beside her. She nodded quickly and touched the tops of the carrots. "How about we go tell my mom and see where that takes us." She nodded and with the help of the Wolf, she stood up and held out her arms to him. He looked to her funny, "You want me to carry you?" Her cheeks went red and she nodded again and held her arms out a bit more towards him. He blushed lightly and picked her up again and this time she giggled and held onto him tighter and rubbed her cheeks against his own. Sai smirked at the Wolf growled but he was surprised since this was the first time that he met someone that was so affectionate and especially a woman at that. He walked up to the back door and kicked it open. Kurenai was about to yell at her son but then she saw the girl in his arms.

"Oh dear Lord," Kakashi looked up from working on a book shelf, "what did you do?" Kakashi then jumped as the Wolf entered the home and looked around without a care in the world, "Why is that in the house," he pointed to the Wolf and he just glared back and sat himself by the door as to not further upset the human family. Kakashi got to his feet and Kurenai stood by him and the two just starred at the two teens before them. Kakashi pinched the bridge of his nose, "What is going on?"

"I found her by Bunny-chan's grave," he said while setting the blue haired teen on her feet, "I think…" he looked at her and then back at them, "…I think this is Bunny-chan." Kakashi looked at him like he was crazy, but Kurenai just gave the girl a look over the teen. The blue haired teen only nodded at the sound of the word 'Bunny-chan' even though she was a Rabbit, but as long as they remember who she was then it was all okay. The Wolf just hoped that the humans were smart enough to see that it was true.

"I believe you."

"What?" Kakashi looked to his wife with wide eyes, "This is all insane and you know it."

"Then why would he follow," she motioned to the Wolf, "and then how do you explain the blue hair and lavender eyes," she motioned to the girl. "It all adds up that this must be the Bunny who was reborn on Easter." Kurenai smiled brightly and walked over to the girl and grabbed her shoulders, "Look how pretty she is…" she trailed off as the girl before her only blushed and smiled. "Can we keep her here Kakashi," she looked to the silver haired man who had his son by his side, "she has nowhere to go and needs a home." The two women gave the male big eyes and pleading faces and he soon caved into the cuteness of it all. Kurenai smiled brightly and she looked to her. "Oh I get to have a girl around here that I can dress up and cook with and talk too," she stood beside the girl and smirked, "but I need you out of this so I can make my boy's bed." She gave the white bed sheet a light tug and the blue haired girl looked down at herself. She got that the black haired woman wanted her sheets back since the Wolf must have taken it; she gave him a look and hit her heel against the ground a few times but the Wolf only shrugged and lied down on the wooden floors. She sighed and took off the sheets and handed it to a shocked looking Kurenai.

"Holy Shit!" Kakashi closed and covered his eyes with his hands and tried to walk out of the house; he ran into a wall first but then made it out and stumbled down the steps. Sai ran out the back door and dumped his head into the cold water of the well.

"Let's get you changed," Kurenai gave a sheepish smile as she led the blue haired girl into her room, "I've never seen my boys so flustered; nice work." The blue haired girl on smiled and then looked confused again, not understanding why the two had ran out so fast.

**(Line Break)**

Now, Kurenai sat with the newly dressed girl at the kitchen table, trying to teach her a few words that could help her along. The blue haired woman was now in a peasant style that was a red dress and a white full body apron over it. She looked cute and Kurenai put it which was one of the things that the once rabbit understood, but she knew that the dark haired woman was upset when she had refused to where 'shoes'. They didn't look comfortable and she liked feeling the earth under her feet. And while Kurenai was digging for clothes, the blue haired woman looked the newspaper that was on a wood made table, and she saw a word in big letters. Kurenai told her that it was a name of a woman that was royalty in another far off country. And the blue haired woman wanted the name.

Kurenai and the other two males of the family referred to her as Hinata.

Hinata very much liked her new name and would say it over and over again in her soft voice that was odd for them all to hear. Sai and Kakashi did their best to stay outside and occupy their time with other things like gardening, building, and hunting. The hunting they had to keep secret from Hinata since she nearly fainted at the site of all the meat in the freezer, and then after she didn't faint she nearly threw up on the kitchen floor. She was a strict vegan and she tried to convert the family to follow suit. All the words that she learned was enough to make the girl's head spin and Kurenai was surprised that she had learned a lot and so fast. Kakashi just liked to make weird hand signs to symbol things but Kurenai just thought it was his way of being a goofball. Hinata on the other hand found it fun.

The Wolf had yet to leave the house and they figured it was he did not trust the family enough to watch over her. He came in and out as he pleased and one in a while the Fox would follow him into the garden. Hinata looked very sad once seeing the Fox, but went out and sat on the ground by him. The Fox jumped at the site of Hinata and nearly made a mad-dash to the gate door, but the Wolf gave him a growl and after a few barks and grunts were exchanged the Fox jumped into Hinata's arms and licked her face. She giggled and forgave the Fox while nuzzling close to him. She would have given him a nice lick that he did to her, but Kurenai said that humans didn't do that since it was 'creepy', not that she knew what that meant. Licking was a sign of affection; all the animals anywhere knew that.

"Come on Hinata," Kurenai called from inside, "I made some vegetable stew and I promise no meat." Hinata smiled and left the Fox and the Wolf to 'play fight' in the yard as she went inside. Kakashi walked in from the front yard with Sai and they took a seat on the table. "And I made my boys something they would like too." She sent down a beef stew that she was sure not to show Hinata. Kurenai sat down beside Hinata at the table, "Hope you love it."

"Love?" Hinata looked at the woman, "What love?"

"It's when you feel very affectionate to something else," Sai smiled at her, "like I love to draw."

"Oh," she said lightly and picked a carrot out of the broth. "Hinata don't love carrot….but she…" Hinata trailed off hoping that someone would fill it in.

"Like," Kakashi filled in, "You like carrots. Liking is the same as love, but not as strong as the word." He took a spoonful of his soup, "this meat is tough."

"Maybe next time I won't cook," Kurenai said as she ate her own stew.

"Nice one dad," Sai smirked at the grey haired male.

"Hinata love Sai," Hinata said looking at the dark haired male with loving eyes and a soft smile on her face. Said male chocked on his stew and Kurenai just started laughing.

"Not my best day," Kakashi said as he got up and took his bowl so that he could eat outside, "tell me how this ends."

"O-Okay," Kurenai said between laughs and then looked at Hinata and Sai, "Oh *snort* this is so cute."

"Mother," Sai glared at the woman with a hard blush over his cheeks. He glanced at Hinata who still looked at him like a love sick puppy, "Please stop looking at me like that."

"But Hinata love Sai," she said again with a twinge of sadness in her voice. "Hinata always love Sai." The blush came to her cheeks once more and she was looked down at her bowl with a light smile, "Ever since Hinata was bunny…she did." Hinata looked at him and smiled brightly and Sai couldn't help but blush back at the girl who was nothing but cute at the moment. And the rest of lunch was spent like that since no one really knew what to say and Sai was too busy thinking about what had just happened. Instead he excused himself the second he finished and Hinata was a bit sad that he had run off like that. "Where Sai go?" Hinata looked to the dark haired woman that began to clean up in the kitchen.

"Oh you know men," she smiled, "you say the word love and they become the fastest runner in the village," she laughed at her own joke but Kurenai turned to see that the girl was not laughing or even smiling. "Okay, how was that not funny?"

"Animals do not run away from mate," Hinata said lightly and Kurenai could tell that the girl was mad. "They stay by mate side," Hinata crossed her arms over her chest and looked to be cutely pouting to herself.

"Well," Kurenai said lightly while cleaning the dishes, "the animals that you know are not the same as us." Hinata sighed and Kurenai only laughed lightly, "Don't be like that Hinata. You have to be patient with Sai; but it might be hard for him since he was kind of…seeing this other girl."

"O-Other…." Hinata was filled with worry and she felt her body shake as tears were about to fall from her eyes. "No…Sai can't do that to Hinata…" but Hinata had no say in what Sai did. What if this other woman took away her Sai and she was left with no one but her Wolf and Fox. Hinata wanted to cry anime like tears at the thought of growing old all alone. The Wolf sensed her thought and gave a light bark at her which she replied back with a few stomps of her heal. He rolled his eyes and Hinata pouted at the low grunts that came from his throat, "St-stop Wolf…" she crossed her arms tighter. Hinata gave a light sigh and looked to Kurenai, "How can Hinata make Sai love Hinata?"

"You can't make people fall in love with you," she said as she put away the last of the dishes, "like in the animal world." Kurenai smiled, "You know your soul mate, you don't make other fall in love-"

"So, Hinata must think like animal again," Hinata smiled brightly, "Hinata will show Sai who the better mate is."

"Not what I meant by that," Kurenai sweat-dropped as Hinata stood with new determination.

"Teach Hinata how to cook please!" Hinata bowed to the woman nice and low like she had seen many humans do before and hoped that Kurenai would offer to do so. The dark haired woman just squealed in delight and hugged her. She thanked Hinata for giving her the chance to teach her like she was her daughter. They quickly went on with a lesson and Kurenai said that they would go all out and have a fantastic dinner feast. Hinata was only doing this for one reason; she needed to show that she had desirable traits. Like in the animal world, only the strongest and smartest survive. Hinata was no fighter, but as a female she had to show that she would be the best to mate with. Like how her family lasted so long, the rabbits were big and the female rabbits birthed a lot of bunnies. But this time, her strong mate –Sai- would protect her and their baby, not the child of this 'other' woman that Kurenai mentioned earlier.

"Something smells delicious," Kakashi said as he came back in with an axe, "and we've got more firewood."

"Firewood?" Hinata looked back at him as she tried to clean the flour off her face.

"Yeah," he said obviously, "like lumber…tree-"

"Shut-up Kakashi!" Kurenai said harshly at him but it was too late since Hinata had become teary eyed.

"Ka-Kakashi cut down tree?"

"Oh…no, no I didn't cut down a tree," he tried to cover up and placed the axe by the door and the Wolf sniffed at it. "I found a tree that had already died," he said quickly. He then smiled, "Yep I found the fallen tree and put it to good use to heat our home."

"O-oh," Hinata smiled lightly and wiped her tears away, which in turn smeared flour on her face. She gave a little giggle, "then….then it okay." Kakashi just let out a breath in relief and moved the axe outside the back door since the Wolf was eying it and giving it a low growl.

"When is the Wolf going to leave my house?" Kakashi asked as he took a seat at the table and Kurenai placed down a glass of water. "Since some pink cat has been looking through our window and staring at him." Hinata and the Wolf both shuttered at the name Cat, since she was one of the reasons Hinata was a shy Bunny. Here she thought that the Cat might have moved on with her life but she guessed that she still wanted the Wolf. Hinata just shook her head and went back to cooking the best damn meal that any man or animal has ever had! "Seriously," Kakashi pointed to the Wolf, "I don't want him here." The Wolf growled low under his breath and glared at the grey haired male.

"Oh he'll leave on his own time," Kurenai waved it off and went back to helping Hinata. "He's just here to make sure that our special little girl is okay," she ruffled the girl's hair and smiled as Hinata giggled.

"She's not our daughter," Kakashi reminded her.

"She might end up being our daughter-in-law," Kurenai said with an evil-like smile on her face and eyes darkened. Kakashi shuttered back at the aura that was around the woman. "You just munch on these biscuits," she set down a small plate with two hot biscuits that were cut open and buttered, "while us girls cook up the rest of dinner."

Hinata finished the dough for the bread and placed it in the stove; she then walked over to Kakashi, "Where Sai?"

"He might be in town talking to that cute Ino girl," he smiled lightly as he bit into a biscuit, "these are-" he was cut off as the front door slammed and Hinata was gone, "good?"

"You shouldn't have made her jealous like that," Kurenai said in a sing-song voice. "Never have I seen a woman so determined to win a man."

"You were."

"No," she smirked, "I was running away from Asuma and you kept getting in my way, so 'falling for you' was more on a literal term."

"You couldn't let me have my moment."

"What kind of wife would I be if I did," she smiled sweetly.

**(Line Break)**

Hinata didn't know where she was going but she was sure that her animal instincts would lead her to Sai, her soul mate. She was surprised that she didn't run and hide at the site of all the people walking the streets, riding horses, and all the food stands. Her nose was filled with delicious new scents and she heard so many things that made her smile. The dirt ground was hard and not as nice as the ones through the forest. She was upset that her new tiny feet were so sensitive since they hurt a bit after walking for a while. Hinata also came to learn that the humans must have sensed she was a once rabbit since the male population, which she knew they hunted the most, starred at her and said things to one another. She kept her eyes on the road and she felt her cheeks get hot again and she walked faster to find Sai. Her answers were praised as she spotted Sai at a flower stand, but than her nightmare was answered when she saw him talking to a beautiful girl.

Hinata was suddenly threatened by this 'Ino' female human. Her hair was longer than Hinata's and a sunny blonde color that was shiny soft looking. Her eyes were a light blue like sky, while Hinata had these pale lavender eyes that made people think she could not see. Ino's skin was lightly sun kissed and it went so well with her dark purple dress that was more elegant than what Hinata had on. She was leaning daintily against the counter and smiled a brilliant smile. Hinata didn't know if she could march over and pull Sai away or just run and hide. She clasped her hands together like she was praying and placed it up to her lips; she had to think of a good plan.

But one came to her.

A Dog ran down the street and nearly knocked over the young girl. She turned around and smiled. The dog was a blood red color and had the prettiest green eyes that Hinata has ever seen. The Dog looked up at Hinata but after catching the smell of her, he was sure that he was crazy. The Dog could only smell rabbit but he only saw human; maybe his water wasn't as clean as his owner thought it was. He sat down and looked at the human-rabbit thing, and wagged his tail as she smiled and gave her foot a stomp. So this was a rabbit, but in the body of a human. The Dog has never seen anything like this, but at least this was some great stories to tell the other alley animals later. She bent down and kneeled beside the Dog and began to scratch behind his ears. The Dog loved it and he was glad that his owner wasn't here to see him as his legs began to shake. She only giggled and found all the right spots to scratch that the next thing the Dog knew he was on his side with his chest being scratched.

"Hinata," the Dog looked up as his rabbit friend stopped scratching him and looked over at the pale and feeble human male. He gave her a light smile, which made 'Hinata' blush; the Dog was no idiot, he'd been around humans long enough to know what was what and he did not like it. "What are you doing here?"

"Hinata came to find Sai," she stood up and said shyly while poking her forefingers together. She then looked up and glanced over at this Ino human and forced out a smile, "H-Hello," Hinata bowed lightly.

"Oh," Ino walked up to Sai's side and Hinata nearly exploded as the girl dare touch the shoulder of her Sai, "and who is this fine woman Sai-kun?"

"This….this is Hinata, she's a traveler and is staying with us," Sai was never good and making up things on the spot so he was sure that Ino would sense something was up. The blonde haired woman indeed did not believe a word that he had said, but it was the only explanation that made any sense at the moment. Hinata on the other hand was trying to shoo the Dog away as he tried to get her attention and was getting annoyed with being ignored. "You should go back home Hinata, where it is safe."

"Hinata will not leave Sai," with a sudden motion she latched onto her arm and laid her head on his shoulder. Sai gulped lightly and glanced over at Ino, but Ino was smiling at them.

"Oh you guys are so cute," she smiled, "you didn't have to lie that she was your little girlfriend Sai." Ino pulled out her fan and cooled herself off with it, "Oh you two should come out with Kiba and I to the harvest festival next week?"

"Kiba?" Sai asked in disbelief and then gapped at her, "You're dating Kiba?"

"Ah yeah," she stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "don't you remember, you and I were hanging out but then you had to run home," Sai nodded, "well I ended up meeting up with Kiba, we talked for a while, and then he asked me out." Ino clapped happily with a bright smile, "I bet he'd love to hang out." Ino then heard her name and looked over to see her father from a window in the building above the flower stand, "I better get inside, bye Sai-kun Hinata-chan." She walked inside and left the two humans and Dog in silence.

"She…she was dating dog-man this whole time and I didn't even know," Sai gapped, "I flirted with her this whole time- Oh kami she probably didn't even notice that I was," he felt his cheeks get hot in embarrassment; "I'm such an idiot." He smacked his forehead.

"No," Hinata cooed lightly to him with a soft voice, "Sai smart, kind, and can make art." She cuddled closer to him and lightly ran her fingers through his hair, "Hinata will be here for Sai," she smiled at him. Sai on the other hand just starred at where Ino once stood and it was getting on her nerves; Hinata saddened a bit and let the male go, "Hinata is sorry Sai," he finally looked over at her, but Hinata was again on her knees and tending to the Dog, who was finally getting the attention that he wanted again. He sighed lightly but didn't say anything to her, "Hinata didn't know Sai liked…Ino," she nearly seethed out the girl's name, "but Hinata love Sai, no matter who Sai love." The Dog could feel the sadness that came off the girl so he got to his four feet and just sat beside her. The Dog was not one to be sentimental but he knew when to stand by a human; she seemed to have noticed his very subtle move and she smiled lightly at him. He was rewarded for his good behavior with a scratch behind his ears and the Dog and Hinata were happy once more.

"Come on Hinata," Sai said lightly and held out his hand to her. She looked up at him and blushed as he smiled down at her softly, "let's get home." She happily took his hand and let him walk her back home. Hinata looked back at the Dog and gave a light wave as he watched them leave. Sure the Dog would visit her again, but for now, he'd travel through the allies and bark at everyone he didn't like.

**(Line Break)**

The two had come home to Kurenai and Kakashi setting the table for the fabulous fest that Hinata help make. Hinata blushed as she sat down beside Sai and waited patiently to see what he thought. She was so happy to see that he loved her cooking and even complimented her. Hinata couldn't keep the heat from her face and even her words came out all jumbled and weird. Kurenai gave Hinata all the credit and even gave Sai a few hints at what a good wife she would be. Hinata didn't know what this 'wife' was but she wanted her to tell him she'd be a great mate. Kakashi didn't make many comments about anything and just thanked them for the meal; he didn't want to get in the middle of this little conversation. The way Kakashi saw it, his son could marry any girl he wanted as long as they loved each other and didn't live in this house and Kakashi would be happy for him. The thing with Hinata was that she already loved his son, but his son just learned the girl he was after is already sating another man so Sai was a bit foggy. Kakashi liked Hinata, she was pretty cute, sweet, devoted to his son, and once taught she'd be a hell of a cook. The only thing that was a bit off was whether Kakashi should call it devotion or more of an obsession for Sai. And he was sure that she was obsessed when this happened next.

"Hinata want to sleep with Sai," she was again holding onto the male's arm like he would run off. Kurenai had made the statement that Hinata would be taking Sai's bedroom while he bummed it out on a sofa. Hinata though was outraged at the thought of kicking her mate out of his room, and thought it best they share. The Wolf even thought it was odd that the male would be kicked out of his domain, and it was common that the male's mate came to live with him. Hinata looked to Kurenai and gave her another pleading look, "Please…Hinata sleep with Sai?"

"That's Sai's decision," Kurenai decided not being the bad-guy and gave the job to her son; so that she could blame him if Hinata cried.

Sai gulped lightly and glanced over at Hinata; he regretted it since he got the most innocent look that a girl could give. Hinata had the big, watery eyes, pouted lips, and a light pink blush on her cheeks. She was the definition of 'Shojo-style' and Sai could feel a noise bleed coming on the more he looked at her. But before that could happen he choked out a 'why not' and covered his noise with his hand as she pressed her body into him. Kakashi only chuckled and couldn't wait to see what was in store for his son, and Kurenai took the time to think of things she and her beautiful grandchildren would do. As they all finished their dinner and Hinata and Kurenai cleared the table Hinata was all smiles. Kakashi looked over to the Wolf as he sat before the door and let the animal out and watched as he ran back into the forest. He would have smiled, but he was sure that the Wolf would come back in the morning. Sai sat on the sofa with a sketch book in hand as he was again drawing the random things that came into his mind.

"Sai's room," Hinata smiled as she walked into the room with utter happiness. She didn't wait for Sai to take her in; she wanted to explore his room without him. Her eyes glanced every which way since the room was covered in art work. But the one thing that had caught her eyes was the only framed picture in the room; and it was one that almost brought the female to tears. It was her when she was a young little bunny that was bathing in a creek. She lightly touched the picture with her pale fingers amazed at the perfect coloring that Sai had done. It had brought back so many memories for her. She slowly tore herself away from the picture and looked over to the raised sleeping area. She smiled lightly and crawled into it and smiled at how soft it was; she wished that she had been a human sooner. It was so soft it was covered in layers, so Hinata pulled one back and covered herself with the first layer. "So nice…." Hinata mumbled to herself.

"Hinata," Sai walked into the room and then smiled as she saw the she had made herself comfortable. Sai changed into something more comfortable to wear and then slowly slid into the bed without disturbing her. This was the first time he's shared a bed with someone and since the bed was a bit small, they both lied on their sides. Sai stiffened as Hinata turned in her sleep and was again very close to him. But as he thought about it, Hinata wasn't too bad, sure she was a bit obsessive when it came to him, but it was kind of cute that she was easily jealous. He put his arms around her small frame and held her a bit closer to him. He smiled lightly as she smiled in her sleep; she may be a bit of an odd ball, but she was his odd ball.

This…this was a much better ending.

**(End)**

**Well, what do you think? Hope you've enjoyed ^^**


	13. Being A Drummer

**Okay my last oneshot got some good complements, but it seemed that some reviewers wanted the Bunny/Wolf to end up at a couple. I didn't know if I made this clear, but the two were friends, just friends. Even if they did love each other, they were two different animals and that is against the laws of nature. I'll think about making one where all the animals become humans and try to live in the human world. But then I won't relate it to chapter 1 and 12. **

**But on with this story; this is based on our cast of shinobi in, middle school. Where our young blue haired girl is trying to show the boys what she can do. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™**

**(Line Break)**

At the Konohagakure Middle School it just another one of those days in band class and Kakashi was trying to work with the brass section that was having some trouble…again. This was his eighth grade class that was, of course, better than the others but it seemed that were not as grown up as he would have liked. Sure he had a few favorite students, but the ratio from them to the others was low. He taught the middle school and high school bands and he made sure that he got his middle school students ready for the higher up bands, since to get into the high school band, all newcomers had to audition. Kakashi loved his job and he did love music but he what put it off was that his students were very competitive with one another. If he gave the first chair to someone then he had to listen the others argue about it. Not to mention that at least one person in each section would take the role of leader and rag on others when they messed up. The only group that didn't do this was the percussion section, since there was only a few of them back there; only three. They were the easiest to deal with and assign parts since they usually never argued, but sometimes they would.

"Alright young students," Kakashi walked back to the group, "we got a new piece and that means new parts."

"K-Kakashi-sensei," the only female in the percussion group raised her hand lightly and looked at him. Hinata Hyuga was under the category of his favorite students; she was so nice and quiet unlike the other two of the group. She was so humble about her musical talent and he had to admit –in a not pedophile way- she was down-right cute. She had short boyishly cut midnight blue hair, big pale lavender eyes, and was pale skinned. She was a bit on the small side and had a petite build that was hidden under baggy clothes and hoodies. Her musical talent was one that could not be rivaled but no one really knew it other than Kakashi and her family. She blushed lightly, "m-may I take the snare this time?"

"Hold up," Kiba Inuzuka, the spikey brown haired dog lover said, "I always take the snare, no exception Hinata." He crossed his arms over his chest as Hinata just frowned a bit and she looked at her feet. The blonde haired male, Naruto Uzamaki nodded since they all had a part to play. Kakashi only shook his head at his student's behavior towards their female counterpart. "So where is my music Kakashi-sensei?"

"We don't actually need a single snare part for this piece," he smiled lightly behind the surgical mask he wore –he claimed it was for allergies- and looked at his clip board. "We'll need the drum-set, timpani, and the marimba." He looked at the three and before Hinata could even open her mouth, Kiba took the timpani set and Naruto was at the drum-set. She faulted a bit that she was again not given the instrument that she wanted. Kakashi gave her a soft look and patted her shoulder, "I promise that you'll get it next time." Hinata nodded and went over to the marimba while grabbing her mallets. "I'll get you your music and we than we'll be playing through it."

"A-alright Kakashi-sensei," Hinata smiled lightly as she went through the scale. Hinata was slightly upset that she was denied the chance at the drum-set. She practiced every day at home and her father would not let all his headaches to go to waste from that practice. But it seemed that her male companions were bent on the fact that she –being a female- could not be a well-known percussionist. If it had been any other girl, they would have fought for their right to play, but Hinata wasn't like that and easily succumbed to the demands of her fellow peers and adults. She was no fighter and for their next music piece, she was no drummer either. As Kakashi handed her the music, Hinata was surprised that the music was very random, going from an opera like playing, to jazz, and then to something classical. And there was also a drum solo that she had again missed out on. Hinata dropped her head low as the whole room looked back to see that Naruto was wailing on the drum-set and Hinata could only seethe in her own jealousy with no one ever knowing.

"Alright baka!" Sakura glared from her seat and gripped her clarinet tight in her fist, "We get it, and you're loud and annoying! Now knock it off!" Naruto quickly came to a stop and she sat back with a huff. Sakura Haruno fixed her pink hair and then opened up her own music to go through with her bright emerald green eyes scanning the sheet. "First I have to deal with the pig flute and now the baka drummer…"

"Shut it forehead," Ino Yamanaka said pointing her flute at the girl across from her, "at least my instrument doesn't sound like a noise maker." Sakura and Ino had a mini glare off with lightning shooting between green and blue eyes. "And at least the baka knows how to let loose."

"So troublesome," Shikamaru Nara said as he put together his obo and sat on his chair with his legs crossed. Choji Akamashi nodded from the seat behind him with his saxophone in hand and his music on the seat beside him. Shikamaru yawned, "Is this day over with?" On the other end of the spectrum Shino Aburame sat close to the percussion group with his trumpet in hand. He was busy trying to tune his instrument other than listening to Kakashi as he was trying to explain certain directions about the piece. He fixed his glasses with a bit as he looked over his new music. Sasuke Uchiha on the other hand was sitting at his piano very bored since he found himself being under rated with the music. He thought that his talents were not being used to the full extant and it was a bit true, but everyone wanted him to just get over it –except for his fan-girls-.

"Alright class," Kakashi stood in front of his stand and picked up his baton, "I just want to take a run through, just to see how much work that this is going to be." He watched as everyone raised their instrument and with a light wave the music began.

**(Line Break)**

Hinata stayed back in class like she did every day; Kakashi was in a meeting and Hinata cleaned his room while he was away. She liked the quietness of the room, with all the instruments still out and about. She plugged in her iPod and played the music as she worked; after she put away the broom she went to the back room and began to file through some music that was left out and about. It always upset her when the others students wouldn't put away there things and she knew that all the cool high school kids must have thought they were idiots. As she began to file away some of the trumpet music her favorite song came on; she smiled as her hips began to sway with the music and she moved from cabinet to cabinet with a light bounce in her step. Hinata began to crudely singing the words to the music with a goofy smile as she fixed the rows of chairs. Hinata spun around with her hands in the air and just began to dance like no one was going to come in through that door.

As she came to a stop Hinata's eyes fell upon the drum-set. And then the sudden thought hit her, she was the only percussionist in the room, and with that she was the only who was allowed to play them. She turned down her iPod a bit and began to walk over to her long awaited dream; this was indeed her chance to do what she was good at. Hinata picked up the drum-sticks with a firm grip and took her seat. Nothing but glee and bliss filled her small body and she was sure she was about ready to explode. Hinata began a nice back-beat with the bass drum with her foot petal and then began to lightly tap on the edge of the snare drum rim. As the rhythm began to beat through it became more intricate and Hinata would like to think that it got a whole letter better. She was no prodigy but Hinata had practiced for as long as she could and thought that she had gotten very good. Hinata just closed her eyes and let the rhythm take over and her hands had a good job at knowing what to do.

It didn't take long for Hinata to get lost in the music and was pulled from her thoughts as a loud crash came from the front of the room and she was jostled from her peace. "O-Oh my…" she got up from her seat, dropping her sticks on the ground, and ran over to the fallen person. Hinata was on her knees beside the person who she had noticed to be that of a male student. "Are y-you okay?" The male only gave out a low grunt and sat up. Her rubbed the back of his head and then slicked back his white hair. Hinata blushed as she got a good look at the man that was indeed older than her and was so….beautiful. Hinata was caught in his amethyst purple eyes and nearly got lost in them.

"What the fuck you staring at!" He glared back at her as he got back to his feet and dusted off his pants. "This dumbass chair set-up was a fucking bad idea," he looked down at her. "Why the fuck are you still on the ground?" Hinata quickly got to her feet and stood military style; he scoffed, "Stupid middle school brats." He then got a good look at her and was soon very close to her face, "What's your name brat?"

"H-Hyuga Hinata," she said quickly with a red face and leaned away from him.

"I should have fuckin' guessed," he stood back up and shoved his hands in his pockets, "Names Hidan bitch," Hinata frowned, "where is our perv of a teacher Kakashi?"

"M-Meeting," she said lightly not wanting to get on this guy's bad side. He didn't look very friendly and all he did was swear at her when she did nothing wrong. Hinata fixed the chairs that the male had stumbled over and went over to her iPod and unplugged it. "H-He should b-be back i-in a few m-minutes."

"Hey," he yelled making her jump a good foot and made her drops some files she had picked up, "stop the stuttering it is annoying as hell." Hidan than stopped looking through the folders, "wait," he looked at her as she stood stock-still with her back to him. "You were the one playing the drums right?" She gave a light nod, "and you stutter?" Hidan smirked as he walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. Hinata tensed under his hold and it only made his smirk bigger. "You're the shyest little drum player I have ever seen. Why the fuck is that? Shouldn't you be playing something like some stupid flute bitch?" Before Hinata could answer another male came into the room. He had dark skin, hair, and odd green eyes. He had a scarf around his neck and dressed like a hipster that made Hinata want to smile a bit.

"Hidan," the other male said with some venom in his voice, "stop being a predatory and get back to detention. I have to get to work on time and make money."

"Oh come on Kazuka," Hidan smirked and turned Hinata to look at the male better. Hidan put his arm around her shoulders and Hinata went up in flames. "I just came to see the little middle school kid; she was playing drums and offered to help me find some stuff." Before she could deny that claim Hidan's mouth was very close to her ear and he hissed: "Right bitch?" Hinata felt her heart beat race faster than before and her knees began to buckle.

"Stop your bullshitting and let's go," Kazuka said easily seeing through the lie. Hidan sighed loudly and went over to the male's side. "I'm sorry if the moron scarred you in any way," he said to Hinata, but she was again cut off as yet another male came in, but this time she knew who it was. Hinata cheeks grew a dark pink as the Itachi Uchiha walked into the room with that same cool face that she had seen so many times before. "I got him Itachi."

"Well you took too long," he said dully and then looked over to Hinata, "Hyuga-san," he bowed lightly, "what are you still doing here?"

"I-I-I was pr-practicing," she pointed to the drums, "a-and cl-cleaning a b-bit too." She began to point her pointer fingers together and looked down at her feet. Hinata smiled lightly, "W-what a-are you still doing h-here U-Uchiha-san?"

"Why does she talk to you, asshole," Hidan glared at the dark haired male. "I couldn't get a word out of her unless I scared her shitless."

"That's not too hard," Kazuka muttered.

Itachi ignored the two and walked up to the Hyuga, "You should really get home before Hiashi-sama comes out to get you himself." He picked up a few of the files that Hinata a dropped with when Hidan had scared. He handed them back to her, "If you need a ride I'd be happy to give you one." Hinata blushed red and clutched the files close to her chest almost crushing them against her chest and began to stutter out something that none of the boys could understand. Itachi, being the kick ass man he was, only gave a light smile and poked her forehead. Hinata put her hand on her forehead and looked at him, "I'll meet you outside."

"Whoa there Itachi," Hidan smirked, "she's only 14, don't be getting any ideas." Then he smiled brightly, "Oh dude," he smacked Kazuka's arm, "you have to hear this girl play." Hidan pushed Hinata to the drums and made her drop the files again. "Play, show them I'm not bullshitting." Hinata nodded and took a seat in the chair again and then grabbed the sticks. She looked at the three as they kind of starred at her. Hinata felt her hands shake as she felt their eyes on her as she began to use the foot petal and made a steady beat. Hinata closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to look at them and, like before, she let the rhythm move her hands. Hinata didn't know for how long she was playing but when she opened her eyes again there were more people in the room; out of pure shock she dropped one of her sticks and felt her face heat up.

"That was awesome, yeah!" The blonde haired male said with a huge smile on his face, "and I thought I was the drumming King, yeah."

"Cram it Deidara," the red head said dully with his arms crossed over his chest, "anyone is better than you." Deidara glared at him and muttered out something that sounded like 'Screw you Sasori.' This Sasori looked over to the Uchiha, "We've been waiting for this? I nearly had to bail all of us out, again."

"Tobi thinks she's amazing~" Hinata blushed since she always liked Tobi; he was the nicest to her at all those clan meetings. "Tobi wants to play the drums now!"

"Like hell you will, yeah," Deidara gave him a good hit to the top of his head; it shut the male up pretty fast.

"We still have a detention to serve," the only other female in the room said, "Anko is going to murder us for ditching, again." She had pretty blue hair with an origami flower behind her ear. Not to mention the cool piercing on her bottom lip.

"No Konan," Hinata knew that this was the ever mysterious Pein that all the girls in the locker room talk about. They all want to go to prom with him, and homecoming, but Hinata didn't know why. She was honestly scared of him with all his piercings and odd eyes. "We're getting the hell out of here," he looked at Hinata, "name."

It took Hinata a moment to register what was going on but she quickly spoke her name. He only nodded, then grabbed Konan's hand and walked out. Hinata let out a deep sigh and put the sticks down. She looked over and nearly screamed as a green haired man was right in her face with his two different colored eyes staring into her own. Hinata took a step back from him, but he only took another step forward. He gave a creepy smile, "You're the heiress of the Hyuga clan." Hinata nearly felt her eyes roll into the back of her head, **"I bet she'll taste like some kind of royal chocolate." **Then Hinata did pass out.

**(Line Break)**

"**She's such a baby," **that same dark voice Hinata last hear was there again, almost threatening her in a way.

"You need some people skills Zetsu," this voice was indeed new. Hinata slowly opened her eyes and they fell upon a blue haired male with black eyes, blueish skin and the sharpest teeth she had ever seen on a man. Hinata opened her mouth to scream, but he put a large hand over her mouth, "I know, I'm scary, but please don't scream." He looked pretty nice so Hinata swallowed her scream and nodded. He smiled, "Good," he took his hand off her mouth. Hinata sat up and saw that the Zetsu and blue haired man were sitting crossed legged next to her sprawled out body. "I'm Kisame by the way," he held out his hand and Hinata shock it once sitting up beside the two; "You must be the drum playing Hyuga Hidan's been bragging about finding." Hinata blushed lightly and looked at her lap. "If you ever want to show off that talent," he took out a pent and wrote a phone number on her hand, "give me a text and I know a band that is in need of your talent." Kisame smiled at her and left the room with the green haired male.

"B-bye," she waved as they walked out. Hinata got up to her feet and looked at the number that was printed on the back of her hand. Kakashi sat in his office with a pair of glasses on as he wrote some stuff. She walked over to his office, "I-I'm going t-to be heading h-home Kakashi-sensei," she smiled lightly as she grabbed her bag that sat against his desk.

"Alright Hyuga-san," he looked up at her and smiled, "thanks for your help and get home safely." She nodded and walked out of the room after grabbing her iPod. She walked down the halls through the high school and was kind of upset that she missed out on a chance to be driven home. Hinata sighed lightly as she exited the school and went out into the parking lot, but when she looked up she was surprised to see one car in the middle of the parking lot with both Uchiha boys sitting on top of the car roof. Hinata blushed lightly and walked over to the car.

"Hello Hyuga-chan~" Tobi waved as he jumped down from the top of the car, "Itachi-chan was about ready to go get Hyuga-chan." He smiled brightly that Hinata could only smile back at him. "Itachi-chan was so worried about Hyuga-chan, Tobi thinks Itachi-chan likes Hyuga-chan," he whispered the last part in her ear as Itachi was getting into the driver side of the car. Hinata went pink at the thought, that the great Uchiha heir could like her. "Well come on Hyuga-chan," Tobi opened the door for her and ushered her in, "Tobi is a good boy." Hinata nodded and got into the car; Tobi ran over to the passenger side and once he was in Itachi started the car up and drove off.

"Th-thank you f-for waiting U-Uchiha-s-san," Hinata said lightly while looking out the windshield. "S-sorry I too so l-long."

"Think nothing of it," he said not taking his eyes off the road, "Kisame told me what happened and you can't be blamed for Zetsu's….people skills." Hinata smiled lightly. "I just hope that Hiashi-sama won't over-react with me bringing you home."

"Oh Hyuga-sama isn't so bad," Tobi said as he fiddled with the radio, "Tobi thinks Hyuga-sama will be okay." He then turned around and smiled at Hinata, "Kisame-chan told Itachi-chan that you got his number for the band Tobi is making." Hinata nodded lightly, "Hyuga-chan should come by Tobi's house so he can see her practice." She blushed lightly but Tobi only smiled softer, "Tobi thinks Hyuga-chan would make a very cute drummer."

Itachi gave the male a good smack to the face, "Shut up Tobi," Tobi whined and held his nose, "you are not to flirt with her, even if she does join your band." Hinata blushed pink and looked at the number on her hand again. Itachi glanced at her as he pulled up to her home's gates, "But I would highly recommend for you to get your talent out there," he looked over to one of the guards and held out his I.D. "I'm here to drop off Hyuga-san," Hinata waved shyly to the guard who had looked to see if Hinata was really in there. Then the car went through the opened gates and Hinata was at home once more. "Just call Kisame if you do decide to join," Hinata nodded as she exited the car and bowed to them. Tobi happily waved back and Itachi only nodded; Hinata just watched as the car pulled out and then took off down the road. Hinata gave a dreamy sigh and walked into her house and then slipped off her shoes.

"Hinata," Hiashi looked up from the newspaper, "where have you been?" Hinata glanced over at her father who was sitting on the sofa. Hanabi was on the floor flipping through a magazine and her iPod blaring in her ears.

"J-just at school," she said lightly.

"I was informed that Itachi Uchiha dropped you off," Hinata was surprised at how fast news got passed around in this house. Hinata nodded at the statement. Hiashi went back to his newspaper, "Anything happen that I should know of?"

"T-Tobi-san o-offered me a spot in his band Tou-san, "Hinata smiled happily as she placed her bag down and twirled around on the wood floors. Hiashi's eye twitched at that one, "I-I think I-I might d-do it," she looked to him, "a-all my practicing w-will be shown a-and no one w-will think m-me being a drummer is a j-joke." Hinata giggled and ran off, "I-I have t-to call Kisame-san," Hiashi gapped as he watched his daughter prance up the stairs.

He quickly pulled out his cell phone and dialed, "Hello? Yes it is I. I need someone to be able to watch over my daughter." Hiashi felt his fist clench, "since a bunch of hormonal boys will not take my little princess's innocence!" Hanabi rolled her eyes from her spot since she knew that her father was overly protective of Hinata even though he never showed it. "I want background checks on them, and if anyone even tries to touch her, you get her out of there and kill the boy! Understood?"

Hanabi got up and walked out of there as Neji was going in, "What's up with him," Neji asked looking down at her.

"Hinata wants to join a band that has Tobi-baka and his friends in it," she said and Hanabi didn't have to look over to see that Neji was seething in anger and pulled out his own phone. "I hope paranoia isn't a dominate gene," she muttered as she walked out of there and went to her room. Hinata sat in her room happily talking to an even happier Kisame as they both made plans to somehow get the whole band together, she was blissfully unaware that as they spoke someone was tapping into the phone lines and Hiashi was giving orders to some secret service men about protecting his princess.

Hiashi knew he should have never bought her the drum set.

**(End)**


	14. TryOut: Savages and Demons

**Okay, I've been getting this idea in my head about a story I wanted to write, but maybe I'll just do a one shot to get the ideas flowing and see where it goes from there. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™**

**(Line Break)**

The sun rose over the horizon and lit the world in a dark light. The small town by the water's edge was the first to be illuminated with the light, and yet there were some people that were already up and going on with business. This town was new the land, and was made of the trees that had once stood, with stones that had sat on the water's floors and on the beaches, and with the earth they stood upon. A boat made its way to the town with supplies and a new group of people to settle and explore the new land. Other merchants readied there supplies to send back to the mother land while some men took their positions to help the boat dock. As the town woke to the new sounds of another day, they also keep an eye out on their boarders for anything that may be a threat to the new town and its people. The boat was quick to dock and goods were carried down while the captain rode down on his horse, with a few nobles following behind. Even early in the morning, the heat began to rise and the town people were quick to try and find ways to beat the heat of the rising sun.

Unknown to the town, two pairs of eyes kept watch of what was going on. They stood atop a cliff and in a tree that had reached close to the cliff's edge. They were barley clothed, there top half was left bare other than the paint that decorated one male's pectoral and shorts with moccasins to match. They both had a bow in hand and a quiver full of arrows on their backs, but around their hips were belts that held the most advance thing on them; it was the smaller version of the katana, a shōtō that was kept on their belt. It was a man's greatest toll and weapon they could have, and was passed down the generations. The male in the tree, with long brown hair and pale moon colored eyes had to shōtōs, showing that he was of a higher status then the spiky haired male. This other male had two red triangles, one on each cheek, and the shōtō he had looked almost brand new. The long haired male gave the other a light nod and held up his hand with four fingers up. The other male nodded and cupped both hands around his mouth and howled like a wolf.

Far off away from the two, another pair of males stood atop a cliff, but they over looked two large tribes; two tribes that had made an alliance with one another when the town began to form. The shorter male, with dark hair that spiked up in the back and some of his dark hair came down each side of his face, cupped his hands around his mouth and made whistles down to the tribes bellow. This male had two shōtōs and looked to the other male, who was taller and looked just like him except his hair was longer and pulled back into a low ponytail and he had a full katana on his back. Their onyx eyes locked for a second and then they climbed down to the tribe below that was awaiting the orders of their chiefs. The other males that had been down by the town had ran back from their positions and made it chest in time for their chief to speak.

The Hyuga and Uchiha tribe had been around since the earth began, or as the tales go, and had never been on good terms. Fugaku and Hiashi could never see eye to eye, but once this town had begun to grow, and the new people that came with it, they knew that divided they would fall. A treaty of peace between them had been made to benefit their people, but they still had their boundaries. Hiashi gathered the council to discuss what they would do about the new ship that had come, the tribe awaited for the word. But until then they would work like nothing was wrong. The Hyuga and Uchiha tribe may have been the two biggest and the toughest, but they did show concern for others, though it was a rare site. Like at the moment, the two young women that picked from the harvest did not look very much alike. One with long midnight blue hair, pale skin, and big lavender tinted eyes; the other was a bit taller and had long wavy brown hair, sun-kissed skin, and brown eyes to match. The taller one, who was also a year older, was adopted into the kinship, thanks to the help of the chief's wife and daughter.

As both men walked onto the land, the one with red triangles on their face was another that was adopted into the kinship; he had the blue haired daughter of the chief to thank for that. The Hyuga Tribe was known for their praise to the all-seeing bird, the phoenix. The Uchiha were known more for the dragon since they were much fiercer when it came into battle. But the Uchiha's did have souls and also adopted to males into the kinship but only since, out of their tribe, they were the only children to survive and Fugaku thought that to be reason from the gods to take them in. The adopted children were thankful to their tribe and show nothing but loyalty to their chiefs, even if they were the reason to why they had no family of their own. Fugaku had taken Shikamaru from a deer tribe and Shino from a tribe that used insects to their advantage; Hinata was weary to befriend the two, but they were like the other Uchiha's: quiet.

"Neji," the blue haired girl put down her basket and ran over to the male with a smile. She was petite and a bit shorter than normal, but the whole clan loved her presence and calm aura. She wore a sleeveless hand-made shirt that stopped under her bottom with slits on the side; under she wore shorts and a belt was placed on her hips. She was the daughter of the chief, the eldest to be exact, but she acted like no royal. She even refused to wear any sort of shoes most of the time unless it was getting to the colder seasons. Neji, her cousin, smiled lightly and opened his arms to her. His long brown hair blew lightly in the wind as he patted his younger cousin's head, "what is happening? Are there more of them?"

"Calm down Hinata," he said lightly and pulled away from her, "you have no need to panic and just keep to your work."

"We have a right to know Neji," the other brown haired girl smirked from her spot. She wore a strip a cloth that covered her breast and tied around her neck and then a pair of shorts with high boots. Strapped to her back was a long spear, which was odd for a female to carry around, but she had come from a tribe that was dominated by female warriors and Hiashi allowed her to carry the weapon. "So is there more of them?"

"You bet TenTen," the spikey haired brunette smiled big to show off sharp canines. "Another boat has come with more supplies and people. These people are planning something and Neji and I are going to figure it out. Right Neji?" He looked to the other with a big smile, but he then frowned when he was ignored, "Neji! Come on! We cannot let those Uchiha boys beat Hyuga men."

"Silence Kiba," Neji said lightly and he was staring into the forest with his sharps eyes. "Those demons have brought new creatures onto the land and I think I can spot another…"

"Maybe it is another stallion," Hinata smiled lightly and picked up a lone apple that must have fallen off its original basket. Hinata always had a way with animals and she lightly approached the edge of the forest. She made light animal noises and soon enough a large horse, a color that was almost golden with black around the hooves, muzzle, and ears. TenTen smiled lightly as Neji only gave a smirk. "He must have been separated from his herd," she said sadly as the great stallion ate the apple as Hinata petted his muzzle. It nudged her for more, but Hinata only giggled, "I can't give you all our apples," he gave a harsh huff and shifted on his feet.

"We can make him one of our horses," Kiba said, "he seems to like you enough."

"You cannot tame a stallion," Hinata said to Kiba, "and do not even try Kiba, you will end up getting trampled over." Hinata gave the animal a light kiss, "We better go ask father what is going to happen now." Neji nodded and the three followed after him, along with the stallion.

Hiashi was sitting in the council area with a long pipe in his hands; the medicine man and woman of the tribe were both sitting by the fire and throwing in their herbs. Low chants came from the others. Hinata, Neji, TenTen, and Kiba slowly snuck in but the horse was still trying to get something out of Hinata and she tried to shoo him off. Hiashi opened his eyes and glanced up at the site; he let a small smile crack as he watched his daughter try to push the horse out to much not success. Even Fugaku, who had come to join in on the meeting, sitting by Hiashi smiled a bit at the site. Both his boys and the other two adopted males of the group took really no interest it in; they had only come to hear word of what the tribes would do next. He lightly pulled the pipe out of his mouth, "Hinata," she stiffened at the sound of her name, and looked back at her father. The council members glanced over at her but then went back to their chants but at a much softer tone. "Take the stallion into the fields and he will find his way back home," she nodded and exited the large hut.

"I do not think it very safe for you to send your daughter out alone," Fugaku said lightly looking over at the white eyed male beside him. "She is not one to keep out of trouble."

"Hinata may not be a fighter," Hiashi sent a glare over to the Uchiha chief, "but she has been blessed with the great mind of a phoenix and the spirit of her mother will guide her." Hiashi placed the pipe back in his mouth, "Do not concern yourself with my children." Fugaku gave a light nod and the meeting was again focused on learning more about this new ship and the demons that were brought with it.

**(Line Break)**

Hinata gave a light huff as she walked through the forest to the empty fields that is where all the horses where usually seen. The stallion behind her kept nudging her to go faster and it was beginning to upset Hinata greatly; if he wanted to go faster he could just go on a head. She sighed as he nudged her once more and whinnied lightly, "I'm not running with you; you'd obviously win-" she was cut off as he nudged her again. "Fine," Hinata said throwing her hands in the air. Hinata took off running on the path and sure enough the horse was gaining speed, but seemed to stay by her side. She laughed lightly and looked over to the stallion that was almost trotting beside her but then Hinata was shoved into the bushed by the animal, "Hey," she yelled and got to her feet, but the horse gave a frightened whinny that made Hinata flinch back. The horse motioned down the trail and Hinata went wide eyed at the sounds of horse steps, but these were more uniformed and footsteps followed beside the horse steps. Hinata climbed into the tree and hid in the foliage as her heart thudded against her ribs. She gave a pray to the gods to keep her hidden.

The stallion shifted on its hooves and looked to the newest group with fierce eyes. But Hinata was fascinated by the demons her people spoke about. This was the first time she had seen one up close and they were….breath taking. There was a woman, who sat on a horses back, but she had a modified seat that made it easy for her –or that is what she guessed- and she wore so many skins of some crazy colored animals. Her clothing was different shades of purple, almost like the color of the plums that grew around these parts, and her hair was pulled up and decorated with shiny stones. Hinata almost found the being to be godly but she knew better than that; the demons of across the sea were known to be fooling with their fire weapons and decretive skins. Hinata then looked to the two men that walked at her sides, one older and taller than the other. One had brown hair, almost like that of Kiba's but not as spiked up. He was in the same odd clothing that the woman wore but he wore boots that looked like the ones her people used to hunt in, but they were made of what a snake's skin looks like. Hinata saw the fire weapon on his belt and then another longer one in his hands; she shivered at the thought of it. The other male though, looked to be the scariest of all. He had hair that looked to have colored in blood, and eyes that looked like the endless ocean water. His clothes looked to be more for battle, and an odd looking sword hung on his belt. It was no shōtō or katana, but it still looked fierce; he also carried a fire weapon but only one that was in his hands. This man looked have a few other daggers on his belt, but the whole thing looked to be made of metal.

"Temari," the blood haired man spoke in a deep and almost velvet like voice. Hinata had heard stories that this is how a demon did talk, to lure the sinful to the underworld as to punish them for the rest of their nights. The group stopped and looked to the horse that stood before their path, "shall we take it back to the town?" This 'Temari' woman looked to the horse and gave a nod; Hinata nearly cried out but that would give away her position and she covered her hand with her mouth as the blood haired man pulled out a rope and eased its way over to the stallion. She didn't have to understand them to know that he was going to do harm to the horse. Hinata pushed herself back against the tree and closed her eyes tight, not wanting to see the stallion become captured. The stallion on the other hand gave a loud whinny and looked to be fighting back the blood haired man. He was not quick to give up and tried to throw the rope around his neck, but the stallion easily avoided it and startled the other horse that the 'Temari' was riding. "Damn it!" The man yelled as the stallion ran past them and into the forest; Hinata nearly gave a cry in happiness but she remember that the demons were still there. "I'll find that horse again."

"Let it go," Temari spoke lightly with the air of power that Hinata's father spoke with, "we have a tribe to meet."

"You don't need me there," the blood haired man said while looking in the direction the horse took off in, "Kankuro is capable enough of leading you there and back; just don't try to kill any of the savages," Hinata watched as the group parted, with Temari and Kankuro going off toward her tribe and the other man went off after the horse. Hinata put her hands together and racked her brain for the call that she needed. When it came to her, Hinata used her hands to whistle back to the tribe that someone was coming; after a minute she got a whistle back that confirmed the message was received. Hinata then looked back to the direction the man went; she jumped down and followed after him with light footsteps. Hinata didn't know why she had to see the man once more, but this was something she was not going to miss out on. Neji, Kiba, and TenTen were strong enough to take care of themselves but Hinata was always babied by the others; she hated every second of it and wanted to prove that she could take care of herself. She scaled down the waterfalls sides as the male had stopped for water; Hinata kept low to the ground and hid herself in the tall grasses around the waterfalls edge. Hinata looked at the man, he had seemed to lose the stallion's path, but he still looked tense and on the move. She pressed up against the wall of stone and looked up to see that the sun was about to be hidden by the clouds, she could use the chance to climb up and get a better look at him. Hinata climbed up the side of the waterfall wall and slid behind the waterfall. As the water fell Hinata watched the male as he drank the clear water and cooled his face. Hinata could tell that the hot weather was getting to him, and the way he was dressed must have made him very uncomfortable.

'_What an odd demon,' _Hinata thought as she cocked an eyebrow in confusion. All the other tales that she heard from the elders and her own parents said that demons had horns and ate animals. This demon on the other hand…almost acted just like her. She was unsure about these demons….or were they people? They looked like her, talked in a language that didn't sound demonic, and they acted…normal enough. Hinata put her hand through the easy running water as to get a better view of the male but as she looked to him, the blood haired male was pointing the fire weapon in her direction. Hinata jumped back as the sound of thunder rang through the forest and she was spooked. Hinata's eyes shifted to her left and gapped at the site of a little hole that had been made by the fire weapon that had the sound of thunder. She watched as his figure still held the gun at her direction and Hinata just stood stock still in fear that he would use it again.

"Come out Savage," he spoke darkly and began to jump from stone to stone to get across the river, "come out and I may let you go." Hinata was conflicted; he was yelling things at her and she was sure that he'd use the weapon again but if she ran, he'd do the very thing if she stays hidden. Hinata took a deep breath and readied a plea for her life as she slowly came out from behind the waterfall's water. Hinata kept her eyes on the man as she came into his line of site, and slowly stepped down to the bank of the river.

He just starred at her as he slowly lowered his weapon. The woman before him looked just about his age, maybe a year or so younger, but she walked with so much grace. It was like climbing was walking on the paved streets for her. Long blue haired flowed down her back and framed her pale face. He went a bit wide eyed at her eyes, almost making him think she was blinded but she couldn't be she was starring right at him with intensity. He slowly placed his gun down and waded into the water; he walked slowly as to not frighten her away. As she saw him coming towards her, fear was written over her face and she took off into the forest. He let out a grunt and reached over for his gun and ran after her. She was indeed swift and he was only able to follow after catching the blue hair fluttering behind her as she rounded trees. He pushed past a few thorn bushes and stumbled into an opened field but the site before him was that of one he did not expect. There she stood beside the stallion he had lost earlier; she was trying to coax the horse away but the horse had its eyes fixed on him. She looked to him, back at the horse, and stood in front of the horse like she was to protect him.

"Now stay calm," he said lightly, "I'm not going to shoot. I just want to talk-" but he was cut off as she began to sputter off something he just couldn't understand. He glared, "Silence!" She quickly stopped and coward close to the stallion, "Listen…try and listen to me," he motioned to his ears and then to him. "I only want to train the horse," he pointed to the stallion, which shifted on his hooves and then lightly tapped against the ground…almost like a pattern. The male watched as the native looked to the horse, back at him, and then jumped onto the horses back. "Stop!" But the stallion took off with the girl riding and there was no way he could catch up with them. "Damn…" he cursed and picked up his dropped gun, "what a waste of time."

**(Line Break)**

Neji sat with Kiba, TenTen, Shikamaru, Shino, and the two sons of Fugaku, Itachi and Sasuke. The council had cleared out after the demon visitors came to 'make peace' but Hiashi and Fugaku only told them that they must stop and go back to where they came from. The blonde haired woman did not look too happy, but they both left with some sort of 'treaty' to not attack one another but they all knew it would not last long. Neji took the seat at the head since they were still on Hyuga land and he liked to be the boss even though Itachi was older than he was. "We all must keep away from these demons. They are trying to lure us into a trap."

"Thank you Neji," Sasuke scoffed as he sharpened his shōtōs, "now that we have stated the obvious," Neji glared at the dark haired male, "we can focus on a plan."

"You heard the Chiefs," Shino spoke from his spot as he fixed the collar of his shirt that had no sleeves, since he was the only male with something covering their top half. "We are in a state of peace; if we attack first these people will think us nothing but wild animals."

"They are demons Shino," Kiba glared at him, "we are the people. They treat our ancestors like a joke and show no respect to the land that the great gods have blessed us!" He took hold tight hold of his shōtō, "we should slaughter every last one of them!"

"Even these demons have families Kiba," TenTen pulled him back down to sit. She crossed her legs, "Just avoid them and when they break their promise you are allowed to attack only the one that attacked you." She moved her hair out of her face, "We have morals unlike those demons and we are not going to come off as animals." She looked to Itachi, "You have been close to them Itachi, what are they like?"

"I cannot really explain it," he spoke lightly. Itachi looked at the ground and began to draw in the dirt, "all I saw was the weapon causing a man pain in his leg and then the demon did something with his weapon. It was pointed at us again but we had run away to get the medicine woman to look at his leg." Itachi closed his eyes lightly, "a horse is coming this way, very fast."

"I guess Hinata was unable to get rid of the stallion," Shikamaru said as he lied on the ground with his hair sprawled out on the ground.

Hinata jumped off the horse and ran into the hut while trying to catch her hair, "th-the man with blood red hair!" The others looked to her, "H-he…th-the weapon," she huffed, "it shoots fire a-and sounds like thunder! H-he speaks such a-a language….th-the weapon!" She got back to it and held out her arms like she would be holding one of the long guns. "H-he held it like this and pointed it at me!"

"You were shot at!" Neji quickly got to his feet and ran over to her, "are you hurt?" Hinata shook her head and pulled away from him.

"B-but it made a whole in the rock! It cut through rock!" Hinata didn't know it but she was smiling with excitement, "h-he spoke like a human but I-I could not understand what he was saying…and…a-and-"

"Hinata," Kiba stood up and put his hand in her face, "you need to calm down." She slowly began to breathe evenly and her smile drifted away, "Are you okay?"

"He…"she looked over at the stallion that had walked over to the shade and stood there, "the man with blood red hair almost captured the stallion." Hinata looked back at them, "Why would a demon need a stallion?"

"Hinata," Shino looked at up at the sky as he spoke, "I do not think they are demons, but people from across the sea; they just want all that we have since they must not have it." He held out his finger as a butterfly landed and he looked at it with his brown eyes, "They act like demons though, since they treat this land…"

"Like it is theirs," Kiba finished as his grip on his shōtō tightened, "If you guys are going to let them run around like this then fine," he glared, "but I won't stand for it." Kiba turned around and ran off into the forest. Hinata called after him and followed him with the others calling for them to come back.

"The Inuzuka tribe never thought before battle," Itachi said as he picked up his bow. "Come on my brothers," he looked to Sasuke, Shino, and Shikamaru, "we have to get back to our own tribe and help with the hunt." They nodded and left the other two to grumble and then go to Hiashi about the two that had just ran off.

**(Line Break)**

"Kiba," Hinata called out as she tried to catch up with the male. Kiba had lost the furry but his strides were long as he walked towards the town that was still growing. She smiled as he came into site and then took his side. "Kiba," she tried to talk to him, "you're going at this all wrong." She gave a huff as he ignored her and she quickly got ahead of him and cut him off. "L-Listen Kiba," she held his arms, "you can't do this alone, and they have weapons that shoot fire and can cut through the stones of a waterfall." Hinata looked to him with concern and he had to look at her, "I would not be able to go on without you, my brother." Kiba groaned as she gave him big watery eyes and then wrapped her arms around his middle and held him tight. Kiba felt a blush run over his cheeks as he sighed and looked away with a pout; Hinata knew she had won and smiled, "Now let us get ba-"

The two jumped as the sound of thunder rang through the trees, but when they looked up, there were barley any clouds in the darkening skies. Kiba pulled Hinata behind his back and held her hand, "Stay close and be ready to run," he spoke lightly as they took off in the direction of the thunder. Hinata stayed close behind Kiba and wished that she had a shōtō or even a bone dagger that the other men had. She pulled her hand from his grip and took to his side with a worried look on her face. They ducked down and then looked through the bushes and gapped at the site. Hinata watched as the Otogakure Tribe had the blood haired man pinned to the ground; he was fighting back Dosu who had a sharp rock dagger in his hands. Kin looked to be tending to Zaku who looked to be in pain and holding his arm that was bleeding. "They will kill him for sure," Kiba spoke softly as to not be heard, "he lost his fire weapon-"

"Stop!" Hinata yelled as she jumped out for the bushes and went to the two. The blooded haired man looked to her, but then took a hard stab to his shoulder as he was distracted. "Off of him Dosu," she said while trying to pull him off, but the male easily pushed her back and she hit the ground. Kiba ran out with his shōtō removed from his sheathe and tackled Dosu off of the other. Hinata got to her feet and went to the male's side, but his blood loss was causing him to slowly black-out.

"We want that weapon," Dosu said pointing to it as it was on the ground.

"You are on Hyuga and Uchiha grounds," Kiba threatened as he held the dagger in an offensive position. "So get off before your spirits are the only ones that get to leave." Kin glared but she helped Zaku get to his feet and looked to Dosu. "Well," Kiba glared, "get going." Dosu sneered but he looked to the other two and with a motion of his head the group walked away. Kiba scoffed, "I'm going to follow to make sure they leave," he sheathed his shōtō, "go back to the tribe and tell them that the Otogakure tribe is trying to get onto the land."

"He has been wounded Kiba," Hinata said as she kept pressure on the male's shoulder while he was trying to stay awake. "If we leave him, he will surely die."

"Good," he said scornfully, "one less of them to deal with." He looked away but as he walked away he felt her eyes on him. He could only assume that she was disappointed or sad and as he turned around he was proven right. She just looked at him with sadness as she tried to save the male's life. Kiba regretted looking at her; he rolled his shoulders, "Fine, I will help you get him to some shelter, but I warn you," Kiba warned as he picked up the male and put him over his shoulder. Hinata followed behind with the blood haired male's gun and his bag full of things that fascinated her. "He will die, my sister."

"Not if I help him brother," Hinata said with confidence as Kiba lied him down on the cave floor. "Tell the others I'll be back in the morning." Kiba nodded and reached back on his belt and handed her a bone made knife. "Thank you."

"Be safe," he bowed his head lightly and then took off back in the direction that the Otogakure tribe members went. Hinata placed the dagger beside her as she pulled the males bag onto her lap and looked for something to wrap his shoulder. Hinata huffed when she found nothing and pushed the bag off and kneeled a bit closer to the male and began to pull off the odd armor he had on. It was like he was wearing thin plates of what the shōtōs were made of and he wore a long cloak that was made of very nice material. She gently folded them and placed them beside her dagger. Hinata pulled off the cloth that covered his top half and cringed at the site of the cut on his shoulder; she traced her finger around the cut and was glad that he responded to the light pain with a grunt. Hinata got to her feet and walked out with the light footsteps in search of some kind of pond or creek. She picked a few large leaves from a small tree and then stumbled upon a shallow creek. She used the leaves to carry water back to the male so that it was a make-shift bowl. Hinata looked to the shirt that didn't look too important to him and as she remembered it was just one layer of the clothes he was wearing; so, she figured, he could spare one. Hinata used the dagger to rip through the cloth and make a bunch of strips from it; once she felt that she had enough she took one and dipped it in the water and began to clean the cut. The male's muscles tensed up and he cried out in pain; she ignored it best she could and dug out bone fragments that were in the cut. He cried out once more and then gritted his teeth; Hinata said something her couldn't understand and then finished with a final and gentle wipe over the wound.

She would usually go on and tell the person he had helped something about cleaning it every day, but she knew the male would not understand her. She grabbed another of the strips to wrap the wound and then tied it on to keep it in place. Hinata looked at the bone fragment that she had pulled out and at the blood on her hands; it was the same color as hers. Hinata was beginning to question this demon thing; perhaps Shino was right, they were people like her but they just were a bit…off. Hinata cleaned off her hands in the water and then went outside and dried off her hands. Hinata fixed her hair as she walked back in and sat down by the male and lightly placed her hand over the dagger but her eyes lingered on his brown bag. Hinata went through it once, but she didn't get to look at all the things he had inside; she blushed as she pulled the bag back into her lap and opened it up so she could see what was inside.

Hinata had to say that this male had the oddest things in his bag; he had some sort of hard container holding black powder that smelled funny and –to Hinata's dismay- it wasn't food either. He had a knife of his own, but it was made of the stuff they made shōtōs and the katana from, but it was not as strong as them. He had these odd biscuit looking things but they didn't taste very good either; but then she found a bunch of shiny yellow colored things that had the face of a person on it. Hinata knocked them against the cave wall and these things were pretty hard, but she didn't think they had any other purpose then looking nice. What really caught her eye was the shiny stone that was attached to string; the stone was the color of her families and in the sunlight it made a rainbow appear on the walls of the cave. Hinata knew it wasn't hers to keep, so she put it back put the bag by his armor and gun. Hinata got to her feet and walked out to the mouth of the cave; she hid the opening with plants and rocks. She'd run and get him some food and water.

Hinata was gone for a while, long enough for the male to rest and then wake. He was confused at where he was, but he only hoped that he wasn't in hell. As he tried to get up pain shot through his shoulder and he was back on the hard ground with a loud grunt. His sea-foam colored eyes looked about the area and he turned his neck to see his things and a small dagger that just lied there on the ground. He reached his good arm over to it, but it was just out of reach and any movement would cause a pain in his shoulder. After a few minutes he gave up and went to take care of his wound. He looked at it and questioned the bandage that was around it and the fact that the bandages looked like the color of the shirt he was wearing. Before he could undo the note, a soft feminine voice called out to him. He craned his head up to see the blue haired native with a bag over her shoulder and a medium sized wooden bowl in her hands. He lied his head back down and again reached for the dagger. She walked in and kneeled down beside him while pushing the dagger further back. He glared up at her but she seemed to ignore it. She looked at him and went to grab him.

"Back!" He yelled with a hard glare. He was satisfied when she flinched back, but it did not stop her very long. He was shocked to watch as she helped him sit up against the back of the cave, which wasn't too far back from the mouth. "What do you want savage?"

Hinata just looked at him, not really knowing what he said, so she just assumed he was thirsty or hungry. Hinata went over to her bag and held out an apple only to have him smack it out of her hands with a glare and then grit his teeth since he had shifted his shoulder. She was a bit taken back by the action and picked up the apple again and looked it over; maybe she had picked up a bad one. Hinata reached back for the dagger and almost laughed as he flinched at the site of her holding it; he wasn't supposed to be scared, he was the one with the fire weapon. She cut into the apple and sure enough the apple was perfect; she gave a sigh. Hinata just guessed he didn't like apples. He watched as Hinata pulled the bag over and opened it up for him; it was just full of food and she motioned over the bag and then touched his chest lightly. Hinata sat back with her sliced apple and ate; if he didn't like anything then he didn't have to eat. He looked over the food and slowly picked out an apple –that made Hinata sweat drop- he looked it over cautiously and then bit into it. Hinata smiles as the juices ran down either side of his mouth as he ate; it made her giggle a bit too. Once she was finished she kneeled before him and placed her hands on her chest, "Hinata," she then touched his chest and waited. He made no sound and just held the apple core in his hands and just looked at her. Hinata placed her hands on her chest again and said: "Hinata." Then she motioned to him.

"Sabaku no Gaara," he said lightly and dropped the apple core on the ground beside him and again reached for something else to eat. "Thank you…" he trailed off as he starred at the ear of corn Hinata had brought.

Hinata wished she knew what the 'Sabaku no Gaara' male was saying to her. She had remembered though that her mother always told her that she had to listen very carefully to everyone. So Hinata closed her eyes and just listened to what he had to say. As his words rang through her head, she heard something in the wind as it blew by, something that made her wonder. Was the wind trying to tell her what he had said? She opened her eyes and smiled lightly, "You are welcome."

"What," he looked back at her in shock.

"I said," she smiled as a blush crossed over her cheeks, "you are welcome." Hinata felt her smile get bigger as the wind; the air around her told her what he was saying. She thought it a sign from the gods, that they wanted her to be able to talk to him, to somehow use this gift they had given her. She gave a light bow, "An honor to meet you Sabaku no Gaara." Hinata then got very close to him, making him try to move away from her but he was back against the wall. She spoke in soft words and her moon colored eyes bore into his soul. Gaara gulped lightly as Hinata just looked at him, "Why are you here Sabaku no Gaara?"

"You brought me to this cave," he answered dully. He couldn't help but smirk in amusement as she pouted at the answer.

"That is not what I mean Sabaku no Gaara," she kneeled down between his legs and placed her hands on her lap. "Why come to the land of my ancestors and take all that it has to offer?" Hinata held up the ear of corn that he had been looking at, "The earth happily gives, but you must not abuse the kindness," she smiled lightly, "your people can prosper without so much force."

"It's not my fault those savages have tried to attack us," he defended not looking how she was talking to him. Gaara was superior while she was a wild savage that ran about the forest with low-key weapons and barley clothed. "What we do to live is the same that you do, but we do it better."

"What makes us savages," Hinata asked lightly as she stripped the corn of the green planting around it, "I happily treated your wound and gave you the food that my people would eat." She held out the corn, "you are the one that do not respect what is around you. I do not know what you call your but from our point of view," she smiled, "you are demons to us." She laughed as he looked completely offended at the name and did not take the ear from her. Hinata tucked a piece of hair back, "Maybe you should live like a 'savage' for a day, you would most likely love it." Hinata got to her feet and picked up her bag and bone dagger, "the water is for you to drink and you may keep the bowl, I have plenty more." Hinata bowed once more and made her way to the mouth of the cave, but as she stood in the green grass she heard him shuffle around. Hinata turned around and watched as he slowly walked towards her; a blush came to her face as she watched his powerful strides and as the muscles in his shoulders flexed a bit as he moved.

"Hinata, is it?" She nodded and he gave a low bow, but not like the bow she had down, "I owe you for the kindness and," he looked at her with a soft look in his eyes, "I hope to see you again," she felt her face heat up as he grabbed her hand in his and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles. He stood back up and slowly released her hand, "goodbye Hinata."

Before Hinata could get a word out she heard a rustling in the bushes and she went wide eyed as Sasuke came out and saw the two. He gave Hinata a look of surprise, but then he caught site of Gaara behind her and gave a hard glare. Hinata could only guess what was going to happen next and sure enough Sasuke took hold of his shōtō and gave out a warrior's cry. But what was odd was that Gaara pushed her aside and even with a bad shoulder he used both arms to fend him off. Hinata quickly dropped her bag to the ground and tried to pull Sasuke off of the red haired male; she was sure that she had done this earlier today but was able to get Sasuke's attention. She pushed him back with her hands on his chest and then had a tight grip around him.

"Let go Hinata," he yelled loudly as he watched Gaara get to feet, "the demon must die!"

"You cannot Sasuke," she was speaking in her natural language once more and glanced back as Gaara held his hurt shoulder and clenched his teeth tight as to not show weakness. "Sabaku no Gaara is injured and there is no honor in defeating someone who cannot defend themselves." He looked down at her and he noticed how innocent she really was. Large eyes starred into his cold onyx ones with a child-like innocence that made his cheeks burn a faint pink color. "Please…" she begged lightly, "may we just go back and pretend like this never happened?"

Sasuke looked over to Gaara but spoke softly to Hinata, "You can speak with him, can you not?" Hinata nodded lightly as she loosened her hold around him. Sasuke turned her around to face Gaara, "Tell him that if he comes anywhere near you I will not hesitate to give his heart and soul to my god." Hinata gulped lightly as he moved his arms off his shoulders and made his way to her bag; this caused Gaara to reach to his boots and pull out knife of his own and Sasuke held out his shōtō.

"N-no," Hinata stood between the two, "he is only getting my bag," she spoke to Gaara and smiled lightly. "He says that…" her smile fell a bit, "that you must stay away from me." Gaara let his arm fall to his side, "H-He will sacrifice you to his god if he catches you."

"Then I'll meet you back here tomorrow," Gaara said lightly tucking his knife away, "I'll bring you back some things to trade for, deal." Hinata looked back at Sasuke as he just watched the two with the bag on his shoulder. Hinata looked back to him and mouthed a 'yes', causing Gaara to give a small smirk. He bowed once more and she returned the gesture. Sasuke sneered and picked up Hinata bridal style, causing her to blush red and wrap her arms around his neck to keep from falling. Gaara glared and sneered a bit, "Tell him I think he's a bastard." Hinata's face turned red as she leaned up and whispered something in his ears. Gaara smirked as Sasuke's face turned red in anger and yelled something that he didn't understand. Hinata sighed as she said something to him but he looked to demand something from her.

Hinata sighed and looked to Gaara, "H-He told me t-to tell you that you are a son of a…well I guess you can figure it out." Gaara growled under his breath as Sasuke smirked at him. Hinata said something to Sasuke and he nodded. Gaara watched as the black haired man walked away with the girl in his arms. He just went back to the cave to grab his things and drink the water that was left for him.

Sasuke had refused to put Hinata down and her cheeks were permanently red at the moment. "You should stay away from the demons Hinata," he spoke in the voice that Hiashi used when conducting meetings, "the demons are known for tricking their victims into false safety."

"I know…" she spoke lightly and laid her head on his shoulder since he refused to let her walk; she might as well get some sleep while she was in this position. Sasuke's face lit up a light pink at the movement and he could feel steam coming out of his ears. "Very sorry for making you and the others worry about me," but Hinata knew she was going to go out and see him again.

"Hn," was his only response as they walked back to the tribe. He suddenly got a thought, "Have….Have you ever seen the sky lights?" Hinata was suddenly interested and lifted her head up to look at him. Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Have you?" Hinata shook her head and Sasuke smirked, "Would you like to?" Hinata's cheeks got a whole lot hotter and but she nodded anyway. Sasuke quickly turned and went towards the river where he had docked a canoe that he and the others used to get around. He placed her on the ground and got the boat slightly in the water; he ushered her in and once she was he pushed off and jumped in. Hinata starred down into the water as he rowed, "I'm surprised you have never been taken to see them."

"W-Well," Hinata blushed with a light smile, "It is common in the Hyuga Tribe, that only people who are betrothed to another can come see the lights." She slid her fingers over the water as Sasuke just looked away with dark red cheeks, "b-but I know i-it is not the same w-with the Uchiha tribe." Sasuke just gave a grunt and stopped rowing leaving the boat to sit still in the calm waters of the river. "O-Oh my," Hinata looked into the dark sky, but saw a rainbow of colors stretch through the sky; her eyes glittered in the lights and Sasuke could only smile softly at the look on her face, "It…it is like nothing I have ever seen."

"Yeah," he said lightly as he watched her smile up at the sky. The night was spent under the lights in the sky with the water reflecting the lights back on the boat.

**(End)**

**Like I said this was just a little taste of a story I might want to write, but I think that I might want to finish one of my other stories first before starting a new one. Or I could do this as a GB story since it has crossed my mind. Only time will tell, but until then of have other stories to write and more one-shots to come up with. ^^ Hope you have enjoyed. **


	15. Angel among Demons

**Okay so I have yet to really do an Akatsuki and Hinata one-shot. Total harem for Hinata since I think I have a horrible obsession with Hinata ^^" but I have accepted it. So sit back and enjoy Hinata in the Akatsuki base.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™ the anime that this plot is based on.**

**(Line Break)**

_Blink_

_Blink _

_Blink _

Hinata cringed each time she heard the water drip from the ceiling, she tried to image them as second hand on the clock, but it was becoming unbearable. Her body was completely numb and the cuffs that chained her to the wall made her skin raw as they rubbed against her wrist painfully. Her ankles were tied together as to keep her from kicking at anyone with a foot full of chakra. Her hair was greasy and probably dirty from not being washed in whom knows how long. She was covered in dirt and sweat and maybe some of her own blood. Her chunin jacket was covered in weapon marks along with her pants; her sandals had a cake of mud on the bottom and her lavender and white jacket had one of the sleeves ripped off. Oddly enough the fingerless gloves on her hands were still perfectly in tacks. Hinata shifted from her position into another and again tested how far the chains would let her reach; again, she could barely touch her knees.

Hinata had a simple mission, got to some village that was rumored to be the location of the Akatsuki base; even the Hokage said that no one thought they were there so to Hinata it was just a mock mission. The people worried it was there but the shinobi knew there was nothing. Hinata was sent since she was the only one who would do the mock mission. Everyone else was too prideful or too busy looking for Sasuke. She just figured it'd be a good way to get away from everyone that probably did not even remember she was on a mission. She had passed several little villages and countless times were warned by the elderly that she should not enter the next town. Hinata thought it was because she was pretending to be blinded. She hid her shinobi attire under a traveling cloak and her eyes wrapped tight in gauze; Hinata said she would heed their warning, but in the middle of the night she walked into the village. She pulled her cloak hood up as it began to rain all of a sudden in the village and she was astounded at all the tall metal buildings that made the city more of a maze. Hinata tried to find some place to stay for the night, but the place looked deserted and even with her Byakugan could not find a person close by. The rain came down harder, and the next thing she knew, she was surrounded by what looked like bandits.

Hinata had fended them off, but one of them got the better of her and bounded her hands behind her back. He muttered words to the others that Hinata could not hear over the rain. The others left and he swung her on his shoulder and walked off to a very large building in the center of this village. She was taken into a dank and dark prison area where she saw many other prisoners beg to be let out and pleaded to just kill them now. Hinata tried to focus, but she was dropped to the ground and cuffed. They had taken her cloak and chunin jacket, thinking they would sell better than she would.

She didn't know how long she had been sitting in there, but her chakra was limited and she had stopped using her Byakugan to see what was going on. There was one thing that used to keep her sane, it was an older man that was locked up across from her; he told stories of adventure that almost seemed whimsical in a way. He was taken away one night; she knew it had been night since he was talking about the gruel that they were going to eat for dinner before he was taken away. She pleaded for them to let him stay, pleaded that he not be taken away, and pleaded that he should live as to write his stories. Ever since then all she had to listen to was the drops of water dripping from the ceiling. There was one thing though, she was sure that someone was coming down here and staring at her; she could feel a pair of eyes loom over her body. She tried to convince herself that she was just paranoid, but then she heard people muttering and footsteps that came towards her and then walked away. Hinata just tried to keep calm and tried to keep her stomach from eating herself. Hinata couldn't remember the last time she ate and she was feeling weak; she spent most of her time sleeping and then waking for a few minutes.

_Blink_

_Blink_

_Blink_

"Argh!" She said angrily with her throat burning from not being used very often since she got here. Hinata pulled the shackles as far as they could go in hopes of trying to break them, even though she knew she couldn't. Hinata just kept pulling and pulling; she felt the blood roll down her arm from her wrist and the pain was almost numbing in a way but, she just kept pulling. "Get me out! Get me out!" she cried out louder and louder. Hinata felt the tears stain through her bandages, "Dear Kami," her struggles slowed, "have…have mercy on me…" she was weakened now. All the other prisoners ignored her cries and tried to push away the horrible guilt with it; they had seen her get carried in here and dropped on the ground. They listened as she spoke lightly to the others and listened to the man's lies –she only thought them magical stories- and gave him a reason to smile. She was too fragile to be in here and some men made bets on how long it'd take for her to die in the cell; they had all lost.

Hinata's body went limp as she felt the room get colder; she didn't have the energy to shiver anymore. She wanted to think that that meant it was becoming night; she feared that she wouldn't make it through this one. Hinata felt her lips chap up and goose bumps littered her body; it began to get harder to breath and her body was numbing up again. Hinata tried to move her arms but they felt like lead weights. With only the pure power of instinct, she pulled her knees to her chest and held her legs tight as to keep warm; it was the most painful thing she had did that day. She forced her eyes closed but she nearly cringed as she heard the latch to her door be unlocked and heard footsteps towards her. Hinata felt something warm wrap around her whole body and what felt like a gloved hand stroke her hair.

"Tobi came to help the angel like Tobi promised," this man, 'Tobi' she assumed, left her there in the cold cell. She tried to say 'thank you' but the words never came out and she fell asleep while trying.

**(Line Break)**

"Get up," Hinata felt something nudge her body but she didn't want to look up; she wanted to sit there in the warmth that she had obtained from her savoir 'Tobi'. The voice interrupted her peace once more and demanded that she look up at him. Hinata again couldn't find the will power to do it. Hinata felt someone pull off the warmth and she nearly winced as the cool air hit her; a large calloused hand grabbed her face and forced her to look up. Hinata could see nothing and the male groaned out, "She's blinded? I thought that moron said she was some kind of shinobi." He pushed her face away and Hinata slumped foreword, "What a pathetic excuse for a human let alone shinobi…" Hinata wanted to agree, she wanted so desperately to have her suffering end; sure enough her village had given up the search for her, surly no one cared that she might be dead; maybe her father but only in fear that someone might have the power of Byakugan in their hands. She heard the other prisoners begin to yell and scream as the cuffs were removed from her wrist and a strong arm wrapped around her waist and hoisted her over his shoulder.

"Leave her be Kazuka!"

"She's just some blinded girl! She's of no threat to you!"

"Shut up," he answered them all back with venom in his voice, "I'll be back for your heads later." Hinata moaned in pain as her bones rattled as this 'Kazuka' carried her away. She had heard these names before though, they sparked some kind or memory in her. If only her mind wasn't too focused on all this pain she felt she might be able to dig for the information she needed. Hinata felt the air rise in temperature that she could stand noises filed her ears, weapons hitting one another, people fighting, people talking, and papers being shuffled around. She opened her mouth and tried to speak to Kazuka, she wanted to know where she was, who he was, and why she was here in the first place. But no sounds came out of her mouth and just trying was difficult for her. Kazuka seemed to have stopped moving and then knocked on a door –or so she assumed- and then waited. Hinata began to try to move her fingers and one by one she felt the feeling come back; it did cause a sharp pain to shoot up her arm but it was worth it, she knew that they worked.

"What?" A deep and almost dark voice came from the other side of the door.

"I've got the other trespasser, the girl rumored to be a shinobi," this was more business official from Kazuka and Hinata almost found the voice comforting; like it was a voice of wisdom. There was no response but she heard the doors creak open and he walked in. This room was big since she heard the echoes bounce off the walls and hit her slower than they should have. Then, without much warning, she was dropped into a chair. Her body screamed in pain but she only let out a low pitched groan; her legs were still bounded but her hands weren't. Hinata slowly lifted them up but then the dark voice stopped her.

"Move one inch and I cut your throat open," a sharp point was lightly pushing against her neck. Hinata dropped her hands without much thought after that and swallowed fear. "You are to face trial for the crime you have committed." Hinata was confused right now, she was pretty sure her seat was padded which was really weird. Hinata shook her head and tried to focus, she was being accused of a crime…well…she had no idea what she did. "What is your plea?"

Hinata opened her mouth and spoke in a raspy voice, "W-what i-is th-this crime I-I am accused o-of?" Well Hinata was sure of one thing, they must have no idea of who she was, or she would be on a medical table right now.

"Trespassing," he said blandly like she was an idiot.

Hinata thought for a moment, she had no lawyer, no actual eye site, and if they try to take off the bandages the Byakugan will be in the hands of these scary men. "G-guilty." There was an awkward silence. Hinata didn't say anything weird, did she? She just stated her plea. Then why was he quiet?

"….Really?" Hinata nearly sweat dropped, "usually people are pleading that they are innocent and deserve to live. But you're serious? Your plea is guilty?" Hinata nodded not really understanding what the problem was. This was best for her family and village; she gave them nothing. "Well…" he sighed, "then you will face your punishment." Hinata swallowed lightly as his words echoed off the walls, "You are to serve the Akatsuki and its members." Hinata gapped at the only word she had heard: Akatsuki. She felt her shoulders get heavy and her throat began to close up; this is where she was? She had stumbled upon the Akatsuki hideout; all the rumors were true, not that anyone would ever know since she was their captive. Fear gripped at her weak heart and squeezed it. Hinata's head dropped foreword and she coughed up blood. "Oh hell," the male said as he watched the blood stain her already dirty pants, "get her to a medic….and maybe get someone to dig a grave just in case."

That was the last thing she had heard before her world went black.

**(Line Break)**

Hinata woke up again, she didn't know where she was and when she opened her eyes she saw nothing either. Under her body was something cold and hard and it felt like her jacket had been opened up? Hinata slowly sat up and fumbled with her hand to close her jacket back up but someone coughed loudly and she stopped cold. She felt very delicate hands grab her own and pulled off the glove; Hinata waited and felt as the person wrap her wrist up and then did the same thing to the other one. Hinata then allowed this person to remove her jacket and left Hinata in fishnet shirt and leather armor on to protect her. She listened as their soft footsteps echoed off the walls; she lightly touched the bandages around her eyes and was happy to know they were still dirty. That meant they had not been changed.

"You should be grateful to Lord Pein," the voice was softer than the others she had heard; Hinata assumed the voice belonged to a female. "He usually never sends the guilty to the medical ward."

Hinata swallowed lightly and opened her mouth, "Th-thank him…"she took another breath, "f-for me." Her voice was still raw, but she just heard a soft reply from the woman but Hinata couldn't tell what she had said. She felt the woman begin to walk closer to her and then she felt her hand brush up against her bandaged eyes, "N-no," Hinata tried to yell and push her hands away, "d-don't touch them." Hinata could not have her finding out, no matter what. "Th-these are f-fine."

"Even blinded eyes can become infected," the woman spoke logically and again went to take them off. Again Hinata pushed her hands away and tried to convince her that they were fine. The woman let out a sigh and pushed Hinata back against the table and strapped her hands onto the table. "You forced my hand. Lord Pain ordered that you had to be healthy," she cut the bandages away and without warning the bright lights of a medical lamp burned Hinata's sensitive eyes. Hinata let out a yelp in pain and closed them tight; the woman on the other hand just stared at her. "You're not really blinded, are you?" Hinata refused to open her mouth but she didn't have to, the woman was already convinced that she was lying. The woman forced Hinata's eyes opened and Hinata cringed at the site, but soon she adjusted, slowly and painfully. Hinata's eyes focused to the things around her and she could have sworn that she was in a cave and not one of the tall buildings she had seen so long ago. The woman was looking down at her, but all Hinata could see was a black mass of the woman and made out what looked to be a flower in her hair. "I will report to Lord Pein about this, move and I'll make you blind."

Hinata watched as the woman walked away and then looked up at the bright light that shined into her eyes. Her eyes began to water and she felt the salty tears run down and hit the metal table she was lying on. Hinata figured it was because her eyes were still in pain from the bright light; she repeated it over and over again in her head. She would not admit that she was terrified of what was going to happen to her because if she did admit to her fear the tears would never stop. All her tears were pain related and she slowly felt them stop since if she would admit it to her heart, her brain knew that tears got one killed. Hinata just waited for the woman to come back with Lord Pein, to a wait what they would do to her.

"Shhh," Hinata ears almost twitched lightly at the voice that echoed through the room; her eyes looked around for the source. She watched as an arm reaches out and moved the light away from her face and she nearly cried out how thankful she was for that, but she bit her tongue to keep her quiet. "It's alright angel, Tobi is a good boy." Hinata gave a pained smile as her savoir, Tobi, again was here to aid her. She didn't want to, but she trusted him and hoped that he could save her from this hell. He wasn't in her line of sit and which-ever way she turned her head she could not see him. "Ne Angel, what brought you to earth? Is Angel going to save us all?" He spoke with the deep voice of a man, but with the tone and speech pattern of a child. Hinata wasn't sure if a man-child could help her, but she really didn't have a choice. "Has Angel come to save the Damned," he asked more questions but Hinata could not answer since she had no idea how and her voice seemed to have escaped her. Hinata nearly jumped as she felt a gloved hand run through her mess of a hair and then lightly caressed her dirty face, "Is Tobi unworthy to hear Angel's voice? Is it too pure and sweet for Tobi," Hinata opened her mouth to answer but nothing came out. "Tobi promises to be even better of a boy, so that Tobi can hear the voice." Hinata tried to scream out for him to stay; she didn't want to be alone in this room. His steps still echoed in the room and too soon were they gone.

"G…."she struggled again to make a sound, "g-get…mmmm…m-me," Hinata cleared her throat with a pain filled wince, "o-out…"

Hinata then waited, she waited for what felt like an eternity. At least while in her cell she heard the others whispering and shuffling around or the drops of water, but here…here it was nothing but silence. The only good thing that came out of this was that she her body ached less, her wrists and ankles didn't feel like they were on fire, and her heart beat was at a normal pace. Hinata tried to sleep, but she didn't want to wake up to see that she was dead; Hinata was going to die with some honor and not in her sleep. Hinata decided to busy herself with humming out the old lullaby that her mother had sung to her, she didn't know the words but the tune was buried deep into her memory. Hinata went through the song over fifty times in her head and then another fifty out loud in a humming sounds. She closed her eyes and hummed the song over and over and tried to picture her mother beside her side, trying to help her get through it.

"So she really is a Hyuga," Hinata didn't stop her humming as the voice boomed in the quiet room. She heard multiple pairs of feet come over to her, one was the man from before the one that must be Lord Pein.

"The money we could make just for her eyes," this voice was Kazuka, the same man that had taken her from her cell.

"Or just for her as a whole, she's not too bad on the eyes," this voice was again of Lord Pein.

"But the power she has," this was the woman that had healed her so long ago. "I think we should keep her here, she is part of the head house." Hinata wanted to laugh; they'd be better off sticking her eyes in a doll then letting her use them. Hinata was the shame of her clan, if she was them, she'd take out her eyes and sell them, use them, gain their power. Image what the others would think if she spoke like this, they'd be furious in her for giving up. Hinata did give up though, why pray for a miracle when she did not deserve one; it was her own fault for not being able to fight off those men and for not listing to the towns people that had indeed warned her of this city. Hinata had ceased her humming and opened her eyes to see them all. Lord Pein had orange hair and purple eyes, and his face was covered in piercings that made her look away. She only saw Kazuka's green eyes, the rest of him was covered by a scarf that seconded as a mask and his headband covered his whole head, but what she did was that he looked to have been patched up. The only female had blue hair, a piercing on her bottom lip and the paper flower in her hair. They all looked God-like, and there she lied; she was unworthy to be in their presence and she almost felt embarrassed for them to look at her as she was.

"We don't need any more people here," Kazuka spoke again as he crossed his arms over his chest. "We barely make enough money with the people already here." Hinata wanted to roll her eyes; he was so obsessed with money that he probably slept with all of in his mattress. He glanced down at her and moved her hair away from her forehead, "We'll sell her to the highest bidder and they can do with her as she pleases."

Hinata worked up some nerve and power to speak to them; she had to warn them that she was worth nothing. "I…."she squeaked out and blushed as the three looked at her, "I…I am n-no Hyuga…" she took a few deep breaths and continued. "H-Hiroshi…"

"Bullshit," Kazuka accused with a glare, "I'm not an idiot, those eyes are Hyuga and that means Byakugan, which equals big money."

"Hold on Kazuka," Pein held his hand up and looked at Hinata, "a Hiroshi you say?" She nodded and he looked back at the two. "If we give up the power of a Hiroshi than we are idiots. Byakugan and the Hiroshi's Yōso no tatakai isn't something that this organization needs to complete our goals." He looked over at the woman, "I leave her in your care Konan she needs to be trained in a weapon and then test her mentality."

"W-what is h-happening," she said lightly as the two men walked out and seemed to almost be arguing over the matter of her stay. Konan on the other hand just undid the straps that held her down and moved aside as Hinata got to her feet. She was unbalanced and made her stance wide as to keep from falling on her side. The woman still had not answered her and led her out of the room; Hinata struggled to keep up and Konan didn't seem to let up on her speed. Hinata was led deep into the bowels of the building or cave she was in and watched as the halls got darker and covered in webs. Her pace kept her about seven feet behind Konan but soon enough she nearly bumped into her back as she stopped before a door. Konan placed her hand up to the door that had no door knob or key-hole. She watched as a seal on the door lit up in a dark purple and the door was opened up. Konan motioned Hinata in and watched as the young bluenette went wide eyed at the sight of all the weapons that littered the floor and walls.

"You have fifteen minutes to pick one that suits you, I'll give you a chance to try and fight with it." Konan spoke as she stood in the door way letting in the dim light from the halls. "Then I'll give you the chance to trade out for another one, but that will end up being your final choice." Hinata nodded, "You have been chosen to join the Akatsuki," Hinata stiffened at the thought, "I recommend that you try your hardest as to make sure that you don't get killed." With those final words Konan shut the door and left Hinata in the dark ness of the room. Hinata wanted to stay in the darkness for as long as she could, maybe it could ease her mind. Hinata shook her head and lifted her left and in the and with a snap fire engulfed her hand and served as her only light source. But as the fire set its light upon some weapons, their blades gave off the same color of light back. Hinata figured that these weapons were fire oriented, but Hinata didn't have a specific element, that was the problem with the Hiroshi clan they limit themselves to one when they could have them all. Hinata walked about the room and then gave a change of element with the light of her chakra giving her site. Each weapon was only to element and she nearly cringed at the scythe that almost sound to have growled out at the glow of her shadowed hand.

"This is pointless," Hinata said stubbornly as she found no weapon good enough. And also the face that she had no idea how to use any of these weapons. But time had gotten the better of her and she heard the door begin to open again; Hinata looked over to a long spear that had reacted to the power of her earth element. Hinata quickly grabbed it and ran over to the door just as Konan opened it. Hinata looked to Konan and held out the weapon for her to see, "I got one," she said lightly. Konan looked at the weapon and just shrugged and ushered her out. This time Konan had a torch in her hand and ordered her to another room not too far from the weapon room and let her in. Hinata walked into the dark room and nearly screamed as Konan lit up a bunch of torches that hung on the wall; Hinata came to the site of dead bodies everywhere with most of the already skeletons.

"Come now," Konan stood before Hinata, "attack me." Hinata gulped lightly and clutch the spear tight in her hands. She took a deep breath and thrust the weapon at Konan. She easily grabbed the handle and with a swift movement the weapon broke. Hinata starred in horror as the spear disintegrated to dust and created a little pile on the ground. "Pathetic," she looked at Hinata, "when your weapon does that…it doesn't want you as its master." Hinata almost like she could cry, a weapon rejected her. "Think about the weapon you pick this time, I don't care how you do it, but pick one that can stand you at least." Konan roughly pushed her back out the door and out, but Hinata looked back and watched as the weapon remade itself and just lied on the ground. She was roughly shoved back into the weapon room and she could tell that Konan was very impatient with her. Hinata sighed and looked about the weapon room again; she found unlit torches and lit them up as to give her some light.

"Anything to find the right one," she muttered to herself and quickly searched her back pouch for her scroll. She opened it up and bit her thumb as to get the blood from it; Hinata ran her thumb across the scroll and laid it on the ground. She muttered an incantation with hand signs to go with and then watched as each element that she knew summoned to the scroll. Hinata looked around in hopes that one weapon would accept her, but they all went dim. Hinata nearly gave up until her eyes caught a blade glowing; she walked over to it and saw that it was buried under a bunch of broken weapons that had just been tossed aside. She dug it out while also getting a bunch of cuts on her arms and hands. Hinata found the long handle and was surprised to see that the only weapon to glow was a naginata. The long black metallic handle was cool in her hands and had a white vein looked to be going up the blade. The blade itself looked to be brand new and as sharp as ever; in the metal was the kenjis that read: Yōso no senshi (Warrior of the elements). Hinata smiled, this was the perfect weapon for her, if only she knew how to fight with one. Hinata rolled up her scroll and then grabbed the sheathe that went with the weapon. She gently sheathed the blade and tucked the scroll away as to keep it hidden from the others.

"Have you found a better one," Konan asked as Hinata exited the room. Hinata nodded but before Konan could lead her into the training room again, another man came walking down the hall. Hinata watched with curiosity as a man with a plant head approached them, with half of his face white and the other black and golden eyes that looked to be bored. She nearly jumped as open side of his face had a smile and the other was frowning. "What do you want Zetsu?" Konan asked and looked to be even more annoyed with everything that was going on today.

"**The white haired moron Hidan got his head chopped off again," **a voice growled out deeply with a sneer and glare. **"I wasn't even there to see it." **"And Kazuka won't deal with him, so he told me to bug you about it." This voice was semi-normal and calm; but Hinata had expected as much, everyone here was in some way on human.

"Let me just get her situated and then I'll take care of the moron," Konan answered back and grabbed Hinata's arm. "I hope that weapon was right since there is no getting another one now," Hinata just hoped that it was since she was sure the woman was about ready to bit off someone's head. Zetsu on the other hand just followed behind him, which made Hinata uneasy. "Go away Zetsu, you don't have to walk you know."

"I just want to meet your need friend," **"Maybe take a nibble of the tender flesh while we're at it." **Hinata felt a large shiver go down her back and she picked up her pace away from the male. Konan got the message and let the girl walk ahead of her. The male still followed but they had resorted to just not talking.

**(Line Break)**

Before Konan had to leave to go take care of this Hidan man, she handed Hinata a fresh pair of clothes and undergarment. Konan led her to the main bathroom that she and the others of the base were allowed to use. Konan handed Hinata a bar of soup and generic shampoo and conditioner; after she finished that off she had to buy her own. Hinata then watched as she locked to door for her and then left the room. Hinata checked to be sure it was locked, since she did not want that half plant man coming in on her, to any of the others that lived here. She propped her naginata against the wall beside the shower and then looked about once more. Hinata would admit that she was completely paranoid and she believed that she had a right to be. She tried to push her worries aside and started the shower, so it could warm up, and then peeled off her dirty and ruined clothes.

Hinata tossed the clothes into a pile as to throw them away later, but her eyes fell upon her headband. She lightly picked up the object in her hands and set it on the sink as to not forget it. She got into the shower with her cleaning supplies in reach and closed the curtain as to shield her body. Hinata smiled as the warm water felt nice against her cold pale skin; she couldn't remember the last time she took a shower, or even cleaned herself off. She spent fifteen minutes in the shower and then decided that she had indulged long enough; not to mention that she didn't want someone knocking on the door. She stepped out and grabbed the only towel in the room and dried all the water off of her; she then looked to the clothes that she was given. Hinata gapped, she was present with Akatsuki clothes; everything that she assumed they wore under their cloaks were the clothes she was presented with. Konan had even presented her with new heeled shinobi sandals that she had to where –which was odd since not even Konan wore these kinds of sandals- but she quickly changed into it.

As she looked over the shirt, there was a hard pounding on the door. "I don't care who the fuck is in there!" Hinata jumped and held the shirt to her chest, "I will kick the fucking door down if that son of a bitch doesn't come out!" Hinata quickly fumbled with her shirt and pulled it on as the door was indeed kicked down. She spun around and watched as a white haired male with purple eyes and no shirt stood there with a hard glare. Hinata's caught the odd chain necklace that lightly swung from his neck. He looked at her and cocked an eyebrow and then down the hall, "Some bitch is our bathroom." Hinata blushed red at his vulgar language and fixed her shirt so that it was fully on and then grabbed her weapon in her hands. He smirked at her and grabbed the scythe and pointed it at her, "You think your fucking toy as any match for mine, bitch?" Hinata gulped lightly and tried to step away from the large blade that was very close to her neck. He smirked, "That's what I fucking thought."

"Hidan," Konan stepped into view and pushed him away from the door, "shut the hell up."

He glared, "By Jashin's name I will fucking end you, you crazy whore!" Hidan pointed his scythe to her and looked about ready to take off her head. Konan did not react and grabbed Hinata's old clothes and then threw the headband at her. She easily and calmly exited the bathroom and it looked like she wanted Hinata to follow. The blue haired kunoichi just gulped as she passed a pissed Hidan and practically ran after Konan.

"Just avoid Hidan when you can," Konan spoke as she dumped Hinata's clothes in what looked like an incinerator and continued on without hesitation. Hinata was a bit sad to see the clothes but she had to keep up with her or Hidan might kill her if he was following. "Don't fight him either," she said but it seemed to be more of a warning to Hinata. Hinata nodded and soon stopped beside her as she opened the door for her and handed her a little key, "this is your room. Be lucky that I'm not going to make you share with the others." Hinata pocketed the key and then walked into the room. It was a basic room, bed, nightstand, dresser, and closet. There was nothing else to decorate the room and Hinata would have to find a way to make her stay a bit more bearable. "Follow the noise and you'll find the 'living room' and a kitchen," she quoted living room oddly but Hinata was not going to question. "You are not to leave this building unless with me or ordered by Lord Pein."

"Understood," Hinata said and bowed to her, "thank you."

Konan stared at her, "For what?"

Hinata stood back up straight and smiled lightly with a blush over her cheeks, "F-for not just taking my eyes and k-killing me."

Konan tried to hide it, but a soft smile bestowed her lips and she just watched as the girl looked about her room with an innocence that Konan wished she had not lost. So long ago she remembered when she looked to the world like that, but she feared the rude awakening she was going to get. "What is your name?"

"H-Hinata," she said looking back at her, "an honor to meet you Konan-sama."

"Likewise," Konan nodded and closed the door behind her. She sighed lightly and went to report back to Pein about their newest trainee.

Hinata on the other hand searched the room for something that could be of use to her. The dresser was already filled with clothes and she was hoping that whoever had lived in here before her was also a weapon user. She found herself in the closet and on a high shelf she found want she was looking for, almost. It was something so that she could use to strap her naginata to her back. Hinata went over to the bed and led the long weapon before her and then fiddled with the strap so that it was snug on her body. Once the weapon was securely situated to her back Hinata felt her stomach knew at itself for a moment; it had been so long, that she had forgotten that the last time she ate was when she first arrived to the prison. She went over to the dresser and tied that headband around her neck once more and left the key on the dresser –she had nothing of value in her room yet. Hinata walked out of the room –keeping the door unlocked- and listened for the sounds. On the right of her was the most noise, she followed it to a large room full of sofas, loveseats, and a few tables; it was like she was living in some crazy house with crazy people. She walked in a bit further and found the large opening into the kitchen, but stopped when three members were already in there.

"Who wants to take my mission for going after some rouge member, un?" a blonde haired man asked and Hinata thought he looked a lot like Ino, but the bang was over the other eye. She watched as he walked across the kitchen with a glass of water and took a seat at a small table. "Come on Sasori-dana," he smiled, his blue eyes bright with persuasion, "this mission is perfect for you, un?" This Sasori was a short red head with magenta colored eyes and bored look on his face. He just sat there and seemed to be fiddling with his arm. Hinata looked closely and saw that his arm was made of wood…and she shivered.

"It's not my mission is it," Sasori spoke with no emotion or real tone. "I'm busy; go find someone else to do it Deidara."

"Tobi will do your mission Deidara-senpai!" Hinata smiled at the sound of that voice that was her savoir. She watched as the blonde –Deidara- glared at Tobi and yelled at him for even speaking. Hinata disliked that since Tobi had done nothing wrong. But the image of Tobi was different than what she had imagined; he had short dark hair, and his face was covered by an orange mask. Hinata looked to Tobi and nearly jumped as she saw a red eye look over at her, "Angel-chan~" the male bounded up and ran over to her. Hinata was instantly locked in Tobi's iron grip of a hug, as he just lifted her off the ground and held her tight, "Angel-chan…Tobi was so worried that Leader had gotten rid of you. But leader saw that Angel-chan was special that that Tobi wanted Angel-chan to live." Hinata's face was red since she had never been this close to a male she did not really now and she was about ready to pass out due to the physical contact.

"Who the hell is Angel-chan, un?" Deidara said as she ran his finger over the rim of his cup. He looked over and watched as the man-child carried in the blue haired female and set her down before them. Deidara smirked as he got a look at the girl; she was indeed a looker with her long blue hair, big lavender eyes, and….nice body. Deidara tried to avoid licking his lips. "Why hello there Angel-chan," he nearly laughed as her cheeks grew red and she looked down at her feet. He never meat a girl quite as shy as her and he had to say that it was pretty cute. "Can I get a name, Angel-chan?"

Hinata was silent, not being able to find her voice once again, but Tobi quickly intervened. He pushed Hinata behind him, "Angel-chan's voice is too pure and beautiful for someone like Deidara-senpai to hear. Not even Tobi, the good boy, cannot hear the voice." He then seemed to become very cheery, "Tobi thinks that soon the world will be able to hear the beautiful that will come from Angel-chan~!"

"Shut up," Sasori glared at the dark haired male. "This is no angel, just some girl that will be gone soon enough," he looked Hinata over, "maybe she could be useful once dead." Hinata swallowed lightly and coward from behind Tobi. Tobi sensed her fear and ushered her out of the room and led her to a seat. He mentioned that she is to wait and he will grab her something to eat. Hinata was tense as she sat alone in the room, and even more tense as the two males from the kitchen moved into the living area. She kept her eyes down-cast as they passed her and went over to an area that was in the far back. Deidara pulled out mounds of clay and Sasori was working on a puppet.

"Guess who the greatest Akatsuki member is?" Hinata looked over to see a large shark-like man walk into the room with a man's head in his hands and a large grin on his face. He showed off sharp pointed teeth and beady black eyes shown with glee. Hinata turned away from him and just hoped he'd ignore her.

"Quiet," this made Hinata pale a bit as the smooth voice drifted into her ears and made her heart just stop beating. Hinata knew that voice, the voice that belonged to Itachi Uchiha, the most notorious man known in Konohagakure. She clutched the fabric of the sofa in her hands so tight that she was sure she was going to rip it. Her breathing became shallow and she was sure that she was sweating. Itachi spoke once more, "get that thing out of here Kisame, it disgusts me."

"Whatever Itachi," Kisame –the shark man- rolled his eyes and walked off to their leader's room as to deliver the good news. "Hey after this we should go out and grab a bit to eat, I'm in the mood for something not made by Tobi."

"Tobi is a good cook," the male defended. He gave a huff and then plopped down right beside Hinata and pulled her onto his lap. "Here you are Angel-chan," he held up a cup of instant ramen that looked to be freshly made. Hinata took it in her hands, not caring that it was a bit too hot on her hands. "See," the male spoke with happiness, "Tobi is a good cook." Hinata just stuffed a large amount of the noodles in her mouth and happily ate as the noodles burnt the inside of her mouth. Hinata had never been so happy to eat ramen and she was glad that there was something in her stomach. Tobi seemed to be very happy that Hinata practically inhaled the noodles in less than three minutes. Hinata dropped the wooden chop sticks in the foam cup and then looked to Tobi and smiled; she bowed her head in thanks and the male happily rubbed his mask covered cheek on the top of her head. Hinata blushed pink and it only made Tobi 'awe' at her, "Angel-chan is much too nice."

"Indeed she is," Itachi spoke as he stood behind the two. Hinata didn't turn to face him –like Tobi did- since she could already see the cold look in his ink black eyes; or more likely the Sharigan was blazing in his eyes, ready to send into her worst nightmares for mere seconds but it would feel like a life time. She held the foam cup a bit tighter in her hands as he continued to speak; "Tell me Tobi, who is this 'angel' you have been speaking to?"

"Itachi," he said to him like what he was speaking was obvious, "this is Angel-chan, the one from down in the icky prisons. She was sent down from the heavens to help us all find our way." Tobi looked to Hinata and watched as she shivered in his hold, "Angel-chan? Are you okay?" Hinata stiffened a bit and began to try and wriggle out of the male's grip. "Ne Angel-chan," Tobi seemed to be concerned, "don't run away."

"I-I'm sorry," she said a bit louder than she had intended and pulled out of Tobi's grip and made her way to the hall. She was so close; clutching the foam cup against her chest, but a strong hand grabbed her shoulder and shoved her into the wall with too much ease. She gasped as she looked up and was staring into the eyes of Itachi Uchiha. Hinata was more concerned with the fact that a blush came to her face at seeing his handsome face. Hinata scolded herself and turned her eyes away from him, she was surrounded by so many gorgeous men that she forgot that they were all cold-blooded killers; she was asking for her own death now.

Itachi looked her over, he was sure that he had seen her some place before; her image was in his memory but the name escaped him at the moment. He was sure that he had even met her before but the only thing that connected the two was the big Hyuga eyes. Yes…she was indeed a Hyuga, but there were so many that he had met in the old life. Maybe if she spoke once more he'd get the name. He looked up at the weapon that was on her back, which was odd since the Hyuga clan never used weapons as far as he knew, but it was a nice one and one that only the Akatsuki had. He looked back at her, "This weapon you have had you obtained it here?" She gave a nod and he could see that she was scared and nervous, "and do you know what it is?"

She searched her mind for the proper functions to get her throat and vocals to work. "I-It's a-a naginata…"she trailed off as his bore into her own that she was sure that he could burn a hole into her head if he wanted. Hinata looked down at her feet as she waited for him to say something else.

Itachi almost felt his heart stop; this was Hinata Hyuga the little girl that loved to listen to his missions reports. He was almost sure that he was wrong about this, but that soft and stuttering voice was one that matched those eyes. He remembered all those night the clans would meet and he would be sitting by the little coy pond that the Hyuga's had in their garden and write out his mission reports for the day. She would sneak off from the adults and Sasuke, who looked for the Hyuga male Neji and tried to fight him to prove the Uchiha clan was better, and would lightly walk into the gardens and tend to the plants. Itachi almost found it humorous as the Hyuga heiress, while wearing her finest kimono, would bend down in the dirt and pull out weeds. He tried to ignore her presence, but then she would come over and clean her hands in the ponds water. If they ever made eye contact, Hinata would blush pink and bow to him and then get up to leave him in peace. Itachi was always the one to keep her there and ask her to sit by him. The heiress was good company for him, since she only spoke when spoken to. This Hinata was unlike before; she was all grown up. Itachi closed his eyes and stepped away from her, "hn," he then took his leave down the hall and disappeared around the corner. Hinata looked down at her hands to see that she had crushed the foam cup.

"That was odd, un," Deidara smiled from his spot, "I've never seen Itachi do that, un?" he smirked at her and wagged his only visible eyebrow, "You and Itachi have some history, un?"

"N-no," she shook her head quickly and when she opened her mouth again Tobi was at her side and again held her. "T-Tobi-s-sama!"

"Tobi heard Angel-chan's voice~!" Tobi almost felt elated at this, never had his heart flipped in his chest at the sound of the lullaby like voice. "Tobi never thought he could hear it so soon, but he did and Angel-chan has the most beautiful voice any angel could ever have." Tobi took the cup from her, "Tobi will be right back to hear more of Angel-chan's voice." He ran back into the kitchen and Hinata looked to see that Deidara walked her way.

"I want a name, un," he spoke with slight demand and amusement at her face.

"H-Hinata," she said and bowed to him. Hinata stood up straight and went wide eyed as he just looked at her. Everyone here looked at her funny, like they wanted to eat her or something. Hinata just starred at her feet and decided that she was to speak more, "A-And y-you are Deidara-s-sama?"

Deidara smiled and rubbed his chin, "Gosh I love that name, Deidara-sama, has a nice ring to it, un?"

"You don't like Deidara-chan," they all looked over to see that Hidan had walked into the room with the large scythe on his back. He smirked at the glaring blonde, "Its matches you, being a little pussy bitch," he said a bit too cheerily for someone that wore no shirt and looked to have stiches around his neck. Hidan then looked behind Deidara, "And who is this lovely little girl," he smirked, "oh yes," his eyes became like a predatory and Hinata felt like pray, "you're the girl I saw in the shower." Hinata looked away as her face burnt red; Hidan just laughed and sat down on the sofa, "How did someone like you get into our badass organization?"

"Caught," she said lightly and Hidan seemed a bit surprised.

"You talk too," he looked back at her, "I thought you were mute…and blind. Then I thought, why the fuck would we want a blind and mute bitch in the group."

"We got the religious asshole pretty easy," Kazuka walked in with a bag full of coins and took a seat in a single seat and began to count through all the coins. "And she's not blind you moron; this is the Hyuga heiress."

"And she wanted to be a bad little girl," Hidan smirked again at her, "well if you really want to stick it to your parents, I can stick it-"

"What the hell, un?" Deidara covered Hinata's ears and glared at him, "keep your perverted comments to yourself."

"Who the hell you think you are Deidara-chan," Hidan glared back, "I can say whatever I damn well please, to whoever I fucking want."

"All of you annoy me," Sasori got up and walked out of the room.

"Burn in hell splinter ass!" Hidan yelled down the hall after him and then sat back against the sofa. Deidara took his hands off a confused Hinata's ears and then looked between the two. Hidan looked at his nails and then over at Hinata, "So, you aren't an actual Akatsuki right?" Hinata thought it over a moment and then nodded but still looked really confused. "Then come here," he motioned her over with a movement of his finger and Hinata hesitantly went over to him. "Sit," he motioned to on the table across from him, and Hinata did so, "repaint this." He held out his hands and that's when Hinata noticed that his fingernails were painted a dark green. She watched as he shoved a little bottle of nail polish in her hands and just waited. Hinata looked at his hand again and then looked over to Kazuka's hands to see that the nails were painted as well.

"You…."she looked between the three, "you all p-paint your nails?"

"Yeah," Hidan then glared, "you got a problem with that bitch?" Hinata shook her head quickly and apologized. "Listen up bitch," Hidan smirked, "I'm secure with my masculinity and I can get it anytime I want it or demand. The ladies know a man when they see one. Now paint damn it." Hinata nodded and re painted his nails, but a questioned burned in the back of her head.

"C-can I a-ask a question," she said not lifting her head up.

"As long as it's not stupid," Hidan replied in a bored matter.

"W-when you were talking b-before…w-what did you mean by 'it'?" She glanced up at him as she dipped the little brush back in the bottle and then went back to work.

"I mean getting laid stupid," he said blandly, but in the corner of his eyes he saw that she still looked confused on the whole matter, "you know….getting some…." Nothing, "like to bang a girl." Hidan felt a smile pull at his lips, "Like fucking sex," he laughed as Hinata's face turned red at the sound of the word. "Holy Jashin! You're a fucking virgin aren't you!" He nearly fell off the sofa while laughing at her and Hinata was embarrassed as he repeated it over and over again. Her ears burnt red as even Deidara snickered and Kazuka gave a low and quiet chuckle.

"Th-this is going to be w-worse th-than I thought."

**(End)**

**Okay, I thought this wasn't enough to tell my story, but maybe I'll write another one to go with it and have Hinata getting a bit more romance between a few members. So until then suggest some other one shots, or some that can be bounced off of this one. I hope that you have enjoyed reading it as I much as I enjoyed writing it. Ja Ne. **


	16. Happy Extra

**Okay I can see that a lot of reviewers were upset that the Bunny didn't end up with the Wolf. So this one-shot will be dedicated to all you guys. Also, it will not relate to chapter 12 and only a bit to Chapter 1 except it will be Bunny and not Rabbit and the Wolf never left. I'll add two animals to the forest –one of which you have already met. Enjoy ^^**

**Next up is an Itachi and Hinata request with a Greek Mythology plot. Then I have a special one-shot that I have been thinking of for some time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™**

**(Line Break)**

It was a quiet summer morning and the village was alive; the people walked down the streets and bought and sold items. The village people had been living in this newly built village for about three generations so that left much to be discovered in the forest that surrounded it. Not many knew how far the forest went but they did know it was full of animals to at and plenty of trees that helped build their homes. It was a humble living that not many complained about, but there was one little building that contained the young fortune teller. She was unhappy about this whole mess of a village; she could see it was disturbing the home that belonged to the forest creatures. She was sure that they were wrong to invade the forest and eat these poor animals that had no say in the matter. She had tried to warn the people that if they pushed any further the animals would fight back. They only laughed and ignored her; it was all clear though, if the animals didn't revolt she would have to help the along.

At the moment, she was sitting at her table, looking into the crystal ball. She hoped that the spirits would guide her to an answer to her problems. She blonde bangs out of her brown eyes and scratched around the purple diamond that was bestowed on her forehead. A long green cloak hung on her shoulders and she wore a light grey gypsy like dress. She was indeed a beauty but most of the people thought she wasn't right in the head anymore. She moved her hand around the crystal ball and watched the foggy inside start to become clear. Her eyes widened at the image of a broken and moss covered well; it looked to be in a cave and still full of water; she looked closer and watched the water in the well ripple a bit but then there was a crash from behind her. The fortune teller turned around to see that one of her idol statues had fallen over and also brought down a box with it. She sighed and went over to the box to see the damage; but she was surprised to see that all the bottles inside and broken but one small vile. She carefully picked it up and saw that it was elixir that her teacher had given her in a time in need. Neither of them knew what it did or who had made it but she was sure that this was the sign from the spirits.

She pocketed the vile and walked towards the door. She pulled out a key and locked the door to the shop that read 'Tsunade's Wonders'; she glanced around and was glad that really took notice of her and at she was doing. Tsunade pulled up the hood to her cloak and walked quickly into the forest so that she could be done with the deed. Her strides were long as in hopes to make it before anyone could notice that she was gone or saw her heading into the forest; she knew that half of the town wanted to burn her at the stake thinking that she was more of a witch then she was a fortune teller. Tsunade was soon hidden by the foliage of the forest and let out a light sigh; she pulled down her hood and smiled at the beautiful site that was the forest. This was what the world should look like with houses built to match the forest and not just to trample through it. Her eyes glanced about to locate the well that she had seen in her crystal ball. She had no idea what any of this was going to do, but she had to try. Tsunade walked along with dirt path and searched for any cave that might be like the one she had seen. But she came to a stop when the bush beside her began to shake a bit and out tumble a little blue Bunny. Tsunade smiled as the Bunny rubbed her –she guessed- pale lavender eyes with her two little paws. Tsunade laughed lightly, causing the Bunny to look up at her and almost looked to cower back. Tsunade got down on one knee and tried to the ease the Bunny's worries.

The Bunny looked at the woman with wide eyes as her midnight blue fur began to stand on edge with the thought of being eaten; she was sure that she'd faint in fear. Her body was a bit stiff as the woman got down on a knee and held out her hand. The Bunny tried to see if anything was in her hands, but she was slightly upset to see that there was nothing there; she looked back up at the woman, who just smiled at her. Her eyes were warm and kind, unlike the other humans that came through the forest with odd looking items. The Bunny hesitantly hopped over to the woman's hand and sniffed her palm; nothing seemed off but she was startled as the woman's fingers gently glided down her back. It was scary at first, but then it seemed that the feeling was really nice. The Bunny felt her self lie on the ground as the woman just petted her and scratched behind her ears.

"What a cute thing you are," Tsunade smiled at the blue Bunny as she pulled her hand back and reached into her cloak. "Maybe you can help me find this well," she pulled out a handmade paper and a piece of charcoal. She laid it on the ground and began to draw out the cave with the old well in it. The Bunny could only smile as the picture came to life on the page and the image became familiar. The Bunny hit her foot against the ground to get the woman's attention; she knew exactly where the old watering hole was since she had seen it so many times. Tsunade got back to her feet and followed the Bunny that hopped down the path. She laughed lightly as the Bunny would stop to look back at her to check that she was following and then hopped deeper into the forest. She was sure that the rabbit was wagging her little blue tail and soon the Bunny hopped off the path into a dense part of the forest. Tsunade had to move a lot of the foliage out of her way and a few times her cloak got caught on branches and what not.

The Bunny was so excited that the human woman was interested her secret hide out where she and the lazy Deer would rest and play together. She was sure that the Deer would be there watching the clouds roll by in the sky. She had met him while she was out looking for something to do as the Wolf went out to hunt. She had once offered to come along but he knew that she would not be able to handle the site of him catching and killing some animal. The Bunny had stumbled upon the Deer as he was lying in the grass and just sleeping the day away. She had first feared that he was dead and quickly tried to wake him to be sure. The Deer gave a light grunt as he was woke and just looked to the Bunny with heavy eyes. She was just happy to see that he was alive, but then she saw the tag that was on his ear; he just shrugged it off like it was nothing.

Sure enough, the Deer was lying under a shady tree with his eyes close. The Bunny hopped over to him as Tsunade walked into the little clearing and spotted the mouth to the cave. The Deer's ear twitched at the sound of noise. He was sure it was the little blue Bunny that he had befriended a while back and sure enough he felt the little paws of hers on his head. He smirked as she lightly touches the antlers that began to grow on his head. The Deer opened his eyes and watched as the Bunny tilted her head to the side and looked to be overly happy about something. He lifted his head up and watched as the Bunny hopped over to a certain direction and then pointed to something that was walking into the cave. The Deer looked over and went wide eyed at the human woman that walked into the cave and before he could stop her, the Bunny hopped in the direction of the human with great speed. He quickly got up and went over as to try and stop her.

Tsunade looked back to see that the Deer stood over the Bunny in a protective way and watched her with a careful eye. She spotted the tracking tag on his ear and figure that he might not be a big fan of human kind. She turned back to the well and bent down by it and looked in; the water was so clear, she would have guessed that the water would be dirty. She pulled out the vile and popped the cork that had kept the container closed. A bit of fume came out from the top of the vile and it didn't really have a smell, but the scent was a bit off. Tsunade tipped the vile over and poured the blue liquid into the water. She looked over and watched as the Bunny looked in wonder as smoke arose from the well and the cave was then filled the cave with a bright blue light. The Deer looked away and the Bunny trembled on the ground as she hid her face in her paws. Tsunade just smiled and before disappearing she spoke softly: "Take the Forest back."

The Deer looked back up and everything seemed to look peachy keen, like it had just been another lazy morning. He looked down as the Bunny seemed to be a shock and hopped over to the well. He quickly stopped her and as she looked up at him he shook his head. The Bunny frowned and looked to the well again, but this time he had lightly pushed her away with his hooves. He smirked as she stumbled back a bit and was on her back with a pout; he watched as she got to her feet and looked back at him. He sighed and bent down and waited as she climbed up onto his neck and then stumbled so that she lied on his back. He waited as he felt that she seemed to be on he walked off out of the cave and little clearing. The Deer would have to be sure that she wouldn't come back here and try to look into the well. He trotted out onto the path and nearly stumbled as he felt the Bunny's little claws climb up his neck and she plopped herself down on the top his head. He let out a sigh but smiled as she made small Bunny sounds; he continued on and looked for the Wolf so he could dumb her off with him.

The Deer never understood the Bunny's friends, the Wolf, Dog, Fox, Bird; she didn't even bother to befriend the Cat since…well the Cat was very troublesome to be around. The Deer just continued on and listened to the Bunny go on about things that she does throughout her day.

**(Line Break)**

The black Wolf growled as he circled about the field with the red Dog following suit. He had no idea why the house pet wanted so badly to be in the forest with the real animals; he was almost as annoying as the Cat. Red eyes glared back at sea-foam green eyes; both in a dead-lock. The Wolf was no push over, but he was getting pretty tired with having to run the Dog out of his hunting grounds. He hated like the Village pets thought they could walk into his Forest like they owned the place. They both were almost hidden by the tall grasses and the Wolf knew that he was at the advantage and this fight would be over very soon. The Wolf let out a low growl and the Dog just barked angrily and snarled as he charged at the Wolf. The Wolf was quick and smirked as the Dog landed on the ground and glared at him. The Dog barked out once again, and the Wolf replied with grunts and growls.

But before the Dog could pounce once more he heard the steps of the Deer coming towards them; he gave out a low growl as the Wolf was already walking towards them. He gave a growl and then followed after him. The Wolf gave a low bark and the Deer just rolled his eyes and just stood there with the Bunny on his head. The Bunny smiled upon seeing the two and chattered away to the Deer to be put down; he just tried to look up at her and didn't really move to put her down. The Dog wagged his tail as his eyes landed upon the Bunny and jumped up so that his front paws were against the Deer's side and the Dog stood on his back legs. The Bunny slid down the Deer's neck and landed on his back with no grace and on her belly. She opened her eyes and saw the Dog just looking into her own eyes and then he gave a quiet bark and licked her face. The Bunny quickly wiped her face and the Wolf knocked the Dog over and sneered at him; the Dog lied in the grass and looked over to see the Wolf stand back on his back legs –his front paws against the Deer to hold him up- and he reached out and picked up the Bunny in his mouth. The Bunny pouted but knew that he just wanted to get her down.

The Wolf didn't like how all the others thought she was theirs to play with; the Bunny was his friend and no one else. He gently placed her back on the ground and then looked up at the two others. The Deer just hit his hooves against the ground as to say his goodbyes; he turned and walked back into the forest as to get back to his herd before they left him behind…again. The Dog on the other hand was quick to get back to his feet and walked over to where the Bunny was placed. The Wolf, not wanting to share, stood over the Bunny and growled at the Dog with his fur standing on end. The Dog barked back but even the Bunny was getting bored of it.

She felt as if she could never hang out with anyone if the Wolf was with her. Yes, she did love the Wolf very much, but he wasn't much company either. And whenever she was with him she'd have to deal with the Cat, and then the Wolf always had to fight with the Fox. The Bunny could never catch a break when it came to more friends; not to mention that she could never have a nice female friend other than all male friends. The Bunny just lied in the tall grass and rolled over onto her back and waited for the two to finish being mean to one another. Her eye lids lowered as she toned out loud barks and growls. She was startled awake though when she heard a loud whistle from the distance. Before she could get up the Wolf dropped down –nearly crushing her, and hid in the tall grass.

"Come on boy," a human called and the Dog seemed to be looking in the human's direction. "You can chase rabbits later! Come on," the human whistled again and the Dog ran off after the whistle. The Bunny was still under the Wolf, who was trying not to crush her, and waited for the footsteps of the human to disappear. The Wolf slowly stood and looked down at as she still lied on her back with her big ears sprawled about her. He gave a light smile and nudged her back onto her feet; he then bent down and picked her up again and walked off with her in his mouth.

The Wolf didn't trust the little hole she lived in to protect her from the Humans, so he ever so kindly took it upon himself to allow her to live with him. That way she was safe and the Wolf knew where she was every night. The Bunny didn't hate sleeping in the cave it was actually really nice and warm, especially if she sleeps extra close to the Wolf. She did miss her little hole that she had dug herself and she would be sure to visit it every day while the Wolf out hunting, just to be sure that it hadn't collapsed. The Wolf lived deep in the woods, closer to all the trees that had not leaves and made a secondary food source for the winter. She never really liked the winter times since she would molt, but it was the same color. She stuck out like a sore thumb in the snow, but at least her new coat is a whole lot warmer than her summer one. The Bunny glanced over and saw that the cave was coming into view; she grinded her teeth together and made a light 'purring' sound; she just wanted to be let down. The Wolf rolled his eyes and once he entered the cave he set her down on a thick bed of leaves, grass, and moss. The Bunny cuddled into the ground and closed her eyes; she really liked these early mornings naps as to rest up before having to go out and go find food, run from the fox, lie with the Deer –if his herd was close by- and then play a game of hide as seek with the Wolf until they were hungry again.

The Wolf lied down beside the Bunny, but didn't lie his head down to sleep, since he wasn't tired. He would have went back out to communicate with the other packs and race the Bird a couple of times, but that would mean that he would have to leave her here undefended from the predators. And if he wasn't here when she woke up then she'd run off to go be with someone else; the wolf could not stand that and he wouldn't. He didn't like how he was gone one day –one freakin' day!- and his Bunny his running around with that stupid red house pet mutt. The Wolf nearly felt steams come out of his ears at the site and he gave that Dog something to worry about when ever wanted to come back. Not only that but the Deer was taking up his play time too –he is so glad that no one could hear his thoughts- he never got a moment's peace with his Bunny.

The Wolf felt his cheeks go red at the thought 'his Bunny'; he really had to stop calling her that. He looked down at her little body that wasn't as grown up as he was and that her ears pulled back against her body as she slept the day away. There were laws that he had to follow, laws that have been around before all of them had been bestowed on the earth. One of them was the rules to mating, and the last he checked, there was no way a rabbit could be with a wolf. But he, the Wolf, could not find anyone that he would rather be with. This friendship that they had could only go on for so long, soon she, and himself included, would have to find a proper mate and start a family. He would not stand it, being second to another animal, especial if that other animal was a rabbit she had chosen to be her mate. He growled lightly and lied his head down; he had to get some sleep so that he could spend the rest of the day running about with his friend.

**(Line Break)**

The Bunny hopped beside the Wolf on the long dirt path that had been made by the Humans. She had just woken from her nap and the Wolf was quick to push her along and to get to a day of fun. Her eyes were still drooped low and she was sure that she might fall foreword with the thought of sleep lingering in her mind; the Bunny just wanted to wake herself up before the Wolf had a chance to push her over and laugh at her. The Wolf was wide and awake since hunger was biting at his stomach and looked for somewhere that he could drop her off. He was sure that the Deer's herd was long gone and he was sure that the Dog was stuck at home. So he'd only leave her for a little while and then it would be time to play. He listened to the sound of running water and led her over to a little creek that flowed water from the lake to the river about 100 feet away.

The Bunny sighed as she sat by the water's edge and the Wolf walked off to go eat. She jumped into the water and decided that she could scrub herself clean before going out to find something for her to eat. The water was cooling against her skin and she jumped out and shook herself dry. She rubbed the back of her paws against her face and then looked up and smiled as the Bird sat in the tree above her and looked down at her with big pale eyes. She watched as her ruffled his perfectly white feathers and flapped his wings. He gave a chirp that she should not be out alone out in the open, but she only hopped off towards a berry bush and began to pick off ripe berries. The bird gave an unpleasant caw that hurt her sensitive ears and landed in the bush with no grace. He glared and cawed louder at her but the Bunny was not about to take orders from the Bird. He was nice and all, a great tester of speed, but he though he knew so much better than her. She just hopped away from him and sure enough he flew behind her; the Bunny spotted that cave from before and hopped in.

The Bird chirped and cawed as she got closer to the well. He landed on the ground and hopped towards her. The Bird scolded her for being such a burden and that she was destined to be protected and that she shouldn't run away from him. She rolled her eyes and then tried to avoid by hopping around the well and smiling as he tried to follow along and he was getting aggravated. But as she hopped while looking back at him, she didn't notice the brick in her way and when she hit it she moved to the wrong side and fell into the well water. The Bird let out a scared caw and took off outside as to find someone that could help and fast.

The Bunny felt the water surrounded her but she wasn't as panicked as she thought she would be. The water felt almost like air and as she sank deeper she felt a shift in her body and she was suddenly colder. The Bunny let her panic set in once more and reached up as to swim back up to the top. But it was odd, as she reached up her paw –or what she assumed was her paw- touched the broken down bricked gripped the brick. That was odd too since she remembered that her digits were not as long as they were right now. Bunny pulled her other paw up and then pulled herself up. She took in a deep breath of air as she broke the surface and then opened her eyes. She smiled as her eyes landed upon the Deer and the Bird, but they looked at her oddly. The Bunny reached out her paw for someone to pull her out, but it was different than she last remembered. It was longer, there was a hand at the end with long fingers; she had lost all her fur and the skin was a pale color. The Bunny was getting confused and pulled her whole self out of the water.

The Deer gapped as the Bunny that was supposed to be there was replaced with a human girl with Bunny qualities. She had long blue hair that came down to her hips with bangs over her forehead and two strands framing a heart happed face. Her eyes were the same lavender as before but were framed with thick long lashes. She still had long rabbit ears and the little ball of a tail on her backside, but she was covered in Human clothing, a blue top that covered her chest regain and tied around her neck with little blue shorts to cover up her lower regains, then there was the big furry boots that covered her feet. As he looked back at the well, the Bunny examined her new found body. The Bird began to freak as he squawked and cawed about what was going on before he knew it he heard another loud splash. The two looked over and found that the Deer was gone.

"Ah!" The Bunny yelped out and then slapped her hands over her mouth at the sound that had come out. It wasn't like the little squeaks she gave out; it was more human than that. The Bird squawked as a hand broke the surface and they watched as the Deer came out in his own human form. His hair was long and touched the base of his neck, his soon to be antler bumps were on the top of his head, and his little tail was on his back side. He groaned as he tried to get the water out of his deer ears and then looked at them with lazy eyes. The Bunny smiled and clapped her hands together and the Deer smirked. He looked down to see that he had no shoes but was wearing green cargo pants that hung on his hips. "Deer-kun," she smiled but then looked at them, "my words, they are no longer like that of my old speech."

"So the human did do something to the water," The Deer answered as he rubbed the back of his neck. He listened as the Bird cawed and hop around in fury with what is going on. The Deer shooed him off but he refused to leave. "Fine then," the Deer picked the Bird up and then tossed him into the water. The Bunny gasped, "Don't worry about it," the Deer said nonchalantly and then watched as the Bird pulled himself out of the water with a hard glare. "Happy now," he smirked as the Bird now had long brown hear, white wings on his back, and brown pants like the one the Deer wore.

"I should peck out your eyes," the Bird glared at him and then looked to the Bunny. "And you," he pointed an accusing finger, "this is your fault this has happened to us." The Bunny whimpered, "I told you not to be such a burden on us and the first thing you do is fall in some enchanted well."

"S-sorry," she said lightly as tears rolled down her face. The Bird suddenly felt guilty and then looked away; he wouldn't apologize for it; that was just his way of life as a proud bird. Before the Deer could comment on what was going on they heard the soft footsteps of the Wolf coming their way. "Wolf-kun," the Bunny smiled happily and stumbled out of the cave with very long legs that she wasn't quite used to yet. She leaned up against the wall of the cave and looked to the Wolf with large smile.

The Wolf just starred at the Human-Bunny thing before him. He blinked a few times and feared that he may have eaten some animal with a disease. The shook his head and then looked back to see that his Bunny still looked like a human. The scent was the same, but the image wasn't. He walked foreword a bit more and then spotted the Bird and the Deer just sitting there in the same human-animal state that his Bunny was in. The Deer just pointed to the well and without much thought he ran into the water. The Deer just shook his head, "Never thinks anything through, does he not?" The Bunny looked with worry and the Bird just tried to dry his wings.

Suddenly they heard a loud gasp and looked over to see the Wolf break through the water and crawl out. The Bunny almost laughed at his form: black hair that looked like a chicken's behind, longs bangs that covered his face, with his ears and tails still normal looking. She watched as he awkwardly got to his new feet and tried to balance himself. Once getting his footing her shook himself dry and got the rest of them wet. The Bird glared at him and gave out a loud caw that signified his anger; the Wolf just smirked. He looked over to the Bunny and smiled lightly. He nearly chuckled as he watched her cheeks grow a pink color as she smiled back with a light wave. He was about to walk over to him until he heard a loud hissing sound and a dog growl; the Wolf wanted to drop kick them both away.

The Fox starred in amazement at the site before him; he smelled all his friends but he saw them like the humans. It must have some kind of crazy magic. The Fox looked over to his beloved Cat and then back to the others. The Deer seem to have caught on and motioned to the well. The Fox grinned and picked up the Cat in his mouth and took off towards the well. The pink Cat had her tail fluffed out and she hissed loudly and tried to scratch at the Fox. It was too late though, they were both in the water and the others had to laugh lightly at the site. The Cat and Fox pulled out of the water; the Cat glared with green eyes at the Fox that had a large grin on his face. He was a blonde with bright blue eyes and orange pants. His ears were high and his tail swished back and forth; he also had three whiskers on each side of his face. The Cat had short pink hair that was shiny in the light and light skin. She was in the same thing that the Bunny wore but they were pink and she had a long thin tail and point cat ears. They both got out and shook themselves dry as the others tried to shield the water away.

The Bunny had not paid attention to one thing that was going on since she was too busy rubbing the Dog and giggling as he lied on the ground and his leg shook in delight. She never knew that an animal could turn into jelly at just a simple rub and scratch. She was sure that she had never seen the Dog this relaxed; though she did hear a low growl coming from somewhere. The Bunny stopped petting the Dog and pointed over to the well, "You may become one, once the water of the well hits you." The Wolf gave a low grunt of disapproval but the Dog just huffed and went towards the water. He was more reluctant about going in and sniffed the water lightly as to make sure this wouldn't kill him or anything. The Wolf smirked and with a kick of his foot he laughed as the Dog yelped and landed in the water. "W-Wolf-kun," the Bunny scolded him as he just smirked.

"You dirty animal!" The Dog yelled as he climbed out. He had wild red hair and floppy ears on his head. His eyes were the same color but his skin was so pale and his eyes were rimmed with a black line. He climbed out but then fell on his face not being used to his legs. The Wolf just laughed as the others giggled –besides the Bunny-. He still had his dog tail and wore red cargo pants. The Bunny quickly ran over to him and kneeled by his side; she tried to help him up to his feet and then waited until he got used to it. He smiled at her, "Thank you kindly Bunny." She only smiled back and he lightly licked her face but he then pulled back, "Eh…" he touched his tongue, "that was not what I had expected."

"Then don't lick her," the Wolf pulled her away from him.

"Wolf-kun!~" the Cat practically jumped on him and purred as she rubbed her face against his; the Wolf was taken by surprise and let the Bunny go. "Now, we can live forever happily in the forest." The Wolf's eyes went wide at that notion, not because he wanted to be with the Cat but for the fact that he was part human…the Bunny was part human. Could that work between them? The Wolf glanced over as the Bunny spoke with the Fox about something he assumed was stupid. They were still half animal, but maybe this was his sign, that the one that never left his side could accept their fate together and live in perfect harmony. "May we go out for a walk my dear Wolf-kun?" The Cat asked with a blush on her cheeks. The Wolf looked at her, not really listening to what she had said. The Cat only smiled, "There is no need to be shy-"

"I seem to have forgotten to eat my fill," the Bunny spoke lightly and then smiled. She began to almost prance out of the cave with her arms held out to keep balance, "Goodbye dear companions," she smiled back at them, "I will be sure to re-unit with you before the sky becomes dark."

"You are not to be out alone," the Bird yelled as he followed after, not very use to running.

Before the Wolf could run after, the Fox jumped him. "Come now my greatest rival!" The Fox smirked as the Wolf glared at him, "we must do battle as to see who is truly stronger than the other!" The Wolf was left to fight with the Fox, leading them out of the cave and the Cat stuck close behind.

"Come now Dog," the Deer stood up and the Dog looked to him. "Take to me the human with long blonde hair and wearing a long green piece of cloth."

"Of course," the Dog nodded, "but keep to the shadows of this village and do not leave my side." The Dog didn't want to miss out on a day of playing, but he did have a curiosity of what the human had done. The two walked out of the cave and towards the village.

**(Line Break)**

"Come now Bird-san," the Bunny said lightly as she kneeled beside a berry bush and eat the fruit. She swallowed the berries and looked back at him, "Why am I not to enjoy what I have at the moment? This could very well be undone by tonight," she stood up and held out some berries, "please, just let me enjoy it."

The Bird gave a scoff and rejected the berries, "I have vowed to protect those that are weak and the dangers of this forest have seemed to have flown over your head." He gave her a serious look and she just sighed and ate the berries herself. "How can a rabbit of your age have been separated from the family?"

The Bunny shrugged, "I had no need to burden them with protecting me any longer," she spoke lightly as she cleaned her hands in a little puddle of water. "Not to mention that I have taken residents with Wolf-kun," she smiled lightly with a blush on her cheeks, "he takes care of me as if I was part of a his Wolf-kun's pack." She poked her forefingers together and looked at her feet, "Oh it is so wonderful to have a friend like that…"

The Bird scoffed, "He is no friend," she looked up at him, "a Wolf has only intention and that is to survive." He seemed to be seething as he spoke, "That beast in nothing but trouble and if anyone should avoid it him it should be you."

The Bunny shook her head, "That is nothing but a lie," she glared at him, "Wolf-kun has been nothing but nice to me and he looks out for me while you just scold me for no reason." She quickly turned on her heels away from him and walked away, "Do not speak of Wolf-kun like that Bird-san; you know nothing of what he is." She walked out through the bushes and the Bird would not be told off like that, not even by the one he vowed to protect. But she was indeed faster than he was on foot, but the Bird heard a loud scream and he took off as fast as he could to catch up to her.

"What look what we have here," the Bunny whimpered and stepped back away from the group of male hunters that stared at her, "a cute little Rabbit-girl." She held up before her as she caught a glance at the long gun that they had carried. She had seen those in action before and she had watched even the biggest of bucks fall with a loud crash. The one leading the group just smirked at her. "What is a sweet think like you doing out here in this scary forest?" Hinata just moved her leg back as she tried to run for it; they were so close to her, she could smell them all too well. He quickly grabbed her arms again and touched her ears, "These are so real looking? You come out here and play Rabbit, caused I'd love to join you," Hinata tried to pull from her grip as the other males just laughed.

"Release her!" The Bird broke through the bushes and the others just laughed at the site of him.

"And what are you going to do about it birdie?" The Bird glared and his wings burst open, which confused the others. The leader gave the Bunny's ear a tug, causing her to yelp in pain.

"By Kami's good name," the leader looked to them in horror, "they're freaks of nature."

"We must bring one back to show the Hokage!"

As that was said the leader picked up the Bunny and threw her over his shoulder. She began to kick and wished that she had her claws on her feet again. It was to no use and even the Bird could not get to her. Two of the other men had him and gun point and were trying to tie him up and bring him back. Before the leader could get very far, he heard a loud howling in the distance. He turned and watched as three other half humans ran in his direction. The Wolf was quick to hear the screams of his Bunny and without a second thought he took off after her; the Fox and that Cat were quick to follow suit behind him. He was mad since he was slower on two feet and that meant he was wasting more time and that the Bunny could be hurt. The Fox and Cat were almost unable to keep up with him, but they tried their best to make sure they did not lose him.

The Wolf growled out as he spotted the humans and he –along with the Fox and Cat- attacked the group.

**(Line Break)**

The Deer and Dog ran through the alley ways of the little village until the Dog sniffed out the woman that had been the cause of this mess. The found a back window and snuck in as quietly as they could. The Dog warned that there were other humans in the building and the blonde haired woman was talking nonstop. The Deer looked around to see that they were surrounded by boxes that were filled with what looked like junk, but then he realized that they were animal statues or humans dressed in a royal manner. The Dog was sniffing around and sneezed loudly once; they stood completely still and waited for anything suspicious. The Dog waved it off and went back to going through the boxes.

The Deer finally grew tired and went to the door and peeked out. He slammed it closed as a group of humans almost looked to the door and saw him. The Dog scolded him and the Deer just uttered for him to shut up. After about ten minutes the two opened the door again and watched as the blonde haired woman ushered the humans out and then looked to close her shop. She locked the door and pulled the curtains closed as to not any light in. She then lit up some candles and spoke in a light voice.

"You can come out and speak with me," Tsunade smiled as she glanced open at the slightly cracked open door. She walked over to her table as she listened to hesitant footsteps approach the main room and she looked over to see that the half humans. "So," she poured herself tea, "this was the effects of that vile."

"Well," the Dog sneered, "I'm glad that you were able to figure that out." He let out a deep growl and bared his canine teeth, "Why did you do it is what I would like to know."

"It was a sign from my old mentor," Tsunade said calmly. She placed two cups on the table and poured in some tea and motioned for them to sit, "and I feel that was the best to do." Tsunade smiled to them, "This way you may protect your forest from the growing population of us humans." The Deer got quiet as he touched the tag that hung on his ear while the dog felt at the collar around his neck with the little tag that had information on it. They both took a seat across from her; "I hope that you all are happy with the results."

"How are we to live in the Forest if we are now part humans?" The Deer asked picking up the cup and sniffing its contents.

"I assume that the magic bestowed on you will soon ware off in a matter of three days and then you'll return to animals…unless you keep drinking the contents of that well." She drank lightly and the Deer copied her actions as the Dog lapped up the drink like he would before he was human. "The rest is up to you all to decide."

"I think we are done then," the Deer stood, "may we borrow some clothes and other things that you no longer need?" Tsunade nodded and went to the back room to grab some things. The Dog looked to him, "My body heat has dropped due to my lack of fur," the Dog nodded. "The rest of this stuff will be given to the others as to keep them warm through the night." Tsunade came back with two cloaks for them to wear out of the shop and two boxes of cloth. The Deer and the Dog put on the things and walked out of shop.

**(Line Break)**

"Do not touch me!" The Wolf growled out once more as the Cat tried to clean out his bleeding arm. The Wolf suffered a knife wound from one of the men, but that man no longer had a working left eye. The Cat hissed out that it needed to be cleaned or it would be infected, but the Wolf would not allow her to touch it. He could easily take care of himself…and he wanted the Bunny to help him, but she was too busy babying the Fox and Bird. "Just go help Bunny with the others; I don't need your help." The Cat sighed sadly and did as she was told.

"If only we could obtain something to wrap the wound," the Bunny spoke as she finished cleaning the Bird's arm that had been badly sliced open with a hunting knife. "So many humans do that when they are wounded," she looked at him with worry and then looked down to the ground. "I am very sorry Bird-san," he looked to her, "what you said was true, I am too careless about the things around me and I hope that you can forgive me."

"Oh hush," he ruffled her hair with his good hand and smiled lightly, "indeed you are careless, but that is why I am here to protect you."

"She doesn't need you Bird," the Wolf growled out at him with a glare, "last I recall I was the one to protect her not you."

"Very sorry beast," the Bird glared back, "but while you are off killing and eating innocent creatures I watch over her not you."

"Okay guys," the Fox got to his feet and held up his hands, "keep calm or another fight just might break out."

"Oh there would be no fight," the Bird smirked, "I can easily defeat the beast."

The two half humans glared at one another but the Deer and Dog came back with all their things and quickly explained what was going with them and the situation they were placed in. They all picked up things that they could use to keep warm during the night and then any rags left over the Bunny put to use to dress the wounds of the Bird and then the Wolf. She herself grabbed something that felt like her old fur that she almost feared it was made from her kind. The others grabbed long robes and cloaks to hide their body but the Bird always looked funny in anything. The Dog sat beside the Bunny as the Deer took matters into his hands on what the animals were to do with their situation. "We must take our forest back," he said as the cloak moved behind him as he paced, "We can drive the humans back."

"No," the Cat said lightly, "this will only intrigue them to come in and look for us. Humans are easily bored and are whiling to find anything to entertain them."

The Fox sighed loudly, "We won't be like this forever," they looked to him, "once this wears off we can all go back to our normal lives." The Wolf frowned at that, he didn't want to be a wolf again, then he and his Bunny would not be able to be with one another and they would again only be friends. He was not going to let this chance get away from him. He got to his feet and walked over to the Bunny. The Fox looked at him, "Where are you going?"

"It's getting late," he picked up the Bunny without much thought and walked off, "I'll see you in the morning and we may discuss this issue more." The Bunny looked at him with concern and then waved goodbye to the others as the Wolf carried her off. She was very use to it but since they were part human, he carried her in his arms and she could move about as much as she liked. The Bunny looked to him and looked at the soft look bestowed upon his face; he glanced down at her, "Is something the matter?"

"No," she smiled lightly, "you look at peace, I'm just happy that you are." He smiled lightly as he ducked past the low branches on the tree, "You have yet to eat Wolf-kun, and will you be leaving me again?"

"Indeed not," he said as he stopped and placed her on his feet, "Humans can eat plants and meat, so please take me to where you may find food." The Bunny smiled as she pulled down the hood to her long coat and sniffed the air. She grabbed his hand and pulled him along through the forest. The Wolf could only smile softly as she kneeled before a bush and lightly pulled him down beside her.

"These are not as sweet at the other berries I eat," she smiled lightly as she picked a few and handed them to him. "I hope that you like them," he took the berries and sniffed them; he then shrugged and shoved him in his mouth. He shook at the tartness of the berry and then at the sweet juices that slid down his throat. It wasn't awful but the male did not enjoy it very much. He made a face and then looked to her as she giggled lightly, "Not very good is it?" He nodded and she only sighed, "Very sorry Wolf-kun, maybe you can still hunt for something." He just shrugged and sat back against a nearby tree as the Bunny ate a bit more, "I actually enjoy our human state," she said lightly, "you make a very good-looking human Wolf-kun."

He smirked and gave her those eyes she had seen so many times before, "as do you Bunny-chan. I still don't understand why you have not found a mate yet." He crawled over to her and wrapped her arms around her small waist and spoke into her ear, "Any male would be foolish as to not notice the beauty to obtain." The Bunny felt her face light up a red color that she nearly burnt up like she was just inches away from a fire. The Wolf could sense her discomfort, he could almost smell it. He nuzzled his face into her neck and let her soft and calming scent fill his body. The Bunny squeaked as she felt him hold her tighter that she felt him against her back, "Bunny-chan, what will happen when we become animals once more, and I will no longer be able to hold you, without the fear of hurting what I love?"

She felt her breath catch in her throat and her mind was a jumbled mess of what was going on. The Wolf was never the touchy-feely, not even with her and yet there he was; holding her, speaking in a low tone that made her shiver with delight, and speaking words of a modern day Casanova. She could feel her body getting hot from her touch and she was sure that her soft little tail was gave a twitch at the feeling growing in the pit of her stomach. "W-We don't h-have to go b-back to being h-humans…"she spoke lightly as to try not to squeak or speak with a breathy voice. "We just must k-keep drinking th-the well water."

"But is that what you want my Bunny," he said into her neck that his lips brushed against her soft skin. She avoiding shivering from it and took a deep breath. The Wolf sighed lightly, "I can live as an animal with you, but I just cannot stand the thought that you will no longer need me."

The Bunny pulled away from him and looked right into his eyes, "Wolf-kun," she placed both her hands on each side of his face and smiled warmly at him, "you will always be in my life, no matter what happens. How can I live without you at my side? You are the reason I can make it through the winter and you are the first to ever see me as more than just a bunny." She rubbed her nose against his and giggled at the look of confusion he gave her, "You are very dear to me Wolf-kun, now and forever." She got to her feet and held out her hand to him, "I have another idea for something that you may enjoy to it." He smiled lightly and once again let her lead her through the forest. She stopped before a tree and pointed up, "see," he looked up to see bright red apples, "the humans pick these and eat them a lot," the Bunny began to reach for one of the fruits until she was on her tip toes. The Wolf just watched as she struggled to grab the apple that was right in her reach. He smirked and with ease picked her up around the hips and lifted her up. "O-Oh," she looked down at him and smiled, "Thank you, Wolf-kun."

"Think nothing of it," he smirked as she grabbed two. He put her back on her feet and took the red fruit she held out for him. He again gave it a sniff, but the Bunny took no time to hesitate and bit into it with no remorse. He watched as the juices covered her lips as she chewed on her bit and a smile was on her lips as well. She looked to have enjoyed it very much and went in for another bit. He closed his eyes and bit into the fruit with a sudden sense of relief; it wasn't half bad. Sure he rather enjoyed the taste of meat and blood, but this would have to do for the moment until he could find another way to hunt without his claws and powerful jaw. He quickly finished his and tossed the core to the ground and looked to her once more, she was more than half way done, but his eyes lingered on her lips. He nearly lost it as she licked her lips of the sweet juice the apple had left behind. The Wolf was unsure of what had propelled him to lean in so close to her, to grab her chin so softly in his large hands, and to move her head so that it was right in front of his own. He had seen so many humans do it before as he hunted their easily obtainable cattle. How the male would place his lips against the females; it was an odd form of expressing compassion but that was all he thought of doing. And that is exactly what he did. The Bunny did not react very much and the feeling of her lips against his own was funny, but in a very good way.

When he finally pulled back he took in a deep breath and watched as she panted from not having taken a breath in a while. He looked to find that her lips were a bit swollen from the action, but she did not look to be a pain. The Bunny just lightly touched her lips and then looked up to him with her big and innocent lavender eyes. The Wolf almost felt guilty for what he had done, such a sign of compassion was wrong and he did it with no warning or permission to invade her space like that. Before the Wolf could mutter out an apology with his tail and ears low, she pressed her lips against his own. His eyes went wide at the feeling, along with his ears and tail. How the Bunny had done it was much softer than how he had; he just smashed their lips together, but hers was fairly…romantic. He placed her arms around her frame and pulled her into closer and pushed back lightly into the gesture. He was glad that no one was there but them since he was sure that his tail was wagging a bit.

She pulled back from it, but he did not want to stop, so he pressed his lips against her cheek and then trailed down to her neck. She squirmed at the touch and it made him chuckle. The Wolf looked to her and smiled lightly as she blushed and looked down at her feet without a word. The Wolf just picked her up once more and licked her cheek, a more common sign of his affection which the Bunny understood better. "You must be tired my Bunny, shall I take you to rest."

"Please," she said lightly as her arms were around his neck as he carried her back to his cave. "What did we just do?"

The Wolf pondered the thought, "I do not know what it is called but I am sure that the mutt will answer it for us." He smirked lightly as he walked through the pine trees and ducked down into the cave. "Is it alright if I join you in sleep this time?"

"Go right on ahead," the Bunny said lightly but was taken back as the Wolf lied down on the ground first and opened up his arm to her. She slowly lied on top of him and found it much more comfortable then the floor. Her lied on his chest and the warmth that he radiated was enough to put her right to sleep. The Wolf just breathed calmly and stroked her long blue hair, sleep soon took over his mind and they both slept through the night, together. Just as he always dreamed they would.

For now and Forever

**(End)**

**Well, what do you think? Leave me a nice review and I'll get started on the next one-shot. ^^ Ja Ne.**


	17. Hades and Persephone

**So now we have a Greek Mythology based one shot that will not be exact –since I'm no mythology expert- but I'll try to get pretty darn close. **

**The next one is a special story that was thought up by me and I hope that you all like it, but that won't be for a while so get all excited~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™ nor do I own the Greek story that this is based on.**

**(Line Break)**

As the world began, the mortals –humans- learned that they could live on in peace and with prosperity if they are to pray to their great gods and goddess that watched over them. Each god and goddess had a specific area of power over the lives of the mortals and with the proper sacrifice, rituals, and prayer…the mortals could be given what they most dreamed and wanted. The lives of the gods and goddesses were really not that different from that of a normal mortal, other than the fact that they lived like nobility and did as they pleased. For the world was like their playground with Olympus as their home for some of them. The major gods and goddesses lived on Olympus while the others could live under the sea, deep in the forest, or deep beneath the earth in hell.

But, she, the young maiden of innocence and receptivity, was happily picking up the little lavender flowers that had grown in the large grass field that was only a walk away from her home. Hinata, the goddess and daughter of Kurenai the goddess of a bountiful harvest, was truly a flower child. She had retained a child-like innocence that made her a joy to be around and an obedient and polite child. She wore a light purple Greek-like dress that hugged her body nicely and flowed with the elegance that matched her own demeanor. Long midnight blue hair fell down her back like a waterfall and stopped at her hips; bangs covered her forehead and two long strands framed her heart-shaped face. Her skin was as pale as a porcelain dolls and was as soft as flower petals. Large lavender eyes looked lovingly at the flowers that she had adored so much as she wove them into her very own crown; thick lashes brushed against her cheeks as she closed her eyes as she smiled as the cool breeze passed her by. She was indeed a beauty, though she did not think that she could compare to Ino the goddess of love and beauty. Hinata lived almost in the middle of the forest as to avoid contact of the mortals that lived in the village; she would watch as they tried to find her little home under the great willow tree, but each time they would become lost or amazed at her song birds that she had kept close by.

Hinata held up her hand made crown of flowers and bestowed it upon her head. She giggled lightly as she got to her feet and removed her leather sandals. She wiggled her toes and ran about the field of flowers with her arms out wide as if she was again a child. The site would make her cousins shake their heads at her foolishness, but she knew it would bring a smile to her mother's face. Hinata twirled about the field and fell back and took in a deep breath of fresh air; she smiled as the sun's rays warmed her body and she felt as the flowers brightened and bloomed in the sun. Hinata let the wind that whistled through the nearby trees lull her to sleep.

Off only a short distance away from the sleeping goddess stood a dark and menacing god. He had his arms crossed over his chest as he stood in the dark shadows of the trees. He was usually never away from his work but he had made it a habit to get away from his dark throne so he could once again see the bright beauty. As the King of the Underworld he was use to the sight of mourning souls and those begging for mercy from their eternal damnation, but as he had come upon her, she was quiet a site to see. He was no more but a stalker at the moment since he was sure that she had yet to notice that he was watching her as she spent her days outside with the nature her mother was known for making. But he, Itachi, the King of Hell, could not find the reason why he had become so fond of her and her presence. His red eyes watched as she picked the flowers as she lied on her back and then would point up to the clouds and traced out the whimsical designs of furry little creatures.

He ran his hand through the longs black bangs that framed his face and then ran his large calloused hand over the black robes that were held up by the one strap around his left shoulder with a silver clasp of a skull. Itachi was a god of little to no words and he was unsure of how he was to speak to the goddess that lied in the fields before him. Nor was he sure on how to approach her since she was indeed a child of life; he was one that lived with death and with very annoying co-workers. Itachi would not give up on what he could have, and he was also sure to not allow some other foolish male to take what was his either. He was surrounded by darkness, death, and the sisters of fate were sure getting on his case about what he was to do with his immortal life. He was sure that he was not going to spend it and listen to them nag on about everything. Not only that, but he was a great God of the world, that could not go on without his authority and rule over the dead; he deserved to get at least one nice thing in his kingdom that made him happy. But how was he to acclaim his beautiful bride-to-be without her irritable mother getting in his way. Surely trying to woo her would be idiotic for the reason that he would only frighten her away with his cold and emotionless aura.

No, Itachi would do the smart thing and go straight to her father to ask for her hand in marriage. He knew that he would obtain it since her own father did not know what beauty that his daughter held and that she was a precious and rare jewel. He was not very in tune with his heart but he was smart enough to figure out the plan that his heart could not. He glanced at his blue haired beauty once again before he turned away and walked through the path of death that he had made when he had arrived. He watched as the plants withered away as he took each step and sighed lightly as he opened up to his underworld as to find a better way to travel. He would get to the top of Olympus even if he had to break a few rules to get there.

Hinata on the other hand had indeed not notice that she had been watched by Itachi, or that he was anywhere near her home. She was oblivious to almost everything that went on around her since it never concerned her or how she lived. She was a young goddess that didn't really do much for the mortals except for protect what her mother had made. Kurenai was indeed a great Goddess for she gave the mortals food to live off of that did not involve killing innocent animals. Kurenai was so motherly and Hinata could not image how her life would have played out if she was born from another woman; it would not have been joyful or as bright as this life she lived now. Hinata rose to her feet and walked over to where her sandals had been left and forgotten by her. She carefully bent down and picked up them up with her dainty pale hand; she walked back to her home as to await the return of her mother.

Kurenai stood atop the large mountain of Olympus as she sat on the softest of clouds with a glass of wine that had been made in mere seconds before her eyes. She had watched as her brothers and sister drunk themselves silly and nearly tumbled over one another. Kurenai looked to the man that had helped her give birth to her pride and joy, as he stood on his throne beside his rightful wife. Kurenai had done no wrong, she had Hinata before he married another; though she did not care, she had a daughter that he could never have. She was so protective of her daughter, how almost all the others gods had tried to woo her but she had refused them all before they could try to trick her into marriage. Kurenai would not stand for her daughter to marry those that were immortal since she knew of their ways. These men bore easily and cheat on beloved their wife with mortals and then think they had done no wrong. Kurenai turned her head away from them and watched as the quiet goddess of the moon get in her chariot to bring night upon the mortals and end the day. Kurenai could then go back down to the earth below for a while as to visit her daughter. She touched the large basket that she had kept at her side; it was full of grains, fruits, vegetables, and a fine bottle of wine for her to enjoy.

"Come and enjoy yourself Kurenai," TenTen smiled as she fixed the bow and quiver on her back. She took hold of the reigns of her chariot, "Why are you in such a rush to leave?"

"My daughter waits for my return," Kurenai got to her feet and set down the golden cup, "Go TenTen, the moon will not rise on its own." She waved as the brown haired woman rode off into the sky. Kurenai grabbed her basket and began to descend the steps to the large golden gates of Olympus.

"Where are you off to Kurenai," Minato, King of the skies and rulers of the gods and goddess, spoke as his wife Kushina sat on the throne beside him.

"To my daughter," she said lightly and continued on her way.

"She must be lonely," he spoke, "if only you would allow her a husband to stand by her when you cannot."

"I am always there for my daughter King Minato," she glared back at him knowing that she did not scare him. She fixed the crone that was on her head, "Last I recall you are not to get involved with what my daughter is going through and how she lives." Kurenai went back to walking down the steps, "I will be back momentarily, try not to end the world while I am gone." She smirked as she stepped onto her own chariot and rode down to the forest where her daughter slept.

**(Line Break)**

Hinata had slept peacefully through the night and had missed seeing her mother once again. But that was not entirely her fault. No, Hinata was becoming bored with her days. So long ago had she been up to Olympus playing with the other goddess and eating the delicate foods of the immortals. Now she was to spend her days alone in the mortal forest with nothing to do but read their books, run through the fields of flowers, and wait for her mother to visit. Hinata kept missing her though, she used to be restless and would spend the whole night with her, but now, the minute she got home she lied down in her bed and just falls asleep. Her days were spent with picking flowers, napping in the fields, running around like she was an animal, and then coming home to read and sleep. None of the others came down to speak to her or even spend a few minutes with her. How she missed being up there with the others, but her mother refused to let her back up there. Kurenai said it had something to do with the dirty men that had impure thoughts about her.

Hinata was too innocent to realize what she was speaking of, and still now she had no idea of what her mother spoke of. All her life was kept sheltered from harm and even harmful knowledge. Hinata didn't think much of it, but she had seen as the mortal men and woman thought it alright to hold one another tightly, to press their lips together in almost a forceful fight for dominance, and to even begin to remove their clothing. She did not know what it was, but it was odd to see and Hinata thought it best to just leave the mortals be and go about her day like she had seen nothing. But whatever they did, it looked like something they had enjoyed since she had seen many of these couples come back over and over again. She could not explain the feeling in her chest at the ache and need of a companion and someone that would hold her with the compassion that Ino spoke of so much.

She cleared her head of all those thoughts and readied herself for another day that was sure to be just like the last. She brushed through her long hair and placed on a fresh gown after cleaning herself of the sweat and dirt from yesterday's playing. Hinata walked over to the little hearth and prepared a fire to warm up her chilling body. As the fire grew, she took a plump apple from the basket her mother had left for her and lightly bit through the thin skin and into the soft fruit inside. There was nothing to rush about so she grabbed her basket and sat beside the fire with the apple still held in her hand. The goddess of fire was to be thanked and Hinata quickly tossed in a few strawberries that were quickly eaten by the fire; she smiled as the sweet scent wafted into her cabin home. She sighed as she finished the last of her apple and clutched the seeds in her hands and tossed the core into a compost pile as she exited her home. Hinata never tossed away the seeds, it was like tossing away children and she would not stand for that.

Her feet knew the way better than her head and with not much thought she drifted to thinking about something else as her legs carried her away. It was becoming later in the seasons and the days were becoming shorter and Hinata would soon have much more night than she wanted. Hinata was no night child, the sun and the bright blue skies with soft clouds were her elements that she could not live without. Hinata was soon pulled from her worry of losing the sun as her feet stopped moving and she stood in an empty field with a bunch of little saplings growing here and there. Hinata smiled as tree dryads and spirits of the plants peeked out from behind the large trees and watched as she bent down to the ground. Hinata quickly dug a hole into the ground and dropped her seed and then lightly covered and padded the dirt on to it. She did this two more times and with it finished she dusted her dress of the dirt and tried to clean her hands.

"Here you are Lady Hinata," a young dryad smiled shyly as she held up a wooden bowl of water.

"Thank you kindly," she spoke in a soft and very feminine voice that brought a blush a to the girl's face. Hinata quickly cleaned her hands of the dirt and suggested the water to be used to water the new trees. The dryad quickly nodded in agreement and Hinata giggled lightly and patted the girl's dark green hair. Hinata left the scene as the other little spirits of the forest soon began to come alive as the day came to a quick start. Hinata was glad that they did not run from her, but they only just hid away as she passed or stepped aside as to make way for her. Hinata could not image how they would have acted if her mother walked before them; she giggled at the thought of a few of them fainting just at the site of the beautiful goddess of harvest. Hinata was about to enter the little village area as to look through the goods that the mortals offered to one another. She had learned a good trick from her mother on how to conjure up a simple fog as to block the mortal's perceptions on how she looked. With this fog Hinata could look like a plan old peasant girl and it helped to make a quick getaway.

"Oh Lady Hinata," a dryad ran up to her and tugged on her dress, "please, come quickly! Something has come through our forest!" Hinata was dragged behind the dryad that pulled her through a dense part of the forest with quick feet. She nearly stumbled at the speed and grace that the dryad had. Hinata was glad when the dryad stopped but she was startled upon the site of death before her. Hinata lightly covered her mouth as she watched little forest spirits try and re-grow what was once there. "Lady Hinata," the dryad looked to be in tears, "we have not one clue on what has walked through this forest, for no one has seen who." The dryad rubbed watery eyes and sniffled, "May you alert someone that some hellish beast is stalking the forest?"

"Of course," Hinata nodded and she reached down and touched the path of death, "I will do it now." Hinata turned on her heels and ran back to her cabin as to find a way to send a message to Olympus of what has happened.

**(Line Break)**

"You should not be on this mountain top Itachi," Minato said strongly as he took his seat at his throne with a glass of wine in his hand, "you have not been invited."

"Come now my King," Itachi smirked as Minato glared since he knew that the male was only mocking him, "I have only a simple question and after that I will be on my way as to not bother you any longer."

"Ask your question then."

"I would like your permission as to ask your daughter Hinata for her hand in marriage," he spoke calmly waiting for the reaction that he was to get. Itachi had thought this over as the sisters of fate yapped on and on in his ears about some other nonsense that he did not care for. Only two things would happen at the moment, the great King would begin to laugh at his proposal like it was a joke, or grow angry that he dare ask him that kind of question.

Minato smiled brightly and began to laugh in hysteria as the question finally reached and echoed in his head. It was the oddest things that he had ever seen, that Itachi the ruler of the Underworld would want a girl like Hinata to be his wife. Minato had seen that his daughter was indeed pretty, but she had almost no real power in the world above and rarely ever came to Olympus alongside her mother; he almost thought he would fall off his throne with how hard he had laughed. The only good thing was that Kurenai was too far away to hear him or what the god before him had asked. He looked back to see the deadly serious face on Itachi and quieted his laugher while wiping his eyes of tears. "You cannot be serious Itachi? A girl like her trapped in the Underworld would not last very long." He let out a deep breath to calm himself more, "I advise that you drop this silly notion to marry the girl before Kurenai gets word of it."

"So that is what you chose," Itachi spoke, "to deny I, the keeper of the dead, a wife that spends all her time on the mortal earth. I do not think it right of you to deny," he gave a hard glare and then motioned to the earth below, "How would I love to witness the mortals run in chaos as the dead walk among them. Watch as bloodied, beaten, and rotting neighbors walk about the city as though they were normal once more." Itachi looked back to Minato with a sharp look and a very serious face, "How does that sound, my King?"

Minato growled as he was pushed into the corner and the only way out was to give the god what he wanted. He thought it over for a moment; how could he get out of this without offending Itachi more and angering Kurenai to the point of blind fury. He took a large gulp of the wine and even had some run down the sides of his mouth. He wiped his mouth with his arm and glared at Itachi, "I do not deny or approve of it Itachi. Take that as you will."

"Pleasure seeing you again my King," Itachi turned away and descended the stairs down to where his silver chariot waited with demon looking horses with bat wings waited. Minato regretted his choice and knew that sooner or later that this event was going to come back and haunt him and cause a lot of pain. It was too late to take back what he had said as he watched the god ride into the sky and out of site. He could feel it growing in his gut and no matter how much wine he consumed he could not ride himself of the feeling.

"My King," his messenger, Iruka flew over to him and reached into his bag and handed him a scroll. "Lady Hinata has sent the message that the spirits of the forest are frightened of a hellish beast walking through their forest."

"Oh I know the beast Iruka," Minato grunted as he sunk in his chair. Iruka looked at him in confusion, "he will no longer be bothering them, send that information back." Iruka bowed and flew back down to the mortal world as to give them the news. "Oh Kurenai will have my head."

**(Line Break)**

Hinata smiled lightly to herself as she pranced through the field of flowers as the news was given to her. She knew that her great god leader would take care of them and that there was no need to worry with him around. She lightly placed the newly made crown of flowers on her head and then looked down on her dress that had been different from the last. This one was almost a light shade of blue that had a slit by the left leg that made the dress easier to walk in and added a 'sexy' charm to it –as Ino had once put it. Hinata lightly ran her hands over the two clasps that held her straps to the rest of the dress. Hinata had smiled as she touched the golden clasps that were shaped to look like they were flowers. How happy she was when her mother presented her with the gift when she had turned the proper age to be considered a woman among the others. Hinata had noticed how long it had been since she last wore them and took it upon herself to where them more often.

"Oh," Hinata stopped and lightly dropped to her knees. She gave a sad sigh and lied on her side, "I bore of this, and I no longer wish to live out here as the others are allowed to do as they please." She rolled onto her back and starred up at the sky, which was clear of clouds; even the clouds had gone away to do as they pleased. Hinata was again left to think of something to do before she bored herself into a light nap that would end up in her just going home to sleep more. Hinata could not get to Olympus on her own, and she if she asked her mother to take her she would not leave her alone. Hinata loved her mother but she wasn't a child anymore and nothing was more embarrassing then being followed around by your mother.

She sighed lightly and sat back up. She kneeled and began to pick the flowers and arrange a bouquet of all the colors in hopes of occupying her time. The wind blew a bit harder than she had expected and ended up blowing the crown off her head. Hinata sighed and ran after her crown that had been full of lilies, lavender, and chrysanthemums. Her smile brightened once catching the crown and holding it in her hands. Hinata placed it atop her head and before she could turn on her heels, she felt something very dark and cold under her. Before she had time to even register what was going on, she felt a strong arm wrap around her middle and began to pull her down. Hinata let out a scream of terror and a plea of help, but it seemed that her cries were heard by none and the hole that had opened under her was now above her and began to close. She felt tears burn at her wide eyes as she watched the last of the sun's ray's shine and she was then surrounded by darkness. Hinata had feared the worst, but what she witnessed was much worse than what she could have thought of; she looked over and spotted that the Ruler of the Underworld had been the one to pull her into the depths of hell. She heard the sound of wings flapping and the neigh of a horse but as her feet had touched the floor of the chariot she spotted that it was dark silver and that Itachi was much closer to her than she thought.

Hinata could not believe that she was so close to him, she felt the coldness of his exposed body against her. She was surprised that he could wear clothing that ran diagonal down from his left shoulder to right above his right hip in the bitter coldness of hell. Her eyes traveled and landed upon his face with his sharp and strong features; she nearly felt the need to whimper as his eyes were locked ahead in a deathly serious mode; he looked as if nothing had happened, like he had not just abducted her just seconds before. Then another thought had hit Hinata, what was his reasoning? Was she to be killed? Held as ransom for some powerful and godly item that would allow Itachi to take control of the world above and through Minato off his throne? Or was he just in a mood to start trouble with Kurenai? A sudden chill ran up her spine and she jumped as she heard the horses land on the ground and but she had yet to turn around. What she had seen was very odd, Hinata watched as what looked like souls walking in line and being almost questioned by cloaked beings holding lists. Hinata would have thought that the process of being dead was not as complex as that, but she shook her head of the thoughts. She had bigger things to worry about. Hinata felt the tightness around her middle loosen and she just merely stood in the chariot with her clenched fists up to her mouth. Hinata watched as Itachi stood before the opening of the chariot and looked to her with his red eyes; she felt a shiver run down her back and took a step back away from him. Hinata hit the back of the chariot and spun around to see that the horses that had flew them down were nothing but black skin and bones, with large black bat wings tucked back as they stood. She gasped as skeleton guards worked on unharnessing the horses and took them off through two large pillars that led to a very large castle that loomed in the background.

"Dear Lady Hinata," she turned back and blushed at the site of him. His eyes almost looked soft as they looked upon her and he lightly held out his hand for her to grab. She looked from him to his hand slowly reached out to grab it-

"LORD ITACHI!" Hinata jumped back and looked over to see that three woman all in cloaks that hid their faced walk to him. She glanced at him and shrunk back at the site of his glare that had disrupted the calm look on his face before. Hinata just helped herself off the chariot and stood bag as the three women began to ramble on about things that he had missed and almost seemed to be scolding him. Hinata didn't know that anyone would scold him, he ruled the Underworld, who would dare? "You've missed the demigod that had trumped through here like he owned the place…"

"Not to mention we have multiple waiting to hear your judgments on the souls that have been killed by the Gods…" another one continued.

"And now we have been set back for a month on all this work." Hinata watched as the three women spoke as if they were one person and as Itachi looking to be holding back a groan. He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes tight. "Lady Hinata daughter of Kurenai," Hinata looked up at them.

"Just on schedule," the other piped in while grabbing her hand.

"You're room is waiting for you with a tailor to start making your gowns," the three surrounded her as they pushed her along the path to the castle with Itachi following behind them. "We have picked all the colors that suit your nature,"

"But most of them will be the color of black and red for that fact that you live here now," Hinata looked to her left with shock.

"Though he hasn't told you yet huh? He was going to tell you over a nice dinner…"

"Not that you'll be going…"

"We should really stop talking,"

"Oh but it won't be long until she figures it out…"

"She is innocence, she will not figure it out-"

"You've become daft!"

Hinata felt her head spin with all the conversation going on around her from the three women. All that was going on was so much to take in that she nearly fainted on the spot of what was being said. Even as she began to look around they continued to talk on and on. Hinata looked to see that there were really no colors in the Underworld and that the path way to the castle was lined the precious stones growing out of the grown. She was amazed to see that diamonds, rubies, and sapphires growing. She was amazed but yet something within her could not find the silver lining in the clouds -since there were no clouds to be seen- and she began to feel a sinking feeling in her chest. She was going to live here from now on from what the three sisters had said and that meant that there would be no more flowers to be picked, fruits to grow, and no mother to see. Could her mother come and save her? She was unsure of other gods or goddesses were allowed to come into this domain without permission from Itachi. Hinata went back to looking around and saw the barren and bone colored trees, in the distant she saw a bit of the other lands were the dead went, and she watched as skeleton guards bowed as they passed.

"Quick dinner will be set soon!" One sister cried as she walked ahead of the group, "I will go check the eye-"

"You are not to touch the eye sister," one called after and then followed her sister.

"How can she see fate if she cannot see where she is going," the third one laughed as she went after the other two and Hinata just stood there before the large palace. It towered high into the…sky? Hinata was unsure of how to be put how tall the building was. She glanced around to see that no one was around; Hinata quickly turned around ready to run back to the chariot in hopes to find a way out. But her plans were futile; the second she turned around she was face to face with Itachi. Hinata had completely forgotten that he was behind the group and she felt herself go rigid when he looked down on her. Hinata's eyes were wide with fear and she felt a hand come down on her shoulder; she quickly pulled away from it and then saw that it had indeed been Itachi that had tried to grab her shoulder. She looked back at him and was mentally surprised that the god almost looked hurt, but it was quickly hidden away.

He instead motioned with his hand into the palace, "After you Lady Hinata."

"O-okay…" she slowly walked in, fearing that it was wrong to give her back to him. Hinata had no choice though, he refused to take the lead; he probably knew that she would try to run which was very true. Hinata could only hear their steps as they walked through the empty halls. She looked around at all the paintings that hung on the walls, the statues that looked to be made of people. She could only guess they had been turned to stone by…her. Hinata could not even speak her name without fear of what would happen; no she kept her mouth shut and when she came to an impasse Hinata just stopped. She looked down one hall, and then the other. They looked completely similar and she began to grow shakier as she stood there. She nearly screamed as a hand was again on her shoulder, but she did not move away from it. Hinata slowly turned her head and looked to Itachi, who was still behind her, and waited for what he was about to say.

"Would you like to go eat?" Itachi asked as lightly as he could, hoping that she would not faint out of fear. He hadn't thought her to be this scared of him, but he was greatly mistaken. Even now as he waited for a response she looked about ready to break down in tears. And what was even worse that he had found it unbelievably cute and alluring. He was sure that being around death had made him a bit off, but even that was just wrong of him to think. Hinata shook her head and starred at the ground with her hands holding herself in hopes that she could keep herself from shaking. Itachi gave a light sigh and pointed down to the right, "This is the hall to your room, let me show you," he turned her shoulders in the direction of her room and slowly led her down the hall. Itachi had no removed his hands from her shoulder and even though he knew it would frighten her, he moved lightly moved his right thumb over the soft skin of her shoulder. In all truth he was very much surprised at the feel. Itachi just looked ahead and glanced out at the female before him who was as tense as over under his hold. He was almost giddy with the thought of having her here, having her within his domain so that he could see her anytime that he pleased, and with enough persuasion –he smirked- he could have her beside him in bed. Yes, the only thing that would make this better is if she would just eat something.

"Here we are," he said lightly as they approached large doors designed with flowers into the dark red wood, "this is one of the places you are allowed to stay in," he almost chuckled as she mouthed the words 'one of them' under her breath with a look of confusion. A guard was stationed on each side of her door, "Open," he commanded. The two gave a low bow and opened the doors to the lavish room inside. They went back to their positions and as the two entered they got down to one knee. Itachi hid a smile as Hinata pulled from his gasp to explore the room that was hers.

Hinata had to admit that the room was not as dark and dank as she expected, or that she was to even get her own room to sleep in. Hinata found that she had a large dresser that opened up to reveal stacks of cloth that had yet been made into anything all in various dark colors and a few that were lightly colored. She closed the doors and went over to the large 180 degree mirror that allowed to her to see how all over her looked in her clothing. Hinata was almost excited for this if she had not remembered she was in the Underworld, but the view of her window was of her window was deceiving; she walked over to the large window that was the twin to the one on the other side of the large bed and saw that an island was in her view. She was sure that was the place where all the good mortals in the world went after death; it was almost assuring to know not everyone must suffer. She had heard that the people of this island got to live on with the memories of their past life and lived like they would normally: being able to hunt, fish, feast, work, build, and do as they pleased for eternity. But she had also heard that it was very rare to be given a home like that, most of the souls went to a barren land where they could not feel joy or suffer and remembered nothing of their life before death. Hinata stepped back from the window and drew the curtain so that no one could peer in on her and she did the same with the other. Her feet then took her over to the dresser that had another mirror but atop on the dresser was a small vase, filled with the most beautiful flowers she had ever seen. Only three sat in the vase and they radiated a light glow of white from their petals. She lightly touched them and gasped lightly as the flowers almost moved towards her touch. She gave a light smile and caressed the petals, even though they were not as soft as she would have liked. Hinata placed both hands on the wooden dresser and glanced back at Itachi, "Th-thank you….L-Lord Itachi…"

He gave a nod, "I hope to see you in the morning," he stepped back then Hinata watched as he walked away and the guards closed the doors. Hinata let out a deep breath once she was truly alone and slumped back against the dresser. She was right back to where she started: with nothing to do. She let her eyes scan over the room once more and she stopped when a small book shelf came into site. She was surprised that she did not see it before and without much thought she walked over to it and kneeled before it. Hinata ran her finger over the books that looked to be written a long time ago. She picked one out and began to skim through it to find that the book dated back to when the Titans were free and a story of how the world was even before the mortals. She put it back and then picked out another that was actually written by a mortal woman. Hinata flipped through the book to find that in the middle of the book, in the middle of the page was where the writing stopped and there was a large blood stain on that page that leaked through to the others. Hinata then came to a sudden realization that this woman may have died in the middle of writing. She dropped the book on the ground and got to her feet. Hinata backed away from it until she fell back on the bed.

Hinata went wide eyed as she dug her fingers into the sheets; her bed was much too soft. She curled up on her side and closed her eyes almost imagining that she was back in her field of flowers. Maybe this is what a cloud felt like when one slept in Olympus. Hinata just decided that some sleep would help her clear her head and think of a better plan to get escape the Underworld, something only a few people had been able to do.

Elsewhere in the palace sat an annoyed god as he sat at the head of his table that was full of food. There was forced to sit with the three sisters that yapped his ears off with business. Itachi did enjoy his job, but that didn't meant he wanted to it every minute of every day. He tried to tone out the sounds of them and focused on his real plan for the moment, and that was to arrange a marriage for him and his goddess. But the sisters were relentless and continued on.

"Told you she would not come," the one right across from him spoke. Her hood was pulled down to show that she had blonde hair pulled down into two pigtails that lied against her back. She, like the others of the sisters had no eyes except for the one that she held in her hand.

"We all knew that she was to not come, and that she is to not eat for the next seven days," the sister with dark short hair spoke.

"And that she will not leave her room for the next two," this sister had purple hair that was pulled up into a spiked bun. "For as we speak she sleeps and dreams of returning home-"

"I understand," Itachi groaned out, "you three can see everything and anything that can happen, now please cease with your talking so that I may think."

"It won't work," the blonde one said, "I am Tsunade eldest sister of fate with Shizune and Anko. We are not to be ignored by even you Lord Itachi," she glared lightly as she held up a pair of rusted scissors, "we are the reason your realm is filled with souls and for this reason we are the reason you have a purpose." Itachi gave a low growl and Tsunade sat back in her seat, "I recommend that you prioritize better; you brought her down her but you cannot make her love you even in a forced marriage."

"When will she fall in love," Itachi asked as he sat foreword, "tell how long I must suffer for some emotion out of her that is not fear."

"We cannot and shall not say," Shizune said lightly as she ran her finger over a few of the strings of fate, "we are not here as your personal servants, are job is to tell you when the mortals die, that is all anything else is just us speaking of what we have seen."

"But we can tell you this," Anko stood along with her sisters, "you are to change if you want her to change." With that they had walked out while rambling off other things that had to be done. Itachi was left in the empty dining area and finally in quiet; he used this moment to think something that he could do to change. But what was he to do, where bright colors and smile? He ruled the dead, and if they did not fear him he would lose the power of his subjects and the souls. There had to be something else, maybe he could change the surroundings a bit? It's not like this place was completely barren. Yes, he smiled to himself…he would make her something to enjoy. And by the sisters' words, he had two days to do it. Then there was no time to waste; Itachi got to his feet and went to look for one of his judgment elders, one could find lost souls to work for him in return for entrance to the underworld.

**(Line Break)**

Above, on the mortal plan, the gods and goddesses were in chaos. Kurenai had gotten a bad feeling as she was walking through the villages of the mortals as to be sure that everything was growing well in their fields. Something inside her burned and she hurried back to Olympus to see if she could contact Hinata, and be sure that she was okay. Iruka was to send the message to her, but he had returned with her letter in hand. Kurenai was mad that he did not deliver, but she caught the look on his. He looked hurt, confused, and panicked. He uttered the most horrifying words that Kurenai had ever heard: 'I can't find her.' Kurenai felt something inside her break, but was then replaced with furry. She grabbed her chariot and rode down to the human world and began to search for her only daughter.

And as anger and sadness consumed her, the crops began to die. The gods and goddesses watched as the mortal race began to panic and pray for anything. They wanted the hunt to be better, begged for forgiveness, and punished themselves as to please Kurenai. She had not heard their prayers or seen their punishment; all she looked and listened for was for a sign of her daughter. She was scared, there was nowhere that he daughter could go! Hinata was usually trapped in the forest and fields; she could not get to Olympus and she could only go into the one village near her home. Everywhere she looked was a dead end, and no matter whom she asked they all had said that did not know. Kurenai went back to Olympus as to find who was to blame for letting someone steal her daughter. She knew someone would have had to have seen it.

And one did, Kyuubi the sun god sighed as he approached the grieving woman and spoke of what he had saw and heard. He had seen her precious daughter about in the field. Then he witnessed as a hole opened beneath her. She screamed for help but it was too late. Kyuubi would have spoken sooner, but it seemed that no one had bothered to ask him and when he searched for Kurenai, she was somewhere else. Kyuubi then mentioned that, upon his own thinking, that something from below the earth took her, but he could not guess who.

Kurenai now was standing before Minato with a hard glare on her face as the food that had lain out on long tables began to rot with each passing second and the wine went bad. "You know where Hinata is!"

Minato glared, "You have no right to yell at me-"

"Silence!" Kurenai said sharply and cut off Minato, "She is missing, your own daughter is not anywhere to be found and all you can do is sit there like nothing is wrong!"

"She is not my concern, you made that very clear to me and I will not have you accusing me of your mistake!" He stood on his feet which made Kurenai flinch back, "She is yours to worry about! She is her own goddess, a weak one, but a goddess. If you want her back so badly then look for her!"

"Very well then," she spoke in a deathly calm voice, "but if I must suffer, so will the mortals." She turned away and began to walk down the steps. The other immortals watched in silence as she walked to the large gates. "I hope the mortals can last long, since their crops will not grow until I find my daughter."

**(Line Break)**

Two days, Hinata opened her eyes, two days had she kept herself in the confines of her room. She was growing restless once more, but she feared leaving the room, the only place that she had a good knowing of where everything was. She watched as small specs of dust floated through the air, this what her life had reduced itself too. Hinata could not leave in fear of death but staying in her room would surly lead to it very soon. There was nothing that could occupy her thoughts while she lied on the bed; surely someone had to be looking for her, right? They would not just forget about her, her mother would be sure of that. She slowly turned her head to the side and looked at the large walls that were decorated with red, purple, and black flowers; it was scary but yet pretty in its own way. She then sat up as there was a light knock on her door. "I am no mood to leave, please leave me be." Hinata had gotten use to saying that only phrase. Servants came to her everyday asking if she would like to bathe, to eat, or to be led to the main room where Itachi was to be found. She just kept denying every offer.

"Lady Hinata," this was the voice of one of the guards at the door to her room, she had come to recognize the raspy voice of the once Greek warrior. "The Weaver is here for your fitting, you do not have to leave your room if you so wish."

Hinata raised a brow, "Weaver…Let her in." She watched as a four armed woman walked in with her abnormally long arms used as four other legs. She wore rags and her hair was trailing on the floor. Hinata cowered back until she hit the back bed post. The two guards got back up from one knee and closed the doors behind the Weaver. "Th-the Weaver…" she stuttered with fear lacing her voice, "I-I a-as-assume?"

"Indeed my Darkest Lady," her voice was low for that of a woman, like she had inhaled smoke for most of her life. She lifted her head up and two big yellow eyes starred at her as her smile revealed pointy teeth that were stained. Hinata bit back the need to scream and clutched the bed sheets tighter in her hands. "I am here to start on your royal dresses. Your wedding dress is very close to being done-"

"W-Wedding!" Hinata yelled out at her, cutting of the woman and making the Weaver frown. "I-I'm s-sorry, b-but wh-whom am I to b-be married to?"

"Way the Ruler of the Underworld of course," she smiled once more as fear wrote itself on Hinata's face. "Why else would you be here in the most lavish room?" She laughed menacingly at the goddesses confusion, "you indeed are a beauty, but not very bright my Darkest Lady." The Weaver went over to the dresser and ran long boney fingers over the clothes, "Hmm, this will not be too hard," she used her other hands to motion Hinata over as she began to pull some things out of her bag. Hinata slowly slid off the bed and just stood there, afraid to get any closer. The woman glared, "Insolent girl," the long arms shot out and grabbed Hinata, causing her to scream as they pulled her closer to the Weaver. Both guards were quick to react and opened the door with spears at the ready; "Oh she was just a bit frightened," the Weaver craned her head over to the two with a smile, "no need to get so worked up." Both guards looked to one another and then back to Hinata.

"You may go back to your post," she said lightly. They nodded and exited while the Weaver began to measure Hinata every which way with an old battered rope. "Wh-when in this wedding?" she obeyed as the woman made her lift up her arms and spun her around a few times.

"From what I have heard, very soon," she began to tuck away all the fabrics that were once in the dresser. She then held out one hand to her, "I will take my payment now."

Hinata looked around and then on her person, "I have nothing to give you at the moment…"

"Hmmm," she rubbed her chin, "I'll take one of your clasps," she lightly touched the golden flower. Hinata flinched back.

"Th-this was a-a gift from m-my mother…"

"All the better payment," the Weaver smirked and ripped the clasp off. Hinata quickly held that part of her dress up as the strap fell off her shoulder. "Oh don't be so modest," she took hold of the strap and pulled up a rusted looking needle. Hinata was amazed that with swift movements her dress was sewed back up so that her dress would stay up. "I will return with your dresses tonight." With that the Weaver exited and left Hinata standing there, practically shaking in her sandals.

Hinata was to be married, to Itachi….

"M-mother…." Hinata said under her breath as tears spilled from her eyes; Hinata was terrified. She was getting married to a man that had abducted her from her home and her mother wasn't even here. Hinata always thought of marriage and even if it was a bad one, she wanted her mother's approval and for her to be there at least. Hinata didn't know if this day could get any worse than it already was. She had to get out of this room; Hinata ran over to the door and knocked, "O-open if you would be so kind."

The doors opened for her and the guards looked to her with no eyes in their skulls, "Do you need something Lady Hinata?"

"I-I want to go outside," she said quickly, "if you could please show me the way…"

The guards looked to each other, and then one spoke almost in fear, "We apologize but Lord Itachi gave the strict order to send you to him first if you would like to exit the castle."

Hinata bit her lip and thought for a moment, "Could you please show m-me the way to him?"

One guard nodded and went over to the wall were a small bell was placed. He tapped the side lightly and then waited. Hinata thought it odd since the bell made no sound, but it had to since there was a maid walking….well more floating to her. Hinata watched as the woman's feet hovered above the ground as she gave a light curtsy to her. "Take Lady Hinata to Lord Itachi."

"Yes," her voice was like a little bell and Hinata followed to the side of her. Hinata was amazed as the spirit woman indeed looked like a maid; her clothes were indeed nicer than a normal peasant girl would wear but it was still not as nice as Hinata's own clothing. She was sure that only skeletons worked in the castle, but she was clearly mistaken. The maid took notice of her starring, "Is something the matter my Darkest Lady?"

"You're feet do not touch the ground," Hinata blushed, "I'm so sorry, but I am not used to being around…around…"

The maid smiled lightly, "the dead?" Hinata nodded, "Yes, I thought as much my Darkest Lady," the woman floated down so that her feet were on the ground, "Is that better," she asked as she now walked beside Hinata. The goddess nodded and the made gave a nod back, "Here you are my Darkest Lady," the maid bowed as they both stood before a large opening. She went off to the side and left Hinata standing before the opening to the large room. Hinata peeked in and awed at the vast size of what she assumed was Itachi's throne room. Hinata gulped as she slowly walked in and looked to the long tables that were over flowing with food from the underworld. It all looked normal, but she was sure that it wasn't. Guards stood at each opening to the halls and what looked like three bat women were perched on the high windows that had let in little light. Torches were all the walls that kept this place lit and Hinata walked the large red carpet that was a top the stone floor. She looked to the food once more and felt as her stomach ache with the need for food, but something within her mind told her that eating would cost her everything.

"Lady Hinata," she jumped and spun around to see that Itachi stood in a door way, "I'm glad to see that you have ventured out of your room." His words held no tone of a feeling, but the look upon his face gave little information to what was that feeling. She watched as he walked to his throne with three men that walked behind them, "Do not fret," he said while taking his seat, "the men will be on their way very soon."

"Oh she is very lovely Itachi," one looked to her and caused Hinata to shiver. His skin was white with yellow eyes and long black hair, "I wonder how long until her name appears on my list," he laughed as Hinata's eyes widen.

"Do not speak to her Orochimaru," Itachi glared at the male, "you have a job to do and it's not to be done in the Underworld." Orochimaru scoffed but made his way to a hall that would surely lead to a way out, but Hinata wasn't going to follow.

"Enjoy your stay," he smirked as he passed her. Hinata had heard of Orochimaru before, he ran the boat that brought over souls over to the underworld from the mortal world.

"Oh yes," Hinata jumped as a hand lightly held her chin and turned her to face him. Hinata starred into dark purples eyes that had black rings in them. His hair was orange and his face was covered in piercings. "The mortal spirits have caught word of your arrival and wait for how you will change the Underworld." He let her go and took hold of her hand but Hinata quickly pulled her hand away from his. "Forgive me," he bowed, "I am Pein I decide who enters the eternal paradise after serving rebirth three times." Hinata just nodded, "I guess I will be on my way," he quickly walked off following the path that Orochimaru had taken. The last male looked very much like Itachi, but his hair was much longer and wilder, he just glanced at Hinata as he walked past, and Hinata starred into red eyes with a black pinwheel in each. She looked away as he passed and just waited until he exited.

"My apologies Lady Hinata," Itachi said as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "I had an emergency meeting, but you have impeccable timing." He stood up and walked until he was about five feet away from her. "Come with me, if you would," he held out his hand and Hinata had a déjà vu; it was just like when she stood on his chariot, his hand was held out to her and his eyes were soft. Hinata gulped lightly and hesitantly reached out her hand to his; she blushed as his rather large and calloused hand held hers with almost a perfect fit and began to pull her down to another hall. Hinata followed only slightly behind him since it was hard to keep up with his strong strides. "I have been rather upset that you have barricaded yourself in your room," his words were soft and Hinata did have to admit that listening to him speak was almost like listening to a lullaby….at times. "But I see that I have done wrong," he pushed open stain glass doors and Hinata gasped at the site.

Itachi couldn't help but smile as he watched the female beside him let go of his hand and enter the make-shift garden. Large fruit plants surrounded an open field of the flowers that she had been placed in her room. She smiled happily as she began to tear up at the look of what she had been missing. Hinata gave a sound of joy and sat herself in the flowers that moved to her touch, almost as if they were alive. Hinata giggled and lied back in the field that had been created just for her and smiled blissfully as she closed her eyes. Her body filled with the joy that she had been missing. "Lady Hinata," she lifted herself back up with her arms and looked to the dark god, "You have so much more to see, please come with me if you would." Hinata nodded and walked back over to him; she went red as he grabbed her hand in his without much hesitation. "I know that all of this is very new to you, but I hope that you find enjoyment while here."

"L-Lord Itachi," she said lightly as she looked up to him, "Is it true of what the Weaver spoke to me? That you plan on marrying me and that is the reason I was brought here?" Itachi nodded and Hinata could feel her heart begin to beat faster, "Then why kidnap me?"

"Would you have really come?" He glanced down at her and sighed as she muttered, 'I guess not.' Itachi stopped in the middle of the hallway and just looked down at her, "I know that I express my feeling…oddly and that you must have been frightened but," Hinata gasped lightly as he got down on one knee and looked to her with a soft smile and eyes to match, "I promise that my intentions are as pure as snow and all I want is for you to be happy with I as your husband." Hinata felt her whole body heat up at the sounds of his voice and his words; she was unsure of how to take these words. He must have meant it, there is no reason for him and try to lie to her and he seemed so…loving when he said it.

Hinata looked away with a pink cheeks, "W-what other p-places did you want t-to show me?" Itachi smirked as he could see the embarrassment that lingered on her features, but he dare not call her out on it. She would surely be his soon enough. Itachi stood and once again led her through the large halls, with their footsteps echoing off of them. She glanced up at him not knowing if she could ever look at him in the same light again.

"I find that you must be an advent reader," she nodded lightly; "well I do have a library, but avoid going in there for specific reasons." Hinata raised her brow as they stood before wooden doors "You'll see why in a moment." The doors opened with a light touch from her hand and something flew towards him, but Itachi easily caught it in his hands. He looked at it and Hinata nearly gagged, "an eye…"

"Oi," Anko yelled, "give it back Lord Itachi we were in the middle of something."

Hinata looked down and loosened her hold on him and his hand easily slid out of her own. Itachi walked over to the women and placed the eye back in its spot. She looked at the three sisters but then her eyes traveled over to all the books that littered tables, book, shelves and even the floor. Hinata went wide eyed at the vast amount of literature and she was sure that she was about ready to freak out. She walked over to one of the tables and picked up the book, they were all books of people's lives; some were longer since the person was reborn or a person did much more in their lives then normally. She flipped through one and it was the story of an old man that had worked as the king's guard. "Oh my…" she thought as she began to read a story about this man from the start of his childhood. Itachi looked over and smiled lightly and with the light movement of his hand a feminine chair lifted from the ground causing Hinata to gasp; she looked at the chair that was a dark red and she had to admit very soft. She glanced at him and blushed as he just looked to be smiling a bit as he went back to listening to the three women. Hinata sat back in her chair and couldn't help but think it might be…nice down here. She had things to do every day, other beings to interact with, and….she had a husband.

But, she didn't have her mother. How could Hinata go through with something like marriage without her mother by her side? As Hinata thought about it, she then realized that even if Hinata was okay with marrying him –not that she had decided to yet- her mother would never allow it. Hinata asked her mother about marrying a few times, but her mother only spoke that the immortals could only marry one another and that any god was selfish and arrogant. Kurenai just told her it was better to no marry and be free. Hinata just starred at the page of her book and thought back to the god that had brought her here; he didn't seem all that bad, and was even trying to make her happy while she was here.

Hinata sighed lightly and placed the book on her lap, still left open. She removed the wilting and dying crown of flowers from her head and watched as the flowers tried to come to life, but just could not. She picked the lavender flower and placed it in her book as to mark her spot. She just starred at the rest of her crown and watched as it died before her eyes. All the flowers that she loved were still in that field and she could never go back to them without the permission of Itachi, who would most likely not let her leave. She placed the crown on the table and just sat back in her chair and shut the book with one hand; Hinata had no idea what to do.

"Lady Hinata," Itachi walked to her, "I will be heading off to get some work done, I welcome you to join me."

"A-alright," she stood and exited the room with him. "Y-you may call me Hinata if you like Lord Itachi," she blushed as he glanced at her.

He smiled lightly, "Only if you refer to me as Itachi."

**(Line Break)**

Minato glared as he paced in the area of where his throne was stationed, "What am I to do about this," he looked down to the earth below and watched as the mortals began to go crazy with fear. The crops did not grow, the world was covered in snow and he was sure that Kurenai was the cause of it all. More death was occurring to famine and Minato was class to having all the gods and goddess riot and force him to do something. It had been almost a week now, and who was he to tell Itachi to give her back. He was sure that by now they were married and she was either locked away or had already eaten there. He ran his hand through his blonde locks and groaned, "Iruka," the winged messenger was quick to his side, "Go down to the underworld and tell Itachi that he must return what he has stolen." Iruka wanted to question but that was not his job, so he just nodded and flew down to the entrance of the underworld where Orochimaru would be waiting. Minato sighed and called to his wife, "Kushina," she looked to him, "locate Kurenai if you would, we need to bring an end to this." The red haired woman nodded and left the room with long strides.

It hadn't taken long for Kurenai to get the word that Minato had sent out someone to go get her daughter and she was quick to come back to Olympus. She looked tired, older then when he last saw her, and the glare in her eyes was nothing to be happy to see. She stormed in through the gates with Kushina walking calmly behind her.

"Well," she spoke in her demanding voice, "where is Hinata?"

"She should return at any moment, please just give the humans back their crops," he said with a bit of pleading.

"Not until she is back here!"

Down in the Underworld there was a different story, Itachi glared at the messenger god with fire burning in his eyes, "What do you mean he wants her back!" Iruka flinched back and once again explained what was going on in the mortal world above and if they did not act fast that the mortals would surely die off. Itachi only groaned and looked out the window to see that his wife tended to her garden, draped in black robes with two claps that were shaped like her new flowers and were a sterling silver. A top her head was a thin black crown that almost looked to be thorns. He looked back to him and sneered, "She is happy here."

"It does not matter," Iruka said again, "she is to return at this moment."

Itachi glared, "Not yet," he muttered to himself as he stood beside the throne that had been made just for Hinata that sat by his own. She had yet to eat anything, and once she left, he was sure that she would not return to him. He slammed his fist against the stone throne, "give me a moment, I will bring her in." Itachi said lightly as he walked out to the garden but had grabbed a pomegranate from the table before entering the hall. He smiled at the site of her, Hinata had spent most of her days either working with him or playing in her garden. Itachi approached her, careful not to stop on the books she left out in the flower field. "Hinata," she turned and smiled at him, "it seems that I have done you wrong and I apologize."

"What do you mean," she smiled lightly, "you have done me no wrong."

"Oh but I have," he said with a frown, but Hinata now he almost seemed to be playing with her. "You miss your home and I should allow you the chance to go back if you so choose to." He watched as her facial expression changed and it hurt him to see how happy she was at the sound of going home. "But I offer you something to eat before you leave," he handed her a half of the pomegranate, "the trip may be a bit long." Hinata took the half in her hand, not knowing if she should consume it or not. "Do not fret Hinata," he lightly kissed her temple, "I am able to run the Underworld in your absence but I do wish for you to return soon." Hinata nodded, "Iruka is waiting in the throne room for you, be safe." Hinata kissed his cheeks lightly and walked off back into the palace; Itachi just watched and smirked as she took a bite into the fruit. "Yes…I look forward to your return."

Hinata spit out the six seeds into a napkin as she walked into the throne room and cleaned her lips of the juice. She placed the fruit and the napkin on the table and continued on to the winged messenger, "Iruka," she smiled upon seeing him and he smiled back, "is it true that you are to take me home?"

"Indeed Lady Hinata," he smiled as he led her back outside and out the gates. The guards bowed as she passed and made several attempts to block off Iruka, but she had stopped them all. Hinata passed the many souls that were being sorted to either be reborn once more, punished, given paradise, or just live in a world of grey. They bowed and begged to her for mercy but all she did was smile and walk on with Iruka, and tried to hide that she was hurt. A part of her was glad that she ate the fruit; she did not want to leave her husband or the spirits that looked to her for safety in the afterlife. Then the other part of her regretted it, she was not going to see her mother for very soon and it was by her own doing.

"Is this goodbye Lady Hinata?" Orochimaru asked she went aboard the boat to be taken to the mortal world.

"I don't know," she said lightly but the male only smirked and took them back to the mortal world where a chariot waited for her to ride as Iruka flew back.

Hinata starred at the brightness of Olympus and it hurt her eyes for the first few seconds. She stepped onto the cloud and felt so out of her element as she walked up the steps with such bright colors, happy faces, and the lack of her husband. Hinata did not think that she could go on, but as her eyes landed the frame of her mother; Hinata broke down into tears. "M-Mother?"

Kurenai spun around and smiled, "Hinata," she ran to the girl and embraced her within her arms, "oh my dearest daughter. How I thought that I had lost you forever to the hellish Underworld. Are you alright," she looked to her daughter but her eyes fell upon the crown of thorns; Kurenai held her arms and took a step back and looked her daughter over, "You…Why do you show the color death upon your clothes, with a crown to match?" She gave a smile that looked panicked and laugh nervously, "Hinata…what happened to you, your lips are even stained red."

Hinata lightly touched her lips while Minato readied for the hell that was to be brought upon him. Hinata looked to her feet, "Mother…I have married Itachi."

"…." Kurenai let go of her daughter and just starred at her.

"I-I know that you are….angry mother," Hinata looked to her with plea filled eyes, "but he is good to me mother."

"I never gave you permission to marry," Kurenai shook her head, "no…no!" She glared, "You were forced to marry him since he abducted you, by our laws, our ways, that marriage is nothing. He will have to come up her and pry you out of my cold dead hands-!"

"I allowed him," Minato said standing from his throne, "Itachi has every right to marry who he wants, and he chose her." Kurenai slowly turned her neck to face him and Hinata flinched back. "Your daughter has made her choice-"

"Get him up here," Kurenai said looking to Minato, "He can come and try to take her back…"

"M-Mother," Hinata spoke lightly, "please do not do this." Kurenai looked at her, "I have already eaten in the Underworld, and soon enough I will be forced back."

"What did you eat my daughter," she said with worry."

"Six seeds of a pomegranate," Hinata spoke lightly.

"She did not eat the whole thing, so she doesn't have to go back," Kurenai said in a low voice.

"You are being ridiculous Kurenai," Minato said walking down to them, "she is to return to her husband whether you like it or not-"

"I was summoned," they looked over to see Itachi standing in the shadows of the pillars that surrounded the room. "Hinata," he smiled lightly and opened his arms to her as she ran to him. He stroked her back as she embraced him, "I didn't think that you would miss me that much."

"She won't let me go back," Hinata looked up at him, "and I don't want to upset her Itachi."

"You are responsible for this!" Kurenai yelled at Itachi, "how dare you steal my daughter like some thief! She is not going back to you," she watched as Itachi glared and stepped before Hinata. "She is staying in Olympus with me, and not even you can change that."

"By law as her husband I have more say in her life then you do," he saw her glare back, "and she wants to come back with me." They both just stood there with a glare on their face. Hinata could not stand it anymore and quickly stood before Itachi. He looked down at her, "Yes?" She motioned him to lean down and she whispered in his ear. "No, never." he shook his head as he stood straight, "I will not compromise with her." Hinata gave a pout and once again spoke softly so that he may only hear. Itachi shook his head, "No, you have already eaten in the Underworld..." she cut him off as she just stared at him with pleading eyes that looked to be welling up with tears; Itachi could not resist and wrapped his arms around her; he spoke against her neck; she blushed lightly as his lips brushed against her skin.

"I tire of this," Minato said, "what is this compromise?"

Itachi stood back up and as Hinata nodded he looked to the two, "I am willing to make a deal." He cleared his throat, "We will share her," Kurenai raised a brow, "She ate six seeds, so that means she will spend six months with me, and the rest with you."

"And if I refuse," Kurenai said crossing her arms, "I can tell you one thing the humans will starve without me."

"Then let them," he said with a wave of his hand, "all I need is my wife and with the humans all dead I have less work and more time with her."

Kurenai glared but could do nothing more than nod, "Alright then I except those terms, if I get her right now." Itachi glared but Hinata tugged at the clothes the covered his body; he nodded and Hinata went over to her mother who embraced her once more. "Say goodbye to….that Hinata," she smirked as Itachi's eye twitched, "you will not see him for the next six months." Kurenai left her daughter with a dark god and motioned that she wanted to have a word with Minato, who knew that he was going to be yelled at.

"I guess this is goodbye Itachi," she blushed lightly as he just took her hand in his and laced her fingers with his. "Will you be alright without me their?"

"For the most part," he spoke with a bit of sadness, "promise not to let any many touch you Hinata." She giggled lightly and nodded. "You should know," he smirked, "that once you return all your things will be moved to my room and you will be sleeping with me," he chuckled as she blushed pink and looked away. He brought his hands to his lips and gave the back of her hand a light kiss. "Until we meet again Hinata," she smiled softly and kissed his forehead and then went off to where her mother stood. Itachi sighed lightly and turned around to get to his chariot, he may have to wait a bit longer than he would have liked, but surely all his waiting will pay off in the end.

**(End)**

**Okay, this is probably the longest thing I have written, but I like to apologize if it was slow and then suddenly got fast. I'm not very good with mythology but I hope that you guys kind of like it. Next one-shot is coming up and I can't wait to start writing it. Leave me a review ^^ Ja Ne.**


	18. TryOut: The Gypsy

**Okay this is a special one-shot that I have been thinking of for a while. I hope that you enjoy. Next up will be another crossover that I have been thinking up of and it might be another try-out for an actually story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™**

**(Line Break)**

The village of Konohagakure was filled with joy and excitement for the annual festival that celebrated the bringing together of the Royal family and Court. Ruling was the great and powerful Queens Tsunade with her grandson Naruto to be next in line for the throne. The Court included the Uchiha and Hyuga family as the sole protectors of the Royal family for as long as anyone could remember. Tsunade also had other appointed advisors that were to work about the castle. There were other nobles that had a say in governing but they were not as well-known as that of the Uchiha and Hyuga clan. But that was a different story; the festival was being set up in the village as paper lanterns being hung in the streets and in the village square where most of the festival took place. The villagers set up their shops and a few travelers set up make-shift places of business or a place that gave entertainment. Mostly everyone was beyond happy at the times of the festival but there were the few things that they all despised about it; the nobles came strutting through, the Royals threw a lavish party in which most common people could not get in, but then there were the gypsies that came through the village. They were known to set up areas were the woman would dance, tell fortunes, or the men selling goods and playing music. Some were not as annoying as the others, but the gypsy people were very much hated by the nobles and royal families.

Along the one path that was not really used by the others, a lone gypsy walked the streets with her hand shielding her eyes from the sun's dwindling rays. She wore a white dress with a red scarf tied around her hips and a corset that came to the top of her hips and under her bust to add to the plainness of the white dress; the collar was square and straps were thick. Her long wavy brown hair tumbled down her shoulders and big brown eyes scanned the area; her skin was lightly colored but a frown was placed upon her red colored lips. "Where is that idiot of a man?" She yelled as she began to run down the street into a more local part that was busy with people. She weaved past the people until she came back upon her little shop.

"Here you are good sir," a larger man smiled as he sold a bowl of thick stew to a man. This brown haired vendor had red swirls on his cheeks and he wore plain gypsy clothes. He waved and said, "Have a nice day." He went back to stirring the thick stew as it was held in a large cauldron like pot over a fire and then there was another fire that was roasting corns and nuts. She walked up to the stand, "Oh, hey TenTen," he smiled at her.

"Choji," she looked panicked, "Have you seen that blasted man Shikamaru! Him and his stupid long dark hair and earing," she seethed and her eyes burned with furry. "The festival will be starting soon and he's still gone."

"Have you checked the hill he runs off too?" Choji asked and held back a snort as TenTen smiled brightly and then ran off.

"You do know I'm right here," Shikamaru walked out from behind the tent the group of gypsies had set up around their stage that was right beside Choji's food stand. Shikamaru walked over and sat near the man's booth. He was dressed in a nicer set of gypsy styled clothing that was green and black. A guitar was placed on his back and at the moment, he wasn't wearing any shoes.

"Yeah," he smiled, "but if TenTen was to hear I wouldn't be able to see her run about like a mad woman." The other male smirked as he ran his hand through his flat and shoulder lengthen hair; "You should really be resting since you will be up for the rest of the night Shikamaru."

"I've been trying, but there are no clouds for me too look at," Shikamaru pulled his guitar in front of him and sat back against the building wall. He slowly tuned each string, "And it's not like I'll be the only one playing music around here," he smirked, "she can dance to the music that wafts through the village streets."

"You should be some poet Shikamaru," he smiled as the male just scoffed. They both just laughed lightly at one another. "Let's hope that TenTen comes back not too angry, or she'll have your head."

Shikamaru waved it off, "She knows she can't hurt me; then we'd be out a musician."

**(Line Break)**

"Oh Sasuke," the pink haired noble smiled lovingly at the dark haired Uchiha as he was prepared to mount his horse, "I will save you a dance in the village square alright." Sakura Haruno stood in her elaborate red and white dress with her long hair pulled up into bun with a jeweled clip and a flower held behind her ear. Her green eyes were bright as she watched him get on his horse, dressed as the knight he was in all black with a cloak to match; on the cloak with his family symbol of a red and white fan. His hair stuck up in the back and he hand long bangs framing his pale skinned face with onyx eyes to match. A sword was at his waist along with a dagger for close combat fighting.

"Don't bother," he glared down at her.

"That's right Sakura," a blonde haired woman walked up to them with her blue eyes burning with passion, "Sasuke only has time for one dance and that is with me," she looked at him with flirtation and flipped her long blonde over her shoulder as one long bang covered her right eye. "Right Sasuke?" The male only rolled his eyes and rode off to where the blonde haired prince Naruto waited on his own horse that would follow behind his grandmother's carriage. The blonde haired woman turned to Sakura and placed her hands before her; she wore a purple dress that was something only the rich could and it came off her shoulders unlike Sakura's, who had a more modest dress that had long sleeves and that came up to around her neck. "Are you done flirting with him? I don't appreciate it."

"Please Ino," Sakura turned her head from her, "Sasuke is to choose who he would want to marry and that means you have no right to stop me." She smirked, "And I know Sasuke will choose I over you any day." Sakura then turned away from the blonde and went over to where her carriage waited for her. "Will you be riding with me," she smirked as Ino grumbled and followed behind the pink haired woman, "I thought as much."

"Lady Haruno, Lady Yamanaka," the two turned around to see Neji Hyuga rode up beside them. He was mounted on his own horse, "I will be your protector for tonight." Neji's long brown hair was held back with a small hair tie and his pale eyes looked to them with almost no emotion. He wore mostly white except for his brown hunting boots and cloak that had the Hyuga yin-yang symbol on the back. A dagger was placed on each holster by his hips along with a long sword that was kept on his back and hidden by the cloak. They both blushed and nodded; they continued on with Neji slowly following while riding on the brown horse. He was a mere branch member of his clan, but he was indeed the greatest fighter that the council had seen in someone of his age.

"Hyuga," Sasuke said as the male rode up to the carriage that was across from him, "They don't have you guarding the heiress tonight," he smirked, "not good enough anymore?"

"What an arrogant man you are Uchiha," Neji glared at him with steely white eyes. "Lady Hanabi has chosen to stay home and celebrate with family for the night, instead of indulging in such foolishness of this festival."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Ah yes, I forgot that the Hyuga clan was made up of gods and not regular people like the rest of us." Sasuke always hated the way the Hyuga clan acted but there was nothing that he was to do about it. He just sighed and followed behind the Prince of Konohagakure. "Prince," he said lightly with a glare, "I hope that you will pick up the pace."

"Oh come off it Sasuke-teme," Naruto looked back him with bright blue eyes and a big smile on his face. "We've been friends since the day we were both born," he held back a bit and then rode beside the dark knight. "And you need to live a little," he gave him a playful punch, "this is a festival, no need to rush through everything when we can spend the whole night enjoying ourselves."

"My job is to keep you out of trouble dobe," Sasuke smirked as the blonde looked to be pouting, "and you'll have fun for all of us. And probably drink enough for us too."

"See," he smiled, "Why should I have to fun for all of us, time to start pulling your weight Sasuke," Naruto smiled to the village people and waved with a big smile. "We can do whatever the hell we want and not have to face any kind of punishment, so go out there and live like you'll be dead tomorrow." Sasuke looked to the village and sneered as he got was women smiling and waving to him with hearts in their eyes; he was a knight, people should fear him not fall in love with him. "And look at all the fun you can have," Naruto wagged his brows and motioned to all the women, "mind helping me with getting some of them."

"You should not read anymore of Jiraiya's books, pervert," Sasuke chuckled as the Prince's face turned a new shade of red and then began to yell at the Uchiha about not being a pervert. Sasuke just toned him out and tried to focus on protecting the Royal family that was riding beside him and in front of him in the carriage. They stopped in the village square were there was a place for the nobles to sit and eat without having to rub elbows with the commoners. Sasuke scanned the area as Naruto helped the Queen out of her carriage and then helped her to seat. The other nobles filled in but the younger ones that were around Naruto's age decided that they rather look around from shop to shop. The royals and nobles were entertained by street performers and with magicians. Sasuke and Neji both tied off their horses by one another and were forced to walk together since Ino, Sakura and Naruto were going to explore with one another and they both really hated it.

"Is it wrong that I want to run away from them," Neji said in a low whisper to the Uchiha, "I can't stand all the giggling."

"You'll never get used to it," Sasuke smirked and Neji did as well. Sure they didn't like each other, but they were the only responsible ones in the group, so they had to get along at time to time. "Have you seen any gypsies yet?" Neji nodded and motioned to the few venders everywhere and Sasuke couldn't believe how he had missed them. "How can you tell?"

"Not every gypsy reads palms, dance, and steals," Neji said as he gave a hard glare to a few men that got too close to the women. As the men retreated back he continued, "These are the ones that are trying best to blend in and make some money. Not all gypsies like being them; they just needed a group to follow around. It's better than just being poor and on your own." He looked to the dark haired knight, "I'll show you some very show ones that love what they do." Neji sighed, "Your Prince is making a scene."

"Oh great," Sasuke growled as he ran over to where the blonde haired man was. Naruto was yelling at some vendor for the cheat of a game. He then found out that Sakura was playing and should have won a prize but didn't, so Naruto stepped in and made an idiot of himself. Sakura and Ino just stood back, afraid that a fight was about to break out; Sasuke cut in, "I think that you have made your point Prince Naruto."

"No way," he glared as Sasuke held him back from punching the vendor, "this guy owes Sakura a prize and he refuses!"

"She did not win, I am very sorry Prince Naruto," the vendor looked fearful as Sasuke looked to him, "but I guess I can spare one prize for such a lovely woman." Sakura smiled brightly and pointed to the stuffed animal toy. The vendor forced a smile and handed her the white bunny. "H-Have a nice f-festival," Sasuke rolled his eyes and led them all back to where Neji stood. Sasuke rolled his eyes and Neji couldn't help but smirk at him.

"Oh thank you Sasuke," Sakura smile at him with a light blush on dusted on her cheeks as she clutched the bunny tight in her arms.

"Whoa there Sakura," Naruto gapped at her, "I was the one that fought so you could get it."

"Naruto you were about ready to make the biggest scene and beat up a commoner," she scolded him, "that is no way for a prince of this country to act." Naruto just looked away with a glare directed out to the distant, "You should have been diplomatic like Sasuke was."

"Sasuke just scared that man witless" Naruto seethed out and shot Sasuke a glare. He muttered under his breath, "Thanks oh great knight," he said with sarcasm dripping from his words. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and took his position behind the prince once more and walked beside Neji.

"Awe," Neji smirked and spoke so Sasuke was the only one to hear him "Poor Uchiha. Do you and the Prince fight over her the hand of Lady Haruno?"

"Shut it Hyuga," Sasuke glared at him but it was very playful since he knew that Neji was only joking around. Sasuke looked around when he heard the sounds of guitar filling the air. He looked over and smirked at the group of people that surrounded the little stage with the brown haired dancer. He nudged Neji with his shoulder and motioned to them, "That the group you were telling me about; they love their life?"

"That's them all right," Neji smirked. "Her name is TenTen, the guitarist is Shikamaru, and the cook to next to the stand is Choji." Neji went over to the two women that he was in charge of, "Fair Ladies," he gave a curt bow, "may I interest you in some live entertainment?" He motioned over to the dancer and Ino and Sakura nodded and went over together, arms linked like they were the best of friends. "I recommend that you join us Prince Naruto," the blonde haired sighed and decided that he rather go along then be alone with Sasuke. As the three nobles walked over to the stage Neji continued to talk, "She is the main dancer, always dances with that scarf and never wears shoes like some of the other ones do. Not to mention she is quiet a tease," Sasuke smirked at him.

"You know this personally?"

Neji smirked, "She does it to all the nobles that pass by or stop to watch," he felt a light blush rise to his cheeks, "I rather not talk about it anymore."

"Does the Hyuga actually feel something for a woman?" Sasuke wanted to laugh as the Hyuga just glared lightly at him. "Come on, that spoiled Prince will do something he will regret."

**(Line Break)**

TenTen smiled as she danced around for the people and began to clap her hands; the others joined in and laughed and smiled with her. TenTen held her hands out to a few of the children and brought them on the stage to dance along her side and she laughed with them as they tried to follow her moves. Shikamaru laughed as he watched a few kids stumble over their feet. TenTen grabbed a tambourine and began to use it to keep the beat and to add a bit more flare to her dance. Shikamaru sat in the upper corner of the stage with a hat set before him that was beginning to fill up with coins. TenTen then looked over and noticed that the Prince was standing there in the crowd along with her favorite knight. She handed the tambourine to a little girl and then danced over to where Prince stood; she smirked as his face got hot and she wrapped her scarf around his neck and pulled him very close to her face, but then she just stuck her tongue out in his face and went back to the stage. Naruto took hold of the scarf, but Sakura snatched it away from him.

"Don't hold on to garbage like this," she sneered as she tossed it to the ground.

"Don't be jealous Sakura," Naruto smiled, "you're the only girl for me."

"Do not talk to me," she glared with anger filled eyes and Naruto just sighed and looked back to the dancer.

"And now," TenTen came to a stop and ushered the children off, while grabbing her tambourine. "Ladies I would hold on to your man and I recommend that all the children to leave the area," she smirked as mothers pulled their children and upset husbands away from the stage. "Let us bring out, our newest star," she waved and out stepped out a girl in a long dark purple dress with a black scarf around her hips and the thick straps of her dress came off her shoulders. The dress was tight to her curvy body and her skin was pale as a porcelain doll. Long midnight blue hair flowed down her back with bangs on her forehead and two pieces framing her face. Shikamaru's music came out slower and held an undertone of seduction in it, which fit her belly dancing very well. She held a white fan in each hand as she danced moving them in a skillfully in a way that always hid her face.

"Hyuga," Sasuke said as he fought back a blush that was ready to come to his cheeks, "do you know who that is?"

"I know that I shouldn't," Neji wasn't struck by her beauty like the other men were, but there was something about her that was so familiar. With his perfect eye site he focused on the glimpse of her face, but he didn't believe what he saw: big and pale lavender colored hues. To the normal person she would have looked blinded, a passed down trait from those of the Hyuga clan, but she had blue hair. He had seen this somewhere before, but he could not recall the like he wanted and now it bothered him that he did not know. He looked about at the other gypsies that she looked to be associated with; he would have a word with them before this night was over.

It seemed that her lovely dance had entranced many but yet she still looked too innocent to want to….do anything to her. Touching something that was so pure but hands that have committed many of sins seemed like it would ruin the image forever. As the dance came to a slow ending, gold coins were thrown to the stage; the blue haired dancer gave a bow with a fan still hiding most of her face from the crowd; but as she stood back up, Neji was sure of it then. Her eyes were a light shade of lavender and looked to be smiling to the crowd. Then as the crowd began to disbanded –not until after hearing when the next show would come on- she got down and began to pick up the coins that had been thrown on the stage. She happily tossed them into Shikamaru's hat. He just smirked, "I wasn't that good."

"I can't do it without you," her voice was light and sweet, like she was speaking to a child.

"Oh Hyuga-san~" TenTen came out from behind the tent happy to find that the knight was still there, "you always come to see me preform don't you?" She smirked as he tried to keep calm and collected in front of the two noble women he seemed to be protecting for the night. She sat down on the stage and crossed her legs in a womanly manner, "How did you guys like our new dancer," she motioned to the blue haired girl that still had one fan before her face.

"It was….odd to see from you," Neji answered as he seemed to be starring her down, "you've never done anything like that."

"I found it disgusting," Sakura muttered under her breath.

"For once I agree," Ino said back with a light glare.

The blue haired gypsy had heard, "Oh indeed so," she smiled lightly, only being able to tell by her eyes, "I have tried so many times to get out of it, but it seems that was the only thing I could contribute." She scanned over the faces and then to the horizon, "I must be getting ready for the next time I'll be on," she bowed to the group and then took her leave to behind the tent to where she was out of site. Sasuke's eyes had followed her until she had disappeared, and Choji had taken notice to the knight's interest. But who wouldn't be interested after a performance like that; the site of her dance was indeed a sin to man, but a sin that many of men had risked.

**(Line Break)**

Hinata just sighed lightly and sat back down at her vanity and looked at herself in the mirror. She had always thought herself odd when she looked at her blue hair, but he had red hair the noble woman had pink; maybe she wasn't that odd after all. Hinata went over to her hangers and found her next outfit, one that was much more revealing that TenTen had made herself. TenTen warned that if the outfit was not worn, she would die of heart ache and she knew that Hinata couldn't live with something like that. She ran her finger down the fabric and gave a light sigh; she went behind the fold out paper wall that she used change behind.

She gently removed her dress and the skirt around her waist and pulled on the dark red skirt. The skirt was long and had a slit going up the side to make it more movable. She removed the bandages from around her midsection but left them on her ample chest. The top only covered her breast and showed no cleavage; the top was tight enough to stay on her body so the sleeves were just useless straps that fell off her shoulders. The outfit was embedded with black and silver beds she grabbed a black see-through scarf and out it on her shoulders for the moment. Hinata sat at her vanity and placed black chain bracelets around her ankles and then one around each wrist. Hinata then looked through her things until she found the mask that Shikamaru had….obtained on illegal terms and gave it to her as a birthday gift.

Hinata smiled as she placed the mask on her face and looked at herself in the mirror. Hinata remember when she had first met the group of gypsies on that very fateful day. Hinata had been working at a tea shop as the one to keep everything clean; she spotted the group trying to get some of the old tea for free, but the owner had something against the gypsies. Hinata decided that there was so much tea that got thrown away when not used, so she snuck a box out that was to be thrown away and gave it to them. Unfortunately the owner found out and Hinata was kicked out and literally left to suffer in the cold. Hinata was able to huddle in an alley with a small fire burning from the shoes that she used to own. Before she could die from the cold, Choji had come across her and carried her back to where most of the gypsies stayed when it got cold. It had taken a while for her to accept the offer of joining the group but once she did she very much loved the life. Hinata almost got to play 'mommy' to the three since she was the one to make sure that they were healthy, fed, and that they didn't get thrown in jail. Just a year back Hinata watched as TenTen practiced for her dancing, but she thought it should be done differently. TenTen happily let the woman show her how she was to dance, but she did not expect Hinata to dance the way she did.

Hinata was indeed much more developed then TenTen and TenTen was okay with that. Hinata's dancing was that of a belly-dancer but she had no idea how where she had learned it. TenTen tried to follow the moves Hinata showed her but she was too muscular and petite shaped to have them look as good as Hinata's moves. Shikamaru was the make-shift audience as Choji was out selling, and Shikamaru gave the simple suggestion that she be the dancer. Hinata nearly fainted on the spot but she admitted that she wasn't a professional. TenTen was totally for it and did everything that should could to find a teacher. Hinata was forced to learn and now there she was sitting at the vanity with light smile on her cheeks. She ran her fingers through her hair and just sighed as she held some pieces between her fingers and just starred at herself in the mirror.

"Hey there," Shikamaru walked in and took a seat before his guitar case.

"I enjoy that you refuse to knock before you enter," she smiled at him as he just smirked.

"I knew you weren't changing," he glanced at her as he fixed one of the guitar strings. "You should have seen the looks of all the guys out there," he gave a light laugh as her face burnt red. "Oh don't be so modest, you're the one who learned how to belly-dance."

"And you all made me study it more," she pouted as she tried to calm her fiery cheeks, "I don't approve of this dancing."

"Even if that meant you couldn't have the great Uchiha knight at your feet?" He got back to his feet as Hinata looked to him with a raised brow, "Yep, you should have seen him, couldn't take his eyes off of you." Hinata just blushed and waved as he walked out, "TenTen says just to put on her cloak so you can come out and eat with us." Hinata nodded and followed him out while putting the cloak on so that it sat nicely on her shoulders and hid her exposed body.

**(Line Break)**

Sasuke watched as Neji spoke to the Queen's advisors; he was unsure of what Neji was doing but he had the horrible feeling that he was about to be ditched. Sakura was seated with Ino and Naruto at a little table set just for them with fine food and drinks. Sasuke stood beside the table with his hands crossed over his chest and just wanted nothing more but to go home. He was very hungry and watching the others eat was not helping him. Naruto had already started to drink and Sasuke almost wanted to laugh as the blonde made a bigger idiot of himself as he sang loudly and in a slurred voice. Sasuke was sure that being an alcoholic gene ran in the family since he glanced to see that Tsunade was smiling big and snorting as she tried to hold back a laugh.

"They're yours Uchiha," Neji said as he grabbed his horse and mounted it.

"What," Sasuke looked to the table and then walked over to the Hyuga, "you can't just dump them on me like this Hyuga. The Prince is bad enough so you can't leave the others with me too." He glared as Neji just ignored him and rode off on his horse, "I'll get you for this," he glared as Neji went off like he had not heard the Uchiha. Sasuke grumbled under his breath and then looked to the table with a shiver of disgust as the three were laughing with reddened cheeks and goofy grins. "Someone murder me…." He muttered under her breath.

"Knight Uchiha," Kakashi, the head guard for the night, "you are dismissed for the time being," he gave a light smile from behind his mask, "The three had chosen to stay back for a while and you are allowed to go off and enjoy yourself." Sasuke sneered, "Do not leave the festival though; you are to return before the fireworks." Sasuke rolled his eyes and pulled the cloak tighter around him so that it almost hides all of his body, "Be good."

"I am not a boy Kakashi," he smirked, "you just worry about keeping your nose out of the garbage you call literature." He walked off as Kakashi just huffed and seemed to be pouting and muttering something under his breath. The lone Uchiha just sighed as he weaved through the throngs of civilians and stopped at a food stand and bought a hot and fresh loaf of bread; he ripped off a piece and began to eat it while it was still hot; but he stopped when he spotted the site of long blue hair in the corner of his eye. He turned around and took in a sharp intake of breath when he saw the blue haired dancer buying a half of a loaf of bread at the spot he did earlier. Sasuke began to slowly follow her from a distance as she gracefully moved through the crowd. He was not sure what compelled him to do so, but if a girl could make Neji question himself he wanted to meet her in person. He then caught the old and patched up cloak follow her along as she took a quick turn into the alley. He quickly ran over and peeked in. Sasuke's eyes softened as he watched her crouch down before two street kids; they were dirty, wearing old and patched up clothes, and looked to be nothing but skin and bones. He sat saw her pull the bread out and handed it to the kids and then shooed them off somewhere; the two children ran out of the alley and passed him with wary eyes.

"Oh," she had looked to him and Sasuke's onyx eyes starred into her lavender ones. He almost smirked at the mask that was bestowed upon her face and the blush on her cheeks. "I had bought that bread, I swear it…" she trailed off as she looked down to her bare feet.

"Hm," Sasuke didn't really know how to respond to her fear. "I know…" she looked up at him and smiled lightly. Sasuke just smirked, "You're the new girl with those other gypsies, right?" She nodded and walked towards him; Sasuke only had the strange hope that the woman walking him was like the TenTen girl when it came to the nobility. But, of course with his luck, she just walked past him. He gave a disappointed sigh and followed her, "Wait," she stopped and looked to him, "may I escort you back to your stand?" He smirked as she a light pink blush dusted her cheeks and nodded, "You are very quiet."

"When I was really little, I always remember someone saying 'only speak when spoken to.'" She glanced up at him, "I am Hinata, and honor to meet you Dark Knight."

"Dark Knight," he cocked a brow at her and she merely giggled.

"That is your name around these parts," she spoke in a light voice, "I've heard so many stories about what you have done as a knight." She looked up at the night sky, "Even how many times you have saved the Prince."

"I do not think saving him is that much of a great feat," Sasuke said while crossing his arms over his chest, "Ino Yamanaka could save that man." Hinata giggled and Sasuke let out a light laugh as he looked at her; she looked up at him and blushed. Sasuke smirked, "What is it Hinata?"

"You don't seem as cold and cruel as the stories say," she shrugged lightly, "you are actually…really normal."

"Thanks, I guess," Hinata began to laugh and Sasuke just smiled as she walked beside while clutching her midsection. When she wiped her eyes she saw the little stage and that TenTen was already on stage dancing. "I guess you have a job to do?" Hinata nodded and bowed goodbye; he merely nodded back and she ran behind the food stand with a large man working it. She smiled sheepishly as he scolded her lightly as she snuck behind the tent. He looked to the sky and decided that he had time to waste on watching another show. Sure enough TenTen was dancing with what looked to be woman her age or older since he was sure that the other kids had been kept from this show or taken home to be put to bed. Sasuke pulled out one golden coin and flipped it into the guitarist hat; the gypsy man just look up at him with a tired face and nodded. Sasuke watched as people took a step back from him as he walked to a good spot. He groaned and put his hood up to hide his face.

"It's that time once again," TenTen smiled as men whistled to the stage and as the other woman stepped down. TenTen smiled brightly as she held up her hand and threw something down to the ground. The crowd gasped as smoke filled the stage and as it cleared on stage stood Hinata; she smiled to the audience with a translucent scarf tied around her hips and her arms were lazily held above her head. With the start of the music Sasuke was slightly curious as the reason she closed her eyes as she danced; he never thought that dancing could come so easily to someone like that. For her appearance and attitude, she didn't look like she would be this kind of dancer. She was a seductress, the sweetest of sins that tempt the greatest of men with its forbidden fruit. And Sasuke hated to admit that even he, a noble knight, was greatly tempted to go up there and take her away.

Hinata soon looked upon the crowd and smiled as her eyes glanced to Shikamaru. Choji was quick to notice and walked over as TenTen took his spot and Choji snatched Shikamaru's guitar. The male went wide eyed as he felt Hinata easily pulled him to his feet and Choji began to play. Hinata looked to him and got in her starting position once more and rolled her stomach back and forth and then looked to him. Before Shikamaru could run off the crowd demanded that he do it and the woman cheered him on. Shikamaru sighed and muttered 'troublesome' under his breath and stood like Hinata did. She giggled as she watched as he tried to mock her movements; she joined with him and the crowd clapped and cheered. Shikamaru's cheeks burned a bright red as he glanced to Hinata but he could not glare at her. She looked too happy to not be dancing alone. He sighed and took her hands in his and twirled her around and they danced a bit together. The show came to a finish with Hinata being dipped back and Shikamaru just looked tired.

Coins littered the stage and even Sasuke tossed a few. He clapped lightly and then looked to the sky as a woman pointed; the fireworks had started. The crowd quickly disassembled and Sasuke was left there.

"Don't ever do that to me again," Shikamaru grumbled as he took his guitar from a laughing Choji, "why are you all always picking on me?"

"I'm sorry Shikamaru," she blushed while picking up the coins, "but I thought it would teach you to not walk into the tent without knocking."

"It was one time-"

"Three times," TenTen said as she sold candies to some kids.

"Three times," he rolled his eyes while he emptied his hat into a bag that Choji held out. Hinata dropped the coins into the bag too and just looked at Shikamaru. He groaned, "Why won't you ever let that go?" He smirked, "You've walked in on me too."

Hinata went red, "You were bathing in the creek," she glared, "How was I supposed to know?"

"Excuse me," the three looked over to Sasuke standing there.

"We have a right to perform on the festival day," TenTen said as Choji tried to avoid conflict until needed. She glared at him, "So don't even think for a second that you can take this away from us." Sasuke pulled down his hood and TenTen took a step back, "the Dark Knight," she whispered lightly.

"I did not come here to take away your money," he said while pulling out a little brown sack. He placed it in Hinata's hands, "just keep the children fed." He smiled lightly and then walked off back to where he was needed.

"Whoa," Hinata opened up the bag and they peered in to see the golden coins. TenTen smiled, "that knight must have loved your dancing."

"He…he wants me to help the children…." Hinata smiled lightly as she looked up and saw Sasuke's back getting lost in the crowd. The gypsies spent the rest of the night performing and enjoying the festival. TenTen switched to her magic and Hinata would tell fortunes by looking at the palms of other people.

**(Line Break)**

When day broke through the dark sky, the light showed the mess that citizens were cleaning up and let behind booths. The morning after was never that fun as the actually night but this was a day usually spent getting over hangovers and figuring out what was done last night. Drunks had been left to lie in the street and be kicked up by property owners so that he can get off their land. The gypsies were packing up their things to make a quick retreat into their little hide out since one the knight came to portal the streets they would have no mercy towards them. After any festivals the gypsies were again thought of as stealing heathens of the earth; they usually tried to keep off the main roads and kept performing and selling on the down-low.

Hinata stood in her white dress with a dark purple scarf around her hips and corset so that she still looked like a gypsy. Her long hair was held back in a low ponytail and her eyes portrayed how tired she was. Her bare feet were cold against the stone ground as she walked up the streets with her small coin bag tucked into the pocket of her dress. She decided that she would scavenge for anything that could be useful. Hinata pulled the scarf around her shoulder a bit tighter as the coldness of the morning gave her goose bumps from its wind; she wished that she could have just stayed home and slept in. She tried to tip-toe pass those that were passed out in the street and looked through piles of forgotten things.

She huffed as she was left with squat to take home; Hinata stopped as she heard horses seem to be coming down the streets and she took shelter in an alley way as she watched them come through. Hinata gasped at the site of the blonde Prince Naruto, she had never been so close to royalty in her life that she was sure she would faint. Hinata starred from a distant as the male looked overly hung over and that he had not slept during the night. At his side was the head of the knights, Kakashi Hatake and Hinata took notice that this was the first time and she had been living in Konohagakure since she was little…she thinks. Hinata wasn't very sure if she had been born in Konohagakure, but she was sure that she had lived here for a long time. She ducked back more as they passed before her; she watched as their lips began to move and walked up closer so that she could hear them.

"I don't see how this will cure my hangover," Naruto muttered as he slouched forward, "I need sleep."

"I am not going to let Queen Tsunade to see her son hung-over," Kakashi looked to him as he picked up some speed on his horse and rode ahead of the Prince.

"Like she isn't?" He scoffed.

"The Queen can handle her drinking, you become a safety hazard when you drink," Kakashi shot back causing Naruto to frown and look away. "I don't need you stumbling about the palace trying to fight a hangover with more liquor like you tried last time."

"It's like fighting fire with fire," Naruto shot back but then held his throbbing head.

"I mean no offence Prince, but you are an idiot," Kakashi said as they rode off down the road and Hinata walked back out and starred at the backs of the two men on horses. She smiled lightly as in hopes that someone would tell Prince Naruto that he should drink tea to feel better.

Before Hinata could walk off, a cart hit her from behind and sent her to the ground, "Watch it gypsy!" The male yelled as he pushed his cart around her and just glared. "Filthy thieves," he muttered under his breath. Hinata just got propped herself up on her forearms and watched as he walked away. She gave a sigh as she got to her knees, wincing at her soar arms that had suffered the worst damage in the fall. Hinata dusted the dirt from her dress and picked up the coin bag that had fallen from her pocket.

"Miss," Hinata looked up and went wide eyed at the site of the Prince riding towards her. A strong white horse stopped before her and she blushed as he jumped down and held out his hand to her. "Are you alright?" Hinata just stared at him with her big and innocent eyes; Naruto just smiled and crouched down so they were eye to eye, "I saw what that brute did to you; so sorry that someone as beautiful as you had to be treated like that."

"P-Prince," her cheeks burnt red and she quickly bowed before him, "Th-think nothing of it! I-I was foolish to be standing in the middle of the road. It is entirely my fault."

"Nonsense," he smiled as she looked back to him. "You are at no fault," he stood back up and held out his hand to her. Hinata hesitantly took it and he pulled her up quickly and much harder than the two had thought. Hinata opened her eyes to find that she was so close to him that she could hear his heartbeat; Naruto blushed at her closeness and that she smelled of vanilla. "There," he smiled lightly as she looked up at him, "back on your feet in no time." Hinata nodded and just stared into bright blue eyes. Naruto soon found himself lost in her lavender eyes that he had remembered seeing somewhere before, but not from the festival….no he had seen her somewhere else. He lightly tucked some of her hair behind her ear causing his fingers to graze the side of her cheek, "Have…have we met before?"

"I…I think not Prince," her blush died down to the lightest shade of pink, "but it is indeed an honor to meet you in person."

"Yes…it is…"

Then a loud coughing noise interrupted the two and they both jumped back away from one another. Naruto looked over and glared as Kakashi sat on his horse with his smile, "I'm sorry to intrude like this, but we must be off."

"Of course," Naruto sighed and looked to Hinata, "until we met again," he bowed lightly and Hinata blushed. She gave a curtsy back. Naruto smiled, "Off we go then Kakashi," he mounted his white horse and the two rode off. Hinata just sighed lightly and walked off back to her safest of havens.

**(Line Break)**

Sasuke held back a growl in his throat as he walked outside with Sakura at his side; no matter where he went she was right there with him. He couldn't get her to go back inside where he would not have to watch her anymore. Usually he'd just walk away from her and tell her not to follow, but Lord Haruno –Sakura's father- had been very worried about the safety of his only daughter so a knight was to be at her side at all times. Sasuke didn't know why he had agreed to this but maybe it was because Neji had also been forced into it. The Hyuga was at fault for this, he should have been the one walking with her while Sasuke went off to get in some training with his brother, but for some reason he had to save Neji's behind and take watch of the pink haired maiden. But ever since last night no one had seen or heard word of Neji Hyuga and they were getting worried. Not even the head of the Hyuga household knew what he was doing. Sasuke had just known that he was locked away in the library and that was it. Everyone knew that Neji was a well-educated man and loved to read, but this was just ridicules.

"Oh my dearest knight," Sakura spoke in her light voice as she gently wrapped her arm around his own and lied her head on his shoulder, "how nice it is to be alone with you." She smiled and closed her eyes as they walked, "We should do this more often."

"I'm afraid that I do not have much free time to spend with just you Lady Haruno," Sasuke said lightly as he slipped his arm form her hold. "I am much too busy with training and protecting the royal family." Sasuke also wanted to mention that the Prince was in love with the pink haired maiden and Sasuke wasn't going to openly jump into those dark waters; he was a man of honor and if Naruto wanted Sakura then he was going to step back and not get involved.

"Of course," Sakura held her hand before her and looked to the ground, "I am so naïve at times, my apologies." Her cheeks were a light pink as green eyes shined with a bit of unshed tears. Sasuke held back the need to roll his eyes at her. "Then I guess we should just enjoy the moments we get, hm?" Sasuke just sighed and nodded not wanting to hurt her feelings any more than he more than he could have. No, Sasuke was not that cruel and cold to the girl; he knew that she had feelings towards him and he was not just going to cause heart break to her when she was at such a high status. He just tried to keep a straight face and make sure that she did not become upset. "Well" she tucked some of her pink hair behind her ear, "I think I have pestered you long enough," she blushed and gave a light laugh, "maybe we can meet again for a late dinner?"

"Maybe," he said as he led her back inside the palace. "I am sure that you still have studies to get to Lady Haruno," she nodded as he led her to the little schooling room where a few other noble women around their age were seated. "Be safe," he bowed and then left her in the well-guarded room and decided that he was going to give Neji something to hide from. Sasuke made his way to the grand library that not many went into since it was really only a place for the elders to go in to. He pushed open the doors and gapped at the site of the room. A table right on the middle of the room that was littered with open books and at the moment, Neji was standing on a latter as he reached for a few more books and brought them back down. Sasuke walked over to the tables and began to look through the hand written books that had been laid out on the table. There were all books about nearby clans and clan alliances; Sasuke even saw one of his own family books buried under the other books. Neji just looked through the book in his hand and with an aggravated sigh he tossed it; Sasuke had luckily caught it thought and took the moment to flip through. "Is this what you have been doing, reading?"

"Researching is the proper term Uchiha," Neji said not taking his eyes off the book in his hands, "wrong once again." He groaned and roughly pushed the book back into its place. He looked down at the male, "if you're going to bother me with your presence why don't you make yourself useful and look for the book on a clan that starts with an 'H'."

"Isn't that a little broad?" Sasuke said back as he ran his finger over the spines of the leather books until he found 'Hayate', "What do I do when I find it?"

"Look for the photo that has a woman with the name of 'Hinako'," Neji said as he placed back another book and then pushed the latter to the left and grabbed another book.

Sasuke flipped through the pages; he sighed when he had not gotten it on his first try. Sasuke just put it back and then went to the next book 'Hitamora', "Why are you looking for that woman?"

"She is the only non-Hyuga that seems to be listed in the family tree and I think she's the missing link," he spoke lightly as placed another book back its his place. "I don't know why she's in the Hyuga book, but that is what I intend to find out."

"Ah," Sasuke said as he grabbed a different book 'Hiroshi'. He slowly flipped through and then stumbled on the page with those magic words, "Hinako Hiroshi," he spoke lightly and then smirked. "I found your mystery woman and…" Sasuke's eyes widened as his eyes found a photo of her, "I don't believe this…" Neji came down, jumping the last few steps and quickly made his way over to him, "she looks just like her." Neji went wide eyed at the picture that had been painted onto the page. She was indeed a beauty as she wore a long precious gown with her long midnight blue hair ending a bit under her bottom. Her bangs were long and came up and then framed the sides of her face elegantly. She was smiling in this picture and there they looked at the big lavender eyes that seemed to be looking right at them. "I don't say this often, but I am very confused."

"So am I…" Neji said as he took the book from her, "and I plan on getting to the bottom of this. I welcome you to come and watch," he smirked as Neji strode out of the room, skillfully grabbing his cloak as he walked out. Sasuke followed him out and then figured out that he was walking in the direction of the Hyuga estate and Sasuke felt the smirk pull at his lips in hopes that all hell would break loose. Oh the thought of it pleased him so, just watching the elders run made like it was the end of the world. But with all this new information that just might happen; they may have stumbled upon a daughter of the Hyuga clan that is now nothing more than the most famous gypsy in Konohagakure. "I recommend that you leave all the talking to me so that you don't get your clan in trouble."

"I still get to watch though," he asked as they passed the very confused guards.

"Indeed you do," Neji smirked as he walked to the room where the council should be meeting at the moment. Maybe he could catch them while the head of the house, Hiashi, was with the. "Here we go," Neji muttered as he slid open the door and looked to the council, Hiashi, and Hanabi. "Lord Hyuga I need questioned answered."

Hiashi looked to the man with a cold look, "Out of anyone in this house you should know that while in a meeting I am not to be bothered."

"This can't wait," Neji walked in with Sasuke standing in the doorway. He dropped the book before Hiashi and pointed to the picture of the woman, "How is Hinako Hiroshi related to this family?" Hiashi went wide eyed as he looked to the picture. Recognition flashed before his eyes and he lightly touched the picture, almost afraid that it would vanish. Neji caught site of this, everyone did. "So you do know her…" Hiashi nodded, "who is she?"

"Hiashi," one of the elders spoke, "we are in the middle of a meeting, and you don't have to say a thing-"

"Silence father," he said lightly as a small smile graced his lips, "If Neji wants to know then he can know." He took a deep breath, "Hinako was the woman that I was supped to marry…at first," Neji, Sasuke, and Hanabi went wide eyed as the elders looked away. "It was the decided that I would marry Yuki, you're mother Hanabi, but I…we were not very happy about it." Hiashi felt his cheeks go a light red, "So…I ran off….and for a year her and I lived together."

"F-Father…" Hanabi looked at him sadly.

"And that was that," he said quickly while closing the books and pushed it away, "nothing more to talk about."

"But there is," Sasuke stepped forward, "there is a whole lot more." They all looked to him, "There is a woman out there at my age and looks just like her," Sasuke pointed to the book, "and has the Hyuga eyes."

Hiashi shook his head, "That's impossible and I don't know what you are trying to do Uchiha, but I do not appreciate it."

"He has nothing to claim from this lord Hyuga, neither do I and I can agree with his statement," Neji watched as Hiashi's faced went from no emotion to the look of worry and disbelief. "I saw her eyes Lord Hyuga light lavender with no pupils, long midnight blue hair, and pale skin." Hiashi was suddenly began to shake his head and ran his hands through his hair and looked to be having his own panic attack.

"This…this can't be true," he looked to his father, "you told me she ran off back home! You never said anything about her being….b-being pregnant!" he was standing up now and pointing to his father with an accusing finger, "How dare you lie to me!"

"You were about ready to bring this clan down for your own selfish reasons," the elder yelled back as he stood so that he could look Hiashi in the eyes, "I gave you a choice and you thought it best to stay with that harlot!"

"She is no harlot!" Hiashi said with a cold glare on his face and a growl vibrated in his throat, "What did you do to her!"

"We found out that she was pregnant," another elder answered as the others tried to calm down Hiashi's father. "So we paid her off to run off back home and to never speak word of it again." He sighed lightly, "the first few times she refused but we told her that if she stayed with you, you would suffer being disowned from the clan." Hiashi looked saddened and the elder looked away from him, "After that we told you that she ran off to go back to home with her own parents and that she would not be allowed to write back to you. Hiashi that was for the best of this clan, you cannot just think about and you learned that over time."

"I…I have a daughter out there, living the life of a lowly gypsy because of you all," Hiashi shook his head and slumped down to his seat, "oh Hinako…how could I let this happen to you and to your daughter…?"

"Uncle," Neji walked to him and kneeled before him, "I come to you as your nephew, allow me to bring her here to meet you."

"Allow me Lord Hyuga," Sasuke said as they all looked to him, "her and I have already met."

"Oh dear Kami," Hiashi looked horrified.

Sasuke glared with a blush, "I did not bed her Lord Hyuga," he clenched his fists and tried to keep his dirty thoughts low and out of his head. "I have conversed with her and I just want to help my dear….friend…" he glanced at Neji who merely rolled his eyes.

"I'll be on my way," Neji stood and walked out, Sasuke bowed to the family and quickly followed him out. Neji stopped and looked back at him with a glare, "Why are you following me Uchiha?"

"I'm coming to see her and you can't do anything about it," Sasuke said with a glare and a smirk, "and you don't even know her name, so how did you plan on finding her?" Neji growled but made no effort to stop the Uchiha from following behind them. "I have another question Hyuga," Sasuke smirked as the brown haired male growled while walking out to the gates, "how do we plan on finding the gypsies? I know they are not on the streets anymore."

"Let me think Uchiha," Neji said grumpily as he ran his hand through his brown hair, "They have to be nearby…hiding off somewhere in the shadows of Konohagakure." Neji looked up to the sky as he pulled his hood up. "You think it right to leave without giving a word of leave to Kakashi?" Neji asked lightly as they walked through the gates without the guards even gesturing a goodbye. Sasuke merely shrugged, not really caring about that; he was much more interested in finding this secrete hide-out that held all the gypsies. "Well Uchiha, you had met her, where would a gypsy hide?"

"Away from the castle, that is for sure," Sasuke smirked as he pulled his own hood up. He gave a light laugh, "I have heard that this place is called the Kingdom of Dreams," Neji nodded and motioned to the man inside the small bakery. "He is kind to the gypsy people, maybe he can get us a start on what we might be looking for." Sasuke nodded and they both walked in, causing the little bell by the door to jingle.

"Why good morning to the two great knights," the man was elderly and gave them both a smile. "What can I get for you?"

"We want information about the gypsies," Neji said as he looked the man in the eyes. He noticed how the elderly man's eyes shifted for a moment and then went back to him.

"I know nothing about them, just know that they pay for bread like everyone else." He said lightly.

"We are not here to punish or imprison the gypsies, all we want is to know where we can find the one named Hinata." Sasuke spoke once more but the look in his eyes was softer than usual. "It is very important that we find her," Neji almost wanted to scream at him for being so concerned about his newly discovered family.

The shop owner smiled lightly, "Alright knight…I can send you to someone who can tell you for sure where she is. Just promise to keep her safe."

"Promise," Sasuke and Neji both said at the same time which caused them to growl and glare at one another. The man just laughed and gave them direction.

**(Line Break)**

After going to multiple churches that were very kind to the gypsies the two were able to find a 'road' to lead them to the gypsy hide away; they were led to a cave where there was a boulder blocking the entrance into some old and unused catacombs. They walked in and jumped down to the catacombs below and they bother made a face at the smell that was in the air. Sasuke covered his nose as Neji grabbed a lit torch that was left on one of the walls. Neji took the lead as they walked through the ankle deep water that was full of things that Sasuke refused to acknowledge. They both were slow and kept up their high guard in fear that bandits may have taken residents in the catacombs.

"I hope that she's there," Neji said as a small smile came to his lips, "I cannot believe that I'm going to meet my cousin…"

"And my future wife," Sasuke smirked but Neji put his hand up and stopped him.

"Number one," Neji said with a glare, "you are only here as to be sure that my cousin and I are safe. Second, you dare think about putting your hands on her and I will have young hung by your ankles and left to hang in the village square." Neji gave him a hard poke in the chest, "Got it Uchiha."

"What do you care if I ask her to marry me," Sasuke slapped his hand away and they both stood in the middle of the catacomb while glaring at one another. "She is a woman that does not need permission from anyone."

"What makes you think that she will say yes?"

"Who are you to question what I want?"

"Who are you both to trespass!" Neji and Sasuke looked over and nearly faltered at the site of a wild brown haired man dressed like a court jester with an evil smile on his face. On his cheeks were red triangles and behind him was a hoard of other gypsy men with weapons and rope. "How I have awaited the day to meet the Dark Knight in person…and the loyal Hyuga knight to go with." Neji and Sasuke were captured with their hands tied behind their back and a burlap bag over their heads. "Come on boys, we are to put on a show to die for!" The men cheered as one stood in the back with a frown. This gypsy sighed and ran back through a short cut back to the Kingdom in hopes of finding the only girl that could help.

"We mean no harm!" Neji yelled as he was being carried by some men, "We come looking for the girl with long blue hair!"

"Hinata!" Sasuke yelled, "We just need to talk to Hinata!"

"No mere mortal may talk to a woman of her stature," the brown haired male spoke. "I, Kiba the King, will not allow my people to be harassed by the noble courts!" Sasuke growled and tried to get out of the males grip but soon enough he was dropped to his knees and a rope was put around his neck. The bag was pulled off his head and both Sasuke and Neji marveled at the site before them. Below them was a large city that was confined in the catacombs like it was its own village…its own kingdom. He looked to Neji who also looked to be in shock at the vast size of the kingdom. But then the rope around their neck was tightened more than before, and the King Kiba of the kingdom stood before them. "By the ruling of the Kingdom of Dreams court you have been accused of the crime of trespassing. How do you plea?"

"Not guilty!" The two yelled back at him and the civilian gypsies made a crowd before the gallows and cheered for the two to be hung by their necks. One lone girl in the crowd had spotted the two at the gallows; she quickly pushed through the crowd to try and stop it. Sasuke looked to Kiba, "You can't hang us."

"Oh but I can~" he sang as he put his hand on the lever that released the trap doors from under them. "Your trial is speedy and quick along with the execution." He pulled down a mask that covered his face and put both hands on the lever, "May the gods have mercy upon your souls!"

"Stop!" Hinata yelled as she got to the top of the gallows. They all looked to her, "This is wrong of us. Who are we to pass judgment on them? Have we not longed for a world where no matter what your status was we were all to be treated equal?" All the gypsies looked away in shame as Sasuke and Neji smiled upon seeing her. "Please, I plea to you Kiba, let them go." She held up her hands clasped together and looked at him with big eyes.

Kiba groaned and pulled his mask up, "We never get to have a show," he pouted as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Release the two knights." Hinata smiled as she removed the ropes from around their necks and then cut the ropes from their hands with a dagger she kept on her person. "Just make them leave this moment and never return!" The crowd joined back in and Hinata nodded and led the two out.

"Oh thank you Hinata," Neji said as he looked to her with a soft smile, "we would be dead without you."

"Well," she blushed as she pushed him into the catacombs, "don't thank me yet." She smiled apologetically, "You need to leave and never speak of this place, or you will be condemned for it."

"You must come with us Hinata," Sasuke said stepping towards her, "We have come to retrieve you Hinata," he smiled lightly as she looked to him with confusion, "We know who your father is." She looked to them in shock, "He really wants to meet you Hinata, and he wants to meet his daughter."

Hinata shook her head, "No…no that is a lie," she reached into her little pocket and pulled out a worn and tattered. "M-my mother was deserted by him and left to go back to her family."

"It was a lie," Neji said and held out his hand to her, "the council threatened your mother that if she did not leave him that when they found out she was pregnant with you."

"What do you mean the council," she asked, "my father was a mere farmer."

"Your father is Hiashi Hyuga," Sasuke said bluntly that Hinata nearly fainted. Her back hit the catacomb's wall and the two men went over to her sides to help her. "You cannot believe the shock he felt when he found out that the woman he loved carried his child without his knowing." Hinata still looked at them with disbelief and Sasuke sighed ad ran his hands through his hair. "Your mother is named Hinata Hiroshi," Hinata looked to him in shock, "she has your blue hair and eye color."

"H-How did y-you…"

"We did a little research," Neji took her hand looked her in the eyes, "Please let us take you to him."

"J-just for today," she said lightly as she wiped her eyes, "th-then I'm coming back home."

**(Line Break)**

"You can put me down Knight Sasuke," Hinata blushed as she was still held in the arms of the Uchiha.

"Yes Uchiha," Neji seethed from between his teeth, "you may put my cousin down."

"She is the true heir to the Hyuga clan right?" Sasuke smirked at her with a devilishly looks in his eyes, "Then I, as a knight, cannot allow her royal her feet to touch the ground."

"Pervert," Neji muttered under his breath as they walked into the castle.

Naruto was conveniently walking through the hall and came into the main hall and smiled at the two, "How are you Neji and Sasuke-teme," he then looked to the woman in Sasuke's arms. "Oh Hinata," he smiled at her, "I'm so glad that you came to the castle, maybe you can join me or dinner." Sasuke growled as he set Hinata down and she looked to him with a blush. Naruto smiled brightly at her and then looked to her with warm eyes.

"Come on Hinata," Neji said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her along, "Hiashi would like to meet you." Sasuke watched as the two Hyuga members walked away from the two and Sasuke was left with the blonde Prince.

"Prince Naruto," Sasuke looked to him. Naruto smiled but he was surprised to see that the Uchiha was glaring at him, "I ask you to not pursue her." Naruto raised a brow, "I have been kind enough to put you in the best of light with Lady Haruno now I ask you to do the same."

"I can't believe it," Naruto said with a smile, "you like her?"

"I will not have you get in the way," he glared to the Prince and then walked off.

"Awe," Naruto smiled and sweat-dropped a bit, "it's….kinda cute and….well scary…."

**(End)**

**Well….what do you think? ^^ Leave me a nice review and I'll get started on my next one-shot. I actually think this one is more of a Try-out then a one-shot. We'll just see how this goes.**


	19. TryOut: Shamans amoung Wizards

**Well this is my one-shot that has been on my mind and it is more of a try-out and I want to give it a go and see how you all like and what you think of my idea. This is Harry Potter and Naruto Crossover and I hope that you all enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™ or Harry Potter™**

**(Line Break)**

The windows high on the walls of the dining hall were covered in a thin layer of frost and snow on the ledges to add to the beauty of the winter mouths. The ceiling was full of floating candles that many of the students had loved and remembered from their first years at the school. The students were all seated at the tables or standing around in the hall waiting for dinner to begin so they may enjoy their feast before some left for winter break to spend Christmas with their families. Each house was usually seated or near their own table but as always the Gryffindor house was not one to keep within their boundaries and were currently teasing and messing with those of the Slytherin house. The other two houses had just stayed back and laughed at the fights breaking out between the two houses in hopes that it would spread to their houses. The main fighters were the Marauders a Gryffindor gang made up of Sirus Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and their leader James Potter. They were not the brightest of the house, but the bravest as their leader was the Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. They were every teacher's worst nightmare and pain in the neck to everyone. Opposing them was Slytherin's top student of his year, Severus Snape who was trying to stand up to his bullies. By his side were Lucius Malfoy and his well-known girlfriend Narcissa Black. Bellatrix Black also stood by them but only to keep her cousin at bay.

But away from the fight, stood a very shy and nervous Shaman with a letter clutched in her small hands. Her long blue hair was held back in a low pony-tail with two long bangs framing the side of her heart shaped face. Her skin was a pale porcelain skin with large lavender eyes that shown with the innocents and naivety. Around her neck was a black lace necklace with a clear pendant jewel hanging from it. Her plump lips were graced with a light smile and her cheeks were dusted with a pink blush. She wore Gryffindor robes with her skirt fluttering about her knees with her black loafers shining in the light. Her hands were covered with white fingerless gloves that had a clear jewel placed on the glove on the back of her hand. She took in a deep breath and tucked the envelope away in her cloak and walked into the dining hall. She waved to the others of her house and took a seat beside Lily Evans her good friend and Molly Prewett.

"Hey Hinako," Lily smiled at the blue haired girl as she sat down and put down her book. "Have you taken your Divination exam since I am freaking out about it," Hinako giggled as the brown haired girl almost looked about ready to pull out her hair and made a face of panic. Hinako let her eyes wonder over to the tall figure that was James Potter, a blush rose to her cheeks as she saw his smirk, but Lily caught it. "Oh that's gross Hinako," Lily made a face as Hinako blushed red for being caught; "you can do so much better than that."

"Not to mention that he might have failed every exam he took," Molly piped in as she flicked her wan around to make the books move about the table. "I don't doubt that'll he have to take summer classes, again." She shook her head of red hair and wagged her finger at her.

Hinako pouted, "Oh come on now," her voice was light and bell like that she field odd talking to her two friends that had an English accent while she spoke in her own odd accent from being born in Japan and from a high status clan. "And it is not like I have a chance," she poked her forefingers together and looked down at her lap "he's too busy fawning over you Lily-chan."

Lily waved it off, "Please, he'll get over me when he reads that letter you wrote him," the two other girls giggled as Hinako's face went a bright red and steamed look to be coming out of her ears. Lily pushed her off the bench and pointed to the group of Marauders, "You go and give him that letter before you regret it!" Hinako swallowed the lump in her throat and slowly made her way to the fighting group. Oh how she wanted to turn around and run away from them and hide away with Moaning Myrtle in the girl's bathroom. It was too late though she could hear their taunts and arguments so clearly that it felt like she was part of it. Hinako felt her heart beat faster in her rib cage that she was sure that it would explode. Her hands were shaky as they were stiffly held to the sides of her and she tried her best to stop her shaking.

"Come on Severus," James smirked as he pushed the male back into the group of Slytherin students, "you wanna fight then let us fight." James held up his wand and pointed it right in the dark haired wizards face.

"I don't think he can do it Prongs," Sirus laughed at Severus, "all brains but no bronze!" They all laughed as Severus just glared at them with a blush stained on his cheeks from embarrassment.

"Enough of this Potter," they looked over to see the brown haired twins both Shamans in the Slytherin house. The gloves on their hands were black with white jewel on the gloves. They were practically identical from their white colored eyes that had no pupils and long brown hair and fair skin. Hiashi Hyuga was biologically the eldest and colder of the two with his long hair left undone while his brother Hizashi had his hair held back by the ends with a small hair tie and bandages around his forehead. Hiashi was in proper dress with his cloak on but Hizashi left his cloak in his dormitory and just had one hand shoved in his pocket as he was the more laid back of the two. Hiashi was the one speaking with a glare on his face, "You have been a pain in our side for long enough, and I will tolerate you and your foolish friend's idiocy." Hiashi held up his wand while his other hand sparked with a blue energy; James took a step back but did not drop his wand. Hiashi smirked, "Let us see if your bravery is strong enough to make up for your lack of brains."

"St-stop," Hinako stood between the two with the envelope in her hands. She blushed as they all looked to her; she shyly tucked one of her bangs behind her ears and took a shaky breath before speaking again, "P-Professor Dumbledore would not like to see this k-kind of fighting…y-you'll get in trouble a-and lose us points." Hinako just looked down at her feet and gripped her envelope so tight that she was sure that she would rip it any second.

Lucius just scoffed, "Now the girls are here to stand up for you Potter?" The Slytherin group snickered and smirked at the seething Potter. "And the weakest one of them all," Hinako gasped as the blond haired man grabbed the envelope for her hands. Hinako reached for it but he held it high above his head so that she could not reach. "What is it Hiroshi? Why do you want the letter so badly?" He looked to the envelope as she was still trying to grab for it, "Oh may~" he said in his devilish voice with a smirk on his face, "it seems to be a love letter…directed to a 'James Potter.'" Hinako felt her face heat up a dark red as she looked to see that James looked at her oddly and then back at the letter. "Let's give it a read, shall we?" Lucius threw the letter in the air and with a flick of his wand he zapped the letter. Hinako watched in horror as the letter opened up like a mouth and began to speak of what she had written.

'_Dear James Potter, how long I have waited to say what I truly feel about you, but I may only do it through this letter. I think I have fallen for you James…' _Hinako began to tear up as the whole mess hall seemed to be listening to her letter, and they all seem to be laughing at her misfortune. She wipped the tears from her eyes, but they would not stop. She quickly turned away and hid her face from them all as she ran out of the large room and to anywhere she could be alone. Lily watched as she ran out and sent James a glare for not doing anything. The Marauder's began to tease James about it, but he did not really listen. Before the letter could go on a blast of fire hit it and the blackened ashes of the letter floated to the ground.

"You are no fun Sora," Narcissa said with a smirk as she looked back to the black haired Shaman. The Slytherin student just scoffed as he glared with his dark purple eyes. He wore black gloves with a dark red jewel on it. He was properly dressed and even his wand was placed perfectly on his belt. Sora Kouno got to his feet and with hands shoved in his pockets he walked out of the mess hall. "What a weirdo, huh Lucius?" She said as she hugged his arm and placed her head on his shoulder. The male just nodded.

**(Line Break)**

Hinako pulled her cloak tighter around herself as she walked through the halls that were practically outside since the large windows did not have glass on them and led to an outside area. She winced as her tears began to freeze to her face. Her cheeks were bright red and her eyes were just as red and puffy from her crying. She slowly began to realize that she was close to Dumbledore's office and thought that she could up there and wait out until the school year was over. There was no one she would face anyone let alone students from her own house. Hinako just went up to the large statue that led to the old man's office and blushed as the paintings tried to comfort her; she merely told them that she wasn't feeling well.

"Hiroshi," Hinako turned around and watched as the Slytherin bad-boy walked up to her. Hinako had heard stories of Sora, that he was able to speak to serpents and that he was passing all his classes with flying colors. He walked up to her and she felt the need to cower back from him. "I hope that you have learned a lesson from your mistake." Hinako nodded and she looked down at her feet. She could not meet his cold eyes, it was looking into the deep darkness of night; she had hoped that he would just leave her, but it seemed that he had much more to say. "What a fool you are for falling for the moron of Gryffindor."

"J-James-k-kun is no m-moron," she said back much softer than she had intended to. Hinako jumped as she met the glare of Sora and shrunk away from him. "S-sorry," she said lightly as she looked down at her feet once more. He opened his mouth to say something but she watched as he closed it and turned away.

"Don't talk back to me…it's…weird…" he said lightly and walked off and Hinako was left there to wonder. Weird…she had never thought that that word would be in his vernacular and him admitting that something was weird was just….well weird. Hinako could not describe it any better than that and she was the top writer in her class. Maybe it was just her. That was indeed the longest time she had ever even stood beside the male. Hinako just shook her head of the thoughts and just knocked so that Dumbledore would let her in sooner. A large opening appeared in the wall and Hinako happily walked up the steps up to the man's office.

"Mrs. Hiroshi," Dumbledore spoke lightly as he stood on a balcony that overlooked his office. She smiled up at him with a blush staining her cheeks, "What brings you here? Dinner is about to begin."

"O-Oh," she pulled at the hem of her skirt, "I-I'm not very hungry is a-all." She walked over to where the phoenix sat and lightly petted his head; the bird was so kind to her and generally enjoyed her presence. "I-I was hoping th-that you m-may have more o-on Shamans?"

"Ah…" he said lightly with his frail voice. "I might have something," he pulled out his wand and gave it a light flick towards a bookshelf on the opposite wall. Hinako held out her hands as a book gently floated down to her. "I was able to dig up something," he smiled as she took a seat on the two steps that led to a slightly upper level to the room. "I hope that with you four here I would be able to write up more about the Shaman kind," Dumbledore walked down to his desk and took a seat.

Hinako looked to him with a bright smile, "Oh professor," she looked up to the ceiling, "y-you flatter u-us so." Hinako held the book close to her chest and walked over to the cauldron that contained all the memories of her headmaster. "I-If y-you ever need my help, pl-please ask." She watched as the memories floated on without much of a care in the world, "I-Is it wrong t-to love s-someone that loves another?" She glanced over to Dumbledore as he looked to be thinking the question over.

"I don't know Mrs. Hiroshi," he said as he sat back, "But what I do know is that love is a very powerful thing," Dumbledore fixed his glasses, "why do you ask?"

"W-well," she looked to her feet, "I-I thought it would b-be better to c-confess to….to him, b-but it merely just exploded in my face," she cursed herself as she felt her eyes sting with tears and she quickly began to try and wipe them away. "P-Professor," she turned to him and looked at him with big and watery eyes, "will a h-heart ever heal?" Hinako let the tears flow down her cheeks this time and her breathing became shallow and heavy gasps for air. The elder man was able to move quick and walked over to her. She desperately clutched to him and sobbed.

"Do not cry," he soothed her as he stroked her hair, "it will take time Hinako," he said softly as she began to calm down, "and as odd as it may seem, but it may heal from a love from another. From another that you may have never known before."

"H-How will I know…" she said as she still held onto him. Her breathing returned to normal and she was able to speak a bit more clearly.

"Your heart will give you a light push in the right direction," he said with a smile as she let go and began to wipe her eyes once more. "Now," he turned her around, "You don't want to be cooped up in here. You get back to your commons room and bring back the book once you are finished."

"Th-thank you Professor," she smiled back at him before she descended the stairs and was soon out of site. Hinako felt a bit better about everything, sure things with James and the others would never be the same but that was the thing that she could deal with for the moment being. Hinako only had a two more years at Hogwarts and then she would be out on her own and be able to study to become a teacher. She'd surely come back to Hogwarts in hopes to get a job at the school, she loved it so and loved to teach. She slowly made her way up the steps and waited as they shifted so that she would be able to reach her room.

"Password?"

Hinako smiled to the fat lady and spoke, "Caput Draconis," the woman in the painting smiled and she was let into the Gryffindor commons room. Hinako closed the door behind her and quickly went to her room. She walked down to her bed at the end of the room and smiled as the slim black cat was curled up on her bed. The cat purred upon seeing her and Hinako just lied on the bed and let the cat walk over to her and rub against her body. "Did you miss me Miki," she asked as the cat looked to her with bright green eyes and meowed to be petted. Hinako just smiled and scratched under cat's chin and then on her head. "Well I did it Miki," she lifted up the cat and let her stand on her belly, "I tried to give him the letter." Miki lied down on her owners belly and just looked to her like she was listening, "and then Malfoy-dono got it and the whole school got to read it." Her cheeks burned red with just the thought, "I hope the professor was right…I don't want to have to wait."

_~A Few Years Later~_

Hinako had grown so much from her school days at Hogwarts, both physically and mentally. She wore a dark purple turtle neck that went down to under her bottom with tight black pants to match. She had braided her hair back so that it would not get in her way. A black cloak was sitting lightly on her shoulders and fell back to reveal her clothing since she was sitting back in a chair. Her white gloves were still as white since the day she bought them and her wand was placed on a belt that hung crookedly on her hips with a few other scrolls that were kept also on the belt. Hinako placed her hands on her lap and watched as the others members were speaking to one another. She had become part of 'The Order of the Phoenix' that was led by Dumbledore himself. She smiled as she watched Sirus Black curl up on the carpet like some dog since he no longer wanted to argue with James on the matter at hand.

The Dark Lord has arisen with power, and they all had feared he was much too powerful for the ministry to take on alone. Hinako had been informed of the group when she had stopped by to see Lily and James, who had married. Hinako was not one to hold a grudge, but jealousy burned deep in the pit of her stomach when she had first seen the couple as happy as they stood at the altar. She quickly got over her petty thoughts and began to focus on what was important…stopping the Dark Lord. She had come to fear the worst, that he-who-shall-not-be-named had taken on the Shamans since Hinako had lost contact with the Hyuga family. The Kouno family had no contact with the rest of the world, so Hinako could only hope that Sora was not hurt. Miki jumped up onto her owners lap and made herself comfortable; Hinako lightly petted her frail family pet that had been through so much with her. She watched as the group continued to discuss series matters as she slowly spun the clear jewel of her necklace between her fingers.

"I am not going to run from this!" James stood and glared at Author Weasley, "Standing together will make us stronger!"

"There is an army of Death Eaters waiting for us to act first," Author said sternly, "you are too much of a Gryffindor James, please just think this through."

"M-Maybe he is right," Peter said lightly while he stood against the wall, "not many stood by the D-Dark Lord before…" he trailed off, "it would be best to act before h-he can catch us."

"Wrong worm-tail," Lupin ran his hand through his hair, "We will not just approach him like this is a walk in the park. The ministry has been snooping around," he informed the group and Miki jumped down and wondered off up the stairs to who-knows-where. Lupin watched the cat for the moment, but then got back on topic, "no need to raise suspicions with us going around and trying to recruit people. With more time, they will believe us and help."

"I-It will be t-too late," Hinako finally spoke and then stood. She pulled the cloak close so that it hid her body. "Th-The ministry does not want witches and wizards of human birth to worry, they will never see e-eye to eye with us." She smiled to the group, "I-I will go out on a hunt, a-anything that will be us use to you will be sent back w-with my Patronuse." She walked to the door and slipped on her black gym shoes, "K-Keep an eye on Molly-chan if you would," she smiled to Author, "sh-she must b-be tired."

"Don't do this Hinako," Lily stood. Hinako looked back at her, "Going out there is suicide,"

"Rather one die then thousands," Hinako said with all seriousness. She quickly fixed her mood, "b-but do not fret L-Lily-chan," she looked into her eyes, "no harm will c-come to me."

"Promise," Lily asked holding out her pinky.

"Promise," Hinako hooked her own and then went off out the door into the darkness of night. She didn't look back at the house as she mounted her broom and took to the sky. With a wave of her hand she cloaked her body to look like a large bird to the humans below. She smiled as she passed through a cloud; giggling as she got a bit wet from the water. Hinako loved flying she thought it was the best thing that anyone could ever enjoy. Her bangs lightly blew back in the cool wind that bit at her skin, but she didn't have a care in the world. Hinako softly began to descend and soon she landed before the forest, the one that she had been told many times as a student to not enter. She took a deep breath as she waved her broom off and it took off into the night sky once more. Hinako walked into the forest with strong strides as she followed the path that had been made by so many other students before. Her steps were very light as she was afraid that there indeed was something in there that was still out to get her; she had heard so many times before that unicorns had walked the land but were being hunted by some beast. Even as a student Gryffindor she was never brave enough to come out with Rubeus Hagrid and the others to see what was in the forest. She kind of wished that this wasn't her first time alone in the forest on a very important mission like this. Hinako pulled the hood of her cloak over her head and walked the forest like some dark figure.

'_Okay Hinako,' _she thought to herself as she held herself in hopes that she wasn't shaking under her cloak. Her eyes scanned over the darkness that engulfed the forest and made it scary then she would have liked. _'I'll you have to do is make sure that no one is meeting in the Dark Forest and planning the fall of the Ministry. Easy-peasy.' _Hinako almost wanted to sweat drop at the foolishness in her own words; she surely was in much more danger and she was sure that this was not as simple as she wanted it to be. She stopped as she heard steps in the forest and looked back to see if anyone was behind her. Her eyes focused on the figure walking towards her in the distance and she nearly freaked and took to hiding behind the tree like some child. Her heart was beating against her ribcage and she slowly glanced back to see that the figure was tall with a built frame; most likely a male from the width of his shoulders. Hinako pulled out her wand and gripped it tightly in her fist. She gulped lightly and tried to think of who this man was. Most obviously, he was someone with bad intentions. The next obvious thing she could think of was that it was a man with bad intentions. Other than that she was stumped. The thought that he was a Death Eater came to mind, but she could not be too sure on that one.

The male stopped walking and looked around just to be sure he was not followed. He pulled out his wound and with a light flick and tap on the tree and a door opened up for him. He entered and once he closed the door it was hidden again. Hinako stepped out from behind the tree and walked over to the spot where the man once stood. She held out her gloved hands and ran them over the area where she thought the door had appeared. She watched the white jewels on her perfect white gloves and once they began to glow she let a smile slip onto her plump lips. She took out her wand and pointed it at the open area "_Finite Incantatum," _she whispered with a flick of the wand and the door was opened up to her. Hinako readied for some kind of trap, but she had walked through the door with ease and this time, the door was still seen to the human eye. "This can't be good," she said lightly as she looked out into the swampy region she had been taken too and spotted the torch light path going between the trees on a narrow dirt path. She took in a deep breath and walked on as she placed her wand back on the spot on her belt. Her steps were soft and quick as she darted from tree to tree and watched from a safe distance as the male figure walked calmly. She waited until the male was out of site and then hid behind a rather large willow tree. "_Expecto Patronum_," she said with a wave of her hand and out a rabbit ran about made of blew energy, "Send the message, 'Hidden door in Dark Forest; may be for the use of Death Eaters." The Rabbit nodded and started running in some direction and then disappeared in the wind. She smiled, knowing that her message would soon make it, or so she hoped that it would. "Where is he going?" Hinako whispered to herself and looked to see if she was still able to follow him. She pushed away any negative thoughts and continued to follow the path with hopes of finding the male again.

Hinako was unable to find the male, but he had found her. He almost thought it idiotic that someone would send a patronum when he wasn't that far away. He waited until she had taken the path again and snuck up behind her. He watched as a small body frame walked with caution down the path and he almost couldn't help but stare for a moment as he was able to see the light sashay of her hips through the cloak. He then followed behind her and long before she could turn around he wrapped one arm aright under her bust and pressed the tip of his wand to the side of her head, "Scream and that will surely cause your death," he spoke gruffly in his deep baritone voice with no mercy for this woman. He's breathing was calm and low but he caught the sweet scent of vanilla and felt the need to shiver at it; it was so familiar to him. She tried to pull out his grip but it was useless when he pressed the wand harder into her head. "Say your prayers woman, for you will not be living here."

"It does not matter," she spoke in a light bell like voice, "I have completed what needed to be done." She felt the man go stiff behind her, but his grip seemed to be tighter than ever. Without word he pushed her along the path, but when the path split, he took the path that was not lit. Hinako watched as she was almost approaching a cabin that was well hidden in the foliage with a light in the window. "Why not just kill me now?"

"Do not speak to me," he was angry, cruel, and Hinako held back the need to coward from the voice. She had not done anything to make him mad; he had caught her and told her she was too die, nothing more could be done. He opened the cabin door and pushed her in while locking the door behind him. Hinako stood in a fighting position and had her wand pointed at him. He scoffed at her and with a flick of his hand her wand was knocked out of her hands. Hinako's eyes widened at the sight of black gloves, with the black jewel shining in the soft candle light. Sora Kouno removed his hood and showed that he had grown out his hair so that it was pulled back into a tight ponytail; he almost looked like that of a samurai if Hinako wasn't worrying about her life at the moment. He let his eyes scan over the cloaked body until dark purple eyes landed upon her lavender ones. "Hinako Hiroshi, I should have known only a fool like you would come out here alone."

"I should have guessed you would be up to no good Kouno." Her eyes hardened a bit as she held her hands before her in a fighting position. "I must ask, have you succumbed to working under the Dark Lord as well, like all the others of the Slytherin house?"

"Aren't you just smart," he mocked her with a frown. "I have been waiting for you to mess up Hiroshi," Sora glared at her and pointed his wand at her, "You are to take this horrible curse or hex off of me." Hinako was suddenly confused at the statement but her confused face only made him angrier. "Do not make your innocent face and pretend that you are not aware of this! Take off this hex before I have to use force!"

"I do have no idea what you are talking about," Hinako defended and then jumped back as he got very close to her.

"I am not going to play this game Hinako," Sora said in a deep growl, "I have been hexed and you are behind it. You have plagued my thoughts for the last few months; that damned voice, your innocent eyes, and your image has been imprinted in my mind. Now take off the hex."

"I-I have not hexed you," she said getting offended and with her cheeks burning a pink color.

"And that cute blush- oh dear Kami I did not meant to say cute!" Sora quickly turned away and looked to be ready to pull out his dark hair. Hinako took this as her chance and pointed her hand to the door.

"_Alohomora," _she said and made a dash to the opened door. Sora reacted much faster than she would have thought. He placed a body-bind hex on her and caught her before she hit the floor.

"Moron," he muttered as he closed and locked the door again and placed her upon the small bed that was in the room. She tried to break the hex but it was indeed hopeless. Hinako watched as she heard him pull up a chair to the bed side and then sat down. "Tell me the spell at least, and then I can find my own counter spell."

"I'll say it again Kouno," she said, "I placed no hex, spell, curse, or charm on you. If I have you probably would have found out and broken it." Hinako wasn't going to even pretend like she could have been able to place a spell on someone like him.

"Then why is this happening to me Hinako," he said as he moved to his knees and starred at her as she was forced to stare at the ceiling. "Nothing can stop my mind from going back to you, ever since I saw you trying to blend in with the muggles at that homely school for the young. Not even the power of the Dark Lord can get me away from you; how many missions you have caused me to prolong and almost fail. You must know what this is Hinako; I can see it is the same thing that had plagued you all those years back at the School." Hinako felt her cheeks heat up but she was suddenly getting colder. She felt a large and rough hand took hold of hers with his thumb running of her knuckles. "Please help me."

"K-Kouno….I-I think something much st-stronger has b-been placed on you." Hinako cursed as her stuttering was suddenly back.

"Tell me Hinako," he said quickly. She could tell he was so clueless and thought that the moment she spoke he would explode.

"I-it sounds like…" she swallowed loudly, "like y-you have fallen in love."

"In…love…?" He suddenly got very quiet and Hinako felt his grip on her hand tighten to the point where it was painful. She struggled out a cry of pain but she feared he would strike her if she did. "Preposterous!" Sora stood up and looked down at her with a glare, "if that was the case that would mean I love you-" it became eerily silent as he cut himself off. "You…I must love you any of this to make sense. Without the place of a curse or spell; this is my very own curse on myself." Sora looked down at her and with a wave of his hand Hinako quickly sat up; she moved to the edge of the bed and crawled off, but Sora watched her like a hawk. "What do I do know?"

Hinako looked about the room, "H-How am I to know? I-it's your feelings."

"What did you do when you were 'in love'?"

Hinako blushed again, "Well…I told him how I felt, though as you can r-recall it didn't turn out as planned."

"Why was I so made when you did that," Sora asked walking so that he stood before her, "hearing you confess to him angered me. How could a pure blood like you love someone like him?" Hinako backed away but her back hit the wall and Sora pinned her back against the wall with both hands on either side of her body. "He was a failure and a sorry excuse for a wizard. Anyone was better than him." Hinako was forced to stare into his eyes, but she was surprised to see that he looked confused. "If you had been in Slytherin house this all would have been different."

"And why would you think that?"

"Simple…" he suddenly looked stumped, "well….you…you and I….we…I mean you would have…" Hinako got red in the face as Sora's cheeks began to burn pink and he avoided eye contact. "All Shamans are of Slytherin house; how you are so different I will never know." Sora looked to her and spoke in such a light and sweet voice. "If I do love you, than I want you to know it Hinako Hiroshi. For this is my confession: I love you deeply." Hinako felt her knees go weak and she began to slip down the wall. Sora quickly encircled his arms around her and kept her standing. "Well I didn't expect you to faint at the confession, I thought we had it made it clear beforehand that it was you that I loved."

Then there came hard knocking on the door, "Sora! Sora! Open this damn door!" Hizashi yelled as he kept pounding on the door. "We are meeting right now and the Dark Lord tires of your lateness."

"Step aside," another voice said. "_Alohomora" _Hiashi said and the door was blasted open and the twins both watched in shock as Sora held the blue haired woman bridal style. "Dear Kami what have you done?"

"I have fallen in love," Sora said calmly as he placed Hinako on the bed and then pick up her wand. "I'll be there in a moment."

"She can't be here Sora," Hiashi warned with a glare, "The minute someone senses she is she will be killed on the spot or tortured to tell us the hideout of the Order."

"Hinako will be fine until I get back," he said calmly. "Then I will run off with her and re-start our lives together."

"You're a hopeless romantic Sora," Hiashi shook his head.

Hizashi slammed the door close, "Brother, we have an issue. Severus is headed this way." They all went wide eyed and Sora quickly kicked upon a back door with Hinako in his arms. "Come now brother," Hizashi stopped Hiashi from running off. "We must make sure that Severus stops here and keep Hinako protected."

"I am not going to leave her with that maniac, her brother made me promise to watch over her."

"Brother," Hizashi pleaded, "Sora would never hurt her and you know that." Hiashi just gave an 'hn' and stood calmly. Hizashi smiled at him, "Thank you Brother."

"Don't mention it."

**(Line Break)**

_~Major Time Skip~_

Hinako did not know how she got here, but there she sat on the mat in her living room with the little bundle in her arms. She smiled down at the living and breathing child the one that had come from her and….her husband. Hinako glanced at the ring that was around her finger; she smiled as she thought back to how she had obtained it. After her incident with Sora she found herself on a plane, seated beside her was the same male that had earlier confessed his feelings to her. He warned that she couldn't make a scene around all the humans, but Hinako was so confused of why she was on the plane, with him none-the-less. Sora had rid her of her cloak and both of their wands were safely tucked away in a bag that was under his seat. He wore plain civilian clothes and was currently readying the paper like nothing was wrong. Hinako was ready to yell at him for kidnapping her, but as she rose her hand to point at him, her eyes caught the gleam of the golden ring on her finger. Sora calmly explained that he had bought her the wedding band since he had decided to marry her as soon as they got back to Japan. Hinako's face was as red as a tomato but Sora kept talking. He vowed to stay by her side in case the Dark Lord came after them since Sora had left the Death Eaters with all their secrets and that Hinako had discovered them and sent out a signal to where they were meeting. Not to mention that Lady Kouno –mother of Sora- would love to have a daughter-in-law like Hinako.

She didn't have much room to argue, but she did refuse to marry him…right away. Sora was greatly disappointed at that since he wanted to get the whole thing out of the way so it would be official. Hinako refused it and said that she wasn't going to suddenly marry him since he wanted to marry her. Sora just gave a small pout and went back to his paper. Hinako wanted to call all her friends to tell her that she was okay, but Sora forbade her to do so. They were to go into hiding and neither of them could come into contact with any of them. She couldn't argue with that, so all she could do was hope that they knew she was okay. Sora also reminded her that once they did land in Japan, they couldn't go back home either. No one could know where they were and if they did that was one step closer to being discovered by someone else. Hinako sat back in her seat and just fell asleep on the plane.

And now, as she looked at where it got her, Hinako was very happy with its results. Surely she missed her friends and recently tried to find out on anything about the Order without giving away her position. She looked over at the clock and watched as the minute hand stiffly landed on the twelve and it read that it was late. Hinako slowly stood up and walked to the nursery. She stopped as she found all the photos she had collected over the years she was back at home, smiling at them all. She picked up the one where she smiled happily in her wedding Kimono, but Sora had a light smile. She put it back down and continued on to the light colored room. How she had never thought this day would come; where she could be a mother to the most beautiful little baby she had ever seen. Hinako set the baby down in the crib and then covered the bundle even more to make sure the baby was as warm as could be. She stayed there for a while and watched as the baby closed their eyes and fell to sleep once more. Hinako just sighed and left the room so that her baby may sleep.

"Hinako," Sora began to yell from the front door, "Hinako please answer me!"

"Shhh," she ran out to the living room and watched him stand in the room looking for her. "I just put the baby to sleep-" she was cut off as Sora pulled her into an embrace and pressed his lips against her forehead. "What is up with you Sora-kun?"

"We must leave," he said quickly, "it is no longer safe here." He pushed Hinako down the hall to their room while looking back over his shoulder like someone was behind him. "Pack some things and take the baby anywhere. Don't look back and do not wait for me." He gave strict and clear orders as Hinako was getting some clothes and necessities and shoving them into a bag. Hinako put her bag on and then went out to where Sora stood and handed her the sleeping baby.

"Sora what is going on?" She asked with worry and fear as he practically pushed her all the way to the back of the house where there was an exit.

"I-I can't explain Hinako just don't look back," he stood in the door way as she stepped out into the dark night. Hinako looked back at him as he stood with a sad face, "I love you Hinako Kouno."

"Sora…" she said taking a step towards him, but he pointed in the other direction. "I love you too." Sora smiled lightly and closed the dead and ran to the front of the house. Hinako just took in a deep breath and began to run off through the grassy fields that where behind her home. She clutched the infant close with both hands and tried her best to keep from looking back. She stood in the middle of the field, with its high grass coming up to her knees. Against the command of her husband she looked back and gasped as she saw her home was going up in flames with all her memories and photos that she had loved to look at. Hinako looked down at the infant, "I must worry only about you," she gave the sleeping baby a smile. "For nothing shall harm you." Hinako went back to running into the forest where she could easily find a path and get to the next city with ease. But as she entered the forest she looked back once more in hopes that Sora was following after her but she saw dark ghost like figures flying about, looking for something. Hinako ran into the thickest part of the forest and went over to one of the hallowed out trees. She felt tears build up with her eyes and with every blink they escaped her eyes and ran down her cheeks. "Okay my child," she tucked the child into an opening in the tree and made sure the infant was bundled up well. "I know you will be frightened, but do not cry, for I will be back for you." Her hands fumbled as she removed her necklace and placed it around the little neck of her baby, "please wait for me my child. I love you so much." She lightly kissed her fingers and then touched the baby's cheek. Hinako bit back a sob and hid the opening of the tree and got back to her feet. She was not going to lose her baby.

**(Line Break)**

Sora ran through the empty field, his body battered and bruised. His clothes had been torn and ripped but all that was on his mind was his wife and child. He ran faster than he thought he could run and hoped that she was already in the next town over. He had fought so many Death Eaters that he had lost track of them and wasn't sure if he had gotten them all. He cursed as the Dark Mark on his arm burned even more as he ran that it felt like it was on fire. Sora pushed through a bit longer and once he came upon the forest the jewels on his gloves began to glow a dark color and he feared the worst. The magic was still in the air, it was so thick that he had trouble breathing in it. Trees, plants, and bushes had scorch marks and looked to have been pulled out by their roots. But as he walked to the center of all that magic, Sora chocked back a sob that wracked his body and covered his mouth with the urge to throw up.

There sprawled out on the ground was the beautiful that was Hinako; long blue hair was sprawled over the ground that it covered her face. He ran over to her and slowly knelt by her side; he almost didn't want to touch her, not wanting the physical proof that she might be…dead. Sora slowly began to move her hair out of her face and with rapid blinks the tears fell from his eyes as his eyes landed upon her face. She was still so perfect. Her eye lids were down and her lips were slightly parted; Sora shook his head.

"No…no, no, no, no," he muttered again as he picked her up and held her cold body closer to his own. "Hinako please…please you cannot leave me like this." This may have been the first time that Sora had cried, oh how he hated the feeling of his heart shattering in his chest. "Hinako!" He cried out into the sky as sobs bubbled out from his throat.

"How the mighty fall," Sora's head snapped in the direction of the voice that he had known perfectly well. "I have waited much too long for this day," Lucius stepped out from the shadow's with his wand still in hand. "We've all missed you Sora, so I hope you don't mind if I let the others catch up with you. I just say your lovely run off before she got to formally meet us." The blonde haired man smirked as he watched Sora glare at him with his eyes burning with hate. "How about we catch up while we head on back to England?"

"You monster," Sora growled out, "I want nothing to do with any of you! So crawl back into your hole and I hope to re-meet you in hell!"

"Oh," Lucius mocked, "that hurts me Sora. Why stay here when you have nothing left? The Dark Lord still has a very nice plan for you once we return; maybe he can make up for all of this." Lucius sneered as Sora gave him a reply with a very rude hand gesture and foul language to match. "I bet the life of that little brat will be a well enough reward," he smiled evilly as he watched realization hit Sora. Sora looked about to see if his child was anywhere to be found. "Oh I didn't want you to see that image, but I was sure that the infant felt no pain."

"Y-You…" Sora gently placed his wife on the ground and got to his feet. He was stumbling as the thought bounced around his head. His baby, all that was left of his wife…his pride and joy was…gone? Sora ran over to a bush and emptied what was in his stomach and then just gave painful heaves of nothing. Lucius laughed as he watched the strong male break down into a heap of pathetic nothingness. "My….my wife and m-my baby…gone?" He looked back at the blonde. "Why Malfoy, what wrong have I done!"

"You left the most powerful man to be with that harlot of a woman!" Lucius yelled back with a glare as he pointed to the dead Hinako. "I should have killed you long ago, you are the reason those Phoenix rebels were ever able to stand up to us all. You allowed her to live and now you pay the price for your treason." Sora's hands began to spark with light and Lucius was not ready for another fight. "I am giving you a choice Sora, come with us and join the greatest power in the world. Once we are done you will get your reward."

Sora looked to Hinako once more; he couldn't leave her…but he was of no good to her now. He didn't deserve someone like her, he was the reason she and his baby were dead. "Just…Just give me a moment…" he said. Lucius rolled his eyes and walked away from the two to the edge of the forest. Sora kneeled beside her once more, "Hinako…I'm so sorry. I hope that one day you will forgive me. I will avenge you my wife, no matter what I must do I will be sure not let your death be in vain." He bent down and kissed her cold lips once more. He stood up and held out his hand, "_Expecto Patronum," _a hawk made of blue magic appeared. "Tell anyone in the Ministry that Hinako Hiroshi has died…and so has Sora Kouno." The Hawk gave a caw and then flew off until it disappeared into the night sky.

"Is the brat really dead," a Death Eater asked Lucius as he walked through the fields.

"If not now it will be soon," he smirked, "nature will take its course soon enough."

**(Line Break)**

Minerva McGonagall stood at the edge of the forest and waited as Hagrid walked out of the forest with tears in his eyes as he held the dead body of Hinako, but McGonagall went wide eyed as the half-giant also gently held something else in his large hand. "Sorry ma'am, I found her cryin'." Hagrid handed her the baby girl that continued to cry to the older woman. "I be thinkin' she Miss Hiroshi's child," he wiped the tears from his eyes, "couldn't leave her out there all alone."

"Good job Hagrid," McGonagall said lightly as she tried to lull the baby back to sleep. The baby had a little hair on her head that she had been born with her mother blue hair and was unusually pale. She turned around and motioned for Hagrid to follow, "What we gonna do no ma'am?"

"Miss Hiroshi is to be taken somewhere to be properly buried and I…I must talk to Dumbledore about the child." She parted from Hagrid as he continued to the house where a few others were waiting to help bury the woman and alert her family that she had died in the house fire. The only thing that made McGonagall shiver was that Sora Kouno was also reported dead, but his body was nowhere to be found; she only hoped that it was not taken by the Death Eaters. She came upon a barren dirt road and there waited the old man, who looked to be staring up at the small sliver of moon. He looked so at peace with the world. "Dumbledore," she spoke, "a child has lived."

He nodded lightly and looked to her, "I have heard," she stood beside him.

"What are we to do? They may come back for her," McGonagall said in a bit of a panic.

"Do not fret Professor McGonagall," Dumbledore said calmly, "I know a place where the baby will be well taken care of."

**(Line Break)**

~ _12 Years Later _~

Hiashi sat at his desk with his paper work all around him; he sighed as he sat back and closed his tired eyes. He hated paperwork and his pile never seemed to go away. Hiashi didn't want to run a business, he wanted to go outside and play with his daughter, but his father had left him with everything on his death bed and there was no way that Hiashi could refuse him. Hizashi happily only played a small part in the company and would often come and sit with Hiashi and talked to him. So much he had left behind in England and all the friends he thought he had made with the others. In the end he had to run away from the Ministry and hope that they had long forgotten about him and Hizashi.

He came home to live in the Hyuga compound and was able to meet a nice girl and settle down. Hizashi had come home to a longtime girlfriend and the two were instantly planning a wedding and a life together. Hiashi got the job as the president of Hyuga Corp. and Hizashi was Vice president; neither of them complained in public of their jobs. Hizashi was overly upset at first since this met he would also be living on the Hyuga's Estate when he and his wife wanted to live somewhere else. Not only that, but by orders from their father, they were not allowed to reveal their powers in anyway. They were no longer wizards, just normal people. Hiashi let his eyes move over to the book shelf; on the middle shelf was an old leather lined box that had grown dusty from not ever being moved or touched. He could see them in there, his wand and gloves that still fit him, which looked so perfect like they were still brand new. He couldn't tare his eyes away from it, but then there was a hard knock on the door.

"Enter," Hiashi said sitting up in his chair and picking up the pen with his tired hand.

"Brother," Hizashi came in like he would almost every day, but he didn't look happy like all the other days. He had letters in his hands, but he had separated one from the others and this one was so familiar looking to him and it nearly made his heart stop.

"Give me the letter Hizashi," Hiashi ordered as he held out his hand for the letter. It had to be a mistake; no one in the Hyuga family had been born a Shaman. He had been sure that his own daughter and Hizashi's son was not Shaman's; it was very rare to get a Shaman in the Hyuga clan since the gene was so rare. But as he looked at the name on the letter it was like he had been punched in the stomach; the name belonged to the girl he had forgotten was not really his daughter. "Th-They even got her last name right," he smiled as he his hand began to tremble. The letter was made out to Hinata Hiroshi.

"She can't go there alone Brother," Hizashi said as he pulled up a chair and sat down on the other side of the desk.

"That is what they said to her too," they both lightly saddened at the thought of their late friend. Hiashi ran his hand through his long brown hair. He could still remember that fateful night that he had trouble sleeping. When Hiashi could not sleep that would mean something was very wrong in the world and he soon found out what it was. His old Professor, aged even more than he could remember was at his door, with a tightly wrapped bundle of joy that was oddly quiet. Hiashi put two and two together and clutched the door frame as if he was about to collapse in shock. Dumbledore explained what had happened and without any hesitation, Hiashi held out his hands to receive the baby that looked up at him with big dark lavender eyes. He bowed to his Professor who wished him the best of luck and then gave him his condolences on his lost. Hiashi closed the door before he could see the man vanish. Hiashi awoke his wife and told her of what has happened; Yuki was kind woman and quickly took the baby to the nursery that was still being worked on.

"Otou-san," a soft voice called from behind the closed door, "Hanabi-imouto wants t-to eat, sh-should I make her something?"

"Go ahead," Hiashi said in a warm voice and then looked to the letter, "and…and be sure you both look decent. I'm having a very important guest come by." The two males listened to her agree to do as she is told and then run off calling for the young Hyuga daughter. "I guess I have a chance to use this again," he smiled as he lifted up his hand and caused the box to come over and land on his desk.

"Who will come to get her," Hizashi asked.

"They'll probably send over that giant," he said as he held his wand. It felt nice in his hands, "he always had a way with children."

**(End)**

**Tell me what you think and send me some request since I am out of ideas ^^. But if not I will start on the continuation of 'Angel Among Demons'. Ja Ne**


	20. Angel among Demons Pt2

**This next one-shot is a continuation of 'Angel Among Demons'. Please enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™ **

**(Line Break)**

Hinata sighed as she sat at the table in the kitchen, how she hated it so in the hideout. Never had she thought that the most notorious and evil organization acted like a bunch of teenaged boys. All she ever did was cook, clean, and try to avoid them when they wanted their nails repainted. Her naginata on her back was the only thing there she could trust around the hideout. She had thought that Konan would be there for her but the woman had chosen to go the 'tough-it-out' route and left Hinata with the wolves, who ,she'd like to mention, almost killed her with their stampede to the kitchen. Even Tobi was becoming to be a bother, all Hinata could do for human contact was to listen to him talk on and on about anything, and then, when she really needed him, he was off on a mission or acting really…weird. Hinata was glad when Konan had come to inform her that morning that almost every Akatsuki members were out on missions and she didn't have to hide anymore. Hinata quickly took this moment of freedom to shower; almost every male in the hideout had accidently walked in on her since they never thought she was in there. Konan offered to let the girl use her personal shower, but Hinata did not want to be babied; she denied the offer and regretted it since the second it came tumbling out of her lips. Feeling fresh she went to eat in the kitchen but she nearly screamed when she found the whole kitchen to be a mess. Like a food fight had gone on and she shuddered when something dripped on her shoulder from the ceiling. Lucky for her, Pein innocently walked in, went to the fridge, grabbed some food, but just before leaving he stopped beside her and said: "Clean it up." With that he left and Hinata felt her left eye twitch.

She had just finished and it was nearly noon. She innocently made herself some tea, but she just stared as the steam floated away from her tea; she was no longer in the mood for it. All she wanted to do was go back to her village, which had probably forgotten all about her. She sighed lightly and laid her forehead on the cool wood table and closed her eyes. Her long hair fell over each of her shoulders and she felt sleep trying to pull her in. How she just wanted to sleep, but her body was still very uncomfortable. With all the strength she had left, Hinata dragged herself over into the living room and then lied down on the sofa. She curled up on her side and before she could tell herself it was just a ten minute nap, she fell asleep.

It wasn't that long though until one duo came back to the hideout in a foul mood since the mission did not go according to plan as they would have liked. Hidan was able to do all the killing he wanted without much interruption, but he never got to face anyone that might have had a chance. Kazuka was also a bit grumpy when he found out that the bounty had lessen on a few of the people they killed and it ruined his money making schedule for the whole week. They just walked in with glares on their faces and decided to take a load off on the sofa, but as Hidan plopped down he felt the slightest of touches on his leg. He looked over and kind of just stared at Hinata as she lied there so innocently. Her lips were slightly parted as she breathed deeply and seemed to curl up more. Hidan felt a smile twitch at his lips, but he was not sure if it was for an evil deed he could do, or since the girl was kind of cute as she slept. No, Hidan shook his head; he did not find things cute. He could have some fun with the sleeping Hyuga, but there were so many possibilities that he had a hard time choosing.

"Don't moron," Kazuka said as he took a seat on a single seat chair in the living room.

Hidan glared, "I wasn't going to do fuck to her."

"I know you better than that," the green eyed male said dully, "just leave the little brat alone."

"Come on old man," Hidan smiled, "don't be getting all soft on me. So she's a little virgin, doesn't mean that I automatically think about helping her out with that problem." He smirked as he sat back, "Besides, the virgin is fucking asking for it if she's going to take a nap out here."

"The brats done nothing but work, I'd be a little pissed at that." Kazuka looked up from his money counting, "I am surprised she hasn't exploded yet." He put away all his money and tucked it away in his cloak. "She'll learn sooner or later of the dos and don'ts of this place." Kazuka then got up and walked to the kitchen.

"You're such a fucking buzz kill," Hidan scoffed as he crossed his legs in a manly manner and placed his hands behind his head as he sat further back on the sofa. He closed his eyes and decided that if she was going to nap and be no fun, then he should just chill out on the sofa too. Hidan was actually very fond of having the girl around since it gave him someone to annoy and make fun off without having his head get cut off. It was so easy to see her go red in the face, stutter; he could easily trick her into going places and doing his evil bidding. He smiled when he remembered Kisame carrying her into the living room by the back of her shirt after he caught her looking through his things. Hidan told her that if she found a fish bowl of sorts he would convince Konan to take her out…and he threatened that if she didn't do it she'd find dead bodies in her bed when she woke up. Hinata would do anything she was told, and Hidan's clothes had never been so clean. He didn't know why, but he loved seeing his clean and folded clothes and sheets outside his door.

All the members, for some odd reason, loved laundry day. Hinata never went into their rooms so she would leave all their things outside the doors, and if they were extra lucky the clothes would still be warm. No one ever saw her leave the clothes though, but she did everything she could when most of them were gone. Hinata also cooked them lunch, dinner, made sweets late at night, and sometimes they would wake up –or came back early in the morning from missions- and find some breakfast. It was like they all had their very own maid, even though Pein had told them a number of times that she was not there to do their chores, but he never complained when he'd get food delivered to his office. Pein gave up on that little notation and even Konan had Hinata doing stuff for her. Sure she might become an Akatsuki one day, but they all rather have her doing all the housekeeping.

Zetsu emerged out of the wall and went over to the sofa only to find that Hinata was in his spot again. He usually would just pick her up and move her to the other side, but Hidan was using it at the moment. He argued with himself for a while and then decided on something they could both agree on. Zetsu slowly picked the girl up and just held her for the moment, then sat down with her still in his arms. Hidan opened his eyes and watched as Zetsu moved her so her head lied on his shoulder. Hidan wasn't sure what was more surprising; that Zetsu let the girl sleep on him or that Hinata had not woken up. Hidan was a bit pissed as he watched as the girl shift so that she was more comfortable on the male's lap and then continued to sleep; sure he wasn't going to let her sleep on his lap –in public- but that didn't mean that Zetsu was allowed to either.

"What?" **"What do you want fucker?" **both sides of Zetsu asked one with a glare and the other with no real emotion.

Hidan glared back, "The question should be: what the fuck do you think you're doing ass wipe?"

"I'm sitting," white Zetsu answered not really understanding what Hidan was getting at. **"What else would I be doing here?" **

"I mean with the little virgin."

"**Don't be jealous that I get to have her on my lap." **black Zetsu mocked him with a smirk and evil glint in his eye. "Oh I always do this," even white Zetsu smirked at him, "I usually move her over but you seem to have taken her spot."

"She's going to fucking scream bloody murder when she wakes up," Hidan warned as he looked away from the two and closed his eyes.

"She did the first few times," **"but now Hinata-chan loves sleeping on my lap. Can't blame her," **black Zetsu said with a cocky attitude and it made Hidan glare at him.

"What's up, un," Deidara walked up and flashed a peace sign to everyone before walking into the kitchen. Sasori walked in behind him while dragging a broken puppet behind him. The red head walked over to an open seat and quickly went to work on fixing the puppets that had been broken. "Sasori-dana," Deidara walked into the living room, "you got that scroll, un?" Sasori tossed the blonde the scroll. Deidara caught it but then he looked over to Zetsu, "dude," he sweat dropped, "I thought Hinata-chan told you to stop doing that, un?"

"I thought he was fucking bullshitting!" Hidan gapped at the two, "This asshole actually does this often?"

"You don't have to yell," Kazuka sat in another free spot with a drink in hand. "Everyone knows he does this," he said casually and almost wanted to smirk at Hidan's face. "Zetsu already said that you didn't have to be jealous-"

"I am not jealous of that fucker!" Hidan said with a glare as the others smirked and Hinata stirred in her sleep. "You're all full of shit-"

"Z-Zetsu-sama…" Hinata sat up and rubbed her eyes in a childlike manner, "h-how long have I been a-asleep?"

"Not too long Hinata-chan," white Zetsu smiled at her. **"You're so fucking cute Hinata-chan," **black Zetsu also smiled at her but it had more evil.

"I hate you bastards," Hidan crossed his arms over his chest and almost looked to be pouting as Deidara just laughed at him. "Get the hell out of here Deidara-chan, you little bitch!" Hinata cringed at all the yelling and got to her feet. "Whoa there virgin," Hinata looked to Hidan, "take this to Pein, and tell him to leave me the fuck alone." Hinata took the scroll from him and while she walked off to his office she grabbed the scroll that Deidara held out for her.

"Thanks Hinata-chan," Deidara smiled and waved to her as she walked away. He looked back at the others, "Is it just me or is she…quiet, un…"

"She's always quiet moron," Sasori said not looking up at him.

"No I mean like she never talks anymore, she's just quiet, un." Deidara tapped his chin as he thought. "We should do something nice for Hinata-chan, to show her that we're not a lot of assholes, un." He smiled brightly in hopes that everyone would agree with him.

"No/**No faggot**," they all answered without looking at him. Deidara glared at them all.

"Fine, un," he said as he walked away, "but I'm going to do something for her," her smirked, "like take her to a hot spring, un." All the other males suddenly looked up and then at one another as the thought went through their heads. Hinata. Hot Spring. Most likely a mixed bath.

"I'm in/** oh hell yeah**,"

**(Line break)**

Hinata was in the kitchen once again but this time she was cooking something that Tobi had asked for when he arrived back to the hide out. Tobi was as happy as ever and she was sure that he was smiling under his orange mask, and all he had was happy stories of a mission well done. Hinata silently listened to him talk as she cooked the curry sauce to go on top of the white rice she was making. Hinata wasn't really listening to the male even though it was really hard to tone him out but she was glad that she wasn't alone in the kitchen since that always led to bad things happening to her. Hidan would harass her; Kazuka would also harass her about getting everyone's payments to him, Kisame and Deidara would make fun of her and tease her. Sasori and Zetsu commented on what would happen if she died –that was really scary and disturbing-, and then there was Itachi, Konan, and Pein who would just be silent and make things awkward. No one else really liked Tobi so when he was around Hinata didn't have to worry about the others. Not only that but Tobi was acting pretty normal today and even kept her up to date with everything that was going on in the shinobi world.

"Angel-chan," Tobi whined as he sat at the table, "Tobi is hungry, is Angel-chan almost done?"

"Almost Tobi-sama," she smiled lightly not looking back at him. She turned off the heat and poured the spicy and chunky sauce above a bowl of white rice and served it to the male. Hinata smiled a bit as the male gave a happy clap and laugh, but he didn't start to eat. "What's wrong Tobi-sama?"

"Tobi can't eat with Angel-chan staring at him," it wasn't the voice she knew that Tobi had…it was that 'other' voice he would get. She gave out a light 'oh' and turned around so that the male could eat. Hinata was very curious to see what Tobi hid behind his mask; for she was sure that the male wasn't just wearing it for the hell of it, but for a very deep reason. Like how Kakashi wore a mask as his father did; Hinata didn't need a long back story, just a simple explanation. As she went to putting away all the cooked food and went to cleaning the plates, she began to slip on her Byakugan and she slowly began to see through the walls, and there sat Tobi. She focused in more and more but before she knew it there was a large burst of chakra that nearly blinded her; she then felt someone wrap their arms around her shoulders and covered her eyes with a gloved hand. "Now Angel-chan is being a very bad girl…" Hinata felt a shiver run down her spine as a deep and slightly seductive voice whispered in her ear. There was no way that this was Tobi…this chakra signature was all wrong, but…it couldn't be anyone else. Chakra flared up in their hands that it deactivated Hinata's Byakugan and made her cringe as it gave off a burning sensation. "Don't make me punish you again Hinata…" she felt him pull her in closer to his chest, "for next time, I won't be so nice." She gasped as she felt a light kiss on her temple. With another burst of chakra everything was back to normal and Hinata found herself looking right at Tobi's mask and her waving his hand in front of her face.

"Angel-chan~ is okay," he said happily in his goofy voice, "Tobi noticed Angel-chan got all scary quiet, but Tobi was wrong to worry, for Angel-chan is better." He patted her head like she was some kind of pet. "Tobi must go take more missions, but he will be back for some sweet desserts." Hinata waved lightly as the male walked away with a bounce in his step. She went over to his bowl and was a bit surprised to see that the bowl was cleaned of food…so someone had to have eaten it. She shook her head; Tobi was right, all she had seen was some kind of weird black out. She quickly went back to cleaning up and putting away the food. Hinata looked over to her naginata and smiled lightly as she took it in her hands. The metal rod was cool against her skin it felt so right to have it with her. She took her weapon into the living area and took a seat on the sofa and laid the weapon on her lap. She pulled out a cloth from her back pouch and then a hard black stone she had earned from doing all of Hidan's dirty work around the base. He didn't do it out of the kindness of his heart, but if she were to die since the blade was dull then no one would do his laundry for him. Hinata took it at that and thanked him anyway.

She actually looked around and remembered that everyone had an assigned spot and she would be forced to move later when they came in. She sighed and moved to sit back against the wall –facing all the seats- and crossed her legs so no one would trip over them. She was still in a better mood than she had been all day and removed the naginata's sheath to reveal the shiny blade. She grabbed the black rock and ran it down the blade with slow and skillful movements; she liked seeing the blade shine and that it was razor sharp. If her weapon was sharp and clean then her weapon was happy, and if her weapon was happy Hinata was happy. She looked at her reflection in the blade and she saw herself smile a bit. Hinata never felt happier when she looked at the weapon, it was like the only thing here that still belonged to her. She had to give up everything to these people who even took away her option to rather die than live on…it was like what Neji told her all those years ago.

She was just a caged bird.

Hinata put the sheath back over the blade and just began to clean the long handle of the blade. She was just staring down at the blade and didn't notice as Kisame walked in holding a large glass bowl in his arms. He set the bowl down on the counter, "Hey Hinata," she looked up at him as he gave a big grin, "I've heard through the grape vine that you have been feeling a bit lonely. So big brother Kisame got you a friend," he motioned to the glass bowl and Hinata went wide eyed as she saw a large piranha swimming about the bowl and looked angry and agitated. Hinata was a bit frightened as the fish looked to glare at her and bared its many sharp and pointy teeth. Kisame quickly tried to explain, "Look, as odd as this sounds, a piranha is a loving and faithful pet and I'm pretty sure talking to your weapon is just creepy and weird."

"Only when you do it," Itachi added as he walked into the room with a black cat in his arms. Hinata was sure a blood vessel popped in her head since she thought she was just imagining the cat. Itachi placed the cat on the table, "I knew the fish was an ignorant idea, so I found this cat." Hinata touched her forehead…no fever. Itachi rolled his eyes, "Just keep the cat and it might keep you a bit sane around here." On that good note Itachi walked out of the room and down a hall that led to somewhere of importance.

"Um…thank you Kisame-sama," she smiled lightly as she held her weapon tighter, "th-this is…such a nice gift." Kisame smiled and felt very proud of himself for his good deed. He picked the bowl back up and set it on a table close to the wall that was covered in scrolls and other junk that Hinata didn't want to throw away.

"He'll like it out here better, getting to see everyone and what not," he waved his hand and walked out. "Later Hinata," she just smiled and waved as he walked out.

Hinata looked back at the piranha and gulped lightly. She propped up her weapon on the wall and then went over to the bowl. The cat jumped down and walked over to Hinata and just sat beside where the girl stood, "What do piranhas eat," she asked herself as she watched the fish swim around like it was trying to find a way to escape that bowl. She got another look at its sharp teeth and then thought to the hunk of meat in the fridge that Deidara had bought on an impulse one day. No one wanted it, so Hinata thought it over and went into the fridge and pulled out the meat and sliced off a thin cut. She put the rest away and then took the slice over to the piranha. "Here you are Fishy," she said holding the meat. The fish must have heard her since he looked at meat and began to swim around like he was in frenzy. She held the meat over the bowl and let out a scream when the piranha jumped out of the bowl and took the meat without hesitation. She gave a nervous laugh as the fish tore into the meat with no mercy, "Oh this is going to be interesting…"

"I heard a girly scream, un!" Deidara ran out in a panic and looked about the room.

"I heard Deidara fucking scream!" Hidan ran in with a smirk and camera in hand. Deidara just glared at the white haired male.

"I smell blood," Kisame ran in and Zetsu emerged from the wall. **"Hope you bastards saved me a leg," **black Zetsu said with a glare.

"My stupid senses are tingling," Sasori walked in with a bored look on his face.

"I hear a scream is someone hurt and how much will it cost me?" Kazuka came in looking around the room in almost a fearful state.

"Why is everyone saying one-liners?" Pein came in.

"Why is the piranha still in here," Itachi said looking to Kisame.

"Wow this is weird…" Hinata muttered under her breath as she used a kitchen rag to clean the blood from her hands. "Nothing is wrong, s-sorry to worry you all." She said in a soft voice as she walked into the kitchen and washed her hands.

"Why would you think I screamed like that prick, un!" Deidara

"You're a little fucking bitch!" Hidan

"**So there is no leg…" **Black Zetsu

"I was right," Sasori (who then walked away)

"That is a great gift Itachi, much better than your stupid cat." Kisame

"That thing will die in a matter of days; the cat is a much better choice." Itachi

"Well, at least I don't have to pay." Kazuka

"What the hell is going on!" Pein

"…" Hinata (who walked back to her room with the cat in her arms)

**(Line Break)**

_**~The Next Day~**_

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

"C-Come in…." Hinata yawned as she sat up in her bed and the black cat –named Kitty- looked up from her sleeping spot on the bed. She rubbed her eyes and looked over to Konan who was standing in the door way. Konan almost wanted to laugh at Hinata's bed head and how the overly large shirt fell off her shoulder. "W-What is it K-Konan-sama?" She asked in a low voice as sleep was about ready to take over again.

"I need you to run a few errands," Konan leaned against the door as Hinata got to her feet and slumped over to her dresser. Hinata motioned her in and Konan closed the door behind her and leaned back against it. "Some simple shopping and what not, no big deal really," she smiled lightly as Hinata changed into her regular uniform and placed the naginata on her back.

"Who am I going with," she asked as she combed her hair back and then slipped on her heeled sandals. Konan thought the girl would pass off as an Akatsuki greatly with what she wore.

Konan just smiled, "I think that you're a big girl now Hinata," she smirked as Hinata looked up at her, "you can find your way to the store and back."

Hinata smiled lightly, "Thank you Konan-sama."

Konan waved it off as she opened the door and walked out, "Don't mention it," she left the list on the night stand, "now hurry up before I change my mind." Hinata smiled as Konan walked down the hall. Hinata picked up the list and while scanning over the lovely handwriting she made her way to the entrance of the base but stopped short. She lightly touched the spot right next to her eye and frowned. She couldn't go out with her current eye color, they would all know. She reached into her back pouch, but instead off pulling out bandages, her hand wrapped around a head band. Hinata looked down into the metal plate that beheld Konohagakure's Leaf. She saddened a bit while looking into it and then sighed; she wrapped it around her eyes with the metal against her eyes. Hinata then continued on her trip with her Byakugan active as to show her the way.

In the kitchen and living room sat the others of the base, all feeling a bit off. Deidara molded some clay in his hands but he kept looking back into the kitchen every few minutes and each time he made a face of confusion. Sasori finally got tired of him moving all the time and sighed, "What are you looking at moron?"

Deidara seemed un-phased by the insult, "Something….is wrong, un." He starred into the kitchen and the others slowly looking into the kitchen.

"Bitch has a point," Hidan tilted his head to the side as he looked into the kitchen; "something is very fucked up about this picture."

"Hinata's not there," Itachi said dully as he leaned against the wall as Kitty sat beside him. "Are you all really that un observant?"

"Bite me," Hidan glared at him and stuck up his middle finger.

"Yeah Hidan," Kazuka smirked, "out of anyone, I think you would notice if the little brat was gone."

Hidan glared at him, "What is that supposed to mean fucking old man? Why would I know if the little Virgin was gone?"

"You do spend all your free time with her," Kisame said as he fed Fishy, the piranha, with a smirk. "Don't tell us the great bad-ass loves the innocent Angel?" Hidan began to sputter off curses and glared at anyone that dared laugh or snicker. "But back on subject," he waved Hidan off, "where is Hinata?"

"She isn't supposed to leave the base, un." Deidara suddenly stood up, "But with her gone we can plan her party, un!"

"A party?" Kisame raised his brow, "Why are we throwing her a party?"

"We'll be taking Hinata-chan to the Hot Springs, un~," Deidara smirked as a blush adorned his cheeks. The other males tried to keep focus, but it was very hard with that thought in their head.

Kisame just looked at them all as they had gaga faces, "Okay…. This is weird…" He waved his hand in front of Itachi's face, but even he was unresponsive.

"Angel-chan is gone!" Tobi leapt into the room, "Tobi checked Angel-chan's room and she wasn't there!"

"Maybe she found a way to escape," white Zetsu suggested. **"Please, Hinata-chan couldn't find her way out of a cardboard box." **"That's not very nice; she found her way around here pretty well. Not to mention she found the base too." **"Virgins Luck." **"Now, you're just making this up."

"Why are you all waiting in here like idiots," Pein walked into the room and glared at them all. "You all have missions to be doing that should have been done an hour ago." His eye twitched as they ignored him and continued to talk about their missing maid. "Hinata went to the store; now get to the mission room. Now!"

"Don't get all pissy," Hidan said as he passed the orange haired male as they all walked to Pein's office. Before Hidan could react he was suddenly looking at everyone's feet, "What the hell?" His body desperately tried to find its yelling head, but Kazuka smirked as he kicked it further down the hall, "you're fucking dead old man!"

"Shut up dumbass."

**(Line Break)**

Hinata walked back into the base with bags in her arms and a light smile on her face. She got fresh air, human interaction; she felt so normal and not like a maid of the most evil –and kind of weird- organization in the nations. Hinata wanted nothing more but to prolong the moment but there she was with her smile slowly begun to fade. The halls were empty and Hinata easily made her way to the kitchen and began to put away groceries. Once that was done she pulled out her wrinkled list and went to dropping off the certain things that each member had placed on the list. Hinata didn't bother to go into the rooms, since she assumed they were locked, and just left the things outside their doors like she would on laundry day. She felt odd as she dropped off these people personal things and some of these things were very odd and personal. She gave a sigh as she walked back to the living area and sat before Fishy's tank and just watched as he swam about. Hinata smiled as his big eye caught her stare, but then Fishy went back to just aimlessly swimming about without much of a care in the world. She lightly tapped the glass; he didn't look too happy about that so she stopped and just watched him swim. Hinata sighed lightly as she felt the fur of Kitty rub up against her. Hinata stroked the cat's fur, "I wonder when I'm going to get to leave this place again," she asked lightly while looking down at the cat. "It was so nice to be outside again Kitty," she smiled lightly and lied back on the hard ground as she closed her eyes. "The fresh air, the noises of the people, and the smells of the city was just….ah~" Hinata allowed the black cat to lie on her middle section and petted the cat again. "Even if I'm not in the best of villages and most of the population of the place is mostly elderly, a few thugs, and maybe some gangs…" she waved her hands lightly, "Oh I can't wait to go out shopping again."

Hidan leaned in the door way as he listened to the girl talk to the cat. At first he was going to make her go sneak into some rooms but he then heard her speak. Hidan was a bit taken back out how much she talked to the cat and not to regular people. He just waited as she finished and just looked to her as she lied on the hard ground. He walked out into the living area and then sat beside the girl's sleeping figure. He didn't know why he was doing it but there he was, sitting by her, not even trying to ruin her life in anyway. He grumbled to himself, he was getting soft and it was all because that this girl was hanging around their man-cave. Hidan crossed his arms over his chest and then looked at the naginata that she had placed beside her body. It was indeed a nice weapon, but he would never use it; Hidan liked big blades. He just groaned as he watched the girl fall asleep and he was very surprised that she could easily sleep.

"What a stupid virgin," he said with a sneer and looked up at the ceiling and then back at the girl. "I should just leave her here and let her have an awful nap…but then the blonde will bitch at me for it." He ran his hand through his slicked back hair. Hidan sighed as she watched the girl shift in her sleep –which forced the cat to move off her chest. "I really fucking hope I don't regret this." Hidan got to one knee and carefully picked up the girl in his arms and then got to his feet. He looked down at her as she curled up in his arms and laid her head on chest. He let out a held breath –surprised again at how heavy a sleeper the girl was- and made his way down the hall back to his room since he had no idea where she was rooming. He kicked open his door, like normal, and then walked over to his bed and lied her down. He was sure that she may pass out from fear when she woke up, but he had a while until then. Hidan hadn't sacrificed anyone recently but the room had the irony smell and the floor was kind of stained red. Hinata, on the other hand, was on a very soft comforter and then curled up on her side with her hands placed under her head. He just walked over to his alter and began to clean it so it could be stained with the next victim's blood.

He glanced back at the girl and smirked as she innocently lied on his bed. He slowly walked over to her and calmly moved the hair out of her face as she slept. He pulled up chair and just ran his fingers through her long midnight blue hair. Hidan quickly pulled himself away from the girl, "Damn virgins," he exited his room while closing the door behind him. He made his way down the hall and went right back over to where Hinata's weapon lied. He propped it up against the wall and then went on to the leader's office as to see if there was anything else to do so that he could clear his head of the thought that there was an innocent girl sleeping on his bed and just waiting to be touched-

"I really shouldn't do that to myself," Hidan glared as his cheeks burned red.

**(Line Break)**

Hinata smiled as she curled up deeper into the soft comforter that was under her. She never remembered her bed being so soft. Hinata wasn't sure how long she had been in her room but it had to be past noon. She stretched as she decided to get up and go back to work. Hinata sat up but then the smell of iron hit her nose and made her cover it with her hands; she looked around with horror. Hinata then knew that she was not in her own room and the more that she was sure that she was going to throw up from the iron smell. Hinata then looked to the red colored bed and suddenly just made a dash to the door only to run into Hidan. Hinata hit him dead on and fell on her bottom.

"Well I'm guessing you had a good nap, huh virgin," Hidan smirked as her face turned red as she got to her feet and just stood there.

"I-I don't kn-know how I g-got here…"

"Oh I brought you here," he said dully and waved it off. Hinata just looked to him with a bit of shock. "Well what the fuck was I supposed to do? Leave you to sleep on the floor? Then you'd be bitching about a bad back and then everyone would be so pissy that I left you there." He mocked the other voices by moving his hand like it was a mouth and Hinata had a little smile grace her lips. She lightly tucked her hair behind her ear; Hidan smiled lightly as she shyly looked at her feet. "Well you best be getting the fuck out," he quickly ushered her out before she saw the blush on his cheeks. "Ever need a place to bunk," he winked at her, "my bed is always open." He laughed as she burned bright red and turned on her heels so he wouldn't see. She heard him close his door and she continued down the hall.

Before she could register where she was, she was hoisted onto someone's broad shoulders. Hinata gave a yelp and held onto the male's head; she looked down with wide eyes and a blush. "Ki-Kisame-sama?" the male laughed at her squeaky voice.

"How's the weather up there Hinata?" Kisame laughed as he held on to her legs, "loosen your hold there; you're gonna smash my head." Hinata muttered an apology and just sat on his shoulders. "So we've all done some thinking," Kisame started as he turned down another hall, "and we feel that you've been working too hard and you have earned an award." He laughed as he felt her tense up, "Not a 'Hidan' award, so don't worry." Hinata sighed in relief, "but tomorrow we're all going to a hot springs in town and we want you to come."

"A hot-spring," she said lightly to herself, "th-that sounds nice. Thank you Kisame-sama."

"No problem Hinata," he let her down in the kitchen with a smile, "Now you can start on dinner," Hinata sweat-dropped as he patted her head and left her in the kitchen with a request menu already made. She groaned loudly and got to work in the kitchen with all the cooking once more. Even though she had to do all the cooking in the base it was the only time she kind of did enjoy. All the males would go to enter the kitchen, but once they spotted her they would walk away; it was like there was a force field at the opening of the kitchen. She smiled as she pulled out more food to cook and spices to add; Hinata was glad that she saved some extra cash from her home village and was able to splurge on some extra stuff to make the food a bit better.

Hinata smiled as she heard a whine from Kitty and tossed her a cooked piece of beef. The black cat was satisfied with being fed and trotted off with food hanging from her mouth. The blue haired girl only smiled and shook her head as she finished cooking and began to pack the food for everyone. Hinata learned that the members did not sit down and eat together like family, but picked up their food and too them to their rooms, living area or office, or with them on missions. Soon enough she finished packing and served herself the leftovers. But when she turned around to get to the dishes, she was surprised to see that Deidara had already started, "D-Deidara-sama?"

"Yes Hinata-chan, un?" Deidara smirked back at her as she walked up beside him.

"A-Are you…doing th-the dishes?"

"Oh Hinata-chan," he smiled and ruffled the top of her hair, which grossed Hinata out since his hand licked her head. He winked at her, "You work too hard around here, un; I don't mind helping my favorite girl out, un." He lightly kissed her cheek, causing Hinata's face to explode red. Deidara chuckled at her expression. "You just go eat the delicious dinner you made." Hinata nodded and sat down at the table white her plate before her. Hinata couldn't believe she wasn't doing the dishes right now…one of the other members was doing it instead. She was almost giddy at the fact and she had to keep from giggling like a school girl. "Thanks for the dinner Hinata-chan, un" Deidara took the moment to kiss her cheek once more before taking his dinner.

"What the fuck!" Hidan glared as he walked further into the kitchen with a glare. "I come to grab some food for my fucking mission and I have to see you try to get into her pants!" Hinata's face ignited in flames as she created a new shade of red at the statement. Deidara just smirked and rolled his eyes at the white haired male.

"What's wrong, un?" Deidara said standing behind Hinata's chair, "You look a little green Hidan-teme, un." He placed his hands on Hinata's shoulders, causing her to shiver, and placed his face right beside her own. Hinata's vision began to blur as she felt the need to faint so she could get out of this awkward position. Hidan just growled deep in his throat as Deidara smirked wider. "You don't like it when I kiss Hinata-chan, un~?"

"You're fucking dead you son of a bitch!" Hidan pounced on the blonde, sending them both to the floor and causing Hinata to jump to her feet. She quickly tried to stop the two, but in the midst of their battle…Hinata got a hard punch to the jaw. She skidded back and hit the wall with enough force to leave a bruise on her back.

"What the fuck is going on in my damn kitchen," Pein yelled as he stood in the entrance of the kitchen. All he wanted was a nice hot meal and then finish his work, but no! The other idiots here just had to start fighting and hurt his cute little maid. Yeah, Pein went there since that is what Hinata was, his cute little maid; he even debated on buying her a little maid outfit. Was he a pervert, yeah maybe? Did he give a shit; hell no! Pein crossed his arms over his chest as the two members stood up and looked guilty and angry, "I am waiting!"

"He started it (un)!" the two pointed at one another with hard glares.

"Like hell I did, un!" Deidara

"Fuck yes it was, you bitch!" Hidan

"Bull crap un, you were the one that was jealous!" Deidara

"Like I would be fucking jealous of you!" Hidan

"I think my lip is bleeding…" Hinata

"Yes, you were, un *smirk* since I kissed Hinata." Deidara

"You kissed Hinata?" Pein (who is now pissed)

"Like hell I was!" Hidan

"Wait a fucking minute and back up…you kissed my cute little maid? I'll fucking kill you!" Pein

"Who the hell declared she was yours (un)!" Deidara and Hidan

"I did since the bad ass leader, bitches" Gloating Pein

"I'm going to go see Konan…" Hinata leaving as the three males argued.

**(Line Break)**

"I don't know who hit you Hinata," Konan said lightly as she applied an ointment to the bruise on Hinata's jaw, "but he really did a number on you." Hinata just blushed, feeling ashamed that she didn't avoid the punch like any good ninja would. Konan did scold her a bit about trying to break up the fight, but she then stopped the blood, healing the cut on her lip, and was now working on the bruise.

"Sorry Konan-sama," Hinata said not looking at her, "I should really th-think things through." Two Akatsuki members were having a fist fight and Hinata though she could stop them and not get injured? She must have been out of it and crazy too. Hinata just sighed lightly as Konan re capped the ointment, "Dinners ready too." Konan nodded and the two walked out back to the kitchen to find that only one packed dinner remained along with Hinata's plate. "I wonder if the other three are alright." Konan looked at her with a questioning face. "Pein-dono, Hidan-sama and Deidara-sama were all yelling at each other and fighting when I left." Konan sweat dropped at the statement but Hinata continued to eat like nothing was wrong. "M-Maybe they worked it out," she smiled lightly.

"Let's hope so," Konan smirked as she sat down and ate with the girl. The two hung out every once in a while and Hinata had to admit that Konan was the older sister she always wanted. Konan watched out for the girl, not that often but enough, Hinata and Konan would share clothes or Hinata would get hand-me-downs, and a few times Konan would cook with Hinata. Kisame sometimes sat with the two girls in the living room and everyone would comment on all of them having blue hair. Hinata also did enjoy when Konan would brush her hair, just like her mom had when she was young. Hinata tried not to get too attached to everyone around her, but it was very hard to try and keep Konan back. She would forget that no matter how child-like they act, she was surrounded by murders that did not care for others. Hinata worried at times that she would become useless to the group and suffer death. But she was starting to enjoy it here. Hinata glanced up at the woman as she ate her food and smiled at the site of her. Konan caught her stare and looked at her slightly confused, "What is it?"

"O-Oh," Hinata blushed at being caught. She smiled nervously, "I was j-just thinking is all…" she trailed off nervously and looked back down at her plate. "So q-question," Hinata changed to change the subject, "K-Kisame-sama told me something about a-a hot-spring. Is this t-true o-or should I be worried?"

"No," Konan smiled as she finished her dinner, "we are all going tomorrow and it would be really nice if you came too." The woman smiled as she washed her dishes, "It'd be nice to have another girl there."

Hinata smiled as she finished her own dinner, "I-I can't wait to go." Hinata began to clean her dishes and Konan just smirked as she stood in the doorway.

"Yeah," Konan nodded, "A mix bath is never fun with all those men." She laughed as Hinata dropped her dishes to the ground as shock and horror filled her face. Konan left the girl to simmer over the thought. It was surely not something she should have done, but she wanted to so badly. Konan did not think that the statement was so bad, but Itachi walked into the kitchen and looked to the still stalk still girl, who stood before the sink. He waved his hand before her face but he was ignored. Nothing hit his pride harder than being ignored by a woman; Itachi knew damn well he was a walking God that could get any woman he pleased…but she refused to acknowledge him. Sure Hinata ignored almost everyone in the hideout but he felt ignored the most; even when he walked into a room she would walk out. Maybe it was just his timing…but he was sure that she was avoiding him.

"Hinata-san," he said softly, "are you feeling well?" he watched as she blinked a few times and then glanced to him. He frowned as she jumped away from him and let her eyes cast to the floor. He was more aggravated as she shifted on her feet and seemed to be looking at anything but his frame. Itachi placed his empty bento on the counter, "You have yet to answer me Hinata-san."

"O-Oh," her face lit up red and she just glanced up at him, "I-I'm fine Itachi-sama…" she looked around at the walls, "thank you…" Hinata trailed off as the room began to fill with silence. Itachi did not seem to be done with the conversation since he still stood there with his arms lazily at his sides. "I-Is there something you n-need Itachi-sama?"

"Just a simple question," he said lightly and moved towards her. Before Hinata could back away Itachi lightly grabbed her chin and made her look at him. Lavender eyes looked into onyx ones. As he was trying to look cool, Itachi noticed that her skin was very soft. Itachi pulled from his thoughts, "Do I frighten you Hinata-san?" She gulped lightly but with eyes closed she shook her head as much as she could to signify 'no'. This made the male show a bit of confusion, "Then why do you seem so intimidated when I am present?"

"I-I don't think y-you want to know," she muttered lightly as her eyes looked away to the wall. Itachi raised his brow in a 'try-me' statement and Hinata just sighed lightly. "W-well," she started off as she looked back at him. "Y-you look l-like S-Sasuke-s-san….a-and he frightens m-me…" her cheeks were red from embarrassment as Itachi just looked at her with total confusion. In all truth the site was rather comical to someone who was to walk in at this moment. Hinata lightly pulled away from him and muttered an apology before walking off back to her room.

Itachi tried to compose himself after her leaving. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply before returning to his normal facial expression. He sighed lightly, "Foolish little brother…" Itachi had enough for the day and walked back off to his own room to rest.

**(Line Break)**

The others of the base had maybe, slightly, kind of worried about the youngest member of the organization. Not only had they woken up to no hot breakfast, but most of the group had gone through the whole morning without seeing the girl. Tobi was the most dramatic about her not being there and Hidan did seem a little pissed when he would sit on the sofa alone, but he refused to admit that he might miss Hinata. Deidara seemed to be dealing with the matter well enough, but he would not stop complaining about the lack of cooked food. Pein even began to notice the lack of his cute little maid and personally walked down to her room to see what was going on. The other members peered into the hallway and watched as he knocked on the door. He entered the room and before anyone could follow up after him, Pein closed it behind him.

"Oh dear lord, un" Deidara said with light fear, "Leader-sama might rape her, un!"

"Shut up bitch," Hidan glared at him as Kazuka held back Tobi from charging into the room. "If anything, that bastard is going to get that lazy ass virgin out of bed." But everyone still stood there, watching and waiting to see what was to happen. After only about three minutes the door was pushed open and they watched as Hinata walked out of her room and a large and loose black shirt that hung off one shoulder and baggy grey pants. She had dark circles under her eyes and her hair was wild and unkempt. Pein walked behind her and they both made their way to the kitchen. "What…the…hell…?" The others looked at each other and then looked back to where the others walked off to. Hidan quickly walked to the kitchen and there Hinata stood in the kitchen looking at him with tired eyes and Pein sitting at the table reading the newspaper.

"So," Hinata said in a dull voice and yawned lightly, "what do you guys want for breakfast?"

"It's noon Hinata-chan," Kisame informed her with a smile. "And we just planned on going out to eat after hitting the hot spring."

Hinata paled a bit at the thought of the hot spring, "Oh…okay sure." Hinata walked out of the kitchen; "I'm going back to bed-" she was cut off as Tobi lifted her up and held her close. She went red in the face and began to stutter out pleads to be put down.

"But Tobi missed Angel-chan so much," Tobi said in his child-like voice and he was spinning Hinata around. "Angel-chan had Tobi so worried, but now…" Hinata looked to the others for help but they all went back to their lives and left her in the hands of Tobi. "Now Tobi can have you all to himself~" Hinata blushed red as he practically purred out to her and she felt his grip tighten and moved lower down her back. "Tobi can't wait to see Angel-chan at the hot spring…"

"T-Tobi-sama…" she almost said his name in a questioning manner and then she was sure that her voice also sounded like a whimper. Though, it seemed that someone heard her call but it was not the hero she wanted. He didn't have blonde hair and bright blue eyes, with a smile that made everything better.

No, Itachi was the one to come to her aid. He was indeed a handsome hero, but he had such inky dark hair, jet black eyes, and a scowl that could bring any man to his knees. She thought herself better off with Tobi that she would be with Itachi. But he seemed determined to save her, or –judging by the look in his eyes - kill Tobi. Itachi easily pulled Hinata from the man's grip and placed her behind him; keeping his eyes on the mask wearing shinobi. "I think you have had your fun _Tobi._" He seethed out the males name and almost spoke Tobi's name like he was mocking him. Hinata could not see it, but Tobi was smirking under his mask and looked to Itachi with mock.

"But Tobi loves to hold Angel-chan Itachi-sama," his voice was still child-like, but Hinata heard something under it; something that was very evil. "Tobi just think Itachi-sama is jealous." They looked to be staring at one another and Hinata quickly found the air too tense and made her escape.

Neither male noticed.

"Listen well," Itachi's voice was quiet and deathly, "you keep your filthy hands off of Hinata-san. Do not make her suffer like you have done to so many others." Itachi hated Tobi with a burning passion; he could see past the mask. He knew Tobi was no goofy ball, but a manipulative son of a bitch. "Or I will kill you slowly and painfully."

"I don't feel very threatened by this Itachi," his voice was deep and smooth. "In fact, I'm only encouraged by your sudden interest to keep the Hyuga away from me. She will not be harmed physically, but she may be sore after one night." Itachi growled deeply as the male before him gave a throaty chuckle. "It's not my fault she likes Tobi better than Itachi. She just has better taste in Uchiha men," he seemed to turn away, but turned back to face Itachi again. "By the way," Itachi felt the cold glare, "touch what is mine again and I will be sure to have you and your dear brothers head on a pike."

Itachi clenched his fist so tight that he began to bleed; he was pissed now. No man, Uchiha or not, was to threaten him or his family. He would soon enough serve justice upon the masked man, but he just had to wait…and Itachi was a very patient man.

Hinata on the other hand ran out of there and back to the safety of her room before either male could realize she was gone. She locked the door behind her and took very deep breaths. Hinata decided to change back into her usual uniform and then go outside to get a bit of training done before she would be forced to sit in a bath with nine men and one female that wasn't very helpful.

**(Line Break)**

Hinata stood in her offensive position and she panted loudly as sweat dripped down her body. Her eyes were locked on the tree before her that was cut up by her naginata; she let a smile slip on her lips as she watched a wedge of the tree slowly slip out of its place and fell to the ground. Hinata was still locked in her stance but she felt herself begin to shake, so she slowly eased herself out of it and then slumped to the ground and lied in the grass. Hinata smiled brightly as the low sun was able to cast a trees shadow to cool her off; she inhaled the fresh air and then sighed out. Hinata was so relaxed that she closed her eyes and the wind began to lull her to sleep. But as she lied there…her imagination began to drift away. She heard a dog barking in the distant, Kiba exclaiming that he was better than Shino, and the buzzing that emitted from Shino. She heard Sakura and Ino giggling as they stood around the flower shop gossiping. Hanabi could be heard training and loudly hitting a dummy, but then Hiashi would scold her for using so much force and for being so loud. That was the only time Hiashi would tell Hanabi to learn from Hinata on how to act silent and not make a sound while attacking. Then she heard Neji's light hums from his room; he would meditate every so often to clear his head. Hinata smile as she heard Choji munching on chips and Shikamaru snoring as she cooked with Kurenai and talked with Asuma.

Then she heard him. His famous catchphrase and all his yelling that she loved so much to listen to. She even heard his softer side, the one when he was serious and wanted nothing more but to help the others around him. Listening to his wise words that she really understood when no one else could. She even remembered those sad times when she could find him staring at three stumps in one of the training areas. He glanced back –causing her to flare up red- and smiled; he motioned her over and told her the story. How he was tied to the middle stump and his best friends tried to help him. She watched with sad eyes as tears fell from his eyes, but he was much too strong for that and he smiled brightly. That was the first time that she had ever gained so much courage around him. Hinata found herself hugging him, holding him so close as if he was to break apart.

Now, she felt arms around her, but when she opened her eyes…"K-Kazuka-sama…?"

"We thought you ran off and Hidan was about ready to run after you," he spoke calmly as he carried her bridal style. She noticed that her weapon was on his back and more importantly that he wasn't taking her back to the base. "I told them to go on ahead and that I'd find you. I saw you walk out here anyway."

"Y-you can p-put me down Kazuka-sama-"

"Don't stutter I find it annoying," he cut her off. Hinata blushed and nodded and he continued, "And if I put you down you'd surely get lost in the village we are going to." Hinata looked in the direction they were walking in and she went wide eyed at the village they were about to enter that looked to be nothing but a slum. She could already smell the smoke and sake, and saw woman walking in and out of other buildings scantily clad. She swallowed lightly and pulled herself a bit closer to the male. "Stop being so worried," Kazuka rolled his eyes, "so this isn't the holiest of places, it's got a nice hot spring."

"My apologies," she spoke in a light voice and looked around as they entered the village. "This...is not my neighborhood."

"Get used to it Hinata-san," he said as he easily walked through the streets since people parted for him. "You can't go back to your own village anytime soon."

"Since…I'm evil now, right?" She looked back up at him.

He stopped for a moment and looked to be thinking about the question. After a very long minute Kazuka continued on, "Yeah…that's why." The rest of the walk was in silence and Hinata accepted it. But as they stood before the hot spring and Kazuka placed her back on her feet, he asked her something. "Do you miss your village?" Hinata looked to him as he removed the naginata from his back and gave it back to her. She just shrugged and took the weapon back; he only nodded. "You go in through that door, see you on the other side." How he said it made it sound like Hinata had just died with him, and it gave her the chills. She surely didn't plan on kicking the bucket anytime soon. Hinata just walked into the hot spring and smiled as she spotted Konan was sitting on one of the benches, only clad in a long white towel.

"Hurry it up Hinata," Konan smiled lightly even though she was talking very seriously, "I'm getting cold." Hinata nodded and after she found a nice place to undress without being seen she began to remove her clothes and folded them. She pulled the towel tight around her body and tucked it so that it would hold up without her needing to hold it. She walked back out to where Konan sat. "Just prop up your weapon and put your clothes there," she pointed to an opened locker. Hinata put her things away and once she was happy with how her naginata stood she walked to Konan's side. "I'll just give you a heads up," Konan said lightly as they walked to the spring, "we all get pretty wasted."

"O-oh…" Hinata felt her hands shake in nervousness and she was about ready to bolt out of there. She was in over her head thinking she could openly hang out with the Akatsuki members. Hinata watched as Konan slid the door open and the cool hit Hinata hard, but the hot steam healed her a bit.

"Glad you finally made it, un!" Deidara smiled at the two girls as they slipped into the hot water. He smirked a bit when he spotted that Hinata was completely red faced and avoided looking up at them. He was sure that this was the first time she had ever seen a man so close to being naked; he planned on having a lot fun with this. "So Hinata-chan," he suppressed a laugh when he saw her jump a bit, "this your first time at a hot spring?"

"N-no…" she said lightly as she sunk a bit deeper in the water. Hinata glanced around at all the men; glad that they were ignoring her, but she suddenly noticed two some ones were absent. "W-where is Zetsu-sama and Sasori-sama?" She asked loud enough that everyone at least caught it.

"They don't enjoy coming here," Pein answered as he leaned back against one of the hot rocks, "Zetsu must be in the woods looking for spies and Sasori might be doing the same."

"Zetsu eats them and Sasori turns them into puppets," Kisame commented with a smile. Hinata shuttered at the thought but also at the site of all of Pein's piercings. Just looking at them made her cringe at the thought of getting all of them. Kisame caught her looking at his leader, "you want a few Hinata-chan?" He chuckled as she made a face of pain and shook her head quickly, "oh don't be shy." Kisame gave her a big smile, "Leader-sama is really good at it." Pein's interest was suddenly caught and he looked to Hinata with his odd purple eyes. "Tell her Leader-sama."

"It could be done Hinata-san," he answered and let a smirk slip onto his lips, "but I will have to charge you." His voice was smooth and she could easily tell that this charge was not going to be some fee she'd pay off with money. Hinata sunk lower in the water with her face so red she was probably hotter than the water was.

Konan rolled her eyes, "Leave her be," Hinata was surprised when Konan placed her hand on her –Hinata's- head. "Hinata here will get a nice lip piercing like mine when she is good and ready." Hinata did smile a lightly as she glanced at the piercing on Konan's bottom lip; it did look pretty cool.

"I want one right on my-" Hidan was suddenly cut off with Kazuka pushing him under the water. Hinata giggled and the others couldn't help but laugh or smirk when Hidan resurfaced with a glare; "What the fuck old man!"

"What I do?" Kazuka asked in his regular voice and just crossed his arms over his chest.

"You know what you fucking did, you piece of shit!"

"Shut up over there!" They looked to where the voice came from. Another male, with a scare over his left eye was glaring at them over the wooden fence, "Some of us would enjoy some god damn peace."

"Fuck off," Hidan said while giving him his middle finger.

The other male just sneered but as he was about ready to leave his eyes caught to the two women sitting a bit off from the males, "Hey there," she smirked at the two. Hinata blushed and glance up at him. Why was she surrounded by such good looking people? Hinata smiled lightly and waved at him; he just smiled back warmly and chuckled. "Can I get a name cutie?"

"H-Hinata," she said with a light smile and Konan could only smirk, "th-this is Konan-s-sama by the way." Konan just nodded in his direction and the male only smiled at the two. Hidan felt his eye twitch as he watched the two just smiled at each other. "A-and who may you be?"

"Name's Arashi," he sounded kind to Hinata and the look in his eyes was one that made her smile. He was about to say something but Hidan was up by the fence with a smirk.

"Nice meeting you Arashi-kun," he mocked as Arashi glared at him, "but this conversation is over." Hidan pushed the male back and the others did here a splash on the other side; Hidan only laughed but Hinata looked to the fence with concern. "Don't even start Virgin," Hidan said to her sharply, "the asshole is sadly, just a little wet."

"You have a way with men Hinata-san," Itachi commented as he closed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, "I'm surprised you have yet to find a suitable husband." Before Hinata could somehow think up of a replay, Tobi walked through the doors caring a tray with four very large bottles and sake cups. Instantly everyone reached for a drink and Konan brought of over a bottle and two cups.

"Take a drink," Konan said as she poured two glasses, "you'll loosen up a bit."

"B-But I'm underage…" Hinata said as she held the glass in her hands. She looked to Konan who encouraged her drink and all the others were busying themselves with drinking, relaxing, and telling stories. Hinata took a deep breath and downed the drink; she coughed as the liquid burnt at her throat. Once over with her coughing fit, she watched as Konan refilled her glass, and that went on for a good ten minutes. She had drank constantly and she felt a little dizzy and yet happy. She let a giggle bubble up from her throat and Konan only laughed at her. They both had red cheeks and Konan admitted to never being able to hold down her sake; that just made Hinata laugh more and Konan joined in.

"Girls can never go ten minutes without getting drunk, un" Deidara smirked as he drank more. "Kind of cute to see you like this Hinata-chan, all drunk, un."

"C-Cause you're a pervert," Hinata answered back and giggled at the look on his face –and everyone else was making the same one. Hinata smiled, "Y-you just w-want to take advantage of me, l-like a pervert."

"Deidara's a pervert~" Konan sang and Hinata joined in. Tobi joined in to but Deidara shut him up with a punch to the top of his head.

"A-Am not, un!" he yelled at the two girls with a blush on his cheeks.

"You are, un~" Hinata mocked back.

"She is so much fun when wasted," Kisame smirked as he took another drink.

"S-So Itachi-sama," Hinata looked at him after quickly downing another drink, "w-why do y-you think I have a way with men? I-I don't do anything."

"It seems that you possess something that attracts males," Itachi responded and then let out a hiccup that made the girl giggle. Itachi was never good with drinking either, but he hid it a bit better. "In reality, you should be married by now, but it seems that being caught by the Akatsuki has caused an issue with your eligibility."

"A-Are you offering Itachi-sama," Hinata asked with a blush on her cheeks. Itachi remained silent and the others suddenly caught interest. Hinata smiled, "Since I would happily marry you Itachi-kun~. You are so fucking hot." Hinata slurred out and took another drink of the sake.

"Itachi isn't that good looking," Konan replied and drank out of the bottle, "I mean…he's practically blind and can't see shit."

"Not to mention he's an asshole," Hidan added, "if anything, Hinata should marry me."

"And would Angel-chan do that Hidan-sama," Tobi asked as he placed a towel atop his head.

"I know how to please a woman," Hidan smirked and looked to Hinata with bedroom eyes, "what do you say Hinata-chan?"

"You're a weirdo," Hinata said back with a goofy smile.

"She got you there Hidan," Kazuka said.

"And I could so please a woman better," Deidara held up his hands and showed off the mouths, "un."

"That's fucking gross and you know it bitch," Hidan glared back at him. He leaned back and looked up at the dark sky, "And there is no way that the Virgin will even remember today with how drunk she is."

"I can't wait to see her hung over, un,"

"Then whose going to make us breakfast?"

They were suddenly quiet while Hinata was busying herself by moving the water to make funny faces and giggling like the drunk she was.

"Tobi can make breakfast!"

"Fuck no!" They all yelled back and Hinata just laughed.

**(End)**

**Hope the wait was worth it and I need some request guys. Not just the couples you want but some ideas would be good too. ^^ My mind is a blank and if I don't get any, then I might have to make another 'Angel Among Demons' since I do have another idea for that. Don't forget to vote on my poll for the next story I will write and leave me a review.**

**Ja Ne ^^**


	21. My Knight

**Now it is time for the newest installment to the One-shot collection and I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™**

**(Line Break)**

Hinata sighed as she stood in her study and looked through all the books that she would read. Her long hair was pulled back into a long braid with her bangs covering her forehead and two side bangs framing her heart shaped face. Her skin was pale like porcelain and she lightly closed her big lavender tinted eyes that were matched with long and full lashes. She leaned back against one of the large bookcases and held herself. She wore an elegant light purple dress that was too much for her, even if she was of noble blood; her black heeled boots that came up over her ankles were laced much too tight for her and she hated walking in them. She breathed in the dusty air that smelt of paper and ink. Hinata was always spending her time with the books, since she did not get along with the other noble girls that could be found walking about the royal grounds. Hinata was actually breaking a few rules as she stayed in the study, which was not really hers, and she didn't mind it one bit. All the good books were kept in the castle.

The castle of the great Hokage, Lady Tsunade was the biggest and grandest of all the nations' castles. She took pride in her domain and land; she ruled fairly but yet strongly with the criminals of her land being showed no mercy. Her grandson, Naruto Namikaze, was the next in line to take the throne since his father and mother were both deceased and he was Lady Tsunade's only grandchild and closest family. Lord Dan passed during The Great War and her brother died young of dieses. Naruto was as exuberant as his grandmother and they both had the famous blonde hair. Lady Tsunade had brown eyes but Naruto was born with bright blue eyes that made Hinata smile. Lady Tsunade was proficiency in the medical area and that was one of the reason that Hinata had taken a liking to the Hokage's medical books, but the Hokage's late husband enjoyed fairytales and other folklore stories that Hinata had begun to read for the second time. She snuck off in the night to read them, but she learned that no one entered the old study since Tsunade had ended her study in the medical arts and spent most of her time in the grand library when meeting with record keepers and scribes. Hinata had tried her hand at writing, and that was the leather bound book that was left on the desk. More the half of the pages were still blank and yet to be written on. She had written a few poems and one very short story about a wandering knight. The more that she wrote in the book the more she began to write about knights and princes.

Hinata had feared that this day would come, and her father was also noticing it. Hinata was in need of male companionship; and not just a male friend to read with her, but one that would hold her when she was sad, and smile with her on joyous occasions. Lord Hiashi Hyuga saw as she stared as the Prince would walk about with his knight friend that only smirked at the blonde's stories, or how she paid a little more attention to how she looked. It was the reason why she was dressed the way she was. Hinata wasn't a naïve little girl, or a silly teen, but a young adult that was at the age the most woman married. Lord Hyuga was trying hard to keep a watchful eye on Hinata and she had caught on. Her knight cousin, Neji Hyuga, could be spotted everywhere that Hinata went that it made her laugh a bit. This was about the time that Neji would be running like a mad man around on castle grounds, village grounds, and even on different clans' estates in search of her. She knew better, but she did not want her cousin knowing that she ran off to a Tsunade's once private study to read and write; she would be in trouble and then Neji would be glued to her side. Then she would never find a suitable man.

Today was another day though, and Hinata had overheard from Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, and TenTen Mitarashi that many royals from other kingdoms would be coming to The Kingdom of the Leaf for a grand party for all the allies. She heard their giggles at all the male suitors that would be arriving and sure enough someone would find love; then Ino and Sakura would argue that the knight, Sasuke Uchiha or Itachi Uchiha or even Neji, would be the one to propose to them. Hinata could not see what was so great in the Uchiha men; they were mean and cold towards anyone. Sure Itachi was so much nicer then Sasuke, but that was only if one was able to catch Itachi alone without anyone else there to verify that he was indeed kind. Hinata always found herself alone with the male since she had terrible luck when walking through the castle to make a quick escape. She began to think that the male purposely searched for her just to make Hinata feel uncomfortable with his presence. Itachi was one of the greater knights that Hinata had ever seen, but there were other knights she wished to meet: the knights of the Wave village. They were rumored to carry large swords that were able to cut a shark in half if it was to jump out of the water.

Not that she would ever admit to wanting to meet those knights, since she was sure that Neji would pout and whine that she thought he was a crummy knight. Hinata would then have to stop him from training or he would pass out. Neji was too protective of her sometimes and that just irked Hinata to no end how when she was with him, no one was allowed closer than five feet. Surely this get together would prove to be futile since Neji will still be armed. Surely all the knights would be armed and even a few of the males in the room that are royal will have some sort of hidden weapon, but since we were all allies no one had to fear…Hinata didn't buy it. She would still be terrified of everyone in there. But back on the subject of the knights, she was ready to meet them and she was sure that they would all be there…with their huge swords.

Hinata giggled lightly to herself with a blush on her pale cheeks; she almost made that sound a bit inappropriate. She sat down at the desk and pulled out her bottle of ink and a swan feather that she liked to use for writing. She crossed her legs under the desk and opened her book to the next blank page that was ready for her to use; she was ready to once again start her writing and sure enough it would be about a brave knight trying to save a princess.

**(Line Break)**

Neji pushed passed other people as he skidded around another corner but was once again shot on luck when he saw no sign of his sweet and innocent cousin. He was in a panic and everyone looked at him as he had gone off the deep end; there was no way that Neji would admit to it though. He was worried that she was taken by some hormonal male and being taken advantage of, or that she was kidnapped. This happened much too often and if Hiashi ever found out…Neji felt a shiver run down his spine at the thought. Neji just ran in another direction and thought of places that she would be. All of Hinata's favorite places were empty and no one else had seen the girl all morning. Neji looked up to the high sun, signaling that it was noon and that a lunch was to be served soon. Yet, he had no one to attend that dinner since he had lost his cousin. He never could understand how she got away from him; Hinata was horrible with secrets and hiding. His brown cloak settled behind him as he stood before the castle; he was thinking too hard. Hinata must be in plain view and he was missing it. His brown hunting boots that went up to mid-calf clicked against the stone steps of the castle; he was allowed entrance and calmly walked through the castle halls.

He stopped and bowed as he past any other noble or someone of high status and would then continue on his search. When he would pass another knight he would give them a nod; unless it was Sasuke Uchiha, he'd sneer at him. He hated how everyone thought that the Uchiha was just as good as he was. That was a foolish and untruthful statement; Neji was so much better than the Uchiha not to mention that Neji was even better looking too. Neji took pride in his looks, since Hinata wasn't the only one is search of companionship. But there was a difference; Neji could choose who he wanted to marry without question. Hinata, on the other hand, had to have her choice screened by him and then by the Head of the Hyuga clan. No way was Neji going to let just anyone get close to the heiress of the Hyuga clan.

And that was why he had to find her and make sure that he sets up some rules before the big party was to happen. Neji couldn't be at his cousin's side all night but he had to be able to reach her quickly enough to stop any unwanted contact. Hinata was too soft and kind to be aggressive and no matter how many times he tried, he could not get her to carry a dagger in her boot. It was very practical but she was against being armed like some kind of battle ready person; which Neji took offence to. He taught her a few basic hits that could stop someone long enough for her to run and she still did practice them, but he was sure she did it on him since he was missing some of his memory.

As he turned a corner he saw the male he hated, the Uchiha brat that was trying to be just like his big brother. Neji kept his cool and tried to walk on like he didn't see the male, but as he threw him one last glance; he noticed that Hinata was slightly behind him with a sad face. Neji's protectiveness kicked in and the next thing Sasuke knew was that he was pinned up against the wall with a dagger at his throat. Hinata let out a gasp in shock and began to sputter out that he should let the Uchiha go. "What are you doing with Lady Hinata?"

"I was escorting her back to her manor since her guard was off running around," Sasuke glared back at him. "Unlike you I take my duties seriously-" he stopped as the blade was pushed closer against his skin.

"Think before you speak Uchiha…or I just might have to teach myself," Neji seethed at the two were locked in a battle of glaring.

"N-Neji…" Hinata grabbed his arm with her free one and tried to pull him back, "Kn-Knight Uchiha was just taking me back home. I-I'm sorry for running off like that; this is my fault."

Neji scoffed and re-sheathed his dagger on the belt around his hips and stepped away from the Uchiha. He looked to Hinata, "You should know better than to leave my side like that Lady Hinata…I began to worry that something terrible had happened to you." He glanced at Sasuke as he tried to recompose himself, "let's be thankful nothing did happen." Hinata looked to the ground in shame and held her book closer to her chest. Neji eyed the book, "What were you up to anyway…" he slowly stopped and looked to Sasuke, who was still standing there. "You are no longer needed her Uchiha. I encourage you to leave."

"A-And thank you Knight Uchiha," Hinata stuttered out and bowed to him. Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked off without another word. Hinata looked up and sighed in relief to see that he was gone. "I was just in the garden is all," she tucked her long piece of hair that framed her face and looked away with a blush, "I just wanted some alone time to write is all." Neji sighed and stood by her side and motioned her to walk ahead. Hinata nodded and spoke as they walked out of the castle, "Am I in trouble?"

"No Lady Hinata," Neji said lightly as he walked with his hands behind his back, "but you must sneak off to the castle so much, you are only allowed entrance with an invitation. You are lucky that the Uchiha did not report you to the head of the castle guard."

"I guess so," she mumbled and sighed, "It's just…there is nothing else to do Neji."

"Why not tea with the other girls around your age," Neji suggested as he helped her down the steps, "they seem like…some very fine ladies." Hinata just looked at him with a face that said: 'are you serious?' Neji sighed, "It was the only idea I had."

"M-Maybe I can go into the village and do some shopping," Hinata smiled hopefully, "I heard that the bakery down the way is so nice and that all the people are smiles and laugh and-"

Neji quickly cut her off, "I am to stay on these grounds in case of emergency." Hinata saddened and looked ahead as they got closer to the Hyuga manor. Neji sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "maybe…maybe I can get someone to take my place for a few hours…"

Hinata smiled happily and embraced her cousin as they stood outside the manor, "Oh thank you Neji! I promise I'll be good." Neji smiled lightly and looked around to be sure no one saw him; when the cost was clear he returned the hugged.

**(Line Break)**

Hinata sat at the vanity in her room, looking at herself in the mirror. She had undone her hair and now it was lying against her back. Her book was sitting on her bed and she had pondered the thought of maybe writing more. She to giddy to write though since Neji was asking the head of the knights if he could a few hours off to escort Hinata around the village. Hinata took the moment to dress in something more casual and she wore a light blue dress that was less puff and hugged a bit closer to her body. She was able to tuck away a little bag of coins in the pocket of her dress in hopes that she would able to find something very nice. Hinata changed into a pair of white flats and was now deciding what she was to do with her hair…maybe it would be best out of the way in a bun…but those were too elaborate for how she was dressed.

Hinata just pulled out a long white ribbon and used it to tie her hair back into a ponytail. She sighed with content as she looked one last time in the mirror and with that she walked out of her room and left her book on her bed. She walked with soft steps through the manor and nodded as she passed family members and servants, but she was stopped as her younger sister nearly ran into her. Hinata blushed as Hanabi was dressed in only her undergarments, the clothes that went under her dress. Hanabi looked to Hinata for help but the blue hair girl on turned her back around and ordered her back to the maids who were in charge of getting Hanabi dressed for the party. Hanabi sighed loudly.

"But the dress is so disgusting sister," the younger Hyuga looked up at her, "when will I be able to choose what I would like to wear?"

"When you or older little sister," Hinata smiled lightly.

"Lady Hanabi," the two sisters looked back to see that Neji had his back to the two, "please make yourself decent. Running around in your undergarments is very unladylike."

Hanabi rolled her eyes, "Alright," she trudged back to her room and once the door was slid shut Neji turned back around.

Hinata looked to him and smile, "Were you allowed to go…or must you keep to your duties?" Hinata sounded like a hopeful little child and hoped that she would not have to face the fact that he could not take her. By the look of his face, Hinata frowned a bit since he looked sad and guilty. "I-It's alright Neji," she smiled lightly and tried to hide her sadness, "I-I will find something else to do u-until the get-together."

"Lady Hinata I may not be able to go with you, but someone else did volunteer to take you out for a while," Neji clenched his fists a bit. "But you do not have to go with him." Hinata began to fear who was the knight that was going to show her around. "Itachi Uchiha offered to take you since his younger brother happily took his guard duty."

Well…Hinata had to weigh her cons with the pros. She would get her freedom, a fun day not trapped on the estate, other human contact, and the chance to smell the flowers. Then…she had to be watched by Itachi Uchiha. She was on the bubble now, but she was not going to let the Uchiha be the reason she doesn't enjoy her youth. "O-okay," she said bravely and Neji faltered a bit, "t-tell him I'll met him at the gates in five minutes." With that Hinata turned away and Neji was left there very pale and wide eyed.

Hinata on the other hand smiled brightly with a light skip in her step as she exited the manor and walked down to the gates of her estate. She was getting out of there and was ready to walk the streets with a smile on her face. She looked up at the sky and watched as clouds passed by slowly and guessed that Leaf's top strategist would be neglecting his duties and lying outside somewhere. She had joined him once before, but Neji abruptly pulled Hinata away for her 'studies'; Hinata was left all day to sit in her families library for much too long doing nothing. There were days that she really didn't like being her, but then there were others when she couldn't imagine being anyone else.

As Hinata walked to the gates that lead into the village, she blushed upon the site of seeing Knight Itachi. He was clad in black and red with no cloak to hide the sword that was laid against his back; she was sure that he would be getting more attention than she would. As she approached him, he respectfully bowed to her even though Itachi and Hinata were at the same social standing. She lightly bowed back with a small smile on her lips and her blush ever present. "I thank y-you Knight Uchiha for being my escort." She smiled up at him.

"Think nothing of it Lady Hyuga," he said in his smooth and tenor like voice. "I have noticed you have been hanging about the castle far too long and, as I might add, uninvited." Hinata blushed and looked down to her feet in shame. "Forgive me Lady Hyuga," he said with a bow, "I did not mean to pry."

"I-It is quite alright," she said now gripping the fabric of her dress tightly in her hands. "You do make a very valid point."

"Come now Lady Hyuga," she hated how nice her name sounded rolling off his tongue. He motioned her ahead, "I prefer that you take the lead, since you are the one who wanted to travel the village." Hinata smiled lightly and bowed once more and then took place in front of the knight and walked out into the village. Hinata's heart soared as she began to hear the sounds of the village, smell the bakery, and see all the people walking about. Unlike the castle and the estates, the village was alive with so many people. Hinata did not think as she walked and followed her nose into a little bakery that was warm from the usage of the multiple ovens. She was unsure if Itachi was behind her but she didn't bother to peer back at him. She looked about at all the breads until she found sweet bread that she had only had once before as a child. The memory of it rushed to her head and she quickly walked to the counter and rang a little bell.

"I'll be right out!" A rather gruff voice yelled and Hinata jumped a bit from surprise; she thought bread bakers were a jolly set of people. "What do you wa-" as the man walked out he quickly cut himself at the site of the blue haired girl. "L-Lady Hy-Hyuga," Hinata tilted her head to the side as he smiled, "Forgive me for my attitude. I have just been so busy these days…" he trailed off as he walked to the counter. "What may I get you?"

"Th-The sweet bread right there," she pointed behind him to the basket that held the bread.

"I'll do you better," he smiled, "my son is making fresh ones. I advise that you wait for those instead."

"If you insist," she smiled with a blush on her cheeks and the male gave a rather big smile. The bakery quickly ran to the back and Hinata blinked at his speed. She glanced back and Itachi seemed to be stationed right outside the door and he looked to be scaring off other customers. But he had plenty of female company while standing there. Well, they were not much company since they ogled at him from afar. She laughed lightly and looked back to see that a young man, maybe a three years older than herself, walk out with a basket that held her sweet bread. In the door way though, Hinata spotted that what she assumed was his parents watching the two like hawks with smiles on their lips.

"I hope it's good," he gave a nervous laugh as he set the basket on the counter; "I'm never very good with baking."

"I bet it will be delightful," Hinata gave an encouraging smile and pulled out three gold colored coins.

"Oh please don't Lady Hyuga," he smiled as she looked to him quite confused, "you coming into the shop is payment enough." Hinata blushed as he winked at her, "I am Yoru by the way," he took hold of her hand and lightly kissed her knuckles. Hinata smiled lightly, "May I have your name-"

"Hinata Hyuga, heiress of the Hyuga clan," a kunai was embedded into the counter very close to Yoru's hand. Hinata groaned as Itachi was instantly at her side and glaring at the male with his blood red eyes, "and who may you be?" Yoru just stood there with shock on his face and Itachi nodded, "I thought as much. Come now Lady Hyuga," he took the basket and walked to the door.

Hinata sighed and placed the three coins on the counter, "Th-that's for him," she blushed lightly and went to Itachi who was standing outside the door waiting for her. She pouted and huffed loudly as she walked beside him. "W-was that really necessary Knight Uchiha?"

"Neji was very clean that if any male was to come up to you with un-pure intention were to be stopped," he responded without any hesitation.

"I do not think that buying bread was in an 'un-pure intention'," she quoted and pointed to her basket, "a-and that bread is really good."

"It does not matter how good the male makes bread," Itachi had to admit that she was being a child about the whole thing, "My orders were clear-"

"I-I did not know that the brave Knight Uchiha took orders from Knight Hyuga," she crossed her arms over her chest and looked away to hide the smile on her face. She knew that one had hit the male's pride hard enough. "But it seems that I had learned something new and that you are not the one to go against orders. Knight Itachi Uchiha is just a plain, following, average-"

"Let us make one thing clear Hinata," he abruptly cut her off and stood in her personal space. He smirked since he knew exactly what she was doing and, unlike his brother might have; he wasn't going to fall into her little game. "I am the greatest Knight, I am a natural born leader, and furthermore," Hinata blushed as he got so close to her that his nose touched her own. "I do not follow Knight Hyuga's orders."

"G-good," she said trying to gain control once more. Hinata took the basket from him and walked ahead before he saw her red face, "th-then you should apologize to Yoru."

"I'll send him flowers tomorrow in the morning," he said rolling his eyes since he was going to do no such thing. They continued down the paved streets and Hinata pulled a piece of her loaf and ate while they walked. She smiled since the bread was warm and sweet, so it was almost melting in her mouth. Hinata looked back at Itachi, who was walking in silent and secretly pouting, and she ripped off a piece and held it out to him as she walked. "No thank you," he said kindly but she got a bit closer to him and kept holding it out. Itachi felt his hand twitch, "I do not want any." Hinata only smiled lightly and waved the piece right in his face. Itachi snatched the piece from her and took a rather large bite from it. Hinata giggled lightly and turned back around to face the direction she was walking in. Itachi just grumbled, but finished his piece without any hesitation.

**(Line Break)**

Hinata stood behind the small children that were standing before a puppet stage watching a comedic showing. Hinata laughed with the children as she watched puppets of the knights training and failing at everything they did. She was even sure that one of the knights was meant to be Itachi. She glanced back at him and suppressed a giggled as his left eye twitch upon seeing himself as a puppet.

As the show came to an end parents tossed coins into a hat set above the stage and Hinata was sure to drop in a few. As she was about to leave, the little Itachi puppet came out and got down on one knee, "Oh dearest Lady Hyuga," Hinata giggled as the voice overly un emotional and monotonous, "how the sun shines upon your hair in a heavenly way." Hinata smiled and a few of the kids and parents looked to Hinata with awe and chuckled at the show. "But a way to express myself is…useless…" the puppet sighed in defeat."

"D-do not fear my knight," she giggled as she spoke, "for I still care for you." She laughed as the puppet gasped in shock and put his hands to his face. She got down and kissed the little puppet's head. "Be well my knight," she giggled as the puppet fainted while others laughed. She walked off with an empty basket in her hands to a brooding Itachi, "Did you like the show?"

"I did not find it humorous," he said and Hinata knew he was just pouting at being laughed at. "Where to now Lady Hyuga," he asked lightly trying to push the thought that people were indirectly laughing at him. He was going to come back at night and murder that puppet.

"Just the book shop," she said lightly as she looked at what was left of her coins, "then we should be off. You must also get ready for the party."

"I am ready Lady Hyuga," he said looking down at her, "Lady Hokage gave the order that al knights were to be on duty while the festivities go about." He opened the book store's door for her and then followed after her as she ran her finger over the spines of the books. She read each title carefully and then stopped and picked out one book and placed it in her basket. Itachi looked to each book she picked and he noticed a reoccurring theme with her books. "Forgive me for asking," he said lightly as she picked another book, "but do you have a liking for romantic love stories with knights?"

Hinata stopped for a moment and was glad that the male could not see her face, "I-I-I might…." She stuttered out and placed a fourth book in her basket. "Please do not tell N-Neji…h-he'll take them from me…" she turned around and looked up at him with big pleading eyes. "P-please?" Itachi nodded and Hinata sighed in relief and gave a smile, "thank y-you Knight Itachi." With that Hinata walked to the counter as Itachi went to wait outside. The elderly male smiled as she paid for her books and wished her a happy evening. Hinata nodded back at him and then went outside and without breaking her stride Itachi joined her.

"Would you like me to escort you to the castle as well Lady Hyuga," Itachi asked innocently.

Hinata blushed, "No it is quite alright Knight Uchiha." He nodded and the two continued their walk back to the castle in silence. Hinata was a bit sad as the sounds, smells, and sounds of the village faded away, but she was glad to get back home with some nice books to occupy her time. Not to mention that she learned Itachi was not all that bad of company. He rarely spoke and when he did it wasn't much. He was still kind of…unapproachable, but Hinata did think that he was just a little bit nicer. As they walked through the castle gate, Neji was already there waiting for her and quickly pulled her off back to the manor. She looked back in hope to at least wave goodbye to Itachi, but he was gone. She frowned to herself ad she was forced back home and into the hands of all the maids.

She knew why they were all in a rush, the party was so close to starting and Hinata overheard that the Kage of the Sand had already arrived with his family. The maids were bustling in and out of the dressing room with dresses, hair pins, brushes, make up, and anything else Hinata would have to endure. Hanabi sat at the vanity as a maid worked into pulled her hair back so none of it framed of fell into her face, but left it down. Hinata laughed a bit as Hanabi was once again left in her undergarments since her old dress somehow had gotten dirty. Hanabi only glanced at her sister and smiled lightly. Hanabi's dress –that hung in the closet- was not very frilly but very elegant and suited the young Hyuga well. Her dress was almost a golden color with hints; the dress had a color that came tight around her neck and the sleeves were a bit wide that it hid her hands. Hinata went back to facing the mirror before her and sighed lightly as she was asked to undress.

Hinata was pulled into almost the exact undergarments that Hanabi was wearing and she shivered a bit from how cold she was. Hinata was then led the vanity and had her hair done in the same fashion as it was this morning. It was braided but this time they wove in black ribbons and tied off the end with a lavender ribbon. Her lips were painted with a deep red color that felt heavy. They never really put much on Hinata's face since her skin was too pale to not make it look over done. Hanabi was done before Hinata and promised to meet her at the door. Hinata was going to respond, but she was pulled off in another direction to put her dress on. Hinata's dress was nothing like Hanabi's. Her dress was actually black and white and it was a bit big. Right before the dress reached her hips the bottom was puffed out a few inches and then almost touched the floor. Luckily Hinata was allowed to where white flats that were much more comfortable then heels. Hinata was a bit concerned out how her neck and collar bone were practically left bare and her sleeves started under her shoulders.

"C-Can I have a-a necklace of sorts?" She asked an older maid that was making sure the dress was fitted properly and that nothing looked ready to fall. The maid looked up to her and then walked off without another word. Hinata sighed as she thought she was ignored by the maid and then looked at herself once more; this had better be worth it.

"Here you are Lady Hyuga," the maid caught Hinata before she was about to walk off to meet with Hanabi. Hinata looked at the necklace and a soft smile came to her. It was a chocker necklace that was made of black lace and had a clear jewel hanging off of it. She clearly remembered seeing the very same necklace hanging off her mother's neck in all the old paintings. "Lord Hyuga dropped it off this morning knowing that you would want it." Hinata could only smile and she allowed the woman to put it around her neck. "Be safe Lady Hyuga."

"I will," she waved before quickly walking to the front of the manor where Hanabi, Hiashi, and Neji stood. "I-I apologize f-for my tardiness," she bowed lightly and then looked to them with a smile and blush.

"All is forgiven," Hiashi said as he was dressed in a brown and white tunic with brown pants and boots. He had once been a knight and chose to dress as one; he even had the daggers placed on his belt, but Hinata was hopeful that he would not wipe them out during the party. He motioned her to follow, "Come now, we would not like to be late." Hinata nodded and followed behind Hanabi and Hiashi while Neji stood by her as they walked to the castle. Hiashi was indeed a quiet man and enjoyed walking more than horse back and carriages; Neji on the other hand was a natural rider and even when equipped with a bow and arrow he could out do a regular archer. She glanced at the daggers at his belt and was about ready to grab it to see if she could get the drop on him. "Do not even bother Hinata," said female jumped as her father spoke, "I do not need you hurting yourself." Hinata huffed and without her seeing Hiashi smirked.

"Nice try," Neji glanced at her with his own smirk on his lips, "I almost did not notice."

"I would have succeeded if father had not stopped me," she said back and crossed her arms over her chest. The rest of the walk was silence until they got close to the castle's front doors and saw as nobles from allied countries entered the castle with grace. She watched as knights nodded to one another and stood behind the nobles or those of royal pedigree. She looked in away as she watched the Kage of Rain walk up the steps with his head high and his wife holding his arm as she was elegantly dressed; both had piercing on their faces, the Kage going a bit farther than needed on the piercing though. The Kage of the Sound walked up with his young advisor at his side and his daughter following behind him with the knight right at her side. Hinata was pulled from her awe as Neji lightly placed his hand on her shoulder and motioned for her to go. Hinata smiled as she walked up the steps; this was the first time that she entered the castle through the front doors.

They were shown to the large ballroom and Hinata marveled at the large chandelier hanging on the ceiling. She forgot how beautiful the room was and then she saw the large crowd of people walking about. Hinata moved aside as more people tried to enter and she seemed to be blocking the entry way. Hinata was about to look to Neji, but he was gone along with the rest of her family. Hinata felt panic set in and she quickly went away from the entry way and went to one side of the room and tried to nonchalantly look for someone familiar.

But that person found her.

"Hinata~!" A voice sang out and Hinata was nearly tackled to the ground by the outrageously happy woman. Hinata smiled knowing fully well that the woman hugging her was the daughter of the Kazekage, Temari Sabaku. Hinata turned around and looked back at the woman who just smiled back at her with a spark in her teal color eyes. "Oh it has been too long since we last saw one another Hinata."

"Indeed so," she smiled lightly, "y-you look so pretty Temari." Hinata smiled brightly as Temari just blushed and fanned herself with a bashful smile. Temari wore a very thin dark purple dress since the Sand Kingdom was not meant to be wearing thick clothing. She even pulled her hair up into a spikey ponytail that went down to the base of her neck. "I hope that you will be staying a few more days."

"My father did say something about us staying a little longer since he and Lady Hokage had trade routes to discuss." Temari tucked her fan away and then motioned to someone behind Hinata, "You remember my brothers, right?" Hinata blushed lightly and nodded. Temari turned her around so they both faced the two males walking towards them. Only Kankuro was dressed in his knightly attire with his brown hair sticking out a few places. Gaara on the other hand was dressed in a princely manner and even had a cape draped on his shoulders. Kankuro was in black and purple attire with even war paint on his face; Hinata always giggled at the site of him. Gaara was dressed in black and red, with a gold clasp holding his cape together. Temari smiled, "Brothers, I hope you remember my best friend Hinata."

"Of course I do," Kankuro smirked and took hold of her hand and kissed her knuckles as he was bowed, "a pleasure to see you once more Lady Hyuga."

Hinata blushed lightly and bowed back to him and then turned to Gaara, "Please to meet y-you Prince Sabaku," she bowed to him and he only nodded in return. Hinata always knew that Gaara was a quiet man, ever since he was little he was a man of very few words. The only male he could ever be seen openly talking to was Prince Namikaze and Prince Momochi. Hinata thought that as princes they all seemed to relate better with one another. She only shifted on her feet and wrung her hands, "H-How wa-" Hinata was cut off as the bubble blonde prince bounded over to the group and put his arm around the Gaara's shoulders.

"Hey guys," Naruto smiled brightly at the all dressed in his formal white and red prince attire, "hope you guys are having too much fun without me."

"Never," Kankuro smirked and gave a bow, "what is this celebration for anyway Prince Namikaze?"

"Celebrating our powerful alliance knight," the blonde said with a devilish smile, "together we are the greatest power in all the nations."

"Indeed so," Temari said lightly and looked about the dance area, "if you would pardon me. I have a strategist to meet," she smirked lightly and walked off with Hinata trying to grab onto her before she was left before the three males.

Hinata paled as she looked to the three males that just looked at her, "S-So…" she started but soon after lost her confidence and shut her mouth before she could say something she would later regret. Hinata really wanted to talk to Kankuro about his knightly hood, but she knew asking such a question like that was very personal to a man and not in a woman's place to know about…unless she was his betrothed. Hinata blushed lightly at the thought, but Kankuro was not the knight she had in mind…he was a good one, but just not her idea. "I-I best b-be off," she bowed to the three, "Prince Namikaze, Prince Sabaku, Knight Sabaku."

"Prince Namikaze," Hinata stopped as she heard the name be called and looked over to see another Prince headed her way. She stood slightly behind the group of males that had also the presence of royalty. Hinata just watched the interaction. Prince Haku Momochi was a very soft looking prince, but had the power and pride too. His attire was of different shades of blue and he wore black riding boots and had a sword hanging on his belt. Hinata spotted behind him though, were two very different looking knights. One had white hair that reached to the tops of their neck and purples eyes that pierced the soul. His body was lean and a very large sword was upon his back; Hinata awed at the marvelous weapon. It was very much true that the Wave Kingdom had sword wielding knights with swords the size of their body, but she only assumed it was the best knights that could do so. The other knight was much more…kinder looking; with his pale blue hair and onyx eyes hidden behind a pair of spectacles. Both knights dressed in white and dark blue clothes with black boots on their feet. She also noticed that the knights had pointed teeth…like fish did. She smiled lightly upon seeing them. Prince Haku began speaking again after the group shared greetings, "So tell me my brothers," Naruto smiled and Gaara smirked. "How has it been since our last meeting?"

"Well Prince Momochi," Gaara said in a monotonous voice that was warm in its own way.

Hinata took this as her chance to slip away from the group of boys. She was light on her feet and was able to weave about the crowds and smiled as she saw the opened hall way that lead to her safe heaven. She noticed that no one guarded the hall ways, seeing as the party was based on trusting your allies and Hinata used this to her advantage and calmly walked down the barren corridor. She took in a deep breath as the air suddenly felt lighter and cleaner than it did in the other room. Hinata held her hands behind her back and leisurely walked by all the large opened windows that let in the light of the moon. The softest smile placed itself on her lips as stopped by one of the windows and stared into the night sky; the village looked to be close to sleep as street lights going out. Hinata relaxed lightly until she heard a loud crash from down the hall and she jumped and looked to see who it was.

It was one of the Wave Knights.

The one with light blue hair and onyx colored eyes. Hinata suppressed her need to laugh as the male's cheeks turned bright red as he tried to fix the knight armor that he had nearly toppled over. He was frantic and shaky and once he did fix it he looked to Hinata and then down at the floor as his knees seemed to buckle a bit; this was the first time Hinata had ever seen a shy knight…it was cute. She placed her hands before her and as she was about to talk, he did. "I-I'm very s-sorry Lady Hyuga…I-I hope I did not frighten you."

"It's quite alright," she spoke lightly as she approached the male. Hinata smiled, "What brings you down the hall anyway Wave Knight?" She stood a good five feet away and the male quickly got down on one knee.

"I-I did not think it right for a y-young lady to be without protection…n-not that I thought you would have to worry about danger here." He glanced up at her and then back down on the floor quickly, "Forgive me…"

"Thank you," she blushed lightly, "a-and I don't like the down on one knee thing."

"Both knees," he was kneeling down and had his hands on his legs.

"N-no," she was cut off again.

"Like this," he bowed forward.

"Knight…"

"Or this," know his palms were against the smooth floors with his forehead almost touching the floor. "I-is this the style you prefer Lady Hyuga-"

"Dear Knight," she got down and kneeled before him and lifted his head so he would look at her, "I only meant that you did not have to do this in my presence," she smiled lightly. "I am not your superior; I'd enjoy it if you would stand."

"But Lady Hyuga," his cheeks were a dark red and Hinata could feel the heat coming off them.

"Stand…p-please," she asked with a blush of her own. He nodded and they both rose to their feet. Hinata dusted off her dress, "May I ask what your name is?"

"I am Chojuro," he smiled lightly and Hinata just starred in awe at his sharp teeth.

"Knight Chojuro," she said lightly as she got a little closer to the male, who in turn leaned away. Hinata smiled lightly, "It has been an honor meeting you."

"The honor is mine" he said and then watched as she stepped away from him and turned down the hall. "L-Lady Hyuga," he called after her; she stopped and glanced back at him, "I-I think it would be best i-if you did not wander un-protected."

"But I am," she smiled, "are you not coming with me K-Knight Chojuro?" She saddened at the thought of him leaving. She liked his aura; he was calming to be around. He blushed lightly and without another word caught up to her. Hinata smiled and they continued to walk down the hall.

**(Line Break)**

Hinata giggled lightly as she listened to Chojuro's tale of some of his missions with the other knight, Suigestu. The two had been walking around the castle and they were currently outside, still able to hear the music and noise of the party. Hinata was really starting to warm up to this knight that turned out to be a very sweet man; she had to keep her cheeks from flaring up a dark red. Chojuro was to into his story to notice that Hinata was staring at him with a dreamy look in her eyes; yes, she knew that this was the knight that she had been searching for. She tried to focus on his story but it was so nice to daydream about his soft smile. Hinata looked away from him as to cool her burning cheeks and spotted that they were practically right outside the room that the party was being held in; she heard the music making its way through the air. She gave a light yawn, covering her mouth in the process, and blinked a few times. Chojuro stopped his story and watched with concern as Hinata rubbed her eyes, "Lady Hyuga," she looked to him and he saw the tiredness in her eyes, "would you like to head back home?"

"N-no" she shook her head and smiled at him, "I-I can stay awake." Hinata almost sounded childish, "Please don't take me back inside," she begged lightly holding his hand with her two hands and stood a little closer to him, "please?"

"A-A-Al-Alright," he managed to squeak out as his face went into flames at the site of the heiress pressing herself against his arm. Big lavender pleaded as bright red lips were almost in a little pout. Chojuro quickly looked away and used his other hand to cover his bleeding nose. "W-What would you like to do?" Lucky for him, she had let go of his arm and gave them some space. He looked back at her and smiled lightly as she seemed to be thinking and swaying back and forth a bit; to the rhythm of the music. Chojuro smiled softly and held out his hand to her, "May I have this dance Lady H-Hyuga?"

Hinata blushed and nodded, "Of course Knight Chojuro," she smoothly placed her hand in his. He lightly pulled her in closer and placed his other hand on her waist as she placed her hand on his shoulder. Hinata smiled as they gracefully danced outside under the stars and the moon. Hinata even closed her eyes and allowed him to fully control how the dance went about. Hinata had to admit that he was a great dancer and skillfully moved her about. Hinata laughed lightly, "I never knew a Knight could dance so well."

"I'm glad you think I dance well," he blushed lightly with a smile and looked into her lavender colored eyes, "this is my first time doing so."

"You are untruthful Knight Chojuro," she smiled at him, "you must have danced before."

"I swear upon it Lady Hinata," he spun her around and once she faced him again he continued, "This is my first time."

"Then you have such talent Knight Chojuro," she smiled lightly and placed her head on his shoulder. "I-I am happy you followed me," Hinata almost melted at the scent of rain on him.

"So am I," he blushed as the scent of vanilla came from her. She pulled back and looked up at him, but remained silent. Chojuro's stare softened as his eyes settled upon hers. Hinata caught the look in his eyes; it made her face heat up a bit. He swallowed lightly, "P-please…" his voice was so soft, "forgive me Lady Hyuga…" he leaned down a bit closer.

"Th-there is nothing to forgive," she said breathlessly as her lips barely brushed against his. Hinata closed her eyes lightly as she felt the pressure on her lips and responded back to the kiss. She moved his hands to around his neck as the kiss deepened.

Off in the dance hall though, Sasuke and Itachi stood at the opened window that allowed the two to spy upon the couple. Sasuke smirked as he glanced to his brother, who just stared intently at the two in such a passionate embrace. "Jealous, brother?"

Itachi looked away from the two and looked back into the dance hall, "Why should I be? Lady Hinata is allowed to love who she wants-"

"Only if that person is you, right," Sasuke smirked as his brother grew quiet and did not deny or agree with the question. Sasuke looked back at the two, "How does it feel Itachi? To be outdone by a knight that only had known her for one night…"

"You tell me brother," Itachi glared at him, "since as I recall, you had quite a fancy with the Hyuga in your training days."

"I am long over that-"

"Is that so," Itachi said and Sasuke glared at him, "since I was not the one that watched over her as she snuck away to Lady Tsunade's private study. It was you."

"Coming from the man who would seek her out every day."

Both of them remained silent. They both had to admit it, they had been smitten with the Hyuga heiress, but the law of the knight was before their own loves lives. They were born to protect her, not to love her. The Wave Knight was lucky, she was not of his village and he was given the right to love her as much as he pleased. But, they both thought at the same time, no one could love her like they could.

Itachi was whiling to let the knight have his go, but Sasuke was not as kind as his brother.

**(End)**

**I just needed something medieval and with Chojuro and Hinata. ^^. I have about three requests up next, a Gaara and Hinata, Sai and Hinata, and one that is just Hinata centric. Anyone else with an idea go ahead and leave it in a review or pm me. Ja Ne. **


	22. Root Members

**Alright this was a request given to me and it is a SaixHinata one that will be canon. Yay~**

**Next up is a GaaraxHinata and then one that is just Hinata centric.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™**

**(Line Break)**

They were looking for her again…and the small child hid deeper in the hollowed out tree that her cousin had showed her to hide in about a year back. She held herself as the cool night air bit at her bare feet and loose fitting yukata. She kept her teeth from chattering since she knew that they would be able to find her if they heard. This happened almost every other week, she would try to run off from her home…or what was once her home. She could not take any more of her father's berating words, her cousin's sudden distance from her, or how she was not allowed to be alone with her own newborn sister. Everything suddenly changed after her mother and uncle passed, but it was a slow change of pace. She knew that her father should not be happy all the time…but now, he was never happy with anything. Her whole world was flipped around and she did not want to be alone in her own home. Someone had to love her…someone out there had to care about her well-being and feelings. It was no one on the estate though; they all treated her like she was something not human…or something they hated.

The moon casted it's light upon the forest ground and revealed the figure of the small girl hiding in the hollowed out tree. Her yukata was white, but had become dirty from her crawling through bushes and sitting in the dirt. Her skin was pale like that of a porcelain doll and she only had minor bruising upon it. Large lavender eyes scanned the forest for any sign of her family or anyone that was looking for her; she had boyishly cut midnight blue hair with bangs that covered her forehead and framed the sides of her chubby face. Small hands were planted on the ground as her fingers dug into the dirt. She pulled at the end of her yukata in hopes that it might cover her feet; it didn't. The forest suddenly came alive with noises and she covered her mouth while pressing her back against the dark of the tree. There were multiple voices and footsteps and she could make out a few of the figures.

"Keep looking," the voice was powerful, but she knew at times that this man was also so kind. Kō had been her caretaker since the death of her mother. He was always so nice to her, even when she would fail at her training and was too weak to move anymore; he took care of her as best he could. She would dearly miss him. Her body tensed as he placed his fist up and pointed up his pointer and middle finger. With a release of chakra he said lightly, "Byakugan." She was done for…he always found her once this part came. She closed her eyes tight and pretended to fade away…away into nothing but a little speck of light. The sounds of her family looking for her went deaf to her and all she heard was her soft heartbeat.

"I am nothing," she whispered so lightly that it almost didn't escape her throat, "I am nothing…I am nothing…nothing…nothing…nothing," she chanted over and over again as she pulled her knees to her chest and buried her head in her knees. She could almost believe that the wind went through her body since she could not feel the cold any more. Her breathing was even and her heartbeat was so calm; she never thought she could feel so calm at thought that she was not real.

"Damn it!" Kō yelled loudly and jumped into the tree, "Keep searching, she could be in danger!" He took off calling her name, "Hinata! Hinata! Hinata, please come out if you can hear me!" He almost sounded in terrible pain and she almost wanted to go out to him, but she knew better than that. Kō was instructed to take care of her; he did not choose to, he was told to. Hinata did not want that, she wanted someone to take care of her without someone's command and without hesitation. She was so young, yet she wanted to so much. Hinata listened as the voice became more distant and she slowly crawled out of her hiding thought; she thought over and over again: _I am nothing_

Hinata began to run, run as far as her little legs would take her away from the others. She did not stop for any reason, even when she tripped over a root; Hinata merely rolled for a moment and was back at her feet without hesitation or worry about her aching body. The more she ran, the more free she was, and the more free she was the happier she felt. Hinata had the troubling thought that at the last minute they would find her and carry her home to be yelled at by her father. The council of elders would look at her with scorns and disgrace; Neji would be up from all the noise and glare at her as she was escorted back into her room. But she would keep at it; strive to be away from her so called family of emotionless and hateful people.

Hinata finally came to a stop from her running, feeling out of breath and tired. She panted lightly as she leaned up against the side of the cliff; just a minute of rest and she would start again. Not wanting to get caught. Before she could start back up, four figures jumped down around her; scaring her witless that as she tried to back away she fell on her bottom. Hinata looked up at all of them, and noticed that all the members wore white masks like the ones that Itachi always wore while on mission. She could recall how he would let her hold it while he got on some last minute training in. They also wore long dark cloaks that hid their bodies from her site. She felt tears well up in her eyes as they talked to one another above her, but never once took her eyes off her small and trembling body; she gave a light hiccup and chocked back a scream of terror as one of them picked her up. But he lightly patted her back like he did not know how to soothe her. He just kept doing it until she stopped shaking and her breathing returned slightly normal.

He then walked off with the other three following close behind him, Hinata watched them a little longer and then let sleep take her away.

**(Line Break)**

Kō and his team kneeled before an angered Hiashi and council. It was eerily quiet in the room but yet the tension so thick that it became hard to breath. Hiashi paced about the room as they waited for the next team to arrive. A council man took this moment to speak his opinion about the whole thing.

"I told you it would have been wise to place the seal upon her the first time she took off."

"You keep silent," Hiashi glared at the male, "my daughter, heiress to the Hyuga clan will not be sealed like my brother and nephew was!" The room was again silent, "they will find Hinata, since she cannot get very far with her stamina and strength." He continued his pacing but he did not stop his talking, "How could she have escaped again! Hinata dislikes being out alone…she will not even walk around this compound without someone at her side."

"Forgive me Lord Hyuga," Kō spoke still bowed and still looking to the floor, "but Hinata has been…very distant since the loss of Hizashi-sama…I can only fear her distance is coming from your distance, Lord Hyuga," he quickly added at the end but Hiashi was standing before him and roughly lifted Kō up on his feet.

"How I raise my daughter is none your concern Kō," he seethed out but Kō glared back and interrupted.

"Excuse me Lord Hyuga, but last I recall I was the one raising Hinata. You only trained her and would then berate her with insults," Kō was quickly pushed to the ground and landed on the ground with the other Hyuga's he had gone searching with. He was quickly back on his feet though, "I believe if you had gone out looking for her she might have thought that you actually cared for her!"

"Silence!" Hiashi turned back to him and glared fiercely with his Byakugan blazing. He clenched his hands into fists until his knuckles turned an ash white; Kō took a step back away from the leader and just waited for what was to come. "My daughter is strong! She knows that I am too busy leading this clan to father her-"

"Hinata is only a child!" Kō yelled back, "What she needs is a father, not a trainer. How many times have you seen her in the past years? How can you not see that she fears you, and you are supposed to be her father? I am the one who takes care of her, I am the one to walk her to the academy, and I am the one that has to bandage up her wounds from your training!" He seethed out as Hiashi just stood there and took every hit. "I hope that Hinata can forgive you for what you have done to her."

Hiashi slowly went back to emotionless façade and after taking a very deep breath he spoke. "Get out of my site Kō, and do not show your face around this place for the next few weeks. You will regret it…"

Kō frowned, "As you command Lord Hyuga-"

"Lord Hyuga," a young Hyuga branch member opened the door and bowed down on his knees before him and the counsel. "we have returned and wish to report-"

"Do not bother," Hiashi said, "just tell Hinata to wait in her room and I will talk to her."

"Lord Hyuga…" the male gulped lightly, "we cannot find her…she's gone."

Hiashi stood there and soon the shock and realization set in. His voice became almost shaky, "You have not looked hard enough…go back and find Hinata."

"Sir we have searched every inch of Konoha. She is nowhere to be found-"

"Did you not understand me!" Hiashi yelled and almost everyone in the room jumped a bit, "I said go back out and find her! Do not come back until Hinata is safely in her room as she should be!" Every shinobi in that room was gone in a matter of seconds, but the council merely sat there. "I will see you in the morning," the voice was barley there, but Hiashi did not wait for a response and walked out of the meeting room and made his way to his quarters. He softly shot the door behind him and took in a sharp intake of air. He did not know what was worse, that he lost his daughter, or that the reason she was gone him. Hiashi looked over to the nightstand by his overly large bed and picked up the picture of his late wife. She had the lightest blush on her face as she sat before the camera; her kimono was a light pink with white petals decorating part of the kimono and white obi holding it together. Her long blue hair was flowing down her back and two long bangs framed her face nicely. Her dark lavender eyes looked to the camera softly with a kind spirit dancing in them; in her arms was the reason for her new found joy and happiness. The small child was also dressed in a kimono that had been a light lavender color with a black obi around the child's tiny waist. The baby only had mere tuffs of midnight blue hair and their eyes remained closed as the child looked to be sleeping.

He felt guilt and regret wrap around his heart and gave it a hard squeeze as to punish him for all he had done to his family. She was all he had left of his wife that had been so kind to him when Hiashi knew he deserved none. Even as they were young he was cold and harsh upon others, it was how he was raised as a child and it made him a leader. But she…Hinako was another story. Hinako was the second born, so she had no need to be trained heavily in fighting or politics, but she did it anyway. She wanted to be ready for anything that came her way, and that anything was Hiashi. He was told he was to marry her and could not help but feel greatly upset by that fact. She was a beauty but he did not think he had to marry before allowed his title. It was an order of the council though, so he had no choice but to go along with it. Hiashi did admit that it was the first time he'd ever done so many stupid things; any time they tried to communicate, he would mess it up. Hinako was much too soft and kind for her own good, for his own good too. She did so many things just to upset him; like purposely walk on slippery stones and he'd have to save her when she was about ready to fall in. She would touch his hair when she thought he was not looking, or make him sit with her as she played with the other children of her village.

Though, at times, she got him to smile. That is what really made him mad. All his training and studying for almost twenty years and she made him forget it all in a matter of seconds.

Hinako had happily married him without any regret, and Hiashi did smile in his wedding photo; he kept that photo hidden away for his eyes only though.

"Oh Hinako-chan…" his voice cracked a bit as he felt tears slid down his cheeks, "what have I done to our family…"

**(Line Break)**

Hinata was again on her feet, holding the hand of the man that had carried her to an unknown location. Her whole body was a bit numb from how cold she was, but the four men had been able to fetch a pair of sandals to cover her bare feet. She looked around in amazement at the rather large building with many rooms and corridors that led every which way. Her hurried footsteps echoed off the wall and she had trouble keeping up with the male at her side. Hinata did not know what was happening to her but she overheard that their leader wanted to meet the 'little thing' they had found. She didn't know why she was called a little thing, but she did not bother to question these men that could end her life at any second.

"Here we are," Hinata looked up at the male that walked ahead of the group. They stood before two rather large metal doors that almost looked to reach the ceiling. She pulled herself a little closer to the male since he was the only thing that had shown kindness –of sorts- to her by his own will. He glanced down at her but did nothing more to soothe her trembling body; he lightly pulled her along as the group walked into the room after pushing open the doors. She was slow to react but she had no choice but to follow behind him into the room. Hinata tried to peek past the male's legs and was about to get a quick glance at the man who sat behind a desk and looked to just be reading. Hinata felt her eyes look over the male and took in his image; his hair was a dark color that was short and spikey. His right eye was covered in bandages and he looked very elderly and dressed like one two. His right arm was hidden in almost a sling like object and there was a distinct x-shaped scar on his chin. His one visible eye looked to be closed, but she was sure that he was assessing the situation at hand.

"Lord Danzō Shimura," all four men bowed down on one before the man and Hinata was pulled down to her knees by the man. "We have found the young Hyuga heiress running through the forest; she was showing signs of terror and fatigue when we came upon her." Hinata took notice as she stared at the grey floors that the males spoke like that of her own clan members, but the only difference was that there was no emotion anywhere to be found in their voices. Hinata took her chance and glanced back up at the man –this Danzo person- and she made eye contact with him. Dark eyes stared into her light ones, but she did not dare to look away from him; it was a sign of weakness to break the stare first.

"Miro," Danzō spoke in a clear and strong voice, not breaking his stare. "Were any Hyuga members on her tail?"

"No Lord Danzo Shimura," this Miro man, the one stationed in front of her. "She was found alone."

"I see," he got to his feet and walked over to stand before the group, "Rise Hyuga heiress," he motioned with his free hand for her to get to her feet. Hinata looked to the male beside her for any sign that she should do so, but he never looked up. "I said rise." Hinata quickly got to her feet and the man released his hold on her hand. She clasped her hands before her and went back to looking up at the man; he just looked her over up and down and then motioned for her to come forward. She slowly walked up to him and he lifted up her chin with two of his fingers and studied her face. She stood there a little longer and then he let go of her chin and sighed lightly. "Take her to Sai's room; she can room with him for the night and then I will further consider her for training."

The four nodded, but the man named Miro walked up to Hinata and without warning he picked her up. She let out a surprised squeak but Danzō placed his fingers to his lips to signal her to stay quiet. Miro walked out in silence with her and walked the empty corridor with his long strides. She looked at him with her soft eyes and lightly touched his mask; he did not react to it and just continued to walk. Hinata spoke lightly, "W-where a-am I?"

"Root," he said lightly.

"B-But where?" she asked again with pleading eyes.

"That information can only be obtained with a signed document from Lord Danzō Shimura," he said again and turned down a more narrow hall that had doors one each wall. Hinata looked at all the doors until he stopped at the one that had a little wooden board that had the name 'Sai' painted on it in ink.

"W-will y-you send m-me back home?"

"This is your home," he said slowly opening the door and turning on the light. A little light bulb hanging from the ceiling flickered on and Hinata spotted two beds, two night stands by each bed, a desk, and a large closet. She looked to the bed on the right from where she was, and watched as a young boy with dark hair and sickly pale skin sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked to the two, but said nothing about it. Miro set her down and motioned to the bed, "Sleep." He gave the final order and then walked out of the room, turning off the light before closing the door. She stood there in the dark and the boy just lied back down on his bed. Hinata walked over to her little bed and sat down on the thin bed; she slipped off the new shoes she had obtained and then laid her head on the pillow. She suddenly let her body relax a bit; sleep was quick to take over, but a thought in the back of Hinata's head was still alive and well. It was the part that missed Kō, her cousin, and father. This part said goodnight to them before it too fell asleep.

_~Morning~_

Hinata heard a rustling about the room and she merely turned her body on her other side and curled up. She tried to ignore what she assumed were the maids that went about their chores. She lightly opened her eyes and then looked to the stone wall that was right across from her. Panic set in but then after a few seconds the thoughts of last night flooded back into her memory. She had run away from home and was brought to another place; a place only known as 'Root'. More rustling was heard and Hinata sat up to see what was going on. Her eyes landed upon the boy that had slept in the other bed; at the moment he had been putting on a plain dark grey shirt. He was dressed in basic training gear and wore black sandals on his feet. She watched him for a bit longer, feeling as if she was doing wrong by watching him change. The room was cold and she looked down at her thin yukata that was the only thing she had left from her old life.

"We must get to our training," she nearly jumped as the male spoke for the first time. She was surprised that he did in fact sound like a young boy, but he had no emotion either. He looked at her with his hard dark eyes, "If you are late you will be punished."

"O-Okay…" she said lightly and slid to her feet off of the bed. She slipped on her sandals and looked at him in hopes that he would lead her.

"You need to change into your training gear," he pointed to the dresser.

"I-Is there anything i-in there for me?" Hinata asked lightly holding her fist to her mouth and looked worried and concerned. "I-I do not want t-to take your c-clothing…"

"Why does your voice do that," he asked almost innocently, "and why do you make faces like that?" Hinata was slightly confused at what he meant and he only kept staring at her.

"I-I-I don't know…" her voice trailed off and she looked to the floor in hopes he would stop looking at her. The male only shrugged his shoulders and walked out of the room without a word. Hinata was left to do the only thing she could think of doing and that was to change into training gear. She looked to the dresser and opened one of the doors to reveal more of the training gear. She changed into the clothes that were slightly bigger than needed but she was able to tie her pants tighter so that they would not fall. Hinata fixed her hair so that it looked decent enough. Hinata quickly exited the room, almost forgetting to close the room's door. She ran down the narrow hall and avoided opening doors that would have stopped her dead in her tracks. She stopped when she came to a big open area that made her head spin a bit; she could not figure out which way to go. She only saw a few other men walking about and boys older than herself going about their business. She wished that boy would have waited for her, but he looked to be long gone.

Hinata just walked down the same direction other men were going in and hoped that she might run into the man who had originally brought her here, or Miro. Hinata looked around at the adult men that walked about in various clothing styles, but all wore the same black jacket with red on them that stopped above their midsection; they also wore black gloves. She was so entranced by her surrounding that she ran into the back of some man's legs. After falling back on her bottom she looked up to see that it had been Danzō. He turned around and looked down at her; all the other men seemed to notice the duo. Hinata felt a lead ball drop in her stomach and she quickly got to her knees and bowed low so her forehead touched the cold floor.

"You catch on quick," he said lightly while looking down on her, "since you are earlier than I expected I need you to follow me." Danzō waited for a moment, but she looked to be locked in that position. "Very obedient you are…a good quality. Rise," Hinata did so and dusted off her pants. "Follow," Danzō said and walked ahead to the destination; he could hear her hurried footsteps trying to keep up with him. All the other Root members went back to their business. Hinata just watched and noticed that even though Danzō looked to have his eye closed, he was able to navigate about the place. Hinata began to get nervous and fidgety as all she saw were men…no women could be found anywhere. Her first instinct was to grab onto the male's pants and hide behind him, but when she tried to he looked down at her. "Do not show your emotions." Hinata jumped back and looked up at him with confusion, "that is your first lesson." Hinata nodded and tried to clear her head; she was going to make this man proud of her. As they stopped before another door, Danzō opened it for her and Hinata found herself in a little training area, "I want to see you fight, if you are good I will allow you to stay. If not I must take you back home."

Hinata nodded and he motioned her to a training post; she shifted down into her Hyuga position and then opened her hands so that her palms faced the post. She concentrated on the post and tried to focus her chakra to her eyes; her Byakugan was very limited and she was only able to use it for a small amount of time. She began her strikes on the post that she was used to doing while her father would evaluate her stance and the power of her hits. She just kept hitting the post with as much force and waited for someone to tell her to stop. Danzō was silent as she hit at the post with almost a bit of anger. "Do not show emotion," he stated again and she had to come to a stop to let the information sink in. She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself again and took very deep breaths. Hinata began to chant in her head: _I am nothing...I am nothing_

He was pleased to see that she was able to fight pretty well for someone her age, but there were two issues: she was too emotional, and she was female. Danzō looked about at the other boys that went about their training but would glance at the two. She was a very pretty little girl from her Hyuga genes, but that would later be an issue with his younger root members. He decided to hope that the boy's lack of emotions would also suppress any other certain feelings that would arise; she was too powerful to give up. She would be a great aid to him and his village; she was obedient enough to even be one of his personal guards when he became Hokage. Oh there was indeed another problem one that he didn't even bother to think of when he first saw her. She was the Hyuga heiress and indeed had a very alive family that was most likely looking for her. But Danzō was a bit smarter than that, he had a loophole for this situation. If no one of the Hyuga family reported a lost daughter to the Hokage, she would count as an orphan by the village law. Danzō had to wait a max of two weeks and if she was reported, then he would have to take her back in fear of being punished for kidnapping. She would need a lot of work through, since she would need a new style of fighting so she wouldn't be recognized as a Hyuga right off the bat. He watched as she only fought with her hands and that her feet were planted on the ground like she was nailed to that spot.

Yes…a new fighting style was in dire need.

"Stop," he said again and she placed her hands at her side and slide her feet back into a standing position. "You will attend classes every morning to get your studies done, you will train in the afternoon to develop your physical skills and only until you can begin to trains on your own like the others. Now come," he walked off again and he heard her hurried footsteps follow after him. "Under this branch of Anbu known as Root, I, Danzō Shimura, am your only captain. Anything I says will be done without question." He glanced down at her and noticed she was repeating back everything he said under her breath. "From now on, you will be Nata." She stopped walking and Danzō had to stop and turn back to look at her. "Do you not agree with me Nata?"

"But I-I…" she had to think for a while. This was her home; in her home, Danzō Shimura's word was law. So if her name was Nata…? "N-No Danzō-dono….I agree with you."

**(Line Break)**

After her encounter with Danzō Shimura that morning, she was left in a classroom with a few other boys her age, one of them being the boy she shared a room with. She placed right in the front of the class room and given a work book and pencil. She carefully wrote out the name 'Hinata Hyuga' on the cover, but once noticing her mistake she quickly erased it and wrote down 'Nata'. Nata was a very simple girl of simple taste, she lived in a place only known as Root Headquarters, her hair was a midnight blue and her skin was pale. She had odd colored eyes that allowed her to see chakra within people and gave her a 360 degree view. And that was it, Danzō told her that was everything she needed to know or care about. She worked in her book without question and listened as her sensei taught a lesson on basic genjutsu.

She would allow herself to glance around at all the other boys that were loudly scribbling down answers and working through basic problems. They were all practically faceless, from one face to the next she noted that there was no emotion playing on their face or even in their eyes. Nata quickly pulled herself from those thoughts and went back to her work, she had to pass through this schooling by the time she was thirteen so that she would be able to become a shinobi; that was Danzō's order to her.

And she was born to follow.

Nata and the rest of her class were then dismissed in the early afternoon; they were let out for a free time. Nata didn't know what to do, but the boy that roomed with her walked up to where she sat and looked at her. "You finally made it to classes." She nodded dumbly and he blinked, "Who are you anyway?"

"I'm H-" she stopped and paused for a moment. "I'm Nata."

"I'm Sai," he said and gave a light bow, "We have to leave though, no more classes until later on." Nata nodded and followed him out of the room and down the corridors. "We can go eat something and then get some training in with the other boys." Nata just nodded again and allowed this 'Sai' lead her to where ever he was going to go. Nata did look around to the other men in the building and wished that her sensei would have let them keep their work books so she could hold something in her arms. This is when Nata turned back into Hinata. Hinata would blush and stare at the ground and then try to avoid everyone and anyone. But Nata was supposed to be collected and walk with her head held high. This Nata had a blush staining her cheeks and she walked with her had a bit lower then it should have. Sai glanced back at her, "What's wrong with your face?" She refused to answer and he knew that something had to be up; she was trying to tell him something and as a shinobi he had to figure it out. "Your cheeks are all red and you look ready to throw up." Nata still refused to acknowledge that he had said anything.

Sai just thought her to be stupid. How could she not notice that her cheeks have changed color and that she might have an upset stomach? Maybe this is why girls were not allowed in the Root. Yes Sai had been able to tell that she was not a male like himself since the structure of her face. He was good at drawing and quickly learned that boys and girls looked very different since he drew plenty of them to know. He had only drawn one girl that he assumed he had met before; this woman was much older than him and looked to him with such soft eyes that it made him feel something in his chest. He later learned from Shin –the male he looked to as his older brother- that this woman might be his mother. But Sai doubted that, he had no mother, only brothers and his leader Danzō, which was his 'family'.

And, as of now, he assumed that Nata was to be his sister.

"Come on Nata," Sai grabbed her hand and pulled in another direction, "I better make sure that you are not really sick." Nata allowed him to drag her around with her legs trying to keep up with his fast steps. He already knew his way around the base, so Nata figured that he must have been here for a year at the least. She and Sai were dressed in the same clothing but he looked so much paler than her, like he was a ghost. "Go in there Nata," he roughly pushed her into a room that looked like a doctor's office. He closed the door behind her and she feared that he had left her there. Nata pushed her fear aside and just stood there. A man –no surprise- walked out from another door with a clipboard in hand; he looked at her with surprise. He blinked a few times and then looked down at his schedule again like he had missed something.

"I'm very sorry miss, but you have no reason for being here and I must report this to Lord Danzō."

"M-my name i-is Nata," she stuttered out not knowing how to hold back her old self. "Sai br-brought me here s-since he thought I was sick." She felt her cheeks burn bright, "S-see," she pointed to her cheeks. "I-I'm tr-trying very hard t-to stop it."

"I see," he said lightly and a small smile slipped through his once cold face, "I will tell you something Nata…being emotionless is not a weakness. But being able to hide your emotions is a gift." He knelt down before her and smiled, "Tell Sai I gave you some medicine and you'll be better in the next few days. I want you to train to hide your emotions Nata, but hold on to them forever." She nodded and he patted her head and turned her around, "Now," she could hear that his mask was back on, "go on and eat. And remember."

"Hold on to my emotions," she repeated back with the same mask on her face. Hinata walked out of the room and there Sai was, waiting for her. She wanted to smile at him and thank him, but she knew better. So Nata just bowed her head to him as a sign of thanks. He didn't respond to it but just grabbed her hand again and pulled her somewhere else. Sai glanced back at her every once in a while, but she acted like she did not notice it; but once they came upon the food area, he spoke to her.

"What did Shin say?"

Nata just assumed that he was the man she had just seen, "Just to eat healthy and make sure I keep myself warm." Nata lied through her teeth and Sai seemed to live with it. They both were given a very basic looking bento and Hinata made a face as she opened it up. Sai didn't bother to ask her what her issue was and started to eat. Nata sighed and ate without questioning it any further; the food was average…she could make better stuff than this. Nata would be sure to treat her new found peer mate to a decent bento one day. The rest of the day went on like Nata would have guessed it would, but this time she was with Sai the whole time. She was not sure if they were friends, but she did not want to question a good thing. He never talked when they were training, but he would correct everything that she did wrong; since he had no idea of her fighting style, he assumed everything she did was wrong. That day, Nata learned regular taijutsu and found out that all of her old self training in gentle fist made her taijutsu pretty good. That was how her afternoon was spent and after a lite lunch all the students were ordered back to their rooms. Nata followed behind Sai all the way to the almost familiar hallway.

"How was your first day," Sai asked as he walked over to the little desk in their room as Nata closed the door and turned on the light. She gave a shrug but she noticed that he lost interest in her as he began to pull out papers and a pencils; Nata walked over to him and peered over his shoulder. She admired his fine doodles that he did; he must be an art prodigy at how good he was. She awed a bit at him.

"Hey Sai-san," she spoke lightly as she sat at the foot of his bed and watched as he drew, "can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead Nata," he said not looking up at her.

"Are we friends?"

Sai stopped his drawing and looked up. He sat there in thought and then turned to face her, "What are friends?"

Nata was a bit taken back at the boy's lack of simple knowledge, "Well….it's someone that you enjoy being with, a-and you care for one another."

"I've never had a friend before," he thought aloud, "only brothers, but that's what we call everyone around here."

"W-Well I'm not like the others here," she said lightly while looking to her feet that dangled off the end of the bed. "S-So I will be your friend."

"You will enjoy my company and care for me?" Nata nodded and Sai gave a nod, "Sure that sounds okay."

"G-good," she let a smile slip through and Sai just tilted his head as he looked at her again. "Th-this is my smile…it means I-I'm happy." He nodded and then tried to copy her facial expression; Nata laughed lightly at his awkward face. "G-good try Sai-kun," she spoke lightly, "b-but we must keep this secret. D-Danzō-dono would not l-like it." Sai nodded and he then went back to his drawing. Nata yawned and lied down on his bed, "Y-you'll care f-for me too…right Sai-kun…?" Nata did not expect to get a reply, but she just wanted to ask.

Sai looked at her as she lied there curled up on one side. He didn't know how to react to his 'friend' but it seemed that she was only telling the truth to him. So Sai allowed this to happen, like how he let Shin be his older brother. He did not need another brother, he wanted a friend and Nata is just what he needed. He had clearly heard her speak but she looked to have fallen asleep too quickly to hear his response.

"I promise Nata."

**(Line Break)**

_~Seven Years Later~_

Nata sat at her bed in her newly bought uniforms that fitted her body structure better than the old training gear she used to where. She wore all black like the others of the base, but her shirt was tighter than the others and her sleeves were long and only fishnet, not to mention that the shirts length was longer and almost went under her bottom. Nata also wore more form fitting shorts and a pair of heeled shinobi sandals. She didn't wear gloves like the other members of Root since her hands were strong enough to not need protection. Since Nata was surrounded by so many males, she kept her hair looking like them to. Every time that it would grow put, she would take out her kunai that were strapped to her right leg and cut it; it was a bit edgier than she used to have it as a child but it was the best way to keep her hair. Even her bangs on her forehead lost their perfect square shape and the bangs that framed her face. She didn't mind it though; it was just the way things were. She was thirteen now and everyone around her was changing even though she changed most. Danzō kept his eye on her though, like she was the enemy. Nata noticed that there were a lot of people watching her; it was kind of odd how no matter where she went there were eyes on her. Nata would then see herself in the shower's mirror and saw the new form her body had taken…yes, that was the answer to why eyes were on her. She must have looked a bit funny.

Now, as she lied on her bed, all she heard was Sai's pencil scratching against paper. He was at his desk again and drawing whatever came into his head. Nata noticed that Sai had changed a lot as well; he was growing a whole lot more than she was. He was taller than her, but that was not saying much; everyone was taller than her. But he had grown quieter than before and he rarely talked to her when they were in private. Sai was dressed in his normal training clothes, but his build was beginning to gain small amounts of muscle; Nata had to keep from staring at him when he changed in the morning. They had grown pretty comfortable around one another, but these days they were getting a bit awkward around each other.

"Hey Sai-kun," she spoke lightly as she stared at the ceiling of their room. Her voice was changing a bit too, she was starting to gain a very soft and almost melodic like sound; or that's how Sai once described it. "What are you drawing?"

"A forest scene," he said blankly. Nata was almost sure that he was avoiding talking to her, and she could take a good test to why. They both once noticed how when Sai would speak, his voice would crack a bit and make him sound high pitched for a split second.

"What are you putting in the forest," she said with the littlest of smiles coming to her lips in hopes that she could hear his voice crack; it was a bit humorous to listen to.

"Trees," was his exciting answer.

"What else," she had all night.

"Bushes," Sai may not be in tune with his emotions, but he really wanted her to know that she should stop while she's ahead.

"What a bore of a picture," she put her hands above her head and took in a deep breath, "I bet it's because you can't draw anything else."

"I'm drawing the animals and creek _too_," Nata covered her mouth to stop the giggles once his voice had reached a very high pitch. Sai just sat there in silence and he listened as a loud and unflattering snort came from her. Nata held Shin's words very close to her heart and held her emotions so tight that she was crushing them. Even after his death, she kept him alive in her thoughts; Sai on the other hand became much more distant that before and for the few months after that he refused to speak to anyone. Danzō gave Sai harsh training for letting the male's death get to him. _Shinobi die, life goes on. Do not forget that._ Nata on the other hand healed his wounds and took care of him that night; she talked lightly of everything she does while Sai trains. How she trains for half the time he does and then goes off to learn medical ninjutsu since Danzō thought it best to have a new area of Root members that are in a medical field of shinobi. She talked about how lonely she was sitting in the dim room that was filled with old looking scrolls. Sai never responded until in the middle of the night while she was trying to sleep. He began to ask why she has such colorful hair; she mumbled out something about her mother. Sai just turned his head and watched as she curled up on her side so that she faced him too; that's when he asked if she would allow him to draw her. Nata only yawned and nodded; he has yet to draw her.

"Stop beings so _mean-_" he stopped and cleared his throat. Nata sat up with her hands still covering her mouth; "Stop being mean to me Nata; I do not appreciate it." he spoke in a lower pitch of a voice to avoid it from cracking again. In all honesty it was getting better, but Nata could not help but find it so funny. He looked back at her as she whipped the tears out of her eyes that had built up from her resisting to laugh; "How unflattering you look, I thought women were to act proper and elegant." She frowned as he turned back to his drawing; he continued on. "No wonder you are in Root."

"Very sorry Sai-kun, but I wish you would speak in your normal high pitched voice you try to avoid."

"I would recommend that you drop the subject."

"I highly suggest that you watch your tongue when speaking to a lady."

"What lady?"

"I would assume you, due to the fact you have such a feminine voice-" Nata was cut off as she was suddenly pinned back on her bed with Sai on top of her. Dark eyes starred back into light eyes with no emotion playing on either of their faces. "What do you propose Sai-kun? I speak higher than you, since that seems near impossible."

"I hope that you know it will take me a matter of seconds to break your vocal cords and render you speechless."

"I hope that you know with a single hit I can render you motionless and then stop your brain from working properly."

"I wonder who's faster."

"No need to wonder I already know-"

"Sai, Nata," they both looked over to see that Miro stood in the doorway, "Follow." The two were quick to their feet and were soon right behind Miro. Nata closed the door to their room and then quickly caught up with the two men. She noticed they were making their way to Danzō's office and that in the early night someone was called to Danzō, a mission was to be performed. She stood beside Sai and the whole walk was in utter silence. They reached the large doors that were forever imprinted into her memories since childhood, but this time she was the one to push them open. Miro left the two to enter and took his leave without word. Nata and Sai stood before Danzō's desk and got down on one knee.

"Rise," his voice was slower than usual, but he was aging. Nata and Sai stood up with their hands at their sides. "I have a mission for you both, to be done in the outmost secrecy. You will attend the Academy for the next week and report on who is chosen to go on to be a genin. For sure you will not be placed on a team, but that is not your objective. You will room in the apartment building closest to the academy and do only things that will keep you alive. This is not a vacation, it is a mission. Understood?"

"Yes Danzō-dono," they both responded. He then motioned them away.

As they walked back to their room to pack Nata looked to Sai, "Only for a week," she spoke lightly, "won't that arise suspicion in itself?"

"Danzō-dono has ordered it Nata," he responded, "no reason to question it." Nata nodded and once back in their room they began to fill separate packs with clothes. Nata sighed as she looked about at her lack of weapons she had at her disposal and glanced at Sai. His pack was filled with clothes and then all his art things that he refused to leave behind. Sai caught her staring, "Is something the matter?" she shook her head and closed the pack tightly. She placed it on her back and then went to her nightstand; she opened the top drawer and pulled out a few scrolls that she kept in there for writing. She stuffed them back into her beige pouch and then looked to him. He nodded to her and she returned it; they both were again out of their room. Sai took the lead as they walked to the exit they knew. Someone was waiting for them there, he was masked and cloaked so Nata had no idea who it was. He handed Sai a key and then motioned them closer; the two were still too young in Danzō's opinion to be able to leave the headquarters alone. The male teleported them out and they landed in the center of the village square. Nata looked around and took in a deep breath of the cold night air…it gave her goose bumps. "Let's go Nata," Sai said looking to her. Nata noticed that the other man was gone.

Sai took her hand without a second thought. They always held hands if they walked together, Nata said it was the thing that friends did in privacy. Danzō almost caught on to the twos secrete friendship, but they two were a bit smarter than he thought; Nata walked closer to the male and as they passed the academy, recognition played at the end of her memory. She stopped in her tracks and let go of Sai's hand; he stopped a bit ahead of her and just watched as she stared at the academy. Nata watched as a little girl in with a light smile on her face walk up to the school with a man holding her hand. The man's headband was like a bandana and his eyes were pale but a smile played on his lips. She watched as the girl's cheeks turned a dark red as a blonde haired boy walked right past her with the biggest smile on his face; it even reached his eyes.

It was her…

Nata knew it had to be, blue hair, lavender eyes, it was looking back in time. But that was all that came to her mind, the man was nameless and so was this happy-go-lucky boy. She lightly touched her cheeks and all she felt was her cold and soft skin; nothing like the girl's cheeks in her memory. Had she had another home before Root? It was all so unclear to her; but if it was true... She looked to Sai. "Was I always in Root?"

He nodded, "As I remember, you were always there." Nata just nodded and walked back to his side, "Did you see something?"

"It was nothing of importance," she said looking ahead, "we best get to this apartment before sun up." He nodded and again they were hand in hand and walking to the apartment building.

**(Line Break)**

Nata woke up slowly and turned to lie on her back so she could rub her eyes. She turned her head to see that Sai still slept. She sat up and looked about the little room that they had shared due to the fact it was the only room with a bed; the apartment was rather small, but Nata really didn't care for it. She nudged Sai, "Wake up, classes start at eight o'clock sharp." Sai's eyes slowly opened and he sat up, "You may use the showers first," he nodded and walked over to his pack and pulled out clothes and a bar of soap. Nata just waited until she was gone and then went into the kitchen. Luckily Nata had woken a few hours back and went out and bought food to last them another day or so. She looked to the brand new bento boxes she had bought without much thought, and then looked to a clock that hung crooked on the wall; she had time to cook. Nata did not know where she learned to cook, but she must have been a chef in a past life. Nata easily made simple bento lunches for the two just before Sai walked out into the kitchen dressed.

"Bentos?" He walked up to the counter as she packaged the last one.

Nata nodded, "I thought it would be nice to eat today," she glanced at him, "it's for lunch, so don't eat it now. I'm going to go get ready and then we will be off." He nodded and she walked back to the bedroom. Nata grabbed her usual training gear and then went off to the bathroom to shower. It only took her seven minutes, but she spent quite some time looking at herself in the mirror. She rubbed the towel against her hair and then shook out any water droplets that remained. She lightly pulled at the ends of her hair and wanted it to get back into that perfect little haircut she had as a child, but that seemed near impossible. She looked at her lavender colored eyes and then grabbed the contacts that someone had brought to her about a year back; she put them in and watched as her eyes turned a darker shade of lavender.

"Nata," Sai knocked on the bathroom door, "hurry, we don't have much time." She looked at herslf one last time and opened the door to see Sai holding the bento boxes. He motioned to the ground and she saw that he had brought her shoes with him. Nata gave a light thanks and then slipped them on and took her bento from him. They walked out of the apartment with Sai locking it behind them; their walk was silent, but the noise of the village made up for it. Sai reached for her hand, but stopped short when his fingertips brushed against her wrist; she looked to him. No emotion played on his face, but she knew that he disliked doing things publicly. Danzō threw them into the deep end with this mission and she was sure that other Root members were watching them and waiting for the two to crash and burn.

"Look at those two."

"We can't be getting new kids this late; they'll have to wait a whole year to be able to take the exams."

"What's with their matching outfits?"

"Look at that guy; he looks like he's sick."

"Check out the girl. Talk about being underdressed."

Nata glanced at the two girls that were talking about her, and the both quickly looked away. She was so confused at why these people felt the need to talk so much, and then talk about the things they thought? It was a mystery on how anyone could think talking was a good trait to have. She could easily tell any Root member what she needed to say with the look in her eyes and hand signals. No need to give away your position with useless words. These people were odd indeed. She glanced to Sai, but he seemed to be deaf to all the talking; she wished she could tone out all these kids words like he would. Once they entered the building they walked up to the second floor and Sai looked for their classroom, Nata just stared out the window and over the city. It was a breathtaking site to behold; she could stare at it for days. Sai pulled on her arm; they have reached their room.

Sai slid open the door and then ducked as Hinata dodged an eraser being thrown in their direction. "Oh man I am sorry!" Yelled a rather annoying voice, but Nata looked in and saw the blond haired boy…but more grown up. All his orange was distracting enough, but she was also caught staring at his bright smile as he rubbed the back of his neck. She knew this boy…he was in the bingo book: Naruto Uzamaki- Kyuubi Holder. Sai stood back on his feet and then looked back at Nata; she gave a light nod. They both entered and Naruto looked at them both with no smile, "Who are you guys anyway?"

"Who is asking?" Sai responded. Nata looked out into the classroom, the two girl's from before were in here. There was a male eating, another sleeping, one with a dog on his head, one making a buzzing sound, and then the Uchiha. She didn't stare at him, but she did take a mental note that the last Uchiha was in this class; Danzō would want to know that for sure.

"I'm Naruto Uzamaki, future Hokage of Konohagakure, believe it!" He gave them both a 'thumbs-up' and Nata just gave him a questioning look; this guy was a whole lot quitter in her memory. "So who are you two?"

"Nata,"

"Sai," were their blunt answers. "Believe it." Sai added at the end and Nata bit back the need to smile.

"Hey," Naruto glared at the two and pointed at them accusingly, "don't mock my catch-phrase!"

"I merely repeated it."

"Naruto-baka!" The pink haired girl yelled at him from her seat by the Uchiha, "Leave those two before you scare them away."

"I do not scare that easy," Nata replied and looked to her sharply, "I believe both your loudness with be torment enough, keep it down." She instantly shrunk back down into her seat and the blonde behind her smirked.

"Don't talk to Sakura-chan like that," Naruto said with a frown.

"She called you an idiot," Sai looked to him, "why defend her?"

"'Cause I can," Naruto said crossing his arms over his chest. Sai just shrugged and looked back at Nata, she motioned with her head to two empty seats in the back and they made their way up to them, but Nata stopped at the desk Uchiha sat in.

"Uchiha-san," the dark haired male just glanced at her while all the girls glared at her. "How long have you been in the academy?"

"Long enough," Nata nodded and then continued on, but the blond stopped her.

"What gives you the right to talk to Sasuke-kun?" All the other girls agreed and were at their feet.

"What gives you the right to ask why I talk to others?"

"Look here," the blonde glared, "keep away from my Sasuke-kun if you know what's good for you."

"I apologies," she said lightly and the girl looked a bit confused, "I forgot that you are my superior and that Uchiha-san is property to be owned by someone like yourself." Nata leaned in a bit closer to the girl, "I hope that you may forgive my ignorance since I seem to know nothing about anything unlike you do." She roughly walked past the blonde, "pathetic things you all are…he's just an Uchiha, nothing special."

"What did you say!" Sakura looked up to her.

Nata turned around and looked to her with hard eyes, "Learn to listen then talk. I said 'pathetic things you all are…he's just an Uchiha, nothing special.' Was that clear enough?" She turned back and walked to her seat by Sai and sat down, but all eyes were on her. "If you want to say something, say it."

"I am not pathetic," it was Sasuke who spoke, and looked back at her with a hard glare.

"I did not mean you Uchiha-san," Nata said tucking her bento away and moving her hair behind her ear, "I know nothing about you or your character. Do not be so quick to assume who I am speaking too."

"What are you even doing here anyway?" The blond said from her seat, "you won't be able to pass with only a week of training." Nata and Sai looked to one another and then just gave a shrug. "Well fine then," she huffed, "I only have to deal with you for the week, and then I get to spend all my time with Sasuke-kun."

"Keep dreaming pig," Sakura said with a smirk, "Sasuke and I will for sure be on a team." All the girls began to argue and Sai took it as his moment to speak with Nata in private.

"I don't understand why every woman in here is after the Uchiha's affection."

"You and I both," Nata replied back as she looked about the room, "it would be hard to believe that this is the future shinobi we must look to, to keep us alive. They look ready to kill one another…over a male of all things." She ran her hand through her hair, "I hope they fight as well as they complain and yell. Sai nodded in agreement. Just before the girls could break into a war, the instructor, Iruka a chunin leveled shinobi, entered the room and then got the classes attention. He looked over his the list of students in his hand, but stopped as he looked to his list and then back up at the number of students that he had. He eyed the two in back and then looked back to his list. Nata and Sai just sat in silence and Iruka started the class without questioning why he suddenly got two new students.

**(Line Break)**

Nata sighed as she took another lap around the track out of pure boredom; the students were given five laps and it didn't take Sai or Nata very long to do all five while most of them were on their third. Nata just kept running until the last person finished since she felt no need to stand around and do nothing. She came to a stop as the male behind her was finished with his last lap and she just walked over to Sai's side and stood by him. Iruka looked down at his list and then back to her, almost a bit amazed at her stamina, but did not verbally say anything. He smiled to the other students, "Now we have some sparring to do, please go to the sparing area." Sai and Nata followed behind the large crowd, but Iruka waited for the two. He stood before the two, "Are you two this Sai and Nata I am reading on my list?" They both nodded and he gave a funny look, "is there a reason why your family put you in so late?" Nata looked to Sai and with his eyes she could tell he was at a loss for words. Nata shrugged and he sighed, "While don't get your hopes up, but you probably might have to stay another year to see if you might be placed."

"Alright then," she said lightly, "nothing we can change about that now." Then she and Sai walked after the group of students with Iruka watching as they walked off. Nata and Sai stood off away from the groups in hopes that they could avoid talking to them and getting intr another fight with the girls of the class. She kept her eye on the blonde haired male though, since with the demon within him could make him a powerful shinobi, or a threat to the whole village. She watched as Sai scanned over everyone in the group; she watched as the wind blew leaves into his hair. "Hold still," she said lightly and brushed the leaves out of his dark locks. Sai didn't say anything but allowed her to do so. "There you go, no more leaves."

"Alright class," Iruka stood before the group, "who wants to go first?"

"I do Iruka-sensei!" Naruto raised his hand up and jumped with excitement.

"Anyone else?"

Nata looked around to see that everyone muttered under their breaths that he was a terrible fighter, or that there was no point to fight the dead last. Nata frowned and then raised her hand too. "I'll fight him." Everyone looked at her in a bit of shock; Iruka looked to be a bit more concerned. "Is this a hand-to-hand only combat, or are weapons allowed?" She asked as she walked out to stand before the group and spun a kunai around her finger. Naruto looked to her with a bit of confusion, but then smiled.

"Are you sure you want to take me on," Naruto stood in front of her, "I won't go easy on you since you are a girl."

"I hope you wouldn't," she gripped her kunai and smirked lightly, "I would love a good challenge Uzamaki-san."

"No weapons Nata-san," Iruka said pushing the two back a bit, away from one another. "Only taijutsu and I can call the match for any reason. No chakra in any way. Understood?" They both nodded, "Now take your places and wait for my signal." Nata and Naruto walked out onto the sparring area and stood face to face with one another, only a distance of seven feet between them. Nata put away her kunai and threw both her weapon pouches to Sai for safe keeping. She glanced at Naruto and with a motion of her hand, called him forth. Naruto happily obeyed; he charged at the blue haired shinobi. Iruka yelled, "Wait Naruto! I didn't say go!"

Nata easily dodged the male's fist, but she was so unused to his erratic style of fighting. She was unable to counter anything he threw at her; so she tackled him to the ground. Nata rolled off of him and pushed herself up with her hands but brought her legs up higher and brought them down on the male's middle. She frowned when he rolled out of the way and her heel broke into the ground. She got back to her feet and blocked his kick to her face. She caught his leg and looked at him, "What do you call this fighting style?"

"Butt kicking," he said and tried to pull his leg from her grip, "now let go!" Nata shrugged and flipped him over and watched as he landed on his belly. He stumbled to his feet and got back into a defensive position. "Why did you want to fight me, anyway?"

"Your hair," she said blandly and he looked at her funny.

"Okay…" he said and tensed as she walked up to him. "Stay back or I will be forced to knock your lights out?"

"What lights?" She said grabbing his wrist and pulling his arm straight, "The way you talk is pretty interesting too," she poked his wrist and he winced in pain. "If you are wondering what I just did, I stopped your wrist from working," she let him go and while he held his wrist she poked his shoulder. "If I was you, and be moving." Nata went to hit him in the chest, but he was able to dodge and her moment propelled her forward. Nata used her hands to flip herself over and land on her feet. She spun back around and watched as he tried to move his wrist and shoulder. She looked to Iruka, "I'm done…he can't even use his left arm anymore."

"Hey I'm not done with you," Naruto yelled at her but stopped as she walked up to him. "go ahead, I dare you to try!"

"Keep quiet," she said and lightly pushed his wrist and shoulder. His eyes widened and began to move them again, "there, I fixed it-" she caught his fist. "Don't make me break your hand." Naruto nodded and she let him go and walked back to her spot with Sai. Oh yes, this boy had a high chance to make it through.

**(Line Break)**

Nata frowned as she and Sai looked through the files that Iruka had left unlocked in his desk. It was the middle of the night, and this was their last night on their mission. She and Sai had no need to come in the next day since they were not going to be placed, nor did they care if they were. She looked to the three teams that they had made and she was unhappy to see that her name was on the list, but not Sai's. She glanced at him as he was looking through other accounts of student evaluations and test scores. She was placed on a team with the Inuzuka and Aburame; it was very odd that she was allowed to make it to a team when only being in school for a few days. She wrote down all the names that had made it to genin and then she wrote down who their senseis would be. She looked to Sai who was just watching her. "What is it?"

"I like this image," he said lightly as his eyes scanned over her figure. She was bathed in the moonlight with her body slightly hunched over and her hair falling to the right side. He pulled out a piece of paper and then grabbed a pencil that had been left on the floor. "Don't move," Nata sighed as she was forced to stay in the position and all she could do is watch him quickly try to sketch her figure. "You had very high test scores."

"I know," she said lightly, "I made a team…"

He glanced up at her, "That's too bad; they could use someone like you."

She gave a nod, "I was surprised that you didn't."

"I sabotaged my scores," he said with a shrug. "There," he tucked the sketch away into the bag on his back, "we can leave now." Nata nodded and then put away all the files and followed him out. She walked right beside him and without any thought he grabbed her hand, "once we get back to headquarters, I want to read up on some of those feelings that you seem so in tune with." Nata nodded and walked a bit closer to him, "why were you so interested in the demon holder?"

"I just was," she said lightly.

"Well stop it," he said as they walked into the village streets, "we won't be seeing him again and you need to be focused for all our missions."

"I don't see what's wrong with being interested in the male," she said glancing at him, "it won't get in the way I go about my missions."

"I am serious about this Nata," he said looking down at her, "just forget about him."

"Fine," she said as they walked to the village square where a Root man was waiting. Nata let go of his hand, "But then I'm going to come back and see him again." Sai frowned, but said nothing to her.

They went back to the base without another word.

**(End)**

**I am for sure going to make a part two, since I couldn't put a lot of romance in this one since they were still at a young age. Next up is a Gaara and Hinata, but the plot I got for it was to have Hinata get the same way that Gaara got about only loving himself. Well I thought that one over and decided that I had another idea in mind for the two. I'm going to go with the idea that I have and if the one who requested it is unsatisfied then I can make the other one too. I hope you enjoyed this and I'm going to start on the next one-shot. **


	23. TryOut: Just A Mission

**Now we have our Gaara and Hinata one-shot that has been playing in my head for a while now. After this we have a Hinata Centric one-shot and then I will be free for more requests. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™ **

**(Line Break)**

Hinata sighed as she fixed her ear piece and stirred her straw in her alcoholic beverage. Her long midnight blue hair was pulled back in a loose yet elegant bun that left hair to cover both her ears. She was lightly covered in makeup with the help from her work buddy Sakura Haruno. Her usual lavender colored eyes were hidden with colored contacts that made them an onyx color; she was sure that her blue hair should have been hidden too. Hinata was dressed in a long red dress that tired around her neck and had a long slit going up the right side to reveal her pale colored legs. She resisted the urge to shiver at the cool breeze blowing over her skin and let her eyes glance around the shady looking night club.

Hinata Hyuga was on her first undercover mission. She was an agent at Konohagakure's Anbu Black Ops, the top unit of law enforcement that dealt with terrorist, drug lords, and anything else that was in high class crimes. Her mission today was to see if she might be able to get the name of a top Drug Lord from Sunagakure that was only known as Shukaku, Demon of Suna. Hinata was actually very surprised to have gotten a mission like this since she had no clue about seduction and she was actually a bit shy. Hinata usually worked as a close range fighter and when hidden behind her mask, she was the number one female fighter. Sakura Haruno, a medic in the Black Ops and sniper was on the list to get this mission along with TenTen Mitarashi, gun specialist, and Ino Yamanaka, top poison maker and assassin. But those three were fairly popular in the news and could be easily caught and found out; so then it was left to Hinata to go undercover and try to see if she can find it out. All the males were surprised to see how she looked in one of Yamanaka's dresses but she was about as graceful as an elephant on a ball of twain in her black heeled shoes. She was drove to the club in a taxi and then she slowly walked into the building. Hinata was only allowed in the back areas of the club with a key word that her partner, Kiba Inuzuka, obtained from a dancer in the club.

Now, she lightly sipped her drink and waited for any sign of a Shukaku and his gang. She looked back at all the illegal drinks that were lined on the bar as she fixed her diamond bracelet that she wore for the reason to look like she belonged. Their strategist, Shikamaru Nara, advised Hinata to act like an obvious gold digger, she'll do whatever she needed to get money and very expensive things. Hinata was also told to try and act like she had a back bone; that was going to be hard on her part. How could she play a gold digger when she kept trying to hide all her exposed skin? She sighed lightly and spun her drink around again and looked over her shoulder to the smoke filled room; she pursed her pink lips and then licked them lightly. She watched as scantily clad women sat on some of the top criminal's laps and touched them in ways that made Hinata blush and look away. She went back to sitting forward and looked to the very bottle she got her drink from; it was almost empty and she saw the high number on the tag.

The music pulsed through her body and she lightly held her pounding head; she wasn't meant for this kind of scenery and she was about ready to throw up. She took another drink and lightly placed the empty glass drink on the counter and pushed it away from her; maybe while drunk she could get some confidence? She turned around in her stool but sat there as she watched a rather large group of men and one woman walk through the door. Hinata was lucky that she had such good eye site or she would have been blinded from the smoke. She saw that all the men wore dark colored suits with fedora hats. Everyone grew a bit quiet as they entered, so Hinata figured that these were some powerful people. Many of the girls began to walk up to the group since even Hinata could tell that they just oozed the scent of money, but all the men kept them back from the main three people in the group. Two were male and one was female. The female looked to be older than the two males, but not by very much; she was dressed in a short black dress with red accents in it and her dirty blonde hair was pulled back in a spikey ponytail that touched the base of her neck. Teal eyes scanned all the men in the room and she looked uninterested. Her heeled shoes made rather loud clicks against the dirty floor.

One of the male was taller than the one next to him and he had lightly tanned skin and brown hair sticking out from under his black hat. He wore a mobster looking faded black suit that had a purple rose in the breast pocket. His build was rather built, but she let her eyes look over to the red head. He was shorter compared to the brunette male and his skin was so pale and his sea-foam green eyes looked hard and cold. She gulped lightly as they passed her by; the red head was dressed in a black suit that made his pale skin stick out. He had a red handkerchief in his breast pocket and a red band around his fedora hat. She looked away when she saw his eyes glance in her direction and she just praised that he didn't' see her looking at him. She felt her heart rate return to normal as the group was lead into another room and the noise of talking came back to a high level and she was able to breathe a bit normally. She turned back to the bartender who was cleaning glasses.

"E-excuse me?" she spoke lightly.

He looked at her, "What you want another drink? I hope someone is paying for these since I don't do hand-outs."

Hinata shook her head, "N-no not that. I was hoping you could tell me who those people were."

"Who they are," he looked at her like she was insane and put down his glass. "Listen here missy; those people are guarding the number one dealer in all these nations." He spoke in a low whisper and leaned forward a bit, "Shukaku was with them…so I'd keep your curious little nose out of their way. But you are pretty good looking, so maybe even you can get lucky." He shrugged and walked over to a waitress that was trying to order drinks over the noise. Hinata sighed and decided that she was not going to be able to get into that room without getting into that room. She pulled out some cash and paid for her drinks and then pretended to walk to the bathroom. Once she noticed that no one was looking at her, she snuck into one of the rooms that were for the girl entertainers. She shoved her money back into the pocket that Ino showed her was in the dress to hold money –Ino thought carrying purses were too much of a hassle when one wanted to get shit faced- and then walked up to the other side of the room where another door was. Hinata silently opened it and was now in a narrow hallway. She blushed pink as she heard very erotic sounds coming from behind closed doors that she didn't dare to try and open. She walked slowly as she tried to think of a good excuse for being down here. She actually had a bunch of good ideas in her head.

"Hey you," she nearly jumped as a rather buff looking man stopped her in her tracks, "What is your business here?" Hinata remembered that this was one of the guys that came in the big group that was claimed to be Shukaku.

_*Smirk* I was just sent by Lord Orochimaru to keep our guest of honor company. _"W-w-well…I-I-I…" she trailed off and silently cursed herself for not being able to say what she thought. Lord Orochimaru was right in the other room with so many women that he would just agree with the statement. She was about ready to knock her head against the wall but the male was still looking down at her like he was about ready to murder her. "I-I mean-"

"Hey," the two looked over to see that the brunette was standing in front of the door that the big brute of the man was blocking from her view. "What's going on out here?"

"Just another hooker looking for a way to get to the boss," the male said with his gruff voice and laughed as Hinata's face turned a dark red.

She huffed loudly, "P-please, I would rather let Orochimaru touch me then see your boss," _That's right Hinata; offend the most powerful drug lord ever, good-thinking. _Hinata just crossed her arms over her chest and turned away, "Sorry for wasting your precious time," she said with sarcastic venom to them and she was sure she was going to die tonight.

"Hold up there," the brunette grabbed her shoulder and turned her back around. Hinata looked to see that the male's face was painted with purple paint and had a smirk on his lips. "The Boss wanted me to come out and get you," Hinata paled and the male gave a chuckle, "don't worry, I'll be sure not to tell him what you said." Without a warning Hinata was pulled past the brutish man and into a lowly dim room. She looked around in the low lights and watched as men and woman did drugs, drank, smoke, and….well other things…she kept her eyes ahead. The male glanced at her, "Try not to act so stupid around the boss okay…I'd hate to see a pretty thing like you dead." Hinata nodded with an audible gulp as he pulled aside a bead curtain and Hinata looked to see the red headed male. "Be carefully," he gave a none-too-kind shove into the room and Hinata stumbled in. Once she regained her balance she looked about the room and tried to nonchalantly fix her hair.

"Look who's here," the only female of the group looked up as she pulled a cigarette out from between her lips. She smirked as she eyed the blue haired girl who looked so out of her element. "The little rabbit trying to fit in with wolves," she laughed as Hinata just looked away, "pathetic thing you are."

"Temari," a low and velvety voice said from another booth. The two women looked over to see that the red head was sitting there with his hat tipped down low to hide his face. "Are you done being a bitch?" Hinata watched as the blonde seemed to look a bit fearful, but quickly hid it when she noticed Hinata was looking at her. This 'Temari' just grunted lightly and went back to sitting forward and flirting with the male at her side. Hinata really hoped that she wasn't going to cause trouble between these people. "Come," Hinata's attention was back on the male. He lifted up his hand and without looking at her motioned her to go towards him, "Take a seat." Hinata hesitantly walked over to him; he motioned to the seat right next to him, "don't be shy." She could hear the teasing in his voice, but she was unsure on how he could see the blush on her cheeks. Hinata noticed that the booth's back was to all the others and she awkwardly slid into the seat so she was as close as she wanted to be to the male. Was this him? Everyone sure acted like he was a blood thirsty killer. "Name," she was pulled from her thoughts by his voice.

_I'm Mimi, and who are you sexy? _"M-M-Mimi…" she squeaked out as she held her self like she was terrified, but she just hoped he thought she was cold.

"What brings you to this kind of place Mimi," he spoke lightly like he was going to scare her away, which he already did.

_Hope I could meet a nice guy like yourself sweetheart. _"I-I-I just n-needed a-a ch-change of s-scenery…" she was just so bad at trying to act cool. Hinata was sure that the word 'Loser' was written on her forehead. "I-I was s-supposed t-t-to meet s-someone…b-but I-I guess I-I was st-stood up."

"How odd," he spoke lightly, "how could someone of your demeanor be able to get back here? Dangerous for someone like you to be alone in places like this," he allowed himself closer to her, like a predator going for the kill.

_I know people. _"L-like I-I-I said…" she looked away from him, "I-I was g-going t-to meet someone…a-a Hyuga I-I think…" Hinata hated to admit it, but her cousin Neji had warned her that even her family wasn't above getting their hands dirty in dealings like these. Hinata just pretended to ignore her father's doings with his company; she was no longer part of the clan anyway. This was a better cover since she was unable to listen to her cool and sexy side that was trapped in her head. "I-I-I was j-just leaving b-but then I-I was brought h-here." Why was she so nervous? Hinata thought she dropped all this stuttering when she left high school. She was going to have to go to her speaking classes again when this was over.

"Well then," he was a lot closer to her now, she almost jumped when she felt his arm go around her shoulders, "I'm glad you were stood up." She looked over at him and she nearly let out a squeak when she noticed how close they were to one another. Hinata felt her breath hitch in her throat when she noticed how handsome he was. Sharp and strong features and she caught that there was a marking on his forehead but she couldn't make out what it was. She watched as a smirk came to his thin lips, "That moron Hyuga missed out on something priceless…" Hinata blushed and gave an awkward smile that made him chuckle.

"Wh-why th-thank y-you," she leaned away from him and looked down at her lap. "I-I'm s-so sorry b-but I never g-got your name."

"You may call me Gaara," he whispered in her ear that Hinata felt a shiver run down her back. She was so lucky that her ear piece was in her other ear. Hinata needed a full name, she was about ready to try to get his whole name, but they were interrupted by the brunette. "What is it Kankuro," Gaara looked up to the male with a slight glare, not wanting to be interrupted.

"We got an issue…one of the deals was just a set up," Hinata didn't let the terror show on her face; she really hoped it wasn't one of her people.

"And I am needed right at this moment," he asked and Kankuro stepped back from the male who was just seething. Hinata almost felt the need to lean away from the red head. Kankuro slowly nodded and Gaara gave out a deep throated growl. Hinata watched as Kankuro walked away and Gaara was about ready to follow suit. Hinata quickly reached out before he could walk away and grabbed his hand. He stopped in his tracks and looked back at her, "Yes, Mimi?" He smirked as she watched her cheeks go red and she quickly released her hold on him.

"I-I-I w-was just w-wanted to know…" she twiddled her thumbs and looked at her lap, "i-if I-I could call you s-sometime….?" Hinata was really bad at this wasn't she? Asking for his number? How lame is that…she should have just asked if he would take her to prom too. Before she could sigh she saw that a card was held out to her. She looked back up at him with some surprise.

"I will expect a call tomorrow," he said with a smirk as she slowly took the card from him. "Have a nice night Mimi." She watched as he followed Kankuro out. Hinata looked down at the card and read the number written on it. It was just a plain business card with the number written on it in pen. She leaned back in the booth and closed her eyes lightly as a smile played on her lips.

"Don't get too ditsy," Hinata looked up to see that Temari was leaning against the back of the booth. "You would have been better off with the Hyuga moron," she took a drag of her cigarette and blew out smoke, "Don't disappoint my brother, rabbit. Or you'll end up face down in the river." Hinata nodded quickly and Temari rolled her eyes, "Pathetic," she then walked off and left Hinata in the booth. Hinata took that note to make her leave; she left booth, then the room with a beaded curtain, and then the back room. Hinata walked down the narrow hall-way and took the main exit out into the bar. She walked to the rather large bouncer that blocked the door, but he didn't search her like when he walked in; he opened the door for her and wished her a nice night. Hinata was back out into the main part of the club and walked through the throng of dancers and drinkers. Once back outside she took in a deep breath of the night air with a smile on her lips. She quickly hailed a taxi and told him the direction of a motel; she didn't want to reveal that she was really a cop in case he was still watching her. She pulled the keys out of a motel she bought earlier that night and hoped that no one had robbed her. She'd have to find a way to get back to headquarters and report of what had happened to her.

Oh the girls were going to have a field day with this one.

**(Line Break)**

"You got his number!" Ino yelled as Hinata groaned loudly. She didn't need that this early in the morning. She was dressed in a pair of jeans and a zip up hoodie covered her tight black sleeveless shirt. After getting a fitful night of sleep Hinata turned in her key and after being sure she wasn't being followed she went back to her workplace. Her hair was up in a messy bun and there were bags under her eyes. Ino and Sakura were the ones that she had to debrief to and this is what she got. Hinata looked at the two that looked at her with shock and just nodded. The two looked at the number and gasped.

"Oh dear lord," Sakura said looking over the business card, "you actually attracted him."

"Oh thanks," Hinata said sarcastically and Sakura quickly tried to cover up her insult. Hinata waved it off, "And this is when the problem comes in." They both looked at her, "he wants me to call him again, tonight."

"Oh Hinata," Ino shook her head, "you finally get to go out again and it's with the most wanted man in the world." She got up, "Come on Hinata," Sakura pulled the girl up who was still hung-over, "you're going to need a whole new identity." Hinata groaned since before she knew it, she was sitting next to Shino Aburame, computer expert, who was creating her whole new self. Shikamaru was the only person allowed in the room with them since once hearing the situation he had a plan figured out. He sat on the other side of Shino who was making calls to companies and then also writing out all of Hinata's new information.

"You are now Mimi Hatake, daughter of Kakashi Hatake the owner of the Uchiha's personal assistant and manager at anything that will be released to the public." Shikamaru was now reading over all of her new information. "You were born in Konohagakure hospital with by doctor Tsunade. Your mother was Tenshi Tanahashi but she passed away when you were three in a car accident. You live in Sunset Apartments on the top floor in the top suit; you work for the Sharigan Corporation as Sasuke Uchiha's personal assistant." He glanced at Hinata who looked at the computer screen in horror as Shino was filling out fake crime files, "You have a thing for powerful men and you have a record for petty theft in your teen days, but that's it. This is your company cards, and all your new credit cards," Hinata took the plastic things with a frown. "I've already sent Kiba and Lee to do certain things in your new apartment but I won't tell you what. Ino and Sakura are picking out new clothes that will be in your closets and dressers."

"Great," she sighed as Shino finished typing and sent out all these new records. "I made a comment that I was to meet up with a Hyuga. Will I need to cover my ass for that too?"

"I'll look into it but I don't think you will," he handed her a set of keys. "Sorry but we don't have the money to supply you with a car. You'll end up making enough money to take a cab everywhere." He stood up and Hinata stood up with him. "Now, I know this may sound hard but," he held out his hand, "I'm going to need to take your badge." Hinata nodded and sadly handed him her pride and joy. He sighed as she looked to try and not cry, "Don't worry about it Hinata," he gave a light smile, "once we catch this guy you'll be back on the force."

"Yeah…" she said lightly and pocketed all her new things. "So…what do I do know?"

"You have to get to work," he said putting his hand on her back and showing her out of the room. The two began to walk down the halls and Hinata had to keep up with his long strides, "The Uchiha wants you working right away."

"B-but I don't know w-what to do?" she began to panic as he was leading her to an elevator that took them to the large parking building for all the company cars and personal cars. "I can't be an assistant…I-I can o-only shoot people."

"Don't worry," he said lightly as they walked out into the cold parking area, "I'm not throwing you right in the deep end, but I just hope you are a quick learner." Hinata watched as he motioned ahead of them. Hinata gapped as she saw a limo waiting there. "Be on your best behavior Hinata," she nodded as she walked up to the limo and knocked on the window. She looked back but Shikamaru was already in the elevator and the doors closed and cut off his image. Hinata just looked back at the door and before she could knock again the door opened.

"Get in," a voice that was obviously male and then she quickly entered the car and closed the door. She looked up and nearly fainted at the site of the Uchiha heir, Sasuke Uchiha. He scoffed, "You're lucky my brother works here too, or I would have never agreed to this." Hinata nodded and he rolled his eyes, "At least you're quiet," he tossed her a notepad and pen. Hinata fumbled with him and then looked back up at him. "There are some decent clothes in that bag beside you," he motioned to the duffel bag that Hinata had failed to notice. "I want you changed before we reach the corporation building and by the end of this week I want you ready to be an assistant. I'm stuck with you so as much as I want to fire you if you screw up, I can't." He gave a light glare and Hinata sunk in her seat; he just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "just my damn luck." He exited the limo and Hinata watched him close the door. She heard him open and close another a few moments later. Hinata jumped a bit as the car began to move and Hinata quickly began to change into her new clothes. It was hard but right before the car stopped Hinata was changed and wearing the black contacts that she could keep for as long as she wanted as long as she put eye drops in every morning.

Hinata stumbled out of the car in a pair of black heels, a black pencil skirt that hung close to her body. She wore a lavender blouse that had short sleeves and was buttoned up all the way. She was also given a clip board that already had a schedule for the month and she nearly gapped at all the meetings and dinners this male had to go to. Hinata followed right behind the Uchiha that did not even bother to wait for her and she was led into the large company. "U-Uh…Uchiha-sama…" she asked lightly as she crammed into the elevator with him, "c-can I at least get to know what I will be d-doing?"

"Whatever I want really," he said as he was calm and collected, "pick up my dry cleaning, getting me drinks or food, maybe even joining me at my dinners to be sure that I don't miss out on anything that has to do with my company." Hinata nodded and jotted down notes on her little note pad. He glanced down at her, "I also need you to be sure that my public image will not be tarnished in anyway." Hinata nodded and followed him out of the elevator and to his rather large office. She stood before his desk as he sat down, "Kakashi should be here soon to talk to you about anything else and give you some tips." He looked up at her, "now get out and never enter my office without calling in or knocking," Hinata nodded quickly and practically ran out of the office area, closing the door behind her.

"So this is my daughter," Hinata looked up and saw the silver haired male that had onyx eyes and a smile hidden behind a surgical mask. His voice was nice enough to be a father, "as you know I am Kakashi Hatake and you are Mimi Hatake." Hinata nodded; he gave a light laugh, "cute thing you are." She blushed and he just motioned to a desk that was placed before the office, "This is your work area," Hinata walked over to the desk as Kakashi took a seat in a chair that was before the desk, "you'll find a company phone in there that is yours to use only for business and I had it updated for you and placed in all the numbers that you'll need. Don't add any numbers and don't take any out." Hinata opened up one of the drawers and sat the touch screen phone, "Call me if you have any issues and I wish you the best of luck Mimi-chan," he got back up.

"Th-thank you…O-Otou-san," she said shyly not looking up at him. Hinata didn't see it, but Kakashi let out a light smile as he walked away. Hinata sighed as she sat in her rolling chair and was left alone. She looked to her desk and saw that everything was mapped out with sticky notes. She smiled as she saw the head set on the desk with a sticky note next to it that read, 'Wear me!' She put it on and then looked to the phone that had labeled directions on how to use it. Her computer was on and she read over the sticky notes that surrounded the screen telling her what to do. Hinata quickly got to work.

It was a terrible day.

**(Line Break) **

Hinata gave a sigh of relief as she was three minutes away from clocking out from her desk job. She had never taken so many calls nor had she been in so many arguments with girls that just had to hear the low and seductive voice that belonged to the ever great Uchiha. She was sure that the Uchiha that was just in the other office was just seething from behind his desk and ready to kill her for all the calls she let through. Hinata didn't have the heart to hang up on them…so she made those girls so very happy. She took off her head set and dropped it into the drawer and slammed it closed; she was so ready to run out of here and lie in her bed…oh wait…she had to call Gaara. Hinata went to her computer screen and typed up a message to tell Sasuke she was leaving since she was too afraid to talk to him in person; a minute after she sent send and was on her feet packing things into a laptop bag that Kakashi got her as a birthday present –she was beginning to like this guy as her father- Sasuke literally kicked open his door and stood in the doorway. Hinata jumped back and looked to him with terror as she saw how pissed off he was; she held up her bag to block the bottom half of her face.

"You…I swear to fucking kami that you learn how to hang up calls on those annoying women that call me every damn day!" Hinata began to shake in fear as he was practically yelling at her. "If I ever have to talk with one other woman that even dares call me Sasuke-kun over the phone I will make your days hell!"

_You already do! _Hinata just shivered and nodded quickly and hoped that he would leave her alone.

"Just go home and be sure to keep your phone on since all my calls will be forwarded to you," she nodded and ran to the elevator and then stood there and tried to not fidget as she waited for the doors to close. Sasuke rolled his eyes as he watched the silver doors close and she was blocked from his view. He never knew what it would be like to have a woman be terrified of him; and not even be slightly attracted to him. He just went back into his office and got ready to leave himself, "What a strange woman she is."

Hinata was happily sitting in the taxi cab and taking messages for Sasuke from other company heads and storing them in her awesome phone. She was sure that this phone was like a computer in her hands. She was surprised to see that the Sharigan corp. branched out to every other nation that she could think of and she was sure that the corporation was expanding to over-seas. She was just glad that she wasn't going to have to word for the shadier parts of the corporation that dealt with underground dealings that was the very same as the Hyuga family. She looked back out the window and watched as the high-life scenery passed by her window and she was in awe. Hinata didn't know if she would want to leave her new place for her old dump again. Hinata was dropped off before her knew apartment complex that towered high and looked to be brand new. She paid the driver and exited the cab that sped off right when she closed the door; she just gapped at the building before her. Hinata skipped into the building with a smile on her face and took the elevator up to her suite on the top floor.

"I'm home~" Hinata sang as she unlocked her door and opened it wide to see the large estate that was all hers. Hinata smiled brightly as she took out her keys and closed her door and locked it again. She took this as the moment to admire to her new home after tossing her bag on the lavish sofa. She had a large kitchen, a dining area; the master bedroom had a master bathroom and a walk in closet that Ino and Sakura had filed to the brim with clothes; she quickly left that room. Hinata then found her library back from her old apartment and instead of seeing them in stacks on the floor and in ripped boxes, they were on shelves. He looked to the little note that left on a desk and smiled and read 'I hope you like it.' It was written in Shino's handwriting. She also found another guest room and then another smaller bathroom that she bet she wasn't going to use at all. Hinata then pranced back into her living room and lied down on her sofa and pulled her hair out of her bun. "Oh this might be the best thing that had ever happened-" She was cut off when her home phone began to ring, "Who knows my number this fast?" Hinata walked over to the phone and picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hello Mimi," Hinata nearly dropped her phone in utter shock and terror. Gaara was on the other end of the line. She heard his throaty chuckle and almost wanted to melt at the sound of it; if he wasn't such a terrible man she would have thrown herself at him more willingly just by that voice. Hinata just stood there in silence listened to the other end, "I thought I was very clear that you should call me."

"W-well…" her voice quivered a bit with slight fear and girlish nervousness, "I-I-I was a-about t-to b-but I-I-I j-just g-got off o-of work-"

"I was only teasing Mimi," he said and Hinata just knew that there was a smirk on his face. She just gave a nervous laugh with a look of relief on her face. "So tell me Mimi, what would you like to do tonight?" Hinata sat back down on her sofa and just looked around like something was going to get her out of this phone call.

"W-why d-don't y-you choose," she laughed lightly and began to pull at the hem of her dress. "I-I-I'm st-still v-very n-new to the t-town…" Hinata really needed to stop stuttering; she didn't want to be known as 'rabbit' by Temari anymore.

"Alright then," he spoke lightly and Hinata heard the click of lighter in the background "be ready about eight." Hinata just nodded and then gave a verbal 'yes' and they didn't give each other any form of goodbye since Gaara just hung up. Hinata looked to the clock and quickly ran to her new master bathroom and took a shower since she barely had any time to get ready. She was wrapped in only a long white towel and she nearly slipped multiple times and landed face first. She closed her door behind her as she entered the closet and she was began to rifle through all the revealing clothes that she had; if only she knew what they were going to do tonight. She assumed that it was something classy since she could wear a long dress or something fun and flirty. No…Ino informed her that when Hinata was in dire need of information that she should use her body; but she had to keep it simple until that moment or it wouldn't have the same effect on him. Hinata dried her hair and pulled on a pair of undergarments and pulled out a black dress that went about under her knees and had thick straps. It hugged her well enough that it did not look frumpy. As she dried her hair with the towel she slipped on a pair of strappy black heels and walked back out to her bathroom and tossed the towel over the shower rail to dry. Hinata pulled out her a hair dryer and began to brush her hair while drying it; she really needed to hurry since she doubted that the man that knew her number before she did was going to find her door pretty easy.

"Why me…" she sighed as she turned off her dryer and then pulled out a straightener since her hair was getting a bit curly at the end. After getting her hair perfectly straight she stumbled into the bedroom and went through her wallet and tucked some money, new ID and credit cards into the little pocket on the inside of her dress and then looked to see her company phone…it was vibrating still. Hinata sighed and picked it up; she had to make more reservations for Sasuke. She did it as quick as she could while walking about to the kitchen; she groaned lightly, "Who can go out for dinner every day?"

"Are you not a fan of going out?" Hinata jumped and dropped her phone on the ground was back against the wall. Her eyes were wide at the site before her that was Gaara sitting on her sofa with a smirk on his face and his hat being held in his hands. She placed her hand over her beating heart that was hitting against her ribcage; _how the hell did he get in here?_ "Well Mimi," he spoke in a smooth voice, "I'm very upset that you only stutter around me."

"Y-you ma-make m-m-me nervous…" she said lightly with a blush on her cheeks, "H-How did y-you get i-in?"

"I used the key," he said holding up a key. He glanced at her, "You don't mind…do you? I just think at this point in our relationship-"

"R-Relationship," she squeaked out but then pushed her back closer into the wall when he shot her a glance. "I-I m-mean…w-we h-ha-have only t-talked o-once…"

"I think that one time was enough, wasn't it," he got to his feet and Hinata looked to see that he was dressed in a good-looking suit that made her face go red. _Why does he have to be so handsome? _She whined in her hand looking away so she wouldn't have to face such godliness. Gaara stood before her and placed his hand on the wall so that it was right beside her head; he gently moved her head so that she looked at him and then lifted up her chin, "Well Mimi, answer me." She slowly nodded her head as to not want to offend him. He smirked, "I knew you'd agree with me, so now," he pocketed the key, "how about we head out." Hinata just nodded and as he walked to the door she bent down and picked up her phone and checked it over. "Please Mimi," she looked up at him, "please don't bring work with you."

"A-Are w-we g-going t-to be in-interrupted a-a-again," she said lightly and held the phone close to her chest.

Gaara gave a smirk, "Now that isn't far Mimi," he stood in the opened door way as Hinata walked to the hall closet and found a black overcoat that she could wear. Hinata just pocketed her phone after putting on the coat. "I cannot control my brother and what happens around me."

"W-well what m-makes y-you th-think m-my phone m-means work?" she stood beside him as he closed her apartment door and locked it again.

"I just know these things," he put his arm around her waist and smirked as he heard her squeak. "I find it very cute that you are so….skittish."

"L-Like a-a rabbit…" she said with a frown but Gaara got very close to her ear and whispered huskily.

"I _love _rabbits," Hinata felt a shiver go down her spine and she held herself a bit. "And you shouldn't listen to my sister," Hinata took a mental note that Kankuro and Temari were his siblings; maybe she could use them to find out more about him, "she's always like that." Hinata just nodded and walked by him as they walked out of the apartment and to a waiting car that already had the chauffeur holding the door open for them. He allowed her in the car first and Hinata sat herself on the other side of the car so she sat by the window and Gaara sat at the other side. He looked at the gap between him as she buckled herself in and the door was closed. Gaara looked up at her as she looked to be very content on…her side of the car, but Gaara wanted her on his side. No, he shook his head and just starred ahead as the care took off, he wasn't going to rush this one…he wasn't going to act like some of those desperate girls that throw themselves at him for his power and money. Gaara was going to play this off cool; he surely knew that he gave her a scare by showing up at her apartment that he practically broke into. Not to mention he had been stalking her since they had met. He looked up all her files but he had some trouble since he had no idea of her last name; but once finding her picture on a license.

Yes, he was her personal stalker and pretty much new everything about her that let him knows where he could find her, who she knew, and who her family was. But he had yet to find out about her likes, dislikes, and thoughts. He easily figured out that she was much too shy to want things like those other woman, but she must have liked the finer things in life. He looked back at her and smirked as she stared at the city that passed her by like she was in a whole new world; she was too innocent that it was a bit unreal. She should be more suited to the high life, bug crowds, and even ways to manipulate…but she wasn't. Her whole aura screamed pure, innocent, and socially awkward. Maybe that was why he did like being around her…she was just so new to him. Never had he had to work to get a girl like this. Usually just being in the same room with other woman made them flock to him and drop their panties right then and there. It was disgusting, but it was what he knew. She was a challenge and before he could get anything he would have to work for it. And Gaara really did like the scene of a challenge.

Hinata glanced over at him to see him staring at her, "D-do you n-need something?" She gave a light smile with a light blush on her cheeks. He shook his head and went back to looking ahead. Hinata just tucked some hair behind her ear, "S-So G-Gaara-san…" she placed her hands in her lap delicately, "w-where a-are w-w-we going?"

"Out," he answered lightly and Hinata could only nod since she was not able to bring up the nerve to question him further. "Tell me Mimi," he glanced at her, "you work closely with the Uchiha heir what kind of relationship do you have?"

"J-just a-a business o-one re-re-really," she said lightly. "I-In all t-truth, h-he very much scares." Hinata laughed lightly and then sat back further in her seat and sighed lightly, "I-I am v-very much g-glad to leave work t-today."

"How odd," Gaara moved himself closer to the female with a smirk on his lips, "usually all women that come near him want to suddenly sleep with him."

"Ah y-yes, they d-do," she blushed as she avoided looking at him. "I-I got m-many phone c-calls of women th-that wanted t-to speak t-to him." She squirmed a bit in her seat when she felt his arm go around her shoulders. "B-but h-he gave me a good e-earful f-for letting the c-calls get through." Gaara chuckled lightly, finding it a funny site he wished to see. Seeing the Uchiha get calls from his obsessed fan base. Hinata gave her own light laugh and slowly lied her head on his shoulder, "H-How m-much longer u-until we get there?"

"Very soon," he said lightly and lightly kissed her forehead and laughed as her face burn red. "Was that too much," he asked lightly and she shook her head. Gaara inwardly sighed in relief since he worried that he went too far again. He just allowed her to rest on him and just let the lightest of smiles twitch on his lips; she did fit just right against him. The rest of the car was quiet but the two seemed to enjoy it. Gaara would randomly ask things about her and learned that the two had a bit in common. They loved to read, drink tea most of the time, and she mentioned that she was a bit of a cook.

Hinata really hoped that he wouldn't come off as too much of a prissy spoiled rich girl trying too hard to sound different. Hinata knew that gold digging women usually were all the same: Loved the finer things in life, being the life of the party, and being manipulative. Hinata sure couldn't lie anymore in fear that he was going to catch on sooner or later and she was going to end up dead. She glanced up at him as he just looked out the window…how could he look so calm and be so evil? Hinata just sighed lightly, "G-Gaara…" she looked down to the floor, "what is it like…to be you?"

He got very quiet, almost to the point where his breathing could not be heard. Gaara looked down at her, "Very hard Mimi…it can become very hard."

She just nodded quickly and he felt her tremble a bit, "O-Okay…s-sorry for asking."

"Do not worry about it," he said calmly but Hinata could hear something hidden behind his words. "Let's just not talk about it anymore; I think we are almost there."

**(Line Break)**

Hinata shifted lightly in the booth she and Gaara were seated in, never had she been somewhere so….lavish. Hinata thought restaurants went up to five stars, but this one had to at least get a ten. Live string music filled the air with light small talk from other tables and Hinata was sure the wine she was drinking cost more than the dress she was wearing. Women were in fur coats, long dresses that looked to be made of silk and jewelry that glittered in the low lights; Hinata felt a bit under dressed. Gaara seemed to be a regular at the restaurant since it seemed like everyone knew him and treated him like the god he was. Hinata tried to remember that she was on a mission, not a blind date…but it was getting so hard to remember; especially with Sasuke calling her. At first Hinata just let the phone ring, but even when on vibrate it would go off every ten minutes. Gaara gave her a look and she blushed and quickly turned it off. At least she didn't have to listen to the voice in her head that told her to answer it.

"You look on edge," Gaara said lightly as he held the glass of red wine in his hand. "Is something wrong?"

"N-no," she smiled lightly and sipped her drink again as to calm her frazzled nerves, "I-I'm always l-like this." She laughed nervously and then when Gaara just looked at her funny, she took another drink of wine, a much longer drink. "M-maybe I should see what U-Uchiha-sama wanted-" Hinata was about to book it out of that booth, but Gaara grabbed her arm before she could even move.

"I think Uchiha-san can go one night without you," he put his arm around her waist and held her beside him. "You are mine for the night…and maybe morning…" he smirked as he took another drink and Hinata had steam blowing out her ears. Gaara was merely teasing, but something was very alluring about seeing how flushed and skittish she could get at the mere mention of something so…vulgar. Gaara already concluded that she wasn't born a rich spoiled brat, but someone from a humble beginning and then worked into money. She was very different from all his other previous… 'Dates' –if one could call them that- but he liked her much better than any of the others. She began to stutter out that she could get fired, or that he would yell at her again and make her daily life harder than it needed to be. Gaara just felt his eye twitch a bit, sure he had lost a few girls to the Uchiha, but never had he lost one since she was afraid of him. And she was such a good find that Gaara refused to let the Uchiha have his dirty hands on her. No, once Gaara got her to be comfortable around him, she would quit her job and come live with Gaara in his Suna mansion.

"G-Gaara…" her little voice was enough to break him out of his happy-go-lucky vision about her being his wife. "The w-waiter is here."

"Ah," he said looking up at the man that looked at him with a bright smile. Hinata didn't really listen as her date, the drug lord, ordered something that was probably delicious and the waiter jotted down notes. Hinata looked around and then noticed something in the distance…someone with hair that looked like a chickens behind.

"O-Oh k-kami…" she paled as she watched her boss sitting at a table with a very angry look on his face.

"Is something wrong Miss," Hinata's snapped back in the direction of the concerned waiter and Gaara just looking at her.

"I-I need to go," she said quickly and scooted out of the booth with a nervous smile, "j-just get me a-a salad." With that she dashed off to the bathroom and tried not to face plant into the ground while she did so.

"What….what a lady you've got there."

"Don't look at her while she runs."

"Y-yes s-sir"

Gaara glared as the waiter also ran off to fill out his order. He looked back in the direction she took off in, he never thought her to be a bit off a goof. Sure it was kind of cute, but Gaara wasn't going to deal with that kind of behavior every time she got scared. Gaara looked in the direction she must have been looking in and allowed his eyes to drift around and then noticed that Sasuke Uchiha was sitting at a business dinner with a glare on his face as another company heiress rubbed up against him. He sneered as the male excused himself and looked to be going to the restroom- Wait. If Sasuke was going to the restroom…and Hinata just ran off….

"He better not touch my future wife," Gaara growled out as he got out of the booth and looked to storm off after his date. Oh she better hope that he didn't get made enough to just walk into the woman's room and drag her out.

Hinata splashed water on her face as she tried to ease her nerves. So what if the Uchiha was here and she had ignored all his calls. She had a right too, she was on a date with a fucking drug lord! Oh how she felt her own brain crumble at the thought of all that she was doing; she should have stayed out of this whole ordeal and allowed Ino to do it and get into this mess. Hinata was so tired of it. She took a few deep breaths and decided to go back to where her glass of wine was. She walked out and tried to fix her hair.

"Hatake," Hinata went stiff. She turned around and faced a glaring Uchiha that had looked to just exit the men's room. "Why did you not answer any of my calls?" Hinata suddenly lost the ability to make words come out of her mouth but she did let out something that sounded like, 'help me.' The Uchiha just rolled his eyes, "I'd rather have a stupid fan-girl working for me at least she might have some back-bone." Sasuke grabbed her arm and pulled her along, "I have Orochimaru here and he is ready to make the biggest investment into my company and I need to make sure that he doesn't try to swindle me."

"B-But Uchiha-san…" Hinata tried to stop him, but he was much too strong –and scary- for her to do so.

"Uchiha," Sasuke stopped and looked to the voice that had called out to him and Hinata had never been so thankful. "Please let her go," Gaara walked up to the two but his eyes on him.

Sasuke looked back at Hinata and then up to Gaara, "You've got to be kidding me," Sasuke smirked, "you, most feared man in this nation, is on a date." Hinata tried to look like she was uninterested in the whole thing while trying to get her arm out of his vice grip. "Very sorry, but work comes before pleasure in the normal world Sabaku." Sasuke pulled Hinata closer to him and she let out a whimper in pain.

Gaara glared at him and took hold of the Uchiha by the collar of his shirt, "Maybe you didn't hear me right Sasuke," Hinata was promptly let go and she nursed her wrist and watched in horror as the two glared at one another. "That's better," Gaara roughly pushed him back, "Come now Mimi," he glanced at her, "I think Sasuke will allow you enjoy the rest of your night."

Hinata nodded and looked to the glaring Uchiha, "V-V-Very s-sorry U-U-Uchiha-san," she looked to the ground, "j-just r-record the conversation on y-your phone…f-for evidence." Hinata quickly followed after Gaara who had not bothered to wait up for her and Sasuke was left there just watching the two walk away.

Sasuke pulled out his phone and pushed one button. He placed the phone against his ear and waited patiently. "Brother…we have a situation."

**(Line Break)**

Hinata was again sitting next to Gaara in the car. Dinner had been very quiet and tense and Hinata was just glad that she was almost home. She watched as Gaara wrapped her bruised wrist with gauze that was kept in a first aid kit in the car. Many others had offered to help her, but Gaara began to get very possessive of her and would not allow other people to touch her. Hinata didn't dare question his actions. Gaara only feared that she would be hurt again, since Gaara knew that the world was full of stupid people. Never had he seen someone bruise so easily, she was indeed a porcelain doll that must be taken well care of. "There," he spoke lightly as he finished, "that she hold it for now."

"I-I'm sorry G-Gaara," she said lightly, "I-I shouldn't h-have ran off l-like that…o-or h-have allowed h-him to grab m-me so easily."

"It's not your fault," he said as she placed her hands in her lap, "the damn Uchiha is to blame for this." He practically growled out the man's name. Gaara never liked that man…but the Uchiha's company allowed him to keep his underground company alive and well. The Hyuga's snuck in his goods, but the Uchiha had it distributed out to places Gaara could not reach on his own. He looked to Hinata as she pulled with the end of her dress and her hair nearly hid away most of her face from his view. "Are you alright?"

Hinata nodded, "Yes…th-thank you," she smiled lightly. Her whole body was flushed at the wild night they went through; she was sure that Sasuke was going to give her hell in the morning, but that was the least of her issues. She glanced at the male next to her; now she had to show him that she's very interested in him, but not end up in bed with him. Hinata gulped lightly and licked her lips and thought; she could speak in a suggestive voice, but he might take that the wrong way. "G-Gaara," she looked at him and gave a light smile, "I-I had a-a really great time."

"Good," Gaara watched as she pursed her lips lightly. The car came to a light stop and the two just sat in the awkward silence. Hinata just smiled lightly as he looked at her, "I…I guess I'll walk you up to your door." She nodded and Gaara exited the car and then helped her out. They both walked up to the top floor in silence and Hinata had her arms crossed her arms over her chest as they walked. Once they reached her door she stood before him with her cheeks tinted red. Gaara decided to make the first move and slowly took hold of her chin and pulled her in close. Hinata felt her face flush as she felt his lips press up against her and she slowly responded back. Hinata really enjoyed this kiss a little too much then she knew that she should have. Gaara slowly backed her up against the wall where the kiss was deepened; Hinata tried to un-cloud her senses and tried to lightly push him back but he was quick to grab her wrist. Hinata let out a whimper in pain when he did that. Gaara quickly pulled back and looked down to see that he had a tight grip around her wrapped wrist. "I…I'm sorry…" he let her go and Hinata quickly grabbed her wrist and held it to her chest, but tried her best to hide her pain.

"N-No it's fine…" she said going to her door and opened it quickly, "n-night G-Gaara." She said lightly and closed the door right in his face. She looked to her wrist and just hoped that he didn't cause it to break. Gaara on the other hand was cursing to himself as he walked back to his car; he actually hurt her. There was no way she was going to want to see him again after something like breaking her wrist after trying to heal her.

He would make it up to her.

_~Next Morning~_

Hinata was wide eyed as she starred into her living room. She was dressed in an oversized shirt and sweat pants with a terrible case of bed head. Her living room was full of flowers that she could only guess were from Gaara since he could easily get into her house. She looked at all the beautiful roses that he seemed to buy her and she was sure that people only got this many flowers of they were in the hospital; she walked over to one of the bouquets and looked at the little tag: 'Sorry for hurting you.'

"Oh…" she looked down at her bandaged wrist, "he thought he broke it….well, he almost did." Hinata almost let a smile go past her lips until she remembered all her high school classes that told her this was something to worry about. Getting hurt and then having your partner apologize with lots of gifts. She pushed it aside since it didn't matter, this relationship wasn't that real. Before Hinata could go back and get ready for work, someone knocked on her door. "Not now…" she groaned and walked over to the door and opened it. Hinata gapped as a man stood with more flowers. "Um...hello?"

"Are you…" he looked to a notecard in his hand, "Hatake, Mimi?" Hinata nodded and then moved aside as he allowed himself in with more flowers. "Uchiha-sama sent these for you," she nodded absentmindedly as she signed for the flowers. "Have a nice day." He walked out and closed the door while he was at it.

Hinata read the card that came with the lotus flowers. "Sorry for what I did, I hope diner will make up for it. Signed, Sasuke Uchiha." Hinata just slumped back in her seat with Sasuke's flowers on one side, and Gaara's on another.

"This is going to be one hard mission."

**(End)**

**Tell me what you think; next up is one of my very own that is special to the next holiday coming up. Read and Review ^^ Ja Ne.**


	24. Valentine's Day

**Well this one shot has come from that special holiday of love: Valentine's Day. This is just a day I like to call: Let's mock single people day *sigh*. So for those who have that special someone get them something nice and show them how much you love them. Or for that one person who just loves everyone, you will need a lot of chocolate. **

**Disclaimer: This is an alternate universe with some very out of character and I do not own Naruto™**

**(Line Break)**

Hinata smile happily as she stood in the kitchen and looked to her finished creations. Hinata had awoken happy today since it was her day to do what she did best, make treats and give them to all her friends, teachers, family, and anyone else she felt like giving to. It was Valentine's Day and this was the perfect excuse to make things for other people. She looked to the many individually packaged cookies and chocolates that were packaged in clear bags that were tied off with red ribbons. A smile was painted on her face as she put all the treats in a basket and left it on the counter. She went over to the stove where her favorite tea pot was and she moved it on to a tray with one lone cup and two special packages of her treats; Hinata knew her family very well.

Her father and cousin were not sweets people and Hinata had learned from past holidays that the two would not accept her baked treats. She walked down the halls and stopped before the family's study. She smiled as she slid open the door and saw the back of Hanabi, who was sitting at a table with a book in her hands and her eyes scanning the pages. Without making much noise Hinata walked up to the girl's side and set down a package of only cookies, since Hanabi was not a fan of her chocolates; she patted Hanabi's head and spoke lightly. "Happy Valentines Imouto-chan," Hinata walked out of the study, not bothering to listen to a response. Hanabi put down her book and grabbed the package. She smiled lightly and un-wrapped the package and began to eat the cookies.

Hinata continued down the halls until she was standing before an opened door that led to outside. She watched as Neji looked to be training his gentle fist to notice that she was there. She walked over to the old tray that she had brought earlier to him with tea; she placed down a small package of rice balls and left before the male could really notice she was there. Hinata did know better though, she knew that he had sensed her coming but she wouldn't call him out on something like that. Neji stopped and walked over to the tray that held his cooled tea and he downed the rest of it and then popped one of the rice balls in his mouth. He smiled and sat down so that he could finish the rest of the tea and treats.

Hinata's final stop in the Hyuga home was her father's office that was placed at the very end of a long corridor with the door closed. She took in a deep breath as she made sure that the tea was still nice and hot. Hinata had remembered from her childhood how her mother always made her father a very specific type of tea, it was his favorite. Even after the woman's death the maids had tried to make Hiashi happy with the tea being made, but after one sip of it he does not drink anymore. Hinata never asked her father why after one sip he would stop. She first guessed it was never any good or maybe…maybe it was too good. She had waited long enough to make the special tea that she had kept hidden in her room in fear that he would throw it away; the tea was still very hard to obtain since it was imported from other countries. Hinata stopped before the sliding door and softly knocked on the wood. The deep voice of the Head of the Hyuga clan allowed her entry and Hinata slowly slid open the door and walked into the office. She smiled upon seeing her father, even though he busied himself with paper work; she went over to the little table placed by the left side of his chair and set down the tray. Hinata gracefully poured the tea into the matching cup; she didn't falter as Hiashi stopped writing and looked to her. She set down the pot and looked to her father with soft eyes and smile to match, "Happy Valentine's Day Otōsan." Hinata bowed and exited the room with his eyes still on her.

Hiashi waited until she closed the door and looked down at the steaming cup of tea; he was hesitant to pick up with cup. He knew that smell, those special herds that blended together with one another so well that just smell of it made him calm. It had been so long since he had smelled that blend but the memories had stayed with him and began to reply in his head. Her smile and laughter as they would sit together in his office, or how she would blush pink when he would place the lightest kiss on her cheek; it was all just coming back to him. Hiashi took a deep breath and picked up the glass and sipped it lightly. He smiled as the taste ran over his tongue…but it was too much…he didn't want to remember anymore. Hiashi put down the cup and then as he picked up his pen his eyes landed on the photo of Hinako who was sitting with Hinata. They both were smiling but a blush was painted over Hinata's nose from being caught off guard with the camera. The two were so similar looking and he glanced back at the steaming cup of tea.

Hiashi picked it up and continued to drink the tea.

**(Line Break)**

Hinata waved goodbye to the guard at the Hyuga gates and he waved back with a light smile since he had also received a package. She was dressed in her usual beige furry jacket that hugged her body a bit better than the one she wore in the academy; she also wore blue slacks and her sandals made soft clicks against the ground. The basket was held before in both her hands and if one looked closely, they would notice that there were a few gifts in there that were not treats at all; Hinata also knew her peers better than anyone really thought. She made her way down the main roads of the village and stopped at the little tea shop where Shino was sitting with his father. Hinata approached the two that were mostly silence and stood before their table, "Happy Valentines Shino-kun, Aburame-san," Hinata smiled as she placed a package of cookies/chocolates before them and smiled.

"Thank you Hyuga-san," Shibi said lightly as he took the treats and untied the top. "Shino…didn't you have something for Hyuga-san?" Shino nodded and out from his jacket, he pulled out a book that was tied closed with a lavender ribbon.

"Th-thank you Shino-kun," she smiled as she took the book and saw it was a medical book and specified in making salves.

"No, thank you Hinata-chan," Shino said as he fixed his glasses.

Hinata held the book close to her chest and walked out of the tea shop with a light bounce in her step. Shibi looked over to his son, "Are you alright son," Shibi touched his Shino's forehead, "you look a little hot." No one could hear it, but Shino could. His father was teasing him and Shibi knew that Shino knew.

"Shut up," Shino said bluntly, but Shibi only gave a light chuckle and then bit into one of the chocolates.

Hinata continued on her path of gift giving with the book now tucked into the basket so that she didn't have to carry it in her other arm. She walked up to the only vet's office in Konohagakure and went inside. She smiled as she watched Kiba rolling on the ground with a bunch of other dogs. She giggled lightly and that made all the dogs and Kiba stop and look at her. She waved lightly with a blush and smile on her face. Kiba quickly got to his feet and ordered the dogs out; he looked back at her with a sheepish smile, "You should have spoken up Hinata-chan."

"I-I didn't want to disturb you," She reached into her basket and pulled out one of treats and held it out to him, "Happy Valentines."

"Aw," he smiled and took the gift, "thanks Hinata-chan, you're the best." He gave her a one armed hug. "I got something for you too, so just hang tight." Hinata nodded and Kiba ran off while putting the treat into one of his jacket's pockets. Hinata was then approached by the ever growing Akamaru; the dog whined as he stood at her feet and Hinata smiled. She crouched down and began to pet the dog and scratch behind his ears. She giggled as Akamaru's tail wagged frantically and he began to lean into her touch that he fell to his side. "Yo," the two looked up to see Kiba, "Akamaru stop being such a puppy." The dog got back to his feet and barked loudly at the brown haired male. Kiba laughed, "Shut up boy, you just go gaga over Hinata-chan don't you?" Kiba walked over to Hinata and held up a pendant necklace, "Happy valentines."

Hinata gapped lightly at the golden necklace, "Oh Kiba-kun…you didn't have to buy me something like this."

Kiba shrugged, "Don't worry about it alright," he put the necklace on her and smiled, "the necklace looks better on you anyway." She blushed pink and stuttered out a 'thank you'. He laughed and ruffled her hair, "You better run along before Hana finds you and starts to monologue on how she can never get a man." Hinata nodded and with one last hug she exited the vet house in search of more people to give to. Kiba just sighed lightly but then received a hard hit to the back of his head. "Ow!"

"Don't talk about me runt," Hana said with a glare as she held her clipboard in her other arm, "and since I am dateless once again, doesn't mean that you have to be too."

"What are you talking about Hana," Kiba said walking over to where the dogs were waiting and petted them.

"I'm talking about you and the little Hyuga girl," she said with a teasing voice and smiled as Kiba's ears burned red. "I can smell the pheromones that you give off, but you need to remember that she doesn't have our nose."

"Y-You're crazy Hana," Kiba said with a huff, "Hinata-chan and I are only friends and we will always be just friends."

"And why is that Kiba? I know that you would always go after a girl you like." Hana watched as he faced her and looked down at the ground.

"Bug-boy and I made a deal," he leaned back against the door way and sighed, "Neither of us would try and date Hinata. We're both stuck in the friend zone….forever."

"That sucks," Hana said as she stood by her brother's side, "but hey," she smiled, "at least you got a snack before mom tries to cook dinner for all of us." Kiba nodded and the two walked off back to where the kennel was so they could get back to treating the dogs.

Hinata was back on the main road through the village and smiled when she spotted Kurenai hanging out with Asuma. Hinata blushed when she could figure out that the two must have been on a date. But Hinata had a mission to complete, so using her expert sneaking skills and entered the restaurant they were in from the back door and easily found the tray that would go to Kurenai and Asuma, since it had the only kind of tea that they both liked. She lightly placed two packages on the tray and snuck out before the waitress could see her. She activated her Byakugan as she stood in the alley besides the building and smiled as she saw her sensei's obtained their drinks and treat and she could see their chakra lighten. She deactivated her Byakugan and walked off with that happy feeling in her heart. Kurenai and Asuma both smiled as they watched the blue haired kunoichi walk past the restaurant.

**(Line Break)**

"Come on Choji," Ino glared as her larger teammate was still scanning over the flowers that his father had sent him out for. "I already told you to get the roses and get out of my shop!" She put her hands on her hips as she tapped her foot against the ground, "I need to go find my Sasuke-kun before the day of love is over." She had hearts in her eyes and drooled at the site of her romantic fantasy of being with Sasuke when the festival started. But she was pulled out of her fantasy when she heard a loud yawn from Shikamaru, who was leaning against the counter. "And you," she glared at him, "you have no reason to be here since your mother knows you won't get her anything."

"Stop yelling," Shikamaru said as he cleaned his ear and sighed, "troublesome woman." He looked to Choji as he picked up a bouquet of sunflowers. "After you drop this out we should go find Asuma-sensei and mess up his date." He smirked as Choji nodded in agreement.

"You two are such jerks," Ino said as she wrung up the price of the flowers and huffed, "Asuma-sensei is already bad enough alone with Kurenai-sensei as it is." She handed Choji a much better looking product of flowers and gave him his change, "How about you two make an effort to go get a date for the festival tonight and not go alone like losers."

"Since you have a date to it right?"

Ino glared, "Sh-shut up!"

"H-hello?" they all looked up as Hinata stood in the doorway with a blush and a light smile, "a-are you three b-busy?" They all shook their heads and watched as she giggled lightly with a smile and walked into the flower shop. "H-Happy Valentine's Day T-Team 10," she handed Ino a package of cookies and chocolates. She then gave Choji one that was full of only thick chocolates, and Shikamaru was given a package of cookies.

"Wow," Choji smiled brightly as he eyed the chocolates, "thanks Hinata-san, chocolates are my favorite."

"Oh Hinata-chan," Ino said with a smile, "these are so cute~! Did you make them?" The blue haired Hyuga nodded and Ino just squealed girlishly. "Oh I bet Naruto would love to get some from you~" Ino sang out to Hinata and the girl's face exploded in flames of red.

"The blonde's got a point," Shikamaru said and then stuffed a cookie into his mouth.

"Th-thank you," Hinata said lightly and then began to walk out of the store, "b-bye guys." She smiled once more as they waved back. Hinata held the pendent from her brand new necklace and hummed to herself as she walked down the village streets. The whole village was full of good feeling and practically everyone was decorating for the festival tonight. Even the Hyuga house was putting up lanterns and pulling out special kimonos and yukatas. Hinata felt a blush stain her cheeks at the thought of asking Naruto to be her escort to the festival, but she knew that she would not be able to truly work up the nerve to ask him. She sighed lightly as she continued to walk through the village until her eyes landed upon a lone figure in a training field. Hinata smiled as she walked up to where the man stood and –of course- he was standing before the KIA stone that she had come to pray to every once in a while. When she reached out to tug on the sleeve of his shirt, the second her fingertip touched the blue clothe, he was gone with a poof of smoke.

Hinata gave an 'eep' and jumped back when the puff happened and coughed loudly as the smoke surrounded her. Hinata tried to fan it all away and once it was gone she was wiped her watering eyes; she looked up and noticed that all that was left of Kakashi was a log. Hinata looked down at the log and smiled when she saw that the famous Kakashi picture –the one that was face- was pinned to the log with a kunai. But written in an obvious masculine writing was the saying 'Happy Valentines.' She looked around and couldn't sense the male, so she picked out the little package tied closed with a silver ribbon and left it down by the stone. Hinata looked to the stone and lightly ran her hand over the names that were carved into the stone; she gave a sad smile and pulled out another packaged bag and set it down right next to Kakashi's. Hinata bowed to the stone and then took the picture, since she found it very cute. While walking off the training grounds she folded the picture and placed it in her book. She turned back one more time, "H-Happy Valentine's Day, K-Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi came out of his hiding spot, relieved, but slightly upset at how he scared the girl. Kakashi had tried to pay his respects all days, but on a day like today he was forced to hide away from all the woman of the village. He walked up to the stone and picked up the packaged with the silver bow and just took a moment to stare at it. He then glanced down at the other package and let a smile find a way to his hidden lips.

"Happy Valentines…"

**(Line Break)**

Hinata blushed as she took a deep breath as she walked up to the ever famous Team 7; first team to go on a C-ranked mission, to have passed Kakashi Hatake's test, and even have an Uchiha, someone who brought them their Fifth Hokage, and the smartest Kunoichi. Hinata watched them carefully as she tried to continue her stride. When she had found Lee and TenTen, they advised her to be brimming with confidence and not to let any of them scare her. Lee went on about youth and passion, but TenTen told her to just walk away before she would be running laps with Gai. Speaking of Gai, Hinata was slightly saddened since the male did not want her treats; he was on a strict diet of natural foods. She tried to persuade him that one day would not hurt him, but he became fidgety and then ran off. He screamed something about not going down that road again, but Hinata had been told to run and not look back from TenTen.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto yelled and waved from his spot on the tree branch. She blushed red and gave a nervous wave as he jumped down to greet her; Hinata was ready to faint as Naruto ran up to her with a goofy smile on his face. She stopped when he came very close to her, "So Hinata," he gave a devilish smile, "whats in the basket?"

"O-Oh," she was a bit surprised by his voice since she was off in lala land. Hinata searched her basket and blushed as she handed Naruto a little package that was tied with a bright orange bow that also had Ramen coupons attached. Naruto's eyes sparkled with delight at the small token of love –not that he saw it like that. "H-Happy Valentine's Day." Hinata's face turn red as the man of her dreams hugged her and she felt hearts light up in her eyes. Once he let go and walked off with the treats, Sakura walked up to snap the girl out of her day dreams. "Th-thanks S-Sakura-chan," she smiled lightly. She then reached into the basket and handed the pink haired girl one of the treats.

"You know how much I love your sweets," Sakura smiled, "and don't worry." She gave a wink to the girl, "The baka will get it sooner or later."

Hinata blushed and nodded, but then saw that Sasuke Uchiha still stood there with an uninterested look on his face. Hinata blushed lightly as she walked up to him and as she put her hand near the basket's opening he spoke. "Don't even bother Hyuga," she looked up at him, "I don't eat sweets."

"I-I didn't m-make you a-any," she said lightly and titled her head to the side like he said something confusing. Sasuke felt his eye twitch a bit at being forgotten like that. "I got y-you th-this," she pulled out a box shaped package that was tied closed with a dark blue bow. "I-I knew y-you didn't like sw-sweets, s-so I h-hope y-you like this." Hinata blushed and gave a smile, "H-Happy Valentine's Day." She turned away and walked off down the street in the direction of the Hokage Tower.

Naruto jumped over to Sasuke's side, "What did you get teme?"

Sasuke ignored the insult and un-wrapped the package as Sakura came up on his other side. They all looked to see that the gift was a brand new package of three pronged kunais, three of them total. He blinked with a bit of confusion at the choice of gift since, he actual liked them. Sasuke was very picky when he got things and –on a day like today- he would usually just toss away all the gifts he got. The Hyuga clan was very observant, but Sasuke never thought that their heiress would have taken to notice to something like that. He pulled one out and held the weapon and smirked as the weapon would gleam as it reflected the sunlight. The middle prong was the longest with the two outside point's only coming up to the middle of the longest one; it was a very well made weapon that had multiple uses.

"Oh that is so cool," Naruto said with a smile, "you gotta' let me try them!"

"In your dreams dead-last," Sasuke said as he holstered the other two weapons and kept the third one in his hands. He spun the third one around on his middle finger.

Sakura gave a dreamy sigh, "You're so cool Sasuke-kun." Sasuke only smirked at the comment. Sakura then blushed lightly, "maybe we can go to the festival together, like, hang out and stuff." Sasuke didn't really answer when he gave her a shrug, so the pink haired girl took it as a maybe. "How about we go find Kakashi-sensei?" The other two agreed and they made their way to the training grounds their sensei could usually be found at.

**(Line Break)**

Tsunade rubbed her temples as she sat at her desk, which was still piled with paper work. Shizune was calmly standing there with TonTon in her arms and kept on her best smile for Konohagakure's special guests. Before them stood the Sabaku Siblings along with their sensei, Baki, and the room had been silent ever since Tsunade announced why she had invited the team over. The eldest siblings looked very uninterested in the fact that they came all the way from Sunagakure for a festival based around 'love', Baki was just glad that they weren't here to talk about relations between their countries, and the youngest sibling…had no emotion on his face.

"A festival," they all looked to the youngest, red headed sibling, "you brought us all the way out here, three days of travel, for a Valentine's Day Festival."

"I just assume that you are making a statement," Tsunade said as she kept her eye contact with the male, "since I already clarified that piece of information."

"I refuse to be a part of this," he said crossing his arms over his chest. "Temari, Kankuro, Baki-sensei, we are leaving now."

Temari tried to stop the male as he made his way to the door, "Come on Gaara," she pleaded, "Can we at least rest for today? We don't have to even go to this festival."

Gaara just ignored her and as he opened the girl, Hinata stumbled in since she was about to open the door. Hinata kept her balance and looked up to Gaara with a blush and wide eyes. They starred at one another for a while; Hinata gave an 'eep' after a while and stood up straight, "H-Hello S-Sabaku-san," she smiled lightly. Gaara just looked at her and then glanced back at the others that just kind of looked surprised. "S-Sabaku-san," he looked back at her and looked down at her hand to see that she held out a clear bag tied closed with a pink bow; Gaara took great notice to the cookies and chocolate in the bag. Hinata smiled, "H-Happy Valentine's," she dropped the package in his hand and then walked past him to the others in the room. They all watched and couldn't help but smile as she handed them gifted. Once Hinata gave one last goodbye and closed the door behind her, they all looked to on another.

"Awe," Shizune said with a smile as she opened the package, "how nice of her."

"It was kind of cute," Temari said not wanting to admit that she loved sweets and this totally made her mission worth wild.

Kankuro shoved one of the chocolates into his mouth, "these things kick ass!" He smiled and ate another one.

Baki just stayed silent as he ate one of the cookies with an inner delight.

Gaara looked down at the package still left in his hands and then back at the door that the Hyuga had walked in and out of. "I think we'll stay," he said lightly, "Like you said," he pushed open the door, "we need a night of rest." Gaara then walked out without another word.

Tsunade smirked, "Oh yes," she opened her gift of treats, "Hyuga-san has impeccable timing that I do enjoy." She waved to the other three Sunagakure citizens, "please dress nice for the festival, Hinata Hyuga really likes white roses," she gave a wink as Temari smirked. Baki rolled his eyes and Kankuro just continued to stuff his face. Once they left she put one of the chocolates in her mouth, "This will be a good day," Shizune nodded as she ate the cookies and chocolates too.

"Does Hyuga-san really like white roses?"

"Who cares," Tsunade shrugged, "I just want to see that red headed brat give them to her."

**(Line Break)**

Hinata smiled bashfully as she walked along-side her cousin, both of them dressed in traditional kimonos. Hinata wore a light lavender one with white petals and her family's insignia on the back. Neji wore a brown and white male kimono with the family insignia on his back as well. Hiashi and Hanabi had stayed back with other clan members but –with Neji- Hinata was allowed to go out and find her friends. Before they had made their way out of the compound and into the village streets as night began, Neji quietly thanked her for the food. Hinata only smiled and nodded to him; he quickly understood her message.

"Would you like anything from a vendor Hinata-sama," Neji asked lightly as they stood off to the side –as to not block traffic- as Hinata tried to find her teammates through the crowd. Hinata shook her head and held the pendent of her necklace lightly between her fingers. "Maybe your dog friend might be stuffing his face at one of the vendors," Neji said with no emotion but Hinata knew that he was making fun of Kiba.

She gave a pout, "Kiba-kun w-won't be stuffing his f-face," she defended and Neji only gave a smirk.

"Hinata-chan," the two Hyuga members turned around and watched as Kiba ran up to them with Shino calmly walking behind them. Hinata waved at the two, both dressed in their best kimonos. "Oh you're still wearing the necklace," he smiled.

"O-Of course," she said with a blush and then looked to Shino with a smile, "I-I really l-like the book Shino-kun, thank y-you again."

"You are welcome Hinata-chan," he bowed his head to her. "My father also told me that he would like to get more cookies from you."

"I-I would be happy to make them," she smiled.

"How about we talk about that later," Neji said standing closer behind her and glaring at the two males from over her head. "I think Hinata-sama would like to enjoy the festival."

"And I think she would have a lot more fun with us," Kiba lightly pulled her to his side and smirked at Neji. "Why don't you go off and hang out with TenTen and get her something pretty." Neji was about to exploded with rage and embarrassment but Hinata cut him off with pleading eyes. He clenched his fists tightly and then took a very deep breath. He quickly gave Hinata a quick goodbye and that if she screamed he would quickly come to her aid, and took his leave. "What a jerk," Kiba said with a huff.

"H-He's just a-a little protective," Hinata said lightly as the three walked along with the crowd past game and entertainment booths. "W-what would y-you like to do?" Before anyone could answer, Hinata ducked down as she felt someone jump at her. They all blinked and watched and Naruto got back to his feet. "N-Naruto-k-kun!" she gasped as he dusted off his kimono and looked to them with a smile, "I-I-I'm s-sorry…"

"Don't worry about it Hinata," he waved it off with a big smile, "you're a ninja, I expected you to see that coming." Hinata blushed with a smile and gave a giggle from being so nervous. He gave her a thumbs up, "I wanted to thank you again for those cookies and ramen coupons; super cool of you."

"Yeah Hinata-chan," Sakura walked up to them in her pink kimono, "they were really good." Hinata nodded and then glanced over at Sasuke. He just looked to her and gave a light head nod; she smiled lightly. "You got to show me how to make that chocolate." Sakura and Hinata soon walked off arm in arm and talked about girly things that the four males couldn't care less about.

"Well thanks," Kiba pouted, "wanted to spend time with my team, and you ruin it Naruto," he glared at the blonde. Naruto and Kiba soon just got into a fight about the whole thing and Sasuke just stood there, with his arms folded across his chest while his eye twitched. Why was he surrounded by idiots?

"Uchiha-san," Shino spoke in a voice that only Sasuke could here. Sasuke looked over at the male, "Is there a reason why you attended tonight's festival?" Sasuke looked to the male with slight questioning. Shino fixed his glasses, "as I recall, you always seemed to avoid this time of the year."

"Hn," Sasuke smirked and looked away from the male, "Dead-last dragged me out of my house. I decided to humor him for the moment, since he only got one valentines." Shino nodded and they conversation was dropped at the moment and the sounds of Kiba and Naruto insulting one another filled most of the time. Sasuke glanced at the male once again, "What does Hinata like?" Shino turned his head to look at him and from his lack of response, Sasuke explained his question. "She gave me a gift and I only think it fair to get her something in return."

"She enjoys reading, plants, and she has a sweet tooth for cinnamon rolls." Shino said not needing a real answer for why the Uchiha wanted to return an act of kindness. If it had been any other girl, Sasuke wouldn't have bothered with even thanking the girl, but this was Hinata. It would almost be wrong of someone to ignore the girl's acts of unneeded kindness and gift giving. Shino had learned long ago that Hinata was born to make things better and make people happy; it was practically all she lived for. Sasuke just nodded and walked off while taking hold of Naruto's collar and dragged him away from the fight. "Kiba…" Shino didn't bother to look at the male, "we better go find Kurenai before she and Asuma get alone." Kiba and Shino had a knack for protecting people close to them, and that included their sensei.

**(Line Break)**

Hinata, Sakura, and Ino were all walking together and giggling at girly things that they said. Hinata was able to stay between the two and just made side comments about everything the two gossiped about. She was happily walking with the two until she spotted Kakashi and Gai both playing a game at one of the booths. Hinata pointed out the two that were attracting a crowd, "L-Look at K-Kakashi-sensei and Gai-s-sensei," the two looked over and they approached the duo. They watched as the two were 'battling' in a game of aiming. Hinata giggled lightly as she watched Kakashi calmly throwing darts and balloons while still being able to read his book. "I-I think K-Kakashi-sensei m-might get th-this one."

"Well duh Hinata-chan," Ino said as she looked to Hinata like she was clueless, "Kakashi is the perfect specimen of a man." Ino looked to Kakashi with big hearts in her eyes and Sakura could only help but agree with the blonde, but kept her composer around her sensei. "And not to mention that Asuma-sensei is too busy with your sensei Hinata," Ino winked as Hinata just laughed lightly since they both knew.

"Curse you Kakashi," Gai said as all the balloons had been popped, "it seems that even my great youth was not enough to beat you today." He glared at the silver haired male with fire in his eyes, "but I swear that next time you will not win." Kakashi just shrugged and took his prize of a plush animal toy. Gai just anime cried as Kakashi walked away in a cool manner that made the girl's swoon.

Kakashi stopped before the three girls and placed the animal in Hinata's hands. She looked up at him with a pink blush and blinked lightly. Kakashi just patted the top of her head and walked off while still reading his book. Hinata looked at the fairly large plush toy in her arms; it was a tiger. Ino gasped, "That was so cute!" She and Sakura gave a fan-girl squeal and Hinata just blinked again; "He gave you a gift," Ino pointed out, "and then patted your head like you were his child."

"I-It doesn't m-mean anything I-Ino-chan," Hinata said as she clutched the animal closer and blushed more, "I don't think th-that s-someone like K-Kakashi-sensei w-would want a-a stuffed t-toy." She gave a pout as the two girls just 'awed' at her reaction. Hinata turned away with a huff but then, as the other two girls followed after her, the three came face to face with Sabaku no Gaara. But the funny thing was…that he held a large bouquet of white roses.

"Hyuga-san," he spoke in his monotonous voice and held out the flowers, "these are for you. For Valentine's Day," Hinata's face light up a bright red while Ino and Sakura giggled madly from behind the girl. Sakura took the stuffed toy from Hinata and Ino shoved her closer to the male. Hinata looked back and watched the two run off and said something that sounded like 'have fun'. Hinata turned around and faced the male once more. She smiled nervously and took the flowers from her.

"Th-thank you," she said with a soft look in her eyes, "I-I love r-roses."

"My sister thought you would," he said as he let his arms fall to his side. They both just stood there in silence and Hinata shifted on her feet since she did not know how to get out of this position. She tucked some hair behind her ear and Gaara spoke once more, "Would you walk with me Hyuga-san?"

"O-oh," she was surprised from the sudden request. Hinata then nodded, "I-I'd like that." Hinata walked up to him and blushed as he held out his arm for her to loop her own arm in. They walked abnormally close for two people that have never spoken before, but Gaara was like a natural born gentleman and treated Hinata like a lady. Hinata felt her cheeks burn with heat as people looked at the two and whispered as they walked. "H-how was y-you trip here S-Sabaku-san?"

"Normal," he answered back quickly and left no room for a conversation to continue. He glanced down at her, "and I would rather like it if you called me Gaara."

"O-Of course…" she blushed lightly, "G-Gaara-san." She looked away before he could see her smile and before she could see his smile. "A-And in return…call me Hinata." She looked back at him and smiled.

"An honor it would be, Hinata-san," Hinata almost melted at how her name rolled off his tongue. Naruto said her name with such sunshine and joy, but the way Gaara said it in his deep and masculine voice. "If it is not too much trouble," she glanced back up at him as they walked up to the village square, "I'd like to get more of those sweets you gave to me today." Hinata blushed and nodded with a happy smile. He asked her so innocently that Hinata almost found it cute that the male beside her was a sweet lover. As they walked into the village square Hinata released her hold from Gaara, "Is something the matter Hinata-san?"

"Hyuga," the two looked up to see that Sasuke approached the two with a white boxed wrapped in a bright pink bow. "Here," he held out the box and Hinata awkwardly grabbed the box in her already full hands. "Happy Valentine's Day," he said lightly.

"Th-thank you Uchiha-san," she smiled at him as she could already smell the sweet aroma of her favorite treat in the whole world. "H-how did you kn-know?"

Sasuke smirked, "I just did," he shrugged but then heard someone loudly clear their throat. He looked over to see that Gaara stood there with a slight glare on his face, "Sabaku."

"Uchiha," Gaara answered and they both just glared at one another.

Hinata shifted on her feet but soon became a childlike once more when she heard a blast go off in the sky, "th-the fireworks," she turned around and looked up into the sky. Without much word Hinata walked off to a better viewing area to enjoy the show. Gaara and Sasuke looked at one another and then quickly followed after the female, who had taken off very fast. They found the girl seated lightly on a stone atop a fairly sized hill. She had lightly placed her box of sweets down by the rocks side with the flowers placed atop the box. They both couldn't help but notice how cute she looked as she sat on the rock like a child with her knees pulled up to her chest as she watched the fireworks go off. Hinata glanced over to the two and smiled brightly, "C-come and watch," she motioned them over with her hand. They slowly walked up to her and they stood on different sides of her. Gaara just stood there but Sasuke leaned against the stone with his arms crossed over his chest. The firework show went on for at least longer than an hour and the three spent it in silence or light conversation. Once it ended Hinata grabbed her things and waved goodbye to the two and thanked them again for their gifts.

Sasuke watched as she carefully walked down the hill until she reached Neji, who helped her with her things and led her back home. He turned back and faced that red head, "so Sabaku…you and the Hyuga close?"

"And why do you ask Uchiha," Gaara crossed his arms over his chest.

"For the reason that you are a psychopath," Sasuke glared at him, "and I will not have the Hyuga be placed in danger because of you."

"Like you are just a sinless man," Gaara glared back, "unlike you I am able to let go of the past."

"Don't you dare bring up forgetting the path," they both were very close to one another. Sasuke's Sharigan began to spin in his eyes and Gaara's sand in the gourd on his back swished around like mad. "I will say it again…keep away."

"Only if you do as well," Gaara seethed back. He stuck his hand out and they both awkwardly shook hands but continued the glare. But they both thought the same thing:

_Like hell I will!_

**(End)**

**I hope you have all enjoyed and the next one-shot has already been thought up and I can't wait for you all to read it. This one is a little early but I hope you all have a Very Lovely Valentine's Day. Ja Ne. **


	25. TryOut: In the Name of God

**Okay guys, time for the next one shot that includes another Feudal based story that has demons, mages, knights, royalty, wizards, thieves, and a very cute bounty hunter who is hiding something from the world. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™ **

**(Line Break)**

The sun rose over the distant mountain tops that became a natural boarder for the large and powerful Kingdom of and dark oranges, red, and the contrasting bright yellow lights poured over the village. The first people awake were the famers that had their houses light up with candles and oil lamps. The next few hours belonged to the farmers of Konohagakure and with harvest season coming up, they were loaded with work. After those early hours and the morning came to the rest of the village, stores and vendors began to open up and the Hokage Castle began to come to life; workers entered the grounds to begin the day's chores and the Knights that came from higher estates began daily training routines and guarding duty. The day went on as normal as it should, but the maids within the castle crowded around a door that went down to the cellar of the castle with troubles faces. One maid had a tray of food in her hand as she trembled as she reached for the door handle and pushed it open. They all jumped back as if someone was standing there, but all they saw was a barely lighted stair well that led down to the cellar. She took a deep breath and walked down the stairs. She kept her whole body from trembling as she made it down to the cellar, which had been transformed into a cell area that held the most dangerous that ever set foot in Konohagakure; the only reason that the prisoners were fed was just in case war was ever to break out…these special prisoners would then be the ace up the Hokage's sleeve.

"Hey there cutie," the made jumped as she came up to the cell and looked into it. Three prisoners were placed in this one, sealed and locked up cell. She gulped lightly as the blonde haired prisoner smiled at her with his bright blue eyes looking straight into her eyes. She stood there and felt the need to run out but her feet were planted on the ground, "don't be frightened little maid." He laughed lightly but then heard a deep growl for one of the other caged up prisoners in the cell. The blonde looked over to his pal skinned cellmate that had onyx colored haired that spiked up in the back to make it look like a ducks back end. The paled skinned male looked over to him even though his eyes were bandaged up tight with dirty gauzes and just gave a sneer; the blonde rolled his eyes, "Oh bite me you asshole."

"Don't tempt me to," the male said back and tried to jump the blond but the cuffs holding him –and the other two- to the wall by his wrists and ankles stopped him short. The blonde didn't even flinch but the maid gave out a short cry of terror. "You," he turned his head to the maid that stood there, "put down the food and get the hell out." She nodded even though the man was blinded to her actions and she slid the food into the cell so that the other prisoner could reach it. This prisoner glanced at her with pupil less sea-foam green eyes that were rimmed with black from the lack of sleep; the maid just ran back up the stairs and they listened to her hurried steps and then a door slam close. "About damn time…" the blinded male said as he looked in the direction of the other male that could reach the tray, "please tell me we at least got water."

"Yeah," the male said as he took his share and then pushed it over to the blinded male, "on your left." He then just looked down at his share and moved his red hair away from his eyes with his pale hands and lightly touched the scar on his forehead that read 'love'. He lightly drank the water and tried his best not to just down the whole glass; it had been at least two days since he drank water.

"Awesome…" the blonde said with sarcasm as he looked at his bowl of plain rice, "how long until I die? Since I rather be dead than eat anymore of this crap." He sighed as the other two ignored him as ate the food like normal and civilized people. The blonde scoffed and while using his hands he ate the rice with bigger bites, "Damn royals with their manners."

"Shut up dead last," the blinded male said with a scowl, "just because you came from the streets doesn't mean that you have to act like one."

"Why don't you get that stick out of your ass and let me eat," the blonde said back with a glare.

"Dear Kami," the red head muttered as he ate and crossed his legs, "I rather be back in Sunagakure than here."

"Well sorry about that Lord Sabaku," the black haired male said since he was the only one of the two that actually heard him. "But lucky for you Konohagakure has the best fucking demon prison in the whole god damn world." They all stayed quiet after that and he sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "So let's just hope that we can get out of here before we become old men. And Naruto…" he moved his head over to face the blonde, "try and grab my food again and I will cut off your arm."

The blonde gave a nervous laugh as he sat back down in his spot, "Oh come on Sasuke-teme," he smiled, "it's not like you're going to eat it anyway."

"Shut up Naruto," the red head said as he finished his glass of water and then placed the wooden chopsticks in the empty bowl, "You eat like you're half pig."

"Up yours Gaara," Naruto smirked, "you have lived in Konohagakure for how long now….three years? Stop acting like you're from ye old Sunagakure." Naruto laughed lightly as Gaara just smirked at the only fact that Naruto knew.

The three had once lived life outside the cell walls and they were happy children for the most part, but it seems that the Demons of the earth had seen potential for the two children, while the other had the most perfect life pulled right from under his feet. Naruto had been a once street child that lived in and out of a nearby orphanage that was nearby and while he was lying in the forest looking up at the sky, he found a man who looked of royalty with an extravagant kimono with long red hair and no shoes on his feet. Naruto wasn't too wary of the guy since he thought himself strong enough to take care of himself. The man was actually very kind to Naruto and gave him a jeweled necklace, but while Naruto put it on the man revealed himself to be the demon fox Kyuubi. Before Naruto could run back into the village the demon grabbed Naruto's shoulder and pushed a demonic energy into his body. The next thing Naruto knew was that he was face down in the grass and the sun was high in the sky. The second Naruto walked into the village he was captured by Konohagakure knights and other warriors and dragged to the castle with villagers throwing things at him. When Naruto was brought before the Hokage Tsunade and explained what was going on with a letter that had been left on her desk. It read that Kyuubi had chosen Naruto to be his half son since the worlds of Heaven and Hell had chosen to find humans to do their will. Naruto was locked up for the safety of his village…which he accepted without much trouble. He only thought his imprisonment would be temporary, but he got worried when he was given a cell mate.

Gaara was of a high member of society in Sunagakure and was actually well liked in his village. He was to be the next Kazekage after his father, but he came across Sunagakure's very own demon, Shukaku. Gaara wasn't so lucky since Shukaku left a scare on Gaara's forehead and was much crueler in pushing power into the boy and then kicked in a curse that did not allow the male to fall asleep without fear of going berserk and killing innocent people. The Sabaku family soon found the demon's note on Gaara's door and when they opened it Gaara was sitting on the floor with blood shot eyes and just rocking back and forth. They discovered the power within the male and feared the red headed boy since whenever he was angered, the sand around him would move around violently and injured a few people. Sunagakure did not have the proper people to be able to contain the boy and alerted Konohagakure about their need of assistance. At that time Sunagakure and Konohagakure were on the best of terms and the village happily took Gaara in and threw him in the same cell as Naruto. The first few months had been hard on the two since they had no idea of their own powers and they would walk up beaten up and tired; then they were shackled.

Next to arrive was Sasuke, Konohagakure's perfect boy from the Uchiha clan. He was just a victim of bad timing when he had trained under Orochimaru, Konohagakure's very own top notch wizard and demonologist. But Orochimaru was official pronounced evil when he used Sasuke as an experiment. The Uchiha was supposed to just be learning the basics of magic so that he could use it when becoming a knight. But he mistook the experiment as a chance to gain power, which Orochimaru did promise the male, but he ended up cursed under a spell gone wrong. Orochimaru wanted to imitate a demon's power, but when he did it on Sasuke, the spell turned him into a half demon. Sasuke was able to shift from demon to human but he couldn't control how to do it. Not only that, but Sasuke's Sharigan would forever be present in his eyes. Usually by using the blood line trait for long periods of time would cause the user to become blinded, but due to Sasuke's new demonic power he would not go blind. The Uchiha clan was outraged and ordered for Orochimaru's execution but the man had already fled the village without a word of how to turn Sasuke back. With Sasuke not being able to control his new found curse and was forced to be caged up with the other two boys that were not too keen on getting another roommate. Gaara and Naruto both watched the Uchiha with caution and Sasuke was glad that they kept their distance.

Over the course of a year they had all reached a point in their 'relationship' to make small talk and exchange comments about the day. Usually when they weren't making small talk, they were arguing with one another about the hell-hole they had to live in. Sasuke complained out how all the females that came down here tried to talk to him and had to bandage up his eyes as not to harm people; Gaara complained out how his family didn't bother to come and see him or even try and get him out; Naruto just complained about how the other two were nothing but angst and didn't have any emotions. But they were on somehow good terms with one another and that's all that they needed.

"Hey Sasuke-teme," Naruto sat back against the cell wall and put his hands behind his head, "tell me that story again…the one about your very first sword."

"I've told you at least three times this week dead-last," Sasuke said as he pulled one knee up to his chest and rested one of his arms on top. "It's not even that great of a story anyway."

"Then tell us about the one when you had to have a tea party with that pinked haired girl," Gaara smirked as he twirled one of the chopsticks in his right hand.

Sasuke just smirked, "Never again, you guys still won't let that one go."

Naruto was about to say something but then he was cut off when they heard the door open and listened to footsteps against the stairs. They watched as a knight came into their line of site as he stood before the door and looked to them with a glare. Right off the bat Gaara and Naruto knew that it was a male from the Hyuga clan by the color of his eyes and length of his brown hair. He was dressed in his royal white clothes with a brown tunic and cloak that rested on his shoulders and kept closed by the collar with a yin-yang clasp. He pulled a key out of his pocket and unlocked the cell door. "I hate to say this…but Lord Hyuga is in need of your assistance." Neji stepped aside as another more silent male walked into the cell with a dark green cloak closed and his hood pulled high to hide his face, "Mage Hatake," the cloaked male looked back at Neji, "be sure they are restrained properly." After the mage nodded, Neji left without another.

The mage pulled down his hood to reveal his oddly styled silver hair and onyx eyes; the rest of his face was hidden by a mask. He pushed his cloak back and revealed that he wore simple training clothes and fingerless gloved hands reached into his pocket and pulled out three seals. "I am Kakashi Hatake, only mage of Konohagakure and I have been asked to place these tags on you. Please lift up your shirts."

"Like hell I will," Naruto glared at him, "why am I going to let you place that seal on me? You could kill me!"

"I was told to make tags to put on you so that you will not be a threat to the innocent people above your heads," he pointed to the ceiling. He spoke calmly and looked to all of them once more, "now please lift up your shirts so I may place the tags." The three looked to one another and Sasuke was the first one to lift up his shirt to reveal his chest. Kakashi walked over to him and placed the seal in the center of his chest. Naruto huffed and followed suit, "I'm surprised that you have been able to retain some kind of muscle mass from being in here for so long." Kakashi placed on the blondes slightly toned chest and then walked over to the red head. "I can't use force against you, so please just humor me."

"Why do we need to be made safe," Gaara looked up at him with a glare, "we've been locked up in here. Is that not enough for your precious people that are the reason why I'm locked up like an animal!" The ground shifted a bit but only slight cracks appeared in the ground. Gaara could only use sand, and it was too hard to make out of stone and concrete.

"I am to lead you out of this cage and take you above," Kakashi answered back calmly as he crouched down before the male, "I can make no promises, but I believe that this may be the last time that you'll be in this cage." Gaara looked at him skeptically and then two the other two.

"I want to get out of here Gaara," Sasuke said, "just get it over with." The red head sighed and moved his tattered shirt up and Kakashi placed the last seal upon his chest. Kakashi then grabbed the chain on the outsides of shackles and with bursts of energy, broke them off. The boys were able to stand on their feet and almost lost their balance a few times. Kakashi slowly led them out of the cell and motioned them forward.

"Just go up the stairs and Knight Neji will be waiting for you, try to act nice," the three boys walked off in the direction they had once watched the maids came down. "It may be a little bright upstairs, so try not to melt in the sun light," the silver haired mage smiled from behind his mask as the other three just scoffed or laughed at the statement. Kakashi muttered under his breath, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

**(Line Break)**

Hiashi stood at the bottom of the steps that led up to Tsunade's throne with her head scribe Shizune standing beside her documenting everything that happened throughout the day. They were both dressed in fine clothing and the large throne room was decorated to the Hokage's liking with a large red carpet leading from her throne to the large double doors that lead into the room. She looked to the other knights placed about the room with the head of the knights, Jiraiya; taking his post on Tsunade's other side. She looked back down at the Hyuga male that had strode into her castle was such purpose that she was almost amused by it, "Lord Hyuga," said man only glanced back at the woman, "are you positive that all you speak of is true? For I find it hard to believe that you, have suddenly found another reason to go after her."

"I am Lady Hokage," his words were softer than she remembered him to be, "there is no other reason I would be down her in need of your assistance."

"Holy fuck!" They looked over and watched as the blonde haired boy walked into the room only to close his eyes tight and fall to the floor, "my eyes! It burns…i-it burns!"

"Get up dead-last," Sasuke delivered a hard nudge to Naruto's guy. Gaara just closed his eyes tight and rubbed them when the bright light had hit them all. Sasuke reached down and pulled Naruto back to his feet and placed him back in his spot behind Neji, "do something like that again and you are going to regret it." He seethed out each word and Naruto nodded hastily as his eyes adjusted to all the light in the room.

"How about now," Tsunade smirked as Hiashi's eye twitched at the boys that walked up to the throne.

"You said they were grown men," Hiashi said through clenched teeth, "all I see are bunch of obnoxious boys."

"By their age," Tsunade stood and walked down to Hiashi's side, "they are men. By their mentality…they're snot noised brats." The three looked to her with offense and before Naruto could saw something stupid Neji pushed him down to one knee.

"Be respectful," Neji held Naruto's head down and looked to the other two, "bow before Lady Hokage and Lord Hyuga." Gaara and Sasuke slowly got to one knee and Kakashi bowed to the two and then stood back up. Neji moved to stand before the three and cleared his throat, "by the order of Lord Hyuga and with the approval of Lady Hokage, Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara of Konohagakure will aid in the search of the missing heiress of the Hyuga clan."

"She's been gone for years," Naruto said looking up, "I thought she was pronounced dead-" he was cut off as Sasuke pushed his head back down.

"Be that as it may…" Hiashi took a step forward and Neji took one back, "this had shown up on the black market." He held out a necklace that was made of black lace and had a clear jewel hanging off of it. "She wore this on the last day she was seen and just a week ago this piece of jewelry was taken off a pair of wanted thieves." Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara all looked up to the necklace and then were allowed to get back up to their feet. "There is a reason that I want you three to go after her…" he placed the necklace in a leather pouch, "I believe that a demon took my daughter."

"Makes sense," Gaara said, "why said knight you trust against a demon? Just send us since it doesn't matter if we live or die."

"I chose you since my daughter needs someone strong to free her," the three were taken back as Hiashi spoke in a voice that nearly wavered. "You three are the only hope that I have left to get her back."

Naruto sadden as he watched the man before him try not to break down. "Okay…." They all looked at him, "I'll help you find your daughter."

"As will I," Gaara said looking to both Hyuga's, "but I want to be able to shower and get a fresh change of clothes." He then looked over to the other two, "Scratch that…for all of us."

"I'd be happy to give you that," Tsunade said with a light smile. She looked to the Uchiha who looked to be looking past her, "and you Uchiha?"

"Is that all we get in return? A shower and some better clothes?"

"No," Hiashi said as he composed himself, "If this is mission is a success…you three will no longer be imprisoned." The three lightened up at the sound of that deal, they were ready to work for the freedom that they once had. He looked back to Tsunade, "I will be off now, keep me in touch." Hiashi walked off with Neji right behind him and they exited the castle.

Tsunade looked to Kakashi, "lead them to the bathes area and you," she looked to a maid that had been passing through, "go get clothes for these young men."

Kakashi nodded and motioned to the two to follow him out. They walked off and a few seconds after Sasuke turned around and followed after the three. He may be blinded but Sasuke was always able to walk around without little or any trouble. They stopped as the large doors closed behind them and Naruto punched the air, "This is the greatest day ever! Adventuring, fighting demons, saving a princess, and being able to be free. And I thought today was going to be shit." They all smiled and were led into a large and lavish bathroom and Naruto watched as butlers filled the tub with steaming amounts of water. He was so excited to see to get clean and a new set of clothes, "I call going first!" Naruto said quickly as he looked back at the other two.

"There is more than one bathe…" Kakashi pointed out as Gaara and Sasuke walked to the other tubs that were filled with more hot water. Kakashi smiled from behind his mask and took the set of clothes from the maid that tried to sneak a peek into the bathing room. Once shooing off the maid he set the clothes down on a small table, "I'll be waiting for you here once you are done." He closed the door and the three quickly cleaned up.

After about thirty minutes the three were standing in their new clothes and Naruto smiled as he looked at himself in the mirror, "Well don't we look spiffy?" Naruto, Gaara, and Sasuke stood and black knightly gear with black hunting boots. The only difference between them was that Naruto and an orange tunic, Gaara a dark red one, and Sasuke in a blue one with his family insignia on the back. Naruto gave the two a thumbs up, "Let's go find us a princess."

"How about we just make a run for it," Sasuke muttered as they exited the bathing room and jumped when he felt someone put something around his waist. "What the-" he touched what was around his waist and went silent for the moment as his hand clutched the handle to a sword that was hanging on the belt. Sasuke then went back to his calm manner and even a smirk came to his lips, "And I thought I was going out there with nothing but my hands."

Kakashi smiled as he handed a belt to Gaara that held two daggers, "Lovely weapons you have here," Gaara put the belt on and then looked to Naruto who was given a load of weapons to hide all over his body and in pouches on the belt he got. Gaara looked to Kakashi and crossed his arms over his chest, "So…where do we start?"

Kakashi tossed the leather pouch that held the necklace to Sasuke, who caught it with great ease, and then walked over to a window. He pulled the curtain and pointed out far into the distance, "Go to the boarder of Konohagakure and then head to Kirigakure and find the man that goes by Buddha; he was the one to sell this necklace."

Naruto smiled brightly and pointed to the window, "I want my first step into the world to be the greatest moment of my life Masked Mage! Open that window!" Kakashi smirked as he pushed the window open and then felt a whoosh of air go past him as the blonde jumped out and yelled: "Yahoo!"

Gaara rolled his eyes and followed after the male. Sasuke walked to the window and looked to Kakashi, "I assume horses will be waiting for us by the gates." Kakashi nodded and Sasuke saluted the male as he calmly jumped out. Sasuke landed on the ground with eyes and while still crouched on the ground he grabbed a kunai that he hid in the boots and slashed the bandages that covered his eyes. He blinked lightly as the bright lights hit him, but once he adjusted he looked out into the world and smile as he again was looking outside. He took a large waft of the fresh air and blinked a few times. He reached into his blue tunic and pulled out a long piece of black cloth and tied it around his eyes. For once the fabric was slightly see-through so he could actually enjoy the nature of this world. He walked out to the front of the castle as Naruto mounted a dark brown horse and practiced riding the very stubborn animal. Gaara picked the white horse and was almost a natural at being a horsemen; Sasuke was left with a black horse with white around the mouth and hooves of the horse. "Anything of use on this horse?" Sasuke asked as he got on his horse.

"A cloak and some money that we can use to live," Gaara answered as he rode ahead of the three and motioned to Neji, who was the one to bring out the horses, "he also gave us a photo of this heiress, but I've decided to hang on to it."

"Gaara just thinks the girl is really good looking," Naruto snickered as Gaara shot him a glare and Sasuke just smirked. "Come on, we got to go to Kirigakure."

**(Line Break) **

But what the newly made hero's didn't know was the real danger that they were all getting into. For into the slums of Kirigakure stood another society that lived off of crime. From thieves, to corrupted officials, assassins, and even bounty hunters were all present in this part of Kirigakure. This part of the kingdom was solely known as Dark Waters; this was where buyers and sellers on the black market were found. Along the main road of Dark Water a little tavern resided on the left side of the rode with its door always open to reveal drunks and prostitutes. Behind the tavern's counter was a rather large man that served drinks and was sure to get his pay. Sitting on the end of the counter was a man dressed in a thief's attire with a cloak sitting upon his shoulders; his dark hair was pulled back into a spiked ponytail that defied gravity and his dark eyes were planted on the drink in his hands with his eyelids drooping low. The large bar man walked up to the male as he took pay from another man, "You seem distracted," the man's voice seemed friendly enough.

"I am," the thief said lightly and took another swig of the bitter liquid.

"Is it about that necklace…" he didn't really have to ask since he already knew that it was just that.

"Yeah…it's about the necklace," he sighed and then rubbed his eyes in hopes to keep him awake, "it was too good to be sold in a place like this…or even conveniently found on the ground. Its condition was still perfect," he looked up to the larger male, "what do you think Buddha?"

"I think you're over reacting again," he chuckled as the male smirked, "just let it go and hope that it doesn't come back to bite you in the ass." As the thief was getting up the larger man stopped him, "And Shikamaru," Buddha glanced at him, "you better pay up."

"Yeah…whatever Choji," Shikamaru smirked as he placed down a few coins and then walked into the back of the tavern where he could easily pocket some money that the drunken men left unguarded. As he walked past one of the tables he spotted a very small figure that was cloaked in a dark brown cloak and they looked to be just staring down at a wanted poster. Shikamaru walked over to a group of more drunken men but kept his eyes on the figure that he assumed to be a bounty hunter. As Shikamaru swiftly cut off little pouches that held coins and pocket them in his own pouch he couldn't help but think of what the bounty hunter was carrying weapon wise. The figure got up and went to the bar and pointed to the picture that was on the poster. The figure was quick to leave and Shikamaru took it as his chance and walked up to the bar, "Hey…" he got the man's attention, "what did that bounty hunter want?"

"Just some information on some brothel owner that has come into some debt," he shrugged and Shikamaru looked at him to continue, "then the little runt walked off in search of the place."

"Runt?"

"Did you not see that guy?" the man snorted, "looked like someone got stunted in their growth." He shook his head and downed the last of his drink, "That guy is just a little runt of the liter." Shikamaru just nodded and then made his way back to the door. "If you want to cash in on that bounty then I suggestion you follow."

"How big is it?"

"I heard that the guy is not only paying about three hundred gold coins, but also a map to that hidden temple made of gold."

Shikamaru scoffed, "That place is nothing but a myth the local madman yells about."

"Believe in what you want," the man said as he got another refill, "but it seems like it was interesting enough to the runt."

"A bounty hunter is interested in a mythical temple…" Shikamaru let the information sink in and then looked out the door, "Which way to the brothel?" Shikamaru was pointed in the direction of the old brothel and he was quick to leave the back of the bar and made his way to the already crowded building. He kept down his sneer as he watched as scantily clad woman served drinks and take some other more high paying men into back rooms. In the corner of his eye he caught the flutter of a dark cloak. He watched as the bounty was lead upstairs by another woman that had a very shy smile and blush stained cheeks. Shikamaru was about to follow the two but other woman cut him off and said only 'top payers got to travel upstairs'. Shikamaru suddenly pulled out his dagger and lightly pushed the side into one of the girl's side, "I think you can make an exception for me, right?" She nodded quickly and allowed him through, but he knew that some type of security would be up after him soon.

"R-Right this way sir," Shikamaru peeked around the corner and watched as the bounty hunter paid the girl and was about to open another door. "N-No sir," she tried to stop him, "th-that room i-is only f-for business…" she trailed off as the bounty hunter shot her a stare and she cowered back. "S-sorry," she quickly ran off and clutched the money close to her body. Shikamaru watched as the bounty hunter walked into the room and there was a shout, but then everything went silent upstairs. Shikamaru heard a window smash and he ran into the room to find a man dead on the ground. Shikamaru got a good smell of blood and got a good shot of a man's headless body and quickly emptied his stomach on the dead man's floor. Shikamaru wiped his mouth clean and heard as footsteps hurried up the stairs; he opened up the closet and hid in it just as a pair of rather large men walked into the room.

"Aw hell!" One man said as he stepped in the vomit while the other looked around for information on the killer. "I hope that little shit that came up here broke his damn leg!"

"Shut the hell up," the other said as he looked back at him, "The whores downstairs say that they were threatened by some guy with a pineapple head." Shikamaru's eye twitched at his terrible misfortune; he was going to have to find this bounty hunter now. "Come on, he can't have gotten too far!" they both ran back downstairs, with the other guy trying to wipe off his shoes. Shikamaru walked out and made his way out the already broken window and scaled down the wall. He jumped into an alley way and hid in the shadows. Shikamaru tried to love for a sign of the bounty hunter but the village people that had made their living in Dark Waters scattered as three horse men made their way through the streets.

"Okay people," a blonde haired male looked to all the people that stood in the streets, "we are looking for a princess! Has anyone seen her!"

"I'll be your princess," one of the brothel girls called with a flirty wave as the blonde was rightfully smacked in the back of his head. A moron like that should never have come to a place like this; he's asking for the chance to be murdered right on the streets. Shikamaru walked away from the building in this uproar and tried to find that bounty hunter at a chance at all that money; even if he had to pull it out of the kid's cold dead hands.

"Hey," Shikamaru looked back as the blonde was slowly riding up to him. Shikamaru looked at their too nice clothing, weapons, and that they were so clean. He figured that the men most have been of higher rank. Shikamaru did what his instincts told him and started running away. He growled as the three horsemen began to chase after him.

**(Line Break)**

Shikamaru sat in the forest before a burning fire while being tied up and gagged.

"So you thought you could run from us huh," Naruto smirked as he walked around the thief, "you're lucky that I don't turn you in."

"Idiot," Sasuke said while sharping his sword, "leave the thief alone. I don't know why we bothered to take him in."

"He ran from us!"

"We were in a place where everyone was running from the law," Gaara said as he leaned up against a tree, "but it is better to have a local to see if he can lead us to where in the black market we can find this Buddha guy." He looked to the thief and then watched as the male seemed to be trying to reach for something. "Try and escape and I will kill you," the thief stopped moving and just sat there with a light glare. "So talk," Gaara walked up to him, "where is Buddha?"

The thief just shrugged and looked at the fire like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Tell us or we turn you into Konohagakure prisons," Naruto said as he pulled out a kunai and held it dangerously close to the thief.

Shikamaru began to think about the options that he had. Talk or die. It looked though that he seemed to be the group's only lead in trying to find Buddha. He needed to use this to his advantage; these guys were tough, strong, and had the look and attitude to keep back any trouble. "Make me an offer."

"You're life," Sasuke said without looking at him.

"I can get by in prison," he lied through his teeth, "but you guys are not going to get anywhere without some kind of guide."

"Then what do you want," Gaara asked.

"Help in finding a bounty hunter."

"You got some kind of grudge against this guy?"

"More like business."

"Then it's settled," Naruto smiled as he put his arm around Shikamaru's shoulders. "We are going to find a princess and then a bounty hunter!"

"Troublesome…"

**(End)**

**Yep, I love doing these try-outs ^^ leave me a review and any requests. **

**Edit: Please go to poll on my page. Thank you ^^**


	26. Root Members Pt2

**I'm very sorry to two of my reviewers, **_**sumo is **_**and**_** nerd4ever243. **_**I do love reading your reviews and I would love to do your request, but I have little to no knowledge on events that happened in **_**Naruto: Shippuden Series**_**™ and I do not feel right to do your requests since I don't know how to fit in other elements into the original plot line so that it still flows smoothly. I apologize again and I hope that you can forgive me for not being able to do your request. **

**This next one-shot will be the second part to Root Members and this one will include much more romance between Sai and Nata. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™**

**(Line Break)**

Nata sat on her bed as she read through another one of her medical books that Sai kept bringing her whenever he was allowed to come back and visit her. Nata and Sai had both become of the age sixteen and Danzō saw it fit to send Sai on a mission without her; Nata was not allowed on missions as for punishment from getting caught sneaking out of the Root Base. She had kept her word when she told Sai all those years back that she was going to see the male again and again; she did it almost every day when she was to do her reading in the library or her room. Sai had easily caught on with her sneaking around, but he knew that if he told anyone she would be punished severely or another seal. The seal on her tongue, the one that everyone on the base got, was painful enough for her that she couldn't actually speak at all for the week after.

Nata flipped to the next page of her book and smiled when she saw the doodle that she drew of the blonde haired ninja. Nata was almost infatuated with the ninja by the name Naruto Uzamaki and everything about him made her feel stronger, a bit warmer too. That memory of her at the academy as a little girl still played in her head; he made her smile so brightly without having said one word to her. She wondered why though, why would he make her smile? She thought of love…but she didn't feel that for the blonde…she felt that for Sai.

Even though he never saw it

Nata couldn't stand how he made her feel, and he never felt anything at all. Nata used their friendship to touch him and hold him as they slept. Used the excuse that she couldn't find her way to the library to walk with him and then said she didn't have to study. Nata didn't want to lie to him, but she couldn't find a better excuse to be near him at all times. Sai, though, was indifferent when it came to her or her feelings. Sai was more preoccupied with his mission to look out for Naruto Uzamaki, and become part of Team Kakashi. Nata was indeed jealous of that, not only did Sai get to get up close to the blonde, but he also got to be part of shinobi team like real ninjas. Nata was forced to stay back.

That was why she always snuck out and would jump from roof to roof and would watch the blonde train. She remembered all the way back from when she just left the academy from her week long mission and she went back out and watched as Team 7 tried to defeat their sensei. She smiled as the blonde was so hyper to fight but he easily fell for every trick in the book; he even tried to cheat too. Nata watched as the Uchiha tried to win on his own, and as Haruno tried to find the Uchiha the whole time. She was disappointed by the whole scene, but in the end they did pull it together to not be total failures; she was just happy that Naruto once again made it through on the little brains that he had. She kept close eyes on the team and when the team was gone on missions, she watched other teams go about their days. Nata would come back to her room and tell Sai about it, he usually would just pretend to listen to her or just went about his drawing like she wasn't there. Nata didn't really mind it, as long as he still allowed her to be close to him she didn't care what he did.

"Lucky Sai-kun," she muttered as she closed her book and got to her feet. She stood in an oversized shirt that belonged to Sai, she used his clothes when she slept since they were comfier and that her own. Nata decided that sitting around wasn't making her feel any better and she was going to go out and get some training in before night hit again. She changed into her knew training hear that Danzō allowed her to purchase and wear. She put on a fishnet t-shirt with a long and wide strip of black that covered her bound chest and came down and stopped right under her backside; she then put on a pair of tight black leggings and her knee high sandals that had a small heel on them. Nata grabbed her mid-drift jacket that all the Root Members wore and she zipped it up. Her hair was still the same short length that she always had and still looked jaggedly cut like a child cut her hair. Nata walked out of her room and passed other males on her way to the training area, they all glanced at her a bit longer than they should have. Nata knew better, she knew practically everything about the human body and wasn't blind to the fact that she was literally the only female on the base. It was different though, they were born not to feel, so Nata knew no one would want her like that, no one even knew what it meant other than Sai, who was reading like the wind when it came to relationships between humans. Danzō did mention a few times, though, that she should cover her body like a respectable ninja, but Nata knew the power of seduction and like hell she was going to use every weapon Kami gave her.

"Nata," she turned around and saw Danzō standing there, she got down to one knee without having to think about it. "It seems that letting Sai go alone was a bad idea. You are to head out and watch over this little group of Shinobi and be sure to report back all of your finding. Understood?"

"Yes Danzō-dono," she said as she got back to her feet. "I will head out as soon as possible." He nodded and walked away before Nata could sprint back to her room and grabbed her tantō off of Sai's desk and strap it on to her back and then slowly placed the contacts in her eyes before she tried to calmly walk out of the base. She quickly took kunai and throwing star pouches and strapped them on before she made her way out of the base. Nata grabbed a pack that another Root Member handed to her since it was just packed for her; she took it without losing her stride. Nata was fast as she jumped through the forest on the route she had known by heart while placing the bag on her back and taking out the scroll that held more detail on her mission. She read over that she had to meet with the Hokage first about this, since there was no way that Nata could keep in secrecy with the Hatake and Yamato there; she didn't want to confront the Hokage since she was not going to follow anything she said. Danzō was her commander, leader, and what he said was law. Nata dropped down in the village square and frightened a few of the villagers that had already been there. She ignored their stares as she placed on her rabbit mask and walked to the Hokage's building.

**(Line Break)**

"Another one?" Yamato was surprised that Danzō had sent out another Root to watch over them; the man obviously didn't trust any of them with anything. Team Kakashi was standing before the Hokage as she explained that another Root member was coming in to see the group. Even the Hokage was worried about Danzō and his sudden interest in her shinobi. It was frightening to think of what the man was planning to do and she knew it was nothing that could be good. "Can you not deny him the chance to spy on all of us?"

"I'm afraid not," Tsunade said lightly as she sat up in her seat, "I have no say in what he wants, but I can keep a very close eye on this new person since they are on my turf."

"No need to worry Hokage-sama," Sai suddenly spoke up and they all looked to him. He let out another one of those fake smiles that Naruto and Sakura both hated seeing, "I can only assume that he is sending out Nata."

"That name sounds familiar," Naruto muttered as the name sunk into his brain, "oh did I hear it in a movie or something?" Sakura rolled her eyes and gave him a good hit to the head. "Ow Sakura-chan," Naruto rubbed the top of his head and looked to the pink haired kunoichi, "what was that for?"

"Moron," she said, "that was the girl that came with Sai back in the academy. The two children sent to spy on academy training," she glared at Sai, "is that right?" Sai just ignored them and just looked to the Hokage for any instruction. "Lady Hokage, you have to be able to stop them. The Root branch has been sticking its nose in our business far too long-"

"It is fairly recent Haruno-san," they all looked surprised as Nata came out from behind Tsunade's chair, but Tsunade was still calm as ever. Her rabbit mask still covered her face and she crossed her arms over her chest, "and you should be able to do your job without getting distracted by any means." She stood beside Tsunade's desk and looked to all the people in the room. "Sai," she nodded to the male even thought her chest was bubbling with the want to hug him, "I assume that everything is going well?" He just smiled and Nata smiled from behind her own mask; he was trying so hard.

"Well Nata…you will do your mission," Tsunade stood up and grabbed her green jacket, "but I will interfere if I sense that you are causing harm to my village. Understood?"

Nata didn't know how to respond. She looked to Sai, who just nodded to her. Nata took a light breath and looked to Tsunade, "yes Hokage-sama." Nata put her hand on the mask, "Am I able to show my face in your presence?" Tsunade said 'yes' as she was about to exit the room but stopped when she saw the girl's face. Nata indeed had very soft features and big eyes that were hard miss; she was quite a pretty site to look at. Nata bowed to the team, "Hello Team Kakashi Hatake, I am Nata. I will be documenting your progression and those of the other shinobi of your generation."

"Nata," Tsunade walked back over to the girl, "can you tell me your family linage?"

"I was orphaned as a child, so I cannot answer that Hokage-sama," she said while looking down at her mask and then back at them.

"Alright," Tsunade said lightly, "I'll be at the Hospital of anyone needs me." The Hokage walked out of her office and the rest were left in awkward silence.

"I totally remember you now!" Naruto pointed to Nata with a bright smile. "Me and you sparred in the Academy," Sakura sweat-dropped, but Hinata let her eyes smile for her as she tried to keep her emotionless face. It was so nice to hear that even after all that time he remembered her. She just nodded to confirm his conclusion and he smiled brightly, "I really missed seeing you around, but now I see why you left," he rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish smile and Nata kept her emotionless face and turned away.

"Just try to continue like I am not here," she walked to window and jumped out, her cheeks flaring the deepest shade of red she could think of. She nearly stumbled as she landed on the ground and the mere thought that he missed her, someone so bright and lively had noticed someone like her. Nata nearly felt herself began to get light headed at the thought; she could die happy now. Nata took in deep breaths as she walked through the back alley ways of the village as to look for her new home. She found her apartment with ease but when she went up to the window that went to her room, she saw that there looked to be someone already living there. She entered through the window and once she gave the place a quick look over, she knew who lived here.

"Nata," she didn't need to turn around to know that it was Sai walking into his home, "I didn't expect Root to put us in the same apartment." He walked over to her as she looked over the scrolls that hung on his wall, "You seemed to be very quick to leave the group."

"I thought it would be best to set up before going out to chart the area," Nata dropped her pack on the ground and she was sure that he was still watching her. She looked at him, "Do you have another room where I can sleep?"

"My bed is big enough for us both," he said lightly and she felt her cheeks burst red at the thought.

"I don't think it would be right for us to continue to sleep together while on a mission Sai," she tried to keep calm and looked away from him. "I guess I'll just take the sofa for the time being."

"It never bothered you before," he said lightly as they both walked into the kitchen, "have you suddenly not enjoyed being around me?"

"I just find it un professional for us to be so close," she said while sitting at the table, "I have been assigned to watch you and your team after all." Nata leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes, "Just a thought is all."

"I am still a bit taken back by your reluctant behavior towards us sleeping together," Sai sat down by her and they both were still able to contain their emotions about the actual matter at hand. He looked to her, "this is not about you being on a mission to watch my new team. This is about your sudden feelings towards dickless, is it not?"

Nata looked to him, "Dickless? Are you telling me that he has no male reproductive organ?"

"I read in this book that one should give people nicknames to create a better friendship with them, but after Dickless and Ugly were named, I discovered that you must call people the opposite of what you think they are." Sai gave another fake smile and Nata only shook her head at the trouble that he must have gotten into when he called Sakura Ugly instead. She held back the need to smirk and Sai continued to talk, "but you are avoiding my question Nata."

"I did not," she said lightly as she got back to her feet, "you were the one that brought up the fact that you thought your own team member contained no male organ." Nata turned to walk off but Sai was quick to stand up and grab her arm. "Sai," she looked to him, "let me go." She tried to pull from his grip but he was a lot stronger than Nata.

"I want you to answer me truthfully," Sai said lowly and leaned in a bit closer. She felt her heart beat quicken as his breath tickled against her skin.

"It's about the mission Sai, that is all," Nata said looking him in the eyes. They stared at one another that seemed like hours until Sai just let her go.

"I'll go get you some blankets then," she saw that the look on his face was uncaring but on the inside she knew that he was angered. He was mad that she refused to act like the friends that they were while not on mission, or he saw that she was lying –even though she knew she had hid it better than ever. Nata just watched as Sai set the blanket and pillow on the couch, and she couldn't help but look the male over. He left his entire middle bare and she got a good look at his toned abdomen. She felt a blush crawl up her neck as she slowly licked her lips as he was able to move so easily and set the couch up like it was an actual bed; she cursed her mind for being controlled by her hormones. Nata just tore her eyes away from his figure and sighed lightly. "Are you tired already?"

"Yes," she admitted and moved to the sofa and lied down as he finished, "I will take my rest now. Try not to do anything that Danzō-dono would want to see." She curled up on her side so that her back was to him, "Be safe Sai-kun." She just listened to his footsteps and then the door open, shut, and then locked. Nata sighed as she turned to lie on her back and stared up at the ceiling; now they were fighting and the rest of her mission will be hell.

**(Line Break)**

Sai watched as Naruto and Sakura were talking to one another while Kakashi seemed to be in a deep conversation with Yamato that had something to do with the little orange book. Sai sat down under the large oak the tree with his blank scroll rolled out before him. He spun his ink brush around with his middle and fore finger. The muse was out of him at the moment and it looked that no training was to be done; so there he was, left with nothing but a blank scroll. He slowly placed the brush on the paper and began to let his hand draw the picture. Out of instinct, he had started to draw Nata. Sai knew it was her when the circle became a head and that head had short and choppy cut hair. This was his own fault; lately he had been drawing nothing but her. While back in the hideout it was the only thing that he really could draw since she was always there to be his model, whether she knew she was or not. No matter how she sat or lied down on her bed, she looked like a framed painting. He was unsure why he had become so infatuated with her outer appearance, or that he was so intrigued by her words and thoughts about things.

He almost decided that a visit to the hospital was in need when his thoughts of her became the only thing on his mind. His trainers back at the hideout would scold him when they caught his eyes wandering away from the lesson at hand. He was constantly in need of medical help since during his own spars he would lose track of his thoughts. But he was almost unsure if Nata was the cause of his injuries, or that he would injury himself to go and see Nata. He was very perplexed when he was first injured with burns from a fire ninjutsu, that instead of going to the infirmary, he was sent to the library. Nata was the only one in there and at the table she was studying at was a small sign. It said that she was the medic trainee for Root, so she was to be the healer for minor injuries. Sai was almost reluctant to let her touch him so intimately; it was different when they slept or held hands, that was friendship as Nata explained it to him. But this, it was almost torture. Her hands left ghost like touches that brought goose-bumps to his skin; she would speak in a low and soothing that made his ears burn hot. After his burn was healed he felt worse than before.

Sai was no idiot though, he could take a good guess as to why he would stare at her bottom when she wasn't looking, or look down at her since she was shorter than him and he would get a good look at her cleavage that was left exposed. It was the other reason for her to zip up her Root jacket, so he wouldn't tempt himself with such a site. Sai was a man, filled with testosterones and hormones, and Nata was a woman, a drop dead beautiful one. Other than their friendship, it was the reason he would sleep so close to her, draw her, and even think about her constantly. He figured he just missed seeing her when he became the third member of Team Kakashi, but it wasn't him missing her when he would constantly take cold showers. He had met so many other girls, Sakura –who was lacking in female anatomy according to his books- and that Ino girl –who took too much pride her looks other than being a shinobi- and then the brown haired girl named TenTen –she seemed to be too masculine for a female- and after that it was girl who was two years older than him from Sunagakure –her name was still a mystery to him- but he still thought of Nata. Sai took the idea that he should sneak back into the base to go see her, but he had to watch over the demon holder, who was a handful.

Then she came to him. Sai felt happiness surge through his being –he was sure that was the word he was looking for- but it died when he found out she was going to watch over them. That only meant that she was going to be closer to the boy of her fascination, even though she would deny it. Sai watched as his picture of Nata became more detailed, adding her figure, clothes, and heeled sandals. Her eyes were set in a hard stare back at him, but hidden in her lavender irises was that innocent spirit she had shielded from Danzō. Naruto had that same look in his eyes, the shine that never gave up hope and refused to lose. Sai had almost been caught multiple times just staring at the blonde's eyes in hopes that he would suddenly be looking into Nata's. But, the dickless boy always over-reacted to it and would threaten Sai –not that the threats ever meant anything. Sai tried multiple times for her to stop going out to spy on him, or to talk about all his missions like he had saved the world. She refused to obey his simple commands. He tried to read up on the art of persuasion, but everything he tried was futile.

Now, he looked to the finished drawing of Nata, her smirk placed in its rightful place. One hand placed on her left hip while the other hand was holding her favorite three-pronged kunai. She was indeed a beauty, but hidden behind her soft features and well-endowed figure was the heart of a made-killer with the mind of an obedient drone that followed her orders to the last detail; Sai even felt that she was more dedicated to Danzō than her own will even though her emotions were as alive as her beating heart. He was never able to truly to find where her loyalties lied, he just hoped that it was with him.

And not with the blonde haired moron.

He couldn't understand her want of him, or how she almost lusted after his attention. Naruto was a demon, holding the very thing that could bring the nation to its knees and kill every last one of them. All left in the hands of a man who was more preoccupied with cooking instant ramen then studying. Sai was sure Nata only did this to make him made, to push Sai's buttons since she should know that Sai was very possessive of his friend, his only friend. Nata could not just go and make more friends that were closer to her than him; it would be like someone tearing out his heart and stepping on it, while he watched. Naruto didn't deserve someone like Nata; he was too busy trying to get the attention of Sakura, or Sasuke Uchiha. The rouge that Nata had confronted so long ago; when Root had caught word Nata was a bit too calm about the whole thing. Root was sent out by Danzō as to not get the boy back, but just to see where he was and who he was with. Sai and Nata had not been on that team since they were still too young. Nata quickly went to see how the blonde was doing and then to the Hyuga male that had nearly died out in the fields by the hands of a half-spider shinobi. Nata just explained that she thought she might have known the male from somewhere before. Sai didn't really care; he was still upset that she had even gotten the males flowers.

"Hey Sai," Sai was pulled from his thoughts and looked up to see that Naruto and Sakura were both standing before him, "we've called for you for the minute. You okay," Sakura asked as she crouched down so she was eye-to-eye with him. "You were staring pretty intently at Naruto and me."

"I am fine, thank you," he smiled and hoped that the two would leave him alone.

"Hey," Naruto smiled and picked up the scroll off the ground, "this is that Nata girl right?" He smirked and wagged his brow at Sai, "you and her going out?" Sakura stood back up and smacked the back of his head. "Ow," he looked to Sakura, "was that really needed?"

"You're such a noise idiot," Sakura said as she shook her head.

"Nata and I are only comrades under the same branch of Anbu," Sai answered as he took the scroll from him and rolled it up closed. "Nothing more and nothing less."

"I don't know Sai," Naruto puts his arm around Sai's shoulder, "I think you and her could end up being more than that. You just need to make your move." Naruto smiled with his eyes closed in content, "This is where I can help you out, I'll give you all my best moves so that Nata will be wrapped around your finger."

"Shut it Idiot," Sakura said with a glare as she put her hands on her hips. "You couldn't get a girl if you paid her."

"He could get a prostitute," Sai piped in with a smile since he was informing Sakura. And he was told that she was supposed to be the smartest kunoichi of her generation.

"Please reframe from talking Sai," Kakashi said as he walked up to his students with Yamato in toe, "and what about prostitutes?"

"I'm going to help Sai get the girl of his dreams," Naruto said with a smile and a 'thumbs up'. "You want to help Kakashi-sensei?"

"Who is this girl?" Yamato asked, very surprised that someone of Root had any kind of emotion to begin with.

"'Nata-chan," Naruto said with a smirk.

"What about me," they all turned around and spotted Nata standing there with her mask on her face. She was holding a small note book and a pencil in her hands. They all remained silent and Nata just sighed. She began to note in her book that the team was discussing that had to do with her; maybe some sort of plan to get rid of her. Nata tucked the pencil behind her ear, "I rather you all not speak my name without a purpose. I may think you are planning to attack me and I will be forced to neutralize any harm that is to come my way."

"Oh come off it Nata-chan," Naruto stepped forward with his hands held up as if to show he meant no harm. "We're all friends," she blushed as he smiled brightly, "and since we all need to spend so much time with one another we need to get along." He was suddenly next to Nata; she tensed when his arm was around her shoulders. She could practically smell him; he had that scent of ramen, but then there was that underlining smell of a summer rain. "So we're cool, right?"

"…" her mouth was left open, but no words were coming out and her vision was getting a bit funny. She felt her heart begin to beat faster than normal and her palms were very sweaty; Nata leaned into his touch more than she needed to and she spoke in a light voice. "Yes, we are very cool." Naruto smiled at her and laughed while giving her a side hug. Nata blushed pink and gave a very girly giggle.

"Please Naruto;" Sakura said still eyeing the masked Root Member, "she is a trained member in a branch of Root that is not under the same leader we are. She was ordered to watch us and then report back to Danzō-san." Sakura gave a sneer and looked away from her as if Nata was not even worthy of her stare, "As far as I am concerned, she is the enemy."

"Oh come now," Kakashi smiled behind his mask, "don't be hard on such a pretty girl such as Nata-san." Sakura rolled her eyes as Yamato just sighed lightly and pinched the bridge of his nose. Nata just eyed him from behind her mask, "Naruto has a point; we all just better get along while we have to be around one another." Naruto just smiled and brought Nata closer to the group. "Would you like to tell us more about yourself Nata-san?"

"No," she said blandly and pulled out her notebook and wrote down more things about the group. Naruto tried to peek over her shoulder, but Nata stopped him by flicking his nose and walked over to Sai. She stood by him as Naruto rubbed his nose. "Please just go about your day as if I am not here."

"Going to be pretty hard-"

"No need to be so negative Haruno-san," Nata quickly said as she put her pencil behind her ear. "If you have nothing to hide everything will be fine." Nata moved her head in her direction, "Then Danzō will only hear that Team Kakashi is just as every other shinobi team." She tucked her notepad into her back pouch, "Just try to act natural."

"Then let's go out and eat," Naruto smiled brightly, "you can join us for this one Nata-chan," he winked to Sai but the dark haired male just blinked in confusion. Naruto sweat dropped and practically pushed them all along, "Come on I need to eat!"

"Don't push!" Sakura

"I see that you've gotten stronger Naruto." Kakashi

"You better not ruin these sandals." Yamato

"Way to go Dickless." Sai

"…" Nata

**(Line Break)**

Nata sat in the seat awkwardly as Naruto was on her left and scarfing down another bowl; then Sai on her left as his one bowl was left empty. The others of the table were silently eating, or in Kakashi's case, eating the ramen too fast for anyone to see his face. Nata looked down at her bowl that still had steam coming from it. She looked down at her mask that was lying down on her lap and she never knew how cold the mask looked. She picked up her chopsticks and slowly ate a few of the noodles. Nata was surprised at how good the food was and she was quick to practically inhale the last of it. She set the bowl back on the table and was a bit surprised –not that she showed it- that everyone was looking at her funny. "What?" She said as she wiped her mouth with her napkin. When no one answered she looked to the owner of the shop and waved her hand to get his attention, "Can I get another bowl?" He happily nodded and went to making her a bowl, and she just sat back and waited.

"Didn't know that you were a ramen fan," Naruto said trying to break the silence.

"I never had ramen before this," she answered back while using it to stare into his deep blue eyes. So much hope and love swimming in his eyes.

"Glad I could show you the greatness of ramen," Naruto smiled.

"I am very glad that you are getting to try new things Nata," Sai smiled at her and Nata smiled back. "This is just one of the many things that we do as teammates." Nata nodded and quickly wrote it down.

"Interesting," she said as another bowl was set down before her, "eating ramen on a daily basis."

"Not that often Nata-san," Sakura defended, "we do eat at healthier places since we are shinobi."

"Is it alright that I also write down how defensive you are," Nata asked as she put her pencil and pad down so she could eat. "Not that I find it relevant to anything, but Danzo-dono might find your nature rather interesting." She then ate her ramen as Sakura seemed to just be sitting there trying to figure out if she was insulted or not. Nata was just like Sai, only a bit more bearable, but that didn't mean that she wasn't a smartass. "It is completely up to you though," Nata said as she put the empty bowl back down. "So, this stuff is ramen?" She looked to Naruto, "how interesting that I have only heard of it until right now."

"I think we need to get to training," Yamato said while looking to Kakashi. The silver haired male glanced at him, "right, Hatake-san?"

"Why not," he said with a shrug and motioned everyone out of the booth, "I'll meet you guys there." Kakashi was gone with a poof of smoke.

"I think that was called a 'Dine and Dash'," Nata said as she looked to the others. "I guess I'll just pay," she reached into her pouch and pulled cash while walking over to Ichiruka.

"Damn," Naruto gapped at all the bills, "maybe I should join Root. Look at her pay check."

"I fear that it is too late for you to join," Sai said glancing back at him, "Root only takes in orphans."

"Oh…" Naruto and Sakura both looked at each other as Sai looked back at Nata. "So you two…?" Sai nodded but then smiled like nothing was wrong.

Just as Nata was to walk out of the restaurant, Team Gai had entered. She let her mind go back to their pages in the bingo book. TenTen, Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga, and Might Gai. The Hyuga boy she had met before, but this time was different. He had grown to be so tall and well built; Nata thought he looked better when he was asleep since now; he just looked cold and mean. She didn't move as the team walked past her, but the Hyuga stopped and looked at her. They stood there and almost had a staring contest with one another. Nata looked at his eyes and was very confused as to why his eyes almost looked like hers, but his where more white.

"Do I know you?" Neji asked her with a deep voice.

"I do not think so Hyuga-san," she said and bowed to him since he was of higher status to her. "I am Nata," she seemed to grip her mask tighter in her hands as she waited for some kind of response from him.

"No you aren't," he said back like he knew her better. "I don't know what your name is, but Nata cannot be it."

"How can it not be my name when it is," she said back. They never showed emotion and both other teams were just looking back at the two. "It is what I have been called since I was born." Neji's brow drew closer as he seemed to be thinking very hard. Nata then saw his opened palm come at her chest, so she grabbed his forearm and with her finger tips shot chakra into a chakra point in his arm. They stood like that, still no emotion on either one of their faces. "You shouldn't attack someone that had not done a thing."

"You shouldn't reveal that you hit chakra points with accurate amounts of chakra that you have been able to push out of your fingertips," he said as he pulled his arm from her hold. "That is a Hyuga style of fighting and can only be mastered by someone of Hyuga blood."

"Or I have memorized all the chakra points in the body since I study in the medical field and have great chakra control," Nata said back and then walked past him, "I was orphaned as a child, so I have no family. Only my brothers and Danzō-dono," she didn't look back to check if Team Kakashi was behind her, but she did leave behind a snapped in half mask on the ground.

Danzō-dono will scold her for that.

**(Line Break)**

"You seem to be out of breath," Nata said as she and Sai walked back to the apartment. Sai just ignored her as he tried to catch his breath; the team had spent the last –what she would guess- five hours just training and almost showing off to Nata. Nata just sat in a tree to keep out of the way and took notes. She had filled out five pages, front and back, on the team. It was very impressive that the team would be a challenge from anyone, even the ever notorious Sasuke Uchiha. Nata was especially taken back at Sai's fighting style; she always knew that he was a threat when he had that brush in hand, but his skills with his tantō was better than she had thought. She kept a very close eye on Sai, for research facts, but also for the sole reason that she loved to look at him.

Nata swooned at his movements, and even when Sai would face Naruto, she was more enthralled with Sai than the sunshine boy. Her note pad also contained sketches of Sai and hearts everywhere. She truly hoped that Sai didn't take it upon himself to check over her notes. Sai looked to be very connected to the team, like he had been with them all his life; she almost felt a bit pushed away when he would try so hard to smile. She was just supposed to be their shadow, but it got very lonely in the dark.

"I rather not speak anymore," Sai said in a light voice, "I just want to rest."

"Of course Sai," she said back and the rest of the walk was in silence. Nata was still in the mood to talk though; she wanted to ask more about the other team, the Hyuga clan, and also a chance to get off of that terrible coach that she suggested to sleep on. She just sighed lightly as she walked up the steps to the apartment and followed after Sai. She locked the door behind them and jumped in surprise when Sai wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What happened to us Nata," he asked lightly as he placed his head on her shoulder. "We used to be so close, and now…" he trailed off.

"We…we are still friends-"

"Not that Nata," his voice seemed to be deep and heavy, "we held hands, talked into the night, slept together every night, and now you won't look in my direction anymore." She shivered as his breath brushed over her pale skin and his hold around her became tighter. "Is it the Uzamaki boy that is keeping you so busy? Do you love him like my books tell me Nata? You want him to bare your children, right?"

"No…no, no, no," her face burst bright red at the mere thought of it. "I-I do not love Uzamaki-san."

"Then why is it all about him?"

"I-I am on a mission Sai, it is my job to watch him, Haruno-san, Kakashi and Yamato-sensei, and even you." She shifted in his hold and tried to pry herself out from it. "I thought you were tired Sai-" she let out a childish squeak when he buried his face in to her lower back. Sai was on his knees and his old was now right around her hips.

"You have not answered me Nata."

"Sai…I do not know what it is about him. But I remember him, and when I remember him." She paused for a bit, "I can remember other things, things that must have happened before Root." She waited when his hold loosened and Sai silently went back to his feet. "I do not love him, but I admire him for what he is."

"He reminds me of you sometimes," his voice was softer less seductive than the one before. "Always being so hopeful and happy."

Nata smiled a bit and turned around to look at Sai, "I'm glad that you say that Sai. I wish I had had someone around Root to remind me of you," she walked past him. "We better rest before morning hits and we are weak."

Sai grabbed her arm before she could walk away, "Come to my bed Nata…that sofa cannot be very good for your health either."

She blushed lightly as he pulled her to his bed room, "I would love that Sai."

**(End)**

**Well, I hope that you have enjoyed some Sai and Nata romance. Up next is a my own inception for you guys to read and hopefully enjoy. Ja Ne.**


	27. Oneshot inception

**Okay guys, this one-shot will be filled with even shorter one-shots that revolve around Hinata Hyuga.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™**

**(Line Break)**

**Bad Mornings**

Hinata walked through the empty halls of the school, just trying to find her next class. This is what she got for waking up late and missing her ride with Neji, he just leaves her to run. Hinata huffed as she looked to her list again and again tried to find her Pre-Calculus class. Hinata looked at her watch and saw that she was ten minutes late; dread and panic filled with the the thoughts that she would be punished. Hinata passed by one of the doors and was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Miss Hyuga," Hinata looked in the room to see that Kurenai was sitting there, "what are you doing wondering the halls?"

Hinata blushed and pulled at the hem of her sweatshirt. She allowed her head to fall forward in shame and long midnight blue hair to hide her face. "I'm s-sorry Kurenai-sensei…b-but I am very late and must g-get to class." Kurenai was one of Hinata's favorite teachers since she was so sweet and almost like a mother to Hinata. The woman was almost too pretty to be a teacher and a History teacher at that, but Kurenai always said that teaching was her calling. Hinata glanced up at the woman and blushed with a smile as Kurenai was smiling back at her.

"Oh Miss Hyuga," her smile was bright and happy; "you are just too cute at times." Hinata smiled lightly as she pushed her forefingers together. "What happened, did you get lost on the way to school?"

"I-I was actually f-forced to r-run," she said shyly.

"Hey Kurenai," the two females looked over to see Asuma walking in through another room. Hinata looked around and finally noticed that she was in the teacher's lounge. Asuma was a gruff looking man that taught Honor English III and IV, Hinata was actually very fond of the man since he was so smart. The only issue was that he was always leaving to go take a smoke outside. He looked at Hinata. "Miss Hyuga, you should be in class right now."

"Y-yes sir!" she squeaked out and when she turned around to make a hasty retreat, she ran right into another body of mass that sent her to the floor. "I-I'm sorry," she said as she rubbed her forehead.

"Oh…Hyuga," she looked up as Kakashi looked down at her with a curious look in his one visible onyx eye. She flushed red, "Aren't you supposed to be in my class room right now?" Hinata nodded quickly and was on her feet in the next second. "Then why are you here?" Hinata began to sputter out a very lengthy story about what had happened since she got home from school yesterday to what had just happened; due to how nervous she was, the story was over in matter of six seconds flat. Asuma held his head but his eyes continued to spin, Kurenai tried to find out what was just said, and Kakashi just continued to stare at the girl. "Ummm," he looked down into his coffee, "I need a refill."

Hinata turned around and watched as Kakashi got his refill, but then saw the other two teachers were either confused or dizzy.

"Was i-it something I-I said?"

**Who Gets The Locker**

"B-But," Hinata looked at her three friends, "I-I don't want to trade-"

"Oh come on," Ino Yamanaka whined as she was practically on her knees begging, "You have, like, the greatest locker in all of history!" Sakura Haruno, best friend/ rival of Ino nodded in agreement since she was also in the running to get the locker. "I'll do anything Hinata! I'll even let you borrow that really cute dress I got just last week… the one with roses on it!"

Hinata blushed as she closed her locker, "I-I guess it d-doesn't really matter," she then turned blue as Sakura and Ino were holding her tightly and she was losing air. TenTen, their senior friend, pulled the two off before Hinata could pass out. She smiled with a blush, "Thank you T-TenTen."

"It's what I do," she gave her a 'thumbs up' and then looked to the dreamy faced girls. "I don't think you should give it to them Hinata," she looked back to the blue haired Hyuga. "They have the lockers on the second floor and that is so out of your way."

"Shut it panda!" Sakura glared at her as she moved her pink hair out of her face. She then looked back to Hinata with a big smile, "Don't listen to her, my locker is really good," she winked, "it's the one right next to Naruto~" Hinata felt her face get hot at the thought of it. Walking up to her new locker and seeing the dashing blonde already standing there; he'd probably see her and give her that beautiful smile. The three girls tried their hardest to get the girl out of her daze. "I think we broke her?"

"Broke who?" Ino and Sakura were love struck when they saw the reason that Hinata's locker was so damn awesome. Sasuke Uchiha stood there and looked at them oddly, especially since Hinata was still in her dreamy state. He even snapped his fingers in front of her face, "Hyuga…you look like a damn freak, snap out of it." He gave her forehead a hard flick. Hinata jumped a bit and rubbed the spot with a pout. Sasuke smirked, "You back from Lala Land?"

"Th-That wasn't n-nice Uchiha-kun," she said not looking at him. Hinata was only comfortable around very few boys: Neji, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and the Uchiha brothers. She was especially talkative around Itachi Uchiha since she had hung out with him ever since she was about the age of three. The Hyuga and Uchiha clan kept close ties with one another and made sure that their children were very well known with one another. Hinata blushed and held her books tighter to her chest, "A-apologize."

"I will do no such thing," he scoffed and went to opening his locker. It was surprising that she would be so open around him, but Sasuke was almost flattered at the thought that they were the only two that could play each other like this.

"I-I don't want t-to leave on bad terms…" she said lightly as Sakura and Ino were being held back by TenTen.

Sasuke stopped suddenly, "What do you mean by: 'leave on bad terms'?" He looked down at her and she looked back at him with a smile and blush on her cheeks.

"I'll be s-switching l-lockers with Ino and S-Sakura," she said like she had won the lottery. Sasuke paled as he looked over at Ino and Sakura, who were both already planning his doom –he guessed as much anyway- and then he shot another look back at Hinata. She shrunk back, "W-What?"

"You…you can't do that Hyuga," he said as calm as he could, "you and I are stuck together as much as you hate it-"

"I-I don't hate it," she said with a light smile, "Sakura and Ino just asked so nicely…"

"Demanded," TenTen

"And th-they would be so sad if they didn't h-have this locker…"

"Their little hearts would explode" TenTen.

"N-Not to mention," she blushed, "I-I get the l-locker b-by Naruto a-and th-th-that's cool…"

"It's the greatest damn thing that has happened in her high school life."

"T-TenTen," Hinata shot her a desperate look of 'shut it' and then looked back to Sasuke with a smile. "B-But I know the t-two will treat you well."

"Oh," Sakura and Ino were already on him with one of his arms in his grasp, "you don't have to worry about that Hinata." Ino giggled and Sasuke felt his eyes twitch. Hinata just laughed lightly and waved good bye as she went up to her new locker. "This is so great, huh Sasuke-kun?"

"Have fun Uchiha-teme," TenTen gave a mock salute as she followed after Hinata and left Sasuke with his number one fans.

"Hyugas know damn well how to piss me off."

"Damn right we do," Neji said as he walked past him.

**Lunch Time Rules**

Kiba smirked as he sat back in his chair as he propped his feet up on the table, "This is just my favorite time of the day," he let out a deep breath, "just sitting back without the man keeping me down."

"Feet off the table Inuzuka," Anko, school's gym teacher said as she walked past him and smacked him in the back of the head.

Kiba sat up and took his feet off, "You can't hit students Anko-sensei!"

"But I can make sure that Gai-sensei makes you run for the rest of your life at this high school," she said back without missing a beat. Kiba just grumbled under his breath.

"Way to show the woman Kiba," Shikamaru Nara smirked as he shoved another French fry into his mouth. "All rebellious teens to look to you for inspiration," he sniggered as the male continued to pout and growl. Shikamaru turned to his companion, "Have you been standing up to the man Choji?"

"Nah," he smiled, "I leave that kind of thing to Kiba."

"Okay I get it," Kiba said rather loudly, "let it go now."

"But," Shino spoke, "what do we talk about now? We need to shamelessly admire out great leader."

Kiba was about to yell at him too, but as the three males smirked and laughed Kiba got distracted by the site of the girl's walking into the cafeteria. It was like out of the teen girl movies whenever they see the cheerleaders enter –or so he had heard-. Ino and Sakura were front and center, practically strutting in with TenTen, the well-known muscles of the four, and then Hinata walking on the other side with a blush and smile on her cheeks as she looked to be talking about something. Kiba couldn't understand how those girls were friends. TenTen was too sporty, Hinata was more of a book worm, Ino was into herself, and Sakura was so temperamental. He watched as they walked over to their table someone off to the sides, "Hey," the other three looked to him even though he didn't look back, "how are those guys friends?"

"TenTen is a friend of Neji," Shikamaru said.

"Ino and Sakura were always friends," Choji added.

"And Hinata is in all the same honor classes as Sakura," Shino finished and then took a sip of water. "Why do you ask?"

"They just look so weird together."

"Who?" They glanced over to see Naruto Uzamaki sit down at the table with Sai and Sasuke at toe.

"The girls-" Kiba was cut off as someone else hit him in the back of the head, "the hell!"

"Don't look at my cousin," Neji said as he sat down at the table.

"Yes," Rock Lee said loudly, "you must think of tainting someone as innocent as Hinata-san, or I, Rock Lee, the symbol of youth, righteousness, and dear companion to Neji Hyuga, must use any force necessary to stop you!"

"Lee," Sasuke looked to the male, "shut up." Lee sat down in defeat and poked his salad with a fork. "And what is so weird about them other than the obvious stuff?"

"Look at them," Kiba motioned to them none to discretely, "it's like watching a cat, dog, mouse, and bird at a picnic. It's just weird."

"Coming from the dog lover who is friends with a bug lover," Sai said with a smile, "and I think that they all look adorable together." The looked at him, "The girl species is too complex to understand, so as men, we are to infer certain things about them. For example, Ino and Sakura are on a friend bases due to their want of Uchiha-san and his boxers. Hinata and Sakura are top females students, TenTen and Ino are both competitive one with sports and the other with looks. In all reality, this formation of friendships is very common with women since they are far more emotional and social on deeper levels."

"No more reading those 'Clique' books Sai," Naruto said with a hint of fear in him, "that was just beyond creepy."

"I agree with the dobe," Sasuke said as he ate his bento. Naruto was about to thank him, but then yelled at him for calling him a dobe. "Can you keep it down," Sasuke shot him a glare, "I don't need you to bust my ear drum."

"Why can't they just eat with us," Shikamaru asked out of the blue. "I mean," he sat forward; "we've known each other since elementary school."

"It's just another one of those girl things," Neji said as he waved it off like it was a fly. "As men, we don't question these things."

"Then why do we sit together," Naruto asked, "Look at us, we all hate someone else at the table."

"I don't hate anyone," Choji said with a smile.

"Really," Naruto said with a smirk, "not even Kiba? The same guy who would eat potato chips outside your window when you were sick?"

"I hate you Kiba," Choji said with a glare.

Kiba gapped, "Naruto did it too!"

"Anyway," Sasuke said as he rolled his eyes, "what is your point dobe?"

"What are these rules and guidelines that we live by?"

They all sat there in silence.

"Well I'll be damned," Shikamaru said with a smirk, "I have no idea."

At the table of girls, they were all looking to the boy's table; "Okay," Ino cut in and they looked to her as she looked to them, "they all sit together because they all play soccer."

"Akimichi and N-Nara don't p-play Ino," Hinata said quietly.

"I bet they all just sit together since they don't want to sit alone," TenTen said with a smirk. "They all hate each other, but they all hate being lonely too."

"Oh please," Sakura rolled her eyes. "Sasuke-kun is like a lone wolf," she said dreamily.

"Yeah," Ino agreed with the same look.

"Oh brother," TenTen just shoved more food in her mouth and but Hinata kept looking to the table.

"I-I got it!" Hinata said happily and they all looked to her. "This is one of those 'man code' things. They are only sitting together since all guys need to be in packs, to defend one another from other dangers, like other groups of males. This arrangement of different people in one group allows them to have points of expertise so that if one can't do it, there is another ready to come to their aid. Now keep with me," she was getting over excited and the others were just amazed that she wasn't stuttering, "this brings the air of power and dominance to them and keeps the other packs away."

….

"W-What?"

"Has Kiba been making you watch animal planet with him?"

"…Y-yes…."

**What Happens In Study Hall Stays in Study Hall**

"Please keep it down," Kurenai said as she was standing in the doorway, "I'll be only a few minutes, so please try to behave for me." She sighed as no one was listening to her other than her favorite student. Kurenai just walked out and Hinata was left there to wonder if she should repeat what her favorite sensei had said. She looked to the others that were sitting on desk and talking to one another, she didn't want to disappoint Kurenai, but there was no way that she could stand up to her peers. So she just shrunk in her seat and fiddled with some string that came off her shirt. The only person that she could openly talk in the class was Ino, but she was too busy fawning over Sasuke. Sakura was off in the library for a project and TenTen was allowed early release since she was a senior; so there she was sitting all alone in her study hall. She sighed lightly and looked to her finished homework.

"Hey," Hinata looked over to see that Naruto was sitting by her. She felt her heart skip a beat, "you looked lonely over here." She blushed lightly and looked at her lap with a smile on her lips. Naruto smiled too, "How about we talk?"

"O-Oh…okay," she said as her palms began to get sweaty, "w-what a-about?"

"Well," he thought for a moment, "what do you like?"

"A-a lot of th-things…" she said vaguely in hopes that he didn't make her admit to anything.

"Like what?" he asked with a bit of teasing in his voice.

"Oh…l-like…flowers a-and cooking…" Hinata gulped lightly as she heard him scoot his desk closer. The silence was killing her, so she kept talking. "And, I-I like to watch movies, I-I think th-that sp-sports a-are okay…I-I-I love r-reading a-and I love to write stories in my spare time," she began to talk faster than needed, "and I'm a huge otaku who loves anime and manga!" Hinata then covered her mouth since she had practically yelled out that last part. She glanced over at Naruto, who had the look of shock on his face. Hinata went red in the face; _He must think I'm some kind of weirdo now! Oh why does this always happen to me!_ "S-sorry," she whispered out as she looked down at her lap in shame.

Naruto smiled brightly, "You're pretty cute when you get all shy like that." Hinata flushed and with a smile she fainted; her head hitting the desk with a bit of force. Naruto panicked, "Oh no! I killed Hinata!"

Everyone went over to her and Shikamaru was the first to check her pulse, "She's not dead, she just fainted."

"Way to go," Sasuke hit him in the back of the head, "I guess I'll take her to the nurse-"

"Shino already did," Shikamaru said and Sasuke went wide eyed and looked to the door to see Shino just walking out with Hinata in his arms. "Don't be jealous Sasuke," he smirked, "I am sure that Naruto will do this again." Sasuke just 'hn'ed and went back to seat and the others followed his example. "What did you say to her," Shikamaru asked the blonde.

"I just said that she was cute."

"…don't tell anyone you said that," Shikamaru shoved his hands into his pockets, "just trust me on that one."

Naruto watched as Shikamaru went back to his desk, "What's so bad about that?"

**Pre-Game Preparations**

Hinata sat on her bed as she watched her companions were walking through her closet in awe. It was just a closet right? Hinata never understood why they always had to walk into her closet and look at all the clothes that she had every time they came by. She just shoved another cookie into her mouth and ate while Ino was gushing over another dress.

"You have to let me borrow this Hinata!" Ino held the dress up to her and looked at her reflection in the mirror. "I could totally make Sasuke-kun fall in love with me with this dress!"

"And bag over your head," Sakura said with a smirk as she was trying on a few of the hats. "How do you always have new stuff whenever we visit?"

"M-my dad and u-uncle always buy me clothes s-since Neji d-doesn't l-like gifts a-a-and Hanabi w-wants weapons," Hinata said as she pulled her hoody closer to her body. "W-We are going t-to miss th-the game-"

"When are you so excited to go to soccer games?" TenTen asked as she zipped up her own jacket, "you usually try to keep us from going."

Hinata blushed, "Th-This is the b-biggest g-game of the year and I-I told N-Neji I would g-go," she looked away and ate another cookie.

"Not to mention we fight our biggest rivals," Sakura added as she walked out with TenTen, "Sunagakure."

"Oooo~" Ino pranced out happily, "those cute guys are coming back? What are we waiting for?" They all smiled as they walked out of Hinata's home, with Hinata trying to put on her shoes as she walked out. They all piled into TenTen's car, "We have to stop for snacks though," Ino said from her spot in the passenger seat.

"We don't have time," Sakura said as she crossed her arms over her chest. TenTen just rolled her eyes and tried to focus on the drive. "We'll buy something when we get there."

"I don't want popcorn and candy bars," Ino looked back at her with a glare, and then the fight broke out between them. Hinata just sighed and stared out the window. It has been awhile since Hinata ever went to one of Neji's game. Why was she so eager to see him play; probably just because her uncle and father could not go, and they never missed a game. Hinata toned out the fighting and tried to focus on the fact that she had to remember how soccer was played. As she recalled, the games took forever to only finish on a tie. This was her chance though, to remember how it was played and show off to Kiba that she wasn't super girly. She pulled out her cell phone and looked to the time, they were five minutes late, but nothing ever happened in the first five minutes.

"Look at this parking lot," TenTen gapped as she drove slowly since the place was packed tight with cars. "I don't think any spot is open."

"Right there!" Sakura said loudly as she pointed to a single parking spot. TenTen did some quick driving and they all jolted as she parked and then smiled brightly.

"Take that," TenTen yelled back at the car that was just about to park there but lost out, "I'm the greatest driver ever!"

"Calm down Speed Demon," Ino said as she got out of the car, "you parked in a high school parking lot." TenTen huffed as the rest of them got out of the car and walked to the large soccer field where both teams were already practicing.

**Anything To Win**

"Get in the game Neji!" TenTen yelled from the stands as she glared at the fields. Everyone was up on their feet and cheering and yelling loudly as Sunagakure and Konohagakure were tied and there was still another twenty minutes left in the game. Hinata was even cheering as loud as she could in hopes that in some way, Kami would let her cousin's team win. TenTen groaned and looked to the three girls, "We're going to lose to those sandy freaks!"

"B-But it's all a-about having fun, r-right?" Hinata said with a sheepish smile.

"That's a load of bullshit and you know it Hinata," Ino said with a huff. Then a wicked idea came to her, "I have a plan."

"No," Sakura said quickly.

"Just listen to me," she pulled all three girls into a huddle. The whispered plans and once Ino was smirking and talking, Hinata flipped.

"N-No!" She yelled as she stood straight up with a red face, "I-I w-won't d-do it!"

"It's the only way we can win Hinata-chan~!" Sakura whined.

"And you don't want to upset Neji," TenTen said.

"Or see Naruto upset that he lost," Ino suggested.

Hinata blushed and saddened at the thought of a sad Naruto, even though she had accepted a while ago that Naruto saw her nothing more than a cute sister like figure. She poked her forefingers together, "O-okay…I-I guess I could-" she was cut off as the three pulled her off towards the school. "J-just n-never speak o-of it again!" As the crowds cheered and rooted for their team to win, the girls quickly snuck into the sports room and borrowed –as Ino put it- a few of the old cheer outfits. Hinata blushed red as she looked down at the red and white cheer uniforms, pulling at the skirt with the pom-poms on her wrist. "I-I don't like i-it." She said to the other three that looked themselves over.

"I agree," TenTen said as she made a face of disgust, "I wear jerseys, not tight skirts and pom-poms."

"But we look so cute!" Ino squealed as she waved her pom-poms in TenTen's face. "This is why I am on the team, but our new ones look so much better."

"I think the red and white looks great," Sakura said to her. "We need to change the uniforms back for next year." She admired herself and then looked to her watch, "come on," she smiled at them, "We have a game to win." Hinata trudged behind them as they tried to strut out to the field and they were already making a scene. Cat calls and wolf whistles were making Hinata turn a dark red. She pulled at her skirt as they stood at the sidelines. Sakura waved her pom-poms at Hinata, "Just relax and cheer." Sakura and Ino were quickly cheering while TenTen just waved her pom-poms dully. "Go Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cheered loudly, but he seemed distracted by something else.

"W-woo," Hinata said shyly as she shook her pom-poms lightly.

"Louder!" Ino yelled at her as she was getting people in the bleachers to cheer along with her.

"I-I can't do i-it," Hinata complained. "I-I'm not a-a ch-cheerleader…I-I was meant t-to j-join a b-book club a-and gardening club-"

"No more excuses Hyuga," Sakura said with her captain voice. "You will cheer. You will be peppy and fun. And you will help Konohagakure win this game!" The people in the bleachers cheered along with them and praised Sakura's motivational speech. "No go and be the best damn cheerleader I ever damn saw!"

"Y-Yes ma'am," Hinata said and saluted her. Hinata now filled with confident, stepped out and with a big smile on her face and cheered. "Go Konohagakure!"

"H-Hinata-chan!" Kiba looked at her with wide eyes and collided with another guy from Sunagakure that was also staring at Hinata.

"K-Kiba-kun," Hinata said in a panic but as she was about to run onto the field, another Sunagakure guy stood before her, running in place. She blushed, "H-hello."

"Hey there," he smirked at her, "once I win this game, why don't you give me your number?"

Hinata blushed pink, "O-Oh…u-uh-" she gasped when the Sunagakure guy is pushed away from her and Sasuke stood there. She smiled nervously, "Gr-great game."

"Hn" he looked away and went back to the game that was still very heated. Hinata just went back to her cheering along with the other three. Hinata was actually beginning to enjoying her time and she started to let out her inner cheerleader come out. Even TenTen was infected by Hinata's peppiness and began to do cartwheels and other stunts.

"And you think I shouldn't be a captain," Sakura smirked at Ino, who only rolled her eyes. "Let's go Shinobi!"

"W-We're so close to winning," Hinata pointed as Naruto seemed to be dribbling the ball pass the forwards and defense. "Go N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata threw her pom-poms down and everyone looked in shock and joy as Hinata cartwheeled and landed in a splits.

"Damn!" The goalie of Sunagakure said and allowed Naruto to score. The whole Konohagakure side of the audience cheered in victory as Naruto made his victory lap along with his team. Hinata stood up and jumped up and down cheering and doing other cheerleader like things. Sunagakure's goalie just kept staring at Hinata with hearts in his eyes, but his red headed captain was storming up to him with the look of murder written on his face. The brown haired male was pulled from his day dreaming as the red head grabbed his collar and began to yell at him. The brown haired male just grabbed the red head's face and turned him to look over at Hinata, who was still cheering, smiling, and still blushing pink. The red head went wide eyed and just starred at her as the goalie just smirked and walked off to meet up with his pissed of team.

"Way to go Hinata!" Sakura and Ino hugged the girl. "You are the greatest cheerleader ever!"

"This was really fun," TenTen said with a smile, "we should do this more often."

"Three cheers for Konohagakure!"

"Cheers, Cheers, Cheers!"

**Study Nights**

"J-Just a few fr-friends Otou-san," Hinata said as she starred at her feet. She stood before Hiashi's desk in his office. He was in his suit since he had just gotten back from a long business meeting; but his tie was loosened as his suit coat was thrown on another chair. Hinata was never good with talking to her father, but she was getting a little better at it. Hiashi looked her over and took in her vision; skinny jeans, large t-shirt that came off her left shoulder, and a white undershirt. Her bare feet lightly shifted on the wood floors. "A-And w-we'll stay in the l-living room…b-being really quite t-too."

"You know how I feel about your friends." He sat back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest, "Why do you want them over again?"

"J-Just for a-a study night," Hinata looked at him with a smile and blush, "s-since we have th-this big History t-test."

He thought it over for a while longer, "Alright Hinata," he looked at her, "you can have your little friends over. But boys must leave before eleven, if girls are staying you all will sleep in your room, and everyone will be in the living room for this study group." He picked up his pen and grabbed a file, "you are dismissed."

"Th-thank you Otou-san," she said gleefully and bowed to him with a big smile on her face. She practically pranced out and Hiashi just sighed lightly with a smile on his face.

Hinata began to clean up the living room to make space for everyone and once she had laid out her own books and notes she went into the kitchen. Hinata began to bring out snakes and drinks, and even began to make sweets since she really wanted some. Hinata hummed to herself as she cooked and texted to her group of friends that the study group was at her house. She giggled at the few texts she got back and saddened at the other few. Choji and Shino had both made plans to work on their physic project, TenTen and Lee would be hanging out with Neji at the mall, but at least Sakura and Ino were overly excited to come by. She pocketed her phone and went back to her cookies and cinnamon buns.

"I'm going out Hinata-sama," Neji said as he walked past the kitchen. He then stopped and walked back to the kitchen's opening, "What in the world are you doing?" He said with a smirk as Hinata stopped her bad dancing and looked at him with a blush and wide eyes.

"…N-nothing…?"

Neji rolled his eyes, "Just don't make a mess."

"O-okay," she smiled as he walked to the front door. "A-and if you want t-to study w-with the rest o-of us, come b-back soon." Hinata went back to baking as she turned the radio on, and Neji stopped in mid motion of putting his jacket on.

"What do you mean 'with the rest of us'?"

"I-I'm having f-friends o-over t-t-to study," she said lightly as she put the two trays in the oven.

"Who?" Neji walked back over to her as he zipped up his jacket.

"U-Um…N-Naruto-kun, U-Uchiha-kun, Ino, S-Sakura, K-Kiba-kun, a-and Shikamaru-k-kun," she said while using her fingers to count them off.

"Why are boys coming?" He asked with slight anger, "When have you ever been friends with those monsters?"

Hinata stepped back from him, "S-Since m-middle school?" Neji just huffed and took off his coat. "W-What's wrong?" She followed him as he walked out of the kitchen, but she stopped at the doorway.

"Changing my plans is all," he said as he whipped out his phone, "I'll be joining this little study group."

Hinata smiled with delight, "O-oh good," but Neji didn't respond as he closed the door to his room. Hinata sweat dropped, "M-Maybe I-I shouldn't h-have s-said anything." Hinata sighed lightly and went about her baking and soon enough, she was setting up plates of hot and fresh goods on the living room table. Hinata pulled out a pitcher of lemonade and clear plastic cups; she placed them on the table beside one another. Hinata had her messenger bag leaning against the large 'L' shaped sofa and opened up the cabinet doors that hid the large flat screen TV. She looked back to see that Neji was sitting in his usual spot at the edge of the sofa, "Y-you look," she smiled nervously, "c-comfy?"

"I know," he said back in a monotone voice. They were both left in awkward silence. Neji cleared his throat, "It is cold in here," he crossed his arms over his chest, "You should go get a hoody on." Hinata nodded and went upstairs to her room. Neji just stared at the door and waited for his first victim to knock and dare enter his abode. He smirked when he heard the light knock on the door; he slowly walked over to the door and opened it. There, Sasuke Uchiha and Shikamaru Nara stood with a bored or no emotion on their face. "So…my sister deems you two as 'friend-worthy'?"

"Are you going to be an ass about it?" Sasuke said with a sneer and glare.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered under his breath. "May we please enter Hyuga-san?"

"Whatever," he stepped aside and let the two boys in, but when he tried to close the door, something stopped it. He opened it all the way again and frowned at the site of Naruto Uzamaki and the mutt Kiba Inuzuka. "I was hoping that she was joking about you two coming."

"Love you to Neji," Kiba said with a smirk as he and Naruto entered without another word and Neji growled at them. Once again though, before he closed the door, Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno entered. "What's up Ino-chan, Sakura-chan?"

"Ew," Ino said with a smirk, "I guess Hinata forgot to let out the dog," she and Sakura laughed at the comment. Kiba just grumbled and tried to ignore them. "Where is Hinata anyway," she said while they all walked back into the living room and set down their bags, "she promised to give me the answers for the last page of our study guide."

"Just calm down," Sakura said as she sat at the living room table and the others filled in, with Neji taking his seat on the sofa again. "She must be up in her room changing or something."

"H-Hey guys," Hinata said as she walked down the last of the stairs and smiled at them. She stood in Neji's old basketball sweatshirt and her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail. As the others said their greetings, a knock came at the door and Hinata walked over, "C-coming~" she opened up the door and smiled at TenTen and Lee, "H-Hey guys," she moved aside to let them in. "N-Nii-san is on the s-sofa."

"I can't believe you are making me miss the Victoria Secret sale," TenTen said with a glare as she sat by Neji. "You owe me."

"But now we get to enjoy our time with the youthful friends of Hinata-san," Lee said with a smile as he stood in a good guy pose.

"That was today," Ino asked with shock and confusion, "and I'm missing it!"

"Shut up Pig," Sakura said as she rolled her eyes, "it's not like you don't shop there ever other day." She pulled out her books like the others, "So," she smiled, "who knows what the writing prompt is?"

"We were going to be told tomorrow," Shikamaru said as he munched on a cookie, "Asuma-sensei is only going to give us a day to work on the writing prompt."

"I hate History," Naruto said with a loud sigh as he continued to work on his study guide, "every test that we take, I always get a low 'C'."

"Maybe you should study more and eat less ramen," Sasuke smirked at him as he was taking notes on one of the chapters.

"I bet Asuma-sensei is going to make them write about the Len Dynasty," TenTen said as she poured herself lemonade. "I always hated that one."

"It's not like you lived through it," Sasuke said.

"Like you did?" She said with a smirk, "Sorry to say Uchiha, but your clan didn't come until the Min Dynasty."

"The H-Hyuga's arose then t-too," Hinata smiled, "its th-the only f-fact that s-supports that th-the Uchiha c-clan didn't br-branch off from th-the Hyuga clan." She looked to Sasuke, "Right, U-Uchiha-kun?"

"Like the Hyuga Clan would allow such a family to branch off from our blood line," Neji said with a sneer as he sat back on the sofa. "The Uchiha clan was born of some noble who had fallen for a woman who was an artist fan painter." He took a drink from Hinata's lemonade cup, "end of story."

"Like the Uchiha Clan would allow them to be a branch of such a pompous asshole family," Sasuke glared back at him as he balled up his hands into fists.

"I-I'm a-an asshole?" Hinata said with little tears in her eyes as she looked to Sasuke.

"You're even cute when you swear~" Ino said with a blush and Sakura had to nod with agreement. Sasuke on the other hand felt panic fill his body at the site of a sad and close to the point of tear Hinata. He quickly tried to fix his mistake buy spurting out other things. Neji began to crack his knuckles when he noticed that Hinata wasn't getting any happier.

"Sasuke-teme is going to his ass kicked!" Naruto and Kiba said and hi-fived one another.

"Shut up!" Sasuke glared at the two and then went back to trying to comfort Hinata. She was sniffling now, with very few tears falling from her eyes. "Please Hinata, I was only referring to that Hyuga," he motioned to Neji, "you may be the only exception to the Hyuga clan." She looked at them through her thick lashes and the lightest blush stained her pale cheeks. Sasuke let out a nervous smile, "I…I may h-have taken that too far."

"What went too far," they all looked over to Hiashi, who stood there with a tray that held a tea pot and cup. TenTen, Kiba, Naruto, and even Neji began to snicker at Sasuke's of panic. Hinata wiped the last of her tears, as Lee, Ino, and Sakura continued to awe at her adorableness. Hiashi looked to his daughter, "Hinata, why are you crying?"

"N-nothing," she said lightly with a sniffle.

"Do not lie to me Hinata," he set down the tray on a lone table.

"Uchiha called the Hyuga clan pompous assholes," Neji filled in.

"I would rather appreciate it if you did not offend my clan Uchiha-san," Hiashi said with a glare, "and you, Neji," Neji was surprised and looked up at him, "you are to defend your cousin in this case, and not watch her suffer." It was Sasuke's turn to smirk lightly at the male's misfortune. "Please control the clan rivalry, or I will force all of us Uchiha and Hyuga to spend some bounding time together." He took his tray back into the kitchen and then made his way back to the office. They were all silent until they heard the door slid close.

Hinata let out a light giggle.

"Do not start Hinata," Neji said as he sat back in the seat and crossed his arms.

Sasuke smirked at her with a teasing glare, "I should have known you were faking."

"I-I didn't fake it," she spoke lightly. "B-But i-it was humorous," Hinata said with a light smile.

"This is why I love you Hinata," Ino said with a wink and smirk.

**Meeting Her Soul Mate**

TenTen, Ino, and Sakura starred at the photo with slight distraught and glanced at one another in hopes to find out what they should say. Hinata stood there holding out the picture with a smile on her face and a blush on her cheeks. "A-Aren't I-I right?" she looked to the three for some kind of reaction or comment; she looked so hopeful.

"U-Um…" Ino looked to Sakura and then over to TenTen, "well…"

"What's wr-wrong," Hinata said as she put down her phone that had the picture. She saddened a bit at their silence.

"Y-you," Sakura tried to fill in the awkwardness, "yep!" Ino and TenTen looked at her in shock, but Sakura was smiling big and forceful. "You… you are completely right!"

"Th-Thank you," she smiled brightly and looked at the photo on her phone. "I-I was a-a little w-worried about going t-too fast, but th-that makes it all the b-better," she hugged her phone. Ino, TenTen, and Sakura just all smiled as Hinata walked off to her cooking class.

"Oh dear Kami," Ino groaned as the smile fell from her lips, "we have to stop her, she can't begin to believe-"

"I know," Sakura agreed loudly, "there is no way that Neji, let alone her father would allow her to be with that!"

"Guys," they looked to TenTen, "even though…we all think the same way. Hinata really thinks that this guy…is her soul mate." She seethed out bit by bit since the words just sounded so wrong with the picture still in her head. "We have to support her."

"That guy looked more like he is ready to spend time with his parole officer, not a girlfriend." Ino glared at the two, "We have to stop this."

"She said something about going out with him, right?" Sakura asked and the other two nodded. "Why don't we…tag along?"

Ino was silent for a moment, but then smiled evilly, "I can do one better," the two looked at her, "why don't we make it a group date?"

_(Line Break)_

"So we're really going on a date~?" Naruto asked in delight as he stood along-side Sakura. "This is the greatest day of my life!"

"Shut it," Sasuke said as Ino was latched onto his arm, "And I only agreed to this, so I can see this so-called 'Soul Mate' of the Hyuga."

"So I can murder him," Neji seethed out as TenTen rolled her eyes. "I am going to have a long talk about this with Hyuga-sama." They all sat at the Hyuga home; Hinata was still unaware that they were there since she was locked up in her room getting ready. The group had dressed as though they were still at school even though Ino would have rather been going on a real date. "How long until I meet this perverted man that dares think he's good enough for my cousin?"

"Can't wait to see this guy in the flesh," Sakura said with a light smile, "maybe he's really nice."

"Yeah I doubt that," Ino said as she sat back on the sofa.

"Uh," they all looked over to see Hinata standing at the last steps of the stairs with the look of confusion. Ino, Sakura, and TenTen awed at her. Hinata had let her hair fall over her shoulders and was slightly curled. She was dressed in a pair of skinny black jeans with a dark purple off the shoulder shirt on that had long sleeves. Her mother's jewel pendant was around her neck and her lips were painted with a light pink gloss. She blinked at the site of them as she held her heeled shoes and purse, "w-what a-are you guys d-doing here?"

"We're coming with you Hinata!" Naruto jumped up with a smile, "Like a group date!" Hinata looked to the others with confusion, but then the others just nodded in agreement. "So when do we get to meet this guy?"

Hinata blushed as she slipped on her shoes, "S-Soon, I-I guess," she looked to Neji, "y-you're coming t-too?" He nodded and Hinata smiled nervously again, "I-I should c-call him-" she was cut off from a knock at the door and she muttered under her breath, "o-oh n-no," she walked over to the door and took a deep breath. "Hello," she said happily as she opened the door.

"Oh my fucking kami," Sasuke said with wide eyes and shock, "Hozuki?"

"Hey Teme," he smirked to reveal his sharp teeth.

"This i-is Suigestu Hozuki," Hinata introduced to the others that were not acquainted to the male. He was still smirking, with a gleam in his purple eyes. His skin was pale and he had bright white hair to match. He wore a pair of nice looking dark jeans and a button up black shirt with a purple suit vest over and a white tie. His shoes were shined and he wore a silver watch on his right wrist. The other girls were very surprised, since his picture was him in Hot Topic style clothes. Hinata smiled up at him, "Suigestu-k-kun, these are m-my friends," she pointed to each one as she said their names. "Ino, N-Naruto-kun, Sakura, T-TenTen, m-my cousin N-Neji-nii, a-and you know U-Uchiha-kun, I-I guess."

"It's nice to meet you all," he said with a smooth voice, "especially you teme."

"I like this guy already," Naruto said with a smile.

"Who allowed you back in this town Hozuki?" Sasuke was on his feet as he spoke.

"Just visiting with my brother Kisame-dobe," he smirked, "did Itachi-teme not tell you?"

"Apparently not," Sasuke sneered.

"If this moment of stupid is done with," Neji said with a glare in Suigestu's direction, "I have to murder you."

"N-No Neji-nii," Hinata wrapped her arm around Suigestu's and looked to Neji with slight determination, "S-Suigestu-k-kun is my soul mate; s-so you c-can't hurt him."

"Yeah Neji-nii," Suigestu looked down at Hinata with a softer smile, "she's my soul mate." Hinata blushed pink and avoided eye contact.

"I'm gonna hurl," TenTen said as she looked away from the Shojo like scene before her.

Neji gapped, "Hinata-sama, y-you can't think that this…thing, is your soul mate!" Hinata just pouted and held on to Suigestu tighter. Neji just composed himself, "We'll see how this goes. Let's go."

"Where are they going Hinata-chan?" Suigestu looked down at her.

She blushed red, "O-Oh…? Th-They're coming w-with," she forced a smile at him, but Suigestu frowned and she knew it. She just looked at his frown and began to plead with the look in her eyes. He glanced back at the others, who all looked ready to leave.

"Fine," he gave in and Hinata smiled again, "but I'm not paying for all of them." Hinata giggled lightly and Suigestu only let out a small smile, "You'll ride with me then Hinata-chan." She nodded and they walked out with the others following. Suigestu spoke softly to her, "They really are as crazy as you said they were."

Hinata nodded lightly, "Y-Yeah, b-but only because th-they care about m-me."

"Hey Otou-san," Hanabi sat at her father's office window and looked at the others that were getting into their respected cars, "who was that guy with Onee?" Hiashi became interested and walked over to the window to see this site. He followed Hanabi's line of site and his eyes set into a glare as they landed upon the white haired male.

"I do not know Hanabi," he said as he pulled out his cell-phone, "but we will soon find out."

"Are you calling special forces?"

"I am, so just remember that Hanabi," he glanced at her, "you will never be able to hide anything from me."

**Business Dinner**

"He is not coming," Neji glared at Suigestu as he, Hiashi, and Hanabi all stood at the door wait to leave. Tonight was the night that the Uchiha and Hyuga clan always had a rather large dinner together so that Fugaku and Hiashi could pretend that they were the best of friends and get along. Neji, Hiashi, and even Suigestu stood in tuxes, much to Suigestu's dislike and discomfort. Hanabi was wearing a flowing black skirt that stopped under her knees and a brown blouse with black flats on her feet. Hinata wore a strapless maple red dress with her strappy black heels and a pearl necklace around her neck. Neji looked to Hiashi for conformation, "this dinner is for the Hyuga and Uchiha, no Hozuki."

"O-Otuo-san said I could bring a-a date," Hinata defended as she pulled her coat closer around her body.

"I thought we could use this time to bond Neji-nii," Suigestu said with a smirk as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I am not your brother moron," Neji seethed out, but Hiashi held his hand up for him to stop.

"As much as I agree with Neji, Hinata is allowed to bring this….boyfriend of hers."

"S-Soul mate," Hinata corrected.

"Don't remind me," Hiashi said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "As long as it is just him-"

"My brother is coming," Suigestu piped in, "I think Itachi-teme invited him; I thought it was a date but Kisame-dobe threatened to kill me if I ever said it again." He smiled a bit at the thought and Hinata just face palmed at the thought of both of them being there. Suigestu could get wild, but add his brother and this dinner will soon become a disaster. It was bad enough that Itachi and Sasuke were going to be in the same room, let alone another pair of brothers.

"Why couldn't I bring a date?" Hanabi asked as she put her hands on her hips and looked to Hiashi.

"I would lose my sanity Hanabi," he answered back as he opened the door, "let us just get there first."

_(Line Break)_

"Lord Uchiha, Lady Uchiha," the two families stood before one another at the five stars restaurant that had reserved them a special room for this big dinner. They were all dressed so formal that Hinata was sure that other people were staring at them when they walked through. Hiashi bowed to the family and the others followed; Suigestu thought it odd, but did bow none the less, "An honor to be able to share this dinner with you."

"The feeling is mutual," Fugaku Uchiha said as his family of four bowed back.

"Oh you all look so good tonight," Mikoto complimented.

"Thank you kindly Lady Uchiha," Hiashi said, "let us all sit and continue discussion." Both families sat opposite to one another, no one sitting at the head or foot of the table. Hinata was across from Sasuke, who only smirked at her and complimented her dress. The heads of the clans quickly began to make small talk and work up to business, while the others were left to talk about less official things.

"Hey there otōto," Kisame smiled at Suigestu.

"Did Itachi-teme buy you flowers?" Suigestu snickered as Kisame glared at him and tried his best to keep from jumping over the table to kill him.

"Don't start," Itachi said calmly without looking at them. He fixed his glasses, "you are both here as guest and can easily be kicked out in a blink of an eye." the two brothers stopped their bickering and just seemed to pout. Itachi looked to Hinata and Neji, "how are you both?"

"Peachy," Neji said with a scoff.

"Very well, th-thank you I-Itachi-k-kun," Hinata blushed lightly as she ran her finger of the crystal wine glass. "And how a-are y-you b-both?"

"Things could be better," Itachi said without much thought of emotion, "but I worry for Sasuke at times." Sasuke glanced at him and cocked an eyebrow, "He does nothing more than mope around and hide away in his room, I feel that I should buy him a feline of sorts." Itachi smirked since he knew that he was upsetting his brother.

"You shouldn't trouble yourself brother," Sasuke said with forced concern, "I know it has become hard for you to see five inches in front of you, not to mention that your only companion is a dumb as a pile of rocks."

"Coming from you," Itachi shot him a glance, "that last comment is ineffective seeing the only other person you ever talk to is that Uzamaki boy."

"He should get himself a soul mate," Suigestu said as he put his arm around Hinata's shoulders, "that pink haired girl seems like a good choice."

"That would solve everything," Kisame said with a sadistic smile, "Before Miss Hinata, Suigestu was a complete mess. He'd just write poetry about how he 'has that empty feeling inside'. Or he'd come home and just cry about how lonely he is."

Suigestu blushed red with anger, "None of that ever happened," he seethed out.

"Sounds like you," Sasuke smirked,

"I believe it," Neji piped in and then took a sip of his water.

"I-It's alright S-Suigestu-kun," Hinata smiled at him. His face burnt red as he tried to explain to Hinata that even though she was the greatest thing that ever happened to him, he never cried. Hinata only blushed and giggled at the blow to his pride, since she thought it adorable at how red he was. He frowned in defeat that Hinata must think he is some kind of emotional sissy.

"At least I don't pretend to be a swordsman when I think the house is empty."

"You promised to never speak of that," Kisame's cheeks lit up red as the others smirked or in Hinata's case, give a light giggle. "You have insulted my honor otōto," Kisame grabbed his napkin and used it to slap Suigestu, "I challenge you to a dual."

"Kisame," Itachi groaned, "we are in public."

"How dare you insult before my soul mate," Suigestu hit him with his napkin, "I challenge you dobe."

"I called the challenged already."

"And I called another," he smirked, "are you backing out?"

"Never!"

"Hinata," Hiashi shot a look over to the others, "please control him or I kick him out."

"O-Otou-san…" she looked at the table top, "…o-okay." She quickly gave in and Hiashi just nodded and went back to the conversation at hand. Hinata just let out her held breath and glanced over at Suigestu. He even looked guilty; he placed his napkin back on his plate. "I-It's f-fine…" she whispered.

"No…he's right, I guess," he didn't really want to admit that Hinata's dad was right since he never liked the guy. But just for the moment, he was going to be a good boyfriend and not mess this up. "I…I'll be good." Hinata smiled lightly and blushed; it was kind of cute to see him like this. "But once we get home dobe," he shot a smirk at Kisame, "you are dead."

"We'll see," was Kisame's daring reply.

Food was served at that time and everyone went on with small talk, school talk, and even Itachi and Kisame were getting very into business, since the two were so close. Sasuke and Neji had more…disagreements about the dispute among the Hyuga and Uchiha clan. Suigestu just tried to be good but it was falling every time that he would looked at Hinata and slowly move his hand so that it was on her knee or thigh. She tried to ignore him, but the more she tried to act like she didn't care, the more determined he became. Hinata really did thought he was going to be good, but now, he was just asking to get in trouble.

"Hozuki," Neji seemed to seethe out, "I have perfect vision. Move your hand one more time and I will swiftly use this steak knife and rid of it for you." Hinata said a light thank you to Neji, even though it could have been done without the death threat. "So Itachi-san," Neji looked up at the male, "I heard of you joining in on some company known as the 'Akatsuki', is this true?"

"Indeed so," Itachi wiped his mouth with his napkin, "I'll be taking part in its Music department."

"Maybe you should see if the company will give you a record deal Hinata-chan," Suigestu said with a smile and then ate another piece of fish.

"I-I d-don't know S-Suigestu-k-kun," she blushed as she poked at her salad, "I-I'm n-not th-that good..."

"What are you talking about Hyuga," Sasuke smirked, "You're the only reason people come to the Choir concerts."

"Yeah," Suigestu said as he glared at Sasuke, "and as your _soul mate_," Sasuke frowned a bit as Suigestu smiled back at Hinata, "I say, you should go for it."

"I would be happy to record a demo cd with you Hinata-san," Itachi said with a light smile, "but I'm not allowed to bring guest," he soon smirked, "so it would be just you and I."

Suigestu then covered Hinata's ears; she just looked surprised, "Listen up you Uchiha bastards," he glared at the brothers, "back off before I take you out back and beat the ever loving shit out of both of you." He uncovered Hinata's ears, and she looked so confused at why everyone was glaring at one another and Kisame was just laughing. "I'll come with anyone way Hinata-chan," Suigestu said and then gave her light kiss on her temple, "for morale support."

"I-I-I'll need th-that Suigestu-kun, th-thank you," she blushed a light red.

"Well," Kisame smiled, "while the threat still stands," he smirked as Suigestu glared, "how about I take you to the aquarium Hinata-chibi?" Kisame smiled as Hinata's face lit up with childlike delight.

"I-I would love to," she smiled and nodded.

"I'm going to," Neji quickly added, "no way you'll be alone with that shark lover."

"No," Suigestu said, "I'll be going."

"Bull," Sasuke glared, "you all will start a riot there."

"Please little brother," Itachi shook his head, "you would start a stampede."

"We'll all go," they all looked over at Hiashi, "since everyone has suddenly become so interested in going to this place with _my daughter, _we can use this as a chance to bond."

"That sounds lovely Lord Hyuga," Mikoto said with a smile.

"I see no trouble in it," Sasuke and Itachi paled as their father agreed with the idea. Neji pinched the bridge of his nose as Hinata just still smiled at the thought of it.

"And while we are at it," Hiashi looked to the other boys, "I can give you all a special talk about how I have been known to be like a great white shark."

"He can kill practically anything," Hanabi said with a smirk.

**(End)**

**I hope that you have all enjoyed and the next one shot will be Hinata crossing over into another story that I have written *wink* can't wait to have you guys read it.**

**Ja Ne.**


	28. Meeting His People

**Now, I bet you are wondering what story that Hinata will be going into, and I hope that this isn't very cliché, but Hinata Hyuga will be meeting Hansuke Hyuga and the rest of the gender bended gang. So I hope you enjoy ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™**

**(Line Break)**

Hinata sat outside under her family's Sakura tree, her eyes starred off at the sky with a light smile on her cheeks as she watched the clouds roll on. Hinata clutched her beige coat closer to her body as another wind blew past her and caused slight chills. The young Hyuga maiden was all alone on the spring day. Her father was off training Hanabi for the day, Neji was with his peers and teammates, and Hinata's own team had prior business matters to take care of. Kiba Inuzuka was helping his sister watch over the animals while their mother was on a mission, and Shino Aburame and his father were off on a hunt for beetles that may be eating farmer's crops. Any of the other shinobi were people that Hinata had never really talked to, but she was sure that even they would be too busy. She just took another deep breath and watched another fluffy white cloud float past the sky.

Hinata looked back down and saw a little white bunny hop across the manors garden, and seemed to be looking for an escape. She blushed at the site of the bunny and slowly got to her feet. She knew how skittish bunnies were and remained silent and slow paced as she approached it. The bunny was quick to hear Hinata walking towards her, and quickly darted off in the other direction; Hinata just smiled and continued walking to the gate. She looked back to the bunny that had taken cover under a bush and smiled lightly, "Y-you're fr-free to l-leave," her cheeks were painted a light pink as she held open the gate. The bunny took the chance and ran out; Hinata almost missed seeing it run through but she just giggled lightly. Hinata was about to go back inside, but she heard a sudden twig crack. She spun around and looked into the forest that was right across the dirt road that passed her home. Hinata closed the gate and walked out to the forest; she pushed her way through a few thick bushes and was soon in a clearing. She glanced back to the manor, but she knew no one would notice her absence and even if they did, she would be home soon. Hinata turned back around and continued through the forest with soft steps. Every time she chose to go one way, another noise would lead her in another.

Until she finally came upon a cliff side; it wasn't a large cliff, but just one that she would always see when she took mission out of the country. What caught her eye though was what looked like a mirror on the side of the rock cliff; but Hinata knew it wasn't a mirror since that would just be odd. It just had to be very reflective rock, like some kind of metal. She slowly walked to it, but she didn't see her reflection from where she stood, so she walked up to it. Hinata was surprised not to see herself through, she saw another man. He was rather tall, in a long beige jacket and blue trousers and shinobi sandals. As she moved closer, so did him. They both copied the others movements down right to the expression on their faces. "W-wow," she spoke lightly as she placed her hand on the mirror, but she felt her hand begin to sink through. Before she could react, Hinata was pulled in.

"Ow…" Hinata looked up to see that the male on the other side was about five feet away from her fallen figure. They were both just in a black nothing ness that did not start or end. He rubbed his forehead and Hinata gapped at his midnight blue hair. His skin was as pale as hers, but his arms up to the middles of his fingers were bandaged up tight. His voice was masculine sounding, but there was something oddly familiar about it. He looked at her and they both gasped.

They both stared into lavender tinted eyes with no pupils.

"H-Hi," Hinata blushed pink as she sat up and smiled at him.

"H-Hello," he sat back and looked at her oddly. "W-Who a-are you?"

"O-Oh," she began to poke her forefingers together, "I-I'm…I'm H-Hinata Hyuga."

He looked at her funny, "I-I'm sorry, b-but that c-can't b-be," he began to rub the back of his neck and blush red as he looked away, "I-I have n-never s-seen you a-around- n-not that I-I think y-you are lying," he quickly added out of embarrassment and slight shame.

"B-But," Hinata became anxious, "Y-you must h-have, I-I am the H-Heiress." Hinata was well known around the countries for her title; everyone knew her.

"I-Impossible," he said with confusion, "I-I am the Heir, H-Hansuke Hyuga."

They both continued to stare at one another, in hopes that one of them would give in and admit they were lying, but nothing came. Hinata became nervous and got to her feet. He slowly followed suit. "Wh-who is your f-father?"

"Hiashi H-Hyuga,"

"Mine t-too," she added.

"W-who…who is y-your mother?"

"Hinako Hyuga," Hinata said with a light smile. That had to prove it; barely anyone knew who her mother was.

"Mine too," Hinata looked up at him with surprise, but saw his sweet smile, "You…y-you l-look just l-like her." Hinata smiled back with a dark blush on her cheeks. He let out a deep breath, "maybe…" he looked away, "w-we are th-the same person…?"

"B-But," she stared at the ground, "y-you are a-a male…"

"True…" he walked up closer to her. "L-Let us talk," he sat down and Hinata sat down across from him with her legs tucked to her side as he sat cross-legged. "T-Tell me about y-your family, l-let us see wh-what is d-different." He gave another reassuring smile and Hinata was more convinced that this person was not her, he was much too confident. Sure the blush, eyes, and looks were down, but why was he so much better at talking.

"Well," she started, "My father i-is the head o-of the Hyuga c-clan, m-my mother p-passed away long ago." They both saddened at the mention of it. "I-I have a-a little sister H-Hanabi, a-and m-my cousin N-Neji-nii."

"O-Oh my," she looked up at him, "the b-beginning w-was the same, but…I-I have a little b-brother H-Haru, a-and my c-cousin i-is Nami-onee."

"Th-they a-are opposite g-genders?" Hinata was just baffled at what was going on.

Hansuke nodded, "please g-go on."

"Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, a-and Kurenai Yuhi a-are p-part of my team," she said as she thought back to how they were doing.

Hansuke smiled, "M-my team i-s Kisho Yuhi, Satomi Aburame, a-and Kaori I-Inuzuka." They both just starred at one another.

"Th-This is u-unbelievable," Hinata said with shock. She looked back to the mirror that had brought her over. "D-did we…?"

Hansuke looked back at the mirror brought him over, "…c-cross universes?" They both stared back at one another and a smile crept to their lips. "T-Team 10 i-is made of Shika Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka, C-Cho Akimichi, a-and Amaya Sarutobi."

"Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, a-and Asuma Sarutobi."

"Team 7 is N-Naruko Uzamaki," he said with a light blush and smile on his cheeks, "Saburo Haruno, S-Sakaye Uchiha, a-and Kashikoi Hatake."

"Naruto Uzamaki," Hinata blushed and giggled a bit at the name, "Sakura Haruno, S-Sasuke Uchiha, a-and Kakashi Hatake."

"N-Nami-onee's t-team is Takashi, Tai Lee, and Might Gen."

"Neji-nii's team is TenTen, Rock Lee, a-and Might Gai."

"My H-Hokage is Tsuyoshi-dono."

"My H-Hokage i-is Tsunade-dono."

"A-Amazing," they both said at the exact same time and then blushed and smiled timidly. Hansuke cleared his throat, "May….m-may I meet them?" Hinata blinked a few times, but then nodded. "Y-you should m-meet the o-others," they both got back to their feet. "J-Just for th-the day?" Hinata decided to switch places, since this seemed too good to pass up. She looked over to the mirror across from her, "E-everyone w-will love you," he said to her as he held her shoulders. "Y-You can do it."

"How d-do you kn-know," she looked back at him.

Hansuke smiled, "I-I am you," she blushed and smiled back, "a-and we are stronger th-than we think." Hinata nodded and took in a deep breath. She walked forward to the mirror and looked back at Hansuke one more time. They said one last good bye and they both walked through.

**(Line Break)**

"Hansuke-kun!" Kaori called as she looked around for her blue haired companion, "We leave that boy alone for a few hours and he runs off," she huffed loudly and crossed her arms over her chest. Akamaru barked loudly and sniffed around to catch the scent.

"It is not his fault Kaori," Satomi said as she fixed her glasses, "you stated that we did leave him. You didn't expect him to just wait around for us to finish?"

"It would have been nice if he did," she pouted. Satomi just shook her head and fixed her glasses. "Wait," Kaori stopped and sniffed the air, "I think I can smell him…but," she looked puzzled, "he smells…more flowery?"

"He must have been gardening," Satomi waved it off.

"I don't know," she said while shaking her head, "but who cares?" Kaori smiled brightly and walked off in the direction of the scent and Akamaru happily barked. "I just wait to go out and eat something since Hana had me working non-stop with all the puppies." Satomi nodded and they continued their walk through the forest with small talk, but Kaori came upon the scent first and just took a step back from the figure lying on the ground. The frame was so small and easily be told as a female, but it threw Kaori and Satomi off; this was supposed to be Hansuke not some sleeping girl. "Hey Miss," Kaori walked up to the girl and shook her arm, "are you okay- whoa!" The girl awoke and looked up at her with big lavender tinted eyes. Her midnight blue hair was ever so slightly messed up.

Hinata smiled when she saw the similar looking woman. She whispered, "Kiba-kun…"

"I think I found some Hyuga girl Satomi-chan," Kaori looked back as Akamaru continued to sniff Hinata. Satomi walked up to the two and crouched down to get a better look. "Doesn't she look just like Hansuke-kun?"

"…" Satomi eyed Hinata more, and Hinata just smiled at the two.

"Y-You must be," Hinata sat up and smiled lighter with a blush on her cheeks, "K-Kaori-chan and S-Satomi-chan."

"And how do you know that," Kaori said with a slight glare.

"H-Hansuke-k-kun told m-me," Hinata just couldn't believe it. They were both so pretty, and so strong. She looked down to Akamaru, he was still the same, but he had a girl master instead. She watched as they both looked to her in shock. "I-I kn-know this is w-weird, b-but H-Hansuke-kun and I-I met. I-I am the fe-female version o-of him." Hinata then thought for a moment, "O-Or is he th-the male v-version o-of me?" She looked back at them and blushed red as they just continued to look at her funny, "I-I'm sorry," she bowed her head low, "y-you must th-think I-I'm crazy-"

"I believe you," Satomi said lightly.

"What," Kaori yelled at her with questioning, "This…this girl is off her rocker! Female version of Hansuke-kun? If that is true then where is our Hansuke-kun?"

"H-He's i-in m-my universe," Hinata answered lightly as she pointed to the mirror like rock, "I-I came through th-there."

"Look at her," Satomi pointed out, "beige jacket, blue hair, Hyuga eyes that are lavender, the blush, stuttering." She crossed her arms over her chest, "Try to explain that away."

"Okay here, Female Hansuke-kun," Kaori looked at her with a smirk, "what's your favorite food?"

"C-Cinnamon r-rolls," Hinata smiled.

"…Damn," Kaori muttered, "Okay, here's another. What do you like to do?"

"I-I like to m-make medicines, a-and plant fl-flowers," Hinata thought another moment, "a-and I l-love cooking."

"Double damn," Kaori thought harder.

"Get over it," Satomi got to her feet and held out her hand to Hinata, "May we have your name?"

"I-I am Hinata H-Hyuga," Hinata grabbed her and pulled herself up and then bowed to the two, "a-an honor to meet y-you both."

Kaori smiled lightly, "I have to admit," she looked to Satomi, "Hansuke-kun is still really cute as a girl." She looked back to Hinata, "How am I in your universe?"

"O-oh," Hinata blushed, "Y-you both a-are male," she smiled as the other two paled, "n-named Kiba I-Inuzuka a-and Shino Aburame."

Kaori thought for a moment, "Am I hot?"

"W-Well," Hinata's face burnt a bright red at the thought, "I-I-I think th-that you a-are very g-g-good l-looking, b-but h-he's like m-my brother a-and-"

"Don't worry about it," Kaori nudged her with a smile, "I was only teasing." Hinata only giggled lightly and Satomi smiled from behind her collar. "Hey," Kaori said with a bright smile, "You should come and meet everyone else! I bet they will be so shocked that we met a girl from another universe just like ours, but only we are different genders!" Kaori grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her along. "I bet you'd actually be able to talk to Naruko-baka since Hansuke-kun gets so nervous that he is close to passing out," she laughed lightly as Hinata just thought back to what the blonde in her universe was doing. Satomi just sighed and followed them as Akamaru ran ahead and barked happily all the way.

**(Line Break)**

"Do you have any sixes?"

"Go Fish."

Team 7 and Team 10 had lost all the motivation to actually train for the day and broke down into a heap of laziness. Saburo Haruno and Inoichi Jr. Yamanaka were in a very mild game of Go Fish, each one wining every other game and forcing to keep playing a tie breaker. Naruko Uzamaki was just lying in the grass and taking in all the sun that she could with a bright smile on her face and humming a little tone she remembered someone singing to her when she was a child. Sakaye Uchiha was leaning back against a tree trunk and tossing a kunai in the air; she smirked as she was able to spin it multiple times while it was in the air and always caught the handle. Shika Nara was sleeping in the shade, snoring rather loudly for such a woman of her size. Cho Akimichi sat beside her sleeping companion and just ate potato chips.

"Maybe we should find Kaori and the rest of the mutt's team and see if they can bring us some joy," Inoichi sighed as he dropped his hand of cards on the ground and rolled over so that he was lying on his back. "Go find them pinky."

"Bite me," Saburo scoffed as he put all the cards back together. He placed them back in his beige pouch and sat back with his arms supporting him. "Why don't you go find them? You need the exercise anyway." He said as he picked at his fingernails and Inoichi felt his left eye twitch. "And as much as I would love to see Kaori kick your ass in a few rounds of sparring, Hansuke and Satomi are about as exciting as my left foot."

"That was a little harsh Saburo-san," Saburo cringed when he heard Satomi's voice. Inoichi laughed a bit at him. "I just wanted you to meet our new companion," Saburo looked back and large hearts appeared in his eyes at the site of the petite blue haired maiden that stood between the Satomi and Kaori. But Inoichi beat him to the punch.

"I am so sorry dear maiden for not noticing you earlier. I am Inoichi Yamanaka," Hinata blushed as Inoichi grabbed her hand and placed a light kiss on her knuckles. She giggled a bit at the thought of this being the male version of Ino; she could just tell by their looks. She looked to everyone in the area and could easily tell who they were in her world. Inoichi pulled her forward a bit and had his arm around her shoulder, "Why don't I introduce you-"

"Please don't mind my moron of a friend," Saburo pulled Hinata from Inoichi hold. "He doesn't know how to act around such a woman as yourself. I'm Saburo Haruno" He smiled kindly and Hinata just giggled since even a male version of Sakura had pink hair and those bright green eyes. Saburo motioned to each person as he named them. "This is Naruko and Sakaye both part of my team."

"Hn."

"Hiya!" Naruko bounced up to her and Hinata smiled, "I'm going to be the next Hokage of this village, so you be sure to remember the name Naruko Uzamaki, believe it!" Hinata nodded and Naruko looked at her once more, "You look like someone I know."

"I-I get that a-a lot," she said lightly and Inoichi and Saburo just blushed at her stutter and the pink blush on her face. "I-I love y-your hair," she complimented and Naruko smiled brightly.

"And these are my team members," Inoichi took her back and shot a glare at Saburo, "Shika Nara and Cho Akimichi."

"Troublesome," Shika muttered as she rubbed her eyes, "'Sup?"

"Why hello there," Cho smiled at her and nodded.

Hinata smiled lightly and bowed back at the two, "I-It's so nice to me-meet you all," she looked to the two boys, "I-It was nice m-meeting you two as well." Inoichi and Saburo became all lovey-dovey at the site of her innocent smile and the blush on her cheeks. "K-Kaori-chan," she looked back to the girl that was trying to suppress laughter, "w-would you like t-to tell them?"

"Tell us what?" Naruko asked as she titled her head to the side.

"Hate to break it to you perverts," Kaori said as she pulled Hinata away from the two boys, "but this is Hinata Hyuga, heiress to the Hyuga clan."

"Bullshit," Sakaye said with a glare, "if anything she's Hyuga-san's cousin of sorts."

"B-But I-I am," Hinata said with a light smile. "I-I'm actually f-from another u-universe."

"You're lucky that I find you unbelievably attractive or I'd call you crazy," Inoichi said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Inoichi," Hinata started, "y-you've had a crush on U-Uchiha-san s-since the Academy."

"Anyone knows that-"

"But you had a crush on N-Nara-san first." Inoichi gapped and Shika felt her left eye twitch at the comment. "I-I know that s-since I-Ino Yamanaka was the same." Hinata blushed as they all stared at her. "I-In my universe, y-you are a-all the opposite g-gender." She said happily and watched as they all looked to her with horror.

"Son of a bitch," Saburo muttered. Then realization hit, "But…you…you are really…?"

"The girl version of Hansuke? Yes, yes she is," Satomi answered.

"I just hit on Hansuke?" Inoichi asked and the two just nodded as Hinata giggled a bit more at the two boy's confusion. The two suddenly paled and began to gag on the once thoughts that they had in their heads and slowly crumpled down into a mess of heaves and trying not to throw up. Kaori just continued to laugh at them and Satomi only sighed at little scene. "Dude," Inoichi glared at Kaori, "why didn't you say anything?"

"It was funny," Satomi answered honestly with shrug. She looked to Hinata, "I wonder what Nami-san will say when she finds out."

"Hansuke is really cute as a girl," Naruko smiled brightly as she glomped Hinata. "Just look at her, she's like a perfect doll." Hinata blushed red and Naruko just rubbed her cheek against the top of Hinata's head. "Can we keep her? Please~? I promise to be her best friend, believe it!"

"Excuse me," Sakaye pulled Hinata from Naruko's grip. Hinata felt a bit odd as she became some sort of exhibit for these people. Sakaye looked her over, "As much as I like to believe Naruko has more than half a brain," she spoke sarcastically, "I doubt this girl is Hyuga-san and that you come from some other universe-"

"Y-You must b-be Sakaye U-Uchiha," Hinata spoke lightly and Sakaye just stopped her talking and nodded. Hinata smiled lightly, "You're so pr-pretty," she blushed lightly and Sakaye couldn't help but also blush, "l-like the r-roses m-my mother grew. I-I bet o-one would l-look good i-in your h-hair."

Sakaye smirked and crossed her arms over her chest, "Okay…I believe it now." Hinata thanked her and bowed lightly, "she sure acts like him anyway." She sighed lightly, "So what are you doing here anyway?"

"I-I saw th-this mirror like r-rock," Hinata started, "th-then I w-went through it and I-I met H-Hansuke-kun. W-We talked a-and then tr-traded places f-for a d-day," she smiled at them.

"How interesting," Shika said lightly, "another universe with certain people gender bended. Imagine," she mused aloud, "all the different types of universes there are. Maybe there is one where there are no shinobi, or samurais. Or one that lacked certain items we have now." She trailed off and smirked, "My day that just got a bit more bearable." She walked up to Hinata and looked her in the eye; she smiled lightly, "Naruko is right. You are very cute." Hinata blushed and thanked her with a bow.

"Okay morons!" They all looked over and watched as Team Gai walked onto the training grounds, "Where is my cousin? He is needed back home," Nami crossed her arms over her chest.

Takashi eyes scanned over the group and smiled as his eyes landed on Hinata, "Hey Nami-san," he nudged her and motioned to Hinata. "You didn't tell me that your cute cousins were coming to visit." Hinata looked to her feet and blushed; she never thought Neji could look so pretty.

"She is so youthful looking," Tai Lee bounded over to Hinata and spun her around. "She must be from the Hiroshi clan with that blue hair." Nami and Takashi walked up to the group as they smirked and held back laughs.

Nami looked Hinata over; "Hm…" she walked around the girl and then stopped in front of Hinata. She stared into the girl's eyes for the longest time.

"She's a looker," Takashi smirked. But Inoichi and Saburo started laughing loudly. "What's up with you guys?"

"Hansuke-sama," Nami asked as she leaned back to stand up straight. She rolled her eyes, "Whatever this genjutsu is please take it off."

"I-I'm n-not under g-genjutsu," she smiled lightly.

"Ah gross," Takashi paled, "I just called Hansuke cute." The other two boys laughed harder as Takashi began to gag.

"I-I'm H-Hinata H-Hyuga actually," she bowed to her, "n-nice to m-meet you N-Nami-onee." Nami blinked a few times and felt a warm smile pull at her lips and the look in her eyes softened. Hinata blushed lightly and looked to Nami, "Is s-something wr-wrong N-Nami-onee?"

"It's nothing Hinata-sama," she spoke lightly and ruffled Hinata's hair. "How would you like to visit the Hyuga home? It is your home anyway," Hinata looked back to the others, that still looked at her and whispering about her.

"I-If it is o-okay w-with-"

"Go on Hinata-chan," Kaori said with a smile as Satomi nodded, "meet your family and tell them we all said hello." Hinata nodded and she walked off with Nami walking beside her.

Takashi, Inoichi, and Saburo watched as the two walked away. "Damn…" the three said lightly.

"So gross," Shika shook her head.

**(Line Break)**

The clan home was rather quiet and the family was in a state of peace. The Hyuga clan had no family meetings, dinners with other clans, and not even Hiashi Hyuga, head of the family, had much paper work to do. He sat outside seated on one of the outside wooden halls with a tray of tea that was made just an hour ago. He frowned a bit when he drank the rather cold drink as he watched Haru trained in the outside training area; their earlier training had taken placed inside, but it became too hot and stuffy. The two were rather bored but the two were unable to do anything else. Hiashi closed his eyes and set down his cup lightly, "Haru," he called lightly and looked to the boy, "you have worked hard enough. Rest up and then get to your studies."

"Yes, Otou-san," Haru bowed. He walked up to his father, to get to the door behind him, but he stopped when he stood up and looked to his left. "Nami-onee….who is she?" Hiashi looked over and went a bit wide eyed at the site. Nami and this other girl walked towards the two with their bare feet hitting the wood floors. She looked just like her; Hiashi just kept her eyes on her.

"Hinako-chan?"

Hinata blushed red when she heard him call her that; so she really looked a lot like her mother. "I-I am s-sorry," she bowed to him, "b-but I am not Hinata-okaa."

"Hinako Hyuga is my mother," Haru said quickly with a slight glare. Hinata just smiled softly at him.

"Hyuga-sama," Nami bowed and then motioned to Hinata, "As unbelievable as this sounds, this is Hinata Hyuga, she comes from a different universe where she is the Heiress to her clan." They both watched as Haru looked to Hiashi, who looked to be thinking over everything that had happened. "T-Technically," she began to get nervous, "she…she is your daughter. Just, not in this universe?" She looked to Hinata in hopes that she could explain it better.

"I-It's tr-true…" she smiled at the two, "I-I met Hansuke j-just awhile a-ago and h-he told m-me about y-you." Hinata looked to Haru, "y-you must be H-Haru-otōto; I assume you must be quite the fighter." Haru blushed red at the comment and looked away with a pout. Hinata only giggled and glanced at Hiashi, "A-Are you well H-Hiashi-otou?"

Hiashi got to his feet swiftly and kept a calm face, "If you intend to stay here for the time being, I'll have Nami show you to Hansuke's room-"

"I-I think I-I can find h-his room," she smiled at him, "b-but thank you."

Hiashi only nodded and walked off and left the three there to linger in the silence. Haru glanced back at her, "So…you're my Onee?"

Hinata looked to him, "W-Well…not really," she said as she looked up as to think about the question, "N-Not that kn-know of." She looked to the tray of tea and then looked back to where Hiashi walked away too. "I-I'll bring h-him his tea." Hinata picked up the tray and walked off into the manor.

"She's really pretty," Haru said lightly and looked to Nami, "just like Okaa-chan."

"She is," Nami smiled and nodded, "let's go get your studies down Haru-sama." She walked behind him as they went to the boy's room.

Hinata was in the kitchen and moved a hot tea pot back on to the tray and made her way to Hiashi's office; at the end of the hall where it always was. She was nervous as she walked up to the room. "H-Hiashi-otou," she spoke lightly and stood outside the door, "m-may I come in."

"Enter Hinata-san," he voiced out after a long hesitation. Hinata slid the door open and smiled at him. "Is there something troubling you?"

"N-no," she said lightly and placed the tray down beside his desk, "I-I just brought y-you fresh tea." Hinata clasped her hands behind her back and just looked to Hiashi with a curious eye, "I-If it i-isn't t-too much trouble," he glanced up at her, "m-may I a-ask you some q-questions?"

"You may."

"H-How i-is H-Hansuke-kun," she asked as she kneeled down before his low desk where he was seated.

"Very strong, a good boy, and a very bright for his age," he spoke without much thought or even bother to look up at her.

Hinata just smiled at how he acted, "D-Do you two g-get along?"

Hiashi looked up at her and just looked into her rather large eyes. She looked so hopeful. Hiashi just fixed his composer, "We do." He noticed that her own composer changed a bit and he watched as she looked to sadden a bit. "What is it?"

"Y-you don't s-sound like y-you two do," she mumbled lightly. "I-I guess y-you both d-don't talk m-much…o-or do anything b-but exchange s-small words." She seemed to sadden more and more as she spoke and he almost felt a panic when she began to get watery eyes. Hiashi had never dealt with such emotion and he was never used to having another girl around the house. He wondered how her father d-dealt with her. "I-I'm sorry," she smiled through her tears as she wiped her eyes, "I-I don't u-usual c-cry i-in front o-of you…or my f-father." She laughed lightly and then looked up at him, "B-but for some re-reason," she smiled, "I-I don't f-feel ashamed w-when I am b-before you." Hiashi just looked at her and waited for her to calm down.

"Do you and your father not get along," he asked lightly as he drank some of the tea.

"I-I don't know," she shrugged her shoulders. She sniffed, "W-We don't talk…b-but I l-love my father," she looked up at him with big eyes, blush, and a smile. "E-Even if h-he doesn't t-talk t-to me often."

"Well," Hiashi looked to her with soft eyes, "I know that he must care for you too." Hinata smiled a bit more and her cheeks reddened. "Please rest up and enjoy yourself." Hinata bowed to him and got back to her feet. "And thank you for the tea," she nodded back at him but stopped before she opened the door.

"A-And Hiashi-otou," she slid open the door and looked back at him, "I-I know th-that Hansuke-kun c-cares for y-you too." She walked through the door way and then closed the door behind herself.

"I love him to Hinata-chan," Hiashi said to himself and continued to drink his tea.

"I know," Hinata whispered to herself as she walked down the hall to where Nami was sitting in the front room. "N-Nami-onee," she spoke lightly, "c-can w-we go back o-out and eat w-with the others?" Nami nodded and the two slipped on their shoes and walked out the front doors.

**(End)**

**This one is a bit open ended, and I may make a part two, like her meeting the other characters that she had yet to meet. But until then, I will be writing an Ouran Host Club and Naruto crossover since I am obsessed with the manga of OHSHC and I need to get some out of my system. And I will take some request for after my crossover. **

**Hope you have enjoyed and Ja Ne ^^ **


	29. Arranged Happiness

**So, this has been in my head for a while, but it probably won't come out as good as I would like it too. But please enjoy this Takashi Morinozuka and Hinata Hyuga one shot. (Mori-senpai is my favorite Host~: D)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™ or OHSHC™**

**(Line Break)**

The air was unusual calm on the Morinozuka manor and many of the family members were dressed a little better than they normally had. Takashi Morinozuka and his younger brother Satoshi were both in the outside training area with kendo swords and bamboo targets. They had received no word about anything happening and decided to not bother anyone with questions. Well, Takashi did and Satoshi followed the example. Takashi –usually known as Mori with his most of his peers- carefully stood in place as he positioned his kendo sword as he stood across from Satoshi. The two brothers were close, but were complete opposites when it came to personality. Satoshi was rather talkative and happy to express his feelings. Takashi was a man of silence; never speaking unless absolutely necessary. The brothers looked practically the same with light skin and a mess of black hair and dark eyes. They both also served a member of the Haninozuka clan. Mitsukuni –usually know as Honey with most of his peers- and Yasuchika were both brothers, Mitsukuni being the eldest but the shorter of the two. Takashi had been a very good companion of Mitsukuni, both third years at the Academy and cousins by a marriage between their families, but Takashi had personally taken it upon himself to take care of Mitsukuni. Satoshi took care of Yasuchika, both also being in the same grade, but he was much harder with the Haninozuka. Yasuchika was a very cold person and his elder brother being a cake and stuffed animal loving person.

At the moment, Mitsukuni was sitting at the sidelines with his Bunny at his side and a piece of cake in hand. "Go Takashi!" The boy almost sounded too cute to be a third year in high school and a master martial artist. His soft blonde hair and large light brown eyes brought a blush to anyone that dared look his way. Takashi just nodded and Satoshi showed his nervousness and swallowed loudly. Mitsukuni raised his hand, "Ready," he asked cutely and looked between the two. He smiled brightly, "Begin!"

As the two brothers sparred, off at the main part of the manor, the head of the clan was kneeled before the grand visitor that had arrived just a short while ago. Their guest had long brown hair and pale silver eyes that almost made him look blind. He was dressed in a dark business suit that he did not enjoy wearing for the mere fact that he hated ties. He was pale skinned and had a steely look in his eyes. At his sides were his two daughters, one looking exactly like him; her dark brown hair up in a simple bun with a flower pin. She was dressed in a simple kimono that was a darkening orange going down with a white obi and her hands placed on her lap. The other daughter was once seated beside her father, but she had taken leave to use the restroom. She left alone and the he could only assume that she had gotten lost on the way. "I hope that your trip was enjoyable Hyuga-dono," he said to the man.

"It was, thank you," he nodded to the man, "I was elated to see the invitation to your lovely home. I hope that we may discuss our business without any troubles."

"Father," the younger daughter spoke softly, "Shall I go look for Hinata-onee?"

"Do not fret Hanabi-san," the head looked to one of the servants in the room, "please fetch my two sons and be sure they look decent. Also keep an eye out for Miss Hyuga." The servant nodded and bowed before he left the room. He looked back to the two Hyugas, "May I get you anything while we wait?"

"We would be happy for some tea or coffee," Hiashi said and gave a light smile –which Hinata had forced him to start doing- and nod. Another servant got the message and went off to get the items and the room was filled with more small talk and pleasant conversation. As they all drank tea Hiashi spoke once more, "I hope that you won't be offended that my daughter and I will stay in a hotel. I feel that we would only make my other daughter a nervous wreck."

"I didn't think the heiress would be so….bashful," he smiled lightly even though he found it unbelievably humorous. He had never such a woman of such a high status to act like a small child when it came to meeting others. "But I will be sure that she is well taken care of while under out care." Hiashi nodded and Hanabi just huffed lightly at the thought of not being able to see her sister whenever she wanted like before.

Off in the manor, the young heiress was slowly walking down one of the many halls. She was dressed in a rather elegant kimono that was a dark red color with black and white flowers decorating it and a black obi. Midnight blue hair was tied up into a tight bun with a rather extravagant hair pin. She had bangs that covered her forehead and long pieces that framed her heart shaped face. A pale hand lightly touched the wooden walls as she turned another corner and sighed when she saw no other indication to seeing a bathroom. Her light lavender eyes scanned the area for the indication of finding some kind of clue. She pursed her pink lips as she continued down the hall and was surprised to see an outside area. She really had to go, but she thought that some fresh air would help clear her head. She quickly walked outside and smiled lightly as she slid open the door and took in the sunlight. She turned so that she faced the open doorway and slowly slid it close in hopes that no one would see her sneaking out.

"Hello!" She jumped lightly and looked over her shoulder to see the rather short blonde haired boy, "You're very pretty!"

"Thank you," she blushed lightly and bowed to him, "s-sorry if I bothered you sir."

"It's no trouble," he was smiling up at her, "I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, you can call me Honey!"

She looked him over in his casual attire and the stuffed bunny under his arm. She had to admit that the boy was rather cute and she had the urge to help him find his mother. But the name was echoing in her head. He was the Haninozuka fighter; the greatest in the world was the rumor she had heard. But she looked at him again and smiled lightly, "I-I'm Hinata-"

"Mitsukuni-san," she was cut off as a boy that looked younger than she ran up to him. "Can you tell Yasuchika that I have a family thing?" Satoshi asked lightly. Hinata blinked at his kendo gear and was slightly impressed. She could never get the hang of fighting with a weapon. Satoshi looked over and blushed upon seeing her. "I am sorry," he bowed quickly; "I am Satoshi Morinozuka, second son." Hinata laughed lightly behind her hand and bowed back to him.

"This is Hina-chan," Mitsukuni smiled brightly, "she looks like a feudal princess right?"

"Yeah," Satoshi said shyly but then he was back to being in a rush, "but I have to go get ready. Good day Miss." Satoshi ran off to another door, nearly tripping as he went through the door way.

"Mitsukuni," he and Hinata looked over to see a rather tall male standing in his kendo gear, "I must be off," his eyes looked to Hinata, "Takashi Morinozuka." He bowed and Hinata regained her person and bowed back clumsily. He left without another word and Hinata watched as he walked away, with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"See you later Takashi!" Mitsukuni waved erratically. "Would you like to come back with me and eat some cake? I have loads of different kinds."

Hinata blushed lightly and shook her head, "I have to get back to my father, but if it isn't too much trouble," she looked at her feet with embarrassment. "Can you point me to a restroom?" Her ears burned a dark red with how ashamed she felt; she almost sounded like a five year old child. What was worse that it was to someone that was older that her, and he really looked to be a child. Mitsukuni just smiled lightly at how embarrassed she was. He took her hand in his and pulled her back into the manor. "Thank you kindly Honey-sama."

"You must be from the Hyuga clan, right Hina-chan?" He asked as he looked up at her. She nodded lightly and Mitsukuni clutched his bunny a little tighter. "Is your family here to arrange a marriage?" He felt a tug at his arm and he looked back to see that Hinata had stopped in her tracks. He walked back up to her, "What's wrong?"

"Oh," she looked down at him and forced a happy looking smile to her face, "It is nothing Honey-sama," she wiped her eyes and sniffed lightly. "To answer you…yes…yes, a marriage is to be arranged today." She was a bit breathless and her eyes would look to the floor.

Mitsukuni didn't push her any further and just motioned for her to follow again, "The bathroom is right here," he pointed to a door and Hinata thanked him again and walked in. He turned around and walked back in direction of his home. He would go deliver the message to his brother and eat some cake until the meeting between the two families was done.

Hinata was quick and she looked at herself in the mirror over the sink. She had to look pretty; just like her mother was. Hinata smiled lightly as she thought back to the elderly woman that had helped into the kimono; the one that her mother had made special for her. The pin in her hair was slightly off, so she carefully fixed it and was slow. She didn't want to go back to the meeting room, she wanted to go back outside and take a taxi back to the airport. She would have if she wasn't so frightened of what would happen. She would offend this great family and be a shame to her own. Hinata let out a deep breath and began to make her journey back to the meeting room. Lucky that this time, a servant was around and had helped her find her way back. Hinata stood outside the meeting room and could hear them all talking, she was a bit shocked that the servant had opened the door for her and she stood almost center stage. "Sorry," she spoke softly as she bowed and quickly walked back to her spot beside her father and knelt down.

"I hope that you were not lost Miss Hyuga," the head of the house said to her.

Hinata blushed, "I…I was just site seeing is all. You have such a lovely home." He nodded and went back to talk to her father and Hinata pretended not hear them, but she heard her name and she was forced to look up.

"Hinata," Hiashi looked at her and motioned to the three men before them, "you will be well taken care of while you stay in the Morinozuka home."

Hinata nodded and looked over, "Thank you Morinozuka-dono," she bowed to him.

"It's nothing Miss Hyuga," his voice was low and full of authority, "This house will be your home too one day, may as well get used to the idea of living here." Hinata just smiled more even though she wanted to leave the room. "I know that Takashi will take good care of you," Hinata refused to look at him; seeing him once was good enough. The image would forever be trapped in her mind, the emotionless face and soft words would never leave her. "Let us eat dinner," he stood up and his two sons followed. Hiashi and Hanabi followed suit, but Hinata was a bit slower to react. She walked behind the large group but stopped when she could feel him standing right beside her.

"Sorry," she took a step back to allow him through, but he still didn't move. He motioned her to go forward and since she didn't want to stand there in silence she went through. "Thank you," she was sure that he didn't hear her, but she didn't really care. She just tried to walk ahead and tried not to think about how he was beside her since he made her feel so small. Figuratively and literally. Takashi towered over her and he was so silent and mysterious…and probably some kind of kendo star. She wished this is how her mother felt when her father told her that she was to marry the prodigy son of the Hyuga son that looked to never smile. She glanced up at him, but he was looking ahead; if he wasn't walking, she would think that he was a statue.

Dinner was just as silent and awkward between the two since both fathers were in deep conversation about the future while Hanabi and Satoshi looked to be in an eating contest. Once it was all over, Hinata watched as her luggage was taking to a room in the guest wing of the manor and her father and sister were getting ready to leave her there for the rest of their stay. Hinata hugged her sister goodbye and told her that they would be together again soon, and she just bowed to her father before he left. She watched as they walked to the car; she waved lightly to the car that drove away and then closed the door. She glanced back to see that Satoshi had waited for her while the other two went back to their respective places.

"You'll have a great time here Hin- I mean," He smiled, "Hyuga-san."

"You…you can keep calling me Hina-chan," she faced him and smiled lightly, even though little tears had formed in the corners of her eyes. "I would like that much more."

"Okay," he blushed, "and you can call me Satoshi-kun," he smiled. "Would you like me to take you to your room?" Hinata nodded and she followed slightly behind him through the hall. "I know that Taka, my brother," he added just in case she didn't know, "can come off….not friendly," he glanced back at her, "but he is a really great guy. I mean," he smiled brightly; "he's the greatest at kendo, a nationwide champion to be honest. And," he walked backwards, "he is so full of wisdom! He ranks second in his class, right after Mitsukuni-san." Hinata giggled lightly as he went on and on about his older brother. She believed everything that he told her, he even went into the story of how the Morinozuka used to serve under the Haninozuka but now they were family. She did find it rather interesting, but it didn't make her happier. Hinata wouldn't go against it though; she was going to be a good wife.

Even though, she was not ready for it.

**(Line Break)**

Hinata was lying on her temporary bed; she felt the morning lights on her body since the curtain on her windows were left open. She sat up and ran her hands through her hair. Her alarm had yet to go off, but she quickly turned it off before she forgot. With slow and quiet movements, Hinata got ready for the day like she was at home. She changed out of her night gown and into a knee length sun dress that was a light blue and had thick straps to hold it on her shoulders. She sat before the vanity left in the room and began to brush her hair; her reflection still looked tired though, but she would feel bad if she went back to sleep. Her bare feet were cold against the wood floors as she continued to brushing. She looked around and found one of her back and reached in. She smiled as she pulled out a blue ribbon that matched the color of her dress. She tied her hair back into a low ponytail and then got back to her feet.

By now, she would have walked out to her kitchen and make herself breakfast, but when her hand was on the door she stopped. Hinata didn't know how this house worked, and she didn't want to impose by just walking about like she owned the place. She looked to her clock and figured that a lot of other people should be up by now. So she continued and tried her best to be as quiet as she could. She had found the kitchen since she remembered finding the dining area. Hinata pushed open the door and quickly ducked as someone walked past her with a tray. Hinata quickly stepped out the way she came and watched as the table was set for breakfast. She was a bit wide eyed as she watched. Cooks and servers said good morning to her like they were tape recordings, but then ignored her existence. She didn't mind it though; she was keeping them from doing her job.

"Are you ready to eat now Miss Hyuga," Hinata jumped and looked to the butler at her side.

"Um…I…I guess so," she said lightly and he only nodded and led her over to a seat. Hinata blushed as he pushed in her chair and almost catered to her.

"What would you like to drink?"

"Would… tea be too much trouble," she asked shyly as she looked to the fine plates and silverware.

"Not at all," those were his last words before he went back into the kitchen. She looked back and then noticed that she was practically alone with hot food sitting on the table. She just stood there and hoped that someone else would come in.

"Good Morning Hina-chan," Satoshi smiled as he walked in and saw her sitting there. Hinata looked at him and then looked over his cream white uniform. "Probably not as nice as the one's you were, but I can move in these better." He commented as he sat across from her and began to fill his plate.

"I think they are nice too," she said lightly, "I am home schooled, so," she smiled lightly and shrugged, "I never wore a uniform like that." He looked at her but Hinata just took a bowl of fruit and began to eat. "Where do you go to school?"

"Ouran Middle School," he smiled, "really big school and close to the High School." He thanked the butler that brought him a glass of orange juice and then set down Hinata's tea. He left before she could thank him. "So you've never gone to a real school?" He asked and Hinata shook her head and blew on her tea. "Wow, you should come and visit. I'll give you a tour and everything."

Hinata smiled lightly and nodded, "That sounds nice." She was about to say something else, but she heard someone walk in and she looked over to see Takashi. "Morning…" she said softly, but he only nodded back at her. He picked up an apple and set down his bag on a chair. Hinata looked back down at her plate since she knew that she was staring. He was also in uniform; black bottoms, white shirt, black tie, and a light blue jacket over it. She wished that he would talk as much as his brother, then things would have been a little bit easier. As quick as he came he was gone. "Bye…?"

"He just went to go pick up Mitsukuni-san," Satoshi answered for her and then finished the last of his drink. "I have to go get Yasuchika. Goodbye Hina-chan, you should at least go visit Taka." He spoke quickly as he picked up his bag, "the third music room okay?" She nodded and he was out the door. Hinata was left alone and decided that she would quickly finish. She got up and picked up her plates and then picked up Satoshi's used plates. Before she could walk into the kitchen, another woman took them from her.

"Please do not trouble yourself Miss Hyuga," she spoke lightly and left Hinata standing there. Hinata only sighed lightly since she was left with nothing to do. She looked over to a clock and walked back to her room; she would finish her studies.

**(Line Break)**

Hinata sighed as she sat on her bed and looked down at the opened work book and text books; she had completely her all of homework. She looked to the alarm clock and sighed out how long she had been cooped up in her room. Some of the servants must have thought that she may have died since every hour they would come and check on her. They tried to offer her things to do, placed to go, and food to eat but she denied them all…at the time. Now that she had nothing else to occupy her time she needed to be busy. Hinata got to her feet and put on a pair of white flats since the floors were cold. She snuck out of her room and then walked back to the kitchen. Lucky for her, no one was in there and Hinata took it as her chance to do something. She decided to takes Satoshi's advice to go and visit the Third Music room. Maybe if she knew Takashi's friends, likes, and clubs he did she would be able to start and get along with him.

She decided that to make a good impression, she would make something. Hinata walked about the kitchen and began to pull ingredients together to make dangos. She had been commented by many of her father's friends and their family for her dangos that she would make for parties. While in the middle of her backing, a few cooks would walk in and out and looked at her funny; soon enough she had a few of them helping skewer the sweet white balls and another making the syrup. She was overly paranoid about it though that she was hovering over people shoulders at times. After the treats were boxed, she smiled and thanked the others as they went to cleaning and eating a few that she had left. Hinata walked to the front of the manor and put on a thin white jacket as she walked outside. She blushed when she saw a car was already waiting for her.

"Where will you be heading Miss Hyuga?" The man asked as he opened the door for her.

"Ouran Academy, please," she asked lightly as she slid into the car.

"Of course Miss Hyuga," he smiled lightly and closed the door. Hinata put on her seat belt and placed the white box down beside her as the car drove off. She looked out the tinted windows and awed at the beautiful scenery that had blessed this area. She maybe wouldn't mind living around her, at least she could always go outside and enjoy the nice weather. She lightly pulled the hem of her dress down and then fidgeted in her seat. But without much more time to enjoy the ride, the car stopped before a rather large building and her door was opened. Hinata stopped out with wide eyes. "Would you like me to wait for you Miss Hyuga?" He asked as she stood there. Hinata nodded and walked into the school but once the doors closed behind her she was stock still.

"Are all schools this extravagant," she asked aloud as she looked. Chandeliers hung on the ceiling, beautiful paintings, and flowers in priceless looking vases. She slowly walked forward and began to look for the Third Music room. Her footsteps echoed rather loudly against the stone floors and clutched the box a bit too tight; she had no idea where she was going, but the trip was enjoyable. She passed by other rooms with other clubs in them, her favorite was a newspaper club since they looked so serious when forming the layout. There were a few sports team practicing outside and she watched them for a while until she remembered that the driver was waiting for her. Hinata began to jog down one of the halls that had rather big windows had a view of a large fountain and maze garden. She slowed her walk and when she looked back she saw two pink doors. She walked a bit closer and looked to the small sign over the door; it read 'Music Room Three'. She smiled lightly and took in a deep breath. Hinata slowly grabbed the handle and opened the door. She was surrounded by rose petals and when she fully opened her eyes she saw a large room. She looked about at the room that was just as nice as the rest of the school, but this room was full of tables with sofas or chairs by them. The room seemed to be more occupied with woman, and one or two boys sat with them.

"Welcome dear princess," Hinata jumped in surprised as a blonde haired boy with soft purplish eyes took hold of her hand. He wore the same uniform that Takashi was wearing in the morning. "A first time to Ouran I see," he smiled sweetly and Hinata blushed pink at his actions, "I'm glad that you came to my humble castle, to bless me with such beauty."

"Uh….y-you're welcome?" she looked around to see if anyone else was witnessing what was going on.

"Please senpai," another male, who was really female, walked over, but he was short and had very large feminine eyes, "you're scaring the girl."

"My fair princess," he looked back at her with tear filled eyes, "is it true? Do I bring fear to you?"

"No," she shook her head quickly and pulled her hand from his own, "I…I just don't know what was going on." She blushed pink and smiled lightly, "But, I thank you for the kind words."

"See Haruhi," he looked to the brown haired male in desguise, "I was not frightening her."

"Hina-chan~" Mitsukuni ran over to her, holding his bunny in his arms, "did you come to visit us? We have really good strawberry cake, chocolate, and a whole bunch more." He said with his child-like voice. Behind him stood Takashi and he just nodded to her.

"I did Honey-sama," she bent down and handed him the box, "I thought I would make dangos…" she looked to all the other girls, "I would have made more if I knew there were so many people." She giggled lightly as Mitsukuni opened the box and began to eat one right there.

"So you know Honey-senpai," she felt one arm go around her shoulder.

"And you cook like Haruhi," another arm.

"Who are you?" She looked to see that two twins looked at her with smirks on their face. She almost thought she was seeing double.

"This is Hinata Hyuga," a dark haired male said with a pair of sleek looking glasses on and a smile, "heiress to the Hyuga clan." He looked down at his note book, "and honor to have you visit our Host club Hyuga-sama."

"Oh," she nodded, "this is a Host Club." She looked to all of them and blushed, "What's a Host club?"

"It's a wonderful place where six good looking and wealthy men with too much times on their hands entertain lovely and wealthy woman that also have too much times on their hands," the blonde answered for her and looked to be standing overly dramatic. "I am the King, Tamaki Suou and the Princely type." He motioned over to the dark haired male with glasses, "vice-president and Kyoya Otori our Cool type." He then pulled the twins from her sides, "Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin our devilish types," he motioned to Mitsukuni, "You already know our Lolita type so you must also know our Silent type Mori-senpai." He then pulled Haruhi closer to him, even though the she looked to be despising every moment, "And Haruhi Fujioka the natural type." He took her hands again, "So please Hyuga-hime, make your choice."

Hinata blinked a few times and looked to all of them, "Actually," she blushed with embarrassment as she stepped back from him and pushed her index fingers together, "I don't' have the money for something like this." They looked at her with shock as she looked to her feet; "I just wanted to visit Honey-sama and Morinozuka-sama…" she trailed off lightly.

"My poor girl," Tamaki held her, "does your father force you to live like a commoner like Haruhi?" Hinata blushed lightly from the close contact and Haruhi glared at him.

"Not at all," she said lightly as she looked up at him, "I just do not have any money to spend frivolously." She smiled sweetly, "My father has enough to worry about me, and so instead of taking up his time with asking, I work."

"I'm starting to like this girl the more I listen," Haruhi smiled lightly.

Kyoya pulled Tamaki off of her, "So Hyuga-sama," he smiled, "how do you know Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai so well?"

Hinata was a bit wide eyed at the question and glanced at the two shyly. She couldn't tell everyone…she just couldn't. Hinata forced a smile, "Our families are good friends." She then looked to her wrist like she had been wearing a watch. "I must be off, th-the driver is waiting." She bowed to the group and backed up quickly to the door. "Nice meeting you all," she then stormed out of the room with the door closing slowly behind her. Hinata didn't look back, but once she rounded the corner, she pressed her back against the wall. Why did they all have to stare at her like that? Friends hung out with friends, right? No one would think more of it. And besides, he was a Host…it would be bad if his customers found out about her. Hinata caught her breath and walked down the rest of the halls.

"How was it Miss Hyuga," she wondered if the driver had even moved from his spot.

"It went well," she said lightly. "I'm ready to go back to the Morinozuka home." He nodded and closed the door when she was properly seated.

Hinata sighed deeply as she lied down on the leather seat and closed her eyes.

'_It's going to be a long visit.' _

**(Line Break)**

Hinata kicked her legs back and forth as she sat at the outside area with a tray of tea beside her with about two cinnamon buns there. Hinata had brought her messenger bag out and sat it behind her; it only carried her books and a few extra things she always kept on hand. She looked at all the bamboo and stray targets that were placed about the area for training. She looked down at her feet that barely touched the dirt ground below; she held her cup with both hands and placed it on her knees. Hinata couldn't understand why she had to stay with them; it wasn't like that she was going to fall in love with him over the course of a few days. And to be honest, she didn't think that her father would be so okay with her alone in the home. Sure, Hinata could take care of herself but she had never been left alone like this before. Hinata shook her head; she couldn't doubt her father's doings and just took a sip of her tea. She looked up at the sky and watched as the clouds rolled on. Hinata pulled the ribbon out of her hair and just placed it on the tray; she shook out her hair and smiled to herself.

"Hina-chan," she looked over to see Mitsukuni skip over to her with a smile on his face, "why did you leave so quickly?" Hinata felt a pang in her chest at the sad look on his face as he kneeled beside her and held his bunny tighter. His big brown eyes filled with tears and she felt her cheeks heat up red. "Why Hina-chan?"

"I-I don't know Honey-sama," she looked down at her lap in shame, "I just don't do well in crowds is all." She glanced at them but quickly looked back down at her lap. "I'm very sorry."

"It's okay Hina-chan," Mitsukuni smiled at her. "Can…Can I ask you something else?" Hinata looked at him and she was slightly surprised to see his serious face. "Why did you lie?" Hinata blinked a few times but then realized what he was talking about.

"Oh…that," she placed her cup back on the tray and began kicking her feet back and forth again, "I…I didn't think you wanted anyone to know." Hinata swallowed loudly and looked to Takashi. He stood there and looked to be indifferent about the whole situation, but she could never read his emotions. It was like she was back at home with her own family. "I mean," she blushed and looked back at the ground, "I don't think it would be good for your customers to know." She allowed her hair to fall to her face so that she had something covering her; "I'm alright with keeping it a secret…"

"No," her head shot up as she felt a rather large hand light grab her shoulder and. Hinata looked up and blushed as Takashi looked down at her, "Tomorrow. Come in again." She almost wanted to giggle at how he could say so much with so little words. A smile came to her lips as he ruffled her hair. "Homework Mitsukuni," he walked off and the blonde gave Hinata a nice goodbye before following. Hinata just sighed out her held breath allowed her head to drop forward.

She had to admit…Takashi was unbelievably cute. Her face flushed red at the thought that ran through her head. She looked back up at the sky and took a cinnamon roll into her hand and ate it.

It wasn't until a few minutes later, she finished them both with a red face; she never thought herself to be a glutton, but this was just ridiculous. Hinata stood up and stretched her arms and back. She smiled lightly and looked back to the dirt ground, until she saw something across the way. Hinata gasped when she saw something limping forward, but also looking as if it wanted to hop. It hit her; it was a little bunny. "O-Oh no," she became worried and lightly ran over to the bunny. It was pure white and was obviously startled by her. "Shhhh," she said soothingly as she kneelt down beside the animal. The bunny had tried to run, but she could see the wound on the left foot. "Please Bunny," she cooed softly to the baby animal, "where is your mama?" She lightly reached out, but the bunny flinched away from her. Hinata smiled sweetly with a motherly look in her eyes, "Oh Bunny-chan," she tried again and lightly stroked the bunny's soft ears. The bunny eased and chittered a bit; Hinata only softened her stare, "Come no Bunny-chan," she carefully took the bunny in her arms and help it like it was an actual baby. "I'll take care of you," she cooed once more. She walked back over to her spot and pulled her bag forward. With her other free arm she rifled through the bag as she sat back down. "Here we are Bunny-chan," she smiled as she laid the white animal on her lap. She pulled out a little brown container and a roll of bandages, "Now," she opened the bottle, "I can heal you." She took some of the cream on her middle and index finger, and gradually applied some to the wound. She saddened when the bunny flinched, but it soon relaxed once more.

"Hey Hina-chan," Satoshi walked over to her, "I brought over Yasuchika so you can meet him." He smiled brightly, but Hinata had yet to look up from the bunny. Satoshi walked a bit closer and crouched down beside her. "What are you doing?"

"Bunny-chan was hurt," she said softly.

"Bunny?" Hinata looked up to the new voice and smiled at the Haninozuka male. She could easily tell, the blonde hair, brown eyes, even though he did hide them behind glasses. She giggled at the blush on his cheeks and how excited he looked. He saw her looking at him and he quickly hid it away, "You should have just let nature take its course."

"Hey!" Satoshi gave the male a good smack to the back of the head, "be kind to our guest!"

"Don't worry Satoshi-kun," Hinata spoke up and the two looked at her. She had finished wrapping the bunny's leg and she was holding him again in her arms. "Haninozuka-san is just voicing his opinion…but I was going to allow him to hold Bunny-chan." She saddened a bit, "But I see you have made your point-"

"Wait," he blushed red and she watched as his eyes watered a bit, "can…can I?" Hinata smiled and nodded. She watched as his face brightened and he sat down beside her. As she was about to hand him the bunny, he removed his glasses and then took hold. Hinata blushed as she watched him practically break down in happiness at holding the small creature. She could guess as the second born, he must have thought he had to be stronger; the Haninozuka was filled with warriors…but she liked the two brothers better this way; easy with showing their true selves without any fear.

"Haninozuka-san," she spoke lightly as to not interrupt his happiness, "I know this is very sudden…but," he looked to her, "can you take care of Bunny-chan for me?" Hinata smiled as his face turned scarlet and he nodded furiously at her. "Thank you so much," she smiled brightly at him. Satoshi smiled as he watched Yasuchika glow with embarrassment and then let a small smile slip through his mask. Hinata laughed lightly and brought the old Yasuchika back, but she already taken advantage of it; she placed a light kiss on his forehead, "Please take care of Bunny-chan, and finish the rest of the tea." She got to her feet and grabbed her bag, "Don't forget your homework." She walked off back into the manor. Yasuchika just blushed red and rubbed his forehead.

"Uh-oh," Satoshi teased, "I hope that you haven't fallen for Hina-chan."

"What?" Yasuchika glared at her, "Why would I be in love with her?" He stood up quickly, still holding his new bunny with great care, "What does it matter anyway," he said as he looked away with a pout.

"Because-" Satoshi started but he was cut off.

"Hyuga-san," the two younger boys looked over to see Takashi standing there with a tray that held two bowls of ramen.

"She's Taka's fiancée," Satoshi finished and Yasuchika paled. Satoshi smiled at Takashi, "Sorry, you just missed her." He watched as Takashi seemed to have his left eye twitch. "But did you see that Taka," Satoshi smirked, "Yasuchika got his very own bunny." Takashi looked to the little white bunny that had bandages around its left leg. "Hina-chan loves animals just like you."

Takashi smiled lightly.

**(Line Break)**

Hinata stood in the kitchen with a smile on her face as she placed the top on the last bento. She was wearing a pair of tight knee length shorts and a loose shirt that was a light pink color with slight poofs on the short sleeves and being slightly tighter around her chest area. Her hair was held back by a white headband and she wore white flats on her feet. Hinata had entered the kitchen fairly early since she learned how much the other servants don't like to see her doing their jobs. How she would drop off her laundry and try to clean them, make herself something to eat, or even trying to walk places. Hinata usually had to sneak around just to be able to do something. She quickly walked out of the kitchen with the four bentos in her arms and set them on the already set table; she let out a held breath and was about to go back to her room.

"Hina-chan," Satoshi walked into the kitchen, still fixing his uniform, "whoa," he looked to the bentos, "you really like to cook huh?"

Hinata blushed lightly, "I do," she picked one up and handed it to him, "please take one Satoshi-kun," she smiled.

"Really," he asked with bright eyes, "I've never ate a bento before. Yasuchika will probably just scoff like the little brat he is."

"Would you like to give him one too?" She said as she grabbed another and set it on top of his.

"Wow Hina-chan," he smiled brightly, "I'll be sure that he eats every last piece of rice!" Hinata giggled as he walked out of the room with an apple in his mouth. She waved lightly but then Takashi walked in.

"Morinozuka-sama," she spoke lightly as she held out the last two bentos, "here. I don't think that it will be as good as your school's food, but…" she trailed off as she looked down at the floor.

"Ah," was his monotone reply as he took them both in his arms.

"One for you and Honey-sama," she smiled a bit as she pulled at the hem of her shirt. "Have a good day Morinozuka-sama," she bowed and quickly walked out. Takashi only watched as she left; he then grabbed something to eat and walked off to go fetch Mitsukuni.

Hinata was safely back in her room and glad that she had done what she set out to prove. She can cook. Hinata was very upset at how the home worked; she didn't want someone to serve her and she surely wasn't going to be kept from doing what she loved. There was also the issue that without her daily chores and homework, she was left to reading and then sleeping…until now. Hinata discovered that the manor had a regular dojo, and that meant she could at least spend an hour or two on her fighting. Not that anyone would believe that she was a fighter, but it did make sense. It was how the Hyuga clan came to know the Morinozuka, through the Haninozuka. The Haninozuka and Hyuga members were fighters, even facing one another in battle. Hinata had only now begun to get closer to mastering her family's style, unlike her sister and cousin who had already mastered it.

Hinata fell back on the bed and curled up on her side; she would wait until the two left to be sure that no one would interrupt her. She was very shy when it came to her fighting; she didn't even like letting Hanabi watch her practice. Hinata closed her eyes and just lied in the silence until she heard a car drive off. Hinata got to her feet and changed into something a little better for training. She put on a pair of loose pants that stopped a few inches above her ankle, and a dark colored t-shirt. Hinata wrapped her hands as she walked to the dojo that she had discovered last night while looking for the restroom. She was sure to close the door silently and made sure that no one was around.

"Just for a little bit," she smiled lightly as she began with some basic warm-ups.

**(Line Break)**

Hinata huffed loudly as she was bent over with her hands on her knees and her cheeks burning red. She looked to the training post that she had been punching and kicking at, but a smile was on her face; she looked over to the clock and laughed lightly at the time. She had spent far too long in the dojo. Hinata looked over to the door and giggled as she saw a few of the servants duck back behind the door when they noticed she saw them. Hinata stood back up straight and stretched out her limbs; she had to get dressed and go back to Ouran Academy. She blushed as she slowly walked towards the door, but didn't notice a few of the mats that had been left out. She tried to catch herself when she tripped over one of the corners, but she landed on her feet wrong. "Ah!" Pain shot up her leg and she quickly got to one foot and looked to her ankle, "Oh no…" she muttered as she hopped over to a wall and used it to keep her balanced.

"Miss Hyuga," a few of the servants that had been watching her quickly entered. "Is something the matter?"

Hinata blushed and shook her head, "No…no I'm fine." She lied as she gently placed her hurt foot on the ground and smiled, "Just clumsy is all," she limped out past them. "I just need to get to my room-"

"Please let us help you Miss," one of the maids said as she walked up to Hinata's side. Hinata tried to refuse but the servants were already helping her out. She was thankful though since it did relieve the pain. They took her to her room and then sat her on the bed; they decided to contact the family doctor before she could say anything against it. Hinata sighed as she was forced to sit on the bed and all the other where in panic about her. She watched as one woman pulled out clothes for her, another male went to fetch the doctor, another went to the cooks to make her something to eat, and another maid was readying a bath for her. Hinata just tried to tell them that they didn't need to do anything for her.

"Miss Hyuga," Hinata looked up and smiled to the man in a doctor's coat walk in, "hope that I didn't keep you waiting."

"It is fine doctor," she spoke lightly as he got down on one knee and looked at her foot, "It is nothing more than a sprained ankle."

"I just want to be sure," he smiled up at her as he began to touch her ankle and slightly push and pull at it. Hinata cringed in pain slightly at what he was doing, but he stopped once he heard her hiss in pain. "You are correct Miss Hyuga, only a sprain." He opened up his bag and pulled out bandages; "I'll just wrap up your ankle and try not to walk on it for the rest of the day. By tomorrow you should be able to walk on it but there may be some pain." She nodded and watched as he wrapped it up and then took his leave. She tried to thank him but he already left.

"Let us help you to your bath Miss Hyuga," the two maids took her to the bathroom.

"I can take it from here," she said to the two and smiled as they left her there with her bath and brand new pair of clothes to dress in. Hinata sighed as the smile dropped from her face and undressed. She gently lowered herself into the tub and made sue her injured ankle was kept out of the water. She took her time in the bath, not wanting to ever leave in fear that more people would become worried about her, or the fact that she could, now, no longer go to the Third Music Room and admit to her lie from yesterday. No, she was trapped here and would sooner or later have to face the two boys on why she didn't go. She would lie again; she would rather tell lies than have them feel worried about her when she had done them wrong first.

Hinata knew this ankle was punishment for telling the lie; she had to live with it on her own. Takashi and Mitsukuni would be mad, and that would also be punishment enough for what she had done. She began to tear up at the thought of her father finding out she had gone and injured herself; like some sort of klutz that they all thought her to be. Imagined if she had tripped in front of a room full of business men? They would just get up and leave without another word; she had to be graceful and perfect.

After another half an hour, she dragged herself out of the bath and dried off. She changed into a pair of shorts and a rather large shirt that she remembered taking from her cousin. She stood before the mirror –on one leg of course- and began to brush her wet hair. Usually she would have blown dried it, but she wasn't in much of a mood for so much work. She hoped out of the bathroom, and blushed lightly when she spotted a pair of crouches waiting for her. She looked around for any of the workers, and when she saw none she went back to her room with a crouches helping her along. Hinata closed the door to her room and decided that she best just hide away from the rest of the night. Propping up the crouches against the wall, she hopped over to her bed and tucked herself in.

Hinata listened to the silence of the house and curled up on her side; it made the time pass slower than normally. She nearly jumped out of her skin when there was a light knock at the door. "Miss Hyuga," it must have been one of the maids, "would you like anything?"

"N-No," she said rather hoarsely, "I-I wish not to be bothered…p-please?" Hinata tried to keep back the little tears in her eyes. If she was back home studying like she wanted to be, none of this would be happening. The maid must have replied since she heard her walked away, but Hinata still couldn't fight the urge to call her father and go back home. She didn't want to be married, she didn't want to be a wife or mother yet.

She wanted to be the heiress she was born to be.

To run the Hyuga Company like her father always told her she could do if she worked hard enough.

Had she failed her studies?

Did she not put all her efforts when she had accompanied him to meeting?

Or was it…that Hiashi did not believe in her anymore?

Didn't he believe that she could run a business and could handle all the work?

Hinata cried softly and caused herself to fall asleep.

**(Line Break)**

"She didn't show up Takashi," Mitsukuni said sadly as he was being carried by the taller male. "Did we do something to make her not come?" The blonde wiped his tears away but he continued to cry. "I'm sorry Takashi."

"Don't cry Mitsukuni," the male responded back as he kept a straight face and continued on to the Haninozuka house. "I'll talk to her."

"I don't think so Takashi," Mitsukuni said lightly and was a bit surprised when Takashi stopped suddenly. "What's wrong Takashi? Did I say something wrong?"

"Why?"

"Hm," He looked to the male and then realized what he was asking about. "Oh, you're wondering why I think you shouldn't talk to Hina-chan?" Mitsukuni got off the male's back and motioned for him to follow after him. As they continued their walk, he explained. "I don't think Hina-chan is very happy here. I heard from the employees that they think she is trying to sneak off." He looked up at Takashi, "She avoids everyone and sometimes they think they have lost her." He looked back ahead and stared into the horizon. "Not to mention, when I asked Hina-chan about the arranged marriage," he paused lightly and spoke in a soft voice, "Hina-chan started to cry." Takashi looked down at him, and then back to the horizon, "I know you'll try to talk to her Takashi, but I'm pretty sure that Hina-chan won't say if something is bothering her." They stopped when they stood at the Haninozuka gates. Mitsukuni smiled up at him, "Just try to make her like it there Takashi; like, find out all her favorite things and make sure she has them there too." He took his bag from the male and rang and ran to his home. "Remember to tell Hina-chan I said Hi!"

Takashi just watched as Mitsukuni got inside and once the door was closed, he walked off to his home. The words rang in his head as he walked off on his own. Just as he was about to walk onto his estate, Satoshi ran at him. "Taka," he stopped and looked to his little brother, "I can't find Hina-chan! And I have to tell her how much I loved her cooking!" Takashi just patted Satoshi's head and motioned for him to follow. "Did you like it Taka?"

"Ah."

"I know," Satoshi smiled, "I think even Yasuchika liked it. He ate all of it without me having to hit him."

Takashi nodded and stopped before a door that he knew Hinata was staying in. He knocked lightly and waited for an answer. He heard the sheets ruffle and a soft and hoarse voice spoke. "C-Come in." He slid open the door and the two looked to see Hinata sitting up in her bed. She smiled lightly at them with puffy red eyes and flushed cheeks. "H-How was sc-school?"

"That lunch was the best Hina-chan," Satoshi entered into the room and stood at the side of her bed. "But are you okay? You look sick."

"I'm f-fine," she waved it off and looked down at her lap. She shifted a bit under the covers. "Don't worry a-about me," she said and smiled lightly at him. He nodded and walked back to Takashi and waved before leaving. Hinata looked to the male and then back at her lap, "I-I hope you can forgive m-me Morinozuka-sama." She grabbed fistful of the blanket, "It s-slipped m-my mind." Takashi's eyes darted to another part of the room and then back at her.

"Ah."

She listened as he closed the door and walked off. She let out a deep sigh and tried to go back to sleep in hopes that this time, she won't have any dreams that made her feel guilty. Though sleep seemed to evade her; she pushed the covers up to her lap and sat up. Hinata sighed and looked around her room. She sighed when she saw that her bag was too far away for her to grab someone to busy herself with. Hinata pushed the covers off, but without warning the door slid open and she quickly hid her legs. Hinata looked over and blushed when Takashi came into the room with a tray full of food. "Morinozuka-sama," she looked down at her lap, "I'm just not hungry yet; I'll eat later."

"I saw the crouches." He said as he placed the tray on her lap. "Are you okay?"

She blushed in shame, "I-I'm fine." Hinata looked to her hurt foot that was hidden under the blanket. "Just a sprain."

"Eat," he ordered as he pulled up a chair and sat by her bed.

Hinata looked at him and looked about ready to question why he had taken a seat. She looked back down at all the food that he had brought. "You should eat too." She looked back at him and smiled lightly. "I don't want you to miss out on dinner." He shook his head and Hinata just kept watching him and then looked back to her food. "Then…Then I won't eat either." She lightly pushed the food away and folded her hands on her lap. "I don't need you to watch over me Morinozuka-sama," Hinata sat patiently even though he was watching her intently. "Thank you for bringing it to me but it was on needed."

"Okay." Takashi reached over and grabbed a bowl of rice and cooked fish. Hinata waited for him and once he took began to eat she smiled.

"Thank you," she whispered lightly and grabbed a plate of sushi. "I have never been spoiled like this." Takashi looked at her while she took a bite and continued to speak. "I usually cook and serve food. Here though," she looked around the room with slight awe, "I can't even get water without someone aiding me." She giggled lightly but it didn't meet her eyes. "But change is alright."

"Do you like cooking?"

Hinata looked at him with a bit of shock. She wasn't prepared for him to talk to her like this. "Oh, uh…" she blushed, "I do. I love cooking. How was the bento?" She asked slightly rushed and with concern. "It wasn't that bad right?" He shook his head and she let out a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness."

"What else do you like?"

"Um…gardening, reading, taking care of things," she paused for a brief moment. "Why do you ask Morinozuka-sama?" She continued to eat and looked to him a few times. He seemed a bit hesitant to answer her; the look on his face was so serious, like the question could be life or death.

"No reason."

Hinata sweat dropped a bit and just smiled. "You are very hard to figure out." She blushed, "You don't have to sit here with me. I don't want to be a bother to you."

"I'll stay," he responded without much thought and grabbed some grilled fish with his chopsticks. Hinata just smiled and ate the last of the sushi.

**(Line Break)**

It was another useless afternoon at the Morinozuka home; Hinata was sitting in the living room area unsure of what to do at the moment. She had tried to cook something, but the chefs were quickly ready to cook whatever she asked. Or when she tried to clean some of her laundry, three maids were already in the area and took her clothes without question. Hinata tried to sneak around into the dojo, but a guard was stationed there to make sure she didn't try to train again. Hinata had nothing more to do then sit at the coffee table and flip through a magazine she had found. Hinata sat in a pair of jean shorts that were tight to the skin and a white ankle socks. She wore a dark purple tang-top with a white off the shoulder mid-riff shirt that was decorated with silver stars. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail. All her clothes had been laid out for her and another woman did her hair. Hinata was also almost carried out of bed by a servant since they thought her ankle was still hurt. Luckily the pain was gone and only came when she walked too much. Not that she was given a reason to walk around.

She was tempted to run off and become lost in the city, just so that she could have the chance to be a normal person. She closed the magazine and got to her feet; she looked to her wrist watch and knew that she had a promise to keep. Just that morning Mitsukuni came over to make sure that she remembered go to Ouran Academy. She took in a deep breath and walked to the front door. Hinata just smiled lightly when she already saw a car out there and the driver was lounging in the front seat. Hinata walked down to the car and the driver quickly got out and opened the door for her. "To Ouran Academy Miss Hyuga?" Hinata nodded and slid into the car as he closed the door.

Hinata enjoyed the ride once again and just lounged in the seat like she had ridden in a limo a million times. The ride was shorter than usual and the next thing she knew the door was opened for her. She thanked him and this time watched as he drove off since Hinata was not sure on how long this little announcement would last. She walked into the school like normal and made her way through the halls; she should have asked for directions to the room. Hinata sighed as she found out that she was lost, again. Her eyes scanned down the halls in hopes to find something familiar to lead her to the club. She sighed loudly and leaned back on one of the walls. She closed her eyes and just listened to the light noises that filled the halls. She was about to continue her search, but a familiar voice called for her.

"Hinata-san," Haruhi walked up to the girl and smiled, "are you here to visit Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai."

"Um," she thought it over a bit and smiled lightly with a blush. "Yes, I came to visit again. I hope that you all don't mind Fujioka-sama."

"No need to be so formal." Haruhi waved it off and motioned for her to follow. "Just call me Haruhi and that will be that."

"Can you call me Hinata then? No honorifics please." Hinata blushed lightly as she nodded and smiled at her. Hinata was led straight to the double doors that looked like any other doors. Haruhi opened them for her and Hinata was again pelted by rose petals. She shooed them away and looked in to see that the Host Club had turned into some kind of Medieval Fair, with all the men dressed as knights. Hinata glanced over to Haruhi, who looked to just sweat drop at the site. Before she could ask her what was going on, both Hitachiin boys grabbed her and dragged her away to change. Hinata was just left there at the door as other girls gave her friendly hellos before being swooned by knights.

"Hyuga-sama," the Otori walked up to her dressed in armor with a sword on his belt. "What brings you back to Ouran Academy?"

"Honey-sama re-reminded to come by," she blushed and looked to her feet. "B-But you all must be too b-busy for a visit." He could hear the slight worry and haste to get out in her voice. She was about ready to walk out but Kyoya was sure that whatever she came for would be fairly interesting and worth it.

"Please Hyuga-hime." He took her hand and smiled charmingly at her, "As a knight I am bound by honor to be sure that the Princess is happy." Hinata blushed red as he seemed to pull her along to a table. "Why not enjoy yourself?"

"I-I don't w-want you t-to waste your t-time," she looked at him as he poured her tea. "I-I cannot p-pay-"

"Please Princess," he bowed to her, "You have nothing more to do than enjoy the company of a Knight of your choice. Please, just say the name and I shall make it so."

"Oh…uh…" she tried to remember the names of them all and tried to guess who she would not bother the most. "H-Haruhi." She said lightly and looked back up at Kyoya, who was slightly surprised at her answer. "M-May I see him?"

Kyoya just smiled and nodded, "As you wish." Hinata was left seated at a table alone and she nervously looked around to all the other girls that laughed together and seemed to really be enjoying their time. She lightly began to bite the nail of her thumb and thought over the choices that she was making…she was surly going to have to pay at some point. Then she would have to apologize to them for bothering them on a day like this. She was about to make another run for it, but Haruhi had already walked over and took a seat before her. Hinata blushed since she was dressed as a white knight and fiddled with her armor. She smiled at her when Haruhi finally looked up at her and pouted a bit.

"I know this is odd." She started lightly as he got to his feet. "But can you help me with this sword?" Haruhi turned around and Hinata saw that she was trying to buckle a belt around her waist. Hinata smiled warmly at her and nodded. She got up and took the belt in her hands; she quickly fixed it so that it was around her small waist. She stood back up straight and patted her brown hair with a light smile. Haruhi looked to blush a bit at the gesture but then smiled. "Thank you so much Hinata."

"I love to help." She sat back down and she followed. "So I am rather confused Haruhi," she blushed lightly and poked her forefingers together. "What do I do with a Host?"

Haruhi shrugged, "Anything you want I guess." She whispered to her, "To be honest, I think this whole thing is a bit of overkill." Haruhi motioned to everything around him, "I mean they can get the girls to come if they were dressed in animal suits. But no, they have to go all out like this." She took a sip of his tea and glanced at her. "So Hinata, you're an heiress, right?"

Hinata stiffened a bit at the comment but smiled and nodded. "That is true."

Haruhi seemed to notice her discomfort. "Is there something wrong?" She asked lightly and Hinata looked into the light brown mixture of the tea.

"I rather not talk about my position or family at the moment," she said lightly and ran her finger over the rim of her glass. "It's a very touchy subject for me."

"I don't think that you should hide the feelings about your family Hinata." Haruhi looked to her with rather determined eyes. "I know that I'm no rich kid, so I really can't understand how this thing works. But family is family, right?" She smiled lightly at her, "So you can always go to them for anything."

Hinata smiled and looked up at her with a few tears in her eyes. "That is very true Haruhi, but my family has asked something very important of me. To better the business in numerous amounts of ways, so this time," she wiped her eyes, "my family is looking to me for assistance. And it is my duty to do what is best for my family." She smiled at Haruhi, even though he still looked confused. "Haruhi…I don't know why that I feel I need to tell you my troubles." She laughed a bit, "But I feel that you would understand better than anyone else." She grabbed Haruhi's hand and looked her in the eyes, "I must denounce my title as the heiress when I turn eighteen."

"Why?" Haruhi just looked back at her with shock and didn't mind that they were holding hands.

"My family…the council really," she spoke in a whisper so that no one else could hear. "Do not feel that I can run a business since I'm rather…too naïve for things like that. I tried very hard to study and be ready to run a business and manage it, but they see my outer character as a weakness." She clutched Haruhi's hand tighter, "So my father decided that he would arrange my marriage to another family, in hopes that I would tie us to their booming business to aid our own." She slowly pulled her hand out of Haruhi's grip and wiped her eyes once more. "I'm sorry that I just tossed my issues at you like that." She smiled at her, "Please worry about me, or tell anyone what I just told you." Haruhi nodded and Hinata picked up her cup and drank her tea. "So Haruhi," she tried to find another topic to talk about, "do you know any place I can go shopping on a budget?" Hinata quickly got into conversation with Haruhi about shopping, cooking, and the occasional cleaning tips.

Mitsukuni looked across the room at the two as they smiled and Hinata would blush and laugh a few times. He and Takashi were waiting for another group and Mitsukuni was eating cake. He looked to Takashi, "I wonder why Hina-chan requested Haru-chan?" He smiled lightly as he finished his cake, "I bet she really likes how Haru-chan likes to cook too."

"Hm." Was his only replay as he would glance at the two every now and then.

**(Line Break)**

Hinata had spent all of her time with Haruhi; she even tagged along as other girls joined in their conversations. She had actually become a fan of the instant coffee that the Host Club served as their bestselling drink. She giggled a bit when the other girls would fawn over Haruhi and how she had brought the drink to the club. She had waited until the end of their hosting and was currently looking through one of the books that Haruhi had allowed her to borrow as she went to clean up. She was very intrigued in the world of law and the court systems. She finished the last of the coffee and reached into her pocket to and pulled out a little piece of mint gum that she loved. Hinata was very much a fan of anything minty since it reminded her of the winter time. She chewed on it lightly as she placed the book back down on the table. She picked up her dishes and she was about to walk into the little kitchen area where Haruhi was at the moment. As she was about to pick up her dishes, she heard a rather eerie creak of a door and she turned around to find a pair of large black doors that had candles and black roses around it. A dark haired man was looking at her with a cloak on and a cat puppet on his hand.

"Hello there," he said in a scary voice and his cat seemed to be smirking at her. "You must be new to this school. I am Umehito Nekozawa, president of the Black Magic Club and this is Belzeneff." The doll gave a light wave and Hinata blushed at his actions; she looked about and saw that none of the Host Club members seem to be around. He smiled evilly, "Would you like a tour of my club?" Hinata nodded and followed him into the dark room. "I know that you shall enjoy the dark arts." The door closed rather loudly and caught Haruhi's attention.

"Hinata?" She looked around for the girl as she picked up the dishes she had left on the table. She looked to the black doors and blinked. "Maybe she went into the Black Magic club."

"What?" Tamaki screamed as he turned around to see Haruhi looking to the door. "Hyuga-hime has been kidnapped?"

"That's not what I said." Haruhi muttered under her breath and sweat dropped. "Nekozawa-senpai probably asked her to come in."

"Oh no!" Hikaru held onto Kaoru. "We've allowed Hyuga-him to be kidnapped!"

"Oh Hikaru," Kaoru held him tighter, "I fear what she might be going through."

"She isn't kidnapped you idiots." Haruhi looked back at them with a stern look. "She's just exploring. Hinata has a right to do things without someone deciding for her."

"Oh, my poor daughter." Tamaki held her like she was about to break apart. "I will save her and be sure that something like this never happens to you!" Haruhi pushed him off and muttered under her breath as she took the dishes back into the kitchen. Tamaki felt tears pool in his eyes, "Mommy…Haruhi is being rebellious and won't let Daddy love her!"

"You seem to be distracted Tamaki." Kyoya fixed his glasses. "We still have the issue that we allowed the Hyuga heiress to be unescorted and out of our site. If something was to happen to her, our club would be placed in a fairly bad light." He glanced to the doors, "We better get her back and hope she wasn't too frightened by Nekozawa-senpai and his club's artifacts."

"We can get her Kyo-chan!" Mitsukuni proclaimed loudly as he held his fist in the air. His bunny was still clutched under his other arm. Takashi just stood behind him and nodded. Mitsukuni charged to the door, "Bun-Bun kick!" Haruhi sweat dropped when she come out to see that Mitsukuni had kicked open the door to the Black Magic Club. He was about to enter until rather loud chanting came from the room that was nothing but darkness. Mitsukuni instantly began to cry and ran back over to Takashi. "I'm sorry Hina-chan! I can't go in! I can't go in!" He hid behind a sofa and held his stuffed bunny tighter. Takashi just looked into the darkness and calmly walked in as the other watched with awe.

"Takashi!" Mitsukuni called with fear. "Be careful!"

"Mori-senpai is so cool!" Hikaru and Kaoru said as they clapped.

"We have to help our friend." Tamaki said from his hiding spot behind Haruhi. "Don't try and stop me Haruhi!"

"I won't."

Tamaki looked to her with sadness, "You're supposed to tell me it's too dangerous. Don't you want to keep your father safe?"

"My father is safe," she said as Tamaki felt himself die a little inside.

"Hyuga-sama," Kyoya smiled as Takashi walked back out with Hinata, who was holding onto the male rather tightly. "I hope that you were not too frightened. I can assure you that Nekozawa-senpai meant no harm."

"Of course I didn't," Hinata felt a shiver run up her spin and Takashi glanced back to the dark male. "I almost forgot to give you something Hyuga-sama." He pulled out a black lace necklace that had a blue gem in the middle and silver metal framing it. "Think of it as an early wedding gift. I'll be sure to pray for your wellness." Hinata's face burnt red as he put the necklace around her neck and then faded back into the shadows.

"What wedding?" Kyoya eyed her and his glasses gave a glint.

"Uh…" Hinata looked at her feet and seemed to be very interested in her running shoes. "Well…I…I will be married in a-a few years." She looked up at them and smiled, "But that is a different story and I was wondering where I can get this instant coffee-"

"Her marriage is to me." Takashi answered. "I'd like you all to meet my fiancé." He put his arm around her shoulders and Hinata felt her knees buckle when they all looked to her with shock. She glanced up to Takashi but he was as calm as ever and didn't even show a slight emotion on his face about the matter.

"Congratulations!" Tamaki was the first one to react and he was happier about it than the two were. His eyes sparkled he had a bright smile on his face. "Tell me how you two met? How long have you been waiting to marry? Can I come? Can I be the best man? What was your first date like?" Hinata leaned away from the male as he continued to question her but never gave her time to answer.

"Senpai," Haruhi pulled the excited blonde aside, "can't you see your being a bother?" Tamaki blinked a bit and then looked to her and then back at the couple. Haruhi smiled at the two, "I like to congratulate you both. Don't even bother yourself with senpai's questions. He gets over emotional about everything."

"We met about three days ago, our wedding date is undecided, you may come, Mitsukuni will be asked to be my best man, and we've never gone on a date." He answered rather quickly and Hinata had to hold back her need to laugh at his monotone voice he used.

"I would love to be the best man!" Mitsukuni smiled brightly and bounded over to the two. "The best man gets the biggest slice of cake, right?" Hinata giggled lightly at how his mind seemed to only revolve around sweets.

"You guys haven't even gotten to know each other?" Hikaru asked as he looked the two over.

"How do you plan on having a happy marriage if you don't know anything about one another?" Kaoru asked with a shrug as he stood beside Hikaru.

"You guys should go out and get to know one another," Tamaki smiled at them. "Be sure it is one to remember Mori-senpai, Hyuga-hime deserves nothing but the best!"

"O-Oh he doesn't have to do that." Hinata said lightly as she clasped her hands behind her back and looked to her feet. "I don't n-need a date. M-Morinozuka-sama will be my husband no matter what." She smiled lightly at them.

"But don't you want to have the best date of your life?" Tamaki asked.

"Well," Hinata blushed and looked away coyly, "I've never been on a date." She blinked in confusion when Hikaru, Kaoru, Mitsukuni, and Tamaki gasped loudly. "What?" She looked at the four. "Was it something I said?"

"Okay team," Tamaki pulled them all aside, he even had Takashi pulled over to a white board at the other side of the room. "We are going to plan the greatest first date for Hyuga-him and Mori-senpai!"

Hinata sweat dropped a bit. "I-I don't need a date…" she trailed off when no one was listening to her.

"I guess if you'll be joining the family," Haruhi walked over to her with a light smile, "I should tell you something important." Hinata tilted her head to the side. Haruhi smiled warmly, "I'm really a girl that has to pay off a debt to the Host Club for breaking a vase." Hinata gasped a bit and Haruhi just waved it off. "Don't worry about it. As long as I can work to pay off my debt, dressing up as a boy is no big deal." Hinata just let the information sink in and nodded lightly. "Just don't go around telling anyone, promise?"

"Promise." Hinata smiled at her and ruffled her short locks. "I should have seen it sooner. You are far too pretty to be a boy." She giggled a bit, "But Suou-sama may have you and I beaten on looking pretty."

"Yeah," Haruhi laughed a bit. "Sometimes I forget that I'm the girl in the group." She grabbed Hinata's hand and looked up at her, "Would you like anything to eat or drink?"

"I think we rather not get too far away." She motioned to the males that were going over what was written on the white board. "I have seen your name and mine being thrown around a few times." Haruhi sighed a bit and just rolled her eyes.

Tamaki looked over to the two girls and smiled, "Maybe this will be the day." The twins looked at him, "Hyuga-hime will bring out Haruhi's girly side and she'll be Daddy's little princess at last!" He day dreamed about it for a while and then snapped his fingers, "Make the arrangements so Kyoya." The dark haired male nodded and began to make phone calls. "Twins, Honey-senpai, go get Mori-senpai ready for his date." The three nodded and dragged Takashi away into another back room. "Haruhi," he looked to the two girls with a smile, "take Hyuga-hime to the back room to wait so she will be surprised." Haruhi nodded and took Hinata's hand. Tamaki smiled to himself and praised his genius. "This will cause the two to fall in love so quick that Mori-senpai will have to make me the best man."

**(Line Break)**

"Um, Haruhi," Hinata asked lightly as she listened to all the noise going on in the main room. "What is going on in there?"

"I really don't want to know what they are doing Hinata." Haruhi sighed as she sat across from the girl in the dressing rooms that the Host Club had left just for her to use. "I hope they don't scare you away from coming back here. I really like talking to another girl." Haruhi smiled and Hinata just blushed a bit.

"I'd be happy to visit you Haruhi," Hinata smiled brightly, "I bet that we can even go shopping some time together. I need to get out of the Morinozuka house anyway." Hinata sat back in her seat and placed her hands on her lap. "I hope that they don't go too far with this little date they are planning."

"I'm sorry to say that it is too late for that." Haruhi said with a bashful smile and rubbed the back of her neck. "Just be thankful that they are not doing this in public?" Hinata giggled a bit and nodded; she should have assumed from how the room was redesigned when she came in. Haruhi was about to say something else, but she was interrupted by a knock at the door. She walked over and took the clothes from one of Kyoya's guards. "I guess this is for you to wear." Haruhi walked over and Hinata stood up and blushed at the clothing before her. Haruhi held a very elegant and extravagant kimono for her and Haruhi had another simpler one matched her own. They were layered with red, purple, white, and pink clothes that were designed with flowers and petals. "I'll help you into yours first." Hinata nodded.

After a matter of thirty minutes since Haruhi did not known how to put something on so large and Hinata didn't want to discourage her. Hinata stood in her kimono and Haruhi stood in her kimono that looked much more bearable to wear and walked around in. Hinata left her hair in its high ponytail but without warning, the twins burst in and awed at the two. "You both look so cute~" They were in simple looking kimonos and smiled at the two. They spoke in unison and pulled the two over and sat them in chairs. Hinata panicked as one pulled out her ponytail and began to do her hair.

"What do you think?"

"Pretty good huh?"

Hinata looked in a mirror to see her hair was up in a bun and decorated with a silver colored crown and a large rose flower. She blushed red, "Oh thank you…i-it's so pretty!" The two smirked and Haruhi just looked at the wig they forced her in so she could wear a bun and have a large rose flower in her hair. "Haruhi! You look so beautiful. Like a princess." Hinata smiled at her and lightly touched the rose's petals. Haruhi blushed and looked away from her and just crossed her arms over her chest.

"Please follow us Fair Lady and Princess." Hikaru took Haruhi's arm while Kaoru took Hinata's. They opened the doors and Hinata gasped at the transformation that the room went through. It's like she went back in time to the feudal era of Japan. Paper walls, low table with pillows to knell on, even furniture to match it all. Hinata was led to a part of the room that was cut off by a few paper walls and the twins opened them up. Hinata blushed as Takashi was seated at a table dressed in a regal kimono with Mitsukuni, Tamaki, and Kyoya dressed to match the black, blue, and silver colors that decorated Takashi. Kaoru led Hinata to a seat at the table across from Takashi. The table was covered with food and she could smell the green tea that had been made fresh. She looked around at the others to see them all smiling.

"Please allow me to pour you a drink." Tamaki walked up to the table and grabbed the tea put before she could reach for it.

Takashi watched as Hinata seemed to sadden as she sat back down and placed her hands on her lap. "Tamaki," he glanced to the male that poured Hinata a cup. "Please leave." Hinata was a bit taken back by his demand and everyone seemed to share the same expression.

"But…" Tamaki looked between the two. "It needs to be perfect."

"It will be," Hinata blushed red as Takashi seemed to smile at her and had the softest look in his eyes.

"Come on My Lord," Hikaru and Kaoru pulled the male out even though he was whining and complaining the whole way. Haruhi nodded to Hinata and left. Kyoya only smiled at the two and left without much of a word. Mitsukuni whispered something in Takashi's ear and then skipped out and slid the door closed to give them privacy.

"Can you pour me some tea?" He looked to her and Hinata blushed lightly with a smile. She happily grabbed the tea pot and poured him a cup. "When we go home, can you make dinner?" Hinata looked to him with a light blush but she was slightly confused. "I rather enjoy your cooking."

"Okay…" she said lightly and smiled brightly at the thought of being able to cook again. "I would love to."

Takashi just smiled at her, and Hinata couldn't help but smile back.

**(End)**

**Well, this is probably the longest thing that I have written for a one shot and I hope that you all have enjoyed it. I might have another actually story coming out soon. But I want to get to a certain points with some of my other stories since I don't want to start something new and then forget about my old stuff. Leave a nice review and any suggestions you have about the release date of a new story, or any request that you may have. New poll on my profile to cast your vote~**

**Ja Ne ^^**


	30. Our Princess

**Okay, it seems like Hinata crossing over into the Host Club world has sparked more inspiration. Enjoy. **

**And for the sake that this story is kind of from Hinata's mind and knowledge, Haruhi will be referred to as a 'he' since Hinata doesn't know.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™ or OHSHC™**

**(Line Break)**

It had been a lucky year for her; Ouran Academy had handed out two scholarships for coming in first year students. She had taken the test after extensive studying and tutoring from her prodigy of a cousin to get into the Academy. Her uncle was rather disappointed that she wanted to do all these things by herself, but there was no way that he could stop her; she needed that scholarship. He was tempted to call his brother-in-law, but she nearly tackled him to the ground when he went to the phone. No, she was ready to take on the whole world if she had to, to accomplish her dream. She had some competition for the scholarship, but someone was on her side that day when she got the letter of acceptance. She had jumped in joy and cried with happiness that she was getting in. Her uncle even decided to take her out for a nice dinner, even though she was very much against spending his hard earned money on herself. The small home was full of joy as she read over her classes. They two were a bit at a loss to what to do about the uniform since it was obvious she couldn't afford one. The only other suggestion was for her to where nice clothes. She rifled through her old dresser that held all the dressy things she had; she had worn a black dress pants, a white button up blouse that she had gotten from her last school's uniform, and wore a dark brown sweater vest over it. She usually pulled her hair up into a messy bun with bangs covering her forehead and framing her heart shaped face. She hid her large lavender eyes behind thick glasses from bad eye sight on her mother's side. Her books and school supplies were held in an old messenger bag that was covered in sewed on patches of cute anime chibis.

Yes, Hinata Hiroshi was very lucky.

She was currently tied at first place with the other scholarship student, Haruhi Fujioka, the cute boy in her class that had joined the ever famous Ouran Host Club and best friends with the Hitachiin twins. She had heard all the girls talking about the Host Club, and she had even seen the males of the club, they were all good looking, so very good looking that Hinata feared to be around them without making a fool of herself. She tried to avoid the group at all times. Hinata knew that rich boys like them –other than Haruhi- wouldn't want anything to do with a commoner like her. If Hinata was to be alone with any of them, she would cling to Haruhi without a second thought. The two would take the same train together and even lived in the same apartment building. She had met his father a few times while she would stand outside at night to get some fresh air; he was very pretty and it made her envious. The only issue with walking and riding the same train as the male was that he made her so nervous. He was so smart and good-looking, pretty enough to be a girl really. Hinata was glad that he always seemed to be thinking or he would try to make conversation with her.

Currently, she was running around errands for the superintendent, Yuzuru Suou. He was very exuberant for an adult that it made Hinata a bit uncomfortable. He acted like a child and constantly made bad puns, teased her by showering her with flowers and kind words, and having her help him make up new ways to tease his son. She had gotten the job to make a little money by being more of an assistant to the secretary for her good grades and perfect record. She also needed something to do after school since her uncle work nights and slept in the day. Hinata was handing out a new set of mandates to all the club's presidents. Hinata loved watching as all the clubs worked or trained; she was almost tempted to join one but always got too nervous to ask for entrance. This was just as good though, she got to see them all at least. Hinata had just dropped off the packet to the karate club, where a Yasuchika Haninozuka roughly took it from her and then ordered her out. She was glad to get out of there before he got anger at her. Hinata looked to the other names in her pile and blushed as she saw the last few names.

The Host Club was one of them.

Hinata took a deep breath as she walked down one of the many corridors of the Academy. She clutched the packs that were placed into melena folders closer to her chest and fixed her glasses. Her heart beat quickened as she reached the Third Music room and the sunlight that shown through the large windows created a large glare from her glasses. The air seemed too thin since she had hard time breathing; what if they had customers? Or they refused to take the mandates since the club was fairly privileged? What if they all made fun of her clothing and laughed at her? She stopped and looked down at her clothes that were something she had bought at a garage sale or were handed down from her other cousins. Hinata blushed red in embarrassment as she pulled at her sweater vest. Hinata took in a deep breath and marched up to the door; she had a job to do. She stood before the door and balled up her hand into a fist. Hinata was about to knock until her body froze and fear began to fill her again.

"I-I can d-do it…" she said to herself over and over again.

Before she could knock, the door was opened and Hinata opened her eyes –that were closed tight in fear- and saw that she was face-to-face with Haruhi. He blinked his big brown eyes as they stared at one another. He smiled lightly when he recognized her, "Hello Hinata, what brings you here?" He asked lightly as she still stood there in shock that she was so close to him.

"H-Hello F-Fujioka-s-san," she said lightly as she grabbed one of the folders and shoved it into his arms. "Y-You all m-must be busy, p-please g-give this t-to y-your pr-president!" Hinata spoke rather loudly that everyone inside heard her and looked in the direction of the two. "TH-Thank you!" She bowed low and stayed like that in hopes that he would close the door.

"Who is it Haruhi?" Tamaki Suou walked over and opened the other door to get a better look at the two. "You must be the shy princess I had heard about from Haruhi." Tamaki spoke softly as Hinata slowly stood up straight and looked at him. Tamaki was indeed the Academy's prince with his blonde hair, soft purple eyes, and kind aura. She felt her face burn red as he smiled at her. "I see that you are as the stories say, have you come to indulge?" Hinata went wide eyed as he placed his fingers under her chin and leaned down closer to her. "I promise to be gentle." Hinata felt her knees buckle under her and without a second though, she punched him.

The room went quiet when the president of the Host Club stumbled back and held his jaw. Haruhi gapped and the site and Hinata looked worried and ran up to him. "I-I am s-so sorry So-Suou-sama!" She closed her eyes tight to stop the tears. "I-I don't know w-what came over m-me! Pl-Please, I-I will do anything to make it up to you."

"Milord!" The Hitachiin twins ran up to the male, both looking just like the other except for the part in their hair. "Are you alright?" The spoke in unison and Hinata felt worse when Tamaki moved his hand and she saw a bruise. The two looked at her, "You're not much of a princess are you?" Hikaru said.

"More like a knight." Kaoru added and they both smirked as she went a little red. Kaoru went a bit wide eyed as he saw a slip of her glasses, but she quickly fixed them.

"Oh my," Hinata jumped when she looked to her left and Kyoya Otori stood beside her. His dark hair perfectly styled, and glasses giving off a glint. "You may have caused some serious damage Miss Hiroshi. I hope you have insurance to cover for that."

"Are you okay Tama-chan?" The blonde haired and browned eyes Lolita Mitsukuni Haninozuka ran up to the scene with that tall and intimating Takashi Morinozuka behind him. "Do you want me to kiss it better?"

"Hey Hinata," she looked over as Haruhi walked up to her with a smile, "that's one strong punch you've got." Hinata let out a nervous smile. "You're going to have to teach me so I can keep Tamaki-senpai back."

"Haruhi," the blonde whined as he looked to the brown haired male with tears, "you would want to punch daddy like that?"

"D-Daddy?" Hinata questioned lightly and Tamaki looked at her. She let out an 'eep' and bowed her head. "I-I'm sorry."

"Oh don't worry about it princess." Tamaki smiled lightly as he lifted her head up again. "I should have thought before I invaded your space again." He then noticed that she was turning red again and quickly backed away. He laughed nervously, "How about you request Mori-senpai or Honey-senpai? They can take a punch better." Hinata just smiled lightly at him and Tamaki went a bit wide eyed as he saw through the glasses and saw her lavender colored eyes.

"Thank y-you S-Suou-sama, b-but I must be going." She bowed to the group and walked out, closing the doors behind her.

"What an interesting girl." Kyoya said as he wrote down more notes. "But that was excitement enough," he smiled at the other host, "back to your customers."

"She's in our class, right Kaoru?" Hikaru looked to his brother, but the male was still staring at the door. "Kaoru?"

"Huh…" Kaoru blinked like he was pulled out of a trance and looked to Hikaru. "Yeah," he smiled, "she is from our class."

"Way to scare her Senpai," Haruhi said as he shoved the folder in his arms. "She was the only person at this school I could relate to."

"Don't be mad at me Haruhi~" Tamaki cried as he followed the brunette into the kitchen.

"She was cute, don't you think Takashi?" Mitsukuni smiled as he hugged his bunny and glanced up at him.

"Yeah," Takashi answered with a nod.

**(Line Break)**

Hinata sat in her kitchen with her first aid kit out, "U-Uncle," she called lightly as she wrapped up one of her arms. "Y-you'll be late."

"Just hold on," he called back and soon came into the room with a bucket of water and a rag. "I never thought that I would get used to you and your fights." He said with a light smile as to try to lighten the mood. Hinata only nodded, but she focused on her work. "We could move," he said as he washed her legs of the dirt and cleaned a few of the gashes. "It won't be that hard." Kyo Hiroshi knew that nothing would stop her though; she was too stubborn to stop her fighting. It was odd to think it as it was to say it. Hinata Hiroshi always got into a fight, usually with the neighborhood boys; it became known to him when he was coming home early and saw her. At first, Kyo thought she was being bullied, but on closer inspection he saw that she wasn't being bullied.

She was protected someone being bullied.

Hinata stood before a little boy that had looked a bit roughed up and crying. Luckily, Hinata had taken a few fighting classes at a dojo that had offered free lessons. He didn't know that she actually learned and used it. He was unable to move as he watched her protect the boy with all that she could. When he finally was able to control himself again, he rushed into the scene, scaring the bullies away. Hinata just ignored her uncle and went to the aid of the younger boy. She picked him up and carried him home, leaving Kyo to wonder if what he saw was even real.

It caused him to worry every day when she came back from school. He even began to wake himself up early to go wait outside for her. He stopped a few fights from starting, but they began to happen before she reached the apartment and he would worry even more. Hinata didn't complain about it though, she just helped whoever needed to be helped. Kyo had offered to send her to more lessons, but she refused since they could not pay for it. He argued that he's work over time to pay, but she still refused.

So, there they were once more. Kyo sighed as he dunked the rag back into the water and wrung out any extra water. He looked worried as she applied more balm to her neck and collar. She was wearing only a pair of shorts and a black tang-top. He gently wiped her face, "Just another block over, or just to a whole new city. You can still get to school; it'll just take longer than before."

"I'm okay Uncle," she smiled at him. He instantly saw his sister in her. "I can t-take care of myself. I-I know that y-you work h-hard a-and that y-you have enough t-to worry about." She leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Get to work before you're late again."

"Okay Hinata," he smiled at her, "you need anything just call. Goodnight, don't be up too late." She nodded as he slipped on his shoes but before he left, she cut him off.

"U-Uncle," he looked back at her as he zipped up his coat, "a-am…c-could I b-be a princess?"

Kyo laughed lightly and rubbed the back of his neck, "Of course you can Hinata. But, why do you ask?"

"I-I just w-wanted to ask i-is all." She went back to her bandages. He just smiled and waved before he left. Hinata let out a sigh as she grabbed her things and walked into the bathroom to bandage up her chest and abdomen.

Hopefully no one would notice tomorrow.

**(Line Break)**

"Hey Hinata." Haruhi walked up to her desk. Hinata looked up at him and blushed as he smiled at her, "I hope that you haven't been scared away from the club. I really want you to stop by again."

Hinata felt her heart beat speed up as she got to her feet. "I-I don't kn-know F-Fujioka-san," she looked down at her feet, "I-I don't th-think the c-club is in m-my budget."

"Oh don't worry about that Hinata," Haruhi waved it off as he motioned for her to follow. Hinata put her books in her bag and followed him out. "The club doesn't charge for hosting, but it gets all its money from the things they sell, dances, and private vacations with the Host Club." Hinata nodded as she pulled the sleeves of one of her cousin's white dress shirts up a bit; they kept going down her hands to her fingertips. She fixed her glasses lightly as she walked to her locker with the male. She switched out a few of her books and grabbed her bento that she had made last night. "What do you have to eat?"

Hinata blushed lightly, "J-Just some left o-over rice, vegetables, a-and some beef." She glanced over at the male as he held his own bento that was wrapped up in a green cloth. She blushed as she looked at her own, which was a bright pink with stars. Hinata reminded herself to change since she had been using this one since she was in elementary. "Wh-What about y-you?"

"Some rice balls, cooked eggs, and more rice." He shrugged and waited as she closed her locker. "You want to eat together in the classroom? I mean," he smiled, "I usually see you eating alone in there."

"B-But I-I thought you a-ate with th-the other H-Host members." Hinata said as she held her lunch in her arms as they were again walking the pink halls.

"I rather eat with you any day." Haruhi said and then sighed lightly. "I don't need those guys eating their fancy food and feeling sorry for me while I eat." He rolled his eyes at the thought of it and Hinata giggled lightly. "Every day they offer to trade lunches, but I just know they won't end up liking my cooking. Not high quality enough."

"I-I think y-you m-make gr-great food." Hinata said shyly as she smiled. "I-I tried s-some before." He looked to her with question and she smiled back at him. "Y-Your d-dad drop s-some stew o-off for m-me once w-when I was s-sick. I-It w-was e-excellent." She smiled lightly when Haruhi blushed and thanked her for the compliment. Hinata just watched as he looked away with embarrassment and she had a light pink blush. "I-I hope I-I get to t-try more."

"You should come by for dinner then," he said as he held open the door for her. She walked into the classroom and sat at her desk. "I bet my dad would love to have someone around that he could dress up and take about girl things." Hinata smiled lightly and nodded; she couldn't believe she was invited over for dinner at his home. Maybe she could leftovers for her uncle. "Let's eat, I'm starved." Hinata nodded and they both ate their own bentos and sampled each other's. Hinata blushed when he would complement her cooking.

"Hey Haruhi." Hikaru poked his head in and smiled at the two. "Milord thought you were kidnapped, so we came out to look for you."

"Just be glad we found you before he did." Kaoru added as he appeared. The twins walked through the doors and walked over to them. "You doing some overtime Haruhi?"

"That has to be cheating." Hikaru said and the two laughed with one another.

Haruhi just sighed, "I can't a friend who is a girl without it becoming hosting?"

"I didn't know you and the girl Knight were friends." Hinata jumped when Hikaru placed a hand on the back of her chair on her right side and leaned in. She felt her face get hot and something sting her eyes.

"And that you two loved to eat lunch together." Kaoru came to her left side and she tensed as they both smirked at her.

"Could this be a date~?" They said in unison and Hinata felt her face burst in flames.

"N-N-No!" Hinata defended as she looked down at her lap. "F-Fujioka-s-san is j-j-just a fr-friend!"

"No need to get all nervous and defensive," Hikaru said as he stood up straight. "We were just wondering."

"W-Well i-it's r-rude to assume th-things a-about people j-just from s-site." Hinata closed up her bento and stood up. "I-I better g-go. G-Goodbye." She bowed to the three and then ran out of the classroom before anyone could question her.

"Way to go Hikaru." Haruhi sighed as he picked at his bento.

"I didn't do anything!" Hikaru glared and defended herself. "She over reacted!"

"Calm down Hikaru," Kaoru said with a smile. "No need to get mad at Haruhi for scarring the girl away." Kaoru laughed as Hikaru glared at him and yelled that he didn't scare her. He waved his hand, "You better go apologize to her before word spreads you were mean to her."

"Too late," the three first years looked over as Kyoya spoke and entered through the door. "We all saw her run out crying and people are already talking about it." He fixed his glasses as he pulled out his black book. "Even though she has no real status quo business, a lot of the girls have come to really dot on the girl. If they found out one of our Host caused it, we'll see a drop in customers."

"Did I just hear what thought I hear?" Tamaki burst in and looked angrily at the twins. "You made a girl cry?"

"It's not my fault she is so sensitive." Hikaru looked to the other two to help him, but they both remained quiet. Hikaru groaned and looked back at the two second years. "I was only teasing her, I swear!" He huffed and pointed at Tamaki, "How was I supposed to know she would take it so hard? She punched you in jaw!" Tamaki lightly touched the spot on his chin that was concealed with cover up since he didn't like others to worry about him. Even though he loved the attention.

"Teasing her about what?" Kyoya asked as his glasses gave a menacing glint.

"About being on a lunch date with Haruhi," Kaoru finally piped in and stood at his brother's side. "He really didn't mean to upset her like that."

"That doesn't matter," Tamaki answered in his president like voice. "A young maiden should never cry due to the carelessness of a gentleman." Hikaru just pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. "We'll have to make it up to her. And you have to apologize, Hikaru." Tamaki looked over to Kyoya, "Any idea how to make it up to her?"

"I will come up with something," he wrote down a few more things and then closed his book. "Until then, try not to make her cry again."

"Hey Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi got his attention before he could leave. "Will it be alright if Hinata came by the Host Club? I mean, she can't really buy and add to profit, but maybe just to be nice?" Haruhi wasn't sure what Kyoya would say; the Otori male was rather hard to figure out.

"That will be perfect!" Tamaki smiled as he pounded his fist in his palm. "Allow such a commoner to indulge in something that was so out of her reach before."

"If you say so Tamaki," Kyoya smiled.

"Hika-chan!" Takashi burst in with Mitsukuni on his back. The small boy was in tears, "Is it true? Did you rip out Hina-chan's little heart when you rejected her confession of love?"

"Nothing like that even happened!" Hikaru gapped out how crazy the rumor was becoming.

**(Line Break)**

Hinata sat outside in one of the gazebos that were hidden in the rose bush maze. She had gone through the rest of her day not looking up from her desk and quickly leaving when the final bell rang. She heard and saw the pitied looks she was getting from the other girls around the school. Hinata wasn't sure what was going on, but every girl seemed to be in on something that she wasn't; they would all whisper when she passed. Hopefully it was something unimportant, like when they all tried to guess how big her house was. Hinata learned to forgive the students since they really didn't know better. They made assumptions about her life, like she did about theirs. Hinata guessed they all lived in luxury with maids and butlers to serve them; she envied a few of them. Hinata looked around with slight guilt that she was neglecting her duties to the Superintendent, but it seemed that he was in on this pity party she must have been getting; he gave her the afternoon off and even tried to offer her a driver to take her home or to anywhere she pleased.

"O-Oh dear," she placed her unfinished bento on the table top and untied it. She pulled out her chopsticks and began to eat since she had missed out on her first time for lunch. She huffed in annoyance at the thought of the two twins. It wasn't right for her to think badly about the two, but she didn't find it very nice at how they have teased her the both times she had been near them. Calling her a knight and not a princess…Hinata could be very princess-like if she wanted. And tease her with the thought that Haruhi would even think about dating her, it wasn't fair. Just because she was so shy and quiet, didn't mean they could tease her and that she needed someone else pity. She angrily shoved a large piece of rice into her mouth and chewed. "I-I can b-be a princess a-any day!"

Hinata didn't know why that part had bothered her so much, how the two didn't think she was a Princess like Tamaki said. Hinata liked to think that she was pretty and had a nice demeanor. Sure, she could dress a little better but it wasn't fair. If she was going to be compared to all these beautiful girls –and a few boys- she was more of an ugly duckling. Maybe he could get just as good of an education somewhere else? No…she worked too hard to let two boys make her change schools. She would rather be a knight then two princes like the Hitachiin boys; always worried about their hair and the Host Club's clothes. She smiled a bit at the thought of them both fussing around with how they look like some pageant mother with her daughter. It was so funny that she began to giggle as she finished the last of her bento. She put away the empty box into her bag and then scooted out of the gazebo. Hinata dusted off her skirt and picked up her bag; she walked off in hopes that she could find her way out.

Hinata slowly turned the corners, since she had the feeling she was going to be scared by something around the corner. She began to hum to herself as she turned another corner and thought about climbing the walls as a way of escape. She came to another four way intersection and huffed when she couldn't tell which way she was meant to go. She closed her eyes for a moment and then reached into her shirt pocket. Hinata pulled out a coin that had a little tower on it and decided to flip the coin; whichever way the tower pointed, she would go in. With one flip and a little thud to the ground, Hinata was headed left. She picked up her coin and walked left.

Hinata smiled when she saw her exit. She looked to her watch to see that she still had plenty of time to go and work. Hopefully the Suou would see that she was all better and ready to get some work done. She walked back in the direction of the school, but she overheard some rather vulgar language being used. She tip-toed over and ease dropped as three rather large boys seemed to be surrounding someone much smaller. Hinata fixed her glasses a bit and gapped when she saw the familiarity of the boy stuck in the middle.

It must have been someone of the Haninozuka family. The blonde hair and brown eyes –that were hidden behind glasses- was a set match to Mitsukuni's. The boy was dressed in a middle school uniform and she caught that only one of his arms was free to move. Something boiled up in her when watched the boy get pushed to his bottom. "So this is the great fighter? Seems like a little sissy to me." The one in the middle said with a smirk as the other two laughed. "What are you going to do know, huh? Call your little body guard? Or maybe yell for your big brother to run in?"

"I don't need any help!" He yelled back at them and one of them just used their foot to send him back to the ground.

"Haninozuka or not, people need to know their place." Just before he could do anymore damage, the boy to his left was tackled to the ground. "The hell?" He looked over and Hinata was back on her feet as the other guy was still getting over the shock of what has happened. "Aren't you the scholarship student?" Hinata just kept up a fighting stance as the other two looked between one another. "Look here peasant," he started, "I don't fight girls. So move along before I do something we both regret."

"Y-You leave Haninozuka-sama alone." She tried her best not to stutter.

"Just get out of here!" The blonde haired boy yelled at her. "I don't need to be saved by someone like you!"

"Now hold on their brat," one smirked at her. "If she wants to play," he grabbed hold of her wrist, "then let's play-" Hinata watched as he let go of her after she stomped on his foot. "Okay, now I'm pissed." He glared at her and Hinata just took a step back. She quickly dodged when he lunged at her, only to get tackled by one of the other boys. This fight was different from all her other ones, since Hinata had never fought anyone so much bigger than her. Though, she wasn't alone in this fight either. The Haninozuka was back on his feet and even with one arm in a sling; he was able to hold his own. Hinata was currently on one of the boys back and trying to take him to the ground, but it was like riding a bull. She huffed a bit once the guy finally down on the ground and she pinned him down.

"Yasuchika!" Hinata and the blonde haired boy –who must be this Yasuchika- looked over to see a tall dark haired boy run to them with a kendo sword.

"It's the Morinozuka brother!" The guy pinned under Hinata yelled. The other two quickly got away and Hinata was pushed onto the ground. She quickly got to her feet and watched as the three boys ran away.

"Hey Yasuchika," the boy smiled when he stopped before them, "lucky for you that I noticed you were ditching practice!" He punched his bad arm and Yasuchika began to tear up, but bit it back. The Morinozuka boy looked over to Hinata. "Oh no! Miss, are you alright?" He put down his kendo stick and walked over to Hinata as she dusted herself off.

"I-I'm okay," she smiled lightly as she tucked some loose pieces of hair behind her ear. "I-I'm Hinata H-Hiroshi b-by th-the way." She bowed to him.

"I'm Satoshi Morinozuka," he smiled at her as he grabbed his kendo stick again and then pointed to the blonde. "That is Yasuchika Haninozuka. Thanks for standing up for him."

"I didn't need her help!" Yasuchika glared at the two as he fixed his sling. "I was just fine." Hinata giggled lightly as he seemed to be pouting like a little kid. He just glared at her, "Don't patronize me!" Satoshi quickly gave the male a quick 'thwak' to the back of his head. "Ow!"

"You don't talk to a lady like that. Or to the girl that just tried to help you." Satoshi scolded him and then looked back to her with a smile. "How about we walk you to the nurse? You got into quite a fight." Hinata tried to deny the request, but she was soon being pulled off into the school. "I knew you would want to go. Then we can stop by my brother's club so Mitsukuni-san and Yasuchika can fight."

"F-Fight?" Hinata looked back to the male who had followed behind them. "W-Why would you f-fight?"

"It is Haninozuka law to fight when seeing another family member. It keeps us on our toes and makes us the best fighters ever." Yasuchika answered and he fixed his glasses.

"F-Family sh-should n-never f-fight w-with one another." Hinata said as she walked beside Satoshi but looked back at Yasuchika. "E-Even i-if it is l-law in your f-family, y-you should a-ask to sp-spar with h-him, b-but not f-fight." Yasuchika just scoffed. Hinata sighed lightly and poked her forefingers together, "I-I guess I-I c-can't ch-change you m-mind." She thanked Satoshi as he held the door open to her. "I-I can find m-my way from h-here." She bowed to the two and limped off to the nurse's office.

"She's pretty cute," Satoshi smiled as he looked back at Yasuchika. "Don't you agree?"

"No-OW!"

**(Line Break)**

"I don't see why I have to go and apologize." Hikaru as he huffed. He walked beside Kaoru through the halls on the way to the superintendent's office. They were told by Kyoya that Hinata worked there after school; Tamaki forced Hikaru to go, but Kaoru was always with his brother. The two were always together, ever since they were little; they were all they ever had. The two lived in such a small world, that they usually refused to allow anyone into it. Haruhi and the others were breaking the barriers that they had built, but they tried to keep things the way they were. But they both saw that they were growing a part from one another; they still tried though.

"You heard the demon lord," Kaoru said. "We don't want to lose business just because you lost your temper again." The two sighed together, but Kaoru glanced out the window and saw a familiar looking bag on the ground. "Isn't that Hioshi's bag?" He pointed to it and Hikaru leaned closer to the window.

"It has to be," he smirked, "only she could carry something around so tacky." They snickered to themselves.

"Y-You g-guys d-don't h-have to b-be so mean!" Hinata stood there with little tears in her eyes and her fist clenched tight. She was about to go down the steps to get her bag, but then she heard those two mocking her, again!

Kaoru felt guilt well up in him and it gave him nausea. Hikaru just gulped loudly and knew that this was going to kick him in the ass later. "Look…I didn't know that you were there-"

"A-And th-that's what m-made it bad?" She gapped at them since she could not believe what she was hearing. "I-If you h-have n-nothing n-nice to say, d-d-don't s-say it," she wiped her eyes. "D-Didn't a-anyone t-teach you th-that?"

Hikaru and Kaoru were about to defend themselves, but then they noticed something about her. She had bandages on her face, around her arms, and she looked to be putting all her weight on her left foot. Her clothes were more of a mess than usual, and her hair was falling out of the bun. She even had a small crack in her glasses. "What happened to you?" Hikaru asked.

Hinata looked at herself, "N-nothing…I-I just f-feel is all." She looked away with a blush.

"I'll get your bag for you," Kaoru said and before either of them could object he walked to the stairs. He smiled at her, "As an apology."

"B-But…" she couldn't finish since he was already half way down the stairs. Hinata blushed and glanced back at Hikaru, who looked at uncomfortable as she did. "W-Will you a-apologize?"

"For what?" He shot back as he tried to look for his brother through the window. Hinata just took another step away from him and clasped her hands behind her back. "So, what really happened to you?"

"W-Why d-d-do you c-care?" Hinata rubbed her arm and looked down at her feet. She bit her bottom lip and then glanced back up at the orange haired male.

Hikaru just blushed lightly at her pose, and he thought that Mitsukuni played the Lolita type well. He looked away and crossed his arms over his chest. "I was just curious, and you look really hurt." He smiled in hopes that maybe his good looks would get him out of this jam; maybe she'd even forgive him all together. "I just want to be sure that you're safe."

"D-Don't d-do that…" she fixed her glasses as a dark blush stained her cheeks. He raised his brow and she wrung her hands together and shifted on her feet. "Y-You a-always d-do that…y-you both d-do." He walked up closer to her and she seemed to shrink away from him. "T-Try a-and u-use your h-hosting te-techniques." She glanced back up at him from behind her glasses.

"I'm not using any techniques," he smirked and put his hands on his hips. "I am naturally like this."

Hinata pouted with her blush growing, "I-I-I h-have n-never seen y-you smile a-at someone w-who i-is being m-mean to you."

"You were trying to be mean to me?" Hikaru only smirked more in amusement.

"I-I-I w-was," she huffed and looked up at him. She saw his smirk and quickly looked back down at her feet with a squeak. "Y-You h-have been n-nothing but m-mean to me."

"I have not." He dropped his smirk and frowned. "I was only teasing. You were the one being so emotional."

"N-No I-I wasn't!" She looked up at him with her glasses tipping forward and a look of disbelief.

"You cried because I suggested you and Haruhi were on a date."

"I-I didn't c-cr-cry because o-of that." She retorted back with her arms at her sides and hands clutched tight into fists. She looked to the ground, "J-Just forget it, o-okay?" She sniffed lightly and moved her glasses so she could wipe her eyes. Hikaru just seemed more aggravated that she wouldn't just tell him what was wrong. He didn't know why she wouldn't just be straight forward with him like Haruhi was; she always told him what he did wrong. Even Kaoru would point out his flaws. Hinata though, she refused to even try to help him figure out what he had done to upset her.

"You're so stubborn," he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the wall. "Are all commoners like that? I mean," he looked up at the ceiling, "all the girls here act like humble princesses, but you-"

"Shut up!" She yelled at him and then sobbed a bit. "I-I can b-be o-one t-too!" She wiped her eyes as she continued to cry. "I-I m-may not w-wear d-dresses all th-the time o-or a-act a-all feminine, b-but I-I c-can be." Hikaru looked at her with a bit of shock as she continued to sniffled and whimper, like a puppy he had just kicked. She looked up at him with her large lavender colored eyes that glistened with tears, "I-I can b-be a princess." Hikaru pushed off the wall and tried to walk up to her, but she stepped away. "J-Just l-leave me a-alone!" She put her glasses back on and ran down the stairs with a slight limp. Hikaru wanted to go after her, but he was conflicted.

But, at least he knew what had bothered her so much.

Hinata ran down the outdoor halls in hopes that she could just get away. She didn't look back to see if he followed, but she assumed her wouldn't. Hinata was embarrassed, she was flustered, and she was angry that she had shown weakness. Hinata didn't understand it much herself; but those dark words that haunted her dreams just rang through her head. _You will never be our Heiress. _She hated them so much; those words that just mocked her everywhere she went. Hinata could have been a prefect heiress; she would had studied hard and made them all proud. Then, she would go to the host club in a crisp and clean yellow dress. She would have been the princess then, no a knight and certainly not some stubborn commoner.

She drowned in her sorrows so much that she didn't see the figure walking towards her. Hinata gasped when she crashed into Kaoru. "Whoa!" Kaoru fell back and dropped the bag that he had been carrying. He was seated on the ground as Hinata was up against his chest and almost on her side. He blushed red at their position, his heart beating faster as her hands pushed off his chest. She looked at him, her glasses littered on the stone floor. "H-Hiroshi?"

"H-Hitachiin," she sat up, still between his legs with her legs tucked to the side. She wiped her eyes, "Sorry, I-I didn't s-see you." She sniffled once more and even let out a light hiccup.

Kaoru felt his nausea coming back as he watched her slowly stop her crying. "Did Hikaru do something again?"

Hinata shook her head, "N-No…I-I'm fine."

"It's okay," Kaoru smiled lightly, "I know that he has a bit of a mouth on him."

"I-I'm o-okay," she glanced in his direction and blushed, "b-but thank y-you for worrying." He blushed lightly and helped her back to her feet. She mumbled out a 'thanks' and she picked up her glasses. "O-Oh n-no," she sighed and Kaoru looked back at her as he grabbed her bag. Hinata put on her glasses but there was a large crack going through the left lenses, "I-I need t-to be more c-careful." She looked back to him and took her bag, "S-See you t-tomorrow I g-guess." Hinata held her bag close as she was about to walk away.

Kaoru didn't know what happened, but the next thing he knew, he was holding her arm. Hinata stopped and looked back at him. He felt his face get hot as she looked at him with curiosity and a faint blush growing on her cheeks. "Can…Can I give you a ride?" Hinata's eyes widened slightly. He smiled, "For all the trouble we probably caused."

"Um…ok-"

"Hey Kaoru!" The two looked over to see Hikaru walking towards them. Hinata pulled out of Kaoru's grip and jogged away from them. "Don't tell me I scared her again?" Hikaru groaned out as he stood a few feet behind Kaoru and covered his face with his hands. "Milord and Haruhi are going to be mad at me."

"You should really watch your words around her," Kaoru sighed as he looked back at the spot she once stood. "Hiroshi is very sensitive."

"Why can't she be like Haruhi?" Hikaru shoved his hands into his pockets.

"It would be a whole lot easier to talk to her." Kaoru nodded as he followed behind Hikaru, who began to walk to where their driver was waiting. "I know a way that you can make it up to her though." Kaoru smiled as he got into the car with Hikaru.

"I'm willing to try anything at this point."

**(Line Break)**

Hikaru huffed as he waited outside the classroom as everyone began to leave for lunch. Kaoru refused to help him, and even made sure that Haruhi wouldn't get in the way either. So while Kaoru and Haruhi happily walked to the cafeteria, he had to wait for everyone to leave. Unfortunately, Kaoru spread the word to all the members.

"Try to be kind Hikaru," Tamaki was dead set on giving him step by step instructions on what to do. Hikaru just held back the need to punch him in the face.

"Maybe you should give her a cake!" Mitsukuni smiled down at him as he sat on Takashi's shoulders. "But save some for me too."

"Listen." Was all the advice that Takashi gave.

"Don't worry too much Hikaru." Kyoya smiled, "It's only you that will have a drop in customers if she doesn't forgive you."

"Thanks." He muttered out as he looked away from them and closed his eyes tight. Finally, once everyone had left, he walked into the classroom and, sure enough, Hinata was still at her desk, eating a bento. He took a deep breath and walked over to her desk. She looked up at him and sat up a bit straighter. He clutched the wrapped box in his hand and held it out to her. "Here." He said bluntly as she stared at the box. He looked away, "Kaoru told me that you broke your glasses. And…I'm sorry for making you cry…twice." He spoke hesitantly since this was one of the few times that he had ever apologized to anyone and given them a gift.

Hinata touched the crack in her glasses. She had not been able to find another pair around the house, and her uncle said that he would try to get another pair from some older guy that he worked with. She felt a blush grow on her cheeks and she lightly took the box from him. Hinata opened them up and gasped when she found a sleek pair of square framed glasses with a dark lavender frame.

"So…yeah," Hikaru turned away and began to walk away, but he heard the scuffle of the desk being moved and footsteps. He turned around and was caught off guard as a thin pair of arms wrapped around him. He looked down and watched with wide eyes as Hinata embraced him. A dark blush began to form on his face as she looked up at him, her new glasses showing off her large eyes and thick lashes. He covered the bottom half of his face in hopes she wouldn't see.

"Th-Thank you, H-Hikaru-kun." She smiled up at him and then hugged him again, with her head against his chest. "A-And I-I forgive y-you."

"N-No problem," he felt his voice give away. He hesitantly returned the embrace, feeling uncomfortable. "K-Kaoru said th-that you should c-come down to the Host club…Princess."

Hinata felt her eyes widened and she looked up at him. He only smiled lightly with his hands rubbing the back of his neck. Hinata smiled softly with her blush glowing pink, "I-I would l-love to."

Hikaru just nodded and once she let him go, he parted ways as she went back to eating. He sped walk to the cafeteria, with his head down and a hefty blush on his face. He didn't even stop to tell any of them what happened. He just stopped when he finally reached outside and took a few deep breaths.

Kaoru blinked a few times in confusion, "I get the feeling," he looked to Haruhi, "that he did something bad again."

"Only one way to find out." Haruhi answered and then shoved another piece of beef into her mouth.

**(Line Break)**

Hinata took in a deep breath as she stood in front of the two doors that led to every girl's wonderland. It seems that Yuzuru Suou was beyond happy to allow her another day off to visit the club. He even offered to buy her anything she would like from the Host Club catalogue –as long as she continued to write him thank you notes- but she happily declined. He seemed upset that he wouldn't get the chance to spoil her, but she promised to write about how kind he was to her in all her letters. That seemed to cheer him up. Now, she stood before the door with her brand new glasses sitting on her nose and hanging on her ears; she still blushed at how kind Hikaru was to get them for her. She would have to thank Kaoru too, since he must have told him to. With her good mood, she pushed open the doors and giggled as the flower petals fell around her.

It really was like a fairytale. She looked around the room and gasped; the room was decorated to look like some kind of medieval fair. She blushed when she saw that Tamaki and Haruhi were dressed as princes; Takashi, Mitsukuni, and Kyoya as knight. Then she saw the twins dressed as thieves. She blushed at how lavish the room looked, and their customs were so realistic, nothing like the ones she was used to seeing around Halloween. Hinata carefully walked in more, but was stopped when Kyoya was at her side and smiling at her.

"Our Guest of Honor has arrived," he took her hand in his and got down on one knee. "How may I be of service to you?"

Hinata blushed red as she felt her knees shake, "U-Uh…O-Otori-sama?" He looks up at her with a smile. "I-I have n-no i-idea w-what to ask o-of you."

"It's actually very simple Hiroshi-hime," he stood back up and released her hand. "You may request any host you like, and then sit, drink, eat, and talk to them." He pulled out his notebook and clicked his pen. "Just say a name."

Hinata nodded and looked around at all of them; she made eye contact with Kaoru and instantly looked away with a blush. "W-Why d-do th-the Hitachiin's s-sit to-together?"

"They portray the fantasy of brotherly love." Kyoya filled as he fixed his glasses.

"Brotherly….love…?" she watched the table a little longer. And then she saw it. Hinata squeaked loudly and without much thought, she hid behind Kyoya and pressed into his back with her eyes closed tight. She had never seen two boys, two brothers none the less, show such affection for one another. She felt her face burst into flames at the site, it also made her feel uncomfortable to watch such a thing. Hinata felt dirty, since it made her blush so badly.

Kyoya couldn't help but be amused by her naivety about the club; he would have thought this club was popular enough she must have heard all there was too it. He even chuckled when he could feel her trembling in embarrassment. Yes, she was as shy as he had read and a bit more innocent then he would have thought. It was entertaining none the less. "I guess I can cross off them from you list?" He smirked as she nodded, but still held tight to him. "I can also guess that Tamaki is out from the last time you met him." She nodded a bit slower, probably feeling more embarrassment. "It seems that Mitsukuni would be a better choice, but I'm afraid he's fairly busy today. If you are willing to wait?"

"W-What a-about you?" She pulled away from him. He glanced over when she was again at his side. She looked up at him and smiled lightly, "Y-You seem l-like g-good company Otori-s-sama." She blushed lightly and fixed her glasses. "M-May I request y-you?"

"I am your knight Hiroshi-hime," he smiled and motioned for her to follow. "Please have a seat and I will be right with you. Help yourself to anything you like." She followed him to a set of two fancy sofas facing one another and a table between them. Hinata almost felt herself drool at the site of the elegant pieces of cake and the aroma of the tea and instant coffee. She smiled lightly as she sat down; she used to always enjoy the smell since Kyo drank it every morning when she was little. She sat opposite to a few other girls that were waiting for Kyoya, but Hinata quickly poured them both tea and then herself. They looked her over and she felt something bad coming.

"So," one of them smiled at her as she picked up her glass, "are you our maid for the day?" The two laughed lightly when Hinata only seemed to look confused at them. "I was only teasing."

"O-oh," she placed her hands on her lap after setting down the tea cup.

"You're that other scholarship student, right?" The other one asked as she sipped her tea and then lightly patted a handkerchief against her lips. "I heard that you and your family live pretty far, have to take two busses and a train?"

"N-Not that far," she said lightly. Hinata just looked down at her lap, "J-J-Just a train i-is all, s-some walking too."

"How sad?" The other one said to the other girl, but they obviously wanted her to hear. "Such a princess like you shouldn't have to do such a thing." Now, Hinata knew they were mocking her, they even giggled after saying it. She just took her cup and took a hesitant sip. "Careful princess," one warned with a smirk, "that may be a little too strong for you. Don't want to indulge too much on such high quality things."

"Th-Thank you," she placed the cup back down and licked her lips. The tea was rather sweet.

"So why did you pick Kyoya-kun?" One asked her as she crossed her legs. "You've never even talked to him before."

"W-Well," she pushed her glasses up. "I-I just th-thought h-he would b-be good company."

"Ohh," she glanced to the other girl, "you're just so sweet that it is sickening." She smirked and the other smirked too. "I don't know what all those other first year girls think of you. But just because you let a few tears out, doesn't make you the cute little girl we want to protect. It's actually a bit pathetic." She leaned forward a bit and Hinata wished she would go back to her mocking face, since her serious one was frightening. "Don't try to fit in with the rest of us here. Know your place."

Hinata nodded and fixed her bangs that didn't needed to be fixed. She looked back at the two and watched as they snickered to themselves and decided that if she was going to sit through this, she was going to milk it. Hinata grabbed a piece of the strawberry cake and took in a forkful. She licked the frosting that had stuck to the fork and then looked to the cake. There was something about the cake that made it…taste funny. She lightly dipped her finger in the syrup that coated a strawberry and tried it. The two girls laughed a bit at how odd Hinata was acting; it was just cake. Though, she placed the cake back down on the table and gave her lips another lick; yes, there was just something wrong with the cake.

"Oh no!" Hinata jumped and looked over to see Mitsukuni must have been walking by until he looked over and saw the unfinished piece of cake. "What's wrong Hina-chan?" He jumped up onto the sofa and grabbed her face so that she looked at him. "Why have you not finished your cake?"

"I-I'm s-sorry," she said as her blush grew as more people began to look at them. "B-But I…I-I don't q-quite l-like it…" she trailed off as her eyes looked away from his large brown ones. He let go of her cake and took the unfinished piece. Hinata watched in shock as he forked the piece and shoved the whole thing into his mouth. Hinata gapped a bit and her glasses slipped further down her nose.

"This piece if perfectly delicious," he said almost as if to himself but everyone heard. "Maybe you aren't a strawberry person," he grabbed another piece, it looked to be chocolate, and handed it to her. "Try this one." Hinata blushed as he held the fork to her mouth with a large bite. It smelled wonderful and she closed her eyes as she took the piece into her mouth. Hinata chewed on it for a while and then cringed a bit when she swallowed. "Was…was that not good either?" Hinata just forced a smile and shook her head; she had never seen anyone get so upset over cake before. Mitsukuni just looked at the piece and finished it. "Hm…maybe you aren't a chocolate person either."

"I-It's o-okay though," she smiled at him as she fixed her glasses. "I-I can j-just drink th-the tea." She blushed lightly and looked at him with kind eyes, "Please, g-get back t-to th-the girls th-that came t-to see you H-Haninozuka-sa-sama." He blushed lightly, but nodded and stood back on his feet. She waved lightly as he walked away, with Takashi at his side, but he would glance back at her every now and then.

"Too cute," Hinata looked back to the two girls that were surprisingly quiet. "I would only assume the desserts are very high quality. Nothing you are used to eating."

"P-Probably," she blushed lightly and smiled. "B-But maybe I-I am too used t-to home m-made d-desserts." She sipped her tea once more.

"I hope I haven't kept you three waiting for too long." Kyoya smiled at them as he sat down, but to the threes discomfort, he sat by Hinata.

Hinata lightly moved away from him, "O-Of course n-not Otori-sama," she smiled lightly. "Y-You seem t-to be more o-of the pr-president th-then Su-Suou-sama," she placed her hands on her lap. "H-How was th-this club cr-created a-anyway?"

It seemed that any talking that happened was between Kyoya and Hinata, mostly Hinata asking the question and Kyoya happily answered them. The other two would interject every once in a while, but the conversation would always be continued by another of Hinata's question. She had learned so much about the club, at how they use their own personalities to their advantage. It was all started by Tamaki, but Kyoya had come up with a way to pay for it all; and never once had he dipped into the money that the club got every year. She was almost astonished at how he was so good at running a business, but then she realized how hard it was just to run a club. Hinata was there even after the last customer left; she looked around and watched as Haruhi began to pick up dishes. Feeling bad, Hinata followed suit. None of the other host seemed to notice, but Hinata always blushed when Haruhi's hand would brush against her when they reached for the same dish.

"I heard that Hikaru gave you the glasses," Haruhi commented as he followed her into the kitchen. "That is really out of character of him."

"I-I thought s-so too." She blushed lightly as she touched the glasses. "I-I could o-only a-assume th-that Kaoru-san t-told h-him to do i-it." Haruhi nodded and Hinata only smiled lightly. "I-I was t-told th-that you w-were the…N-Natural T-Type?"

"Oh jeez," Haruhi shook his head as he set down the tray. "Did Tamaki tell you that? I don't know that I was stereotyped until it was too late."

Hinata giggled lightly, "I-I think i-it suits y-you F-Fujioka-s-san."

"Come on now Hinata," Haruhi smiled at her, "You can call me Haruhi, we are friends, right?"

Hinata blushed and nodded, "O-Of course Fu- Ha-Haruhi-kun." She smiled coyly, "Y-You're th-the only p-person here w-who I c-can relate t-to." He only smiled warmly and they walked back outside. But this time, Hinata was ambushed by the twins. "H-Hitachiin-samas'!"

"Come on Hinata-chan," Hikaru smirked as he had around her waist, "You were calling me Hikaru-kun just this afternoon."

"That's not fair Hinata-chan," Kaoru pouted. "Only I can call Hikaru-kun that." Hinata felt her face get hot as she remembered Kyoya's explanations. _'We use our personalities to our advantage.' _She looked between the tow and she felt that feeling come back to her. She pulled away from the two and quickly hid behind Haruhi with her head buried in his left shoulder. The two looked at her funny as she seemed to be trembling. "What did I do?"

"Ha!" Hikaru smiled as he pointed at him. "Finally you did something wrong. Try to get out of this one."

"H-Hikaru-kun…" Kaoru looked at him with tearful eyes. Hikaru couldn't stand his puppy dog-face.

"I'm sorry Kaoru," he quickly embraced his brother. "I should not laugh at you; you're my little brother."

"Oh Hikaru." They just held one another and Haruhi sweat dropped while Hinata just clutched to the male tighter.

"Oh Hiroshi-hime," Tamaki walked over to the group of first years and smiled. "I was so happy to see you enjoying yourself. I hope that you come by whenever you have the time. I do enjoy seeing your smiling face." Hinata looked to him and felt her cheeks turned a light pink. She shyly looked down at her feet. He smiled and pulled her out from behind Haruhi, "I hope that those two haven't been bothering you again."

Hinata blinked a few times and then looked to the two again, who were just holding the other's shoulder, "I-I a-almost forgot." She smiled at the two, "Th-Thank you K-Kaoru-kun." His eyes widened a bit and a blush grew on his face. "I-I knew th-that you m-must have t-told H-Hikaru-kun a-about m-my gl-glasses." Hinata giggled lightly as the two looked to her with slight shock, "I-I was h-hope th-that you c-can j-just f-forgive m-me for a-acting so m-mean to y-you."

"Don't worry about it," Hikaru waved it off like it was nothing.

"Yeah," Kaoru smiled, "there is no need for us to forgive you. You were right to be mad at Hikaru." Hikaru pouted but Kaoru just smiled and pinched his cheek. "Don't worry about him; he can actually be cute and sweet when he wants too." Hinata only felt her face get hot.

"Hey Hina-chan~!" Mitsukuni ran over to her with his bunny in his arms. "Do you find a piece of cake that you liked?"

Hinata shook her head, "I-I am afraid not." She smiled though, "B-But if y-you wouldn't m-mind," she glanced around at the others, "C-Could I-I make s-some c-cakes f-for you a-all?"

"It would be an honor if you would," Tamaki gave her his princely smile.

"G-Good," she smiled and bowed to them. "Th-Thank you f-for the l-lovely a-afternoon." Hinata waved as she walked out of the room, grabbing her bag that she had left by the door. She smiled happily as she walked down the halls. Before she could turn the corner, she heard footsteps following after her.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" She turned around and blushed when the she saw the twins were the ones running after her. "How about we give you a ride home? To seal our friendship," Hinata giggled as they spoke in perfect unison. She nodded and the three walked out. "You're going to love this Hinata-chan," Kaoru smiled brightly as they walked out of the school's front doors. Hinata gasped at the site of the sleek limo that was waiting.

"You could ride with us all the time if you wanted." Hikaru added as he got into the car. Hinata followed and then Kaoru came after her. "Haruhi won't, but I bet you would love to."

"O-Oh I-I can't," she looked down at her feet as she sat between them. "I-I live s-so far fr-from you. I-I'd just be a burden."

"Please Hinata-chan," Hikaru waved it off, "you won't be a burden, we want to come and get you, right Kaoru?" At first though, Kaoru wasn't smiling. Hinata caught the look of shock on his face, like he had no idea what was going on.

"Yeah," he smiled, "we would love too."

"B-But I would th-think th-that you t-two would want t-to be alone…?" She looked at the two with a look of confusion.

"Why would you think that?" Kaoru looked at her funny. Hikaru copied the expression.

"W-Well," she blushed and looked at her feet. "N-Not th-that it bothers m-me…b-but I-I thought y-you two…w-were…_together." _

"We are together," Hikaru said not really understanding, "but as twins, we grew up together. So, I think it's just natural that we are always with the other."

Her face burnt hotter as she clutched her knees. "N-not th-that kind of t-together…a-aren't y-you two…like…d-dating?" They both looked at her with shock, and then looked at one another. Their faces began to grow hot as they finally figured out what she was getting at. Hinata still refused to look up at them. "A-And I-I support y-you both, a-and I don't w-want to get i-in the w-way is all."

"Hinata…" Kaoru looked at her, "Do you think Hikaru and I are gay…for one another?"

Hinata looked back at the two and now she looked confused at why they were asking her. "A-Aren't y-you?" She felt her voice get higher at the thought that she had just made the biggest fool of herself. "O-Otori-sama t-told m-me that you a-all used y-your natural p-personalities… a-and your h-hosting t-type i-is br-brotherly l-love…"

"Damn Kyoya!" Hikaru growled as he glared. "Why would he even think of saying that? I love my brother, but not like that!"

"Hinata-chan," Kaoru forced a smile, "I do love my brother, but I'm not gay. That's just an act."

"S-so," she frowned, "y-you b-both a-act, a-and lie t-to those g-girls?"

"Well when you put it like that," Kaoru rubbed the back of his neck, "you make it sound so bad."

"I-It is," she defended, "you shouldn't h-have to lie t-to make th-them like you." She looked to the two, "Y-You both a-are special a-and likable i-in your o-own ways." She smiled and blushed, "Th-They s-should g-get to know th-the real y-you."

"We like to do it Hinata-chan," Hikaru smiled warmly at her. "To make them all so happy like that," he softened his stare, "but if it makes you happy, just for you, we won't lie, okay?"

"That's right Hinata," Kaoru smiled at her, "just to see you smile."

Hinata just blushed pink but smiled back at the two anyway. She closed her eyes lightly and told them how to get to her home, but the two only looked at one another with frowns. Something wasn't right with how the other was acting. And they both knew how this would end. The rest of the ride was spent with very little talking and a few laughs from Hinata, since she thought the two were acting a little funny. The two had been surprised to see that they had stopped in front of Haruhi's apartment building; Hinata blushed and told her that she lived a few doors down. She thanked them again for the ride, but as she was exiting the car, the two followed after her. She blushed lightly, "W-Would y-you to l-like to c-come inside?"

"Yeah!" They both smiled and followed her up to her apartment room.

"J-Just be q-quiet, m-my Uncle i-is sleeping," she said as she pulled her key out of her bag. "O-Okay?" They both nodded and pretended to zip up their lips. Hinata just giggled and opened the door. "I-It might b-be a little cr-cramped i-in here." She said as they walked into her home and then closed the door behind them. "Y-You can sit i-in the living r-room," she motioned them into the small living area. "W-Would you l-like anything t-to drink o-or eat?"

"No thanks," Kaoru said as he took a seat on the ground and smiled up at her. "You and Haruhi have the exact same house."

"I-I think th-they all l-look the s-same," she said with a smile. "H-How about y-you Hikaru-k-kun?"

"I guess I'm good," he sighed as he lied down on the floor. "I mean, we shouldn't stay for too long, right Kaoru?" He glanced to his brother, who didn't bother to look back at him. Hinata just walked back into the kitchen and seemed to be busying herself with list making. "What are you up too?" Hikaru got up and walked to the kitchen, Kaoru following.

"I-I promised t-to make d-desserts, r-remember?" She smiled back at them. "I-I n-need to g-go get s-some ingredients." She went back to making her list but the two looked at one another and even though they knew something was going on between them, that didn't stop the devilish ways they thought. Kaoru took the left side and Hikaru took the right. Kaoru was first to put his hands around her waist, leaving Hikaru to put his arm around her shoulders. They smirked as she tensed under their touch. "Wh-What a-are y-you t-two…?" her words trailed off and she seemed to be left unanswered.

"That's so sweet Hinata-chan." Hikaru said lightly.

"But we'll only eat it," Kaoru continued.

"If you personally feed us." They said together with Cheshire smiles.

Before Hinata could feel her cheeks burst red, they heard a door slid opened and someone walk into the kitchen. "Hinata," Kyo yawned and rubbed his eyes, "you've come home later than usual…" he trailed off when he opened his eyes and saw the position she was in. He blinked a few times as he looked to the two boys that were dressed in a uniform. He looked to Hinata, then back at the boys, and then seemed to pinch his own arm. "Excuse me one moment." Kyo walked to the front door and opened it. He walked back over to the three and picked up Hikaru and Kaoru by their collars. Hinata gasped and covered her mouth when both boys were dropped outside and Kyo slammed the door shut. "So," Kyo smiled at her, "how was school?"

"U-Uncle!" Hinata looked at him with disbelief. "TH-They a-are th-the guest."

"Oh please Hinata," he waved his hand like it was nothing. "Rich boys are about as dumb as they come. I would hate to see my little niece hurt because two perverted twins don't know when to keep their hands to themselves."

Hinata sighed and as she opened the door, she heard a familiar cry. "About time you let us back in," Hikaru said as he dusted off his pants. He looked to Hinata, but she was already running off down to the street. "Hey!"

"Where is she going?"

"I don't like you two," Kyo said from his spot in the doorway. "But I love my niece more. I want you to make sure she doesn't get too hurt." The twins looked at him. He sighed and pointed, "Just take a look." The twins leaned over the railing and watched with wide eyes and Hinata ran to the aid of a small boy. Without another thought, Kaoru ran after her. Hikaru just stood there in shock. "I can't protect her all the time."

"She really is a knight."

"No," Hikaru looked back at Kyo. Kyo smiled softly, "She's a perfect princess: she has a heart of gold and a deep determination to never give up." He sighed, "I'd only wish she'd dress like the perfect little princess she was. But, I know she won't spoil herself on clothes." Hikaru looked back and went to the aid of his brother, who had just joined the fight. Kyo shook his head as he went back inside and grabbed the first aid. "Oh Lord Hyuga, can't you come and save your princess?"

**(Line Break)**

Hinata yawned as she sat up in her bed while her alarm went off. She rubbed her eyes as her other hand slammed down on the snooze button and then grabbed her glasses. She got up out of her bed and put her glasses on as she walked to her door, but she was suddenly tripped and fell into her door. Kyo was quick to get up and slid open the door to his room and looked to her with worry. She had fallen through her paper door and was on her hands and knees; she rubbed her nose that had broken her fall. He walked up to her and helped her to her feet and the two looked to the boxes that had blocked her way. Kyo crouched down and picked up the note that was tapped to the top. "For our," he stopped to yawn, "perfect princess."

"W-Who?" She asked as she kneeled down beside him. She blushed when Kyo opened a few of the boxes and there were lavish pieces of clothes. "O-Oh m-my," she was breathless as Kyo pulled out articles of clothing and looked to be annoyed.

"How did those stupid boys know your size?" He asked under his breath.

"W-What?"

"Oh nothing Hinata." He smiled at her and pushed the boxes away from the door and patted her head. "I'm just so glad that someone else has seen that you deserve more than just the hand-me-downs that I make you wear." He walked back into his room and smiled at her, "It will be nice to see you in feminine clothes." He sang before shutting the door and going back to sleep. Hinata felt her face burn red and then took another look into the box. She pulled out a pair that she deemed to look more appropriate for school. She quickly ran into her bathroom to get ready for the day.

Hinata stepped back out in a form fitting yellow shirt that was buttoned all the way up and was tight around the collar. The sleeves were long and the cuffs of the shirt were a lighter yellow. The shirt came down to under her bottom and she wore black knee length tights under with her black shoes and white socks. She blushed when she looked at herself in her vanity's mirror; her hair up in the usual bun didn't seem to match the look very well. She took a deep breath and undid her bun, letting her long midnight blue hair free; she fixed her glasses and bangs. Hinata ignored her reflection for the rest of the time and went through her usual routine. She packed up all the desserts she made the night before when the twins had awkwardly left after the fight. She felt very bad that the two got hurt, but they didn't even bother to let her check over their wounds. She would be sure to apologize to them when she got to class.

After packing her lunch and grabbing her train pass, she left the apartment after locking the door. Her messenger bag was on her shoulder and the boxes of cakes in her hands. She was about to walk down to the street, but she stopped when another door opened down the way. She blushed pink as Haruhi walked out of his house, fixing his tie. She tried to go unnoticed but it seemed she could never be ignored when she wanted to. Haruhi seemed to glance back at her and smiled. "Good morning Hinata, do you need some help?"

"O-Oh that w-would b-be nice," she smiled and blushed as he walked up to her and took two of three boxes she had. "I-I hope you h-had a g-good sleep."

"Probably the best so far," Haruhi smiled at her, "since I didn't have too much homework, I got to go to bed early."

"F-Fantastic!" Hinata smiled brightly. She had never felt so comfortable around him before. "W-We should h-hurry Haruhi-k-kun," she said as they walked on the sidewalk. "B-Before the tr-train leaves w-without us." He nodded and the two began to jog towards the train station. Luckily, they made it in time and took their seats close to the doors.

"Where did you get the cute clothes?" Haruhi asked with a smile.

Hinata blushed and looked down at herself, "I-I don't know t-to be honest." She was slightly embarrassed as she rubbed the back of her neck. "I-I just got b-boxes o-of new cl-clothes," she said and smiled softly. "I-I'll have to th-thank whoever s-sent them." She shifted in her seat and blushed lightly. "D-Do I really look a-any g-good?"

"You look great," he smiled at her. "I'm not one for looks and all that stuff, and I always thought you looked fine, I'm glad to see that you're happy with how you look."

"Y-You're t-two sw-sweet Haruhi-k-kun." She said as she looked down at her lap and smiled with a blush on her cheeks. "I-I en-envy y-your girlfriend." Haruhi seemed to be a little taken back by that, and blushed as he looked away uncomfortably. They spent the rest of the ride in a pleasant silence.

**(Line Break)**

"Whoa!" Mitsukuni smiled brightly with wide eyes as he watched Hinata and Haruhi carry the cakes into the Host Club. School seemed to fly by that day, but this time Hinata came without invitation and even seemed to grow comfortable around all of them. The twins on the other hand seemed to be rather happy the whole day, but only Kyoya could figure out why. Hinata's new wardrobe was far too expensive to have been her own, and he was sure that he read that the Hitachiin's mother had a new style of clothing; and Hinata was wearing it at the moment. Hinata blushed as she pulled out the rather simple looking cakes that almost look to be a mimicking of the Host clubs own desserts. A strawberry, chocolate, and marble cake. "You made these all for us?"

"O-Of course," Hinata said with a small smile and then looked to all of them. "J-Just as m-my treat f-for your kindness."

"Oh you are too kind Hiroshi-hime," Tamaki said as he took her hand and looked to her with his princely attitude. "I can only assume anything made by your delicate hands will be nothing short of perfection."

"C-Could you pl-please l-let g-go?" Hinata asked with a light smile and a blush on her cheeks. Tamaki was a bit taken back, but quickly got over it and went on to trying to woe Haruhi. Hinata quickly went to serving the cake and watched with anticipation as they ate. "W-Well…h-how i-is i-i-it?"

"This is really good," Kyoya said with a look of slight shock as he looked at the cake he had only taken one bite out of. "What recipe did you use?"

Hinata giggled lightly, "F-Family secret O-Otori-s-sama, p-pr-practically p-priceless." Kyoya smirked at her; this was the first time that anyone has ever teased him.

"It's the greatest cake ever!" Mitsukuni beamed with happiness as he went to grab another piece.

"Ah." Takashi said in agreement as he put down his finished piece.

"You really are a perfect princess." Hikaru and Kaoru said with bright smiles. "But," they smirked and teased, "you didn't feed us Hinata-chan."

Hinata felt flustered, "Q-Quit y-your te-teasing." She fixed her glasses, "A-And th-thank you." The two looked to her in surprise as she smiled happily with kind eyes. "I-I saw th-the tag o-on my sh-shirt. Hitachiin c-corporation." She laughed lightly and gave them a peace sign with her hand, "y-you two sh-should be s-sure to check th-those kinds o-of things."

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at one another as she began to talk with Haruhi, who was determined to get a recipe. They were hand in hand as they looked back at her with emotionless faces. "I think we should adopt her."

"I think we both should marry her."

"Do you think that is a good idea?"

"We can share. We've done it before."

"I'm willing to try if you are."

"Now," they watched as she spun around to show her outfit to Tamaki. "All we have to do is ask the Princess?"

**(Line Break)**

**Okay, this story was not supposed to be this long, but I got carried away ^^" Hope you all like it and I am going to try and stay away from more crossovers for a while. I have a few one shots brewing in my head, but you'll all just have to wait and see. Ja Ne.**


	31. Change His Future

**Okay, so I have read a few Kakashi and Hinata stories and I decided that I should take a hand at this little plot that everyone loves to use: Hinata going back in time. I thought the idea was rather unique but I just want to try and you all can tell how I did. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto™**

**(Line Break)**

Hinata huffed loudly as she continued running through the forest, her body in slight pain and her blisters on her palms that had popped. She tried to wrap her hands as she continued to run after the ninjas and tried to keep up with her own teammates. This was a rather odd mission in itself; it was one of those missions that should have been fairly easy for her chunin rank. Hinata Hyuga had been the replacement kunoichi for Team Kakashi, since Sakura was held up in the hospital for her last mission. She had turned five shades of red when Tsunade had assigned her to the team, a team with Naruto. She was rather distant throughout the whole mission, but she had pushed it all aside when the team was attacked for some reason.

The mission was to escort a monk from a highly worshipped temple in the Kumogakure; Hinata was a great asset to the team because of her Byakugan. They had returned their monk, and for some odd reason, he had handed them back a scroll that he had left by the door of the temple. It couldn't have been his payment, but he had given them an encrypted message about a sun that had needed to shine upon a certain time. No one knew what it meant, but it was wrong to deny an offer from a monk. This scroll must have been rather important, since it's all these warriors had wanted. Naruto even thought that the monk only gave it to them so that these warriors would threaten them. Hinata began to speed ahead when she saw that the group or ninja looked to be slowing down and one of them seemed to be filing with chakra.

"Come on Hinata!" Naruto yelled over to her as he caught up to her. "I bet you can feel it too, right?" He smiled at her. "There is a shit load of chakra being released and we need to stop it!"

"Right!" Hinata nodded with a light smile on her face. Even after all her rejected feelings, she couldn't help but love taking missions with Naruto, he always believed in her. Hinata and Naruto pushed on ahead with Sai and Kakashi following close behind; Yamamoto was absent from the group, but it seemed that Naruto and Kakashi seemed happy about it. Hinata gapped as they closed in on the group that had stopped at the edge of a cliff side. "St-Stop!" They had opened the scroll. Hinata just hoped that the scroll wasn't as powerful as she feared it was.

"Too late little girl," the woman of the group smirked at her. "You think that I would allow Konohagakure to hold such power! I'm finally glad that those damn monks were stupid enough to leave it with you!"

"Listen up!" Naruto glared at her as he pulled out a kunai. "Either way I'm going to get that scroll back, even if I have to pry it from your cold hands!"

"Bring it on punk." A burlier man said as he stopped forward and seemed to flex; to show off his strength. Naruto only smirked and charged at him. Hinata looked to the other two, the woman and another man. She went straight for the woman, since she seemed to be guarding the man that was working on the scroll. The woman only smirked at her and met her halfway, with a punch aimed at her. Hinata only spun around her, stunning the woman. Hinata didn't look back as she went for the male that looked up at her with panic the closer she got. He moved away from his work and threw kunais at her. Hinata only dodged a few, but the last one found itself in her shoulder. She stopped in her tracks for a moment, but by the time she pushed away the pain to keep going, someone grabbed at the fabric of her hoody.

"Nice try." The woman, with amazing strength, picked up Hinata and threw her over her shoulder. Hinata screamed a bit as she landed on the ground and rolled for a bit. She stopped herself and got back on one knee. She clenched her teeth as she hissed in pain and looked to the woman that calmly walked to her. Hinata glanced over to see that all three males were busy with the man. She looked back to the woman and began to push chakra through to her hand as she pulled out the kunai with another. "Too bad you won't get to see the great power that this scroll holds." The woman said as she pulled a tantō out from behind her, "None of you will." Once she got close enough Hinata grabbed her arm and pulled her closer, thrusting her palm into her chest. Hinata hit her, and once she made contact for three seconds, she let go of the woman and got to her feet. The woman began to cough raggedly and clutched her chest. Hinata ran past her to the man. "St-Stop her!" The woman gasped out but Hinata kept running at the man.

"I got it!" The man at the scroll yelled but got back up and saw Hinata running at him. Hinata gapped as she saw a blinding white light emit from the scroll. "Shit!" He came at her but again, they never remembered that Hyuga's were masters at easily getting past running attacks. Hinata spun around him and then spun around and kicked him in the back. The man rolled forward and once he got back up he faced her. He glared, "You're going to regret that bitch." They were at a stand-off, and Hinata slid into her stance and activated her Byakugan. He smirked at her as he unsheathed his katana.

"Rasengan!"

The two looked over one watching in amazement the other in shock, as Naruto came down on the burly man. The blast was large, so large that it caused a great gust of wind. Hinata tried to push chakra to her feet to keep from sliding back, but she had used too much when running. She was slowly moved back, tripping backwards.

"NO!" The man yelled as Hinata neared the blinding light.

Hinata was sure that she was about to go over the edge, but she didn't fall. She was engulfed by the white light that forced her to close her eyes. She gasped when she suddenly did feel like she was falling, so fast that when she hit the ground –if she ever did- she would shatter into a million bits of flesh and bone. Hinata felt something overcome her; she closed her eyes and slowly blacked out.

**(Line Break)**

It was cold out, the wind was blowing softly that it whispered through the trees and brushed her skin. She wasn't mobile yet, but she was beginning to feel, hear, and smell things. It was night out, she could tell by the owls and the crickets. She was outside, since she could feel the grass tickle at her skin and smell the fresh air that was unpolluted by the bustle of the day. But as she felt the soft grass, she could also feel the sharp pain shoot through her shoulder, and her back was now in pain for the fall. She groaned out rather loudly in pain and then she regretted it. She remembered how she fell, still in enemy territory. Where was her team? The enemy? Better yet, where was she? She slowly began to open her eyes, happy that the darkness shielded her eyes from any light. She looked about and saw the night sky with stars shining down on her; the moon was merely a small sliver in the sky. Hinata turned her head and found that she was in the middle of a forest, but when she looked up again, she noticed something. There was no cliff side. Had she not fallen off the cliff? Or was she mistaken?

Hinata slowly sat up, while cringing and hissing loudly in pain –no one seemed to be around- into the night air. She clutched her shoulder to still find the wound but it was no longer bleeding. The pain in her back slowly began to numb and become more bearable. There was a dull buzzing in the back of her head but she easily pushed it aside. Hinata looked over the rest of her body, but she looked relatively well for someone who had fallen for a great distance. She felt around her body more and then suddenly heard a loud cawing in the distance. Hinata faintly recognized the cawing, it was a messenger hawk.

"One, two….five," she counted them as the caws seemed to continue, "eight." Hinata was happy that the cawing seemed to be coming from a Konohagakure bird. Hinata thought back and opened the files of her memory, "Eight of them…" she paused for the moment, "that's a suspicious shinobi."

"Get on the ground!"

Hinata jumped and looked around; she couldn't find anyone, but she sure as hell heard them.

"I said get on the ground!"

Hinata quickly complied and lied herself back on the ground and closed her eyes. She must be dreaming she must have been in some kind of nightmare that she had yet to wake from. She would laugh when she awoke in a hospital bed or in a tent with Naruto looked down at her with worry.

"State your business on Konohagakure grounds!"

"I-I don't know." Hinata was more confused now. She wasn't supposed to be in Konohagakure yet. No, she was somewhere in Kumogakure, or at least Takigakure. Nothing was making sense anymore. "Please I…I mean no harm." Hinata said as she slowly opened one of her eyes. She opened them both in a panic when she was surrounded by Konohagakure Anbu. "I…I have no idea what is going on."

"Inu," one of the Anbu men said, "she has the Konoha head band."

"Affirmative," Neko replied. "Take her to the Hokage."

"Yes sir," the others obeyed and Hinata was picked up but one of the bigger man and carried off. She wanted to fight, but she was in Konohagakure. Once Tsunade saw that it was her, this would all be over.

"I think this is all a misunderstanding," she tried to smile and calm down the group. Their job was always to be tense and alert to anything that might be of trouble. If she just spoke slowly and tried to explain this away; there would be nothing to worry about. Or, that is what she continued to tell her fast beating heart.

"Silent." He said in a gruff tone. Hinata gave a light 'eep' as a response and she followed his command. She was brought back into the village and Hinata thought it strange at how…repaired it looked. Like, Konoha was never attacked by Orochimaru. Even in the night, she noticed all the buildings were, yet to be there. The actually structure was there, but the store that she remembered occupying was replaced by another. She must have been seeing things. Hinata was tired and in pain, she would clear things up in the morning.

She assumed she had made it to the Hokage tower, once the Anbu jumped up and seemed to land in a room. Hinata was dropped to the ground. She groaned in pain, but none of the Anbu seemed to care about the matter. "L-Lady Tsunade." Hinata said slowly as she got to her feet. She smiled when she saw the back of the Hokage's chair and desk.

But instead of hearing a tired sigh and groan, she heard a chuckle. The chuckle of a wise and elderly male. "Now," Hinata went wide eyed as the chair turned and there sat the Third Hokage, Sarutobi. "Who is the one that thinks my gambling student is the Hokage?" She saw that he had yet to look up at her and was smoking from his long pipe.

"Some unknown shinobi that claims to be of Konohagakure," said one of the Anbu. Hinata looked back at them and marveled at their perfect stance at command; she could never be an Anbu. "Even wearing a Konoha head band."

"I-I am from Konohagakure!" Hinata defended with eyes that filled with tears. "I am Hinata Hyuga." The room seemed to become tense, and one Anbu quickly took hold of Hinata's arms and moved them so they were behind her back. Hinata tried to struggled, but pain shot through her shoulder and caused her to whimper. The Hokage was looking up at her and Hinata looked to him with pleading eyes; even if she last saw him in his coffin, she was her only hope to not be locked up.

He blew out a puff of smoke. "I will deal with this myself." He rose to his feet and walked to the door. Hinata watched as he opened the door and motioned them out. "This conversation is private at the moment. Anything you have heard will never be spoken of again. I don't need a delusional woman running around and scaring the civilians." Hinata felt dread drop in her stomach and suddenly felt the urge to throw up. She watched as the Anbu left and the Hokage closed and locked the door.

"Please," Hinata felt her eyes well up with tears as she walked towards the elderly male. "I am Hinata Hyuga, a-and I don't know where…or actually when I am-"

"Hinata," he looked back at her and smiled, "I think I would be able to know it is you." He smiled at her and tipped up his hat. "What confuses me is that I saw you yester and you were only four." Hinata gapped and without much hesitation she passed out again. The Hokage smiled lightly and chuckled as he knelt down beside her. He was sure that it was Hinata; it was practically obvious when he first saw her eyes. He was much smarter than people thought him to be, but this was something that left him in the dust. This was something that was very unbelievable and almost unfound too. Though, it did remind him of something that he read when he was first starting out as the Hokage. He slowly got back to his feet and walked over to his desk. Hinata was still left on the floor, but she woke as he rifled through his drawers. He glanced at her and smiled, "Are you over the shock now?"

"I…I am four years old…now?" She looked up at him and rubbed her head.

"No, I think that you," he pointed to her, "are about sixteen. But there is another you that is, four years old."

"So…" Hinata eyes widened, "I went back in time?"

"I would think so," he laughed lightly as he pulled out a scroll and closed the drawer. "But I can't see how that had happened. What was the last thing you remember?"

Hinata slowly got back to her feet and walked over to the desk. "I was on a mission with my team, and these ninjas stole a scroll from us." She looked around the room like it would remind her what would happen. "And…And there was this bright light from the scroll. I think….I think I fell into the light." She looked up at him again and then watched as he read through the scroll. They stood in silence as he read and Hinata began to feel more and more uncomfortable. "I m-must have though."

"What makes you think that?" He said lightly as he continued to read.

Hinata was about to tell him. She was going to tell this man that he was going to die. Sure, everyone knew that death was something they couldn't avoid, especially if you live as a shinobi. But, that didn't mean that they accepted that it would actually come. She bit back her words, "Um….I-I noticed a-a few stores a-aren't there anymore." He nodded and Hinata just knew that he knew what she was thinking. "Hokage-sama," she took another deep breath, "I shouldn't be here…I-I know things that might slip if I stay too long."

"Very true Hinata-chan," he nodded and looked up at her with a serious face. "Until I figure something out, I am going to need to make up a story for you so that you can stay."

"I can't stay here," she looked at him with shock. "What if I run into the Hyuga clan, or me?" Hinata ran her hands through her hair and groaned lightly. "I need to go somewhere else." She muttered to herself and then closed her eyes. "This is crazy."

"Look Hinata-chan," he smiled at her. "All you need is an apartment out by all the other shinobi and a change in eye color."

"If I use henge, other shinobi will notice."

"We have colored contacts Hinata-chan," he smiled at her. "You are not back in the stone age." Hinata just blushed and nodded. "Good, I'll start writing up your files and here is a key." Hinata quickly caught the key, "There should be clothes already there." Hinata nodded since she had heard that some apartments that were made to live in since some shinobi spent years away and then only a few months back home. She looked back at him and opened her mouth to ask another question, but he beat her to it. "Just have a vacation at the moment and try to keep a low profile."

"What should I call myself?"

"I've always liked the name Sora," the Hokage smiled at her. Hinata just blushed and nodded. "I'll find a way for you to get back home."

"Thank you Hokage-sama."

**(Line Break)**

Hinata sat in the kitchen of the small apartment; she tossed the roll of tape from her newly wrapped hands. She had gotten to this place and quickly went into the bathroom and showered; she also patched up her shoulder while she was at it. Hinata couldn't believe what had happened. Just last night, she had gone back in time, almost twelve years back into the past where she was still a young child. How did she get there? Maybe she was still dreaming and was actually in a hospital bed and in a coma. Yes, she would have believed that more if she hadn't had felt the burning and stinging pain of her hurt shoulder. The only good thing about this whole ordeal is that she was alive, confused, but alive. After her shower, she had changed into the spar clothes that were kept in the room, put in eye drops into her new deep red eyes, and tried to sleep. It was useless though, she must have only gotten a few hours of sleep since she opened her eyes to the dull light of an early morning.

Hinata looked about the kitchen and got up to make tea. She was going to have to buy food, more clothes and supplies, and maybe even catch up on some reading; anything to keep her from talking and accidently destroying her future…or her present? "Forget it," she grumbled as she poured the hot drink into a cup, "this is all so surreal." She spent the rest of the morning drinking her tea and pacing throughout the apartment. Hinata slipped on her sandals and straightened out the jonin uniform that she had found, except for the vest; it was rather tight. She pulled her hair back into a low ponytail, but she noticed something when she passed a mirror. Hinata was known for her bangs and side bangs…she would have to fix them. Hinata made them look edgier, not as clean cut as they used to be. "Please Hinata," she spoke softly, "do not run into me."

Hinata placed her kunais on her leg and her back pouch on, glad that she kept some money there. She locked up the apartment and pocketed the keys as she walked down the steps to get to the main street. She thought it over and decided that she better by a weeks-worth of food, and something other to wear than a jonin uniform, since all jonin knew who the others were. She would have to remain very low key. The only stores that were open were a little café, a bar, and a weapons shop. Hinata went into the café first and found a very familiar face.

It was Kurenai Yuhi, sitting in a booth with tea and rice with milk before her. She looked so young, so pretty, and she was dressed in chunin attire. Hinata slowly took a step back and sat a booth a few ways off. She would look back and just stare at her sensei, her sensei that probably had yet of thought of being a teacher. Hinata jumped when the waiter asked for what she wanted, Hinata quickly answered dangos. He looked at her funny, but went about with her order. Hinata sighed loudly as she put her head on the table and was about ready to start slamming her head against it, if a voice hadn't of cut in.

"You get back from a mission too?" Hinata looked up and gapped when Kurenai sat down across from her; she only looked to be a year or two older than her. Hinata gapped like a fish when the woman just giggled lightly and took another drink of her tea. "Did I do something amazing that I didn't know of?"

"K-Kurenai…" Hinata said in a lower pitch voice, but then covered her mouth when she looked at her oddly.

"How do you know who I am?"

"I…I know every shinobi h-here…sort of." Hinata sunk in her seat and panicked.

"Well since you know who I am, who are you?" She asked suspiciously and eyed her sternly. Hinata almost smiled at that look, it was the one that her and her team would get when they were being scolded –mostly, it was Kiba getting into trouble-.

"Sora…j-just Sora." She answered lightly and then thanked the waiter that brought her order.

"Well then, Sora-kun," Kurenai said with a smirk and teasing voice; Hinata blushed pink at the thought that she had just agreed to call herself by a fairly male name. "It's nice to meet another shinobi around this time." She said and finished the last of her rice and Hinata ate another dango. "I have never seen you around before. And you're like, fifteen right?"

"I-I'm sixteen," she said lightly as she wiped her lips of the sweet syrup. "A-And I don't get o-out much. Missions a-and what not."

"What kinds of missions?" Kurenai was very curious as a teen, to the point that it was kind of annoying Hinata.

She hesitated for a moment, "Classified stuff," she said as she stuffed another dango into her mouth. Kurenai still didn't seem satisfied with the answer, but she stopped pushing for the time being. "What about you?" Hinata asked to break the awkward silence as she ate. That seemed to cheer the woman up since Hinata spent a long time sitting in that booth with her and listening to stories; she had to stop herself from commenting about her own missions. Kurenai was actually a great friend, hopefully though, she wouldn't remember Hinata when she got back, since that would raise a lot of question that would cause more trouble than it was worth.

"Hey," Kurenai smirked, "how about, later today, you come to a hot springs with a few of my colleagues and I?"

"Sure," Hinata said with a smile and nod.

"Cool," Kurenai placed down the money she owed and got to her feet. "Meet us at the Hot Springs around six. Later Sora-kun," she waved as she walked out with a smile on her face. Hinata sat back and exhaled loudly as she paid for her own meal. Hinata knew she was going to regret this. It was too late though, she had to get some shopping done.

**(Line Break)**

Hinata smiled as she walked around in her new wardrobe. She was wearing a black top that had no sleeves and was rather loose on her. Over it she wore a long white jacket that was fairly thin and went down to her ankles and was left open. Hinata also put on a pair of dark blue pants that stopped mid-shin and put her original sandals back on; she was fairly happy with her new look, no one was going to even think she was someone from the future. She walked down the village streets with her hands behind her back and hummed to herself. Hinata had filled the kitchen with food and basic cooking items so that she was able to live for the times she was there, which she hoped was short. Everything seemed to be perfect at the moment; she was going to have a nice time, not ruin anything, and then go back home like nothing happened. Nothing could make this better.

"Watch out!"

Hinata was figuratively and literally pulled from her thoughts when she was jerked back and a bull ran past her. She was wide eyed as she ended up hitting something –that had shifted a bit- and there was a hand gripping her arm. Hinata almost died…in the past! What could have happened? It would make everything easier for the Hokage, since he no longer had to worry about her, but what about past her? Would she suffer the same fate, asking the same questions? Hinata listened to her heart beat in her ears but the hand let go of her. Hinata quickly turned around and bowed, "Thank you!" She said with more force than needed.

"Hm?" The male voice said and stopped from walking.

Hinata glanced up and felt her eyes nearly pop out of her head.

It was Kakashi Hatake.

And he was god damn good looking.

Hinata felt her face heat up red as she looked back down as she was still bowed to him. How could this be? He looked exactly the same, only younger, but she suddenly found her heart beating so fast that she was sure it would rupture right out of her chest. Her cheeks were hot and she even felt her ears grow in temperature. "Th-Thank you," she said again at a normal volume.

"Oh, no problem I guess," he said in a calm voice. Hinata stood up straight again but regretted it when he placed his hand on top of her head. "Just watch where you are going next time." Hinata nodded slowly and he removed his hands with a smile showing from under his mask. Hinata was left standing there like an idiot as he continued his walk down the street. She felt flustered; no one has ever…touched her like that. Not even her father. It made her feel funny and she frowned with her blush growing on her cheeks. She was trying to figure out what just happened. Kakashi Hatake, the coolest sensei ever, –not that she didn't find Kurenai cool- just saved her life and touched her. And he made her blush like a school girl.

Hinata always felt odd when Ino and Sakura would gush at the thought of Kakashi or the other good look male jonin that they knew. Or when they talked about dating one of them; which also made her uncomfortable. The two had even suggested that Hinata should find a new crush, since her terrible fall out with Naruto, who friend zoned her; she was feeling a little down. Sure, she could never hate him for it, but it did crush her a bit. TenTen on the other hand thought that Hinata just needed a good man in her life, that wasn't Neji. Neji –as TenTen put it- was an over-protective bastard. The three pushed that she needed a boyfriend and that he had to be older since: _They are more mature_. Hinata couldn't stand it when they pried into her personal life; or when they would try to set her up on blind dates. No matter how many times that she told them, she would be invited to go out only to find another male waiting for her. She just stopped accepting any invitations that the three gave her.

Hinata turned around quickly to walk back to her apartment to hide away, but her nose was smashed against someone chest. Hinata winced as she backed away and held her nose. "I'm so sorry young maiden!" Hinata didn't even need to look at him to know, but she did anyone and smiled lightly when she saw Might Gai. She giggled lightly as he looked to her with concern. He smiled lightly, "I see that a Kunoichi of your stature is not one to feel pain! You are such a youthful woman!"

"Thank you," she said with a bow and smiled brightly at him. "You are much to kind to a stranger."

"I am Might Gai," he took her hand and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles.

"I am Sora," she said with a pink blush as she looked away. "I seemed to be meeting a lot of people today."

"Who else have you met?" He asked as he walked with her.

"Well, K-Kakashi Hatake j-just saved my life," she blushed more as she remembered the thought, but then scolded herself for thinking that.

"H-He saved you?" Gai asked as he stopped in front of her and grabbed her shoulders. "But I am the one that caused you pain? Damn you Kakashi!" Gai cursed out to the sky. "Sorry Sora-kun," Hinata frowned, "but I must go and save five women from peril and if I don't I will run around the village ten times…on my hands!" She couldn't help but laugh lightly as he ran past her and seemed to scare a few of the villagers. Hinata only shook her head and continued her walk to her apartment to make some dinner and read some of the books that were left around the home. As she was walking back, she heard a rather large grouping of people. She walked up and saw that a lot of men and a few women looked to be gaining up on someone; she went wide eyed when she saw a small little boy with spikey blonde hair and deep blue eyes.

There he was, a little Naruto Uzamaki being bullied and beaten.

She was about to run over to help him, but she knew that if she did, she could ruin something in the future. As bad as it seems, Naruto became the man he was because of how badly he was treated. Hinata had to push away every plan that she made to help and tried to run past them, but she stopped when she heard his cries of help. She had to do it, if she left him there, she could never look at herself without feeling disgust. Hinata quickly pushed through the crowd and without breaking her stride, she picked him up and continued running down the alley. She ignored their yells and the things that they tried to hit them both with; Hinata didn't know how she did it, but she was at the Hokage's window before she could even realize it.

"Hokage Grandpa!" Naruto slipped out of her arms and ran over to his desk and hid under it.

The Hokage looked back at Hinata, "Thank you Sora-kun."

Hinata only nodded, "I couldn't help but interfere." Hinata looked away shamefully and glanced back at Naruto. The blue eyed boy peeked out at her, but then went back to hiding under the desk. Hinata smiled warmly and then jumped back to the ground. When she went back to her apartment building, she went through the back to avoid the crowd.

**(Line Break)**

Hinata huffed loudly as she walked in the direction of the hot springs, ignoring the dirty looks that she got from a few of the villagers and shinobi. Maybe villagers were just nicer in her time than they were here; she would be sure to thank everyone she met when she got back home. Word seems to travel fast when a shinobi helps save the 'Demon Boy' from their hands of justice. But it was only a onetime thing, she couldn't interfere again. Not to mention, she had other things to worry about; like not blabbing to Kurenai that she was her student in the future. Hinata kept her head high as she weaved through the whispering groups of civilians and shinobi; it seemed like a rather long walk but she finally made it to the Host Springs. She smiled when she saw the dark haired woman standing at the door, along with Gai, Shizune, and Asuma standing at front.

"Hello Sora-kun!" Gai smiled brightly as he waved her down. Hinata jogged the rest of the way to them and stopped before the four. "So glad that you shall be joining us."

"M-Me too," Hinata said with a blush and pushed her forefingers together. "N-Nice to meet you all."

"I'm Shizune," the woman smiled lightly as she held out her hand. "This is Asuma, don't get to close though. He smells like smoke."

"I'm right here, medic-baka." Asuma said with a smirk as she glared back at him. He looked to Hinata and winked, "Don't worry Sora-kun, I don't bite."

Hinata blushed and rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "We better get inside."

"You're right," Kurenai said as she shot Asuma a glare and grabbed Hinata's shoulders. "Kakashi will just meet up with us later."

"K-Kakashi!?" Hinata asked loudly as she looked to Kurenai, who was leading her into the building. "He's coming?"

"I think Anko might be heading here as well, but she likes to steal from the liquor store first." Shizune answered as she walked with the other two. They headed into the women's locker room and Hinata felt her face go red. She couldn't face Kakashi again, and she knew Anko fairly well to know that this night was not going to end like she wanted it to. She took a deep breath as she faced one of the lockers Kurenai had rented for them. Hinata just stood there was the other two began to undress.

"Something wrong Sora-kun?" Shizune asked as she wrapped a towel around her body. "You seem a little tense."

Hinata still didn't understand why they all referred to her as a man. "I just d-don't go to hot springs often."

"Oh," Kurenai stood beside her in her towel and looked concerned, "then I should warn you that I reserved the mixed spring for us." Hinata looked at her with wide eyes and her face flushed a bright red. "Well, I thought that someone who takes confidential missions and is only sixteen was mature!"

"I-I am mature!" Hinata yelled back with her ears burning red and her cheeks puffed out in a pout. "I'm just too busy to get n-naked with other people!"

"It's nothing like that and you know it!" Kurenai yelled back and glared lightly.

"Guess who brought the booze?" Anko entered the room with the bottles in her hands.

"Shut up! / Sh-Shut up!" The two yelled back at her and went back to their fighting. Shizune tried to stop it and Anko just stood there confused.

**(Line Break)**

Hinata sat in the water, almost surging her whole body under water in hopes that no one would see her and she wouldn't see them. It was bad enough back with Kiba and Shino when they wanted to go swimming, but having to sit around with her senseis who only wore towels was her worst nightmare. To add to her trauma, she listened to the others get drunk. Hinata kept the steam up, but she was careful not to release too much chakra for them to notice. She was very sure that if she was silent and quick enough, she could slip out of the spring and go back home before they noticed. The only issue was, that someone fairly silent was seated near her and she was sure that the person would rat her out. Hinata sat up on the ledge provided as a seat in the water, and sat back against the warm rocks. She closed her eyes and took in a large breath of the warm air. It tickled at her throat and she giggled a bit. Hinata closed her eyes and the steam slowly cleared, much to her dislike. She was about to try and bring it back, but the other girls had spotted her and were quick to bring her back into the conversation.

"Sora-kun," Anko smirked as she held out the bottle to her, "don't be prissy, take a drink." She sang out lightly and waved the bottle at her. "I know you want some."

"N-No thanks," Hinata waved her hands and smiled nervously, "I'm not old enough t-to drink."

"Oh come on," Kurenai smiled at her with her cheeks a light red. "We're shinobi, if you're old enough to die for this village; you're old enough to get a little buzzed."

"I-I just rather not," Hinata said as she looked down at the water, "I-I may be going home soon." Hinata smiled lightly.

"Go home?" Asuma asked as he put his glass back down. "You don't live in Konohagakure?"

"Oh, u-uh," Hinata looked back at them and felt herself panic. "I actually meant…I-I mean…I live in a little village c-close to the boarders." She forced a smile and pushed her forefingers together. "I mean, I stayed in Konoha while tr-training in the Academy, but I like to go back to my family when I'm not on missions?" She was almost unsure of herself, since that all sounded like crap to her head. She just hoped they were drunk enough to believe her and then forget. They all either shrugged or just went with her explanation all together. Hinata sighed in relief and sat forward a bit, "Anyway," she ran her hands through her wet hair, "I better get home and rest-"

"Oh no way Sora-kun," Kurenai grabbed her arm and pulled her back down. "You are going to enjoy yourself with us. If you are going back home soon, I want to at least have one night of fun. Okay?" Hinata sighed lightly as Kurenai kept up an encouraging smile. She took it as her sign of defeat and shoved the almost empty bottle in her hand. "Good, now drink up!" Hinata looked at the bottle in her hand and knew that she was going to regret this. But there was no way out of it.

Hinata took a deep breath and put the mouth of the bottle to her lips. The sake was rather light, but it began to burn at her throat and left her with an unpleasant taste in her mouth. She gave a ragged cough as she handed the bottle back to anybody. She blushed red as she heard them laughing at her and she tried to soothe her scratchy throat. She tried to glare at them, but seeing them all together and so happy, she couldn't help but smile back.

It almost made her not want to go back.

"You sure are a light weight," Asuma smirked as he took the bottle and drank the last of its contents. "You're about as bad as Gai over here."

"I refuse to drink the sinner's water." Gai said with pride as he stood up and posed. Hinata closed her eyes tight since the male was only in a towel and she didn't want to see anything. Hinata felt her face heat up red as Anko whistled loudly at him. Gai was quick to sit down. "I think I have made my point."

"At least you're not like Lady Tsunade," Shizune said with a sigh, "I will be leaving in the next month to go traveling with her."

"You mean she's going to go out gambling and you have to be sure that she doesn't rise to high of a debt?" Kurenai asked with a smirk on her lips.

Shizune laughed lightly and nodded, "Pretty much."

"Hey Kakashi," Asuma looked to the spot next to Hinata, "you have been awfully quiet."

Hinata felt her face go hot when she looked over to see that Kakashi had been the one sitting right next to her. She quietly scooted away as he spoke. "Oh, sorry." Kakashi said as he smiled from behind the mask he still wore. "I was just a bit lost in my own thoughts." He stretched his arms and Hinata went stiff when she seemed to still be in his wing span. He glanced over at her, "I hope that you don't mind Sora-kun; I'm growing a bit restless."

"O-Okay." Hinata squeaked out and sat more to the edge so as not to brush the skin of her back and shoulders against his arm. Hinata burned a darker shade of red when the other three girls laughed. "H-Hey," Hinata tried to change the subject, "I was thinking, th-that I should l-look to getting a team to train."

"Really?" Kurenai asked as she looked at her with curiosity. "That sounds like such a hassle."

Hinata frowned a bit, "D-Don't you ever want to be a sensei?"

"Nope." They all answered. Hinata felt a panic.

"H-how can you not?" She looked to them with shock. "Sure, the g-genin are a bit of trouble-"

"And bothersome" Asuma

"Complete brats" Kurenai

"And they lack the determination to do more" Gai.

Hinata frowned, "Now that is j-just unfair!" They all looked to her. "They are only mere genin, b-but they are kids too. They need to be taught a-and have someone to look up to. How do you think your sensei's felt? I-I know they never gave up on you." She smiled lightly at them with the look of determination in her eyes. "I-I know that if you tried, you could make great s-senseis and have your very own student that looks to you like you were the greatest shinobi th-that ever lived."

"Kids are still annoying little assholes," Anko piped in and took another drink of sake. "So I'm still out!"

Hinata sighed lightly but held her smile, "D-Don't worry Anko-san," Anko looked at her. "I don't think anything y-you would want to do is kid friendly."

Kurenai laughed, "Oh Anko, just thinking about you as a sensei makes me feel bad for any student you would have!" She was almost doubling over from her fits of laughter. Hinata joined in since she knew what happened the last time Anko was around children. They all began to join in and Hinata leaned back and held her stomach as she laughed.

"L-Like you would do any better Asuma!" Anko glared at him with a red face. "Too busy trying to get busy with Kurenai doesn't leave you time to train students!"

"Hey!" Kurenai and Asuma both yelled at her with glares and red faces. Everyone else just kept laughing.

"N-Not to mention that Gai's team would quiet just from hearing about all his 'youthful' stories!" Shizune said between laughter.

"At least my students will connect with me!" Gai said. "Kakashi is too busy with his nose in those books!"

"You mean porn?" Anko said as she wiped her eyes from her tears of laughter.

"It's very good literature Anko." Kakashi said as he glanced over to Hinata. She was leaned back and he felt the skin of her back against his arm. He almost smiled at the site of her laughing and smiling. Her cheeks were dusted with a light pink. "At least I'm not the woman that has a man's name."

Hinata slowly stopped as she heard him and pouted while puffing out her cheeks. "I-I hope that you aren't referring to me." She looked to him. "I-I like my name."

"A very boyish name." He said as he scratched his nose.

"At least I don't w-wear a mask in a hot spring," she muttered out and crossed her arms over her chest. Hinata suddenly gasped when she was pulled in close to Kakashi and his arm was now leisurely around her shoulders.

"Now that," he said as he looked at her, "Wasn't very nice Sora-chan." Hinata just stared at him and was suddenly caught in his mismatched eyes. She was staring deep into them that she was sure that she saw the Sharigan begin to spin.

Kurenai cleared her throat loudly and the two look at her. She smirked, "Why don't you to go and get a more…_private_ hot spring."

"Yeah," Anko made a gagging motion, "the sexual tension between you two is really gross."

"Th-There is n-n-no sexual t-tension!" Hinata said with her face, neck, and ears burning red as she pulled herself out from Kakashi's arm and moved as far away from him as she could. She felt her whole body go red as everyone laughed, and even Kakashi gave a light chuckle at how flustered she was. Hinata huffed loudly and turned away. "I-I've had m-my soak," she said as she climbed out of the spring, "good night everyone."

"Oh come on Sora-kun," Anko smirked as she and the others watched her climb out. "We were just teasing."

"Yeah," Asuma smirked, "don't worry about it."

"I-I just really need to get going," she get out from the water and glanced back at them as she held the wet towel tight to her body. "G-Goodnight."

"H-Hey, wait?" Kurenai called after her. "Be sure to say goodbye to us if you are going home, okay?"

Hinata smiled at them, "I promise." She waved and walked back to the locker room as the others sat in silence.

"Man Kakashi," Asuma said as he reached to the pouch that he brought with and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He stuck the stick in his mouth and then lit it up, "I can't believe that you tried to put the moves on her." He smirked as he took a drag and blew out the smoke. "I always thought that you were swinging for the other team."

Kakashi rolls his eyes, "I didn't put the moves on her and I am not gay. She was merely in my grasp and I took advantage of her shy nature."

"So," Shizune smiled lightly, "you were hitting on her?" The other two girls laughed as Kakashi just sighed.

"I think I'm out of here too," Kakashi said as he looked up at the sky. "I've spent enough time in the water."

"If you see Sora, tell her I said hi before you take advantage of her again." Anko said with a smirk as she waved goodbye to the male. The others laughed and he only walked back to the locker room with his towel around his hips. He was quick to change and leave and he was out the door with his book in his hand. Kakashi was about to walk off towards the memorial, he saw Hinata standing in the middle of the street and looking up at the sky. He was about to ignore her presence and continue on with his journey, but she was rather pretty in the moonlight. He walked a bit closer to her and before he could get within six feet of her, she looked back at him.

"H-Hello again," she blushed red as she went back to looking at the sky.

"Hey."

They stayed in silence; uncomfortable silence.

"You lost?" Kakashi asked as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"No, I-I'm not." She stretched her arms and let out a sigh. "I-I just don't w-want to sleep yet."

"Don't stay out to late than." He said as he turned around and walked away.

"I w-won't," she smiled back at him as he walked away. She spoke softly under her breath, "Thank you, K-Kakashi-sensei."

**(Line Break)**

Hinata stood in the Hokage's office, disbelief on her face as she looked at his sorrowful face. "W-What?" She asked in a high pitch voice and felt the tears burn in her eyes. "Th-This can't be true."

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan," he looked down at his desk and sighed. "I know you wanted to go home, but…but I don't know how to send you back." He rubbed his temples and looked over out the window. He didn't want to watch as she cried. "B-But that scroll…I know that Konohagakure does not have it."

"Th-The T-Temple!" Hinata said as she forced a smile through her tears. "That temple had it a-and I can go get it!"

"I checked my sources Hinata-chan," he shook his head and glanced back at her. "That scroll isn't even real. The idea of time travel…is impossible."

"Then where did it come from!?" She glared at him with tears still in her eyes. "Y-You can't just tell me that I'm stuck here."

"I'm sorry again."

"No!" She held her head and cried. "I can't watch my friends grow up and watch myself grow!" She wiped her eyes and her breathing became ragged. "That can't even be possible." The Hokage just sighed and then got to his feet. "I want to go home." Hinata cried like she really was four again; like a child that had lost their mother while at the park. Hinata tried to catch her breath but the tears kept pouring.

"I'll keep trying Hinata-chan." He put his hand on her shoulder and gave a light squeeze. "I may not be soon, but I will get you home. No matter what."

Hinata nodded and walked out of the room with her eyes puff red and cheeks a bright pink. "Thank you…thank you…" she trailed off as she walked out of his office. Leaving him a bit guilty and with a new determination to get her back home. Hinata on the other hand was the stumbling along the village streets like she was part of the walking dead. What was even worse was that it was pouring ran outside…but it was able to hide her tears at the moment. There was dread building in her gut as her feet carried her away. She didn't know where she was going, but the next thing that she saw when she looked up with the K.I.A Stone. She knelt down before the stone and ran her hands over the names…there were less than she last remember. Hinata felt more tears pool in her eyes when she thought about all the people that have yet to pass…she would have to live through it all again. "No!" She hit the stone, "N-No…" she cried as she placed her head against the cool stone, "I-I can't do it again…" Hinata felt her body shake.

"Sora-chan," Hinata jumped a bit and looked back. She saw Kakashi standing there with his hands in his pockets. She quickly tried to clean her tears and looked back at the stone. The rain fell at an even pace, drenching the two in cooling water. "Is something the matter?"

"U-uh, no?" Hinata said hesitantly and put her hands on her knees. "I-I'm fine."

"You're a terrible liar," Kakashi said as he kneeled down beside her. "No one comes here when they are fine and in the rain."

"I…" Hinata tried to think of a lie, but remembering what she had to lie about made her sad. The tears poured out of her eyes and she hiccupped loudly; she quickly tried to cover her mouth as her cheeks burned red. Now she was sad and embarrassed in front of Kakashi. She rubbed her eyes in hopes it would stop her tears; but she was confusing her tears for the rain and the rain as tears. Hinata looked to him with sorrow in her large deep red eyes. "I-I can't g-go home H-Hatake-s-san."

"I'm sorry Sora-chan." His voice was rather soft and Hinata had never seen this side to him. "Why can't you go home?"

"C-Complications…and stuff." She looked back at the stone and wiped her eyes again.

"Hm," he answered as he nodded. "You can call me Kakashi, you know?" He glanced over at her with his one onyx eye. She looked back at him. "I think that we have reached that point in our relationship." Hinata smiled lightly with her blush growing more and more.

"Thank you, K-Kakashi-k-kun," she tested it out and the sound was rather nice. She listened to the rain hit the ground and the stone; it was peaceful…it made her feel only slightly better about the whole ordeal. She looked back at him, "Are you sad too?" He glanced at her. "Y-You're here…and you said not one happy comes here."

"I just like to talk to some old friends." Kakashi said as he looked to the stone. "They would have really liked you."

Hinata blushed lightly as she moved the wet hair out of her face. "R-Really? I was never good at making friends." Hinata smiled lightly as she thought back to her days in the Academy with Kiba and Ino being the only to people that would talk to her. Kiba was always showing her the tricks that Akamaru could do, and Ino would tell her about other girly things that she just had to know. A small giggle escaped her lips. Kakashi looked at her with a confused expression. Hinata noticed. "Just getting lost in m-memories."

"At least I'm not the only one." Kakashi said as he looked up into the falling rain and closed his eyes. "What's your favorite memory?"

Hinata didn't even need to think about that. "When I met my first love."

"Your first love? Who was he?"

Hinata closed her eyes as she pictured the blonde in her head. "He was so determined to be the best ninja that ever lived. He wanted to protect everyone from being hurt and defeat all those who caused people pain." She opened her eyes and looked back at him with a smile. "A-And when he smiled, you couldn't help b-but smile back at him."

"Why aren't you with him now? He sounds pretty amazing answered back rather harshly than he would have liked.

"I-I can't," she said lightly as sadness filled her eyes, but the smile was ever present on her lips. "He loves s-someone else." She looked back at the stone and allowed her tears to mix with the rain. "So I-I have to let him go."

Kakashi was quiet as he continued to look at the girl. He never found a woman that gave up on something like love, just because of another woman. She was too kind for her own good, too kind to even be a shinobi for that matter. Her heart was too big and her emotions would get in the way of every mission she took. She would die for her teammates without a second thought, and even take a hit for an asshole teammate. Kakashi lightly reached out and moves the hair that stuck to the side of her face and pushed back over her shoulder. "He was stupid to let someone like you go." His voice was soft. Hinata felt her eyes go wide and her cheeks turn a light pink.

"W-What?" She asked as she moved her eyes to look at him. With one look she went back to looking at the stone. Something in his eye made her feel…wrong.

"I said," he leaned in closer and whispered in her ear. "He was stupid to let someone like you go." Hinata felt her breath get caught in her throat. She felt her heart beat quicken as her eyes caught sight of him again. He was just staring at her and she feared that he could hear her heart beat over the thrumming of the rain. There was something that made her fidget under his gaze and made her being to push her forefingers together. She felt like she was thirteen again; back when she would hide behind buildings at even the thought that Naruto was coming her way.

"Kakashi-k-kun?" Hinata's voice was almost breathless. She didn't know what to say to him, but if she sat in the rain any longer with him…

"You need to get out of the rain Sora-chan." Kakashi said before she could think of something to say. He got to his feet and held out his hand to her. Hinata looked to his hand and hesitantly grabbed it. She allowed him to pull her to her feet. "I'll walk you home." 

"Okay," she nodded and walked with him out of the training area. They continued to walk in the rain and Hinata tried to look somewhere other than at Kakashi. She let her eyes wander to the allies that were between every building. Hinata stopped when something caught her eye in the far back of an alley. Hinata had to stop from activating her Byakugan when she saw the top of the dumpster close shut. "Hold o-on," Hinata said not really loud enough for Kakashi to hear, but he did and he stopped. He looked back and watched as she walked into the alley way. She quickly walked to the back dumpster with caution. "H-Hello?" Hinata said as she kneeled down beside the dumpster and pressed her ear against the side. She listened to something rustle inside and the swish of water. "I-I won't hurt you."

"Go away!" The voice inside yelled back at her and she remembered that voice. "You can't fool me. I know you want to hurt me!" Hinata saddened as she listened to Naruto's muffled sniffles. Hinata put a smile on her lips and tried to sound a bit more optimistic than she felt.

"C-Come on now…what w-will make you trust me?"

He was quiet for a while. He seemed to be shuffling about the dumpster water. "I want to eat." Hinata giggled a bit and Naruto quickly pushed the lid open and glared at her. "What are you laughing at lady?" He slowly crawled out and jumped down before her with a bit of a stumble. He was drenched and his hair had even gone flat.

"Oh n-nothing," she said as she tried to control her laughter and smiled at him. "Okay then," she held out her hand, "I-I will get you something to eat."

"Alright!" Naruto said brightly with a smile on his face and then took her hand. "You got a deal. I'm Naruto Uzamaki, believe it!"

"Hello," Hinata smiled as she looked into his bright child-like eyes. "I'm S-Sora." Naruto was about to say something, but then he glanced up and became fearful. He hid behind her and held tight to her. Hinata looked back and saw that Kakashi was standing behind her with his hands in his pockets. "Th-This is Kakashi H-Hatake," Hinata said lightly as she looked to Naruto. "He is a-a very k-kind m-man. Y-You can trust him." Hinata and Naruto looked up to Kakashi. The three were in a awkward silence for ten long seconds. "R-Right?"

"Yeah." He gave a light wave.

Naruto glared at him lightly, "I don't like him." He whispered to Hinata. She only laughed a bit and picked him up.

"Come on," Kakashi motioned with his head, "he's going to need get inside too." Hinata nodded and walked beside Kakashi. She glanced to Naruto and knew that she would have to play her card right. Just to help him out and then send him back to wherever he was to be staying. Surely helping him would cause no damage to him in the future. Hinata walked up the steps to her apartment with Kakashi right behind her and Naruto in her arms. She got to her door and searched for her keys.

Hinata felt a blush build on her face.

She didn't have her keys on her.

"O-Oh…" Hinata placed her hand on her face, "I-I'm so stupid."

"What is it Sora?" Naruto asked lightly as he clutched to her to gain what warmth she had.

"I-I don't h-have my k-keys…I-I left them inside." Hinata looked back at Kakashi and saw that he was smirking under his mask. She huffed and looked back at her door. "I-I thought I was going h-home today. Remember?" Hinata wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. Kakashi just sighed and took her free hand. Hinata was a bit in shock as he pulled her along. Where are w-we going?"

"You both can stay at my place." Kakashi said as he tried to quickly pull him through the rain. "You can get the spare key tomorrow."

"N-No, no, no!" Hinata said as her face turned so red and hot that the rain drops would evaporate when they touched her skin. "I don't w-want to be a-a bother."

"You won't." Kakashi pulled her up to his apartment door and opened it for her. Hinata stood before the doorway, afraid to enter and her face still bright red. "Get in please." Kakashi lightly pushed her in and followed after. He closed the door and tried to avoid running into the girl since she refused to move. Like the floor was covered in mines. "I'll get us some towels." Kakashi walked around her and into his bathroom.

Hinata looked around in a panic and she was breathing loudly. "I-I can't be h-here…"

"Why not?" Naruto asked as he looked around the new apartment. "I thought that you said he was kind."

"H-He is," she quickly said and looked to Naruto with a smile, "b-but th-this is his h-home and-"

"And I can invite anyone that I please." Kakashi said as he came back into the room with towels. He had one over his shoulders and began to dry his hair. Hinata set Naruto on the ground and kneeled beside him and began to dry him. Kakashi followed suit but just sat there and watched the two interact. It seemed so natural for her to take care of him. He looked over took off his head band and wiped the top of his face and hair. He took off his jonin jacket and sandals. Drying any skin that showed. He looked back at Hinata, who was still drying Naruto and removing his sandals and talking softly to him. Kakashi took the other clean towel and began to dry Hinata's hair. "Don't have a panic attack. You will get sick if you don't dry it."

"Thank you," she whispered lightly, still trying to dry Naruto. A smile escaped and her cheeks were dusted with a pink blush.

"Hey!" Naruto stood up and glared at the two. "I'm still hungry. S-So I want Sora-okaa to feed me!" His face was a little red as he tried to push Kakashi away.

"Don't be a little brat." Kakashi said as he got back up and hung up his jacket and head band. He placed all their shoes on one of the used towels and looked to Hinata. "How about you use the shower to warm up?"

"I-I can wait-" Hinata said but he cut her off again.

"I have two bathrooms." He said looking away so that she didn't see his Sharigan eye. Hinata still looked at him and seemed to be thinking about asking him something. "Just ask Sora-chan."

"Um…" she blushed a bit more and glanced away. "I don't feel c-comfortable…bathing N-Naruto-kun…" she hopes that he would get the point and do something that she couldn't. See the boy that she had crushed on completely bare.

Kakashi sighed and took Naruto's hand. "Fine."

"I don't want him to bathe me!" Naruto yelled as he tried to pry from his grip.

"J-Just this once," Hinata smiled as she got up and smiled at him. "I-I promise to make y-you a good meal after…i-if you behave." She added and waved as Kakashi led him to his bedrooms bathroom. Hinata looked for the other bathroom and smiled when she found it at the end of the hall. Hinata quickly ran in and locked the door. She turned on the water and began to take off her wet clothes. Hinata was over joyed to find out that even though she was soaked, her undergarments were not. With new found hope that she still had her unmentionables, she stepped into the shower and sighed in relief as the hot water hit her cold skin. Hinata spent about ten minutes in the shower, since she still had to make something for Naruto –not that she didn't have an idea of what to do- and find some more clothes. Hinata turned off the water and wrapped herself in a towel as she stepped out of the shower. She dried off and put her undergarments back on and then brushed her blue hair back into its new style. She tried to look around for something else to cover herself in but there was a startling knock at the door. "Y-Yes?" Hinata covered herself with her arms as she looked to the door.

"I brought you something to where." It was Kakashi and Hinata blushed red. "I assume all your clothes are wet."

"Th-Thank you," Hinata said as she slowly cracked open the door and hid all of her body. He handed her the clothes and she took them hesitantly. Hinata then shut the door again and changed. Once she finished, Hinata figured out that she was wearing Kakashi's clothes: a long jonin shirt that came down under to her mid-thigh and a pair of shorts. Hinata picked up her wet clothes and walked out of the bathroom. Kakashi looked to her as he tied a piece of cloth around his eye. "W-Why do you cover y-your eye?"

"Hm," he looked to as he stood in the hall. He was dressed in a new pair of jonin attire, just not the vest.

"Your eye," she pointed a bit, "w-why do y-you cover it?"

"Just for the safety of others." He said lightly and a smiled shown through his mask. He walked into the living area. Naruto quickly ran out one of the bed rooms with a large t-shirt on. He spotted Hinata and smiled brightly.

"Sora-okaa," Naruto said with excitement, "that man said I could stay up as late as I wanted."

Hinata smiled and walked up to him. "If th-that is what you want." She patted his head, "N-Now, let's get you something to eat."

"Yeah!" Naruto ran into the living room and then to the kitchen. Hinata dropped off her clothes at a washer and dryer that Kakashi had and started a load, then followed him into the kitchen. "K-Kakashi-kun," she asked lightly while looking back at him. "M-May I…uh…raid your kitchen?"

"Only if you make me something as well." Kakashi said as he sat on the sofa with a little orange book in his hand. Hinata smiled and began to look through the cabinets. She found what she had been looking for. It was a cup of ramen. Hinata placed it on the counter and decided that Kakashi would want something a little bit more filling than the instant soup. Hinata pulled out instant rice, vegetables, and some chicken that had yet to be cooked. She got to cooking and made Naruto's first. While she waited for the vegetables to get soft and the chicken to cook, she placed the hot cup before the four year old.

"What is it?"

"Instant ramen," Hinata smiled at him and then broke open the chop-sticks for him. "I-I figured that you wanted s-something hot and quick."

"A bit suggestive Sora-chan," Kakashi said from his spot in the living room and Hinata burst red as he chuckled.

"D-Don't listen t-to him." Hinata said with a light glare that he would be so vulgar with a child so close by. "I-I think you will r-really like it." She smiled and went back over to the stove. "I-Its hot."

"Yeah," Naruto said as he blew on the soup and then took a little taste. "It's good." Hinata smiled as he enjoyed the sup of soup and then began to make two plates for her and Kakashi. She took one plate to the table and set it down across from Naruto at the table. She took the other plate and walked out to where Kakashi sat.

"H-Here you are," she held out the plate to him and smiled. "a-and thank you again. F-For everything."

"It was nothing." He put down his book and took the plate. He caught her looking at the book as a blush formed on her face. "You a fan of Icha Icha Paradise?"

"N-No," she said looking away. "I-I just remembered w-what A-Anko-san…said…" she trailed off and tried not to think about it.

"I won't read them if they make you feel uncomfortable." He set his plate on a coffee table and got up to put the book away.

"D-Don't mind m-me," she said quickly as she looked to him. She blushed and smiled awkwardly. "I-I mean…th-this is your home. Who a-am I to tell you what to do?"

"I like to see you happy and comfortable." He placed his hand on her head and smiled. "I think I can go without reading for a night…or more." He patted her head and went over to his book shelf and put the book away.

"I-I'll leave you to eat." Hinata began to walk back to the kitchen.

"You don't want to eat with me?" He asked with a smirk and sat back down on the sofa.

"I-I figured y-you wouldn't w-want me to see you w-without your mask." She said lightly without turning around to look at him. She walked back into the kitchen and moved to sit right beside Naruto. She laughed lightly as he struggled to eat with his chopsticks. "You need s-some help?"

"No," he shook his head and continued to try. "I can do it."

"Th-That's great determination." Hinata smiled at him and then leaned in a bit closer. "I think you would make a great Hokage."

"Me?" Naruto whispered back –not knowing why, but he did what he saw- and looked at her with confusion. "I don't want to look like Hokage Grandpa."

Hinata laughed lightly, "You won't e-end up looking like him. Y-You'll be your o-own man. A-A great shinobi."

"So…" Naruto thought about it for a moment. "Everyone would have to respect me…a-and look up to me right?"

"You bet."

"Then I will be the next Hokage!" Naruto said with a bright smile. "Believe it!" Hinata laughed lightly and went to her eating. She listened to the boy ramble on and on about all the things he was going to do as Hokage and she just smiled and laughed a few times since Naruto was very cute as a child. Kakashi came back in with his empty plate just as Hinata finished. "Sora-okaa," Naruto asked lightly as she threw away his cup and put her dishes in the sink. "What is your dream?"

Hinata stopped as she was collecting the dirty pans and kitchen utensils. She starred at the wall ahead of her and thought on what she was actually working to do. What was her dream in life? Hinata smiled when she finally thought of something, "My dream…is to see you f-fulfill yours." She went back to collecting the pans. "W-When you are sitting at that d-desk. I'll be happy." Hinata stood at the sink and began to wash the dishes.

"I'd like to see you become Hokage Naruto." Kakashi said as he leaned back against the wall. "Just so that I can tell everyone that I took care of you when you were little."

"You didn't take care of me." Naruto stood on his chair and glared. "Sora-okaa took care of me." He looked to her and smiled, "And I know that she will always be there for me." Hinata didn't look back to him, since she couldn't stand telling him that she was going to leave. Now, she had ruined the future; she had grown attached to the little boy and was about to tear apart his little heart. She continued to clean in silence.

Kakashi saw her face and the tears that began to fall. "Come on Naruto," he walked over to the boy and picked him up. "A boy needs his sleep." Kakashi carried him to a guest bedroom and left Hinata to clean. She smiled a bit as Naruto whined and pleaded to stay up for longer. But once she heard the door close, she listened to him rustle about the bed and then got quiet. "Sora-chan," Kakashi said as he walked back in, "I know that you do plan on getting back home soon." His hand went to the back of his neck and began to rub. "Maybe…maybe you can hold off on leaving…" Hinata's face got hot as she scrubbed the pan harder.

"I-I don't know…" she said in a haste. "It's not g-good for me to stay f-for too long." Hinata washed off all the plates and then put them in the drying rack. "I-I think he can handle it…" she looked around the room and then glanced at him. He was still looking to her and she quickly got busy with cleaning the stove top. "N-Naruto-kun will be f-fine."

"He's just a kid." Kakashi walked up to her. "Why do you want to leave so badly?"

"I-I can't b-be here…" she whispered, but he had heard her.

"Why?"

Hinata sighed and looked at him, "J-Just for the safety of others." Hinata crossed her arms over her chest but had to quickly wipe her eyes.

"I don't need you to worry about my safety," he put his hands on his shoulders and bent down to be eye to eye with her. "You…You can't leave Naruto like that. Not with what he already has to go through." She looked away, but he softly held her chin and moved her so that she looked at him. "Just stay here…in Konoha."

"I…" Hinata slowly reached her hands up and held the sides of his face. Kakashi felt his cheeks burst with pink, but he refused to move. Hinata swallowed loudly and without a second warning, she pulled off the headband that had his eyes. He quickly closed both his eyes and tightened his grip on her shoulders. Hinata winced lightly, but she wasn't going to let this go. She had never seen a Sharigan in person…and this was her chance. She lightly ran her finger down the scar that went across his eye. His grip got tighter. "Kakashi-kun…"

"Stop…" he spoke in a very sultry like voice. Hinata felt her stomach tighten and her face got hot.

"Look at me…p-please?" She asked lightly and he moved his grip to keep her arms at her side. He held her there and continued to feel her star. "Please…j-just look at me?"

Kakashi slowly opened both his eyes and looked into her red ones. He watched as her eyes got a bit bigger and her lips parted a bit. He felt a deep burning in the bit of his gut as he looked at her innocent face that was flushed, her cheeks red and her breathing shallow. He caught her chest moving up in down as to get enough air as she could. He looked back at her eyes and he pursued his lips. "Sora-chan," he said lightly, but with his emotions slowly being turned, he didn't notice his Sharigan began to spin. Hinata's head fell forward and he was quick to put his arm around her waist when she fainted. He sighed a bit, but glad and disappointed the moment was over. He picked her up and took her over, turning off all the lights other than a table lamp beside the couch. He lied back with her atop of him.

He was acting selfish. Kakashi liked having her around, she was odd and so easy to tease that it was entertaining. There was something about her that seemed to be so mysterious; he didn't want to lose something so…special. He was almost happy that he had found her crying; just the thought that she wasn't going to leave was up lifting. Seeing her so sad though, that was hard on him. She was too god for this world…too good for anyone. But he wasn't going to let her go so easily; and certainly not when she had been of so much held to Naruto. She gave him hope and something to work for. Kakashi stroked her hair as he lied in the barely lit room. He looked to her head that lied nicely on the left side of his chest. He pulled down his mask and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. She didn't react much, but he didn't need her to. He put his mask back on and reached over to the lamp. He turned off the light and went to sleep.

**(Line Break)**

Naruto huffed as he watched the two sleeping on the couch. He felt betrayed that the two had spent the night without him. Naruto quickly began to fix the mistake by climbing up on the couch and lying on the edge of the couch with Kakashi's arms under him. He tried to get comfy, but it was rather hard since he had such little space to lie on. Naruto got off the couch and then stared at the two. Since he couldn't get his way, he was going to ruin theirs. "Sora-okaa." Naruto said as he shook her shoulder, "Get up. You have to make me something to eat again." Hinata was more of a morning person, but the awakening was rather abrupt. She yawned a bit and smiled at him. She was about to say something, until she noticed where she was…and who she was on. Hinata quickly panicked and as she tried to get off, she fell right off the couch. Naruto luckily stepped back and crouched down beside her. "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah," she said as she forced a smile and rubbed the back of her head.

"Good morning to you too." Kakashi looked down at her with a smile and he had his headband around his eye again.

"S-Sorry," Hinata sat up and then got to her feet. Kakashi sat up and motioned for her to sit back down. "I'll go get your clothes and then you both can change." He got up and walked to where his dryer was and left the two in the living room.

"So," Naruto sat beside her with a bright smile, "what's for breakfast?"

"Actually," Hinata moved some of her hair behind her ear. "I-I have to take you back to where you were staying before." She said not looking at him. "Th-They must be worried sick about you."

"They aren't," Naruto said as he looked at the ground and kicked his legs back and forth. "They don't like me at the orphanage anyway." He just looked up at her and smiled, "But that doesn't matter anymore. I can just stay with you."

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata started saying but was cut off.

"Come and get dressed Naruto." Kakashi said as he placed Hinata's clothes on the couch's arm. "You want to get something to eat, right?" Naruto nodded with a bright smile and took his clothes from him; he ran into the other room and changed. Hinata took her clothes and walked to the bathroom. "You don't have to leave…" Hinata just walked past him and locked the door. She changed back and then walked back out to get her sandals back on. "Sora-chan-"

"Y-You can't decide for me," she replied with a harsh tone. She got back up and had her back to him. She almost jumped out of her skin when his arms wrapped around her shoulders. He whispered in her ear.

"Look at me. Please." He turned her around and they were both staring at one another again. Hinata tried to look away, but he was fairly close to her face. "Tell me why you have to leave as soon as you can." She looked away but he moved her face to make her look at him. "You saw my eye; I get to see your reasons." Hinata pursed her lips and took in a rather breath, trying her best to think of anything that would save her from telling him. "Don't make me force it out of you." Hinata closed her eyes tight as she felt his head in the crook of her neck.

"Sora-okaa!" Naruto ran back out with a bright smile, "Let's go eat!" Hinata jumped away from Kakashi so that her back was against the door. Kakashi had let her go, even though he did shoot a light glare at the young boy.

"O-Okay," she said lightly and allowed him to hold her hand. She glanced back at Kakashi and then went out the door without another thought. Naruto followed and stuck his tongue out at Kakashi as they left. He only sighed and followed the two, locking the door behind him.

They were an odd site to see in the village; the demon boy that no one liked, son of the great White Flash, and the unknown kunoichi. No one stopped them though; no one dared approach the three as they walked into the café. No one ever bothered them, but they did send dirty looks and whispered while they passed. Kakashi didn't care, Naruto was used to it, and Hinata knew better. Hinata was able to get Naruto back to his orphanage from day to day, but he always cried when she left and when she returned to see him in the days. Some nights he would go to Hinata's house and eat ramen with her and play games; he would even go to Kakashi's house when Hinata was off with the Hokage looking for some important documents.

And after a week and a half…

She found the scroll she needed.

**(Line Break)**

Sarutobi marveled at the scroll in his hands as Hinata tried to read over the other scrolls that came with it. He was amazed at the things that the first Hokage was able to obtain and kept in hiding; Sarutobi went to the deepest ends of the vaults that hid all items, books, and scrolls that the First Hokage deemed dangerous. There were so many things down there that could bring any country to its knees, but he left them there and locked all the information in the back of his head. Hinata was ecstatic though, she was ready to go home and get back before people began to worry about her. She was learning how to use scroll and figured that she was going have to find a way to send her to the moment after she fell through the first time. She had run back to her apartment, packed her things, and then came back in hopes she could leave. But it was short lived since her Hokage had no idea how to use the scroll. So she studied the how and he studied the actual scroll.

"I-I think that I have it figured out." Hinata said with a light smile on her face. "A-And I think I-I can even get back w-without any trouble."

"I'm glad this whole ordeal will be over," the Hokage said as he sat back in his seat. "Though," he glanced at her, "it seems that Naruto has grown attached to you." He noticed that Hinata's smiled dropped and she went back to reading over the scroll. "I know that you only wanted the best for him, but don't you think you leaving will just ruin it more?"

"I…I-I didn't meant to do it." She wiped her eyes in hopes that none of the tears escaped. "M-Maybe…maybe it w-won't be that bad?"

"I want you to talk with him before you go." He stood up and handed her the scroll. "I'll keep an eye on him and I'm sure Kakashi will as well." He patted her shoulder, "I'll also try to help you with the scroll."

"A-Actually," Hinata got to her feet as she placed the scrolls in her packs outer-pouches. "W-When I got th-the scroll in the past." She ran her hand through the hair of her ponytail. "I-I got it fr-from Monks in Kumogakure." She looked at him, "I-I need to do it there so they have it." Hinata tucked some hair behind her ear. "B-But it will come b-back here i-in no time." She smiled and then put her pack on. "I-I'll be g-going-"

"Hinata-chan," he grabbed her shoulder and she cringed. "For me, please just tell him goodbye."

Hinata sighed lightly and nodded. "Okay...I-I will."

**(Line Break)**

Naruto jumped up from Kakashi's couch when he heard a knock on the door. "Sora-okaa!" He said with a bright smile as he ran to it and tried to open the door. Kakashi slowly made his way to the front room and the boy glared back at him. "Open it!"

"I hope she's come to teach you some manners." He said with a smirk as Naruto moved him aside to open the door. Hinata was standing on the other side. "Sora-chan," he motioned her to enter, "what brings you here?"

"They told me that y-you picked up N-Naruto-kun." She said lightly and smiled at them both. "So I figured y-you two would be here." Hinata crouched down and ruffled Naruto's hair. "H-How are you? I-I hope that Kakashi-kun has b-been nice." Naruto just smiled and nodded. Kakashi watched as he rambled off about his day and all the things that he did in order from the start of the day. But he saw something else; he saw the pack at was on her back. He sat down beside the other two on the couch and sat back. Naruto quickly ran off to grab something he drew back at the orphanage. When he was out of ear-shot, Kakashi spoke, "You're leaving." Hinata stiffened a bit as he sat a bit closer to her and looked at her. "Did you come here to tell him goodbye?"

"Y-yes…" she said in a hoarse voice and chocked back a sob.

"You can live here if that's the problem." Kakashi said as he grabbed her hand. "I know you miss your family, but they know you are a shinobi. You have to be close to the Hokage-"

"I-It's not that," she wiped her eyes and thought back to the only lie that the Hokage could come up with. "M-My mission….it's undercover." Kakashi nodded, telling her he understood that part, but the grip on her hand only got tighter. "I….I-I won't b-be coming b-back….for a-a long t-time."

"How long?"

"I-I only kn-know," she said and hiccupped as the tears poured down her face. "I-I will c-come back w-when N-Naruto-kun i-is Hokage." Kakashi suddenly let go of her hand and the tears began to fall faster. Hinata didn't understand why it hurt her so much to say goodbye to him. She wanted to know why her heart broke a little more when she saw that tears fell from behind his head band. "D-Don't cry," she said with a light smile as she moved his headband and wiped away the tear. "Y-You have t-to be there f-for N-Naruto-kun, o-okay?" He just looked at her and she only smiled a bit more. "A-And for m-me too."

"Sora-okaa?" Kakashi and Hinata looked over to see Naruto standing there with a picture in his hands and a confused look on his face. "Why are you crying?" He moved to the sofa and sat between the two. "Did he hit you?"

"No," Hinata smiled lightly and wiped her eyes, "I-I know Kakashi-kun w-would never hurt m-me…or you Naruto-kun." She placed her hand on his head and almost petted him a bit. "A-And I want y-you to know that you can count on him…okay?" Naruto nodded and Kakashi put his hand on his shoulder as he fixed his headband. "N-No matter what N-Naruto-kun," she spoke lightly to him and kissed his temple, "I will always care a-about you. Understand that o-okay?"

"Okay," he smiled brightly.

"So, I have to t-tell you something." She moved him so that she sat on his lap. "I-I'm going on a mission, a-and I'll be gone f-for a long t-time."

"But I'll come pick you up when I can." Kakashi said with Naruto looking back at him.

"You'll be back though, right?" Naruto asked with a bright smile. His smile dropped though when she shook her head with more tears and a look of shame. He clutched the picture a little tighter in his hands and his lips began to quiver. "You are going to leave me? B-But, Sora-okaa…" he whimpered and suddenly wrapped around her waist. He held onto her close as he continued to cry and sob. "I won't let you leave! I won't!"

"P-Please N-Naruto-k-kun," she hugged him back. "Th-This is my m-mission, th-the Hokage i-is counting o-on me." She smiled and lifted his head up, "I-I want y-you to be st-strong. Become H-Hokage for m-me."

"Only if you come back." He said as he sat up and wiped his eyes.

"I w-will," she said, "I'll come a-and visit y-your o-office." He nodded, still wiping his eyes and then handed her the picture. Hinata looked at it and smiled warmly. It was the three of them, all standing together. "C-Can I keep th-this?" Naruto nodded. Kakashi looked over and stared at the picture for a bit. "U-Unless you w-want it?" She looked up at the silver haired jonin. He just shook his head and Hinata put the picture carefully in her pack. "I-I have to g-get going. I-I'll miss you b-both." Hinata moved Naruto off her lap and stood up, but Naruto was quick to grab her leg again and hold on tight. Hinata smiled a bit and ruffled his hair.

"Be safe," Kakashi said as he got up and picked up Naruto. Hinata nodded and she was going to hug him, but it was rather awkward for them both. So she just nodded to him and walked out of the apartment. Once she closed the door, she began running. Hinata didn't want to think about it anymore.

It hurt too much.

**(Line Break)**

She spent about two days traveling, but it was hard to find the temple since nothing looked very familiar to her. Ever the less, she was able to find the same village with the temple being more of a focal point. It was hard to even be able to walk up to temple, let alone even think of what to tell them. The village was very protective of the temple, even to the point that she had to be interrogated by the leader of the village. Hinata was released from holding and was walking up to the temple. It was so grand and beautiful, like it had just been built. Oddly enough, an old monk was sitting there meditating like it was just another day. Hinata remembered that she monks were peaceful, unless their temple was threatened or their people. She quickly took off her pack and kneeled down at the bottom of the stairs. She bowed her head down low.

"You must be Hinata…or is it Sora?" The old man said as he opened his eyes lightly and smiled.

"I-I a-always believed m-monks kn-knew everything before they even knew it." Hinata smiled lightly and looked up at him. "I-I assume th-that you know why I am here."

"You want me to hold on to a scroll for the village of Konohagakure for twelve years. Then, you and some other people will pick it up again." He stroked his long beard.

"Y-You really a-are all knowing?"

"Oh, no dear." He smiled and pulled out a scroll from behind him. "The Hokage sent me a message about the whole thing." Hinata smiled and began to laugh. He followed suit, but his laughs were quieter and more relaxed. Hinata got to her feet, grabbed her pack, and he motioned for her to come up. "I will do you all the favor, but what do I say to you when you retrieve it?"

Hinata thought for a moment, a smile slowly coming to her face. "The sun needs to shine on a certain time."

"I like that." He slowly got to his feet with a long walking stick that had symbols of protection carved into the wood. She reached into her pack and pulled out the scroll needed for the trip back. Hinata placed the scroll in his hands.

"C-Can you hold on to that?" she blushed lightly and pulled her old clothes out of her pack. "I-I have to change back-"

"Sora!" Hinata jumped and dropped her clothes and gapped when she saw Kakashi standing there. She looked to the monk and he nodded. He took her things and walked into the temple. Hinata took a deep breath and looked back at him as he stood at the bottom of the stairs. "I'm so glad I was able to find you."

"K-Kakashi-kun," she looked at him with a bit of sadness, but she was glad to see him. "Y-You should be i-in Konoha…w-with Naruto-kun."

"I left him with the Hokage." He said as she walked down to him. "I…I can't let you go." He grabbed her hand as she reached the bottom step. Hinata blushed red as her whole body began to heat up from the one touch. "I don't care about your mission; I refuse to let you leave Naruto like that."

"Leave Naruto?" Hinata didn't know why it bothered her so much. Did he come all the way out here, just for Naruto? "I-I told h-him already a-and he understands-"

"He's just a child." He looked at her and tried to make her understand. "He lost everything; he was misunderstood by that whole village, until…until you came along and gave him something to hope for." Kakashi pulled her closer to him and looked into her eyes. "You have to come back."

I-I can't," she said trying to hold back the tears. She was done crying. Hinata just wanted to go home. "Pleas g-go home-"

"I won't let this mission take you away!" Kakashi grabbed her shoulders and moved his headband so that both eyes looked at her. Hinata's eyes widened as he breathed a little easier and his grip wasn't as tight. "I mean…I…Naruto and I…" He sighed and pulled her into an embrace. "Just stay with me, okay?" Hinata felt a hiccup burst in the throat and she held on to him tight, like she was going to disappear. Which she was…but she would see him again. They would be student and teacher once more. He stroked her hair and kissed her temple through his mask. "I'll explain to the Hokage that you could not do this mission."

"Kakashi-kun," she shook her head and looked up at him with a smile and tear filled eyes. "I-I made up my mind. For th-the better of my country…I have to g-go." She grabbed both his hands and ran her thumbs over his knuckles. "I'll never f-forget you th-though." She pursued her lips and took in a deep breath. "I-I'll be back th-though…okay?"

"I'll be here for you." He pressed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes.

"Th-Thank you." She whispered and glanced up at him. He was taller than her and she was perfectly placed by him. Hinata reached up and placed a light kiss on where she though his lips were. Hinata didn't give him time to respond though, she looked down at their feet and slowly let go of his hands. "Goodbye." She turned away and walked back up to the temple. She didn't look back and she walked into the temple and closed it behind her with a smile on her face and tears streaming down her cheeks. Kakashi stood there a little while longer and then he turned around and walked back home, letting the tears fall from his Sharigan eye.

The monk watched as Hinata took in a deep breath and composed herself. "You are a very strong girl Hinata."

"Th-Thank you," she smiled lightly and then took her clothes from him. "I'll just ch-change and th-then we c-can start." Hinata walked into another room to change. When she came back out he was astonished to see her lavender colored eyes and her hair left out. She zipped up her hoody and fixed her head band around her neck. "I'm ready."

"I hope that we can get you to the right time."

"M-Me too."

_~When Hinata fell into the Portal~_

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled as he watched her fall into the large white light. He quickly ran off from the large man that he had left on the ground and then dashed to the scroll. But Sai quickly stopped him when another bright flash of light burst from the area right next to the scroll and Hinata jumped out. She tumbled on the ground and got back to her feet with a smile. "What just happened?"

"That damn scroll doesn't work!" The woman yelled as she glared at the blue haired girl. "I'm getting sick and tired of all of you!"

"A-And I'm tired!" Hinata yelled back as she reached into her pouch and pulled out a kunai. "W-We are going to end this." Hinata charged at the woman. She was ready for the fight, but she was unable to react in time to the girl's quick strikes and then hard kicks to the gut. The other male still had his katana unsheathed and ran at her. Hinata quickly ducked and backed away from the two. "Y-You can j-jump in any time!" Hinata look back at the others and smirked a bit when the three looked to her with a bit of shock. She was somehow more confident than before, maybe spending time with Kakashi wasn't so bad.

Sai was the first to react and went for the woman while Naruto got the other male. Hinata stumbled away from the two fighting and used the time to catch her breath and look around. She didn't see herself, and no one looked too confuse on what was going on. She got back to her feet and went over to Kakashi, who was watching over the male and making sure that he didn't get back up. "Lend me and hand Hyuga-san."

"Y-Yes K-Kakashi-k- I mean S-Sensei," she said and corrected herself as she bend down and bound the man's feet together. She was sure to add chakra to the ropes but she kept sneaking glances. He didn't really change much; get a bit taller, he seemed to gain a bit more muscle, and his hair grew out a bit more. She tried to keep her eyes on her work, but she almost wanted to know if her remembered, if any of it really happened, or if he had moved on and never thought back to the girl named Sora. Hinata pushed her thought away though; she needed to focus on the bigger mission at hand; getting out of here alive. Hinata ducked down when she heard something fly towards her.

"Sorry Hinata!" Naruto yelled as she held off the male. "My hand slipped!"

"T-Train better," she said back with a smile as she got back to her feet. "H-Hokage's don't miss!" Hinata looked back at Kakashi and he nodded to her. Hinata then took off towards to the fighting and get back into it. She just needed one night of sleep in her own bed.

**(Line Break)**

_~Six years later~_

Hinata smiled as she stood at the top of the Hokage Tower, the newest Kage was getting settled in and a list of things that he had to do. She was the ripe age of twenty-one; she had just gotten back from a party at a nearby bar that all the shinobi went to after long missions or bad night –usually the same thing for some- and she had left early. She had another mission to see through. She was dressed back in an old uniform she had worn a long time ago. Over the six years, she had learned that her actions in the past may have caused a few things to be a little off. Like, that Kakashi and Naruto were a lot closer than they were before. Naruto would tell story about his genin days and how he was so excited to hear he got Kakashi as his sensei, and Kakashi had tried not to play favorites, but he didn't mind staying a little later to help Naruto with new techniques.

Not to mention he always talked about some woman that he was waiting to meet again.

Hinata blushed red as she fixed her ponytail and touched her face. She had to use very subtle jutsu to make herself look older. Hinata had to say that she looked a bit like her mother when she aged. She rather liked it. She took in another deep breath as she slowly crept down to the windows and peeked in. She smiled as she watched her blonde haired Hokage piled stacks of papers on his desk and others beside his desk. She looked to the locked and sealed box that sat on another table that had a sealed off area that no one but the Hokage could open. It was the time traveling scroll that they had brought back. Tsunade was surprised by the return of the scroll and that she had also found a note that the Third Hokage had left for the next Hokage about the return of the scroll.

"I know you're out there," Naruto said with a smile on his lips as he sat at his desk. Hinata blushed red as her heart beat got quicker. She checked the inside of her coat pocket and felt her confident burst when she found the folded up paper was still there, a little worn, but there. Her red eyes had dulled a bit in the moonlight, but it had to be done so that no one could see her but her little Naruto-kun. "Might as well just come in." Hinata slowly stepped through the open window and stared at the back of his chair. "Please state your business; I have to get to work."

"I-I made a promise, and I intend t-to keep it." She said in her lower pitched voice and she smiled lightly when he went a bit stiff.

"S-Sora-okaa?" Naruto asked as he turned his seat to look at her. His eyes were wide and she saw them get glossy and watery. Hinata reached into her coat pocket and pulled out the crayon drawing.

"I-I have missed you N-Naruto-kun." She unfolded it and he stared at his old drawing of the little family. Hinata looked at it, "I-I had t-to hide it to stop suspicion o-of who I was." She smiled at him, "B-But I would l-look at it every m-morning."

"Sora-okaa," he got to his feet and embraced the smaller woman and held on to her tight. "I never thought I would see you again. I've missed you so much." He looked at her and smiled warmly, "Kakashi-sensei missed you too." Hinata blushed red at the thought, but Naruto continued. "How did you find out?"

"Everyone kn-knows the g-great Naruto Uzamaki h-had been the next in line f-for Hokage." She smiled up at him and put her hands on his shoulders. "I never thought you would grow so big." She laughed a bit as he puffed out his chest in pride. Hinata went over and placed the picture on his desk. "I think y-you need this m-more than I." She looked back at him and smiled, "T-To remind you h-how you started."

"How could I forget it," he smiled and sat back at his desk. "You save me that day…and I couldn't thank you enough."

"Just do this country g-good." Hinata patted his head and then kissed his temple. "It was nice to see you again." She started to walk to the window, but he felt his hand grab her wrist. "N-Naruto-kun," she lightly scolded, "d-don't be stubborn."

"Why are you leaving so soon?"

"M-My mission-"

"Sora-okaa," he smiled at her, "I'm the Hokage, remember?" He let go of her when she turned back to face him. "I consider your mission over."

Hinata smiled lightly; she really left an impression on the boy. She crouched down before him and spoke lightly. "You know b-better than anyone. A mission i-is to be done u-until it is s-successful." She softened her smile, "M-Mine is still going." He frowned at her and she only giggled, "You can't a-always her y-your way." She stood back up and fixed her jacket. "I-I want y-you to be g-good while I-I am gone. B-Be a man o-of his w-word and," she laughed a bit, "t-try to eat m-more than just ramen."

"I'll try Sora-okaa." He said with a light smile. "Goodbye…Kaa-chan."

Hinata felt the tears pool in her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away. "G-Goodbye my son." Hinata walked out of office through the window and jumped down to the ground below, only to be grabbed from behind. She felt her face heat up red from the familiar chakra and she was sure her knees were buckling. "K-Kakashi-k-kun?"

"Do you really have to ask?" He said with a bit of a smirk. "I saw that you visited the brat first."

"That b-brat is your H-Hokage," she scolded and felt his chin res on the top of her head. "Sh-Show some respect."

"Even after all this time," he spoke lightly into the night air, "you still find a need to chide me."

"N-not my f-fault you have n-not changed." She said with a smile and then tried to look at him. "H-How have things b-been."

"Fine," he said with a shrug and looked at her, "I really missed you though." He smiled as she blushed pink and looked away. "How much longer until you are done?"

"I-I rather not answer," she said as she leaned back against him and sighed. "But," she smiled, "y-you'll be f-fine."

"I guess," he held her a bit tighter and Hinata blushed since his arms were right under her bust. "Can…Can you stay the night?" Her face burst into flames at the area her mind went to. She quickly shook her head and he smirked. "Why are you so flushed Sora-chan?" He teased.

"St-Stop it," she tried to wriggle out of his grip. "I need to g-get back b-before s-someone notices…" She kept trying rather hard but the male indeed had gotten stronger. Hinata was sure that he was smiling since she was struggling so much.

"Someone needs more training."

"P-Please K-Kakashi-kun," she pleaded. "A-Any longer a-and I'll cr-cry." She had to leave them both again, and then come back as Hinata Hyuga and go about her day like she knew nothing about what the two were thinking about. He loosened his grip, but only enough to turn her around and have her look at him. She felt the tears fall and he only smiled at her. "Wh-What?"

"I've been waiting a while for this." He used one her hand to cover her eyes and before she could move it away, she felt his lips push against her own. But he seemed to hold it much longer than she had the first time. Hinata responded to the kiss even though he kept her eyes covered. It was something that she couldn't explain and her stomach exploded with butterflies. Just as it came it ended with her sight coming back and he had his mask back on. "At least I let you respond to it."

"G-Goodbye Kakashi-kun," she said with her cheeks red, a smile, and her tears slowing down.

"Goodbye Sora-chan." He said as she walked away and, just like she had appeared in his life the first time, she was gone in an instant. No trace of her there, no trace of her leaving either. He would forever try and locate the woman he lost to his countries missions, but would always know something that made him feel all the better.

She loved him

Almost as much as he loved her

**(End)**

**Okay everyone, since I have been given limited time on doing things I love, I am going to put a hiatus on the Oneshot series and the Gender Bended series. I will dedicate my time to continue ongoing stories and starting a new one fairly soon since I think I have a really good idea for it. So I leave you with this one shot to hold you over and another Gb is coming up since I am half way through it and I feel like just stopping would be stupid when I could just finish it. So I hope that you have enjoyed and I leave some nice comments, thoughts, and anything else that you would like to say. **

**Thanks for reading~**


	32. The Hero, a Damsel, and the Villain

**Just something that I thought up while in the vortex called Youtube.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™**

**(Line Break)**

Hinata kept pushing herself harder as she followed behind her team. It was bad enough that she had the use of her left arm, but now she was suffering from the blood loss. Every part of her pushed more chakra to follow, but she kept falling behind them. Her eyes burned from using her Byakugan for so long, but luckily that Akamaru caught the scent and allowed her to rest her eyes. The more she pushed the harder she knew she was going to fall once she finally gave out. Without any sort of warning, she felt her head get a bit lighter and her own hearing seemed to fade. She stopped on one of the branches in the tall trees and staggered a bit to keep her balance. She held her arm tight as another wave of pain shot through her, but what bothered her was that her vision was getting worse. Hinata finally let her dizziness take over as she fell down to a knee and took in a ragged breath. Hinata cursed herself for being so weak; she should be able to carry on like any other ninja, but she had always been the weakest of her peers.

"C-Come on," she said to herself as she tried to get to her feet. "I-I have t-to help…" she was practically out of breath by the time she stood back up. Hinata let her eyesight refocus and continued on her journey. She was too far behind to actually be able to catch up in her condition. She did not want to burden them with needing to come back to look for her. Hinata stopped at another branch and leaned against the trunk. The options were to give up or push on, but each one was just as foolish. Her team may not need her in strength, but her eyes. Hinata used her good arm and reached into her pouch and pulled out three soldier pills. She quickly popped them into her mouth and with a new found chakra, continued on again. They could only last for so long, but she could make it back before she needed more.

"Hinata," Kiba smiled when he saw the girl catch up. "I'm glad nothing happened to you; I was about five more seconds away from going back for you."

"Th-Thank you, K-Kiba-kun," she said with a light smile and held her arm a bit tighter to stop the bleeding. He frowned a bit. "I-I'm f-fine," she forced a smile since she knew he was growing concerned for her arm. "C-Come on, I-I bet Akamaru i-is worried about you." Hinata jumped on ahead, and didn't bother to look back to see if he was following. She didn't want him to be worried about her when they had other things to take care of.

Like Naruto.

Her blonde haired hero had run into a chase when what was left of Team 7 had caught sight and sound of their beloved teammate. Without another second of hesitation, the two had taken off. Hinata was quick to follow with her Byakugan and Kiba got the okay from Shino to go on ahead with her. Hinata was able to guide the two in following the group, but she had an issue when it came to another female shinobi that traveled with the Uchiha; Hinata just knew that she was much better at tracking and not being tracked. She was able to following the darkest of the four man group. She could see that he was trying to keep his chakra signature low, but there was no way that even a Kage could be able to hide chakra so dark.

Hinata had gotten them as far as she could and then some more. Kiba had noticed that she was getting slower and it looked that she was about ready to cry tears of blood from so much use. He swooped in with Akamaru and caught the scent of sea water; it was a lucky break since they were in the middle of the forest and there was no way that the ocean did not belong to the swordsman of the group. Hinata let her eyes only rest for the moment, but was quick to keep the dark male in her sites. That was about when she suffered a bad blow from a red headed girl and the dark male that stopped to push them back. Naruto and Sakura had forced them back on the run, but not without their own injuries. Hinata had taken a hard blow to the arm.

She smiled when she began to catch up with them but kept her distance back. There was something about the two that made Hinata keep away from them. She wanted to help Naruto, but the tension between him and his teammate almost was enough to choke Hinata to death. She activated her Byakugan again and spoke in the strongest voice she could must at the moment. "Th-They are slowing d-down."

It seemed that the two heard her. "Good." Sakura smiled to Naruto, "I'm ready to drag him back home and knock some sense into the rest of his little group."

"You just leave Sasuke-teme to me." Naruto smiled and gave his thumbs up. Sakura only smirked and rolled her eyes. Naruto glanced back and saw Hinata still following the group with her eyes. "Thanks Hinata. You can count on me not to let all your work go to waste." Hinata blushed lightly and tried to say something back, but she was too nervous and too out of breath. He seemed to be used to her silence and looked no ahead. "Once we get him back, I'll take everyone out for ramen."

"How about we all go to a hot spring?" Kiba said with a smile and Akamaru barked. "You can pay for that instead Naruto." The blonde only laughed a bit and the four went on like they were not about to face the most wanted man in all the elemental nations. Hinata took in deep breaths and reached into her back pouch for more soldier pills; she knew she was going to need more to even get through the fight. It was like this was what all her training was for; to get everyone out of this alive was her only concern. She looked to her other four teammates (counting the dog she had known since she was little) and smiled at the thought of them all walking away with the traitor in hand. Hinata began to push on ahead as she saw that they seemed to stop; she quickly stopped and the others stopped behind her. "What's up Hinata?"

"They…They h-have stopped r-running," she looked back at them. "I-I think th-they are ready f-for a battle."

"Good," Naruto smiled and held up his fist, "Time I knock some sense into that Teme!" He ran on ahead before the others could stop him. Hinata began to panic and once again acted as brash as Naruto by following the boy into battle. She was almost as stupid as him. Hinata felt her throat tighten as she felt the dark chakra practically force her to hunch over. Hinata was shocked when she came face to face with the source of the chakra. She was caught looking into his deep and dull orange eyes. He was staring back at her, but not with the glare she expected, but with something she thought very odd. He was looking at her like she was some sort of masterpiece; his eyes traveled up and down her body, but not in the way that an opponent would size up an enemy, but as the way that a man would look at a…attractive woman. Hinata felt her face heat up red when he looked right into her eyes. Hinata was only brought back when Sakura landed at her side and Akamaru began to growl at the group.

"Glad to see that you all came to die." Suigestu smirked as he put his sword on his shoulder to hold it up. "Never thought I'd get to kill someone so famous."

"We'll see about that," Naruto smirked and got in an offensive position. The others followed suit.

Sasuke looked them all over. He knew them all by name, first and last, and even knew them from personal memories of his child hood and pre-teen life. He was annoyed by Konoha and its shinobi; they always got in his way. He let his eyes linger on the two females of the group. He may never admit to it, but Sasuke was not much of a man that fought woman; they were rather pathetic and not worth an ounce of chakra. He knew that Karin would take care of them and would allow him to rid of the blonde haired pest. "I do not want to be followed anymore."

"Dead?" Suigestu asked with a bit of hope.

"I do not care."

"Perfect." It did not take long for Suigestu and Karin to jump into the fight. Hinata was not surprised that Sakura was quick to go after Karin; a very deadly cat fight was about to unfold. Kiba was targeted by Suigestu, and Hinata was glad that he had Akamaru to aid him. Hinata was smarter than her peers thought of her. When she saw Naruto go for Sasuke; she knew who was left for her. Hinata looked back over and saw that the male has yet to move. Hinata activated her Byakugan and watched his chakra surge through him violently. Hinata knew that if she could hit the right points, she could keep herself safe from the chakra. She took in a deep breath and with a quick step; she was before the male and struck him right by the collar bone. It was hard enough to send him back, and she followed him down to the ground.

Hinata was surprised and tense when he had yet to do anything. Hinata used her chakra again and moved so that she landed on the next branch. She watched as he continued to fall. Hinata looked back up and saw the others fighting. Something did not feel right, and she was glad she caught it before it broke her legs. She jumped away as the male was now on her branch and looked to have darkened in skin tone. He was closer to the trunk than her; they both noticed and he punched the branch, breaking it. Hinata jumped up and grabbed onto another branch and pulled herself up with her only good arm. She was half way up until he pulled her the rest of the way. Hinata tried to kick him and be released, but his skin seemed to be thicker at the moment. She cried out when he grabbed her injured arm and crushed it a bit more. "I want you to stop fighting me." Hinata looked at him with wide eyes at the calmness of his voice. "I don't want to hurt you more than you already are."

"I-I have t-to!" Hinata got her useable arm out of his grasp and punched him in the jaw. It wasn't really her fighting style, but she needed brute strength to fight him. It was not her preferred fight, but she was not able to choose her battles. Hinata backed away from them as she held onto her now broken forearm; her vision was getting blurry again and her stance was sloppy. He was quick to notice her stumbling and tried to reach out for her, but she stepped away from them. There were a few more soldier pills that she had, but she did not want to let go of her arm because of the pain. He tried again to take her, but she took another step back. This time, she stumbled a bit to the left and fell. Hinata brought the last of her chakra and grabbed on to another branch. Her bad arm left to dangle and pain shot through her nerves. Hinata bit back the need to cry in pain. She tried to pull herself up so that she could at least lie on the branch, but there was no strength left in her body and no way to reach her pills. She was about to let herself black out so that her fall would not be so bad. Hinata felt her heart beat try to pump more blood into her body and any chakra she had to keep her alive, but there was nothing left for her. With the final sounds of her friends fighting, she allowed herself to black out.

Her grip loosened its hold.

**(Line Break)**

Hinata groaned as she felt the grass beneath her hands, but the pain she expected never came. Hinata let her eyes slowly open up to the low lights of the setting sun. Hinata wondered where she was. Hinata allowed her good arm to move and moved to grab her other arm, which had put up into a sling and wrapped up tight. Now, she knew something had to be wrong since she had never done that. She was about to get to her feet and run until she tried to stand and was just sent back to the ground. She winced when she was left to land on her bad arm and she rolled to lie on her back. Hinata took in raspy breaths as to try and ease her pain, but nothing worked.

"You are very lucky Hyuga," Hinata craned her neck and looked to the female voice of the red headed woman. She was sitting with her back against the tree and putting away a medical kit. Hinata put two and two together and figured out she was the medical specialist and had been the one to put her arm up in a sling. Hinata sat up and moved so that she could lean back against the tree. She looked down at her feet and saw they were tied and sealed; she gulped lightly when she figured out that she may be a hostage now. There was nothing worse than being the hostage; not only did she fail, but now she was the ace in the whole for her peers to fail. "I was about this close to putting you in a burlap sack and throwing you in the river." She fixed her glasses and glared at Hinata with red eyes. "You're nothing but dead weight."

"S-Sorry," Hinata said and looked back at her. "Let m-me go, a-and I w-will leave."

"Nice try," she smirked. "But I rather deal with a pathetic you than an angry Uchiha." Hinata moved so that her legs were tucked by her side and looked up into the trees. They blocked out the sky and only allowed even less than the little light allowed. She hoped that all her peers got away and that they were okay. "The others should be back soon, so I recommend that you keep that mouth of yours shut." Hinata nodded and like as if they had been cued on, the three males came back. Hinata could smell the water and saw the wet hair. She quickly looked to her lap when the taller and darker of the males came over to her and seemed to examining her arm. "Aw, Sasuke-kun," the girl pouted, "I thought you were going to bathe with me tonight."

"Karin," he shot her a glare, but it barley affected her as Hinata thought it should. She only glanced up at the male and he took a seat beside her. She let her hair fall over her shoulders so that the others could look at her. "Juugo," she felt the male beside her shift a bit. "You'll be the one in charge of lugging the Hyuga around. You wanted to keep her, you take care of her."

"Sasuke-kun," Hinata was surprised to hear a bit of concern in Karin's voice. She cleared her throat and sat back casually, "If we leave her completely in Juugo's care, the Hyuga will die before she can be worth anything."

"She's isn't worth anything to begin with." That one stung. The Uchiha stood and the others followed. Hinata covered her mouth to hold back a squeak when she was lifted up bridal style by Juugo. "If anything, her eyes could be of use."

"I bet she has a little more use than that." Suigestu said with a smirk and looked over the girl. "I can think of a few things." Hinata felt her face light up in flames and covered her face with her free hand. Suigestu laughed a bit. "I like her; I hope she lives long enough for some fun."

"Suigestu," Juugo said darkly. "Stop." It seemed that everyone felt the sudden tension. Hinata almost felt a bit safer from the others with him; he would keep all of them away, even the Uchiha. Hinata could almost feel the chakra running through him. Hinata slowly activated her Byakugan, but she saw another spike from Sasuke. She looked over and saw all the chakra in his eyes. He was trying to use Sharigan, and by the way his face was turned, he was trying to use it on her. It was too bad for him that Hinata could not see it, but only his chakra. "Please, before you anger him more." Hinata looked back to Juugo and with a few blinks, the chakra left her eyes. He looked so sincere; she wondered why he was so nice, yet so threatening.

"I know what good you will be Hyuga." Sasuke said as he walked over to her. She looked at him, but then quickly looked away. "You will lure the dobe to me so I can finally rid of him-"

"N-No," she said as she seemed to tremble a bit more. "H-He will not come f-for me, n-nor will he be allowed to."

"I think I know that idiot a little more than you do Hyuga." He smirked and walked off. "Come on, we have to find the Akatsuki."

Juugo stood there as the other three walked on and Hinata looked to Juugo. "Do not fret Hinata-chan," Hinata felt her face heat up. "I will not let Sasuke-sama harm you."

"Th-Thank you…J-Juugo-s-san." She did not like her current situation, but all she had left was the hope that Juugo could keep her promise and the Naruto would ignore her once again. But this time, it would not hurt her so bad.

**(Line Break)**

Neji slammed his fists on Tsunade's desk and glared at her. "How dare you allow that blonde haired moron to lead the heiress to the Hyuga clan out on a mission after the Uchiha-teme?" Tsunade felt her eye twitch as the Hyuga man continued to scold her and even curse at her. He was suddenly calmed down when he was pulled away by his teammates and was able to yell at the blonde he was speaking of. "You." Neji pointed accusingly, only making Naruto feel worse. "This is your fault. You had to be the hero. You just had to go after the Uchiha. A real leader would not abandon the original mission you were sent on for something that selfish. Now," he took in a deep breath to keep from yelling. "My cousin is out there, probably injured or worse." Neji pulled out of TenTen and Lee's grip. He just glared at Naruto. "I am here protector, but my orders are to stay here and help. Get her back." He left the room and they all cringed when the door slammed. TenTen and Lee just looked at them all.

"I'm really sorry about him," TenTen said as she put her hands up and bowed to them.

"Yes, Neji is usual much more relaxed and cool-headed." Lee gave a smile, but everyone knew he was forcing it.

"Don't worry about it," Naruto said as he looked to them and smiled. "He's right. I was supposed to be a leader, but I let my own feelings get in the way." The three looked at him with slight shock. "I will get Hinata back. No matter what." TenTen and Lee smiled. They gave him a good luck and went on their ways. Naruto took in a deep breath and then turned to Tsunade. "I guess you know why I'm here then Granny Tsunade."

"I do." She sat up in her seat and pushed some papers aside. "I want to see your little plan about this."

"Right." Naruto searched his back pouch and pulled out a scroll. He laughed nervously, "Sakura-chan helped me a bit on it." Tsunade only smiled a bit as she put on a pair of glasses and read over the detailed report of what had happened and what Naruto was going to do about it. She was usually a quick reader, but Naruto deserved to suffer a little for what he did. Tsunade knew the rookie nine a little bit better than they thought and she knew that the Hinata was out there she was greatly injured. She was so devoted to the idiot blonde that Tsunade feared she might just be dead. If it had been Sasuke they were after, she knew that he would go for the Hyuga last. The Uchiha brat was well-known for ignoring anyone that wasn't his rival Naruto or his brother Itachi. Tsunade's own student Sakura would have fought with the other medical expert, who Tsunade knew was another female after the Uchiha's attention. The more she read the more she feared. Hinata had looked to be left with the largest male of the group; the male that was rumored to have the energy of someone who had the curse seal. Only he was ten times worse. Tsunade sighed and put down the scroll. "You're not going to let me go, are you?"

"Does it really matter what I say?" Tsunade looked back up at him with a light smile. Naruto couldn't help but smile back. "I'll say no, and you will sneak out. I say yes, and you will leave this very minute." She sat back and took off her glasses. "I just want to warn you about something Naruto." She looked at him with seriousness. "If…If you find her dead, I want you to alert me so I can send out Blacks Ops, and I will also need the status on her eyes."

Naruto seemed a bit stiff. "Dead? Hinata is not dead. She's out there waiting for us to come and get her!"

"Naruto!" Tsunade stood up. She was not going to be yelled at again. He flinched back a bit. "You are going to listen to your Hokage. Do as I say. I hope she is alive Naruto, I really do. But what you did was idiotic and will get someone killed. I just hope that you learn before that happens." She turned away from him. "Your team will have Sakura, Shino, and Shikamaru. I know they are the ones that will keep a calm head. Shikamaru will be leading and you will follow his order."

"Yes."

"When you find her, she will need medical aid. Sakura will care to her and you three will protect until Hinata can be moved. She will be moved by either Shikamaru or Shino." Tsunade handed him his scrolls back and led him out of the room. "Whatever happens, you will not pursue the Uchiha."

"But-" Naruto was cut off as she pushed him out.

"I don't care if the Uchiha is right next to Hinata; do not go after him."

Naruto sighed as Tsunade closed the door and he was left outside. He turned away and began to walk away from the office. _Don't worry Hinata-chan. I'm going to be your hero this time._

**(Line Break)**

Hinata listened as they all walked away from her. She let out a deep breath. "I-I need to get o-out," she whispered.

Hinata had been carried around from village to village with the group. They went off to get some business done; she was to be housed in this small cave to wait it out the matter of two days. Hinata rather have been left for dead. Once she knew that they were far enough away, she began to reach into her back pouch and the pulled out a dulled kunai and a paper tag. She then set the kunai and tag down and began to write in blood on the tag. She was able to replenish her chakra naturally and now had enough to spare. She placed the blade of the kunai between her teeth and bit down and she wrapped the tag around the handle and then grabbed it again. Her hurt arm was becoming a draw-back but at least that it was healing. She took the kunai in her hand and smiled brightly as she summoned her chakra to the blade and was no able to cut at her rope on her legs. She activated her Byakugan.

Hinata had to give the Uchiha credit and the tag that he made. With a simple push of chakra that any Hyuga could perform from their ankles, it would cause the tag to explode. She saw that the tag had certain sweet-spots that would make it easier to release from. She used the kunai to push each spot that the actual blade to cut through the rope. She quickly pulled apart with the final jab. She tossed the kunai away and got up and started running. With her Byakugan active, she could see sets of travelers moving away from the village that the team went to. She had no plan for what she was going to do, but it was better than being with them. She slowed down a bit and hid behind a tree as a traveler had come back to relieve himself. Hinata took a few deep breaths and decided it would be best to follow the group to the next village and find out where she was. Hinata pulled off her head band and stuffed it into her back pouch, but as she was about to follow a hand grabbed her bad arm and shoved her to the ground.

"You really think that I'd let you get away?" Hinata rolled onto her back to see that Uchiha standing over her with his katana out. "The only reason I haven't killed you is because I can get the idiot here." Hinata felt fear hold her heart tight, but her instincts allowed her to react better. She kicked her leg up and was able to knock the katana out of his hands. Hinata rolled back and got to her feet and avoided a katana that sliced into the ground. She backed away from him. "Alright," he smirked, "I need you alive, but I don't need all of you." Hinata gulped and went back to her idea of running again. She knew she wouldn't get far, but all she needed was the advantage.

She found it when she nearly fell into a river. Hinata steadied herself, but once she looked over her shoulder and could just sense the Uchiha. She walked onto the water and took off running in hopes it lead her to a bigger body of water. Hinata could almost smell the lake water, but she skidded to a stop when the Uchiha blocked her way. She did not know why, but she began to take off her sandals.

"You are pathetic," he smirked as he just watched her throw her sandals back onto the land. He almost thought this as a childish game, but the ending would be in one of her eyes coming out of her head. It was almost laughable that he was a bit amused and intrigued about her actions. She was silent the whole way but only silent to him. He had seen her talking to the other three and even shared a giggle with Juugo.

"I-I know," she pulled him from his thoughts with her surprising answer. "B-But that j-just means I-I have nothing t-to lose." With a sudden movement, Sasuke found something off. She ran past him and when he tried to grab her, he could not move his feet. He looked down to find that she frozen the water under him and left him immovable.

He would admit it; he was impressed.

Hinata smiled as she finally came to the lake and turned around and looked to see if he was able to follow. If she could avoid a fight than she would, if not, then it was all the more to be sure she was ahead. Hinata looked at her arm and glared at it. She was going to deal with it right now. Hinata summoned the healing chakra to her arm and began to force the bone to mend. She winced and cringed, but was satisfied when she pulled her arm out of the sling. She took in a few deep breaths; she wasn't a master at healing, but it was enough that she could live through the pain. Hinata looked back and could feel the ice being broken apart; she looked around and saw the lake led to another river. But she couldn't follow the water for too long, since she'll just be sent to the ocean. Hinata looked back into the forest and had no idea where she was; even her Byakugan could not pick up on any person other than the Uchiha. She watched as the Uchiha worked his way out; she only had so much time to plan. She wished she was more like Naruto; he would be on the offensive. Hinata really only had one options; stick to the water. She took off running down the lake and to the river it ran out too. She would have to hit a village sooner or later.

She kept her Byakugan active as to watch the Uchiha. Once he had freed himself, she took off a bit faster. There was no way that she was going to be a hostage.

"Got cha'!" Hinata yelped as something picked her up put them over their shoulder. She saw that the person had merged out of the water. It was Suigestu. "Nice try Hinata." Hinata tried to hit him, but with one hand on her bottom, she grew red and froze. "Uchiha told us you'd try to run; I was pissed to be on watch duty for you, but you made it rather interesting."

"W-Where is J-Juugo-san?" Hinata knew that if she had any chance of not being hurt, he would be it.

"Sorry," she could hear the amusement in his voice. "Juugo is out on the actual mission. No one can save you know." Hinata felt fear pool in her gut and she was about ready to throw up in fear. "But…I'll put in a good word for you. How about that?"

"I-I'm going t-to die…" Hinata said softly as tears began to pool and she actually started to cry. She felt the man go stiff as he walked onto the land and he moved her. Hinata continued to sniff and sob. Suigestu began to panic. He hated when people cried, especially girls. He never held compassion for the enemy, but he had known her for a while and she was kind of okay to deal with. She was much better than Karin anyway. So, now that she was crying, he had no idea what to do. He would just tell her to suck it up; she was a ninja for kami's sake. But he knew it would make her cry more. He could try to comfort her, but even he knew she was going to be close to death.

"H-Hey," he grabbed her shoulders and forced a smile. "I bet that he won't hurt you that bad. I mean…you can go without one eye, right?" As he feared, that did not make her feel any better. She began to cry more and used her hands to cover her eyes. Suigestu groaned and looked around for some kind of clue of what to do. He finally found the only thing that had experience with woman. "Uchiha, what the fuck do I do?" Hinata jumped from the sound of his name and hid behind Suigestu; maybe someone would save her.

"Don't even try Hyuga," Sasuke glared at her. "Only a fool would run."

"W-Who wouldn't r-run f-from y-you?" Hinata asked a bit louder than she would have usually and hid a bit more behind Suigestu.

Sasuke went a bit stiff from that. That…That was a little personal and it kind of hurt him. He got joy out of being feared by all these villagers and shinobi. He had gained a name for himself. There was something about it that filled him with pride and blew up his ego. And she just deflated all of it. He had people beg for mercy and curse at him before he ended their lives. But they always yelled that they hated the group trained by Orochimaru, the demon of Konohagakure, the last Uchiha. But this…she was talking directly to him. _Who wouldn't run away from you?_ And she meant him only; if he had not been there, she might have stayed with the other three. She had insulted him, Sasuke Uchiha. There was also the fact that some girl feared and hated him. He had women, and even a few men throw themselves at his feet. Everywhere he went he was like some kind of sex god. But, now, he was just Sasuke Uchiha, the traitor to his own village. He scoffed, "Keep your mouth shut Hyuga." No, he was not going to let her get to him like his teammates had.

"Come on Uchiha," Suigestu put up his hands. "It's not like she was ever going to get away." Hinata peeked up a bit and watched the Uchiha's expression while she wiped away the last of her tears. "I'll take her back, rid of her weapons, and then tie her up better since her arm is healed."

"Whatever," Sasuke said as he turned and walked back to the cave. "If she tries it again, I'll just kill her."

"You hear that Hinata," he turned around and smiled at her. "You earned another day to live."

"H-Hooray?"

**(Line Break)**

_~Three Days Into The Mission~_

"Do you even know where you're going?" Naruto asked with a groan as he walked behind the group. It had been Naruto's worst nightmare, he had to save Hinata, but he was faced with another conflict. A traveler had told them she was seen with Sasuke's group. Naruto promised not to face the Uchiha, but now the table's had turned. He had to stop the whole mission and then explain why he was doing it. Shikamaru almost laughed at him; Naruto Uzamaki never followed orders. Shino said he would deal with Tsunade later and they went on with looking for Hinata. Naruto had to remind himself that they were going to save Hinata, and that was it.

"The merchant said he saw the group headed this way," Shikamaru answered with a yawn. The sun was just starting to rise and the group was in need of sleep. "We are going to get to the next city and rest for a few hours. Then we'll pick up the trail again." The group and rid themselves of anything that tied them back to their village. Shikamaru had changed into a different vest that was very basic unlike the jonin vest and all their headbands have been left in the village. He looked ahead to Shino. "How much farther?"

"Just a few more kilometers." He answered and then the rest of the walk was spent in silence.

Naruto was quick to run up to the village once he saw it. At least he was smart enough to get a room before he went to explore like a five year old would. Sakura rolled her eyes when she found another one room, two beds, and Naruto had already taken one. She sighed, "I guess I'm due to sleep on the floor." She sweat dropped when Shino and Shikamaru dropped onto the free beds without even offering her. She was lady, was she not? Sakura just sighed again and pulled out a sleeping bag and lied down. "Don't cause too much ruckus Naruto."

"I promise." Naruto smiled as he set down his stuff and then walked out of the room. There was nothing more exciting than exploring and there was almost the possibility that Sasuke may be here. And that meant that Hinata had to be close by. He stopped on the stairs that led to the lobby; he felt his knuckles go white with anger as he clenched his fists tighter. It ate at him every day that Hinata was with the Uchiha, most likely scared out of her mind and it was his fault. It was bad enough with his inner hate, but he got it from everyone else too. He was even summoned to the Hyuga Manor and forced to sit before Hiashi and be scolded once more. He continued down the steps and out into the fresh morning air. He needed some time alone to figure out a plan. Shikamaru may have been the leader, but nothing was going to hold him back. He held his hands behind his head and looked up at the sky that began to light up to a bright blue.

He kept making laps around and through the village until it began to fill up with people. He continued to walk on like no one was there, but he was stopped when he saw bright red. He stopped everything that he was thinking about and followed that patch of red. It was the Karin girl, the medical shinobi on Sasuke's team. This would lead him straight to Hinata…and right to Sasuke too. Naruto shook his head and focused as he followed the girl through the crowd. He should have gone back to tell the others, but if he could let them rest and at least be sure that Hinata was okay, then he would go back and tell them. He just had to know that he didn't hurt her too much. Hinata had to be okay. He followed quietly behind her, but she knew that he was there. She did not call him out though; Naruto didn't know why.

Karin had led him into the forest and then two a patch in the forest that was void of trees. She glanced back at him, but Naruto stayed back since he was sure that she was leading him for a reason. He watched as she walked up to the tied up Hyuga.

"Okay Hinata…" Karin smiled a bit when the girl looked at her. Karin loved to be around the girl; her signature was one that she would always remember. The girl was so pure and innocent, and even gave off the softest of glows that made Karin feel good. She would sit next to the girl since her body would warm up from the hope that Hinata gave off; the hope that she was going to get to go home alive. "I was able to get you something to eat." She sat down in front of the blue haired shinobi and Hinata tried to sit up a bit more. Karin and Hinata got used to this routine; Sasuke refused to untie her and Karin offered to feed her, since she wasn't going to let those other two fuck with her. Hinata smiled lightly and opened her mouth to be fed. "So," Karin glanced back to the blonde, "you think your village is still looking for you?"

Hinata swallowed another mouth full. "I-I hope n-not." She smiled lightly with a sad look in her eyes. "B-But I kn-know N-Naruto-kun," she blushed a bit. "H-He would n-not stop u-until h-he found m-me." Naruto felt his cheeks go a little red at her praise.

Karin nodded and watched as she chewed on her food. "You know Sasuke would kill him before he even got to you."

"I-I know N-Naruto-k-kun c-can beat him." She smiled hopefully and looked up at the sky. "A-And he will too." She smiled at Karin, who only smirked and shook her head. Hinata took another bite and then shook her head to signal she was full. "Th-Thank you."

"It was nothing," she said as she stood up and tossed down on a kunai in front of her. She turned away and walked in the direction of Naruto. They both made eye contact. "Get her out moron." Naruto nodded and once she was far enough away, Naruto ran out to Hinata. He smiled when he saw her eyes brighten at the sight of him.

_This is what it's like to be someone's hero._

"You really think I'd let that teme treat you like a prisoner?" He smiled and got down on one knee and used Karin's kunai to cut the ropes around her knees, feet, and then the ones that bound her hands behind her back. He was startled when she threw her arms around his neck and held onto him. "You okay?"

"I-I know you would c-come." She spoke so sweetly and he could feel her tears on his neck. He slowly hugged her back, but then knew what had to be done. He put one arms under her knees and lifted her up. He smiled when she let out a startled squeak. She looked at him with wide eyes and a blush; he couldn't help but blush back. If he was indeed the hero, she made a very nice damsel in distress. Naruto looked around and then took off into the forest; he needed to get back to the others, and fast. Hinata, suddenly feeling a huge weight on her shoulders, she activated her Byakugan. Naruto stopped when he felt her tense. "U-Uchiha…."

"What do you think you're doing?" Naruto looked up and saw Sasuke standing on a tree branch in the tree before him and Hinata.

Naruto glared at him. "You bastard, how could you hold Hinata as one of your prisoners?"

"The pathetic Hyuga should have fought better. Not to mention you were the one to leave her behind, baka." Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest and watched the two. He had never thought that Hyuga would get so comfy to being carried. He knew that Juugo was dotting on her and it was sickening to watch.

It also sickened him that Naruto was so keen to take her in his arms.

He remembered watching the girl faint just at the thought of standing next to him. Now, here she was, in his arms and with her arms around his neck. They looked so damn comfy. Sasuke was still dumbfounded at the fact that Hinata was even able to stand the idiot. He had known her far longer than the Uzamaki; only the blonde was too big of an idiot to see how pathetic she was. Sasuke could honestly admit to just one thing: She was rather pretty.

"And I came back for her!" Naruto smirked. "Unlike you, I'm the true Casanova." Hinata blushed pink; she wanted so badly to agree with her dashing hero. It only made Sasuke sneer at them more. "So how about we fight like real men." He put Hinata on her feet and stood before her. "I am going to save the girl and take the villain back to his damn country!" Hinata felt a smile pull at her lips as she bent her head down from being seen by the Uchiha. She knew that he hated when she spoke highly about Naruto to the others. This was almost her dream come true and she was about to have her own glorious ending.

"Fine then baka," Sasuke smirked and pulled out the katana from its sheath. "The faster I kill you, the faster I can kill my brother."

"I'm going to win, believe it!"

**(Line Break)**

Sakura woke with a start as she felt someone step down onto the room's floor. She looked over and watched with wide eyes as Karin walked through the room and went for Shikamaru's bed. "Bitch!" Sakura quickly lunged at her, but Karin side stepped. Sakura landed on the floor and faced her again. Shino was at his feet and Karin felt the bugs surround her feet and legs. Shikamaru woke up slower and lifted his head up to see the red head. "You really think that you could just come in here? I'll kill you!"

"Your blonde friend," Karin spoke and just ignored Sakura. She was talking straight to Shikamaru. "He's in the forest getting Hinata. You better help him before Sasuke can kill them both."

"Shit…" Shikamaru got up and rushed out the window. Shino looked between the two girls.

"I meant it when I said hurry." Karin looked back at him. She looked back to Sakura once Shino let her go and left Sakura. Karin frowned deeper at her. "You want some advice?"

"Not from you."

"You'll get it anyway." Karin said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I find Sasuke very attractive, and I am about this close to sleeping with him." She watched as Sakura looked to be panicked about the whole idea and there was nothing more that scared her then knowing Sasuke may be with someone else. "But I would never date him. Not now anyway…I recommend that you leave him to do as he pleases."

"I'm going to bring Sasuke back home-"

"And what?" Karin said with scrutiny. "Have him hate you even more for ruining his one chance at getting his revenge and then watching him walk out on you all over again?" Sakura took a step back and the anger left her face. "He told me about how you confessed your love for him, more than once I might add." Sakura blushed at how childish she had acted. "He told me to use it against you."

"No-"

"Think about it," Karin cut her off. "He wants Naruto dead. He wants to kill his own brother. And he is using the Hyuga as bait for Naruto." She turned away and began to walk back to the window. "Go and help him and Hinata. I need to go and gain an alibi." She was about to jump but stopped as she little laugh through. "You…you should see the way that he looks at her. I've never seen him so confused about his own feelings."

Sakura was left there to let the words bounce around her head and then ran out in hopes that she could help.

**(Line Break)**

Hinata was being carried away by Juugo, who refused to let her down or even look back at the fight. She tried so hard to get out of his arms, but he was so much stronger than her. The only good thing that he wasn't at the fight; he would have slaughtered everyone. Hinata kept using her Byakugan flow through her eyes and watched all the chakra being used up and she smiled when she Sakura Haruno's chakra signature join the fight. The medic could at least heal the wound on Shino's shoulder that was oozing with chakra. Hinata was so close to being free, but she couldn't thank Karin like she wanted to; she was not going to get her in trouble. Juugo finally came to a stop at a small and beat up home in the forest; he kicked open the door and set her on an old and dusty bed. Hinata wondered who the place belonged to.

"You stay here Hinata," Juugo said as he picked up the door and fixed it with him on the outside. Hinata tried to call for him, but he was gone. She should have run back, but what use would she be to the fight? She would only make things worse. Hinata didn't know why Sasuke still wanted her on hand, he was getting his fight, but that wasn't enough for him…oh no, he had to win every little thing. Hinata got up and looked around for weapons that she could have on hand. Her gentle fist was better than it used to be, but it would not be enough for this. The Uchiha could fight long and close range. She only had close. Hinata tore the place apart in hopes that she would find something worth to fight with. She began to panic and sob when it looked that she was again rendered useless. She sobbed as she thought back to her friends fighting for her, and she was stuck here too afraid to try and help. She went back to the door and heaved the door back to the floor with a loud crash. She let the dust settle and walked out. She looked around for anyone watching her, but they were all still at the fight.

Hinata began to walk away from the house; she felt her heart beat faster as it turned into a run and the next thing she knew she was in a dead sprint back towards the fight. She had to help them, even if it was just to heal them, it was better than being helpless. She just had to do one thing before she could go to healing though.

The Uchiha never saw it coming.

Naruto almost had to keep from laughing when he saw his greatest rival be tackled to the ground by the so called Damsel in distress. He was sure no one believed thad had just happened since they were all so quiet. Naruto was quick to pull Hinata off of the male and keep her back at a safe distance as the male got back to his feet. Naruto was glad he didn't laugh since the Uchiha looked to be angry. Sasuke glared at the two as he wiped the blood from his lip. "I've had about enough of this." He clutched his katana tighter and they listened to the chirps of electricity; Naruto gulped, but when he reached to grab Hinata, she was gone. He looked over and watched as Karin held Hinata back. "Wrong move."

Naruto gapped as the katana plunged into his shoulder and he felt the shock go through his body. He heard Sakura's cry, Shino's erratic buzzing, and Shikamaru's heart thudding faster in his chest, but he only listened to a cry from Hinata. He looked over as he was forced to the ground. He watched her cry and sob just for him. The pain stopped and he was okay with ignoring the male. His eyes were only on her.

"P-Please don't k-kill him U-Uchiha-s-san! I-I love him!" She continued to cry and plea with him. She wasn't going to be the death of him. "I-I'll do a-anything!"

Sasuke watched his blonde haired rival, and his blue eyes were locked on the girl. Killing him would be easy, but taking her away would hurt him more than anything. Sasuke pulled the katana out and watched as the male just lied there with wide eyes. He almost looked dead, but he could hear his wretched heart beating. He looked back to Hinata and watched her cry and plea to him; it was nice to hear her. She needed him, since he was the only thing that could keep Naruto alive. He was the one trying to kill him. "Fine then Hyuga," Sasuke got up and walked over to his group while sheathing the katana. He watched as Sakura rush to Naruto's side, but Shino and Shikamaru kept their eyes on his. "Leave," he grabbed Hinata from Karin's oddly tight grip and put his hand around her throat. He smirked when he heard her choke, "Or I kill the Hyuga in the idiots place."

"D-Don't," she choked out and tried to reach out to them. "I-It's o-okay…" she felt his grip get tighter and her hands shot up to his and tried to pry him off. She was getting dizzy and her chest began to hurt. Shikamaru didn't need a second thought; he picked up Naruto and took his leave, with Sakura rushing behind. Shino…he wasn't ready to leave her. Hinata watched as he almost looked ready to fight again. "T-Tell K-Kiba-k-kun," she tried with all her might, "I-I'm o-okay!" She was trying so hard to get some air in, but it was useless.

"You want to watch her die?" Sasuke asked with a smirk. Shino turned and walked away. Sasuke waited a bit longer and then let go of the Hyuga. He watched as she writhed on the ground and coughed loudly. She took in deep breath and lightly held her bruised neck. "You belong to me now Hyuga." He spoke still looking at her. He wanted to see the shock in her eyes. "I won't kill him as long as you stay in your place. You are going to help me kill my brother, and then face your own death without those pitiful tears." He was still waiting for her to break down and cry, but he didn't get that.

"Y-Yes…U-Uchiha-d-dono…" she spoke lightly as she only sat up a bit with her legs folded on the sides of her. Her fingers dug a bit into the dirt.

"You are pathetic." Sasuke couldn't stand it. Nothing about this made him happy. She didn't cry, but she wasn't acting any stronger either. He wanted a reaction out of her, he wanted to see something other than the girl that just rolled over and did as she was told. No emotion came from her and it sickened him. She showed emotion to Naruto, why not him?

Karin waited with her as the other two boys followed after Sasuke. She kneeled down beside Hinata and watched as the chakra around her seemed to grow colder and colder. "I'm sorry." Karin didn't know why she was apologizing to her; Karin wasn't at fault because the girl couldn't get away. She still felt bad for her though. Karin wanted her gone. Hinata would be safe back home and away from Sasuke would be best for Karin. Karin saw his change in chakra when he was around the girl. She could tell that something was different when he was focused on the Hyuga. She wished she could read his mind just to find out what it was.

"D-Don't be," Hinata finally looked over to her and forced a smile. "I-I am the pr-prisoner b-because I-I got caught." Hinata slowly got to her feet and stood beside Karin. Hinata wiped away her tears that had left her eyes puffy and red. "P-Please," she motioned lightly with her head, "l-lead the w-way."

**(Line Break)**

"You'll stay here." Sasuke said as he watched Hinata and his team walk into the cabin. "My brother should be coming after the dobe for the Kyuubi; you'll send the alert when you spot him." Sasuke summoned a hawk and allowed it to perch in the open window sill. The bird cocked its head a few times, but it knew its master wanted him to send a message when he was ready. "No one should be able to find you, but if they do. You kill them." He looked to her, but she was just looking out one of the other windows. "Hyuga."

"I-I understand U-Uchiha-d-dono," she responded back as she sent him a glance. Hinata couldn't even look at him for too long without fear eating her away. Hinata looked to the others of the group but they looked to be bored and waiting to leave. She looked back out the window and tried to figure out where she was; all she had to know was that she had to be close to Konoha.

"Try not to miss me too much Hinata." Suigestu said with a smirk as he winked at her. Hinata blushed and just nodded.

"Be well," Juugo said as he patted her head.

"Let's go." Sasuke said as he opened the door and looked back at the others. "We have other business to finish."

Karin stayed back a bit and smiled to Hinata. "Twenty kilometers away." She whispered to her and winked. Before Hinata could question her, Karin ran off after Sasuke and closed the door behind her. Hinata sighed and looked around her new home and began to clean up. She was sure that no one had lived here for over twenty years. She smiled when she found the old photos of a little family of three. Hinata opened up all the windows and the doors as she dusted the room and collected the sheets to clean. She had found a few cleaning supplies and after filling an old basket with the bed sheets she began to walk out in hopes that she would find a creek. Hinata always hated cleaning by hand, but it was either that or has the probability of waking up with bugs all over her. She sighed when she did find the creek and quickly kneeled down and began to wash.

"This is ridiculous…" she muttered to herself. "I-I am the heiress to the Hyuga clan…I should run away." Hinata felt mad that she was still stuck there, but she knew why she was so afraid to leave. If she was gone, Sasuke would come after her, and then there would be another Uchiha vs. Uzamaki fight and Hinata couldn't save him this time. Hinata glanced back and saw that the hawk from before had seated itself on a nearby branch. "Did Uchiha-dono send you to watch me too?" Hinata asked with a light smile as the bird cawed loudly and flapped its wings. She laughed a bit and just continued with her cleaning. When she began her walk back home, the bird flew on ahead.

"I guess you and I are both stuck here." Hinata said as she set the basket down and set up her own clothes line with some left over wire in the house. Once the clothes were hung, Hinata just went on a cleaning spree with all her might. She had to keep her mind off the fact that Sasuke, Itachi, or some other monster will come close to her village. Every time she felt paranoia sink in, she would do a quick scan of the area just to find nothing. Hinata could only assume that she would know Itachi was there when fear began to fill her gut and she was choked by chakra.

The bird cawed loudly at her as she scrubbed the floors. Hinata looked up at it and wiped her brow. "What is it Bird-san?" It cawed again, but this time it took off into the sky. Hinata only assumed she was meant to follow. She slowly got up and walked outside to see the bird circling the sky. Once it spotted her, it took off into the sky. Hinata had to run to keep up with the thing; she just hoped that it didn't lead her to a dead body. She sighed when the bird had landed before a dead doe. She sighed when she took a seat under a tree. Hinata didn't know why, but she just watched the bird pick at the animal. It was fairly disgusting, but it was either watching the bird eat, or back to her cleaning. Hinata pulled her knees to her chest and let her head fall back.

She lulled to sleep for as long as she pleased. She had nowhere to be and no one to see. What she wondered though was what was twenty kilometers away.

The bird had followed in her example of rest; also he was full from all the meat. The bird was more aware of his surroundings though, and was quick to fly away when he sensed someone coming his way. Hinata on the other hand stayed sleeping and was soon awakened by a small finger pocking at her cheek. She slowly opened her eyes to see a bright pair of pink eyes looking back at her. Hinata went wide eyed as a short Konoha genin was crouched before her and smiling at her. "Hi Lady! I'm Mimi!"

Hinata felt her heart beat quicken. She was very close to Konoha. That is what Karin was trying to tell her. Hinata smiled lightly and a blush came to her lips at the thought of being able to run back to her village.

"Hey moron!" Mimi and Hinata looked over to see a boy walk out from the bushes with a glare on his face. "Didn't I tell you not to run off? What if you were attacked?" Behind him another male walked out. Hinata got a good look at the group as they seemed to group together to talk about her. The Mimi girl was in a light blue dress that had no sleeves, stopped above the knee, and had a thick black belt around her waist to hold the beige pouch. She had dark hair that was held up in a high ponytail. She wore the standard blue sandals and her palms and forearms were bandaged up. Hinata smiled at the Konohagakure headband was tied around her forehead. The Mimi girl was on the short side for her, assumed, age. Hinata looked to the angrier looking boy. He had slicked back white hair and his headband was around his arm. He wore a plain black t-shirt and blue shorts. His calves were wrapped and he black sandals. What stood out were his red eyes. Then the third member of the team, the one Hinata could guess was the prodigy of the group. He had shaggy black hair that hid his eyes. He wore a long sleeved beige coat that came down under his bottom. The sleeves were long and hid his hands from her view. He also wore black pants and blue sandals. Hinata stopped from smiling at the headband that he kept around his neck. "And who the hell is that?" Hinata looked to the white haired boy.

"Don't yell at her jerk!" Mimi yelled back. "She was resting until you came along with that big mouth."

"More like you had to get close to a potential enemy." He scoffed and turned to Hinata with a glare. Hinata watched as he pulled out a kunai and held it up in a defensive position. "So start talking lady, before this kunai is in your head."

"Will you stop being so dramatic Kane?" Mimi rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "She is of no harm to us."

"She looks like Hyuga-sensei," the black haired boy said barely above a whisper.

Hinata smiled at the thought of her cousin; she was hoped that he was okay. But with the sudden thought that they recognized her, she felt her heart fill with dread. If they knew who she was, they would go back and tell everyone; they would all come back to get her and Sasuke-

"N-No…" Hinata paled to a sickly shade of white as she starred at the three children that could bring her comrades to their untimely deaths.

"What was that?" Kane asked as he gripped the kunai tighter.

"N-No…" Hinata thought as quickly as she could. "I-I am not an enemy." She got to her feet and forced a smile even though the three genin took a step back. "I-I am a jonin from Konoha, h-here to t-test th-the senseis!" She was smiling so hard that it hurt. The three looked at her with confusion. She began to spout out anything that made sense. "Y-Your s-sensei is to p-prepare f-for anything, e-even finding a-an unconscious sh-shinobi. I-I am s-sorry to say th-that you th-three have made t-too many mistakes a-and failed; and i-in turn, y-your sensei has f-failed."

"I told you to not run off idiot!" Kane yelled back at Mimi.

"What did we do wrong?" Mimi asked with the slight guilt building in her chest.

"I-I…" Hinata looked around. "I-I cannot say, i-it is y-your sensei's j-job to t-teach you a-about these things." She felt her palms get sweatier and she gulped a bit. "R-Report b-back to th-the village, b-be sure not t-to speak o-of this to y-your sensei. Th-They may s-still be g-getting evaluated a-and th-they cannot kn-know."

"I'll be sure not to fail my sensei this time" Mimi smiled brightly, "Come on Kane, Tai," she looked to the two.

"Shikamaru-sensei is so going to fail." Kane sighed as he walked behind the two. Hinata watched as they walked away with her Byakugan until she was sure they returned back safely. Once they were back on more secure territory she dropped her Byakugan and slumped back down to the ground with a deep breath.

"I was very clear on my instructions Hyuga." Hinata's eyes were wide as she felt a sharp blade against her neck. "If anyone was to find you, I wanted them dead."

"Th-They were o-only g-genin…" she tried to talk and pull her throat away from the knife. Sasuke smirked; she was trying to fight against him, and it was as entertaining as before. "I-I can't find your b-brother w-with the bl-blade at my throat U-Uchiha-dono." Hinata felt the blade move away and she let out a sigh.

"I do enjoy this side of you Hyuga," he sheathed his weapon and leaned against the tree. "I rather you try to act like you have a spine than trying to be a submissive servant."

"Y-You th-threatened to gouge out my e-eyes if I-I tried to run." Hinata was fairly confused at what he was saying. She was trying to stay on his good side, and he wanted her to try and get in trouble.

"I need those eyes to find my brother, so I can assure you they will be left without a scratch." He smirked darker as she looked up at him. "Any other part of you I cannot guarantee." She flushed and looked away from his with a new found fear in her eyes. Sasuke chuckled a bit and looked back down at her.

It wasn't that bad of a view. He glanced back to the sky and watched as it slowly became darker and darker. "Come on Hyuga, you need to get back." She looked back at him with confusion. "If I leave you to sleep out here you will surely get yourself killed." He turned away and began to walk back to the cabin and listened as she quickly tried to catch up with him.

"U-Uchiha-do-dono," Hinata spoke up as she was finally walking beside him. "W-Why did y-you come b-back here?"

"Karin was sure that you would go hungry out here alone." He said without looking at her, "I was the only one that could get here fast enough. If I sent one of them, I wouldn't get them back until morning." Hinata blushed lightly and he scoffed. "Don't be so flattered. Those three would do anything to get out of work."

"R-Right." Hinata nodded and walked on ahead to get into her new little home. She was a bit surprised at the bags that were on her table that were filled with food. "H-How m-much do I o-owe y-you for these?"

"Don't worry about it." Sasuke said as he found himself a seat and sat down. Hinata glanced back at him as she began to put the items away; it was odd to see him so relaxed. She went back to her business and tried to forget he was there. "You make a better house wife than you do a shinobi."

"Th-Thank you," she said lightly.

"That was not a compliment," he lightly opened his eyes and shot a glare at her.

Hinata just looked back at him and tried to smile at him. If she wanted to go against him, she had to get over her fear of him. "I-I thought it w-would hurt l-less if I m-made it a compliment." She then went back to her work and tried to calm her beating heart; she wanted to hide away from the sight of him.

Sasuke smirked and looked ahead at the bedroom she had cleaned up. Sasuke was a genius; even everyone that hated him would and did agree with a statement like that. He was sure that there was something about the Hyuga that made her a terrible shinobi, but yet she was a great one. She was able to get away from him and almost escape if Suigestu had not been there to grab her. She tackled to him the ground with some kind of strength that she hid well. Then, there was the other side of her that made his strongest member worry about her every fiber every second of the day, that made Karin feel some kind of sisterly connection. The Hyuga convinced him to allow his one rival to live a bit longer. She had a way with children that allowed them to trust her when she was nothing more than a stranger to them. Hinata Hyuga had a way with any person that made them…like her so much. Sasuke scoffed lightly at how she was so persuasive and yet had no idea how to use it.

"U-Uchiha-dono," she pulled him out of his train of thought. He only glanced at her. He sneered a bit at her light smile, "W-Would you l-like some k-kind of meal f-for your trip b-back?"

"Idiot," he got up. "The food isn't for me; it's to be sure that you don't starve." He looked back at her. She just stood there waiting for something to happen. It was rather annoying to see such an innocent look on her face; like the one his mother used to have when she asked him what he wanted for his bento. It was even worse when he heard children laughing and running around. "Remember that you have a mission to find my brother."

"Yes, U-Uchiha-dono." Hinata bowed as he left, but she suppressed a giggle when he looked to jump back when a bucket of water fell to the ground after he opened the door. She stopped her suppressed giggles when the Uchiha sent her a glare. "I-I thought you wanted e-entertaining…?" She shrunk back a bit.

Sasuke looked back to the bucket and then back at her. "Idiot." He stepped over the bucket and closed the door behind him. He didn't stop his stride when he felt his hawk perch on his shoulder. He smirked when he thought back to the little genin trick she tried to pull on him. She was rather quiet and he allowed himself to be distracted by his thoughts. The bird seemed to coo a bit as if he could read his master's thoughts. Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest. "I'll come by next week; don't let her out of your sight." The bird took off and Sasuke decided he needed to get back before the others noticed he was gone.

**(Line Break)**

It had been over two weeks since Mimi had discovered the girl and every day since then she had asked her sensei about survival. Kane had tried to get her to stop being so obvious about it, but Tai allowed her to as away. Mimi only wanted to be sure that she doesn't cause her sensei to fail again. Every day after her training she would walk about the village and other training areas in hopes that she could prove her sensei was the greatest of his generation.

Shikamaru was rather taken back by Mimi's sudden want to learn so many things. He would set up days to go to the library so he could just go through basic teachings. He was surprised that his fierier student, Kane, was okay with a day that involved no sparing or new jutsus. Or that Mimi was so okay with sitting around a stuffy library, learning about basic survival methods and what to do when encounter someone who cannot be categorized as an enemy or ally. Shikamaru was also able to use all their studying time to get his own research done on where the Akatsuki were. If he could find them, he would find Sasuke and in turn, find Hinata. He would question there sudden interest to learn at a later date, he had other issues to deal with.

Kane sighed as he sat in the library for the third time that week. He looked over to Mimi, who was reading with her face an inch away from the book, and to Tai, who looked to be reading. Kane sighed again as he just stared at the page that told him something about noticing hidden had gestures and body movement. His sensei decided to leave them to self-teach as he got other business done. "Can we just go do something worth my time?"

"This is worth our time jerk." Mimi looked up and glared at him. "I don't want to have Shikamaru-sensei fail again."

"I think the stupid sensei testing is over moron." Kane shot back with his own glare. He looked over to Tai, "Come on man, you have to agree with me about this." Tia only shrugged his shoulder as he turned the page of his book and continued to read. Kane huffed and looked back to Mimi. "This is still stupid." He closed his book and pushed it away. He sat back in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest.

"How about we go ask someone?" Tai suggested quietly since he knew the two were going to start a fight in the library.

"Who do we ask without giving it away?" Mimi closed her book after folding the bottom corner. "Maybe the test is still going on and I don't want to get in trouble with Lady Tsunade."

"Let's go ask Naruto-baka," Kane smirked as he stood up and placed his hands on the table. "We know that he isn't a sensei." Mimi giggled and nodded. She put her book back and the other two followed suit. The three left the library and went in search of the blonde haired chunin that could usually be found in one place. "Of course," Kane rolled his eyes as they walked up to the ramen stand. "Naruto-baka!" He yelled as they stood behind the orange clad shinobi.

Naruto jumped a bit and looked back with noodles hanging from his mouth. Mimi giggled a bit and he quickly slurped up his noodles and smiled at them. "What's up Team 14? You guys come to join me for a delicious lunch?"

"We have a question for you Naruto-sensei," Mimi spoke up before Kane could. "Do you know if the senseis are still being tested?"

Naruto swallowed another mouthful of ramen and blinked at them. "What in the world are you talking about? I would have known about sensei testing. I would have been a part of it."

"What are you talking about?" Kane glared at him. "Some lady in the forest told us about the test and we have been training to be sure we don't fail Shikamaru-sensei again." He scoffed, "just because we're genin doesn't mean that your smarter than us baka." Naruto pouted at that but he let it go since he was above fighting with genin. "So is it over or not."

"I'm sorry Kane," Naruto shrugged and drank the last of his ramen. "There was no such test. Some jonin was probably just messing with you three-"

"She's the missing Hyuga, wasn't she?" Tai looked to the other two and Naruto dropped his bowl. Kane and Mimi stepped back from shattered bowl and Tai began to speak to Naruto, who was being scolded by the owners. "She had pale lavender eyes, blue hair, pale skin, a purple and white jacket, blue pants, and summer styled sandals." He rubbed his arm. "I overheard Shikamaru-sensei talking about a missing Hyuga. I snuck in and found her old academy files and figured out it was her."

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?" Kane said as he looked to him with shock. "You could have gotten us a higher ranked mission."

"I wanted to be sure the Hyuga they were looking for was her before I told anyone." He bowed to Naruto. "Sorry for not saying anything sooner."

"You three," Naruto stood up, "you'll come with me." Naruto paid for his ramen and bowl and led the three towards the Hokage tower.

"Are we in trouble?" Mimi asked as she had to lightly jog to keep up with the group.

"No, but I'm going to need some special permission to take you out on a mission to where you found Hinata." Naruto explained and without much thought, jumped up to the Hokage's window. Kane had to work his way up with a run. Mimi ran over to stairs and Tai just jumped up as Naruto did. "Lady Tsunade!" Naruto stood behind the woman. "I want to take Team 14 on a mission with me."

"They are not your team Naruto," she said simply as she continued with her work. She glanced up when Mimi came through the door and walked around her stacks of paper. Kane and Tai appeared and walked to their team member's side. She sighed, "Shouldn't you two be with your sensei?" Tsunade asked as she took off her glasses.

"Team 14 had stumbled upon and were fooled by the kidnapped Hinata Hyuga," Tai answered for his team. He was better at all the formalities that his team lacked since they were brash and blunt. It was the most that he ever talked. "We take it upon ourselves to at least lead a team to her location since we know the area she was in."

"What makes you think that she is still there?" Tsunade began to pay more attention since she was rather impressed with Team 14 at the moment.

"She was determined to have us leave and not speak us spotting her." Tai shifted on his feet and rubbed the back of his neck. "We can only presume that she is still near that area."

Tsunade leaned back in her seat and put down her pen. "Well then Naruto…" she turned and looked back at him. "You will tag along with Team 14 and their sensei to this location."

Naruto smiled and gave her the thumbs up, "You got it Lady Tsunade. I'm not going to let that Teme get the better of me this time." He said as he rolled his healed up shoulder that was scarred to forever remind him that he let the Uchiha get the better of him again.

"Awesome!" Mimi smiled brightly and punched the air. "New mission."

"Finally," Kane smirked, "something better than finding the stupid cat!"

Tai just remained silent and smiled a bit.

Tsunade shook her head and smiled, "I'll contact Shikamaru-san and you will take off as soon as Shikamaru can get some better fighting skills installed into these genin." Naruto sighed loudly and the team also groaned at the thought of very hard training. Tsunade didn't want to send out her genin against an S-class team and a compulsive chunin that was this enemy's rival. Moreover, her faith in this team was less than she wanted. She was practically going to throw the kids into a lions pit with little experience as it is; she just needed a little bit more training for them. Just to make herself feel better about what she was doing.

**(Line Break)**

Hinata hid behind a boulder as she tried to catch her breath and searched with her Byakugan. Hinata didn't know how crazy she had become, but she was actually smiling as her heart raced and her eyes burned with chakra. She tried to locate her captor, but she also had to keep on the lookout for the other Uchiha traitor. Hinata pushed her Byakugan to scan the area better. In a matter of about a month; Hinata would spot the Uchiha, run, and would soon be at the end of a blade with the victor smirking at her. She had never thought the day would come, but she and Sasuke Uchiha were actually playing a very dangerous game of cat and mouse. Hinata was always the mouse though and Sasuke was always a blood thirsty cat. Hinata never liked some games since she would end up with bruises, a few cuts, and once she had a few fingers broken. Hinata also had her moments, but the Uchiha wasn't as good as a sport as she was. He was a sore loser in all honesty.

Hinata crouched down and reached into her back pouch for a solider pill. She used this game as actually training so that she could run away from the Uchiha. He might not know it, but every loss that she went through the more she would learn from the Uchiha; she was getting closer and closer to beating him. Not that she ever would though; if the Uchiha would be a bad loser, than she would just let him win to keep from his pouting. She turned off her Byakugan when she could not find Itachi or Sasuke. She leaned back against the boulder and closed her eyes for the moment. She didn't even flinch when someone landed in front of her.

"This is the least bit from entertaining Hyuga." Sasuke said dully as he was crouched before her. He smirked when she refused to answer him since he knew why she stopped. She must have tired herself out and instead of playing the game to the end, she just gave up. He was about ready to force her back in when he noticed that her breathing softened and her heart beat lowered. He frowned. She had actually fallen asleep on him. He should break her hand for ignoring him like that; he didn't come all the way out here to watch her sleep. Though, nothing was keeping him there over than his own self will. He watched as she slept. Hinata had never looked more at peace. Whenever he arrived, she would be on edge all day, force smiles when she saw him, and then only seemed to find joy when he announced his leaving. He reached out and moved the hair out of her face since it was blocking a bit of her face.

Sasuke still questioned why he bothered to come so often just to hear that she had yet to spot his brother and play in this game. He could be finding his brother, taking down all of the Akatsuki, and even having his own fun with other women. But, he didn't. He took time out of his day to come and see the failure of a Hyuga and catch her. There was no benefit to him in anyway. It was like he was a child again.

A child with Hinata again.

He recalled back to his actually childhood to remember all the times that he had spent with the Hyuga girl since Itachi was always on a mission or training. The girl wasn't much fun to play with since she never enjoyed sparring or anything that he liked. It was always something to do with walking in the gardens, reading a book, or having tea and sweets. Whenever the Hyuga came over he was the one to hide from her just to avoid all the girly things she wanted to do. Only once had he ever actually liked the girl's company, at it was surprisingly when he was a genin.

Team 7 and Team 8 took a dual mission. Team 7 was to help escort a Lord back to his country and Team 8 would follow and then separate with the Lord's top guard since he had to deliver a certain item to another part of the country. Team 7 whined a bit about not getting that mission, but they were put back in their place when Team 8 proved why they were chosen to aid the guard. Sasuke, and even Naruto and Sakura, would never admit to it, but they had been bested by Team 8 when the Lord's carriage was attacked. Team 7 was thought to have the upper hand since they had already been on a mission like this before. Kurenai, without any explanation, disappeared. Kakashi followed her and the two teams thought they had been left alone. Team 8 reacted before Team 7. Hinata began to call out locations with her Byakugan blazing as she took her stance at the door to the carriage. Shino sent swarms of bugs in each direction while Kiba went head on against the only thug that made himself none. He was the biggest and the leader. Kiba was able to keep him back and away from the rest of the group, leaving them without a leader. Sasuke, not wanted to be bested, went for the closest location the Hyuga called and attacked two armed thugs. Sakura and Naruto went to another larger thug. Each member of Team 8 did, from an onlookers view, the least amount of physical work, while Team 7 looked to do all the fighting. But once the threat was eliminated, the two jonins came back with each thug tied and knocked out thanks to Team 7.

Team 8 had already planned for an ambush based on who they were with. Team 8 was the best at ambushes and avoiding them due to each member's impressive skills. The Hyuga spotted each threat and called out positions to her team members. Also, if anyone got past and close to the door, she could take them out with only a few hits to the body. The Aburame distracted each enemy with swarms of insects. Sometimes he could poison them if they got too hard to handle, or no other shinobi could get to them. The Inuzuka was powerful enough and had the stamina to keep leaders away from the rest of the group, and busy enough to not be able to call out other orders. Their dog also aided when their owner needed to recover. Team 7 would simply fall into place with their eagerness to fight. Kakashi was the first to thank Team 8 for their plan that turned a grueling battle, into one that lasted about thirty to forty minutes. The others members merely muttered thanks.

Team 8 then again proved their worth when their shy Hyuga kunoichi was the only one that could tend to minor wounds. When the group was on a break, she went to the aid of her own team members that were quick to take the help. Team 7 merely looked on and tried to ignore stinging wounds. Hinata caught one of the members looking to her, causing her to blush red and with all the courage she could muster, walked over and offered her aid to Team 7; more specifically, to Naruto. He was almost ready to deny the offer, but Hinata was smarter than everyone though. She came up with the excuse that she was at fault for their injuries; something about her not calling positions fast enough. Her helping would have been her repayment to them. Naruto, feelings better about his need, happily accepted the offer and had arms and hands bandaged up. Sakura was next since she had received pretty bad cuts to the face and neck.

The last was the stubborn Uchiha. He refused to even acknowledge that the Hyuga was even near him, but, once again, she proved to be smarter. The Uchiha was fairly surprised that she was able to walk up to him and held out the supplies. Hinata answered that she knew the Uchiha could have healed himself, only, he must have run out of the proper tools to do so. Hinata, being able to stroke his ego more, understood that the Uchiha was too busy with missions and intense trainings to get more and this mission was fairly sudden. The Uchiha only smirked and took the items from her with a small nod of appreciation. Hinata only bowed and walked back over to her group. Kakashi was the most impressed someone, especially a kunoichi, could offer the Uchiha help and the Uchiha would actually take it. She was good, very good, at being persuasive.

The mission was a success with Team 8 arriving a little later than planned due to another ambush. They were slightly beat up, but not as much as people would have thought. Ambushed genin teams always came back with broken bones, slash wounds, and the occasional passed out student. Team 8 came back with minor cuts, some bruised areas, and the Hyuga came home with a limp from a sprain.

Sasuke scoffed as he sat back on the ground, "Always the one that came back the worse." He could never understand why she was put in the most danger; wasn't it the job of the male members to protect the females? He and Naruto always had to when it came to Sakura, but this kunoichi was willing to put herself in such danger for her team. It was why she was a prisoner. She put her life on the line because Naruto seemed to be too important to her. Sasuke still was baffled at her affection for the blonde; he was a much better choice for the woman's affection. Sasuke would never admit to anyone, not even to himself, but he was starting to consider the Hyuga…enjoyable to be around. Sasuke usually was never a fan of the opposite sex –unless, of course, for relieving sexual tension- since they were emotional, weak, and annoying. The Hyuga was emotional and weak, but the annoying part was because of her stutter. He wasn't a fan of it. She looked to be trying to hide her emotions of weakness from him, like her fear, worry, sadness, and nervousness. Then she was rather weak, but he could tell she wasn't that bad of a fighter.

Sasuke stood up and was about ready to go back, but he looked back down at her. He usually left her where they stood at the end of the game, but this time, she was sleeping. He knew she would get into trouble since she practically ran to it when she had the chance. He crouched back down and nudged her shoulder. "Get up Hyuga."

Hinata slowly opened her eyes and looked to him. She blushed when she finally came to realize that she had fallen asleep on him. "O-oh…sorry U-Uchiha-dono." She got to her feet and stretched her sore limbs and joints.

"Sasuke," he answered since it finally had begun to bother him. "Call me Sasuke, no more of this Uchiha-dono." He should be recognized for his higher standing then her. But when he heard 'Naruto-kun' this and 'Naruto-kun' that, he wanted to be called Sasuke. He did not want to be second to the blonde haired moron. He had to beat out the Uchiha, and since Hinata kept getting in the way of their fight, he was going to take the Hyuga instead.

Naruto was dumb, but not dumb enough to not get that the Hyuga girl had been pinning for his attention for years now.

And nothing would beat the Uzamaki more than known the Uchiha still got the girl in the end.

"A-Alright S-Sasuke-sama," she answered and began to walk back to her home. "H-Have a safe t-trip b-back." She was happy to have him leave, she just hope that she didn't sleep for too long while they were playing. Before she could stumble any further, she yelped in surprise when she was picked up by the Uchiha. She looked over to him and watched his emotionless face as he walked in the direction of her home with her in his arms. "S-Sasuke-s-sama?"

"You are in no condition to walk home." He glanced down at her, "You will probably just end up tripping and hitting your head on a visible tree root or something pathetic like that." Sasuke wasn't sure how to woo a girl, but he had the idea this wasn't it. She didn't seemed upset by his words, but maybe she was used to his insults by now. "Just," he sighed, "thank me for it later."

"Th-Thank you S-Sasuke-s-sama." Hinata forced a smile on hopes that he would just put her down. Maybe he would be annoyed with her and just drop her right there and be on his way. He didn't though, she had to endure him carrying her all the way there and he even set her on her bed. She was red faced and very uncomfortable with what had just happened. She sat back up and watched as the Uchiha went to her kitchen and came back out with a tomato; he looked to her and cocked a brow. Hinata just blushed more and looked at her lap, "T-Take it, a-and thank y-you a-again."

"Hn," he said and just walked out. He stopped before as he stood in the door way for a while. "Good night Hinata." He then walked out and bit into the tomato. A blush stained his cheeks.

"N-Night S-Sasuke," she said with a light smile. Her heart beat went a little faster.

**(Line Break)**

Hinata took in a deep breath as she broke through the surface of the water with a bright smile. It had been awhile since she actually got to go swimming, but it was nice to have some free time. Sasuke had yet to arrive since the last awkward encounter of him calling her by her first name. Something was going to change about the tension between them and she was sure that there was something about that she wasn't going to like. She moved her hair out of her face and slicked it back so that it was out of her way. She swam to the shore where her clothes were folded up and gave another scan of the area.

Still no sign of Itachi Uchiha or the Akatsuki; it was almost as if Sasuke left her here thinking she was helping. He probably wanted her out of the way too. Hinata sighed and quickly pulled herself out and wrapped herself in a towel. She wrung out her hair and grabbed her clothes so she could change back. While she did another scan to be sure that Sasuke wasn't going to try a sneak attack while she was dressing, she found another familiar chakra figure.

It looked like three small children.

"O-Oh no," Hinata said under her breath. She changed back into her clothes as fast as she could and tried to locate their exact location. She quietly crept to their location as she found out that they were going back to where they first found her. She slowly walked closer to their location and blushed red when she saw the bright and beautiful chakra that belonged to Naruto Uzamaki. She was about a good five meters away from the group and she deactivated her Byakugan to watch the group in a more physical form. She watched as the genin team that she had met before, Shikamaru, and Naruto. The little girl was being the most animated as she explained the whole meeting they had. She kept a close eye on the young prodigy and Shikamaru since –she hated to admit it- they were the only ones that would notice her and find her. Hinata climbed up the tree and covered her mouth when she was sure that she was eye to eye with Tai.

He lifted up his arm and looked to be pointing at her, but she couldn't tell since his sleeves covered his hands. "She's right there."

"N-No." Hinata quickly turned away and started running back to her small home. She heard them running after her and she pushed herself to run faster. She activated her Byakugan and located the group behind her but when she looked ahead; her eyes went wide at the chakra coming towards her. "M-My life…" Hinata whined as she suddenly turned another direction as to not lead one to the other. She tried to find to get one off her back; she knew Sasuke could tell when Naruto was near, so he should keep back. Hinata went back to the Uchiha's chakra signature, but he was still coming at her full force. Hinata groaned and made a quick back at the group. She went straight for Mimi; she was the only one that she could grab.

"H-Hey!" Mimi yelled as Hinata picked her up and put her over her shoulder. She watched as her group got smaller and smaller as the woman carried her away. "Whoa there!" Mimi looked back at Hinata as she carried her away. "Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!" Mimi began to kick and scream but Hinata was setting her down by a tree.

"K-Keep away f-from me," Hinata held her shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes. "I-I am dangerous, a-and you w-will get hurt."

"No!" Mimi yelled at her. "I have to bring you back to Konoha! Naruto-sensei trained us himself so that we could bring you back, even so we could fight against the Uchiha traitor." Hinata blushed as she thought about Naruto. Mimi caught on and smiled brightly. "You and Naruto-sensei are in love, right?!"

Her face burned bright red and she quickly shook her head. "N-No, N-Naruto-kun is j-just too good of a-a person th-that he wants t-to save m-me."

"And I will!" Hinata spun around and saw Naruto there with a bright smile. Shikamaru jumped down behind her and grabbed Mimi and then transported back to the side of him team. Team 14 was on the offensive. Hinata took a step back away from the group and Naruto only smiled. "You don't have to be afraid of me Hinata-chan; I'm the hero, remember?"

"Y-You need t-to leave," Hinata warned to all of them. "S-Sasuke-s-sama is headed this w-way." Hinata activated her Byakugan and watched as Sasuke seemed to be on the lookout for her at their usual spot. They usually set down a base of rules that Hinata followed better than he did. Sooner or later he would just go and find her. Hinata always tried to miss those meetings. Hinata kept her eyes on Sasuke but continued to speak. "P-Please j-just go. I-I'm o-okay and I-I'll be back soon…p-promise."

"I'm not going to let that teme take you away from us for his selfish reasons." Naruto said with a glare and determination in his eyes. Hinata blushed a bit but tried to keep her focus on Sasuke. "You belong in Konoha. Everyone wants you back-" Hinata suddenly left when she saw Sasuke up and went off to find her. "Hinata-chan!" Hinata ignored him and went to Sasuke in hopes she could lead him away.

Hinata knew that she couldn't sneak up on him, but she could get his attention. "S-Sasuke-s-sama!" Hinata jumped down before him and pulled out her kunai. He gazed in her direction lazily and smirked when he saw her serious and nervous expression. He was a bit suspicious when she kept glancing in another direction with her Byakugan active. "S-Spar w-with me."

"Now," he smirked as he pulled out his katana, "this will be entertaining."

"Y-You have to catch me f-first though," she forced a smile and then took off in another direction. She had to get him away from Naruto and Team 14; if they got hurt because of her, she could never live with herself. Hinata could feel him getting closer and closer, but she had to run faster and faster. She could lose him with a clone for a little while so that she could get Naruto to go back to Konoha.

"I got you."

Hinata blushed red as she felt him wrap an arm wrap around her waist. She was pulled into a small clearing in the forest and her back was right against his chest. "B-But I-I didn't get v-very far!" Hinata tried to pull out of his grip as she watched Naruto get closer and closer. She heard his deep chuckle as he held her a bit tighter.

"That's not fair Hinata," he leaned down and spoke right next to her ear. He smirked when he could feel the heat coming from her face. "You laid down the rules and it seems that I have followed them to the fullest extent." Sasuke sheathed his katana and used his other hand to move her face so that she had to look at him. "If you plan on cheating, that means I get to cheat as well." He listened to her stutter out some sort of excuse; he didn't want her to talk, he wanted action. And he could only think of one way to shut her up.

Hinata felt her heart stop for a good five seconds when another pair of lips closed on her own. Her eyes were wide but the Uchiha's were closed; almost as if he was enjoying the moment. Hinata didn't react and as soon as it came it was over. She stared up at the Uchiha, who had a dull look on his face and a slight blush on his cheeks from her staring.

"What?" Sasuke said dully as Hinata continued to stare at him with shock on confusion.

"Holy shit." Shikamaru blurted out as he stood before his genin team.

Hinata looked over, still in Sasuke's grip, and paled when she saw that Naruto had witnessed what just happened. She didn't know if she should be upset that he saw, or happy from the sudden rage that took over his features.

"Sasuke-teme."

"Naruto-baka."

**(End)**

**Before you comment on how I have a bad ending. I can assure you that this will be continued in a part two with more Sasuhina, Naruhina, and a SasuHinaNaru that you all love and adore. I would like to apologies for my lack of updating. I've been busy with other things but I can assure you that I am back to writing more of my stories.**

**On another note, the story: In the Name of God will be deleted. I thought that I had a good idea for it, but I cannot come up with a good middle to the story that will tie the beginning and end nicely. I've decided it would be best to get rid of it and hope that at a later date it will be better planned for. **

**I have been coming up with a new Hinata centric story, but it will not be released until I update all existing stories that have been wrongly ignored. **

**Thank you for sticking with me and I can promise that all other ongoing stories will be updated fairly soon. I am on a writing binge. **

**Check out my deviantart XxAcumichixX someone had made me fanart LoveHinaSasu for my first Oneshotes story and her work in beautiful so go watch and fav her. **

**Ja Ne**


	33. The Hero, a Savior, and the Prince

**Okay, I got a little excited and decided just to write up the next part as fast as I could before I lost every idea I had for it. So please enjoy the sequel to **_**The Hero, a Damsel, and the Villain. **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™**

**(Line Break)**

Hinata felt her throat close up as she watched the two stare at one another like they weren't enemies. Usually when the Uzumaki and Uchiha were confronted, they attacked on sight. The meeting between them now was so tense and Hinata wished the two would start fighting so that she could get out of this situation. She tried to remember how to breathe and after getting in a few deep breaths, she pushed herself out of Sasuke's grip and stood between the two males. She stood so that her back was to Sasuke, which was probably her first mistake, and faced Naruto. She could see that he was angry, but she didn't know about what and she really wanted to know something like that. Hinata scolded herself; she needed to focus on the matter at hand, and not her petty thoughts. She held up her hands, "I-I told y-you," she blushed as his blue eyes looked straight into hers. "I-I mean…" she suddenly looked down at her feet, "th-thank you, b-but I-I made a-a d-deal-"

"You don't have to deal with him," Naruto yelled with a frown and pointed to the glaring and emotionless Uchiha. "I came here to save you and that's exactly what I'm going to do!"

Hinata suddenly jumped back when she saw that he was going to grab her. She looked up at him and saw the sudden sadness from her action. Like some sort of deep betrayal. "Y-You don't understand!" Hinata tried to explain to him, but the Uchiha quickly put his arm around her waist and pulled her back against his chest. She felt her face heat up again, but she pushed it away and looked back to the blonde. "I-I'll l-let you save me o-one day Naruto-kun," she said with a light smile. "B-But I need t-to save you first." He was just staring at her with those eyes again; the ones that showed his worry for others that didn't deserve it. Hinata got into this mess; she told herself over and over so she could push him away more. He shouldn't keep risking his life for her, just because he felt bad, just because he felt obligated to get her back home safely.

Naruto looked back to his once brother; he noticed the tight hold that he had on the Hyuga. The one thing he wished he could un-see was the passionate kiss he had witnessed from the Uchiha. As much as it pained him to see such a thing (for a reason that he could not understand) it was the only thing that assured him that the Uchiha wasn't going to kill her. He looked to Hinata again; he wanted to get her back home, but she was practically begging him to let her go. It had been the second time that she had put herself on the line for his sake. She kept saving him, but Naruto didn't want to be the damsel. It was his job to be a hero, her hero, and she refused to let him. He only had the choice to let her go again; it hurt him so much to think that she was going to be alone with Team Heibi. Especially the thought of her being alone with the Uchiha killed him inside. Naruto felt his muscles relax and he looked back at the Uchiha. "If you hurt her, I'll kill you."

Sasuke had never seen his once teammate so serious before. Sure, the Uzumaki had made many claims to bring him back to the village and 'knock some sense into him', but he had never heard a death threat. It was rather impressive. But, Sasuke was only again praised for his genius to keep the Hyuga girl so close. She kept the idiot at bay. He would do anything that she asked of him and Sasuke knew that it was only a matter of time until Naruto came for her alone and Sasuke would have his chance to rid of the Uzumaki. Sasuke glanced down to the female and held back the need to sneer when he saw the longing in her eyes to just be with the blonde; he held her a bit tighter so that she couldn't escape again. It would be nice of the Hyuga to remember that she was in his company and not to act in such a manner. She knew that he hated it when she talked about the blonde like he had saved the world. Sasuke looked back to the blonde, "I'd like to see you try." He smirked when he caught the look that Hinata and Naruto shot him; it was amusing to see them flustered. He put Hinata at his side, "I swear," he let the emotions drop from his face, "if you ever come and find me again. I will kill you and the Hyuga won't be able to save you then."

"I won't need her to," Naruto said with a smirk. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk back at him. Naruto watched as Sasuke kept a hold on Hinata's arm as he walked her back somewhere else. Naruto only smiled when Hinata looked back at him with such an innocent look on her face. He just sighed and looked over to Shikamaru. "What am I going to tell Neji?"

"We found her," Shikamaru said calmly as he watched the two walk away. "The Uchiha was too powerful for us and a genin team-"

"I could have taken him!" Kane yelled at his sensei with a glare on his face. "No stupid Uchiha is going to get the better of me!"

"Naruto-sensei," Mimi walked over to his side and looked up at him with some confusion. "I thought you and Hyuga-san loved each other? Why'd you let her go?"

Naruto felt his face burn red and he quickly turned away and rubbed the back of his head. "W-What are you talk about runt? Hinata is one of my best friends and teammates." He looked back at them with a smile and blush on his cheeks. "And Hinata said she'd let me save her, so I will when I find the teme again."

"He said he'd kill you," Kane said back to Naruto. "Why are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"You wouldn't understand," Naruto said as he went back to facing the horizon and smiled lightly. "This runs a lot deeper than you think."

"Nara-sensei," Tai looked up to his sensei and spoke with a whisper. Shikamaru crouched down and listened as his smartest student whispered in his ear. Kane and Mimi were too busy trying to get a story out of a smiling and goofy Naruto. "Uchiha could have killed the Hyuga long ago. Why is he keeping her alive?"

"It must be for her Byakugan-"

"Then she would be with him at all times." Tai whispered back quickly. "He kept her here though, very close to Konoha." Shikamaru looked to his student and motioned for him to continue his thoughts. "The Uchiha must know that Akatsuki are looking for demons, but an Uchiha is looking for another Uchiha; they need the other's eyes." Tai looked over to the small group and then back to Shikamaru. He got quieter. "Sasuke Uchiha left her here to tease Naruto-sensei. She was so close, but he would again be back just to rip her away again." Shikamaru let the information sink in. "I think Naruto-sensei does love Hinata more than a friend, and the Uchiha knows it."

"Hn," Shikamaru shook his head, "I should have known." He glanced back to Naruto that was trying to get his two students to back off. "I knew the Uchiha would play dirty, but that's just wrong." He patted the boy's shoulder, "Good work Tai. Speak of this to no one." He nodded and Shikamaru went to his other students. Tai watched as Shikamaru picked them up and carried them off.

"It's not fair sensei!" Mimi yelled as she beat her fist against his back. "We have to help people in love! We have to help them or no one will ever believe in it again." Tai watched as Mimi looked to be on the verge of tears about the issue. Tai liked to see her happy though, he wanted to see her smile. He blushed pink as he looked to her and then to Naruto.

If he helped Naruto, she would see that he still believes in it.

Tai walked over to Naruto before he could follow Shikamaru and motioned for him to bend down to listen. Naruto humored the boy and bent down. Tai cupped his mouth and whispered lightly. "I can see where they are going." Tai quickly covered the blonde's mouth before he blew his cover. "Keep quiet or they will hear us." Naruto nodded and Tai took his hand off his mouth. "Once the sun sets, meet me right back here." Tai explained and moved back. Naruto stood back up straight. "Tell no one. And I mean no one." Naruto nodded and Tai nodded back. Tai then ran and caught up with his team. Naruto quickly followed.

"Where have you been?" Kane asked as he was back to walking on his own two feet.

"With Naruto-sensei." Tai said quickly as he walked beside Mimi.

"About?" she asked lightly.

"Some training," Tai responded. "I had free time later." He shrugged and he was back to his old quiet self. Shikamaru glanced back to Naruto, who just walked like it had been another day on the job.

**(Line Break)**

Hinata sighed as she was locked in her cabin by the Uchiha and given the rest of the night to pack up anything she deemed worth keeping. He was going to come back in the morning and they would head off and meet with the rest of the group. Hinata tried to convince him that Itachi may come at any moment to the village, but after so long without seeing him the Uchiha said she would be more useful with him. Hinata only frowned that he was going to tote her off. She tried to escape the cabin, but every opening was sealed off and not even her precise chakra could undo them. She went through the little amount of goods that she had; she was just glad that she was almost out of food since she would feel bad letting it all go to waste. She cooked herself one last meal and looked to the messenger bag she had filled up with supplies.

Once she finished eating she left the dishes washed and put away. She lied on her bed in the dark, still dressed, and her bag at her bed side. She never knew how dark it was in Konoha at night. She pushed to believe that she was just in an odd place in Konohagakure. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep but the thought that Sasuke was coming for her and Naruto shouldn't be made it hard to sleep. She huffed and turned on her side and placed her hands under her cheek in hopes that she would fall asleep faster. She kept her eyes shut and cleared her head of anything negative; she would deal with it in the morning.

Hinata finally did find some state of sleep, but was roughly pulled away from it when she heard a loud crash and someone cursing. She bolted up and blushed red when she saw Naruto in the faint moonlight; he was sitting on the kitchen floor and holding his head as he groaned in pain. Hinata couldn't help but giggle when she saw the male and quickly went to his side. "W-What d-did I say?" she kneeled down next to him with a small smile. He really came back for her. She rubbed her eyes, "I-I told you n-not to come b-back."

"I-I know," he looked to her and tried to explain himself. "I just wanted to make you keep a promise." Hinata blushed as he took her hands and held them to his heart. "I said I'd be your hero, but," he smiled at her, "you don't need one." Hinata felt her palms get sweaty and her heart began to beat faster. "You're so strong Hinata-chan; I know that you'll come back to the village." Hinata nodded and he smiled lightly. "Don't let the teme keep you down, okay?"

"P-Promise," she said back and laughed lightly. She looked back to her hands and chewed on the bottom of her lip for the moment. "B-Be safe, o-okay?"

"You know me," he said innocently and shrugged his shoulders. Naruto looked down at her hands and brought them to his lips. "I've always been a little reckless," he said as he brushed his lips against her knuckles. She felt her throat close up and she nearly had a heart attack when he gave her knuckles a soft kiss. "But…for you, I'll try." He looked back up at her and she quickly looked away. He only smiled and placed her hands back on her lap. "Bye Hinata-chan."

"B-Bye Naruto-k-kun," Hinata said as she looked down at her lap and was lightly touching her knuckles. She gasped when she felt a pair of lips pressed against her cheek. She quickly looked over while holding her cheek as Naruto was crouched there with a bright smile on blush.

"I couldn't help it, you looked so cute." He stroked her hair lightly and gave a softer smile. Hinata only looked away and only glanced back at him coyly. The next time that Hinata looked to him, he was gone. She slowly got to her feet and ran to the window he had broken through. She smiled as she watched him run off with a smaller boy. Hinata cleaned up the glass and grabbed her bag. She placed it at the foot of the bed and sat back on the bed with her legs crossed. She calmed her aching heart and activated her chakra. She watched as the two boys ran out of her line of sight and looked around for other signs of life. Still nothing but a peaceful forest. She was glad that the Akatsuki never came, but she wished they had so she wouldn't have to leave. She deactivated her Byakugan and lied back down. Her cheeks still felt hot and with a blissful smile she was finally able to sleep peacefully.

**(Line Break)**

Sasuke watched with careful eyes as he walked along-side the Hyuga. She was far too calm around him for him to not be suspicious of what was going on. Whenever he was even outside the small cabin, he could feel her flare in panic and a quickened heartbeat. When he arrived that morning, she was calmly waiting on her bed as she ate an apple. He took off the seal from her door and pushed it open. She didn't even react to him entering, or the fact that he was glaring at her. Sasuke was still pissed at everything that had happened yesterday and the fact that she had once again kept him from killing the blonde. When he was heading back to his base he reminded himself that she was not going to get the better of him again. He licked his lips at the thought of how her lips felt against his. It was one of the many thoughts of her that refused to leave him.

This morning was very different though; she was even able to keep up with him. The Hyuga didn't look frightened and he was sure that she must have thought of some kind of plan to get away from him. He smirked as he looked on ahead. It was almost cute at how she thought that she could out run and out fight him. He just needed her to get away from Konoha so she could work without so many distractions. He would have rather let her wait it out there since the girl would be a hassle to deal with if he got caught in a fight. He would have to make sure that she didn't die, or at least make sure that no one got away with her precious eyes. Sasuke almost chided himself for being concerned about her wellbeing; she was a ninja and not to mention a grown woman. The Hyuga better be able to take care of herself or he would have to rethink the whole plan.

He glanced back at her again to see that she was doing fairly well for how far they had traveled. Even with the pack full of what he assumed were things worth something. Hinata never took her eyes off from where she was going. He looked on ahead and felt a shift in chakra. The Hyuga had activated her Byakugan again. He hated how she caused the shift in chakra and it would cause him to stiffen every time; she could give him a warning before she did it. He read the expression on her face and saw the concern she held as she looked around. He was almost afraid to ask who was near them.

"What are you looking at?" He asked with the thought of shooing off some small time rouge shinobi that thought they could get the better of him. He was wanted by so many people that his bounty was just getting higher and higher. He wasn't in much of a mood to fight.

"I-It's nothing," Hinata said lightly as she shook her head and deactivated her Byakugan. "I thought I-I saw something…" she trailed off and glanced at him. "W-When will we b-be there?"

"What does it matter?" Sasuke answered with his own question. It really made him mad at how much she didn't wanted to be alone with him. He thought he had made some great progress with their little games; sure, he did hurt her a few times. But that was her fault. She was only good at losing each game. He glanced and saw that she was pouting like some kind of child with a blush stain on her cheeks. If it was any other girl, he might have scoffed. This was Hinata Hyuga though, a very special kunoichi that he didn't hate…that much.

"I-It was j-just a question," she mumbled under her breath and pushed on along to keep up with the Uchiha. Hinata just wanted to be sure that she had enough distance from the rest of his team to run away from him. He would have to leave her since he did have a greater mission. Hinata felt her shoulders tense again when that of wave of nausea and uneasiness passed by her again. She was so paranoid that it was making her lose her calmness. She would have activated her Byakugan again, but she didn't want the Uchiha to see she was scared. Hinata just tried to ignore the feeling; it was probably nothing anyway. Hinata looked around and felt a smile when she really looked at her surroundings. She was back in the high tree tops that she had first encountered the Sound group. She would have figured that Sasuke would have taken his group away from this area, but it was a rather smart idea. Naruto and the others would not come back here to look for him.

Sasuke stopped on a tree branch and looked over as Hinata landed beside him; he watched as she panted lightly but tried to look like she wasn't tired yet. He smirked, "You always tire this fast?"

She took in a few deep breaths, "S-Sorry, b-but I am fine. W-We can keep moving." She wished she had the old Uchiha back, the one that didn't talk to her and just ordered her around. The whole teasing thing that he liked to do made her face get hot and palms sweaty. Whenever she saw him, she thought of how he stole her first kiss and then the kiss Naruto had given her.

"Don't try to lie to me," he crossed his arms over his chest and faced ahead. "If you're tired just say something. You being tired would just slow me down anyway."

"R-Right," she sighed as she leaned against the tree and let her heart rate slow down. Sasuke kept back the need to groan; she was back to being all obedient again and it was boring him. He would allow her the chance to take a head start, but the thought of her running away didn't sit right with him. Like, being alone wasn't as great as he thought it was. Sasuke tried to ignore the feeling though, he was sure that he would soon get over something so pathetic sounding. He looked over to her again and took interest at her heart beat thrumming through her body and how her chest rose and fell with each breath. She was regaining a normal breathing rate with her lips parted as she huffed in and out. He felt his heart match her own beating, but once looking away and focusing on the reason why the Hyuga was there, it went back to normal.

"Let's go," he said. He jumped to another branch but stopped when he felt the shift in chakra again. "Hinata," he looked back at her and saw that she was again looking around with her Byakugan, "I'm going to tear out your eyes if you do that-"

"L-Look out!" She yelled and Sasuke quickly jumped up and stood on the bottom half of the branch. The chakra ran through his feet to hold him to the branch and he looked to see a large man in the notorious Akatsuki cloak.

"Hoshigaki," Sasuke said calmly as the shark-like man looked up at his with a smirk. He pulled his sword out of the branch and propped it up on his shoulder. Sasuke then felt shock hit him as his eyes went wide. If he was here, than that meant-

"Hyuga," Hinata tensed up in fear as a hand was on her shoulder. The voice was so calm and smooth that she almost forgot that she was in mortal danger. "What a surprise to see you traveling along with my brother." She let her eyes move to see the profile of the traitor Itachi Uchiha. She looked away when Sharigan eyes looked to her. "Why are you here?" Hinata opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. "Pathetic," she winced as his grip got tighter and with a light push, Hinata was leaning down with Itachi being the only thing keeping her from falling. She quickly grabbed onto his forearm from instinct. "Hm," he raised a brow as the girl held on to him and seemed to be looking at his lips. "Not ready to parish? My brother may have let you live, but I won't make that mistake." A black fire began to crawl down his arm and with quick thinking Hinata let go and landed on the branch beneath her.

"Well Itachi," Kisame smirked as Sasuke placed his hand on his katana and kept his eye on the two. "We did have a mission to go on; you sure we can have this little detour?"

"Of course," Itachi said as he watched his brother. "You take care of him; I'll deal with the Hyuga."

Hinata swallowed loudly as she listened to the two. There was no way that she was going to be able to win against the Uchiha, let alone fight him off. She looked to Sasuke, who was pissed. She took in a deep breath and jumped away as a katana embedded itself into the tree branch. She activated her Byakugan and put her hands up. She watched the flow of chakra through the Akatsuki's body and was surprised to see that the amount going into his eyes was much too powerful. It looked painful and like it was causing the eyes a lot of stress. She quickly focused back on him and did her best to at least avoid him. Hinata watched as his chakra burned in his eyes and she wanted to cringe; she even watched as the Sasuke and Kisame fought above her. Hinata quickly ducked and kicked in hopes to knock the Uchiha off his feet. She wasn't surprised when he disappeared. She stood back up and held her hands up. She saw him standing right above her, but upside down. He was looked at her and Hinata didn't need to move her head to look at him.

"You're better than I thought," the Uchiha said calmly and jumped down at her. Hinata quickly began her rotation in hopes it would at least keep him back. She was surrounded by the dome of chakra, but once it dispelled, he was nowhere to be found. She pushed more chakra to her eyes and saw that Sasuke was having a bit of trouble with Kisame. Hinata first thought about making her way to the male, but this was her chance. Hinata deactivated her Byakugan as she looked in the opposite direction of the fight. With all the confusion, she could run back home. But…there was the chance that Sasuke would die in this battle. The guilt she would feel for the rest of her life…but he shouldn't matter that much to her. He nearly killed her, her village, and Naruto. Hinata looked back to Sasuke, but she gasped when a hand came around her throat and began to crush her windpipe. Hinata was lifted off her feet and began to worry about the Uchiha's fascination with choking her.

"Foolish girl," Itachi said as he held his katana to her chest. "Letting your guard down in the midst of battle; you should have run when you had the chance." Hinata began to choke as she tried to fight back or get out of his grip. She felt the katana tare through her jacket and poked at her skin; she began to feel tears pool in her eyes at the thought that she was going to die in the hands of Itachi Uchiha. Before she could feel the blade pierce her, the Uchiha jumped away –with her still in his hold- as Sasuke tried to attack.

"S-Sasuke-s-sama!" Hinata chocked out as she looked to the cut up male. He had pulled off his shirt and held his katana in one hand.

"Let her go!" Sasuke yelled at his brother with a glare and the Sharigan burning in his eyes. Hinata held Itachi's grip tightened and her chest began to hurt from the lack of air. Sasuke growled as she was desperate for breath. "Your fight is with me Itachi!" He glanced back to be sure that Kisame was still out. He needed to either kill his brother now, or get Hinata and him out of there. He was regretting getting so upset that she was closer to Naruto than she was to him.

Itachi just cocked a brow at him; he had never heard his brother speak up for the protection of anyone else. Not even the blonde haired demon holder that seemed to be friendly to Sasuke. He looked back to the Hyuga girl that he had a faint memory of from his younger days. She was younger than Sasuke, but by the looks of it, she matured much better that he would have expected. Surely, the Hyuga had not fallen head-over-heels for his brother and offered to whore herself out just to be near him. No, his brother wouldn't have bothered to save her then. She must have had more importance than that. He got a closer look and saw that she had no mark on her forehead; so even after her death, the Byakugan would still be there. Itachi would have figured Lord Hyuga would have put a seal on her for being so weak. He didn't want to kill her just yet; he wanted to know why she was here. He felt off though, something in the air changed. His clothes were sticking to him more. He looked to his arm and followed to the Hyuga girl.

Hinata refused to be another victim in her story; she was a kunoichi and if she could deal with one Uchiha, she could certainly deal with the other. She closed her eyes and tried to calm her body that screamed for more air. She could feel her chakra; like tiny little sparks that pulsed through her. Her hair began to stand on edge and she was afraid that she would shock herself. Hinata was never good with lightning, but it seemed to be the only thing that would get the Uchiha to let her go. More pulsating and before she knew it she landed on her bottom and the Uchiha had jumped away. Hinata ignored the light shocks and fixed her static hair and took in deep breaths.

"I should have guessed," Itachi spoke up from his spot. "Chakra manipulation is well known in your clan."

Hinata got to her feet and before she could make some sort of snappy comeback, Sasuke launched himself at his brother. Hinata would get mad at him later for pulling her into this mess. She still had a chance to make it out of this one alive. Hinata activated her Byakugan once more and found the chakra filled body of the other member she looked right in his direction on the ground and saw him pushing joints back into place. She swallowed the lump in her throat and began to slowly jump down. If Sasuke wanted to fight his brother, fine, but she had to do her part. She said she would help them and this is one thing she could do. Become enough of a distraction to keep the partner at bay. There was no way she was going to be helpless again.

She frowned when she sent her chakra filled hand into the earth. She pulled her hand out of the ground and held back the need to groan when she saw that he had gotten to his sword. He looked to her and laughed at her height, it was like fighting a child to him. "You are helping that little bastard?" Hinata ignored him and held her hands up; Kisame thought it sad that he was going to have to shred her to bits. There was no tension in the air and Kisame was more relaxed with this fight. He was sure that he had never fought a Hyuga before, a Hyuga woman to be more exact. Maybe it would prove interesting. Hey, he might get her to cry and beg for her life too. "Alright then," he smirked and picked up his sword, "I'll keep track of how long you last. You make it past three minutes, and I'll take the fight seriously."

Hinata knew this could only lead to more trouble.

**(Line Break)**

Sasuke tried with all his might to slice up his brother. He just wished that Itachi would just let him kill him; he had not right to live and they both knew that. Sasuke also had the nagging pain in his chest whenever he heard Hinata cry out. She was getting hurt and he was stuck here. He just hoped that by the time he got done, she wouldn't be dead. Sasuke pushed the thought out of his head; he had his brother to worry about and she was supposed to be dead by the end of this anyway. He got his brother and once he was dead, he had no use for the girl. This only pushed him further to kill Itachi now before Hinata died in battle.

It still hurt him to think about her dead body.

Hinata was worse for wear, but luckily, the Akatsuki was still in a playing mood. Hinata had made it to twenty minutes and he decided to stay in his fun mood. Hinata took a deep breath and watched as the male seemed to be looking for her like how children play hide and seek. Hinata peeked from around the tree and when he had his back to her. She took off again in hopes to hit him. They were both close ranged fighters, but the sword gave him a lot more reach. Once she got close enough, she was able to land a hit on his back and send him forward. He was surprised but whipped around his sword; Hinata held up her arms and felt the contact against her forearm. She felt it rip skin and chakra from her as she jumped out of the swords reach. She was running low and she had no solider pills left. He charged at her and Hinata was fast enough to avoid his swings and made contact with his hands and arm. It never did enough damage though. There was too much muscle that blocked his chakra points. She used his speed against him. He came at her like a bull; once she side-stepped, he would continue forward and then skid to a stop.

Hinata used this advantage to avoid him, but he showed no sign of losing stamina. There was a small window though; if she could just hit his head, she could probably just kill him on the spot. She had to help Sasuke before he did something stupid. Without another thought, she waited to be charged at her again. Hinata took in a deep breath as the blue Akatsuki caught her in his sights. She watched as he advanced, but there was an issue.

He was going faster.

"O-Oh no," she said under her breath as she activated her Byakugan, but by the time she saw him she was knocked into the air. Her breath was knocked out of her. She opened her eyes and saw that he was already above him. He used their momentum and knocked her back to the earth. Hinata hit the ground, hard. She felt something break and she coughed up blood. Hinata was no medic, but she knew that wasn't good. She had hit the ground so hard, she was in her own crater; she reached up to grab the edge of the hole to pull herself out. Kisame landed on the ground and placed his foot on her hand. She yelped in pain and pulled her hand from under his foot. He only laughed and lifted up the sword over his head.

"Any last words?" He asked mockingly as she struggled to get back up. "I thought as much." Hinata closed her eyes. When she heard the swift movement of air, she peeked to see that Sasuke was standing over her. She gave a weak smile as he pulled her up and allowed her to lean against him. She glanced at him and saw the Sharigan in his eyes. Hinata huffed lightly and she looked to see Kisame clutching an injured arm.

"Y-Your…b-brother…" Hinata whispered out as she tried to stand. "I-Is h-he…?"

"Just stay back and shut up." He said as he glared at Kisame. Hinata knew better; she tried to activate her Byakugan, but she couldn't focus her chakra to her eyes. Hinata cringed and tried to find the Uchiha. If Itachi wasn't dead, then they were as good as dead. She took a step from Sasuke and turned so that they were back to back. She looked around for any sign of Itachi, and she met it when she caught his katana's blade between her hands. Hinata and Itachi were surprised at her speed. She held on to it and she stared at his nose. She brought any chakra that she could to her hands and with a swift movement of her hand, she heard a light crack. Itachi jumped away and examined his katana. Hinata glanced back to see Sasuke still only looking at Kisame; he had yet to notice his brother.

"S-Sasuke…" she said softly since the man was too preoccupied with the katana.

"I said shut up." He whispered back harshly as he took a step back when Kisame began to start laughing. They were back to back now.

"H-He's right in front of me…" Hinata stressed as she tried to look back at him, but now Itachi was looking right at her.

"Shit." She heard Sasuke say under his breath. "How much longer can you keep fighting?"

Hinata winced when she felt the pain in her chest from breathing too hard. "A-A little longer…?" When she heard Sasuke's aggravated sighed, she was sure that he had seen through her lie. "I-I can…a-and we don't h-have much of a choice-"

"Tell me brother," Itachi spoke up as he began to approach the two. Hinata felt her heart beat quicken as she kept her eyes locked on his chest and shoulders. She could crack the katana, so she was fairly close to breaking it. "Why is the Hyuga traveling with you?" Hinata held her hands up a bit higher as he got closer; she could feel Sasuke tense against her. Itachi looked her over, "Surely…her eyes would be of better use than her body all together." Hinata gulped lightly as he was close enough to touch her. Sasuke wanted to turn around, but Kisame advanced with a sinister look in his eyes.

"Maybe her body was just enough to keep her alive," Kisame said with a smirk as he took in another breath of Hinata's blood. His shark instincts began to show. "Think about it Itachi; your brother just wanted to get laid."

"Shut up Kisame," Itachi said as he took hold of Hinata's wrist. She gapped but then let out a yelp when he gave a quick twist and broke the bone. She held her wrist to her chest and tried to focus her chakra to heal it. "Sasuke must have a better reason…this girl is far too…odd to be her for just sexual intercourse." Once Hinata felt the bone mend enough, she did the only thing that seemed to be the right answer. She tackled the Uchiha.

She was very good at catching Uchiha's off guard. Hinata covered his eyes and quickly threw his katana far away. She didn't know what Sasuke was doing, but as long as she didn't have trouble from the shark, she was happy. Hinata held a kunai to his throat and was breathing deeply. Hinata was confused, he wasn't fighting back. "Y-You are going t-to leave. Y-You stay a-away from my village, y-you get better, a-and you fight S-Sasuke f-fairly…b-because he will k-kill you." He didn't reply to her though; he was calmly breathing and she took her hand off his eyes. "A-Answer me!"

"Stubborn girl," Hinata tensed when Itachi disappeared front under her and an arm wrapped around her shoulders. She should have known better. His breath was hot against her ear and she clutched her kunai with both hands. "Even when you were little, you refused to do as you were told." He pulled her back to her feet and turned her around to face Sasuke fighting Kisame. She watched with horror as Sasuke was nothing more than a punching bag. He was being shredded of his chakra. "I suggest you run before I have to kill you too. Those eyes are far too valuable."

"P-Please…d-don't kill him." Hinata felt the tears spill from her eyes as she watched Sasuke try to fight.

He kept looking back at her as she cried for him. Sasuke felt his chest tighten. She was crying for him; begging for him to be spared –or so he hoped- from his brother. Sasuke felt something bubble in the pit of his stomach. He had to get them both out; it was his damn job to protect her not the other way around. With one last trick, he was forced to loosen the seal on his neck and allowed his body to be consumed by the markings and more chakra filled his body. He looked back to Kisame and lightening began to shoot through his arm and katana.

"Why should I grant such a request?"

"H-He's your b-brother…" she sobbed out and tried to pull away from him as she watched Sasuke forcing dark chakra through his body. "H-He looked u-up t-to you…a-a-and you've t-taken his life a-away! P-Please!" She looked back at him with tear filled eyes. "J-Just let him l-live!" Itachi suddenly let her go. She stumbled to the ground and without another thought she ran for Sasuke. Itachi only watched.

"Kisame," Itachi said calmly and the other Akatsuki, who was quick to land at his side. He was panting and blood soaked his cloak. Itachi glanced to him, "We're leaving."

"I almost got the little bastard." Kisame said with a glare.

"I said," Itachi glared, "we're leaving." Itachi then turned away and walked off. Kisame only scoffed and followed after him.

"I…I'm not done with you!" Sasuke called as he glared at the two figures walking away. He growled as his Sharigan began to burn at his eyes and his neck began to sting. He tried to follow after them, but he felt hands grab at his arm. He looked over to see Hinata standing next to him; her feet planted on the ground and her head bent down. He pulled his arm out of her grip but she was quick to grab his arm tighter than before and this time pulled him back to her side. "Let me go!" He yelled at her and once against pulled from her grip.

"St-stop it," she said lightly as he tried to limp off after them. "Y-You're hurt!" She yelled as she walked after him. "F-Fighting him like th-this will only get you killed!" She finally caught up and stood her ground in front of him.

"I want you out of my way before I do something you regret." He seethed as he glared at her.

Hinata began to tremble but still stood there. "I-I'm going to follow you…a-and I'll fight w-with you-"

"No," he said as he shoved her aside. "You stay here and wait for me to finish."

"You won't stop me!" Hinata said with no stutter. He wanted defiance; she was going to give him one hell of a rebellion. "I'll keep following and I'm going to fight. I won't let you get killed."

"I don't need your help. I'm not that dobe."

"I'm still going to fight for you-"

"That is not your job!" He finally turned back around and walked to her spot and glared at her. "I'm supposed to protect you. I am not the damsel, nor am I some pathetic hero, and I'm sure as hell not the villain." Hinata just stood there, looking him in the eyes. "I nearly got you killed! It was my fault that you were hurt and I'm not going to let you do this again. I'm going to protect you if I have to tie you to that damn tree and make you accept me!"

Hinata just allowed him to calm down and once he was breathing normal, she lightly reached up and wiped the blood from his cheek. She then cleaned off her palm on her ripped jacket. "O-Okay…" she spoke lightly. "B-But…y-you have to heal f-first." Sasuke didn't make any comments and slowly his seal began to retract. She steadied herself as he fell forward. Hinata had never been happier to see someone passed out.

**(Line Break)**

Sasuke groaned as he felt the brisk air of the late afternoon hit his face. He slowly opened his eyes and soon enough he saw that he was under foliage made roof. He turned his head to the side and saw that he was in a quickly made shelter. He felt his body burn and he felt his head throb with pain. "H-Hinata," he said with his dry throat, "water." He said and instantly regretted it. He knew she must have been in slight pain and probably was in no mood to be ordered around by him. He groaned, "Please?" he forced out. He listened for slight annoyed sigh but he didn't hear her. He couldn't even feel her presence. He blushed lightly as he noticed that he couldn't even smell her light scent of water. He slowly sat up and his eyes widened when he saw that there was no Hyuga there. He felt panic set in and the terrible feeling in his gut that…she had run away from him. He stumbled out of the shelter, "Hinata!" Why did it kill him inside to see her not there? How could she have left him after she had tried so hard to keep him from going after his brother? Did she feel so guilty to leave him before, but now she was okay with leaving him? He felt anger boil inside him when he thought of her running back to the village.

With the idiot's arms opened wide just for her.

"S-Sasuke," he whipped around and nearly smiled when he saw her running up to him with a basket in hand. "You n-need to rest." She took hold of his arm and led him back to the shelter. He allowed her to do so and slowly lie back down; he noticed that his pillow was her jacket. He looked back to her to see that she was dressed in a long sleeved jonin like shirt and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. He calmed as he caught her scent and listened to her soft movements as she checked over his wrapped wounds.

"You didn't leave," he stated lightly as he watched her facial features change. She glanced to him and nodded. "Why did you come back?" Hinata looked over at him and cocked her brow.

"I-I o-only left to get supplies," she said lightly. Hinata reached over and held a tomato out for him. "I figures y-you would be hungry a-and I didn't w-want to just s-sit here and watch you s-sleep." She smiled a bit and Sasuke slowly sat up and watched her. It had been the first time he had ever seen a real smile out of her…and it was for him. He lightly pushed aside her arm and pulled her into an embrace.

He wanted to protect her, but here he was. She was taking care of him, getting him food, and even giving up the clothes on her back for him. He was the bad guy to her, wasn't he? Naruto had tried to save her from him and she had allowed Naruto to do so. She tried to run away, she willingly obeyed everything he asked of her. He watched her beg for Naruto to live, and then saw her beg to her brother to let him live. She fought her brother for as long as she could and then took on a man that towered over her and she almost died for him. Sasuke had never hugged someone in such a long time that he felt so uncomfortable when she was not hugging him back. He let her go and sat back like nothing had happened. He glanced at her and huffed at her red face. "Thanks…" he muttered out and took the fruit from her.

"Y-Yeah…" she nodded and grabbed her own fruit. "Are…" she held the apple close to her lips, "are y-you okay?"

"Never been better," he said sarcastically as he bit into the fruit and allowed the juices to run down his chin. He glanced at her and watched as she tried to eat her fruit like she was still a child at her manor. He scoffed, "Just dig into the damn food." He said as he took another large bite. "I'm not going to scold you if you take too big of bites." He smirked as she caught her little smile and loudly bit into the apple. The breaking of the apple's skin and breaking the fruit from the core was overly satisfying to him; no more goody-goody heiress.

"Th-That was why," she spoke up after swallowing and wiping the juice from her chin, "I loved th-the Uchiha manor more than m-my own." Her voice was soft as she looked at the apple in her hands that were against her lap. "I-I was always locked in my room or a study since I always ran off t-to see Mikoto-sama," she tucked a piece of loose hair behind her ear and blushed a bit. "W-We would make cookies together and then w-watched as Fugaku-sama taste tested m-my cookies…" she glanced up at him. "You once t-told me that my sweets tasted l-like dirt." She laughed lightly and then took another bite into the browning fruit.

"Sorry," he said as he finished the tomato.

"I-It's okay," she smiled at him and tossed her apple core away. "I-I deserved it." She relaxed her shoulders and let out a sigh. "I was just using you f-family to get a-away from mine."

"Don't," he said and looked at her. She looked back up at him. "I can understand why you did it. My family was great…they deserved better than what they got."

Hinata nodded, "I-I always wanted to be an Uchiha," she said as she looked out the shelter's opening and smiled lightly. "With a mother to cook with, a-a dad that didn't s-sneer at you, and…" she smiled at him with a blush, "and a brother to w-watch over me and protect me."

Sasuke looked away with a light blush and a frown. He didn't want to be her brother. Without anything to say, he lied back down and then closed his eyes. "I'm tired."

Hinata nodded and she watched as he drifted to sleep. She didn't see him calm very often, but when he was, he was very relaxing to be around. She crossed her legs and decided to stay awake a bit longer as to be sure that Itachi and Kisame didn't come back. She looked back to Sasuke and began to speak lightly. "I remembered what you said," with him so calm, she didn't feel nervous anymore. "How you weren't the damsel, hero, or even the villain." She lightly moved one of his bangs away from his face. "And I thought about it for a long time, and you are right. In my story…you were my captor and Naruto was my hero, but that was my story. I think I can see your story Sasuke," she laughed lightly; "it is quite a tale, a story about a great family that was wrongfully destroyed by their own son; by their prince." She grabbed a cloth from the basket. She used a bit of water and continued to clean blood from him. "And then there's you; the great Sasuke Uchiha. A man that dedicated his life to avenging his family and he will." Hinata took the moment to admire his features. "You're a great Prince…and I'll happily be a part of your sidekicks." She sat back and took her leave from the shelter.

Sasuke finally let the blush bloom onto his pale skinned cheeks.

**(Line Break)**

Naruto groaned as he tried to walk a little faster, but Mimi was able to keep up with him. He felt his cheeks get redder as she continued to bother him with the silly question that he and Hinata were lovers. Every day she would try to get him to admit that he really loved Hinata Hyuga and was spiraling with the thought she wasn't near. Now, some of it was true. Naruto wanted Hinata back home, but not because that they were in love…but then again. Naruto shook his head and tried to clear the blush from his face. No matter how much he denied it, he would always come back to the thought: Hinata admitted to loving him…should he love her back?

The least that he could do was giving her an answer. The only issue was that Naruto didn't know what his answer would be. Tell her no, and everything that she was doing for him was really for nothing. Tell her yes, and he may be lying to her and that wouldn't do anyone any good. Naruto sighed as he lost the little genin as he took a few alley ways, and decided to hide in the one of the training grounds. Mimi would have to give up sooner or later. He lounged back on a branch, with his back against the trunk of the tree. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on other things that needed to be done. He had other missions around the village and he promised Tsunade that he would substitute for Iruka at the Academy. But nothing could keep his thoughts from going back to the smiling Hyuga.

He wanted to stop thinking about her. He made her promise that she would come back and he had to trust her. Naruto did trust her, but yet…he was afraid that she wasn't going to come back.

"Don't think like that," he muttered to himself.

"Naruto-sensei!" Mimi smiled as she ran up to the tree and looked up at him. "You're so easy to find! No wonder you haven't become a jonin yet." She smiled brightly as Naruto looked down at her with a slight glare. "Come on down, I promise not to ask about your love life anymore." Naruto rolled his eyes and jumped down. "Why don't we all go and hang out? I bet that you have more fun stories about your training days with Ero-sensei."

Naruto smiled and ruffled her hair, "You bet. That old perv knew how to make training interesting; always kept me on my toes."

Mimi smiled and gave him the thumbs up, "I hope that you can train me one day Naruto-sensei! So you can take me on wild adventures and teach me how to be a great ninja!" Naruto smiled and laughed lightly as he walked with the girl back to the village. Naruto sweat dropped as he listened to her ramble on about what has been going on; he was sure this is how his sensei felt when he was younger. Mimi was as wild and happy as he was, maybe even a bit more. "Hey Anju!" Mimi smiled brightly as she ran on ahead. Naruto looked up and watched as the bubbly dark haired girl ran up to another girl. Anju was another of the new generation of genin; she had short boyishly cut hair that was the color of mahogany red. Her eyes were an onyx black. She wore a long sleeved blue jonin like shirt that went down under her bottom along with a pair of black leggings that went to her knees. She wore standard sandals and the head band around her forehead. Anju looked back at Mimi with a sneer.

"What do you want?" She faced her and crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't you need to be training with your loser team?"

Naruto felt anger build up in his gut, but he stood behind Mimi. Mimi just smiled, "Come on Anju, you know we're the best of friends."

"Not on your life," she smirked, but did let the smile slip through. "Now leave me alone, I have to train."

"You can train with Naruto-sensei and I." Mimi smiled bright and held Naruto's hand. "He's super cool!" Naruto smiled brightly too and waved to Anju.

Anju rolled her eyes as she looked between the two; it was like she found Mimi's older, annoying, and stupid brother. "Can't, Hyuga-sensei says that the Uzumaki is a too much of a moron to be allowed to even watch over others." Naruto sighed; Neji was truly out to get him. "Not to mention you're no match for me."

"How about we test it?" Mimi challenged as she took a step forward and let go of Naruto's hand. "I could kick your butt faster than you can roll your eyes." The two girls glared at one another and Naruto felt an odd sense of déjà vu as he watched the two.

"Hey moron!" Kane yelled as he walked towards the two with Tai at his side. Naruto looked to the white haired male and something in his mind seemed to switch. He saw his team again; Sakura yelling at him as he tried to start a fight with Sasuke. He watched as they forgot his presence and just talked like normal. "I thought I told you that we were going to be training with sensei today? You're lucky that he's too much of a lazy bastard to care that you were late. He told us to get you." He looked to Anju, "Unfortunately," he smirked, "you're not invited Anju-san."

"Like I would want to come," she scoffed and looked away. "I have better things to be doing."

Naruto listened as they continued to argue/talk with one another, like he wasn't there anymore. He watched as the three kept bringing back his memories but he caught Tai standing off to the side. Naruto didn't ever remember a third person. He jumped when he heard someone sigh next to him. It was Kakashi Hatake. The silver haired jonin looked to him and smiled through his mask. "Brings back memories," he said lightly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, most of it."

"For you," Kakashi said. Naruto looked to him as he continued to talk. "For me, this all looks familiar." He motioned to the four. "You and Sasuke getting into a fight and Sakura trying to break you guys apart; sure, Kane isn't much of a peace keeper, but he is more into training." Kakashi then motioned to Tai. "This part though is only slightly different. Hinata always had her other team members and Kurenai was usually the one standing next to me."

"Hinata?" Naruto asked lightly as he looked back to the group. He looked to Tai; he was just watching the group.

"You wouldn't have noticed her Naruto," Kakashi filled in, "too busy with your fighting and training. But I remember, she was there cheering on her favorite shinobi." He chuckled lightly as Naruto blushed lightly. "Kurenai would always say things under her breath: 'Go on Hinata.' 'You can do this'." He relaxed, "You going to cheer him on? You know that he's trying to cheer on his favorite kunoichi."

Naruto looked to Tai and saw the faint blush glowing on his cheeks. He was facing their direction, but Naruto caught Tai's dark purple eyes tuck right on Mimi. Naruto softened his stare and began to whisper. "Come on Tai…don't let her go. Make her see it before it's too late." Kakashi only smiled and the two watched as the group came to their compromise and walked off to where ever they needed to go.

"Now," Kakashi spoke up, "let's see if the memory will continue." Naruto gave him a look of confusion but Kakashi put his finger to his lips. "This is another part that you would never see. I was the only one that saw it." He motioned for Naruto to take a few steps back. They looked up and saw that Tai had lingered back with his shoulders slumped forward and a look of defeat. Anju glanced back and easily left the group; Kane and Mimi didn't notice since they were too busy in their conversation. She came back to the male and stood before him. Naruto watched as they talked, but when Anju invited him to join, Tai turned it down and quickly walked away.

Anju just huffed and caught the two standing there. "What do you want?" She glared and before the two answered, she turned away and walked off after the two.

"It was a little different." Kakashi said with a shrug of his shoulders and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"What…what was different?" If Anju was supposed to be Sasuke and Tai was Hinata…

"When I caught Sasuke," he looked to Naruto and smirked, "he would blush."

**(Line Break)**

Karin nearly jumped for joy when she looked over her shoulder. She quickly ran over and not even giving Sasuke a second glance, she went to Hinata's side and looked her over like a worried mother. She could sense that Hinata and Sasuke were headed in their direction, but she saw that Hinata's signature was fainter than usual. She later noticed that even Sasuke's signature was a bit duller, but it also had this unknown brightness to it. She knew that the Hyuga was the cause of it all. Karin checked as much as Hinata allowed before she lightly stepped aside and allow the girl to breathe. Hinata was flustered and smiled to her; Karin smiled back as she was being thanked. Karin then set her mind to Sasuke, who had taken a seat by the fire.

Hinata slowly walked over and was aided the rest of the way by Juugo; he cautiously helped her to sit down and was sure not to hurt her. Juugo lost most to all of his sleep as he thought of the Hyuga girl being out there all alone. He was glad to see that she was safe and sound. Suigestu happily gave her a hot cooked meal and happily rambled off about his missions and how Sasuke was working him like a slave. Hinata humored him with kind words and pity; he ate it up. Hinata didn't know that she would miss this; Sasuke was kind of good company, but these were people that would talk to her a lot more. She happily ate the fish but was careful not to bit into bones. She glanced over to Sasuke and smiled lightly as he was being checked over by Karin.

She couldn't stop seeing him as a prince.

It made perfect sense to her; he was far too noble and was treated like a prince where ever he went. She would hold back giggles when he would be surrounded by girls when they stopped for something to eat. She always came in after him since he wanted to scan the area to be sure no enemies were there. Ever since their attack by the Akatsuki, Sasuke was more protective and always had his guard up. Hinata almost found it funny; she never thought that he would stick with his claim to protect her. She was just glad that he wasn't trying to push her to continue their game of extreme tag. Hinata didn't know which one was worse though.

"So Hinata-chan," Suigestu lied his head on her lap and looked up at her. "What was it like living in that cabin without me?" He smirked as she only blushed lightly and rolled her eyes. "Don't try and hide it Hinata-chan." He teased.

"I-It was like torture," she pretended to admit to. Suigestu knew she didn't mean it, but he still smiled. She finished the last of her fish and laid the stick on the ground. She wiped her mouth on her sleeve with a smile; she had never acted so rebellious and so un-lady-like.

"What happened to your coat Hinata?" Juugo suddenly asked.

"Yeah, not that I don't like the shirt." Suigestu answered and winked at her. "Gives up all the mystery of what you really look like." Hinata blushed and looked away. "Just answer that damn question." Suigestu said as he rolled his eyes with a smirk; she was too damn cute sometimes.

"We caught some trouble," Sasuke answered as Karin finished her check-up. "The thing got shredded. No point for her to wear it anymore." He grabbed one of the fishes and ate. "We have other business to get to anyway."

"Let me guess," Suigestu sat up with a bored look. "We're going after Itachi."

"Exactly," Sasuke answered. "He was headed in this direction and with the Hyuga here, we'll be able to find him."

"Should we get ready to head out?" Karin asked as she put away her medical kit and looked to Sasuke.

"No," he stood up. "Not yet, I'll go on ahead and be sure that we can at least get some kind of lead." He rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck.

"Y-You can't go alone," Hinata said as she tried to stand up, but Sasuke put his hand up for her to stop. "I-I can hold m-my own if that i-is the problem."

Sasuke smirked, "I bet you can." Hinata huffed and pouted that he was mocking her. "Juugo," Sasuke looked to him, "just to make sure that the Hyuga doesn't worry over me, you will come." The large male nodded and got to his feet.

"Thank y-you," Hinata smiled as she sat back down. Karin sat down beside Hinata. "B-Be good J-Juugo-san."

"I promise Hinata." Sasuke rolled his eyes as he saw Juugo smile lightly with a light blush. He pulled the male off before he had to watch him get all nervous. And he thought Naruto was an issue when it came to Hinata.

"I'm glad that you're okay Hinata." Karin said with a light smile as she sat as close to the Hyuga as she could. "You didn't have too much trouble, right?"

Hinata shook her head, "I-It was almost like other m-missions I had been on." She tucked a lose strand of hair behind her ear, "A-And thank you for th-the tip," she blushed lightly, "I-I was able to s-see him a few m-more times."

Karin smirked and nudged her, "What are friends for?" She watched as Hinata stared into the fire. She liked how it looked like a fire was reflected in her eyes; it was like she was taking the image and putting it right into her own eyes. "Why don't you go swimming Suigestu?" She looked to him.

He lazily looked back at her, "Why should I? I'm happy right here with Hinata-chan."

"We need a time for girl talk," she said dully and shooed him off with her hand.

"P-Please," Hinata looked to him with a light smile. Hinata knew what girl talk meant, she had been part of many with Sakura, Ino, and even TenTen and Hanabi.

Suigestu just sighed, "Fine…but I'll be back in an hour." He warned as he walked off towards a lake.

Karin smiled as she looked to Hinata, "Now spill it Hinata," she smirked, "what did you and the blonde boy do?" It had been a long time since Karin was able to act like a teenaged girl. She was going to enjoy this moment as much as she could. Hinata was the one of the first best friends; she wanted to get all the experience she could with her here.

Hinata blushed, "I-I saw him a-and I was so happy." She smiled as she pulled her knees to her chest and blushed red. "B-But then…" she sighed lightly, "S-Sasuke showed up." Karin noticed that Hinata was on a first name bases with him now. "I-I tried to l-lead them away from one another…but th-those two found one another again." Hinata pulled her hair out of its ponytail only to run her hands through it. She looked to her with a blush, "Our t-time was c-cut short."

"Damn boys," Karin shook her head. "Let me do this," she said while Hinata was trying to fix her hair back up again. She took the ribbon from her and kneeled behind Hinata. Karin had never done another girl's hair before, but it should have been fairly easy. She combed her fingers through blue hair. "No offense Hinata," Karin smirked, "but you really need to wash your hair."

Hinata flushed red; how embarrassing to be caught with disgusting and greasy hair. "S-Sorry Karin-s-san."

"Just Karin will do," she said as she fixed the bow up tight so that it looked cute. "I think as the only women in the group, we must be friends." Hinata nodded as Karin sat back down beside her. "But back to the good stuff, you got blocked by Sasuke himself?"

Hinata nodded, "B-But I-I couldn't let th-them take me back home either."

"Why not?" Karin asked a bit confused. Didn't Hinata want to go back home?

"I-I need to h-help S-Sasuke," she said with a smile. "O-Once I'm done th-then I will g-go home." She nodded very satisfied with her answer on the whole situation. She wanted nothing more than to help the prince. But it got her to wonder, what was Naruto in Sasuke's story? Was he a villain that tried to het in the way of the Uchiha? The more Hinata thought of it, the more she figured that Naruto was like a worried Knight; all he wanted was the prince to come safe and sound. He would do anything to help the Prince, but it was his job to bring him back to his Kingdom. Hinata smiled at the idea; it was a lovely story. She looked to Karin, who was content with the silence and staring into the fire. "K-Karin," Hinata spoke lightly, "w-why do you love S-Sasuke?" Of course, everyone loved the prince…but maybe she was missing something.

Karin blushed at the question, "Well…you know…he's good looking and I assume killer in bed." Hinata burnt red at the statement. She really hoped that wasn't what every girl was thinking when they saw him. "And…And he has the most beautiful chakra I have ever seen." Hinata looked to her oddly. Hinata saw chakra every day and it all looked the same to her. "I have this sense," she explained, "and I can see and recognize chakra from certain people. And when I saw Sasuke's, I knew that he was the one." She looked to Hinata and smiled, "I think it is something with Konohagakure shinobi, since even your chakra is rather wonderful."

"Th-Thank you," she blushed and looked down at her knees. Karin only laughed lightly and lied back in the grass. Hinata followed her example. "D-Do you think w-we can take on a-an Uchiha?"

"We don't have to worry about that," Karin said with a smirk. "Our job will be to make sure that no one interferes when the Uchihas finally battle it out." Hinata nodded and stared up at the trees. "Are you sure that nothing happened between you two?" Karin didn't need to ask, she knew that Sasuke was getting closer to the girl; she could see his chakra practically calling for the girl.

"I-I am," Hinata said and turned her head to look at her. "J-Just some trouble…I-I'm not much of a fighter as you can t-tell."

"You two had gone from never talking to calling each other by first names only." Karin looked to her and smirked. "I hope you don't plan on stealing him from me."

"H-He didn't l-like when I called him Uchiha-dono," Hinata said and smiled. "Y-You already have a-a bunch o-of girls to worry about. A-And besides," she looked back up at the trees, "H-He could never want m-me."

_If only it were true. _Karin thought to herself. She looked to the tree tops and thought of what she would do when the Hyuga finally saw the Uchiha for what he truly was. Karin glanced back at her. "I'll tell you what Hinata," she smiled as the girl looked to her. "If Sasuke ever starts to hit on you, I'll give you that chance to be with him."

Hinata blushed, "K-Karin," the red head blushed at her formality, "w-we are friends, I-I'd never t-take the man you l-love from y-you."

Karin looked back at the trees and felt her blush burn darker. She was so happy that the Hyuga called her a friend. For the little time that they had known one another and she had trusted her so. No wonder Sasuke thought she would be an easy hostage; she was far too innocent and naïve for her own good. Karin just removed her glasses as she closed her eyes and decided to rest before she forced to go back on the run after another Uchiha.

Hinata looked over and saw that Suigestu came back, his hair damp and sipping from his water bottles. "I-I think I-I'm going to go clean up," she sat up and looked to Karin, but the girl looked to have fallen asleep.

"Just head straight," Suigestu pointed, "waters cold, so watch out." Hinata nodded and thanked him. He watched as she grabbed her pack and walked off. He sighed, "Thanks a lot Karin," Suigestu said with a sigh, "I just missed out on a chance to bathe with Hinata-chan."

"You're such a fucking pervert," the red had answered and surprised the male.

"I thought you were sleeping."

"Well, I wasn't," she said dully not bothering to open her eyes.

"Hey," Suigestu dropped some more wood into the fire and sat down. "I thought all girls bathed together."

"I did this morning," she said, "and I think Hinata would like to be alone for once." She turned to her side and let out a deep breath. "I think she can handle taking a bath without someone watching over her. So don't get any ideas."

"You're such a kill joy."

_~Konohagakure~_

Naruto at on his swing set and watched as the setting sun casted an orange light on the academy. He rocked himself back and forth and just thought back to his days at the academy; it was better then. Things were simple. He would train to get stronger, getting stronger meant becoming a shinobi, and becoming a shinobi brought him closer to his goal of being Hokage. It was a simple plan that worked fairly well in his academy days. Sure, the goal would turn to: 'get stronger so that I can kick Sasuke's ass' but all in all, it was the same each day. Even each day had a set routine: wake up, change, eat, academy, study, eat with Iruka, train, and sleep. He was unsure why he ever wanted to graduate, everything was better back then.

Once he became a genin, the load of things to do was a bit higher, but it was still a simple concept to get by every day. Get up, eat, shower, change, meet with team, train, eat with team, mission, fight with Sasuke at least once, and then go home. He wished he had enjoyed those days better. Then chunin exams came and that's when everything went from simple to complex. Those were the days he didn't know what would happen; at his young age, he loved the idea of the unknown…it was thrilling, but now…

Naruto sighed and shook his head. It was wrong of him to dwell on the past; he had to look forward like he always did. He couldn't be like Sasuke, who always thought back to his past. Naruto was better than that. He looked to his future and would never look back on his shitty past. He closed his eyes and thought about his future with a blissful smile. He could hear it, feel it, and practically did see it. There he was, standing on the Hokage cliff with his face finally carved. He would laugh when he saw that his own face had been defiled but some bratty kid like himself. He would watch over his village. His room would be littered with cups of ramen and paper work. Lady Tsunade would scold him for being such a mess as she drank. She would still be wiser than him, but he would catch on. He would watch his peers become his loyal Anbu and guards. And he would go back to his home…

Hopefully to find a wife and child waiting for him.

Naruto blushed when he saw Sakura as his wife, but he knew better than that. She would be running around the hospital like a mad woman. She would never want to give up her career to be a house wife. He just hoped that maybe one day she would. But he went back to his memory again, and there was the blue haired beauty in his kitchen. She happily set down a bowl of ramen as a baby was held to her hip and another ran about the house. Naruto's face exploded red when he saw Hinata.

"Stop it!" He yelled as he hit his head with his palms. Mimi must have been filling his head with those thoughts. Hinata was his friend! They were really good friends. That's why she was going through so much for him! It was why that he was so worried about her. It was why he tried to calm his nerves by thinking about their academy days. It was why he finally began to notice she would blush around him, faint when he tried to talk to her, and…and look at him how all those other girls looked to Sasuke.

She looked at him like he was the greatest thing that this earth had to offer.

"ARGH!" He stood up and yelled. "Why do I have to figure it now? Why am I such a dobe?!"

"You're not a dobe, baka," Naruto stopped and looked over to see Sakura standing there with her hands on her hips. She smiled at him and continued to walk up to him, "You just need to stick to your studies a bit better."

"Y-yeah," he said lightly and stood up straight. "What are you doing out here?"

"I decided to use my break to take a walk and clear my head," she said with a shrug and motioned for him to follow. They both walked together. "I have to take the night shift at the hospital and I thought it would be nice to get out of there."

"That sucks," Naruto said bluntly.

"Totally," she giggled and Naruto smiled a bit. He looked over at her and noticed that he was taller than her –for once- but something was gone. Whenever he looked at her before, there were hearts everywhere and stars, but now…there was just Sakura. Was it him? Was it her?

"How long has Hinata liked me?" Naruto asked out of the blue. He smacked his forehead when they both came to a stop from his outburst. "I need to learn when to stop."

"For as long as I can remember." Sakura answered without hesitation. Naruto looked to her with wide eyes. She had a calm look on her face and a light smile, "Is that what you finally saw? Your own little fan girl cheering for you?"

"I-I guess…" he shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I guess not having her around anymore…makes you notice how much you miss her…" she looked off into the horizon and let the smile fall from her face. Karin's voice was still ringing in her head. "When are you going back to get her and Sasuke?" Her voice was soft, but he could hear the eagerness to get back their teammate.

"I…I'm not…" Naruto said as he looked up to the sky. He glanced at Sakura when he knew she was looking at him with shock. He looked back up and laughed lightly, "Hinata promised me that she would come back when she was done helping him."

"Helping him!?" Sakura asked with a glare. Naruto was taken back at her response. "She's not supposed to be helping him! She's supposed to be running away from him to come back home! She can bring back information on where he is or going! We can bring him back home!" She finally finished and took in deep breaths. Naruto blinked and Sakura frowned. "She can't be any closer to him than she has to be."

"Tell me about it," he muttered under his breath.

It seemed like Sakura and Naruto had the same idea: They wanted Sasuke and Hinata apart.

_~Somewhere near a Lake~_

Sasuke glared as he came back to the camp site and saw that his fire had burnt down to glowing embers and Hinata was nowhere to be seen. Fear built up in his chest when the thought that she had ran away again flew through his head. He quickly gave Suigestu a swift kick to the abdomen and ordered him to tell him where Hinata was. The male grunted out something that sounded like 'she went lake…' Sasuke tried to force more information out of him but the male was able to ignore him. Sasuke growled and ordered Juugo to wait and be sure that if Hinata did come back, to make her stay and get him. The male would follow his orders to the 'T' and Sasuke walked off toward this 'lake'. Sasuke wished that for once, he wouldn't have to worry about the Hyuga. She was practically a magnet for trouble.

She shouldn't make him worry about her like this. He would have thought that she was smart enough to listen to what he said. 'Stay close and shut up.' It was a simple order. What was worse was that her little story kept running through his head and made him lose focus when he was trying to get information. At least he was able to push it out of his mind long enough to get some information and it was good.

His brother was headed in the direction of Amegakure.

"This better be worth it." He said to himself as he pushed aside low hanging branches. He went through the bushes and finally saw the lake. He was wide eyed and blushed red –and was happy- when he saw Hinata's bare back. He allowed his eyes to lower, but her hips were hidden in the dark waters. He quickly turned around and sat on the ground with his arms crossed over his chest. If anything, he wasn't going to ogle at the Hyuga as she bathed. He wasn't a pervert. He shifted uncomfortably as he heard the splash of the water. "Hinata," he said and smirked when he heard something of an 'eep'. "Hurry up. Any longer and you will surely become ill."

"H-How long have y-you been th-there?" She asked with her face burning red. She was neck deep in the water and still tried to cover her chest. Hinata was really hoping that she would get back to the camp when they were asleep. She didn't need to be checked up on.

"I just arrived," he rolled his eyes. "I don't hear you getting out of the water." His face flushed at the image of her slowly getting out of the water; he knew she would nervously and slowly leave the water, in fear he would see her naked body. He bent his head down and closed his eyes. Sasuke pushed all thoughts out of his head.

Hinata sighed and pulled herself out of the water, her eyes never leaving his back. She just had to be sure, even though she knew she was the last thing Sasuke wanted to see. She moved so that a large boulder hid her from his sight. She dried off and changed into a new pair of shorts she had brought from the cabin and another jonin-like shirt. She stepped out from behind the boulder with her bag on her shoulder as she dried her hair. She blushed as she saw the Uchiha was still sitting in the same position. He was such a gentlemen; a villain would have not cared such a common courtesy of turning around. Once Hinata got close, he turned his head to look at her. She blushed and looked down at her feet. "S-Sorry if I took t-too long."

"Hn," he answered as he stood up. He began to walk back to the camp sight, but he stopped when he heard she wasn't following. He looked back to see that Hinata was looking up at the sky, with a light smile on her face. Sasuke groaned as he stood there and waited for her to finish what she was looking at. He really needed some sleep.

"C-Come and look S-Sasuke," her soft voice slowly eased into the night's silence; it was barely even heard. Sasuke looked to her and she smiled lightly at him. She used her hand to motion him over. "I-I just w-want to show you s-something," her smile was soft and there was innocence in her eyes. Sasuke shook his head and walked over to her. He stood to her left and crossed his arms over his chest. "N-Now look at the sky," he complied with her and tilted his head up. Sasuke let his eyes wander about the dark star filled sky. "Do you s-see it?" She asked lightly.

"The stars?" He asked as he tried to find something that wouldn't make this a waste of time.

"C-Close," she said and pointed up, "th-the constellation," he tried to follow her finger to where it was pointing. All he saw is a big blob of stars. "Th-The bird S-Sasuke," she said breathlessly as she let her hand fall to her side. "C-Can't you see the bird?"

"Can you ever act your age," he asked with a smirk. He glanced back to see that she was unaffected by his comment and continued to stare. He looked back to the spot and slowly allowed his mind to try and grasp the picture she saw. He had never been star gazing since he was a child. "What's so special about this bird Hinata?"

"M-My family i-is built a-around the idea of b-birds," Hinata explained. "I remember h-how Neji-nii would t-talk about being f-free, l-like the birds. H-He always s-said, h-he would never b-be locked in h-his cage th-that is my f-family." She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath of the nigh air. "M-My mother t-told me th-that I can fly f-free too, all I-I had to do w-was wait f-for that perfect t-time. I-I would be free f-from my worries and d-doubts. I-I could also b-be free from m-my clan…"

Sasuke looked back at her and watched as the mere thought of being free could make her so happy and calm. Her heart beat was slow like the tempo to a lullaby and she looked so surreal. He almost thought that he was dreaming at the way she looked. She was almost glowing in the low lights of the night. He looked back at the sky, still unable to see such a thing. But why question her again when it made her so happy? "Come on Hinata," he said and began to walk back to camp, "it's getting late."

"Mmmm," she hummed lightly and then looked to Sasuke, "r-right." She quickly followed after him.

**(Line Break)**

Hinata cringed as her own chakra began to burn at her eyes; she had been on the trail of the ever elusive Uchiha for over two hours. She stopped as she landed on the ground and stumbled to keep her balance, Karin landed right beside her. Hinata tried to re locate one of the Uchiha's, but her Byakugan could barely see past the trees that surrounded her.

"Come on Hinata," Karin said lightly, "you've been at it long enough. I bet if we keep heading straight, I'll be able to pick up his chakra soon enough."

Hinata shook her head, "N-No…I'll be o-okay," she rubbed her eyes and took in some deep breaths. "I-I have to pull m-my own weight too." She felt the pain subside and she used the last bit of her chakra to locate Juugo. "Th-That way," she pointed and the two took off in that direction; Hinata reached into her pouch and downed a soldier pill. With a new boost she took the lead. Karin didn't mind, she kept her eyes peeled for the other Uchiha, the one that they were after.

Karin had used all her time to see what was going on between the Uchiha and Hyuga, and if she wasn't sure before, she was now. Sasuke was head over heels for the Hyuga, he just showed it in a different way. Like, a normal guy would tell a girl she's lovely. Sasuke would tell Hinata that she wasn't useless. Or like a guy would buy her flowers. Sasuke would toss three pronged kunais to Hinata –nearly hitting her- as a 'gift'. Karin's favorite was when Sasuke actually tried to be romantic with a box of cinnamon rolls, but it went downhill when Hinata thought it was from Juugo and happily shared them with everyone; Karin did not regret it since she loved sweets. Sasuke wasn't as happy about it as the others were. Karin was heartbroken that the Uchiha would never return her feelings, but she couldn't hate the Hyuga and be able to sleep at night. Maybe is Hinata wasn't so damn cute? She did try a few times to sway the Uchiha for her one night stand, but she was let down when the Uchiha made it clear it would never happen. If only she had gotten in before the Uchiha began to accept his feelings for the Hyuga; she would have gotten it then for sure.

Hinata allowed her kekkei genkai to fall when she got closer to the other half of the group. She landed beside the large male and leaned against him, "H-How much longer d-do we need to go?"

"The heiress not used to such hard work?" Sasuke smirked as he landed beside Karin and looked to Hinata. She smiled lightly and stood back up on her own. "We'll be done when I say so."

"We'll be at this for days," Suigestu muttered under his breath and Hinata giggled. He smiled and knew he was getting a glare from the Uchiha. "I'll go on ahead with the Hyuga. Her eyes and my strength will make this mission go by faster."

"I think Karin and Hinata are well enough-"

"C-Come on S-Sasuke," Hinata looked at him, "K-Karin and I-I can find him, w-why put us together? I-I'll go with Suigestu," she smiled, "s-someone n-needs to w-watch him."

"Then I'll take the Hyuga," Sasuke said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "We fought them before and we will be better matched." Suigestu smirked and Hinata blushed lightly; she never knew that he actually thought she could fight him again. She was more than flattered at the comment. "Besides," he smirked, "she'd probably just get you killed." And then the flattery was gone.

Karin sighed and shook her head. It was just sad at how bad he was.

"R-Right," Hinata tried to stay positive. She jumped up ahead and with her Byakugan activated she tried to find the path to the two. There were no good byes or plans on where to meet. For as long as they had been at this, this was the day they would find him and then meet up. She just hoped they were all alive by the end of it. Hinata rather liked the team after she got past they were traitors and nearly killed her peers a few times; they were just looking for their purposes in life. And Sasuke gave them one, follow him. She could understand why they would follow him; he was a natural born leader. He had the power and confidence to lead and not let anyone get in his way. Hinata stopped on another branch and focused more chakra to her eyes. She couldn't believe how far she was seeing. She saw the other three, a band of travelers, and a lone figure. She honed in more on the lone figure, but the person had the chakra of a child in the academy. She went back to the travelers. She couldn't help but be impressed. "V-Very sneaky," she said to herself. The two Akatsuki had hitched a ride with the merchants.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked as he stood beside her.

"I f-found them," she was pointed and smiled lightly, "th-this will all b-be over."

Sasuke allowed the information to sink in as they stood there. Hinata was talking, but he really couldn't hear her over the voice of his own thoughts. Once he got his brother, there was no use for any of this. What was he to do know? He would have to live in for his clan name, bring them back to the power they deserved and worked for. He glanced to Hinata and another thought went through his head; after this, she had no reason to follow his orders. He also would have no reason to keep her there. Once he got his brother, she would be gone. He had lost so much and now he would lose her. He wouldn't miss her…it would a far worse feeling than that. Why did he care so much anyway? Wasn't this what he wanted and planned for? Use her eyes to find his brother, kill him, and then kill the Hyuga. He did even plan on taking her eyes and using them. But, it all seemed to change after all the time they spent together. He couldn't kill her, hell, he couldn't even think of letting her go back to Konohagakure.

"H-Have you e-even been listening?' Hinata turned to him with a pout.

"We don't have to do this." He said. He was shocked as she was at his words. He glanced at her with his onyx eyes. "We don't."

"H-Have you l-lost it?" She asked with disbelief. "Th-This is what I-I am here f-for, a-and what you have b-been working s-so hard for s-since you were e-eight." She began to make her way towards the group. There was no way she was going to let this opportunity go just because the Uchiha got cold feet. She landed on the ground softly with the Uchiha right behind her. She began to walk towards the travelers, but the Uchiha cut her off. "S-Sasuke-"

"Shut up," he said sharply and she was quick to obey him. "I…I meant what I said." She glanced up at him. He was looking down at her with an emotionless face. "We…We can just go."

"B-But…I-Itachi-"

"I've waited eight years…I can wait a few more." He said with a glare as she still looked at him with confusion. "I can always get stronger."

"A-Alright…" she sighed and looked to her feet. "Th-Then I-I'll find the others-" before she could walk off, he grabbed her arm. She looked back at him. "W-What?"

"B-By we…I-I met us." He admitted as he looked away. Hinata blushed red. He glanced at her but quickly looked away again. "You and I could go. The farther the better."

"I-I know I-I promised to h-help…"

"Well it's my turn to help you." He turned her so she faced him again and this time he actually looked her in the eye. "I-I heard what you said about me. How…How I was the prince." Hinata felt her face boil red; she never felt so stupid! Sasuke felt his ears get hot. "I know that you said it so you can't deny it, and…I know it is the Prince's job…to help a trapped Princess; the Princess that is locked away in her home." Hinata looked at her feet and tried to hold back her blush. "You wanted to be an Uchiha right?" He spoke softly, "I can give you that." Hinata looked up at him with confusion, until she felt his hand grasp her own. She looked down at their hands, and then back at him. He wasn't looking at her, but she saw the faint pink blush on his cheeks.

"S-Sasuke…?"

"I-I may not be Naruto…but I can be something better."

Hinata felt something stab through her chest.

She was Naruto's Damsel.

She was Sasuke's Princess.

But, was that what she wanted?

"Y-You…can't mean th-this." She said as she felt the tears pool in her eyes. "You wanted n-nothing more than to avenge your clan. D-Don't lie to m-me like this!" She felt the tears slid down her cheeks and used her free hand to wipe them away. "I-I need t-to go back h-home-"

"Why can't we just go off and live some place away from all of this?" His grip on her hand was tighter and he pulled her against his chest. She was tense against his body, but made no move away. She listened to his heartbeat as his other arm wrapped around her waist. His hold was light. "I have tried for so long, to ignore you." He smirked and put his chin on her head. "I thought what I was doing would make everything worth it. I could see my brother dead and gone, but then something else haunted me. I began to worry about you. The thought that you would leave me hurt. I knew I would have to let you go…but, maybe, I don't really have to."

"I-I really want t-to go back home." She said again as her heart began to speed up in tempo. "I miss my team, a-and everyone, e-even my family," she said with a sad smile. She moved back and looked up at him. She gave a pleading smile. "Y-You can come t-too…a-and e-even the rest o-of the team." She pulled her hand out of his grasp and wiped her eyes. Hinata smiled and gave a light laugh, "I-It would be nice t-to not have to worry about you."

Sasuke smirked, "Me," she looked back at him and he smiled kindly, "you mean I won't have to worry about you. You're the one that can't keep out of trouble."

Hinata laughed and Sasuke laughed along with her. "B-But I bet…y-you rather not go back h-home."

"I'm willing," he said as he began to lead her in the other direction, "to put up with that village. It's not like I can do better out here." She smiled lightly and he just sighed. Going back after all his work to keep away was all put to waste because of her. He looked at her and his eyes traveled down to her hand. He was about to grab it, but stopped when she looked to him. He just looked away; he made enough of a fool of himself already. "The others might not agree to all this."

"Y-You're a good l-leader," she said as she tucked some hear behind her ear, "I-I think you can convince them."

Sasuke smirked; she really knew how to flatter him into doing what she wanted.

Itachi sat in the cart with his hat tipped low and a smile on his face. He knew the Hyuga would find him, he knew that his brother was with her, and he could guess why his brother had kept her around for as long as he did. He knew his brother better than anyone; the Hyuga was perfect for him. All he needed to pray for was that his brother didn't screw this up. He sighed and looked up at the sky, "Foolish little brother," he said under his breath. Nothing would kill him more than to see his brother hurt again; he had done enough of that. But if his plan went right, everything would be the way it should and his brother will have his peace.

**(Line Break)**

"What are you doing out here?" Genma asked as he watched the blonde stand at the opened gates with his arms crossed over his chest. He knew the blonde was dumb, but he had been standing there for more than two hours. "I'm gonna call that pink haired girl to knock some sense into you."

"I'm waiting for a friend." Naruto said with a bright smile. He had the feeling all day that Hinata was coming home and he wanted to be the first to greet her. He couldn't keep the smile off his face as he began to grow jumpier at the thought the she was coming home. He could finally talk out all these weird thoughts and feelings he's had since her absence. He crossed his arms over his chest and tapped his foot on the group as he waited, but he really couldn't handle much more. He nearly felt his heart leap out of his chest when he spotted something walking towards the gates. Without anything holding back, he took off. "Hinata-chan!"

Hinata felt her face turn a bright red. One second she was walking back home, and the next she was picked up and spun around. She finally got over the shock and looked to see that she was in the arms of the blonde haired knuckleheaded hero. Naruto beamed at her with his bright smile and she smiled back, "N-Naruto-kun."

"I'm so happy that you're back!" He put her back on her feet. He backed up and waved his arms in the air. "You won't believe all the trouble I got into with your clan for not bringing you home. I tried to tell them that we made a promise, I really did, but they just gave me that face Neji gives me and pointed me to the doors." He laughed and Hinata giggled.

"A-Actually Naruto-kun," she was rather calm, "I-I have s-something f-for you t-too-" she was cut off by the babbling blonde.

"And even your team mates were on my ass about this too. I told them that they needed to have more faith in you, but then Kiba sent his mutt on me." Naruto wished he could shut up, but if he stopped talking, she would tell him something that he may not want to hear. "And Sakura was giving hell too, but you can guess for what-"

"Naruto!" Hinata finally yelled and it was enough to get him to stop. He looked at her with wide eyes and she blushed and looked away. "S-Sorry…"

"No…No I should have let you talked," he smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. He never felt so stupid. He looked back at her and saw that she was giving him that smile that made his heart skip a beat. His cheeks turned red. "Y-You," his voice cracked a bit. He cleared his throat and spoke deeper, "You wanted to tell me something?"

"M-Mhm," she nodded and looked to him with a smile. "I-I brought s-someone back with me."

"Brought….someone," Naruto asked with surprised.

"Dobe."

Naruto turned around and was shocked to see Sasuke and the rest of his team walking up to them.

Sasuke smirked at him, "What? You thought I'd let her come all the way here by herself?"

"Sasuke-teme," Naruto said with a smile and ran up to him. Sasuke was taken to the ground when the blonde hugged him. "Dude! I'm so glad that you're back!"

"That's great," Sasuke felt his eye twitch, "now get the hell off me." He pushed Naruto off and get back to his feet. He scoffed when the blonde kept smiling at him, "I thought that old bat would have put you to some mission. Not good enough even for the D-ranked?"

"You just wait Teme," Naruto smiled and held out a fist with the thumbs pointed up. "I'm going to totally kick your ass when you are finally man enough to fight me." He smirked when the Uchiha glared at him. "You can't hide behind my damsel anymore. The Hero is finally gonna get his fight."

"Sorry Dobe," Sasuke smirked, "but a Prince can beat out some lame ass hero any day."

"Prince…what a stupid title." Naruto laughed. "What are you going to do, send one of your knights on me? I'll kick their asses too!"

"Then lets fight," Suigestu smirked as he unsheathed his sword.

Karin rolled her eyes and walked over to where Hinata stood. She smiled when the Hyuga was looking to her village. Karin took a good look at the village; it was bigger than her own, probably had better things too. She stood by the Hyuga and let out a deep sigh. "You know," she spoke up and Hinata looked to her as Karin continued to look ahead. "They're going to lock us up the minute we step into the village."

Hinata nodded, "I-I know…I planned f-for that too." Karin cocked an eyebrow and glanced at her. "I-I was going to put in a good word and Lady H-Hokage and the e-elder's that I would be dead i-if it weren't for you four." Karin smiled lightly. "A-And if that didn't w-work, I-I'd do anything in m-my power to get you out."

"You are way too nice Hinata." Karin said with a laugh and Hinata laughed along with her. Karin put her arm around the girl's shoulders and spoke low. "Now, what are you going to do about those two?" She motioned over their shoulders. They looked over and watched as Naruto and Sasuke were almost about ready to start a full out war with another. Hinata frowned lightly and looked back to her village. "As awesome as it sounds, you can't have both." Karin reminded. "All I can say," she smiled, "they both have such beautiful chakra." She said with a dreamy sigh. Hinata smiled and blushed; she nodded to agree with Karin.

"I-I actually w-wanted to talk to s-someone about th-this," Hinata said lightly as she took a step back from Karin. "I-I better get u-us in b-before w-we lose one of th-them again." Karin smirked and nodded. Hinata looked to the boys and cupped her hands around her mouth. "S-Sasuke-kun! N-Naruto-kun! Suigestu! Juugo!" She called and waved as they all stopped to look at her. "W-We need to g-get in!"

"I'm coming Hinata-chan!" Naruto smiled happily and ran off back to her. "Hey, maybe we can go out for ra-oof!" He was cut off when Suigestu leap-frogged over him, making the blonde eat dirt. He looked up and glared, "What the hell!?"

"Too slow stupid," Suigestu smirked and continued his run. Hinata laughed lightly as she stepped aside as the blonde and white haired male began their own race. Juugo was quick to follow.

"Children," Karin shook her head and walked after them.

Hinata smiled and she walked along, with Sasuke catching up and walking with her. "So…" he spoke up, "I'm finally back." Hinata nodded and he scoffed, "Great, how am I supposed to train with every Anbu member breathing down my neck?"

"I-I won't be t-too bad," Hinata said trying to keep positive. "M-Maybe it'll just b-be Kakashi-sensei."

"Even better," the Uchiha smirked and rolled his eyes. "You know…I never got a fair fight with you." Hinata looked to him with a pout. He smirked, "All those other ones, you never put anything into it. It was like fighting with a flimsy bamboo."

"I-I just let you win those," she said with a huff.

"Is that so?" He smiled in amusement as she crossed her arms over her chest. She was rather adorable when angered.

"Y-Yes, y-you were such a sore l-loser…a-and a sore winner too."

"Weak little heiress." He scoffed

"Bratty jerk heir," she said back and he couldn't help but chuckle. Once they reached the gates, Anbu surrounded them along with the four that went ahead. Hinata and Naruto were pulled away from the group and Team Heibe got in a defensive position. "W-Wait!" Hinata said as she spoke to the head Anbu. The masked shinobi lightly turned his head in her direction. "Th-They are of n-no threat, h-honest!" She pleaded to them.

"I'll be the judge of that," they all turned to see Tsunade walking towards them. "I should have thought," she smirked as the Anbu parted to let her face the group. "All I needed to do was send out a cute little kunoichi to get you to come back." Hinata blushed and Naruto just pouted.

"Basically," Suigestu admitted with a shrug. "Walking behind her gave me a nice view of her a-" he was cut off from a punch to the head by the hands of Karin and Naruto.

"Anyway," Tsunade tipped her hat up, "you four will be imprisoned in my office until I get a reason to let you anywhere near my village and shinobi."

"I-I can v-vouch f-for them." Hinata raised her hand. Tsunade nodded and motioned for her to follow. "B-Be good g-guys," Hinata said the four and smiled kindly, "I'll make sure th-that you sleep on a warm bed t-tonight."

"Damn," Suigestu looked away with a blush and glad Hinata was out of ear-shot. "She is too damn cute!"

Sasuke punched his shoulder with his own blush. "Shut up." He looked over to Naruto that had still stood by the team. "I always win in the end dobe." He didn't have to elaborate on what he was talking about. Both boys could read the others mind as easy as reading a book. Naruto looked to him with a frown. Sasuke just kept calm as he was cuffed and led towards the Hokage Tower with the rest of his team. "And nothing can change that."

"You forget teme," Naruto said more to himself since he knew the male couldn't hear him. "I'm not the one that's locked up."

**(Line Break)**

Hinata sat across from the Hokage; she was a little out of breath from all her talking and nervous that her testimony wouldn't be good enough. She bit her lip and wrung her hands when the woman was allowing all the information to sink in. Tsunade could tell that without the team, the Hyuga would be dead. She did have any faith in her kunoichi but the team's one act of kindness kept her alive. Even though the 'kindness' wasn't really one at all; Hinata called her kidnapping in the first place what saved her. She was healed and taken her to a place to sleep. She was even given her own place to live while on the mission. Tsunade knew that Hinata was leaving things out of her story and for good reason since those were the details that would get the team a life-long sentence in prison. She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed loudly. She really wanted something to drink. "L-Lady Hokage?" Hinata asked lightly.

"Alright Hinata," Tsunade said as she sat back in her chair. "I will take into account the…services the team provided to you. I will have them on lock down at an old home that has been unused for some time." Hinata smiled brightly and thanked her. Tsunade just smiled and waved her off. "You are dismissed."

"A-Actually," Hinata said as she stayed in her seat and shifted a bit. Tsunade looked at her with question. "I-I wanted to talk to you about something e-else…" she trailed off as her eyes traveled to her lap as the nervousness built in her gut and chest.

"What is it Hinata?"

"W-Well…" she looked back to her Hokage. She chided herself for being so shy. She was captured, fought off the Uchiha, traveled and dealt with that Uchiha, and was even able to take on two Akatsuki members. She took a deep breath and started again. "When I was traveling, t-two things kept nagging at me. I-I was always the one in trouble a-and someone always had to watch over me…o-or think that I need to be saved." She gave her best determined face, "B-But I'm not a damsel, o-or even a princess. I'm something more than that. A-And I know that if I can prove it if I was g-given the chance."

Tsunade smiled as she saw her once shy and reserved shinobi finally stick up for herself. She was tired of seeing the girl give up higher paying mission to other shinobi that were deemed 'more capable.' Tsunade sat forward and crossed her arms on the desk. She smirked. "So, tell me Hinata," Hinata smiled when she saw the mischief in her Hokage's eyes, "what can I do to give you your chance?"

_This is it_

**(Line Break)**

"I'm smarter."

"I'm more fun."

"I'm stronger."

"I'm humble."

"I'm better looking." Smirk

"For a girl you are." Smile

"Dobe."

"Teme."

Naruto sat across from the male's cell with his legs crossed. He had followed the group to the tower, where they were stripped of their weapons and taken to the prison for holding. Naruto thought it amusing to watch his friend be trapped in a cell, while he was as free as a fox to run about and catch up with a cute little rabbit. Naruto was able to convince one of the guards to leave Sasuke his sword, since the Uchiha cared about the weapon like it was his son. With enough bribing, he was even able to get time to fight with the Uchiha; all the guards would be happy to see a good battle. Sasuke, on the other hand, was glad that he was kept away from the rest of his peers; he knew they would soon flood the prison once they found out he was here, but until then, he could enjoy the silence. He was sitting right up by the bars with his legs also crossed and looked to almost be meditating.

"Do you really think that she'll want to be with you after spending so much time with me?"

"I think all that time with you probably made her miss me more."

Sasuke scoffed, "Took you long enough to figure it out. At least I knew about since back when we were genin."

"You still are a genin."

"So are you moron."

Naruto laughed a bit, but he looked to Sasuke. "You…You liked her back when we were younger. Didn't you?"

"I thought the Hyuga was a bit more bearable then the others, yes." Sasuke said not willing to admit to anything.

Naruto smiled sadly, "It sucks…doesn't it?" He glanced back up at him, "To want the girl that wants your best friend."

"So that's how you felt?" Sasuke said, looking back at him with no emotion. "Then I guess you better back off so I don't feel as shitty as you did."

"Now that's no fair Sasuke," Naruto glared, "You could have any girl that you want. Even after all the crap you pulled. Why does it have to be the only girl that looked at me like Sakura looked at you?"

"Why do you get to have the only girl that never looked at me and saw my looks and clan name?" He asked back with his own glare. "You can have Sakura and all the others. Just leave me her."

"I rather be dead that let you have her."

"I can arrange that." They both glared at one another and Sasuke clutched his katana as Naruto had a kunai in his grasp.

"G-Guys," they both stopped and looked over to see Hinata walking towards them. They were a little surprised though; she was in a jonin outfit. "I-I thought I-I'd find you both here." She smiled and lightly and stood before them. They both got to their feet but then glared at one another. Hinata laughed lightly. "W-Will you two e-ever stop?" She laughed a bit more while Naruto and Sasuke just blushed. "I-I want to see you both." She calmed herself and stood with her hands behind her back. "A-And thank you two, f-for everything."

"No problem Hinata-chan," Naruto smiled brightly and put his hands behind his neck. Sasuke just scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"A-And don't worry S-Sasuke-kun," Hinata smiled at him, "L-Lady Tsunade will allow you and your t-team to live in an o-old home. B-But you'll be u-under watch too. Sorry."

"Don't apologize," Sasuke said with a smirk, "It's thanks to you that I don't have to sleep on concrete tonight."

Hinata nodded and then took in a deep breath. "Y-You both h-have given me a lot of strength a-and I want t-to be sure that y-you'll both be okay w-while I'm gone." The two were surprised y that statement. "I-I'm sorry that you are finding this out now, b-but it c-came to me a-and I need to get started r-right away." She smiled at them, "I-I want you both to know th-that I'm n-not a damsel," she looked to Naruto, "o-or a princess," she looked to Sasuke. "I-I'm a savior."

"Don't be too humble," Sasuke said.

"Yeah Hinata," Naruto smiled, "and I thought you'd be the damsel so I can save you."

"I-I was…b-but things ch-changed," she quickly wiped her eyes before the tears could come out. "I-I'm going to b-be going to go help in other n-nations. I-I figured I spent s-so much time helping you and Sasuke-k-kun, that I need to d-do something for me." She laughed as tears began to pour out a bit more. "I-I'm sorry," she wiped her eyes again.

Naruto saddened as she continued to cry, he was going to embrace her, but he looked to Sasuke who looked disappointed that he was trapped behind the bars. "You…You're going to leave…again?" Hinata nodded and looked back at the two with tears sliding down her eyes and a smile on her lips. "When will you be back?"

"A-A year…o-or so."

"You can't leave for a year." Sasuke said strongly. He blushed when Hinata and Naruto looked at him. He coughed and looked away. "I…I thought of getting some things done before the year ended and you are needed for those plans."

Hinata blushed and Naruto glared, "What plants teme?"

"I was going to make Hinata an Uchiha-"

"Like hell you are!" Naruto and Sasuke looked to see Kiba and Shino walking towards them. Kiba glared, "Hinata-chan is a kunoichi, it's her job to help others when needed. As much as you both need help, you can go and fuck off."

"K-Kiba-kun," Hinata looked to him.

He only smiled at her, "Come on Hinata-chan," he motioned her towards the exit, "Akamaru is lonely outside since they wouldn't let me bring him in. Then we can go."

"O-Okay," she nodded and looked back to the two men. "B-Be safe…a-and good." She bowed to them both and then jogged off to the exit.

"We are going to be escorting Hinata to the villages, and checking in with her every two months." Shino explained as he fixed his glasses. "I suggest that you two get your act together before she returns. Since, if you hurt her…"

"We'll fucking kill you." Both Kiba and Shino growled out menacingly and with hard glares.

"No one is going to hurt my little sister." Kiba said.

"Just a fair warning."

Naruto and Sasuke felt their eye twitch as the two men of Team Kurenai walked off while giving the both the middle fingers as they left. The two looked at one another and before they could blink Sasuke had his katana to Naruto's throat and Naruto had a kunai to Sasuke's throat.

"Best two out of three gets to date her first."

"First one to knock out the other gets to take her home, no sex."

"Last one to bleed gets to spend a whole day with her."

"Last one to pass out gets to go on a mission with her. At max, three days."

"We can never stop fighting, can we?" Smile

"It's not much of a fight with you." Smirk

"Teme"

"Dobe"

**(End)**

**Well, I hope that it was all worth it. I tried to make this is long as I can to answer all questions and leave with an ending I liked. I couldn't pick who would get her in the end, so I just left it opened ended. I hope that you all have enjoyed this two-part and that you will join me for the next one. I'm taking request again and I am willing to add oneshots with ONE character GB'ed. No more than one. **


	34. Hades, Persephone, and Zagreus

**Okay, since this will be the continuation of the Hades and Persephone story that I did that starred Hinata and Itachi as the two gods. I got this random idea since I was looking through some of my Greek mythology books and noticed three things. 1) I saw that Persephone and Hades never had any children of their own (Persephone did give birth to two gods, but that was from being raped and then again tricked by Zeus –he was disguised as Hades! What an ass!-) 2) The reason Hades could not give her kids was because he is the God of Death, so he is infertile. And 3) Anything goes in the world of the gods: Fathers with daughters, uncles with nieces, and even brothers and sisters. **

**And from all that…this new idea came into my head for this one-shot; I know it sounds rather odd, but I thought the idea would be fun. Also, while I'm at it, I will be making up stuff as I go since I am no expert on Greek Mythology. **

**And it gave me the excuse to pair Hinata between two sexy Uchihas. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™ or Greek Mythology (I don't know how you could own it, but just to be safe)**

******Edit: The reason for how I refer to Sasuke in the title as "Zagreus" is because he is called 'the son of Hades and Persephone' even though he is not. He is not the 'god of jems' or whatever I said in the story I just needed a name for the title. Just being sure you guys knew.**

**(Line Break)**

Hinata sighed as she sat atop of Mount Olympus. A feast was set before her, but she paid no attention to it. She was more content with dreamily staring down at the earth below them. She had always had a soft spot for the weak mortals below, how they would kill one another for things like gold and land. Hinata pitied them, much to the others disgust. As a goddess, a great and powerful one, Hinata had little to nothing to be worried about. Other Gods stayed away from her while other goddesses envied her. She was someone not to be messed with. Her mother was part of the Twelve Olympians that built this great nation, and her husband was the one that happily took those down to the pits of hell for punishment. Not that Hinata would ever use her husband's status; no, she had one of her very own. Hinata looked back over to the feast; the others stuffed their faces with golden food and drink that would poison any other mortal if eaten in high amounts at one time. She crossed her legs and she set her gaze back on the earth below; her blood red dress, that made her look paler, fit well against her figure, being held by two straps that were clasped her dress with silver skulls with red jeweled eyes. Hinata's black thorn crown was fitted with stunning gems that grew in the Underworld. Hinata loved the look of the growing jewels, but not as much as her perfect garden of flowers, jewels, and sweet fruits she would consume at any given time.

"My daughter," Hinata turned her head to see her mother seated beside her, a bowl of grains before her. "Please stop with the mortals, they are none of your concern."

"But they are," she said with a light smile. Her lips were still stained such a light shade of red. Hinata looked back to the mortal world below. "Soon enough, I will greet them all as they enter my realm."

"The earth is your realm," Kurenai said as she crossed her legs and crossed her arms over her chest. "That dark place below belongs to demons and the dead."

"Please Mother," Hinata smiled at her. "I love both my homes."

Kurenai frowned, but said nothing to her smiling daughter. As much as she hated it, the Underworld still made her happy and Kurenai had made the deal. No matter how much she would love to rip her daughter from his cold hands and place her back in her cabin, Hinata would again be unhappy. Kurenai rather have her daughter happy; Hinata was old enough to take care of herself and seemed to be doing a good job at keeping Itachi in his place. He stopped coming up to Olympus when she was here; she had persuaded him to just patiently wait like Kurenai did. Kurenai took a sip of fresh wine and glanced to her daughter. "Since we are on the subjects of your home," she held back the need to vomit, "you are to return tomorrow." Hinata tried to hide her excitement, as to not offend her mother. "Will you be traveling back alone?"

Hinata nodded, "Yes Mother. I rather enjoy taking a ride on the boat. Orochimaru always has a new story about what I had missed while away."

"Of course he does," Kurenai muttered under her breath.

"Hello Hinata," Ino bounced over with a bright smile on her lips. "I hope that you plan on apologizing to me after that little stunt you pulled." The blonde goddess of love smirked as Hinata's cheeks burst red. She laughed with slight malice, "it's a shame that he left you for me."

"I had no interest in him like that," Hinata looked away, "the man was…just so bright."

"Indeed he was," Ino smirked as she licked her lips. "Naruto is always ready to please and serve me. Such a bright man he was."

"But then," Hinata smiled lightly, "he was brought back to me. Itachi was quick to send him to the lowest levels of hell for…catching my interest, but I believe he is still wondering around purgatory." Hinata shrugged. She had fallen for them man, that was true, but it was just because he was such a site to see. She was so used to the darkness of her kingdom; was it wrong of her to enjoy this man with stunning blue eyes and soft yellow hair. Yet, his looks could not make up for something like his ego, rashness, and just being rude to her. She had tried to care for him, but he was far too distracted by the beauty of her cousin. Why would Hinata want that when she had a husband that would betray his job and followers just for her? Hinata hid her laugh as Ino huffed and walked off to dot on her lovely child, Cupid.

Hinata suddenly felt an empty feeling in her chest as she watched the two interact. Hinata almost couldn't stand seeing her so happy.

"Is something wrong my daughter?" Kurenai asked. Hinata brought her attention back to her mother. "Would you like me to grab you something more…mortal to eat?"

"No," Hinata said. "Please, do not worry yourself," she smiled and stood up. "I think it best for me to take my leave."

"But you have yet to eat a thing," Kurenai stood up with the look of concern. "You'll grow weak like that my daughter."

"Please mother," Hinata blushed and took hold of her hands. "I will eat after some well needed rest. I have been so busy with other thoughts, that I have tired myself out." She smiled and kissed her mother on the cheek. "Wake me if anything happens." Hinata said and turned away. She walked towards a small living quarter that her father had set up for her. Kurenai did not want to leave her on the mortal world, and that was her only other place of living. Hinata thanked Minato for the room, but he said nothing. Hinata and Minato were not very close, but in their world, that really didn't matter. Minato and Kushina were siblings, but yet found love in one another. Kurenai had bared a daughter –Hinata- from the seed of her brother –Minato-. Nothing mattered here. All that did matter was that the Gods and Goddess did their part to protect the mortals from the Titans and be praised. That was all that ever mattered. Hinata lied back on her bed, her eyes closed. She pursed her lips lightly and counted how much longer it would take to get back home.

She knew that Itachi must be getting impatient.

**(Line Break)**

"I will be back to get you in six months," Kurenai said as she watched her daughter set foot in the chariot that would take her down to the mortal world. Hinata only smiled and gave her mother another nod. "You can always contact me if something happens, and then I will rush to get you once again." Hinata kept from rolling her eyes. This exchange had been going over for a matter of decades now; it never got easier for Kurenai. Hinata gave her mother a kiss goodbye and took hold of the reigns. She laughed as the wind blew her hair back and winged horses pulled her back to the earth below. She took in a deep breath of the fresh air and watched as the wind became colder. She had hoped that the mortals had prepared for the end of the harvest. Hinata waited until the wheels touched the ground before jumping off. She stumbled, but she rather enjoyed exiting without the horses breaking the stride. It was a common trip for them; they would drop her off and then fly back to Olympus. Hinata dusted off her dress and calmly walked towards the river that connected the Underworld to the Mortal world. She smiled as elderly swarmed her. She reassured them of a safe passage and offered coins to them so they could pay the toll. Hinata allowed the group to board and waited for the next ride. Orochimaru hated when she did that, since he would have to tell one of the spirits that worked in Itachi's castle that she was there, but he had yet to bring her over.

"My Darkest Lady," Orochimaru frowned as she finally stepped into the boat, "you enjoy bringing me trouble, do you not?" Hinata only laughed lightly as she handed her coin to Orochimaru and he began to take her down the river. "Lord Itachi has never been angrier with me. How am I to tell him that you are the one purposely avoiding getting in?"

"I will deal with him Orochimaru," Hinata assured as she spotted the shores and watched as workers began to lead in spirits to different parts of the Underworld. Hinata was greeted by her maid and two skeleton guards. "Until I see you again," she said lightly as she stepped off the boat and he only scoffed and rowed back to the other side. Hinata nodded to her maid and guards, who bowed back to her, and continued on her way back to the castle. She passed by pleading spirits, but Hinata assured them once again they will be reborn and that they will live the next life better. She came to a stop when she noticed the Reaper was walking towards her. Even her three escorts stopped. Madara and Hinata had never spoken; Madara deemed Itachi the only person worth speaking to about work, even though Hinata almost ran more than half of the Underworld.

Madara stopped when he finally took notice to her. He nodded his head and stepped aside for her to pass. He may not respect her as a leader, but he respected her as a way to respect Itachi. If he was to cross Itachi again, he would be in for a heap of trouble. Hinata only nodded back and continued on her way; her three escorts shook in fear as they passed Madara; he was the reason they were there after all. Hinata smiled as the gates of her castle came into view; she kept back her excitement and walked as calmly as she could. Hinata was greeted by more workers and she found herself walking through the doorway that led to the throne room. She smiled as she spotted Itachi sitting at his throne with a book in his hands. Next to him, was another feminine looking throne with a book left open on its seat. She walked up a few steps to her throne and picked up the book.

"I have passed you," Itachi said calmly. It was always like this when Hinata came back. Itachi acted like she had only left for an hour. Sometimes she wished that he would miss her more. Hinata took her seat and motioned her escorts out. "How was it?"

"It was nice," she smiled as she closed the book and set it on her lap. "The mortals are doing rather well and have prepared for the end of the harvest better. Not to mention that I witnessed a few demigods be tested." Hinata glanced to Itachi. She pouted when she saw that he looked to be more interested in his book than her. "I was able to spend time with my mother…and with Gaara too." That was sure to get him. Itachi finally took his eyes off his book and looked to his smiling wife. Gaara, the God of War, was the biggest pain in Itachi's side. Always causing mortals to die and flood his domain. All the work he had to put into to make sure that those reborn got reborn, traitors were punished, heros were awarded, and anything in between. She blushed lightly, "He even taught me to wield a spear."

"When would you ever need to know how to wield a spear?" He asked with a glare at the thought of the God getting so close to Hinata. He could guess why Hinata would tell him such a thing; it was the only way to stir emotion out of him. He did deserve it sometimes, but most times she was just being cruel.

"What if we are attacked?" Hinata asked and looked to him.

"No one would dare attack the Underworld," Itachi said as he went back to his book. "What else have you done while away from me?"

Hinata saddened as she looked down at her lap, "I got to meet Ino's son," she muttered under her breath. Itachi had caught it though, and he put down his book. If anything he had done brought him guilt it was that. How he was unable to give his wife what she most wanted. When she had first arrived, Itachi gave her a garden, a library, people to interact with even though they were dead, and the love she had always craved. He saw that she was grateful for it all and thanked him almost every day for a month. Then, while the two lied in bed together, she had finally worked the nerve to actually ask for something. Itachi always pushed her to rely on him for anything. Even when Naruto had come to stay by the request of Ino, he had allowed it since he had never seen Hinata so happy. She would keep her request so small: new books, more land for her garden, different seeds. But this time, she had asked for the one thing he could not give her.

A child.

The request was so innocent from her lips. She, still being a virgin, had asked with nervousness and her face burning red. He sat up from spot and looked at her with wide eyes; she was so embarrassed, but sat up with him and wrapped her arms around his arm. He sighed and looked away from her as to not see the disappointment on her face. Itachi had told her he was infertile. He felt her stiffen and the guilt wrapped around his black heart. He looked back at her and watched as she dropped her head and her shoulders began to shake. He pulled her into an embrace and stroked her hair. He begged for forgiveness that he had failed her and began to try to make things right. Itachi was ready to offer anything; even the chance for Hinata to become impregnated with another man's seed just to see her happy. She refused it though. Hinata had vowed to stay faithful to him, even if it meant she could never bare a child of her own.

Itachi pulled his wife out of her seat, "Please Hinata," he sat her on his lap and placed his head against her neck. "The offer still stands. You find a man of your choice, and I will allow him the honor to bed you for a child." The anger burned in his chest at the thought but only two things made it burn not as hot as before: he had bed her first, and he wanted to see her happy. He kissed her neck, "Seeing you sad does not suit you."

"Think nothing of it," she said she sat straight and smiled down at him. "I am perfectly happy here with my husband." She kissed his forehead and stood up. "I will see you at dinner. My garden must be tended to." She walked off and Itachi just watched. He picked up their books and went to his office; he had other work to deal with. Even the return of his wife did not got him a day off.

**(Line Break)**

Hinata sighed as she sat up in her bed. She looked over to her sleeping husband and smiled lightly; he never woke before her. Hinata was used to waking up when the sun rose, so when she slept and woke was the same as the time in the mortal world. She got up and changed into a black dress with flower clasped made of silver. She brushed through her hair and put on her sandals. Hinata looked at herself in the mirror, admiring how she looked and then placed her crown atop her head. Hinata exited the room with silence and nodded to the guards; the workers had grown accustom to her running about the castle and Underworld without her husband. Hinata picked one of her fruits and took a large bite into it; the juices flowed down her chin and she was quick to clean it off before heading outside. She finished the fruit as she exited the gate and looked to the long line of shivering mortals. Hinata frowned and saddened at the thought of another harsh winter; she would have to have a word with her mother for doing it. Kurenai was upset, but she didn't have to kill nearly half of the mortals to do it.

She walked down to the sorting area, but her eye caught something; she looked over to a shorter line. Madara had sat on the ground surrounded by small spirits that shivered and clutched to him for warmth he did not possess. Hinata walked over to the small line and was surprised to see that the second she was close enough, the children turned away from Madara and went to her. They cried for their mothers and father. A cloaked figure would take another one and escort them through the gates that led to another passage; she hated to see that the children where reborn to the same world they died in. Hinata kneeled down and comforted the few that remained, but soon enough they were sorted and taken away. All that was left was Madara and a small bundle in his arms. Madara looked over to her as she stared; he held out the thing in his arms. Hinata was hesitant, but took the bundle and gasped as her eyes fell upon a baby.

"He was left behind with a coin in his sheets," Madara informed her as she rocked the baby that would not respond to her action. "I assume his mother knew she could not care for a baby in the chaos you and your mother had caused." Hinata looked up at him with shock that he had said such a thing to her; he didn't look to regret the choice though. He stood up as the cloak figure came for the baby. "I must go back for more-"

"Wait," Hinata said suddenly, not getting up and still looking at the baby. "Bring me his body." Madara looked at her and then over to the cloak figured. The figure still waited to be handed the baby. "I will keep him." She looked over to Madara, and then to the figure. "He will be mine to keep." The two looked at one another again. It was unheard of, to keep something that was dead, but then again, everything here was walking around like they had lived. She pulled off her crown and handed it to Madara, "I'll give you this, for you to bring me his body and put him back in."

"Darkest Lady," he said as he took the crown. He looked back at her and watched as she pulled off the clasped from her dress and then hand it to the figure. The cloaked figure took the payment and went to another line since his was finished. Madara watched as she held up her dress and the baby. "As you wish," he finally said and walked off back to the mortal world.

Hinata smiled and placed the baby back on the ground. He had yet to react to anything. Hinata pulled out a needle and thread since she had come to use her clasps as payment for a lot of things. She roughly put her dress back together and then looked back down at her precious baby. Ever since she had spoken with Itachi about the matter a week ago, she could not take her mind off his offer. Hinata had gotten so desperate, that she was considering being unfaithful. She tried to push the thoughts away from it, but her desire to be a mother was much stronger. Hinata picked up the baby and kissed his cold forehead; she looked to him for a response, but she got nothing. Hinata held the baby close and stayed in her spot until Madara came back. He carried back a basket and placed it before her. Hinata looked down and set her eyes upon a blue and unresponsive baby. She handed the spirit to Madara and he gently placed the spirit back in. Hinata couldn't help but smile as the baby began to cry from his cold. She picked him up again and placed him close to her chest.

She looked up to Madara and smiled. "Thank you." Madara only nodded and walked away, with her crown still in his hands. Hinata stood up and rocked the baby back and forth. She hummed and kissed his cold cheek as he began to calm down. Hinata looked down at the basket he came in and rifled through it to see if the mother had left anything else. But the only things there were more blankets and worn pillow. She kicked the basket aside and walked back to her castle. Hinata went in through the front gates, but instead of going back to her room she went for the throne room, and then to her old room. Hinata picked bowl filled with the golden ambrosia. Once she was safely in her own room, Hinata set the bowl on a table she summoned from the ground and sat on her bed. Hinata held her baby in a better way and watched his eyes finally open to reveal such dark onyx eyes. Hinata smiled at him and picked up a spoon full of the golden liquid and slowly fed the baby. She watched as the color came back to his skin, and any pain he was in before slowly faded. She stopped when he finished another spoon-full and lied so that she was on her side and her baby was beside her.

"Hello," she cooed to the little thing that would slowly loose what was mortal in him. Hinata stroked his cheek, "Welcome to the Underworld my son," she smiled light. "Soon enough, you will be the perfect prince to our home. My little prince, Sasuke." She laughed lightly as the little prince looked about the room with wide eyes. Hinata pulled him close to her chest and whispered, "Your father can't find out about you yet Sasuke. First, I take away what makes you mortal, and then…he will see you as I do." She placed another kiss on Sasuke's cheek and sang him back to sleep. It would be hard to keep Itachi from knowing, but she had her ways.

**(Line Break)**

Itachi frowned as he watched Hinata walk through the throne room and pass the opened door to his study without even a second glance. He had spent the last two weeks working with all of the Gods under him about all the dead coming in and he never got the chance to even talk to Hinata. Even when she was walking off to bed, he would join her but he was just so damn tired that he fell asleep before any words could be exchanged. By the time that he had woken up, she was gone and the Fates were banging on his door for him to get to work. Itachi glared as he looked to the framed strings of fate that he had kept in his study. They took up a large portion of the wall and each string had its own bright glow; they were the lives of the gods. How he would love to cut through a few of them, but the strings were indestructible. He slowly got up, just about ready to follow his wife to see what could be more important than spending time with him, but the Fates were right outside of his door.

"Lord Itachi!" Tsunade yelled before he could walk off.

"There is troubling issues we have come to face." Shizune said as she and her two sisters walked over to him and stood before him.

Itachi glared, "I will deal with it at another time-"

"It is your job to deal with it now!" Anko said with the eye in one of her empty sockets. "The Darkest Lady will have to wait her turn for your attention." The two began to push him towards the library. He hated how the only people in this world and the others were these Fates. He growled as he entered the library and saw the new set of strings that were being sown and others being cut. Of course Kushina would allow so many new mortals to be born just to die again. He summoned his own chair and took a seat and watched as the Fates stood around their altar and placed the eye down. "Look at this!"

Itachi had a lack of emotion as the sister held up a string to his face. "Someone is living."

"After we had cut the string," Shizune informed as she opened their book of death. She pointed to the name that was marked under 'dead'.

"There is only one man that is allowed to do that." Tsunade said with a glare and grabbed a rusty pair of scissors.

Itachi took hold of the string and then looked to the book once more. His eyes scanned down the scrawl of the sisters and glared at the name. This mortal had only been alive for a little more than a month. Madara never had a soft spot, but maybe someone paid him enough to get him to go against his job. If there was one thing that he hated and did not stand for, it was when people didn't do their jobs. He stood up, "I'll find out what is going on."

"Make sure to give him a good thwack to the head," Anko called as she held up a string for Tsunade to cut.

Itachi walked out of the room and made his way down the hall. He walked down to the throne room and sure enough, Madara was already there with his weapon of choice in hand. Itachi glared was about to yell at him, but he was surprised to see Hinata finally walk out from where ever she went with a book in hand and a smile on her face. He stopped and the two males watched as she was about to walk past them. Hinata looked at the two and offered a sweet smile and nod before walking on back to the library. They both stood in silence. "My wife doesn't even like you."

"She owes me," Madara said calmly even with the ruler of the Underworld glaring at him. "You called me for something?"

"This," he held up the string, "you put a spirit back in its body. Fix it."

"I'm sorry my Dark Lord," Madara bowed to him. "But I was left with no choice but to give the child life once again."

"No mortal could stand against you," Itachi glared. Something was very wrong here and he was more than ready to find this person that was making his workers to go against him. "I refuse to believe that you were paid enough or even tricked by those mortals."

"Of course not," Madara said as he put his weapon on his shoulder. "But," he shrugged, "I never said a mortal paid me off."

"Who then," Itachi asked with a glare.

"Ask my Darkest Lady," Madara spoke calmly and walked out of the castle. He still had a job to do.

Itachi was wide eyed for the moment, but without much more hesitation he walked off to his bed room. He pushed open the doors before the guards could do it for him. He looked around and saw that no one was there. But he then went straight to every other room until he got the Hinata's old room. He was stunned to see that the guards were back in their place, even though no one was supposed to be in there. Itachi went to open the door, but the guards were quick to pipe in. "M-My Lord," one said with slight fear. "T-The Darkest L-Lady has asked that we keep this room sealed-" he stopped when Itachi was just glaring daggers at him. This guard looked to the other, who just nodded quickly. The two opened the doors as fast as they could, and Itachi walked in. He walked over to the bed where he found something moving about. He stood at the bed side and looked down at the baby that reached up for the mobile that dangled above him; Itachi looked to the table with baby items and ambrosia food. He then looked over to a small fire pit that had been made and burned with a black fire.

Itachi should have known that his wife had been fed up with not having a child. She was too faithful to cheat on him and far too kind to just steal one. He was rather impressed at how clever at how she went about it. It also explains why she cried when she came home about losing her crown; she had played him like a harp. Itachi picked up the baby and held him like any other mother would; Itachi was used to having to hold kids. He had to show them step by step on how to get through the process of being reborn. He picked up the string and took a closer look at it; he smirked when he saw the faint glow of black. It was the same glow that Itachi had on his string. Hinata was slowly taking away this kid's mortality and too speed up the process she was about to burn away his mortality. He laughed lightly when he thought about the look of fear on her face at the thought of putting him in such a dark fire.

"I-Itachi!" Hinata stood in the door way with fear in her eyes. His back was to her and the books in her hands fell to the floor. She began to shiver when he finally looked back to her; she tried to reach out to Sasuke, but shrank back when Itachi's red eyes shifted back to the baby. "I-I…I-I can explain-"

"Shhhh," he said and placed down the string of this boy's life. "Do not fret Hinata," he smirked as he took a seat by the fire. Hinata quickly went over and kneeled beside him. "I am surprised that you had been able to keep such a secret from me for this long."

"I apologies Itachi," she said lightly as she looked up to him. "Please…do not take him away from me."

"And why would I?" Itachi smirked as he looked down at Hinata. "I gave you the permission to find a child. I'm just a little upset that you paid off Madara with the lovely crown I made with my own two hands." Itachi slowly moved Sasuke so that he was held in his two hands. "I think I'll finish this myself," Hinata watched with some fear as Itachi held Sasuke above the fire. She watched with awe as the baby only looked about in confusion. Hinata laid her head on Itachi's knee. "What is his name?"

"Prince Sasuke," she said with a dreamy voice.

"Sasuke," Itachi repeated as he watched his son's eyes slowly turn from black to red. He pulled him back out. "The ambrosia Hinata," she nodded and walked over to the table. The two had spent the rest of the evening together with their son.

Sasuke's string of fate began to glow brighter and brighter.

**(Line Break)**

Hinata laughed lightly as she watched Sasuke walk a few steps but fall back on his bottom. She watched as her flowers rubbed against him and almost looked to be trying to push him back to his feet. Hinata opened up her arms to him and cooed to him, "Come now my little prince, come to mother." She smiled as he waved his arms about and got back to his feet and hastily stumbled over to her with arms open and a smile on his face. Hinata grabbed him before he could fall again and pulled him close to her chest. She sat back against the large jewel stone that she had placed in her garden. She allowed Sasuke to lie against her with his head on her shoulder. Hinata held him up with one arm and used her other had to pick up her book. She had gotten a little behind Itachi since all her time was consumed; she never let Sasuke out of her site. Hinata was given many optioned to allow another maid about the house to look after him, but she rather has Sasuke raised by something that was living for the most part. And with the upcoming event, she was trying to sway her husband into letting Sasuke take a look at the living world.

She was not surprised that Itachi threw a fit not only of having to give up his wife again, but now, his son. Technically, Sasuke had eaten food in the Underworld, but Hinata did mention Sasuke has only been eating ambrosia –since they wanted to be sure that his immortality would not go away- and ambrosia was from Olympus. Itachi would pout and groan at the thought, but Hinata convinced him that maybe with this newfound son, Kurenai would see that Hinata needed to be home with her baby and not switching back and forth. Now, that was a plan that Itachi could get behind. Sure, Kurenai would then push that Hinata never go back, but he was sure to win that battle.

He was just glad that Hinata had picked a baby that had looked so much like him. No one but him, Hinata, and Madara would know about whom the baby truly belonged to. Sasuke was pale skinned from never seeing the sun, he had inky black hair, and with his new immortality, he was blessed with deep red eyes. Hinata would complement on how Sasuke looked like his 'handsome father.' Itachi loved how Hinata stroked his ego and didn't even know she was doing it. Itachi had ordered a few escorts to lead his wife back to the docks and prepared a nanny to care for his son until she returned. As much as Itachi would _love _for Kurenai to meet her grandson, he rather has his own bounding time with Sasuke.

"Oh Sasuke," Hinata spoke softly to her boy. He was still laid against her chest with his head closer to her neck. She lightly stroked his soft tuffs of hair, "Mother needs to get ready to go up to see your Grandmother." She laughed lightly as he began to whine and she was sure he was frowning. Hinata slowly stood up and dropped her book to the ground. She walked off her garden and back into the castle. "You're as stubborn as your Father," she kissed his hand. Hinata entered the throne room and then walked to Itachi's study; He was sitting at his large desk and she smiled when Itachi finally looked up at her. "Are you sure that you will be okay with Sasuke? He can be some trouble sometimes."

"I am ruler of the Underworld," Itachi said with a sigh and smirked at her, "I think I can handle one small boy."

"He is a small prince," Hinata said as she walked up to his desk. "It will be much harder than that." Hinata rocked back and forth, "You know that you can call me back at any time."

"I know," he stood up and smiled. He lightly took Sasuke from her and held him with one arm. Sasuke didn't react well but Itachi kept a firm hold on him. "See," he patted Sasuke's back and smiled to Hinata. "You just convince your mother that you are needed here and not up there." Hinata smiled and kissed Itachi, but when they pulled apart Sasuke began to cry and reach to her again. Hinata felt her heart break and quickly gave Sasuke a kiss on the forehead. Itachi had to hold back his son from just dropping to the ground once Hinata left. Itachi held up his son so that they were eye to eye. "Behave Sasuke, you foolish boy." He smirked as Sasuke glared at him.

Sasuke waved his arms around and looked to be trying to kick at him, but Itachi just held him to his chest again and carried him to the nursery he had made for him. Inside, three nannies stood waiting to care for Sasuke. Itachi sat him down on the floor and watched as Sasuke crawled around and banged toys against one another. He was rather amused as the boy would pick up wooden weapons and take out some pent up anger and stuffed toys. Itachi would have to be sure to make a Minato stuffed toy so he could watch his son beat it. Itachi chuckled as Sasuke looked up at him and swung the wooden sword at his feet; Itachi knelt down and poked the boy's nose. Sasuke was a bit startled by it and fell to his back and whined. "Foolish boy," Itachi sat him back up and handed him the sword again, "I am King. I over rule you." He stood back up and looked to the three nannies that were nothing more than bones, "If anything happens to him, all of you will be punished."

"Yes Dark Lord," the three said and bowed as he left.

Itachi went to the library and was surprised to see the Fates look at him, and then to one another.

The three sharked a chuckle.

"What was that all about?" Itachi asked as he picked up the book of death.

"I over rule you," Anko mocked

"A Prince that owes his life to the Darkest Lady." Tsunade

"A Prince that would do anything to repay her." Shizune

"Even overthrow the great King of the Underworld." They all said and then cackled with one another as Itachi frowned at what had just transpired. He took the book and walked back to his office before he could even think of a reason to go back and check on his son. Sasuke was nothing more than a baby that still had no idea of his new God Status; he was of no threat to anyone. Sure, Itachi would teach him to fight, but Itachi would always be better.

That was just a fact.

**(Line Break)**

_~Ten Years Later~_

"Mother," Sasuke called as he ran from his 'personal study' (Hinata called it his 'play room' but Sasuke was too much of a man for that) when he caught the sound of the large doors opening. He had silver sword strapped to his back and his robes were an inky black and covered his whole body; unlike his father's robes that exposed part of his chest. Sasuke skidded around a corner and quickly calmed himself to a walk when he saw his father exiting the library. Sasuke sneered as Itachi walked ahead of him like he didn't know Sasuke was behind him. Sasuke touched the back of his head and pouted since both his parents had long hair, yet his hair refused to grow very long without looking terrible. Right now, one of his nannies had cut his hair so that the back part stuck up and he had bangs that framed his face.

"Sasuke," Itachi finally said as he glanced back to the boy, "You be sure to say hello to your Grandmother as well." He smirked when Sasuke frowned. Itachi and Sasuke shared the same distaste when it came to Kurenai; she still made Hinata leave ever six months. Sasuke huffed as Itachi chuckled and poked his forehead, "Foolish boy."

"Stop that," Sasuke glared up at him. They both entered the throne room and Sasuke held back a smile when he saw Hinata standing at one of the long tables of food. "Mother," he walked up to her and she turned to him and smiled. Sasuke blushed lightly as she met him half way and hugged him tightly.

"Hello my little Prince," she spoke sweetly and kissed his forehead. Hinata then let go and went over to Itachi and gave him a kiss on the lips. She blushed when he held her in an embrace and stroked her head. "I'm so glad that you missed me."

"I always miss you," he spoke lightly and kissed her temple. Itachi glanced to Sasuke and watched his son seethe in anger and glare at him. He pulled away slowly and grabbed the fruit from her. "Hungry, Hinata?" he smirked and bit in the fruit. He held the piece between his teeth and leaned back down to her. She blushed but took the bait and took a bite. He chuckled as he ate his piece as she blushed and ate hers. He looked over and smirked at Sasuke, "Would you like some Sasuke?" He tossed the fruit and only chuckled when the boy used his broad sword to cut the fruit in half.

"Oh my little Prince," Hinata scolded as she picked up the two halves. "Your father was just offering you something to eat."

"I was not hungry," Sasuke seethed as he glared at a smirking Itachi. He watched as Hinata tossed the two pieces between the three winged demons that were perched like gargoyles. He looked away, "I am sorry." He blushed when he felt her stroke his hair and kiss his temple.

"You're as stubborn as your father," she smiled, "and that's why I love you so much."

Sasuke kept back the need to growl. He was always compared to Itachi and he hated it. He hated it more when his mother said how much she loved him was because he related so much to his father. It was like he couldn't be his own person. Sasuke grabbed a bowl of fruit and muttered about going back to his study. He scoffed when Itachi had nodded and took the attention of Hinata again and led her to their bedroom. Like Sasuke didn't know what was going on. It sickened him. Why would someone like his mother, his sweet and kind mother, want someone like his sick and cold father? Sasuke glared as he kicked open the door and glared at the two guards that stood by; they never bothered to open doors for him anyway. Sasuke made it clear that he didn't need help from anyone, but they only listened when his father said it to them again. Sasuke was Prince; he didn't need his father's threats.

"Argh!" He yelled as he took one of his daggers and threw it at the wall. He smirked as the blade drove in four inches deep. If there was one thing Sasuke was the best at, it was weaponry. He pulled the dagger out of the wall and put it back in the holster on the belt he left on the table. He went over to the window and watched as long lines of souls were being processed and taken to the different parts of hell. He sneered as he looked down at the pathetic mortals. He hated them all. He hated that he used to be one of them. Sasuke would never tell his mother, but he was curious as to why his birth with her was not etched in stone. When he was little, he didn't like how he was so unknown to the mortal souls. His mother promised to make sure the whole world knew of the Prince of treasures. Sasuke had a gift for growing, like his mother, but he could only grow the jewels that his father was known for. Riches oddly enough came from the dirt; when he was seven, he watched with glee as the spirits of the mortals begged him to grant their family riches. They practically tried to sell their souls to them. His mother said he couldn't and shouldn't be bribed, so he listened.

He was shocked to find out that the only reason he was alive was because of the bribery his mother did. Sasuke found out he was once human from the Fates. His mother was away with his grandmother and his father was just busy. Sasuke looked through the death book and saw his name. Only a day later, his name was back in the book of the living. He snuck into his father's room and saw his string of life and when he looked close enough, he saw the mend in his string. He yelled and destroyed his study with a fit of fury. He wasn't really a God, he was a made one. His mother saved his life, gave him another chance to live when his first one didn't, and all he could do was try to impress her with helping in her garden, showing his fighting skills, and getting through books she read with his father. He owed her everything and he could give her nothing worth it. Sasuke got the nannies to clean up as he went to her garden; he would add more jewels that looked like his mother's eyes.

Sasuke huffed as he turned away from the window and grabbed his bow and arrow. He would go out back to the part of his yard that overlooked the area of punishment. He would love to shoot arrows at them; he would even get gifts from the other Gods and Goddess; they all said 'nice shot.' Sasuke slowed his walk as he got closer to the library and peeked. The Fates were around the eye again. He was curious as they worked on the loom to make new strings. One would write in the book and he watched as books and scrolls floated about the room to be put back in their right places. Sasuke's eyes widen when they caught the gleam of the scissors. His mother had told him it was a special pair of scissors that the Fates used and that he was never to touch them. Sasuke was also told by his father that the scissors could not cut through their strings, but Sasuke knew the real reason to why his father told him that piece of information.

His father and he were never on good terms even though they acted like it when his mother was home.

Sasuke snuck in and reached for the weapons, but he jumped back when Anko grabbed his wrist and glared at him with her eye-less face. "What do you think you are doing Dark Prince?" He was quiet and refused to look at her. She smirked and looked over to her sisters. "Would you like to become one of the Fates?" He glared as he looked at the floor and the other laughed at him. "Silly boy," she scoffed and let go of him, "go back to your play room."

"Don't be so hard on him;" Shizune said with a light giggle, "we all know why he's here."

"I wonder why he even bother's anymore." Tsunade said with a shrug and pulled another string. "The little Prince will be nothing, but a little Prince.

"Not fit for a Queen- whoop," Anko smirked as Sasuke glared. "Said too much."

"Shut up," Sasuke glared at her. "Get back to your work." They scoffed but said nothing. He left the room in a huff and clutched his bow a bit tighter than needed. He was sure to get some good gifts from Minato since everyone he saw was getting an arrow to the eye.

**(Line Break)**

Hinata sighed as she sat on her bed and brushed through her hair. A blush was painted on her cheeks, "Do you really have to…insist right when I get home?"

Itachi smirked as he adjusted his robes, "Is it wrong that I miss my wife?"

"No…" she trailed off as she stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. She fixed her clasps and neatly placed her crown back on her head. She smiled coyly as Itachi came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I miss you, but…not like that…" she blushed and glanced at him. "Is that the only way you ever miss me?"

"Of course not," he smirked, "I miss how you wake up before me and watch my sleep." He chuckled as she blushed red. "I miss sitting together and reading. I miss how you help me with my work. How well you can handle the boy, or how you scrunch up your nose whenever you are troubled." Itachi kissed her cheek and then placed his chin on her head. "I just like to show me how much I love you," he smirked as she sighed. "I bet Sasuke is out torturing the tortured; why don't we have something to eat before Pein comes after me for the lack of good souls."

"That sounds nice," she smiled and lightly removed Itachi's grip from around her waist. She took his hand and led him out of the room. She giggled as he picked her up and carried her to the throne room. She clutched to him tighter and kissed him. "You spoil me."

"It's one of the other things I love to do." He smirked and placed her on her feet. "Should I go get him?" Hinata nodded and as he went for Sasuke, she began to set up in the dining room. Itachi smiled lightly as he walked down the halls and found the door still open. He took in a breath and sighed as he watched Sasuke grab another arrow and aim for a woman that had caused Ino's lover to cheat on her; she was having her eyes pecked out for looking at what wasn't hers. "Aim for the heart Sasuke," Itachi said calmly as he stood beside him, "the pain would be greater for her." He chuckled when Sasuke just muttered under his breath but still took his advice. They both smirked as she cried out in pain; she stopped once the arrow vanished and reappeared with the others. "Your mother is waiting in the dining area to eat. Make sure that you look decent."

"Alright," he nodded and picked up his things. He and Itachi walked back into the hall with Itachi closing the door behind them. "Father," Sasuke looked back at him, "did mother say anything about her stay with grandmother?"

"She may have mentioned something about Kurenai wanting to spend time with you," Itachi spoke calmly as he walked slightly behind his son back to Sasuke's study. "I think she complimented on how well you have been placing the riches," he smirked when he saw his son blush, "she and Kisame are pleased that you have even placed riches on ocean floors."

"I thought it up thanks to the maps she brings back," he said as he opened the door and glared as the guards bowed. "Will grandmother be coming by then?"

"Most likely," Itachi sighed as he thought of all the negatives she would bring up again and again; she did every time she came here. "So be on your best behavior."

"I know," he said as he put away his weapons instead of the sword on his back. He went over to a bowl of water and cleaned his face and hands. He looked back over to Itachi and frowned, "You don't have to wait for me."

"Is it wrong that I want to spend time with my only son?" He smirked and ran his fingers over the writing in the scroll Sasuke had left open. He took in the words that the boy wrote and smiled as he kept track of everything that happened, but not his thoughts on it; that must have been another scroll. "Tell me Sasuke," he glanced to him as he fixed his sandals, "are you happy here?"

"This is my home," Sasuke answered and tried to fix his hair. "It will always be my home."

"That does not answer the question Sasuke." Itachi said as he stepped out and Sasuke rushed out after him. "So, give me one."

"I am," Sasuke said and looked up to Itachi. "Are you happy here?"

"I am now," he said with a lightly smile and ruffled the boy's hair. "Now that I have my wife and my son." Before Sasuke could respond back, they made it to the dining area and Sasuke stopped. He stared with awe as his mother placed down another bowl of fruit and grains. She glanced back and smiled at him; just with her eyes he was beckoned to come over. Sasuke went to his seat and sat down as Hinata placed a plate before him and a wine glass filled with ambrosia. He smiled at the thought that his mother still worried about him. "Sasuke," Itachi smirked, "why don't you tell your mother about your perfect shots?"

Sasuke glared at him, "Mother just got back-"

"Do not be silly Sasuke," Hinata smiled at him as she sat back down beside Itachi. "I would love to hear about it."

Sasuke growled under his breath since he knew what Itachi was trying to do. Now, he had to tell his sweet mother that he goes out and shoots and tormented souls just for the hell of it. He shifted in his seat as he tried to say it in the best way possible. "Well…I was practicing…and I got off the perfect shot…right through the center."

"Stop being coy Sasuke," Itachi said as he grabbed his win glass. "Hinata knows that you go out and shoot at those being punished." He glanced to an uneasy Hinata. "Right through a woman's heart."

"Impressive," Hinata trailed off and took a rather large gulp of her wine. She hated how comfortable her two boys were with the thought of death and torture. But she really couldn't say much against it; this was her home and what they had to do. She smiled to a blushing Sasuke; she knew that he thought she had no idea and would not want her to find out. He was such a mama's boy. "It truly is Sasuke; you're a better shot that your father."

Itachi pouted, "That was just cruel," he smirked as she just giggled. He loved it when she teased him. "Like you are the greatest fighter."

"And how would you know?" Hinata challenged with a smiled and a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Is that a duel I hear you challenging?" Itachi smirked and leaned in closer to whisper in her ear. "Since I have a grand idea at the price the loser will have to pay." Hinata blushed and turned away from him as he chuckled and leaned back in his seat.

"Can I eat now?" Sasuke asked with slight disgust.

"Please do," Hinata smiled at him with her face still flushed. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and took a large bite into the pomegranate. He only ate them because they were Hinata's favorite. Sasuke just listened to his parents talk about certain issues in the Underworld and how certain Gods were on them for not honoring the promise they made with mortals. The soldiers were promised rebirth to better homes, sailors were promised to be rewarded for their work on the sea, and all the ones in between. Sasuke thought the whole thing was just a hassle; his parents did enough work as it was. Sasuke poked at a bright red tomato. "Is something wrong my Prince," Hinata asked as she caught her son playing with his food.

"Nothing is wrong," he said dully as he stabbed the tomato and watched as the juices poured out.

"You seem so down," Hinata pouted a little and blushed. "Are you not happy to see that I came back home?" She held back a giggle as she watched her son sputter out how he was so happy that she was back with his face as red as the tomato he had abused. She finally let a giggle slip through and Sasuke came to an abrupt stop once he heard. Her smile only grew when she saw her son glaring at her with the brightest red cheeks she had ever seen. "You are too adorable my little Prince." She composed herself again and placed her hands on her lap, "I am sorry Sasuke."

"Okay," he muttered. He rubbed the back of his neck, "Mother," his voice was light almost a whisper. Hinata caught it though and looked to her son. "Do you think…that one day I can be more than a Prince?"

Hinata was a little taken back by the question and looked to Itachi for some sort of guidance to the question. Itachi watched his son with careful eyes and then let out a held breath. "I'm sorry Sasuke," he said slowly, "but I am the one ruler of the Underworld. Not even my heir can take that away." He grabbed his wine glass, "I can assure you that you are a king of treasures. Only you could bless the mortals with something so priceless; the one thing that can make a man a king on his world, and bring them all to war." He took a drink and nodded to him, "You hold a great power."

Sasuke just nods. He wasn't satisfied with his answer but he didn't dislike it either. He wasn't too keen on the mortals, but his mother had tried to save them and ease their troubled souls. Sasuke pushed away from the table, "May I leave?"

"Yes Sasuke," Itachi said and Sasuke left his mother and father to talk. He walked back to his mother's garden and checked on his gems that he had planted to grow big. He sighed when he saw that they had barely grown since he last saw them. It was bad enough that he would always be under his father, but now he could never do anything to please his mother.

How was he going to thank her for giving him life?

The question plagued his mind every waking moment.

**(Line Break)**

_~ A Decade Later~_

Hinata sighed happily as she sat on her husband's throne with her legs hanging over one arm and her back against the other arm. A larger book in her hands and a very free day made the Queen very happy. No war, food was a plenty, and health was better. It left Hinata with little work to do, but Itachi was still as busy as always. Meetings, dealing with the lower parts of the Underworld, and not to forget that her son was getting a little restless. Hinata looked up at the ceiling and smiled at the thought of her little prince. Sasuke had finally grown up to in a perfect young man that had a knack for fighting. Hinata wasn't sure how much she liked how much Sasuke took pleasure in assigning the guilty to punishments. It was a little unnerving, but it was her family. Hinata looked back at her book and continued to read; she smiled at the thought that Itachi was never going to be able to catch up with her. She giggled and kicked her feet a bit; she loved feeling so young and foolish at times.

Sasuke watched his mother as he stood in the shadow of the hall. He had his arms crossed over his chest and a dull expression on his face. Sasuke had gotten most of his work down and has declined many invitations to go to Olympus on behalf of some goddesses. He wished they would leave him alone; he was the Prince of the Underworld and that meant he did not leave the Underworld. It was bad enough when they came down here, or sent some stupid demigods or mortals to come and get him. Ino even had the audacity to have a man try and kidnap his mother so that he would have to come and get her, but before Sasuke could do anything his father took care of it. He glared and let out a low growl.

His father was again his mother's savior.

As the years passed, Sasuke and Itachi had grown distant and were at each other throats constantly, not that Itachi ever showed it. In all truth, Sasuke was the one on the violent end and Itachi was calmer and passive. Itachi didn't even give Sasuke the time of day anymore. Sasuke knew it was just to insult him though, to undermine him like that. His father was a cold hearted bastard and Sasuke knew it; the only thing was that his mother could not see it. Though, he was sure that his father had tricked her into staying, since he knew how his mother got there. It made him mad, to think that his bastard father kidnaped Hinata from her home and locked her up in his castle (basically). Sasuke asked the Fates why his mother stayed, and they told him since not only had she eaten in the Underworld, but that Hinata had actually loved him. She had opened her heart to another man slightly by force. He was not surprised that the mortals called her story, 'The rape of Hinata.' His father stained her lips with the sin of the fruit from the Underworld. His grandmother even told him even though that she loved him, that his birth reminded her that her pure daughter was gone. Sasuke felt sick with the thought.

He never really liked his father, but his mother…Sasuke loved his mother.

Almost…too much.

Sasuke was in her debt for what she had done for him. Bribed Madara for his life and gave him immortality. He was a god because of her and he could never think of how to repay…until today that is. Sasuke had been going over everything that he knew about his mother, her life, and who she really was. He even went through records of her life in the Underworld before he came along. He went to workers to get their observation and he was never able to find something to give her to finally repay his debt. Sasuke was about ready to give up. He had gone over his scrolls for the hundredth time but he came upon a scroll that one of Hinata's old maids wrote up for him. It was all about Hinata and Itachi's relationship; he figured out why he never looked through it until then. Sasuke leafed through a few pages and came upon something rather interesting. His mother had been craving for a child way before she finally got Sasuke. The maid wrote down how she would overhear the two in their quarters…_trying _to have a baby –Hinata's intentions and Itachi…his intentions were something else-. Sasuke was grossed out to put it bluntly, but it was odd. Why had they not just had their own child? They _did it_ plenty of times according to the maid's notes.

But, it gave him an idea of what he could do for his mother; to finally pay her back for saving him from a life as rebirth as a mortal.

Sasuke took in a deep breath as his mother finally got up and made her way to the hallway he was in. He kept a calm demeanor and waited until she was close enough before he tried to speak.

"Hello my Prince," Hinata smiled as she walked over and gave him a kiss on the forehead (she had to get on her tiptoes for that). "It's nice to see you out of your study," she laughed lightly as he rolled his eyes. She smiled kindly and continued to walk off, "I hope to see you at dinner."

"Wait," Sasuke said as he grabbed Hinata's wrist and stopped her from leaving. "I have to thank you."

"For what?" She asked in confusion as she tilted her head to the side.

Sasuke looked around like he was watching for someone, but then look her back in the eyes. "For saving me…and making me your son." Hinata was a little taken back by that; she had been found out. "I figured it out a long time ago actually…but I never wanted to say anything since I knew you would be upset."

"Oh my little prince," she frowned, "I'm so sorry that you had to find out…I-I don't know what to say-"

"Nothing," he cut her off. "You don't have to say anything. I am not angry. I am happy that you did." He blushed lightly and shifted on his feet. "You gave me a chance as life as a great god and that is greater than any rebirth could have given me." He took in a deep breath and kept a series look, "And now, I have a way that I can truly show you my gratitude." She looked at him with slight confusion. Sasuke kept his emotions straight, but the blush crawled up his neck, "Hinata…I will give you the one thing that you desired most in this world," he took in another steady breath, "a child to bear." He watched as her eyes widened and a blush bloomed on her pale cheeks. He felt as she grew tense in his hold and he slowly shifted his hand so that it was in a light hold with hers. "I can give you the child you wanted to have from your own womb."

"S-S-Sasuke…?" She dropped her book and put her hand over her mouth.

Sasuke tightened his grip on her hand since he knew that she was about to run. "Hinata, you have to accept this. I…I love you dearly and would give you my own life back. I am yours to use since you are the reason I stand here."

She began to shake her head at a slow pace and then sped up. Hinata didn't say anything, but she didn't have to. She pulled her hand out of his grip and ran off before he could say anything else to her. Sasuke sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He knew exactly why she ran; he could see it in her eyes. She was ashamed since she was considering the idea; he smirked and felt his blush die away.

"Do not get cocky _my son_." Sasuke spun around and glared as he saw Itachi standing there with his own smirk. "As you seem to forget, Hinata is my wife and not yours." He walked towards the male and what Sasuke though was about to be a fight turned out to be nothing. He kept his glare on him as Itachi stopped by his side and glanced at him. "She is too faithful to be with you-"

"But I am so much like you _father_." Sasuke said mockingly with his own smirk back. Itachi frowned and glared at Sasuke. "I can give her something that you never can. For once, I am better than you are, and trust me," Sasuke had an evil glint in his eyes. "I will be much better than you ever wished you could be with Hinata."

"We'll see about that Sasuke," Itachi poked his forehead and walked off. "But right now, I must go and comfort my wife about the horrible things her son has told her." He smirked and with a wave, left Sasuke standing in the halls.

Sasuke knew this was not over. It was far from over.

**(End)**

**Tell me what you thought and leave me any request that you may have.**


	35. A New World

**I have gotten the request to write a Byakuya Kuchiki X Hinata Hyuga. I have always wanted to try my hand at a Bleach and Naruto crossover so I can't wait to see how this goes.**

**After this I have my own one shot in mind and then I will go back to taking request again. I hope that you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™ or Bleach™ **

**(Line Break)**

Hinata Hyuga was known as the most obedient shinobi under the Jonin rank by her Hokage. Hinata did what she was told in the time frame given and followed each order to the point. It was one of the reasons that she was the next in line to become an Anbu, but it seemed that fate had a different plan from her. Hinata was shocked to find that not only was her next mission a solo, but it was an 'A' ranked and would be her ticket to being an Anbu. She read over her scroll a hundred times, packed over and over again so that she was prepared, and then trained extra hard to be ready for any situations. Hinata really thought that this was going to be her chance to show her father that she was better than what he thought and to her teammates that she didn't need to be protected ever second of the day. She was so proud of herself when she was on her way back from completing it; she was so excited that she sent her report ahead of time so she could come home to see the Hokage's smile and her new Anbu uniform, but…

Hinata didn't make it back home. She didn't even get to pass through the front gates. She was ambushed by rouge Takigakure shinobi; the same group that had the leader that was on her list to be captured or killed; Hinata had to kill him since he would not go without a fight. She was so close to home, but no one saw her, no one heard, not until she was already dead. She knew that she was dead, but she couldn't react to it. The whole world just went dark like someone had flipped a switch on her. She watched as the pain in her body faded away and then her vision came back. She was still lying on the ground, but she turned her head and saw her eyes staring back at her. Like some kind of dead fish. Hinata was back on her feet in a non-existent heart beat and she starred in horror at her bruised and battered body that lay lifeless on the ground. She tried to touch her cheek, but her hand went right through her body. Hinata began to back away until she caught the rustle of a chain; she looked down and watched as a chain came out of her body and just dragged on the ground as she moved. Hinata touched it and gasped when it began to eat itself. She stayed still and it stopped but she refused to move. Hinata looked around for something to get the chain off her, but she was left with no one.

It was until she heard a low groan and felt a sudden shift in the air; like the presence of someone with very high chakra. She looked over and was shocked to see a rather large and muscular man floating up in the air. She even saw a little blotch of pink with him. His hair was spiked up and he made a twinkle sound as he looked around. Hinata gasped when she heard her chain eat itself again and this time it got a lot closer to her chest. Before she could scream as it was about to eat the last of the rope, she felt the hilt of a sword hit her forehead.

"Gotcha'," the man said with a smirk. Hinata gulped loudly as she suddenly felt light.

"Way to go Kenny!" The little blotch of pink was actually a little girl. "You got her right before she became a hollow!"

"I always get the target," it was getting a little hard to hear him, but Hinata did feel better. "I better take her to the Seireitei; she's got some strong reiryoku going on." Then Hinata felt like she faded away without any troubles. The only thing that bothered her was that no one was there to take care of her physical body. Hinata thought she was finally going to live in peace like everyone always told her she would, but she never saw that bright white light that was supposed to lead her to the gates of heaven. No, she landed on a cold floor in a large echoing room. She went wide eyed when she took in a big breath of air. The need to breath came back to her. She panted like she had run a marathon and slowly got to her feet. She felt solid again. She touched her face and body to be sure she wasn't ghost like anymore. It was a relief to feel alive, but she knew that she wasn't anymore.

"Kenpachi Zaraki," a rather old looking man with a long white beard said from his seat. Hinata watched with wide eyes as he sat with such an air of power before her. She suddenly bowed down on her knees; force of habit really. "Why have you brought this girl before me?"

"Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto," Hinata looked over to see the man from before stood next to her, with the girl still hanging on his back. "This little girl has a great reiryoku; it would be a waste to send her anywhere else but here." He was very confident with himself, even though the man before her held no emotion on his face. Kenpachi crossed his arms over his chest, "Hell, even I'll take her in my group."

"She has no training, no zanpaktou, and no idea what is even going on." Yamamoto said sternly and got to his feet slowly. Hinata flinched back as she heard him walking towards her. "Tell me young woman, do you know where you are?"

Hinata tensed and looked up at Kenpachi for an answer. He wanted her on his team; she could not disappoint someone who was putting his neck on the line. He didn't look at her though, didn't even acknowledge the turmoil that was written on her face. Hinata looked back to the old man and tried to think of something. "Am I…in Heaven?" She asked and she flinched when she heard the little girl giggle. "Sorry…" she whispered and let her head drop. Her hands clutched the cloth on her pants; she had let someone down.

"You can stand young woman," Yamamoto said. He was a little surprised at how formal she was. She didn't talk until she was spoken to, her body language was that of a woman that had gone through extensive teachings in etiquette, and she bowed to him without knowing who he was. She stood slowly and kept her hands locked at her sides. "You are in the Seireitei. This is the place where souls with very strong powers come and help protect against Hallows and help those who have died, pass on." He explained lightly. She didn't look confused, but she didn't look satisfied with the answer either. "You are here since Kenpachi Zaraki and his lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi see a great strength to you. And I see it as well." Her eyes widened and he smiled lightly. "I will give you the chance to become a Shinigami."

"Hooray!" Yachiru smiled brightly, "We get to have the girl on our team Kenny!"

"Don't get too excited," Kenpachi smirked, "I bet the old man has some tricks up his sleeves."

"You will have to go through some very hard training and studying. I need to be sure that you are ready for anything that may come your way." Hinata nodded and he glanced to Kenpachi, "I will leave her in your care until I can see where she would be better suited." Yamamoto looked to Hinata, "For now, you will rest and become acquainted with what you are truly getting involved with." Just before he could walk back to his seat he stopped, "What is your name?"

"Hinata…" she thought for a second since the answer almost escaped her, "H-Hinata Hyuga," she said and bowed to him. Hinata was almost scared that she had almost forgotten her name. "Thank you," she then turned to Kenpachi and bowed again, "and I am your debt. Thank you for honor of serving under you."

"Don't try to kiss ass this early Hyuga," Kenpachi said with a smirk and began to walk out of the room. "Come on, I need to show you to where you will be working for the time being." Hinata stood back up and chased to catch up with him.

Yamamoto sighed as he sat back down. He had never seen a human like her before. She was very different from so many humans, even when it came to the Shinigami that worked here. It was a little sad though; a girl like her that had died so suddenly and without any warning. Hopefully, she will enjoy it in this world.

**(Line Break)**

Hinata was kneeled before a box that she had been filling with scrolls and papers. She was in Kenpachi's office and was given the job to organize and deal with all the papers in his room. Hinata was shocked to see all the unfiled things in his room. She was left with a map of the area with important rooms marked with names she had to know. She was given the run down by Yachiru that certain people would be addressed with a '-taichō' and others with '-fukutaichō'. She was even told that the man she last talked to was to be addressed 'Sōtaichō'. Yachiru was rather bubbly with her explaining and she was more at ease since the girl was her superior but assured her that she would do just fine here. Hinata was left with her kind words and a grunt from her taichō. Hinata wasn't given a change of clothes; she just shed her jonin vest that was riddled with holes; she set it aside and out of her site. It brought back memories of her old life, worried about her old life, and regret that she wasn't still there.

Hinata sighed as she got back to her feet and picked up the box filled with items that had to be taken to another taichō. She was a little concerned on how the government in this place worked, but as long as she had a place to call home, she rather not make waved. Hinata walked out of the room with her map opened up on the box to show her where to go. She was never walking alone, other people walked every which way but they were all dressed in the same uniform with some variations in some. She once saw another taichō that wore a brightly colored kimono layer over his uniform, but he was also lying on the roof and she was sure that he was also drinking. She stuck to the usual path to one of the taichō's room since she had been here before. She had left the box outside their room, but this time, the door was open and he box was gone. She slowed down and peeked in to see a woman with long bright orange hair sleeping on a sofa with her box on the table. Hinata blushed at how the woman was dressed; a little too revealing for her taste. She tip-toed in and set the box down by the other. She grabbed her map before walking out.

Hinata was about to make a quick exit but when she walked out, she came face first with the owner of the office. She was in awe when she was eye to eye with a male. He had bright green eyes and white hair that stuck up. He had the facial expression of everyone in her family and his arms crossed over her chest. She felt her face grow hot as he continued to stare at her. "Are you blind?" He asked bluntly. She shook her head and looked down at her feet. "Who are you and what are you doing in my office?" Hinata noticed that his hand was now on the katana or zanpaktou as they called it, and she tensed.

"Hinata Hyuga…I was leaving files and documents from Zaraki-taichō." She bowed down low and refused to get back up until told to. She felt herself shake a bit when he still felt his eyes glaring at her.

"I am Tōshirō Hitsugaya," he stated as she slowly looked up at him. He gave her a nod and she stood up straight as he walked around her. "It's about time that lazy bastard got me these things." He said not caring that she was listening. "Rangiku!" he shouted and caused Hinata to jump. The orange haired girl woke with a start as she fell off the sofa. "You have work to do."

"Come on," she whined, "It's not like we have a time limit." She said as she looked to the box. Rangiku's eyes traveled over to the girl and she looked surprised, "Hello?"

"H-Hello," Hinata looked to the girls arm to see the band, "fukutaichō!" Hinata bowed low and waited again to be told to stand.

"Oh my," Rangiku smiled brightly, "you are the cutest thing I have ever seen!" She ran over and hugged the girl; nearly suffocating her in the process. Once she let go Hinata was red faced and out of breath. "I'm Rangiku Matsumoto," she introduced herself.

"Hinata Hyuga," Hinata said with a light smile and blush.

"Rangiku," Tōshirō seethed out with a glare as he sat at his desk.

Rangiku pouted, "We have company-"

"You both have work," he cut her off. "You are to file those and Hyuga-san is to go back to where ever she came from." He shot her a look and without a second thought she walked away with a red face and an 'eep.' He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "The last thing you need is something to distract you."

"Oh I know you can agree with me," she smiled and winked, "that girl is totally cute."

"Her physical appearance is not important to me," he stated as he went to his work.

"You totally agree with me," she muttered under her breath as she sat at the sofa and went through the boxes. "You were probably too busy staring at her breast to notice her face."

"Rangiku!" Tōshirō yelled with his face as red as a tomato, causing the woman to laugh at him.

**(Line Break)**

Hinata huffed as she bent over to catch her breath from all her running. She had never been so terrified of someone that was her same height. She had never run so fast. She had not looked down at her map and she was sure that she had ran without thinking, so she had no idea where she was at the moment. Hinata looked around at the buildings; hoping one of them could stand out more and show her where she was. But everything looked the same and it's not like she sensed anyone familiar. Hinata had tried to use her Byakugan multiple times, but where ever she was, it was different. Hinata saw the energy within people, but it wasn't like her chakra path ways. It was more of a red energy that resides in their chest. She had seen two people sparing and the energy moved around the body and more towards their weapons then within the body. It was rather amazing to see how it moved. Even their zanpaktou had almost its own energy source. It was like there was another living thing within the weapon.

She activated her Byakugan and looked around for just anyone that didn't look to threatening. She could easily tell the captains from the others since there was a reason that captains had greater energies than the normal 'Shinigamis', she thought that was their names. Hinata was surprised that her Byakugan seemed to see a bit farther than before. She was in awe as she found a rather strong energy source and she followed after it. She deactivated her Byakugan and slowly approached the man with an odd hat. She looked through her scroll and from the symbol on his back he was Mayuri Kurotsuchi captain of the 12th division. He was rather creepy, but Hinata didn't have much of a chose. "E-Excuse me," she called lightly as she jogged up to him, "Kurotsuchi-taichō," she came to a stop as he turned around to face her. She got paled as his stared right through her. She put her hands at her sides and bowed low. "I'm sorry," she said still bowed. "But can you please help me find my way back to Zaraki-taichō's office?"

"My, my," Hinata was forced back to standing straight and her head was now between his hands. She was like putty in his hands as he moved her head around and inspected her body. "What an odd little thing you are." He smirked and opened her eyes wider, "Can you even see me at the moment?"

"Y-yes," she admitted much to her later regret.

"Unbelievable," he said, "it should be impossible for you to see." He suddenly pulled out a scalpel, "I'm going to take one of your eyes now."

Hinata was frozen in her spot with her mouth opened in a silent scream. Before the blade could touch her eye a female voice saved her life. "Kurotsuchi-taichō," they both looked over to see a woman standing there in a shorter looking uniform and clipboard in hand. "She is under the jurisdiction of Kenpachi Zaraki," she said dully, "I do not think that you would want to have to tell him why she is missing an eye."

"Oh Nemu," Mayuri pouted as he let go of Hinata. "You always ruin my fun." Hinata quickly jumped away when he looked back at her. "You lucked out this time little girl." Hinata nodded and bowed again as they left. "What a pathetic thing she is," Mayuri laughed as he walked away and leaving Hinata hurt and still lost. She looked up once they were gone and let out a held breath.

"You okay?" Hinata looked behind her to see a red haired male standing there. She was in awe at his spikey red hair and tattoos. "Sorry," he smiled lightly, "I'm Renji Abarai," he bowed lightly and then walked up to her. "I've never seen anyone so calm around that crazy scientist." He smirked as she just stared at him. He eyed her, "What's wrong," he teased, "taken back by my good looks?"

Hinata blushed red and looked down at her feet. "Y-Your t-tattoos," she said as she motioned to her own head.

Renji lightly touched his head and then smile brightly, "Pretty cool, huh?" Hinata looked back up at him and couldn't help but smile back at him. She nodded lightly and he motioned for her to follow. "How about I take you some place where you can rest? You look completely lost." Hinata nodded but before she could explain that she had to get back to work, he began to walk away and she didn't want to left there. She jogged to catch up to him and once she was at his side, she slowed to walk. He glanced down at her, "So…" he started, "who are you?"

"H-Hinata Hyuga," she spoke up lightly and then looked up at him; she caught the band around his arm. "Th-Thank you for helping me Abarai-fukutaichō," she nodded her head to him and he smirked.

"I've never met someone so respectful," he laughed lightly. "But the bigger question is to why you are here Hyuga-san?" He asked lightly with his hand resting on his blade handle. He was never really one to be so close to someone he didn't know, but she looked rather harmless and if she did try anything. He could easily take her down. Renji watched as her face contorted into an expression of concentration and thinking.

"I-I work for Zaraki-taichō for the time being," she spoke lightly and smiled up at him. "I am sure that I-I am dead though," she needed to say it to him. Hinata had to remind herself that she was in a different world now; even if she hated it. She didn't see it, but he was looking down at her with pity. "I was brought here…since I have a power in me that is strong," she looked up at him and blushed to see that he was staring down at her. "Is there something on my face?"

"Nah," he said with a smile and led her into a room, "I'm just…happy to see some new faces around here," he motioned for her to take a seat on the sofa. "Would you like something to drink?"

"I don't want to be any trouble," she said as she folded her hands on her lap and smiled. "I just needed to know where I was." She poked her fingers together with a nervous smile, "I should get back to Zaraki-taichō before he gets mad at me for not working-"

"Oh," Renji snapped his fingers, "you're the person that has been dropping off all his late work," he smiled. Hinata nodded and he laughed, "My captain was so mad. He just finished his work and now he has to read through all the old papers."

"I-I'm sorry!" Hinata said with panic as she stood and bowed to him. "I am just doing my job since I owe him everything for bringing me here."

"Whoa," Renji put his hands up as she stood back up. He freaked when it looked like she was about to cry, "I was just saying it since it made me laugh," he smiled in hopes that she would not cry. "You don't have to apologies for it; you're just doing your job."

"Oh…okay," she said with a nod and rubbed her eyes. She smiled shyly, "If it makes it any better, I found a lot of work that he had yet to do."

Renji smirked, "I bet my captain would love that."

"I would love what?" They both looked over and saw that Byakuya Kuchiki stood in the door way and looked at them with no expression on his face. Hinata blushed red; he was really good looking. Renji on the other hand cringed lightly at getting caught bringing in some stranger into his office.

"Nothing Kuchiki-taichō," Renji said and then motioned to Hinata. "This is Hinata Hyuga; she is the one working for Zaraki-taichō at the moment."

Byakuya looked to the girl and they both just stared at one another. Hinata was used to the look she was getting; being analyzed by someone who was obviously stronger and smarter than her. She blushed pink as she even felt him looking at her. Byakuya on the other hand was a little…taken back at this girl that stood in his office. He was sure that she was blind and mute, but by her eye movements, she could see and she was just talking before he entered. If she was under Zaraki, he could guess why she was so quiet. She was some sort of human spirit, but it was like she wasn't human either. He was hesitant to continue any sort of conversation with her since he suddenly felt his throat get a little dry. Her outer appearance was…lovely to say the least, but he didn't judge by outer looks. No, he had to see what was inside. Her power levels were above average but she wouldn't stand a chance against that lousy substitution Shinigami his sister had been seen around. "You are dismissed Hyuga," he said as he walked to his desk.

"Y-Yes," she said lightly and bowed to them both. She jogged out of the room with a map in her hands. Renji sighed as he went to work by going through the boxes she had brought earlier.

"She works under Zaraki?" Renji was surprised that his captain was actually asking him, let alone talking to him. He looked back at him. "Well Abarai-fukutaichō?"

"Yes taichō," Renji said and tried to hide his smirk as the lightest of blushes appeared on Byakuya cheeks as he went back to work. It was rather cute. "Would you like me to…invite her for tea?"

Renji nearly laughed as his captain looked up with his light pink cheeks and seemed to be thinking the whole idea over. But it soon died as he shot a glare at Renji, "Get to work."

**(Line Break)**

Hinata had a satisfied smile as she looked at the clean room that she had done all by herself. Hinata had never been so proud of her cleaning. She was even praised for what she did by her cool captain; he patted her head. Hinata never thought she would idolize someone like she had Naruto, but Zaraki-taichō was really…amazing. He was strong, confident, and could come up with a great game plan. She had spent about a month with him as her captain and would sit in on their meetings they would have to take out these things called hallows that appeared in the human world, or spirit world and be assigned groups to go retrieve human souls. Hinata would be sure to sit in the back and take notes to what was going on, but she would soon be distracted by the thoughts of her old life. Hinata did kind of like it here but noting could replace her old family and peers.

She had made quick friends with Rangiku and Renji, but that was because those were the only people she would ever see since she had to drop off so many papers to them. Not to mention that they would accompany her when she had to go to the scarier captains for things. Not only that, but they were slowly teaching her how to use her power in this new place. She was being taught basic powers and she was rather good at it. Hinata was surprised that her chakra has transferred to this thing called reiryoku. It was the red power that she saw in everyone else. Though, when she did anything with her energy, she would have blue power and not the usual red. Hinata even began to show them the things that she could do; Rangiku and Renji were rather impressed that she could walk up solid objects, stand on water, and see through walls. Her basic healing jutsu was almost like theirs and her fighting skills were more like the people in the 2nd division. But the one thing that no one could help her with was the voice that spoke to her in her head.

Hinata never told anyone about the woman that spoke to her since Hinata rather thought it as a way for her to cope with her death. This woman, who she had yet to find out her name, would talk to her about her old life like she had lived it with her. The woman told her stories about her days as a shinobi and would even teach her knew jutsus. All her jutsus did all involve a sword though and Hinata did not own one. Her vest was long gone since she had no need to hold on to something that was ripped. She was easy to spot since she was the only person their not in uniform and Hinata was okay with that, no one bothered her when she was running errands. The woman would talk to Hinata before she went to bed and sit with her in Hinata's dreams. Hinata didn't question her being there; she just wanted someone to talk to.

She sat down before a low table and poured herself some tea; she didn't know where it came from, but every morning Yachiru handed her a little package that held tea in it. Hinata blushed when the pink haired girl suggested that Hinata had her own secret admirer. Hinata never thought she would see the day that someone would have a crush on her and that they would also send her such delicious tea to show it. Hinata smiled as she took a deep breath of the sweet tea and savored her first sip. She had never felt so calm before. Hinata became lost in her inner peace fairly quick.

"_You have been drinking this tea for a week now," _the voice in her head spoke in a sweet voice. _"Are you not in the slightest bit curious on who is this admirer is?" _

"Of course I am," Hinata whispered under her breath to be sure that no one passing by would notice her talking. "But I have a duty to serve my captain. I can't go off trying to find out who it could be. Though," she blushed lightly, "I would love to thank them."

"_I bet that special eye ability you have can see who is dropping these off." _She said with mischief in her voice. _"I hope the man is pleasing to the eyes." _

Hinata blushed but nodded none the less. "I have been talking to you for so long," Hinata mused lightly as she looked down at her tea. "Can I ask what your name is?"

"_I'm sorry my sunflower," _she spoke up, _"but that is something for you to figure out." _Hinata was fairly confused by her and caused the woman to laugh lightly. _"You'll understand soon enough. You just need a little push." _Hinata only shook her head and went back to drinking her tea. Hinata was about to pour herself another glass, until one of the lower ranking officers in the division walked into the room.

"I was told that you were needed to be seen by Byakuya-taichō; he has something for you to do for him."

Hinata stood up and dusted off her pants, "H-Has it been cleared by Zaraki-taichō?"

"No idea," the person said dully and then walked off before Hinata could ask them to check for her. Hinata bit her lip and tried to think of something. Offending her captain would be bad; offending another captain was just as bad. Hinata got up and decided to drink her tea when she got back, but by then it would be too cold. Hinata frowned as she grabbed her handy map and then began her travel. There was an uneasy calmness around the area; usually she could hear other people walking or training, but now it was just dead silence. She became a little more cautious as she walked into another division sector. Hinata was about to continue until a sudden weight of energy brought her to her knees. It was the same feeling she got when she first died; when she saw Kenpachi. Hinata couldn't look up though, she couldn't even breathe right. She huffed for breath and it got a lot worse as the power source got closer. She pulled at her collar as she was pushed more to the ground, but she kept herself up on her hands and knees.

"_You need to relax," _the woman spoke calmly as Hinata choked a bit. _"It's just like being a shinobi, let the chakra flow and stand." _

"I-I can't!" Hinata chocked out as she got in a few gasps of breath. "I-I…I-I can't b-breathe!"

"Calm down Hyuga," Hinata looked up to see Byakuya kneeled beside her. His hand lightly stoking her back as he spoke in his strong voice; he almost seemed to push away the suffocating power with his better controlled power. She slowed her breathing and was able to fill her lungs to the brim. "Stand slowly, or you will surely pass out." He helped her to her feet and blushed as she leaned against him for support. "A hoard of hallows have broken through. I'll take you to a safe place to stay."

"I-I'm sorry," she said in a shaky voice as he led her to his office. "I-I'm a-a burden…" Hinata found herself being lied down on a sofa.

"Never," he whispered and looked around to before placing a light kiss on her temple. He stood up, "Stay hidden." He said as he walked out was sure to hid his blush the best he could.

Hinata's breathing rate returned to normal and she closed her eyes. "I want to help…" she chanted slowly. "I have to."

"_Fell the power run through you like your chakra once did." _The woman spoke with more power and Hinata felt her whole body get warmer. She had never felt this warm before, it was like she was alive again. Lying in the sun with Kiba running about with Akamaru and Shino doing some meditating; it was like she was living her life. Ever since she came to the Soul Society, she had been feeling cold, weak, and alone. She found a few friends, she worked to aid one of thirteen powerful Taichōs, but this was the first time she felt warm. Hinata let a smile slip through as she even began to radiate heat. Without another second of hesitation she sat up and opened her eyes.

"I feel it…" she whispered to herself. "I…I feel alive again."

"_Go," _the woman encouraged. _"Show them the power of a kunoichi!" _

Hinata ran out and towards the dark concentration of Hollows.

**(Line Break)**

"Someone cover the south entrance!" Tōshirō yelled as he ran towards another hollow.

"**You can't hide that delicious soul forever!" **A hollow bellowed out he charged to get into the Seireitei, but he was stopped by Rangiku and Renji. **"She's so damn close! I can taste it in the air!" **It laughed out right before Renji cut it down with his Bankai.

"Where the hell are these things looking for?" Renji yelled in hopes that someone would know his answer.

"Get to your position." Byakuya said as he went for another hollow.

Renji was about to run to his other position until he saw something running towards his position, where another hollow was headed. "Shit," he muttered and with his quick step, got to the persons side faster. He quickly stood before the familiar woman that he had tried to teach. "Get out of here Hinata; you are not ready to fight."

"I am Abarai-fukutaichō," Hinata said as she looked up at him with bright determination in her eyes. Hinata took a step beside him and took a deep breath. "I am a kunoichi and I stand to protect those that are close to me."

"That's all very cute," Renji said as he wiped his Bankai zanpaktou around to ready for another attack. "But you can be cute when the enemy isn't trying to kill us!" he then took off to fight the large hollow. Hinata frowned and just kept her place. She couldn't go looking for a fight; she did have no idea how to kill one of these things anyway. Hinata suddenly became stock still when she saw the biggest and ugliest hollow she had the displeasure of learning about from Rangiku. It was a Menos Grande; Hinata gapped at the site of it. For it being the lowest class of hollow, she thought it was the scariest looking one. And why was it so damn big! "Run Hinata!" Renji yelled but before he could get over to her, he was hit hard by another hollow.

"**The little bitch is mine!" **

Hinata felt her eyes get wide as she watched the hollow ran for her. She suddenly felt warm again and everything almost seemed to slow down to a painful rate. Her breathing slowed as she began to calm herself. She widened her stance as the hollow got closer and closer; she heard people screaming, but it was faded. _"Say it Hinata…" _the woman whispered as the world got darker and darker. All Hinata saw were many ribbons flowing about her. _"Who am I?" _

Hinata reached out to the brightest red ribbon her eyes could see.

"Amaterasu."

Byakuya had never felt fear like that before. He watched as the young woman just stood in the way of the hollow. He tried to find a way over to her, but his brain almost seemed to stop functioning as he watched. It was like she would die once more and this time, it would be right before his eyes. It hurt; it gave him a terrible pain in his chest. The hollow got closer and closer, but before it could grab her, a blinding light surrounded the girl. Like staring right into the sun. He shielded his eyes and as the light disappeared he gazed upon the Hyuga who was now better dressed for battle. She stood in the Shinigami garb and a zanpaktou in hand. With a swift movement she cut through the mask of the hollow that had gotten close to her.

"Hey!" Hinata turned back to the others that had watched her discover her true potential. "We fight to protect!"

"Hell yeah we do!" Rangiku yelled back.

"Come on Kenny!" Yachiru smiled brightly. "We can't let Hina have all the fun."

"Good point," Kenpachi said with a smirk and jumped back into battle.

Hinata took her chance to run to the aid of Renji, who was still lying on the ground. She sheathed her zanpaktou and knelt down beside Renji, "Abarai-fukutaichō, please wake up." She tried to summon her green summoning chakra but the green was more faded then before. She placed her hands over his chest and tried to find the injury. She activated her Byakugan and watched the battle behind her as she continued to heal.

Renji finally started to cough and sat up, "H-Hinata?" She smiled and deactivated her dojutsu. He was surprised to see her in uniform. "How did you…?"

"I said her name," she smiled and helped him to his feet. "I told you I could do it Abarai-fukutaichō."

"Yeah," he smirked, "you did. Now," he began to walk forward, "come on. We have hollows to kill." Hinata nodded and Hinata followed after Renji as he jumped into the air. She was surprised that she just stood on nothing it was rather odd to her. Hinata took off towards another hollow but she was suddenly struck with something that was fairly odd. She was getting warmer inside. She pulled out her zanpaktou and held it out before her as she watched the hollow charge at her.

"**I finally found you!" **the hollow yelled as he opened his mouth wide. **"Your soul will get me into the Espada!"**

"We'll see about that!" Hinata yelled back as she brought her zanpaktou down right on its head. She had no idea what the thing was talking about, but she wasn't going to give up her soul to anyone. Hinata was so proud of herself until a large hand wrapped around her body and dragged her down to the earth below. She was so shocked that she had let go of her weapon. That was the dumbest thing she had ever done. Hinata tried to see if someone could aid her, but she was suddenly freed. Hinata spun around in the air and saw that Tōshirō had cut off the hollows arm. She smiled and looked down to land on the ground. It had been a long time since she had to land. That was also taken care for her when Byakuya caught her and carried her down. She blushed red as she held onto him; once his feet touched the ground, he also set her down. Hinata bowed down to him, "Th-Thank you," she stood back up and saw that he had also caught her weapon. "Sorry," she muttered under her breath.

"There is no time to be sorry," he stated bluntly. "We have a battle to win." Hinata was left there as he took off after another hollow. She looked around and saw that there were so many, but she was unsure at why they were here. Hinata felt herself sweating as she got warmer and warmer. Hinata panted lightly as she went for another Menos Grande. She jumped into the air and cut through its head before it could attack. Hinata wiped the sweat from her forehead as she stood there.

"Look out!"

Hinata turned and saw that a Menos Grande was locked right on her. She saw the great ball of dark energy that was shot at her. Hinata began to panic and lifted up her zanpaktou. "A-Amaterasu!" She felt something pull her arms down and with her downward slash; a great light shot at the ball and destroyed it. Hinata was wide eyed as she watched the energy of light go through the ball of dark energy and hit the hollow; she looked down at her weapon. "W-Wow…"

"Go Hinata!" Rangiku cheered. "At this rate, you'll know your Bankai!"

"Bankai?" The words tumbled out of Hinata's lips, and before she knew it, all the heat she had been building up released itself. Hinata closed her eyes as she was blinded by her own light.

"_I'm so impressed my sunflower," _Amaterasu smirked as she watched the girl change uniforms. _"I've never seen anyone get and master a zanpaktou_ _so fast." _Hinata looked at herself and blushed at her change. Her top now stopped under her best and her sleeves were gone. She had a red breast plate on that went over one shoulder and had a sun etched into the metal. Her bottoms shortened to her knees and she had on shin and forearm guards. Hinata looked to her zanpaktou and marveled that it got longer and looked sharper; the blade was brighter and almost looked to glow.

"W-What!?" Hinata stood there in the sky as the light drifted away as another Hollow came after her. "W-What do I do?"

"_Call a weapon and fight!" _

"A-Any weapon will do!" Hinata watched as her zanpaktou blade morphed into a glowing yellow whip. Hinata didn't hesitate to at least try something. She struck the hollow's leg and she watched as her whip cut through it.

"**She's too strong!" **The hollow cried out.

"**Another day Shinigami!" **

Hinata was confused. They had come for her? She watched as the hollows began to retreat. Hinata looked to her weapon and it took the form of her zanpaktou once more. She looked at herself but her uniform had yet to change back to normal. Hinata looked around to the other Shinigamis that had been fighting. They all looked at her; they all caught it much faster that the hollows were after her. Maybe the hollows thought she was a quick treat since she was brand new to the area. She had died and as far as Hinata knew, no other shinobi had ever been brought here. Hinata had checked for others. Hinata gulped and decided she would be much better on the ground.

She was dead wrong.

"Holy Shit!" Rangiku gushed loudly as she was right in front of Hinata. "How did you do that?!"

"W-What I d-do?" Hinata asked as she shrunk back.

"Hinata," Renji looked at her with shock, "you just unlocked your Bankai in a matter of minutes after getting your zanpaktou."

"S-So?" Hinata looked at them both. "I-I just said a name and the word."

"You don't understand," Rangiku held her shoulders and got really close to her as they spoke. "No one has ever done that."

"Ever?"

"Ever," Rangiku stressed.

"Told you she was worth keeping," Kenpachi smirked as he cleaned the blood off his tarnished blade.

"I bet Hina-chan could be her own captain if she wanted to!" Yachiru smiled brightly and jumped onto Kenichi's back. She looked to Kenichi, "Wouldn't that be cool Kenny? We could have a captain that likes to work with you!"

"That would be nice," Kenichi smirked and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Come on," Hitsugaya walked past them, "we need to report back and take care of the wounded." The three nodded and most Shinigamis went back to where the belonged. Hinata followed behind Kenichi and was sure to keep her head down since everyone was still staring at her. She was still oddly dressed, and she felt her face get hot when she felt a cool breeze on her exposed abdomen. Hinata sheathed her weapon and walked with a fast pace. Hinata suddenly looked up when another article of clothing was placed on her shoulders. She looked up and saw Byakuya without his white coat. She looked and saw that he has placed it on her.

"Th-Thank you Kuchiki-taichō," she looked up to him with bright eyes and a blush. He glanced down at her and just grunted and walked on ahead; he felt his ears burn red. Hinata just blinked in confusion as she pulled the coat around her a bit more.

"Wow Hina-chan," Yachiru smiled at her, "no captain ever gives up their coat. Kuchiki-chan must really like you." Hinata blushed and looked away with a light smile. "But we won't let him take you away from us!" The pink haired girl smiled brightly, "you have to be in our division." Hinata nodded and glanced back to the other captains that had taken the moment to look her over a few times.

She wished she was home.

**(Line Break)**

"She's too powerful for her own good," Hitsugaya said as he leaned against the wall. He was checking up on those in his division that had been injured but to his surprise, the girl that had been on everyone's mind was running about the infirmary aiding those in need. She was all bright smiles as if she had done this for decades; like she wasn't the sole reason for a hoard of hollows. But, Hitsugaya could felt it when he first met her; her strength was beyond a human's. Her becoming a Shinigami was either a gift of a curse, and after what had happened with Aizen, Hitsugaya thought it a curse. She knew nothing of this world or what she had done. If the wrong person spoke to her, she could bring down the Seireitei and all of them with it.

"Come on Tōshirō," Rangiku looked at him with her hands crossed under her bust. "She saved all of us-"

"The attack was her fault," he glared at her. "The Hyuga needs to be locked up and controlled her soul brings another wave."

"She needs a proper teacher," the two looked over. Byakuya stood there, still lacking his proper coat. "Where is the Abarai?"

"Here Kuchiki-taichō," the red head slowly sat up from his cot. Hinata gasped when she heard the male groan in pain and was quick to get to his side. "I'm fine…" he waved her off, but she wouldn't leave him alone.

"Please," she spoke calmly and smiled, "I'll only be a second." She activated her Byakugan and watched the power run through his body in a chaotic pattern. She brought her hands up and summoned her healing jutsu, only to have her hands glow a pale yellow. Hinata spoke up, "Lie down please."

"I told you," Renji lied back down, "I just need to get back to work." He sighed in relief when he felt the warm from her hands over his chest and abdominals. "That actually feels awesome," he smiled and Hinata only blushed. She watched his power settle to a calmer manner and then finally settled. "Wow," he sat up easier and smiled at her, "thanks Hinata. I have no idea what you did, but it worked."

"I wish I knew what I did too," Hinata spoke to herself as Renji got up and walked over to his captain. Hinata looked over and blushed when she saw Byakuya standing there. She quickly stood up and took off the coat she had been wearing until her uniform went back to normal; which had scared her and a patient since it was rather sudden. Hinata went over and held out the coat and bowed forward. "Th-Thank you Kuchiki-taichō."

"Hm," he said as he took the coat back and then watched as she stood back up and stared up at him. He felt something in his brain nearly scramble as she blinked her big lavender eyes. "You are to come to the center of the Seireitei to discuss what has just occurred." He turned away and walked off before she could give him those innocent looks of confusion. Renji nodded to them before going to follow after his captain. Hinata looked over at the others with confusion on her face.

"Aren't you just the cutest?" Rangiku pulled the male into an embrace and held her so tight that Hinata nearly began to turn blue. She let go and allowed the Hyuga to take in a breath of sweet oxygen. Rangiku smiled, "Let's go get some sake to celebrate."

"She needs to attend a meeting on what is to happen to her," Hitsugaya said as he began to walk out. He glanced back at her, "So I would move along Hyuga." Hinata squeaked and ran off before she could really see that stare. Hitsugaya shook his head as Rangiku giggled.

"I bet you like to watch her run." She teased.

"Go get your work done."

_~Three Weeks Later~_

Hinata smiled as she walked down the familiar paths of the Seireitei; just about a month ago, she had been faced with a hoard of Hollows that were after her power; which was oddly strong. After the battle she was taken to a meeting where it was decided that she needed to be properly trained and watched over so she didn't cause another hoard to attack. Hinata was still hesitant about the whole issue because she couldn't be with her division anymore. Kenpachi was even shocked that he could not train her, but there was a good reason why he could not. Hinata was left in the care of Byakuya Kuchiki. Hinata had to move to the new division and housing for her; she was lucky enough that Renji was housed next to her. She held no real role in the division, and still acted as more of a messenger. When she wasn't running around delivering things, she trained and spoke to Amaterasu. The woman had started to share more and more with her. They shared stories and Hinata was allowed to relive her old memories. Amaterasu was one of the best listeners that Hinata has ever met. The only thing that really changed was that she no longer got tea anymore; she was a little upset but she had figured out who had the same tea.

Byakuya drank the same tea that she was receiving; Hinata blushed at the thought that he was sending it to her, but she knew it must have been someone in his division. She began to think that it had to be Renji, since she didn't really know anyone else; she's tried to work up the nerve to thank him, but she always chickens out.

"_Quickly my sunflower," _Amaterasu spoke and sounded awfully happy about something. _"We may be able to catch up with the red haired boy before he goes off on another mission." _

Hinata blushed and shook her head. "I-I do not wish to catch up with him," she whispered to herself and looked around to make sure no one was watching or listening. "B-But…It would be rude of me not to wish him a safe journey." She giggled to herself like a school girl and began to make her way back towards her division in hopes to see him off. She was told that he was going to the human world, but Hinata had to question what was considered human, since she was human but she was first of her kind that any of them has seen. Renji told her that this place was like hers but it was more advanced in technology than hers and that no one had chakra like she did. So, in her perspective, they were all like civilians. When it came to the technology, Hinata was impressed by the devices in the research department, since it was like her hospital.

"_Maybe he can bring you back something. He seems to be sweet like that." _

"Yeah," Hinata blushed as she slowed her pace when she saw the team that was to be dispatched. She spotted Renji and smiled lightly, "A-Abarai-fukutaichō," she ran up to him and looked up to him with a light smile and bright eyes. "I-I wanted to wish you a safe travel." She bowed to him and when she stood back up, she blushed as he ruffled her hair.

"Thanks Hinata. I'll be sure to bring you back something and tell you all about my travels." He smiled at her.

"Th-Thanks," she blushed and looked to her feet.

He only chuckled, "oh," she looked back up at him, "I almost forgot." He pulled out a small box and handed it to her, "Kuchiki-taichō wanted me to give this to you." Hinata opened the box and went red in the face as she saw it was the packets of tea she had been drinking. "I've been so busy that I have not been able to drop these off anymore." And with a last goodbye he took off with his team and Hinata was left there to stare at the package.

"_Well…that was a little unexpected." _

"Y-Yeah," Hinata nodded looked back up to the closed gates. "M-My taichō is my secret admirer."

"_How scandalously and delicious!" _Amaterasu squealed like a fangirl and even giggled lightly. _"Just imagine it. Him holding you in his big strong arms, and slowly but gently pushing you onto his desk. You will be nervous, stuttering about how someone will see you, but he will listen to nothing you say, since he's too busy admiring your large hips and-"_

"St-Stop!" Hinata whispered roughly with a squeak in her voice and her face burning red. "M-My taichō feels n-nothing for m-me!" Hinata quickly walked away from the gate and made her way back to her room to drink her tea and calm down. "H-How could he e-ever want m-me?" She was flushed and embarrassed that she ran once the coast was clear. She huffed as she stood in her room and plopped down on her bed. She looked down at her tea and with a blush on her cheeks; she quickly started to make it. Hinata watched as her tea put boiled over the little fire pit she had in her room; there was something about tea (even from her superior) that calmed her. "Oh my…" she pushed her forefingers together, a habit that she thought she kicked long ago. "What am I-I to do?"

"Hyuga," Hinata looked up and went red in the face as Byakuya stood at her door with that cold look on his face. "I hope that I'm not interrupting anything." He looked over to her and then to her tea pot.

"N-No Kuchiki-taichō," she looked down to her lap and blushed with a smile on her lips. "Would…I-I want to thank you," she looked up at him and smiled. "F-For the tea."

"So," he looked away, "he told you that it was I?"

"Yes, Kuchiki-taichō," she began to push her pointer fingers together again and looked to her tea pot. "Uh…"

"May I join you?" He asked kindly. Hinata looked up and blushed when she saw that he wasn't looking at her and had a light blush on his cheeks.

"O-Of course." Hinata said quickly and pulled out two cups from a small cupboard in her room. "It would be an honor," she motioned for him to the small table. "P-Please," she smiled, "have a seat." He nodded and made his way over to a place at the table where a cup had been set. "I-If I may ask," she spoke lightly while she made tea. "W-Why did you send me th-the tea?"

"I figured after being thrown into this new life without any warning or explanation," his voice was smooth and sincere. "You would need something to calm yourself when it all became too much. Not to mention, running around like you do takes up much of your time," he glanced to her as she walked back over to the table with the tea pot, "this tea would be able to help with keeping up your health."

"Oh…well," she tucked some hair behind her ear before serving the tea, "thank you again."

Byakuya watched as she poured the tea and was fairly impressed with how proper she was. "Hyuga, what was your social standing before your death?" He quickly regretted his choice of words when he saw the look on her face. He would have to work on not being so blunt with her at times.

"I…" she started off, slowly pulling back her memories. "I was the former heiress to a great clan."

"Former?" He questioned.

Hinata nodded and then took a light sip of the tea. "Yes, I handed my position to me better suited sister." She smiled lightly as she remembered her sister's ceremony like it had only been yesterday. "She would lead my family to greater heights."

"And, what became of you?" He was fairly interested in her; not only was she a beauty, but she was from a noble standing in her world.

"I became a shinobi; a protector and warrior of my village." Hinata smiled at him. "It was something that I had always dreamed of doing."

"And what does a shinobi do?" Byakuya had to admit, that this was the most he ever spoke.

"Uh, Kuchiki-taichō," Hinata looked at him with a blush. "Would you just like me to tell you my life story?"

"Yes." He answered faster than he had expected. "I want to know about you and your world."

"And," she looked at her cup, "in return, my I know about your life and world?"

"Of course."

Hinata smiled lightly and started from the beginning.

**(End)**

**Well, I guess that's that. My first bleach crossover, ah, what a trip it has been. Sorry that it is taking me so long to update, but I have such a busy life and writing is something I can only do for so long until my eyes hurt or my brain starts to fry. Okay, so next up is a little story of my own and I did get another request for a Soul Eater crossover, but the person who had asked for it has yet to send me the details. So, you know who you are, please write back to me so I may get started or I will move on to other requests. Leave me your comments and request and I'll get to updating other stories. **


	36. A Special Mission

**Okay, this is the one shot that I have been thinking up since I got this idea: What would the Kunoichis be like going through that special time: puberty? **

**Hope you guys enjoy the ride.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™**

**(Line Break)**

Kurenai Yuhi was one of the kunoichis that stayed at her jonin level. Many kunoichi either went into the medic route (and that was most of them) or strived long enough to become Anbu or special ranks within jonin rank, like Anko Mitarashi had. But then there was Kurenai, who had been a sensei for a long time and never looked to strive any further. She wasn't skilled enough to be a medic and she held too much onto her impossible dreams of having a family all her own. She should know better, but every part of her paycheck she saved put a smile on her face at the thought of using it to spend on her lovely baby. She nearly got close with how her relationship with Asuma Sarutobi had been going but they went on hold when they got new genin team. Kurenai was happy with her genin team since it was a rather odd combination of students that she had seen before. When she was a genin, she had seen the same combination of family members when she was a genin. Of course, it was completely dynamics when comparing the two teams. Kurenai was fairly surprised at how well her team worked with one another; her two boys, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame, formed a light rivalry that only pushed them to do better but never caused terrible fighting. And when it came to her female student, Hinata Hyuga, she was reserved and quiet (which Kurenai greatly appreciated) but was able to keep up and even strive to be a great as her male counterparts. But there was the issue that Kurenai saw among all of the genin of the generation; an issue that she took very personally.

The Kunoichi of each team had to go through a very difficult time: Womanhood.

Kurenai looked over at her two male counterparts that had known each other since their genin days. Kakashi Hatake was the first of the two men to actually notice that his kunoichi was rather…distant from the rest of the team, which was odd since she was usually the neutrality that kept her shinobi from starting an all-out war with one another. Kakashi was about to go up and see if he could somehow converse with her; even though Kakashi wasn't really a comforting sort of man. But when he had tried to approach her, he caught the site of a very familiar scene; one he had actually seen Kurenai and Shizune make back in his younger days. She was crouched down and holding her middle as she groaned in some sort of pain; Kakashi quickly walked away before he suffered the scorn of a woman. Asuma on the other hand had learned the hard way about confronting woman about their conditions. He reserved quiet a lashing from his kunoichi about how he shouldn't doubt her ability to take care of herself. And Kurenai could tell from the beginning when Hinata had faked sickness to get out of training.

So, being the bigger of the three, she had called them all for some sort of meeting. It was a small café that Kurenai used to go to when she came home very late or very early from mission. It was the only building open at those times since the old couple that ran it had children and grandchildren that were shinobi. She glanced out the opening and saw the low lights of the morning slowly rising over the village. She sighed lightly and brought her cup of tea up to her lips, "I can guess that you two are smart enough to understand why I asked you to join me here?"

"Just to be clear," Asuma sat back, "we are here about are moody kunoichis, right?"

"Yes Asuma," Kurenai sighed as she shook her head.

"I can only hope that you are here to aid us Kurenai," Kakashi said as he put down his book. "Since if you think that I can handle Sakura with just some sort of simple direction, you are mistaken."

"I have actually come up with a solution that we could all benefit from," Kurenai said after taking a sip and then placed her cup back down. "How about I take the girls for today and I give Shino to Team 7," she motioned to Kakashi, "and Kiba to Team 10?" She looked to Asuma. "I also have an issue of my shinobi not being able to…talk about issues, especially Kiba, since he doesn't have many close male relatives."

"That seems fair enough," Asuma shrugged and picked up a dumpling. "Just…" he trailed off and stuffed the food into his mouth.

Kurenai glared at him, "Just what?" She looked to him, "What were you going to say?"

"Nothing," he said and stuffed another dumpling into his mouth.

"What he meant to say," Kakashi said as he stood up and picked up his book, "Just don't do anything brash."

"And what does he mean by that?" She was now glaring at both of the men that looked to be ready to bolt out of the café.

"You are very passionate about everything you do is all." Asuma said with a smirk in hopes that he could spin this to look more positive.

Kurenai on the other hand knew very much what the two were getting at. She was a bit of a feminist nut and she wasn't ashamed to admit it. When it came to her and Anko, they pushed to have more kunoichis at every level of ninja hood. Anko was a bit more extreme since she went as far as kunoichis not even stopping to have families. Which was very true of some kunoichis since a lot of shinobi wanted families and mostly looked to civilian women. Kurenai on the other hand wasn't that die hard. She wanted a family and much to her misfortune, kunoichis could not really get civilian men; they were not too keen to having a wife that was never around. She just calmed herself as the two men left with small partings; she sat there and pondered what she was to do with her kunoichis that were as prideful as any man. Surely, not just sitting down with them with open arms would cause them to talk to her about everything they are feeling. She sighed and finished her tea before going off back to her apartment; she would need some more sleep to be ready for this.

And as for not taking it too far; she smirked at the fun she could have.

**(Line Break)**

"So," Ino glared as she was in hearing distance of Hinata and Sakura; she walked up to the ramen shop with hard steps. "I guess all the girls had been carted off, huh? Those damn mucho losers!" She stomped her feet as she stood before the two. Hinata just shrunk back and looked down at her feet as Sakura just sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "I can't believe you two are just going to roll over while the boys go off and train."

"Look," Sakura glared at her, "we got orders from our senseis, and we will follow them without question. That is what shinobi do."

"No," Ino put her hands on her hips and leaned in, "that is what kunoichis do. Shinobi argue and get to complain long enough to just get to do what they want."

"That isn't fair Yamanaka-san," Hinata whispered from her spot and looked up at them. "We are all treated equally-"

"Bullshit!" Ino yelled and Hinata quickly apologized and looked back down at her feet.

"Don't yell at her," Sakura glared and pushed Ino back, "just because you feel like being a bitch doesn't mean you can take it out on Hinata."

"It's not like I meant to yell at her," Ino pointed, "I just thought her explanation was stupid."

"You are such a man," Sakura scoffed and looked away from her. "No wonder you are so pissed off." Before Ino could strangle Sakura, Kurenai came onto the scene with a frown and disappointment, so much for having a nice girl's day with them.

"Good morning, Kurenai-sensei," Hinata quickly recognized her presence and bowed. The other two, not being so familiar with being so formal with their own senseis, just nodded their heads or gave a light wave.

"Oh great," Ino muttered under her breath, "Did they send all the women away?"

"On the contrary," Kurenai smiled in hopes to lighten the mood. "I wanted to meet with you three," she motioned the confused girls into the shop, "please, sit down and order. My treat," she followed behind them and sat down beside Hinata since she was more comfortable with her. She watched as the girls glanced at one another in hopes to figure out what was going on, but Kurenai knew it wouldn't take very long. "Before I begin, I would like be sure that you all are comfortable with what is going on."

"I would like to know what is going on sensei," Sakura said and then quickly placed her order. "I mean, I am a little suspicious that only we were called to this."

"Well, you are smart kunoichi Haruno," Kurenai smiled at her, "and I can assure you that the boys are having their own little get together." She was surprised at how relieved the girl's looks, maybe she should have called a meeting like this earlier. The kunoichi looked to be used to being left out of a lot of things. "But back to my question. I assume you all know why we are together."

"Kunoichi issues, right?" Ino looked over at her with a bored expression and a bit of disappointment as she poked at her ramen. "We are supposed to get a touchy feely and talk about why girl power rocks, right?" She said with mocking enthusiasm. Kurenai couldn't help but frown.

"Ew, what kind of women do you take me for Yamanaka?" Kurenai questioned and received a shocked look from all three girls. They had all suspected she was going to baby them. "You are all at that age of womanhood, if I was to call you here to try to sugar coat it, I would not be a sensei. My job is to be sure that you girls are ready for whatever life throws at you and this is one of the biggest challenges that kunoichis face." She looked down at her ramen. "But first, we eat," she smiled lightly, "I have been craving this stuff for weeks. But I was on a strict diet."

"You don't need to diet Kurenai-sensei," Hinata looked up at her with concern. "You are so perfectly healthy."

"Not that kind of dieting Hinata," Kurenai reassured her, "I need to put on muscle."

"You were trying to gain weight?" Ino looked at her with shock.

"Muscle, I needed more muscle," she smirked and winked. "I need to be strong since I'm not going to let one of my male teammates look after me like a child. I actually ended up saving his ass a few times."

"That is so cool!" Sakura smiled at her. "What was your diet? And work-out routine? Can you help me start it too?" Kurenai had never seen a girl so eager to actually put on weight. She nodded and the girl smiled brighter than before and looked over to Ino with a smirk. "Better watch out Boar. Next time we spar, I'll be kicking your size two butt."

"We'll see about that forehead girl," Ino smirked back and the two suddenly took part in an eating contest.

Kurenai sighed and looked out to Hinata Hyuga; she was going to prove to be a challenge. Kurenai couldn't just rile her up into thinking she could be just as strong as her teammates, since Hinata came from a family that taught her she would never be first. There would always be a male above her. Kurenai also knew that before Hinata went to the academy and a little while she was in the academy, she got strict training in being a wife. Kurenai had once gone over to talk to Hiashi again about his daughter, and Hinata was the one serving them. Hinata was too obedient and loyal to ever try to purposely try to best her teammates for personal gain. Hinata did show great improvement and the skill to be a great assassin if she wanted, but there would always be that lesson burned into her head on how to be a proper women.

Once they all had finished, Kurenai paid and motioned for them to follow her some place to talk. She had taken them to a river side where she had taught Team 8 how to walk on water. Kurenai decided to lean against one of the boulders and the three girls lounged about the ground and on some rocks. "I should just be blunt with all of you," Kurenai started, "you're all going through your menstrual cycles and some of you had caused trouble for your senseis," she looked to the three and they all looked away guilty. "Now, I know that you three have someone that you could look to for this situation, but just so you know," she smiled at them, "I'm also here to help." This was something she said really to Hinata, who lacked the mother to take talk to something like this about, but she didn't want to be too obvious. Not to mention that she was sure that the three had kunoichi mothers so they knew what was happening too. "Fun trick," Kurenai reached into her back pouch and pulled out a tampon, "keep these really close. Since you don't really care a pack around everywhere and the last thing you want is a noisy teammate looking through your bag and pulls out one of these instead."

"Good to know," Sakura muttered since she had already been through this incident with, oddly enough, her sensei. He just wanted to grab some medical wrap after getting into a fight with some bandits, but instead, he found…them. She blushed at the sight she had to come back to; Kakashi holding her tampon and Naruto asking a whole lot of question on what it was and Sasuke sitting there shaking his head.

"Second tip," Kurenai smiled, "keep pain killers in your packs. Good when hurt or cramping." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Is there anything that I can…answer for you?"

"Can I get back to my team?" Ino asked with her hand raised. "I mean no offense sensei, but I can handle myself around a bunch of stupid boys." Kurenai frowned as the girl got up and started walking away. "I hope I didn't waste your time."

"Yamanaka," Kurenai called after her. "Do you love someone?"

"What are you getting at," Ino looked back at her with a slight glare. She may only be fourteen, but she didn't like where Kurenai was going.

"I mean," Kurenai shrugged with a straight face. "I can assume that you have a crush on some boy, right?" She figured she guessed right when the girl turned to listen to what she had to say, "But you also intend on sticking to your shinobi path too." Ino nodded and Kurenai stood up straight. "I hate to break it to you…to all of you," she looked over to Sakura and Hinata, "but your love lives are not what you think they will be." She became very stern, "You all have been talked to about what you might get to do as young adults. You will fall in love, you'll want to get married, and you'll want to have kids. But you are all forgetting that one thing, someone will have to suffer; it will most likely be you." She crossed her arms over her chest. "As much as I hate to say it, Kunoichis don't last very long in this business and end up happy. It is safe to assume, you three will soon notice you have become the medic of your team," she looked to see that they all realized that they were, "one of you will be a medic at the hospital," she looked to Sakura, who had openly admitted to wanting to take that route after meeting Tsunade. "The rest will try to reach Anbu and you will most likely make it; there is rarely no competition for women Anbu, but then half that enter will drop out when they come to terms that they want to have a life outside of being an Anbu. Anbu work when called at any time, for any reason, and there is no room for anything else but being an Anbu." She paused to see the reactions that she was getting. "And when you all find a man that loves you, you will stop being a shinobi to have a family and have kids. Your husband will be the one supporting the family. You may have the chance to going back and being a shinobi, but most women stay mothers."

"Shut up!" Ino said with a glare as she covered her ears. "Why are you doing this to us?" She looked up at her with her face twisted with sorrow and anger. "I thought you were trying to help us? All you're doing is making me question my whole life. Am I wasting my time? Should I just sign up to be a medic now? Or just give up all together?"

"I want you all to know what you are getting into," she looked at all of them. "I'm sorry, I truly am sorry that this is what our lives have come to. I want to be a mother," she looked to them with a small smile, "I want to have a kid and raise him or her to be a good person and shinobi, but I also want to protect my village." She sat back down and took in a deep breath. "I'm not trying to discourage you from being a kunoichi, but take one more look at what you want with your life. Take a day, a week, a month, hell," she smiled, "take five years of hard training and devotion to being a shinobi to figure out if this is what you want to do, and for how much longer." She looked at them with caring eyes, "I just need to be sure that you are ready for the life ahead of you, and that you three know that I will do my best to help you every step."

They all remained very quiet, with Ino trying to fight back tears and sobs. Finally, Hinata looked up to Kurenai with a smile. "I want to make it to Anbu," she blushed as the other two looked over to her. "Before I am twenty, and then," she nodded her head as if she was convincing herself, "then I want to find someone that will love me, marry me, and want to have a family with me." She blushed lightly at her fantasy, "I'll raise a family, and once they are old enough, I'll go off and teach at the academy." She looked to the two, "That's what I want to do?"

"What about your clan?" Sakura asked.

Hinata shook her head with a sad smile, "I know my limitations and…Hanabi-imouto will make a much better than me."

"Then…" Ino wiped her eyes and smirked at Kurenai, "I'm going to become a top notch sensei when I'm a jonin." She put her hands on her hips. "I'll teach future Anbu captains and specially trained jonin! You just wait and see!"

"Brilliant," Kurenai smiled and then looked to Sakura. "What about you Haruno?"

"Isn't it obvious," she smiled up at her, "I'm going to be the next of the legendary sanin."

"In your dreams," Ino smirked and stuck out her tongue at her.

"Want to bet on it?" Sakura smirked and the two just shared a laugh. Hinata giggled lightly and the three looked to each other with smiles. Kurenai let a small smile of her own slip through as she watched as the girls sat with one another once more and talked as if Kurenai was no longer there. "Uh," Kurenai was pulled from her silence when Sakura spoke up once more and looked to her, "is it…okay…if we can do something girly?" Kurenai was a bit taken back by the request; she looked to the other two, who seemed to be in agreement. "I mean, if we need to accept that we will no longer be treated like women, can we do one more girly thing together? I can't really go ask Naruto and Sasuke to do stuff with me that I like."

"We should go shopping!" Ino said with a bright smile, "Get more mature and sexy outfits to match us growing up into women!"

"Totally!" Sakura smiled and gave her a 'thumbs up', something she had caught from Naruto. "Not to mention I've been wearing this uniform since I started being a shinobi."

"I guess it could be fun," Hinata said with a shrug and blush.

Kurenai took in the idea and couldn't help but smirk at the idea. With the thought of…maturing these girls up gave her an idea to cause a little trouble that would just be fun for her later. She nodded and stood up, "That sounds like a great idea." She began to walk away, "Let's go shopping girls." She led the group back to the village with a smirk as the girls behind her talked happily of looking for new clothes.

_~ With the Boys~_

"Alright," Asuma looked to his three boys, "tell me what we have learned today."

"Respect women like equals." Kiba spouted off first.

"Don't even bother trying to think that you understand what is going on with them." Shikamaru said in his usual bored tone as he lied in the grass.

"Keep comments to yourself." Choji said.

"And what have you three learned?" Kakashi asked not looking up from his book.

"Keep it in your pants!" Naruto said proudly as the other sweat dropped at his bluntness.

"Work with Kunoichis as you would any other shinobi. We're not their hero's, but we can't leave them behind." Shino said calmly.

"My peers are morons." Sasuke said dully.

"Good," the two senseis said and gave each other 'thumbs up.'

_~With the Girls~_

Kurenai laughed as she watched the girls walk ahead of her with a new found confidence. She nearly forgot what new clothes could do for a girl. She stayed back to evaluate what the girls had picked out that very much matched their personalities. First came the Ino Yamanaka, the most vibrant of the three and had a style to show for it. She wore a purple dress that came down to her knees, but it left the top of her back, shoulders, and arms bare. The dress came around her neck and she wore a belt that held her back beige pouch. The material was strong and thick and the dress had slits on the side that allowed better movement. She wore black shorts that came down to ¾ of her thigh. She also wore black elbow pads, her headband was also around her hips, and heeled sandals.

Then to Sakura Haruno, she was –admittedly- the smarter off the three. She was smarter with her choice of clothing. But the girl was even smart enough to have a little…sex appeal when she dressed. Which Kurenai would suspect of all the girls since they were at that age. Sakura wore a tight black top that only went to the top of her bust, but she also wore a short red jacket that stopped under her bust and had sleeves that came down to her elbows. Her head band was still used to keep her short hair back, but the fabric was now black. She wore beige colored shorts and heeled sandals. Sakura also took into account on wearing black fingerless gloves as a way to protect her hands a bit better.

And lastly it came to her quiet student, Hinata Hyuga. Kurenai was a little surprised as the girl's choice of clothing. Her choice was rather close to her comfort zone, but there was something very daring about her picking out a long sleeved and very form-fitting dark blue shirt. The sleeves were rather loose fitting and the shirt came down to about under her bottom. Not to forget that she wore better fitted black shorts and summer styled heeled sandals. Out of the three, Hinata was would be better fit right off the bat to fight in them since Kurenai had learned ever since Hinata's kidnapping attempt, her father had her learn how to fight in any sort of situation; even in kimono wooden sandals. The other two had yet to even walk around for a while, but they seemed to be putting up nicely. Hinata's head band was still around her neck, and she wore a belt that hung unevenly on her hips that held her back pouch, and the many scrolls that she needed to use when she used her other family's kekkei genkai.

Kurenai couldn't help but admire them for being so young and beautiful; she even hated to admit that even on their death beds, they would retain such an innocent beauty unmatched by others. It was a tragic thought, but it could very much be possible that they might not make it to adult hood. She had lost many companions before they even turned twenty-one. But was a thought that merely pushed her to train them better. It wasn't all that depressing when being a shinobi; there were some advantages to them. Hell, when it came to kunoichis there were a lot more advantages to being a shinobi. "Why don't we stop for some tea?"

"Ew no," Ino looked back at her and made a face of disgust, "we should go out and take up some of those boys on some fighting challenges."

"Let me rephrase then," Kurenai smirked as she motioned them to a café. "We should go and train on using the best weapon a kunoichi has."

"And that is?" Sakura asked with some doubt.

Kurenai winked at her, "Her body," she chuckled as the girls blushed red, but followed her into the café anyway. She took a seat in the booth and the girls filled in across from her for the most part. "Haven't you ever wondered why kunoichis make the best assassins?"

"I thought it was something more…intellectual," Sakura said as she blushed and looked at the table top.

"But it is Haruno-san," Kurenai said in hopes to show them that this wasn't degrading. It was an art. "Without using a single jutsu, a once of chakra, and not even speaking, a woman can gain the trust of anyone around her." She put up her finger, "Watch." She sat back and under the table delicately crossed her legs. The girls watched as Kurenai just looked over a menu like it was just another day out; she glanced out of the corner of her eyes and the three discreetly looked over to see that another male shinobi had been caught. He was younger than Kurenai, but older than the three. Kurenai glanced over and caught his look; she offered nothing but a sweet smile and laughed lightly when the man just blushed and offered a smile back. Kurenai looked back at the girls, "See. Not a word out of my mouth."

"How did you know he would fall for something like that?" Ino asked.

"I once led a squad with him. I got to know him, and today I just used what I knew." She put down the menu and smiled. "You observe, analyze, seduce, and obtain." She shrugged and leaned back in her seat. "It's about as easy as that."

"That was amazing," Hinata said with a blush.

"Yes, but this is something you use for manipulation," Kurenai said in a warning tone as she looked at them, "and not to be used for getting an actually husband or boyfriend." She couldn't help but smirk as all the girls looked a little crestfallen. "So," she smirked and held up three scrolls; "who wants in on a fun mission?"

"Me!" Ino and Sakura both raised their hands and smiled brightly.

Kurenai looked over to Hinata and raised a brow in question. The girl blushed and looked to her peers and back to her sensei. "Okay," she raised her hand and the other two girls cheered.

"Good," Kurenai smiled, "a warning though." She looked to them, "This will be hard for you three, you will have to get out of your comfort zone, and I hope that you have given your first kiss to someone, since the rest of them will be handed out as needed for these types of missions." The girls blushed and glanced to one another. "Alright," Kurenai smiled, "I'll give you your scrolls, you have the rest of today to get your first kiss done, review who you have and what the mission is, and I'll even give you a chance to back out." Kurenai set a specific scroll down in front of each girl and then got up. "Meet me first thing in the morning tomorrow for further details and just some extra help if anyone needs it." She waved and took her leave, but not without also giving the other shinobi a nod and smirking when she knew that he was watching her walk out. Kurenai was almost too good at it.

Hinata was the first to open her scroll, but the quickly shot it with a red face at the name of her target. She glanced over to see that the other two had also opened their scrolls and looked to the names with some discomfort. "W-Who did you get?"

"I got Shino," Ino said with a bit of a shudder. "How am I supposed to seduce a guy that doesn't even smile?"

"Well, at least you got a guy that doesn't spend most of his day sleeping," Sakura said with a groan. "I have the Nara boy. Great, he'll see this coming from a mile away." She placed her head on the table and sighed. "What about you Hinata?"

Hinata gulped lightly and whispered, "Uchiha-san." The two others looked at her with wide eyes and she quickly put her hands up as a sign of defeat. "I-I promise not to take it if you don't' want me too." She bowed her head in shame.

"No," Sakura shook her head, "its fine Hinata." Sakura blushed, "I'll just have to give him my first kiss."

"But I want Sasuke to by my first kiss too." Ino said with a slight whine.

"Go ahead," Sakura said even though she was a little peeved inside. "I'm a kunoichi first. And my mission comes first," she smiled with determination in her eyes. "I will make that lazy ass boy fall in love with me."

"Get ready Aburame," Ino smirked, "I'm going to be the girl of your dreams!"

"I-I'm so dead," Hinata muttered as her head hit the table. There was no way that she could get ten feet near the Uchiha, let alone make him be…entranced by her.

"But firsts things first Hinata," Ino smirked as she looked at the girl. "Someone has to give up those lips to Naruto-baka." Hinata sat up straight with her face burning red. She looked to the two smirking girls. "And we are just the right girls to help you!"

"Come on Hinata," Sakura put her scroll away and pulled her out of the booth. Hinata quickly put hers away as she was being dragged away and Ino flanked the group with a big smile on her face and a bounce in her step. "We are going to get you so pumped up that you'll march right up to that boy and give him the biggest kiss you can muster!" Hinata paled at the thought of doing something so daring. She was barely capable of not wearing her beloved jacket. They were walking in the streets of Konohagakure and she blushed as the two openly talked about their objective so they can get ready for their mission. Hinata took in a deep breath and tried to join in; she was a confident woman now.

"Alright," Hinata said proudly with a smile and blush. "I'm going to kiss him!"

"Kiss who?!" Naruto suddenly appeared behind her and looked to her with a questioning expression. Hinata exploded red and fainted as Sakura and Ino looked back at him. "Who was Hinata-chan going to kiss?"

"Moron," Ino shook her head as Sakura picked up Hinata.

Naruto just watched with a confused look on his face. "What?"

**(Line Break)**

Kurenai sat on the desk of the unused Academy room; she looked through the notes she had written down from her old days of assassination and looked to the three new black books she had gotten for her kunoichis. She hoped that her girls had gotten their kissing out of the way; since she wanted to be sure she didn't ruin it for them. Kurenai looked over the early copy of the mission details she had made and was very proud of herself for the choices she made. There was no way she would allow Ino or Sakura to go after the Uchiha, since she knew the Uchiha would go out of his way to avoid them. Hinata was not allowed to be with Shino or Shikamaru since she had spent the most time with them as companion (more Shino than Shikamaru). Not to mention that Ino could not be with the Nara boy, since it would have been too obvious. She gave them all a challenge. Sakura was pitted against a man smarter than her. Ino had to find a way to make a silent man open up. And Hinata had to find the courage to approach this strong and gifted clan boy. If this ended well, she could get these girls on even greater missions; they would be a step ahead of shinobi their age. Imagine, watching them infiltrate another's village team, just by gaining the affection of one of the males? It would be her proudest moment.

"Good morning sensei!" Ino smiled brightly as she walked into the room and held up her scroll. "I've got the perfect plan and I'll have that Aburame wrapped around my finger in the first hour!"

"You haven't even done any observation yet Yamanaka-san," Kurenai said with a smile as she shook her head. "Just be ready to change that plan and make it even greater." She laughed lightly as the girl pouted and came down to the first row of desks and sat down. "Don't be so upset. Hey," Kurenai stood up and smiled, "did you get that kiss out of the way?"

Ino smiled with a bright red blush on her cheeks. "Yep, but I don't think that Sasuke-kun ever wants to see me again," she laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her neck. "I never thought that I would ever be able to sneak up on him like that."

"Hello sensei," Sakura slid the door open and smiled at the two. "I hope that I am not late." She blushed as she took a seat next to Ino. "And thank to you, Ino-pig," Sakura looked to her with a playful glare, "it was very hard to get the drop on Sasuke. Nearly took me the whole night." Ino laughed lightly and nudged Sakura, who just nudged her back with a smirk. "I'm still going to be better on this mission than you are."

"You wanna bet?" Ino smirked at her and Kurenai watched with a smile as these girls went from friends to rivals in a matter of seconds. She sighed and picked up her bought black books and her personal one.

"Sorry," Hinata ran into the room panting and holding multiple scrolls in her arms. She was red faced and her hair was a bit in disarray and her clothes were ruffled up. "I-I was up late and Neji-nii had to wake me," she smiled lightly and stood before the two as

"Jeez Hinata," Sakura looked her over and jumped over her seat so she stood behind her, "you need to take care of yourself." She began to fix Hinata's hair. "I'm not going to let my fellow kunoichi acting like a man."

"I know," Ino did the same and took the scrolls out of her hands. "You need at least four hours of sleep and have time to look proper." She fixed her clothes. "I bet you just lost sleep because of the kiss you gave Naruto." She smiled and giggled as Sakura smiled too, but Hinata suddenly blushed and had a guilty look on her face. Ino looked at her, "Hinata…you did kiss him, right?"

"Well," she poked her fingers together and looked at the ground. "I-I didn't really…I mean…h-he was so busy a-and…" she looked up at them as all three of them were looking at her. "I-I couldn't do it!" She yelled and dropped her head in shame. "Every time I-I saw him…" she blushed, "I-I ran away."

"Oh," Ino grabbed her face and looked at her like she would look at a child, "my poor baby." She hugged her and stroked her head. "You are a strong, beautiful, and smart Kunoichi. I just need to give you more confidence is all."

"Just think of it like this Hinata," Sakura looked to her with a smile, "If you succeed in this mission; you can easily give that blonde haired idiot a simple kiss." She gave her a 'thumbs up' and Ino nodded in agreement.

"Now that we have discussed that," Kurenai brought their attention back and then handed them each a book. "You'll be using these to document. I want to see them at the end of the month-"

"A month?" Ino looked at her like she was crazy, "Why are we taking so long to observe them?"

"I need you all to get used to observing at your best, while also keeping up with your normal life," she held up her book, which was much thicker than theirs. "It is very hard to juggle your regular missions, training, family, and social lives let alone, observe someone from a distance. That is why I gave you a month, if you do well, I'll make other missions and make them shorter." Sakura and Ino hi-fived, but Hinata just stood there with her blush and worried look. Kurenai smiled, "I know that you guys will do your best," she went over and looked through all the scrolls, "'but, it seems someone took a very historic route." She smirked as she glanced to Hinata. "Mind telling me what went through your mind Hinata?"

"Oh," she blushed and smiled lightly, "I figured that I should learn more about the Uchiha clan. My father always had the scrolls around, so…" she poked her fingers together. "I figured I use them to my advantage." Hinata went behind the desks and opened up a few scrolls from them, "I learned more about the family tree," she blushed, "I took notice to the women that married in." She looked up to them with a shy smile, "mostly clan women, as suspected, and very…aloof." She looked up to them, "I would assume that Uchiha-san isn't one to fall for very vocal girls."

"Now you tell me," Ino smiled at her. "I should have studied up on him better."

Hinata smiled and laughed lightly, "In all truth," she looked back at the scroll, "I can see why most Uchiha marriages were arranged." Sakura and Ino looked at her, "These men…are not known for being kind, understanding, or very…appealing-"

"WHAT?!" Kurenai and Hinata jumped when the two girls yelled. "How can you say something like that Hinata?" Ino looked at her with tears in her eyes. "Sasuke-kun is the most handsome man I have ever seen! Those strong onyx eyes," she swooned.

"His strong arms." Sakura joined in.

"His overbearing complex on being better than every one of us?" Hinata asked and Kurenai laughed lightly. The two girls glared at her and Hinata shrunk back, "Sorry."

"Can we please get on with this meeting?" Ino asked with a huff and Sakura nodded.

"Right," Kurenai rolled up one of the scrolls and put it back down. "What have you two planned?"

"Well," Ino started, "I asked my mother about how she met my dad, and she gave me this weird long story, but I got really good advice." She smiled proudly and put her hands on her hips, "If I get good with a boy's mother, I'm in." She smirked, "Boys are usually big momma boys anyway."

"How simple minded," Sakura scoffed, "I discovered the best way to get a Nara man, is a challenge," she smirked at Ino. "Shikamaru is at his best when he is put in a tough situation, so all I need to do is find out what he likes, make a back-up plan, and make friends with Choji just to be sure I'm on the inside."

"Cute," Ino smirked back at her. "But you'll never get anywhere near Shikamaru. He already thinks that you're a bother and troublesome."

"Like Shino would go for a girl like you?" Sakura glared and held up her fist.

"What guy wouldn't go for me?" Ino leaned in with a smirk. "I've got the goods that any sane man would want." Ino gave Sakura a jab in the chest.

Sakura blushed and glared at her, "Just because I don't have a huge rack doesn't mean that I can't get a man."

"Before you two start a rumble in the classroom," Kurenai pushed them both apart. "I want to give you a few words of advice that may help." She motioned Hinata in closer and they leaned into a huddle, "Don't let the senseis catch you," she looked at the three, "They will see it from a mile away, and those men will warn their boys and I'm not going to let them ruin this. So, don't get caught." She leaned back and smiled. "So, your mission is clear." The three stood at attention. "You are to observe, analyze, seduce, and obtain."

"What are we obtaining Kurenai-sensei?" Hinata asked with her hand raised.

"I'm glad you asked," she smirked. "You three, will need to gain an article of clothing or precious possession off of them."

"What?" The three girls looked to her with a blush and wide eyes. Kurenai laughed.

"I'll need proof that you did it." She waved and made her way to the exit, "I left some notes for you on the desk. Good luck girls. See you in a month."

Sakura, Ino, and Hinata looked to one another and then went over to the desk (with Hinata grabbing her other scrolls first) and looking over the women's notes.

It was going to be a long month.

_**(Over the Next Month)**_

_~Ino's Observations~_

Ino wasn't much of a patient girl, nor was a month easy for her. No, she would dread the free time she did get. Her teammates were almost suspicious eagerness to take on more missions and train longer hours. Her mother was almost worried about her begging to work more. It was like her daughter had taken a 180 degree turn from who she once was. Inoichi, on the other hand, and caught on very quickly to what his daughter was up to. He was a high leveled jonin for a reason; he caught her looking in the mirror longer than usual. Inoichi would listen through her door as she gave herself a pep talk in her room. She asked to help with dinner and serving tea more. Not to mention that he couldn't help but notice her sudden and odd reading choice. He found books about insects lying on the floor of his study; and he sure as hell wasn't the one reading them. It only took him a matter of seconds to figure out what was going on and who was the cause of it.

Inoichi quickly followed his own daughter around in hopes of confirming his suspicions; but it seemed his daughter had also inherited his great tracking since she caught him and scolded him like a child. With a blow to his pride, he spent his free time on the couch with a worried look whenever Ino left the house and when he saw her reading those dreadful books. Sure, his wife tried to cheer him up, but it wasn't working.

Ino, after getting rid of her nosy father, took the first steps to her plan. She had been reading up on enough bugs and looking around everywhere she went to finally find something that would get her entrance into the Aburame house. With an inside tip from Hinata and a confidence boost from Sakura, Ino scooped up a rather large beetle and stored it in her room in a jar with holes popped in the top. Ino was surprised that she was able to keep it alive for about a week and almost grew a little attached to it. It was the only bug not in any of the books she checked out, so, it was the perfect excuse. Team 8 was on a mission for the next few days, so Ino could safely go to the home without running into Shino.

Ino took a deep breath as she stood outside the house with her beetle in hand. She looked down at herself and smoothed out her clothes once more. She sighed out, _'Okay, good first impression. If his mom likes me, then I'm practically in.' _She smirked to herself and gave three good knocks on the door. She stood there anxiously with her leg bouncing in anticipation and biting on her bottom lip. Ino quickly checked under her arm again to be sure that she had her black journal; most of her notes were on bugs and questioned she could always ask the Aburame in hopes to spark conversation. Today, she just wanted to be sure that if someone in his family dropped information about the boy, that she got it as quick as she could. Ino began to grow nervous that no one was home and her plan was already failing; before she could give a less confident knock, the door suddenly opened. Ino took a step back when she saw a woman standing in the doorway, looking at her with a rather unreadable expression.

Ino was in awe of the woman, she was average built but Ino had to admit that she was unbelievably pretty. She had short brown hair that reached her shoulders and was lightly curled; Ino would be amazed if it was naturally like. She was dressed in regular jonin attire, but her vest was replaced with a pink apron. Her skin was pale and she had the darkest blue eyes she has ever seen. The woman looked her over and spoke in an emotionless voice. "Who are you?"

"Oh…" Ino looked back up at her face and smiled nervously, "uh…sorry, I'm Ino Yamanaka," she bowed.

"What do you want?"

"Well," Ino was a little surprised at how blunt the woman was. "I was hoping to talk to…uh…Shino-kun," she said with a smile, "about this little guy." She held out the jar and without much warning, the woman took the jar and inspected the beetle.

"Ino Yamanaka," the woman spoke as she kept looking over the beetle. "Come in." She turned away and walked off; leaving Ino just standing there confused. "Come in." The woman repeated from wherever she was and Ino nodded and quickly walked in and softly closed the door behind her. Ino slipped off her shoes as she watched the woman walked down the hall. Ino just assumed she was meant to follow and went after her. Ino calmed to a walk when she caught up with the woman, who had not taken her eyes off of the path ahead of her. She went to a door at the end of a different hall and gave a soft knock. "Wait," she thrust the jar back into her arms and entered the room before sliding the door closed. Ino stood out there and decided that the curiosity got the better of her as she pressed her ear against the door.

"A girl is here."

There was no response and Ino had to think of who was in the room. "Did you even introduce yourself to her?" It was a man.

The woman didn't respond for a while, "No."

"Did you even tell her why you had brought her into the house?"

"That's not the point," she completely disregarded the comment. "A girl is here for Shino."

Ino blushed; Shino must have not had many lady callers knocking on his door. "Where is she now?"

"Outside the door."

"I'll talk to her." Ino quickly backed up a few steps when she heard the steps towards the door and smiled lightly when the woman slid the door open. "Please come in," Ino looked in and saw that it was Shibi Aburame that was sitting at a low table with scrolls and books opened around him. Ino slowly walked in and nodded to him and jumped when the door suddenly shut. She turned around and saw that the woman had left without another word. "My wife isn't much of a conversationalist," Ino looked back to Shibi. "She said something about you wanting to see my son?"

"Yes," Ino smiled and held out her jar, "I wanted to ask him about this little guy, but…I'm guessing he isn't here?" Ino would have to award herself to her great acting skills. It even surprised herself sometimes.

"No, Shino is off on a mission with his teammates and should be arriving back in a few days." He said as he rolled up a scroll and motioned for her to come closer and take a seat. Ino complied and set the jar on the table. "Is there a certain reason why you came to Shino and not just…look it up?"

"Well," she blushed and wrung her hands, "I mean, I tried to look it up, but…Shino-kun is the smartest guy I know when it comes to bugs," she looked up to see Shibi look at her with a raised brow, "my age." She quickly added at the end with a light smile.

"Very flattering Yamanaka-san," he said and picked up the jar. "I have to say that this is an odd species, not very common around here."

"I found him at a barn by the boarders," she added with a smile. "I was there on a mission."

"I'd happily take this beetle off your hands," he said as he looked to her. "I have never been able to study this species up close."

"I guess he is all yours," Ino smiled and rubbed the back of her neck. "I have no need for him, and I know you could take better care of him than I could." She laughed lightly, "Just uh, don't tell Shino I was here." She looked at her lap, "I'll look stupid…I should have known he was on a mission," she muttered to herself and glanced to Shibi to check if he was buying it. It looked to her that he did.

"_I'll _be sure not to say anything," he said as he grabbed a better carrying case for the beetle and made a fast transfer. He smiled lightly, "but I don't think that my wife will."

"I made tea," Ino nearly jumped out of her skin as she heard the woman's voice right behind her.

"I think Yamanaka-san would be happy to have some Naoko." He looked to Ino, "right?"

"Y-Yes," Ino said and smiled up at her. This was her chance to make a good impression on the mother. Sure, it would be nice to have the father on her side too, but he was just the back-up plan. Ino got up and bowed to Shibi, "Thank you for your help," she smiled and followed Naoko out of the room and into the kitchen. She had hoped that Shino's mother would have been the talkative one but she was rather intimidating. Ino followed her into a small dining area and kneeled down at a spot. Naoko walked into the kitchen and then came back out with a tray that held a steaming teapot, cups, and a plate of dumplings. Ino shifted in her seat as Naoko sat across from her and stared at her with her emotionless eyes.

After ten minutes of pure silence, Ino cleared her throat and smiled at her. "Would you like me to pour, Aburame-sama?" She smiled and was about to reach over, but the woman put her hand up to stop her. Naoko quickly poured two cups and placed one in front of the blonde and then one before herself. She watched the blonde take a sip. "Thank you," she spoke lightly.

"How good are you at tea preparation and serving?" Naoko asked rather bluntly.

"Oh, uh…my mother is currently teaching me Aburame-sa-"

"Call me Naoko," she cut her off. "How about your future career plans? What do they look like?"

"I'm not really sure," she looked around in a panic; her plan wasn't going very well anymore. "I mean…I want to become a high ranked Jonin-"

"And after that?" Naoko pushed further but kept her same demeanor.

"I guess after I've felt satisfied; I would want a family-"

"Shino ranked in the top five percent in his graduating class," she said as she pushed the plate of dumplings to her. "He also looks to be in the top three percent of fighters in his generation. Not to mention that his diligent studies in insects, like his father, he can easily make it to Anbu rank before the age of twenty." Ino suddenly began to notice what she was doing. Naoko Aburame was trying to sell up her son to her. Ino almost had to hold back a laugh; she may not show it physically, but Naoko was ecstatic that a girl came looking for her boy. Ino almost found it adorable, but she must have been the reason that Shino didn't invite many people home. "He's great with kids too."

Ino chocked on her tea and coughed into her fist. "O-Oh? I-I'll be sure to keep that in mind," she forced a smile. "I don't want to be much more of a bother anymore."

"Come by tomorrow," she said before the girl could get up. "We…can bond more."

"Okay," Ino smiled again and got to her feet. She bowed, "Thank you for the tea." This would make the rest of her month fairly easy; she could get everything from Naoko. Ino smirked as she walked out of the house and then began to run back home. A proud smile on her face; she had infiltrated the inside!

Naoko sat there in silence. She glanced over as Shibi walked in and took a seat beside her. "Well?"

"She will marry my son," Naoko said, "I will not let you or the boy ruin it."

"Thank you for having such faith in me," he smiled lightly and picked up a dumpling. "Let's hope that he inherited your forwardness. The Yamanaka seems a bit reluctant to approach."

"I can relate," she looked over to Shibi and let a little smile slip through. "You both can be rather intimidating." She then gave him a light peck on the lips and stood up. "I have chores to get back to." Shibi sighed as he watched her walk away. Though, he did love the view of his wife's backside, so it wasn't such a loss.

_~Hinata's Observations~_

When it came to the "observations" Hinata stuck to her scrolls and her caretaker, Kō. He would happily answer all of her question without any questions as to why she was asking them. Hinata wasn't much for being able to 'track' someone close enough as to get information on them. Not to mention that the Uchiha was never really alone; someone was always with him and that someone was usually Naruto. Hinata was sure that she was going to fail this mission; he was sure to know that she liked Naruto and would know that she was faking it. Not to mention, how could Hinata even try to pretend to like the Uchiha. He was mean, cold, and not to mention that he was…unapproachable. Hinata had a better chance of taming a wild bear. She had her journal filled with Uchiha information and everything she knew about the Uchiha while they were in the Academy together. Hinata was just frightened that her notes would be dated; she could only hope that her information was accurate and that the Uchiha didn't stray too far from the normal pattern of his clan.

Hinata sighed as she sat on a bench on one of the empty streets of village. Hinata had nothing to do and decided to take a break from her observations; she had been meaning to catch up on her reading anyway. She sat back against the bench with her legs crossed; the book was opened up in her hands and there was something so relaxing about reading. She smiled lightly as she made it through another chapter and quickly began another. Hinata wished that she had been able to be as calm as Kurenai was whenever she was on mission; or even like the noble woman in her book. Even with the odds stacked against her, she pushed on to carry her family name; she even took the hand of a man she did not love.

Hinata stopped as she looked up from her book. How could someone fictional, do what she could not? Hinata was trained to always push her feelings aside for the sake of a mission. She was never taught on how to fake feelings though. Maybe…Maybe she should just believe that she was truly in love with the Uchiha? She would do as the woman in her story did. Sasuke Uchiha was a proud, strong, intelligent, and well put together man. He was a dream come true for any woman. Hinata took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she thought of it more and more. Her thoughts wrapped around those qualities and she put a smile on her face. She could lie fairly well to herself about the whole situation; all she needed was to think of a plan like she had with Naruto. Hinata blushed lightly but before she could even pull out her notebook to start brainstorming, she heard someone talking fairly loud and three sets of feet. Hinata quickly went back to reading her book as the steps came closer.

Team 7 rounded the corner with Naruto walking backwards in front of the group with his hands behind his head, and Sakura and Sasuke walking side by side. Hinata gave the group and then quickly pulled her journal out and placed it in her book. She felt for her pencil that was behind her ear and then went back and pretended like she was reading. Hinata hoped that Sakura wouldn't try to sabotage her and actually keep the team away. But, of course, Naruto noticed her when she didn't want him to.

"Hey Hinata," he stopped and smiled at her, "what are you doing?"

"She's obviously reading Naruto," Sakura said with a smirk and put her hands on her hips. She smiled at the blue haired girl, "How are you?"

"Well," she smiled to Sakura and then nodded to the other two boys, "I hope that you three are doing well."

"Yeah, but I'm just so bored!" Naruto whined and rolled his eyes. "Kakashi-sensei took missions without telling us and now we have nothing to do except for lame D rank missions."

Hinata smiled sadly, not able to stand the blonde being upset; she looked over to the other two and then quickly looked away when she felt the Uchiha's stare. "I must be off," she said suddenly and closed her book, causing everyone to notice that she had hidden her journal within it. Hinata couldn't stand his scrutiny; it reminded her of her father. "Good seeing you all," she squeaked out and promptly ran away. Sakura sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose; she shook her head and wished that the girl wasn't so timid. Sakura wanted to see her complete her mission.

"What's her problem?"

Sakura was about to sigh and walked on, but she remembered what Hinata had told her. The Uchiha wasn't into 'the average fangirl'. Sakura looked at him and saw that he had gotten bored of the Hyuga girl; so, Sakura being a good teammate and Kunoichi, decided to help her. "Oh you know Naruto," she waved it off; "it's a Hyuga and Uchiha thing?"

"What?"

"Hm?"

Sakura held back her need to smirk when she got the Uzumakis' and Uchihas' attention. "Haven't you ever noticed, I know you have Sasuke-kun," she said in her sweet voice. She had to act natural. "But Hinata avoids Sasuke because she obviously can't befriend him; her family is very strict about their relations and the Hyuga and Uchiha clan have never been on good terms."

"You mean," Naruto scratched his head, "like how Neji always glares at the teme."

"I would only assume," she glanced over to the Uchiha and saw that he looked off in the direction of where the Hyuga left. Surely, like any man, Sasuke Uchiha would want what he couldn't have. Sakura just hoped that it was true. "How about we go and get another mission; take our mind off of this whole thing."

"I guess." Naruto said as he trudged ahead, and Sasuke just scoffed and followed them to the Uchiha tower.

'_I guess we're even now.' _

_~Sakura's Observations~_

There was one thing that Sakura knew for a fact, was that she was much smarter than what people gave her credit for. Balancing her shinobi lifestyle with her normal life was a piece of cake. She always had time for all her missions, training with her team, self-training, her observing, and always had a bit of personal time for herself. She was a natural when it came to adapting to a new objective; heck, she would even think that she was a little smarter than Shikamaru. But, she wasn't one to assume that she was, just a mere idea that she might be. Sakura took her observing very seriously and in the matter of her month, she had filled up her book with information, ideas, plans, back-up plans, and key points that could aid our fault her. All she was missing was the chance to get close to Shikamaru; if she planted the seed now that she was about to go after his affections, she could play into more naturally than just coming out of the blue. The only problem was that the Nara was never around; usually Sakura would find Ino or Choji and have to play the part on them; surely Choji would pass on her hints. Ino, well, Sakura tell she was busy with her own mission; all three girls rarely talked, but when they were together tried to act as natural as possible.

Sakura sighed as she shut her book and placed it back on her vanity; she looked at herself in the mirror and smoothed out her clothes. She grabbed a spare notebook she had gotten from her father and decided to go and see if she could find Shikamaru. Sakura and the other members of her team had been given a day off, and Sakura really had nothing worth doing, sure she could train, but Kakashi would surely work them to the bone tomorrow. She walked downstairs and smiled to her mother in the kitchen, "I'm heading off Okaa-san," she waved lightly as the pink haired woman looked back at her. "I'll be home before dinner though."

"Okay Sakura, be safe," she smiled brightly. Sakura nodded and after slipping on her sandals, she walked off. Sakura unzipped her short jacket since it was rather hot out that day. Sakura hated the summer months; it was always too hot to have the motivation to do anything. She sighed as she walked through the village under the beating sun, but she was surprised to come upon the Hyuga and the man she was looking for. Sakura couldn't help but huff and pout. Hinata was supposed to be wooing Sasuke, not Shikamaru. Sakura, still pouting, was spotted by the Hyuga.

Hinata, being the kind girl that she was, saw this as a chance to maybe give the girl some help (surely Sakura would do the same for her) and went up to her without warning. "Sakura," she smiled brightly and stood before the blushing her. "So happy to see you."

"You too," Sakura smiled and then looked over to see Shikamaru noticing that Hinata was no longer by his side. "What have you been up to?"

"Kurenai-sensei wanted me to help her with some errands. I just happened to run into Nara-san," she looked back and smiled at the male that had finally caught up. "I think Asuma-sensei made him help," she blushed lightly as the male groaned.

"Yeah, that old man forced me into it," he yawned and shifted the bags in his arms. "What a drag."

Hinata suddenly looked surprised and turned to Shikamaru, "D-Do you happen to have the time?"

"It's about noon," Sakura said, a little confused at what was going on.

"Oh my," Hinata thrust the bag she had in her arms and a list into Sakura's arms. "I promised to be home and train. Please forgive me," she bowed to Shikamaru and then turned to Sakura. "Can you please take over?" She asked with a light smile and tried to give a sly wink. Sakura blushed and smiled with a nod. She got it now. "Thank you," she bowed and ran off back home. Sakura sighed like she was slightly annoyed but she was sure that this was her perfect chance.

"Oh that girl," Sakura shook her head and smiled lightly, "if I got that chance to walk with you, I would have blown off my training for the day." She then laughed lightly and walked on ahead while taking a glance at the list. "You know where the nearest shinobi shop is?" Sakura looked back at him and almost let out a laugh as she saw the look on his face. It was his usually expression but she saw the look in his eyes; he was deeply confused and almost amazed. Sakura decided to call him out; why not have a little fun with him? She laughed as daintily and coyly as she could, "Is something the matter, Shikamaru-kun?"

"Troublesome," he muttered under his breath and walked ahead. "The shops right down the road." He motioned lazily and Sakura quickly followed after him with a light smile. Once at his side, Sakura thought it best to leave it in the silence as she looked over everything needed to be bought and the amount that was spent on each item. She would assume the whole event would have been left at that, she was rather surprised when the boy began to talk to her. "What was up with you three and the uniform change?" He asked with a bored tone. "Ino told me something about 'girl-power', but she is a rather bad liar."

"True," Sakura smirked as she glanced at him. "But I'm afraid that she was right." Sakura smiled at him, "We had a bit of a…how do I put it…a day of womanhood." She laughed at her own word choice. "And we thought the best way to represent it, was to just change our looks all together," she walked spun and around and smirked at him. "What do you think? Great right?"

"From my own experience with that question, I think I have to say you look nice or I get punched." Shikamaru smirked.

"Smart boy," she teased as she nudged him. "I would have thought you would have avoided such a question." She stuck out her tongue, "I never would have thought you'd put yourself in such a trap."

"A trap?"

"Surely you can see," Sakura said as they walked into the stored. "If you were honest, I might have become angered. If you lied, I would surely be angry." She then looked to her list and sighed, "I never knew that Kurenai went through so much bandaging." Sakura looked to Shikamaru, "You get weapons, and I'll get medical."

"Whatever," he sighed and walked off to the other side of the store.

Sakura giggled lightly and went to her shopping; everything that she had known was true.

**(Line Break)**

_~The Time to Act~_

Kurenai sat on the desk with her legs crossed; she smiled lightly as she watched the three girls interact with one another. They shared notes, strategies, and even thanked one another. She was mildly impressed at what they had accomplished in the matter of only of a month. She wasn't surprised though that Sakura seemed to be the most prepared for it. Ino didn't have enough information on Shino but enough interaction, while Hinata had a lot of information, but little to no interaction with Sasuke. Kurenai wished she could have watched each girl, but she would have to pick and choose her times wisely. She didn't want to interrupt what they were talking about, but she was sure interested in it.

"Alright," Sakura smiled as she punched the air, "I'm ready to seduce my boy!"

"I already got the boy's mama on my side and I can't wait to try on that sweet jacket." Ino sang out and spun around with glee.

"Why did we have to pick such a hot day?" Hinata said as she fanned herself with her hand.

"Maybe someone shouldn't have picked the long sleeved dark shirt," Sakura smirked and Ino nodded with her own knowing smile. Hinata just pouted with a blush on her cheeks. Sakura just poked her cheek, "Maybe you can do a little strip tease to get Sasuke-kun to give up his shorts."

"I will not be taking his shorts!" Hinata proclaimed with a red face as she looked to the two girls that laughed at her. "I-I'll think of something to get." She grabbed her notebook and hugged it to her chest as she jogged out of the room. The two girls giggled and began to collect their books and notes.

"We'll tell you how it goes sensei," Ino said with a smile and waved to the dark haired jonin. "Meet back here once I get my prize."

"Then we can walk around and show those dumb boys that we got the best of them." Sakura said and hi-fived Ino as they walked out.

"Oh my," Kurenai smirked, "I think I have created monsters."

_(Ino's Seductress ways)_

Ino knew she was already ahead of the game; it would be like taking candy from a baby. After their meeting, Ino went straight to the Aburame home to get her plan into action. She had been spending much of her free time with the Aburame woman of the house and was rather fond of her company. They did a lot of things around the house together; Ino was even able to help make an afternoon snack with her for Shibi and Shino. Ino nearly spilled the tea all over since Shino just stared at her the whole time. Ino never really thought much on how she was supposed to get him to spend time with her, since he had made her so nervous. But, the time has come and she had very little room for error since the Aburame did prove smarter than her and better at hiding all emotions.

Ino walked up to the front door and casually walked in with a light smiled. "Naoko," she slipped off her shoes and set them off to the side. She looked around and even though the woman was rather quiet, it was dead silent in the room. She calmly walked in and looked around for the dark haired women. When she had yet to find her, Ino decided to go to Shibi, who could usually found in his study, and ask him if she could read up some more on insects. Ino had taken quiet a liking to learning about them since some of them helped her plants grow better. She walked down the hall and saw the small note tapped to the door. "Yamanaka-san," she read lightly, "Went out with Shibi, make yourself at home. Naoko," she smiled and opened up the study and went straight for his books. She took her usually seat on the floor and pulled out her notebook and went to another one of her bug pages. Naoko always disliked that Ino spent some of her days here with Shibi, but Ino wanted to give both parents attention.

"I'll have to be sure to ask Shibi-san about taking me searching with him." She went to her marked page and continued her reading and note taking.

"Yamanaka-san," Ino looked up and blushed as she was caught by a jacketless Shino. He fixed his glasses and seemed to shift uncomfortably on his feet and the situation at hand. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh," she looked at anything but him. "I was hoping to learn up some new things." She held up the book a bit with a nervous smile. She laughed lightly but it died away when he was not responding to her. "Sorry…"

"No need," he walked in and looked around his father's study. "My parents are not against you being here, so neither am I." He looked back at her, "What are trying to learn?"

"Oh," she smiled and held up the book to him, "I never knew that certain bugs can protect and kill plants. So, I figured it would be smart to figure out which did which." She opened up her notes as Shino came at sat beside her. "This is what I had so far, but I know that there were more bugs that can be of help." She looked up and watched his face to see if she could read any expression. She needed to get him interested in her, not just her research. But she couldn't even tell if he was looking at. "What do you think?"

"You still have more to learn," he said bluntly and picked up another book off the shelf. "I can see why you came to my father for help. He showed me the beetle that you had brought."

"Well," Ino blushed as she looked down at the book, "I actually came to see you…but…" she shrugged and flipped to the next page. "You were…away I guess."

"I am very sorry Yamanaka-san," he said lightly.

"Don't' sweat it," she smiled at him and nudged his shoulder since he was seated beside you. "And you can call me Ino. I've been calling you Shino-kun without ever asking if it was okay."

"It was okay, and I will start using your name, Ino-san." He looked away and Ino had to crane her neck to see that his cheeks were dusted with a light pink. She quickly went back to looking at her book when he turned back to face her. "Would…you like any help?"

"Totally," she smiled and handed him another book. "With your help this will go by way faster." He nodded and began to look through his father's books. Ino couldn't help but smile at the time they were spending; she was actually doing it. She had gotten this man to become comfortable with her, all she needed to do was finish and obtain. They spent about an hour looking through books and talking back and forth. It was more of Ino trying to prove that she knew just as much as he did even though they both knew she obviously didn't

As Ino was just about to ask the boy about spiders, since she was unsure if he actually knew since they weren't really bugs, they both heard the door slid open. "Oh," Shibi and Naoko stood there with a lack of expression and looking at the two that were seated fairly close to one another. Ino blushed as she scooted away from Shino, who was just looking at his father like he was waiting for him to say something. Naoko on the other hand looked between the two and was disappointed that it looked that they were just reading. She sighed and walked away back to the kitchen.

"I-I'll go help," Ino smiled lightly and walked out with her head down and a smile on her lips.

Shibi looked to Shino as he stood up and dusted himself off. "What was happening in this room?" He asked as Shino was about to walk past him.

"Not what you are thinking." Shino said with his cheeks were flushed red.

Naoko stood in the kitchen and watched as Ino went on as routine as she pulled out dishes to set the table. She was not pleased with what was going on in her home when she was not home; she was hoping that with the girl here that her son would have taken the chance to do something more with the girl that had been over a countless number of times. She knew that her son noticed that she was trying to get his attention and show that she would be a proper wife (as Naoko saw it). This had been going on for over a month and Naoko knew that her son was at the age to finally date a nice girl and make her happy, but her son had the crazy idea that he needed to 'focus on his shinobi career' than anything else. Naoko knew what she wanted when she was his age and she got them both. A jonin status and a loving boyfriend that turned husband; sure it took her a while to get Shibi, but she did it. Now, she refused to watch her son stand back and allow such a girl to go.

"What do you think of my son?" Naoko asked bluntly as Ino was trying to set the table.

Ino nearly dropped the fine tea set from being startled by the question. How was she to answer this without hurting her new found friend? She didn't want to lie to her, but it was her mission. Maybe her plan of getting the parents would soon kick her in the ass once they found out what was going on. Ino just sighed and decided to tell her as much of the truth as she could. "He makes me nervous," she said as she set down the tea set. "I wish I knew what he felt when he was around me though." Ino blushed a bit; but quickly pushed it through her head. She could not actually like him, this was all a mission.

"Hm," Naoko responded as she went back into the kitchen. Ino followed her and helped her bring out the food they had made. Ino would hate to admit that Naoko was a bit better of a cook than her mother. "You and Shino can eat here," Naoko began to take two of everything and walked into the kitchen where a small table was set for informal eating. "Shibi and I have things to discuss in private." Ino paled a bit at the thought of being alone with Shino, again. But again, this was her perfect storm. She quickly arranged the table once more so that she was right next to Shino as Naoko took some of the food back into the kitchen. She watched as Ino took her spot and took a few deep breaths. Naoko couldn't help but feel excited.

"Oh," Shino stopped in the doorway as he was about to enter the eating area. Ino blushed as she waited for him to take his seat; she had learned from her mother that a woman always waited for a man to take his seat before serving. He looked around in hopes that his mother and father would be joining as well.

"N-Naoko said something about speaking with Aburame-sama in private," Ino said lightly as she smoothed out her dress. She suddenly felt that her choice of clothing was too revealing; she felt exposed to his hidden eyes. All the more for her to get his coat away from him; which he was conveniently wearing again.

"I see," he went over and kneeled beside her. Shino was used to eating with Ino there, but this was the first it would be alone and without his mother supervision. He watched carefully as she poured tea from them both. He noted that she was a little shaky, and without much thinking placed his hand over hers, "You're going to spill like that."

"Right." Her voice was high pitched and he knew that he had done it to her. It was somewhat satisfying to cause the girl so much discomfort with just a mere touch. Ino, on the other hand, decided to let the boy fill his ego with what he was doing. She could easily cause him to go red in the face with just a single glance and smile. She placed the tea pot back on the table and sat back. "Please," she looked to him and had a kind smile, "eat."

Shino nodded and refused to look away from her. He knew what was going on, and he sure as hell was not going to let some pretty girl that had happened to like insects more than the average girl get in the way of his career plan. He blushed red as he slowly ate; there was no way that someone like him, could fall for a girl like her. She was far too…Yamanaka like. He always thought that he would find a girl like his mother; someone quiet and reserved. Not someone as bright and vibrant as her. He would give in that Ino was beautiful, far too much for her own good. "It's good."

"Thanks," she said lightly as she suddenly shivered. She rubbed her arms and laughed nervously, "I can see why you and your father wear such coats." She smiled as she took a slow drink and allowed the tea to warm her. She only hoped that the Aburame boys were known for their chivalry. And lucky her, he got the hint. Ino couldn't help but blush when the coat was draped on her shoulders and she looked to him. "Thank you Shino-kun."

He blushed red, "No need Ino-san; I should have known that you would get cold. I'm so used to only having Hinata and Kiba over and they are dressed from the conditions of my home." He fixed his glasses and Ino smiled lightly. She was rather in awe of him; Shino was far too sweet for his own good.

After eating she and Shino went back to studying in books, so much that Ino faked falling asleep on his shoulder. And once she knew that he was also asleep, she walked out with his coat on, a smile of victory, and a blush on her cheeks.

_(Sakura's Seducing)_

Sakura confidently and happily walked up to the front steps of the Nara household; she would have gone around back to sneak a peek at all the deer that roamed that large piece of land, but she knew that Shikaku would catch her once again. It was where he hid from his wife. Sakura giggled lightly as she knocked on the door and was greeted by Shikamaru himself. "Hello Shikamaru-kun," she smiled lightly, "do you mind if I come in?"

"This is actually not a great-" he was suddenly cut off by a screaming woman.

"You lazy bum! You better not be trying to get out of your chores again! I know that the Akimichi boy is out there!" Sakura took a step back as Shikamaru blushed red in embarrassment and groaned as he saw the look on Sakura's face. His mother had a knack for scaring people away. "Tell him to go home before I tell his mother that he is trying to get you out of trouble!"

"It's a doe ma!" Shikamaru called back and saw that Sakura's face lit up a bright pink at the word. It suddenly all became quiet and Shikamaru was pushed out of the way. Sakura looked up and saw that Yoshino Nara was standing there with a bright smile and her hair pulled up in a ponytail.

"Oh my goodness! A girl came to see my lazy ass of a son?" Sakura smiled nervously and nodded. She was quickly pulled into the house and didn't have time to take off her shoes as she was shown into a serving room. "You stay right here, and I'll have Shikamaru bring you both something." Before Sakura could protest, she was left alone in the room. Sakura sighed lightly as she looked around the room and found a shoji board. She smiled as she began to set up the board in hopes to get a game of the only child. It was rather humorous to see the family that had raised this child, but she could guess whose gene pool the Nara son had practically drowned in. But, that made it all the easier; a boy taught that going against a women would end in a nasty scolding made him all the more submissive to her will. Just as Sakura planned, Shikamaru wasn't going to argue with any decision she made and would follow them as given.

"I'm sorry that he made you wait," Sakura looked over to see Yoshino standing behind a blushing Shikamaru, who was holding a tray of tea and cookies. She smiled brightly as she pushed her son in. Shikamaru nearly dropped everything as he stumbled in. "Be a good boy Shikamaru," she leaned down and whispered in his ear, "This could be your only chance to get a girl friend."

"Thanks," Shikamaru said as he yawned and walked to the low table. He set down the tray and looked back at his mother, who was still watching with such interest. "You can leave now ma."

"You sure," she cringed at the thought of leaving him there alone with a nice girl she really wanted to see come back.

"Don't worry Nara-sama," Sakura looked up to her with a smile. "I promise not to take up too much of his time."

"Oh please," Yoshino smiled and waved it off. "Take all the time you need. And if it's not enough, come back every day if you need to." She giggled lightly and walked off while fantasizing about the thought of having another girl around the house and her son actually doing something for a girl.

"I'm sorry about my beast of a mother." Shikamaru sighed out as he took a seat across from her. He could get that she wanted to get a game in.

Sakura waved it off. "I bet all mother's get like that when a girl comes to see their son." She teased, "You must not have that many women knocking down your doors, hm?"

"That would be such a bother," he said as he leaned back on his hands and smirked, "I can only imagine that you must have so many suitors waiting for you hand, hm?" Sakura could almost scowl at how was being a tease back. That was not part of her plan at all. He never played around with her before. Maybe, he had caught on to her mission? But then he would have not let her in in the first place; it would be too much of a bother to try and turn it around on her. Sakura only smiled lightly, a blush of anger on her cheeks at the thought that all her hard work would be for nothing.

"I guess you got me there," she said as she began with her first move. "But I surely did not come here to discuss relationships."

"Well, that is a shame," he said as he took his turn. "Then what is the reason you are here?"

"Well," Sakura blushed lightly as she looked over the board. "I was hoping that I could get my ears pierced, like Ino's." she made her move, but refused to look up to see the man's judgmental expression. "I know that it sounds silly, but I was a little envious that she had them. And, seeing that you and your father had them, you would know where to get them done." She watched as he moved is his piece and then began to her own.

"My father did my piercings," Shikamaru said with a light smile.

"Then that's perfect," Sakura smiled at a shocked Shikamaru. "I won't have to go too far."

"You want my dad to give you a piercing?"

"What about me?" The two teens looked over to see Shikaku standing in the doorway with a bored look and senbon in his mouth. "I was getting worried," he smirked when he eyed the two, "I thought you were talking with your mother."

"I don't talk with my mother, I get yelled at by my mother," Shikamaru said with a blush.

"True," Shikaku walked in and grabbed one of the cookies. "But back to what I came in here for."

"I want you to pierce my ears." Sakura said happily that it caused the older man to choke on his cookie. "Nara-sama," Sakura got up to go to his aid, but he waved her off as he took a gulp of the tea, not minding that it scalded his tongue. He took a few deep breaths and then looked over to her. "I…um…" she blushed as rubbed the back of her neck with a nervous smile and laugh. "I didn't think that I would startle you like that."

"Look," he held up his hand as he wiped his mouth, "I won't do anything until I get your parent's permission, since Inoichi gave me such a beating when he found out I did Ino's ears."

"No, it's completely okay." Sakura smiled as she began to lie through her teeth. "I talked to my parents about it and as long as I was ready for the pain, I could do it." She put on her best 'I'm-telling-the-truth' face in hopes that they both would believe her; and they did. Sakura nearly wanted to go and brag out how amazing of a liar she was to the world. It was like she was born to do missions like this. Sakura was being led out of the room, but she looked back and completed her last move. "Check mate" She whispered before hurrying to follow after the two men.

And once she was knelt on a soft pillow outside the home, is when the sudden realization hit her. She was going to have a needle poked through her ear! The plan in her head sounded so fool-proof since Sakura was a bit of a bleeder. But know she actually began to think of how she might have taken this mission too far. She was doing all of this just to get his stupid jacket thing he wore. Sakura looked to the grey jacket that was lined with green. She couldn't' help but let her eyes travel down a little more to his fishnet covered back. A blush bloomed on her cheeks when she heard Shikaku clear his throat. She blushed more when she glanced at him and he was smirking at her; he had caught her checking out his son! At this rate, Sakura would be wedded to the Nara before the day is over with. She grew stiff when she heard someone light a match. They were sterilizing the needle with heat; she began to sweat when Shikaku handed her a piece of ice. "Numb it." It didn't take much brain power to get what he meant. Sakura felt her heart race as her ear got colder. She nearly had a heart attack when Shikamaru grabbed her hand. She looked at him with wide eyes.

"Just squeeze when it hurts," he said bluntly but refused to look at her. "I don't want you screaming; you'll freak out the deer." He waved off lazily into the fields. Sakura couldn't help but smile when she saw that there were deer roaming about the large acre of land. She could see them so much better from here.

"Move the ice," Shikaku said as he was already holding the needled fairly close to her and had a small stud to put in after. He wanted to be quick about this since he was sure that she would crush his son's hand. And once she moved it, he quickly went to work.

"Gah!" Oddly enough the sound came from Shikamaru when the girl squeezed his hand. Both men cringed at the sound of a few pops.

"Sorry!" Sakura squeaked out when she knew that it was her fault. "I-I just didn't want t-to scream," she took in deep breaths as the feeling went away. She was more than satisfied that she could feel the blood drip down her ear.

"Shit," Shikaku muttered under his breath. "Hope you don't mind the blood stains."

"O-Oh…" Sakura faked concern. "My mother is going to kill me," she faked a smile, "this is the third one I've ruined." She looked to Shikamaru sadly, but then looked away when she knew that he had caught and understood her 'worry'.

"I'll just finish this," Shikaku said as she put the ice to her other ear and he moved sides as he got another needle and sterilize it. He knew all too well about the scorn of a woman. He was sure that his wife would be happy to clean the girl's jacket for her; he could still hear his wife humming happily at the thought that Shikamaru had a female caller. Or, he smirked, what they thought. He wasn't a special ranked jonin for nothing; he could see that she was playing at something else, but his son had to learn some day. "Remove," he said again and his son readied himself for another squeeze. He quickly finished and placed the stud in. He turned her face so that she looked at him; they were even, and the bleeding wasn't as much as he had feared. "Here," he handed her a tissue, "and I think we can get that cleaned for you," he gave a tired smile as she removed her jacket and thanked him like he had saved her life. What an actress.

Shikamaru nursed his throbbing hand, but when he looked over to her, he had regretted it. She held the bloodied tissue in her clenched hands and hunched over a bit. He could see it, she was uncomfortable without her jacket; and seeing that her shoulders, neck, and collar bone where completely bare. He blushed lightly at the sight before him. Sure, he had seen Ino in a bathing suit, but she was like family. Sakura Haruno, she was something entirely new. He looked away again with rather unneeded thoughts in his head, He sighed when he knew that couldn't just let her go running back home like that; where other men could see such a sight. Shikamaru didn't know why she was so shy about it; he liked the way she looked. He thought that she looked far prettier than most girls. Her look was simple, and it was brightened with her stunning hair and bright eyes. A uniquely simple look about her.

"Here," Shikamaru took off his jacket and handed it to her. "I'll get it back when your jacket is clean." She blushed lightly as she took the jacket and put it on. Shikamaru never noticed how petite the girl was in comparison to him; and Shikamaru was rather lanky. He lied back on the wooded deck and sighed.

"Thanks," she smiled lightly and slowly got up. "And to show you how thankful I am," she leaned down so that she stood over him. Sakura smiled, "I'll tell your mom what a gentleman you are, and I can't wait to come back and finish our game."

"You're going home?" He looked at her. Sakura nearly giggled; he sounded like a toddler.

"I want you to rest up before our next match," she stood up straight. "I'll be sure that your mother doesn't disturb you. Bye Shikamaru-kun." She said as she walked away back into his house.

Shikamaru smiled lightly. She was rather…not troublesome.

**(Hinata's Tempting)**

Hinata couldn't believe this was happening. On the hottest day imaginable, she was forced outside in hopes that she may find the brooding Uchiha. She rather be in Shino's house where it was always cold, even in the winter. But no, she had finished her training with her grandmother, who had found out about her mission and took it upon herself to teach her. Hinata blushed at the last piece of advice that her grandmother told her. _"Hinata-sama, you were gifted with the beauty of your late mother. No man, not even cold clan man, can say no to woman blooming with breast and hips. And your target is no exception." _Hinata shivered at the thought of being looked at for only her rather…developed body. As she fanned herself, she looked around in hopes to finding the Uchiha; like it would matter though. Hinata was in no way ready for this. All her information was there, but actually doing it was a whole new story. It was like her sensei had thrown her into a pit of snakes, which would insult her for just looking at them. She huffed as she pulled at her collar. There was no way that she could talk to him, so, all she really had left was her body. Hinata flushed red when she thought of…seducing Sasuke with a movement of her hips.

"Th-This is stupid…" she muttered as she walked off into the forest. And sure enough, the Uchiha was training like he was actually in a match, but she saw the Uchiha fan that was on the ground beside a bento box. That could be something… Hinata decided just to go past him; maybe they would believe her when she said she couldn't find him. Hinata silently slipped past him, but once she activated her Byakugan, she saw that he stopped and looked right at her. Hinata blushed as she deactivated her Byakugan and tried to take her time. She sniffed the air and caught the scent of water; there was something.

Hinata frowned at the only plan she could come up with.

She was going to go for a swim.

Sasuke Uchiha, on the other hand, knew of her plan far before she did. Why else would she be going towards the lake? Sasuke held back the need to scoff; he was following for no reason. It was like there was nothing better for him to do. He was glad that he had grabbed his fan before following her, or he would die of heat before he got bored. Sasuke didn't follow too close since he was waiting for his brain to start thinking again and tell him to go do anything but this. Why was he still even walking after her? To see her swim? Sasuke stopped and felt the back of his neck grow hot at the thought. He quickly shook his head before anything could distract him from trying to think straight. He checked again, and saw that she was right at the lake. Sasuke hid in the bushes and frowned at his own action. He wasn't supposed to be doing this. Sasuke should have gone home and showered, ate, and get some sleep before going to his night training. He fanned himself as his face got hot when he heard the ruffling of clothing and a light humming. How could she have not seen him? What kind of kunoichi was she?

But Hinata saw him, and she was surprised that she must have been distracting him long enough for her to see him with her Byakugan. A bright red blush bloomed on her cheeks as she slipped off her shoes and placed them neatly on flat raised rock. She tried to act like she wasn't being too obvious and moved so that she was covered by a rock, so that if someone came in from the path, they would not see her. But…Sasuke had a perfect view of her. She took off her belt and began to sing to herself as she removed her top.

Sasuke couldn't believe how big of a pervert he had become. There he was, watching a girl that he knew did not like him; pull off her top in the most seductive way he could imagine. Her arms were crossed in an 'X' as she gripped the bottom of her shirt and pulled the shit up over her head. The arch of her back and the way her chest was pushed out a bit more. It was almost unfair. How could the weak, emotional, Hyuga failure have such an effect on the strong Uchiha genius? He was emotionless and the top of his class. But he was reduced to weak in the knees man who was fanning himself a bit harder as he still watched. He had to stop hanging around Naruto and Kakashi from this day out. Why was he not surprised that she wore a fishnet shirt and her shorts hung perfectly on her hips. It was like Kami was teasing him with such a sight. Sasuke finally looked away with his face the brightest red. This had to stop. He could not let this happen any longer. It was all her fault that she left herself so open to other prying eyes. He quickly stood and went over to the main path that she had followed.

"Stop!" He yelled with a glare and blush. Luckily she was well hidden, but her yelp and a splash that followed after caused him to worry. He ran over and dropped his fan by her shoes as he stood there with wide eyes. Hinata pulled herself back to the edge of the water, coughing up water and rubbing her sensitive eyes. "Idiot," he glared, "you should learn to keep your composer."

"Y-You scared me!" She looked up at him with wide eyes. How could he blame her? She wasn't scared enough as it was with him just watching her, and then he came out and yelled at her. Her cheeks were a bright pink as she looked at him, "Y-You should learn…to n-not sneak up on people like that!" Hinata wasn't very good at insults.

"Only a failure of a ninja would let another ninja sneak up on them," he scoffed, but anything cool about him went away as he watched Hinata pull herself out of the water. She was dripping wet- Oh kami he wished he had not thought that one. Her hair was flat and clung to her pale skin. Her clothes were tighter and the water was rather cold, so she held herself in such a way that made her chest…more noticeable. Sasuke groaned and looked away, "What are you doing out here anyway?"

"I came to swim," she said lightly as she ran her hands through her hair. "But I was…rudely interrupted."

Sasuke glared at her with a blush on his cheeks. Had she just insulted him? "You're lucky no one saw you stripping!"

"I can't swim in my clothes," she said back but flinched back when his glare was worse than before. Hinata looked away and regretted what she was going to say, "I was only going to go down to my undergarments anyway…like a bathing suit."

Sasuke knew that his hormonal side wanted to kick him in the groin for missing out in such a sight. The side of him that he had kept pent up for the longest time was going to go insane if he hung around much longer. But, he couldn't just leave her anyway. What if Naruto decided to swim, or worse, his pervert of a sensei and that joke of a sanin take advantage of the naive Hyuga? "Fine," he muttered and leaned back against the boulder she had hid behind. "Go swimming," he glanced back at her to see her red face when she took notice that she wasn't leaving. "Your bastard cousin would have my head if I left you here venerable to some pervert."

Hinata smiled a bit, so…maybe there was a sweet side to him. Maybe it would be easier for her to break through and find something that would make him…trust her more. She still wanted that fan and she was sure the second she even looked at it longer than three seconds and he would have her head. Hinata turned back around, "Thank you…Sasuke-kun," the name was odd to her, but surely, it would cause him to feel something.

He scoffed, "What happened to 'Uchiha-sama'?"

"I-I thought you w-would like to be t-treated like how I treat others," she said as strong as she could. How was it that it was him that turned her back into a stuttering mess? "A-And all my friends get a first name," she smiled lightly as she removed her shorts. She could barely move since she didn't want to gain his attention and have him look back at her. She laid them out to dry and without any hesitation, she dove back in. She swam under the water and when she broke the surface, she took in a deep breath and laughed lightly. "Oh," she said lightly, "that's nice."

Sasuke nearly fell over as he listened to her expressions of happiness. He was being tested for sure, he just knew it.

Hinata looked over to the stiff Uchiha. Hinata looked around; the lake was absolutely big enough for the two of them, and the water was dark enough that no one could see past the surface. Hinata put on her best smile, "Come on in Sasuke-k-kun," she waved him over when he finally looked at her. "You look hot." She said with a light blush, knowing exactly what it sounded like she said. Her sister always said that he innocents would be a man's downfall one day.

Sasuke frowned as his blush grew on his neck and ears. He would not be made a fool of. No girl could make Sasuke Uchiha fall into their clutches. No one on this earth could make him do anything that he deemed to be a waste of time. Swimming was a waste of time! But, his body moved for him when he caught a glimpse of her long legs as she swam the backstroke. Sasuke was only a teenaged boy…why would Kami tempt him so?

Hinata nearly blushed as she had caught the Uchiha undressing. He grabbed his shirt from the back and pulled it over him. She saw toned muscle move as he took off the shirt and tossed it to the grass. Hinata almost felt her inner fangirl start to drool at the sight of him. She quickly dove back under too cool off. When she came back up the Uchiha had dove in. Hinata took in deep breaths as she reminded herself the sooner she finished the sooner she could run home and curl up under her covers. "What's wrong Hyuga?" Hinata jolted away from the voice of the Uchiha that had just appeared right next to her. He smirked, "Never gone swimming with a man?"

"Man…?" Hinata didn't mean to offend the Uchiha, but she saw the hard hit to his pride. Hinata wasn't very good at 'empowering men' and their egos. She blushed lightly and smiled, "I mean…uh…" she looked away in defeat. "I have not," she lightly swam away from him. She wanted to drown herself at how terrible this all was going. She got him to listen to her, but she just kept popping holes in her own plans.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was trying to figure out what she was trying to do. The Hyuga was obviously out to make a fool of him –which she was succeeding at- just so that she and her family could laugh at him later. He was only going along with all of this since his hormonal side was acting before his brain could; not to mention that it was pretty hot out. Sasuke thought she couldn't be this innocent to not know what she was saying. He couldn't believe that he actually found it…cute that she was so naïve. He's met and been hit on by every type of girl that this world had to offer. But why was it Hinata Hyuga that made his brain stop functioning?

"Sasuke-kun," she pulled him out of his thoughts as she began to tread towards a rock that had jutted out from the water's surface. "Are you well?"

"Fine," he said back as he lazily swam about, slowly making his way towards her. Sasuke sunk a bit deeper so that the bottom half of his face was in the water when Hinata had climbed up the rock and sat down. He couldn't believe that she was able to hide such a figure for so long. He face got warm even in the cooling water as she laid herself down on the rock like it was his god damn bed! Wait…not his bed! No, never in a million years would the Hyuga be allowed on his bed let alone near his home! Sasuke thought about drowning himself right then. He should have never allowed Kakashi to teach him about puberty and all the things he could do with a woman. It was going to drive him to the point of insanity. Sasuke dove under thinking about drowning, but he still his brother to kill.

And…he was sure that he was because some trouble for the Hyuga if he just keeled over like that.

He broke the surface for a long and well deserved breath and looked over to Hinata. He nearly blushed when she saw that she was looking at him with such a kind smile and a blush on her cheeks. He almost puffed out his chest from his pride swelling. "You look funny," then all his pride was gone when she giggled like a princess. He let out a huff as he ran his hand through his flattened hair. He swam up to the rock and placed his arms on the edge. "Don't get so close," she blushed as she scooted away.

"What are you so worried about?" He asked as his eyes traveled down her body without her noticing.

"You…" she blushed and turned so that she lied on her stomach, "you make me nervous."

"You don't say," he said more to himself as he caught his eyes going right for her behind. He quickly looked back at her as closed her eyes and let out a sigh. "If I made you so nervous, why did you invite me to swim?" There was something wrong; she needed to pick a side. She liked him or she was afraid of him.

"I-I thought you would be too hot if you just stood there," she turned her head to look at him and smiled lightly. "And, you were so kind to offer to watch over me…even thought I didn't need it."

Sasuke smirked, "It's my job as a shinobi to protect the weak."

Hinata laughed lightly, but he could tell that it wasn't a real laugh. "I guess you're right…" she turned again so that she back on her back.

Sasuke didn't know why, but he suddenly felt bad. And the feeling wouldn't go away when he reasoned to himself that he was in fact right. Sasuke sighed, "But…I can't protect you all the time," he waved it off lazily. "I guess it's also my job to help you too. So…I guess I could train you sometime- just so you wouldn't be such a burden."

Hinata smiled since she knew that he was really trying. She turned again and positioned herself so that they were face to face. "Thank you so much…Sasuke-kun," she didn't know how she did it, but Hinata might have just said something seductive. The way the name rolled off her tongue and she knew it had worked. She smiled lightly and didn't see his face go pink as he suddenly looked at her chest that was right in his face. She looked to him again when she heard him go under and swim away. "Aww…" she sat up and allowed the sun to heat her up before she went back in. Hinata saw that this was kind of working and decided to keep going so she could get her prize. _'Watch out guys!' _She smiled, _'I can seduce an Uchiha!' _Hinata stood up and when the Uchiha looked at her, she played her strong point. Hinata blushed pink and held herself, "Don't stare…" she looked away, but glanced back to see the Uchiha glare with red cheeks. Hinata dove back into the water.

"Damn it…" he muttered as he wiped his eyes and watched as she came back up for air. "I'm done." Hinata looked over with a frown as Sasuke swam back to shore and got out of the water. She followed after him. Sasuke had to leave before he did and said something stupid. Something that would surely get him laughed at. He put on his shorts and used his shirt as a towel. He looked back and watched as Hinata got out and wrung out her short hair. "I'll take you home,"

"I-I can't…" she looked at him with wide eyes. There was no way she would walk home in her state. "I'm…I'm all wet," she looked at herself and Sasuke did too. "My clothes will get wet and I'll be sure to pass out from this heat." She used her hand as a fan and looked up to the sun. Sasuke groaned, she was going to make this difficult for him. He couldn't have her walk home half dressed since he would die from the heat. He threw her shorts at her and her belt. He placed his wet shirt on and then handed her his fan. "B-But…"

"Just use it to cool off until you get home." He slipped on his shoes. "Now let's go before I change my mind." Hinata nodded and quickly followed after putting on the rest of her attire. Hinata rolled up her sleeves and ran after the Uchiha to catch up. She used the fan and nearly moaned in pleasure at how nice it was; well, she actually did do it since her grandmother said it would turn a man into a mess. Hinata gasped when Sasuke fell on his face.

"S-Sasuke-kun…"

"Just shut up." He glared at her with his cheeks red. "Don't make another sound."

Hinata thought the Uchiha must not have liked it like her grandmother said. Once they were out of the forest, Hinata noticed that he began to walk towards her home, she grew nervous. He would take the fan back for sure. "S-Sasuke-kun…?"

"What did I just say?" He glanced at her.

"I-I know," she looked at her feet. "B-But…I-I can't be s-seen with you…" she looked back up at him. His left eye twitched and he was bright red as he glared. "N-Not like that," she quickly tried to un-offend him. "M-My Father…" she looked away, "I-I don't want y-you to be in trouble w-with him." She looked at him from behind the fan with big eyes. "I-I can protect you this time…" she smiled lightly.

Sasuke smirked with his cheeks pink. "Like your father scares me."

"I just want you to be safe," she stood in front of him and lightly held his arm. "You've been…so kind to me," she pushed up against him, "I can't let you do this."

"Whatever," he pulled his arm out of her grasp. He turned away before she could see him blush. "Just go home." He walked away without looking back at her. But he could just feel her smiling at him. He pouted a bit, like he'd ever let her father get in the way of him and her- Sasuke stopped his thought and glared. He didn't care! The Hyuga's were odd and he was a strong Uchiha!

Until, he finally got home and was lieing on his bed for a couple hours. The sun was setting and he (and two other boys) came to realize something. They had just given away something rather important to them to girls that they had rarely ever talked to.

They all smacked their foreheads.

**(Line Break)**

Kurenai smirked as she was seated across from the two upset looking jonin. She had figured that no boy could handle being outwitted by a girl, and they went crying to their senseis –except for Shino, he went to Kakashi-. Kurenai sat back in the booth as she picked up her tea. Kakashi sighed when he could that she regretted nothing. "I thought you said that you wouldn't do anything rash."

"I never said that," she smirked and took a sip. "And what I did was a simple training excursive with the kunoichis."

"They embarrassed their male counterparts." Asuma said as he lit up his cigarette.

"Then maybe someone should have taught their shinobi to spot a trap," she smirked as she slid out from the booth and waved. "Next time," she began to walk away, "don't assume."

Kakashi sighed as closed his visible eye, "Sasuke is not going to be happy about this."

"Damn right I'm not," the two looked up to see the three boys standing there. Sasuke glared, "Were you two not able to stand up to her?"

"Like you can talk about standing up to a girl," Asuma muttered but Sasuke caught it loud and clear.

He blushed red, "She didn't pose a threat to me!"

"Oh shut up," Shikamaru said as he crossed his arms over his chest. He was left with just his fishnet shirt. Shino nodded as he fixed his glasses and didn't know what to do without his jacket since he was left completely bare that some people could see some of the bugs that crawled on his skin. "All we want is to get our stuff back."

"Speak for yourself," Sasuke said with his fists tight, "I will not be made a fool of by some pathetic Hyuga."

"That's not nice Sasuke-kun." The five looked over to see that Sakura, Ino, and Hinata stood at the opening of the café, with their obtained items. Sakura was wearing Shikamaru's jacket and happily showing off her studded ears. Ino had Shino's jacket partially on but so that it fell down her back and hung there. Then there was Hinata, who blushed as she hid the bottom-half of her face with the Uchiha fan. Sakura smirked, "I mean, she got the best of the great Uchiha, right?"

"I only felt sorry for her," he glared.

"Sasuke Uchiha doesn't feel for people," Ino crossed her arms over her chest and glared. "Just admit that you were seduced by this cute little heiress." Hinata looked away when the Uchiha glared at her and growled with a pink blush on his cheeks.

"I wasn't seduced-" Shikamaru and Kakashi quickly held back the angered and blushing Uchiha.

"Alright girls," Asuma stood up and put up his hands. "You had your fun, but I think it is only fair to give them their stuff back."

"Oh, Shino-kun can have his jacket back," Ino smirked as she motioned Shino forward. "But he'll have to make me dinner first," she giggled as she grabbed his hand and began to walk away towards his house. Shino's face was a bright red.

Sakura and Hinata giggled, "Ino is totally crushing on him now," Hinata nodded. Sakura looked to Shikamaru and stuck out her tongue, "Come on Shikamaru," she smirked, "you're smart enough to find a way to get your stuff back."

"Troublesome woman," he grunted as he watched her with boredom in his eyes.

"Wrong move," Sakura smirked as she turned away. "Wait until your mother hears about how you treat me." Sakura then laughed as she ran off. Hinata quickly jumped away when the Nara took off after her. Hinata giggled lightly as she still heard Sakura laughing at the male. Hinata looked back over and flinched back when she saw that the Uchiha was still glaring at her and being held back by his sensei. Hinata looked to the fan in her hands and frowned lightly at the thought of giving it away; she rather liked it. But, not that she would ever let him know that. Hinata still had her pride as a Hyuga.

"Here," she slowly walked up to him and held out the fan. She blushed lightly as he stared at her and then took his fan back. "Thank you, Uchiha-sama," she bowed to him.

Sasuke scoffed as he pulled out of Kakashi's hold. "Whatever," he muttered and walked away.

Hinata huffed a bit, he truly was a jerk. She didn't deserve that; he was just mad that she bested him. Hinata ran out and stood outside the café and with her best smile and wave, she called to him. "I can't wait to train with you Sasuke-kun. I bet by the end, I'll be on top and you on bottom!"

"Hyuga-san!" Kakashi and Asuma both said in shock at how bold she was. The villagers blushed at the statement that she made and one old woman passed out.

Hinata felt better when she saw the Uchiha stiffen and stumble forward, "But…" she smiled again, "I'd love to be pinned under you too…Sasuke-kun!" Hinata turned with a satisfied smile as she walked down the village path with a newfound confidence. She didn't care that the villagers stared at her, boys around her age were red in the face and had bleeding noses, and her senseis knew that they needed to prepare their shinobi better. It was all worth it to see the Uchiha fall flat on his face.

Kurenai had taught her girls well.

**(End)**

**Well, I hope all that writing was worth it guys. Next up is another Quickshots: Bleach Crossovers. I got a large request for Hinata paired with different people and I thought I'd give it a go. Hope to have that one up faster~! **


	37. Quickshots: Bleach

**Time for another Bleach Crossover and Hinata Hyuga meeting these eccentric people; enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™ or Bleach™**

**(Line Break) **

_~A Healing Touch~_

Jūshirō Ukitake, captain of the 13th division, one of the first graduates to become captain, was once again at his family's estate. He was sitting outside on the porch with a trey of tea and confectionary treats that some of the children had dropped by when they heard he was back again. He didn't mind it all, but he didn't think it right that he was not in his office taking care of his own paper work like the other captains; not to mention that his fukutaichō refused to bring him his work since it would 'stress him'. He looked out to the little garden that had looked to have been neglected a bit, but it was still wonderful to look at. He thought back to the little amount of things he could do, but the thought of actually doing them bored him. It would be better if he just had someone to talk to; maybe he could sneak back and just keep a medical personal close. Just as he took a light sip from his tea, he heard someone stumble into the house. It was odd, since no one usually bothered him, not unless they alert him first. He slowly grabbed his zanpaktou and glanced back to see who exactly was on the estate with him.

"Ukitake-taichō," a small voice quivered as they got closer to him. He smiled lightly when he saw one of the newest Shinigami popped her head out of a door on his left. She smiled lightly and her cheeks were painted a pretty pink as she walked out and kneeled down. "Sorry, I-I forgot th-that Kuchiki-taichō had sent me here, s-so I would have sent a message, but I was already late…" she sat up from her bowing and just looked at her lap. "I'm sorry."

"Do not worry Hyuga," he smiled lightly as he watched her smile at him and blush lightly. There was always something so wonderful about her; she was odd, unlike any other human he had met. It was a tragic that she was taken from her life so quick, but he was happy that she was brought here so fast. The girl was gifted with such a strong power and more abilities than the others. Once of the thing he was fairly impressed with was her wonderfully odd eyes; they would look so lifeless on any other person. But on her, they were bright with life, hope, and kindness. Jūshirō came to love those eyes, and not like the way Mayuri Kurotsuchi had; he caused Jūshirō to worry so much about the girl. The scientist was dead set on getting at least one of her eyes for himself, but luckily, he was never given permission or the chance. Jūshirō motioned her closer when he noticed the medical kit that she brought with her. "Are you here to try and teat me?"

"Yes," Hinata smiled brightly as she got up and walked up to him so that she was kneeled before him. "K-Kuchiki-taichō th-thought I could be of help," she blushed lightly as she took out a pair of gloves and slipped them on over her hands. She looked up to him, "M-Maybe I could help e-ease the pain," she smiled kindly and Jūshirō could only smile back. "I-I hope that you don't mind that…that I…" she blushed more as she lifted up her hands like she was going to touch him, but didn't look able to work up the nerve to do so.

"It is alright Nurse Hyuga," he said with a smile and chuckled lightly when she burst a pretty shade of pink. He took in a rather deep breath when she placed her hands on his chest. Even through fabric, he could feel her warm touch. He took his deep breaths, and watched as her eyes began to focus right on his chest, to the point the veins began to bulge out of her head around her eyes. It was an odd ability that she possessed. He had heard from some other captains that she came from a powerful clan in her dimension. Byakuya had spoken to her a few times about her past, and he was surprised that she remembered so much; even her death. What a morbid picture it must have been. Jūshirō lightly moved his hand and touched the sides of her face. Hinata flinched from surprise, but was able to keep a bit of focus. "I apologize, but you are rather interesting."

"Kurotsuchi-taichō said the same thing too," she smiled lightly. Hinata always tried to make light of her situations even though she was afraid of sleeping alone at night. "B-But I like it better when you say it." She smiled as she traced his lungs. "I-I think I-I might be able to f-fix that…" she said more to herself as she pulled her hands back and looked back up at him, "I hope that I'm n-not b-being t-to forward…" she blushed as she stood up and began to fumble with her hands. She blushed more when he began to chuckle more at her expense.

She really was just like a child. "Do not be so coy, Nurse Hyuga." Jūshirō removed the top half of his uniform; allowing it fall down and leaving him bare to her eyes. Hinata quickly shut her eyes and turned around. It was usually different when she was in the medical wing; her patients were unconscious and usually just foot soldiers. But this was one of the oldest captains, not to forget that her captain was counting on her too. "Please proceed," he encouraged her with a light smile. Hinata took a deep breath and then walked around so that she was kneeled behind him and lightly placed her hands on his back. He kept back a groan at how warm her hands were against his back. He then felt her move her hands away and heard her take the gloves off.

"I-If I burn you," she said lightly as she activated her Byakugan again, "please t-tell me."

"Alright," he nodded to show that he had heard. Hinata focused her energy to her hands and soon enough her hands began to emit the soft yellow glow of her newfound energy. Still, even after it being about few months, she was still amazed by it. She found his lungs again and lightly traced her hands around it. She could see the problem; his longs were suffering the worse from it, and if she could heal them…she could be able to find where the cause was. She watched as dead tissue was replaced and wounds mended. His breathing was a little ragged, but she figured it was because she was messing with his lungs. She fixed the last problem she could see, and once she removed her hands, she came around to the front and knelt back down.

"J-Just a little bit more," she whispered more to herself when she meant to say it to him. She blushed as her fingertips touched his bare chest and sent a shiver through her body. Hinata didn't like this anymore. It made her feel…funny and she was sure that both captains would not approve of her funny feelings. She quickly tried to fix what she saw, but she had to be gentle since she was sure she would burn his pale skin.

"Be calm," he said gently with the kindest smile he had. "You are doing a good job; don't rush for my sake."

"I-It's not that," she said lightly as she glanced up at him and then back to his chest. "I-I'm a little n-nervous." She laughed lightly as she pulled her hands back and gave a satisfied sigh. "There…that should do it." She deactivated her eyes and smiled lightly, "How d-do you feel?"

"Better," he said as he took in a deep breath. It didn't hurt as much as before and he began to redress. As the Hyuga girl began to put away her things, he caught her looking down at one of his newest chapters for his novel that he writes. He watched with curiosity as her eyes scan over the words. He chuckled, "You need to wait like everyone else Nurse Hyuga," he smiled in amusement as she looked like a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar. He patted her head as she looked down at her lap.

"I…I just love the story…so much," she blushed as she placed her medical box on her lap and looked to him. "I know it's for kids…but you are such a great wr-writer." 

"Why, thank you," he watched as she got back to her feet. "And thank you for your help."

"I-I'll come right back if you need m-me again," she smiled as she bowed to him. "I rather like your home…a-and Kuchiki-taichō just has me running a-around; d-don't tell him I said that though," she blushed and laughed nervously.

"Promise," he nodded as she walked away. Jūshirō looked back to his writing that he had left abandon since he was just out of ideas. But, as he looked back to where the girl was once standing, he got the idea of another story arc. His hero, Sōgyo, meets a beautiful medical woman…being kept as a slave by an evil Clan Lord. He quickly pushed aside the story he had been working on, and quickly went on to his newest idea before it had left him.

"She had," he said as he wrote, "such pretty lavender eyes."

Yes…he felt so much better.

**(Next One)**

_~Forced Breaks~_

It wasn't that Hinata liked to do nothing but work and be bossed around by her superiors all day, but the idea of having a 'fun night' wasn't that pleasant of an idea either. The most she ever had time for was when she would get to drink tea with her captain; and even then it was just him telling her all the other things that needed to get done before the day was out. And then when night finally hit, it was Hinata just making any last possible runs before eating a small dinner and heading off to bed. She never really had a day off; it was more she would have slow days. When it was just her delivering messages around the Soul Society and talking with a few people here and there, and then working in the medical ward and listening to men and women tell their stories of grand adventure. Hinata always mentioned that her fighting was getting better, and her Bankai was coming along nicely, but Byakuya never got the hint that he should send on her on missions to fight off the hollows. So, Hinata was left with paperwork.

She sighed as she walked through the maze that she called home with a box full of scrolls and papers. She made her first stop at the science division; Kurotsuchi-taichō made another teasing threat that she should keep one of her precious eyes open when she sleeps. Hinata never liked going to the science division since it was Mayuri always trying to find a way to cut her open and poke around inside. Then she was sure to stop by Hitsugaya-taichō's office and leave his work with the sleeping Rangiku. She was happy that she saw him while she was on her way to the Second Division's area; he was always very stern, but she knew that deep down they were friends.

She was on her way, now, to First Division's area, she could never find the captain, but she knew exactly where his office was. In all truth, she had never seen him when she made her deliveries, he was always away. She always saw Nanao Ise doing work, but never the captain. Hinata would never question where their captain was, but it made her curious to where he might have been. To her knowledge, she was told the First division's captain was very laid back and so informal with everyone. Hinata made it her business to try and find him whenever she was in the area; she had met all the other captains.

Hinata placed the last of the items on his desk and as she was just about to walk out, she was able to dodge a falling sake bottle. Hinata squeaked when she jumped and looked to her left to see the broken bottle and the liquid that was once in it. She felt her eyes go wide as she looked up and saw a man looking down at her. "You were supposed to catch it Hinata-chan, not let it break." He said with an amused smile as she looked at him with even more confusion. "I thought you were a ninja before you came here," he smirked as she nodded, "then catch it next time."

"Okay…?" she answered as she continued to stare at him. He was unshaven, and his hair had a slight curl to it. He wore a captain's uniform, but he also had a bright pink kimono draped over his shoulders too. There was a straw hat atop his head and a sleepy look in his eyes, like he had been woken. Hinata finally gasped when she realized this was the captain she had been looking for; he had been above her this whole time! "Shunsui Kyōraku-taichō?"

"Yes?" He answered as he lied on the ruff, slightly hanging over so he could see her.

"W-What are you doing…sir." She quickly added as to not be disrespectful.

"I was drinking," he said as he sat up and looked into the distance. "But I think now I will go for a nap." He sighed happily.

"B-But," she pointed into his office, "I-I had left your paperwork f-for today…"

He scoffed and waved it off. "My Nano-chan will take care of it," he said as he lied back. He couldn't see her, but he could guess that Hinata wasn't very happy with his choices. "Why don't you come on up and nap with me Hinata-chan? I'm sure you are tired from all that running you do."

"But, i-if I do not work…" she felt a chill run up her spine at the thought of Byakuya finding out. "I must b-be off." She bowed even though he could not see her, "Have a-a good day, Kyōraku-taichō." She then ran off before she was late again for her daily tea/report. Shunsui sighed as he watched her walk away; he had never seen anyone so caught up in their work; she wasn't even highly ranked and she looked to be running around the most. He was tired just watching her run around; so Shunsui made a vow.

He was going to help Hinata Hyuga relax.

_(Line Break)_

Hinata sighed as she was walking down another hall and, what a surprise, Shunsui Kyōraku was standing right there like this was just another coincident. For the past week, Hinata had been seeing the captain everywhere she went, and every time she saw him he had something for her to make her relax. She held her box tighter and tried to walk past him, but he stopped her –per usual- by grabbing the back of her uniform. "I think you get the drill now Hinata. I have another deal for you." Hinata sighed and stood there, waiting for his proposal. "I'll be sure that my Nano-chan finishes all of your delivering, if you come and have a drink with me."

"I-I do not d-drink Kyōraku-taichō." She stated again for about the fifth time that week. "Can I please get back to work?"

"What if I throw in a fun game of chess?"

"I-I'll get in trouble if I-I don't g-get back t-to Kuchiki-taichō."

"How about a sparring match?"

"No"

"Free dinner?"

"N-No thank you."

"Male entertainment."

"N-No!"

"Female entertainment?"

Hinata flushed red and she facepalmed.

"What about I throw in some sweet dangos and cinnamon buns?"

There was silence.

Shunsui smiled when she looked to see that the look on the girl's face was a rather pleasant expression. Her eyes were bright with joy and a smile pulled at her pink lips. She held the box tight to her chest as she seemed to be glowing with happiness. "All the desserts of your choice, my treat."

She shifted on her feet. "I…I guess a little break wouldn't-ahh!" Hinata didn't have time to finish as the male picked her up and threw her over his shoulder like a sack. She had dropped the box on the ground and became panicked. "W-Wait," she tried to reach out and wriggle out of his grip. "I-I still have to finish!"

"Nope," he smiled, "we are relaxing and I can't wait to show the others that I actually got you to join." He laughed as she began to blabber on about her work. It was humorous to listen to her get all nervous and flustered.

_(Line Break)_

"Uh…Kyōraku-taichō?" Renji sat across from the captain as he glanced to a pink cheeked Hyuga. "Are you sure it was a good idea to allow her to drink?" He sat at a table with the captain, Rangiku, and even Kenpachi joined them when he saw his once organizer sitting there. The room was noisy with all the others drinking and having a good time, but this table was fairly interesting since it was covered in sake bottles and desserts.

"Come on now Renji," he smiled as he filled up his glass and hers. "She was old enough to die for her village; she is old enough to have a drink or two."

"Or two bottles," Rangiku smirked as she muttered under her breath as she picked up another sweet bun.

"A-Actually *hic*," Hinata smiled with her cheeks going redder. "I-I ha-have been….been old enough t-to die s-since I-I was tw-*hic*-twelve," she took the shot glass and quickly downed another. Hinata never drank before, but with the captains and Rangiku egging her on, she took the first shot. It was awful, but they continued to push her. And now, here she was. Her vision was a bit blurry and her motor controls were slowed. Hinata even had some trouble thinking of things to say at times. "S-So…" she smiled and spoke in a rather high pitch, "w-who wants a-another bun?" Hinata also took advantage of all the cinnamon buns; she hadn't had one of those since a month before her death. And heaven knows how long she had been dead now. She ungracefully ate the bun, getting the thick frosting all on her cheeks.

"Kuchiki-taichō is going to be so mad," Renji smirked as he took another slow sip and then set down the empty glass. "But let's just see how good the little ninja is with her booze."

"Alright Hinata," Kenpachi started, "who do you work for?"

Hinata thought for a moment as she wiped her mouth with her sleeve. "Th-The…short one?" She thought harder as the others chuckled and laughed at her. "I-I mean…th-the one…T-Taichō…Kuchiku-taichō…?"

"Kuchiku?" Rangiku laughed as she held her sides.

"Here Hinata," Renji smiled at her, "what were you doing this morning?"

"I-I…" she rubbed her temples. "O-Oh!" She smiled and pointed to Shunsui, "a-avoiding….th-*hic*-this man." The others laughed as Shunsui forced a light laugh as he looked at her with a bit of concern. "J-Just….e-every h-hall *hic*," she shook her head, "e-everywhere."

"Maybe someone should stick to their rooftop," Kenpachi said with a smirk.

"Okay Hinata," Shunsui smiled, "who was your last captain?"

"S-Spikey b-bell….taichō…" she said dully and then hiccupped loudly. She laughed lightly at herself as Shunsui poured her another shot. "A-And b-big…" she said as she lifted her hand up as if trying to show how tall he was. "S-So big," she took the shot and suddenly looked very dazed. Renji and Rangiku began to laugh and point at the glaring captain.

He smirked at the two, "You think that's so funny," he shot a look at Shunsui, "Hey Hinata," he smiled at her, "who is your favorite captain?"

"O-O-Oh!" She smiled brightly as she raised her hand. "I-I know *hic* know th-this one," she said as she was bouncing her seat. "A-Ask me," she slurred and let out another hiccup as they chuckled at her actions. Kenpachi motioned for her to go on. "O-Okay," she took a deep breath, "Sa-Sajin K-Komamura-taichō!" She exclaimed as she threw both hands in the air.

"What!?" They all looked to her with shock.

Hinata nodded and giggled, "H-He is so n-nice to m-me when I dr-dr*hic*drop off files," she sighed lightly with a happy smile. "A-And…w-when...Kuchiku-t-taichō says," she paused to collect her thoughts. "w-we pl-play chess t-together." Her smiled lightened, "h-he said *hic*," she lightly touched her left temple, closer to her eye, "I-I remind him…of an old friend…" she hiccupped again as she looked to Shunsui, "C-Can I have another?"

"Whatever you want," he smiled lightly as he poured her another glass. But the second she picked it up, someone grabbed her wrist, making her drop the glass. "Well," Shunsui smiled up to the rather peeved off captain, "Byakuya," he patted the seat beside him; "you finally decided to join us."

All the others at the table and even the other Shinigami in the room tensed while some made a run for it while they still could. "What are you doing?" He asked rather bluntly and glared at the three least drunk at the table.

"Dr-Drinking a-and s-sweets Kuchiku-taichō!" Hinata proclaimed as she threw both her hands in the air again.

"Is that so?" He looked down at her and she looked up at him with her cheeks a bright pink and her eye lids dropped. He picked her up by her wrist and then picked her up like anyone would pick up a woman. "Tell me Hyuga," he was oddly calm, "who is to be credited with this grand idea?"

"I am," Shunsui said not caring what kind of wrath the captain could unleash upon him. "The girl deserves a break."

"Tea is a break," he glared at him, "what you have done is carelessly allow her to nearly drink herself into a comma." He turned away. "Renji," the red haired man flinched, "seeing as my usual assistance will most likely not wake up on time, you are to take on her duties in the morning until she is ready." He then walked out without another word. Hinata babbled on about her time there and waved to the three as she was carried away.

"Damn," Rangiku picked up her shot, "and I thought my captain was a hard ass."

Kenpachi chuckled, "I was hoping for more a fight to happen."

"Well this stinks," Renji grunted, "now I have to do all her work." He sighed and let his head fall to the table top. "I better get to bed and pray for no hangover."

Shunsui wasn't really listening though; all he was thinking about was a new plan to get that girl to come out and relax with him.

A roof top nap?

Placing bets with the other Shinigami?

Or maybe a nice picnic?

The possibilities were endless.

**(Next One)**

_~Prisoner~_

Lilynette Gingerbuck glared as she looked around for her lesser half. She didn't understand how she was able to be part of someone that was so….useless at times. She had checked all the usual places, but he was surprisingly not there. She took pleasure in the extra time though; she was given more of a chance to plan on how she was going to wake him up. Lilynette would have to think of something rather extreme for how long he has caused her to waist. She was about to give up until she saw him just standing there, staring at the door like he stared at everything else; in a bored fashion. She was about to sneak up on him, but she then took notice to what he was staring at.

Coyote Starrk wasn't a very articulate man, but Lilynette was able to read him better than anyone. She knew him for a long time; he was unmotivated, unfeeling at times, and he was a true bore to be around. But she knew that he was all powerful, since he was the Primera Espada. She had seen him fight and she had seen him calculate information. He could have led the army, but chose not to. He even dressed oddly. He was very…formally dressed and even went as far as to wear white gloves that covered his number. New Arrancars always learned the hard way when they had tried to pick a fight with him; he was the reason that not many arrancars lasted long. Lilynette tried to warn them not to push him, but she liked to watch them be torn apart too. But she was getting off topic again, she looked to her partner again and then to the door. This was the fifth time today he had stopped at this door while heading off to one of his usual nap places.

It was the door that was locked up tight to be sure that the prisoner wouldn't get out like she did last time. Lilynette warned them about leaving some new girls to watch over her; she got the better of them with just her words and a slash of her very unique zanpaktou. They were all rather impressed at Gin's great catch to capture her; now if only someone could actually get her to join them.

"You're lucky that I didn't find you sleeping," she smirked as she walked up to him, "I was going to shove my fist in your mouth again."

"Hm." He nodded as he just starred at the door like he was reading a book.

"What are you doing anyway?" She asked as she stood beside him and put her hands on her hips.

"Nothing," he stated. Coyote had yet to move and she was sure that he had glanced at the door handle.

"Tell you what," she smiled up at him, "I'll do you a favor today," she patted his back, "I'm gonna get you into that room." he looked at her and she sighed lightly, "I know, I know," she looked at her nails with a smug look, "I'm amazing." She walked off and then glanced back at him, "you just wait right here and I'll get you the key to get inside." She laughed lightly as Coyote just looked at her and then went back to staring at the door.

He didn't know why he wanted to get in; maybe he just wanted to know what she really was. When she had first walked into the place, she was shaking. Her eyes were wide with terror as she held her bleeding arm. She was worse for wear. It must have been one hell of a fight that took her down. Aizen was nothing but smirks when he looked over the catch that Gin had brought. Aizen had heard a lot about the new Shinigami that had caused some ruckus in Hueco Mundo; she caused a riot of hollows to chase after her. He was impressed, but when he had put her to the test, she had resisted. Each time he struck, she refused to fight back. Some assumed since she was already in terrible condition, but she stated she would not fight for show. They would see her fight when she escaped. Tōsen was in charge of escorting her from her prison to anywhere she needed to go. But after one day, he refused to escort her around and just said that he would bring her what she needed to eat. So, she was never seen after that. Tōsen was the only one that ever saw her. But her image was burned into Coyote's brain ever since that day. He wanted to see what she would look like back to health. He never bothered to ask to get in, since by the time he got to the door, he would lose the will power to go any further. But there he was, waiting for his partner to come back with a key to get inside. He promised himself that just one look at her would be enough, and then he would be able to take his naps without worry.

He was about to drop to the floor asleep; it had been over three hours since his last nap. He placed forehead against the door and closed his eyes. He slowed his breathing so that he could relax, but as silence filled the hall way once more, he heard that familiar sound he heard every time he stopped by. He listened closely and there it was, the muffled sounds of someone talking. He could not make out a single word of it, nor could he tell the tone of the words. All he knew was that she was in there talking to herself or to something that her mind had made up to cope with the lack of human interaction. It was very quiet and very soft; Coyote kept his eyes closed as he tried to figure out what she was saying. He didn't know why we needed to know, but he just wanted to. It suddenly came to a stop and he opened his eyes like he would see why she had stopped. He listened as someone shuffled around and the rattling of chains. He never knew that she was chained, but maybe someone wised up after her almost escape. She had nearly killed three of the low number arrancars and he was sure if she was given another chance, she wouldn't let them live.

More chain rattling and then he heard most disturbing sound ever. She started screaming. It was enough to make him back away from the door and just stare. She was screaming out in agony like she was being tortured. He heard her sobbing between each time she screamed. He looked around to see if anyone else had heard and was coming to investigate, but no one came; maybe she did this every day, but this is the first time he had heard of it. Her screaming slowly died away as she just sobbed and tried to catch her breath.

"I got it!" Lilynette proclaimed as she ran down the hall toward him. He wasted no time meeting her half way, taking the keys, and then going back to the door and unlocking it. She watched with curiosity as he seemed to be rushing to get in, and once he opened the door he went in and closed it behind him. Lilynette went up to see if she could get in, but he re locked the door and left her out there. "You're welcome!" She yelled through the door with a glare. That was a little rude of him; it's not like she put her neck on the line to swipe the keys from Tōsen; but she only smiled and shrugged, it was Coyote's problem now.

Coyote stood there in the dark room. There was one window that was barred and let in about enough light to see that she was actually there. He set the keys on a small night stand and walked over to Hinata, who was chained up to the wall under the window. She was hugging her knees to her chest; she was balled up tight. He sat down in front of her and waited for her to acknowledge his presence.

Hinata finally looked up, she knew someone had walked in, she just figured that it was Tōsen, the man that used to be friends with Komamura-taichō, and he had brought her another meal. It was really hard to tell time in there but she knew she had to have been there for more than a few days. Each day she prayed that someone had come to save her, but maybe no one cared that she was gone. Like when she was back in Konohagakure; she wasn't even sure if anyone had even bothered to bury her yet. Maybe they had just left her to rot. Hinata looked over the man, he wasn't Tōsen. She wasn't really sure who he was. He looked older than her; maybe he was new to the organization and had come to meet her. If she was lucky, she could get the upper hand on him too and then get out.

"I'm Hinata," she said lightly, trying to suppress the pain in her voice from screaming. Amaterasu had tried to keep her company, but Hinata grew tired of only talking to her. She was going mad in her cell that she just started screaming, hoping that it would get someone's attention to come and just talk to her. This is the first time that anyone came in right after she finished.

"Coyote Starrk," he replied as he looked to her with dulled eyes. He took in her image again, her face was cleaned up, her smile was present, and her hair wasn't as ragged as before. She looked, appealing to say the least. There was something about her that was rather nice to look at. Her uniform was the same black and white as most Shinigami, but she looked better in it. If she was to be put in the white uniform, it would surely make her look a sickly pale.

"Are…are you here to watch me?" Her voice was soft and much too sweet for her to be a prisoner.

"No," he stated as he looked back into her pale lavender eyes. "I just wanted to see you."

Hinata was a little taken back by that, but she decided that it would be best not to question him. "Okay," she nodded lightly and tried to subtly look around for his number. If he was low enough, she could kill him and run away before anyone knew. "Am I in trouble?"

"Yes," he stated rather bluntly as Hinata sat up straight and looked to him with worry. Something was up now, she was in trouble? For what? "You have caused me to miss my naps and I am here to punish you for it."

"Punish me?" She tried to back away, but she was already backed against the wall. She looked over to see if she could get to the keys before he could.

"Yes," he moved so that he was seated beside her and then was about to lie down. "Stretch out your legs." Hinata did as she was told and he lied down with his head on her lap. "Move and your punishment will be worse," he warned in a monotone as he closed his eyes and fell asleep. He liked sleeping here better, she was much softer than he would have imagined. Hinata, on the other hand, was very confused at what was going on or how this had happened. She was very frightened to move a single hair in fear that he would maybe kill her. She was breathing slowly and trying to find a way out of her current situation. Hinata just sat there with the man sleeping on his lap and the room was silent again. She didn't like it…she didn't know his number, why he was really there, and she wanted out. She looked down at him and slowly touched his hair and moved it out of his face. She looked around for his number, but he was completely covered, the only skinned that showed was his face. Hinata sighed lightly and closed her eyes. Amaterasu was talking again, about how powerful the man was. Hinata was just numb to it; she let her head drop forward as she just allowed herself to black out once more.

Anything to pass the time.

_(Line Break)_

Coyote made it his business to go into her cell once a day to take a nap. It was the best sleep he ever got since no one bothered him, not even Lilynette. He told Tōsen that he would take his job, no questions asked and Tōsen allowed him so. He brought her every meal and while she ate, he would sleep. And when he was feeling up to it, he would fake sleep just to listen to her sweet voice. She talked to him like they were having a conversation. She told him stories about her life working with the Shinigami and about a life that must have been from before her death. From the stories she told, she was weak and should have died many times before. She had no confidence in anything she did. He almost couldn't believe that she was here now; she should have lived in the Soul society like the others soul, then she would have been safe and content.

"You know what mister," she spoke lightly as she stared down at his sleeping face. Or what she thought was his sleeping face. "This is the greatest time I have had here," she smiled lightly as she ran her fingers through his hair. "I stopped having nightmares, I don't need to scream anymore, and," she blushed, "you are really nice."

He tried to stay still as she spoke such kind words. She should have tried to kill him when he was here. She was more than capable to take him out, unlock herself, and get out. But she stayed prisoner for some reason.

"I want to go home though," she said softly as he felt a tear hit his face. "No one came for me; no one cared that I was gone. Do you think if I went back, it would matter? Or, maybe they all rather have me here since I was such a bother." She sobbed lightly but a smile was still present on her face. "It wouldn't be the first time. But, with you here, I don't mind staying." She sniffed and wiped her eyes, being sure her chains did not touch him. "I don't mind it here."

Coyote just sat up, much to her surprise and embarrassment that he had just heard everything he said. She watched with a stunned look as he broke the chains around her wrists and ankles and the picked her up. She was tossed over his shoulders like she was a sack. Hinata didn't make a sound of protest as he carried her out of her cell and to who-knows-where. She looked around with wide eyes; it was the first time she had been out of that room and it was amazing. She took in the halls, even though they were plain and nothing to really admire. It was just so nice and bright, that it hurt her eyes. Her eyes watered as she was carried into a large room with a long table in the center. She was placed in a seat and he sat beside her. Hinata, without any hesitation, saw a tea pot and cups and quickly poured to cups. She was used to pouring tea, but she was surprised that she still remembered how to do it so gracefully. The tea was hot and when she took a hesitant sip, she allowed it to slid down and warm her throat.

"I'll take you to get tea every day," he said dully as he sipped his tea, "but you have to keep telling me stories and allow me to sleep on your lap when I want to."

Hinata nodded, "okay," she smiled a bit as she continued to drink the tea. It had been so long since she had fresh tea.

"I also want a kiss from you," he said as he looked at her. He watched with interest as her face turned a bright red and she scrambled when she nearly dropped her cup. She slammed it down and looked at him with wide eyes. "I think I deserve that much."

"But…" she lightly touched her lips and looked down at the table top, "that…that will be my first kiss."

"Good," he said before he could really stop himself. "I would be upset if someone other than me would be allowed to kiss you." He suddenly stopped and thought back to what he had just said. It was odd of him again to be so attached to her and everything that had to do with her. They both just stared at one another; he couldn't understand how her face could get so red; she was just a spirit, how did she blush? He turned so that they faced one another and lightly grabbed her face with both his hands. He could feel the heat through his gloves and she looked unbelievably nervous. It was only a simple kiss…it wasn't like he was asking her to bear him a son.

Although…

Coyote just shook his head and leaned in a bit, they were very close to one another. Before he could press his lips against her own, she finally spoke up.

"W-Why do I-I have to do this?" She looked at him with her big eyes and he felt a twist in his stomach.

"You are a prisoner here," he stated, "everything you do will come to a price."

He placed a light kiss on her lips.

Coyote was not surprised that he got no response, but the feeling enough was enough to calm his stomach.

They went back to their tea drinking.

**(Next One)**

_~Cute Things~_

Hinata was in awe as she took in a deep breath of fresh air; her whole body felt warm as she lightly touched her chest to feel the thrum of a heartbeat. It had been a long time since she was able to feel it so clearly. She was amazed by the Human world that the Soul Society knew very well; this was her first time there and she was very out of place. Hinata was used to the human world, but it seemed that this world was very different from her own. She nearly panicked when she saw the tall buildings of Karakura Town; she had only seen buildings that tall when she was in Amegakure looking for the Akatsuki. It was even more frightening since she was all by herself; her captain had trusted that she would be able to do something as simple as delivering a message to a few old Reapers that lived there. Hinata, not wanting to let him down, happily accepted without any hesitation. She found a proper body to house her soul and was given a mod soul to inhabit her body in case of a hollow. Speaking of her mod soul….

"Yo! Big boobs!" Hinata nearly jumped out of her body as she slapped her hands down on the rabbit plush that was in her bag. She looked around to be sure that no one had caught the sound. Hinata was sure that no one was really around, so she pulled the rabbit out of her bag and looked into its red button eyes. The rabbit didn't have a mouth, but its limbs and ears were all moveable, so it expressed emotion that was. Hinata decided that her mod soul was a female, so she referred to her as Usa-chan. Though, she wasn't as innocent as she looked.

"Please U-Usa-chan," Hinata pleaded with red cheeks and a nervous smile, "y-you need t-to stay quiet. I am f-for sure th-that these humans are n-not used to talking animals l-like I am." She patted the rabbit doll's head. Usa just pouted as she was tucked back into the bag, but left out a bit so that she could see the world.

"I just want to know how much longer," Usa's ears gave a light twitch. "And when do I get a turn in that body?"

"I-I hope n-never," Hinata said with a light smile as she pulled out the map Renji had made for her to find the house. Hinata walked past a clothes store, but stopped when she saw herself in the reflection of the window. She stopped at looked at herself. Hinata touched herself to be sure she felt as real as she looked, and then ran her hands down the sides of her body. She was in a yellow and white sundress that fluttered about her knees and brown sandals on her feet. She smiled at herself and quickly continued towards her destination.

"Think of all the fun we can be having," Usa said with a tone of deviousness. She giggled, "I heard so much about the human world, the food, the colors, the…men." She sang out as Hinata looked at her with a frown and blush. "It's not like you're going to do anything about it."

Hinata sighed as she turned down an empty road that was along-side a small lake. She smiled lightly as she looked at the clear blue water that flowed under a bridge. She remembered that she used to hang out by a lack under a wooden bridge that was on the outskirts of the village. She looked at the sky and by the placement of the sun, it was still early in the afternoon; she had until tonight to get things done. She slowly made her way down the grassy hill and sat down. She removed her bag and set it so that Usa would be able to enter and leave. She looked down at the water as she pulled her knees to her chest.

Hinata was tempted to go into the water, but she knew that she might cause a scene if people saw some girl swimming around a small river. Though, it probably wouldn't hurt to at least dip her feet in. She smiled as she took off her sandals and slowly walked to the river's edge.

"What are you doing?!" Usa yelled as she jumped out of the bag and ran over to her; her ears dragging behind her in the grass. "You have no time for this! We have boys to go see!"

"Just a-a f-few minutes Usa-chan," Hinata said lightly as she stepped into the lake. She sighed in content and looked at Usa. "I-I wish you c-could feel it Usa-chan."

"I could if you let me us your body," she pouted as she sat on a rock and watched Hinata walk around the shallow end. "Can we go now?"

"What's th-the rush?" Hinata smiled at her. "W-We have u-until n-night fall." Hinata ignored the rabbit doll as she walked deeper into the water. She was unsure if she could still use her chakra while still in her vessel. She figured it had to still be able to work, so Hinata focused her chakra to her feet and took another step into the water. She nearly cheered in joy when the surface under her feet felt solid. She took another step and it was a site to see. A girl with long blue hair was standing on the water as her rabbit doll yelled at her. Hinata spun around on the water's top and held her arms out to feel the heat of the sun. She even heard joyous laughter from Amaterasu. She came to a stop and noticed that her eyes were closed. She quickly opened them, but was shocked to see that someone was staring at her. Hinata blushed bright red at being caught and she suddenly fell through the water. Hinata panicked once she was under, but instinct kicked in and she began to swim to the top. But something grabbed her and pulled her the rest of the way out. Hinata took in a deep breath as this something picked her up and put her back on the shore. "Th-Thank you," she said as she coughed and looked up at her savior.

He was really tall, and he looked very muscular, even with his school uniform on. She had heard from her captain that his sister, Rukia, talked about having to wear certain clothing while attending a school. Hinata figured it was the same thing. He had tanned skin and messy dark brown hair. Not to mention that he was now soaked from having to save her.

"U-Uh," she stuttered as she wrung the water out of her hair. "I-I can explain…."

"You are the girl Renji told us about," his voice was deep and he was rather calm for have just seeing a girl stand on water. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice t-to meet y-you too," she smiled shyly and bowed her head to him. "I-I am Hinata Hyuga."

"My friends call me Chad," he answered as he stood back up and she followed.

"Oh," Hinata said and reached down to pick up Usa, who was trying to play doll. "Th-This is U-Usa-chan," she said and then shook the doll a bit. "It's o-okay Usa-chan."

"Hello," Chad nodded to Usa.

"He's really cute big boobs!" Usa said brightly as she looked back to the blushing Shinigami. Usa stuck out her arm, "I am a great mod! I was given no name but Usa seems to satisfy me for the time being." Chad shook her paw and Usa giggled. "He has strong hands," she sighed dreamily as she held her red cheeks. Hinata quickly stuffed her back into the bag and then put the bag back on.

"Sh-She is a-a little e-excited t-to be here," Hinata blushed as she bowed to him. "S-Sorry."

"It's fine," he nodded and took in her appearance a bit more; she looked a little like Orihime, but she was shorter.

"Um, s-since we a-are on th-the same side," Hinata smiled lightly as she pulled out a piece of paper and showed him the map. "D-Do you know w-where K-Kisuke U-Urahara-sama lives?" She asked softly as he took the map from her and then nodded. "C-Can you please take me th-there?" Chad nodded and began to walk up the hill. Hinata ran after him as she grabbed her sandals. She didn't mind walking around barefoot since she was rather used to it. He waited until she caught up and then continued down the road. She looked back to him and marveled at how almost everyone she met was taller than her; other than Hitsugaya, but she wasn't allowed to say anything about it. Rangiku said her height made her cute, but Hinata just thought it made her look far younger than she really was.

The walk was short and Hinata was happy to see that the style of the house was familiar looking; she placed her shoes by the door and tried not to drip everywhere as she entered the shop part of the building. "Who are you?" a little voice said. Hinata looked over to see a thin looking girl with big eyes, pink cheeks, and onyx colored hair. She was dressed simply and wore an apron. She held a broom and looked to be cleaning.

"H-Hinata Hyuga," she bowed to her and then looked over to Chad. "Th-This is-"

"We know who he is," another voice jumped in. Hinata looked to see a red headed boy who also had a broom. "He was the one that brought you here stupid."

"Sorry," Hinata mumbled as she looked to her feet.

"Don't be mean, Jinta," the girl said lightly. "This is the woman that Mr. Urahara was talking about." She looked to Hinata and bowed, "I'm Ururu Tsumugiya."

"Jinta Hanakari," the red headed boy said with a bright smile. "I'll grab you a towel. Ururu, you take her to the back." She nodded and grabbed Hinata's hand. Before Hinata could say goodbye to Chad, she was pulled into a different room. She was greeted in a tea room by Jinta and another muscular man with glasses and a mustache. "Here you go lady," he gave her the towels. Hinata placed one as a cushion for her knees by the table and then dried herself off as she kneeled.

"Thank y-you so m-much," she smiled at Jinta. "Y-You run a lovely sh-shop," she bowed her head and the muscular man began to tear up.

"Thank you for such kind words," he said through his sobs. "I am Tessai Tsukabishi."

"Hinata Hyuga," she got used to saying it over and over again and bowed to him. Hinata couldn't help but feel so welcomed and she was even in such a good mood, that she didn't mind that Usa came out of the bag and sat herself down on the table. "A-And this i-is Usa-chan."

"She's so cute," Ururu said with a soft smile.

"And deadly!" Usa added as she stood up in a battle stance. "I'm the greatest mod soul that has ever been created!"

"She is rather cute," Hinata jumped and looked up to see Chad had entered the room.

"See," Ururu said with a nod to Jinta.

"I-I hope that I-I am not imposing," Hinata spoke up as she pulled a few folders filled with paper, "b-but I-I must speak to K-Kisuke U-Urahara-sama," she looked to the three.

"And here I am!" Hinata jumped when a man in a long robe, walking stick, straw hat, and blonde hair come into the room. He had a bright smile on his face as he took a seat in front of Hinata. "I got word from the other side that I should be expecting you." Hinata pouted a bit as she knew that her captain didn't really believe she could make it anywhere. Everywhere she went someone had word that she was supposed to be there, and if not before a certain time they should go and save her. Hinata just pushed the folders in his direction and smiled. "Ah yes, more things for them to bury me with to keep me from truly coming back."

"J-Just f-following orders," she bowed to him and Usa inspected the man from her spot. "I-I hope that y-you have n-not been bu-burdened with too much."

"Oh you are too kind Miss Hyuga," he blushed lightly as he waved his paper fan coyly. "I'm sure that this will be nothing, of course…" he smirked, "it would go faster if I had a pretty assistant," he knew that Tessai was standing behind him with a look of determination, "that was a girl," Tessai slowly moved away with a few little tears in his eyes. "What do you say?" He looked to Hinata.

Hinata blushed lightly. It would be nice to help him…."I-I would have t-to ask m-my captain-"

"I already told your captains that you'll be here for the next week," he said happily as he got up. "Why don't we get you into some dry clothes and show you to your room?" As he was about to walk up to her, he saw that Chad was looking right at him. He knew that the male didn't talk much, but the look in his eyes was something that said 'don't touch'. He just backed off and smiled nervously. "Why don't you take her Ururu?"

"Okay," she nodded and Hinata was again dragged out of the room.

"You better watch yourself old man," Usa said with her ears dragging on the table as she shook her paw at him. "Miss Hyuga may be an easy target, but she is my easy target. Got it?"

"Understood," he slowly backed away from the doll.

**(End)**

**I'm so sorry for the lack of updates guys. But I am swamped with school and other personal things. I'm going to try and update every story that is active within the next two weeks, so please bear with me on how slow this is. I promise that I am not giving up one anything (just yet. I might have to chop out things I don't really enjoy writing and I just don't know what to do with anymore. Warning, A Life Unknown may be one on the chopping block.) I thank you for still standing by me and I hope that you all can stand by me for a very long time. **

**But, back to the happier stuff, leave me your reviews/requests and I'll see you all next time. Ja Ne.**


	38. Snapshots

**This is an idea that I have had for a while, and had tried to write it as a full story, but there are just bits in pieces and I don't think you (my readers) would appreciate me trying to start another story when I haven't even finished one yet. So, this will be another almost oneshot inception of a bunch of ideas that could have made this a story if I had worked out the finer details. Maybe this can inspire one of you other lovely writers to write a story like it (don't do the exact idea without my permission please.) Hope you guys like it as much as I like to write it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™**

**(Line Break)**

_~The First Month~_

Hinata Hyuga wasn't known to be the rebellious type in her family. She didn't go the route of her cousin Neji to purposely cut his hair rather short for a period in middle school just to upset his father and the rest of the male members of the Hyuga clan. Nor did she follow in the steps of her sister, who would skip out on her daily lessons with their grandmother on how to cook, do calligraphy, flower arraignments, and tea ceremonies. Even her father, Hiashi Hyuga, the leader of the Hyuga clan, went through moment in his life where he studied to be an artist before he finally accepted to go to a business school and take over the family. Hinata did as she was told and was kind to every decision that was either made for her, or subtle made for her. She kept her hair nice and long like her mother and father have. She took the appropriate classes to soon go off to a law and business school so that she may take over the family company when her father retired, and was on time for every one of her grandmother's teachings.

So, as they all sat in her father's home office, they were all too stunned for words at what had just happened. It was rather frightening enough to know that it was Hinata that had called the family meeting. She had called her father and uncle while they were at work to inform them that she needed to talk to them rather soon. She told her sister and cousin that, if they could, to also meet with them since –as she said- they had a right to know what was going on. Hinata even brought in a picture of her late mother and sat it on Hiashi's desk so she could be eye to eye with her mother. She was able to break the news rather bluntly for someone of her stature and nature.

"I think I'm pregnant."

It was state about ten minutes ago, and yet no one had come up with anything to say about the matter at hand. It was like time had stopped and left them all in a rather off putting environment. She was hoping that something would happen; she would even accept being yelled instead of silence. It nearly tore her apart just to have them all stare at her and then look to her middle like they could see the baby growing in her.

"Onee-san," Hanabi finally spoke up with a worried and confused look, "you…you do know how babies are made, right?"

Hinata blushed pink at the idea that her sister even knew about how babies are made; she was only thirteen. "I am aware Hanabi-imouto," she nodded as she tried to regain her composure. She had done enough of her panicking and stuttering when the issue first came about; she had to be professional and an adult about what was happening.

"You…then that means….you," Hanabi tried to make scene of what was going on. She was young, but she sure wasn't stupid. The only way that any of this would have happened is if her sister actually did…_it_ with someone and that was just as ridiculous as the idea that her sister was actually with child. Hanabi knew her sister better than anyone in the house. Hinata didn't even like to change in the girl's locker room unless she was in a bathroom stall.

"Oh my god," Neji finally said with wide eyes. "Did…did he force you?" Neji was just getting over the fact that his sweet cousin was deflowered by some man. It was his job to be sure that something like that never happened! He spent most of his middle school and high school career making sure that no one got close to Hinata, let alone got close enough to actually touch her. It was like he had failed her. He knew he should have taken a year from college just so that he could be around to pick her up and drop her off at school; he always knew being one year ahead of her would always be a problem.

"No," Hinata answered lightly with a bit of shame in her voice. She had been over the situation about a thousand times, and she was sure that each time she could had come out of it not pregnant if she would have just said no.

"I didn't even know you were sexually active," Hizashi spoke up from his spot beside her father.

"Do not say that," Hiashi said as he pinched the bridge of his nose and looked to be disgusted just at the mention of it. "You know how much I hate that word."

"You only hate it because that's what Otou-san said about you and Hinako." Hizashi defended as he crossed his arms over his chest. "And know you have to deal with the situation just like he had to."

"This is different," Hiashi glared at him. "This…This is my eldest daughter." He said softly like she had just died. "You know if Neji had come in with a pregnant girl, you would treat it differently than how I have to treat this." He looked to Hinata, "You…you still have stuffed animals on your bed," he questioned and Hinata blushed in embarrassment. "How did this happen?"

"Uh…" Hinata started as she looked away from them. "A party…alcohol…that sort of nature." Hinata looked back at them and paled when they all seemed more shock.

"You were at a party?" Hanabi asked.

"And drinking?" Neji asked.

"Well, I was dragged to it…and I only had one drink…" she trailed off. She had imagined this going a whole lot better than this.

"Wait," Hizashi cut in with a light smile, "you said that you thought you were pregnant, right Hinata?"

"Mm-hm," Hinata nodded.

"So we don't even know that you really are," he said in hopes to comfort his brother's nerves. "Woman go through some stages when their menstrual cycles are a little off. You are still growing and the idea of a hormone imbalance throwing off your cycle in not unheard of."

"Let's go," Hiashi stood up and grabbed his coat that he had placed on the back of his chair.

"Where," Hinata asked as she slowly got up and looked to the others.

"To the hospital just so we can figure this whole thing out before we go any further." Hiashi said as he buttoned up his coat.

"I'll get the car," Hizashi said as he ran out to past them while grabbing the keys before Hiashi could. If there was one thing that was truly frightening, it was an angered Hiashi Hyuga behind the wheel.

"I'm coming too," Neji stood up and walked out. Hanabi was quick to jump in and ran out so that she could run up to her room and grab a coat.

Hinata looked over to Hiashi, who was standing there and holding the picture of Hinako in both his hands. Hinata shifted on her feet and tugged at the hem of her shirt, "I am sorry Otou-san," she bowed to him as low as she could. "I really didn't mean for any of this to happen." She stood back up and glanced up to him, but tried not to make eye contact.

Hiashi sighed lightly as he placed the picture down, "I know Hinata," he walked over to her and put his arm around her shoulders. He led her out of the room. "Whatever happens, I am going to help you through this. I am proud that you came to me, it takes bravery to come up to me about this." He glanced down and watched as Hinata took a deep breath and just held herself. "Are you…ever going to tell me who he is?"

Hinata nodded, "I just want to be sure." They stopped to slip on their shoes and then walked out to where Neji and Hizashi were in the car while Hanabi was running out of the garage. "Then I'll tell him, and then you." He watched as she began to play with her hands and her eyes shifted upwards and then back down at the ground. He knew that something was up with her and what he had just asked. And he was sure that he was not going to like it.

_(Line Break)_

It was official now; Hinata Hyuga was pregnant.

Hiashi was sitting at the head of the dinner table with his face in hard concentration at the morning paper that he had yet to be able to read. Hizashi was seated beside him and ate in silence. Neji, Hinata, and Hanabi had been in charge of dinner that day, but it had really been left to Neji and Hanabi to follow Hinata's orders as she sat on a chair near them. They didn't want her to do anything in hopes that it would get her to tell them more information on what was going on. It had been an agonizing drive to the hospital and after the doctor had told them with a grim face; it was a long ride back. It was never a good sign to see the Hyuga main house all at some place at once. Nothing good ever came of it. The whole hospital must have felt a chill in the air when the car pulled up. All the doctors probably flipped coins to see who was to see them, administer the test, and then have to tell them the news.

Hiashi was sure not to leave before alerting the hospital board, it workers, and the man that ran the whole hospital that if news of this got into the news or the paper, there would be hell to pay. Hinata apologized to one of the nurses that had the misfortune of having to relay the threat from Hiashi to the rest of the staff.

Hinata sat at the other end of the table and tried to act like it was any other day. She ate slowly and kept her eyes on her cell phone for a response. When they had gotten back home, Hinata quickly went to her room and paced the room as she tried to work up the nerve to call. Hinata didn't have to wait long to hear that people were right outside her door and probably listening in. She refused to allow them to know before she could get him to respond and either confirm or deny if he was going to be a part of this situation she was in. Hinata wasn't going to even consider the idea that she could have a 'happily ever after'. She just wanted to allow him the chance to be part of it.

To avoid her family from listening in, she sent a long text explaining everything that happened that day.

That had been over and hour ago and it looked like she was going to have to deal with this on her own. She was just lucky that this has happened so close to the end of the year, so she wouldn't have to deal with walking around her school with an enlarge stomach. It was going to cut into her college career and she was sure that there was no way that her council would allow her to take over the family business with a child conceived out of wedlock. And there was no way that he was going to marry her either.

"Maybe…" she mused aloud, "maybe I can become a nurse." She looked up to her father, who had put his paper down. "And, this would give Neji the chance to run the family company."

Hiashi glanced over to Hizashi, who looked shocked at the comment that was made. He then looked over to Neji, who had nearly spat out his tea at the statement. "And why is that Hinata?" He asked lightly.

"I don't think the council would allow me the honor as head of the family now," she blushed as she poked at her noodles. "And you always said that if I didn't step up, that Neji would take my position without question."

He frowned at the cruel words that she remembered. She could never remember when he had said something nice to her; but he was sure that may have been his fault since he was rather hard on his first born. "If you think it would be fit," he nodded as he lifted his paper back up. "You are the heiress, and as you title you can pass on your role to who you see fit. I'm sure the council will have no disagreements and once we have the time, we will hash out all the legal nonsense later."

Hinata smiled lightly and then looked to a shocked Neji, "What do you say Neji-nii?"

"Uh…."

"Hey…what about me?" Hanabi asked with a pout. "Shouldn't I be in the running to run the family business?"

"Welcome to the life of the second born Hanabi," Hizashi said with a small smile. "You will most likely become a vise president, but you will be the head of the clan now." He looked over to Hinata, who nodded. "That means that when you are married and old enough," he stressed, "your children will have the chance to take over."

"Fine," Hanabi pouted, "but I better get a really nice kimono for this."

"Alright Hanabi," Hiashi patted her head. "You are the future heiress; I will get you that kimono for your ceremony."

"Don't worry Onee-san," Hanabi said with a smile, "I'm not going to let grandfather and the rest of those geezers do anything bad to you."

"Thank you," Hinata smiled at her with a light blush on her cheeks. She was about to say something but her phone began to ring and she nearly jumped out of her own skin at the sound. She fumbled to pull her phone out of her pocket and quickly answered. "Yes?" The table was silent as Hinata sat there, listening to the person on the other end. "Of course," she said lightly with a frown pulling at her lips. "I understand-" she stopped as she listened. "Um…okay…" Hinata looked to Hiashi and held out the phone, "For you."

Hiashi took the cell from her and held it up to his ear. "This is Hiashi," he said and he frowned when he heard the voice on the other end. "Why am I not surprised that this is your doing?" He seethed as he got up and walked away from the table. He put his hand up to stop anyone that was about to follow him. Hiashi walked into another room and was sure to close and lock the door behind him.

They all sat out there in silence and Hinata finally began to stuff her face with food in hopes that no one would ask her anything.

When Hiashi finally came back out, he handed the phone back to Hinata and sat back down. "I will be setting up a meeting for us all to meet," he said lightly as he picked up his paper. "I'm very busy at the moment, so it won't be for a month or so, is that okay?" He looked to Hinata like the other three were not in the room. Hinata nodded and he sighed. "You just go talk to your grandmother about this and are sure that you are kept in good health."

"Yes Otou-san," Hinata nodded and since she had finished eating. She excused herself and went up to her room without even putting her dishes in the sink.

"Are you going to tell us Nii-san," Hizashi asked as he picked up his tea glass.

"My meeting is with Fugaku Uchiha, if that is what you are asking."

Neji spat out his tea and quickly covered his mouth with a napkin as he tried to clean up the mess he made.

"Gross," Hanabi said as she pushed her plate away. "How did that chicken butt trick my imouto?"

"My question exactly," Hiashi said.

**(Line Break)**

_~A Family Meeting~_

Hinata had graduated with high honors and with a scholarship to go to a nearby college to study to study in a medicine and become a nurse one day. She had never felt more accomplished that being able to do something that she loved; helping people. With the help of some close friends and her grandmother, Hinata was also to make it through her graduation without looking like she had a stomach on her. She wasn't very big to begin with, but she was sure that her peers could smell a scandal from a mile away. She was just glad to be out with only those close to her knowing what was going on. The only thing that was really left to do was to finally sort things out with the other family.

Hinata was glad it was finally arranged. Her father and Fugaku Uchiha had been so busy that it had taken them a lot more time to find a day where they were both free for at least an hour. Hinata was dressed as professional as she could with black dress pants, and a button up purple blouse. She tied her hair in a ponytail that rested on her left shoulder and wore black flats. She was standing beside her father, who was in his usually suit and tie attire, as they were waiting to be escorted back to the Uchiha's office. It was such a stressful situation to have to explain this to her own family, but now she had to explain it to her family's rival business.

"Uchiha-sama will see you know," a maid said as she stood in the doorway. Hiashi was the first up and Hinata followed behind him. She led them down to a room at the end of a long hallway and was sure to open the double doors for them. Hiashi walked in first, not bothering to acknowledge the Uchiha sitting behind his desk for obvious reasons. Hinata cringed as she saw that the whole family was invited; and just like them, they were all dressed like it was another business meeting. She sat down beside her father and tried not to look at the man seated on her other side.

Sasuke Uchiha was rather known for being very rebellious against his father. As an only son, he got away with everything and took advantage of the situation without question. He went through phases of not coming home, working at places that his father and even her father would think are, 'below' them, and doing anything to get out of going to work with his father. So, it was no surprise to Fugaku that something like this would happen, what did surprise him was the woman that his son had chosen. Fugaku knew for a while that his son had a thing for the Hyuga heiress, whether it be merely based on looks or not, and he wasn't bothered by it. He figured it was another way of his son trying to upset him; dating his rival's daughter was one way to do it. He never knew if they were 'dating' but the hung out a lot. He was surprised that Hiashi never called him about it earlier; that was when he found out from his son that Hinata never told her father. Since, she had assumed, they were not dating at all, just being friendly. Fugaku only feared that his son would admit that he took advantage of how naive she was.

But, to his relief, this act happened with consenting terms.

All that they had to deal with now was that neither side tried to use this as leverage. Fugaku and Hiashi were raised by business men to be business men, and if there was one thing they knew, are that children were what could bring a company to new heights, or burn them to the ground. Hiashi used his daughter to promote his business and people ate it up, Fugaku had branches of his company that sold to children and he made billions. Now, they both had an issue.

A child of both families

"I'm just going to get straight to it," Fugaku said as he sat up in his seat. "I'm sorry about what you have to go through Hinata and the Uchiha clan is to be sure to help you through the way with paying for hospital bills and a fund to help you care for your child when he or she is born." Hinata nodded and whispered out a thank you since she was sure there was more to this. "In exchange for our aid, you are to never claim that Sasuke Uchiha is the father of your child."

"So my daughter must try to convince people that she had a child, without the aid of a man?" Hiashi questioned with a glare.

"No, she is to make claim that the child is not Sasuke, even if the child looks just like him. She is not to contact us or Sasuke for any sort of reason that involves the child and she is not to even tell her child that he or she is fathered by Sasuke." He stated as he pulled out a contract. "We will follow to the same extant, Sasuke will not contact Hinata about the child, he will not make claim to be in relation to them, and as two businesses," he glanced to Hiashi, "we will stay two separate businesses."

"I say this is wrong," Mikoto finally spoke up with a frown on her face. "This is wrong for the child; not ever knowing of his or her father. I never get to see my own grandchild because you two want to be sure that this doesn't make a splash in the news." She looked to Sasuke, "You can't be able to agree with this either-"

"I'm not going to be a dad," Sasuke stated bluntly as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I just graduated school and got into one of the best law schools in this country." He looked to Hinata, who flinched back at his hard look, "I'm sorry that this happened, I know I should do more, but I cannot give you anything more than a financial aid." He sat back and looked ahead at the wall. "This isn't a matter of our morals, this is a matter that the Hyuga and Uchiha corporations don't try to use this as an excuse to ally, merge, or been seen as a threat by other businesses. We will stay separate businesses and this is one of the only ways to do it."

"It's alright," Hinata spoke up with a sad smile as she lightly rested her hands on her middle. "I knew something like this would happen," she looked to Mikoto, "anything you would like to ask me before I sign, I will happily answer."

"What are the names?" She got up and walked over to her. Sasuke silently moved over so that his mother could sit right next to her.

"I'm not really sure."

"How about Itachi," she asked with a smile. "I wanted to name Sasuke that, but Fugaku convinced me that naming my son 'weasel' would not be appropriate." She laughed lightly as little tears came to her eyes.

"Okay," Hinata nodded as she smiled, "If it's a boy, he'll be Itachi." She little moved her hands. "I know it's not much, but you can feel. My mother always said it was best to keep in contact with the baby long before it is born." She blushed lightly as Mikoto hesitantly touched her stomach like she could feel the baby.

"Can she at least tell the child that their grandmother loves them?" Mikoto asked with teary eyes.

"As long as the word Uchiha is not brought up," Fugaku said as he felt a little guilty it was his fault that his wife was crying. But like Sasuke had said, this was all for a reason. "Our time is running a bit short," he said as he placed the pen down by the contract. Hinata nodded and moved away from Mikoto, who was reluctant to take her hand away. Hinata signed and then bowed to Fugaku. "We'll open up an account and had it over to your father to arrange to be in whose name and what not." He looked over to Sasuke and motioned him over, "Your turn." Sasuke got up and walked over so that he stood by Hinata. He signed the other line and then placed the pen back down. "I wish the best for you Hinata, Hiashi."

"Good day, Fugaku," Hiashi said as she stood up and bowed. Hinata followed him out of the room, where the maid was there again to hold open the door and lead them out. "Are you really okay with this?" He asked lightly.

"What more could I do?" She answered with her own question. "All I can do is making sure that my child is healthy, strong, and has a good life." She smiled lightly as she looked up to Hiashi, "and he or she will have their grandfather to help them. I'm sure that if it is a boy, he'd love to get to know his grandfather."

"We can only hope that the child is more like you than it is like him," Hiashi said as he held open the car door for her. "I would like to see more blue haired Hyugas."

"Me too," she smiled lightly.

Hinata sighed as she sat there as her father drove them back home. _'Or maybe even a blue haired Uchiha…'_

**(Line Break)**

_~The Newest Family Members~_

Hinata never thought that having a kid would be so hard, but she knew having twins would be ten times harder. Hinata didn't know that if she was blessed or cursed, but she sure did show her Hyuga genes with giving birth to twin boys. It seemed that there was a pair in every generation. Even through everything she had been through; Hinata cried tears of joy when two lovely boys were in little hospital beds beside her own. She nearly begged the nurse to allow her to hold them, but even the nurse was sure that someone of Hinata's stature would through a lot of trouble to carry two babies and should use this time to rest. Hinata refused to sleep though until she knew that someone was in the room watching them. Neji, Hanabi, Hizashi, and Hiashi all took shifts through the night and morning to watch the boys as they slept. Hinata spent a little longer in the hospital than her family thought alright, but she assured them it was just for safety measures.

So, after a few days, Hinata was out with her precious boys on her way back home with her uncle Hizashi. Hinata never left her children's side; she was by their cribs all night and spent all day with them. Hiashi began to worry, since it seemed that his daughter didn't trust anyone else enough to help her. He slowly began to sit around in the same room with them and even spent a whole night walking up about every four hours to help Hinata change them and try to get them back to sleep. He wished he could have been of more help, but he remembered how Hinako was when they had Hinata. She was up without a second of hesitation if Hinata began to cry and would spend a whole night with her.

Hanabi tried to help once, but she wasn't able to handle all the crying; a trait she believed to be from the Uchiha clan. And there was the issue that no one but Hinata could actually tell them apart in the first year, since they looked exactly alike and still had greyish colored eyes. Once they began to grow, it seemed that everyone was a little concerned with their appearances. Even Hinata was a little upset to see as her twins began to grow more qualities.

They seemed to have drowned in the Uchiha gene pool.

Her boys had dark hair, and one had two onyx colored eyes, while the other had two different colored eyes. Hinata was very concerned with that and after a trip back to the hospital for a check-up, she learned that it was rare, but when the doctor did see it, it was because both parents would have a history of odd eye color. She was a Hyuga and a Hiroshi, so it was the reason she had light lavender and pupil less eyes. So, she figured, somewhere in Sasuke's family, there was a red eyed Uchiha.

She didn't comment too much of it though, she just thought that it made her boy a little more special.

The rest of the family stopped asking about it and Hinata began to slowly allow others to feed, change, and watch her kids as she went back to her classes. Hinata spent her days with her kids as much as she could, and the afternoon and nights in class with other students in her same situation or with an older generations of students.

Neji cared for the boys on Saturday when Hinata had to take a in the morning. He wasn't much of a kid person but his long-time girlfriend, TenTen, she would be all over it. He was worried that TenTen might actually want kids of her own, and then he would have to play it very safe. TenTen had a way of getting what she wanted out of him. Hanabi spent time with the boys when she got back from school in the afternoon, but the nannies were not too keen to leaving her alone with them. She really liked to play with them though, she was oddly really good with them.

Then there was Hizashi and Hiashi.

After a while, Hiashi went back to his business and rarely was around to actually care for them. Hizashi, on the other hand, would use his time when Neji was watching the boys to poke fun at his son when he was a baby. He told stories of Neji as a child that left TenTen laughing a good ten minutes after the story finished. And he was the only one that knew and was up late enough to see that Hiashi would always stop in to the nursery and held one of the boys, talk to him, and then did the same thing to the other.

He never called him out on it though, than Hiashi would probably stop.

The boys finally became a hassle when they learned how to crawl and walk.

_(Line Break)_

"Itachi!" Hanabi yelled as she ran down the hall way. "I swear I am going to lock him in his crib," she muttered as she finally caught the boy that had tried to make another trip around the house, again. "Come on," she picked him up and tried to carry the wriggling boy back into the front room. She cursed under her breath as he yanked at her hair. "Just wait until Hinata gets home…."

"What are you doing?" Neji asked as he walked in from the kitchen and sat on the floor beside the other boy that was stacking blocks. "You'll drop him like that."

"I know how to hold my own nephew Neji-nii," she said with a scoff as she placed him back in the play pin in hopes that would keep him from walking away. "Now stay there you weasel."

"That's Madara," Neji corrected as he pulled out a bunch of files that he had to look through and sign.

"No," she said as she pointed to the boy by Neji, "that's Madara. Madara has two onyx eyes."

"No," Neji looks up at her, "Itachi has two onyx eyes. Madara has two different colored eyes." He smirked when Hanabi flushed red and looked between the two boys. "You want me to call Hinata to confirm that I'm right."

"Shut up," she shot back with a glare. She went over and lied down on the sofa with a sigh. "Why couldn't it be one boy…or one girl?"

"Twin boys are well known in the clan Hanabi," he said as he uncapped his pen and began to scribble out words on his paper. "I won't be surprised if you have twin boys as well."

"Gross," Hanabi said as she looked to the TV that was playing some really old kid show that she remembered watching. "Can I put on something that isn't as ancient?"

"You can't put on anything violent," he said but Hanabi ignored him and put on more modern cartoons. Madara took interesting in the TV –while he was trying to make another daring escape- and flopped back down on his bottom to watch. "This can only end badly," Neji said under his breath as he put away his things.

"More!" Madara yelled when the show suddenly went to commercial, "Put on more Hana!"

"I can't speed through commercials Madara," Hanabi explained without looking at him. "And my name is Hanabi."

"I want more Hana!" Madara yelled again as he stood on his feet and held on tight to the bars around the pen. He rocked back and forth as he tried to break down the wall that kept him out. "I want out too Hana."

"Milk please," Itachi finally spoke up as he went away from his block building. He got up and began to walk to the kitchen, with Neji following since Hanabi made no move to get up. He watched as Itachi walked into the kitchen and went the drawers that held all the bottles. He pulled one open and began to search for 'his cup'. Hinata had tried her best to buy the boys things that were separate in style, since she remembered all the old pictures of Hiashi and Hizashi dressed alike; they nearly looked like reflections of the other for the first ten years of their lives. So, Itachi pulled out a dark blue cup with a matching top. He placed it on the floor by the fridge and waited. Neji was surprised at how smart the boy was. And how much nicer he was; he assumed that was from Hinata.

"You are a very smart boy Itachi," Neji said as he picked up the glass and proceeded to get him milk.

"Thank you," he said as he waited there. He took his cup from him and walked back into the living room. Neji followed and came to see that Hanabi was on the floor with Madara sitting on her stomach and using her knees as a back rest. He watched cartoons with a bright smile on his face and laughed whenever something 'funny' happened. "You want milk otōto?" Neji smirked as Itachi liked to make it known that he was considered the oldest when Hinata had said 'first came Itachi and then came Madara' and in turn, Hanabi taught him that little brother was 'ototo' and big brother was 'aniki'. So Itachi made it clear he was the eldest.

"No," he said not taking his eyes off the TV.

"You need milk otōto," Itachi pushed as he held the cup out to him. "Okaa said so."

"No!" Madara yelled again, this time looking at Itachi. "I want juice." He looked at Hanabi, who was playing games on her phone. He tapped on her phone, "Hana I want juice."

"You can only have juice with dinner," she said as she continued to play on her phone. Madara, not liking the fact that he was getting another 'no' from her, quickly took justice into his own hands and hit her phone hard enough that she dropped it on her nose. "Why?" Hanabi questioned as she grabbed her phone again and leaned up a bit to look at him. "Why would you do that?"

"I want juice," he said again as he grabbed her face to be sure that she was listening to him.

"No Madara," she said again. Madara got off of her and walked to the kitchen. "This can't be good," Hanabi said, but made no move to follow. Neji sighed as he walked into the kitchen to see what the boy would do, and Itachi followed because he must have wanted to.

"Madara," Neji warned as the boy tried to open the fridge that had been equipped with soft locks. Hinata had the house baby proofed and no one had bothered to take them off yet. He watched as Madara looked at him as he held continued to try. "Hinata is going to be very mad when I tell her you tried to get into things you're not supposed to."

"Again!" Hanabi yelled from her spot in the living room.

"Okaa will be mad otōto," Itachi said and then casually drank from his cup, just waiting to see what would happen. It was clear that Itachi was more of a thinker and Madara was a doer. Madara was the first to crawl, and Itachi was the first to talk. Madara would like to play, and Itachi would like to be read to.

"And you only have to wait a little longer," Neji said as he went over and held out his hand for the boy. Madara made it clear that the only one that could pick him up with Hinata, and he was the one that usually wanted to be picked up. Madara was very much a momma's boy.

"No," Madara sat down by the fridge and crossed his arms. He would sit there and pout until he got what he wanted.

"Fine, but you're waiting for dinner like the rest of us," Neji said as he walked away. He looked back to see that Madara stayed in his spot and Itachi stood there watching him. Neji went back into the living room and sat on the sofa. He looked back again to see that Itachi had say next to Madara, and was again offering his cup to him. This time, Madara accepted. "Talk about where your loyalties lie."

"It's the rule of brotherhood Neji," Hizashi said as he walked in from the hall with a light smile. "It's like how when Hinata had to sit in a time out and you would go over and sit next to her."

"That's because Hinata would cry when she got in trouble," Neji said, "like it was the end of the world or something."

"He just did it because Neji is too protective of Hinata," Hanabi said. She sat up, "you wouldn't even let her go ride her bike without a helmet, knee pads, elbow pads, wrist pads, and then you had to go with her."

"They don't make those things for nothing Hanabi," he defended, "and Hinata was too young to ride her bike on her own."

"She was thirteen-"

"I am not over protective," Neji said with red cheeks. Hizashi laughed and patted his son's shoulder. "I'm not."

"Of course not." Hizashi said and walked into the kitchen, "You two causing trouble again?" He asked and chuckled when Itachi nodded and looked to Madara, who shook his head and crossed his arms tighter. Hizashi pulled out some take out menus, "We're ordering out, so what do you guys want?"

"Juice," Madara said in a huff. Itachi just shrugged and finished the last of his milk. He went over to the sink and since he couldn't reach it, he left it on the floor by the sink. None of them ever thought that Itachi was such a good listener. When they told him not to push chairs to climb up, he stopped. It was why he left things on the floor. Hizashi even remembered coming down one morning to see an unfinished bowl of cereal, a spoon and a fork, two empty glasses, and a plate that had bits of egg on it on the floor by the sink. Hanabi had admitted that she joking told Itachi to clear the table as she went to get Madara dressed.

"How about we get juice, ramen, sushi, and rice?" Madara nodded and Itachi just shrugged again as he sat back down on the floor. "You don't know what you want Itachi? There has to be something that you want."

He looked up at him and then looked to Madara. Madara quickly whispered in his ear and Itachi nodded. He looked back to Hizashi, "Dango and curry please."

Hizashi smiled, "That sounds very good."

"Hizashi," the three looked over to see Hiashi walking in and taking off his suit jacket, "are the boys punished?" He asked, thinking it odd that Itachi would be punished.

"No," Hizashi answered with a smile as he picked up the house phone, "Madara is waiting so that he can have juice and Itachi decided to wait with him." he explained, "Anything you want? I'm ordering take out."

"Spicy curry," Hiashi said as he sat at the table and opened up one of his books. He slipped on a pair of glasses and then glanced over to see that Itachi was staring at him. "What is it Itachi?" He asked as if he was talking to a grown man. Hiashi made it clear that he would not baby talk; he didn't with Hinata and Hanabi, he wasn't going to start now.

"Book," he pointed out.

"This is a book," Hiashi answered.

"Read to me?" Itachi asked lightly, not sure if he should have or not.

"This is an adult book Itachi," Hiashi explained as he began to read, "I don't think that you would enjoy it." Itachi looked to Madara, and Madara looked back at him. They stared at one another and began to whisper in a language that the two had made up all their own. Hinata said that it was normal for twins to talk in their own language, but Hiashi wasn't enthused at the idea that he did not know what they were saying. "Please speak normally," he said with a sigh. The boys looked at each other again and then went back to sitting in silence. Before Hiashi could go back to his reading, the sound of the door being unlocked interrupted. He watched the door and went back to reading when he saw that it was just Hinata.

She closed the door with her foot and placed all her books down on a thin hall table. She locked the door and placed her bag on the floor by her shoes. "Hello everyone," she said as she walked into the living room first.

"Thank god you're home," Hanabi said from her spot on the floor.

"What happened?" she asked lightly as she began to pick up some of the toys. "They didn't bother you too much, right?"

"You mean other than running around the house, pulling my hair, and made me drop my phone on my face?" She asked, "then yeah, little sweet heart."

"They're only about three imouto," Hinata explained as she put the toys back into the toy chest. She smiled at her, "But thank you so much for watching them for me."

"It was no problem," Hanabi smiled back up at her.

"Excuse you," Neji said as he stood up, "I was the one that took care of them. All you did was chase Madara around and watch TV." Hanabi scoffed and Neji just frowned as he looked over to Hinata. "How were classes?"

"Good," she said as she rubbed the back of her neck. "I'm so close to getting my nursing licenses." She glanced into the kitchen and smiled softly, "Is Madara waiting for juice again?"

"Yep."

Hinata sighed lightly as she walked into the kitchen and crouched down in front of the two boys. They both looked up at her and brightened. Madara was the first to launch up and put his arms around her neck. "Hello Madara," she cooed at him and hugged him back. She stood up, also picking up Madara in the process. She looked to Itachi as he stood up and reached up to her to be carried. "Hold on," She pulled Madara away and placed him back on his feet. She picked up Itachi and gave him a squeeze before kissing his cheek.

"Hey!" Madara yelled as he looked up at him. "No fair. Carry me Okaa!"

"I just did Madara," she said with a light smile. "Now, it's Itachi turn."

"Carry me," he begged as he clung to her leg and began to sniffle lightly.

Hinata looked to Itachi. Itachi look at her and knew that she was giving him that look that always led to Madara getting his way. Itachi held on to her tighter and put his head on her shoulder so that she wouldn't put him down. Hinata sighed and looked to Madara. "I carry you everywhere Madara, let Itachi had his time being carried too." Madara looked up at her with big teary eyes. If there was one thing that Madara always got, it was his mother's attention. And when he didn't get it, there was usually hell to pay. He began to pout. Hinata held out her hand to him, "How about we all sit on the sofa together?" Madara took her hand and nodded but still had the frown on his face when he still did not get his way. Hinata walked over to the sofa and sat down; Madara climbed up and sat as close as he could to her, as Itachi sat on her lap. "Did you have a good day with Neji and Hanabi?"

"Yes," Itachi answered as he grabbed pieces of Hinata's long blue hair to hold on to. She nearly baffled at how much Itachi was just like Sasuke. They looked them same, Itachi was so calm and smart, and he liked to play with Hinata's hair. Hinata blushed lightly at how Sasuke used to run his fingers through her hair when they sat by one another.

"I not want to be carry by Hana," Madara said as he held Hinata's arm and laid his head against it. "Tell her no carry Madara," he said as he looked up to her.

"I will," she smiled at him and kissed the top of his head. She sat with them and soon enough the whole family was waiting around for the food to come. Hinata finally cleared her throat and sat up; Itachi and Madara had gone back to playing the floor with cars and action figures Neji had passed down to them. She looked to Hiashi, "I think it's time that I moved out."

"What?" Hiashi looked at with a bit of shock. "Why would you think that?"

"Well, Itachi and Madara are going to be starting pre-school, and I have a steady job at the hospital as a nursing assistant, and soon enough I'll be my own nurse." She blushed when Hiashi continued to stare at her. "I mean, Neji moved out two years ago and here I am. I just think that I'm ready."

"Do you have a place in mind?" Hiashi asked in fear that she already did.

"I've been looking at these apartments in town, close to the pre-school, the other schools, and even the hospital isn't too far away." She smiled lightly and then looked to everyone frowning faces. "But," she crossed her arms and looked down at her lap, "I could give it a year, just to see where I am with everything."

"That sounds like a good idea," Hiashi said with a nod, "give it a year. I bet Neji would be happy to help you look into much nicer and safer places." He glanced at him and Neji nodded back. Neither of them would allow her to live in an apartment in town, that was where dangerous peopled lived. Hiashi went back to his book, "In the meantime, you stick to getting your nursing license and taking care of your boys."

"Okay," she said lightly and sat back in the sofa, "but I will be moving out." She said confidently with a light smile, "And I'll be sure to throw a big dinner when I get my own place."

"Can I have my room?" Itachi asked as he walked up to Hinata. "No more sharing with otōto." He said with a frown when Hinata smiled lightly and stroked his hair. "Please?"

"We'll see," she said lightly. "You just go back to playing." He nodded and then went back to his spot on the floor next to Madara, who was reenacted a fight scene with two soldier dolls. "See," Hinata said as she looked over to Hiashi, "Itachi thinks I can do it."

"Itachi can barely understand that a story ends when the books closes," he said. "He keeps trying to peek under the covers like there will be new pages."

Hinata huffed and blushed pink, but the family still had a good laugh with the two boys not knowing what was really going on.

**(Line Break)**

_~A Day in the Life of the Hinata Hyuga~_

Hinata sighed lightly as she flopped down on the sofa. It was early in the morning, she had been lucky to get home early enough to take a thirty minute nap before she needed to make breakfast. Her shifts at the hospitals have been very late and during that odd time where she shouldn't really have new patients coming in, but they did about every hour; usually drunks that had suffered from stumbling around, or very bad injuries from parties. She had worked a long side her good friend, Ino Yamanaka, who she had met while at med school since they were room-mates. They usually spent most of the time filling out paper work that the young nurses forgot to file properly and talk about odd patients and tell stories. Some days, Ino would listen to Hinata tell stories about Itachi and Madara; she loved the boys and had spent a few days with them once when she was fighting with her boyfriend.

Hinata was dressed in light purple scrubs and she kicked off her shoes so that they were at the foot of the sofa. She had finally gotten her own place a couple years ago and she lived in a small ranch house with a furnished basement. She loved the house so much even though the whole time while she was moving in, her father would comment on how, with his help, he could have gotten her a two story house. Hinata was only able to afford the place with her current salary and with the aid of her 'keep quiet' account at her bank. She hated having to use it, but it was the best way to get her boys into a great nearby school. Hinata just reminded herself that it was her job to take care of them, and Sasuke was left to pay for it. It was how he did his part and it was the only way she actually felt good about how she had lied to her boys over the years.

Hinata closed her eyes as she lied on the sofa and took in calm soothing breaths. She was just about to fall asleep, but then she heard something crash to the floor and then cursing from one of her boys; who she assumed was Madara. Hinata kept her spot on the sofa, not bothering to get up just yet. Usually Madara fell and then would crawl back into bed and go to sleep like nothing happened. But, of course, on a day where she had just dealt with nearly twenty men from a very bad bar fight, her son decided to get up. She listened to his muffled voice as he walked about the room, probably waking up Itachi in the process. Hinata groaned as she sat up when she hear two muffled voices and then she was sure that a war would start out between her boys soon. She walked into their hall and down to their room at the end of the hall. She knocked on the door lightly.

"Go back to bed Okaa-san," Itachi said through the door. Hinata had always been a little upset that they no longer called her Okaa, or Kaa-chan anymore. Something about how they were men and not boys anymore. "We are capable enough to get ready and get to the bus stop."

She smiled lightly; Itachi made it his business to take care of his mother. "How about I cook up some breakfast first?" She asked as she leaned on the door frame.

Madara opened the door with a tired look and his hair was more of a mess than usual. "Can we have chocolate pancakes? Madara wants chocolate pancakes." Hinata smiled softly at him and patted his head. Madara went through a stage in his childhood where he had a very odd imaginary friend, Tobi, who spoke in third person, never showed his face, and was rather cheerful for Madara. And when Hinata took him to talk to a therapist about this, since she was getting concerned when Madara stopped leaving his room just so he could talk to Tobi, he slowly began to let go of Tobi. There were still little pieces of the imaginary friend though.

"Sure thing," Hinata said as she ruffled his black hair. Madara had a mess of short black hair on his head, and he was pale skinned like her. He wasn't much for conversation, but she could tell that he loved to run around and basically be the center of attention. She looked about the room and saw how the two had, once again, divided the room like they were warring kingdoms. Madara's side was covered in sport posters, band posters, all his trophies were on display. Then there was Itachi, who had medals from all his academic achievements and ribbons. He had small bookshelves over stocked with books and he had drawings posted up everywhere, some his and some belonging to favorite artist. Itachi had long dark hair that was tied back in a low ponytail and bangs framed his face; he still looked exactly like Sasuke. "Are you okay with chocolate pancakes?" She asked Itachi as he grabbed his school uniform.

"I would prefer blueberries," he said lightly as he walked to the door. "Please."

"I guess I can custom order for today," she sighed dramatically as she smiled. The two just scoffed lightly. "I'll meet you both downstairs, and before I hear you both fighting," she said as she saw them standing at the door getting ready to race to the hall bathroom, "Madara," she Sai lightly, "you can use my bathroom, just don't go through my medicine cabinet," she scolded as she moved aside and they both walked to the bathrooms. Hinata walked back into the living room and then into the kitchen. She fixed her bun of midnight blue hair and then began to make breakfast. If there was one thing that she loved, it was cooking for people. And her boys were about the best people she knew.

Just as she finished making both batters, her phone began to ring and quickly ran and picked up the phone off the receiver. Hinata placed it between her ear and shoulders as she cooked. "Hello?"

"_Hinata," _Ino said from the other line with a bright tone. _"Guess who got us a day off?" _

"Don't you even dare," Hinata said with a smile, "you really did it?"

"_Please Hinata, we've been working our fit asses off without a day off for a month, we deserve one night." _She paused and Hinata hears shuffling around and her talking to someone else. _"So, how about I set you up and you can join Kiba and me on a double date?" _she sang lightly even though Hinata could only shake her head. _"It'll be so much fun, you have to trust me." _

"I don't know Ino-chan," Hinata said as she poured the batteries into separate pans. "This could be my only day to actually spend the day with Madara and Itachi. We can go to the movies and get some ice cream. They used to love that when they were little." She said happily.

"_Hinata, they're almost thirteen and I don't think spending time with their mother is the first thing on their list." _She said with a little bit of guilt; Ino knew how much Hinata loved her kids, but she nearly obsessed over them and never thought of herself. _"This is your chance to go out and do something for yourself." _

"I do stuff for myself all the time," Hinata said lightly. "Remember, I got my nails done-"

"_You did that yourself at home." _

"But I still spent the money on myself for the nail polish, and it is really good nail polish." She pouted as Ino laughed lightly. Hinata began to stack up the finished pancakes; she could make enough for tomorrow morning.

"_You'll never find a boyfriend while cooped up in that house," _Ino said.

"Who says that I want one?"

"_Fine, but I will be coming over and we will be going out to shop. And before you have a panic attack we will be back before your boys need to be picked up from whatever they do after school." _

"Thank you Ino-chan." Hinata then said her goodbye and hung up. "I guess it can't be all that bad…not to mention I had to pick up Itachi's contacts and Madara does need more socks. Maybe I should make a list of stuff that I need to get so that I don't forget anything."

"You don't have to do this for us," Hinata jumped and turned around to see Itachi standing there in the door way. He was dressed in a white button up shirt with a blue tie, black dress pants, and his black loafers on. His glasses were on since Itachi didn't have her great eye sight. "We'll be fine, and I know I can get a ride home if you can't get me," he sat at the table and placed his bag on the ground beside him. "Not to forget that Madara could run home if needed."

"No one is getting to this house without me being there," she said as she finished baking the blueberry batter and placed the large stack at the set table. "You want something to drink?" She asked as she went to the fridge.

"I got it," he said as he got up and Hinata just went back to the chocolate pancakes. "You only get so many days off…" he trailed off a bit. Itachi was a genius and he knew not to push his mother too much or she might get…emotional.

"I'll have my fun," she smiled, "I don't know why you and Ino-chan think I don't take care of myself."

"Okaa-san," Madara whined as he walked into the room. Hinata and Itachi, who was sitting back at the table with a glass of milk, looked over to him. His shirt was wrinkled, along with his pants, and not tucked in. His tie was knotted up and he dragged in his bag and held his shoes in his hand. "Tie. Please." He said as he dropped his things to the floor and rubbed his eyes.

"Oh Madara," she smiled kindly and turned off the stove as she placed the last pancake on a plate. She took the stack over to the table and then went over to her son. "Before you marry the girl of your dreams, be sure that she can tie a tie for you."

"If I ever have to wear a tie again," he scoffed, "I've failed at my perfect future."

"Is that so," Itachi smirked from his seat.

"What was that weasel face?" Madara shot back with a glare.

"Nothing spot," he said without breaking his composer like Madara.

Before a war broke out, Hinata finished his tie and began to fix his collar, "Don't you start," she warned.

"He was the one that started in Okaa-san." Madara accused as he pointed at Itachi. "I thought you were on my side," he said sadly, but Hinata saw right past it. Madara knew how to push her to get everything that he wanted; it was the reason why the whole basement was now a boy's paradise.

"Nice try," she kissed his cheek, "but Itachi is going to apologies and you are going to accept it. Like men do." She lightly pushed him towards the table as she went back to the fridge and poured him a glass of milk without question. "You're brothers, and you look out for each other. Family is always first-"

"Family is what takes care of us. We will always look out for family before anything." They both repeated before they began eating.

Hinata huffed and pouted, "It's no fun when you finish it."

"You say it every day Okaa-san," Madara said. "And Neji-oba always brings it up too." Madara said with a shrug. Hinata laughed lightly as she began to make herself tea. She was surprised that Neji didn't go off on destiny and fate; that was his usual speech when she was young. "So, what's the plan for today? I have soccer practice."

"I have book club," Itachi said.

"I'll come and get you both," she smiled as she leaned against the counter. "I can grab Itachi first and take him on a few errands with me. Then we come and get you."

"Sounds pleasant," Itachi agreed.

"Kiss up," Madara muttered.

"Jealous," Itachi muttered back with a smirk. Madara flushed red as he just stared at his plate while he ate. Itachi knew his brother loved Hinata's attention, and only her attention. He was a momma's boy and he reminded him that he knew. Itachi used to be the one that so jealous about how it was 'Madara this,' and 'Madara that,' that he would purposely get in trouble at school so Hinata would pay more attention to him. He know knew that all that Madara talk was about what a trouble maker was, and Hinata only gave him so much space was because he was like a tiny responsible adult. Sure, he was still a little mad about it, but he would show his mother how damn amazing he was. "Maybe we can go and get cinnamon buns, your favorites, right?" He asked, but he knew the answer. That was why he was in charge of getting their mother a gift on all appropriate holidays.

"And then we can stop for some dangos too," she smiled with a blush at the thought of all the sweets she got to eat today. She poured herself tea and then sat down at the table with them.

"What about me?" Madara asked.

"You are lucky to get chocolate pancakes," she said with a teasing voice. "I heard from your coach that you added two minutes onto your lap time."

"I had an off day," he defended himself.

"More like an extra five pounds," Itachi corrected. Madara glared, but quickly cooled himself down before he was scolded at, again. "Nothing to say otōto?"

Madara frowned, "No," he said through clenched teeth, "aniki," he smiled darkly.

"Thought so," Itachi said as he took his plates to the sink.

"Itachi," Hinata warned.

"Sorry," he said with a bow to Madara. "Now hurry up so we can leave." He walked off to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Madara rolled his eyes and after his last bite, took off to the other bathroom. Hinata sighed as she took his plate and finished his milk for him. She was sure that he would drink more so that he could be taller than Itachi. Hinata quickly put her shoes back on and grabbed a sweater. Once she walked them to the bus, she could come back, shower, and sleep. Hinata grabbed her house key as Itachi walked back and grabbed his bag.

"Wait up," Madara called as he ran back, grabbed his bag, and then followed them out the door.

"Tuck your shirt in," Hinata said as she closed the door.

"Stupid dress code," he muttered as he fixed himself. "How is it we can go to this fancy school, but we can't get a pool."

"None of us swim," Itachi said. "And you need the best education we can get."

"Did you just call me dumb?" Madara glared at him.

"You said it not me," he replied calmly.

Hinata smiled as she watched the two bicker back and forth. It was still as cute as it was when they were five.

**(End)**

**Wow this came fast. Sorry guys, I promised that I would update and instead I write another oneshot, but this was just so easy. I've been writing these in note books for about two years now and all the ideas just finally came out. Hope this makes up for my very slow updates. **


	39. Snapshots ptII

**So, Snapshots was better received than I thought it would be. And by popular demand, here is part two. I'm not sure if I can make another, but I can surely try. I hope you all enjoy part two. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto™**

**(Line Break)**

_~A Dashing Stranger~_

Hinata sighed as she sat at the front desk to the emergency room with Ino sitting beside her and filing her nails. Hinata was putting away files of patients for the day and sorting between the one timers and the ones that made an appointment to come back later in the week. It was usually left to her to figure out these kinds of things since Ino was too busy actually trying to deal with rather rude patients brought in by the paramedics. "You know," Hinata started as she walked over to their filing cabinet, "Hanabi wanted to know when you were going to visit her again."

"She just wants to cash out on another manicure," Ino smirked as she sat back in her chair and set another call to the main desk. "Girl needs it though. She's as bad as you when it comes to courting a man."

"I do not court men," Hinata said with a blush.

"My point exactly," Ino teased as Hinata shook her head with a smile. "Not to mention I picked out that cute purple dress for you and it looks like that it is going to go to waste." She sighed dramatically as she looked at her nails. "I mean, you won't let me set you up with anyone."

"I do not want to date Nara-san," Hinata said with a light blush. "He is very nice, but I don't want to burden him with two twelve year old boys."

"Who says that he would be burdened," she sat up and looked at her with a smile. "You basically skipped the years that he didn't want to deal with." She laughed as Hinata huffed at her with pink cheeks. "I'm teasing. What about Naruto, I heard that you used to go to school with him."

"Yeah," Hinata said with a blush, "but I got over my little crush with him a long time ago," she sighed blissfully. "I mean, he was never interested in me anyway." She shook her head, "And I don't need a man," she said proudly and looked to her with a smile, "I have two perfect boys to spend my time with."

"You are such a mother," Ino said.

Hinata laughed lightly, "Thank you." Ino was about to say more, but they heard a buzzing go off and saw that another ambulance was there and bringing in another man. "I got it," Hinata said with a sigh as Ino looked to her with large puppy dog eyes. She grabbed her stethoscope and a new set of files to fill out after she got him taken care of. She opened up one of the rooms and motioned the guys to wheel this man in. Hinata blushed as she watched the red haired man called for them to stop. "U-Uh sir," Hinata tried to speak, but she was rather taken back by sea foam green eyes.

"I am not very injured," he said with a low and smooth voice as he walked over to the room that Hinata was standing in front of. "This one?" He asked again and Hinata nodded dumbly. "Thank you," he nodded and then entered and took a seat on the bed. Hinata looked back over to Ino, who gave her the thumbs up and mouthed 'get his number.' Hinata blushed and was sure to pull the curtain closed so that Ino couldn't spy. Hinata walked up to a small table that was there with tools she may need. She put on some latex gloves. "I just have some pieces of a tea cup in my hand," he said as he revealed his bloody hand that indeed had a few shards of porcelain.

"Oh my, how did this happen?" Hinata asked as she began to clean around the shard to that she could see the cut better.

He chuckled, "I did it in hopes to get out of a very boring meeting with the Hyuga clan."

Hinata blushed and laughed lightly at the thought. "My father can be over bearing," she could not wait to hear the story from Neji. She looked up at him and saw the rather shocked look on his face; his eyes went from her face to the badge she wore on her chest pocket. His cheeks tinted pink and Hinata smiled, "I take no offence," she then whispered, "I once faked a stomach ache to leave a family dinner early."

"So you understand," he smiled nervously in hopes that he didn't offend her. "I wouldn't want you to think I dislike your father; that would be such an awful first impression." He used his other hand to rub the back of his neck. Hinata told him to take a deep breath but he was too busy trying to find a way to compliment her so that she didn't remember him by that. "I would like to say that you look- Fuck!" He yelled as she took the shard.

"Sorry," she said as she held the shard and used her thumb and cloth to cover the cut. She looked at him with worry, "I didn't mean for that to hurt."

"No," he said through gritted teeth, "I was just a little surprised," he forced a smile. Hinata nodded and began to dress his wound. He cleared his throat and spoke up again in a more, alluring tone. "You look lovely." Hinata face turned red as she looked up at him and he suddenly felt nervous. "I mean…you're so pretty for a nurse- not that I think nurses are usually ugly…." He trailed off and groaned. "Am I making this worse?"

"I really don't know," she shrugged as she taped up the bandage. "I've never been complimented as such." She blushed and took a step back as she took off her gloves and tossed them away. "I thought it was rather sweet-"

"She's totally single!" Ino yelled.

"Ino!" Hinata yelled back with a red face.

"A curtain doesn't mean I can't hear you two flirting!"

"Do not mind her," Hinata said as she handed him a clip board and a pen. "You need to fill these out and I want you to come in tomorrow to see if it has healed or if we need to put in stitches." She smiled at him, "And this is from a trained medical professional," she laughed lightly, "I want you to stay home, so that you don't injury your hand more. You know, moving around too much."

"Thank you," he said and watched as she walked out and closed the curtain.

"So," Ino smirked as she leaned against the desk, "when's the first date?"

"My patient is going to go home and rest. I have to work so I can go home on time so I can make breakfast," Hinata said back with a light smile. But once she was close enough, she whispered with a light blush, "Do you think he liked me?"

"Like you," Ino looked at her with a wide smile, "he was practically drooling over you. 'You look lovely,'" she imitated his deep voice, "basically said 'let me seduce you into a passionate romance my love.' He totally wants you," they both shared a laugh and Hinata looked back to the room he was in. Hinata composed herself as she began to fill out her portion of files. "Go in there and talk to him." Hinata shook her head and Ino went around the desk and began to push her back in. Hinata did her best to dig her heels into the ground, but right when the two were at the curtain, he had pulled them open and looked to them with confusion. "Wow," Ino smiled as she looked to an invisible watch on her wrist, "I need to go do a thing over there," she pointed in one direction and then went the opposite way.

"Is she…" he began to ask.

"I think she cheated on her nursing test," Hinata said with a nervous smile and wave of her hand. "Are you all done? Do you need me to call someone for you?"

"Yes, and no, I already have my brother coming to get me," he said as he handed her back the clipboard. "This is the number of my hotel I will be in for the next couple weeks," he pointed to the number, "but," he pulled out a business card that had a numbered scrawled on the back, "you can call me here." He handed her the card and Hinata blushed lightly. "Not for medical purposes though," he said quickly, "this is for a….personal matter." He looked to her and she looked rather confused and yet flushed. "It's been a long time since I've done this…but I hope I am not totally losing you."

"It's been a long time since this has happened to me," she smiled lightly and glanced at him. "Would…would you like my number?"

"Yes," he said bluntly.

Hinata smiled; it was rather cute that he was so out of tune with courting a woman. Hinata would almost think that he had never done it before. But from his good looks, she could guess that he never had to; woman probably just threw themselves at him. "Here," she took the pen and his good hand. She saw it in a ton of movies as a young teen and always wanted to try it. "Call me anytime," she smiled up at him.

"I feel like I'm back in college again," he smiled at her. "I'm Gaara by the way; Sabaku no Gaara."

"Hyuga Hinata," she bowed to him and he bowed back. "I'll talk to you later?" She asked. Gaara nodded and was about to say something, but he heard a loud car honk. They both looked over to see that a car was waiting outside. "That place is for ambulances to stop."

"That's my brother for you," Gaara muttered. "We will talk later," he said and was sure to make a point of it. He chuckled when Hinata laughed lightly. "Bye, Hyuga-san."

"Goodbye, Sabaku-sama," she bowed and waved as he walked out. Hinata snorted a bit when she could hear his brother giving him a hard time and then noticing her watching. She turned away and saw that Ino was hidden behind the desk, with a big smile on her face and that knowing look in her eyes. "What is it Ino-chan?"

"I just saw a miracle," she said over dramatically, "Hinata Hyuga has a date with a dashing stranger she met at the hospital. A dashing business man that told her he didn't like her dad! This is the greatest night ever!"

"Yeah," Hinata sighed, "but how am I going to tell Itachi and Madara? Or worse," she looked to be in a panic, "what if he doesn't like me because I have two kids? Or maybe he's some pedophile and he tries to steal my kids?"

"Slow down crazy," Ino grabbed her shoulders. "This is why the internet was invented, so that you can know everything about a stranger." She pulled her down into her chair and they crowded one computer. "Okay," Ino cracked her fingers, "let's see who this Sabaku is really all about."

**(Line Break)**

_~Finding Out~_

"Itachi I can call in sick and come," Hinata said as she sat on his bed and helped clean his shoes as he dressed. "I know you have been working really hard for this and I want to be there." She looked up at him as he put on his tie and was checking to be sure it was straight. "And Madara told me about how everything was set up and that I could go from room to room to see what the other classes presented while you are doing something."

"Those are more for the younger kids," he explained (again he might add). "I'm just going there for the job and college fair that is in the auditorium; the faster I find a good school the easier it will be for later." He looked back at her as she stuck out her bottom lip and gave him big eyes. "What are you, five?" He smirked as she smiled and placed his clean shoes on the floor. "I'll just be there for two hours, and then Neji-oji said that he will pick otōto and me up and then we'll hang out at his house with TenTen-oba and Hikaru." He then frowned as the next words came out of his mouth, "And you can spend time with…that guy of yours." Hinata flushed at the mention of Gaara, but she couldn't help but smile either. She had told the two about him since she certainly called him and they had been on a few dates. Just, the subject of her two kids didn't come up yet, but she was certainly going to tell him on their next date.

"I am only five minutes younger than you," Madara said as he walked in with his hair wet and no shirt on. "And no, she can't go and see him. He isn't allowed near this house."

"Madara," Hinata chided as she went over and dried his hair with the towel around his neck. "I have the right to see who I want, but don't worry," she sighed, "I don't think he'll ever be at the house," she could only imagine how he would react to her say she had two kids. That would probably be the last thing she said to him. Hinata shook her head and tried to focus on the business at hand. "You only have ten minutes to get changed before we leave." She scolded as he groaned and pulled out of her grip. "Change and meet your brother and me down stairs." She took his towel, "And I you have to look professional, so please do something more with your hair."

"Gosh Okaa-san I'm twelve not five. I know," he began to get dressed. Hinata left the room with Itachi following. She tossed the towel into a hamper in the hall bathroom and then went into the living room to grab her coat and keys.

"You sure-"

"I don't want to say it again," Itachi said he grabbed his school briefcase and made sure all his stuff was in there. "It won't be any fun and I don't want you to waste a sick day on us for something like this." He smiled at her. It was rare when Itachi would just smile, so Hinata always took the moment to treasure the moment. "But thanks for wanting to come for me."

Hinata felt her heart swell and without much thought she went over and embraced Itachi. "Have I told you how much I love you, my little weasel?"

"If you loved me, you wouldn't call me that," came out his muffled response as he hugged her back. He looked up at her with a blush on his cheeks. "But I love you too."

"Stop having a moment without me," Madara suddenly jumped in and pushed between them so he was between them. "Now you can continue."

"It's too bad that you ruined it." Itachi muttered as he pulled away from the hug. "Let's just go."

Hinata gave Madara a quick peck on the cheek, "Alright," she went to the door and held it open for the two. "And remember Itachi," she smiled as she followed them out, "you aren't in a real interview. I don't need you getting a job just yet." She laughed as they all got in the car, "And Madara," she looked back at him, "don't try to ruin this for your brother."

"Fine," he sighed. "I'll just walk around and figure out what I'm going to do for the rest of my life."

"Good plan."

_(Line Break)_

Itachi fixed his tie as he walked into the gym and saw all the booths that had different universities, careers, and anything in between that Itachi couldn't wait to go through and see what was going on. He looked over to Madara as he placed in his ear buds and began to walk around the area with a pamphlet they got earlier to write down everything they thought was interesting and wanted to look at in more detail. Itachi quickly made his way over to one of the universities that Hinata went to and talked about with her friend Ino. He remembered going there a few times with her when they were little and she sat them in the library so they could read kid books, or in Madara's case, watch a kid movie about ninjas or something. He thought it would be good to go to the same place as his mother, but it wasn't the best for lawyers. Itachi wanted to be a lawyer so badly; like the ones on the cop shows he watched with Hinata on late nights.

He went to another booth to see that there was a man sitting at a table that had a sign that said 'Law Attorneys'. Itachi slowly walked up to him since he was just sitting there with no one even near his booth. He reminded Itachi of his grandfather Hiashi; everyone avoided him when they could. He cleared his throat to get his attention. And when he looked at him, Itachi thought it rather strange.

The guy kind of looked just like him. Or, as it should be said, he looked like this guy. And by the way that he was looking back at him, he thought it too. "Are you interested in working in law?" His voice was soft and rather deep. Itachi nodded and he grabbed one of the pamphlets on the table. "I'll just be blunt with you," he said as he sat back and crossed his legs, "it will take years of schooling, high honors, and no distractions."

"I am aware of that," Itachi nodded as he pulled out his school file that his Dean gave to everyone that was coming when they did mock interviews; it was to act as their credentials. "I am at the top of my class and I only take honor classes." Itachi boasted a bit. Who did this guy think he was anyway? Itachi came to his stupid table already knowing all those things. "Are you an attorney?"

"Do you think they would let just anyone sit at this table labeled 'Law Attorneys'?" He smirked as he looked through his files. Itachi couldn't but smile; his mother always commented on how Itachi was known for his sarcastic humor. Itachi couldn't help but find it hilarious. "Yes," he answered, "I work as a private business lawyer. So I just deal with business men trying to cheat out others with long documents. I write them and read them."

"Sounds boring," Itachi answered bluntly.

"Well my boring job pays me about five-hundred dollars an hour," he said as he placed Itachi's folder down, "so I am not one to complain too much." He looked over the boy and thought to himself, "I never caught your name."

"I'm Itachi," he said as he stuck out his hand, but the man looked to be shocked by his name choice. Itachi felt flushed as the man looked at him like he had grown another head, "M-My grandmother suggested the name." He pulled his hand back when it looked like the man wasn't going to shake his hand. Itachi was thinking of giving his last name, but he didn't want to just get attention because he was a Hyuga, he couldn't rely on his name to get him through everything. "So," he tried to change the subject, "what schools do you suggest to go to?"

"Hm?" The man was pulled out of his daze as he blinked a few times, "I'm sorry, what did you ask?"

"Schools I should go to," Itachi restated. He was little annoyed that this man wasn't being very professional.

"Well," he started as he just looked at Itachi with more interest than before. "I mean…I went to Otogakure Law School, they have the best law school."

"Okay," Itachi took note of that and jotted it down.

"Or, if you wanted to stay close to home," he went on, "Konohagakure's Law school is second in the nation."

"I do have to stay close to home," Itachi muttered to himself, "be able to watch over Okaa-san and visit as much as I can…."

"You…" the man started but seemed to become hesitant to speak. "Your mother is rather important to you."

"Aren't all mother's important?" Itachi look up at him. "Why would I disregard my mother's feelings?"

"To be your own man," he shrugged, "go off and see the world without having her worry over every little thing." He sighed, "Maybe it was just me that could not wait to get out of this country."

"I cannot really judge your decisions sir, but I do know that my mother took care of me while going to school and working. I owe it to her to at least let her have an opinion on what I do. She taught me everything I know and will always be the first person I go to." Itachi nodded as he glanced over to another part of the gym.

"What about your father?" He asked.

"I don't have one," Itachi shrugged. "So I guess…I would not care what he had to say." Itachi looked back at him, "Thank you for all your help-"

"Want to go grab something to eat?" He suddenly asked as he stood up. "You are the only person that has come up to me all day and I really need something to eat. And I suppose that you could show me where your food court is," he grabbed his phone of the table and put up a sign that said 'out to lunch.'

"Sure," Itachi nodded as he began to walk with him to the one of the gym's exits. "I never got your name."

"Sasuke," he said, "I'm Sasuke."

"Nice to meet you Sasuke-san," Itachi said as he bowed his head to him.

"You're rather formal for someone your age."

"You can thank my mother for that too," Itachi said as he began to lead Sasuke through the halls to the food court, where some of the culinary clubs, bake sales, and other groups working food stands were set up. Sasuke nodded and just looked back down at the boy that began to point out certain stands. He only caught back into the conversation when Itachi had led him to a stand that was serving up bentos. "I usually don't buy these, but I don't like anything else," Itachi said, not sure why he was so open to the man he had just met. "They never put enough tomato in any of them."

"Tell me about it," Sasuke found himself saying without thinking. He then looked down at Itachi, "You like tomatoes?" Itachi nodded as he was about to pay for his bento, but Sasuke lightly put his hand down. "Two bentos with lots of tomato in them," Sasuke handed him a couple of bills and then looked down at Itachi, who was looking up at him with confusion. "I'm the adult, I'll pay."

"You sure?" Itachi asked as he held out a few lower priced bills to him, "You don't really have to."

"I think I know what I want to pay for," Sasuke poked his forehead. "Sorry Itachi-san, but you can get it next time."

Itachi couldn't help but smile as he rubbed his forehead. He nodded lightly, "Okay."

_(Line Break)_

"You don't play one sport?" Sasuke asked as the two were in the gym sitting against the wall behind his table, eating bentos, tomatoes they had bought from a produce stand by the gardening club, and Itachi had gotten himself a large helping of dangos. He looked to Itachi, "Just all those….nerd clubs?" Sasuke teased as Itachi flushed a bit and frowned.

"They are scholastic clubs and I used to play baseball and soccer when I was in primary school. I just grew out of it." He shrugged. "I don't see what's so fun about running around and hitting things; just seems a little silly to me."

Sasuke shook his head as he placed another tomato slice in his mouth. "I would have thought you would be into sports."

"That's not me. That's my brother," he said but jumped when he heard Sasuke choke a bit and then start coughing. "Are you okay?"

"You have a brother?" Sasuke asked with slight shock. Itachi nodded, "so you have a step-father?"

"No," Itachi shook his head. "We're twins, same 'no dad' for the both of us." Itachi explained and became a little worried when the man looked to be pale. "Are you okay Sasuke-san?"

"Twins….I should have guessed," he said under his breath as he looked up at the ceiling. Sasuke glanced back at him, "Where is he?"

Before Itachi could answer, they heard a loud crash and a bunch of yelling and people running over to the scene. "Speak of the devil," Itachi said as he got up. "That's probably him," Itachi walked over to the scene and Sasuke was quick to follow after him. He almost couldn't help but smile when he saw the pale, dark haired boy yelling at a blonde haired boy with blue eyes. He watched as Itachi ran over and began to hold his brother back while the blonde was being held back by a red head.

"You pushed me!" Madara yelled as he tried to pry from Itachi's grip, "I'll show you why I'm top of my karate class you blonde haired idiot!"

"Come on then un!" He yelled with a smirk as he tried to pull out from the red heads grip. "Let me go Sasori, un!"

"Put your brother on a leash," Itachi said as he kept pulling Madara. "My brother doesn't need him egging him on."

"My idiot brother doesn't egg your brother on Itachi," Sasori shot back with an unemotional expression. "Maybe that thing should be kept in his cage."

"What did you say to me?!" Madara glared harshly, "I'm about this close to taking you both down." They continued to yell insults at one another, and before Sasuke could do something about this, Neji came in and quickly picked up Madara so that he was over his shoulder. "Neji-oji! Put me down!"

"You have caused enough of a scene Madara," Neji said.

"And I think you've have your fun Deidara," Neji looked over to see a brown haired man pick up the blonde, who continued to wriggle. The man looked over and smiled nervously, "I'm their uncle, don't blame me for how they were raised."

"I'm telling Tou-san you said that," Deidara said with a smirk.

"Also their uncle," Neji nodded. "Hyuga Neji."

"Sabaku no Kankuro," he nodded back. "Come on," he said as he walked out while leading Sasori along his side, "we better get back before Temari blames me for why we're late."

"I'm very disappointed," Neji said as he put Madara down and glared at the crowd, "you all can move on now."

Sasuke wasn't surprised at how fast everyone cleared out. He knew that the second Neji saw him he would take the boys away without another word. Sasuke went back and collected all of Itachi's things and brought them back for him. He watched as Neji scolded the two boys; Madara looked down at his feet with a frown, and Itachi kept a straight face as he listened to each word. Sasuke took a deep breath as he walked over, "Here," he went over to Itachi, ignoring Neji to the best of his abilities, "brought these over."

"Sasuke," Neji said with a frown and slight glare, "what are you doing here?"

"You know him Neji-oji?" Itachi asked with slight surprise.

"Old classmates," Neji said not taking his eyes off of Sasuke. "You never answered."

"I was working a table," he said with a smirk, "the Dean wanted me to enlighten all the future lawyers."

"Kami help whoever went to you for advice," Neji scoffed.

"I went to him." Itachi stated. Neji went wide eyed and looked to him. "Sasuke-san was actually very helpful. Oh," he then put his hand on Madara's shoulder, "and this is my brother, Madara."

"Madara," Sasuke repeated with a light smile. Madara looked up at him and went wide eyed.

"Whoa," Madara said, "this guy looks just like you Itachi."

"Come on," Neji began to push the boys away and lead them to the exit, "we need to get home. Hikaru has been waiting to hang out with your two all day." He motioned them out, "go wait by the car, I'll be right there." He made sure they walked away and then turned back and glared at Sasuke. "You…You don't get to be happy to see them."

"And why don't I?" Sasuke asked with a slight glare, "All he knows is that I'm a lawyer. That's it."

"You don't have a right to be happy to see them then," Neji whispered harshly. "All you have done is foot the bill, and that is something I could have taken care of. She never needed anything from you; all she wanted was for you to be a part of their lives." He got very close and Sasuke kept his facial expression blank. "Hinata followed all of your rules, she had lied to them their whole lives about who you are and had been hounded by journalist that would have loved to throw her reputation in the garbage for not being able to give the father a name. So, don't try to bond with them, just forget that you ever saw them." He then backed away, "You had your chance to be a dad, and you missed it. Better luck next time."

"Hinata and I may not be able to say anything," Sasuke blurted out before Neji could walk away. "But the contract only states that we can't. It never stated that no one else can tell them. And if that were to happen, there would be no point to uphold that clause of the contract anymore." He didn't know why he was telling him this; he didn't know why that he used to read that contract over and over again while in school. But, he figured out why he did.

He actually saw them.

Even what little he knew, he could practically see himself in a child and it was the oddest feeling he has ever experienced.

It was a nice feeling though. Sasuke wanted to feel it again.

Or at least see them again.

Neji, on the other hand, drove in such an irritated silence that it made the other two uncomfortable. They were both in the back seat, finishing off everything Itachi had bought. Neji couldn't get the thought out of his head. He could just tell them; they were his nephew's and deserved to know. He wasn't doing this because of a business pack, hell; he didn't want anything to do with the Uchiha Company. As the business leader, he knew well enough that he could do fine and prosper without any aid, but it was just nice to have allies. Neji glanced back at them and when he did, he could see little Sasuke's sitting in his back seat. He looked back at the road and took a deep breath as he tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

"I…I know who your dad is." He stated bluntly.

Both boys blinked in confusion and then looked at one another. Madara looked to Neji, "I would guess that you would. What does it matter though?"

"What matters is that you were never given a name."

"Okaa-san told us that she didn't know his name," Itachi said as he held on to the skewer of dangos. "She didn't know who are father is, no one should know if she doesn't." He began to become skeptical as he put the skewer back on the plate. "How do you know?"

"Hinata told me," he answered with a nod and glanced back at them. They looked to be in shock. "Hinata told me, your aunt Hanabi, Hiashi, and my father. We know and your father damn well knows he has children." He gritted his teeth a bit, "and if I told you, I would get is so much trouble for it." He smirked a bit, "but I'm not too worried about that." He glanced back at them and then back at the road.

"His name is Sasuke Uchiha."

_(Line Break)_

Hinata was quick to give Neji as hard as a push as she could muster in her state of guilt, betrayal, and any other emotion that matched. "H-How dare you?!" She glared as she watched him get back to his feet. "You don't get to just do whatever you think is right!" She said with her eyes a puffy red and tears still falling. "Itachi….a-and Madara didn't need to know. Go look a-at what you did!" She yelled as she pointed in the direction of the other room where the boys were sitting with TenTen and their six year old nephew Hikaru. Hinata was quick to come over when Itachi called her screaming and yelling at how she was a liar. It nearly killed her when both boys glared at her when she walked in, Itachi was crying, and it had been a long time since he has down that, and Madara was just sitting on the ground with his knees pulled to his chest. She pulled Neji into another room, but she was unable to keep her voice down so that no one heard them. She was sure that she had alerted the whole family to her presence and anger. "They hate me now Neji! How could y-you do this to me? To us?"

"They have a damn right to know who the man that walked out on them was." Neji defended. He stood his ground even though it was hard for him to fight with Hinata. "You know who they saw today? Sasuke was there, and Itachi was practically drawn to him. Hell, they got lunch together."

"So you just tell him the man he just met with his father?!" Hinata yelled. She groaned as she began to pace the room. "Neji, I could lose the house! I may not be able to send them to school anymore because of this. They don't need him, they need a house and an education so they can grow and have a future! And you did it in a way that made me look like an awful mother! I-I," she began to cry more, "I have done everything I-I could for them…a-and now…" she slumped onto the bed in the guest room and buried her head in her hands. "Why?" she looked at him, "Just tell me why?"

"He…He told me that the contract only states you two can't say anything. It never states that someone else couldn't," he explained lightly as he sat down beside her and put his arm around her. He lightly pulled her into his chest and allowed her to cry. "I'll take care of you Hinata. I always have, and I will help you when you need it. I'll put the boys through school; you can live here if you want. I know you want to do this on your own, but sometimes you just can't."

"I made it twelve years," she said lightly as she looked up at him, "what do I do know?"

"It seems pointless to continue with the contract," he said as he rubbed her back. "Might as well tell them everything and maybe the secret can keep going," he suggested. "They know, but no one knows that they know yet."

Hinata smiled lightly, "Yeah," she wiped her eyes, "all I have to do is make sure they promise not to tell anyone." She stood up and tried to compose herself as she walked to the door. "Okay," she said lightly, "I can do this." She slowly opened the door and walked out to back into the living room. Hinata kept her head down as she sat across from the two boys that were in the same spot. She sat up lightly and looked over to TenTen, who smiled at her reassuringly.

"Hina-oba," Hikaru smiled as he walked over to her and climbed so that he sat on her lap. "Tachi and Dara are sad."

"I know Hikaru," she said as she stroked his brown hair. "It's my fault they are sad though," she admitted sadly, "I lied to them. So now, I have to tell them the truth."

"That's what good people do, right mama?" Hikaru looked over to TenTen.

"That's right Hikaru," she smiled and motioned him back over. "How about we go start on some dinner while they talk?"

"Okay," he jumped down and followed TenTen into the kitchen.

Hinata adjusted in her seat and looked over to Itachi and Madara, "I'm sorry." She said and waited from them to say something, but when they didn't she tried to continue. "I know that you're angry and that you must hate me right now. But you have to know that I never wanted to lie to you and it killed me every time you asked me and I would have to like again and again." She smiled lightly, "If you have anything to ask me I will tell you."

"Why did you lie?!" Itachi yelled as he stood up and glared at her. "I spent my life thinking that I had some bastard father who hurt my mother! But I spent an hour with….with him and he was great." His breathing slowed and Hinata just watched him. "Why?"

"Itachi, Madara," she placed her hands on her knees. "I was the heiress to the Hyuga clan," she stated and they looked at her with shock, "I was to take over the business and run the family as my father and grandfather did before me. Sasuke Uchiha is the Heir to his family. He is in line to run the company after his father and will run the family. We were business families and we are still allies." She shifted in her seat, "And when I found out I was pregnant, both families had a meeting." She wiped her eyes that became fresh with tears. "I-It was decided th-that to keep either family from using you two, who would rightfully be the next heirs to both families, I wouldn't say that Sasuke was the father, and Sasuke wouldn't say he had children with me." Hinata sobbed lightly as she looked down at her hands. "S-Sasuke didn't w-want to be a dad and I wasn't g-going to force h-him." She looked back at them with a light smile, "They offered to help me take care of you financial." She sniffed, "That's why I can send you to the best school this country has to offer, a-and why we don't have a pool," she laughed lightly. "A-All that money i-is so I can take care o-of you. It's h-how Sasuke took care of you b-both." She looked back at them, "If th-they find o-out I broke the c-contract," she sighed as she wiped her arms one more time. "I'm sorry."

Madara slowly got up and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "I won't tell Okaa-san; I don't need an Otou when I have you."

Hinata smiled and hugged him back. "Thank you Madara. I love you so much." She pulled back and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. He stepped back and they looked over to Itachi, who was still standing there. "If you would like to be left alone-"

"Where does he live," Itachi asked bluntly.

"The…The Uchiha estate, I would assume he lived in a branch house for the time being." She answered un-happy with what was going to happen. "You are a smart boy Itachi. Don't do anything rash."

"I've actually been thinking about this for a long time." Itachi said as he got up and walked out of the house. Hinata followed after him, with Madara on her heels.

"Itachi!" She called after he got into the back seat of a car with a Hyuga driver already taking off. "Itachi wait!" She stopped as she watched the car drive off. "Oh no," she ran back in, "Madara, you stay with TenTen," she called as she began to make her way to her father's office that was in the main house.

"But I want to help." He yelled back, but Hinata was long gone by then.

Hinata flung open the door, which mad her father whip his head. "Hinata," he looked at her with confusion, "you should be at work."

She was panting lightly, "I told them." She admitted with a worried face. "And Itachi just took one of your drivers to the Uchiha estate."

"Shit."

_(Line Break)_

Itachi didn't really know what he was doing. He was standing there at the gates without as much as an idea of what to do next. He was angry, sad, and nearly everything in between. He wanted to do something, but he didn't know what. He walked up to the man that operated the gates and looked at him, "My name is Itachi and I'm here to see Sasuke Uchiha." The guard looked away from his small TV and looked at him and nearly did a double take. Itachi nearly seethed since he knew what he was thinking; he could see how much he looked like Sasuke. It made him crazy with anger. "I need to see him now!"

"I can't just let you in kid," the guy said as he sat up in his seat. "You need a proper appointment and-and…jeez," he looked around, "where is your mother?"

"Forget this," Itachi rolled his eyes and walked up to the gate as he pulled off his tie and rolled up his sleeves.

"Don't do that kid," the guard got up and tried to get out the door as Itachi climbed up and over the fence. "Hey!" Once he was out, Itachi was already over. "Damn," he grabbed his walkie-talkie, "I got a kid trying to break in. He's past the gate and headed up to the main house."

Itachi ran as fast as he could through the grass and then went to make another jump over another fence that lead into the backyard. He looked over his shoulder and saw that three guards were after him. Once over, he ran through the yard, but came to a halt when he saw three more guards blocking his exit. He turned around but more were around him. "Hands up boy!" One yelled as he shined the flashlight right in his face. Itachi complied, but kept his eyes peeled. He wished he was better at the Hyuga style fighting like Madara was.

"What the hell is going on!?" Fugaku came out of his home with a hard glare.

"This boy was trying to break in," one guard come up and grabbed the back of Itachi's shirt collar and made him face Fugaku. "The police had been called in."

"What is it?" Mikoto came out but was stunned when her eyes landed on the boy. "Itachi…" she whispered lightly with a smile.

"Who?" Fugaku looked at her, "How do you know him?"

"Look at him you idiot," Mikoto hit his shoulder with a smile and motioned back to him. "This is little Itachi," she ran over to him. "Let him go," she ordered and once the guard let him go, Itachi was embraced by the woman. "I've waited so long to see you."

"Grandmother?" Itachi asked with slight shock. He just wanted to see Sasuke…he didn't know what to do know. "You…You named me."

"I guess I did," she cried happily as she looked at him and stroked his face. "Gosh…you're so handsome."

"Mikoto," Fugaku said as he walked up to them, "let him go."

"Like hell I will!" She yelled back at Fugaku. "Thanks to you this may be the first and last time I see him. I'll hold him for as long as I can."

"Itachi."

They all looked over to see Sasuke, he stood there with a stoic face, but his eyes were enough to tell them he was just as surprised. Itachi pulled away from Mikoto and calmly walked up to Sasuke. Sasuke bent down on one knee as he watched him walk up to him. They had nearly the same expression. Just Itachi got close enough, he pounced. Itachi pinned Sasuke under him and punched him over and over. Once everyone was over the shock, a guard ran over and pulled the boy off of him. Itachi began to kick and scream, "I hate you! I regret ever meeting you and I hope you burn in hell! Let me go!" Itachi yelled as he thrashed around and glared at Sasuke, "You hurt my mother! I will never forgive you! You stupid bastard!" Itachi continued to yell, but it faded since the guard had taken him away.

Sasuke continued to lie there.

It's all he could really do.

**(Line Break)**

_~The Reunion~_

Hinata gave another worried look over her two boys as they stood in her bathroom. "Madara can I please just do something with your hair?" She nervously tried to touch his hair but she didn't want to anger him. Madara sighed as he handed her a brush and gritted his teeth as she began to brush through his mess of hair. "I want you both to be nice to Lord and Lady Uchiha, Itachi," she stressed as she looked to him. Itachi just grunted as he fixed his dark red suit vest. "You are lucky that they didn't press charges for what you did, and that your grandfather came himself to pick you up." She began to brush back Madara's hair and slick it back with hair gel. "You are going to say your sorry-"

"Never," he said with a glare as he put in his contacts. "I have nothing to say to him. I am only doing this because Grandfather Hyuga asked the whole family to come and talk about what just happened." He blinked a few times and looked to her. "I protect you Okaa-san." Hinata looked at him with slight shock. "I have to be sure that he learns to never hurt you again."

"Itachi," she cleaned off her hands with a towel and grabbed his shoulders. Hinata crouched down so she was eye level with him. "Thank you, but I'll deal with Sasuke." She smiled, "My father taught me how to fight my own battles, just like how he taught you."

"I was going to protect you too." Madara said as he looked to her. His suit jacket was a dark orange. "I'm just not hot headed like the weasel."

"I stood up for Okaa-san while you cried into her arms," Itachi shot back with a glare.

"Yeah, now I'll give you a turn to cry," and before Hinata could do anything, Madara punched Itachi in the face. Hinata tried her best to pull Itachi off of him, but she got hit in the eye. Hinata reeled back as she held her eye and the two stopped and looked to her. "S-Sorry?" Madara said not sure if it was his fault.

"Don't," Hinata put her free hand up. "I just…I need minute," she motioned them out. The two walked out with slight shame and they both flinched when she closed and locked the bathroom door.

"Way to go," Itachi said under his breath as he crossed his arms.

Madara was about to go for another blow, but he glanced back to the door and took in a few deep breaths. "I'm just mad you got to be the one to meet him and hit him," he admitted as he took a seat on their mother's bed. "I mean…you always get to do everything, and there I was, thinking I could just make Okaa-san happy by talking to her."

"This has to be the first time I went out and did something and you talked with Okaa-san," Itachi said with a smirk.

"I know," Madara smiled. "But now," he frowned a bit, "we have to see him, and his parents." Madara sighed as he lied back, "I hope we don't get Okaa-san in trouble; remember that contract," he asked and Itachi nodded, "she really wants to make sure that we still get that money."

"Well this is what has been putting us through school for the last twelve years," Itachi said as he began pace back and forth. "But we can down grade," he muttered to himself. "Sure, I won't have the best credentials, but I know that I can just test to prove myself." He stopped and looked over to Madara, "You on the other hand," he smirked, "you'll finally be around peers at your level."

"I would hit you if Okaa-san wasn't angry with us," Madara threatened.

"Alright," Hinata stepped out from the bathroom with a light smile. She didn't look like she was hit in the eye. She was wearing some make up, but both boys knew their mother didn't use as much as she did tonight; light pink lip stick, sparkly white eye shadow, black eye liner, and her eyelashes looked darker and thicker. Hinata was wearing a light pink purple dress that came under her knees and her hair was pulled back into a curled ponytail. She wore strappy heeled sandals that didn't have that high of a heel. "I'm not angry, my eye isn't bad, and we are about ten minutes late," she began to usher them out as she grabbed her black over coat, purse, and car keys. "You all remember your lessons with grandfather?"

"Don't speak until spoken too." Itachi recited.

"Do not eat until the head of the house and their family eats." Madara drawled and then ran up to grab the front. "Dibs!" He smiled brightly.

"Eldest always gets front seat," Itachi said as he stood beside him. "Sit in back otōto."

"It was five minutes," Madara shot back.

"I'm not dealing with this right now," Hinata said as she walked to the driver side. "Both of you sit in the back."

"Okaa-san!" They both said as they looked to her and she smiled at them.

"We are late, I might add again," she said as she started the car. She giggled as they both groaned and got into the back seat. Hinata glanced at them as she backed out of the driveway, "I love you guys," she smiled.

"Love you too," they both muttered out as they sat there.

_(Line Break)_

"Wow," Hanabi smirked as she stood in a woman's black business suit with a white dress shirt under her blazer, "do you guys ever get any taller?" She teased as she held a glass of wine and bent down a bit just to push the point.

"I'm sorry," Madara looked at her with an evil smile, "I almost didn't realize it was you Hana-oba. You got so old looking that I thought you were great grandmother Hyuga."

"Listen up you little runt," She glared with a smirk, "just wait till I get you back in the dojo. Oh-ho-ho, we'll see who gets the last laugh."

"Will that be before or after you try to sneak in your weirdo boyfriend?" Itachi asked and then took a drink of water. He and Madara walked away and hi-fived as Hanabi muttered curses under her breath. They went back over to where Hinata was sitting away from the group with a glass of wine (her second one they might add) and just looking down at her phone. "You okay?" Itachi asked quietly as he set his cup down on a coffee table.

"Fine," she smiled up at him as she slipped her phone back into her purse. "Go enjoy yourself and be sure to get an extra slice of cake," she smiled and giggled lightly. "You two are practically the guests of honor."

"It's not that great," Madara admitted as he sat beside her. "Lady Uchiha hasn't stopped hugging me and then crying."

"She's just happy to see you," She stroked his hair, "Lady Uchiha never thought she would see the day when she would meet you both in person."

"She's met us before?" Itachi asked as he continued to stand.

"I sent pictures," Hinata nodded and explained. "Just a few baby pictures; I didn't want to push my luck."

"Hinata," the three looked over and Hinata quickly stood up when she saw that it was Sasuke. She had to admit, he looked amazing in a suit; he always did. She blushed lightly as she dusted off her dress and took a little breath. "I'm glad you could make it."

"I really didn't have much of a choice," she joked lightly and shrugged. "M-My father asked us to come a-and that usually means I-I have to…" she trailed off as she looked at the floor.

Sasuke smirked, "You haven't changed a bit," he shook his head as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "You look great."

"You…You don't even look that old," she laughed lightly and shifted on her feet. "And thanks…you are very handsome."

"Do you…" he motioned over into the kitchen, "you want to go grab another drink?"

Before Hinata could answer, Itachi and Madara stood in front of her with their arms crossed and with a glare. "No, but she will allow you to get her a drink." Madara said.

"We'll take some cola too," Itachi said as he puffed out his chest a bit. "Unless," he was almost mocking him, "you don't want to bother to help us more than just giving us the money to go buy drinks elsewhere?"

"Itachi," Hinata scolded lightly and looked back to Sasuke, who lost all emotion in his expression. "I'm sorry." She bowed lightly.

"Don't be," he said lightly and bowed back, "he's a smart kid. And I deserve a lot more than hurtful words."

"I already punched you," Itachi added.

"That may have been too far," he smirked down at him. He poked his forehead, "Sorry Itachi, maybe we can get along better some other time." He walked off as Itachi held his forehead and glared at him. Itachi muttered under his breath and then turned so he wouldn't have to look at him.

Hinata giggled lightly as she looked down at him, only to stop when she saw Itachi's glare. "Sorry," she smiled kindly, "but seeing you be so…emotional is…." She smiled sadly as she caressed his face, "it reminds me of a hot headed Sasuke."

"I don't want to remind you of him," he said lightly. "I don't want to be anything like him."

Hinata bent down and whispered in his ear, "I think you are much smarter than him Itachi." She kissed his cheeks as he blushed lightly, "don't worry about who you are like. You are Itachi Hyuga and that's the only person you need to worry about." She patted her shoulder and walked off to grab another drink.

Madara stepped over to stand by his brother, "Why don't we just leave dog crap on his door?"

"Please Madara," Itachi looked at him with a smirk, "we are Hyugas. We know how to deal with the Uchiha clan much better than that." Madara smirked and nodded as they both watched the crowd of adults.

"I just have a question," Madara whispered to him. Itachi cocked his brow at Madara. "Do…Do we have to call him Otou-san?" The question was simple, yet it left them both silent. Isn't that what they always wanted? Someone to call their father and to spend time with every day like other normal families? It was also tough since Itachi was aggravated with him, but Madara seemed to be indifferent on the matter, like he didn't care.

"By the contract," Itachi said after clearing his throat, "we are not allowed to. But seeing as to what this dinner is all about…" he trailed off as he pulled at his tie. "I think we will find out when the time comes."

Madara nodded, "I can live with that." He smirked and nudged him, "you want to go grab dessert while no one's looking?"

"Why would you ask me such a stupid question?" Itachi looked at him and smirked, "Of course I do."

Meanwhile, Hinata downed another glass of wine and looked around for a new bottle. Hinata usually never drank, but she got into the situation with drinking, she thought she might be able to get out of it with drinking. "Jeez Onee," Hanabi said as she stood by her at the liquor bar, "I thought you were a nurse."

"I-I know what happens," she nodded as she popped open another bottle. "But I can't do this imouto," she shook her head with worry and fear, "I-I can't even look at him without….without feeling sad…and somewhat aroused."

"Number one," Hanabi took the glass out of her hands, "that is so gross. And two, that is probably the wine bottle you drank talking." She placed the glass back on the counter. "Hinata, you're just nervous and when you see the asshat, you see the father to your kids, but just remember," Hanabi grabbed Hinata's shoulders. "He left you and now there is a hot red head thinking about you right now?"

"R-Really?" Hinata asked with a light blush. "You think so?"

"I know so," she nodded. "But keep your wits and try to get through dinner without throwing up." Hinata nodded and Hanabi smiled at her. "Good," she led her over to a seat and sat her down. "I'm going to get you some water." Hinata just sat back and closed her eyes. The taste of wine was still in her mouth and her head was still spinning a bit.

"You drunk?" Hinata looked up to see Neji took a seat next to her.

"I wish," she sighed as she rubbed her temples. "How much longer until dinner?"

"About ten minutes," he said lightly. "Hiashi-sama is just trying to be sure the mood is light and that no one pisses off Uchiha-sama more than he already is." He looked over to her and put his hand on her knee. "This is my fault, and I'm sorry."

"Don't be Neji-nii," she smiled lightly as she turned her head to look at him. "You were just doing what you thought was best for Itachi and Madara, and I thank you for that."

"I could have done it…better."

"That I have to agree on," she laughed lightly as he smirked. "All we do know is work through it to the best of our abilities."

"Everyone please come to the dining hall," a butler said as he opened the doors to the grand room. "Dinner is to be served." Hinata and Neji stood up and walked over to where their father was. Fugaku sat at one end of the table, while Hiashi sat at the other. The Hyuga family (not including the two boys) waited for the Uchiha side to sit and then followed. Hinata looked about at the two empty seat at either side of her; she became worried and as she was about to excuse herself, the butler came out of the kitchen with her boys. "Please, Hyuga-san," he said dully, "the kitchen is not for children."

"Of course," she nodded to him, "they will not bother the workers." She looked to them and motioned for them to sit. Itachi sat on her right and Madara at her left. "Anything to say?"

"We are very sorry for being late," they both said in perfect unison.

"What well behaved boys you have Hinata-san," Fugaku complimented.

"Thank you Lord Uchiha," she nodded to him.

"If only they could control their unruly emotions."

Hinata felt a bit stiff as she kept her eyes straight. She wanted to say something, she wanted to do something, but she was in trouble enough as it was. No way was she going to push her limits.

"Watch yourself," they were all surprised when the threat came from Hiashi. He calmly picked up a glass of water and held it to his lips. "My grandsons will not be treated with such disrespect from you, Uchiha." He then took a drink as if nothing happened. "I no longer wish to joke around with all these pleasantries," he put his glass down; "We all know why we are here. We might as well get on with it."

"Very well," Fugaku sat as straight as he could and spoke. "Hinata broke our contract and in turn we are cutting off all her funding."

"Hinata-sama did no such thing," Neji spoke up as he looked to Fugaku, "I was the one that told them."

"It doesn't matter," Fugaku continued even as the food was being served. "Hinata knew what was to happen if anyone spoke of it. Your lack of restraint is on her." He narrowed his eyes. "And she will take her punishment as stated."

"It isn't stated though," Sasuke said as he ate. They all looked to him. He swallowed and wiped his mouth with his napkin. He looked to his father, "there was never anything written out of what would happen if the contract was broken. Not to mention the contract only stated that Hinata and I could not speak of it for business gain. What happened was a simple outburst by a branch member of the Hyuga clan." He shrugged, "It never stated that could not happen."

"Do not try to talk your way out of this either Sasuke," Fugaku threatened, "you saw that he," he motioned to Itachi, "was there and should have left."

"I had promised to work," he shot back, "remember how you said to honor a promise?"

"Don't start."

"Enough," Mikoto looked between the two with a scolding expression. "You are grown men fighting like children. We are here to discuss what happened, and by what I am seeing, there is no point to keep up this contract."

"I have put out a lot of money to keep this quiet Mikoto," Fugaku reminded, "if this were to get out-"

"The Hyuga clan will take care of it," Hiashi said as he cut into his steak. "We are prepared to deal with something of this nature and we will be sure no one is slandered-"

"Except that now my sister looks like a whore," Hanabi muttered as she glared to Sasuke. "Just a one night stand gone wrong to you, right?"

"Hanabi," Hiashi warned, "hold your tongue."

"Why?" Hanabi looked at him with question. "I am the Heiress to this clan because of him. He kept everything while Hinata gave up her title, her right to run the company, and all to protect him?" She motioned to Sasuke.

"You…" Itachi looked to Hinata with shock, "you gave up your title…because of us?"

"No," Hinata assured him, "my…my position would only bring more spot light on you both." She placed her hands on her lap, "The last thing I wanted was for you to have to grow up like I did. Lessons, being surrounded by reports, not being able to go outside without the fear that someone might be waiting to kidnap you…" she trailed off as she wrung her hands together. Hinata smiled at him, "This was for the best."

"You could be a rich company owner if it wasn't for us," Madara sat back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. "You had to take care of us and go to school to be a nurse."

"I didn't know that you had to do all that," Sasuke said as he looked to her.

"Well, I thought I would have no need to talk to you anymore," she shrugged lightly.

"I'm sorry-"

"Stop," she held up her hands. "I don't need your sympathy." Hinata sighed lightly as she looked at him, "All I want is to sort this out and get on with our lives."

"We are doing as I stated," Fugaku stated, "We are taking what is left of our aid."

"I'll put them through school," Sasuke said right after. He continued before his father could yell at him, "I just ask that I get to see them-"

"No."

They all stopped and looked to Hinata and a very shocked Sasuke. They were all surprised she had said it so quickly and bluntly. Hiashi nearly choked on his own dinner.

"What?" Sasuke put his fork down.

"You don't get to offer that," she looked at him like he was crazy. "You don't just get to buy your way back into their lives like none of this ever happened." She clutched the napkin in her hands tighter. "I…I needed you back when I was pregnant. I wanted you to be a part of their lived back then, but…but then you said it. 'I will not be a father.' That's what you said about the matter," she accused him, "I-I was confused, hurt, a-and betrayed. I mean…you told me you loved me." She stood up and put her hands on the table, "And I said it back. That night you took me to that stupid party!" She threw down her napkin, "It is not my fault that you now see how precious a-and wonderful they are," she motioned to Madara and Itachi, "I-I moved on a-and I have a boyfriend," she admitted. "I don't need your money. I'll find a way to put Itachi and Madara through school, no matter what it takes." She stood up straight, "Thank you for the dinner Lord Uchiha," she bowed to him. She looked down to Madara and Itachi, "You may stay and go home with your grandfather if you like."

"Thank you dinner Lord Uchiha," Itachi said calmly as he stood up.

"Yes," Madara bowed, "thank you." He stood up and they both followed Hinata out of the dining hall.

Hiashi sighed as he sat back, "I guess we are all at an agreement." He stood, "I'll be sure to hand the account back over to you and we go back to as before; Hinata is the mother of two children, and if it gets out on who the father is," he shrugged, "the Hyuga Clan will deal with it."

"Fine," Fugaku said as he tossed his napkin down and pinched the bridge of his nose. They rest of the Hyuga family left and left the three at the table still covered in food. Fugaku looked up and saw the glare from Mikoto. "What?"

"I hope you're happy," she got up, "don't come to bed." She said as she walked out.

Fugaku groaned and then looked over to Sasuke, "Are you going to leave me here too?"

"I think we both can sit here and think of the mistakes we have made," Sasuke suggested as he placed his elbows on the table and rested his head on folded hands. "I really wished that I could have been a part of their lives."

"Then why didn't you say anything?" He asked with confusion, "I would have given you a house to live in and anything you needed to take care of all of you."

"I was leaving anyway," he shrugged, "I would have been gone for most of her pregnancy and their childhood. I remember my childhood," he looked to him, "Otuo-san was too busy with work to come Sasuke. He couldn't come to the game Sasuke. He sent you a card for your birthday, be sure to thank him when he gets back. Sorry Sasuke," he glared, "by Otuo-san had to miss your graduation from one of the best Academy in the whole country with top honors and about every sports honor there is." He groaned, "Look how I turned out; got my girlfriend pregnant with twins and just paid her to keep her mouth shut." He sighed as he sat back, "And now," he smirked, "I will never get a chance to be with them again."

"If there is one thing I know about you Sasuke, its persistence," Fugaku looked ahead. "Not to mention, this is Hinata we are talking about. Soon enough, she will give you another chance. You'll just have to prove your worth her time again."

"It's harder than it sounds."

**(Next One)**

_~A Look Into the Past~_

_Hinata Hyuga was one of the nicest and brightest girls of her Academy. _

_She ranked in the top five percent of her class and had high honors. She was part of the school committee: class secretary, a member of an academic club and book club, and was currently number one student in her Home Economics class. And she was sure to be able to keep up that good grade, so when her teacher began to explain a new assignment to the class, he was sure to pair up the students by their abilities so that his slackers couldn't mooch off his top students. This only caused two of his top student's great discomfort when it came to the pairing. Hinata knew that her partner would be rather indifferent about the whole thing, but the thought of having to work with him was unpleasant. _

_Never in a million years would she think she would take care of a (fake) baby with the Sasuke Uchiha. _

_It was as crazy as the idea that the two would actually be on friendly terms. She was kept away from him when her year older cousin, Neji, who was in the grade above them, made it very clear that he did not like Sasuke when he had to lead the tour group for the upcoming freshmen. He was assigned to the group with the Uchiha in it while Hinata was in a group with Lee as her guide. Then on the two would always be at each other's throats when it came to academics and (mostly) sports. _

_So, it wasn't too much of her surprise when Hinata walked into the cafeteria with a robotic baby in her arms while the Uchiha held the baby carrier, that Neji made it his business to get to the bottom of what was going on. It was close to the end of the year and that meant that Neji was going to graduated and go on to Konohagakure University while Hinata was left unprotected at the Academy. Hinata was a little embarrassed as she sat at a table while Sasuke and Neji talked out what exactly was going on and what Neji would do to him if Hinata got hurt. Hinata just looked over the assignment sheet and all the notes that their teacher had given to them to better prepare them for the situation. Each week the couple would get a new scenario that would be picked at random. Right now, Hinata was a stay at home mother while Sasuke worked an office job. _

_A rather average family. _

_Hinata sighed lightly as Sasuke sat back down and her cousin stalked away in a foul mood. "S-Sorry about h-him," she sighed lightly as she kept her eyes on the robotic baby. There was no way that she would be able to look into such harsh onyx eyes. _

"_Whatever," Sasuke scoffed not really caring about the whole thing. All he wanted to be sure was that he passed the class with an A and that was it. Hinata was the perfect partner and their scenario was great since it meant that she would deal with the baby for the most part. Sasuke had never worked with children but he was sure that if he kept getting good scenarios, which he should, this would be an easy assignment. He glanced over at her and couldn't help but smile when he saw how she smiled at the baby; he didn't know why it was so "heart-warming" since it wasn't even a real baby. Sasuke would admit that Hinata was very attractive but he would never admit that he liked her in any way. Even though he knew that his father knew, the man would never tell anyone. Not to mention that even Naruto could see that his friend slash rival had a crush on the blue haired Hyuga. But that was neither here or there, all he had to worry about was his grade. "I have practice after school every day, but I'll be able to take care of the thing on the weekends." _

"_It's a-a g-girl," Hinata informed lightly as she placed the baby in her carrier._

"_So?" He asked. _

"_I-I just th-thought it w-would be best n-not to call h-her 'it'…" she trailed off with a shrug. _

"_I'm going to grab lunch, you can just tell me days when you're too busy to take care of…her." He said as he stood up and left Hinata at the table to rock the baby that didn't need to be rocked. He shook his head with a smirk at the idea of how excited she was about the whole issue, but it made him happy to see her so happy. Hinata, on the other hand, was rather excited about the whole idea, not because she was able to get the Academy's heart throb to be her partner, but because she got to try to be a mother. One of Hinata's dreams was to be a mother one day, a daughter named after her mother would be perfect. She loved taking care of her sister and younger cousins, but now they were too old to let her baby them. Hinata was sure that she could be a great mother. Hinata was about to go up and get her own lunch, making sure that the baby was strapped in and comfortable, but as she got up Sasuke patted her shoulder. "I got you something," he said calmly as he sat down. Hinata looked to him with shock and he just smirked, "It's my job to take care of you both, right?" _

"_I-I guess," she blushed as she sat back down across from him. "Th-Thank you Uchiha-san." _

"_You can call me Sasuke," he said dully as he handed her a bento and then began to eat his. _

"_O-Okay," she smiled at him and blushed. "Th-Then call me H-Hinata." _

"_Alright," he smirked at her. Hinata just looked down at her bento and began to eat. "So, what is the plan?" _

"_I-I guess I can just take care o-of her," she said as she looked over to the baby that looked to be in a sleep mode. "I-I don't think that my b-book club would m-mind that I have th-the baby with me." She shrugged with a light smile as she glanced up at him, "I-I don't s-see w-why to make th-this complicated."_

"_Alright," he nodded. "We can discuss a plan each week on how to deal with each new scenario we get."_

"_S-Sounds l-like a pl-plan," she smiled brightly. "I-I think this w-will be gr-great." _

"_Hn." _

(Line Break)

"_Ne, S-Sasuke-san?" Hinata asked lightly as she was seated beside the male while in Math class; she wasn't really sure why he had started sitting by her, but she never questioned the Uchiha's actions. "I-I was wondering…" she blushed lightly when he finally looked over to her and with a cocked brow. "I-I mean…c-can you w-watch her a-after school t-today?" She asked lightly as she motioned over to the baby in its carrier. _

"_Why?" Sasuke wasn't too keen on the fact of having to take care of the thing; he just wanted an A. "I have practice after school." _

"_I-It's only for a l-little while," she tried to reassure him with a light smile. "I-I just have to d-do something q-quick and I won't b-be able to t-take her in w-with me." She really didn't want to explain why she couldn't but she just hoped that he would believe her on the matter. _

"_Whatever," he sighed as he went to working on his homework again, "just be quick to pick her up in the gym alright?" _

"_O-Of course," she smiled._

_Once the bell rang, Sasuke picked up the baby carrier and walked off to the gym like he usually did as Hinata walked off to the office in hopes to be as quick as she could. Sasuke was proven right when he walked into the gym and was quickly mocked. "Jeez teme," Naruto snorted as he pointed at him, "you gotta breast feed the thing too?" _

"_Shut it dobe," he sneered at her and lightly placed he book bag and carrier in a safe place on the bleachers. "Unlike you, I take pride in getting good grades." _

"_So you decide that acting like a mother would get you this good grade?" He teased. _

"_My partner needed to do something; she'll be back soon enough." He said as he looked over to one of the younger students, "You," he called over as the kid looked to about wet his pants. "Come here," he motioned the smaller boy over that played on a lower level basketball team. "Watch her until I get out," he ordered and the kid nodded as he sat by the carrier. _

"_Her?" Naruto chuckled as he followed Sasuke into the locker room to change. _

"_Yes," he glared at him. "Can you please drop the fact about this? Only a moron like you could get so much entertainment from it." _

"_Teme, it is just way too funny." _

"_You laughing about Sasuke's baby," Kiba jumped in as he put on his shirt. "I saw you walking around with that thing," he snickered, "are you already whipped by your fake wife?" _

"_I'm no whipped," Sasuke said as he opened up his locker. "Part of the project is sharing responsibilities and I can take care of a kid." _

"_Wouldn't a good father not leave his kid alone?" Kiba asked._

"_Dude," Naruto looked to Kiba with mocking concern, "that's Sasuke's daughter. She doesn't belong in a place like this." The two busted out laughing as Sasuke walked out as he put on his shirt on. _

"_Morons," he muttered as he went back over to the shivering underclassmen. "Go," he ordered him away and the guy was quick to run off. Sasuke looked to the baby doll and sighed, "What's the big deal? You don't do much anyway," he shrugged and went to warming up. Without any real issues with the doll, Sasuke went off to run a few laps around the gym with the other guys. Everything was going so well, his coach came in and they were in the middle of drills when they heard crying. _

"_The hell," Asuma looked around and spotted the baby carrier as the others snickered. Sasuke felt his ears burn red. "Who's the one in Home Ec.?" He asked with a sigh since he usually hated this month. He was rather surprised to see Sasuke raise his hand. "Really?" He asked, "You?" _

"_He just wants to know how to be a good wife sensei," Naruto laughed and the others joined in. Before Sasuke could beat Naruto, Naruto put his hands up, "I-I'm joking…" he said between his laughing. _

"_Uchiha," Asuma said as he motioned to the crying doll. "Go take care of it and next time, don't bring it to class." _

"_That's his daughter!" Kiba jumped in as he was holding his middle as they all laughed. _

_Sasuke grumbled under his breath as he went over to the carrier and tried to think of what to do. He carefully picked the baby up and tried to soothe it by rubbing circles on the doll's back and rocking back and forth. It only caused the others to laugh and even Asuma chuckled at the site. Seeing Sasuke care for something was too funny to pass up. Sasuke grunted as he went to walk out of the room, but he heard the doors open, _

_Hinata peeked in and hoped that no one was without their shirts. She blushed lightly as she looked over to the team of boys that began to notice her presence, and then she scanned the room for Sasuke. Hinata smiled and laughed lightly as she saw Sasuke trying (and failing) to get the baby to stop crying. She quickly jogged over, "S-Sorry," she blushed a bit darker as she took the doll from him, "i-it was a b-bit longer than I-I thought." She smiled as he slumped down on the bench and ran his hand through his hair. "Y-You did r-really well," she complimented. _

_Sasuke scoffed, "please," he glanced at her, "she stopped crying the second you took her." He smirked as she blushed but didn't say anything since she knew he was right. Hinata was just too motherly for her own good. He sighed but then went stiff when he felt a light kiss on his cheek. His head snapped over to Hinata, who had her own blush as she gazed at her feet. _

"_I-I still th-think you d-did great," she complimented. "I-I'll let y-you get b-back to practice," she said as she grabbed the carrier and walked out of the gym. _

_They were all in silence as Sasuke just sat there with his cheeks turning a light pink. _

"_Damn Sasuke-teme," Naruto smiled, "I didn't know Hinata was your husband." _

_Sasuke was quick to run over and tackle the male to the ground as the others laughed and Asuma tried to break up the fight. _

**(Next One)**

_~Family Conflicts~_

Hinata twiddled her fingers nervously as she sat at a nicely made table in the middle of the best restaurant in town. She avoided pushing her forefingers together, but that habit was about to make a shining comeback. She was dressed in a form-fitting dark pink dress with black wedged heels and silver bracelets, necklace, and earrings. Her blue hair was lightly curled and just left to fall down her back and over her shoulders. She had been hanging out a lot with Gaara, but it was usually going out for coffee or taking walks together; this was the first time that they were going out for dinner. A really nice dinner that had not been her idea; Hinata had offered to make dinner, but he thought it best for them to go out like normal couples.

Couples…

It made Hinata blush to think that she had really gotten herself a boyfriend. She only had one boyfriend and she remembered where that got her. Speaking of that, she checked her phone to see if she had heard anything from her two boys, who were staying at Neji's for the weekend as punishment for getting into a fight at school. Again, she liked to add. Hinata didn't know what was going on, but her boys had been expressing their anger towards two other boys that were happy to through it right back at them. She had sat in the Dean's office and listened as he scolded them and threatened that detention was the least of their worries; the boys they had taken a liking to fighting with were exchange students from allied nations and children to a powerful business man. Hinata promised that they would be properly punished. Hinata was going to send them to spend the weekend with her father, but even she knew that would be a little cruel, so she went with Neji instead.

Hinata sighed lightly as she put her phone away and picked up her glass of water. Everything was building up that she was sure that she was going to explode from her nervousness. As Hinata was finally going to break and order a big glass of wine, she nearly jumped when someone sat down across from her. Hinata covered her mouth since she nearly spit out her water as the man chuckled, "Didn't think I was going to show up?" Gaara teased as he unbuttoned his suit jacket and placed his hat on the table. He smiled as she blushed lightly and looked away. He was dressed in a white dress shirt with a dark red tie, black pants, and jacket. "Sorry I'm so late," he said, "I had a little trouble getting ready." He explained.

"I know the feeling," she said with a light smile as she thought back to how Itachi and Madara were begging her not to leave. Since they found out they had a living father who was well aware of them; they didn't want to have deal with the idea that they would have to get another one. Hinata tried to tell them that she wasn't going to get married; Itachi was quick to point out that dates lead to marriage and more kids. Hinata flushed and told them to stop worrying and get ready for TenTen when she came to get them.

"I don't think you do," he chuckled lightly as he took off his suit jacket. Hinata looked at him with confusion. Gaara smiled lightly, "I…I haven't been completely honest with you…."

"You…" she put her hands on her lap, "you're married, aren't you?" She asked lightly. Hinata always feared that; she knew that a good looking man like him most have been surrounded by many beautiful woman.

"No," he quickly assured her, "well…not anymore. I am for sure not married to her anymore." He blushed lightly as she fidgeted in her seat. "Where….where you ever married?"

Hinata shook her head, "Never."

"Right," he sighed, "I feel like an asshole."

"Don't," she smiled lightly, "I know what a…asshole is…" she said lightly as the waitress came over. "Can," she looked to the young woman, "can I get a large glass of red wine?"

"Two please," Gaara added. She nodded and walked off as Gaara looked her, "But I do have something to confess." He reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a photo. "I've got kids…" he said and seemed to be waiting for her reaction. He was surprised when she heard her laughing, "Is that a good laugh?"

Hinata nodded as she opened up her purse, "It's perfect," she looked at him, "I've got twin boys." She held up a photo, "you want to see them?" He nodded and they exchanged photos. Their smiles slowly fell as they looked over the photos since, to their utter shock; they seem to have met these boys before. Yep…they had heard about these kids already. "Are…" Hinata looked over the photo of a red haired boy and a blonde one, "are they Sasori-baka and Deidara-baka?"

"Are these the Hyuga-temes?"

They looked at each other and Hinata blushed red, "Oh no," she put the photo on the table and put her head in her heads. "I'm so sorry," she shook her head in hopes to wake up from this nightmare she was in. Her boys beat up her boyfriend's boys.

"No, don't be," he tried to comfort her as he put the photo down. "My boys deserve to have their asses kicked once in a while." Hinata looked up at him with a light smile, "I'm sorry that they have been harassing your boys."

"Itachi and Madara have enough pride to fill an ocean."

"Sasori and Deidara have enough smart ass comments to build a monument."

They both laughed lightly as the waitress came over with wine. "Y-You should have seen Itachi when he found out Sasori got a better grade than him in English." She giggled lightly as she took a sip of her wine. "I had to sit there and listen to him read his paper and explain why it was better."

"You should have been there when Deidara came home in a huff about being beaten by Madara in multiple races." He chuckled lightly as Hinata giggled. "I had to help Deidara with training in the hotel hallways so he could get better."

"Yes," Hinata nodded, "you're here on business." She smiled sadly, "I guess that means you'll be heading back home soon."

Gaara smiled lightly, "Well," Hinata looked up at him, "It's still being negotiated, but my father may be interested in setting up an investment company here in Konohagakure…with me running it."

"That's great," Hinata smiled with a pink blush, "You…You could stay around a bit longer."

"Not to mention the boys like it better here," he smirked, "they are excited about the idea of playing in the snow."

"I can see why," she brought the glass to her lips, "nothing like freezing and enjoying every second of it."

"And," he added, "I bet they are making tons of friends at the Academy." They both laughed and Gaara was the first to place his glass down, "Your boys…can I ask about them?" Hinata swallowed loudly and paled a bit. She could guess where this was going; it was rather obvious her kids looked a lot like a man he probably has seen quite often while he was here. Hinata nodded lightly; she had to be honest with him. No one liked to be with a dirty liar. "Did you raise them alone?"

"Well," Hinata started, "the first few years, I was still living at home and had a lot of help from my sister, cousin, and other family members. And after that, they were mostly raised by my cousin and me." She took another drink from her glass. "Can I ask you about you ex-wife?" She said only glancing at him to see his reaction. He nodded and Hinata cleared her throat, "What happened?"

Gaara sighed lightly and sat back in his chair, "Her name was Matsuri….and I guess we just had a falling out." He looked at her with a sad smile, "After Sasori, we were a little on edge and she really never use to my constant working. Then, Deidara came along…" he trailed off and caught Hinata's look of confusion. "What?"

"But…Deidara and Sasori are the same age…" she questioned not being able to put this together.

"We adopted Deidara since Matsuri got really sick after Sasori," he explained lightly and took a drink. "The doctor advised her that getting pregnant again would not be a good idea." He looked at his glass and spun the wine around. "I think that was what brought on her sudden change. Matsuri wanted a little girl so badly."

"I'm sorry," Hinata said as she looked down at her lap, "I shouldn't have asked something like that." She tucked some hair behind her ear. "She sounds rather lovely."

"She was," he nodded much to Hinata's discomfort; she didn't know what she would do if her boyfriend dumped her for his ex-wife. "But," he glanced up at her, "something about us just didn't work." He smiled lightly, "Can I asked you another question?"

"Anything you like," she smiled lightly with a blush dusting her cheeks.

"Do your boys know who their real father is?"

Hinata sighed lightly and nodded, "they do know." She looked back up at him and took a deep breath in hopes to calm her nerves. Gaara looked at her with slight confusion and she decided to explain, "I was…impregnated by a rather powerful man," she started. "So, a family wasn't a part of his big plan." She shrugged lightly with a smile. "Part of the deal between us, was that I never told anyone or my boys who their father was. But, it seems that they found out with the help of their stubborn uncle," she laughed lightly as she took another drink. "So, things are a little tense around us now."

"Was it Sasuke Uchiha?" Gaara asked as he handed back the picture to her.

"That obvious?" She joked as she took it and handed his back.

"It seemed your boys drowned in his gene pool," he smirked lightly. Hinata nodded and Gaara sighed lightly, "I guess I shouldn't get my hopes up that they will like me."

Hinata smiled lightly, "I don't think they even like their original father," she patted his hand, "I bet they would love to meet you."

"I think before anyone meets anyone's kids," he smirked, "we should try to get them to like one another."

"I'll talk to the two tomorrow when they get back from school," she smiled as she held up her glass.

"As will I." They tapped glasses together and took a long drink. "Should I….worry about the Uchiha?"

"No," she shook her head. "Should I worry about Matsuri?"

"I don't think so," he smiled, "I haven't heard from her in, about, three or four years."

"Then its settled," she smiled lightly and he smiled back. "This will be a challenge, won't it?" He nodded and they both laughed lightly. She sighed lightly but kept up her smile, "One step at a time I guess."

"Don't worry," he smiled at her, "this will work." She raised a brow in a questioning manner. "If I can make a deal with Hiashi Hyuga and Fugaku Uchiha, I can get my two boys to play nice."

"I am impressed," she giggled lightly as he smirked.

The rest of the night was spent in light conversation that mostly centered on their odd ball family and their stories of being a single parent. Hinata actually this was the greatest first date she had ever been on. Sure, Sasuke was nice, but this was different. Gaara just seemed a bit friendlier than Sasuke had ever been with her. But maybe that he was kind of like her. Two kids, busy work schedules, and a rather nosy family. Now the only thing that might stand in their way is that very same family…

And their warring sons

**(Next One)**

_~The Play Date~_

"I'm twelve years old, high honors, and an above average I.Q," Itachi glared as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I will not be subjected to this 'Play Date' you planned without my consent."

"And I'm too angry at that blonde haired moron to even swallow the thought he is headed to my house!" Madara added in from his spot on the floor.

Hinata sighed as she stood in the door way with an apron on over her most casually nice clothes. She held a tray of cookies and a sad look on her face; but she always put it on to get what she wanted from her sons. "But…this is the first time Gaara is coming over, and he is so excited to meet you."

"My ass he is," Madara shot back.

"Madara," Hinata scolded, "please don't swear."

"It's who I am Okaa-san," he sat up and frowned, "and if he's so excited, why bring his stupid kids?"

"We are concerned about your constant fighting and getting in trouble, Madara," she added as she placed the cookies on a nice plate on the kitchen table. She went back to preparing more snacks. "And I want you to meet them all," she glanced back and smiled, "you two could use a few more friends."

"I don't need friends," Itachi muttered as he lied down on the sofa and flipped to another channel. "And I certainly don't need more brothers."

Hinata blushed, "And who says that you are getting any?"

"We're not dumb Okaa-san," Madara smirked as he moved so he sat against the sofa.

"I think you two are making ridiculous assumptions about Gaara and me." She said lightly with her blush growing. "We're just dating and thought it would be nice for you four to get the chance to bond and stop your fighting."

"It's the Sabaku's fault," Itachi said. "Just because he is from another country does not make him better than the rest of us." He scoffed and lied on his stomach, "Talk about arrogance."

"Coming from the boy that once showed up his own team members at a tournament," she laughed lightly when she heard another scoff. "It's just one day," she closed the oven and walked over to the living room, "can you both just give me one day?"

"You said the same thing when we had to go to Hikaru's birthday party." Madara looked at her. "I thought that was our 'one day'?"

"Okay than one more day," she clasped her hands together and pouted her lips. "For me? Please?" They both blushed lightly and looked away with a 'hn' and 'whatever' as they stared at the TV like they were more interested in it. Hinata smiled brightly and clapped her hands once, "Thank you." She was about to go back into the kitchen, but she was stopped by a sudden question that made her tense.

"What does Uchiha-san think about this?"

Hinata turned back and saw that Madara had the same look of surprise as he looked to Itachi, who was still staring at the TV with no emotion on his face. "What?" She asked again, thinking she had heard the question wrong.

"What does Uchiha-san think about this?" He repeated.

"I don't think his opinion on this really matters…" she faced them as she crossed her arms over her chest shyly. "Why…Why are you asking?"

"I mean…I didn't even get to know my first Otou….I really don't want to try and get to know another…." He glanced over at her but then looked away. "But…I guess that was a stupid question…"

"No," Hinata smiled as she walked over and sat by his feet. She placed her hands on her lap, "I…I know that it's been hard for you two. Surely, finding out you had a living Otou that knew of you was a shock and you need time to adjust, but," she looked to him, "I'm not running out to find someone to replace your Otou either." She took a deep breath and smiled at him, "Sasuke-san, is a great man. He may not show it, but he really cares for you both," she patted his leg. "You two are mature enough to make your own decisions; I do not approve of him trying to push in on your lives. But, if you two want to go see him, on your own will, I will support that." She stood back up, "And like I said, I'm not rushing to get married either."

"If you did marry Sabaku-san," Madara said, "and that is a big if," he added. "Do you think we could have a chocolate cake?"

"It's a wedding not a child's birthday," Itachi looked at him with a frown. "You need to have vanilla and white frosting."

"But that's boring," he said with a groan. "Why can't Okaa-san have a fun wedding?"

"You both are ridiculous," Hinata laughed as she went to go clean up the kitchen. "I like marble cake."

"Boo! You and weasel are boring!"

"Shut up spot."

"What you say to me?"

"How can you not hear me? I am right behind your fat head."

"Stop it," Hinata said from the kitchen, "I just cleaned and I am not going to try and break up another fight between you two."

"Yeah, cause Madara punched you in the face."

"I didn't mean to Okaa-san," Madara called back and glared at Itachi. "Stop being such a goody-two-shoes. You always make me look like the bad guy."

"It's not that hard." Hinata sighed as she shook her head. She was too busy trying to be sure that made everything and anything that the Sabaku family would like. She wanted to make the best impression on the two other boys since she was sure going to have to live up to some high standards because of their previous mother figure. Not that Hinata wanted to become their mother…but even boys could use advice from a grown woman. She pulled out a fruit salad and as she was going to set it on the table, there were three hard knocks on the door. "Oh Kami," Itachi said as he looked out the window, "he's here."

"I'm out," Madara tried to walk out, but Hinata grabbed his shoulder and turned him to face the door. "But Okaa-san," he whined loudly, "I hate them so much."

"Play nice," she said as she went up to the door as the two stood back. She took a deep breath and smiled as she opened the door. "Hello," she blushed lightly as motioned the three to come inside. "I hope the drive wasn't too bad."

"It was a pleasant drive," Gaara smiled as she walked up to stand before them. "I would like you to formally meet," he put each hand on a shoulder of each of the boys beside him. "Sasori and Deidara." The two boys muttered out welcomes as they looked at anything but the Hyuga family. Hinata couldn't believe how much Sasori looked like Gaara, it was about the cutest thing she had ever seen (right next to her own boys though).

"And this," she pulled Madara and Itachi over to her side. "Is Itachi and Madara-"

"Why do you introduce him first?" Madara huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Idiot," Itachi muttered under his breath.

"They are just as charming as they look," Hinata joked with her cheeks turning a darker shade of red. Gaara chuckled since he was able to sense her embarrassment. "Is anyone hungry," she asked trying to diffuse the tension. "I have a bunch of the stuff in the kitchen."

"Sweet, un!" Deidara smiled as he happily walked into the kitchen. "The old man actually found a woman that could cook a meal." Hinata held Itachi's collar as the male was about to go after the loud mouth blonde.

"He means that in the most flattering way possible," Gaara said with a light smile and Hinata just nodded, understanding that he didn't mean any harm. "Come on Sasori," he patted the boys shoulder, "let's see what Hinata made for everyone."

"I'm not hungry," he said as he stood in his place.

"You don't have to eat," Hinata smiled lightly, "I bet Itachi and Madara would love to take you down to the basement to hang out, watch TV, play games, and other things like that."

"No we wouldn't," Madara said bluntly. Before Hinata could scold him, he moved away. "I'll go eat."

"Come on," Itachi sighed as he motioned for Sasori to follow. "This will be over faster if we pretend to get along."

"Fine." Sasori grunted as he followed after Itachi down to the basement. Hinata sighed as she just stood there and tried to hide the fact she was so terrified that they were not getting along.

"That went better than I expected," Gaara smiled lightly as he stood by Hinata and put his arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry," he looked at her with a kind smile. Hinata looked at him with a blush and worried expression, "They will learn to get along sooner or later."

"I hope so," she said lightly as she watched Deidara and Madara try to get food without having to interact with one another. "We probably shouldn't leave them alone together." She whispered to him with a light smile.

"You watch the younger ones and I'll go be sure the big boys are still playing nice," he whispered back. Gaara placed a light kiss on her cheek before walking off. "If I scream, something is very wrong," he said with a smirk as Hinata giggled lightly. She nodded and walked into the kitchen as Gaara went down into the basement. He was rather surprised to see that Hinata had given the boys a sort of man cave for them to just…enjoy. There was a large TV, a computer, two different game systems, and even a place for them to work on homework. He stood on the last step as Sasori and Itachi stood before the TV as some cartoon played. He wondered what they were both thinking, or maybe (with their intelligence) thinking to one another. Gaara wouldn't be surprised if the two were communicating through thoughts. As he was about to make his presence known, the two began to speak verbally.

"Your mother will never be my mother."

"And your father will never be my father." Itachi crossed his arms over his chest, "My actually father may not be able to be my father either."

"What happened?" Sasori asked lightly as he continued to stare at the screen.

"He chose not to be my father. I only found out about him about a month ago." Itachi said grimly and then glanced over to the red head. "What about you?"

"She just left." Sasori said dully and Gaara couldn't help but flinch. "They were always fighting about anything they could fight about. I guess she was so fed up, she walked out while we were all asleep." He shrugged, "That was a couple years ago; no point on dwelling on it."

"Have you ever tried to contact her?"

"A few times…but no one can know about that. You?"

"He once came over while my mother was at work," he answered. "Tell her and I'll kill you." Sasori nodded and they both just stared at the screen.

Gaara carefully walked back up to the top and opened and closed again more loudly so the two thought he just came in. "Boys," he said with a light smirk, pretending he had just arrived, "I hope that you are not causing trouble." Both boys scoffed and then shot glares at one another. "I assumed as much," he walked over while looking around. "Very nice basement."

"Thank you, Sabaku-sama," Itachi bowed to him and then went back to looking at the TV.

"What do you want Otou-san?" Sasori asked with his own smirk.

"Just want to be sure that you two aren't fighting." He said as he sat down on the sofa. "Hinata was rather worried about leaving you two alone."

"I would never attack the Hyuga in his own house," Sasori said with a smug look, "I am far more cunning."

"Like the school yard would be any better," Itachi shot him a steely glare and smirked. "You are no match when you don't have your idiotic brother at your side."

"I am a better fighter than Deidara." Sasori said.

"I would pay money to see you prove such a claim."

"How about you both go back upstairs and eat," Gaara said as he stood up. He knew when a fight would start, and he was about five seconds away from seeing a brawl. "Hinata worked very hard today to be sure that everyone got something they enjoyed." He motioned for them both to follow and without much trouble, they did. Once they reached the top of the steps, the three heard the others laughing and the sound of ruffled clothing. They walked into the living room and the two boys held back the need to face-palm when they saw the three in a very intense game of twister. "What have I gotten into," Gaara said under his breath as he flushed at the site.

"You three want to join," Hinata asked with a blush as she was bent backwards like a bridge over Madara, who was reaching for a yellow circle.

"Un," Deidara said with a smile as he struggled to spin the spinner, "Hinata-san is rather good for being so top heavy, un!"

"The hell you say about my Okaa-san dobe?" Madara craned his neck to glare at the boy.

"Right had green Hinata-san." Deidara called out while ignoring the dark haired boy.

"Oh dear," she said lightly as she slid her hand over, "I don't want to fall on you Madara…."

"I'll take his place," Gaara piped in with a smirk as Hinata flushed red.

"You disgust me," Itachi growled as he glared at him. "Okaa-san," he walked over, "I find it rather inappropriate for you to partake in this game."

"I find it rather inappropriate for blah blah blah blah," Madara mocked in a whiny voice. "We want to have fun, not be bored Itachi." Itachi looked at him and with a swift kick, knocked Madara onto his stomach. "Hey!" Madara scrambled up from under Hinata and stood before Itachi, "You can't do that Itachi! I was about to win!"

"Oops," Itachi shrugged before walking away into the kitchen.

"And there were two Hyuga-san, un," Deidara said with a big smile as he spun the spinner. "Yes! Right foot blue," he said as he slid his foot over. "I'm gonna win, un."

"No you aren't," Madara said with a smirk as he pushed Deidara's arm from under him to make him fall. "Okaa-san wins, game over."

"That was a cheat, un!" Deidara said as he looked over to Hinata, "Right?"

"We can call it a tie," she smiled as she lowered herself down and then sat up. "Oh…I really need to stretch more." She got to her feet and wiped off her pants, "What do we play now?"

"So I don't ever get to play twister?" Gaara muttered under his breath with a huff.

"You are getting creepy Otou-san," Sasori said lightly with a smirk. Gaara just nudged him and Sasori was quick to nudge back. They smirked at one another and walked into the kitchen.

Hinata stood there and looked down at Deidara, who just stood there as he watched the two interact; with a look of longing in his eyes. Hinata smiled lightly and bent down so that she was close to his height, "Ne, Deidara?" She asked lightly. He looked over to her with a brow raised, "You seem to be much more fun than Gaara and Sasori combined," she smiled brightly. "It's a good thing those two have you to teach them how to let loose once in a while."

"I know, right, un?" He smiled smugly as he put his hands behind his head. "It's like I live with librarians sometimes, un." Hinata laughed lightly as she stood straight, "Let's go eat Hyuga-san," he motioned for her to follow him, "So, Madara-teme," Deidara started with a smile, "when are you ever going to give me a rematch, un?"

"No fights," Hinata said to them both as she went to the fridge to grab a pitcher of lemonade.

"I bet I could own you in a video game," Madara said as he grabbed a cookie. "I am the greatest when it comes to video games."

"So amazing," Itachi said with fake astonishment, "because that will hold up in the real world someday."

"Lay off Itachi, un," Deidara said as he grabbed a rice ball, "just because you and Sasori get good grades mean you can look down on us, un."

"Did you just defend me?" Madara asked with a glare. "Cause I don't need you to."

"Too late, un." He shrugged, "these are really good Hyuga-san," Deidara smiled at her as he took a few more. "Matsuri-okaa would always make these with leeks, un. Gross, right?"

"Shut up," Sasori said with a threatening voice and glare.

"Alright, sorry, un," Deidara said while putting his hands up to show he meant no harm. "But these really are good."

"Thank you," she nodded to him as she sat down beside Madara and Itachi, "Did I make enough dangos Itachi?" she asked with a slight tease in her voice since Itachi had practically filled his plate with most of them.

"Maybe double the batch for next time," he said with a smirk as Hinata laughed under her breath. Itachi was about to move to his second one, but he caught Deidara looking at him, "What?" He glared at him.

"I never thought someone as bland as you would like sweets, un." He said with a smirk.

"Right?" Madara agreed as he looked to Deidara, "That was what I always thought. Itachi is like the definition of no fun."

"I'm glad that you two have become so friendly in the matter of only an hour," Itachi said with a sneer as he continued to eat like no one had said anything. "Now you have someone to be stupid with Madara."

"Itachi," Hinata scolded.

"For once I have to agree with the Hyuga," Sasori said as he sat back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. "Deidara was just one over by food and the chance to finally befriend someone at his intelligence level."

"Sasori," Gaara shot at him. "We talked about this."

"The Hyuga gets to do it without getting his head bitten off." Sasori muttered under his breath. Gaara wanted to say something, but there was nothing good that could come from that.

"I do not let him get away with that," Hinata defended herself with a nod, "Itachi will get an earful later about this since I think, someone of his intelligence would have learned by now."

"Please don't embarrass me in front of the Sabaku," Itachi flushed as he looked down at his plate. "All I have is my pride and you are slowly taking that away." Sasori and Deidara began to snicker and chuckle at the thought of Itachi getting punished by his rather soft looking mother. Hinata was a little embarrassed by embarrassing her son and tried to think of a way to make it up to him.

"Deidara slept with a night light until he was eight," Gaara suddenly said as he picked up his glass of lemonade.

"How dare you, un!?" Deidara glared at him with red cheeks, "You promised to never speak of it.

As Sasori snickered at it, Gaara smirked. "Sasori still sleeps with an old teddy bear my grandmother made for me as a child."

"Shut up!" Sasori glared at him with his face bursting red. Madara busted out laughing to the point where he almost fell out of his chair. Itachi chuckled and slowly began to grow louder as the thought sunk in more and more. Hinata looked to her laughing sons and then to the two very embarrassed ones. She thought it was a little unfair; she was thankful that Gaara admitted that to make Itachi feel better, but it was a little far.

"Madara and Itachi still like to be read to." Hinata suddenly said. It brought the two boys to a dead silence as the other two began to laugh, along with Gaara.

"Sasori and Deidara still love to run into the toy store and play with anything not boxed or mounted down." Gaara smirked and Hinata giggled lightly.

"Madara still grabs onto my clothes when we walk around the mall."

"Sasori enjoys cuddling with me when watching movies.

"Itachi likes it when I brush through his hair."

"Okaa-san still watches children movies!" Madara shouted with his whole face flushed. They all looked at him and Gaara busted out laughing as Hinata blushed red.

"Otou-san likes to play in the sand whenever we go to the beach." Sasori added. Hinata let a laugh get past her lips and Gaara's cheeks turned a light pink. He suddenly began laughing and soon the other four joined in.

It suddenly became a very fun day of story-telling, a bit of smack-talking, and all around really good family fun. Hinata never thought that she was going to have an experience like this. She always thought that she would get to share this kind of thing with Sasuke, but seeing Gaara getting along so well with Madara and even getting a smile out of Itachi.

She even had the idea that it was better.

"You okay?" Gaara asked as he looked over to Hinata, who was staring at the four from the stairs as the boys played video games.

"Oh," she was pulled from her thoughts and laughed lightly with a blush, "I'm okay." She nodded. "Anyone want anything?" Hinata asked as she looked to the other three.

"No," the four boys said without looking away from the screen.

"How about we grab a drink," Gaara smiled as he placed the controller down and got up.

"How can you leave in the middle of an ambush?" Madara yelled as he began to panic and shoot.

"You've doomed us old man, un!" Deidara yelled as he got to his feet and played harder.

"Ignore them," Gaara whispered as he led her back up the stairs. Hinata blushed lightly at the thought of finally being alone with the man of her affections. They closed the door and both took a seat of the sofa. "I think this is going rather well." He said lightly as he put his arm around her shoulders as she placed her head on his chest, "No one has broken anything yet."

"I guess that is a positive thing," she said with a light smile and a giggle. "Maybe with a little more pushes, they can be very good friends." Hinata looked up at him, "You should have warned me that Sasori was so much like you," she smiled lightly, "he practically is you."

"Well I did raise the boy for the most part," he said lightly as he stroked her hair. "Just so you know," he glanced at her, "I'm not as rude as he is."

"Well he learned it from someone," she teased lightly as he scoffed lightly. Hinata laughed as she put her legs up and cuddled closer to him. "I really like this," she closed her eyes in pure bliss. "I like this a lot."

"We can do this more often if you like," he said as he placed his head on hers as he continued to stroke her hair. "Maybe have one at my house in Sunagakure," he mentioned lightly.

"I forgot," she spoke with slight sadness, "you are going to have to go back to Sunagakure." She held him a bit closer and tighter. "I don't want you to go."

"Well," he said lightly, "You can come with me."

"I can't move Itachi and Madara like that," she looked up at him. "And I can't ask you to make a new life here either." She sighed lightly as he looked at her. "Not to mention…my family would throw a fit if I would just up and leave." She giggled lightly as Gaara chuckled. "I bet they would love to meet you as well."

"Your sister was a bit too friendly to say the least," he smirked. "For a Hyuga I would have expected her to be a bit more like your…humble father," he said with slight sarcasm. He chuckled when Hinata playfully hit his chest. "Come on now, don't be mean."

"You should be lucky my sister likes you so much," she said, "she has never trusted me to date because of my first choice for a partner."

"What…what does he think of all this?" Gaara asked.

"Too be honest," her voice was light, "I never told him you were meeting them." She looked up at him, "And I'm not sure how he would react to it." Hinata shrugged lightly. "I would think he would be a little mad that I would not allow him into their lives, but I without much question."

"It is because you like me better, right," he smirked at her.

"Correct," she closed her eyes and hugged him. "I like you much better."

"Maybe I should go talk to him," he suggested with a shrug.

"I don't think that would be a good idea."

"How so?"

"Just a feeling-"

"Because my Otou-san is an uncaring business man," Gaara and Hinata look over the back of the sofa and saw Itachi standing there with a frown. "He wouldn't care either way."

"Itachi," Hinata sat up and looked at him fully. "Uchiha-san cares…he just didn't at the right time," she nodded as she turned back so that neither would see the look on her face. "I just now that Sasuke can be a bit of a prideful fool and a little…possessive." She admitted with a bitter smile.

"He isn't being a problem for you, right?" Gaara asked with slight concern over the fact his girlfriend's ex was such a powerful and rather dangerous man. "Because I do also have some social standing that can be pitted against his."

"Sasuke has been fine," she stood up and smiled, "Now, what was it that you needed Itachi? Surely you just didn't come up here to check up on me?" Hinata held back the need to giggle when her son blushed lightly.

"We…they wanted some more stuff to eat," she said with a shrug as he walked into the kitchen. "I just offered to go up since they were being children about the whole thing."

"You lost the arm wrestling match?" Gaara asked with a smirk as Itachi stiffened lightly. "Yeah, Deidara is surprisingly very strong." He looks over to Hinata and smirked, "He learned that from me."

"I am surprised," she teased with a light blush as she followed Itachi into the kitchen and helped him stack up the snacks so he could carry them down safely. "If you guys need more, just ask, okay?" She smiled as Itachi nodded and walked back downstairs. "Would you like to watch a movie?" She asked lightly as she walked over to the TV.

"What kind of movie?" He asked as he watched her.

"I was thinking a musical," she said not looking away from her work.

"About?"

"Murder," she smiled as she placed the movie in the disc player and then went back over to sit beside him. "I think you'll really like it."

"Well how can I say no to a murderous musical?" He smirked as he pulled her into his arms so that she was against his chest again. "I could get used to this. Could you?"

"I think I could adjust," she glanced up at him and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. Gaara only smiled and placed his head on her own.

"They are so gross," Deidara whispered as he was kneeled on the floor. He looked up to Itachi. "You think they'll make out on that sofa?"

"If they do," Itachi said with disgust, "I'll have to burn it." He looked across the door way to where Madara and Sasori were watching. "I told you this would happen."

"Please," Sasori whispered, "they will soon get over this little romance and we won't have to suffer each other company."

Madara looked up at the red head, "But…we can meet up some times for video games…right?" He looked to the other two.

"Like," Deidara began, "once in a while." The others nodded in agreement.

"I'll marry her just in spite of you four," Gaara said as Hinata giggled lightly. "And you will all share one room. A very small room I would like to add."

"We're gone," Madara said as the four ran back downstairs.

Hinata laughed lightly, "You really fooled them."

"Who said I was fooling?"

Hinata sat up and looked at him. "You are kidding, right?"

Gaara smirked as he glanced at her, "I guess you'll never know."

"Gaara!" She smacked his chest not very hard but with a slight glare and her face entirely red.

He only laughed.

**(End)**

**Hope that you all enjoyed. Sorry for the long wait but I am looking for a job, some family issues, and just plain old schooling problems. I want to get back to updating and I am sure that some of you will be really happy for it. I have another oneshot in mind; a Naruto and Host Club crossover that I have been thinking of for a while. Hope that you all are having good times and hope to read your reviews. **


End file.
